Human Behaviour
by Evalia
Summary: À Konoha, la vie passe tranquillement... Shikamaru, fidèle à luimême, s'ennuie. Mais un jour, on lui annonce une trrible nouvelle... Il n'est pas fils unique ! [het, yaoi, yuri]
1. Une nouvelle venue Chapitre 01

_**Titre** : Human Behaviour  
**Auteur** : Evalia featuring Clara qui a beaucoup contribué à me faire écrire (genre harcèlement) et qui m'a noyée d'idées les plus farfelues les unes que les autres...Découvrez par vous-même…Courage ce n'est qu'une histoire de 500 pages tout au plus, Mouahaha!  
**Genre**: Baaah, yaoi-hétéro-yuri et choses farfelues….Disons un Naruto sous exctasy.  
**Base** : Naruto  
**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à Kishimoto Masashi. Sauf que je me suis permis d'inventer un petit nombre peu exhaustifs de personnages (Shiaka, Etolrak, Kayoko, Megumi, les parents d'Etolrak, le boucher du coin, Maho, Tetsu, Miu, la grand-mère Nara ainsi que les diverses équipes d'autres villages comme Kimi, Minâra, Yuki, Tama, Endô, Rin, Liz, Takeshi, You, Natsumi, Masa, Hatsu, Ema, Kei, Sumiko, Gackt, Tsuke, la jardinière de Suna no Kuni, Gia et bien d'autres)_

_

* * *

_

Première partie :

**Une nouvelle venue…**

**_Une nouvelle venue…_**

**CHAPITRE 1 : Surpriiiiiise!**

Shikamaru était installé confortablement dans son fauteuil favori.

Il se prélassait d'un dimanche, en plein après-midi, sans mission et sans effort.

Il regardait la télévision, les pieds sur la table basse, tout en sirotant une limonade glacée, préparée par sa mère, et mangeant des chips, chipés à Chouji.

De toute façon, vu la quantité de paquet de ce dernier, il n'aurait fait aucune différence.

Il entendit la porte claquer. Etant enfant unique, il se douta bien, que cela ne pouvait être que ses parents ou sa grand-mère maternelle qui venait faire sa ronde habituelle à la recherche d'une personne à qui raconter les derniers ragots de Konoha

-« Shikaaaa…C'est Maman et Papa. On est rentrés » Fit une voix féminine, venant du couloir.

-« Ca, je devine bien que ce n'est pas l'Hokage » Dit-il, sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

-« Arrête d'être cynique, mon chéri »

-« Si on m'enlève cela, il ne me restera plus rien »

-« Shikamaru… » Lança une voix grave

-« Ouais, papa ? »

-« Tourne-toi, nous avons à te parler »

Le jeune garçon tourna lentement la tête et vit ses parents, posant leurs mains respectives sur les épaules d'une jeune fille.

-« On voudrait te présenter ta sœur »

« QUOI ! » Hurla-t-il en s'étouffant avec sa limonade, ce qui provoqua une suite de toussotements violents et un teint bleuâtre.

_

* * *

_

-« PUTAIN, CEST QUOI CETTE HISTOIRE ? D'OU ELLE SORT CELLE-LA ? VOUS L'AVEZ ADOPTE OU QUOI ? ET PUIS ELLE NE ME RESSEMBLE PAS ! ET QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CES FRINGUES ? ON DIRAIT LES MIENNES! VOUS LUI AVEZ FAIT LES MEMES FRINGUES QUE MOI ! ET PUIS MERDE ! EXPLIQUEZ-VOUS À LA FIN AU LIEU DE RESTER AUSSI CALME ? FAIT CHIER!

-« Te ressemble pas ? » Fit le père, surpris en dévisageant son fils, puis sa fille « C'est ton portrait craché avec des nichons »

-« MERDE ! »

-« BON, SALE MORVEUX, TU VA ECOUTER CE QUE TON PERE VA TE DIRE OUI ? » Cria la mère à son fils, ce qui fit refroidir net son fils.

La jeune fille observa la scène sans oser dire quoi que ce soit, en tenant la main sa mère.

-« Mon fils… » Commença l'homme d'âge mûr, en ramassant le verre que son fils avait fait tomber par la surprise « Je te présente Shiaka, ta sœur. Note la subtilité, à une lettre près cela donne ton diminutif »

-« Enchanté » Dit timidement, la demoiselle.

-« Cette note ô combien subtile, va changer ma vie. »

-« Ecoute, il y a des choses que nous devons t'expliquer…Asseyons-nous »

La famille s'installa autour de la table, dans la salle à manger, en silence.

Le père se décida de le rompre.

-« Il y a 17 ans, ta mère donna naissance à Shiaka, tu avait alors 1 an »

-« Vous avez pas traîné, dis donc »

-« Ferme-là ! » Coupa sa mère.

-« Oui, maman » Fit-il la tête baissé.

-« Lorsque ta mère était enceinte, nous étions encore en lune de miel. En effet, nous t'avons eu en avance, et donc nous nous sommes empressé d'avancer la date du mariage »

-« Ca fait plaisir de savoir que l'on est un accident, et…Wouaille ! » Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il reçu, sur la tête, une gifle de ma mère.

-« Je disais donc » Reprit la voix grave « Que, nous prenions notre lune de miel dans une forêt dite sanglante »

-« Sympa comme endroit de lune de miel » Dit rapidement le ninja, en se mettant les mains sur la tête, afin de se protéger d'un éventuel coup, d'une mère un peu trop violente à son goût.

-« Cette forêt était connu pour ses nombreuses créatures, l'endroit idéal pour s'entraîner. Je parcourait la forêt la journée, et je revenais en fin de journée vers le campement où se trouvait ta mère et toi. Elle me préparait toujours de délicieux plats. Je me rappelle de ces cuisses de grenouilles… »

-« Tu t'éloigne du sujet mon chéri »

-« Euh oui…je disais donc...Euh…Ta mère était enceinte de 8 mois à ce moment et nous avions prévu de retourner à Konoha, au neuvième. Il est évident, que tu étais trop petit pour t'en rappeler. Seulement, ta mère commença à avoir des contractions violentes à ce moment. Et je paniquais à l'idée que nous étions isolés, au beau milieu de cette forêt, sans médecin.

Ta mère commença à perdre les eaux et je couru dans la forêt, à la recherche d'une quelconque tribu ou personne ayant des compétences en accouchements.

Soudain, je tombai sur un grand homme, aux cheveux blancs et à l'air fatigué.

Je le suppliai de m'aider et celui-ci me répondit qu'il connaissait bien la mécanique des femmes, et qu'il pouvait voir ce qu'il pouvait faire. L'accouchement se passa, sans problèmes et nous pûmes tous, nous endormir en paix cette nuit-là. Seulement une chose horrible se présenta. Le lendemain, il avait disparut, ainsi que notre fille bien aimée. Nous les avons cherchés partout, sans succès. A ce moment, nous avons pleurés toutes les larmes de nos corps. Et ce n'est qu'une dizaine d'année plus tard, après que tu fus nommé ninja moyen, que nous avons retrouvé la trace de ta sœur. Après les combats, je l'ai croisé dans la rue.

Cet homme mystérieux. Il avait changé mais ses manières était les mêmes. Toujours aussi vulgaire et mal fagoté. C'est alors qu'une vérité me heurta à la figure, je venais de reconnaître, une des trois feuille de Konoha : Jiraiya-sama ! Dire que cet abruti, nous a volé notre fille. Je l'ai attrapé, par ma technique des ombre, afin qu'il ne s'enfuit pas et il m'a reconnu, puis avoué qu'il avait prit notre fille par erreur. Il avait confondu le lit de Shiaka avec les caisses de bouteilles de saké et l'a emporté ainsi. Quelle honte!

Il l'avait déposé dans une maison de…hum…dans une maison peu convenable, de femmes assez denud…Enfin il l'a laissé chez de sages-femmes pendant cinq ans et est revenu après pour s'occuper de son éducation et son entraînement de ninja. Notre petite fille a profité pendant 8 ans du savoir de cette légende vivante, avant que celui-ci n'aille faire des pèlerinage dans les bains public pour se documenter, pour ses romans. Celui-ci n'est plus jamais revenu, auprès de notre petite fille, qui l'attendait dans une cabane près de la montagne. Alors Shiaka a décidé de le rechercher…vainement…Alors elle est retournée dans la maison clos…enfin au lieu où elle a vécut jusqu'à ses cinq ans, pour aussi vite en repartir et s'entraîner dans tout le pays.

Elle est partie en voyage pendant 4 ans, tout seule, comme une grande. Nous avons eu beaucoup de mal à la retrouver. Mais là voici ! Voilà j'ai fini. »

Shikamaru avait les yeux écarquillés, tout le monde attendait sa réaction. Un ange passe. Et celui-ci tomba en arrière sur sa chaise en perdant connaissance. Cela devait lui faire un choc !

_

* * *

_

-« Te voilà enfin réveillé ? »Fit une voix féminine et douce en écho.

Shikamaru ouvrit fébrilement les yeux et vit un visage qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

-« Ca va, frérot ? » Redit cette même voix.

-« Hé, qu'est-ce qui t'a permit de m'appeler comme ça ? On n'a pas élevé les cochons ensemble, que je sache ! »

-« Mais, je suis ta soeur »

-« Et bien, ça en fait pas de moi ton frère, pour autant »

La jeune fille baissa la tête et mit ses mains sur son visage.

-« Hé ! Attend pleure pas ! Rah, c'est chiant les filles. Excuse, Je voulais pas dire ça…Enfin si, et je l'ai dit en plus, mais… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle sauta sur lui, pour le ruer de coups.

-« Crève, pourriture communiste ! »

-« Gné ? »

-« Rien, rien » Fit-elle, avant de s'en aller, en tirant la langue.

IL était quatre heures de l'après-midi.

Il était resté dans son lit pendant une heure, et ses parents avaient décidé de les laisser seuls pour faire plus ample connaissance. Ils avaient 17 ans à rattraper.

Shikamaru commença à regretter son comportement. Et se dit, qu'il allait peut-être apprécier sa sœur, malgré la violence de celle-ci.

-« Hé ! Frérot ? » Dit Shiaka, en se regardant dans la glace de l'armoire de la chambre de son frère.

-« Oui ? »

-« C'est quoi ces fringues dégueux ? Vous les avez coupé dans des filets de pêches ou quoi ? C'est crade, et on voit mon soutien-gorge à travers. Ce n'est vraiment pas esthétique. Et puis ce froc noir, c'est vraiment d'un laid… »

Finalement Shikamaru se dit, qu'elle ne devait pas être bien différente des autres filles et qu'il pouvait la détester à sa guise.

-« Bon de un, tu critique pas nos fringues comme ça. Si tu avais vécut ici, depuis le début, tu te serais habitué. De deux, ne te regarde pas trop dans mon miroir, tu vas l'abîmer avec ta sale tronche. De trois, tu n'es pas chez toi, tu te tapes l'improviste et tu critiques direct ? De quatre, je crois que je ne t'aime définitivement pas. Et de cinq, je n'aimerais pas trop qu'on me voit avec toi, dans le coin, tu piges ?

La demoiselle resta bouche bée.

-« Et oui, tu pensais que je serais un frère cool ? Et bien NON ! Je n'aime pas les filles, et je menais bien ma vie d'enfant unique avant ta brusque apparition. Alors essaie de ne pas être trop présente pour moi, capito ? »

Shiaka s'encourut de sa chambre.

-« Pffff…Non mais elle se prend pour qui celle-là »

_

* * *

_

Le ninja se dit qu'il était allé peut-être un peu trop loin et sortit de son lit, pour alla s'excuser auprès de sa nouvelle sœur.

Il descendit mais ne vit personne, excepté sa mère, qui revenait du supermarché.

-« Tiens, Tu n'es pas avec Shiaka ? »

-« Euh…Non, je pensais qu'elle était avec toi »

-« Je suppose, qu'elle doit être dans le village pour visiter. Tu devrais peut-être aller voir »

-« Tsss…Okay »

Il sortit de sa maison, en traînant les pieds. Il fit deux fois le tour de la place principale, sans la voir.

-« Hé Shika ! » Fit une voix familière.

-« Ah...Ino… »

-« Dis, devine ce que je viens de voir ? »

-« …Pas la force de deviner »

-« Y'a une nouvelle dans le village »

-« Ah oui ? » Dit-il en feignant la surprise.

-« Ouais, elle est avec Kiba, Naruto et Chouji. En plus elle s'appelle Shika ou quelque chose du genre, un prénom débile certainement. Et elle se fringue quasi aussi mal que toi ! »

-« Merci, Ino. Tu me réchauffe le cœur comme toujours »

-« Bon, j'y vais. Ciao »

Il l'a vit s'éloigner et lui cria avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse complètement.

-« Ino ! Ils sont où ? »

-« A la fontaine des trois grenouilles »

Lorsqu'il ne vit plus Ino, il courut le plus vite possible vers l'endroit en question.

Il se cacha derrière le buisson et vit, en effet, sa sœur qui plaisantait avec ses trois amis.

Soudain, il sentit derrière lui une présence. Il se leva pour regarder derrière une autre haie de buisson et vit maître Kakashi enlaçant une femme du village, quelque peu dénudée.

-« Aaaaaaaaaaaah »

-« Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii » fit la femme

-« Yo ! » Dit le maître, en saluant le jeune ninja.

Shikamaru s'enfuie à toute vitesse des buissons, tout en hurlant.

-« Tain ! Il est hétéro maintenant ! Il trompe maître Iruka, le salaud ! »

_

* * *

_

-« C'est qui la personne hurlante ? » demanda Shiaka à ses nouveaux amis.

Ils se retournèrent tous et vit un garçon courir dans tous les sens, avant de le voir disparaître dans une ruelle.

-« C'est Shikamaru » Fit Chouji « Tu verras, il est super sympa »

-« Il m'en a pas l'air » Contredit la jeune fille.

-« Bah…Il est un peu chiant avec les filles, mais c'est un chouette gars, et un super leader » intervint Kiba

-« Ouais, il est super fort, tu verras. Il maîtrise les ombres comme personne » Coupa Naruto

-« C'et donc ça leur secret ? La maîtrise des ombres ? Ca n'a pas l'air génial comme technique »

-« Eh si. C'est une technique relativement redoutable, quand elle est utilisée par lui. Il faut dire qu'il a un sens de la stratégie hors norme. Mon maître m'avait dit un jour qu'il avait un QI exceptionnel »

-« Vraiment ? On ne dirait pas » Souffla Shiaka

-« C'est parce que tu ne le connaît pas » Lui fit remarquer Kiba

-« Ouais, c'est un chouette gars. Viens, je vais te le présenter » Fit Naruto en lui tirant le bas de son t-shirt à maille.

-« Euh, non. C'est gentil mais je dois y aller. Désolé »

-« Mais reste ! » Firent les trois voix en chœur

-« Tu viens d'où » Fit le brun

-« Euh…D'assez loin d'ici…dans la montagne. J'ai été élevé par un ermite, un sage homme, qui m'a entraîné et fait découvrir la vie. Puis, un jour il est parti et je en l'ai plus vu. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faisait. Il était parti se documenter dans les bibliothèques, j'imagine. Il passait ses nuits à rédiger des livres, et la journée à se documenter. Mais bon, pendant ses temps libres, il m'entraînait. Je lui dois beaucoup de choses, je le respecte grandement. »

-« Ah oui, tu es ninja ? » Dit le brun

-« Ninja ? Non, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'aller dans une académie »

-« C'est dommage » Souffla le blond « Mais t'es forte ? Tu veux qu'on se batte ? Je suis un des meilleur ninja de la ville, je deviendrais Hokage, après Tsunade-sama »

-« Euh…je ne préfère pas, je ne ferais pas le poids » Dit la jeune fille, en rougissant

-« Ouais, c'est vrai t'as raison, je suis trop fort » Dit-il en souriant

-« Ta gueule, Naruto. Tes chevilles enflent » Siffla Kiba

-« QUOI ? »

-« Et c'est parti » Dit Chouji, en soufflant.

-« Euh…s'il vous plait ? »

-« Grrrrblblbl » Firent deux voix

-« Et tu sais faire quoi comme technique ? » questionna Chouji

-« Et bien…je sais être invisible et faire le rasengen »

-« C'est vrai ? Moi aussi, moi aussi » Dit le renard à neuf queues.

La jeune fille souria.

-« Bon, je dois vous laisser, j'étais heureuse de vous rencontrer. Oh fait je ne sais pas vos noms »

-« Naruto, Chouji et moi c'est Kiba, enchanté »

-« Enchanté, allez au revoir »

-« Euh… » Dit le brun « Tu vas partir ? Euh…Pour toujours ? »

-« Je ne sais pas, on verra bien, si je me plait ici, oui ou non. Bye Bye »

Les garçons attendirent le départ de celle-ci, pour sauter sur Kiba et lui hurler à l'oreille :

-« Alors, t'as flashé, hein ? Tu étais rouge pivoine, quand tu lui parlais »

-« Pousse toi, Chouji, tu m'étouffes ! »

-« Héhé » Fit Naruto, le sourire béat

-« Vous faîtes pas des idées…c'est…c'est Un coup de soleil, voilà ! » Cria-t-il en se sauvant.

-« … »

-« Il n'a fait que pleuvoir cette semaine » Dit Naruto à son compagnon.

* * *

-« Ah…Shiaka...Tu es rentrée ? »

-« Oui, maman »

-« Tu n'aurais pas vu ton frère par hasard ? »

-« Non… »

Elle monta l'escalier en bois, en direction de sa nouvelle chambre.

Celle-ci était située dans le grenier, mais aménagée de façon confortable.

Les murs étaient blancs et la pièce ne possédait que quelques meubles.

Il y'avait une petite fenêtre qui donnait sur le rue, entourée de rideaux rouges.

La chambre était assez impersonnelle, et la jeune fille se dit qu'une touche de couleur était bienvenue. Son lit était situé en dessous de la fenêtre, de façon à recueillir les premiers rayons de soleil le matin. Un des rares éléments de décoration, était une photographie de Konoha, sous la neige, qui lui rappelait les paysages de son enfance.

Elle s'assit sur son lit, en scrutant minutieusement cette pièce, qui lui serait bientôt familière.

-« Je en sais pas, si je vais me plaire ici. C'est trop brusque, je ferais aussi bien de me casser d'ici. Je suis dans cette famille depuis un jour, et tout le monde fait comme si c'était normal, comme si j'avais vécut ici depuis toujours. Heureusement le râleur, me remet les pieds sur terre. On ne m'a même pas demandé mon avis, mes parents se sont présenté à moi, en me demandant si je voulais vivre avec eux, et je n'avais pas encore réalisé, que ma bouche s'est formée en un oui » se dit Shiaka.

Elle tomba en arrière sur son lit, et posa sa main sur ses yeux, pour ne pas être éblouie par le soleil et s'endormit.

_

* * *

_

-« Tadaima ! »

-« Shikamaru, tu tombes bien. Va chercher ta sœur, qui est dans sa chambre, on va manger »

-« Pffffffff »

-« Arrête de râler ! »

Il monta les escaliers grinçants et alla en direction de la chambre, du dernier étage.

Il toqua à deux reprises et n'entendit aucune réponse.

Il ouvrit lentement la porte et vit la brune étendue sur son lit. Il s'approcha pour la réveiller, mais celle-ci se retourna et murmura dans son sommeil :

-« je le déteste…je le hais »

Le garçon se recula et murmura : « Okay…j'ai compris » Avant de s'en aller, en claquant la porte.

Il descendit dans la salle à manger et vit son père assis sur une chaise, lisant son journal.

-« Comment a été ta journée, mon fils ? »

-« Bah comme d'habitude, en été et surtout le dimanche. Pas de mission, donc pas d'effort et donc une bonne journée à ne rien faire.

-« …Hmmm… » Fit le ninja supérieur, en lisant la page des sports

-« Sauf quand on apprend en début d'après-midi, qu'on a une sœur et qu'on doit faire avec, sans dire quoi que ce soit »

-« Shikamaru, ça suffit !» Fit la mère, qui sortait de son livre, dans la pièce d'à côté

-« QUOI ça suffit ? Vous me plantez une inconnu devant le nez, en me disant que c'est ma sœur, et vous pensiez que j'accepterais ça sans broncher !»

-« Shikamaru » Fit le patriarche, en baissant son journal, pour regarder son fils dans les yeux.

-« Non, il n'y a pas de Shikamaru, qui tienne ! Je n'ai jamais demandé à avoir une sœur, et surtout pas une comme ça qui… »

Il s'interrompit en entendant, le grincement des escaliers et vit Shiaka, immobile.

Sa mère s'avança vers elle en balbutiant :

-« Shiaka, il faut l'excuser, il n'est pas toujours comme ça… »

La mère n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'il partit à toute vitesse en claquant la porte.

Quand à la fille, elle courut dans sa chambre, pour s'enfermer à double tour. Sa mère voulut la rejoindre, mais tomba sur une porte fermée à clefs.

-« Shiaka… » Fit la mère, derrière la porte « Ecoute, il faut l'excuser, on a un peu de mal avec lui pour le moment, il est assez difficile…L'adolescence sans doute…Tu sais bien…les garçons sont toujours un peu en retard sur les filles…il est immature. Mais…mets-toi à sa place… »

-« ET VOUS A LA MIENNE ! »

-« Comment…que…Nous ? »

-« OUI, VOUS ! Vous faîtes comme si tout cela était naturel ! Hier, j'étais dans les montagnes et aujourd'hui, je suis chez des gens que je ne connais pas et qui se disent ma famille ! »

Elle entendit les sanglots de sa mère à travers la porte et qui bégayait :

-« Pardon, ma chérie…Pardon…Pardon...Pardon…J'étais si heureuse de te revoir parmis nous…Pardon… »

Ne voyant pas de changements de comportement, la mère s'en alla, tout en regardant derrière elle, puis rejoint son mari, à l'étage inférieur. Elle courut dans ses bras et lui dit

-« C'est horrible, ce que l'on a fait…c'est horrible…mais j'étais si heureuse de la revoir…si heureuse…et voilà que cela tourne au désastre »

-« Chuuuuut…Chérie…Tu savais que cela ne serait pas facile, pour nous tous. Une famille ne se recompose pas aussi facilement…Tu le savais…Ecoute…Regarde-moi…Je t'aime...et je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureuse…Cela va prendre du temps, mais nous serons la famille que nous avions prévu d'être au départ. Il faut juste laisser le temps faire son effet…Et que ces deux là se découvrent mutuellement »


	2. Une nouvelle venue Chapitre 02

_**Une nouvelle venue…**_

_Vala le chapitre 2_

_Merci a Kikunosuke pour son petit mot, on essayera de pas te décevoir quoique, si Shika est ton perso préféré tu risque de nous détester pour tout ce qu'on va lui faire subir Mouhahaha ! Allé j'en dit pas plus sinon ça gâche tout. A+ et n'hésitez pas à nous faire des commentaires_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 2 : Tel maître…Telle élève…**

Après la dispute, Shikamaru fit le tour du village, pour calmer ses nerfs.

En 18 ans, c'était la première fois qu'il s'était réellement énervé. Lui qui était connu, pour son sang froid et son stoïcisme, le voilà confronté à une situation qu'il ne gérait pas.

Cela faisait quatre heures qu'il avait quitté son domicile, et il devait être aux environs de minuit. Sur le chemin du retour, ses sentiments étaient tout autres. Il culpabilisait de ces paroles, dites sous l'impulsion du moment et réalisa qu'il en les pensait que partiellement.

Il mit sa fierté de côté et se dit qu'il irait discuter avec sa sœur dès qu'il serait rentré,

Il prit l'allée qui menait jusqu'à son domicile, mais préféra monter par le toit, que par la porte afin d'éviter un escalier grinçant, qui risquerait de réveiller ses parents.

D'un bond il atteignit le toit qui se situait, pourtant, au dessus du second étage.

Il voulut, glisser jusqu'à son balcon, quand, soudain, il entendit une fenêtre s'ouvrir.

C'était celle qui donnait sur la chambre d'hôte.

Il vit Shiaka en sortir, vêtue d'un large t-shirt et d'un caleçon. Et vit de nombreuses cicatrices sur ses jambes et ses bras. Il se demanda d'où ils pouvaient provenir.

Par chance, elle ne l'avait pas aperçu, il était caché derrière une cheminée, et se décida de la suivre, il se demanda où elle pouvait aller à une heure pareille et par une telle tenue.

Mais en la suivant, il remarquait que ses yeux étaient fermés, et ne comprenait pas comment les somnambules pouvaient sauter de toit en toit, sans se planter.

Elle se dirigea vers les quartiers chauds de Konoha, pour finalement s'arrêter devant un bar qui portait comme enseigne : Le Katon du bas-ventre.

Elle restait immobile devant le bar. Et Shikamaru, caché par une statue, se demandait ce qu'elle faisait dans un tel endroit, il voulut l'approcher pour la réveiller, mais courut le plus vite possible derrière sa statue lorsqu'il vit un homme aux cheveux blancs sortir du bar.

A ce moment, une quantité extraordinaire de chakra se fit présente et oppressante.

Il crut que ce fut l'effet de l'homme, quand tout d'un coup il vit le chakra sortir du corps de sa sœur, qui semblait être une toute autre personne. Elle lui inspirait la crainte et la puissance.

-« JIRAIYA ! VIEUX PERVERS A LA CON, APPROCHE SI TU ES UN HOMME ! »

L'homme aux longs cheveux blancs leva les yeux, et son visage devint livide.

-« Sh…Sh…Shiaka…Co…Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? »

-« Peu importe comment je t'ai retrouvé, je suis là. Donc prépare-toi à te battre, vieil enculé ! » Cria la jeune fille, qui semblait avoir perdu ses bonnes manières.

-« Oscour » Cria l'homme, qui s'était enfuie à l'intérieur du bar.

-« RASENGEEEEN » Hurla-t-elle avant de faire apparaître une boule d'énergie dans sa main, et la lancer dans la direction du maître.

Cette attaque eut un effet saisissant, un trou béant était apparu dans le bar, de façon à voir, par cette cavité géante, l'étang se situant derrière.

-« Sors si tu es un homme ! »

-« Ma petite…ma toute petite…Quel plaisir de te voir… » Dit une main qui dépassait des décombres. « Mesdames…à la prochaine» Dit ils en s'adressant aux femmes du bar recouvertes de poussières.

La jeune fille courut vers l'homme et saisit son oreille, pour l'emmener à l'écart.

Shikamaru s'empressa de les suivre. Il entendit des râles de douleur loin devant lui.

Ils arrivèrent à l'écart de Konoha, devant un bois, et Shiaka reposa le maître par terre.

Shikamaru, quand à lui, se posa sur un arbre, dans les ombres.

-« Tu vas souffrir pour ce que tu m'as fait endurer, espèce de salaud » Hurla-t-elle folle de rage.

-« Ma petite Shiaka…Comme tu as grandi…cela fait combien de temps que nous nous sommes pas vu ? »

-« 5 ANS ! Cela fait depuis 5 ans que tu m'as abandonné, salaud ! N'essaie pas de m'attendrir, ça en marchera pas avec moi cette fois »

Le chakra émanait d'elle de façon extraordinaire, le sol en tremblait.

Elle attaqua Jiraiya, avec la même technique que tout à l'heure, chose qu'il évita comme il put, en devenant invisible.

-« Ca ne marche pas avec moi, c'est toi qui m'a appris cette technique ! »

En entendant cette phrase, Shikamaru réalisa qu'il s'agissait du maître de Naruto. Il n'avait pas pu le reconnaître du à l'obscurité.

Il eut du mal à suivre le combat, dû à l'invisibilité des deux combattant, mais ressentit deux forces surhumaines ainsi que les dommages autour. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cette fille, qui lui semblait si fragile, possédait une telle force en elle.

Soudain, les deux personnes retrouvèrent leur visibilité. La jeune fille composa une série de signe et hurla « PLUIE DE GIVRE ! »

A ce moment, de l'eau, sortit du sol vers le ciel, se transforma en bâtons de glace et dans leur chute se tailla en de piques aiguisées, contrôlé par la jeune fille qui les visa sur l'homme.

Malgré une grande vitesse, une pique atteignit l'épaule de l'ermite et du sang coula sur ses habits.

-« Tiens, tu as appris une nouvelle technique ? »

-« Oui, je n'ai pas fait que chômer durant ton absence. Je me suis entraîné chez un vieux maître qui abritait en lui, l'esprit d'une nymphe. Il manie l'eau et m'a appris de nombreuses techniques »

Une nouvelle pluie de grêle s'abattit sur le maître mais celui-ci l'esquiva par un katon.

-« Apparemment, moi le sublime Jiraiya, qui fait fondre le cœur des femmes, a trouvé une contre-attaque à ta technique de grêle ridicule »

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la brune et Jiraiya attaqua de nouveau avec un katon, qu'elle esquiva grâce à une barrière d'eau, nommé Suiton.

-« Eh oui, cher maître. L'eau c'est fabuleux n'est-ce pas ? On peut la geler, la liquéfier et l'évaporer. On la trouve partout, la terre en contient, même l'air. N'importe où, je trouverais de quoi attaquer et de quoi me défendre. Ainsi je suis invincible. La pression de ma barrière d'eau est telle qu'aucune arme et aucune matière de peut la traverser. »Fit calmement la jeune fille. Jiraiya avait l'air sérieux et des coulées de sueurs froides parcouraient son front.

-« Savais-tu maître stupide, que le corps humain est composé d'une grande majorité d'eau. Je pourrais ainsi bouillir l'eau de ton corps, l'évaporer ou le glacer à ma guise. Fameuse arme n'est-ce pas ? Je ne devrais même pas bouger le petit doigt avant de te voir mort, le corps réduit en un fruit pourri qui finirait mangé par les rats »

Le cœur de Shikamaru allait exploser, il avait peur. Et la crainte de finir mort, à cause des dures paroles qu'il avait adressé à sa sœur, le matin, le glaçait sur place. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas laisser l'ermite se faire tuer. Il allait intervenir, le corps tremblant et le trouillomètre dans les chiffres négatifs, quand soudain, il entendit un grand éclat de rire.

Il regarda et vit les deux ninjas rirent aux éclats et ne comprit plus rien du tout.

-« Jiraiya, sale obsédé, quel plaisir de te revoir » Dit-elle en courant dans ses bras.

-« Ma petite Shiaka adorée, que tu as grandis. Tu es devenue band…euh très belle » Dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux « Hep, jeunot ! Ouais, toi, dans l'arbre là. Ca ne se fait pas d'espionner les gens »

Le coeur de Shikamaru s'arrêta de battre et descendit de l'arbre en faisant ses dernières prières.

-« Shikamaru ? » Fit la demoiselle étonnée.

« Ca y'est, je vais finir mort avec un stalactite dans le cœur » pensa-t-il avant de tomber dans les pommes.

* * *

-« Shikamaru, Ohé ? » Fit une voix féminine familière

-« Attend, t'es trop gentille, toi » Dit une voix grave qu'il avant du mal à reconnaître avant de recevoir deux claques dans la figure.

-« Aïe » Dit l'endormi en se levant d'un bond. « Où suis-je ? »

-« Sur un banc public, frérot »

-« Hein ? » Dit le chunin, en regardant rigoureusement de tous les côtés. « Ah oui, on est dans le parc public »

Reprenant parfaitement ses esprits, il se remémora la scène de la veille et hurla en mettant un de ses bras devant son visage, comme pour se protéger.

-« Euh…Ca va ? » Fit la jeune fille, inquiète.

-« Je crois que ce qui s'est passé hier l'a un peu effrayé » Dit une des trois feuilles de Konoha, en passant son lourd bras autour des épaules de sa petite protégée.

-«Ah oui…c'est vrai…oh tu ne devais pas t'inquiéter, c'était juste une petite taquinerie entre élève et maître »

Shikamaru avait du mal à croire que la ninja effrayante d'hier, dégageant une telle force,et sa sœur innocente ne formaient qu'une et même personne.

-« Une taquinerie ? Mais vous étiez prêt à vous entretuer ! »

-« Allons, allons…tout de suite les grandes phrases » Dit l'adulte en plaisantant.

-« Je bluffais, tu sais »

-« Ca je l'avais remarqué » Contredit son maître.

-« Oooh…bien sûr…c'est pour cela que tu étais prêt à faire dans ton froc ? » Ajouta-t-elle ironiquement.

-« Bluffais ? » Dit le brun, toujours pas remit de la remarque dites trois phrases plus loin.

-« Mais oui » Dit joyeusement Shiaka « je ne sais pas encore faire bouillir l'eau, cela me demandera beaucoup d'entraînement et quand à faire de même au corps humain, je ne pense pas être aussi cruelle pour le faire, à moins qu'on me cherche vraiment »

Cette réponse au lieu de réconforter son frère, lui glaça le sang.

-« Bon…Si tu veux me tuer, fais-le ici, mais j'aimerais que tu ne me fasses pas agoniser trop longtemps si tu vois ce que je veux dire, j'aime pas trop avoir mal »

La jeune fille était perplexe et lui dit :

-« Mais pourquoi voudrais-je te tuer ? »

-« Tu sais bien ce que j'ai dit hier. Et je ne suis pas de taille à t'affronter, alors vas-y ! »

-« Hihihi…mais enfin, je ne vais pas te tuer pour ça. Je viens de retrouver mon frère, je ne vais pas t'abattre aussi vite. Désolé mais tu devras encore me supporter longtemps avant »

-« Sérieux ? »

-« Mais oui, j'aime bien les râleurs de ton genre dans le fond. Et puis je n'aime pas me battre, c'est la manière des faibles. Si je me suis entraîné, c'est simplement pour faire plaisir à maître Jiraiya, il adore se sentir supérieur et utile. Si je n'étais pas là, il serait devenu un cadavre sur pattes » Fit-elle en riant aux éclats.

-« Ne crois pas que la s'arrêterait de tourner sans toi » Interrompit Jiraiya.

-« C'est toi qui me dit ça ? »

-« Mais… » Dit timidement Shikamaru « Pourquoi avez-vous laissé ma sœur ? »

-« C'est vrai ça, pourquoi » reprit Shiaka

-« Oh, j'étais parti me documenter dans des sources thermales, puis je suis tombé sur un drôle de gaillard, qui se trouvait être celui qui logeait en lui Kyûbi et je me suis qu'il avait de l'avenir, alors j'ai décidé d'être son maître »

-« K…KY…Kyûbi ? LE Kyûbi ? » Bégaya la jeune fille.

-« Haha, sacré Naruto » Dit le chunin.

-« Naruto ? Attend c'est un des trois gars à qui j'ai parlé hier. C'est le petit avec les yeux bleus ? Tu veux dire QUE TU M'AS LAISSE TOMBER POUR T'OCCUPER DE CET IMBECILE ? »

-« Oh…Oh…Oh…Doucement ma petite…Ce n'est pas n'importe quel imbécile ce petit »

-« C'en est même le roi ! » Coupa le brun.

-« Bon sang ! J'y crois pas quand même. Tu abandonnes ton éléve, pour t'en dégoter un autre ? Ce n'est même pas une excuse valable ! »

-« Non c'est vrai ! La vraie excuse est que ta soupe de la veille était trop salée »

-« Que ?...tu m'as abandonné à l'age de 11 ans, car ma soupe était…TROP SALEE ? »

-« Ma langue est sensible » Se défendit l'ermite, avant de se prendre un poing sur le crâne.

-« Quel couple d'enfer »Se dit ironiquement Shikamaru, avant de contempler les nuages, qui cachaient la lune, pour ne pas écouter la querelle de ces deux bruyants « Les femmes sont effrayantes »


	3. Une nouvelle venue Chapitre 03

_On enchaîne tout de suite avec le chapitre 3 parce que on sera pas la pendent une semaine._

_Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas on est ouvertes a toutes les remarques !_

_

* * *

_

_**Une nouvelle venue…**_

**Chapitre 3 : Le Shopping-nophobe**

Après une conversation quelque peu bruyante, Shiaka et Shikamaru prirent congé du maître pervers, afin de rentrer chez eux. Il ne faisait pas encore jour, il devait être dans les quatre heures du matin.

-« Heureusement qu'il est tôt, je ne voudrais pas les réveiller » Fit la brune.

-« Hmmm…Dis, je voulais juste te dire… »

-« Oui ? » Fit-elle, contemplant à son tour les étoiles.

Le chunin, ravala sa fierté et ses principes.

-« Je…Voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. C'est vrai que je n'étais pas très…Enfin tu vois…Excuse-moi si je t'ai fait de la peine »

Elle fut assez étonné de cet acte de franchise, et lui dit en lui passant les deux bras autour du cou.

-« Oh, tu sais c'est pas grave. J'ai déjà eu pire. De toute façon, c'est trop tard. Je t'aime bien comme frère. Et puis les disputes c'est essentiel dans une famille, non ? Jiraiya-sama et moi, on a vécut pendant dix ans et il n'y eut pas une seule journée sans s'engueuler, pourtant on s'entend à merveille…même si cela ne se voit pas toujours »

-« Hmmm…Dis, si tu veux…Enfin…Même si je n'aime pas les filles, je suis content de t'avoir comme sœur »

-« Mon grand frère ! » Dit-elle en se jetant sur lui

-« Raaah ! Ca suffit oui ? Me touche pas ! »

-« Au fait, hier, quand j'étais dans ta chambre, c'était pour te tester ! »

-« T'es calculatrice en plus ! »

-« Non…je suis une fille !»

Ils atteignirent, le seuil de la porte et sautèrent sur le toit.

Shikamaru passa devant pour ouvrir la fenêtre, et aida sa sœur à passer à travers.

Ils tombèrent sur le lit de Shiaka, puis se relevèrent, quand tout d'un coup la lumière s'alluma.

Leur père était sur le seul de la porte, le visage envahit par la colère.

-« OU AVEZ-VOUS ETE ! CE N'EST PAS UNE HEURE POUR SORTIR ! C'EST DANGEREUX ICI LA NUIT ! »

-« Papa, je suis chunin, je sais me défendre » dit Shikamaru

-« TOI, PEUT ETRE ! MAIS PAS TA SŒUR ! ELLE A ETE ENTRAINE PAR CET INCAPABLE, MAIS ELLE EST ENCORE FRAGILE ! ET SUREMENT PAS ASSEZ FORTE POUR COMBATTRE LES BRIGANDS OU LES VOLEURS ! »

Shikamaru regarda son père d'un air abasourdi, et se retint de dire qu'elle était sûrement plus forte que lui et probablement plus que son père.

-« Père… » Intervint la jeune fille « C'est ma faute, je voulait visiter ce joli village, mais je m'étais dit que je me serais vite perdu, alors j'ai demandé à mon frère et… »

-« Visiter le village à minuit ? » Coupa son père, incrédule.

-« Oui ! » Dit l'adolescent « Konoha c'est toujours plus joli la nuit, avec ses lumières et ses...euh…lumières ? »

-« Oh, et puis vous me fatiguez. Je vais me coucher » Dit le père, lassé.

Ils attendirent que les grincements du plancher se firent muets, pour parler.

-« Merci d'avoir pris ma défense »

-« Bah, c'est rien. Celui-là, faut juste insister jusqu'à ce qu'il soit blasé. Bon allez bonne nuit, je vais aller pieuter. A demain ! » Dit-il en quittant la chambre.

Shiaka, se regarda dans le miroir a côté de sa porte, et lorsqu'elle vit les reflets de son visage, sourit et retourna dans son lit, emmitouflée dans sa couverture, sans avoir prit soin de fermer sa fenêtre.

* * *

Ce matin là, Shikamaru ne savait pas encore qu'une de ses plus grandes peurs allait refaire surface…

-« QUE JE FASSE QUOI ?» Dit-il, hors de lui.

-« Que tu ailles accompagner ta sœur faire du shopping, mon chéri. Comme je te l'ai dit il y a exactement 30 secondes. » Lui répéta calmement sa mère.

-« Non, mais ça va pas la tête ? »

-« Shikamaru, soit pas chiant » fit son père, qui émergea hors de sa page des sports habituelle.

-« Euh…Vous savez, je peux aussi bien me débrouiller toute seule »

-« Pas question ! Il ira avec toi, qu'il le veuille ou non. Ca te permettra de mieux connaître la ville…Hors de tes escapades nocturnes » Annonça-t-il en leur faisant un clin d'œil, que seul la mère ne comprit pas, et qui d'ailleurs ne chercha pas à comprendre.

-« Bon… » Fit le chunin, en buvant d'une gorgée le reste de son cappuccino. « Allez, on y va »

-« Tenez » Ajouta le patriarche, en leur tendant une carte de crédit.

-« C'est quoi ? » Dit la demoiselle

-« T'es déjà sorti de ta montagne, toi ? » Fit-il, en se levant et en enfilant sa veste.

Sa sœur l'imita, et le rejoignit, en achevant une bouchée de tartine à la confiture de cerise.

-« Attend-moi »

La fratrie sortit de la demeure, pour se diriger vers le centre ville.

Shikamaru, lui servit de guide, lui fit visiter les plus beaux coins du village et lui désignant les maisons de ses amis.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent du côté des centres commerciaux du village, il feignit un mal de tête.

Mais sa soeur n'était pas crédule et lui tira par le bras, par prétexte qu'elle ne savait pas se servir d'une carte de crédit.

Ils rentrèrent dans la première boutique, et l'adolescente, contrairement à son frère, semblait folle de joie. Shikamaru, s'adossa contre une cabine, et attendit que sa sœur finissait ses choix. Il fut réduit à attendre et à changer les vêtements que sa sœur lui donnait et à chercher des tailles plus grandes ou plus petites. Elle essaya plusieurs styles, mais aucun ne semblait lui convenir, même après une dizaine de magasins.

Le style hispanique lui allait bien, mais elle se plaignait d'avoir trop froid et que cela était un peu trop dénudé, même si son frère disait le contraire.

Il aimait bien le style grunge-punk, contrairement à l'adolescente, qu trouvait que cela faisait sale et débraillé. Après trois heures, d'achats multiples, ils rentrèrent dans une énième boutique de vêtements, même si son regard se portait plus sur l'échoppe d'armements qui se situait en face.

Ils firent les nombreuses allées et le chuunin croulait sous les sacs de vêtements.

-« Au fait, pourquoi tu portes toujours ces filets de pêches ? »

-« Ce ne sont pas des filets de pêches » Se défendit le ninja « Ce sont les vêtements ancestraux des Nara ! On les portes depuis plusieurs générations »

-« Ah…Et tu n'en a pas marre ? »

-« Ecoute, je en suis pas une gonzesse, moi ! Je m'en fou de ce que je porte. C'est plus le côté pratique, qu'esthétique qui prime ! »

-« Waow ! »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Je ne savait pas que tu savais faire des phrases aussi longues avec plus d'un mot compliqué »

-« Même si j'en ai pas l'air, je suis TRES intelligent, moi ! »

-« Ce qui veut dire, que je ne le suis peut être pas, moi ? » Se défendit Shiaka

-« Bien sûr que non ! T'es une nana, fille d'imbécile ! »

-« Je te signale qu'on a le même père »

-« Et merde »

-« Hi hi, cassé ! »

-« Ouais, ouais, c'était facile »

-« Tiens, tu disait que tu primais le côté pratique ? »

-« Ouais »

-« Et bien alors regarde ces chaussures » Fit la demoiselle, en prenant une basket sur un étalage « Regarde ! C'est cool ! C'est joli et c'est super pratique, la semelle est étudiée pour bien adhérer au sol, il y a des évacuations pour les odeurs et la transpiration et en plus, avoue que c'est plus beaux que vos affreuses sandales bleues »

-« Qu'est ce que tu leur reproche à nos sandales ? »

-« Ben c'est pas super joli, et d'ailleurs je ne comprends pas. Ce village a de supers magasins, et pourtant tous les jeunes s'habillent comme leurs parents. Ils n'ont aucune originalité »

-« Ben…j'en sais rien moi. C'est dans les traditions, je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi. »

-« Et bien, voilà. Il faut que ça change, car t'imagine, tous les Nara sont habillé ave des filets de pêches… »

-« C'est pas des filets de pêches, je t'ai dit ! »

-« Oui, enfin bref. Il faut que les jeunes choisissent leurs vêtements eux-mêmes et qu'ils arrêtent de porter tout le temps la même chose, à croire qu'ils ont en une dizaine d'exemplaires, le même vêtement »

-« Ben non, c'est surtout les ninjas qui ne changent pas de vêtements, je crois. Ce sont les habitants normaux de Konoha qui viennent dans ces boutiques »

-« Ce n'est pas parce que l'on est ninja, que l'on ne peut pas être coquet ou soigné »

-« C'est bon, parle pour toi ! On est pas des PD ici »

-« Mais qui te parle de ça ? Les gars aussi ont le droit d'être bien habillé. D'où je venais, les hommes autant que les femmes faisaient les boutiques »

-« Tu vivais pas dans la montagnes toi ? »

-« Oui, mais quand Jiraya est parti, je suis restée deux ans dans une grande capitale »

-« Ouais, bon va continuer de faire ton shopping, moi je t'attend près des cabines » Dit-il en laissant sa sœur.

Il avança avec la montagne d'achats vers les cabines d'essayage et somnola sur une chaise en attendant sa sœur.

-« Shikamaru ? Hey, Pleurnichard ! » Fit une voix lointaine, qui le secouait.

Le chuunin leva doucement les yeux en baillant, reconnut Temari, la chuunin du village du désert et sursauta.

-« Te…Temari ? »

-« Tiens, tiens, mais qui voilà. Comment ça va ? »

-« Très bien merci. Qu'est ce que tu fais dans une boutique, près de la lingerie féminine ? »

-« Hein? Euh…Je…J'attend quelqu'un » Dit-il en rougissant.

-« Ah…Je me disais aussi » Dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire chaleureux.

-« Mais, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

-« J'accompagne mon petit frère. Vu qu'il est kazekage, il doit s'entretenir pour des affaires importantes avec votre Hokage »

-« Et, pourquoi es-tu venu avec lui, il n'a pas besoin de garde du corps»

-« Et bien » Dit-elle en regardant sur le côté, d'un air mi-gêné « Je...je ne sais pas…Quand il m'a dit qu'il venait ici, j'ai voulu l'accompagner pour…Pour voir du paysage et faire les boutiques, je suppose. Et puis Kankurô n'a pas voulu venir, il est enfermé dans son atelier à élaborer des marionnettes, comme toujours. »

-« Shikamaru ? » Dit une voix derrière le rideau, qui s'ouvrait petit à petit « Que penses-tu de ce maillot de bain, tu ne le trouves pas un peu trop évasé ? Ce serait mieux avec ou sans string ? »

Shiaka s'avança en contemplant son maillot, ce qui provoqua le regard intéressé de plusieurs garçons du magasin et l'air abruti de son frère.

Elle leva ses yeux vers Temari et un courant glacial passa entre les deux adolescentes.

-« Bon, vu que tu es en charmante compagnie, je vais te laisser là, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire » Dit glacialement, la konoichi aux cheveux châtains.

-« Attends, Temari !...C'est ma… » Supplia le garçon, qui ne pouvait pas bouger, sous le poids des sacs de vêtements « Rah t'es fière de toi, espèce d'idiote ! » Dit-il en s'adressa à la jeune fille en maillot de bain.

-« Oui, plutôt » dit-elle en lui tirant la langue

-« Bon! Va t'habiller, ou tu vas faire pisser du nez le reste des mecs du magasin »

-« Sir, yes sir ! » Dit-elle avant de retourner dans la cabine.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Shiaka reprit la parole en disant :

-« Au fait, cette fille, qui était-ce ? »

-« Une fille qui m'a sauvé la vie il y a 3-4 ans »

-« C'est juste une fille, ou une amie »

-« C'est une connaissance »

-« Ah…c'est sûrement pour ça que tu rougissait »

-« Je ne rougissais pas ! »

-« Ha ha ha. Elle te plait tant que ça ? »

-«Mais qui te parle de ça ? Je t'ai dit que c'était une vieille connaissance »

-« Écoute, je ne suis pas stupide » dit-elle en ouvrant sa cabine et en se dirigeant vers les caisses « Je voyais bien que tu étais un peu différent avec elle…Regarde-moi dans les yeux, en me disant que tu n'éprouves rien pour elle »

-« Rah, tu m'énerves! Je t'attends dehors » Dit-il en prenant le chemin de la sortie.

-« Il est vraiment coincé…Je vais devoir le faire un peu bouger, pour qu'il ne finisse pas vieux, solitaire et acariâtre » Se dit-elle en payant la caissière.

* * *

_A bientôt !_


	4. Une nouvelle venue Chapitre 04

_Et voila le chapitre 4 yeah après un petit temps d'absence vous avez 3 chapitres a lire rien que pour vous ! quelle chance lol . Allé j'vous laisse et bombardez nous de reviews !_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 4 : Relookage… **

Le soir, Konoha bouillonnait, en effet, il y avait la fête du printemps et les préparatifs prenaient fins, ce soir serait le premier soir de la fête.

La famille Nara, avait été chez le tailleur, chercher les yukatas, qu'ils avaient commandé la semaine d'avant. Seulement, Shiaka, ne faisant partie de la famille que depuis deux jours, ceux-ci n'avaient rien prévu, mais elle les rassurait en leur disant qu'elle avait bien plus que de quoi s'habiller.

Elle se préparait et rangeait ses achats dans sa chambre, quand elle entendit quelques coups à sa porte et vit son frère débarquer.

-«Ah, c'est toi ? Mais tu n'as pas mis ta tunique ? »

-« Non, j'aime pas et puis c'est chiant à mettre »

-« Ah, ça tombe bien, j'ai quelque chose pour toi »Lui dit la jeune fille, en fouillant dans son armoire.

-« Ouais ? » Dit Shikamaru, le sourire aux lèvres, assis sur le lit de sa sœur.

-« Tadaaaaam » Lui dit sa sœur, en lui présentant un sac.

-« Oh, un sac en plastique, c'est trop gentil ! »

-« Mais non, regarde dedans, imbécile »

-« Ah…C'est quoi ?...Des fringues ? » Lui demanda-t-il l'air dégoûté.

-« Fais pas cette tête »Lui dit sa sœur «Je te les ai acheté quand tu regardait les livres »

-« Mais, j'en ai pas besoin » se Défendit-il

Elle le regarda des pieds à la tête et lui dit :

-« Oh que si ! Bon, c'est un cadeau alors tu es obligé de les mettre »

-« Mais… »

-« Y'a pas de mais, allez FISSA ! »

Il partit se changer dans le couloir et lorsqu'il revint, Shiaka, eut le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-« Oh ! »

-« C'est moche, hein? Ouais, te fous pas de ma gueule. Je le savais… »

-« Non, Non…c'est pas ça…je m'étonne juste d'être aussi douée pour choisir les vêtements »

-« Je…Non…J'aime pas, je me sens pas bien dedans »

-« Si…Si… T'e superb…euh…t'es pas mal dedans. Franchement, laisse-les ! »

-« Pffffff….Bon okay, mais c'est juste pour pas gaspiller » Dit-il pour ne pas avouer qu'il se sentait finalement bien dedans.

Il portait un pantalon large noir, sur lequel tombait une chaîne qui faisait office de ceinture.

Et le dessus était fait d'un large t-shirt aux motifs militaires superposé sur un t-shirt moulant aux longues manches kaki. Le tout sur de larges baskets grises et bordeaux.

-« T'es trop staïle, frangin »

-« Ouais, ouais, ouais…et toi, tu vas te fringuer comment ? »

-« Je sais pas trop, j'hésite »

-« Comment ça t'hésite, t'as au moins une vingtaine de fringues différentes »

-« Oui, mais c'est d'autant plus dur quand tu as beaucoup de choix »

-« Tsssss… Tu m'énerves, réveilles-moi quand tu auras fini » Lança-t-il avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit, en posant une jupe sur son visage pour ne pas être ébloui pas le coucher de soleil.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, il se réveilla et vit sa sœur en soutien-gorge et pantalon, assise au milieu de sa chambre, l'air pensive.

-« Bon, alors ? C'est bon ? »

-« Noooooon… »Dit-elle d'un air désespéré.

-« Quoi ? Mais enfin ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça ! »

-« Si ! Il faut coordonner la couleur des fringues avec celles des chaussures et puis la coupe de cheveux, ce n'est pas facile. J'hésite entre deux tenues. Tu veux venir voir ? »

-« Nan ! Prend celle de gauche » Dit-il sans quitter des yeux, les nuages qu'il regardait par la fenêtre.

-« Bon… »Dit-elle un peu déçue, en observant son frère « Tu te lâche des fois les cheveux ? »

-« Nan »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« C'est chiant…Je les ai dans la figure sinon »

-« Tu veux dire, que tu as la même coupe de cheveux que papa, depuis que tu es gamin ? »

-« Ouais…Que ça te plaise ou non »

-« Lâche tes cheveux ! »

-« Non »

-« Lâche tes cheveux »

-« Nan ! »

-« LACHE TES CHEVEUX ! »

-« NAN »

Elle se leva et s'approcha vers lui, mais s'immobilisa.

-« Et voilà la technique de la maîtrise des ombres, tu auras beau te débattre, tu ne peux rien faire »

Elle regarda puis se mit à rire :

-« Trop facile »

D'un coup elle disparut et il entendit une voix proche de lui :

-« Tu vois, avec mon invisibilité, les ombres disparaissent et donc ta technique est facilement évitable »

Il scruta les environs et sentit directement qu'elle lui tirait les cheveux, il essaya de se débattre et la poussa contre le mur, elle reprit sa visibilité et tenait dans ses mains la corde qui lui servait à attacher ses cheveux.

-« Pétasse ! » Dit-il, en tentant de récupérer son bien.

Elle s'arrêta, lui montra la cordelette et le mit dans son soutien-gorge.

-« Ha ha ! Tu ne l'auras pas, et si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, je crie au viol »

-« Je m'incline, les femmes sont vicieuses et capricieuses » Dit-il en lui faisant une révérence.

-« Allez, laisse-moi te coiffer »

-« Ta gueule ! Je ne suis pas une poupée »

-« Allez ! » Fit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit, derrière le chunin.

-« Beuuuh ! T'as les cheveux crades ! Tu les laves des fois ? »

-« Hé ! Tu me fais déjà assez chier comme ça, alors critiques pas »

-« Tu les laves tous les combien ? »

-« Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre »

-« Je veux savoir ! »

-« Tous les mercredis »

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe les mercredis ? »

-« Je vais à la pêche avec Chouji »

-« Tu pêches ? Enfin, c'est vrai, je te vois bien avec ton petit chapeau et ta canne à pêche comme un pépère » Dit-elle en riant

-« Je t'emmerdes » Dit-il en faisant un demi-sourire.

-« Et donc tu pêches tous les mercredis, et c'est facile ? »

-« Ouais avec ma technique des ombres, j'immobilise les poissons et Chouji va les chercher »

-« --' »

-« Quoi ? »

-« C'est pathétique »

-« Mais non, pas du tout. Et puis après comme ça, on va aller les vendre sur le marché et on se fait plein de thune »

-« Ah oui ? Et tu les dépenses en quoi ? »

-« Ben on sait pas, on en a aucune idée. On le garde au cas où on aura une idée »

-« Et tu as combien ? »

-« Un chiffre avec 3 zéros »

-« Waow ! Dis, tu pourras me prêter de la thune ? »

-« Crève »

-« Oooh…T'es nul »

-« Sinon, à cause du marché, on puait le poisson, alors ma mère me forçait à prendre une douche et voilà »

-« Hihihihihihi »

-« C'est ça marre-toi ! » Dit-il en la poussant sur le lit

« Hihihi, c'est ce que je fais ! Au fait j'ai peut-être une solution pour tes cheveux »

-« Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! »

-« Mais c'est trop ringard »

-« Je m'en fous »

-« Allons…t'as pas envie d'être beau devant…Euh…Temari, c'est ça ? »

A l'entente de ce prénom, Shikamaru rougit jusqu'au oreilles.

-« Non, je m'en fous d'elle »

-« Ouais, ouais » Dit sa sœur, levant les yeux au ciel

-« … »

-« Tu sais, il faut soigner son look, quand on veut plaire à une fille. J'ai bossé un an dans la centre de beauté»

-« Le contraire m'aurait étonné »

-« Oui, j'y suis allé un an, il y a deux années de cela, quand j'avais 14 ans, pour gagner de l'argent et vivre. Et figure-toi que ça m'a énormément changé »

-« Je sens que je t'aurais plus apprécié il y a deux ans alors »

-« Mais non, mais non. Et donc, qu'est-ce que je disais ? Ah oui, figure-toi, qu'il y avait énormément d'homme qui y vont »

-« Je suis fou de joie pour eux, mais désolé je ne suis pas PD»

-« Arrête avec ça ! Tu crois que Temari va aimer un mec crade avec les cheveux gras et habillé comme un plouc ? »

-« Mais j'en ai rien à faire »

-« … »

-« Bon…C'est quoi ? » Dit-il, énervé en fixant le sol

-« Hahahaha, je le savais ! Pour tes cheveux, je peux te proposer un truc fashion qui ne nécessite pas trop d'entretien. Dans la capitale, on appelle ça des dreadlocks »

-« Des QUOI ? »

-« Des dreads ! Ce sont des amas de nœuds sur lequel tu enduit un produit qui les maintiennent »

-« Mais c'est dégueux ! »

-« Bah, moins que tes cheveux là »

-« Pas question ! »

-« Tu sais, ta Temari,… »

-« Mais arrête avec ça! Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle »

-« Tes joues rouges prouvent le contraire »

-« Tu me fais chier ! » Fit-il en s'en allant

-« Hep ! » Dit Shiaka, en récupérant, la cordelette dans son soutien-gorge « Attrape ! »

En levant la main, sans se retourner, il attrapa sa cordelette, puis se prit le sac de vêtements dans la figure, mais n'avait pas la force de balancer un objet dans la tête de sa sœur.


	5. Une nouvelle venue Chapitre 05

**Chapitre 5 : Boum! Mon cœur fait Boum! (merci Charles!)**

Shiaka descendit dans le salon, pour rejoindre ses parents.

-« Oh…ma chérie, tu es ravissante » Dit sa mère, les yeux pleins d'admiration pour sa fille.

Shiaka portait un haut, en coton, de couleur turquoise, en cache cœur, avec le bas des manches évasées. Les bordures avaient des broderies noires. Ce cache-cœur était serrée par une large ceinture noire possédant deux cordelettes, qui servaient à fermer celle-ci.

Et elle avait superposé son haut, sur une petite robe noire classique, en satin, dont le bas était à hauteur inégale, de façon à découvrir plus une jambe que l'autre.

Elle s'était coiffée à l'aide d'un large bandeau noire, qui poussait ses cheveux vers l'arrière, tout en retenant deux mèches, perlées, sur le devant. Et chaussée, de hautes bottes noires à talon.

Son père, toqua à la porte de la salle de bain, râla, puis descendit dans le salon, pour rejoindre sa femme, il leva les yeux vers sa fille, et stupéfait dit :

-« Waow ! Eh bien…Si tu n'étais pas ma fille, je… »

-« Chéri-i-i » Fit une voix glaciale

-« Oh…ma petite femme…je ne t'avais pas vu…Bon, je vais aller me changer…Ca fait une demi-heure que la salle de bain est occupée…Je pensais que c'était toi, Shiaka… »

La fille et la mère se regardèrent interloquées et dirent en même temps :

-« Shikamaru ? »

Le père descendit, habillé d'un yukata vert foncé, et cria :

-« Shika, Shiaka, Chérie, on y va ! »

-« Nous, on est déjà prêtes » fit les femmes

-« Ah… » Dit le père « Shikamaru ! Bouge-toi, on y va ! »

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, et le brouhaha s'arrêta lorsqu'ils virent le chunin descendre l'escalier, l'air mal à l'aise.

La famille le fixa les yeux écarquillés et lorsque l'adolescent atteignit le pas de la porte, il leur dit :

-« Bon, pas un commentaire….Viens Shiaka »

Sa sœur le rejoignit et ils coururent ensemble, vers les festivités.

-« Mon dieu… » Dit la mère

-« Qu'est-ce que… » Fit le père bouche bée

-« Il était si… »

-« Mais qu'est-ce que l'on va faire de ces 20 pantalons noirs et t-shirt en résille que l'on a commandé? »

-« Mais on s'en fiche ! » Lui répondit sa femme « Notre petite fille a une belle influence sur lui »

-« Mais non ! On aurait dit qu'il était habillé en clochard »

-« Bon…On y va ? »

* * *

Sur le chemin des festivités, Shikamaru n'avait pas dit un mot.

-« Tu sais que tu es très beau avec les cheveux lâchés, propre et habillé avec les fringues que je t'ai acheté »

-« C'est juste pour ne pas gaspiller le fric dépensé dans ces fringues »

-« Hahaha…Avec ton look, si ce soir t'emballes pas Temari… »

-« Ah…Mais tu me fais chier ! »

-« Hihihi…Et qu'est-ce que tu penses de ma tenue ? »

-« Hmm…Voyant ! »

-« C'est le but…Mais c'est tout ? »

-« Wai ! »

Sa sœur râla mais ça aurait tué Shikamaru de dire qu'il trouvait sa sœur très mignonne.

Ils arrivèrent sur place et Shiaka était d'autant plus surexcitée.

-« Shika ! Shika ! Regarde ! C'est bourré de beaux mecs, ici ! »

-« Hey ! Du calme les hormones là ! » Dit-il imperturbable, vu qu'il cherchait en réalité Temari, du regard.

-« Shika ! »

-« QUOI ? » Dit-il, son stoïcisme, tombé à l'eau.

-« C'est qui le beau mec là ? Celui avec la ptite coiffé comme un manche à balai C'est sa copine ? »

-« Hinata ? Non…C'est sa cousine….Lui, c'est Neji »

-« Ah! Ouf ! C'est quoi ces yeux ? »

-« C'est un héritage génétique de la famille Hyuga. C'est une arme redoutable, d'ailleurs je me rappelle dans… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer son explication, que sa sœur disparut, et il la vit sautiller en direction des deux Hyûga.

-« Ces filles… » Se dit-il

En regardant autour de lui, il vit Kiba et Chouji et s'approcha près d'eux.

-« Salut, les gars ! Vous en devinerez jamais ce que… »

-« Et toi, tu ne devinerais jamais ce qui se passe ? » Dit Chouji

-« Quoi ? »

-« Kiba est amoureux » Dit le ninja blond, en riant.

-« C'est elle, c'est elle ! » Dit Kiba, recroquevillé, près du bar.

-« Qui ? » Fit le chunin.

-« La fille qui drague Neji » Dit Chouji en pointant Shiaka, du doigt.

-« Hein ? » Sursauta Kiba, qui se releva d'un bond « Neji ? Ah, le connard ! Il se la joue trop avec son physique de mannequin ! Il va la souiller avec ses mains impures ! »

Shikamaru, qui avait compris qu'ils parlaient de sa sœur, feignit l'incompréhension.

-« Tiens, c'est une nouvelle ? »

-« Ouais, elle est trop canon » Dit le ninja brun, les larmes aux yeux.

-« Elle est si bien que ça ? » Dit le frère

-« Bien ? ELLE EST PARFAITE ! » Hurla Kiba « Elle a un sourire de rêve, un visage d'ange, un petit cul parfait, des seins ronds, un corps de déesse, en plus elle est belle, intelligente…Elle est sublime »

-« Tssss…Eh bé ! » Fit Shika, qui n'avait jamais vu son compagnon dans cet état.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller lui parler ? »

A ce moment, le brun, se recroquevilla de nouveau sur le sol.

-« Il est trop timide » Dit Chouji.

Shikamaru était sidéré.

-« Toi ? Kiba ? Timide ? T'as combattu les monstres, des ninjas de rang supérieur, tu nous as aidé à tuer les sbires d'Orochimaru…et…Tu as peur de parler à une fille ? »

-« Gnoui… » Fit-il d'une petite voix

De son côté Shiaka était enchanté de se faire de nouveaux amis.

-« Alors comme ça vous êtes de la même famille ? »

-« Oui » Dit Neji en levant un sourcil « Ca se voit tant que ça ? »

-« Euh…Un peu quand même » Dit-elle en un sourire gêné.

-« Tu viens d'arriver à Konoha » Dit Hinata, pour dissiper la gêne.

-« Oui, je viens de rejoindre ma famille ici, et donc je m'installe »

-« Ta…famille ? »

-« Oui, ah pardon...Je me présente…je suis Shiaka Nara…la sœur de Shikamaru »

-«Sa sœur ? » Dirent les cousins ébahis.

-« Oui…Pourquoi ? »

-« Cela semble assez étonnant…qu'il…S'entende bien avec une… »

-« Fille ? Oh, je sais bien…J'ai eu du mal avec lui au début, mais maintenant ça va mieux »

-« Ah… » Reprit Neji « On ne s'est même pas présenté…Voici ma cousine Hinata Hyuga et je m'appelle… »

-« Neji Hyuga » Compléta la jeune fille « Mon frère me l'a dit…car je t'ai tout de suite repéré dans la foule avec ton physique…Tu es assez hors norme… »

-« Ah… » Fit Neji, gêné « Les gens sont souvent intrigués par nos yeux… »

-« Non, non, non » Rectifia la jeune fille « C'est parce que tu es super canon, que je parlais de ton physique hors norme ! »

Neji écarquillait d'étonnement les yeux sous la réflexion Hinata de son côté riait de plus belle.

-« Toi au moins tu es franche ! » Dit la timide.

-« Ben quoi ? » Ajouta-t-elle de façon naturelle « Je ne vais pas dire qu'il est moche, si je le trouve canon. Tu trouve pas qu'il a un physique de Dieu, toi ? »

-« Euh… » Dit Hinata en bégayant « C'est que c'est mon cousin et, je… »

-« Non, je comprend. Moi aussi j'aurais du mal à dire que mon frère est beau…Quoique ce soir, il a la classe. Vous devriez le voir. Où est-il ? Ah! Le voilà » Fit-elle en le désignant du doigt.

-« Elle vient par ici ! Elle vient par ici » Dit Kiba, stressé.

-« Et alors ? » Fit Chouji, qui commençait à perdre patience. « T'es grave ! Toute la soirée, tu la cherches des yeux, et dès qu'elle est là, tu l'a fui comme la peste »

-« Shika ! » Hurla une voix lointaine

-« Tu l'as connais ? » Dit le bun

-« Ouais, un peu » Dit le chunin, qui jouait toujours le jeu

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, il lui dit :

-« Ah, tu as déjà fait connaissance…Bon, les gars je vous présente ma sœur, Shiaka ! »

Les yeux de Kiba et De Chouji s'arrondirent et aucune voix ne sortit de leurs bouches béates.

-« Oh, mais je les connais déjà...je les ai rencontré hier…Kiba et Chouji, si je ne me trompe pas ? »

Kiba était aux anges « Elle se rappelle de mon prénom » pensa-t-il.

-« Ah ouais ? Tu les as vu quand ? » Demanda-t-il, interloqué.

-« Hier, près de la fontaine. Ils étaient là, et donc j'ai voulu faire connaissance avec » Dit-elle en adressant un grand sourire à Chouji et le brun, qui était près à exploser sous l'émotion.

-« Tu parles vraiment avec n'importe qui » Dit Neji, à qui elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à décrocher le quelconque sourire.

-« Non, pas n'importe qui…Juste à ceux qui me semblent sympa ou… » Lui dit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Cette remarque eut le don de faire rire Neji et Hinata, et Shiaka fut d'autant plus heureuse d'avoir réussi à le faire sourire et remarqua qu'il était encore plus beau ainsi.

Les autres ne comprirent pas grand-chose, alors Hinata leur expliqua la scène de tout à l'heure. Shikamaru ne fut pas surprit par la franchise de sa sœur, contrairement à ses deux autres compagnons.

-« Tiens ? » Fit Hinata … « Shikamaru…C'est chouette tes habits ! »

Personne n'avait remarqué ses habits et ses cheveux lâchés, vu qu'il était concentré sur autre chose et que la personnalité de Shiaka les occupait tous.

-« Oui, hein ? » Reprit la sœur « Il est bien, hein ? Je te l'avais dit, Hinata ! »

-« Et ouais ! » dit Chouji « C'est marrant ces fringues, ça change de tes t-shirt troués »

-« C'est pas des t-shirt troués. Ce sont des filets de pêch…euh des résilles » Dit-il énervé.

-« Ca te va bien » Dit la jeune Hyuga.

-« Et vous, les gars, vous en pensez quoi ? »

-« Oh…nous, les fringues… » Dirent-ils en chœur.

-« Je te l'avais dit » Ajouta son frère.

-« Oh ! » Fit Chouji, à voix haute.

-« Quoi ? »

-« Ce serait bien, qu'on aille chercher des beignets de calamars…Vous savez les beignets de calamars, à l'autre bout de la fête… »

-« Quels calamars ? » Dit Neji, qui ne comprenait rien.

-« Mais sii…CES calamars… » Dit-il en regardant Shikamaru droit dans les yeux, en lui faisant mille clins d'œil.

-« Ah ouiiiiiiii » Dit celui-ci « Même qu'on doit être PLUSIEURS pour les acheter, car ils sont TRES gros »

-« OUI ! Et ce serait bien qu'il y ait DEUX personnes pour rester ici, surveiller les sacs »

-« Quels sacs ? » Reprit Neji, toujours à côté de la plaque.

Kiba, qui venait de saisir, prit Shikamaru par le bras, dit :

-« Mais on ne doit pas être SI NOMBREUX pour aller les chercher ces calamars géants »

A ce moment, Shikamaru, serra à son tour, le bras de Kiba au point de lui couper la circulation sanguine, et lui chuchota à voix, basse de façon à ce que personne n'entende « C'est le moment ou jamais, crétin !»

-« Bon, il faut vite y aller avant qu'il n'y en ait plus » Dit Chouji, en poussant tout le monde dans la direction opposée.

-« Vous êtes sûr que vous n'avez pas besoin d'aide ? » Dit Kiba en ultime secours.

-« NAN ! » Dirent-ils tous en chœur, excepté Neji.

Lorsqu'ils furent loin, Hinata dit à son cousin.

-« Tu n'as pas remarqué, qu'ils devaient être seuls ? »

-« Euh…Non » Dit-il, ne comprenant toujours rien.

-« Ecoute…» Dit Chouji « Kiba est fou de Shiaka, alors on l'a un peu aidé »

-« Ouais !» rajouta Shikamaru « T'es vraiment trop con, toi ! T'as failli tout faire foirer »

-« Okay, Okay » Dit Neji, qui pour la première fois, ne se défendait pas.

-« Ils ont été très bizarre d'un coup » Dit la jeune Nara

-« Oui, c'est vrai » Acquiesça Kiba, qui tentait de calmer les battements de son cœur.

-« Au lieu, de rester ici, ça te dirait d'aller nous promener ? »

-« O…Oui, pourquoi pas ? » Dit-il, près à tomber dans les pommes de bonheur.

Ils allèrent dans la direction des marchands de crêpes.

-« Tu en veux une ? »

-« Oh…tu me l'offre ? C'est trop gentil »

Après s'être régalés d'une crêpe, Shiaka, fronça un sourcil et dit à Kiba, droit dans yeux d'un air sérieux.

-« C'est quand même bizarre qu'ils ne soient pas revenu ? »

-« Tu trouves ? » Dit Kiba, en ravalant sa salive.

-« Bah, je suppose, qu'ils devaient en avoir marre de moi, alors t'ont sacrifier en te forçant de me tenir compagnie »

Ils rirent et commandèrent, un soda, maintenant assis à une terrasse.

-« C'est vraiment chouette, ici…Je sens que je vais bien me plaire »

-« Tu vivais dans la montagne, non ? »

-« Oui, c'est maître Jiraiya qui m'a élevé, tu le connais, non ? »

-« Maître Jiraiya ? »

-« Ouais… »

-« Mais tu m'avais dit que c'était un sage homme qui t'avais élevé ? »

-« Si j'avais dit que c'était qu'un sale pervers, qui ne pensait qu'à me mater sous la douche et à foutre sa main sur le cul des femmes, tu m'aurais regardé un peu bizarrement non ? »

-« Il t'a ? »

-« Non, d'ailleurs il n'avait pas intérêt. Quand j'ai commencé à grandir et à devenir une femme, je savais me défendre. Je savais me camoufler sous la douche, poser des pièges sur la poignée de celle-ci et lui foutre un bon rasengen dans la tronche quand il essayait de s'approcher. Il a bien compris que je ne suis que son élève et pas une de ces femmes qu'il retrouvaient dans les bars en bas de notre Montagne. »

-« Hahahaha…Tu sais bien te battre, alors. Contrairement à ce que tu nous avait dit »

-« Bah…les trucs basiques quoi… »

-« C'est quand même une légende cet homme ! » Dit-il en souriant.

-« Vraiment ? Je pensais qu'il mythonnais quand il me racontait ses exploits »

-« Non, non…C'est une légende, une des trois feuilles de Konoha »

A ces mots, Shiaka fut surprise, elle ne s'était jamais rendu compte de ses talents de ninja et se dit qu'elle devait finalement être plus forte qu'elle pensait, à force de ne s'être jamais battu avec quiconque d'autre que son maître.

-« Une légende…» Dit-elle, pensive, en sirotant sa limonade.

A ce moment une petite tête sortit de l'anorak de Kiba.

-« Ah tu étais là, Akamara ? Tu as faim ? Attend je vais te donner un biscuit. »Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il vit la demoiselle le regarder fixement « Que ? »

-« C'est trop mimiiiii ! » Dit-elle pleine d'enthousiasme.

-« Ah oui… » Dit-il en se grattant la tête « Les gens sont tellement habitués, que je n'y fait guère attention, avoir mon compagnon, sous ma veste est chose normale »

-« Il est adorable...Akamaru, c'est ça ? »

-« Oui, Oui…Tu veux le prendre dans tes bras ? »

-« Je peux ?...Merci ! »

Il ouvrit sa veste et prit le petit chiot, pour le donner à Shiaka.

Il frôla ses mains et en frissonna de plaisir. Elle prit le chiot dans ses bras, tel un bébé et lui caressa le ventre. Cela ne semblait pas déplaire le chiot, qui battit vigoureusement la queue et narguais son maître du regard, vu que celui-ci, bien au chaud sous sa veste, sentait l'accélération du cœur de Kiba, lorsque celle-ci le regardait.

Il le regardait et lui dit télépathiquement :

-« C'est ça profites-en et nargues-moi, idiot de chien »

-« Il est adorable, ton petit chien. Tiens je te le rend »

Kiba était jaloux de son chien dont la tête reposait sur la poitrine de la jeune fille.

-« C'est le chiot de mon chien 'Akamaru' mais de quoi parlait-on encore ? » Reprit le garçon

-« Oh, de mon imbécile de maître, qui… »

Elle détourna aussitôt le visage et demanda précipitamment :

-« Dis ! La fille là-bas elle s'appelle bien Temari ? »

-« Qui ? Ah oui, et avec elle c'est son frère ! »

-« Son frère ? Ah, tant mieux, il est mignon. Bon, il faut que j'aille lui parler ! »

-« A Gaara ? » Dit-il avec une sueur froide sur le front.

-« Non, à Temari. Tiens, il s'appelle comme ça ? Mon frère flashe sur elle, et il faut que je leur arrange le coup »

-« Shikamaru aime bien Temari ? »

-« Mais, oui ! Ca crève les yeux, apparemment ici, vous avez du mal à percevoir les sentiments des autres »

A cette remarque, il tenta de lui dire :

-« Tu sais, à propos de… »

-« Désolé, je vais devoir te laisser, sinon je vais la perdre de vue. C'était chouette la soirée avec toi, t'es super comme gars, allez Ciao ! »

Elle partit comme une flèche, et les larmes inondèrent les yeux du jeune homme.

-« Elle a dit que j'étais un gars super ! »

Il était au paradis et sentait qu'il était sur un nuage, il aurait pu mourir le lendemain, cela n'aurait pas eut d'importance.

-« T'es un super gars » Dit une voix fluette.


	6. Une nouvelle venue Chapitre 06

**Chapitre 6 : C'est la fête au villaaaage (merci les Musclés)**

Shiaka courait et dès que Temari était juste devant elle, elle lui tapa sur l'épaule en disant :

-« Tiens, salut, Temari ça va ? »

Celle-ci la regarda, les yeux remplis de haine. Elle l'empoigna par le cou et la plaqua contre un mur en lui disant :

-« Qui t'as permis de m'appeler par mon prénom, comme ça ? »

-« Temari, domine-toi » Fit Gaara

Celle-ci, reposa Shiaka sur le sol, qui riait.

-« Hahaha, t'es une violente toi ! Ca ne m'étonne pas que Shikamaru déteste les filles ! »

Temari la nia et repartit de son côté. La brune lui courut après, mais profite de son camouflage pour réapparaître devant la file châtain clair.

-« S'il te plait, écoute-moi ! »

-« Je n'en ai aucune envie !»

-« Hé ! Soit pas jalouse, je ne suis que sa sœur »

A ces mots, la ninja du sable, s'immobilisa et se retourna

-« Sa sœur? Il a une sœur maintenant ? »

-« Oui, enchanté. Je m'appelle Shiaka Nara »

-« Comme ça, la famille Nara compte une personne de plus ? » Dit le kazekage.

-« Oui, depuis hier ! » Fit-elle, en lui souriant.

-« Ah…Excuse-moi » Dit Temari, honteuse, de s'être comportée comme une enfant.

-« Ce n'est pas grave, c'est vrai que je n'aurais pas dû bêtement te provoquer, j'avais vraiment envie de taquiner mon frère »

-« Ah...Il est ici ? » Dit-elle soudainement

-« Pourquoi, ça t'intéresse ? » Répondit Shiaka, de manière espiègle.

-« Que…P…pas du tout »

-« Je plaisante, je sais bien que vous vous entendez bien. Pour répondre à ta question, je ne sais pas où il est. Il m'a vite lâché. Il ne voulait sûrement pas s'enticher de sa petite sœur »

-« Vraiment, quel âge as-tu ? »

-« 16 ans et vous ? »

-« Moi, j'ai 18 ans »

-« Et toi ? » Demanda la brune à Gaara, qui semblait être dans la lune.

-« Quoi ? »

-« Quel âge as-tu ? »

-« 17ans, pourquoi ? »

-« He! Génial, on a presque le même âge ! » Dit-elle en souriant à pleine dent, ce qui fit esquisse un timide sourire, à celui-ci

Kiba, se retourna en sursautant et vit tous ses amis : Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Ino, Chouji, Sakura, Tenten et Rock Lee.

-« Alors c'est elle ta copine ? » Dit Ino

-« Non, non, non » Fit Kiba, confus et gêné.

-« Soit pas coincé » rajouta Shikamaru

-« Alors c'est elle ta sœur ? » Dit le ninja à la coupe au bol.

-« Ouais… »

-« Ah…Elle est mignonne, même si elle te ressemble »

-« Hein ? » dit-il, même s'il ne savait pas s'il devait prendre ça pour une insulte ou un compliment

-« Shiaka est ta sœur ? » Hurla Naruto.

-« Imbécile » Lui dit Sakura « De qui croyais-tu qu'on parlais depuis une heure ? »

-« Ben...Euh…Chais pas moi »

-« Mais pourquoi, vous êtes autant ? » Dit Kiba

-« Ben…Shikamaru est venu nous chercher en hurlant que t'allais enfin te faire une gonzesse et que contrairement à la rumeur, tu n'aimais finalement pas les garçons » Expliqua Tenten.

-« C'EST QUOI CETTE RUMEUR ?» Hurla le garçon au parka.

-« Rieeeen » Dirent-ils tous en chœur, en sifflotant.

-« Putain, vous pensiez que j'étais gay ? »

-« Beeeeen… » Dit Ino « C'est que t'es jamais sorti avec une fille et...euh…Tu restais toujours avec des mecs donc… »

-« Et alors ? Shikamaru aussi que je sache ! »

-« Non, lui c'est différent » continua Sakura « Toute monde sait que c'est un sale macho, c'est tout. »

-« Comment ça, un sale macho ? » Dit le chuunin

-« Merci, les gars, c'est sympa de savoir que vous me percevez comme ça »

-« Au fait, elle est parti où, ma sœur ? » demanda-t-il

-« Elle est partir causer avec Temari, car elle devait… » Expliqua Kiba

-« QUOIIIIIIII ! » Hurla-t-il « OU CA ! »

-« Euh…Juste là-bas » Dit-il, en levant le doigt, surpris par le manque de austérité de son compagnon. A ce moment, il courut à pleine vitesse, dans la direction du doigt pointé.

-« Shiakaaaaaaaaaaaaa » Fit une voix qui se rapprochait petit à petit.

-« Oups, je crois que mon frère arrive » Dit la brune « Je ferais mieux d'y aller, avant de me faire tuer. Je lui ai fait, disons, une mauvaise blague »

La jeune fille courut quelques pas, puis s'arrêta et fit demi-tour, pour saisir Gaara par le bras.

Celui-ci ne portait pas sa jarre de sable, et donc ne put se défendre de ce bras qui le saisissait.

-« Dis, j'ai absolument besoin d'un guide, tu viens STP ? »

-« Mais, je ne suis pas d'ici… » Dit-il en se débarrassant du bras.

-« Il le faut ALBSOLUMENT ! » insista-t-elle en le fixant dans les yeux.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, qu'elle l'avait déjà tiré par la tunique quelques mètres plus loin.

-« Shika ! Sale petite… » Dit-il en courant, quand soudain, une voix connue l'arrêta.

-« Bonsoir cher pleurnichard »

Il se retourna et vit Temari habillé d'une façon splendide.

Elle portait un ravissant yukata bleu clair avec de légers petits motifs à fleur blanc.

Elle semblait représenter à elle seule le printemps, le tissu se fondait parfaitement sur son corps. Tout semblait disparaître autour de lui. Ce moment lui parut durer des siècles.

Il l'a vit, coiffée de deux nattes, qu'elle avait rejeté derrière ses épaules. Elle se tenait là, parfaitement droite et son regard le transperça. Cette vision le rendit sans voix.

* * *

-« Ouf, je l'ai semé » Dit Shiaka, essoufflée.

-« Lâche ma tunique ! » Dit Gaara, d'un air solennel.

-« Ah…pardon…C'est juste que je voulais les laisser seuls »

-« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il, méfiant.

-« Eh bien…On va dire, que j'avais l'intuition qu'ils allaient très bien s'entendre ceux-là »

-« Il ne vaut mieux pas trop s'attacher aux gens »

-« Mais enfin, pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

-« Quand les gens disparaissent, ce n'est que de la peine qu'on ressens, un sentiment bien inutile. Alors il vaut mieux ne pas s'attacher »

Shiaka était ébahi, elle n'avait jamais entendu de telles paroles.

-« Mais t'es pas bien dans ta tête, toi ? » Fit-elle en s'asseyant sur un banc.

-« Pardon ? »

-« Viens assis, toi »

-« Je préfères rester debout »

-« Allez, stresse pas. Tu en crains rien ici, c'est plutôt cool. Tiens…un glacier…Tu veux une glace ? »

-« Non »

-« Quel parfum ? »

-« Pardon ? » répéta le ninja, qui pensait avoir affaire à une demeurée, complètement retardée.

-« Bon, tu as une tête à aimer les choses amères…Tu vas adorer le chocolat »

Elle se leva et prit deux glaces qu'elle paya avec l'argent que ses parents lui avaient donné.

-« Tiens, s'il-te plait ! » en souriant « Moi, j'ai pris framboise ! C'est très bon, je te la ferais goûter, si tu veux »

-« Non, merci »

-« Gaara ? »

-« Oui » Dit-il en observant sa glace.

-« Ca va ? »

Cette remarque le surpris et il ne sut pas vraiment quoi répondre.

Les passants les regardaient d'un air curieux, et d'autre d'un air effrayés.

-« C'est bizarre…c'est moi qui fait peur comme ça ? »

Gaara avait commencé à manger sa glace, en imitant la jeune fille. Il était assez gêné car il n'en avait jamais mangé auparavant.

-« Non, c'est moi »

-« Pourquoi ? Tu es connu, ici ? Tu es un ninja ? »

-« Oui, je suis ninja, du village du sable. Et si je l'ai fait peur, c'est pour la simple raison que je suis kazekage et considéré comme un meurtrier »

-« Mas t'es fou ! »

Gaara était assez surpris par cette jeune fille, venue d'il ne savait où.

-« Il faut pas tuer les gens, c'est pas bien ! »

A cette remarque, Gaara se mit à rire de façon démentielle.

-« Ca y'est » Lui dit Shiaka « J'ai trouvé plus taré que moi ! Je suis contente de te connaître ! »

-« Hmmm… »

-« … »

-« … »

-« T'es pas trop causant, toi »

-« Et alors ?»

-« Rien…T'as pas envie de me poser une question pour me connaître ? »

-« Absolument pas. Je ne ressens nullement le désir de te connaître »

-« Alleeeeeez ! S'il-te plait »

«-« OK…T'es vraiment la sœur de l'autre idiot ? »

-« Oui! Mais tu sais, il n'est pas si idiot que ça »

-« Possible, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le savoir »

-« Mais il faut connaître les gens, c'est chouette ! Rien qu'aujourd'hui je me suis fait amie avec plusieurs personnes que je ne connaissais pas. Il faut aller vers les gens, c'est cool ! »

-« Je n'ai pas trop besoin de compagnie.»

-« Ca t'ennuie tant que ça d'être avec moi ? » Demanda-t-elle, en s'asseyant en tailleur.

-« Non…Tu m'as payé une glace…Et c'est pas mauvais »

-« Hahahaha… Je le savais que tu aimerais bien. En ce qui me concerne, je suis resté trop souvent seule, depuis je ne supporte plus la solitude »

-« Tu viens d'où ? »

-« Ca se voit tant que ça que je suis étrangère »

-« Assez » dit-il, sérieux.

-« J'ai été élevé dans une montagne par maître Jiraiya, une des trois feuilles de Konoha. On vivait dans une cabane, mais je ne le voyais quasi jamais, peut être une fois toutes les deux semaines et ce depuis mes 5 ans. Ce n'était pas facile d'être toute seule à cet âge là, mais bon j'ai fait avec, et il m'a beaucoup instruit. »

-« Moi, j'ai vécut seul, depuis mes 5 ans aussi.»

-« C'est horrible ! »

-« Cela dépend du contexte»

-« Qui est ? »

-« Un démon »

-« C'est dingue, tout le monde abrite un démon, ces jours-ci »

-« Ne soit pas cynique ! » Dit-il en fronçant ce qui était supposé être les sourcils.

-« Non, je suis sérieuse, un de mes maître était habité par l'esprit d'une nymphe d'eau, puis Naruto et maintenant toi !»

-« Et alors ? »

-« Bah, rien…Je trouve ça étrange. Je ne savais pas que c'était si fréquent. »

-« Ce n'est pas fréquent, en effet »

-« Ah…donc j'ai rencontré, à ce jour, trois personnes extraordinaires alors »

Cette remarqua flatta Gaara dans son ego, mais celui-ci n'en laissa percevoir rien.

-« Tiens ? » Fit Shiaka, en s'approchant de son visage

-« Quoi ? » Dit-il en reculant, effrayé, car persone avant ne l'avait autant approché.

-« C'est quoi que t'as là ? » Demanda-t-elle en lui tapotant sur le front

-« Une cicatrice! Ca ne se voit pas ? »

-« Non, mais qu'est-ce qui est écrit ? »

-« Amour »

-« Ah…t'es amoureux de qui ? » Demanda-t-elle

-« DE…Personne » Dit-il en le regardant de haut quoiqu'il était perturbé par cette jeune fille, sans manière, qui le regardait droit dans les yeux.

-« Oh…c'est nul ! Mais pourquoi t'as ça ? »

-« Je ne sais pas, c'est apparut à mes cinq ans…Comme pour me souvenir d'une chose que je ne connais pas»

-« Oh! C'est triste ! Si tu veux, je suis célibataire à la recherche d'un copain ! Et t'es super mignon, donc ça ne me dérangerais pas de… » Dit-elle, en se rapprochant de lui.

-« Non, Non, Non! » Dit-il, en l'a repoussant, complètement stupéfait et en l'a regardant d'un air des plus hébété !

-« Je rigooooole ! C'est dingue, ici tout le monde prend au sérieux, ce que je dis. Alors ça provoque des malentendu et des gênes occasionnelles » Fit-elle en se laissant tomber sur le siège du banc « Mais par contre, je ne déconnais pas quand je t'ai dit que je te trouvais mignon. C'est vrai t'es vraiment beau et ta sœur est splendide »

Le visage de Gaara rougissait légèrement au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, et elle le remarqua.

-« Si tu étais un peu plus souriant, tu te ferais des tas de nanas » Dit-elle, en lui tirant la langue.

-« Je m'en moque éperdument »

-« Ben oui… »Dit elle, en lui faisant une grimace

-« Pfff…Ca ne me sert à rien…» Commença-t-il, assez énervé.

-« Gaara…Gaara…Mon ptit chou… »

-« QUI t'a permis de m'appeler comme ça ? »

-« Mais personne, mais ça te va bien, surtout quand tu es énervé et j'adôôôre énerver les gens. Bon très bien, j'arrête ! »

-« … »

-« Souris ! »

-« Tu n'es pas bien ! »

-« Oooh… »

-« Bon sang ! Et il te supporte tout le temps l'autre crétin ? »

-« Il a bien intérêt, on vit désormais sous le même toit »

-« Il est à plaindre »

-« Dis, tu veux pas qu'on aille voir où sont les autres ? »

-« Non…mais qui ? »

-« Et bien Chouji, Naruto, Hinata, son cousin le top model, Kiba, Mon frère et ta sœur »

-« Le top model ? »

-« Oui, il s'appelle Neji. Tu devrais le voir, il est trop beau avec ses yeux de drogués ! »

-« Ses yeux de drogués ? »

-« Oui des yeux tout, tout, tout blanc comme sa petite cousine, une fille avec les cheveux foncés et une drôle de coupe »

-« Ah…Oui...je vois…Un grand ? »

-« Oui, c'est lui ! Il doit avoir le même âge que ta sœur »

-« Je vois…Il a un bon niveau »

-« Niveau de quoi ? »

-« De nindô »

-« Ah…Moi aussi, parait-il »

-« Toi ? » dit-il en riant

-« Ah ! T'es tout mignon quand tu rigoles »

-« Je ne riais pas, je me moquais de toi ! »

-« C'est pas grave » Dit-elle en souriant.

-« Il n'y avait pas Sasuke ? »

-« Qui ? »

-« Un gars de taille moyenne avec les cheveux noir, les yeux noirs et habillé en bleu et blanc »

-« Euh…Non. Tu le connais bien ? »

-« Non…Non…Bon…Tu veux aller les rejoindre ? »

-« Oui, mais je n'irais pas sans toi »

-« Je n'en ai aucune envie »

-« Allez ! »

-« NON ! »

-« S'il-te plait » Lui supplia-t-elle en lui tirant le bras.

-« Tu as de la chance, que je n'ai pas ma jarre de sable, sinon je t'en aurais fait bouffé depuis longtemps »

-« Tu crois que tu me fais peur avec ton sable ? »

-« Tu devrais ! »

-« Et pourquoi ça ? »

-« Car c'est mon arme »

-« Et moi c'est l'eau, enchanté. Allez lève toi, paresseux »

-« Ce serait à contrecoeur »

-« Super! Je savais que tu ne résisterais pas à mon charme » lança-t-elle dans un bel éclat de rire.

Ils marchèrent dans les festivités, en scrutant les environs.

Soudain, Gaara interpella Shiaka en lui demandant d'aller sur le côté, à l'arrière des boutiques.

-« Tu veux me draguer c'est ça »Lui demanda-t-elle en riant.

Gaara qui avait comprit le caractère espiègle de la brune ne chercha pas à se défendre et ramassa une poignée de sable par terre.

-« Tu fais quoi là ? »

-« Silence ! » Dit-il de façon stricte.

Il mis deux doigt sur son oeil droit, et ouvrit sa main dans le quel était le sable.

Ceux-ci se dispersèrent et formèrent un œil qui se déplaça au dessus de la foule.

-«C'est génial ça, quand tu as perdu quelqu'un dans la foule ou que tu as perdu ta clef »

-« Je les ai repéré » Dit-il en abaissant es deux doigt et en abandonnant son oeil de sable.

-« Tu m'apprendras ? »

-« Sache que j'ai autre chose à faire et que cette technique n'est pas sensée être utilisée quand on a perdu ses clefs, mais que c'est une technique d'espionnage »

-« M'en fiche, tu me l'apprend quand même »

-« Tu ne peux pas l'utiliser, ce n'est qu'un esprit du sable qui le peut »

-« Pourtant mon maître, m'avait appris à manier l'eau comme il le faisait »

-« C'est que ton maître avait du temps à perdre »

-« Mais enfin, tu as mon âge, me dit pas que tu es overbooké »

-« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, je suis kazekage et j'ai beaucoup de responsabilités »

-« Ecoute, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'est un kazegnégné, mais que tu sois plombier, chauffagiste ou éboueur, un adolescent de 17 ans a le droit de prendre un peu de répit, non ? »

Gaara, blasé, lui tapota l'épaule et lui dit :

-« Tu as de la chance d'être aussi naïve et stupide »

-« Mais… »

-« Bon, tu veux le retrouver, le grand aux yeux blancs »

-« OUiiiiiii » Fit-elle en sautillant et en prenant la main de Gaara qui se demandait si elle était vraiment folle ou quelque chose du genre.

Il la dirigea vers Neji, qui était accompagné de Naruto.

-« Bon, lâche ma main, toi ! »

-« Oh...pardon…c'est un réflexe…C'est quand j'ai peur de perdre les gens »

Neji et Naruto se retournèrent quand, ils arrivèrent et furent surpris de la voir en compagnie du Kazekage.

-« Tiens, vous vous connaissez ? » Demanda le blond.

-« Oui, depuis seulement une petite demi-heure. Il était avec sa sœur, et j'ai laissé mon frère avec sa sœur, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… »

-« Comment ça ? Tout le monde est au courant à part moi ? » Demanda Gaara.

-« Je l'ai appris ce soir » Fit Neji

-« Moi aussi » Dit Naruto.

-« Ma sœur ne me l'avait jamais dit »

-« Tu n'es pas très proche d'elle » lui fit remarquer Naruto, heureux de voir un nouvel arrivé.

-« Oui, c'est vrai » Avoua-t-il « Les seuls fois où je la vois, c'est quand je dois me rendre à Konoha, c'est-à-dire pas beaucoup de fois »

-« Et ils font quoi, maintenant, les deux tourtereaux ? » Demanda Shiaka, curieuse.

-« On les a perdu de vu, alors le reste du groupe s'est rendu sur la grand place pour se gaver de beignets »

-« On devrait les rejoindre non ? » Demanda, la jeune fille.

-« Ouais ! On y va ! » Cria Naruto surexcité.

Ils avancèrent, en prenant un raccourci, qui longeait l'étang. Naruto, discutait devant avec Shiaka, quand à Gaara et Neji, ils restèrent en arrière.

Le Kazekage observa Neji, et lorsque celui-ci sentit son regard et se retourna, Gaara lui dit :

-« Alors, c'est toi le top model ? »

L'initiative de Gaara, à prendre la parole, le surpris. Il l'avait toujours craint, pour ce qu'il avait vu de lui durant les épreuves pour devenir ninja moyen.

Il se mit alors à sourire et lui dit :

-« Euh…si on veut…C'est encore une invention de la Nara, là devant…Elle est vraiment… »

-« Attardée ? Oui, je te l'accorde »

-« Aussi, mais je la trouve, comment dire…Différente des gens d'ici, elle est vraiment naturelle et parle sous l'impulsion »

-« Ouais…J'ai remarqué. Elle dit des choses bizarres »

-« Ca ne me dérange pas tant que ça…C'est juste que je ne suis pas habitué et donc ça me…Elle est »

-« Folle ? » Demanda l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges.

-« On peut dire ça » Dit Neji, en lui souriant, ce qui fit légèrement rougir Gaara, qui n'osait plus regarder son interlocuteur dans les yeux. Ce fut la première fois qu'il voyait l'Hyûga de près, et le trouvait vraiment beau, de par sa grande taille, ses longs cheveux noirs parfaitement peigné et son sobre yukata bleu marine, lui allait à merveille. Il rougit d'autant plus, de ses pensées.

-« Chut » Dit la jeune fille, en arrêtant les trois garçons d'un signe de la main.

Ils se cachèrent derrière un grand arbre, et comprirent.

Ils virent Shikamaru et Temari, sur le pont, en train de discuter.

-« Ah…Il va emballer » Dit Naruto, mais la brune lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres, pour qu'il parle moins fort.

Temari, s'accouda sur le pont et prit la main de Shika. Leur gestes étaient lents et peu sûrs, du à l'inexpérience. La silhouette du ninja s'approche de celle de la jeune fille, et lui caressa le visage. Elle mit sa main dans les longs cheveux bruns du chunin et approcha son visage du sien.

-« C'est trop beau ! » Chuchota Shiaka, prise sous l'émotion « Je veux un copain ! »

Gaara réagit aussitôt, en se tapant la main sur le front en disant « Pas, moi ! »

-« T'es pas gentil » Lui dit Shiaka, qui lui tirait la langue « Oh! J'ai une idée lumineuse ! »

-« Ca ne doit pas d'arriver souvent » Dit Gaara.

-« Neji, tu sais faire quoi toi dans ton nindô ? »

-« Euh…Voir partout, je suis assez rapide, et… »

-« Non, c'est nul ! Naruto tu sais faire quoi ? »

-« Du clonage, des sexy méta, le rasengan comme toi… »

-« Personne ne sait faire dans l'éclairage ? »

-« Quoi ? » Dirent-ils en chœur.

-« Euh, tu sais…Ici, on est pas du genre à montrer ses jutsus, ça ne laisse aucune surprise et alors l'ennemi peut prévoir »Commença Neji.

-« Bon, je vais mettre des gouttes d'eaux sur l'arbre qui est au-dessus d'eux et les geler. Et vous, vous allez y introduire du chakra pour les illuminer »

-« Mais comment tu veux qu'on fasse du chakra lumineux, toi ? »

-« Débrouillez-vous »

-« Je pourrais peut-être y envoyez des lucioles, qui illumineront grâce au reflet de tes gouttes glacées ? » Dit une voix inconnue.

Shiaka faillit crier, quand Neji eut le réflexe de lui mettre la sur la bouche.

-« Ah…Shino… » Dit Naruto, qui ne l'aimait guère.

Shiaka eut le temps d'enlever la main de Neji, qui l'empêchait de respirer et chuchota :

-« Shino ? C'est ça ? T'es un bishou, toi? Pourquoi tu portes des lunettes de soleil, la nuit ? Mais c'est pas grave ça te donne du style. T'as une copine ? T'en cherches une ? »

Neji remit sa main sur la bouche de la fille, ce qui permit à Shino, toujours aussi impassible, de demander :

-« Qui est donc cette fille ? »

-« La sœur de Shikamaru » Dit Gaara

-« Qui es-tu ? »

-« Gaara du désert…Kazekage de Suna no kuni »

-« Ah…Mes hommages »

-« Shikamaru et ma sœur » répondit le ninja aux cheveux couleur feu.

-« Vous voulez un coup de main ? »

-« Oui ! »Dit l'adolescente « Mais avant tout…Tu as une copine ? »

-« Non…Et je n'en cherche pas…Et surtout pas dans ton genre »

-« Même si je me teint en blonde et que je me mette un wonderbra ? »

-« Shiaka… » Dit Gaara, consterné « T'es obligé de draguer tous les garçons que tu vois ? »

-« Hey ! Tu ne m'as pas dragué, moi ! Ce n'est pas juste ! » Ajouta Naruto.

-« Désolé…Mais je n'aime pas les blonds »

-« Bon, faut faire quoi ? » Demanda Shino.

* * *

Temari enlaça ses bras autour des épaules du chuunin, et le regarda dans les yeux.

Les yeux de la demoiselle étaient d'un vert, des plus purs, et il sentait qu'il pouvait s'y noyer.

Son cœur battait la chamade, tout comme elle. Il avait enlacé sa taille, de ses bras.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, s'approcha de son visage et posa ses lèvres sur la sienne.

Ils ne savaient pas que l'étang n'était pas seul à les observer. Tout en l'embrassant de nouveau, elle prit des longues mèches noires et les posa derrière son oreille, pour ne pas être gênée par elles.

Tout d'un coup, le bruissement des arbres se fit plus présent. Elle leva les yeux, tandis que le ninja, l'embrassait dans le cou. Elle vit une multitude de lucioles dans le ciel, et des traînées d'eau gelées, semblaient tomber des branches, comme pour former les larmes de l'arbre.

Les insectes tournaient autour de celles-ci, provoquant une lumière douce et intime, reflétée par l'eau glacée.

A ce moment, ce sont les larmes qui lui vinrent aux yeux et serra fort son aimé, pour lui dire à l'oreille, ce qu'il avait voulu toujours entendre.

-« C'est trop beauuuuuu » Fit Shiaka, niaisement

-« C'est niais »Répliqua Shino

-« Rabat-joie » Dit-elle.

-« On va manger des ramens ? » Dit le renard à neuf queues

-« Noooooon, attend » Marmonna Shiaka.

-« On y va ! » Dit Gaara

-« OKayyyyyy » Fit la konoichi.

-« Pourquoi tu lui obéit à lui ? » Demanda Naruto.

-« Parce ce que lui, il est mignon et il ne dit pas qu'il n'aime pas fille de mon genre »

-« Mais je n'en pense pas moins » répondit l'intéressé.

-« Chut, chut, chut »Dit-elle « Il a une mauvaise influence sur toi…Oh…top model, tu viens ? »

Neji se reconnut aussitôt et se leva en soufflant. Elle prit les deux jeunes hommes par les bras, qui se débattaient et alla dans la direction de la grande place.

* * *

Shino restait planté avec Naruto, qui semblait un peu perdu.

-« Ou est Unuzuka ? »

-« Avec les autres, sur la place principale »

-« Et Uchiwa ? »

-« Non, depuis ce qui est arrivé avec son frère et Orochimaru, il n'ose plus sortir de honte »

-« Tu devrais aller le chercher »

-« J'ai déjà tout essayé » Dit-il en baissant les yeux.

-« C'est la première fois que je te vois renoncer aussi vite »

-« C'est….Vrai…je vais aller le chercher » Dit-il en souriant, même s'il savait, qu'il ne le lui rendrait pas.

-« A tantôt »

-« Oui ! »


	7. Une nouvelle venue Chapitre 07

_yeah! merci a tout les gens qui nous soutiennent! y en a pas des masse mais y en a quand même, alors, pour vous qui nous on envoyé des petits message : la suite de notre trip! bonne lecture)_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 7 : Y'a du soleil et nana darladiladada**

Sur la place, la fête était à son comble, et tout les ninjas étaient assis sur de grand escaliers, en buvant des bières, des limonades et en mangeant toutes sortes de sucreries. L'ambiance était excellente et Shiaka, appréciait d'avantage ses amis et essaya de rapprocher Gaara et Neji, qui étaient tous les eux très peu ouverts sur les relations humaines.

Etonnement, ses deux-là commençaient à bien s'entendre, même si les débuts n'étaient pas faciles.

Hinata, s'imposa timidement dans la conversation et dit :

-« Oh, tu verras, mon cousin est très doué en écriture…il…il calligraphie à merveilles »

-« Ah oui ? » Demanda le ninja du sable.

-« Faut pas exagérer »

-«Hmm…Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'intérêt pour cet art…Je préfères passer mon temps à voyager»

-« Tu voyage où ? »

-« Un peu partout. J'aime les paysages désertiques et les larges plaines »

-« Ca me rappelle, que je suis allée, il y a fort longtemps dans le désert du Wû, dans un autre pays » Commença Neji.

-« Vraiment ? Je m'y suis entraîné »

-« J'y retournerais sans doute »

-« Pourquoi pas ? » Dit Gaara, avec un début d'enthousiasme, en entamant un énième beignet de pomme.

De leur côté, Shiaka, Kiba et les autres enchaînèrent fou rire après fou rire. Pendant ce temps, Naruto était revenu, couvert d'ecchymoses, et les autres comprirent que Sasuke ne voulait pas se rejoindre à la fête.

-« Haha…On devrait aller à de nombreuses fêtes, tous ensemble » Dit Kiba

-« Ouais, ce serait chouette…Ou alors, qu'est-ce que vous dites de partir tous en vacances ? »

-« Ouaiiiiiiiiiis » Hurla Naruto.

-« Mais où ? » Demanda Sakura

Neji sorti de sa conversation avec Gaara pour proposer le désert de Wû.

-« Un désert ? » Souffla Tenten.

-« Une y a une énorme oasis et une mer à quelques kilomètres, près d'un village »

-« Une mer ? Mais c'est génial ! » S'enthousiasma Ino.

-« Oh noooooooon » Firent Kiba, Chouji et Rock Lee « la mer, c'est un truc de gonzesse »

-« Il y a des requins, des pieuvre géantes et des moyens de faire de la plongée sous-marine »

Cette remarque fit changer d'avis directement les garçons.

-« Des…Des requins ? » Frissonna Hinata.

-« S'il y en a, je te protègerais » S'enthousiasma Naruto, qui faisait rougit la demoiselle.

-« Alors…C'est décidé ? » On va partir ? » Dit Shiaka.

-« Mais on a pas de thune ! Et nos parents ne voudront rien nous donner » S'alarma Sakura.

-« Et moi, je n'ai quasi plus d'argent » Râla Naruto.

-« Et bien ? » Dit Shiaka en se tournant vers Chouji.

-« Quoi ? T'es au courant ? »

-« Ouais » Fit-elle

-« Quoi ? » dirent les autres.

-« Que Chouji et Shikamaru se prostituent pour gagner de l'argent »

-« Mais non, c'est pas ça, idiote ! Shika et moi, on a gagné pas mal de thune. Donc si chacun de vous, peut essayer d'amener un peu d'argent, on pourra réunir assez d'argent pour partir »

-« Mais c'est génial » Dit Rock

-« Ouais ! Je vais essayer de retirer le plus de fric à mes vieux » Dit Ino, avec la flamme dans les yeux.

-« Faut-il encore que l'on puisse partir » Dit Kiba

-« Pourquoi ? » Demanda sa sœur

-« Les parents »

-« Et quoi ? Ils vous laissent vous risquer la peau en mission et vous en pourriez pas partir en vacances »

Les ninjas se regardèrent dans les yeux et acquiescèrent à l'affirmation de Shikamaru.

-« C'est vrai que ce ne sera pas facile… » Dit Tenten.

-« Mais vous êtes tous majeurs ! »

-« Ca, ils s'en fichent » répondit Kiba.

-« Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ? C'est n'importe quoi ? » S'indigna la brune

-« Comme tu dis » Affirma Neji « Quoique, moi ça passe encore mais pour ma cousine, ce sera plus dur »

-« Moi y'a pas de problèmes » Dit Naruto.

-« Pareil » Dit le kazekage

-« Ouais, bon ça va, hein ! » Souffla Rock Lee.

-« Donc vos parents en vous laisseront pas partir et ne vous donneront pas d'argent ?»

-« Ouais » Dirent-il en chœur.

A ce moment, Shino, prit la parole, pour une des premières fois de la soirée.

-« En ce qui me concerne, ce n'est pas cela le problème. Mon père ne supportera pas que je sois en votre compagnie. Il n'aime pas quand je traîne avec les autres ninjas. Et puis j'ai prit l'habitude de la solitude, je ne supporterais pas de… »

Shino allait continuer son monologue aigre quand soudain, Shiaka lui sauta dessus, le prit dans ses bras et commença à lui gratter la tête.

-« Mon p'tit bishonen, t'es un adorable teigneux antisocial, toi » Puis elle redevint sérieuse, le prit le col du manteau, colla son visage à 2 cm du sien et lui dit glacialement en le regardant dans les yeux. « Toi, tu vas venir que ça te plaise ou non…Histoire que je te vois, toi et ton corps de Dieu, en maillot de bain léopard »

Cette remarque immobilisa Shino mais déclancha un fou rire général.

Elle le regarda et lui chuchota à l'oreille : « Ca nous ferais à tous, très plaisir que tu viennes »

-« Bon… » Dit-il désabusé.

-« Alors, on part ensemble ? Cool » Demanda Kiba

-« Faudrait faire un truc qui rapporterais beaucoup d'argent en peu de temps »

-« On pourrait vendre des gâteaux ? » Proposa Hinata

-« Ah, non ! C'est un truc de filles ça ! » Commenta le brun avec son chien dans sa veste.

-« Truc de filles ou pas, ça rapporte » Ajouta Ino qui le regarda dans les yeux, d'un air meurtrier.

-« Tu ne veux pas en vendre ? » Demanda Shiaka

-« Euh…Si si » Fit-il, le cœur battant

-« Moi, je n'en vend pas…Cela ternirais mon image. Un kazekage ne s'abaissera pas à en vendre des gâteaux sur la place publique »

-« Gaara…t'es lourd » Lui dit Neji

-« C'est vrai ça… » Ajouta Shino

-« Bon, les mecs aux fourneaux, et les fille à la vente » proposa la ninja aux cheveux roses.

-« Super ! » Dit la brune aux longs cheveux « mais top model, va aussi venir vendre avec nous »

-« Et pourquoi ça ? » Rouspeta l'Hyûga.

-« Parce que t'es canon, et tu vas attirer la clientèle »

-« Ben merci ! » Dit-il.

-« Et Gaara aussi ! »

-« Hein ? » Dit-il, pensant en être échappé « Je suis ni top, ni model »

Shiaka chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille des autres filles, qui rirent et approuvèrent.

-« Quoi ? » Demanda le kazekage.

-« Mystère » Lui dit Hinata, en mettant son doigt devant sa bouche.

-« J'ai peur » dirent les deux garçons.

-« Il y a de quoi » Firent les filles.

-« Ohé! Les gens! On s'est perdus. » Dit Shikamaru, accompagné de Temari, quelque peu décoiffée.

-« Hin, Hin, Hin » Dirent les autres à voix haute.

-« Quoi ? » Dit le chunin, feignant l'ignorance.

-« Oh rieeeeen…Et puis, quand on ne s'appelle pas Kakashi, cette excuse n'est pas valable » Dit Sakura, en plaisantant.

-« Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr »

* * *

Pendant, qu'ils tentaient de se justifier, Shiaka se rapprocha de Naruto et lui demanda qui était Kakashi. Il lui expliquait, que c'était son maître avant Jiraiya, que c'était un grand gars, aux cheveux blancs, qui avaient de grandes facultés de déplacement et qui était pas mal fort.

-« Bon, vous avez ratés deux-trois choses » Dit rock Lee

-« Quoi donc ? » Demandèrent les deux retardataires.

-« On part à la mer, tous en semble et vous êtes de la fête »

Temari était stupéfaite et demanda à don frère s'il y allait. Celui-ci lui répondit que oui, et elle sourit du changement de caractère soudain de son frère.

Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous demain, chez Chouji, vu qu'il habitait le plus près de la place centrale pour fabriquer les gâteaux. Les garçons devraient y aller tôt le matin, afin de cuire à l'avance et les filles arriveraient une heure à l'avance. Cependant Hinata, Sakura et Ino, devraient arriver en même temps pour donner les indications aux ninjas, qui ne savaient pas cuisiner.


	8. Une nouvelle venue Chapitre 08

Aaaaah celui-la je l'aime ! (le chapitre). Niark niark trop bien vraiment sur ce coup la Evalia, ma chère 1000 bravos ! éclatez-vous car c'est ici que vous entre apperceverez la folie qui nous touche a+

**Chapitre 8 : Neji aime les suceeeeettes…les sucettes à l'aniiiis**

-« Shikaaaaaaa ! Réveille-toi, gros paresseux »

-« Grbbbbbblblbl…Dégaaaaage »

-« C'est comme ça, que tu parles à ta mère, fils indigne ! »

-« Oh ! » Fit-il en sursautant « Pardon, maman. Je pensais que c'était Shiaka »

-« Non, elle dort encore, c'est elle qui m'a demandé hier soir de te réveiller, il parait que tu as quelque chose à faire d'important »

-« Tsssss…la peste »

-« Bon, lève-toi, que je ne te le répète pas plusieurs fois »

-« Ouais, ouais… »

Il se leva, en tombant de son lit, puis se regarda dans la glace. Puis se dit, qu'il ne pouvait pas se présenter à Temari, dans cette tenue. De toute façon, elle viendrait plus tard et il aurait le temps de se changer chez Chouji. Elle logeait avec son frère, à l'hôtel, qui donnait sur la place.

En voyant qu'il était huit heures, il courut chez son ami, et vit que tout le monde était quasi là, à l'exception de Naruto.

Hinata aida Shino à préparer la pâte, Chouji testait les gâteaux et Ino engueulait Rock et Kiba qui avaient fait brûler une fournée et Sakura faisait des truffes.

-« T'es à la bourre » Lui dit le ninja, à la coupe au bol.

-« Gomen » Lui répondit-il, j'étais en panne de réveil.

-« Ouais, enfin au travail ! Tu vas aller avec Hinata, qui explique à Shino, comment faire la pâte des petits sablés, pendant que moi, je vais commencer un gâteau au chocolat, après les avoir gueulé dessus »

-« Bon…je vais remettre une fournée de cookies » Dit Chouji.

La cuisine était très animée, et petit à petit la montagne de gâteaux s'empilait sur la table.

Rock et Kiba, qui n'étaient décidemment pas doués aux fourneaux, durent emballer des petits paquets, remplis de sablés, entourés de rubans.

-« Et voilà, on continue le travail de filles » Râla Kiba

-« Quand on est pas doué… » Ria Hinata

-« Ca y est même Hinata se moque de nous, vous êtes tous contre nous ! »

-« Ta gueule et emballe ! » Lui cria Ino

-« Okay… » Dirent Rock et Kiba, sous l'imposante présence féminine.

La sonnette retentit et Ino alla ouvrir. Lorsqu'ils entendirent des cris et des hurlements, ils se dirent que c'était bel et bien Naruto, qui était plus qu'en retard.

Ino réapparut, tirant Naruto par l'oreille et lui cria :

-« A la vaisselle, fainéant ! Tu as une heure de retard ! »

-« Pardon, pardon, j'y vais » Fit le renard, qui partit vers l'évier, la queue entre les jambes.

-« Les femmes… » Dit le chunin

-« Tu as quelque chose à redire ? » Fit-elle, ayant tout entendu.

-« Gloups…Non, non, regarde ! Je fais des ptits sablées, Houuu qu'ils sont beaux »

-« C'est nouuuuus ! Bonjouuuur !» le reste du groupe arriva. Il y avait donc Temari, Gaara, Neji, Shiaka et Tenten.

-« Salut, ah vous êtes tous là ! C'est parfait ! Tenten tu as tout ce qu'il faut ? » Demanda Sakura

-« Oui, j'ai tout prit et à des tailles différentes »

-« Hein? On est pas au courant, nous » Dit le grand aux longs cheveux noirs

-« Je te l'avais dit, que ça sentait le roussis, pour nous » Acquiesça le kazekage.

-« Chouji ? Où sont la salle de bain et ta chambre ? »

-« Au premier étage » Dit une tête fouillant dans le frigo.

-« Merde ! J'ai oublié de m'habiller, je vais paraître crade aux yeux de Temari » Se dit le chuunin, quand elle lui adressa un large sourire.

Toutes les filles et les deux pigeons montèrent au premier étage, elles allèrent dans la salle de bain, tandis que les deux ninjas allèrent dans la chambre.

Shiaka leur tendit un sac.

-« C'est quoi ? » Demanda Gaara, méfiant.

-« Vos costumes » Dit Temari.

-« Nos QUOI ? » Dit Neji

-« Vos costumes, comme ça vous n'aurez pas honte qu'on vous reconnaissent »

-« Dites merci à Tenten, sa mère est costumière au théâtre »

-« M…merci » dit le kazekage, quelque peu dégoûté.

Les filles mirent à glousser et rentrèrent dans la salle de bain et fermèrent à clef.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent perplexes et rentrèrent dans la chambre de Chouji, qui était des plus ordinaire. Avec ses peintures sur les murs, son lit à une personne, son bureau et ses étagères. Ils s'assirent sur le sol et placèrent le sac entre eux deux. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, ne décidant pas qui allait l'ouvrir. Tout d'un coup, après 10 longues minutes de réflexion, Gaara, saisit la tirette et ouvrit le sac.

Dans la salle de bain, l'ambiance était à l'excitation.

Temari avait apporter sa trousse de maquillage et commençait à maquiller les lèvres d'Hinata, qui se laisser prendre au jeu.

-« C'est toujours bien d'être belle quand on veut vendre » Dit Ino, qui connaissait le commerce, ayant un père fleuriste.

Soudain, elles entendirent deux cris distincts qui parcouraient la maison.

-« Ah… »Dit Shiaka « Ils ont dû enfin se décider à ouvrir le sac »

Elles rirent et avaient hâte de voir les deux garçons.

Sakura étaient devant le miroir, à se mettre du mascara et Ino essayait plusieurs soutiens-gorge pour voir lequel lui donnait une plus grosse poitrine. Tenten, elle, défit ses macarons et lâcha ses cheveux.

Elles se faisaient plus ou moins le même maquillage, la bouche, recouverte de gloss, les paupières maquillée, et les yeux entourés de crayons noir et de mascara.

Shiaka essayait de cacher ses quelques tâches de rousseurs naissantes avec de la poudre.

Quand elles furent prêtes, elles toquèrent à la porte de la chambre de Chouji mais un grand « NON » se fit entendre.

-« Grand frère ? Gaara ? » Dit Hinata

-« On ne sortira pas ! »

-« Tant pis, moi j'entre ! »Fit Shiaka en se saisissant de la poignée, se rappelant qu'il n'y avait pas de verrou.

Mais les deux garçons s'étaient appuyés contre la porte, de façon à ne laisser personne entrer.

Les six filles poussèrent comme elles purent sur la porte, mais la force des garçons était supérieure à la leur.

-« Attendez… »Fit Temari, qui alla chercher son éventail géant dans la salle de bain.

Elle donna un grand coup de celui-ci en direction de la porte et sous la pression du vent, les garçons tombèrent contre le mur en face de la porte. Toutes les filles, jetèrent un coup d'œil derrière la porte et éclatèrent de rire. Neji et Gaara étaient décidemment très mignonnes en gothic lolitas !

-« JE SORS PAS COMME CA ! » Hurla Gaara

-« CEST LA HONTE ! ALLEZ VENDRE VOS GATEAUX, VOUS-MEMES ! »

Temari rentra dans la pièce, regarda son frère d'un drôle d'air, elle le prit dans ses bras et lui dit en lui caressant les cheveux : « Mon petit frère adoré, comme tu es kawaïïïïï ! »

-« MAIS LACHE-MOI ! » Dit-il, en poussant sa sœur, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité de tous, sauf des deux mecs.

-« Je ne sors pas comme ça » Dit l'Hyûga.

-« Moi, non plus » Marmonna l'autre.

-« Alleeeez…faîtes pas les prudes » firent Ino.

-« Mais oui, s'il-vous plait » rajouta Tenten.

-« Grand frère » Supplia la cousine.

-« On compte sur vous » Dit Shiaka

Les supplications continuèrent, jusqu'à ce que les garçons cèdent.

-« Ouais, mais si les autres en bas se foutent de nous, je vous jure, qu'on remonte se rhabiller »

-« Non, non, ils ne diront rien » Assura Tenten.

-« Il faudrait vous maquiller non ? » Proposa Sakura.

Elles se retournèrent et attachèrent les deux avant qu'ils ne puissent s'enfuir. Pendant ce temps, Hinata descendit à l'escalier et cria derrière la porte, de façon, à ce qu'ils ne la voient pas :

-« Les garçons ! Surtout, quand on descendra, il faut absolument que vous reteniez votre respiration...D'accord ? »

-« Euh…Ouais » Dirent-il

-« Merci, je…je compte sur vous ! »

Elle remonta et vit les deux garçons, attaché dans la baignoire. Leurs jambes poilues n'arrangeaient pas le costume, heureusement que Tenten, avait pensé à prendre des

porte-jarretelles et des bas.

Les filles durent les maintenir à plusieurs, pour les maquiller, vu qu'ils ne se laissèrent point faire. Après 20 minutes de durs labeurs, les deux garçons étaient sublimes, l'illusion était parfaite, on aurait cru deux jeunes filles déguisées et maquillées en gothic lolitas.

Elles durent les pousser le long des couloirs et dans l'escalier.

Lorsque Temari et Sakura apparurent des sifflements se firent entendrent. Temari adressa un clin d'œil à Shika, qui avait le front brûlant.

Soudain, ils virent Hinata qui leur adressa un geste, et ceux-ci se rappelant ses dires, retinrent immédiatement leur respiration.

C'est à ce moment qu'apparut les deux garçons travestis, ainsi qu'Ino et Tenten qui les poussaient.

En les voyant, les cuistots écarquillèrent les yeux.

Quand ils arrivèrent au bout de la cuisine, Kiba ne put s'empêcher de rire et explosa en se tordant en deux, ce qui fit réagir les autres qui explosèrent de rire également.

-« Raaaaah ! Vous avez vu, hein ! » Cria Neji.

-« C'est rien! C'est rien » Dit Tenten, en les poussant jusqu'à la sortie, tandis que les autres filles se munirent de paniers remplis de gâteaux.

Les garçons continuèrent à se plier en quatre sans pouvoir s'arrêter et en crevèrent de mal aux côtes.

-« Je vous déteste ! » Siffla Neji aux six jeunes filles.

-« Allez, au boulot » Dirent Sakura et Ino, en même temps.

-« On se divise en groupe ? » Demanda Tenten

-« NON ! » Firent les deux, en même temps.

-« Bon, on s'éparpillent sur la place, alors…Et prenez une voix fluette» Conversa Shiaka.

-« Une voix…fluette ? » Se dit Gaara en regardant son partenaire.

Evidemment les deux garçons restèrent collé l'un à l'autre de honte, et avaient du mal à vendre.

Les autres filles se débrouillèrent très bien. Ino avait le sens du commerce incontestable, elle attirait très bien les clients, quoiqu'elle les harcelaient un peu et Hinata faisait craquer le cœur des passant avec sa petite taille et son air naïf dans son costume de gothic lolita. Quand les deux garçons apparurent ce fut une horde de « Oooooh » et de sifflements. Tous les hommes et garçons coururent vers eux en leur proposant d'acheter tous leurs gâteaux ou le mariage.

Ils avaient un de ces succès ! Ils vendirent à la vitesse de la lumière. Et durent bientôt en rechercher d'autre et l'argent venait à flot, ils pouvaient vendre à double prix, les clients étaient toujours là pour avoir leur attention.

Shiaka, Tenten et Temari n'eurent, hélas, pas un tel succès, elles vendirent, mais au point de changer de panier toutes les demi-heures.

Elles se regardèrent et la même idée leur parcouru l'esprit. Elles tirèrent leur jupe au niveau des cuisses, de façon à laisser apparaître, le début de leur porte-jarretelles et défirent deux ou trois boutons de leurs corsages.

-« Qui veut nos bons gâteaux ? Cookies ? Brownies ? Crêpes ? Cakes ? »

Tous les hommes en entendant cela et en se retournant vers les jeunes filles, se mirent à baver de plus et tous les clients de Neji et Gaara, se retournèrent vers elles.

Eux, jouèrent le jeu et crièrent :

-« Oh...j'étouffe dans mon corset, qui m'aidera à l'ôter ? »

A ces mots, le groupement d'hommes courut vers les deux garçons. A cela les filles trouvèrent d'autres répliques et les hommes ne savant plus à qui donner de la tête, allèrent vers Hinata.

Lorsque leurs clients partirent, pour cause de crise de foi, ils se décidèrent d'aller dans un autre coin de la ville, après d'être rechargé de gâteaux.

En chemin, ils continuèrent de vendre, et le succès aussi présent.

Un groupe d'adolescent s'approcha du groupe de Gaara, Hinata et Neji.

-« Bonjour, vous voulez des biscuit ? » Dit Gaara, avec une voix fluette.

Ceux-ci leur tournèrent autour et non pour les biscuits.

Un d'eux, s'adressa à Hinata, qui se cacha sous le bras de son cousin.

Pendant ce temps, un autre garçon s'intéressa fortement à Gaara et lui mit la main sur les fesses. Le garçon à l'eyeliner, quelque peu impulsif, saisit un kunai sous sa jupe et le pointa dans la direction du pervers. Pendant ce moment, Neji, prit sa cousine dans ses bras, s'avança vers le dragueur et lui dit, sans sa voix fluette en lui saisissant les bourses : « Si tu oses toucher ma sœur, je te les écrases compris ? »

A ces mots, le groupe d'adolescent, s'enfuit à toute vitesse.

-« Pfiouuh…Quelle bande débiles » Dit le ninja aux longs cheveux.

-« Merci…grand frère, si tu n'avais pas été là…je »

-« Mais enfin, Hinata ! Essaie un peu de te défendre. Le sang des Hyûga coule dans tes veines, on est la famille la plus forte de Konoha, tu as reçu un apprentissage de ninja, alors ne me dis pas que tu te serait laissé faire par cette bande de cons ? »

La jeune fille, baissa la tête de gêne, et son cousin s'en alla.

Quand elle leva sa tête, il était loin devant, mais Gaara était toujours à côté leva les yeux au ciel par compassion, et lui adressa un sourire qui lui redonna du courage.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin, mais durent s'arrêter car Hinata voulait leur acheter à boire. Elle s'éclipsa dans un combini.

-« Pfiiiouh…Plutôt crevante comme journée »

-« Ouais…Je ne sens plus mes côtes, serré par ce stupide corset »

Hinata allait sortir quand soudain, elle vit à travers la porte, la silhouette de son père.

Elle aurait voulu avertir son cousin, mais il était trop tard, il allait dans leur direction.

-« Mesdemoiselles ? »

-« Ouais ? » Fit Gaara, les bras croisés, qui avait oublié de prendre une voix fluette.

-« … »

-« Euh…Oui, monsieur, vous désirez un biscuit ou un gâteau ? »Reprit-il d'une voix plus aigue.

-« Oui, je voudrait bien merci. C'est que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de manger, et je ne retrouve plus ma fille et mon filleul »

-« Oh…Très bien, mon amie, ici doit encore avoir quelque gâteaux »

Gaara se retourna pour prendre le panier de Neji et le vit retourné qui tremblait.

-« Ca va ? » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

-« Non, bordel ! C'est mon oncle, s'il me voit comme ça, je vais me faire éjecter de la famille. »

-« Votre amie va bien ? Elle a l'air souffrante. Pourtant j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà v… » S'inquiéta le leader des Hyûga.

-« Non, non, non… Elle a juste…mal…au...VENTRE ! C'est sa mauvaise période » Improvisa le kazekage, avant que Neji lui donne un coup de pied.

-« Ah…Qu'elle aille vite se reposer alors…Bonne journée…Je ne vous ai pas déjà vu par hasard ? » Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant de Gaara.

-« J…je ne penses pas…je ne suis pas d'ici » Dit-il en bégayent.

-« Hmmm…Bonne journée, mesdemoiselles » Fit-il en entamant un morceau de cake.

Lorsqu'il fut loin, Neji se retourna et lui dit :

-« Imbécile, tu ne pouvait pas trouver autre chose »

-« Mais tu voulais que je dise quoi ? »

-« Mouais, enfin heureux, qu'il en m'ait pas reconnu »

-« Grand frère ! » Dit Hinata, en sortant « j'ai voulu vous prévenir mais c'était trop tard »

Les deux garçons soufflèrent puis se mirent à rire chaleureusement de la situation absurde qui venait de leur arriver. (p59)


	9. Une nouvelle venue Chapitre 09

Raaah... C'est vrai, les parents c'est tellement relou parfois --'' !. (Comme dirait notre Shika préféré).

Ecoutez la musique ! ça vaut la peine de la mettre pendant que vous lirez la partie de Shino...

_**Une nouvelle venue…**_

**Chapitre 9 : Papa m'aimes pas… (Melissa Mars)**

-« Comment ça, il n'y a plus rien ? »

-« Rien ! Rien de rien! Les stocks sont épuisé » Affirma Chouji

-« Meeeeeerde » Dirent les filles.

-« Et puis, tant mieux, on est crevé. On a pas arrêté de bosser »

-« Nous aussi » Dit Ino

-« Ouais, mais c'est moins crevant de sourire bêtement et de donner des gâteaux que de cuisiner »

-« Sourire bêtement ? » s'indigna Sakura « Je te signale qu'on a dû côtoyer des gros porcs, se taper des insultes des vieux et le pire du pire, c'était de porter ces chaussures à talons ! »

-« Neji et Gaara, en ont porté ? » demanda Kiba.

-« Non, il n'y avait pas de grande taille pour eux, impossible de trouver des chaussures à talon au-delà du 40 »

-« Hahaha…Dommage » se moqua Naruto.

-« On est de retour ! » Dirent les deux ninja et Hinata.

Tous les garçons adressèrent de larges sourires moqueurs aux deux garçons travestis.

-« Un mot, et je vous massacre ! » leur dit Neji, Gaara se contenta de leur jeter un regard meurtrier.

« Un instant » Cria Shiaka « Cheeeeeese ! » Un flash retentit plusieurs fois, pour immortaliser tout le monde et surtout les deux garçons dans leur tenue.

-« Donne-moi l'appareil ! » Cria Gaara, rouge de colère.

En le voyant débouler sur elle, elle utilisa la technique de camouflage que lui avait appris son maître et disparut.

-« Sale garce, si on te retrouve… » Dit Neji.

-« Shiaka, fais nous des doubles ! » Hurla Naruto avant s'enfuir pour éviter les deux fous de rage.

Le soir, ils comptèrent l'argent et furent abasourdi par l'addition. Ils avaient gagné plus qu'assez pour acheter une maison. Mais le plus du allait venir: convaincre leur parents.

Ino rentrait chez elle, heureuse d'avoir gagné beaucoup d'argent et étant toujours aussi pécuniaire, elle rentra chez elle en sautillant.

-« Papa ! »

-« Oui, ma chérie ? » répondit son père, qui était devant la télé à regarder une émission de jardinage.

-« Dis, avec des amis, on a gagné pas mal de thune et on voudrait partir en vacances »

-« Hmm… »

-« Et on part demain »

-« OK »

-« Quoi OK ? »

-« Ben…vas-y, au moins ta mère et moi, on aura la paix »

-« COMMENT CA VOUS AUREZ LA PAIX ? DITES TOUT DE SUITE QUE JE VOUS GENE ! »

-« Mais c'est exactement ce que je veux te dire, mon Ino chérie »

-« Non, je ne partirais pas ! Vous allez encore faire des idioties ! Et quand je reviendrai, c'est un petit frère que je retrouverais, Non. C'est décidé, je reste ! »

-« Chérie, vas donc avec tes amis, tu as besoin de vacances »

-«Je le sens mal ! »

-« Pars avec tes zamiiiiis » Dit-il d'un ton glacial « C'est un ordre ! »

-« Ok…mais à une condition »

-« Pfff…Vas-yyyyyy »

-« Tu dois téléphoner aux parents de Shino, Shika et sa soeur, Chouji, Sakura, Neji et Hinata ainsi que Tenten, Rock Lee et Kiba »

-« C'est du chantage ! Tiens, si je te donnais de quoi dépenser en voyage, combien tu veux ? »

-« Papa…le téléphone »

-« Bon…Bon…Shika, Chouji, je veux bien. Mais les autres, je ne connais pas leur parents ou très peu. Et je ne veux surtout pas téléphoner aux Hyûga, son père est un égocentrique totalement hautain »

-« Et Sakura ? Elle venait souvent ici avant, tu connais ses parents »

-« Bon, limite Sakura, mais c'est tout ! »

-« Merci, Papaaaaaaaaa ! » Cria-t-elle, en couvrant son père de baisers et en le serrant dans ses bras.

-« Pffffffff…Je me ferais toujours avoir par les femmes, moi… » Dit le grand hommes, aux longs cheveux blond, d'un ton des plus blasé.

Tenten, elle, savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de grand problème pour convaincre sa mère, mais pour son père ce serait autre chose.

-« Bonsoir maman »

-« Bonsoir, ma petite Tenten, ta journée s'est bien passé ? »Demanda sa mère, qui avait de beaux cheveux noirs, qu'elle nouait en chignon.

-« Oui, oui…Tiens je te ramène les costumes »

-« Ils ne sont pas abîmés »

-« Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas…Tu peux vérifier »

-« Non, si tu le dis, c'est que ça va…tu leur a dit ? »

-« Non, il ne valait mieux pas »

-« C'est que s'ils savaient que c'était les costumes de la pièce qui s'intitulaient 'L'étalon et ses douze pouliches en chaleur', ils t'auront regardé un peu bizarrement »

-« Euh…oui, plutôt » Fit-elle, un peu gênée.

-« C'était une pièce, jouée par des prostituées et des travestis pour une représentation devant un roi, il y a fort longtemps. Heureusement que le théâtre n'est plus un lieu de débauche comme l'autre fois »

-« Euh…Oui…Papa est rentré ? »

-« Oui, il est rentré…il revient d'une représentation….Il est dans la salle de bain, pour se démaquiller »

Elle alla donc dans la direction de la salle de bain et vit son père enlever de faux cils et son rouge à lèvre.

-« Tu as encore joué le rôle d'une femme à ce que je vois »

-« Oui…Enfin, ce n'est pas que ça me dérange, mais dès qu'il n'y a plus d'actrice, c'est sur les hommes que ça tombe »

-« Papa… ? »

-« Oui ? » Dit-il en essayant d'enlever de faux ongles, habillé d'une longue jupe et d'un marcel.

-« Je…J'ai travaillé avec des amis pour économiser de l'argent et…on voudrait partir en voyage »

-« Pas de problèmes, c'est avec des amies à toi ? »

-« Euh…Oui, mais il y aura aussi des garçons »

-« Des garçons ? Qui ça ? »

-« Neji Hyûga, Rock Lee…ils sont tous les deux dans mon équipe »

-« Hmmm…Qui d'autre ? » marmonna-t-il en s'attaquant aux faux ongles des pieds.

-« Kiba Inuzuka, Chouji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame et Naruto »

-« Naruto? Cet incapable? Pas question ! »

-« Papa, je t'en pris, on a beaucoup travaillé »

-« Et vous partirez quand ? »

-« De..Demain… »

-« DEMAIN ? Ca, ma fille, pas question ! »

-« Papa, s'il-te-plait » Supplia la jeune fille.

-« Ryo…Tu peux bien la laisser » Fit la voix de sa mère, qui venait d'apparaître au coin de la porte.

-« Mais chérie… »

-« Notre petite Tenten a toujours fait beaucoup d'effort durant ses missions et à l'école, elle mérite bien une petite récompense, non ? » Rajouta-t-elle, en tenant sa fille par les épaules.

-« Mais, enfin, elle va partir avec des étrangers »

-« Elle sera avec Neji et Rock Lee. Ce ne sont pas des étrangers et puis ils sont grands. La plupart sont majeurs et ils sont plus qu'assez en cas de problèmes. »

-« Pfffff…Elle a toujours été trop libre avec toi, tu l'as toujours laissé faire » Dit le père

-« Et comment veux-tu qu'un père qui travaille le soir, travesti, ait le l'autorité sur sa fille »

-« Raaah…Ca suffit Kotomi! Tu m'avais toujours dit, que travailler ne tant qu'acteur ne te dérangeait pas ! »

-« Ca en me dérangeais pas! Mais comment veux-tu que nos enfants ne soient pas perturbés en te voyant rentrer ainsi ? »

-«Je fais cela pour gagner de l'ARGENT! POUR VOUS FAIRE VIVRE! » Cria le père, énervé

-« Ne te fous pas de moi! Même un plombier gagnerait plus que toi ! »

-« Ne critique pas le métier d'artiste ! »

-«Avoue que tu prend ton pied à te travestir ! » Hurla-t-elle

-« Euh…Je peux partir, alors ? » demanda timidement, Tenten

-« OUIIIIIIII ! » Hurlèrent ses parents, avant de continuer leur dispute.

-« Et voilà…Rien de plus facile » De dit Tenten, en allant préparer ses affaires.

Kiba et Rock Lee, non plus n'eut aucun problème à convaincre ses parents tout comme Sakura, Chouji, Shiaka et son frère qui n'eurent même pas le temps de poser la question, que leurs parents leur avouèrent que le père d'Ino les avait contactés et qu'ils étaient rassurés.

Cependant, Neji, Hinata et Shino, n'auront pas cette facilité.

Les deux cousins ouvrirent la porte coulissante de leur demeure.

-« Tadaimaaaaa »

-« Oh…jeune maîtres…Vous arrivez tard » Leur dit une vieille servante.

-« Mon oncle est-il là ? » Demanda le ninja.

-« Oui, il est dans le dojo »

-« Très bien…Hinata…Tu viens ? »

-« O..Oui ! »

Ils allèrent à l'autre bout de la demeure. Neji sentait les tremblements de sa cousine.

-« Ne t'en fais pas…Je m'en occupe » Lui dit-il.

Ils ouvrirent la porte et vit l'homme assis au milieu de la salle.

-« Vous êtes en retard » leur dit-il.

-« Pardon…Père…Nous étions parti…Nous entraîner »

-« Vraiment ? Voyons ça… »Dit-il en se levant.

-« Mon oncle, j'ai une chose à vous demander » Fit l'adolescent en s'avançant, avec sa cousine derrière lui.

-« Aujourd'hui, nous avons travaillé dur pour renflouer une caisse communautaire presque vide, dans le but d'économiser pour un voyage instructif à l'étranger »

-« Voyons cela…Un voyage ? Où cela ? »

-« Dans le désert de Wû, connu pour son oasis et sa mer à plusieurs kilomètres, habitées par de nombreux démons et de créatures maléfiques. Ce serait un bon enseignement pour moi, et votre fille, Hinata….Qui souhaite devenir forte pour faire honneur à notre famille »

-« Le désert de Wû…j'en ai entendu parler…J'imagine que tu ne pars pas seuls, vu que tu m'a parlé d'une caisse commune »

-« Cela est vrai, mon oncle. Avec quelques compagnons shinobis, nous comptons nous entraîner dur »

-« Des shinobis, qui donc ? »

-« Le chunin Nara avec sa sœur, Aburame, le kazekage et sa sœur, Uzumaki, Inuzuka, Akimichi, Tenten, Lee, Yamanaka et Haruno »

-« Les imbéciles sont aussi de la partie, dirait-on » Se moqua-t-il

-« Ne riez pas, père. Ils sont plus forts que vous ne vous l'imaginez » Intervint Hinata.

-« Hahahaha…Ma pauvre Hinata…Tu crois que je vais vous laisser partir avec ces…ces étrangers »

-« Ce sont nos amis ! » s'indigna l'adolescente aux yeux blancs.

-« Tais-toi ! » Lui dit son père.

-« Mon oncle, je vous en prie, ce sera une des uniques fois que je vous demanderait une faveur…Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas partir…Ce ne sera que question d'une semaine ou deux maximum…A quoi cela servira-t-il en nous claustrer entre ces murs…En 18 ans…Nous n'avons jamais vécut comme des jeunes de notre âge…Nous avons agit en tant que membres de la lignée Hyûga…Sans nous fondre aux autres enfants…Nous n'avons que fait ce que vous nous avez ordonné de faire…Alors je vous en prie…Laissez-nous vivre pour une fois, comme des jeunes de notre âge »

-« Hmmm… »

-« Père… » Fit une petite voix

-« Ha…Hanabi… » Fit Hinata

-« Père, laissez-les partir…ne soyez pas trop dur. Je me sens mal que les faveurs me soient accordées et non à eux…Laissez-les, une fois dans leur vie s'amuser… »

-« Hanabi » Murmura le père « Ecoutez….C'est pour vous protéger que je fais cela »

-« Ils sont ninja, père, ce n'est pas comme si vous laissiez des oiseaux sans défense dans la nature…Neji sera avec votre fille »

-« Hmmm… »

-« Père » murmura l'adolescente

-« Bon…Très bien...Si vous êtes tous contre moi…Neji, je te confie ma fille »

-« Je saurai mon montrer digne » Lui répondit l'adolescent.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle et montèrent dans leur chambre, Neji soupira et fit : « Eh bé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il en faut pas faire pour pouvoir se tirer d'ici et se reposer un peu »

Ils rirent et Hinata demanda à sa petite sœur :

-« Dis-moi…Toi, tu attend quelque chose en retour »

-« Gnouiiiiiiiii » Lui fit sa sœur

-« Tu veux quoi ? » Lui dit son cousin

-« Une photo de…de… » Bafouilla le jeune fille.

-« Shino ? » Compléta Hinata.

Sa petite sœur acquiesça en rougissant.

-« Shino ? C'est une blague ? » Dit le jeune homme

-« N...Non » bafouilla-t-elle

-« Cet imbécile? Laisse tomber il n'est pas assez bien pour toi » Soupira-t-il.

-« Ce n'est pas un imbécile! Tu l'as vu combattre! »

-« Tsssss…Mais il a 18 ans! Tu n'en as que 13! »

-« Je m'en fiche! » Cria la jeune fille!

-« Calmez-vous » Fit Hinata

-« C'est de la pédophilie ! »

-« Je te déteste ! » Hurla Hanabi, en claquant la porte de sa chambre.

-« … »

-« Je crois que tu l'a fâché » Sifflota la jeune fille aux cheveux courts

-« Bon j'ai compris »

Il traîna ses pieds jusqu'à la chambre de sa petite cousine et toqua à la porte.

-« Nan, je ne t'ouvrirai pas, t'es qu'un pauvre con »

-« Le pauvre con te demande si tu veux ta photo en couleur ou en noir et blanc »

La porte s'ouvrit vivement et la fille s'excita en disant :

-« En couleur! En couleur! Et fais-en plein! Des gros plans et son visage! Ouais, sa belle gueule et prend une photo de ses abdos et… »

-« Mon dieu…. »Dit-il en se laissant tomber contre le mur « Les filles de nos jours »

De son côté Shino avait fait deux fois le tour de son quartier avant de se décider à rentrer chez lui. Il connaissait son père et son caractère colérique, de plus il le redoutait plus que n'importe qui. Mais ce que lui avait dit Shiaka, l'avait bouleversé. Jamais il ne s'était lié avec quelqu'un avant excepté les membres de son équipe. Personne ne l'aurait souhaité comme ami. Il n'en a jamais eu d'ailleurs, son père l'empêchait, tout comme Neji et Hinata, de se lier aux autres. Il restait avec sa famille et sa grande soeur, dont il était proche. Il ouvrit le portail qui donne à sa maison, et ouvrit la porte avec sa clef…sans faire de bruit. Il l'ouvrit et défit ses sandales pour s'avancer dans le couloir, sur la pointe des pieds et ainsi aller dans sa chambre.

-« Shino… »

Il se retourna et par la porte du salon, vit son père, devant le feu ouvert, lisant un livre.

-« Ah…Papa…Tu tombes bien, j'avais un truc à te de… »

-« Tu faisais quoi, pendant ce temps ? »

-« Je me promenais »

-« Avec qui ? »

-« Personne »

-« Bien…Que voulais-tu me demander »

-« Je...Je vais partir demain en voyage »

-« Ou cela ? »

-« Près…du village des vagues »

-« Tu vas faire quoi ? »

-«Je vais m'entraîner » Dit-il, en s'asseyant en face des on père.

-« Bien…Tu pars seul, je suppose ? »

-« … »

Shino était incapable de mentir, et cette hésitation avant de répondre, mit son père en colère.

-« AVEC QUI COMPTAIS-TU PARTIR ? »

-« Des…am…compagnons shinobis »

-« Comment tu les connais, ceux-là ? »

-« De l'académie de ninja…Ce sont de bons compagnons »

-« Non, il n'en est pas question »

-«Mais papa, ce sont plus que des compagnons, ce sont mes amis, et je veux partir avec eux… »

-« TU VEUX PARTIR? Quel ingrat! C'est ça ! Fais comme ta sœur et laisse-moi ! »

-« Non! Je veux juste partir une semaine ou deux! Je te jure que je reviendrais. Ne t'inquiète pas! Ne fais rien qui… »

Son père se leva, mais Shino vit la bouteille qu'il avait dans la main.

-« Tu as encore bu ? »

-« Qu'est-ce que cela peut te foutre ? »

-« Arrête! Tu vas te ruiner la santé. Tu dépenses déjà toutes nos économies là-dedans! Je ne te demande rien, sinon de me laisser partir quelques jours »

-« JE T'INTERDIT DE PARTIR, TU RESTERAS ICI ! »

-« Mais ARRETE! Tu sais bien que si je reste ici, c'est simplement pour t'empêcher de faire une connerie. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, cela ferait longtemps que je me serais barré »

A ces mots, son père serra son poing et frappa son fils au visage, ce qui fit voler ses lunettes en éclats.

-« TU PEUX ME FRAPPER, J'IRAIS QUAND MEME ! »

-« Tu veux que je me tue c'est ça ? HAHAHAHA ! Tu serais bien content de te débarrasser de moi, hein ? Pas vrai ? Tu me hais, tout comme ta sœur » Continua-t-il en frappant son fils de coups de pieds. « SI TU PARS, JE ME TUE ! »

-« PAPA! Arrête ! » Dit-il en crachant du sang.

A ces mots, le père commença à avoir des vertiges dus à l'alcool et tomba sur le plancher, inconscient.

Shino se releva pour lui porter secours, mais s'immobilisa et parti dans sa chambre.

Lorsqu'il fut entré, il se recroquevilla contre sa porte et explosa en sanglots. Il se plia par terre et les larmes ne cessèrent d'inonder son visage.

-« Kira…Pourquoi ? Pourquoi…Tu m'as laissé avec lui?…J'ai besoin de toi, grande sœur…je n'en peux plus…Ce fardeau est trop lourd » Murmura-t-il sans pouvoir arrête ses larmes.


	10. Une nouvelle venue Chapitre 10

Youpiiiieuu je les envies moi aussi je veux des vacances ouiiin

bonne lecture

**Chapitre 10 : On s'éclate chez les patates (on sait…On est pitoyable)**

-« Ce repas était délicieux, merci » Dit Shiaka, enthousiaste.

-« Comment tu peux encore manger, toi ? »

-« Je ne me suis pas goinfré de biscuit toute la journée, MOI ! »

-« Tsssssss »

-« Alors, les enfants, vous partez dans une oasis et près de la mer, c'est cela ? » Dit la mère.

-« Oui ! » répondirent-ils en chœur.

-« Ah…Votre père et moi, avons passé de très bons moments là-bas, sur cette plage… »

-« BlaBlaBla…C'est parti pour la séquence nostalgie… » Soupira le chunin, affalé sur la table.

-« SHIKA! Cela intéresse peut être ta sœur, je disais donc…Oui, cette plage qui… »

La fratrie se regarda puis explosa de rire, pendant que le père se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

-« Bon, j'ai compris » Dit la mère « Je vous ennuie, vous pouvez sortir de table »

-« Si, c'est proposé si gentiment » déclara la jeune brune, avant de disparaître avec son frère.

-« Pfffff…Déjà un c'est insupportable, alors deux quasi les même… » Soupira la mère.

-« Ah…Ca c'est de ta faute »

-« Oui, c'est vrai…Et je vais arrêter de me plaindre, mon chéri…baisse un peu ce journal, que je voie ton visage » Dit-elle, en se penchant sur son mari.

-« Gné ? » Fit-il avant se recevoir un baiser de sa femme.

-« Je t'aime » Lui dit-elle.

-« Quoi ? » S'étonna-t-il « Tu veux un troisième enfant, c'est ça ? »

-« Baka ! Mais non, je veux juste que tu me regarde…mais un troisième enfant me dirait aussi… » Dit-elle espièglement, en laissant glisser ses doigts le long du torse de son mari.

-« Gloups »

Les deux adolescents coururent pour prendre en premier une douche, mais ce fut Shiaka qui devança son frère en créant une flaque d'eau glacée par terre, qui le fit tomber.

-« Prems ! » dit-elle en riant

Shikamaru alla râler dans sa chambre et Shiaka, prit possession de la salle de bain et se fit couler un bain, après les efforts de la journée.

Elle barbota au moins une heure et s'étonna que son frère ne soit pas venu lui crier dessus.

Elle sort du bain, mit un large essuie autour de son corps, et un petit sur sa tête.

Elle s'approcha, en faisant glisser de l'eau sous ses pieds, et en utilisant du chakra sous ses pieds pour flotter dessus et ainsi éviter le grincement du plancher. Elle s'approcha de sa chambre et entendu des voix.

-« Shika ! »Elle ouvrit violement la porte, croyant qu'on lui faisait du mal, mais le retrouva sur son lit, avec Temari sur ses genoux à moitié dénudée.

-« Que ? » Dit-elle, quand soudain, une masse s'empara d'elle et la vit voler à travers la fenêtre, grande ouverte de son frère, pour ensuite débarquer violemment sur le toit.

-« Aïe ! » Fit-elle, avant de voir une ombre avec une grande jarre « Qui êtes-vous ? » dit-elle en se préparant à se battre.

-« Et bien…Te voilà assez dénudée »

-« Gaara ? »

-« Ouais ? »

-« Espèce de crétin! Tu m'as filé la frousse ! »

-« Hmm…»

-« Ca suffit pas ! »

-« A moi, si ! »

-« Et qu'est ce que tu as besoin de frimer avec ta grosse cacahuète sur le dos »

Une énorme veine se mit à pousser sur le front du garçon avant que celui-ci se mette à hurler :

-« SACHE JEUNE FILLE, QUE CETTE GROSSE CACAHUETE EST LA JARRE AVEC LAQUELLE JE ME BAS. AVEC CELA, JE SUIS TOTALEMENT INVINSIBLE, JE SUIS KAZEKAGE, L'HOMME LE PLUS FORT DE MON VILLAGE! PLUS FORT QUE TOUT CE QUE T'IMAGINE ! EN UN GESTE, JE PEUX REDUIRE CE VILLAGE À NEANT ALORS ARRETE DE ME PARLER COMME SI JETAIS TON EGAL ! »

Sa rage coupa net Shiaka et une fenêtre, un étage plus bas s'ouvrit et le père de Shiaka en sortit sa tête :

-« HE TOI! KAZEKAGE OU PAS, C'EST FINI DE GUEULER A UNE HEURE PAREIL ? ON BOSSE NOUS DEMAIN ! »

On entendit au loin, un faible « Vas-y, mon chéri, oh oui »

Cette remarque-ci coupa net Gaara, ce qui provoqua le rire des deux amis.

-« T'es pas imbu de ta personne, par hasard ? »Lui demanda la jeune fille, en lui donnant un coup de coude.

-« Et toi? Tu ne trouves pas que tu as des seins de gamine pour ton âge »

A cette remarque, Gaara, impassible, reçut une gifle de la part de Shiaka, qui lui répondit :

-« Non, mais de quoi je me mêle, je n'ai pas à recevoir d'insulte d'un gosse qui n'a même pas de poil au menton »

-« Quoi ? Si je n'en ai pas, c'est parce que je n'ai pas de pilosité ! » Lui rétorqua-t-il.

-« T'as pas de…poil ? » s'étonna Shiaka, en cachant sa main devant sa bouche pour éviter de rire.

-« C'est…C'est ça… » Lui dit Gaara, qui regrettait d'avoir parlé.

-« Attend, il doit bien en avoir quelque part » Fit-elle en essayant de lui enlever le bas de sa tunique.

-« Ca suffit ! » Lui dit-il, en essayant de la dégager, morte de rire, avec son sable « Ouais, c'est ça moque-toi…Bête fille » Ajouta-t-il, assis, les bras croisés.

-« Hahahaha…j't'adore, toi ! Rire, rallonge la vie, si je vivais avec toi, sache que je vivrais centenaire »

-« Plutôt mourir, que de passer ma vie avec toi »

-« Rhooooo…Gaara…Lâche-toi un peu…Tiens, tu veux voir ma chambre ? »

-« Non »

-« Allez viens…Tu faisais quoi ici de toue façon ? Tu jouais les voyeuristes ? »

-« NON! Je surveillais ma sœur »

-« Hahaha…le grand frère protecteur et parano à ce que je vois »

-« Le petit frère »

-« Oui, enfin soit…Ne reste pas ici, ils en auront pour des heures. Tu peux venir dans ma chambre, si tu veux »

-« Je ne préfères pas »

-« Mais t'en fais pas, je en te violerais pas…Viens »

L'adolescent de 16 ans, suivit Shiaka, de l'autre côté du toit, et rentrèrent par la fenêtre de Shiaka.

-« Tu veux pas laisser ta cacahuète dehors ? »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Ben…Si j'essaie de te violer, je vais bouffer de ton sable »

-« Très drôle »Dit-il désabusé, et coinça sa jarre, près de la cheminée, de façon à ce que le vent ne la fasse pas tomber.

Il allait passer se tête par la fenêtre, quand il la vit, qui allait enlever son essuie.

-« Attend que je me change »

-« Préviens-moi, alors » Lui répondit-il, le front brûlant.

-« … »

-« … »

-« C'est bon… »

Il passa par la fenêtre et la vit en t-shirt et caleçon.

-« Tu veux dormir, ici ? »

-« Je ne dors pas, je veille »

-« Tu n'as pas d'ennemi, ici…Je peux te préparer un lit »

-« Non, c'est juste que je ne dors pas à cause de l'esprit, pour ne pas le réveiller… »

-« Ah oui c'est vrai ! » Dit-elle, en se frappant la main contre le front « Mon maître ne dormait jamais, non plus. Mais tu peux dormir au moins te reposer ?»

-« Oui… »

-« Parfait…comme ça tu reprendras des forces pour demain matin »

-« Tu as un habit pour me changer ? »

-« Si tu veux j'ai une nuisette, les robes te vont tellement bi… »

-« NON ! » Dit-il en lui faisant un regard des plus effrayant.

-« Très bien…tiens ! » Lui dit-elle, en lui lançant un large t-shirt.

Il était marqué sur le t-shirt « Jiraiya, ze king » sur le dos.

-« Euh… » Fit-elle « Ne fais pas attention à ça, c'est un bien d'un de mes maîtres »

-« Ah… » Fit-il en se déshabillant.

-« Sinon, tu gardes un bon souvenir de cette journée ? » Demanda la jeune fille, en regardant la lune, par la fenêtre.

-« Si on oublie, la gêne, l'humiliation du vêtement, les mains aux fesses des passants, ouais c'était chouette » Dit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle sur le lit.

-« Sans déc'? T'as eu des mains au cul ? »

-« Fais attention à ce que tu dis »

-« Oui, oui…Monsieur le kazekage…Au fait, c'est quoi un kazekage? C'est une classe de ninja ? »

Gaara la dévisagea comme si elle venait d'une autre planète, même s'il l'avait déjà regardé ainsi plusieurs fois.

-« Q…Quoi ? » Dit-elle gênée de son ignorance

-« Tu ne sais pas qui je suis ? » S'étonna-t-il. « Mais t'es vraiment ignorante ? »

-« Non, pas du tout. Je sais des tas de choses que les autres ne savent pas. En vivant dans la montagne, on apprend un tas de truc. Par exemple, tu savais que les chouettes avaient des boules de poils dans la gorge et elles les crachent comme les chats. Car lorsqu'elles mangent une souris, elle la mange entière et donc les poils aussi, donc une boule de poils se forme dans… »

-« Ne change pas de sujet ! »

-« Bon, euh…non…c'est quoi, un kazekage ? »

-« C'est l'équivalent d'un Hokage, mais pour le village du sable »

-« Un Hokage ? » Questionna-t-elle.

-« Ne me dis pas que tu ne sait pas ce que c'est ? »

-« Non »

-« Mais bon sang, Shiaka ! Sors un peu de ton trou! »

-« C'est fait! Je suis sorti de ma montagne et je ne suis ici que depuis quelques jours »

A ces mots, il devenait de plus en plus désespéré.

-« Un Hokage, c'est la personne la plus forte du village »

-« Hmmm… »

-« Bref, quelqu'un de VRAIMENT fort, qui a lui seul, peut protéger le village! »

-« Ah…Donc, t'es costaud ? »

-« Plutôt, oui… » Répondit-il, qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles

-« C'est bien…mais je m'en fous un peu » Lança-t-elle.

-« C'est ton droit, mais si j'étais encore comme avant, tu serais morte »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Car tu es malpolie, tu ne m'as montré à aucun moment du respect »

-« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avant ? »

-« Je ne vivais que pour moi »

-« C'est toujours le cas, non ? »

-« Un peu… »

-« Je ne compte pas pour toi, moi ? » Lui dit-elle, en se levant, toute souriante.

-« Non…Pas toi » Lui dit-il en la narguant.

-« Rhoo… » Dit lui-elle après lui avoir tiré la langue « Moi, je m'en fous je t'aime bien » Lui avoua-t-elle les pieds contre le murs et la tête vers le bas. « Je te trouve chouette malgré ton apparence un peu dure, égocentrique et peu sociable »

-« Merci pour le dur, égocentrique et peu sociable » Lança-t-il en se posant sur ses coudes

-« C'est pas vrai, peut-être ? » Demanda-t-elle en se relevant.

-« Peut-être bien » répondit-il, en abaissant son regard.

-« Ca va ? Désolé, je parles toujours sans réfléchir »

-« C'est pas une petite fille, qui va me blesser »

-« Tant mieux ! Bon je vais faire ton lit »

Elle chercha une couette sur la commode qui était trop grande pour elle.

En voyant du sable, dans un paysage zen miniature, peint au râteau, il en prit contrôla pour faire tomber la couette, qu'il fit ensuite tomber sur la jeune fille.

-« Merci… » Fit-elle, avec la couette sur la figure, ce qui fit légèrement sourire le garçon.

Elle sortit un matelas qui était sous le lit et un drap pour l'en couvrir.

Il la remercia et s'y installa, tout comme elle s'enfonça dans son propre lit, après avoir éteint la lumière.

-« Tu crois qu'ils dorment ? » demanda-t-elle.

-« Connaissant Temari, sûrement pas! »

-« Comment ça ? »

-« Elle les enchaîne »

Shiaka se leva et se penchant sur le lit de son ami.

-« Elle? Tu veux dire que c'est une allumeuse? »

-« Exactement »

-« Elle va laisser mon frère après l'avoir testé ? »S'inquiéta Shiaka.

-« Non…Ca risque pas…je penses qu'elle l'aime vraiment…les autres gars, elle ne leur portait aucun intérêt et les ignorait après avoir couché avec eux »

-« Qui te dit que ce ne sera pas pareil avec Shikamaru, si elle lui brise le cœur,je te jure que je… »

-« Je connais ma sœur…ce n'est pas le cas »

-« Hmm…Mouais… »

-« Et toi ? »

-« Si j'ai quelqu'un ? Ben non, pourquoi, tu crois que je drague tous les mecs du village »

-« Je répète ma question »

La jeune fille soupira et se retourna avant de lâcher un faible

-« Oui… »

Gaara, s'accouda sur son lit et lui demanda :

-« Quand ? »

-« Il y a un an »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ? »

-« Il est mort »

-« … »

-« Il est mort…dans un combat…»

-« Ninja ? »

-« Ouais »Dit-elle en se retournant, les yeux brillants et le sourire aux lèvres « Mais c'était le meilleur dans son genre. Je l'aimais tellement, mais il a été pris dans une embuscade, vingt ninjas contre lui, mais je suis arrivée trop tard »

-« Comment ? »

-« J'étais dans une capitale avec beaucoup de guerres de clans ninjas. Il était le chefs de l'un d'eux…et certain sont jugés bon de l'éliminer…Moi évidemment, naïve et sotte il a fallut que je tombe amoureuse de lui, à l'âge de 14 ans, cela a duré un an et il était de 6 ans, mon aîné»

-« Comment s'appelait-il ? »

-« Nobuo »

-« Ton frère le sait ? »

-« Non, et surtout ne lui en parles pas s'il te plait…Je n'ai pas envie que les gens sache…Et puis je suis recherché, par le clan de Nobu, car j'étais des leurs et à sa mort, j'ai fui. Ils me cherchent pour me tuer, vu que j'en sais trop »

-« Si tu veux, je peux… »

-« Non ! Je sais me défendre, j'aurais pu me débarrasser d'eux si je le voulais, mais je n'avais plus envie de tuer qui que ce soit »

-« Quel genre de clan était-ce ? »

-« Il y avait de tout : des chasseurs de primes, des tueurs, des voleurs. Bref toute sorte de racailles…et j'étais dedans! Moi, la petite Shiaka. A 13 ans je suis rentrée dedans »

-« Mais tu avais raconté aux autres que… »

-« Oui, que j'avais fais de petit boulots par-ci, par-là. Mais non, ce n'est pas vrai. Je n'allais pas leur dire, que j'avais été engagée à 13 ans, comme tueuse à gage. Cela aurait terni ma famille »

-« Tu vivais dans la capitale, disais-tu ? »

-« Ouais…Pourquoi, tu y est déjà allé ? »

-« Oui, j'avais soif de tueries et on m'avait dit que de bons ninjas s'y trouvaient » Commenta le kazekage

-« Eh ben, toi ! »

-« Et on m'avait dit que l'association secrète du Thanatos en recelait pas mal »

-« Waow! Je ne savais pas que l'on était si connu »

-« Donc, je suis allé de nuit et… »

-« C'était à toi, que l'on devait ce génocide au mois de novembre ? Ah oui, tu ne les a pas loupé, ça c'est sûr »

-« Désolé…je… »

-« C'est pas grave, de toute façon, je ne les aimais pas. La seule personne qui ne m'avait pas accueilli là-bas était Nobu. C'est le seul, qui en m'avait pas regardé comme une simple mendiante »

-« … »

-« Cela fait tellement plaisir de trouver quelqu'un qui veuille bien de soi »

-« Je sais…Moi aussi, cette personne chère à mes yeux est morte…Elle a tenté de me tuer »

-« Hmmm…Heureusement on a su s'en sortir, pas vrai ? »Lui dit-elle, en lui souriant, comme elle pu, malgré les larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux.

-« Ouais » Dit-il en posant sa tête sur ses bras, toujours posés sur le lit de Shiaka.

-« Il ne restes plus qu'à te trouver une amoureuse ou un amoureux »Lui fit-elle en posant son index sur le nez de l'adolescent.

-« Hein ? » Dit-il, en reculant

-« Arrête de te saisir quand je te parles d'amour..Je t'aiiiiiiiiiiime Gaaraaaaaaaa…Sors avec mouaaaaaah » Fit-elle d'un ton des plus théâtral.

Gaara saisit son oreiller et le lui balança dans la figure.

-« Aïe…C'est la deuxième fois ! Snif...Méchant kazegnégné… »

-« KazeKAGE ! »

-« Oui, oui…la violence est l'arme des faibles »

-« Comment tu oses me dire ça ? »

-« J'ai renoncé à la violence, moi ! »

-« Va te faire foutre» dit-il en se retournant dans ses draps.

-« Gaara…Tu râles »

-« OUI! Tu me fais chier…va te faire ! »

-« Pourtant je voulais te demander un truc »

-« QUOI ? » Dit-il, en se relevant pour se retrouver nez à nez avec la jeune fille.

-« Il a quel âge ton frère »

-« Fous-moi la paix ! »

-« Quel âge, il a ? »

-« 20 ans! »

-« Il est beau ? »

-« NAN »

-« Aussi moche que toi ? »

-« NAN...Enfin Si…Euh non ! » dit-il déconcerté.

-« Il est beau ? »

-« Non, je t'ai dit! Il a aucun succès avec les filles, il passe son temps à bricoler des marionnettes dans son atelier en dessous de la maison, il est con et moche »

-« C'est sûrement la rivalité entre frères ça, si ça se trouve au lieu de draguer un pauvre râleur comme toi, je devrais aller voir su côté de ton frère qui doit être canon et sympa »

-« Tu ne sais même pas, où on habite » Dit-il en se laissant tomber sur son matelas.

-« Monsieur le kazekagné et sa famille…Cela ne doit pas être compliqué à trouver dans le village du sable »

-« KA-ZE-KA-GE! Et puis, il n'est vraiment pas beau, tu peux demander à Temari, ou à n'importe qui dans ce village, qui l'a vu »

-« Bon…Tant pis…je disais donc…Tu as déjà eu une copine ? »

-« NAN »

-« Tu as déjà embrassé quelqu'un ? »

-« NAN »

-« Tu veux essayer ? »

-« NAN ! »

-« Mais, je ne te proposes qu'un baiser pour t'initier, je ne proposes pas de coucher avec moi »

-« Encore heureux »

-« Tant pis pour toi, quand tu te retrouveras face à la situation, tu auras l'air bien con »

-« … »

-« … »

-« …Je… »

-« Je le savais, tu es moins bêtes que tu en a l'air » Dit-elle en sortant de son lit pour atterrir sur celui de son ami.

Gaara ne s'était jamais senti aussi gêné de sa vie.

-« Approche-toi…Ne sois pas aussi tendu…Respire calmement, si tu t'étouffes tu auras l'air con…Voilà…Entrouvre ta bouche…Parfait »

Avant que Gaara ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, ses lèvres étaient déjà contre celle de Shiaka et leurs langues s'entremêlèrent. Une des mains de Shiaka parcouraient les cheveux du jeune homme, tandis qu'une autre lui maintenait la tête.

Il ne trouva pas cette sensation désagréable du tout. A la fin du long baiser, Gaara gardait toujours les yeux fermés et elle le trouvait attendrissant et avait du mal à imaginer qu'il ait pu être cette légende que tout le monde craignait.

-« Alors ? » Demanda-t-elle

-« Tu n'es pas un top model…Aïe »

-« Top model…top model…Pffffff… »

-«Hahaha»

-«Dis, tue penses quoi de Neji?»

-« Neji? Ben…C'est un bon ninja »

-« C'est tout ? »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dises ? »

-« Ben…Que tu le trouves super sexy et que t'aimerais bien sortir avec »

-« Hein ? »

-« Tu l'aimes bien ? »

-« Mais non ! »

-« Tu l'aimes ? »

-« NON ! »

-« Tu l'aimes ? »

-« Non ! »

-« Tu ne l'aimes pas ? »

-« Non ! »

-« Donc tu l'aimes ? »

-« Non ! Enfin si ! Oh et puis merde, je te donne raison ! »

-« Et voilààààà…Comment faire cracher le morceau ! »

-« C'est toi, qui m'a forcé »

-« Mais non, tu viens de me dire que tu aimais Neji Hyûga »

-« T'es lourde ! »

-« Arrête de faire l'enfant, je la voyais très bien la façon, dont tu le regardais »

-« … »

-« Tu me trompes, c'est ça ? »

-« … »

-« Tu ne dis rien, c'est que j'ai raison ? »

-« … »

-« le silence est la réponse des idiots »

-« TU M'EMMERDES ! »

-« … »

-« Tu vois, tu ne dis rien »

-« le silence est la plus belle des réponses » Déclara-t-elle

-« Mais tu viens de dire que… »

-« Que ce n'est que les imbéciles qui en changent jamais d'avis »

-« T'es vraiment exaspérante »

-« Et tu n'as vraiment aucune répartie, là, c'est toi qui m'exaspère »

-« … »

-« Comment tu croyais que je devais me défendre dans un monde d'homme? Avec mon intelligence et ma réparti »

-« Dans un combat, la réparti n'a aucune valeur »

-« Mais dans la vraie vie, bien ! »

-« … »

-« Tu râles ? »

-« OUI ! Bonne nuit » Lui dit-il en la poussant hors de son matelas et en se recouvrant de la couette

-« Bonne nuit, rêve bien de Neji »

-« Hihihi…le voyage risque d'être amusant avec lui » Se dit Shiaka, qui avait hâte d'être le lendemain.


	11. Une nouvelle venue Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11 : Ah! Les joliiiiies coloniiiies de vacaaaaaanceuh…Merci papa, merci Mamaaaaaaaan !**

-« Shika chéri ! Réveille-toi mon ange, tu vas être en retard »

Elle ouvrit la porte et vu son fils, sur le ventre, sur son lit avec la couette par terre.

-« Tu dors tout nu, maintenant ? »

-« Hein ? » fit le chuunin, qui venait d'ouvrir l'œil « Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre, toi ? » Cria-t-il en ramassant la couette pour s'en couvrir, gêné.

-« Je t'ai porté dans mon ventre et je t'ai élevé, alors nu, tu penses bien que je t'ai vu plusieurs fois ! »

-« Je m'en fous! Sors de ma chambre ! »

-« Oui, mon chéri »

La mère ferma la porte et toqua à la chambre de Shiaka.

Elle ouvrit faiblement les yeux et entendit la voix de sa mère à travers la porte.

-« A…attend, je suis toute nue »

Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit Gaara fouillant dans ses affaires.

-« Ca va pas toi? Tu te crois où? Vite ! »

Il se dépêcha de vider les lieux, en sortant la fenêtre. Shiaka lui balança les vêtements par la fenêtre et rangea vite son matelas avec la couverture sous le lit.

-« Oui, oui »

La mère rentra et dit :

-« Kof! Ca pue le fauve ici! Ouvre la fenêtre »

-« Oui, oui, je le ferais, maman »

-« Dépêche-toi, ou tu seras en retard »

-« Oui »

-« Tu as préparé tes valises »

-« Oui, oui »

-« Tu as ta brosse à dent ? »

-« Oui »

-« Un pyjama ? »

-« Mamaaaaaaaan…Je n'ai plus cinq ans »

-« Oui, mais je te le dis, car ton frère oublie toujours tout »

-« Je lui rappellerais, maman »

-« A tout de suite »

-« Ouais »

Sa mère referma la porte, ce qui fit souffler de soulagement la jeune fille.

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et vit que son ami n'était déjà plus là.

Shino était le premier arrivé aux portes de Konoha, vu qu'il avait dormi dans le parc municipal. Ensuite arriva Kiba, les Hyûga et Chouji. Puis vinrent les deux ninjas du sable, suivit des Nara.

Bien sûr, les Nara firent comme si de rien n'était avec les ninjas du sable.

Shikamaru embrassa Temari en guise de bonjour, ce qui fit siffler le reste du groupe.

-« C'est pas de ma faute, si je suis avec une super gonzesse, maintenant » Dit-il en narguant le groupe, toujours aussi célibataire.

-« Tu verras, nous aussi on se trouveras des tops models » Dit sa sœur, en se rapprochant de Neji.

-« Ca y'est déjà, le matin et les insinuations douteuses commencent »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu crois, mon top model…Avec moi c'est 24/24h »

A ce moment, Sakura, Ino et Tenten arrivèrent avec leurs parents.

-« Alors ? Qui est le responsable, ici ? »

-« Euuuh… » Dirent-ils tous en chœur.

-« Gaara ? » Proposa Neji, en le regardant.

-« Pourquoi, moi ? »

-« Car c'est toi, qui as le plus haut grade, ici ? » répliqua Kiba

-« Le plus haut grade ? » Dit le père de Tenten, intéressé « Tu es chunin? Ninja supérieur ? »

-« Kazekage » dirent les adolescents en chœur.

-« Ka…kazekage ? » Dit le père d'Ino.

-« Ouais » Lui répondit sa fille « Tu vois, avec lui, on est en sécurité…Allez au revoir »

Les parents prirent le départ et les filles soupirèrent :

-« Pfffff…ils sont lourd, comme si on avait 5 ans…On est capable de se défendre tout seul »

Quelques minutes plus tard Rock Lee arriva et les autres demandèrent s'ils avaient vu Naruto.

Celui-ci répondit que non. Ils attendirent encore un quart d'heure et se dirent que si dans dix minutes, il n'était pas là, ils partiraient sans lui. Tout le monde était assis, et Shiaka qui regardait au loin, ouvrit les yeux et dit :

-« Regardez! C'est Naruto…Mais...Il est pas seul »

Les autres se retournèrent mais ne dirent rien.

-« Euh…c'est qui ? » Demanda-t-elle, mais personne ne lui répondit, lançant un regard, soit inquiété, soit méfiant, soit surpris.

Ils se rapprochèrent et Naruto lança un joyeux « Salut tout le monde ! »

Shiaka regardait tout le monde, et Sakura fut la première à réagir, en criant « Sasuke » et en lui sautant au cou. Le visage des autres s'attendrit et Shikamaru dit chaleureusement « Bienvenu dans le groupe, Sasuke ». Le visage du jeune homme aux yeux noirs, se dérida et leur adressa un léger rictus. Ils se regroupèrent autour de lui, pour le saluer.

Neji, Naruto, Gaara, Temari et Shiaka, restèrent à l'écart de la foule.

Sasuke, cependant s'avança vers eux et leur dit qu'il était désolé et qu'il était heureux de nous rejoindre.

-« Gaara du désert…Kazekage ? »

-« Et oui »

Il sourit aux autres mais arrêta son regard interloqué sur moi.

-« T'es la mère de Shikamaru ? »

La première impression de Shiaka envers Sasuke était très…très…TRES…mauvaise.

Shiaka lui lança un regard meurtrier.

-« Euh…vieux, je te présente ma SŒUR, Shiaka »

-« Ah…pardon, salut ! »

-« Ouais…Salut, bon, on y va ? » Dit-elle d'un ton des plus glacial que Sasuke ne comprenait pas, en s'en allant. Kiba s'empressa de la rejoindre.

-« C'est…comment dire…très vexant pour une fille, ce que tu viens de lui dire »Expliqua Sakura.

-« Elle a l'air assez âgée donc… »

-« Au point d'être sa mère ? » Dit Shikamaru entre ses dents.

Cela fit tout de même bien rire tout le monde. Ainsi débuta les vacances des ninjas de Konoha et du village caché du sable.


	12. Une nouvelle venue Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12 : Au soleiiiiiiiil…Exposé un peu plus au soleiiiiiil (Jennyyyyyy)**

Le voyage fut un vrai plaisir pour tous, même si quelques différents entre Sasuke, Shino, Gaara et Neji se faisaient sentir. Il dura trois jours pour aller jusqu'aux oasis, où ils goûtèrent aux différents mets. Chacun apportait sa part de contribution. En cas de moisson, et ne possédant aucune tentes, Shiaka et Gaara les protégèrent à tour de rôle. L'une avec une barrière d'eau, qui empêchait les gouttes de pluie de pénétrer et l'un les protégeait avec du sable. Ainsi Shiaka, leur fit découvrir qu'elle aussi avait des talents de Ninja, ce qui surpris certains, qui ne voyaient en elle qu'une fille sans force qu'il faudrait protéger. En cas de canicule, Temari les rafraîchissait grâce à son éventail géant, que tout le monde utilisait à tour de rôle. L'ambiance était excellente et Shiaka finit par pardonner la vacherie, non voulu, de Sasuke.

Le cinquième jour, ils arrivèrent devant la plage à quelques kilomètres du désert de Wû.

La plage était située à 300 mètres du centre d'un village, où ils logèrent dans une petite auberge familiale.

Les plus durs à décoincer étaient évidemment Sasuke et Shino. Gaara, Hinata et Neji avaient fait des efforts incroyables et Shiaka en était d'autant plus fière d'eux.

Ils arrivèrent à l'auberge, dont la mère de Shikamaru lui avait parlé.

Ils débarquèrent tous les quinze dans l'entrée dans les alentours de midi.

Shikamaru sonna à la réception mais personne ne vint.

-« Shika…tu es sûr d'avoir réservé ? » Demanda Sasuke.

-« Mais oui, c'est mon père qui… »

-« Ouiiiii ? »Fit une voix semblant venir d'outre-tombe.

Une tête apparut derrière le bureau. C'était un très vieil homme, aux lunettes carrées, qui dévisageait Shikamaru.

-« Ne seriez-vous pas venu il y a 20ans ? »

-« Impossible » Affirma Shikamaru « Il y a 20 ans, je n'étais même pas encore né…mais il se peut qu'il s'agissent de mes parents…Nara, cela vous dit-il quelque chose ? »

-« Naraaaaa » Fit la voix grinçante, qui parcourait du doigt un vieux live poussiéreux « Ouiiiii…C'était il y a exactement 21 ans et neuf mois »

-« Heureux de la savoir, nous aimerions louer des ch… »

-« Et queee sont devenus ces jeeeeuunes gens ? »

-« Ils se sont marié et m'ont fait moi, ainsi que la jeune fille à ma droite…je disais donc, nous aimerions des chambres pour… »

-« Et queeeee fontttt-ils ? »

-« mon père est ninja et ma mère est professeurs dans une école…Donc…pour les chambres…ce serait possible de… »

-« Aaaaah…la jeune demoiselles au longs cheveux noirrrrrrrrs...Je m'en rappelle trrrrès bien »

Ino s'avança et dit au vieillard.

-« Bonjour! Nous sommes quinze, nous désirons une chambre de huit, une de cinq et une de deux, pour les tourtereaux. Nous payons d'avance, nous avons réservés au nom de Nara et nous prendrons de petits déjeuners tous les matins »

-« Aaaaah…Mais il fallait le dirrrre…Tout de suiiiite…Suivez-moi »

Le vieil homme grinçant, se munit de deux clefs et s'avança dans le hall.

-« Incapable » Chuchota Ino à l'oreille du chunin.

-« Mais j'ai essayé de… »

-« Tsssssss » Siffla-t-elle.

La montée fut longue, vu que le vieillard monta marche par marche. Il ouvrit la première porte et montra la chambre à lit double où s'installèrent Temari et Shikamaru. Tandis que les autres prirent les deux dortoirs. Mais aucun ne jalousa la chambre séparée du couple, ils préféraient rester ensemble. Ino descendit avec la caisse pour payer l'hôtelier, puis remonta pour s'installer.

Ils étaient tous fort excités, et décidèrent de pique-niquer sur la plage.

Ils mirent leur maillot sous leurs vêtements d'été. Certains prenaient des bouées ou des ballons. Les habitants croulant du village sortirent de leurs maisons pour regarder la drôle de bande sortir du village. Certains marmonnaient dans leur barbe et les autres les regardaient d'un air méfiant, comme tout étranger dans un petit village.

Kiba courait après Akamaru, qui était content d'enfin se dégourdir les jambes. Naruto, Sakura, Ino et Chouji coursèrent en direction de la plage, tandis que les autres allèrent à leur aise. Shiaka observa Shino et se dit qu'il serait peut-être temps qu'elle apprenne à le connaître.

-« Hep, Shino ? »

-« Oui ? »

-« C'est la première fois que tu viens à la mer ? »

-« Oui, toi aussi ? »

-« Ouais » fit-elle en s'étirant et en souriant les yeux au soleil.

-« Tiens, t'as changé de lunettes ? »

-« Mouais…les anciennes se sont cassés, je suis tombé dans l'escalier »

-« Hahaha…ils sont marrant, les ninjas, ils sont fort d'apparence mais au fond certains sont des gamins maladroits »

-« Je ne suis pas un gamin » Dit-il, stoïque.

-« Oh, mais je ne voulais pas parler de toi, spécialement…Regarde par exemple ces deux là » Dit-elle en désignant Gaara et Neji « Gaara est kazekage, une force surhumaine sommeille en lui, mais finalement ce n'est qu'un adolescent, un peu mal dans sa peau, qui hésite, craint et se pose des tas de question, mais je l'adore. Tout le monde a peur de lui, mais l'intérieur n'est pas aussi solide que l'extérieur »

-« Shiaka… »

-« Oui ? »

-« Je voulais…te remercier de m'avoir convié à ce voyage…Cela les autres ne l'auront pas fait, car je me suis volontairement tenu éloigné des autres, et maintenant je le regrette, car la solitude n'est pas une chose facile lorsque l'on grandit »

-« Je le savais, ne t'en fais pas. Il suffit de te voir, dans ta façon d'être et ta démarche, pour le comprendre. Tu n'es pas heureux, mais on va faire notre possible pour te rendre ces vacances agréables. Essaie d'en profiter un maximum, ce n'est pas une chose qui pourra arriver tous les jours. Les autres aimeraient beaucoup te connaître, par exemple Hinata me parle de toi avec une grande admiration, mais essaie de les laisser un peu percer ta carapace. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu peux toujours venir me voir»

-« Hmmm…Tu as fait psy ? »

-« Hahaha…non, mais j'aurais bien voulu »

Un fin mouvement de la bouche, laissa deviner un timide sourire.

-« Allez ! »Lui dit-elle en le frappent sur le dos « J'espère que tu as mis un string léopard »

-« Tu sais où tu peux te le mettre ton string léopard ? »

-« Rhooooo…Grossier personnage » Dit-elle en riant, avant de rejoindre les autres dans l'eau.

Les jeux de plage n'étaient pas exactement les même que ceux auxquels les passants étaient habitués. Ils n'avaient jamais vu de partie de foot SUR l'eau avec une méduse comme ballon ni de chasse au requins et encore moins de courses à dos de dauphins.

Tout le monde était dans l'eau excepté Gaara, Neji, Sasuke, Shino ainsi que Temari et Shikamaru, qui, tous les deux, était tous les deux à l'ombre sous l'éventail de Temari à s'embrasser, tranquillement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils reçoivent un jet d'eau dans la figure, contrôlé par Shiaka.

-« Shiaka, sale peste ! » Hurla-t-il à la poursuite de sa sœur, qui continuait à lui jeter des jets d'eau à l'aide de ses jutsus.

Gaara, Sasuke, Neji et Shino avaient toujours du mal à se lâcher et à être naturel avec les autres. Et refusèrent les parties de foot pour rester sous l'ombre des palmiers.

Le beau temps était à son comble, et Neji proposa que si le temps était pareil, ils pourraient faire le lendemain de la plongée sous-marine.

Le soir, ils entendirent quelques jeunes parlers d'une fête à quelques kilomètres de la plage vers l'ouest et décidèrent d'y aller. Les filles passèrent comme d'habitude des heures dans la salle de bain et les garçons les attendrent pendant une bonne demi-heure.

-« Yep, Neji ! Tu ne veux pas les rejoindre, tu ne dois pas te mettre un peu de rimmel et une jupe ? » Dit Kiba, sous les rires gras des autres.

-« Très drôle » dit-il, sans le prendre mal.

-« Bon, si on y allait déjà » Dit Naruto « J'ai faim »

Shiaka apparut, elle portait un chignon d'où tombaient deux longues mèches sur son visage.

Elle portait de petites chaussures d'été dans les tons aubergine. Avec au-dessus, un débardeur orange, sur lequel était posé un grand collier, et en dessous un petit short en jeans noir.

Kiba, comme à chacune de ses apparitions, manquait de faire une crise cardiaque, et cela commença à lasser les autres garçons. Elle était suivie de toutes les autres files à l'exception de Sakura et Ino.

-« Bon, les gars, c'est pas pour tout de suite, les deux gonzesses en ont encore pour quelque peu de temps...J'ai fini mais elles commencent et recommencent sans cesse de se maquiller et de s'habiller. Elles ont pris toutes mes fringues, c'est chiant. Mais bon…enfin, il en reste plus qu'à les attendre » dit-elle en soupirant. Elle rejoignit ses deux amis qui discutaient sur un banc, alors que la nuit allait tomber.

-« Hey! Ca va vous deux ? » Demanda-t-elle, joyeusement

-« Ouais…Tranquille…On attend quoi…et on a faim ! » déclara le ninja du sable, qui laissait ses sentiments du moment parler.

-« Elles foutent quoi ? »

-« Elles se préparent…Enfin pour plaire à Sasuke comme d'habitude »

-« Ca prend autant de temps ? » s'étonna Neji

-« Il faut croire »

Ils regardèrent le coucher de soleil, en direction de la mer.

-« C'est donc cela, que vous restiez comme deux cons, ici, assis sur le banc »

-« Oui » répondit le ninjas aux longs cheveux noirs.

-« Cela ressemble au coucher de soleil, que je voyais de mon village »

-« Cela devait être beau là-bas ? » Demanda la jeune fille.

-« Pas tant que ça, je n'ait pas beaucoup de souvenirs, excepté de sang »

-« Tu vois toujours le mal partout » Lui fit-elle.

Gaara leva les yeux au ciel comme guise de réponse

Quand tout le monde commença à se fossiliser, les retardataires descendirent.

Sakura et son adversaire, se tirèrent les cheveux pour avoir en premier le bras de Sasuke, qui commençait à s'énerver. Rock Lee fondait quasiment à la vue de Sakura, qui l'ignorait totalement.

Hinata prit une profonde respiration et s'approcha de Naruto, tremblante comme une feuille.

-« Na…Naruto-kun ? »

-« Ah…Hinata ? Je ne t'avais pas reconnu…T'es chouette comme ça »

La petite Hyûga portait un petit chemisier blanc à manches courte avec une jupe noire et des sandales à talons noirs, qu'elle avait emprunté à Tenten.

La remarque de Naruto l'avait fait rougir, et en joignant ses mains près d'elle, elle lui demanda :

-« On…On y va ? »

-« Ouais…Tu m'offriras des onigris, alors ? »

-« Si…Si tu veux »

-« Super…On y va ! »

Pendant ce temps, Shiaka observa Gaara et lui demanda :

-« Dis, t'es obligé de prendre ta cacahuète géante avec ? Elle va plus te gêner qu'autre chose »

-« Garde tes remarques pour toi »

-« Et si tu veux t'asseoir ? »

-« Et si on se fait attaquer ? »Riposta-t-il

-« Mais pourquoi veux-tu que l'on se fasse attaquer dans un lieu aussi paumé ? Y'a aucun ninja ici »

-« Grblbl…Bon j'ai compris » Il défit les ceintures qui le maintenaient à sa jarre, et la ramena dans la chambre, avant de sauter de la terrasse pour les rejoindre.

Les lumières et les bruits de la fête s'avancèrent de plus en plus, quand ils dépassèrent le village de l'auberge. Temari était toujours en compagnie de Shikamaru, qui semblait l'apprécier dans sa mini jupe et son bustier rouge.

Le village où ils arrivèrent était aussi pathétique que celui dont ils venaient.

Il ne comptait pas plus d'une dizaine de maisons mais les jeunes du coin, assez nombreux, les regardaient d'un air vide et stupide et écarquillèrent les yeux sur les filles comme s'ils en avaient jamais vu de leur vie.

Quand aux vieux, ils mettaient leurs mains sur le visage de leurs enfants.

-« Il faut croire qu'on est bienvenu » Lâcha ironiquement Shikamaru.

-« Je crois qu'on ferais mieux de partir » Dit Ino.

-« Mais non, cela doit être marrant » Fit Kiba, enthousiaste.

-« Aaaaaah…un peu d'enthousiasme fais du bien…Toi, tu vas danser avec moi » Ordonna Shiaka en lui prenant par le bras

-« Vous pensez qu'il va tenir le coup » Demanda Sasuke

-« Je penses qu'il serais mort avant tenter quoi que ce soit » Déclara Rock Lee.

Ino, tira par le bras Sasuke qui résistait.

-« Sasuke danses avec moi ! »

-« Pas question! Lâche-moi »

-« S'il-te plait »

-« LACHE-MOI, je t'ai dit »

En le voyant s'énerver, elle se recula et proposa à contrecoeur à Chouji, qui acceptait avec joie. Sakura n'osait même pas proposer à son tour, et accepta l'invitation de Rock Lee, qui brillait dans tous les sens du terme. Il avait même mis un nœud papillon unique en son genre.

-« Hinata… » Commença Naruto

-« Qu…Qu'y a t il ? » Demanda-t-elle, livide à l'idée de danser avec

-« Tu m'offre à bouffer ? »

-« Si…Si tu veux » Répondit-il en baissant la tête, déçue.

Shino parti, seul, de son côté avec, pour but, la recherche de poisson grillé.

Temari accompagna son frère, au stand de beignets de poulpe, vu que Shikamaru observait Kiba et sa sœur, de peur que celui-ci l'approche de trop près. Et Tenten, resta en la compagnie de Neji pour observer les feux d'artifices.

En chemin, ces deux derniers virent Shino. Tenten, contre l'avis de Neji, lui proposa de les accompagner. Ce qu'il accepter sans émettre une once des sympathie à leur égard, ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer le ninja aux longs cheveux noirs.

Mais Tenten essayait de garder une bonne impression au sein du trio. Les feux d'artifice n'étaient pas aussi impressionnants qu'à Konoha. C'était sur une petite plage de galets, où quelques enfants lançaient des pétards avec des masques de démons. La coutume, voulant, que les enfants se déguisent en diablotins pour effrayer les mauvais esprits.

Shino s'avança vers eux et leur demanda :

-« Vous faîtes quoi ? »

-« On fait des pétards pour effrayer les mauvais esprits » Dit l'enfant à l'écart du groupe.

-« Et vous pensez les effrayer avec ça ? »

-« Et avec nos masques » répondit une petite voix de fillette.

-« Hé ! Monsieur, T'as quoi derrière tes lunettes »

-« Mystère » Dit-il en s'agenouillant pour être à hauteur des enfants.

La petite fille s'approcha du jeune adulte, mais celui-ci arrêta sa main curieuse.

-« Tu risque d'avoir peur » Lui dit-il.

-« J'ai peur de rien ! C'est les démons qui ont peur de moi » Dit la petite voix

-« Tu t'appelles comment ? »

-« Mina, monsieur »

Il retira sa main et la laissant retirer ses lunettes.

Elle regarda, puis retira à son tour son masque.

Tenten et Neji avaient vu de loin la scène, il avait voulu l'en empêcher mais Tenten, le contra, en lui souriant.

-« T'as pas d'yeux ? »

-« Si…Mais ils ne sont pas comme les tiens »

-« C'est quoi ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en pointant son doigt vers ses yeux.

-« Ce sont mes yeux. Ils sont comme ceux d'un insecte comme tu voix. Juste noir, sans aucune couleur…Vide…j'ai toujours porté des lunettes pour pas effrayer les gens. Mes yeux sont sensibles à la lumière. »

-« Moi, je les trouve jolis » Fit-elle en lui donnant le masque.

-« Tu n'as pas peur »

-« NAN! J'ai peur de rien ! Enfin il y a le monsieur là-bas qui a un drôle d'air »

Elle pointait son doigt en direction de Neji.

-« J'ai tout entendu » Siffla ce dernier.

Cela fit rire Tenten, qui s'approcha de Shino et Mina.

-« C'est vrai, qu'ils sont jolis ces yeux…C'est triste de les cacher »

-« Moui ! » Acquiesça la petite, en prenant la main de Shino.

-« C'est pour le style » Dit-il en se levant.

-« La pas un joli style » marmonna le petit démon.

-« Pardon ? »

-« Le monsieur en collant vert, il est plus mieux. Il ressemble à un super héros »

-« Rock ? » Dirent-ils en même temps.

-« On en reparlera quand tu seras plus grande » Conclus-t-il en remettant ses lunettes et en s'en allant.

Lorsqu'il fut parti en direction de Neji pour le narguer sur la façon de lancer le pétard, Tenten chuchota à l'oreille de Mina :

-« Je crois que tu lui as tapé dans l'œil »

-« Vrai ? Je veux me marier avec lui plus tard »

-« Pfiouuuh ! C'est crevant » Soupira Kiba, couvert de sueur.

-« On y retourne ? »

-« Laisse-moi souffler »

Rock, Ino, Chouji et Sakura les rejoignirent, ainsi que Shikamaru qui revint de son point d'espionnage et adressa un regard meurtrier à Kiba, qui avait du mal à comprendre.

-« On fait quoi ? » Demanda Sakura.

-« Tsssss…rien » Lâcha le chuunin.

-« Glandeur » lui dit Kiba

-« Et fier de l'être » Riposta-t-il.

Ils finirent par rester sur place à siroter une glace pillée

Rejoint quelques heures plus tard par Hinata et Naruto, ainsi que Gaara et sa sœur.

-« Il manque toujours Neji, Sasuke, Shino et Tenten »

Ils parcoururent les festivités pour retrouver Shino et Neji, dans deux tonneaux, dans les pommes.

-« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, ici ? » Demanda Sasuke, qui venait d'apparaître, d'une branche d'un arbre.

-« Ils sont… »

-« Complètement plein » Acquiesça Chouji.

Tenten arriva en haletant :

-« J'ai voulu leur en empêcher, mais avec leur esprit de compétition…Ils ont finis par faire un concours de pintes »

-« Mon Dieu » Fit Sakura

-« Comme vous dites » Marmonna Tenten.

-« Je veux bien porter top model, si personne insiste… » Commença Shiaka.

-« Non ! Il vaut mieux laisser un…garçon ? » Ajouta Hinata en se tournant vers Gaara.

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« C'est toi son pote » Répondit Temari, toujours aussi accrochée à Shiakamaru.

-« Bon… » Fit le kazekage, en faisant extraire du sable du sol, pour former un sac à dos dans lequel il enveloppait l'Hyûga.

-« Tricheur » râlèrent certains.

-« Et Shino ? » Demanda Naruto.

-« Je veux bien » répondit Shiaka, qui trouvait l'idée de Gaara pas mal et fit pareil avec de l'eau.

-« Crâneuse » Lui chuchota son frère.

-« Quoi ? J'ai des capacités, je les utilise »

Certains étaient un peu saoul comme Kiba ou Ino, mais les autres avaient su s'arrêter à temps, et ont surtout gardé la tête froide pour empêcher Rock Lee de boire ne serait-ce qu'une goutte d'alcool.

Arrivé à l'auberge, ils tombèrent tous sur leur lit, à l'exception de Gaara, qui alla sur la plage s'entraîner. Il devait être cinq heures du matin.

-« Aaargh…J'ai mal à la tête » Fit Neji, en s'étirant, tout en arrivant dans le réfectoire où presque tous prenaient leur petit déjeuner…Il était une midi.

Tout le monde était cerné et semblaient s'endormir sur place.

Kiba s'approcha de Shino, qui se tenait au bout de la table, en compagnie d'un bol de céréales.

-« Salut! Alors qui a gagné ? »

-« Moi...Evidemment »

-« Shino, tu vas mieux ? » Fit une petite voix, qui venait d'arriver.

-« Ah…Hinata…Oui je vais bien »

-« J'étais inquiète…Je en t'avais jamais vu ainsi auparavant »

-« C'est à cause de ton imbécile de cousin. Il pensait se mesurer à moi »

Elle se contenta de sourire. Elle se resservi un bol de corn flakes sans quitter Naruto des yeux, qui parlait avec Sasuke. Elle enviait Sasuke d'être si proche de lui.

Ino fit son entrée, habillé d'une nuisette violette pour attirer le regard de Sasuke qui, évidemment, ne lui en accordait aucun, même lorsqu'elle se mit à balancer du cul devant lui.

Lorsqu'elle vit que c'était sans espoirs, elle s'approcha de Shino et parla assez fort pour que Neji, à l'autre bout de la table, l'entende.

-« Alors, les petites natures! On supporte mal l'alcool ? »

Quand elle sentit deux ondes néfastes se diriger vers elle, elle s'éclipsa pour s'asseoir à la table de Sasuke et Naruto. Elle poussa même ce dernier, pour s'asseoir en face de son idole et l'admirer en bavant.

Ils arrivèrent petit à petit, et lorsque tout le monde eut finit de manger, ils parlèrent des plans pour la journée.

-« Bon » Commença Shikamaru « Pour une excursion, c'est loupé…vu qu'il est pas loin d'être une heure de l'aprèm…Alors…Je propose…Une sieste sur la plage! »

-« Encore! » Râla Temari

-« Ca ne te plait pas ? » Demanda-t-il

-« Faire une sieste, on peut le faire quand on en veut. On a l'occasion d'être tous ensemble, autant en profiter »

-« Tsssss…On va encore faire un truc crevant je le sens »

-« Shika…Ne râle pas…Fais un petit effort, s'il-te-plait »

-« Gnégnégné » Commenta Shiaka « Bon, je ne veux pas vous interrompre, mais on parle des projets de la journée…Neji, tu as un truc à proposer ? »

-« Hmmm? Plongée sous-marine et barbecue la nuit »

-« Génial » S'enthousiasma la ninja aux cheveux roses.

-« Bon…Vu que tout le monde semble d'accord » Fit le Nara, la moue boudeuse. Cette mimique faisait craquer Temari, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'enlacer quand il faisait ça.

Ils se préparèrent durant dix minutes et prirent la direction d'une petite plage au sud du village. Ino tenait fermement la caisse commune et soupirait que Sasuke ne remarque pas son décolleté plongeant, tout comme Sakura.

Ils louèrent des palmes et des tubas. Le vendeur était étonné qu'ils ne veuillent pas de bombes à oxygène, et qu'ils lui répondent qu'ils n'en avaient « pas besoin ». Il ne chercha pas à comprendre. Ils coururent jusqu'à une crique…Toujours en courant sur l'eau. Ils passèrent une magnifique après-midi à observer la vie sous-marine. Pour respirer, il leur suffisait d'emmagasiner un peu de chakra dans les poumons pour créer un oxygène artificiel. Ils pouvaient tenir ainsi une demi-heure sans respirer. Il n'y avait qu'Ino et Hinata qui avaient du mal à tenir si longtemps, elles ne résistaient plus au bout de vingt minutes. La gagnante fut Sakura avec une heure sous l'eau…Précédée par Sasuke, pour trois quarts d'heure. Tout le monde connaissait leur talent, en ce qui concerne la maîtrise du chakra.

Le soir vint et ils allumèrent un feu pour le barbecue, grâce à un « kâton », copieusement offert par Sasuke, qui manqua de brûler Naruto au millième degré en « déviant » de sa trajectoire.

Le repas se passa sans encombres, et même Shino et Sasuke participèrent aux discussions…Timidement mais ils le firent. Les autres jours se passèrent bien, ils firent des randonnées et beaucoup de journées à la plage, au grand plaisir de Shikamaru qui pouvait exercer son sport favori : la sieste! Au grand dam de Temari, qui aurait bien voulu un peu plus d'action avec son amoureux. En tout cas, ils ne se séparèrent pas une seule seconde, hormis pour prendre leur douche et aller aux toilettes. Shiaka harcelait Gaara pour qu'il lui apprenne la technique de l'œil de sable. Shino se passionnait pour l'étude des scarabées de sable, Kiba tentait des approches inapprochables de Shiaka, ainsi qu'Hinata pour Naruto. Enfin, elle fit tout de même un énorme effort pour lui proposer une promenade en sa compagnie…Avec à la clef, un beignet de poulpe…elle savait comment le faire fonctionner. Ino et Sakura ne changeaient pas…Elle faisaient milles tentatives d'approche de Sasuke, qui essayait de leur échapper. Quand à Lee, même en vacances il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'entraîner, aidé par Tenten, managé par Neji, qui passait de plus en plus d'heures à observer la mer, en compagnie du kazekage. Et pour finir Chouji tenta de faire un régime, mais finalement le reporta pour le lendemain, à chaque fois.

Mais tout chose a une fin et le dernier jour des vacances se présenta trop rapidement.

Ils firent un festin dans la ville la plus proche, c'est-à-dire à cinquante kilomètre de là, qu'ils parcoururent en à peine une demi heure, ce qui creusait leur ventre. Après le copieux dîner, ils se mirent en tête, en particulier Shiaka, Kiba et Ino, de faire la tournée des bars. Shino et Neji se regardèrent, un air de défi dans le regard. Mais ils le firent…Au trente-deuxième bar…Temari et Shiaka estimèrent qu'il était temps de limiter les dégâts, surtout que Tenten et Sasuke avaient épuisé leur dernières forces pour empêcher Lee de toucher à ne serait-ce qu'une goutte de saké ou d'alcool. Ils ramenèrent les épaves comme ils purent. Les seuls sobres furent Hinata, Neji, Gaara, Sasuke, Lee et Tenten, les joyeux étaient Shiaka, Temari, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba et Sakura, quand aux saouls ce sont ceux qui restaient : Ino, Chouji et Shino. Pour finir, c'était aux sobres de porter les bourrés et aux joyeux de tenir la route sans aide.

Après une heure, mise en plus que le temps habituel, pour des ninjas, de faire ce trajet, ils arrivèrent devant l'auberge. Ils s'exténuèrent à les porter jusqu'à leurs lits. Shiaka aida Shino à vomir aux toilettes, à l'abri des regards des autres ninja, de honte qu'ils puissent le voir dans cet état. Même si elle lui répétait qu'il ne devait pas s'en faire. Il se répéta qu'il allait faire une grosse connerie et qu'il ne voulait surtout pas lui ressembler. Elle ne comprit pas le sens de ses mots et mit cela sur le dos de la fatigue. Shikamaru, lui, de son côté veillait sur Chouji Il devait être deux heures et demi…Ils avaient expédié les trente-deux bars en à peine deux heures, un véritable marathon.

Shiaka retourna au dortoir des filles, après avoir raccompagné Shino… Elle se déshabilla et se coucha, mais ouvra les yeux dès qu'elle entendait qu'Ino vomissait dans le seau à côté d'elle, dès qu'elle ne l'entendit plus, elle put s'endormir à poings fermés.


	13. Une nouvelle venue Chapitre 13

Ooooh que c'est beauuuuuu (sniiif)

**Chapitre 13 : Tous les garçons et les filles de mon âge…**

Vers cinq heures du matin, quand tout le monde dormait, une ombre se faufilait dans le dortoir des konoichis, et se rapprocha du lit de Shiaka

-« Shiaka…Psssss…Shiakaa…Houhou » Dit la voix en lui chuchotant à l'oreille. Voyant que celle-ci ne réagissait pas, l'ombre se mit alors à la secouer plus violemment et lui chuchoter :

-« Bon, paresseuse ! Tu vas te lever, oui ? »

Les draps se mirent à bouger et la jeune fille ouvrit faiblement les yeux.

-« Gnééééé ? »

-« C'est moi…il faut que je te parles »

-« Top model ? »

-« C'est moi…Mais arrête de m'appeler comme ça. Viens » Dit-il en sortant discrètement de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

Shiaka fit de même après s'être frotté les yeux avec ses mains. Elle dormait en débardeur blanc avec un petit short bleu ciel.

Elle le rejoignit sur la terrasse au bout du couloir, elle ne s'était toujours pas totalement remise de la buverie de la veille. La terrasse n'était pas très grande, et le sol était en bois, tout comme les rampes. Il y'avait un petit banc et un transat. Elle s'assit sur le banc, à moitié endormie, tandis que Neji, nerveux, s'appuyait sur la rampe.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ? » Dit-elle, en essayant de garder les yeux ouverts.

-« C'est que… » Fit-il en tournant en rond, puis en s'asseyant à côté de la konoichi « Je… »

Il prit une grande inspiration et déclara à toute vitesse : -

-« Je crois que je suis amoureux de quelqu'un ! »

-« Ah…ben, je le sais »

-« Comment ça, tu le sais ? »

-« Ben quasi tout le monde le sait » Marmonna-t-elle en baillant.

-« Tout le monde ? »

-« Ouais… »

-« Mais ils ne savent pas de qui ? » S'emporta-t-il

-« Qui ? Gaara ? »

Cela fit rougir Neji, qui tentait de cacher sa gêne, en se recroquevillant, sur lui-même.

Sa tête semblait être une bouilloire qui serait prête à exploser, la chaleur lui montait au cerveau.

-« Hé…Top Model…Tu n'as pas à rougir, de ça…C'est super mignon…Il t'aime aussi »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais »

-« Ca crève, un petit peu les yeux, mon grand ! » déclara-t-elle maintenant, définitivement réveillé par l'action de la discussion.

-« Je n'oserais jamais »

-« Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien »

-« Tu dis qu'il m'aime aussi, mais…Non, je ne pourrais jamais »

-« Pourquoi ? C'est dingue ça, je en sais plus à qui j'avais dit ça…mais les ninjas bravent les plus grand danger et se retrouvent faible en ce qui concerne l'amour »

-« Pourquoi ? Car je suis de la lignée des Hyûga…L'homosexualité est très tolérée à Konoha, vraiment habituelle, mais pas dans ma famille…je serais une honte pour eux…Ils comptent déjà m'arranger un mariage, avec une cousine lointaine que je n'ai jamais vu »

-« Pffffff…c'est chiant, vous êtes tous empêtré dans des problèmes pas possibles »

-« C'est Konoha » Soupira-t-il en souriant.

-« Ecoute, on s'en fous de ce qui peut arriver après, je te demande de faire ce que tu as envie à cet instant même »

Elle se rapprocha de Neji, en posant son coude sur le dos du banc.

-« Ecoute, arrange-toi pour être seul avec lui, genre sur un canapé ou je ne sais quoi…Tu te positionne comme moi » Elle commença à caresser sa jambe et à balader ses mains sur son visage « Tu le caresses, comme ça, sans cesser de le regarder les yeux, puis tu lui caresses le visage ainsi. Tu commences à l'embrasser dans le cou…Comme ça… »

Neji se laissait faire, non sans se sentir mal à l'aise. La jeune fille se mit, ensuite à l'embrasser et lui dit « Et tu l'embrasses comme je l'ai fait et là, tu emballes sec, compris ? »

Soudain, ils sursautèrent en entendant la porte de la terrasse s'ouvrir, Gaara venait d'apparaître le visage figé.

-« Non, non…Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois » Dit la jeune fille

-« Je vois que je vous dérange, je m'en vais » dit-il d'un ton glacial, en claquant la porte

-« Gaara ! » Supplia la jeune fille, pendant que Neji se m'était les mains sur le visage. Shiaka tentait de rattraper le kazekage, mais muni de sa jarre sur le dos, il la plaqua avec son sable contre le mur, dans le corridor. Elle avait vu le lavabo à côté d'elle, l'ouvrit à toute vitesse, pour contrôler l'eau et le maintenir dans des jets d'eau, dont elle l'entourait.

-« Je t'en prie…Si tu ne veux pas parler avec moi, parles au moins avec lui »

Sa prison de sable retourna dans la jarre, et elle s'empara les jets d'eau pour lui permettre de passer. Lorsqu'il atteignit la terrasse, elle ferma la porte avec une barrière d'eau, pour l'empêcher de partir en cas de malentendu.

Elle resta dans le couloir, pour maintenir la barrière, assise contre un mur.

Les deux garçons se tenaient dos à dos, sans oser affronter le regard de l'autre.

Neji rompit le silence :

-« Ecoute, pour elle et moi, ce n'est qu'une méprise…Mais c'est pour autre chose que j'aimerais te parler » Dit-il en se retournant, et continua :

-« Toute ma vie, je n'ai vécut que de haine. Grâce aux paroles de Naruto, j'ai réussi une grande partie de ces nuages sombres. Aujourd'hui…je…je suis prêt à…»

La jeune file se tenait toujours contre le mur et commença à fermer les yeux.

-« Shiaka ? »

Elle releva les yeux et sous la surprise, lâcha la barrière d'eau.

-« Tiens, Kiba ? Vous avez tous le sommeil léger, ma parole »

Il la regarda et s'empêcha de saigner du nez, en voyant les jambes nues de la jeune fille et surtout son débardeur sans soutien gorge, qui moulait ses formes.

-« Euh…Oui…je voulais juste aller me rafraîchir sur la terrasse. J'ai vraiment trop chaud »

-« Ce…ne sera pas possible…la terrasse est déjà occupé ! »

-« Hein ? »

-« Regarde à travers la porte »

Il s'avança et colla son nez à la vitre.

-« Tiens, y'a deux mecs qui s'embrassent. Ils ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eaux à Gaara du désert et à Neji Hyûga »

Il se retourna et voyait le visage de Shiaka qui semblait vouloir dire « hé! Réagis ! »

Il regarda, puis se retourna à nouveau :

-« QUOI ? »

Elle se leva rapidement et lui mit la main sur la bouche, pour ne pas déranger les deux ninas sur la terrasse et ceux qui dormaient.

-« Viens » Tu dit-elle, en lui maintenant la main sur la bouche, elle ouvrit la porte d'un petit salon et s'installa dans un canapé, où le garçon prit place à côté d'elle.

-« Ca fait longtemps que… ? »

-« Oh non, je crois qu'ils ont flashé l'un sur l'autre depuis longtemps, mais je n'ai fait que créer une situation où ils pourraient enfin se dire la vérité »

-« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

-« Neji est venu me réveiller, mais je savais bien que Gaara ne dors jamais et qu'il se promène dans l'auberge la nuit. Puis Neji m'a amené ici et m'a avoué qu'il aimait le mec avec la cacahuète sur le dos. Puis j'ai voulu lui faire une mise en scène de comment il allait emballer Gaara, puis c'est ce moment qu'avait choisi l'autre pour faire sa ronde de terrasse. Evidemment, j'ai stressé car je n'avais pas prévu cela. Je comptais, d'abord chercher Gaara, pour lui foutre Neji devant la tronche et qu'ils se disent tout, vu que ce serait un rare moment qu'ils n'auront qu'à eux, sans les autres tout près »

Kiba était abasourdi de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-« Tu dois être incroyable en stratégie de combat »

-« Je tiens peut-être cela de mon frère » Lui fit-elle, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-« Et bien je peux t'avouer que moi aussi que j'aime quelqu'un, mais je ne te dirais pas qui »

-« C'est vrai ? Quelqu'un du groupe ? Un mec? Une fille ? »

-« Euh…Une fille, du moins que crois que s'en est une »

-« Elle t'aime bien ? »

-« Non, je ne crois pas, en tout cas elle m'ignore, tout le temps et ça me brise un peu le cœur »

-« Aïe, mais elle ne s'en rend pas compte ? »

-« Non, je crois qu'elle ne s'en rend compte, pas du tout »

-« Alors, tu dois le lui dire en face. Il n'y a pas le choix »

-« Oh, mais même si je le lui disais. Elle ne m'aimerait pas. Je ne suis pas assez bien pour elle »

-« Mais dit pas ça, tu es quelqu'un de chouette »

-« Pffffff…Enfin, je préfères…laisser tomber »

-« C'est stupide…Il ne faut jamais laisser tomber les bras »

Kiba soupira car il n'avait toujours pas réussi à lui avouer son amour. Chaque fois qu'il prenait son inspiration pour lui parler, les mots ne sortaient pas. Il admirait profondément Shiaka, mais se trouvait insignifiant à côté d'elle, de sa personnalité et de sa présence.

Il ne savait pas que c'était Shiaka qui se sentait mal par rapport aux autres, qui se sentait ridicule à côté d'eux, qui avait fait des choses extraordinaires. Elle n'avait fait que tuer des gens pour survivre après avoir été abandonné. Elle a vécut un amour voué à l'échec et essayait de se racheter de ses crimes en faisant ce qu'elle pouvait pour ses nouveaux amis, non sans maladresse. Mais, cela, peu de personne l'avait compris. Personne n'avait réussi à cerner sa véritable personnalité, excepté à Gaara, à qui elle avait tout avoué la veille du voyage. Elle le considérait comme un ami très précieux. En pensant à tout cela, elle finit par s'endormir sur l'épaule de Kiba, qui lui passait un bras autour de ses épaules et la contempla malgré l'obscurité. Il aurait pu rester ainsi l'éternité et savoura chaque instant avec la fille de ses rêves à côté de lui.

Pfff on dirait vraiment pas que ce sont deux mecs, la déclaration de Neji je la range dans la catégorie « amour, gloire et beauté » lol niark


	14. Une nouvelle venue Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14 : Vous les copains, je n'vous oublierais jamais Youbidoup **

Le lendemain, ils plièrent bagage. Tous avaient le cafard et ne voulaient pas retourner à Konoha. Shikamaru était fatigué à l'entente du mot « voyage ». Quand à Gaara et Neji, ils ne firent pas étalage de leur relation. Il n'y avait que Kiba, qui en cessait de leur jeter des regards furtifs. Le voyage dura deux jours et se passa sans histoire. Ino était déprimée à la vue de sa caisse totalement vide.

Shino s'ouvrait un peu plus à Shiaka, mais restait la plupart du temps avec Hinata et Kiba.

Sasuke, quand il ne restait pas à l'écart du groupe, discutait avec Sakura ou Naruto, comme à son habitude. Il était la seule personne envers qui Shiaka, n'avait aucune sympathie. Ils arrivèrent aux portes de la ville. Et chacun se séparèrent là. Il n'y avait que Shikamaru et sa soeur, ainsi que Neji et Hinata qui rentrèrent ensemble.

Shino hésitait à rentrer chez lui, il ne savait pas qu'elle serait la réaction de son père…Violente sans doute. Il resta immobile, dix minutes devant la porte, puis introduisit la clef dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte avec le minimum de bruit possible. Il regarda de droite à gauche, mais ne vit pas son père. Il monta donc l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre, et déposa son sac sur le palier. Il sursauta en le voyant debout devant la fenêtre.

-« Papa! »

-« Shino…Te voilà enfin »

-« Je suis désolé mais… »

Avait-il à peine commencé sa phrase, qu'il reçut un poing de son père, en pleine figure.

Il n'eut pas la force de se défendre ou de rendre son poing. Le père le frappa de plus en plus fort, au point d'avoir les mains recouvertes de sang. Shino ne put que protéger son visage comme il put, avec ses bras.

-« Papa…Arrête »

Mais les mots furent vains. Il était couché par terre, plié en deux, de douleur. Son père l'acheva en lui donnant quelques ultimes coups de pieds et en marchant sur ses nouvelles lunettes. Les vêtements du brun, se teignirent de rouge et ses membres avaient du mal à répondre. Le père s'en alla, titubant, et claqua la porte.

Shino, tomba dans les pommes. Il ne réveilla que deux heures plus tard, sous les mêmes douleurs. Il avait du mal à respirer, chaque inspiration lui heurtait la poitrine. Il prit un essuie à côté de lui et s'épongea le visage.

Il se redressa pour s'asseoir, et resta ainsi quelques minutes. Puis se releva, prit un sac dans son armoire et y mis quelques affaires propres. Il cassa le cadre pour y prendre une photo qui représentait lui et sa sœur. Ils ne souriant pas sur cette photo, il ne souriait ou riait quasi jamais. Il n'avait aucune raison de rire. Il mis sont sac sur ses épaules, ouvrit la fenêtre et s'en alla comme un voleur.

Neji et Hinata rentrèrent donc chez eux, leur servante était là pour les accueillir. Hanabi, en entendant qu'ils étaient là, dévala l'escalier en sautant au cou de Neji et Hinata.

-« ALORS! Vous avez des photos! Je veux voir, je veux voir ! »

-« Tu ne sais pas attendre deux secondes » Souffla Neji.

-« Petite sœur, on vient jute d'arriver »

-« Vous en avez prises ? »

-« OUI! » Dirent les deux cousins en chœur

-« MONTREZ! » Hurla la petite Hyûga

-« On ne les as pas encore développé » Fit remarquer Neji.

Elle bouda et alla s'installer dans le salon.

-« Pénible » Lâcha Neji.

-« Neji…C'est normal, elle est encore jeune »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et parla assez fort pour qu'Hanabi l'entende.

-« Hé! Hanabi! J'irais déposer les films photos à le première heure demain…Ca te va ? »

Elle galopa vers le brun et le serra de toutes ses forces

-« Je t'adore grand frère! »

-« Vraiment? Tu ne me détestais pas il y a cinq minutes ? »

-« Beuuh » Fit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

Le père arriva.

-« Alors? Il était comment ce voyage ? »

-« T…Très instructif » Fit Hinata.

-« Bien…Tant mieux, je suis content que cela vous ai servi »

-« Nous pouvons passer à table, à présent…On vous attendait, Kayoko a mit les couvert » Dit Hanabi qui changeait radicalement d'attitude quand son père était là, elle se tenait droite et adoptait un langage plus soutenu. Cela avait le don de faire sourire les deux cousins.

Le père leur demanda quelques détails sur le voyage et se montra, étonnamment enjoué. Les deux cousins, adressèrent des regards surpris à Hanabi, qui leur fit un clin d'œil. Bien sûr ils changèrent un peu la version du voyage, étant donné qu'ils étaient sensés s'entraîner.

Le dîner prit fin et les trois cousins se retrouvèrent dans la chambre d'Hanabi, qui leur confessa que cela faisait depuis une semaine que le caractère de son père, avait pris un nouveau tournant. Elle a l'impression qu'il a rencontré une femme. Cela faisait plus de dix ans que sa femme était morte, il n'avait plus eu aucune conquête depuis.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à croire que c'est dû à une femme ? » Demanda le ninja.

-« Il y a des signes qui en trompe pas, je l'espionne avant qu'il sorte. Je le surprends même à mettre du parfum et à se recoiffer devant la glace. De plus, il sort beaucoup plus qu'avant et plus aux mêmes heures. Et pour couronner le tout, il est sympathique ! Alors avoue qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange »

Hinata ne dit rien, mais s'imagina la nouvelle femme de son père. Elle la voyait sévère, rigide et peu communicante, un peu l'était sa mère.

Ils durent raconter les faits et gestes de Shino à Hanabi qui faisait des petits cris de joie hystériques à chaque fois qu'ils prononçaient son prénom. Hinata et Neji se regardèrent d'un air désespéré. On aurait dit une groupie en chaleur, elle ne lui avait pourtant jamais adressé la parole. Lorsque les deux ninjas furent fatigués d'entre du « Shino par ci » et du « Shino par là », ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. D'ailleurs le voyage les avait épuisés, en particulier Hinata, qui manquait d'exercice.

Ils retournèrent chacun dans leur chambre, même si Hanabi traînait derrière Neji, en s'accrochant à ses jambes pour plus de détails sur le ninja dont elle était éprise. Elle finit par abandonner en se prenant la porte dans la figure et retourna dans sa chambre pour dormir.

Neji déballa ses affaires et mis ses vêtements sales dans un panier et rangea ses affaires propres dans son placard. Il se déshabilla et mit un caleçon avant de rentrer dans son lit. Sa chambre comportait une petite terrasse qui avait une vue sur l'étant du jardin. Il ferma les yeux mais sentit une présence. Il se releva et vit…Gaara qui lui souriait, derrière la vitre qui donnait sur la terrasse. Il lui ouvrit et le prit dans ses bras. Ils s'assirent sur le lit. Neji, couché, l'embrassait tout en l'aidant à retirer sa jarre de sable. Il n'y avait pas un bruit excepté le coassement des grenouilles et le bruissement des draps.

-« TIENS! Neji! J'avais quelque chose à te montr… » Dit le père d'Hinata en ouvrant la porte.

Heureusement Gaara et Neji était encore habillés. D'un geste vif, le kazekage prit sa jarre, s'apprêta à faire une attaque, quand Neji, fit un geste pour l'en empêcher. Ils s'adressèrent un rapide regard, puis il détala avec sa jarre. L'Hyûga resta là sur le lit, prit un t-shirt et l'enfila.

L'oncle était toujours bouche bée, devant ce qu'il venait d'apercevoir.

-« Père… »

-« Pas un mot…Tais-toi… »

-« …Je vous jure que… »

-« Toi ?...Avec un…HOMME! »

-« Mais… »

-« Je te laisse dix minutes pour partir d'ici et ne plus jamais revenir »

-« …Bien » Fit-il la tête baissée. Son oncle partit

Cette courte discussion était froide. Il aurait préféré qu'il hurle ou qu'il le frappe.

Il fit son sac et s'en alla. Il aurait aimé dire au revoir à ses deux cousines, mais savait bien que cela aurait été trop douloureux pour lui. Il ouvrit la porte de sa terrasse et s'en alla. Gaara l'attendait à quelques toits de là et ils s'en allèrent ensemble.


	15. Une nouvelle venue Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15 : Je pars pour de longs mois en laissant Margot, Hissé Haut!**

Pendant ce temps Hinata dormait à poings fermés, mais fut réveillé par la voix de Kayoko, la gouvernante.

-« Mademoiselle, venez, je vous en prie. Un de vos amis demande à vous voir. J'ai préféré ne pas prévenir, monsieur. Je l'ai installé dans la troisième chambre d'ami »

-« Hmm ? » Fit-elle, en baillant. Elle enfila ses chaussons et mit un peignoir.

Elle descendit avec Kayoko et alla vers une chambre d'ami.

Elle ouvrit la porte coulissante. Hinata sursauta en voyant son compagnon ensanglanté qui suffoquait, couché sur un futon.

-« Shino, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé » Fit-elle, en courant vers le corps de son ami.

-« J'ai...tré…j'ai trébuché »

-« Idiot…Je cours chercher Sakura, elle pourra faire quelque chose pour toi »

Il saisit le bras d'Hinata.

-« N…Non...Ca va aller »

-« Pas question! J'arrive »

Il n'eut pas la force de la contredire. Elle courut dans sa chambre se changer, en faisant attention de ne pas rencontrer un membre de la famille. Kayoko pendant ce temps, avait prit une bassine d'eau et un essuie, pour lui nettoyer le visage. La vieille femme, enleva le t-shirt de Shino, en découpant dedans, lui évitant ainsi de nouvelles douleurs. Elle fut choquée en voyant son corps couvert d'hématomes et de cicatrice.

-« Mon pauvre enfant…Que vous as-t-on fait ? » Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la femme, en voyant ce corps abîmé. Elle les retint, et épongea le corps de Shino, malgré ses convulsions de douleurs, le fait de le toucher lui procurait des élans de souffrances. L'eau de la bassine tourna rapidement au rouge. Il tenait dans ses mains, ses lunettes cassées. Elle décida d'aller lui acheter une autre paire de lunettes, mais que pour le moment il ne craignait rien dû à la nuitée. Le soleil ne se levait que dans sept heures et qu'elle avait le temps de recouvrir les fenêtres de tissu, pour ne pas le faire souffrir. Cet événement ne faisait que lui peser sur le cœur. Elle avait entendu son maître de disputer avec son fils. Et elle avait aperçu ce dernier, sortir de la maison. Elle était blessée de voir ce jeune maître s'enfuir, mais préféra ne rien dire aux autres. Cela faisait plus de quarante ans qu'elle servait les Soke, tout comme l'avait fait son père et sa mère. Elle avait à présent soixante ans et avait vu grandir tous les membres du clan Hyûga et vécut les mêmes souffrances que les membres de la Bunke, vu qu'elle en faisait parti. Elle préférait cacher son signe sous un foulard dont elle entourait sa tête.

Vingt minutes passèrent avant le retour d'Hinata. Sakura la précédait. Kayoko leur laissa la place. Sakura se pencha au dessus du corps de Shino. Les insectes qu'il abritait étaient trop faibles pour soigner ses plaies. Ceux qui sortaient de son corps, tombèrent pour mourir. Shino était entouré d'une centaine de cadavres d'insectes.

Sakura passa sa main au-dessus de son corps.

-« Il est couvert d'hématomes, a plusieurs plaies, une fracture du bras droit et cinq côtes cassée…ce qui explique sa difficulté à respirer »

-« Tu peux le soigner ? » Demanda Hinata.

-« Hmmm…Oui…mais il aura besoin d'une longue nuit de répit…voir deux…La plupart des plaies et des hématomes ne sont pas nouveaux…La moitié des plaies n'ont fait que se rouvrir… »

Elle mit ses deux mains au dessus du torses de Shino, un halo de chakra parcourait ses doits et petit à petit les plaies de refermèrent, les hématomes s'estompèrent et les boursouflures de son visage se dégonflèrent. Il perdit conscience. Hinata s'inquiéta mais Sakura lui fit signe que c'était normal après cela. Kayoko était rassuré et put repartir, tranquille vers son pavillon.

Hinata et la konoichi restèrent près du corps du brun.

-« Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver? Il a été attaqué ? » Demanda la ninja aux cheveux roses.

-« Non, je ne pense pas… » Elle marqua une pause, puis reprit « je pense que cela à un rapport avec son père. Il ne parle pas beaucoup. Mais il arrive qu'il nous rejoigne, moi et Kiba, avec des bleus et prétexte que ce sont les séquelles d'un entraînement. Mais…Un…un soir, je l'ai raccompagné chez lui…Je ne suis pas repartie tout de suite, car mes lacets étaient défaits, je me suis assise en face de sa porte pour les refaire…Et…et là j'ai entendu son père lui crier dessus, puis d'autre bruits étranges comme si des objets se cassaient »

-« Tu ne lui en a pas reparlé ? »

-« N…Non…Il ne voudrait pas…Tu sais bien… »

-« Hmmm…Apparemment, ce soir c'était la goutte qui avait fait débordé le vase »

Elle acquiesça, puis dit :

-« C'est horrible…S'en prendre ainsi à son enfant… »

Sakura se tut, car il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter. Elles se levèrent pour chercher des tissus noirs afin de recouvrir les deux fenêtres de la chambre, qui ne comportaient pas de rideaux.

Elles installèrent des futons à côté de celui du ninja et s'endormirent.

Dans la même soirée, chez les Naras, sous les plaintes de son frère, Shiaka décida de l'accompagner jusqu'à l'hôtel où résidaient Gaara et Temari.

C'était l'hôtel le plus luxueux du village, qui se trouvait sur la place principale. Ils rentrèrent par la porte principale. Chacun était dans une chambre séparée, l'une à côté de l'autre.

Ils toquèrent d'abord à la première porte, ne sachant laquelle appartenait à qui. Temari ouvrit. Shikamaru lui fit un grand sourire, mais son visage restait de marbre. Elle ne releva même pas la tête. Elle le prit par la main, ouvrit grand la porte pour laisser passer Shiaka et emmena le chuunin dans la chambre d'à côté. Les deux Nara ne comprirent pas grand-chose. Elle rentra dans la chambre qui était précédée d'un long couloir, pour déboucher sur un somptueux salon. Le plafond était recouvert de moulures et étaient haut d'au moins quatre ou cinq mètres. Lorsqu'elle baissa sa tête, elle vit Gaara et Neji assis à une grande table laquée. Ils ne disaient pas un mot. Elle trouvait ce silence étrange. Elle s'assit à leur côté, et une certaine tension se faisait ressentir dans l'atmosphère.

-« Eeeeeuh…Ca va les gars ? »

Ils ne répondaient pas. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais et vit un sac portant le sceau des Hyûga.

-« Neji ? Tu t'en vas ? »

Il lui fit oui de la tête. Elle se tourna vers Gaara qui ne disait rien.

-« Gaara ? »

Il avait un air sévère qu'il n'avait pourtant jamais avec elle.

-« MAIS MERDE! PARLEZ-MOI! QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE À LA FIN ? »

Gaara se leva en faisant tomber sa chaise, s'approcha d'elle et lui cria en plein visage :

-« IL SE PASSE QUE L'ONCLE DE NEJI VIENT DE TOUT DECOUVRIR ET QUE CELA VA AVOIR POUR CONSEQUENCE UNE PUTAIN DE GUERRE ! »

Elle recula de frayeur, elle ne l'avait jamais vu s'énerver vraiment, elle était réellement pétrifiée.

-« M…Mais…Ce n'est pas possible… » Dit-elle, en se tournant vers Neji, n'osant plus affronter le regard du ninja du désert. « Il ne va pas y avoir une guerre à cause de…ça ? »

-« Malheureusement si, Le clan Hyûga est le plus puissant de Konoha, la plupart des politiciens ou ninjas mangent dans la main de mon oncle, il n'aura aucun mal à convaincre les gens de se battre pour lui » Expliqua, posément le brun, tandis que Gaara faisait les cents pas.

-« C'est vraiment mauvais pour mon village, ça »

-« Mais…Il n'y a pas que les alliances qui comptent…Vous devez être heureux »

Le kazekage tapa du poing contre la table.

-« Tu es vraiment bête ou tu le fais en exprès…On s'en fous de notre bonheur! C'est la vie des habitants qui est en jeu ! »

-« …Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser qu'il va vouloir te faire la guerre ? »

Neji reprit la parole :

-« Ce sont ses propres mots, lorsque j'ai franchement le seuil de ma maison »

Elle fixa ses pieds et dit :

-« Je…je suis désolée…Je n'aurais jamais dû vous pousser dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre »

-« Ca tu peux le dire » Siffla Gaara.

Elle se leva, Neji la retint en lui adressant un regard compatissant. Mais elle sortit, courut jusqu'à l'ascenseur, traversa le grand hall d'entrée et éclata en sanglot dans une des rues avoisinantes.

Sakura rangea les papiers de Tsunade qui dormait sur un futon dans son bureau. Elle était extenuée, elle ne se reposait jamais. Etre Hokage ne permettait pas de prendre des vacances.

Sakura déposa les dossiers et se pencha sur le futon. Difficile de croire que Tsunade n'avait pas l'âge qui correspondait à son physique. Sakura était vraiment intriguée par cette faculté de changer de visage. Ce jutsus, elle ne le lui avait jamais enseignée. Elle borda son maître puis se leva.

-« Sakura ? » Fit l'Hokage en baillant.

-« Oui, Sensei ? »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à une heure pareille ? »

-« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir…Je voulais mettre de l'ordre dans vos papiers »

-« A minuit passé ? »

-« Oui, mais en réalité… »

-« Oui ? »

-« Je voulais vous voir pour vous raconter ce voyage! Mais bon, il était trop tard et je ne voulais pas vous déranger alors que ce n'était pas vos heures de travail »

-« Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas d'heures de travail, je dois être disponible jour et nuit »

-« Oui, mais j'avais peur de vous déranger…Je suis quand même venue, voyant que vous dormiez, j'ai préparé vos dossiers »

-« C'est gentil ça » Fit-elle en se frottant les yeux « De toute façon, j'ai dormi mes deux heures et ça me suffit, je ne dois jamais beaucoup dormi…Trois heures font office de grasse matinée »

-« Vous avez de la chance, moi il me faut des heures de minimum de six heures »

-« Tu apprendras à dormir moins avec l'expérience »

-« Oui, Sensei »

-« Approche… » Ajouta-t-elle, en se relevant et en indiquant son futon, pour que Sakura y prenne place. La konoichi s'assit. Tsunade plia les draps.

-« Alors…Raconte-moi tout! » Fit-elle, en souriant.

La nuit ne lui suffisait pas à tout raconter.

Salut tout le monde ! ça va ? elle vous plait notre fic ?si oui ou si non ENVOYEZ nous des REVIEWS ! on m'a dit que si on en avait pas beaucoup c'était parce que on acceptait pas les anonymes. Je voudrai bien les accepter maiiiiiis ayant ressut la medaille de nullisime en informatique ... je ne sais pas comment faire, et meme si c'est très simple ou tout con a trouver, soyez gentil de me l'expliquer merci !


	16. Une nouvelle venue Chapitre 16

**Chapitre 16 : La corde et les chaussons (Keren Ann)**

Shiaka ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle se sentait inutile et avait l'impression d'avoir plus empiré les choses qu'autre chose. Elle déambulait dans les rues de Konoha, sans but précis.

Quelques lumières étaient encore allumées…Il devait être minuit. Les lampes s'éteignaient petit à petit dans les maisons. Mais elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle. De toute façon, elle se serait fait disputé pour rentrer à une heure pareil, et le lendemain, de ne pas être rentré à la maison. Dans tous les cas, elle se serait disputée avec ses parents. Elle aperçu au loin, un léger brouhaha, qui venait d'un bar. Elle rentra et le silence de fit. Les hommes se retournèrent vers elles, deux secondes, pour continuer, comme si de rien n'était, leur conversation. Elle observa la salle, il y avait de nombreux ninjas, de simples quidams et quelques habituées qui semblaient achever leur alcoolisme. L'ambiance était enfumée, on aurait dit que la pièce n'avait pas été aérée depuis des lustres. Elle jeta un œil au bar, derrière lequel se trouvait un typique barman, qui semblait avoir rouillé en même temps que ce lieu, qui semblait au bout de sa vie. Cet homme était ridé, barbu et avait les yeux clairs, comme si de la bière flottait derrière. A croire, qu'il faisait ce métier, pour pouvoir boire à volonté. Les tabourets faisaient penser à un vieux saloon, dont on aurait eu le cœur arraché, de jeter les meubles.

Elle s'assit cependant, sur un d'eux, et s'assura qu'il n'en tomberait pas en miette.

Elle leva la main vers le barman et commanda cinq bières. Cette demande chatouilla la curiosité d'un ninja assit à l'autre bout du bar. Il se leva et s'approcha de la jeune fille, sans que celle-ci l'aperçoive.

-« Yo ! Eh ben ?…T'as du chagrin à noyer dans la bière ? »

Cette voix, apparut d'elle ne savait où, la fit sursauter.

Elle tourna sa tête vers la droite et vit un homme, bien plus âgé qu'elle, qui souriait d'un air assez stupide. Enfin, sourire…Elle l'imaginait ainsi, vu qu'un masque recouvrait la moitié de son visage. Elle se disait également qu'il avait déjà dû boire, pas mal de verre avant. Cependant, elle lui trouvait un assez beau charme dans sa nonchalance et sa façon de se tenir. Il avait un coude posé sur le bar, une main posée sur sa hanche et son corps allait de l'avant.

Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et d'un blanc relevé de mèches grisâtres. Son bandeau frontal cachait son œil gauche et elle disait que cela devait être sûrement pour l'esthétique, tout comme son masque qui le cachait.

-« Voilà, vos 5 bières, mademoiselles »

-« Ah…Merci… »

Elle vida son premier verre d'une traite. Elle n'avait pas prêté grande attention à l'inconnu, excepté l'analyse de son visage. Elle alla entamer son second verre quand…

-« Et alors ? Il s'appelle comment le type qui t'as rendu comme ça ? »

Elle se dit qu'elle aurait beaucoup de mal à s'en débarrasser, et qu'il aurait été inutile de l'ignorer.

-« Ce n'est pas un type…mais deux »

-« Et bien…Tu ne te prive pas »

-« Pffffff…Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois » Dit-elle, en buvant une gorgée.

-« Ah oui ? »

Son sourire naïf commença à irriter Shiaka.

-« Bon écoute, je ne suis pas trop d'humeur à parler et… »

-« Oh, oh, oh…Ca je l'avais bien remarqué…C'est justement pour ça que je viens…Et ne crois pasque tu sois la seule à avoir des problèmes… »

-« Bon Okay…Désolé…mais… »

-« Si tu as envie que je partes… »

-« Non, non, non. Ce n'est pas ça…Ecoutez, je suis assez friable aujourd'hui et… »

-« Et ? »

-« Et j'ai bien peur, de ne pas être très agréable, ce soir »

-« Relaaaax…Après avoir bu, cela ira mieux »

-« C'est ce que je me disais, mais je n'en suis plus trop sûre »

Elle finit sa deuxième bière, et ramena la troisième près d'elle.

Lui, continua à la fixer.

-« Quoi ? »

-« Oh…rien »

-« Vous ne dites rien »

-« C'est que je n'ai rien à dire »

-« Okay…Je vois, c'est le genre d'emmerdeur dont on a du mal à se décoller » Pensa-t-elle.

Elle but en silence, et lorsque celui-ci devint insupportable, elle regarda son bandeau frontal et lui dit :

-« Vous êtes ninja ? »

-« Tu peux me tutoyer. Et oui, je suis ninja »

-« Tout le monde est ninja dans cette ville ou quoi ? C'est ridicule ! Cela fait une centaine de morts potentiel »

-« … »

-« Ouais, vous…tu dis rien…Tu te dis que je suis trop stupide, de penser de cette façon »

-« Non…je me dit juste que tu n'es pas d'ici »

-« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un air moqueur.

-« Car les gens d'ici, ne voient pas les ninjas comme des êtres stupides qui sacrifient leur vie, mais comme des héros qui risqueraient leur vie pour en protéger d'autre »

-« Tu fais ça pour être un héros ? » Dit-elle en buvant sa quatrième bière.

-« Non… »

-« Oh et puis merde ! Désolé d'être de mauvaise humeur, ce n'est pas mon jour »

-« Comme je te l'ai déjà dit…Je l'avais remarqué quand tu es rentrée »

Elle le regarda et lui esquissa un sourire.

-« Tu es d'ici, toi ? »

-« Yeah…Comme l'indique mon bandeau frontal »

-« Oui, c'est vrai...Je suis bête…C'est juste que tu semble différent des gens d'ici »

-« Pourquoi ? » Demanda le ninja aux cheveux d'argent.

-« Oh…Juste une impression…Tu t'appelle comment ? »

-« Quelle importance ? »

-« C'est vrai…On s'en fous dans le fond…c'est juste une histoire de politesse »

-« Et on s'en fous des politesses…On ne se reverra plus… »

A cela, elle ne trouva rien à dire, et finis son verre.

-« Alors toi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, à une heure pareille ? »

-« Oh…rien…de spécial… » Dit-il en levant l'œil au plafond.

Le bar se vidait petit à petit, et le reste sera sûrement traîné sur le trottoir par le patron et un videur, comme tous les soirs.

-« Ca va fermer, tu veux aller autre part ? »

La vue se Shiaka se troublait après son cinquième et dernier verre.

-« Hmm ? »

-« Je paye pour toi, si tu veux »

-« Merci… »

Il paya et rattrapa la jeune fille qui s'en alla à petit pas, pour ne pas perdre son équilibre.

-« Hey…Tu veux que je te raccompagne…C'est pas très sûr ici »

-« Hmm ? Et monsieur le ninja va venir à mon secours, je suppose ? »

-« C'est un scénario possible »

-« Allez… »

Sur le chemin, elle fut impressionnée par sa grande taille.

Il ne devait pas être loin du mètre nonante, et marchait les mains dans les poches, d'une démarche insouciante.

Ils parlèrent peu mais plus elle le regardait, plus elle le trouvait beau. Il avait un charme indescriptible, cela allait de sa façon d'être à sa façon de parler.

Quand il se tourna, sentant un regard sur lui, elle tourna rapidement la tête et rougissait, sous son châle. Ils arrivèrent dans la petite rue.

-« C'est dans le coin que j'habite, merci pour tout »

-« Hmmm » Dit-il en regardant autour de lui « C'est pas un mauvais quartier ça…Tu dois être assez fortunée, non ? »

Il baissa la tête, pour la regarder et vit deux larmes couler sur les joues de la demoiselle.

-« Hey ! Ca va miss ? Ca te fous dans cet état de rentrer chez toi ? Tu vis encore chez tes parents ? T'as quel âge ? 20 ans ?»

Ces larmes coulèrent de plus belles. Le ninja la prit dans ses bras, ce qui lui permit de laisser aller son chagrin.

Ils marchèrent tranquillement vers le nord du village, dans le quartier ninja.

Lorsqu'elle fut de nouveau en état de parler avec calme et lui dit :

-« Désolé…Désolé…Alors que je ne te connais même pas…Tu dois me prendre pour une folle »

-« Oui…mais c'est pas grave, je les aime bien »

Ils montèrent l'escalier d'un immeuble. Il était disposait en petit appartements, mis les uns à côté des autres. Il ouvrit la porte du numéro quarante-deux, au dernier étage, et la laissa entrer la première.

Elle sursauta en voyant le désordre qui y régnait.

-« Yep…désolé…Ca fait des mois que je n'ai pas rangé » Dit-il en ramassant quelques vieux t-shirts.

-« Ah…Oui…C'est…vraiment… »

-« Le bordel…Tu peux le dire…Bah…Je devrais peut-être appeler une femme de ménage »

Une odeur bestiale ressortait des lieux, une odeur de mâle célibataire, pensa-t-elle, d'ailleurs ça lui faisait penser à l'odeur du maître Jiraiya, quand il s'entraînait et que l'odeur de transpiration se mêlait à celle de la cuisine.

-« OUI ! C'est urgent, je vais ouvrir une fenêtre ! »

-« Dis, tout de suite que ça pue. Enfin, c'est pas si mal rangé que ça après tout…Je ne range que lorsque des gens sont prévu d'arriver »

Vu son hospitalité, elle s'empêcha de dire le fond de sa pensée.

L'appartement était petit, en tout cas le désordre le rétrécissait. On aurait dit une chambre d'enfant, avec le petit bureau en bois, à côté du lit, sur lequel étaient posé quelques papiers.

Les murs et le sol étaient fait de bois, et étaient décoré de photos, de peinture, de calligraphies et d'une carte Devant la porte, au fond de la pièce, on trouvait un petit lit, avec une couette bleue décorée de shurikens noirs, sur lequel était posé un pyjama bleu ciel.

Au dessus, sur un appui de fenêtre, était posé deux cadres photos, qu'elle ne distinguait pas, dû aux vagues formées par l'alcool et les émotions de la soirée. A droite se tenaient une horloge rouge des plus hideuse, quelques livres et une plante. A droite de la porte, se trouvait dans un petit couloir avec deux portes et une porte en verre coulissante, qui s'ouvrait pour déboucher sur un minuscule balcon, d'où l'on pouvait voir Konoha.

Elle alla dans la direction de celle-ci et l'ouvrit. Elle s'appuya sur la rampe et admira les feux de la ville.

-« Bon, où ai-je mis ce matelas ? » Dit une voix au loin.

-« Un coup de main ? » Demanda-t-elle.

-« Ouaip, j'ai perdu mon matelas d'invité »

-« Tu n'as pas dû le perdre, je pense qu'il est quelque part sous le bazar »

Ils regardèrent partout et finalement, il le trouva sous le lit.

Elle fit le tour en deux secondes de la chambre et examina l'étagère qui se trouvait au dessus du lit. Elle regarda et vit certains livre avec une couverture rouge, elle le sorti et l'examina.

-« Le…paradis du batifolage…C'est quoi ça ? J'en ai jamais entendu parler »

En entendant cela, le ninja s'empara immédiatement du livre et le rangea à sa place.

-« Ce n'est pas un livre convenable ! » Dit-il, gêné.

-« C'est quoi ? Un livre porno ? »

-« … Waip…C'est ça… »

-« Ah… » Dit-elle naturellement.

Elle mis une couette sur le matelas, qu'il avait recouvert d'un drap, pendant que Shiaka était retournée sur le balcon. Il l'a rejoignit.

-« C'est tout de même beau, Konoha… »

-« Ouaip… »

-« Je m'y plait » Dit-elle en lui souriant.

-« Tu veux aller dormir ? »

-« Oui, je sens que mes yeux vont tomber sous la fatigue »

Elle le regarda et une question lui brûla les lèvres.

-« Dis… »

-« Ouaip ? »

-« Pourquoi, tu mets un masque ? »

-« Car je suis tellement beau, que tout le monde s'évanouirait »

-« Hahaha…Non, allez »

-« Juste comme ça… »

-« Je peux voir ? »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Sans le masque »

-« A une condition » Dit-il en souriant

-« Laquelle ? »

-« Que tu m'embrasses » Fit-il, espièglement.

Shiaka, écarquillait les yeux et pensa « Quoi ? Mais il est dingue celui-là…j'aurais jamais le courage…il est trop beau…je vais craquer »

-« D'accord » Dit la jeune fille

« Merde je fous quoi ? » Se dit-elle, intérieurement.

Lui, était assez surpris, pensant qu'elle le prendrait à la plaisanterie.

-« Okay…Ferme les yeux…Enlève mon bandeau et mon masque »

-« Baisse-toi »

Elle ferma ses yeux, et mit ses mains dans les cheveux du ninja. Ses doigts avaient du mal à défaire les noeuds du bandeau, mai il l'aida en mettant ses mains autour des siennes, ce qui la fit tressaillir. Le bandeau tomba le long de ses cheveux, et l'homme aux cheveux blancs, la laissa faire avec un cœur qui battait, lui aussi la chamade.

Le masque tomba, et la jeune fit se mit sur la pointe des pieds, les yeux toujours clos.

Elle mit ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa sans hésiter. Une main se posa sur la taille de Shiaka, et celle-ci mit ses bras autour du cou du ninja.

Elle caressa son visage, et sentir une légère barbe naissante. Elle rouvrit doucement les yeux et vit un visage aux traits parfait, aux lèvres fines et au nez droit. Elle succomba au charme.

-« Ca va ? T'es déçue ? Tu me trouve zarb' ? » Demanda-t-il, en voyant l'air hébété, de la jeune ninja.

-« T'es…canon ! » lâcha-t-elle, en rougissant de sa réponse, qu'elle n'avait pas préméditée.

-« Hahaha…Enfin, tu es bien plus naturelle que tout à l'heure » Dit-il en rentrant à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

Elle le suivit, ne sachant pas quoi faire et très gênée.

-« Tiens ? Tu veux un pyjama ? » Demanda-t-il.

-« O…Oui…Je veux bien »

-« Tiens ! »

Elle déplia le t-shirt et vit une des choses les plus abominables de sa vie.

Le t-shirt était XL et orange avec une illustration de choucroute avec inscrit « Au vainqueur de la choucroute géante du village du chêne ».

-« Tu rigoles ? »Fit-elle hébétée.

-« Non, pourquoi ? Il est chouette, hein ? »

-« T'as vraiment participé à CA ? »

-« Ouais, c'était chouette. Je me suis bien amusé »

Il alla dans la direction de la salle de bain, qui se trouvait à droite du lit, dans le petit couloir, pour en ressortir torse nu habillé d'un pantalon de pyjama bleu ciel. Cette vision fit battre le cœur de la jeune fille, qui essaya d'en arrêter les battements. Elle avait beau le regarder, elle le trouvait de plus en plus beau. Son corps était magnifiquement sculpté de muscles et sa grande taille le rendait sublime. Elle ne lui donnait pas plus de trente ans, peut-être 28 ans, maximum.

Elle rentra à son tour dans la salle de bain, qui était munie d'un lavabo et d'une assez grande baignoire. Elle enfila rapidement le t-shirt qui était bien trop grand pour elle. Les manches lui arrivaient jusqu'aux coudes et les bas, juste un peu au-dessus du genou.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Ses yeux étaient explosés. Elle défit son chignon et se fit une queue. Elle enleva son rouge à lèvre, mais avait la flemme d'enlever son mascara.

Elle sorti et le vit sur le balcon, fumant une cigarette. Il se retourna pour la regarder mais son regard se posa aussitôt sur la ville. Elle le rejoignit.

-« Tiens, tu fumes. C'est mââââl »

-« Bah, pour quelqu'un qui fait un métier qui raccourcis la vie, ça ne peut pas me tuer, et puis ce n'est pas tous les jours…C'est juste pour me donner du courage »

-« Du courage pour quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

-« Pour ça ! » Dit-il, en jetant son mégot au-dessus de la rempart.

Il la regarda dans les yeux, ce qui immobilisa Shiaka, la prit par la taille et l'embrassa.

Elle ne comprit pas grand-chose, excepté qu'elle perdait tous ses moyens.

-« Bon, ça, je ne l'aurais jamais fait en étant sobre…Je ne sais même pas ce qui me prend…Je n'arrive même pas à voir ton visage correctement… »

-« Moi non plus ! » Fit-elle en l'embrassant de nouveau et en lui passant les doigts dans les cheveux « Mais ça…on s'en fous, non ? »

Il entraîna Shiaka à l'intérieur, et referma la porte du balcon... Ils s'étendirent sur le lit et se laissèrent aller à leurs ébats jusqu'à tomber de fatigue…

Les rayons de soleil réveillèrent Shiaka, qui pensait être dans sa chambre. Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle se rappelait es événements de la soirée et tâtonnait le lit à la recherche du corps de son amant. Lorsqu'elle ne sentit aucune présence, elle ouvrir les yeux, et vit l'homme aux cheveux d'argent nu, assis de dos. Il se retourna lorsqu'il sentit les draps bouger. Il lui adressa un léger sourire, qu'elle lui rendit de suite. Elle se leva et se plaqua contre le dos de celui-ci, en lui entourant de ses bras.

-« Bien dormi ? »

-« Mouaaaiiiiiiis…Juste un peu mal partout…Tu devrait réviser l'état de ton matelas » Lui dit-elle en enfouissant son visage dans le creux du cou du ninja »

Soudain, il se saisit et lui dit de se cacher immédiatement dans la salle de bain avec ses affaires.

Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais senti quelqu'un aller dans la direction de la chambre, elle réunit ses affaires et couru. Lui, ramassa son caleçon ainsi qu'un t-shirt et l'enfila.

Lorsqu'elle fut à l'abri, elle commença à se rhabiller. Elle entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte, mais en perçu pas grand-chose de leur conversation.

-« Hé ! Kakashi ! Comment tu vas, vieux ? »

-« Asumaaaaaaaaa…Toujours là, au bon moment » Dit-il d'un ton des plus désabusé.

Le grand ninja, aux cheveux foncé, cigarette en bouche, regarda au-delà de l'épaule du ninja et lui dit :

-Alors…T'as encore ramené une conquête ? Brune ? Rousse ? Blonde ? Faudrait que je drague avec toi un de ces jours, je ne ramène que les thons, moi »

-« Savoir, qui j'ai ramené ne te regarde pas, de toute façon, elle est partie depuis longtemps. Et puis, au cas où tu aurais oublier, une certaine Kurenai, n'a d'yeux que pour toi, alors… »

-« Ouais…Kurenai…Assez effrayante comme femme…mais je en suis pas prêt à m'engager…je sais bien, que si je souhaites un jour un relation durable, ce sera elle, mais en attendant… »

-« En attendant, évite de trop la tourner en bourrique, une femme jalouse n'est plus bonne à grand-chose »

-« Pffff…Et toi, essaie de faire discret, j'ai entendu vos cris alors que je me trouve à 3 chambres de la tienne…heureusement que tes voisins sont en mission, sinon… »

-« Je risquerais de gros ennuis, je le sais bien » Fit-il en lui adressant un signe d'adieu.

-« Kakashi, attend...KAKASHI ! »

Il lui avait refermé la porte au nez.

Shiaka, qui avait entend son prénom et le claquement de la porte, sorti violemment de la salle de bain.

-« Kakashi ? Kakashi Hatake ? » Fit-elle, furieuse.

-« Euh…Oui, Oui…Pourquoi…Je suis si connu ? »

Elle alla dans la direction du lit et examina les photos sur l'appui de fenêtre et connu, entre les deux une photo de lui avec Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura.

-« Oh, mon dieu…C'est pas vrai… » Fit-elle en se recroquevillant sur le lit.

-« Quoi ? » Lui demanda-t-il

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui dit, en les baissant :

-« Je m'appelle Shiaka…Nara…la petit sœur de Shikamaru… »

Il l'a regarda d'un air abasourdi, s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit et commença :

-« La sœur de…Mais tu as quel âge ? »

-« 17 ans » répondit-elle, en se rongeant les ongles.

-« 17 ans ? Tu sais que je risque la taule, moi, avec ces conneries » Dit-il le plus calmement du monde.

-« Oui, et bien les conneries, on les as faites à deux »

-« C'est que les jeunes d'aujourd'hui sont tellement maquillée, qu'elle paraissent…Eh bé…17 ans…C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive »

-« ARRETE DE RESTER AUSSI CALME, ENFIN ! »S'énerva-t-elle.

-« Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Que je crie et m'énerve ? Et qu'est-ce que cela peut m'apporter ? »

-« Oh et puis merde ! » Fit-elle en lui balançant un coussin sur la tête et en boudant au coin du lit.

-« Pour commencer, on ne lance pas les coussins sur les gens et de deux, il suffit bêtement, que tu sortes discrètement d'ici, de toute façon, quasi tout le monde doit être en mission et puis voilà, tu sors comme si de rien n'était »

-« En mission ? Tu veux dire que je me trouve dans le quartier général des ninjas »

-« Ben ouais… »

-« Supeeeeeer »

-« Bon…Allez…Au revoir, maintenant »

-« Putain…Okay…t'es vraiment un connard, toi…Hier… »

-« Non, je suis un homme, c'est tout. J'étais en manque...Je t'ai vu hier…Avec ta petit jupe, tu avais l'air naïve et donc… »

Ces mots montèrent à la tête de Shiaka…une quantité de chakra lui parcourait le corps avec fureur et sans le contrôler, elle concentra une très grande quantité dans son poing.

-« ESPECE DE SALAUD ! » Hurla-t-elle avant de lui foutre son poing dans la figure, ce qui fit voler Kakashi à travers la pièce puis, la porte et enfin, atterrir dans le couloir, contre un mur endommagé par le choc, sous une nuée de poussière, sans qu'il ait pu contrecarrer quoi que ce soit.

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, prit son sac mais avant de partir lui dit d'un ton des plus glaciel :

-« Crève ! » Et partit en sautant de toit en toit.

Ooooouh il l'a pas volée celle la ! mon Kakashi est un ignoble salaud OUIIIIIIIN, pas grave il est tellement bien sur d'autres cotés que je lui pardonne (fan de Kakashi ne me tuez pas qd je dis mon Kakashi c'est...que c'est comme ça et que vous y pouvez rien ! on s'aime a fond et rien pourra nous séparer( t'es pas un peu prétensieuse et complètement a côté de tes pompes toi ?)...aaaaargh... Bon ok, pour le bien de l'humanité je ferai mieux de me taire et d'arreter de dire n'importe quoi.Bonne lecture pour la suite lol


	17. Une nouvelle venue Chapitre 17

(réponses aux reviews par le co-auteur, c'est moi qui mets la fic sur le net donc c'est moi qui répond)

**Adaska :** Oui tu sais moi aussi au début j'ai trouvé que c'était bizard que Gaara et Neji se retrouvent ensemble car ils ne se sont jamais rencontrés, alors je ne sais pas ou elle a été chercher ca ! lol, mais bon Evalia m'en parle depuis 2 ans donc a la longue je suis persuadée qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. ! c'est la magie des fic, y a moyen de tout faire ! amuse toi avec la suite on va mettre tout ce qu'on peut pour leur rendre la vie IMPOSSIBLE a tous nos petits chéris !

**Kakashi-le-meilleur **: NOUS ! Oo méchantes avec Kakashi ! meuuuuuuuu non pas du tout (mouhahahaha).Nan c'est vrai on est assez gentille avec lui comparer a ce qui attends deux ou trois personne

**a toute personne** ayant lu mon petit commentaire qui disait que je ne trouvais pas comment activer les reviews anonymes : ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai trouvé et merci a Adaska pour son petit conseil sans ca on aurait jamais avancé dans le nombres de review.

bonne lecture !

_**Une nouvelle venue…**_

**Chapitre 17 : Not an Addict (K's Choice)**

Hanabi ne réveilla que vers onze heures. C'était un dimanche. Elle prit l'essuie et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, en courte nuisette. Quelqu'un était dans la douche, elle se disait que cela devait être son grand cousin. Elle alla ouvrir la porte pour le taquiner, vu qu'elle savait bien qu'il détestait ça, elle se prendrait sûrement les jets d'eau dans la figure. Seulement lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de la douche avant de s'enfuir, ce n'était pas exactement sur Neji qu'elle tomba.

-« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

-« HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII »

Elle détala comme un lapin, pour aller dans la chambre d'Hinata, le cœur battant.

-« Hanabi…Qu'est-ce que… ? »

-« Je…Je..JeJe… »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

-« Je suis…allée dans la salle de bain et… »

-« Oh…mince, j'ai oublié de te prévenir »

-« ILETROCANOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! »

Elle sauta sur Hinata en lui disant.

-« AVOUE! C'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire, hein ? Vu que c'est la semaine prochaine! Je t'adore grande sœur! Je pourrais faire tout ce que je veux avec? »

-« Euh…Non, ce n'est pas exactement ça…Shino a eu quelques problèmes chez lui, il va devoir rester quelques temps ici »

Hanabi, la bouche en cœur, et les étoiles dans les yeux, déclara :

-« C'est mer-vei-lleux »

-« Mais, je compte sur toi, pour ne rien révéler à la famille, d'ici ce soir…on va devoir en parler à père »

-« Compte sur moi! Je saurais m'en montrer digne! »

Sa grande sœur sourit puis lui demanda.

-« Au fait, sais-tu où est grand frère ? »

-« Nan…Sans doute parti s'entraîner, comme d'hab' »

-« Sans doute…Pourtant, il toque toujours à ma porte pour venir voir si je veux l'accompagner, mais aujourd'hui, il en l'a pas fait »

-« T'inquiète pas, il voulait peut-être être seul » Fit la cadette en haussant les épaules.

-« On va juste attendre qu'il ait fini sa douche et je te le présenterais »

-« Je t'aime, grande sœur ! » dit-elle, souriante en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Shiaka rentrait chez. Et à peine rentrée, elle tomba nez à nez avec ses parents qui abattirent un lot de reproches sur elle. Elle ne prit pas la peine de les écouter et monta dans sa chambre, sous les menaces. L'escalier grinçant lui cassait les oreilles. Elle claqua sa porte et tomba sur son lit de fatigue et de tristesse. Son frère n'était pas là, il était encore avec Temari, vu que son départ était prévu pour le lendemain.

Elle pensait passer la journée chez un ami, mais elle était incapable de voir qui que ce soit. Elle avait besoin de pleurer ou de crier mais était trop abattue pour faire quoique ce soit.

A peine avait-elle ouvert la fenêtre, qu'elle entendit quelqu'un marcher sur le toit.

Elle envoya un clone à la recherche de l'inconnu, et sortit sa tête à la fenêtre lorsqu'elle entendit une voix familière.

-« Ga…Gaara ? » Fit-elle, en faisant disparaître son clone.

-« Tu dormais ? »

-« Non…Non…Il est dix heures passée…Quoique je dormirais bien encore quelques heures»

-« Je vais m'en aller alors »

-« Non, Non ! Reste, je t'en prie. Il faut qu'on parle »

-« C'est pour cela que je venais, mais j'hésitais à… » Commença-t-il en voyant son amie, le rejoindre sur le toit.

-« Pardon Gaara, je m'en veux tellement. Tout s'est passé tellement vite…je ne savais même pas ce que je disais, je n'aurais pas dû vous encourager »

-« Non, on est tous fautif dans cette histoire »

Shiaka sentait des larmes lui monter aux yeux et prétexta qu'elle avait froid et qu'elle voudrait chercher un pull, pour s'éclipser et vite sécher ses yeux.

Mais Gaara, la suivit dans sa chambre.

-« Ca va ? » Demanda-t-il en se plaçant devant la jeune fille.

Voir son visage, après de tels événements la fit exploser.

-« Noooooon ! Ca ne va pas ! » Dit-elle en pleurant de plus belle.

-« Non, s'il-te-plait….Et merde! Je ne sais jamais quoi faire dans ces situations! Je me suis déjà montré trop con avec Neji tout à l'heure. Si c'est à cause de nous, je… »

-« Mais non, je suis pas triste. Bordel ! »

-« Euh…je te signale que tu es en train de pleurer »

-« C'est des larmes de joie, merde! »

-« Bizarrement, je ne te crois pas du tout » Dit-il en lui passant le bras autour des épaules.

-« C'es des oignons! »

-« Je ne vois aucun oignons »

-« Kakashi, connard! »

-« Kakashi ? » Demanda-t-il.

Shiaka ne s'était pas rendue compte de ses paroles, et entre deux sanglots, fit :

-« C'est un oignon qui s'appelle Kakashi. C'était un sale oignon! »

-« Shiakaaaaaaaa » Murmurra-t-il en cachant un léger rire.

-« C'est ça ! Fous toi de moi »

-« Mais je n'oserais jamais » Se défendit-il.

Elle s'accrocha au t-shirt du kazekage pour achever ses dernières larmes.

-« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait Kakashi ? Je peux le tuer pour toi, si tu veux »

-« NON! Ce n'est pas ça…Je…j'ai couché avec ! »

-« TU AS QUOI ? Je vais le tuer »

-« Non, Gaara…Arrête…C'est pas comme s'il m'avait violé ou quoi….c'est… »

-« C'est ? »

-« Oh et puis merde, j'étais déprimé hier, je l'ai vu…Et puis…Je me suis laissé aller…Si je ne m'étais pas disputé avec vous deux, ceci ne serait pas arrivé »

-« C'est notre faute maintenant »

-« Non, je n'ai pas dit ça… »

-« Tu viens de le dire »

-« Raaaaah…Mais t'es chiant…Putain…T'es encore plus chiant que moi »

-« … »

-« … »

-« Ca va mieux maintenant ? »

-« Mouais… »

-« Je viens te dire, que je m'en vais demain »

-« QUOI ? Ah mais oui…Oh non! Ne t'en va pas…Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans toi ? »

-« De toute façon, tu savais que je devais repartir, un de ces jours…je suis kaze… »

-« Kazekage, oui je sais! Pas besoin de le dire cent mille fois…À croire que t'adore ton boulot ! »

-« … »

-« Pardon…Mais je ne me rend pas compte de ce que je dis »

-« Bref, je m'en vais… »

Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces, en laissant échapper quelques larmes.

-« Je ne vais pas aller à l'autre bout du monde non plus »

-« Tu habite à trois jours d'ici…C'est trop loin ! »

-« Shiaka…Ca va aller »

-« Tu vas trop me manquer! Tu es comme un frère pour moi….Reste à Konoha »

-« J'ai des responsabilités que je en peux abandonner pour le caprice d'un habitant de Konoha »

-« Deux habitants de Konoha, tu oublie Neji ! »

-« Neji, viens avec moi »

-« Merde…J'avais oublié…J'ai l'impression que tout ce qui s'est passé hier n'était qu'un mauvais rêve »

-« … »

-« Merde ! Si top model part aussi, je n'aurais décidemment plus personne ici ! Je viens avec vous ! »

-« Euh »

-« Mais si, vous aurez toujours besoin de…de…de…Quelqu'un pour vous faire la cuisine »

-« J'ai quelqu'un qui cuisine pour moi… »

-« Pour faire le ménage ? »

-« Pareil »

-« Pour…pour…pour…Je sais pas moi ! »

-« Il vaut mieux que tu restes ici, tu as ta famille et tes amis »

-« Mais c'est vous mes vrais amis »

-« Shiaka…C'est déjà assez dur pour nous deux…N'empire pas les choses »

-« Désolé…je me comporte comme une enfant capricieuse, qui veut tout, tout de suite. Excuse-moi, je dois te décevoir »

-« Ce n'est pas grave…Tu as tes défauts…C'est normal »

-« Espèce de con, tu vas me manquer! »

-« Toi aussi… »

-« Pourquoi Top model n'est pas là ? »

-« Il doit éviter de sortir, toute sa famille le recherche »

-« Ah, oui…c'est vrai »

-« La guerre se fera sentir »

-«… »

-« On sera sûrement ennemi bientôt »

-« NON ! Il faut pouvoir discuter…On en peux pas laisser faire cela »

-« Les Hyûga ont une grande influence sur le village, ils sont très puissants »

-« C'est pas possible » Dit-elle la tête baissée.

-« Courage…Quoiqu'il arrive…Il ne t'arrivera jamais rien »

-« Promets-moi d'envisager de la diplomatie et ne pas envisager trop vite les armes »

Il prit Shiaka dans ses bras. Mais était incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et partit laissant la chaleur de fin de matinée envahir la chambre.

Shino se demandait encore qui était cette étrange apparition, lorsqu'il sortit de sa douche pour s'essuyer. Elle ressemblait à une Hinata miniature, avec des cheveux longs. Un mélange entre Neji et Hinata, à vrai dire. Il mit son pantalon noir et un t-shirt à capuche beige. Pour sortir à la lumière, il devait mettre un fin foulard noir, que Sakura avait laissé à son futon. Heureusement il pouvait voir à travers. Il passa de nombreuses portes, en se demandant laquelle pouvait bien appartenir à Hinata. Lorsqu'il vit une petite pancarte avec des fleurs bleues, il se dit que cela ne pouvait pas être une autre. Il toqua et entendit un faible « Oui »

Il défit son foulard, en voyant que la lumière se sa chambre était faible. Mais cru voir deux clones. Il regarda mieux et vit Hinata, avec une jeune adolescente qui le dévisageait de bas en haut avec le sourire aux lèvres.

-« Euuuuuh…Salut » Dit-il, en relevant un sourire.

La jeune Hyûga se leva et se pointa juste devant lui.

-« Bonjour ! Je suis Hanabi Hyûga, première descendante de la Soke ainsi que la petite sœur d'Hinata ou la cousine de Neji. J'ai treize ans! Presque quatorze. Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer Shino! »

Il écarquilla les yeux, devant cet étrange lutin et serra la main qu'elle lui tendait.

-« oO Enchanté Hanabi »

-« Kiaaaaah! Il a retenu mon nom! » Pensa Hanabi.

Elle lui barrait toujours le chemin avec son grand sourire. Il posa sa main sur son épaule pour passer.

-« Kiaaaaah! Il m'a touché » pensa-t-elle, toujours.

-« Dis, Hinata…tu n'aurais pas des lunettes ? »

-« Non, désolé…Kayoko, notre gouvernante a dit qu'elle en achèterait, mais m'a prévenue qu'elle serait trop occupé pour ça »

-« Ah… »

-« Je ne pourrais pas y aller, je suis occupée à étudier…Mais Hanabi pourrait t'accompagner, elle connaît un bon magasin et elle sait où notre père cache ses économies »

-« Ouiiiiiiii » Fit l'adolescente, qui croyait rêver

-« Kiah! Une journée avec Shino…le rêve » Se dit-elle, toujours dans son fort intérieur.

Elle partit dans sa chambre de changer et opta pour une courbe robe noire en cache cœur. Elle se peigna à la quatrième vitesse et revint cinq minutes après dans la chambre d'Hinata.

-« Ben ?...OUé kilé ? »

-« Il est juste parti se brosser les dents »

-« Ah… »

Elle alla dans la direction de la salle de bain et passa sa tête par la porte :

-« Je t'attend devant, okay ? »

-« Gbblllokqué » Dit-il, la brosse à dent, dans la bouche.

Elle sautilla jusqu'à la sortie. Il la rejoint cinq minutes plus tard, la main sur les yeux.

-« Ah…Si tu veux, on va essayer de prendre des chemins avec le plus d'ombre possible »

-« Ce serait mieux »

Le magasin était petit et les murs, comme le plafond était recouvert de lunettes en tout genre.

-« Bonjour, monsieur…Pour vous ce sera ? »

-« Vous avez des lunettes de soleil ? D'un modèle assez simple »

-« Bien sûr, elles se trouvent toutes sur ce mur »

Ils se rendirent tous les deux vers le mur en question, il était recouvert de solaires en tout genre. Hanabi eut le coup de foudre pour une énorme paire à paillettes en forme de fleurs. Il lui expliqua gentiment, qu'il cherchait dans la simplicité.

Il repéra une paire aux verres ronds, comme ses anciennes. Hanabi les paya et il s'en sentit assez gêné.

Sur le chemin du retour, il lui dit :

-« Je te les rembourserai »

-« Non, c'est pas grave. C'est le fric de mon père… »

-« Justement, il n'a pas à payer »

-« Pas de problème, de toute façon il me donne tout l'argent que je lui demande…On va dire que c'est moi qui te l'ai ai offert, en cadeau »

-« Merci » Dit-il, toujours aussi sérieux.

Elle passa la journée en sa compagnie mais elle était déçue. Elle pensait que son air mystérieux n'était qu'une couverture pour mieux frimer, mais se rendit vite compte qu'il tenait plus de l'insensible insociable que du beau ténébreux.

Cela n'était qu'une pensée parmi d'autre qui se retrouva vite écrasée par le poids des « kiaaaaaah » et des « trop beauuuuuu »

Il ne parlait pas, hormis pour répondre aux inlassables questions de la benjamine des Hyûga.

-« Tu comptes rester longtemps, non ? Tu es le bienvenu, tu sais »

-« Je ne sais pas. Je ne compte pas me reposer sur votre hospitalité. Je compte régler mes problèmes, puis repartir »

-« En tout cas….Tu sais, s'il y a un problème, tu peux toujours venir me voir…enfin…nous voir »

Il ne pipa pas un mot.

-« Okay…je vois…Je ne dois pas espérer qu'il prenne l'initiative de la causette » Dit-elle à voix basse.

-« Tu disais ? »

-« Oh, rien…je parlais à ma conscience » Dit-elle, si rapidement qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte de la stupidité de sa réponse.

-« A ta quoi ? »

-« Euh…jejejejeeeeeeeeeeuh »

-« OO »

-« Ou..Oublie ! »

-« Hmm ? »

Ils rentrèrent à la demeure des Hyûga. Toutes les discussions semblaient aller à sens unique mais elle décida de ne pas lâcher l'affaire.

Ils finirent par rentrer dans la demeure, lorsque les chaussures à talon d'Hanabi, lui firent si mal qu'elle était obligée de continuer le chemin sur le dis de Shino.

Hanabi les attendait sur le pas de la porte et courut en leur direction lorsqu'elle vit sa petite sœur, portée.

-« Hanabi ? Que ce passe-t-il ? »

-« Ses chaussures lui faisaient mal, elle ne pouvait plus continuer le chemin ainsi » Répondit le jeune adulte.

Elle lui adressa un regard qui voulait dire « Tu ne pouvais ou ne voulait pas ? »

La benjamine se contenta de lui tirer la langue, un brin gênée.


	18. Une nouvelle venue Chapitre 18

_**Une nouvelle venue…**_

**Chapitre 18 : Smooth Criminal…(M. Jackson)**

Le soir, Shiaka partit se coucher la tête lourde. Durant la nuit, elle sentit des grincements à la fenêtre.

Elle ouvrit ses rideaux, munie d'un kunai avec lequel elle dort, pour voir ce dont il s'agissait.

Elle vit Kakashi, avec un sourire imbécile, derrière la paroi de verre et lui ouvrit.

-« Yo ! »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? »

-« Oh, mais j'avais envie de te voir et tirer un coup »

Elle lui planta le kunai dans la gorge, et le cadavre se transforma en rondin de bois.

Elle s'appuya sur le fenêtre et dit en s'adressant à la lune :

-« Si tu veux me parler, évite les clones débiles »

-« J'avoue, j'avoue. C'était de mauvais goût » Dit-il en apparaissant devant la fenêtre.

Elle retourna dans son lit et décréta :

-« Tire-toi »

-« Mais non! Je viens pour te donner cela » Fit-il en passant à travers la fenêtre et en lui tendant un morceau de papier

-« C'est quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, en se saisissant du papier sans prendre la peine de le lire.

-« La facture du menuisier »

Elle feinta un poing vers le ventre, qu'il esquiva, pour mieux placer ses deux doigts devant la gorge du ninja.

-« Aïe, un geste et je suis mort, j'imagine ? » plaisanta-t-il

-« Exactement »

-« Et cela fera quoi pour toi ? Un mort en plus sur ta liste, mademoiselle Nara ou devrais-je dire IceBlade »

-« Tu viens pour l'offre donné sur ma tête ? » Fit-elle en avançant ses doigts, de façon à donner du mal au ninja à respirer.

-« Hahaha…Tu ne me laisses pas le temps de tourner autour du pot »

-« Je ne te laisserais pas me tuer »

-« Je ne suis pas venu pour ça »

-« Qui d'autre le sait ? »

-« Personne »

-« Comment le sais-tu ? »

-« J'ai rencontré quelques voyageurs en direction de Konoha »

-« Et meeeerde » Dit-elle en retirant ses doigts

-« Tu as de la chance que le village est caché sinon tu aurais des centaine de chasseurs de prime à ta recherche »

-« J'aurais dû les tuer avant »

-« Si le village est en danger ce sera ta faute…Pour le bien de tous, je devrais te livrer »

-« Essaie pour voir »

-« Non…Ce n'est pas dans mes projets...Mais je te surveillerais de près…Et te tuerais, si quelque chose arrivais à ne serait-ce qu'un habitant de ce village »Termina-t-il en repartant par la fenêtre.

Lorsqu'elle ne sentit plus sa présence, elle fit disparaître le clone qui avait parlé à Kakashi et sorti de sous son lit.

-« Pfffiouh…J'ai eu chaud…Un peu plus et il m'écrasait sous son poids…Mais s'il le répète, je serais obligée de l'éliminer »

Shiaka descendit les escaliers pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

-« Bonjour »

-« Bonjour » Lui répondit son père de manière glaciale.

-« Papa…Je me suis déjà excuser »

-« Hmm…Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ? »

-« Chercher du travail »

-« Bien ! La nourriture ne vient pas toute seule et élever des cerfs ne rapporte pas beaucoup »

-« Ce n'est pas moi qui ai eu l'idée d'élever des cerfs »

-« Shiaka ! »

-« C'est bon, c'est bon »

-« Bon, déjà que tu n'a suivi aucune scolarité exemplaire et que tu ne souhaite plus en suivre »

-« Je t'ai dit que je prendrais des cours pas correspondance »

-« A 17 ans ? »

-« Il n'est jamais trop tard, papa! »

-« Shikamaru, lui… »

-« Je sais, Shikamaru est chuunin lui! Shikamaru a terminé l'école, lui! Shikamaru a été à l'académie de ninja, lui ! Shikamaru vous rend fier et moi je ne suis qu'une fille que vous avez recueillir dans votre grande pitié et qui ne vous apporte que la honte, à traîner dans des bars louches et rentrer à des heures pas possibles! »

-« Shiaka ! »

-« Shiaka, Shiaka ! Quoi, Shiaka ! Désolé de n'être qu'une fille sans manières et aux mœurs légères, mais je n'ai pas reçu d'éducation digne d'une Nara. J'ai vécut loin de tout, je mangeais des racines et des rats, quand il n'y avait rien. Je me suis fait battre, volé et violé…Je suis sale et impure! Vous auriez mieux fait de ne jamais m'accueillir les bras ouverts, étant donné que je si ingrate. Je n'ai jamais dû obéir à qui que ce soit excepté Jiraiya! Alors si vous voulez, je me barre. Ce sera mieux pour tout le monde. J'ai perdu deux des choses les plus précieuses à mes yeux, alors je n'ai plus rien à perdre ! » Hurla-t-elle en pleurant.

-« Shiaka » Commença son père, avec la voix tremblante, et en prenant sa fille dans ses bras « Pardon! Excuse-moi…Je m'en veux d'avoir agit ainsi…Le regard des gens sur la famille m'a aveuglé… »

Elle se libéra des bras de son père, sans rien dire et sortit de la maison en prenant sa veste.

Les bras de son père l'avaient mise mal à l'aise. Elle n'étais pas habitué à ce genre de geste avec lui, ou avec quelconque forme d'autorité, même si celles-ci se comptaient sur les doigts de la main. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau du cinquième Hokage

Tsunade s'était encore endormie sur son bureau. Son travail lui prenait tout de son temps, mais buvait beaucoup pour tenir la route. Elle regarda la pendule et vit qu'il était dix heures du matin. Son assistante, se nommant Shizune, lui apporta quelques documents et la liste des criminels à primes. Elle les consultait toujours, pour les afficher dans Konoha et ainsi démasquer les tueurs. Mais une affiche attirait son intention, semblant reconnaître une ressemblance étrange avec un habitant du village. Elle frotta ses yeux, collé par le sommeil et demanda un café à son assistante.

-« Tsunade-sama…Une jeune fille souhaiterais vous entretenir »

-« Hmm…Faites-là patienter cinq minutes »

-« Bien »

Elle se rafraîchissait le visage dans le lavabo de son bureau, et vu d'une traite son café, avant de chercher une bouteille de saké sur une étagère. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

-« Oui! Entrez! » Dit-elle sans quitter ses papiers des yeux.

La personne s'assit sur la chaise. Tsunade leva tout doucement ses yeux. Lorsque ceux-ci tombèrent sur son visage, elle sauta par-dessus son bureau et pointa son doigt sur le front de l'inconnu.

-« Bonjour, Cinquième Hokage. Je m'appelle Shiaka Nara et je viens vous demander une faveur »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'une criminelle comme toi, fait ici ? Répond ou je te tue »

-« Tsunade-sama, ce que j'ai à vous dire est important »

-« Tu es sur la liste rouge, le sais-tu ? »

-« Oui, je sais que ma tête est hautement placée sur cette liste. Mais ma demande n'a rien à voir avec cela. »

-« Hmmm…Vraiment ? » Dit-elle en rejoignant son bureau.

-« … »

-« Je t'écoute »

Shiaka marqua un instant de répit, puis se leva brutalement et s'agenouilla devant elle.

-« Tsunade-sama ! Faites de moi une ninja! Une terrible guerre va se préparer sous peu, je veux me battre à vos côtés pour protéger Konoha, ma famille et ses habitants »

La femme ria de plus belle.

-« Et tu penses franchement que je vais accepter une criminelle parmi nos rangs. Mais tu rêves! Je ferais mieux de te tuer tout de suite »

-« Je vous en supplie…Laissez-moi une chance…Il est vrai que j'ai tué…Je ne le nie pas…Mais je veux me ranger…Donnez-moi une chance, je vous prie »

-« Je lis : Nom inconnu mais surnommé IceBlade…Recherche pour suite de meurtre…Mort ou vive…avec une prime d'un million…Et le tout avec une jolie photo de toi...Tu avais quel âge là ? »

-« 15 ans »

-« Eh bien…Tueuse née, apparemment »

-« Mes talents vous seront utiles »

-« Désolé mais je ne veux pas de meurtrières »

-« Alors écoutez mes paroles »

-« …Hm… »

-« Une guerre se prépare entre Konoha et entre le village du sable. Le père d'Hinata, noble membre de la Soke, souhaite la morte de son fils ainsi que du kazekage avec qui son fils s'est enfuit. Neji Hyûga va sans doute entrer en tant que ninja du sable, ce sera une grande perte pour Konoha et une honte pour les Hyûga, qui ont une très forte influence sur le village. De plus je suis le lien le plus proche entre Hyûga, le Kazekage et Konoha…Je suis la seule qui peut résoudre le problème. Faites de moi une ninja de Konoha et j'irais en direction du village du sable pour éviter la guerre et parler avec les autorités des deux clans »

-« Tu aimes l'anticipation »

-« Ne pas anticiper mène à une mort certaine »

-« Qui me dit que tu racontes la vérité »

-« Demandez autour de vous, la ville s'échauffe. Beaucoup éprouve une grande haine envers le village du sable et de leur trahison il y a de cela 5 ans »

L'agitation de faisait entendre dans les bureaux et la porte s'ouvrit brutalement.

-« Tsunade-sensei! C'est terrible! »

-« Ah…Sakura…Ton brushing n'a pas tenu ou c'est la guerre ? »

-« La…Guerre…et… » Elle tourna la tête vers Shiaka.

-« Shiaka ? »

-« Oui, c'est bien moi. Salut Sakura, Ca va ? »

-« Bien…Mais qu'est-ce que ? »

-« Merci, Sakura, tu peux reprendre tes fonctions »

-« Bien Sensei ! »

La porte se referma.

-« Ainsi, tu es déjà connue ici ? Tu repères tes proies ? »

-« Je en supplie…Vous avez la preuve devant vous…Je ne veux aucun mal à ce village »

-« C'est donc toi, l'ancienne élève de Jiraiya, maintenant adoptée chez les Naras »

-« Je ne suis pas adoptée…ce sont mes réels parents »

-« Je te défie »

Elle releva la tête.

-« Pardon ? »

-« Je dois voir si tu es digne de protéger ce village

Shiaka alla dans la direction du quartier général des ninjas. Elle monta sur un immeuble fort connu, à l'aide de ses capacités de furtivité et ouvrit la fenêtre de l'appartement.

Elle entendit quelqu'un cuisiner.

-« C'est comme ça que tu entres chez les gens toi ? »

-« Oui, ainsi je n'aurais plus de factures à payer »

-« Violation de domicile, tu connais ? »

Il se faisait une omelette et demanda à la demoiselle, si elle voulait manger en lui montrant un œuf. Elle accepta et s'assit à la table. Elle sorti deux assiettes et quelques couverts.

-« Alors, tu comptes faire quoi ? » Demanda-t-il sans quitter ses oeufs des yeux.

-« Devenir ninja de Konoha »

-« … »

-« Je suis sérieuse »

-« Et tu crois que le Hokage va accepter qu'une criminelle rentre dans nos ordres ? »

-« Pourquoi pas ? »

Il s'assit devant la jeune fille et lui tapa les doigts sur son front.

-« Parce que ta petite tête est connue parmi le chasseurs de prix et notre Hokage ne mettrait jamais le village en péril »

-« Trop taaaaard… » Chantonna-t-elle.

-« Ne me dit pas que…»

-« Si, si ! » Rayonna-t-elle en sortant de son sac un bandeau frontal.

-« … »

-« Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux là »

-« Je vais lui parler, tu représentes un trop grand danger pour nous » Dit-il en servant les omelettes.

-« Non…Je t'en prie…Tsunade-sama m'a bien écouter, elle me laisse une seconde chance »

-« Si c'est son choix…Malgré que je ne peux l'approuver »

-« Rhooooo » Soupira-t-elle.

-« Tu es dans l'équipe de qui ? »

-« Aucune »

-« C…Comment ça ? »

-« Tsunade-sama m'a élevé au rang de chunin »

-« DE…De chuunin ! »

-« Ouais, même si je ne sais pas ce que c'est…et elle m'a assuré que je serais bientôt ninja supérieur »

-« Mais…Tu as quel âge ? »

-« 17 ans…Tu le sait non ? Pour avoir couché avec une mineure »

-« Tu as acheté combien ton rang ? »

-« Zéro, je te dit que c'est cette jeune femme Hokage qui… »

-« Elle a cinquante ans »

-« Enfin bref…Elle m'a demandé de l'affronter et m'a donné son rang en fonction de cela »

-« Et tu seras sur les ordres de… ? » Demanda-t-il ne levant les yeux au ciel

-« DE toi ! » Compléta-t-elle par un sourire narquois.

-« Q…Quoi ? » S'étouffa-t-il.

-« Apparemment Sasuke veut se retirer des ninjas, donc tu as une place vacante »

-« Absolument pas ! » Dit-il en essayant de se contenir.

Il se leva de table et fouilla dans une boîte tout près de son lit.

Il revient avec une cigarette roulée et l'alluma.

-« De la beuh, pour te remettre les idées en place ? »

-« … »

-« C'est légalisé ici ? »

-« Non… »

-« C'est mââââl »

Il la regarda d'un air méfiant.

-« Une taffe ? »

-« Merci » Répondit-t-elle en s'emparant du joint.

Ils rirent de bon cœur, et les tensions s'éteignirent avec la clope.

La soirée se termina dans la pièce principale.

-« Meeeeeerde… »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Je devais être rentrée pour avant minuit »

-« Et ? » Dit-il en se roulant un nouveau joint.

-« Et, je ne dois pas être à la bourre » Répondit-elle en enfilant sa veste.

-« Reste ! » Fit une main qui se raccrocha à sa veste en coton.

Elle se retourna et vit son nouveau maître, les yeux emplis de buée, qui tremblait.

-« Tu as trop fumé » Dit-elle glacialement.

-« Non »

-« Ah oui ? Cinq joints à deux, tu ne trouves pas cela assez ? »

-« Il m'en faudrait plus » Murmura-t-il en la prenant par la taille.

-« Non… »

Il la regarda de nouveau, mais elle fuyait son regard. Il se leva alors et prit son visage entre ses mains et lui dit :

-« Tu veux vraiment partir ? »

Des larmes se mirent à couler de ses joues et fit non de la tête.

Il l'étreignit et l'aida à se déshabiller.

-« Pas ici ? » Commença-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander où, qu'elle avait déjà filé par la fenêtre. Il la suivit et la retrouva sur le toit. Malgré la nuit, il ne faisait pas froid. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le toit et crièrent de douleur, par la rigidité du toit. Ils se déshabillèrent et commencèrent quand tout d'un coup une fenêtre s'ouvrit juste en dessous.

-« Qu'est-ce que… » Dit une voix mâle

-« Merde…Asuma »

Mais la jeune fille mit son doigt devant la bouche de Kakashi en guise de silence.

Pourtant il suffisait à Asuma de lever la tête et apercevoir les deux amants…Ce qu'il fit, mais ne réagit pas.

-« Asuuuumaaaaaaa » Fit une voix féminine plaintive

-« J'arrive Kurenai, je vérifie juste s'il n'y a pas de voyeurs »

-« Vieeeeeens »

La fenêtre se referma et les deux ninjas explosèrent de rire.

-« Comment tu as fait ? »

-« Technique secrète de camouflage » Lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille, avant de l'embrasser et laisser glisser ses doigts sur le torse du ninja.

-« Tu m'épates »

La nuit passa sauf pour eux. La nuit variait entre étreinte et repos munis de quoi fumer.

-« C'est dans ces moments là, que l'on se dit que c'est le pied » Avoua la jeune fille.

Ils étaient tout les deux couchés, avec la couverture au shurikens sur eux, et un tas de cendre dans la gouttière.

-« C'est la dernière » Fit-il.

-« Eh oui » Dit joyeusement Shiaka, pour cacher sa déception. « J'y vais » Termina-t-elle quand elle était à nouveau entièrement vêtue.

-« Demain au pont avec Sakura et Naruto »

-« Très bien »

Le lendemain, Shiaka était d'excellente humeur et descendit manger en sautillant.

-« Bonjour Papa, Bonjour Maman, Bonjour mon frère adoré »

-« Ca va ? » Demanda son frère, d'un air interrogateur.

-« Oui, oui. Super! Bon, je dois filer, je mangerais en route »

-« Ou vas-tu ? » Questionna sa mère.

-« Je vais aller rencontrer ma nouvelle équipe »

-« Equipe de quoi ? » Fit son père.

-« De ninja. Ah oui, vous ne savez pas ? Regardez » Dit-elle en sortant son bandeau frontal de sa poche, pour l'attacher à sa cuisse.

-« QUOI ? »Les membres de la famille manquèrent de s'étouffer.

-« Ben oui. J'ai discuté hier avec Tsunade-sama, qui s'est fait une joie de me prendre comme chuunin »

-« CHUUNIN ? » Hurlèrent les autres.

-« Oui, oui. Tiens frérot, je suis comme toi maintenant »

-« Tu te fou de nous ? » S'étrangla son frère.

-« Non, non. Allez j'y vais, ne m'attendez pas pour manger »

Elle sortit et les autres gardèrent des yeux écarquillés.

Mais Shikamaru courut auprès de sa sœur.

-« Shiaka ! »

-« Oui, c'est moi »

-« Attend ! »

-« Bon, vite alors sinon je vais être en retard »

-« Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé ? »

-« … »

-« Tu en me fais pas confiance à ce point ? Je suis ton frère tout de même »

-« Ecoute… » Commença-t-elle en lui prenant les mains « Je te promets qu'un jour je te raconterais tout, mais c'est trop tôt. Okay ? »

-« Tsssss…Mouais »

-« Bye Bye » Termina-t-elle en lui faisant la bise.


	19. Une nouvelle venue Chapitre 19

**Chapitre 19 : Debout les gars, réveillez-vous! Il va falloir en mettre un coup**

-« Pfffff...La prochaine fois on arrive une heure plus tard, comme ça on sera sûr qu'il sera là »

-« Naruto! Soit patient »

-« Mais Sakura, ça fait des années qu'on est patient et il n'est toujours pas foutu d'être plus ou moins à l'heure. Si personne n'arrive dans dix minutes…Je me barre ! »

-« Pfff…T'es agaçant »

-« Salut, vous deux ! » lança une voix en haut d'un arbre.

-« Shiakaa ? » Dirent les deux voix

-« Oui, Oui! » répondit-elle en descendant d'un bond.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu te ballade? » Demanda la ninja-médecin.

-« Non, je viens prendre la place vacante de votre équipe »

-« Hein? Tu rêves ? Tu n'es pas assez forte! »

-« Naruto » Cria Sakura, en colère.

-« Vraiment? Oh quel dommage, je vais chercher une place de chuunin ailleurs, alors »

-« Chuunin. » S'étonnèrent-ils.

-« Ben oui. Pourquoi tout le monde a l'air étonné ? »

-« C'était pour cela que tu étais dans le bureau de Tsunade-sensei alors ? »

-« Tout juste, Sakura ! »

-« Hein? Quand ça? »

-« Laisse tomber, Naruto » Lança Sakura.

-« Salut les jeunes! Désolé je me suis perdue »

-« Sensei! Vous n'avez qu'un quart d'heure de retard! C'est formidable ! » S'enthousiasme l'élève de l'Hokage.

-« Et oui, que voulez-vous? Je suis tellement formidable »

-« Tu parles Kakashi ! » Lança Shiaka.

-« Eeeeeergh » Crièrent les autres.

-« Euh…Tout à fait, Sensei! » Dit-elle avec de la rancœur dans la voix.

-« Bien! Vous deux, vous avez donc fait la connaissance de notre nouvelle venue ? Elle se nomme… »

-« Ben Shiaka, tiens ! » Fit Naruto.

-« Bon…Pas besoin de présentation alors. On peut y aller »

Ils se dirigèrent dans la direction du quartier des ninjas, pour aller chercher leur nouvelle mission. Shiaka, qui marchait derrière Hatake, avec ses deux nouveaux coéquipiers, s'avança vers son maître pour lui parler à vois basse.

-« Hé toi ! Si tu crois que je vais t'obéir au doigt et à l'œil, tu te trompes! »

-« Fais pas ton insolente, toi! Pour le moment je suis ton professeur, donc tu me dois respect. C'est aussi simple que ça »

-« Pfffffff »

-« Je te domine quand on fait l'amour, alors ici c'est pareil »

-« Connard… »

-« Tout de suite les insultes, n'as-tu donc aucune imagination ? »

Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau des missions. Un ninja aux longs cheveux noirs, tirés en queue, sursauta en apercevant Kakashi Hatake, puis se retira vivement.

Ils s'avancèrent et un homme alla à la rencontre du ninja supérieur.

-« Alors, Kakashi? Il vit toujours aussi mal votre séparation. Faudrait que tu ailles lui causer un de ces jours »

-« Je ne t'ai rien demandé » Lui répondit-il froidement, sous les yeux interloqués des trois élèves.

-« Bon, Bon…ne le prend pas mal. C'est pour te dire que vous êtes convoqués chez l'Hokage »

-« Hein ? » Dirent-ils tous, excepté Shiaka.

Le ninja regarda Shiaka et lui demanda :

-« Tiens ? Je ne t'ai pas déjà vu quelque part toi ? »

-« Je ne crois pas ! » Dit Kakashi, en prenant la konoichi par les épaules et en la conduisant vers le bureau de Tsunade.

-« Bon, c'est ici ! » Dit le maître, en adressant un clin d'œil à Sakura, qui connaissait bien ce bureau. Ils toquèrent.

-« Oui ? »

-« Bonjour, Hokage-sama »

-« Ah! Kakashi et co! Entrez »

-« Merci »

Ils rentrèrent tous les quatre dans le grand bureau et se posèrent sur les quatre chaises, prévus à cet effet.

-« Bon, vous avez entendez parler de la guerre à venir, je suppose ? »

-« Non? Y'en a une? » Dit Naruto

-« -- ;; »

-« Une guerre se prépare entre Konoha et le village du sable »

-« Hein ? » Répéta Naruto

-« En gros, quand l'oncle de Neji, a appris sa liaison avec Gaara, ça l'a foutu en rogne. Il compte les tuer tout les deux pour rétablir l'honneur de sa famille. Et donc là il est en train de convaincre tout le village de se battre. Bien des personnes pleurent les morts causé par la trahison d'il y a 5 ans suite à la trahison, dont faisait parti de village de Gaara et donc bien de personnes sont pour cette guerre » résuma Shiaka.

-« Aaaaah » Firent Naruto et Kakashi.

-« Sensei! Ne me dites pas que vous n'étiez pas au courant » S'étonna Sakura.

-« Euh…Si Si » Dit-il de mauvaise foi.

-« Merci pour l'explication Shiaka. Vu que tu es la seule personne qui apparemment, peut résonner les deux ninjas, tu es, toi et ton équipe, chargée d'une mission de classe A.

-« A ? » Sursauta Naruto « Trop cool! »

-« Régler la paix entre les deux villages ? » Demanda Sakura.

-« Oui, on compte sur vous »

-« Hein? On va pas se battre ? »

-« Tout ne se règle pas par la violence » Lui répondit Tsunade.

-« Pffff…On va s'emmerder grave ! »

-« Naruto! » Recommença la konoichi.

-« Aïe, ça va retomber sur ma pomme » pensa Kakashi

-« Vous pouvez disposer » Conclut le cinquième Hokage

En sortant, les ninjas ne dirent rien et se séparèrent pour se retrouver cinq minutes plus tard aux portes du village.

Shiaka rentra en vitesse pour faire un sac. Elle mit dans un sac en bandoulière quelques biscuits, des sous-vêtements, sa brosse à dent et du dentifrice ainsi que quelques kunai et shurikens. Puis remplit une gourde de dix litres d'eau. Elle descendit à la vitesse de la lumière.

-« Shiaka ! » Firent ses parents

-« Quoi? Vite je suis pressée »

-« Tu es au courant pour… »

-« Oui, je sais la guerre avec les Hyûga et machin. Je dois y aller »

-« Où »

-« A Suna no kuni »

-« Mais tu es folle, c'est la mort qui t'attendra »

-« Mais non, mais non. Je suis ninja t'en fais pas, je te ramènerais un souvenir »

-« Shiaka ! »

-« Bye bye »

Shiaka courut à toute vitesse et rencontra Kiba en chemin.

-« Shiaka ! »

-« Désolé, je suis à la bourre »

-« Tu vas où ? »

-« Village du sable »

-« Quoi ? »

Son cri résonna plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Elle arriva aux portes de Konoha, où Sakura se tenait.

-« Ah ? Déjà là ? »

-« Oui, j'ai toujours un sac préparé à l'avance s'il y a une mission »

-« Pas bête, je devrais y penser »

-« C'est normal, c'est ta première mission »

-« Pas faux ! »

-« Dis…Shiaka.. »

-« Oui ? »

-« Pourquoi, tu as tellement tardé avant de devenir ninja ? »

-« Oh…Ben…J'ai toujours eu une mauvaise impression par rapport à cela, mais en vous voyant, je me suis dit qu'il serait bon de mettre à profit les savoirs que l'on m'a donné »

-« On a tous les trois été élèves de deux des trois feuilles de Konoha »

-« « Eh oui, je ne regrette pas d'avoir eu l'enseignement de ce vieux débris »

-«Good afternoon Shiaka et Sakura-chan » Dit Naruto, qui venait d'arriver.

-« L'épouvantail est toujours en retard ? »

-« Mouais… » Souffla Sakura.

Un quart d'heure passa.

-« Allez, les jeunes! Il faut se dépêcher ou on va être en retard »

-« Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? » Marmonna Shiaka.

-« Shiaka ! Montre un peu de respect à Kakashi-senseï ! »

-« Sakura a raison, petite insolente »

-« hého!Tu ne veux pas que je le vouvoie et que je l'appelle sensei quand même? »

-« Ce serait plus poli » Ajusta la ninja aux cheveux roses.

-« Pfffff…Moi les suffixes et le reste… »

-« Fais comme tu veux… » Lui dit Kakashi « On s'en fous, non ? »

Shiaka lui adressa un léger sourire et ils partirent en direction de Suna no kuni.

Ils parcoururent plus des trois quarts du chemin une journée. Et décidèrent de faire le soir une halte près d'une montagne au beau milieu du désert, où s'écoulait une petite rivière..

-« Aaaaaah…Chuis pas mécontent de m'arrêter » Bailla Naruto.

-« On a courut durant toute le journée, je ne sens plus mes pieds »

-« Moi aussi, ils sont en train de chauffer dans mes baskets »

-« Pffffff…Cette jeunesse »

-« On a de petites jambes, nous les filles! » Se défendit la Nara.

Kakashi partit chercher du bois mort, pour faire un feu et Naruto rempli une casserole d'eau pour faire des nouilles.

-« Rien de tels que de bons ramens instantanés! »

-« Mange des légumes! » Dit Kakashi, qui revenait avec plusieurs branches et bûches dans les bras.

-« Non, c'est pas bon! »

-« Si tu viens chez moi, je te ferais à manger » Lui dit Shiaka.

-« Hmmmmm…J'y réfléchirais » Dit-il en rêvant

Les deux konoichis déblayèrent le terrain pour y installer leur camp, ils avaient courut de Konoha depuis 14 heures.

-« Sakuraaaaaaaa ! » Hurla Shiaka, qui revenait d'une cueillette désespérée de framboises, savant qu'il n'y en a pas à cette saison et encore moins dans un désert.

-« Quoi ? » Cria-t-elle en courant à son secours.

-« Je suis blessée! C'est horrible! »

-« Où ça? » Fit-elle en appliquant ses mains à toute vitesse sur son corps.

-« Au pieeeeed! J'ai de grosses cloches! »

-« --'' »

-« Viiiite ! »

-« Idiote ! » Dit-elle en lui frappant sur la tête, comme elle l'aurait fait à Naruto.

-« Nous aussi ! » Crièrent les deux ninjas en se déchaussant !

-« Hé! Je fais de la médecine de combat, moi! Mettez des sparadraps »

-« Des cloches sont de gros handicaps durant un combat » Se justifia la ninja aux cheveux bruns, qui marchait vers le camps à cloche pied.

-« Bon…Mais ce sera la première et la dernière fois ! »

Elle appliqua des mains sur les pieds de ses compagnons, ne faisant une mine de dégoût.

-« Aaaah…Ca va beaucoup mieux » Fit le blond.

-« C'est pratique ça, d'avoir une ninja médecin dans une équipe » s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

-« Sakura, tant que tu y est, j'ai une carie dans ma molaire inférieure… » Commença Kakashi.

-« Ah non, hein ! »

Le dîner se passa dans la bonne humeur, tout le monde avait un bol de ramen et Naruto se resservi trois fois. Ils s'endormirent une heure après à la belle étoile. Kakashi se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit et regarda autour de lui. Il ne voyant pas Shiaka, pourtant c'était son tour pour garder le feu éveillé. Puis entendit quelques bruits dans la rivière. Il se releva et voyait la jeune fille qui se baignait. Il esquissa un léger sourire et de déshabilla de façon à ne garder que son caleçon. Il plongea dans l'eau.

-« Brrrrr…Elle est froide! Il n'y a pas à dire ça réveille »

-« Ah…pardon…je t'ai réveillé ? J'avais du mal à résister au sommeil alors je me suis dit que plonger dans le l'eau froide m'aiderait »

Il nagèrent jusque l'autre bord de la rivière et se réfugièrent près d'un arbre en silence.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et lui frotta le dos pour la réchauffer, quand il la vit grelotter.

-« Quelle idée de nager en pleine nuit aussi »

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et lui dit :

-« Tu sais…Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi… »

Il retira son bras qui était son épaule et lui dit :

-« Non…Il en vaut mieux rien commencer…Cela va nous attirer trop d'ennuis, je ne suis que ton professeur »

-« Alors c'est quoi ces sous-entendus bidons que tu m'a fait durant la journée »

-« Des sous-entendus bidons comme tu viens de me le faire remarquer »

-« Pfffff…T'es nul…Mais tu me plais, malgré moi »

-« Essaie de m'oublier »

-« Facile à dire, je vais te voir 24/24h »

-« C'est toi qui l'a cherché »

-« Vraiment ? N'avais-tu pourtant pas tout calculé pour être dans mon équipe, qui avait une belle place vacante dans une situation où seule toi pouvait arranger les choses »

-« … »

-« Tu avais tout prévu n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Je voulais régler le problème de… »

-« Tu t'en fous de la paix ou de la guerre ? »

-« … »

-« Ai-je tort ? »

-« Non, je voulais être à la fois avec toi et à la fois voir Neji et Gaara »

-« Femme calculatrice »

-« Peut-être ! » S'énerva-t-elle « Mais tu crois que c'est facile d'être devenu accro à quelqu'un qui en tellement rien à foutre des sentiments des autres? Cela ne fait que quelques jours, mais sans te voir, je ne respire plus et je pense toujours à toi, bordel! Si j'aurais pu ne pas flasher sur toi, tu penses bien que je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps ! »

Elle prit le ninja dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces, mais il réussit à se dégager en la prenant par les épaules.

-« Si je le pouvais, j'aimerais bien vivre quelque chose avec toi, mais je ne peux pas »

-« On s'en fous des règles, c'est toi qui le dit tout le temps! » Marmonna-t-elle avant de l'embrasser et de s'en aller dormir.

-« Elle a tout pour me mener par le bout du nez » pensa-t-il.

Après six heures de sommeil, ils repartirent en direction du village du sable, qu'ils atteindront en fin de journée. Aux portes de Suna no Kuni, plusieurs ninjas se présentèrent à eux.

-« Qui êtes-vous ? »

-« Kakashi Hatake et son équipe, nous venons pourparler au sujet d'une éventuelle paix entre nos deux pays »

-« Une paix mon œil! On vous amène au kazekage qui avisera de votre sort »

-« Et c'est parti! » Marmonna Shiaka.

Ils parcoururent le village qui était fait de grands édifices taillés dans les roches, pour débarquer devant le plus haut de tous. A leur venue, les rues se vidèrent et les gens leur jetèrent des yeux pleins de haine, que Kakashi et Shiaka leur rendirent avec un sourire colgate.

-« Qui sont-ils ? » Dit un second ninja.

-« Des bouseux de Konoha » répondit le premier.

-« Je vous interdit de critiquer notre pays ! » s'enflamma Sakura.

-« Hmmm…Tu veux que je t'attache ? » Dit le premier en se rapprochant d'elle.

-« Ne la touche pas! » dit le renard à neufs queues, en se positionnant devant sa coéquipière.

-« Espèce de sale… »

-« Akio! C'est comme ça que tu reçois nos invités de Konoha ? » Dit une voix familière.

-« Temari ! » dirent les trois voix.

-« Coucou! Mais…Ton frère n'est pas avec toi, Shiaka ? » Dit-elle d'une voix triste.

-« Non, il n'est pas dans mon équipe…Mais ne t'en fais pas, les problèmes seront bientôt résolus…Il pourra venir ici »

-« Je l'espère…Ce n'est pas facile de vivre loin de l'autre »

-« Cela ne fais que quelques jours » Dit Naruto.

-« Rabat-joie » Lui lança Sakura.

-« Je ne veux pas briser de joyeuses retrouvailles, mais il serait capitale de voir Gaara » Interrompit le ninja aux cheveux d'argent.

-« Mon frère ? Il est dans son bureau de vais vous y conduire »

Ils parcoururent de longs couloirs, pour se retrouver devant une grande porte au denier étage.

-« C'est ici… » Dit-elle « Bon je dois vous laisser, il y a beaucoup de travail qui m'attend. Mais on se revoit avant que vous partiez ? »

-« Oui, oui…Avec joie » Lui répondit Kakashi, en lui faisant au revoir de la main, l'air béat.

-« -- ;;; »

-« Elle est casée avec mon frère, alors n'y touche pas » répliqua Shiaka.

Ils toquèrent à la porte, d'où plusieurs voix s'entremêlèrent comme de violents propos.

-« Oui ? »

Ils entrèrent et virent plusieurs personnes autour du bureau du Kazekage, qui lui était toujours calme, avec Neji derrière lui, qui se tenait assis, à la fenêtre.

-« Shiaka ! » Dirent-ils en cœur.

-« Gaara ! Top Model ! » Fit-elle en courant à leur rencontre, alors que les différentes personnes sortirent par la portée, refermée par Kakashi.

Elle leur courut dans les bras et les serrèrent à tour de rôle, mais s'attarda sur Gaara.

Cela eut le don d'énerver quelque peu Kakashi, qui dégageait des ondes violentes, et qui maintenait son bandeau frontal en se demandant s'il allait le retirer ou pas, histoire d'envoyer à l'autre bout du mur les deux jeunes hommes qui serrèrent de près Shiaka.

Elle s'en rendit compte et serra de plus belle ses amis.

-« Ca va Sensei ? » s'inquiéta Sakura.

-« Trèèèèès Bien! » Dit-il en tentant de se contrôler. « Je vais faire un tour si j'y suis ! »

Il sortit et claqua vivement la porte, faisant voler les feuiller qui était sur le bureau.

-« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? » Demanda Neji, qui s'approcha de Sakura et Naruto.

-« Je en sais pas, il a peut-être le mal du pays » Dit Shiaka, avec un sourire collé aux lèvres.

Ils entendirent un grand bruit venant de dehors, quelques secondes après le maître rentra dans le bureau.

-« Vous êtes sûr que ça va ? » Dit Naruto

-« Sûr ! »

-« … »

-« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on a une paix à régler » S'énerva-t-il.

Gaara regarda Shiaka, qui lui adressa un signe de tête, comme quoi tout allait bien.

-« Il est tard, mieux vaut parler de cela demain. Si vous le voulez bien, je vous montrerais vos chambres pour ce soir »

-« On peut dormir dehors » répondit glacialement Kakashi, qui alla jusqu'à en oublier, le grade de son interlocuteur.

-« Sensei! Je préfère des lits à de la pierre » Contredit Naruto.

-« Vous pouvez dormir chez nous, une grande demeure a été mise au confort du kazekage et sa famille, mais elle est fort vide…Nous n'y sommes que quatre sans les domestiques » Dit l'Hyûga.

-« Si on nous le propose si gentiment » Insistant Shiaka, en donnant un coup de coude à son maître, qui lui lança un regard meurtrier.

Ils suivirent Neji et Gaara, en passant devant un trou béant dans le mur qui semblait être la cause du bruit assourdissant lorsque Kakashi était sortit du bureau, jusqu'à une grande maison au fond du village. Celle-ci était directement taillée dans la roche et semblait être le bâtiment le plus ancien.

Ils rentrèrent et une vieille femme vint à leur rencontre.

-« Ah maître Gaara, maître Neji…Bon retour…Oh…Mais vous nous avez ramené du monde ? »

-« Megumi…Je te présente des ninjas du sable »

-« Ah enchanté…Ton frère n'est pas encore arrivé, il doit être à l'entrepôt à jouer aux poupée et ta sœur doit être en train de camer les tentions de cette ville…Je vais vous montrer vos chambres »

-« Tu me fais la tête ? » demanda Shiaka à Hatake.

-« Ta gueule » Lui répondit-il.

Ils suivirent tous la gouvernante qui leur présenta deux chambres à doubles lits.

-« Excuse-moi…Vous n'avez as des chambres à lits séparé ? »S'inquiéta Shiaka.

-« Non…Nous n'avons que celles-là »

-« Bon, il n'y a donc pas le choix, je vais prendre celle avec Sakura-chan »

-« Hein ? »

-« OK…Je vais partager celle de Kakashi, alors » Dit-elle en s'éfforçant de lui faire un sourire, qui ne lui rendit absolument pas.

Sakura protesta mais personne d'autre ne revint sur la proposition de Naruto.

La Nara rentra dans la chambre suivit de Kakashi, qui ne dit pas un mot.

-« Ben…Ca va…Elle est sympa cette chambre, non ? » Dit-elle en essayant de dissimuler le malaise.

Il déballa son sac sans lui adresse un quelconque regard. Elle laissa échapper un soupir, puis sortit. Elle toqua à la chambre de Naruto et de Sakura, mais personne ne répondit, apparemment ils étaient sortis. Alors elle parcourut la maison et descendit dans le salon. Elle ses deux amis sur le canapé. Neji était endormi, la tête posée sur les genoux de Gaara. Le kazekage mit son doigt sur la bouche, en signe de silence. Shiaka partit s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, à côté d'eux.

-« Il est fatigué. On n'a pas arrêté de pourparler avec les différents représentants du pays »

-« Toi aussi…Tu ferais mieux de dormir »

-« … »

-« Ah oui, pardon…j'avais oublié que tu es un peu insomniaque »

-« J'aimerais bien dormi, ne serait-ce qu'une nuit. Connaître cette impression de fatigue, de réveil et de rêve »

-« Bah…c'est pas si top que ça…Ca bouffe une bonne partie de la journée »

-« … »

-« Je suis vraiment contente de vous voir »

-« Moi aussi »

-« Tu crois qu'on saura régler ça ? »

-« Ne t'en fait pas, je n'attaquerait jamais Konoha »

-« Ca je l'espère bien ! » Fit-elle, en plaisantant

-« Tadaimaaaaaa ! » Cria une vois dans le couloir.

-« Maître Kankuro bienvenue. Nous mangerons dans une demi-heure »

-« Bien! J'ai la dalle. Temari est déjà rentrée? »

-« Non mais votre frère, Neji et ses amis sont là »

-« Quels amis ? »

Il rentra dans le salon et vit Shiaka dans le fauteuil.

-« Euh…Bonsoir »

-« Salut! Je m'appelle Shiaka, je suis la sœur de Shikamaru. Mais…Oh! Gaara ! »

-« Hm.. ? »

-« Il n'est pas moche du tout ton frère, c'est un joli bishonen »

-« -- ;; »

-« Merci mon frère, c'est agréable de savoir que tu pense cela de mon physique »

-« Mais c'est pas grave…Tu as une copine ? »

-« Shiakaaaaaa » Grommela le kazekage.

-« C'est donc toi la fameuse Shiaka…Pour te répondre, oui j'ai une copine »

-« Ooooh…Quel dommage…Pourquoi 'fameuse' »

-« Car avoir une deuxième Shiaka sur terre, serait une plaie pour l'humanité » lui répondit son ami aux cheveux rouges.

-« Hahaha…Cela faisait depuis leur arrivé que j'entend parler de toi »

-« En bien ou en mal ? »

-« Euuuuuh… »

-« Mouais…J'imagine très bien » Plaisanta-t-elle « On mange dans une demi-heure c'est ça ? Cool !les ramens d'hier soir ne m'ont pas vraiment remplis »

-« Megumi est une excellente cuisinière »

-« Je suis rentréééééée »

-« Ah la sœur est là apparemment » Dit le ninja aux marionnettes.

-« Temariiii! » Fit Shiaka, en écartant ses bras.

-« Oh…Kankuro, t'es déjà là ? Ah…Tu viens de rencontrer Shiaka…Il y a aussi Sakura et Naruto, ainsi que leur professeur… »

-« Kakashi » Compléta Neji, qui venait de se réveiller.

-« Ah tiens? Resalut le beau-frère » Dit Temari en lui souriant.

-« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça »

-« C'est vrai. Son nom c'est top model » termina Shiaka.

-« C'est pas vrai!» Marmonna le concerné

-«Hmmm…C'est vrai que c'est un bishonen » Confirma la blonde.

-« On en a déjà assez avec une fille, alors avec deux…» Se plaignit Kankuro

-« Trois ! » Réajusta Sakura, qui venait d'apparaître en compagnie de Naruto.

-« Bonsoir Doc' »

-« Oh non…Cela date d'il y a trois ans cette histoire »

-« Quoi ? » S'étonna la Nara.

-« Oh trois fois rien…Sakura a juste sauvé sa peau, grâce à ses dons de médecine »

-« Hmm…Salut Naruto, je ne t'ai vu qu'aux exams de sélection, mais j'ai aussi entendu parler de toi »

-« Kankuro » Siffla son frère.

-« Hein? Gaara, tu lui as parlé de moi ? Tu lui as dit que j'étais super fort, hein ? »

-« Le dîner est servi » Dit la voix de Megumi à travers le salon.

-« Hmmmmm…ça sent bon » Huma la ninja aux cheveux noirs.

-« Et Sensei ? »

-« Il est parti quand nous sommes rentrés…On lui as demandé où il allait, mais il ne nous as pas répondu » Expliqua Naruto.

-« On va devoir manger sans lui »

Ils mangèrent une spécialité du pays du sable, que les ninjas du sable eurent du mal à avaler, dû aux diverses épices qui leurs brûlèrent la langue, ils se contentèrent du pain et du dessert.

Ils se contèrent les nouvelles provenant des différents villages et apprirent pas mal de choses sur les mœurs et coutumes du village du sable. Kakashi n'était toujours pas revenu. Ils prirent congé après le repas et rejoignirent chacun leur chambre. Shiaka se déshabilla et se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié un pyjama, donc arda son dessus et sa culotte pour dormir. Elle entendit quelqu'un toquer à sa porte.

-« Oui ? C'est qui ? Je ne suis pas habillée »

-« Le maître de la demeure »

-« Hahaha…C'est bon, rentres »

-« En effet, t'es pas très habillé »

-« Hahaha…Ce sera pas la première fois…Alors comment ça va ? On n'a pas eu vraiment l'occaz de parler rien qu'à deux »

-« C'est vrai…Alors c'est lui le Kakashi, qui me parler insolemment et qui ose ne pas venir dîner avec nous »

-« Euh…Oui » Fit-elle gênée « Il faut dire que je l'avais provoqué en te serrant bien fort dans mes bras »

-« Oui…Je sentais mes os craquer »

-« Meuh allez! Je te serrais juste comme çaaaaaaaa! » Dit-elle en se ruant sur son ami, qui venait à peine de s'asseoir sur le lit.

-« Raaah ! Lâche-moi »

-« Bouh! » Râla-t-elle en lui prenant les mains « Il m'emmerde »

-« le Sensei ? »

-« Ouais, il me lâche que ce ne sera jamais possible entre nous et voilà qu'il me tape une crise glaciale car je me suis approché de toi »

-« Tu lui as dit ? »

-« Evidement que je lui ai dit. Hier soir même! Mais que nenni, rien du tout! Et pourtant moi, je…Je pense à lui tout le temps, j'en deviens folle »

-« Il t'aime aussi »

-« Alors pourquoi ne pas m'accepter? On s'en fout si c'est interdit, on peut tout aussi bien se cacher ou je ne sais quoi »

-« Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te conseiller »

-« C'est vrai que tu t'es foutu aussi dans un sacré merdier »

-« On peut dire ça comme cela. Mais Il semble accepter tous les compromis, même s'il s'agit de ne plus retourner à Konoha »

-« Hmm…On sacrifie beaucoup par amour »

-« Trop même! »

-« Et toi ? Quels sont tes compromis pour lui ? »

-« … »

-« Hmm.. ? »

-« Il aimerait que je renonce au titre de kazekage »

-« J'en étais sûre…Tu ferais quoi si tu en pouvais plus crier ton titre sur tous les toits »

-« Shiakaaaaa » Fit-il d'un ton las

-« Désolé…c'est la fatigue, ça me fait dire des choses stupides »

-« On l'a bien remarqué au dîner »

-« Ah non! Ca c'est le vin! Ton frère arrêtait pas de remplir mon verre »

-« Hmm… »

-« Il est marrant ton frère, dommage qu'il ait une copine »

-« Il n'en a pas »

-« Comment tu le sait ? »

-« C'est une excuse bidon »

-« Tsss…Tu l'avais déjà prévenu ou quoi ? »

-« … »

-« Mais j'y crois pas! Je suis si terrible que ça ? »

Il esquissa un sourire.

-« Mais en tout cas j'ai l'impression que Sakura lui a tapé dans l'œil »

-« Hmm ? »

-« Mais enfin, ça crève les yeux »

-« Je ne sais, c'est fort possible…Je ne connais pas très bien mon frère »

-« Je le trouve chouette. Il est comme toi : calme, posé et toujours prêt à te lancer une réplique glaciale. Enfin non, un peu moins que toi »

-« Merci… »

-« Ne le prend pas mal, c'est ce que j'aime chez toi »

-« Il est tard, tu ferais mieux de dormir une longue journée nous attend demain et j'entend ton ami dans la rue…Il a l'air un peu saoul »

-« Ah…Ca va être gai »

-« Si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis là… »

-« Okay…tant fais pas, je gère! »

-« Bonne nuit »

-« Oui toi aussi…Enfin, bonne veille! »

Il quitta la chambre et à se moment elle entendit quelqu'un escalader le mur.

-« Ah ouais…Il a l'air bien plein » Pensa-t-elle.

Elle lui ouvrit la fenêtre et s'assit sur le bord du lit, dos à lui.

Il ne dit rien, mais se déshabilla et alluma une cigarette. Il retira tout excepté son caleçon et commença à fumer clope sur clope.

-« Ca va ? Tu t'es bien saoulé la gueule ? »

-« … »

-« Ouais, dis rien il vaut mieux »

-« … »

-« Allez Bonne nuit » Fit-elle, en se cachant sous les draps. Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser couler quelques larmes. Il était là…Toujours sur le dos du lit, les yeux dans le vague à contempler par la fenêtre. Un bon quart d'heure passa ainsi, sans qu'elle ne puisse s'endormir et sans qu'il ne puisse s'arrêter de fumer. Au bout d'un moment, elle l'entendit déposer le cendrier sur la table de nuit, mais s'approcha du lit et d'un geste, lui retira a couverture.

-« Mais qu'est-ce que tu… ? »

-« Allez…Assis-toi…De toute façon tu en dormais pas »

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et commença.

-« Bon, j'avoue ça m'a bien cassé les couilles que tu puisse t'approcher d'un autre homme…Mais il n'y avait aucune raison que je réagisse comme cela étant donné que je t'ai confirmé que rien n'allait se passer entre nous »

-« Kakashi….Ca va ? Tu as les pupilles dilatées ? Tu as trop fumé et trop bu ! »

-« Laisse-moi terminer… » Fit-il manquant de tomber sur le côté « Le coup de foudre on a ça qu'une fois »

-« Non, arrête…Tu vas me dire le contraire demain matin, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ça…Ca va nous faire encore plus de mal à nous deux. » Fit-elle en basculant…Le faisant ainsi tomber sur une commode qui se cassa sous son poids. Son bad trip s'empira et il commença à frapper dans les murs et à casser les objets autour de lui.

-« Je t'en prie, arrête »

Les dégâts étaient de plus en plus présents, et Shiaka malgré ses efforts ne put s'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre de lui-même sous l'effet de l'alcool et des autres substances.

Elle le porta sur le lit et le recouvrit de la couverture.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, elle reconnu la voie de Sakura.

-« Shiaka ? Sensei ? Tout va bien…J'ai entendu beaucoup de bruit »

-« Non, non…ne t'en fais pas Sakura, tout va bien! On se disputait juste le lit »

-« Ah…Bonne nuit alors » Fit-elle, la voix hésitante.

-« Arrête de boire mon vieux, ça ne te va pas »

Elle se coucha dans lit, en se débarrassant des divers débris, et tira sur la couverture.

-« En plus faut que tu prenne toute la couverture »

Il fallut dix minutes à Kakashi pour se réveiller et contempler Shiaka, qui veillait sur lui.

-« Désolé… » Murmura-t-il, en la prenant dans ses bras.

-« Non…Arrête…Tu vas le regretter »

-« Non, je n'ai eu qu'un seul regret dans ma vie, et je ne vais pas le reproduire avec toi »

Même si ses bras étaient lourds et lents, elle ne sut pas se débattre contre l'envie de l'embrasser et céda.

Le lendemain matin, Megumi vint frapper à la porte.

-« Debout, chers invités, il est neuf heures…Maître Gaara vous attend dans son bureau »

-« Hmmmmm… »

Shiaka leva doucement les yeux et lorsqu'elle entendit la poignée de la porte tourner, elle donna un vif coup à Kakashi, pour le faire tomber du lit.

-« Bonjour…Oh mon dieu ! Que s'est-il passé ici ? » Fit la gouvernante.

-« Euuh…Il n'y avait qu'un lit…et c'est moi qu'à gagné! » Dit la konoichi.

Megumi était suivi de Sakura qui écarquillait les yeux.

-« Gnnnn… » Gémissait le Sensei qui avait la tête sur le tapis et les pieds sur le lit.

-« Sensei ? » Dit Haruno.

-« Ah…Sakura…Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais partager une chambre avec Nara »

-« C'est la meilleure! » dit cette dernière.

-« le déjeuner est servi » Fit la vieille femme.

Kakashi et Shiaka descendirent en même temps que Naruto et prirent siège sur la grande table, en compagnie de Sakura, Neji, Temari et Kankuro.

-« Bonjour, bien dormi ? » Demanda Temari-san.

-« Mouais…On peut dire ça comme ça » lança Kakashi, en regardant Shiaka.

-« Allez…Mangez…Sinon il ne va plus rien rester »

Après un petit déjeuner copieux, ils allèrent vers le bureau de Gaara, en la compagnie de Neji.

Ils longèrent les longs couloirs de l'immeuble en pierre et pénétrèrent dans le bureau. Le kazekage les attendait en buvant un café noir. Ils s'assirent tous sur une chaise, sauf Shiaka qui s'approchait près du bureau.

-« Tu as le téléphone ? »

-« Euh…Oui » Dit le kazekage, en sortant un fixe et en le posant sur le bureauL

-« Merci…C'est quoi le préfixe pur Konoha ? »

-« oO…+996 »

-« Okay…. » Elle sortit un petit carnet de sa poche et se mit à composer un numéro.

Tout le monde se demandait qui elle appelait.

-« Allô ? » Dit une petite voix, qu'elle mit en haut parleur.

Neji sursauta en l'entendant.

-« Ce numéro c'est… »

-« Hinata ? »

-« Non, c'est Hanabi »

-« Ah…tu peux me passer ta grande sœur, s'il-te-plait…C'est Shiaka »

-« …. »

-« Shiaka qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête » Demanda Kakashi, qui adoptait un air des plus désespérés.

-« … »

-« Shiaka ? »

-« Ah…Hinata…salut…c'est Shiaka…Ton père est dans le coin ? »

-« Oui…Il n'est pas loin »

-« Okay…je vais te passer ton frère »

-« Frère Neji ? »

Shiaka passa le combiné au garçon aux longs cheveux noirs.

-« Hinata »

-« Grand frère! Qu'es-ce qui se passe? Père ne cesse de maudire ton nom...Il ne veut plus parler de toi…Qu'as-tu fait ? »

-« Ce serait long à expliquer » Dit-il, d'une voix calme et triste.

-« Essaie de t'expliquer avec lui »

-« Non…J'y ai renoncé…Et toi ? »

-« Moi? Euh…Tout va bien…Tu es avec Naruto-kun ? »

Naruto sursauta à l'entente de son nom et se demanda pourquoi elle parlait de lui.

-« Euh…Ouais…tu veux que je te le passe ? »

-« N…Non, non, non...Surtout pas…Je… »

-« Et Hanabi ? »

-« Ca va…Elle est de plus en plus étrange, à force de rester avec Shino…Mais ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre…Tant mieux…Mais la cohabitation est dure avec père…Je…Tu nous manque »

-« Ne t'en fait pas Hinata-chan…Tout sera bientôt réglé… »

Neji passa alors le combiné en direction de Naruto qui ne comprenait pas grand-chose.

-« Hey…Salut Hinata ! »

-« N…Na…Naruto-kun ? »

-« Ossi! C'est moi…Mais pourquoi tu me demandais si j'allais bien »

-« Tu…Tu as entendu ? » Dit-elle la voix tremblante.

-« Ouais, y'a le haut parleur »

-« Je…Je...désolé »Fit-t-elle à toute vitesse avant de raccrocher.

-« J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? »Demanda-t-il, en regardant autour de lui. Mais les seuls réactions, furent Kakashi et Shiaka qui étaient plié en deux, Sakura, qui cachait un grand sourire derrière ses mains, Neji qui avait sa mains sur son front et la kazekage, qui ne dit rien.

Gaara rappela le numéro.

-« Oui ? »

-« Mademoiselle Hyûga ? »

-« Oui…c'est Hanabi…Hinata est partit à toute vitesse dans sa chambre… »

-« Passe-moi Hyûga-sama, merci »

-« Père ? Très bien je vais le chercher…C'est de la part de qui ? »

-« Du kazekage de Suna no Kuni »

-« Oh…Bien! Monsieur le kazekage » Dit-elle d'une voix, officieuse.

Ils attendit une minute ou deux, et pendant ce temps interrogea Neji du regard, sur le « monsieur ».

-« Oui ? A qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

-« Gaara du désert…Kazekage du village du sable…Il me semble que le noeud du problème se trouve entre nos deux personnes, et je vous proposer de régler ce différent à l'amiable et non de passer aux armes »

-« Gaara! Tu assures !» Dit Shiaka, avant de se faire frapper sur la tête par Kakashi, Sakura et Neji.

-« Bien…Kazekage…Il me semble, que vous ayez une relation impure avec mon fils…En plus d'être immorale, vous m'enlevez mon fils et le manipulez pour en faire un de vos sbires…je ne tolérerai pas un tel agissement de votre part, vous qui représentez un être respectable de Suna no Kuni…Votre réputation se dégrade à vue d'œil »

-« Cher monsieur Hyûga, sauf votre respect…ma relation avec votre neveu, ne regarde que nous et vous n'avez aucun droit là-dessus…Ma vie personnelle ne regarde pas ni Konoha, ni mon village…De plus, je n'ai en aucun cas forcé votre neveu à quoi que ce soit »

-« Vous l'avez perverti en envoyé de Sodome »

-« Cela n'est pas le problème. L'ennui semble être qu'un membre des Hyûga quitte Konoha et casse votre cercle de dictature. Vous êtes le bourreau de vos enfants…Et Neji ne semble pas apprécier le fait d'être une victime...En temps que parents, vous vous devez d'accepter son choix quelle que soient les circonstances »

-« Il n'en est pas question…Je suis son père et il me doit respect et soumission…Il est issu d'une des plus grande famille de Konoha »

-« Neji est majeur, vous n'avez plus aucune autorité sur lui, il est sous la responsabilité de l'Hokage »

-« Il n'est plus ninja » protesta l'oncle.

-« Il est toujours ninja de Konoha, sauf décision de l'Hokage, lui-même »

-« Je en vous permet pas de… »

-« Et pour ce qui est d'une éventuelle guerre…Konoha dépend de Suna no Kuni, tout comme Suna no Kuni dépend de Konoha…nos économies risquent de chuter, ce qui serait une belle ouverture aux destructions de nos pays par des villages ennemis »

-« Je… »

-« C'est pour cela, que l'Hokage penserait à deux fois avant de laisser faire vos petits caprices et risquer la situation de Konoha. Veuillez ne plus nous importunez…Au revoir »

-« Passez-moi Neji! »

-« Je crains qu'il ne veuille vous parler »

-« Passez-le moi! » Hurla-t-il au combiné.

-« Donne-moi le téléphone » Fit le ninja aux cheveux noirs à son amant.

-« T'es sûr ? »

-« Oui »

Gaara passa le combiné, d'une main hésitante.

-« Mon oncle… »

-« Neji! Alors comme ça, tu es trop lâche pour me parler…Il faut que tu laisse parler ton ami à ta place »

-« Non, mon oncle…il a jugé bon de vous parler, étant le plus grand représentant de Suna no Kuni. »

-« Si c'est ainsi, ne pense même pas à revenir à Konoha »

-« Ceci n'est pas de votre pouvoir…Je me permettrais de voir vos filles, si elles me le demandent, ou si l'envie me prenait »

-« Sache, que ma porte ne te sera plus ouverte…Tu ne pourra plus porter le nom d'Hyûga…Je te renie de ma famille…Tu n'es plus des nôtres »

-« Cela m'importe peu…J'ai choisi ma vie…Et vous ne pouvez rien me dire »

-« Neji…Penses-y…Je te laisse une dernière chance »

-« C'est tout réfléchi…Adieu »

Il entendit une petite voix au combiné.

-« Je te passe ta sœur » Fit le père, d'une voix impériale.

-« Hinata… »

-« Frère Neji! »

-« Allez…Ne t'en fais pas…On se reverra »

-« Je…Je viendrais te voir…On s'écrira…s'il-te-plait…ne perd pas contact avec moi »

-« Je te me promet Hinata…Tu pourra venir quand tu voudras avec Hanabi »

-« Je… » Fit-elle, en tombant en sanglots « je ne t'oublierais jamais…Surtout pas ce jour où tu étais habillé en gothic lolita et… »

-« ET SURTOUT N'ENFONCE PAS LE COUTEAU DANS LA PLAIE !» Hurla-t-il au combiné, devant les rires de Sakura, Shiaka et Naruto. Gaara quand à lui, se remémora difficilement cette humiliation.

p152... et ui ! ca fait beaucoup mais c'est pas fini

et voila on fint le week-end sur une note joyeuse j'espere que vous en avez bien profitez !

courage ! courage ! il n'y a que... non, je vais pas vous dire le nombre de pages, vous serez mortifiez sinon bonne continuation


	20. Une nouvelle venue Chapitre 20

_**C'est Clara qui parle: **_

_**Adaska :** youpie tu est celle qui nous envoie le plus de review ! bon alors pour la rapidité de l'écriture...on a un secret qui te sera revèlé a la fin de l'histoire enfin jusque la sache juste que nous somme des extraterrestres venant d'une planet au nom improbable dans votre lange.Et pour Kakashi et Shiaka ... c'est pas drôle si je te di ce qu'il va se passer :p_

_vala le chapitre 20_

_**Algent : **merci, mais hum comment dire, sasuke...on a un peu difficile avec lui...donc on lui a trouve une place mais je suis pas sure qu'elle va te plaire et Naruto beeeeeeen...on va le casser me avant qu'il comprenne quelque chose a l'amour, les poules auront des dents faut dire qu'il a la comprenette assez dur. Alors bon... ne nous tue pas on leur a trouve des places mais pas celle que tu espère desolée_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 20 : Mission accomplie, retour au pays…**

La paix était de nouvelle présente entre les deux pays, après un simple coup de téléphone, le matin. Le père d'Hinata, ne parla plus de guerre ni de son filleul, qu'il considérait maintenant comme mort. Les ninjas de Konoha, passèrent leurs dernières heures au village du sable.

Sakura fit une visite à la serre…Cette même serre qui lui servit à fabriquer l'antidote pour Kankuro, lorsque celui-ci avait été empoisonné par un des membres de l'Akatsuki.

Elle revit la même jardinière qui l'aida à trouver du Tomoshirisou, pour le remède.

Elle étudia une plante, quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Sakura se retourna vivement et vit Kankuro.

-« Oh Oh…pas la peine de sursauter, ce n'est que moi »

-« Désolé…Je suis un peu sur les nerfs ces temps-ci »

-« Ca se voit » Lui dit-il en lui souriant. « Tu regarde quoi ? »

-« Cette plante rouge, elle m'est inconnue…c'est la première fois que j'en une telle…Quelle est son nom »

Kankuro déterra une étiquette mais la jeta, en voyant qu'elle était illisible.

-« Aïe…J'aurais bien voulu savoir » Fit la konoichi, déçue.

-« Attend, je connais cette plante c'est… »

-« Oui ? »

-« Une épice pour la soupe » Dit-il plein d'assurance

-« C'est une blague ? »

-« Non, non…c'est l'épice de base de la nourriture d'ici »

-« Hahahaha... »

-« Dis…je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion mais…Merci…Pour il y a 3 ans »

-« Pas de problèmes…C'était un devoir »

-« Sans toi, je serais probablement mort »

Elle se contenta de lui sourire en guise de réponse et regarda de près les nervures des feuilles.

-« Non, mais tu sais… »

-« C'est dingue…je n'avais jamais vu une telle couleur pour une plante… »

-« Si un jour, tu décide de venir ici… »

-« Et puis ces racines sont également d'un rouge vif »

-« Tu seras toujours la bienvenue chez moi »

-« Excuse-moi, cette plante me fascinais…tu me disais quelque chose ? »

-« Non…Rien du tout » Dit-il, avec un sourire jaune.

-« C'est formidable tout de même, cette serre en plein désert »

-« Hmmm… »

-« J'aimerais bien revenir ici un jour, pour étudier les plantes rares »

-« Ah… » S'emballa-t-il « Tu peux venir quand tu veux…Le village sera toujours prêt à accueillir l'élève de l'Hokage »

-« Je n'en demande pas tant…Je demanderais à la propriétaire de la serre »

-« … »

-« Dis, ça va la vie avec ton frère »

-« Euh… » Bafouilla-t-il par le détournement de la conversation « Oui…Enfin ça ne peut pas être pire qu'avant…Je… »

-« Oui, je comprend…Il a dû être rempli de pulsions meurtrières et un geste brusque de ta part ou de ta sœur, aurait pu être fatal »

-« Mais… »

-« Je trouve qu'il a évolué dans le bons sens… »

-« Que… »

-« cette responsabilité e Kazekage a du l'apaiser dans un sens, il… »

-« Wowowow…Sakura…du calme »

-« Oh excuse-moi…Je trouve intéressant ce cas de schizophrénie…Il partage son corps avec un démon et sa mère…Mais il a réussi à s'en sortir…C'est rare que…Oh…désolé…Je m'emporte toujours un peu… »

-« Oui… »

-« … »

-« L'élève de Tsunade-hime…c'est bien cela ? »

-« Euh…oui » Fit-elle, un brin gênée

-« Elle devrait arrêter de te surmener »

-« Mais non…Je suis une konoichi-médecin…Les maux mentaux sont aussi important que les maux physique, d'ailleurs… »

-« -- »

-« Ca y'est je recommence… »

-« Je vais prendre l'air, j'ai mal à la tête »

-« désolé… »

-« Non, ça va…c'est le soleil qui tape trop fort…dans une serre c'est toujours pire et il fait étouffant »

-« Ca va? Tu veux que je t'examine? Une insolation peut se révéler beaucoup plus dangereuse qu'on ne le croit »

-« CA VA TRES BIEN! Je dois juste sortir »

-« Très bien…Prend garde…Mets-toi quelque chose sur la tête et évite de mettre du noir »

-« J'y veillerais, Sakura »

Il sortit et se dit : « Ca y'est j'ai une touche… »

* * *

Il rencontra sa sœur en chemin.

-« Kankuro…Ca va ? T'es rouge… »

-« C'est rien…un coup de soleil….sûrement! »

-« Tu as vu l'élève de la limace »

-« Mais…Pas…pas du tout! »

-« Allons…Tu en va pas mentir à ta sœur quand même »

-« … »

-« Allez c'est ça! T'es pas obligé de trouver une excuse bidon…Je te laisse tranquille »

-« Temari, tu es désespérée »

-« Non, je suis fiancée, moi! Enfin presque! Ne te plains pas d'être seul…Je t'ai présenté toutes mes amies et elles se sont toute plainte de ta froideur et de ton manque de tact…Alors maintenant que tu as trouvé quelqu'un qui te plait, ne laisse pas ta chance passer…Je ne veux pas d'un vieux frère célibataire »

-« … »

-« Hmm…Tu disais ? » Lui lança Temari.

-« De toute façon, tout le monde sait qu'elle n'a d'yeux que pour Sasuke…je le voyais bien aux exams de chuunins…Et puis à part ce ninja et la médecine, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait l'intéresser »

-« mais grand frère…Intéresse-toi à elle et essaie de l'intéresser… »

-« Facile à dire…tu lui as déjà parlé…Pas facile d'en placer une »

-«-- »

-« Bon, allez Ciao…j'ai pas d'excuses bidons en tête »

-« Tu laisse passer ta chance »

-« Ta gueule »

-« Pauvre type! »

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Naruto faisaient du tourisme, en compagnie de Shiaka et Neji…Gaara était retenu à son bureau pour des affaires extérieures et Kakashi semblait avoir disparu.

-« Bouh…Plus qu'une heure et on devra partir pour Konoha…Dommage, j'aurais bien rallonger ce voyage »

-« C'est une mission, pas des vacances » Lui répondit Neji.

-« Alors Neji…Tu vas te plaire ici ? » Demanda le blond.

-« Ouais…On va voir…Je sens que Konoha va me manquer… »

-« Bah…Qu'es-ce que trois petites journées de marche » Dit Naruto.

-« Ca fait vachement long » Confirma Shiaka.

-« Si peu » Souffla le renard à neuf queues.

-« Pfffff…Je suis déjà crevé à l'idée de rentrer à Konoha »

-« Hmmm… » Marmonna le ninja aux cheveux noirs.

-« Ca va Neji? » Demanda Uzumaki.

-« Mouais…Disons que ça fait beaucoup pour une journée…Un bannissement, une paix traitée… »

-« Désolé...On arrive un peu en semeurs de zizanie…Enfin, moi du moins…je suis désolé pour tout »

-« Non, non, tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable de quoi que ce soir…c'est juste que…J'dois un peu laisser mariner tout ça »

-« Ta le temps, on part dans une heure » Dit le renard.

-« … »

-« Dis, je voulais te poser une question »

-« Oui » Fit l'Hyûga.

-« Hinata…Elle a un problème avec moi ou quoi? J'ai l'impression d'avoir gaffé avec elle…Elle m'évite tout le temps… »

-« Euuuuuuuuuh… » Fit-il, en adressant un sourire du coin des lèvres à Shiaka.

-« Tu devrais lui demander toi-même » Lui conseilla la ninja.

-« Ouais peut-être…Devant un bon ramen »

-« Si tu veux » Dirent Neji et Shiaka, en choeur.

-« Tu peux aussi l'emmener quelque part d'autre » tenta la jeune fille.

-« Et puis quoi encore? J'ai pas de thune, moi »

-« -- »

-« Bon, j'verrai »

-« Penses-y » Lui fit l'Hyûga.

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Hum…Bon, il est bientôt l'heure là, non ? On devrait préparer nos affaires »

-« Hein ? »

-« J't'expliquerais en route, Naruto »Fit-elle, en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent à la demeure du kazekage où Temari les attendait…Megumi avait prit soin d'emballer leur affaires.

-« Merci pour tout, Megumi »

-« De rien…Prenez soin de vous »

-« Ossan! La prochaine fois qu'on se verra je serais Hokage! »

-« Oui, jeune homme...Bon retour! »

Ils se dirigèrent avec Temari aux portes de Suna no Kuni, où Kakashi, Sakura et Kankuro les attendaient.

-« Bon allez les enfants en route »

-« Sensei! On est plus des gosses ! » S'énerva Naruto.

-« Mais c'est vrai…Ils ont bien grandit, je me rappelles quand je t'ai connu, tu n'es pas plus haut que ça » Fit Kakashi, à genoux, en mettant sa main à l'horizontale à 1m50 du sol.

-« Ca ne me concerne pas… » Fit Shiaka.

-« Je confirme…Je t'ai connu en temps que femme…Bien femme…»

-« Garde tes réflexions pour toi » Mima-t-elle de la bouche.

Il se contenta de lui rendre un sourire, caché par son masque.

Ils se tournèrent et virent Gaara qui leur faisait signe par sa fenêtre.

Kankuro ne tenta rien envers Sakura et Temari donna un mouchoir fermé à Shiaka, pour son frère. Shiaka se contente d'une accolade envers son ami. Ils quittèrent ainsi, après un jour, le village de Suna no Kuni et repartirent pour Konoha.

Ils ne pressèrent pas tant le pas qu'à l'aller. Ils coururent à leur aise et firent quelques pauses toutes les quatre heures. Profitant ainsi de la rivière qu'ils traversèrent. Le second soir, à quatre heures de Konoha, ils firent une pause en pleine forêt, le long d'un ru. Ils dînèrent de riz et de viande, que leur avait préparé Megumi. Ils se facilitèrent de la mission, rapidement expédiée. C'était la première mission de type A, sans bataille, même Naruto semblait déçu.

* * *

-« Hey Naruto, tu te laisses pousser les cheveux maintenant ? » Fit la Nara

-« Non, j'ai pas envie d'aller chez le bourreau »

-« Le coiffeur ? » Demanda Sakura.

-« Mouais… »

-« Bon…Je vais aller faire un tour moi… » Fit le maître.

-« Bien Sensei » répondit la première de classe.

-« Non, mais Franchement Naruto, tu devrait te faire des dreads »

-« Des quoi ? » S'exclama la ninja aux cheveux roses.

-« Tu n'avait pas déjà conseillé ça à ton frère ? »

-« Comment tu le sais ? »

-« Il me l'as dit »

-« Oh…c'est mignon, il te parle de moi »

-« Et NON, je ne me ferais pas d'amas graisseux sur la tête »

-« Rho…Tu as tort »

-« C'est quoi ça ? » Redemanda Sakura.

-« Des nœuds dans les cheveux, qui font de sortes de grosses tresses »

-« Mais c'est dégueulasse…j'ai déjà tellement de mal à me démêler les cheveux, heureusement que Tsunade-sama ma fait découvrir un jutsu pour démêler et faire briller les cheveux »

-« Tu utilise le jutsu pour démêler tes cheveux ? » Demanda Shiaka, fort intéressée.

-« Tsunade-sama t'apprend ces conneries ? Mais tu fous quoi chez elle? » S'interloqua le blond.

-« Oui, c'est un jutsu de sa composition… »

-« Mais c'est quoi ces conneries ? »

-« C'est pas des conneries » dirent les deux filles en chœur.

-« J'aimerais bien que tu me l'apprenne » Fit la brune.

-« Quand tu veux »

-« Putain… » Souffla Naruto « Ces trucs de filles… »

-« Alors tu concentre le chakra dans une brosse et tu… » Expliqua-t-elle.

-« Pfffff… »

-« Naruto, si ça ne t'intéresse pas, tu peux t'en aller… »

-« Avec plaisir ! »

-«Non, Naru… » Fit Shiaka « Reste, moi je vais aller faire un tour, je dois digérer »

-« Ah…Ok »

* * *

Shiaka quitta le feu de camps et se dirigea dans le noir. Elle s'enfonça pendant dix bonnes minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une main se poser sur sa bouche.

-« Que… »

-« Eh bien...Tu en as pris du temps »

-« T'es con Kakashi…tu m'as foutu les boules »

-« Viens… »

Ils escaladèrent un l'arbre en face d'eux et atteignirent une grosse branche où la lumière de la lune occupait l'espace.

-« C'est sympa…On voit une faible lumière là-bas…c'est le feu… »

-« Ouais…Et tout là-bas c'est Konoha…A plus ou moins 160 km d'ici »

-« C'est chouette…c'est autre chose que la vue de ton balcon »

-« Elle est très bien la vue de mon balcon »

-« Mais je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, mon chéri »

-« Hmm…Merci pour ton aide dans la mission »

-« De rien...Ce fut un plaisir de partir avec toi »

-« … »

-« Dis…pour l'autre soir…A la fin…tu étais sobre ? »

-« De quoi tu parles ? »

-« Arrête! Je te parles sérieusement »

-« On va dire que, malheureusement oui »

-« Ecoute, quand en général deux personnes éprouvent la même choses l'une envers l'autre…Il n'y a pas à hésiter… »

-« Dans notre cas oui »

-« Mais non…s'il-te-plait…je t'aime vraiment…c'est pas des couilles »

-« J'aime ton art de la poésie »

-« Arrête ton cynisme à deux balles…Je n'ai peut-être pas eu une bonne éducation de poufiasse…Je ne sais peut-être pas parler comme une grande dame…Mais ce que je te dis…Il ne faut pas avoir faire sciences-po pour le comprendre »

-« J'aimerais bien… »

-« Faire sciences-pro ? »

-« Là, c'est toi qui est cynique, ma belle »

-« …Je t'aime… » Susurra-t-elle.

-« Mais ce ne sera pas aux yeux des autres »

-« …M'en fous… »

-« Lève un peu la tête… »

Elle s'exécuta et se laissa embrasser par le ninja aux cheveux d'argent.

* * *

Le lendemain, après quatre heures de voyage, ils arrivèrent enfin à Konoha.

-« Hey…Soeurette… »

-« Shikaaaa ! » Fit la jeune fille, qui courut dans les bras de son frère, qui manqua de tomber en arrière. Tsunade attendait également l'arrivée de son élève.

-« Sakura… » Fit l'Hokage.

-« Tsunade-sama…Vous m'attendiez ?… » Dit-elle le sourire au visage.

-« Oui…T'as du pain sur la planche…Allez viens,…On va un peu réviser… »

-« A vos ordres… »

-« Et Shiaka, tu viendra dans mon bureau dans deux heures »

-« Bien! »

Quand l'Hokage disparut Naruto et Shiaka s'empressèrent de tout raconter au chuunin.

Kakashi après le départ de Tsunade avait aussitôt disparut et Shiaka n'eut pas le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit.

-« Ouais et Gaara a remis en place le paternel de Neji » S'enthousiasma Naruto.

-« Sérieux ? »

-« Ouais…Il était bien cassé »

-« Hmm…je trouvais aussi cela bizarre qu'il ne continu plus ses campagne de guerre contre le village du désert…maintenant c'est le contraire…Il serait prêt à tuer quiconque critique ce pays… »

-« C'est étrange… »

-« Les Hyûga ont toujours été très étranges » Fit le brun.

-« Ne critique pas top model… » S'enflamma Shiaka.

-« Je te rappelle qu'Hinata aussi fait parti des Hyûga…Elle n'a rien à voir avec ces bouffons »

-« Tiens, Naruto…J'avais oublié de te demander…tu penses quoi d'Hinata » Demanda la jeune fille.

-« Hinata ? Ben...c'est une fille quoi…un peu zarb'…Pleurnicharde mais je la trouve sympa »

A ce moment ils entendirent le buisson derrière eux trembler.

Shikamaru s'en approcha et une ombre sorti à toute vitesse.

-« C'était qui ? » Demanda Naruto.

-« A ton avis ? » Souffla Shiaka

-« Bon allez…vas-y…qu'est-ce que t'attend ? »

-« Je suis supposé faire quoi, là ? »

-« Mais cours lui après, triple crétin »

-« Pourquoi… »

-« Naruto…Pose pas de question et cours lui après… »

-« Mais c'était qui ? »

-« Mais…HINATA, EVIDEMMENT! ESPECE DE DEBILE PROFOND! » Hurla-t-elle si fort que son visage tournait au rouge.

-« OK…pas la peine de s'énerver…j'y vais »

-« Pfiouuh…c'était trop mignon…elle nous suivait sans quitter Naruto des yeux, depuis les portes de la ville »

-« Mouais… »

-« Vive l'enthousiasme, mon frère »

-« Mais je t'emmerde, ma sœur… »

-« Grrrrr »

-« Bon allez, plus sérieux…Ca s'est vraiment bien passé ? »

-« Au poil comme j't'ai dis »

-« Ah…Et…Tu as vu Temari ? »

-« Ah oui…Tiens elle te remet ça… » Dit-elle en lui tendant le mouchoir.

Il l'ouvrit et une poudre noire s'en échappa, ce qui le fit tousser violemment.

-« Shika! Ca va, vieux ? »

-« Tain…C'est quoi ce truc? Ca pue grave… »

-« Attend, donne-moi ça… »

Elle secoua le mouchoir et fit tomber toute la poudre.

-« Attend…Y'a un mot…Je le lis…Ha-ha-ha-Ca-ne-se-fait-pas-de-fouiller-dans-les-affaires-des-autres »

-« Ben…bravo! »

-« Elle me fait confiance à ce point ? »

-« Faut croire…Atchouuuum… »

-« Et bien merci ! » Marmonna-t-elle.

-« Bon, tu ferais mieux de prendre une douche et de rentrer à la maison avant d'aller chez l'Hokage »

-« Ouais…Tu m'accompagnes ? »

-« Okay… »

* * *

Sur le chemin, ils parlèrent des deux villages et Shiaka hésita à parler de son aventure avec Kakashi…mais elle ne préférait pas le perturber en un moment si fabuleux de sa vie amoureuse, d'après lui.

-« Bon alors…Tu l'as testé Temari ? »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Ben…tu dois juste répondre par oui ou non…t'as couché avec ? »

-« Ca en te regarde absolument pas… »

-« Si…Je suis ta sœur et donc je me porte garante de ta vie »

-« Hein ? »

-« Oui ou non ? »

-« Crève…je ne te dirais jamais rien »

-« Ooooh…c'est mignon…Tu l'aimes donc tant que ça ? »

-« Je ne t'ai rien dit…Ne fais pas de conclusions hâtives »

-« Tu comptes te fiancer avec ? »

-« Euh…je sais pas…Je n'ai que 18 ans…Et elle 19…c'est encore un peu tôt pour… »

-« Ouais t'a raison…Attend encore style deux ou trois mois »

-« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dir… »

-« Oh…regarde! C'est Shino…Youhou! Bishoneeeeen… »

Le jeune homme se retourna et s'approcha de la fratrie.

-« Hey…beau gosse…Comment tu vas ? » Dit la Nara

-« Salut » Dit-il.

-« Ca va bien chez les psychopathes ? »

-« Je n'ai pas à me plaindre, hormis un père proche d'un dictateur, une petite sœur qui hurle partout et une autre sœur Hyûga qui en cesse de tourner en rond dans sa chambre en prononçant le nom de Naruto »

-« C'est la fête quoi… » Fit-elle.

-« Mouais…chacun sa vision des choses…bon je dois y aller…a la prochaine les Naras »

-« Bye Bye…Je passerais te voir un de ces jours… »

Elle n'eut comme seuls échos, un geste de sa part.

-« Il est toujours aussi souriant celui-là » lança son frère.

-« Oh écoute, C'est dans son caractère c'est tout…Moi, je l'aime bien…Et puis, tu n'es pas un grand sociable non plus… »

-« Peut-être que non, mais il y a un minimum humain à acquérir »

-« Shika…Ca fait son charme…Les grands ténébreux…Ca plait toujours… »

-« A qui ? Aux Shiakas ?

-« Huuuum…Pourquoi pas ? » Fit-elle rêveuse.

-« Et bien voilà…Au lieu de caser les autres, case-toi »

-« Hum… »

-« C'est quoi ce hum ? »

-« Oh rien…Du tout, du tout…Bon on y est...Je vais foncer prendre ma douche et j'y vais… »


	21. Une nouvelle venue Chapitre 21

**Chapitre 21 : I don't want to have sex with you (Soldout)**

Elle courut et cria :

-« Bonjour papa, Bonjour Maman… »

Ils étaient tous les deux passionnés par la télévision devant un reportage animalier sur les cerfs.

-« Papa ? Maman ? »

-« Chut! Oui, bonjour Shiaka…Il y a à manger dans le frigo »

-« Mais vous savez…Je suis toujours vivante…Regardez… »

-« C'est formidable, ma chérie » fit la mère sans quitter les yeux de l'écran.

-« La paix a été réglée »

-« C'est formidable, ma chérie » Dit, cette fois, le père.

-« je sors de désintox, j'ai avorté et j'ai épousé un yakusa »

-« C'est formidable, ma chérie »

-« Bon, j'ai compris » Dit-elle en prenant la direction de la salle de bain, après avoir déposé son linge sale, dans la corbeille.

Shiaka prit une douche à toute vitesse et envoyant l'état de ses cheveux se dit qu'elle devrait s'informer de plus près sur les jutsus démêlants, même si c'était un gaspillage de chakra.

Elle s'habilla d'une tunique orange qu'elle superposa sur un pantalon ¾ turquoise. Elle aimait bien les couleurs voyantes, qui choquaient les regards. C'était dans sa nature, ce côté « moi je ». Elle redescendit et vit ses parents, maintenant affalés sur le canapé, en train de dormir, devant un reportage sur les Cocobawow, un petit oiseau au cri étrange.

Elle marcha en direction du bureau de l'Hokage et fit une rencontre étrange.

Elle plissa les yeux, car elle ne reconnut pas à cette distance, cette étrange silhouette.

-« Shiakaaaa… »

-« … »

-« Ohé… »

-« K…Kankuro ? »

-« Ouais! » Dit-il, en se rapprochant.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? »

-« Je viens rapporter un truc à Sakura, qu'elle a oublié dans sa chambre »

-« Tu viens de là-bas, pour lui rapporter un truc ? »

-« Ouais… » Dit-il, un peu essoufflé.

-« Attend…laisse-moi comprendre…tu t'es tapé deux ou trois jours de trajet pour lui rapporter… ? »

-« Ca » Lui répondit-il, en lui tendant quelque chose qu'il rapporta de sa poche.

-« UN PAQUET DE KLEENEX ! »

-« Elle en a peut-être besoin »

-« Mais t'es pas bien dans ta tête, toi ? »

-« OU puis-je la trouver…C'est capital »

-« Euuh...C'est la maison blanche, dans la rue des cerisiers, la quatrième à gauche, et au carrefour, tu tourne à droite…et tu y es »

-« Merci… »

-« Il est givré.. » Pensa-t-elle.

* * *

Shiaka rentra dans le grand bâtiment, annonça sa présence et attendit sur une chaise, jusqu'à ce qu'une secrétaire, lui annonce qu'elle peut entrer dans le bureau. Tsunade, comme à son habitude, était à don bureau avec un verre de saké à la main. Sakura, qui était là, sortit et Shiaka la rattrapa à temps, pour lui dire que quelqu'un l'attendait chez elle.

-« Assieds-toi »

Shiaka prit siège.

-« Bon, mon élève m'a raconté comment tout cela s'est passé »

-« … »

-« Bon boulot, mais cela semblait être un peu facile. Cependant il s'agit tout de même d'une paix, qui a été traité par tes soins et ceux de ton équipe. Pas mal pour une première mission, non ? »

-« Je vous remercie pour la confiance que vous m'avez accordé »

-« Ah non, ne te méprends pas…Je ne t'ai jamais fait confiance, c'est uniquement car tu es la seule qui aurait pu arranger les choses…il m'en faut plus, pour accorder ma confiance »

-« Que puis-je faire pour l'obtenir »

-« Hahaha…Pas mal de chose…En attendant, j'aimerais te parler de l'éventualité du fait que Naruto et Sakura vont passer l'examen de sélection de juunin…Ils sont de bons éléments pour la ville…Mais s'ils sont juunin, vous en serez plus sous la responsabilité de votre professeur : Kakashi Hatake »

-« C'est grave ?… »

-« Non, mais s'ils sont juunin, tu restera chuunin, ce qui est déjà une chose inhabituelle, pour une nouvelle venue »

-« Dois-je comprendre que l'équipe est dissoute ? »

-« Je ne sais pas encore…Je dois réfléchir pour le bien de tous »

-« Comme bon vous semble… »

-« C'était simplement pour te dire cela…Tu peux te retirer »

-« Bien » Fit-elle, en la saluant.

* * *

Sakura rentra chez elle et vit le ninja du sable.

-« Kankuro, que fais-tu là »

Il se releva du portillon de la maison et lui dit, le cœur battant :

-« Tiens tu as oublié ça »

-« C'est quoi ? Tiens mon paquet de kleenex »

-« Quand j'ai vu que tu l'avais oublié, j'ai couru te le rendre »

-« Ah c'est sympa…merci »

-« Au fait, je… »

-« Allez, bon retour!Et attention aux insolations» Dit-elle avant de lui refermer la porte au nez.

-« Meeeeerde…j'avais une ouverture pourtant…'Tain…fais chier…Trois jours de chemin, pour rien »

Il marcha dans Konoha, la tête baissée et alla vers le marché, pour se changer les idées.

En chemin, il vit Ino.

-« Tiens, tu ne serais un des membres de Suna no Kuni.

-« Oui, c'est bien cela » Lui dit-il, avec un grand sourire.

-« Et qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? »

-« Je venais rapporter quelque chose à Sakura »

-« Ah…Cette fleur là… »

-« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il, tout en pensant « Bof…pas mignonne...mais bon, si je veux trouver une meuf, je ne dois pas trop viser haut…J'ai une touche »

-« Oh non…Rien t'occupe…Tu rentres chez toi là non ? »

-« Oui, mais si tu veux, on peut toujours… »

-« SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEE » Cria la blonde avant de courir, vitesse grand V, vers une petite silhouette, au loin, qui s'enfuyait à toute allure.

-« ...passer du temps ensemble avant… »

Il baissa la tête, l'air déçu et se dit

-« Merde, même les moches ne veulent pas de moi »

Il continua son chemin et vit une ninja aux macarons et cheveux noirs, accompagné d'un garçon à la coupe au bol.

-« Ouais...Non, je ne suis pas désespéré à ce point…thon mais au-delà…C'est du masochisme »

Il arriva au marché. On était en été, et les marchands proposaient des fruits que le ninja n'avait jamais vus auparavant. Il se décida à en acheter quelques-uns pour els faire goûter à sa sœur ou ses amis. Il marcha toujours en regardant de droite à gauche, étant donnait que ce n'était pas les jolies filles qui manquaient à Konoha. Soudain, il vit une petite blonde foncer sur lui à tout allure.

-« Attention ! » Cria-t-il.

Mais trop tard, elle le bouscula et ils tombèrent tous les deux, ses fruits étaient écrasé et les légumes de la jeune fille, tombés en ruine.

-« Meeeeerde » Dit-il en voyant son sac de fruits, tombé en compotes.

-« Oh…Mince…je suis désolé…si désolé…j'ai oublié de mettre mes lunettes ce matin et donc… »

-« Ca va ? »

-« Oui, oui…Je suis vraiment navrée…Oh…vos pauvres choux-fleurs… »

-« Ce sont des fruits »

-« Je suis vraiment gênée…Je vais vous les racheter »

-« Woow…Vachement mignonne » Se dit le ninja.

-« Désolé »

-« Y'a ouverture » pensa Kankuro.

-« Que puis-je faire pour m'excuser ? »

-« Boire un verre avec moi ? » Déclara-t-il d'une voix de crooner.

-« Vous voulez à boire ? »

-« En plus d'être aveugle, elle est sourde ou quoi ? » Pensa-t-il.

-« Que voulez-vous boire ? »

-« Non…C'est moi qui t'invite »

-« Ah…euh, d'accord »

* * *

Kakashi avait profité de la conversation de l'Hokage, pour s'éclipser. Il se serait senti mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de Shiaka…Si elle se jouait de lui, ou si elle était sincère. Il préfère masquer ses doutes derrière une maîtrise parfaite de sa personne. Il n'avait vraiment jamais eu de vraies relations auparavant, excepté avec Iruka, avec qui cela avait duré six mois. Seulement sa liaison avec celui-ci n'était pas des plus simples. Il le martelait de questions et il sentait qu'il ne pourrait jamais le satisfaire à vie. Iruka en demandait trop, il n'était pas fait pour une vie rangée. C'était pour cela qu'il n'était jamais resté plus de quelques semaines avec quelqu'un, et qu'il se collait une réputation de coureur. Il avait eut beaucoup de femmes dans sa vie, Iruka était la seule exception faite, mais aucune ne le convenait…Pas au point de vue physique, mais plutôt au niveau de leur personnalité. Aucune n'avait de la trempe et du caractère, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Shiaka. Il essayait de penser à autre chose, mais son nom lui revenait tout le temps. Mais sa plus grande crainte était de faire souffrir la jeune fille. Et se saouler et fumer n'arrangeaient pas les choses. Même Asuma, lorsqu'il le vit dans leur immeuble, lui fit une remarque.

-« Ben alors, vieux ? Qu'est-ce que t'as? T'es complètement dans le gaz ? Bon…Tu l'es toujours, mais cette fois, tu as dû abuser de plusieurs choses »

Kakashi, s'avança en avant vers le visage de son ami.

-« Ah…Asuma…c'est toi »

-« Ben oui, c'est moi…Qui veux-tu que cela soit ? »

-« C'est vrai que l'odeur de ton tabac ne peut pas passer inaperçu »

-« Allez…Qu'est-ce que t'as? T'es amoureux ou quoi ?»

-« Asuma… »

-« Ouais… »

-« Je peux te demander un service ? »

-« Quand tu veux… »

-« Ta gueule ! »

-« Hein ? »

-« J'ai la tête dans le cul »

-« Mouais…Va dans ton appart alors »

-« C'est ce que je faisais »

-« Ciao »

-« Ouais…Salut »

Il tourna difficilement la clef dans la serrure, mais réussit aux bouts de dix essais, affalés contre la porte. La poignée s'ouvrit toute seule, ce qui le fit chuter sur le sol, après que la porte ait été ouverte.

-« Meeeeerrde » Cracha-t-il. « Aïe ! »

Il se releva et ferma la porte. Ce n'était pas tant la marche qui l'avait épuisé mais surtout de devoir gérer ses pulsions à longueur de journée, surtout en compagnie de Shiaka, il devait se contrôler pour ne pas lui montrer ses véritables sentiments…Ce qui était d'ailleurs, quelque peu foiré…Surtout la dernière nuit.

D'ailleurs, en chemin, il avait quelque moments d'absence, étant donné qu'il se répétait à longueur de temps « Mais quel con, mais quel con, mais quel con… »

Il entendit quelques pas dans le couloir, et soudain on toqua à sa porte.

De quelques pas lourds, il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit violemment.

-« Ouais c'est pourquoi ? » Fit-il glacialement.

-« Sensei…c'est moi…Bonjour »

-« Sa…Sasuke? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

-« Je suis venu vous parler…Je peux entrer » Fit-il en passant sous le bras du ninja, qui s'était appuyé sur la porte.

-« Ouais...vas-y »

-« De toute façon, je connais bien cette chambre » Fit-il, en s'installant sur le lit.

-« Sasuke…Si c'est pour cela… »

-« Alors…Kakashi-sensei…Que voulez-vous me faire cette fois? » Demanda-t-il en se couchant sur le lit et en enlevant son t-shirt bleu marine.

Kakashi, ferma la porte derrière lui, et s'assit sur le lit, aux côtés de son ancien élève.

-« Ecoute…Pour la dernière fois...On s'est bien expliqué…C'était un concours de circonstances…On était un peu fatigués et on s'est trop laissé aller »

-« Pourtant vous aviez l'air d'apprécier ça…De violer un de vos élèves »

-« Attend…Ne dit pas de conneries…Je ne t'ai jamais violé...c'est toi qui est venu chez moi, je te signale »

-« Hmmm… » Fit-il e posant ses doigts sur le visage de l'adulte « Ca t'aurais plus cette idée ; n'est ce pas? »

-« Pourquoi, tu veux essayer ? »

-« Pourquoi pas ? » Fit-il, les lèvres plongées dans le cou de son Sensei.

-« Désolé mais ce ne sera pas pour ce soir » Annonça-il, en repoussant Sasuke et en lui tendant son vêtement

-« De toute façon, je ne venais pas pour cela »

-« Tu viens me parler de quoi ? » Demanda-t-il, en se grillant un joint.

-« Je vais quitter Konoha »

A ces mots, Kakashi, avala de travers la fumée, et s'étouffa.

-« Tu peux me répéter ça ? »

-« Je quitte Konoha »

-« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait avoir entendu »

-« … »

-« Et je peux en connaître la raison? »

-« Je ne supporte plus de vivre ici »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Tu oses me poser la question ? »

-« …Hmmm… »

-« Non, ce n'est pas à cause de toi… »

-« Ca je l'espère bien…Surtout que cela n'a duré qu'une seule et unique nuit »

-« … »

-« Où comptes-tu aller ? »

-« Sûrement dans la montagne comme marchand ambulant pour vendre des gaufres et des crêpes... »

-« QUOIIIIIIIIII ! »

-« Et pourquoi pas si cela me chante? »

-« T'énerve pas, beau gosse. T'es libre de faire ce que tu veux…On est pas marié que je sache »

-« Bon…j'y vais… » Fit le brun, en se levant d'un bond.

Kakashi l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte, et lui dit :

-« Tu ne veux pas que Sakura ou Naruto en sache quoi que ce soit, j'imagine ? »

-« Exact »

-« Ce n'est pas un peu lâche de ta part »

-« Je ne ferais jamais quoi que ce soit, qui pourrait me faire voir tel un lâche »

-« C'est ce que tu fais, non ? »

-« Non…ils n'étaient que des compagnons d'apprentissage...Je ne ressens aucune compassion pour eux »

-« Mais ils tiennent à toi, tout de même »

-« Peut-être…adieu » Termina-t-il avant de s'élever pour embrasser Kakashi, qui ne le repoussait pas.

-« Adieu, gamin »

Il s'en alla, irrité pendant que Kakashi sortit sur son balcon, pour s'y appuyer.

-« Quelle merde, dans ce village… »Pensa-t-il à voix haute.

* * *

La petite blonde avait amené Kankuro dans un café dans le centre de Konoha, qui se nommait « Le Nénuphar d'or »

-« Hmm…C'est sympa ici »

-« Merci…C'est le bar tenu par mes parents »

Il se retourna et vit deux adultes aux regards meurtriers.

-« Euh…c'est normal que ton père me dévisage en aiguisant son couteau de cuisine ?»

-« Hein ? »

-« Non...Rien »

-« Tu sais…faut pas t'en faire…ils sont toujours comme ça, dès que je suis avec un garçon «

-« Ah…c'est rassurant »

-« T'inquiète…Y'a pas de soucis »

-« Si tu le dis »

-« Tu veux aller autre part ? »

-« Si tu insiste, je te suis! »

-« Hahaha...J'ai compris »

Ils sortirent rapidement et se posèrent sur un banc à quelques rues du café.

-« Pfiouh…On respire ici »

-« Finalement…Tu ne m'offriras pas à boire…Et je ne peux pas me faire pardonner de ma maladresse »

-« Attend-moi ici » Dit-il.

Il revint cinq minutes plus tard avec deux cannettes glacées.

-« Merci! » Fit-elle « Au fait…Comment tu t'appelles ? »

-« Kankuro et toi ? »

-« Etolrak »

-« C'est une blague ? »

-« Non…Mon nom n'est pas une blague » Dit-elle, en mimant la vexation.

-« Ah…Pardon…c'est juste que ce n'est pas très commun »

-« Autant que Kankuro »

-« …Ok….Je suis vaincu »

-« Déjà? Tu n'es pas très combattant »

-« En combat oui, mais pour ça, non »

Elle s'approcha doucement du visage de Kankuro, en plissant les yeux.

-« Ouah…Elle veut déjà attaquer celle-là…Mais je ne suis pas prêt moi »Pensa-t-il

Il prépara déjà une bouche en cœur, quand soudain elle tapa sur son front avec son index et dit :

-« Ah…mais ouaiiiis…T'es un ninja, c'est ça? Désolé je ne voyais rien…Sans mes lunettes... »

-« Je sais…Tu ne vois rien… »

-« Hahaha…C'est ça…Et je ne suis pas sûre de te voir exactement comme tu es.. »

-« Putain…C'est pour cela qu'elle ne s'est pas enfui en me voyant » Se dit Kankuro.

-« Donc, tu me vois en flou là ? »

-« Ouais…Mais c'est pas grave, je vois l'essentiel… »

-« Qui est ? »

-« Tu as deux yeux, une bouche, un nez, deux oreilles, et des traces de maquillage bizarre, comme si tu avais mis du rouge à lèvre en courant »

-« -- »

-« Quoi? »

-« Non rien… »

-« Evite ça…Ca fait travelo »

-« Merci, du conseil…J'y aviserais »

-« Non, mais je dis ça pour toi »

-« Ouais, ouais… »

-« T'es vexé là ? »

-« Non »

-« T'es sûr ? »

-« WAI ! »

-« Hahahahaha… »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Rien…tu me fais poiler »

-« C'est déjà ça de gagné, tu fais rire une nana et t'as fais la moitié du boulot » Pensa le ninja.

-« Et sinon…Etolrak…Tu fais quoi dans la vie ? »

-« Oh…Pas grand-chose…J'en suis encore aux études… »

-« Ah oui ? Tu fais quoi ? »

-« Des études d'art »

-« Sérieux ? »

-« Ouais…Mais je crois que je vais plutôt me lancer dans la photographie » Lui répondit-elle, en le fixant de ses yeux bleus.

-« Mouais…Y'a pas de débouchés là-dedans… »

Elle baissa le tête, puis dit :

-« Je sais…Mais ce que j'aimerais faire, c'est des photos de combats ninja…Seulement…N'ayant aucun talent de course ou autre...Je en pourrais jamais faire cela…J'ai toujours été trop nulle ne gym…A cinq ans, les futurs ninja, faisaient déjà des sauts en longueur de huit mètres, alors que moi, j'étais déjà incapable de sauter en levant les deux jambes en même temps, ce qui faisait que je me cassais la gueule tout le temps »

-« Et si quelqu'un t'accompagnait ? »

-« Pour faire les photos? Pffff…Qui serait assez con pour m'accompagner »

-« Je ne sais pas…Quelqu'un qui t'apprécie beaucoup…

-« Tu parles…Les ninjas ici, ont autre chose à foutre que m'accompagner pour faire des photos…et puis, j'aime pas trop les ninjas d'ici…Je trouve qu'ils se prennent trop de haut, par rapport aux habitants… »

-« Et si c'était un ninja d'ailleurs ? »

-« Alors ça ce serait encore plus improbable…A moins que… » Dit-elle, en le fixant de ses yeux intenses et en le prenant par les mains »

-« Oui… »Fit Kankuro, le cœur serré.

-« J'ai justement un cousin ninja, au village caché des roches »

-« -- »

-« Ce serait une bonne chose… »

-« Mais si c'était quelqu'un d'autre…Je…Tu…Cela me ferais plaisir de faire cela pour toi… »

-« Sérieux » Dit-elle, en lui serrant de plus en plus la main.

-« Euh...je...Oui...Cela m'enchanterais…Je…Tu me plais donc… »

-« Ce serait formidable…Toi aussi…Je…Enfin…Tu vois… »

Il sentait le pouls de la petite blonde, dans ses mains.

-« Oh…mais ton cœur bat si vite »

-« Non, C'est de la spasmophilie »

-« Pardon ? »

-« Non, c'est rien…Euh…Qu'es-ce qu'on disais »

-« Je t'aime! » Déclara-t-il

-« Ouais…c'est ça…Je t'aime aussi »

-« C'est réciproque ! »

-« C'est trop cool » Fit-elle, le visage près du sien.

-« Sérieux, hein? Tu te fous pas de moi »

-« Non, tu me plais à mort »

-« Mais tu sais même pas à quoi je ressemble! »

-« On s'en fout, c'est pas grave » Fit-elle.

-« Génial…Bon on fais quoi là… »

-« T'es sensé m'embrasser…A ce moment de la conversation »

-« Ah...Ok… »

Il l'embrassa, avec maladresse et à ce moment une dizaine de gens se mirent à applaudir en face d'eux, devant tellement de conviction.

-« Merde…le bide » Dit-elle.

-« Ouais…désolé…Ma déclaration était complètement foiré »

-« Ca, tu peux le dire »

-« Je te promet de recommencer une autre fois en mieux »

-« Ok…donc on va faire comme si tu ne me connaissais pas…Et on va essayer de se rencontrer une autre fois, et de faire ça en mieux. Okay ? »

-« Euh…Si tu veux.. » Dit-il, étonné des idées farfelues de la blonde aux cheveux crollés.

-« Bon…Tu sais où j'habite…Au-dessus du café…Essaye de faire ça avec classe…Enfin pas trop, quand même »

-« Je tâcherais de faire comme il se doit »

-« Ouais…Bon je dois filer…Je dois retourner chez moi, pour garder mes petits frères »

-« Au revoir, ma dulcinée »

-« Non, m'appelles pas comme ça…Ca fais con »

-« Ah...Pardon…Je pensais que ça faisait romantique… »

-« Non, ça fait con »

-« Ah…Ciao Etolrak… »

-« Ouais, Salut! »

Elle s'en alla en courant tandis de Kankuro s'affala sur le banc en regardant les nuages, puis cria :

-« Waiiiiiiii! Etolrak-powaaaaaaaaa »


	22. Une nouvelle venue Chapitre 22

_**Adaska** : écoute pour le Kakashi/Sasuke ils étaient morts bourré ça peut arriver a tout le monde un petit écarts mais pour ton Sasusaku ça risque pas d'arriver parce que on ne sait pas les encadrés et puis Sasuke a enfin réaliser son rêve d'enfance (non pas tuez Itachi) mais être un ermite vendeur de gaufres chaudes au sommet de la plus haute montagne, la plus éloignée de tout ( comme ça on était sure de ne pas le revoir de sitôt ! )_

_la suite est pour toi (cadô)_

_**Algent** : Ok la on est tout de suite plus d'accord peut être, surement ils finirons ensemble mais on commence a avoir énormément de personnages a gèrer donc se sera pas avant un bout de tempsdeso !_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 22 : L'incruste…**

La soirée passa, et comme d'habitude, chez les Nara, les parents regardaient la télé en bas, et les deux enfants parlaient de tout et de rien dans une des deux chambres.

-« Et tu crois, qu'elle accepteras ? »

-« Ouais…Pourquoi pas ? Enfin, c'est con, tu en l'a même pas testé »

-« Mais ça, je m'en fous » Marmonna le brun.

-« Ben non…Si c'est un mauvais coup...Ce sera un mauvais coup toute sa vie… »

-« Shiakaaaaa…C'est pas grave »

Puis la jeune fille se souvint que Gaara, lui avait raconté que sa sœur était une croqueuse d'homme.

-« Finalement…Chais pas pourquoi…mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle pourra te satisfaire, pleinement »

-« Ah…Tu vois…Mais pourquoi, tu as soudainement cette impression ? »

-« Euh…Juste une intuition soudaine »

-« Mouais…Je me méfie de tes intuitions soudaines »

-« M'enfin »

-« Et sinon toi les amours ? Toujours en train de draguer tout ce qui bouge avec une queue entre les jambes »

-« Sympa…je vois que j'ai bonne réputation »

-« Ben…écoute…C'est normal…Toujours rien »

Elle hésita à parler de ses aventures avec Kakashi, puis dit :

-« Non…toujours rien…Il faut croire, qu'il n'y a pas ce que je cherche ici »

-« Bah…Tu verras…Ca viendra un jour »

-« Mouais…J'espère bien… » Soupira-t-elle.

Ils entendirent quelqu'un sonner et se dirent qu'il devait s'agir du laitier jusqu'à ce que leur mère les appelle.

-« Shikamaru! C'est pour toi »

Ils descendirent à deux, mais Shikamaru fit à sa sœur.

-« Hé! C'est pas pour toi, remonte dans ta chambre »

-« Je sais…Mais j'ai envie de voir qui c'est »

-« T'es chiante… »

Ils arrivèrent à la porte et virent Kankuro, la tête baissé.

-« Ouais…Bon…je suis désolé d'arriver si tard…Mais si tu pouvais me dépanner pour une nuit…je…Shiaka ? Qu'es-ce que tu fous là ? » Fit le garçon qui avait oublié que les deux étaient frère et sœur.

-« Je pourrais te poser la même question » Dit-elle en se faufilant sous le bras de son frère.

-« Ben, je…Je… »

-« Tu t'es fais jeté par Sakura ? » Questionna-t-elle.

-« Non, non…Pas dut tout…mais c'est qu'il est tard...Et c'est dangereux de voyager en pleine nuit »

-« Donc, tu veux qu'on t'héberge ? » Fit le chuunin.

-« Euh…En gros…Sachant qu'on est presque beau-frère…Et bien. Euh…Oui »

Shiaka partit dans la salon pour demander à ses parents la permission, pour que Kankuro puisse passer la nuit chez eux…chose qu'ils acceptèrent de suite.

N'ayant pas d'autre chambre, Il devra alors dormir dans la chambre de Shikamaru.

Il déballa le matelas et le sac de couchage, qu'il chercha dans la chambre de sa sœur, pendant que celle-ci lui fit la visite des lieux.

-« Aloooors…Là…le pot de fleur très moche…Ce sont les cendres d'une certaine arrière-arrière-arrière grand-mère…Làààà, c'est les toilettes…Note la subtilité, d'une décoration des plus laide…œuvre de notre mère…Au-dessus des toilettes, tu as la photo d'un cerf…le doyen de notre troupeau…T'as vu...Les motifs de pattes sur le PQ… »

-« Shiaka…Kankuro…c'est fait! »

-« Ah…Mon frère semble avoir, enfin, trouvé le sac de couchage… »

Ils rentrèrent et s'installèrent dans la chambre de Shikamaru.

-« Franchement…Merci de me dépanner… »

-« Pas de quoi, vieux… »

-« Finalement tu lui as rapporté quoi à Sakura ? »Demanda Shikamaru.

-« Un prétexte ? » Plaisante Shiaka.

-« Exact… » Dit-il avec un demi-sourire « Un prétexte pour la voir…Qui s'est soldé en échec, ce qui prouve que je suis vraiment naze »

-« Mais non! Moi, t'es un bishonen! » Déclara-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras, tandis que son frère soupira en levant les yeux.

-« Mais, j'ai finis pas la trouver » S'emballa-t-il , laissant tomber Shiaka.

-« Qui ça ? Sakura ? » Demanda le brun.

-« Non…La femme de ma vie » Dit-il, les flammes dans les yeux.

-« Aaaaaah… » Fit la fratrie, en même temps.

-« Eeeeet…On peut savoir qui c'est ? »

-« Etolrak… »

Les Nara pouffèrent de rire, à l'entende du prénom.

-« Je vous interdit de rire… »

-« Et tu l'as déniché où celle-là ? »

-« A Konoha… »

-« Ah…Non…c'est très très bien…cela doit être une personne remarquable »

-« Elle l'est » Fit-il, rêveur.

-« Elle est comment ? Je ne la connais pas » Dit la brune.

-« Elle est blonde, petite, avec des yeux bleus, bien roulée…Bref le rêve… » Fantasma le ninja du sable.

Le frère et la sœur se regardèrent ave des yeux interrogateurs et dirent :

-« Je ne vois pas qui c'est »

-« Elle m'a dit que ses parents tenaient un bar, nommé 'le nénuphar quelque chose ' »

-« … »

-« Et elle est très myope »

-« Ah ouaiiiis » Dit le chuunin « Maintenant je vois qui c'est! »

-« Ah oui ? » Fit Shiaka.

-« Ouais…On jouait au bac à sable, quand on était gosse »

-« Hahaha…J't'imagine bien en train de faire des pâtés » »

-« C'est ça…Moque-toi…N'empêche que je me prenait toujours sa pelle sur la tête…Elle me confondait avec les tas de sable »

-« Mouahahahaha » Pouffa la chuunin.

-« Même enfant, elle était pure » déclara-t-il.

-« Tu parles…Ma tête s'en rappelle…Tenez…Regardez… » Dit-il, en lâchant et dégageant ses cheveux pour montrer une petite cicatrice sur son crâne « C'est son œuvre…On avait trois ans…Elle m'a tapé trois fois sur le crâne avec son objet de torture... »

Pendant, que Kankuro essayait d'arrêter le fou rire de la brune, il lui demanda :

-« C'est vrai, cette histoire ?…Aie, je serais un mari battu »

-« Mouais…C'est une dangereuse…ET ARRETE DE TE MARRER, PAUVRE IDIOTE! CA FAISAIT MAL ! »

-« Hahahaha…Depuis ta naissance, tu t'es fait dominé par les femmes, mon pauvre vieux…Hahahaha »

-« Quelqu'un a une batte ? »

-« Tu n'oserais pas frapper une fille? »

-« T'es pas une fille, t'es ma sœur »

-« Wowowow…Peace, les gars… »

-« Va dormir, au lieu de raconter des couilles »

-« Bon, bon…C'est vrai que je suis crevée…Bon j'y vais alors, môssieur le râleur »

-« Bon débarras » marmonna-t-il, entre les dents.

-« Bonne nuit, Shiaka » Lança gaiement Kankuro.

Elle sortit en sautillant et lorsqu'il vit la porte se refermer, Kankuro se précipita de demander :

-« Bon…Que cela reste entre nous…Comment on emballe une gonz' ? »

-« Hein? »

-« Comment t'emballes ? »

-« Ben…J'en sais rien, moi »

-« Et ma sœur? Tu l'as reçu dans un cadeau-surprise ?»

-« Non…Mais c'était différent… »

-« En quoi ? »

-« Je ne me rappelles plus de rien »

-« Quoi ? »

-« J'étais complètement bourré…Je voulais boire un verre pour me donner du courage, puis un second, puis un troisième…Puis c'était une bouteille... »

-« Mais elle m'avait raconté que c'était romantique et tout le bazar… »

-« Ouais…évidemment, j'ai dû masquer…Mais le plus dur était de dire les mots dans le bon sens… »

-« -- »

-« Mais t'en fais pas, tu y arriveras… »

-« Merci du conseil… »

-« Désolé…Mais je ne peux rien de plus…Mais tu devrais demander à ma sœur… »

-« Moi? Demander à une nana? Pas fou, non ? »

-« Tant pis pour toi…C'est pourtant 'agence matrimoniale du village… »

-« Bon…Je dois faire confiance à mes talents cachés de séducteurs…Faut juste, que je les trouve avant demain »

-« Bonne chance…Tu dois voir cette…Etolrak…C'est bien ça ? »

-« Ouais… »

-« Essaye d'être naturel… »

-« Facile à dire…Quand je suis devant une fille, je ne sais plus faire la différence entre mon naturel et mon exagéré »

-« Ben…Alors là...T'es mal barré »

-« Vas-y!Enfonce le clou »

-« T'es vraiment dans la merde »

-« C'EST BON! Pas la peine d'en rajouter »

-« … »

* * *

Shiaka était dans sa chambre, à lire un livre que son frère lui avait prêté. L'histoire était celle d'un adolescent, flegmatique, qui n'avait aucune volonté…Et qui donc, ne faisait rien…L'histoire parfaite pour Shikamaru pensa-t-elle…Elle se demandait même s'il en était pas l'auteur.

Elle jeta le livre à travers la pièce et se mit les mains sur son visage.

-« Arf…J'ai pas envie de dormir…Je suis crevée…Mais pas envie de dormir…Mais je dois dormir…Dors…Dors!...merde j'y arrive pas…pourtant il le faut…Pfffff » Dialogua-t-elle dans sa tête.

Elle se leva de son lit, pour ouvrir une fenêtre, mais manque de faire une crise cardiaque, en voyant une tête, devant la fenêtre.

-« Ouaaaaah… » Cria-t-elle avant de mettre sa main devant la bouche, heureusement que les murs étaient bien insonorisés, sinon ce serait la famille qui aurait rappliqué.

-« Kakashi, t'es vraiment qu'un pauvre naze… » Dit-elle, en lui ouvrant la fenêtre.

-«Yo! Je sais, je sais…Regarde ce que j'ai » Dit-il en lui tendant un emballage plastique.

-« Des…feux d'artifices ? »

-« Ouais…C'est cool, non ? »

-« Euh…Ouais, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec ça… »

-« Ben…On va faire des feux d'artifices… »

-« Maintenant ? »

-« Tu ne veux pas ? »

-« Tu ne crois pas que tu as passé l'âge pour ça ? »

-« Même à 28 ans, on est pas assez vieux, pour ne plus en faire »

-« Tu as donc 28 ans ? »

-« Merde…Je viens de me trahir… »

-« Hahaha…C'est pas grave…Tu es comme les beignets au poulpes du restaurant sur la place principale…Tu vieilli pas… »

-« T'es sûr que c'est un compliment ça ? »

-« Euh…J'en sais rien…J'ai dit ça sans réfléchir »

-« Mouais…Penses au lieu de parler… »

-« … »

-« Toi, tu râles… »

-« … »

-« Ohé… » Fit le ninja, en secouant sa main, devant le visage de la chuunin.

-« … »

-« Shiaka » Dit-il, en la chatouillant.

-« Hahahaha…Arrête…J'étais en train de penser… »

-« Ah…Je vois…je vais penser aussi alors… »

-« … »

-« … »

-« … »

-« … »

-« Tu penses à quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

-« A ce que tu penses…Et toi ? »

-« A ce que je vais bien pouvoir mettre demain… »

-« Shiaka…Tu casses toute once de romantisme… »

-« Mais que nenni! Le plus romantique entre nous deux…c'est moi… »

-« Ah oui? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que le romantisme ? »

Elle regarda fixement sans répondre, puis se lever pour chercher un volume sur son étagère et lu à haute voix :

-« **Romantique** adj. **1.** Propre au romantique : _littérature romantique_ **2.** Qui touche à la sensibilité, invite à l'émotion : _histoire romantique_ »

-« Bon…Ca va, j'ai compris…Allez viens… » Soupira-t-il, en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir, à côté de lui, sur le lit. Elle se blottit dans ses bras et ils restèrent ainsi, pendant une dizaine de minutes, sans rien se dire.

-« Kakashi… » Murmura-t-elle, en lui baissant son masque noir, tandis qu'il retirait son bandeau frontal.

-« Ecoute…On va prendre le risque…Je ne sais pas si ce que je ressens pour toi, peut être qualifié d'amour…Mais je veux partager quelque chose avec toi… »

-« Tu coupes ton masque en deux ? »

-« Mais non, idiote !…Tu es la première femme que j'ai rencontré, qui me…Enfin… »

-« Baka… » Susurra-t-elle en l'embrassant.

* * *

-« Allez…Encore un verre ? Alleeeeeeez »

-« Ouaiiiiis…Balance! » Chantonna le ninja de Suna no Kuni.

-« Allez...Bois…Ce sera le dernier »

-« Meuuh…Vieux…Paaaaas…Le…Deeeeeernierrrrr »

-« Toi…Tu es un peu bourré »

-« Paaaaaaas du touut…Z'ai zuuust be-be-besoin de couracheuh »

-« De quoi ? »

-« De couraaaaaacche »

-« Mouais… »

-« Dooooooooooonne » Glapissait-il avant de s'étaler sur son sac de couchage. »

-« Pffffiouh…Il m'aura donné du fil à retordre lui…Et voilà toute la réserve de bière, partie en fumée…Pffff…Ca valait la peine de les cacher sous une latte en bois… »

Un vent froid parcourut la pièce et fit frissonner le chuunin. Il constata qu'il n'avait pas de couverture et se leva pour chercher une couverture dans la chambre de sa sœur. Il prit soin de jeter les bouteilles de bière et de repositionner Kankuro dans le sac de couchage. Il sortit, regarda de droite à gauche et entendit quelques faibles bruits venant de la chambre de Shiaka…Il se dit qu'elle devait encore être en train de parler avec les objets…C'était une de ses vieilles habitudes, que Shikamaru avait du mal à comprendre, même s'il savait qu'elle avait vécut pendant très longtemps toute seule, et que la solitude amène une part de folie. Pour sa part, il se sentirais très bien, seul sur une île…A moins qu'il puisse y amener Temari, sa sœur, la télé, un jeu de go ou de shogi des amis pour occuper sa sœur et sa copine…En fait…finalement, il pensa qu'il n'aimerais pas tant que cela, de vivre sur une île déserte. Il sorti sur la pointe des pieds, et s'approcha de la chambre de sa sœur. Il tourna lentement la poigné, ouvrit et sursauta…

-« Aaah! » Cria-t-il

-« Merde! Shika! » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« Yo! »

Il referma de suite la porte et glissa le long de la porte, pour retomber sur ses fesses.

-« Merde! Merde! MERDE! Ca pue grave…Vite, CASSE-TOI ! » Dit Shiaka, nue, en tentant de récupérer quelques vêtement qu'elle avait balancé à l'autre bout de la chambre.

-« Stresse pas… » Fit le ninja, en sortant du lit, assez embêter que cela ne s'arrête que là.

-« Que je stresse pas? Je te signale que mon frangin, viens de nous voir en train de… »

-« Oh et puis merde » Fit-elle, en sautillant pour enfiler sa culotte tout en essayant de garder son équilibre.

-« C'est bon…J'y vais » Fit-il, en mettant son caleçon.

-« Allez…plus vite… » Chuchota-t-elle, en mettant un sweat-shirt qu'elle ramassa sur une chaise.

-« Ouais…ouais » Articula-t-il en emportant ses vêtements, par la fenêtre « Allez Ciao »

-« Attend! »

-« Tu veux que je reste maintenant? » Dit le ninja, habillé d'un caleçon.

Elle sauta sur le lit et l'étreignit en lui murmurant :

-« Je t'aime…On se voit demain ? »

-« Ouais…A plus… » Termina-t-il, en partant. Elle ne vit plus de lui, qu'une petite silhouette vêtue d'un calebar rouge et portant un tas de vêtements noir dans les bras.

* * *

-« Grand frère ? » Fit une petite voix, qui ouvrit doucement la porte.

-« Tsssss… »

-« Viens il faut qu'on parle tout les deux…Viens dans ma chambre… »

Ilse leva et rentra pour s'asseoir contre le mur.

-« C'état qui ce gars? Tu te fais sauter par qui? »

-« Arrête! Me parle pas comme ça…C'est…Mon copain »

-« Et pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit »

-« Et bien… » Dit-elle, en se grattant le tête« Je ne savais pas comment te l'annoncer »

-« C'est simple ''Shikamaruuu…J'ai un copaiiiin'' » Mima-t-il, en prenant une voix fluette « Tain…Tu me déçois…Je pensais que tu me considérais comme un frère »

-« Mais c'est le cas! Je t'adore frérot...Mais je savais que si je te disais son nom…Tu m'en voudrais »

-« Quel est le nom de ce bâtard ? »

-« Putain…Je t'interdis de parler de lui comme ça… »

-« Quel est son nom »

-« Hatake… »

Il écarquilla les yeux et dit :

-« Tu peux me répéter ça ? »

-« Hatake…Kakashi… »

-« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? » Lui dit-il, de façon distante.

-« Non… » Répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.

-« …euh….attends !c'est une blague, c'est ça ?…Tu me fait marcher…Et en plus moi, j'y crois…Mais quel con ! »

-« Mais non, voyons ! »

Il prit une grande inspiration et hurla :

-«Mais t'es complètement débile! Il pourrait être ton père! »

-« Euh…Non, il n'a que 28ans.. »

-« Ouais, ne joue pas sur les mots s'il-te-plait…Ne me prend pas pour un con »

-« Ne t'énerves pas s'il te plait »

-« Non…BIEN SUR! Il n'y a aucune raison de s'énerver…Ma sœur se fait trouer par un connard de don juan, MAIS JE NE DEVRAIS PAS M'ENERVER »

-« MAIS NON, PUTAIN ! » Cria-t-elle en explosant en sanglots.

-« ET POURQUOI TU PLEURES MAINTENANT ? »

-« Tu me balances tout ça dans la gueule, et tu voudrais que je me contente de te sourire sans rien dire ? »

-« Quand on fait des conneries, on les assume ! »

-« Et je n'ai pas droit à l'erreur ? »

-« Oui, mais de là à se taper ce … »

-« Ce quoi ? »

-« Ce junkie ! »

-« Comment tu sais ça, toi ? »

-« J'ai dit ça comme ça…PARCE CE QU'EN PLUS IL SE DROGUE ? »

-« Je..Gnejejeje…Pas du tout »

-« ARRETE !...Putain, Shiaka…C'est pas un gars comme toi...Il y a des centaines de mecs dans ce village, il faut que tu te tapes ce salaud ? »

-« Non, tu ne le connais pas.. »

-« Et, je n'ai pas envie de le connaître »

-« Oh, tu me fais chier avec ton manque d'ouverture »

-« C'est mieux que d'en avoir trop »

-« Attend, t'insinue quoi là ? »

-« Détournement de mineur, tu connais ? »

-« Vaguement entendu parler… »

-« -- »

-« Tu nous dénonce…Je te tue »

-« Ouais...j'te crois… »

-« Je déconne pas… » Dit-elle, en l'empoignant par le col.

-« Tu en as l'intention ? »

-« Je n'hésiterais pas… »

Il exorbita les yeux.

-« VOILA POURQUOI JE NE T'EN AI PAS PARLE ! »

-« Calme-toi… » Balbutia-t-il.

-« Tu m'énerves… » Soupira-t-elle en lançant son frère à l'autre bout de la chambre.

Il ne releva péniblement.

-« Okay….Parlons…si c'est ce que tu veux »

-« On sait pas parler avec toi...Il n'y a que ton avis qui compte… »Fit-elle, en se recroquevillant sur elle-même.

Il s'avança vers sa sœur, et la prit dans ses bras.

-« Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ? »Lui demanda-t-il.

-« J'en sais rien… »

-« Tu va le revoir ? »

-« …Ouais… »

-« Tsss…c'est pas une bonne idée…Ca pue grave…Pire que lors de mon combat, avec la pisseuse de joueuse de flûte… »

-« Qui ? »

-« Laisse tomber…Enfin…Casse avec ce gars…il n'est pas assez bien pour toi… »

-« Mais t'en sais rien… »

-« Mais enfin, y'a plein de mecs qui sont fous de toi…Ne reste pas avec lui »

-« Mouais c'est ça…Qui ? Il me considèrent toute comme une traînée »

-« Mais y'a plein de gars…comme…comme…Bon je vais pas les dénoncer…Mais si tu regardais un peu autour de toi…Tu le constaterais »

-« …Pffffff… »

-« Et puis t'es jolie…Enfin, moins que Temari…Mais t'es jolie…dans ton style »

-« Merci...T'es réconfortant » Fit-elle, glacialement.

-« Ouais…Non mais…Enfin tu vois…c'est sûr qu'à côté d'Ino, tu es canon… »

-« Tu t'enfonces… »

-« Enfin…Voilà… »

-« C'est sûr, qu'étant ta sœur, on ne peux pas faire de miracles… »

-« Ca veut dire quoi, ça? »

-« Rien…J'me comprend… »

-« Je suis moche ? »

-« …Beeen…Y'a pire… »

-« Là, c'est toi qui t'embourbes »

-« De toute façon, je suis ta sœur…donc je ne peux pas être…un avis objectif »

-« De toute façon, ce n'est pas le problème...Je te signale qu'il y a cinq minutes c'était une discussion tragique… »

-« Mouais…Avec toi…Ca tourne toujours comme ça »

-« Bon, tu sais ce que j'en penses…Et rien en pourra me faire changer d'avis »

-« Je me fous de ce que tu penses, du moment que ça ne m'atteint pas »

-« Comme tu veux »

-« Je compte le revoir »

-« Comme tu veux »

-« Et continuer encore longtemps »

-« Comme tu veux...Ce n'est plus mon problème…Je voulais juste ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi »

-« Bien…Ta chambre est au bout du couloir...Bonne nuit »

-« Mouais…Bonne nuit »

Shikamaru rentra dans sa chambre et trébucha sur Kankuro.

-« …Je l'avais oublié celui-là »

Il se coucha et s'exclama :

-« MERDE! La couverture! » En grelottant.

* * *

Kankuro se réveilla de bonne humeur et quitta la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Il sortit par la fenêtre, pour éviter les grincements intempestifs du vieux plancher et laissa Karasu, sa marionnette dans la chambre de Shika. Il descendit le lierre grimpant et courut dans Konoha, vers la maison d'Etolrak. Cette maison était étroite et vieille, on le voyait par la qualité du bois. Il y avait une étroite petite rue à droite, du bâtiment, il s'y faufila et déboucha dans une cour où se côtoyaient plusieurs maisons. Il fit un tour sur lui-même et vit une fenêtre d'où pendaient des vêtements d'adolescente, à l'opposé du café. Il grimpa jusqu'à la fenêtre, fermée par un volet. Mais au moment où il atteignit le rebord, un des volets s'ouvrit brutalement et le fit chuter de la fenêtre à la cour.

-« Mais qu'est-ce que…Oh meeeeerde! » Fit-elle en se penchant.

-« C'est rien…Juste…Une…égratignure »Dit-il, difficilement.

-« Putain…Je suis désolé…mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ? »

-« Une rencontre fortuite »

-« Tu montes à ma fenêtre et tu appelles ça une rencontre fortuite ? »

-« J'y ai réfléchit et je n'avais pas la patience pour une rencontre fortuite, donc je suis venu ici »

-« Hahaha…Bon…Attend cinq minutes, je m'habille et je t'ouvres »

-« Okay… »

Il se releva et s'assit sur un banc en bois, à côté de la porte. Il regarda autour de lui et vit deux vélos, jetés par terre et une piscine gonflable, ce qui laissait deviner la présence d'enfants.

Il avait prit soin d'enlever son maquillage, qui faisait trop travelo, d'après la petite blonde.

Après quelques minutes, il entendit une porte s'ouvrir à côté de lui.

-« Ah…Salut…tiens c'est mieux sans le rouge à lèvre…Tu rentres ? Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

-« Euh…Oui, je veux bien »

-« Allez…Suis-moi »

Il rentra dans la maison et hallucina en voyant tous les objet accroché sur les murs et sur le plafond.

-« Ah…C'est à chaque fois pareil, qu'une personne voit la maison pour la première fois…Pour les trucs bizarres accroché partout…c'est la faute de mon père, il est inventaire dans ses temps perdus… C'est un féru des sciences et des mécaniques »

-« Ton père ? L'homme du café ? »

-« Non, ça c'est le mari de ma mère…Non, mon père c'est…Mon père, quoi! Assez extravagant comme mec…Il passe ses journée à tester des tas de machines et à en rechercher d'autres » »

-« C'est génial…Tiens c'est quoi ce truc bizarre avec une roue ? » Fit-il, en montrant une longue machine de fer.

-« C'est un éplucheur de banane…Ouais…Je n'ai jamais dit que ce qu'il fabriquait était intelligent »

-« J'adore…Sérieux…Il fait ça depuis quand ? »

-« Depuis que je suis gamine…Il adore faire ça…Son café est jute un prétexte pur gagner de l'argent, son vrai métier est avant tout inventeur…Mais bon, il n'y a pas beaucoup de commandes » Dit-elle, en mettant la bouilloire en route.

-« J'adore aussi tout ce qui touche aux inventions…J'en fais quelques-uns, mais cela touche aux marionnettes de combat »

-« Comme Karasu ? »

-« Comment tu sais ça ? »

-« Mon père m'en parlais...En particulier d'un grand ninja du sable, appelé le scorpion quelque chose qui avait fait des marionnettes remarquables »

-« Ah ouais…Celui-là…J'ai repris ses marionnettes mais je les ai perfectionnés »

-« C'est cool…Combien de sucre dans ton thé ? »

-« Un, s'il-te plait » Fit-il en la regardant. Elle était de dos, mais son regard la poursuivait dans chacun de ses gestes. Mais quelque chose le dérangea, dans cette maîtrise d'elle-même. « Tiens…Tu vois plus clair, aujourd'hui ? »

-« Non…J'ai mis des lentilles, c'est pour cela…C'est à cause de mes petits frères…ils s'étaient amusés à cacher mes lentilles et mes lunettes hier »

-« Aaaah…Donc maintenant, tu me vois ? »

Elle se retourna et éclata de rire : « Evidemment que je te vois, je ne suis pas aveugle »

-« Ah…Oh rien, c'était juste pour savoir…Simple question…Mais tu vois vraiment clair alors… »

-« Mais oui, mais oui » Répéta-t-elle, en mettant deux sachet de thé dans les tasses, puis sorti un petit pot de sucre.

-« Et donc…tu vis, ici…avec ton père ? »

-« Euh…Oui, enfin c'est un peu compliqué…Mon père est séparé de ma mère...Car il avait rencontré une femme et elle avait rencontré un homme…Finalement la copine de Pazpa s'est cassé, mais Maman est resté avec son copain…Donc ils on,t décidé de vivre ensemble…enfin pas vraiment ensemble…Chacun a une maison…C'est une cour où il y a trois maison, la troisième c'est l'atelier et la mère vit au-dessus du café »

-« Mais attend…ce n'est pas toi qui m'as dit que tu vivais au dessus du café ?»

-« Si…Mais en fait…c'est quelque peu complexe…mes parents sont maintenant divorcés et doivent suivre la règle qui veut que les enfants soient partagés entre les parents. Mais dans ce cas, je vais le week-end chez mon père et la semaine chez ma mère, même si ce n'est qu'à cinq mètres de distance…Tu suis ? »

-« Plus ou moins… »

-« Donc…Quand je t'ai dit ça…Hier, on était vendredi…Et j'avais oublié de te le préciser…Mais bon, tu as finalement trouvé…Enfin bref…Voilà toute l'histoire…c'est une famille de dingue ici…t'as de la chance que les deux démons ne soient pas encore réveillés »

-« Tes petits frères… »

-« Oui…des jumeaux en plus! Deux pour le prix d'un…Ils sont mignons, mais quelques fois, bien fatigants...Enfin, ils ont six ans…Ils courent partout et c'est crevant »

-« Bah…dans les familles de fous, je suis servi aussi…Mon frère est un ancien psychopathe et ma sœur, une allumeuse. Mon père un kazekage et ma mère est morte quand j'étais petit »

-« Oh…désolé »

-« C'est pas grave…J'étais vraiment petit, je ne m'en rappelle plus »

-« Attend...Ton frère est un psychopathe ? »

-« Ouais…Mais ça va mieux maintenant, il devient un peu plus humain »

-« Ah…tant mieux pour lui » Fit-elle en esquissant un sourire, tout en versant le thé dans les tasses.

-« Et depuis, c'est lui qui est kazekage »

-« C'est quoi ça encore ? »

-« Hokage version Suna no Kuni »

-« Ah…c'est bien...Il a bien réussi dans la vie…Et toi tu fais quoi ? »

-« Bah…Pas grand chose, des mission par-ci, par là »

-« Tu es en mission, maintenant ? »

-« Euh non…Pas exactement…Ah vrai dire, ils doivent être en train de me chercher partout là »

-« Ah mince…tu veux téléphoner à ton grand frère… »

-« Ouais ça m'arrangerais…Au fait c'est mon petit frère…il a 18 ans…Euh.. ;non, il a 17 ans…Presque 18 »

-« Comme moi alors…Je vais te montrer le téléphone »

Elle l'amena dans la pièce d'à côté et lui montra une drôle de machine carré.

Elle mit une pièce dans une fente prévue à cet effet et un mécanisme se fit entendre. La machine trembla, et s'ouvrit comme une fleur, pour faire apparaître une roue avec des chiffres, une oreillette et une étrange télécommande.

-« Tiens, tu met l'oreillette, tu compose le chiffre avec la roue et tu parles dans la télécommande »

-« C'est une invention de ton père ? »

-« Evidemment, qui serait assez débile pour acheter un téléphone qui fait trois fois la taille d'un téléphone normal »

Il mit l'objet dans son oreille et composa un numéro. Une sonnerie retentit.

-« Allô ? »

-« Gaara ? »

-« Kankuro ? »

-« Ouais, c'est moi… »

-« On peut savoir ce qui te prend de te barrer comme ça du village ? Je te signale que tu as une horde de responsabilités…Tu crois que c'est adulte de t'enfuir comme ça ? »

-« Désolé…Je »

-« Tu me fais honte…tu as trois jours pour revenir ici » Termina le kazekage en raccrochant.

-« Alors ? Ca va ? » Demanda Etolrak.

-« Si…si on veut »

-« Tant mieux, ça fait plaisir à entendre, et cela semblait vite expédié…On va en profiter pour prendre un bol d'air, pendant que les deux monstres ne soient pas encore réveillés »

_Shika t'est méchant avec Kakashi ! si vous saviez combien de temps ça nous a pris pour trouver qui serait la personne qui découvrait en premier leur relation et tout ça bon je vais accélérer le rythme des chapitres pacequ'il en reste un petit paquet ! allé a +_


	23. Une nouvelle venue Chapitre 23

**Chapitre 23 : Tous des anges – Zazie **_(A vous de cogner plus fort, même que ça fait même pas mal…On volera encore, même pas mort, même qu'on est tous des anges…Drôles d'oiseau dans le gris du ciel…Tous des anges…De là-haut cette vie est belle)_

Au même instant, Shiaka eut la visite d'un messager volant qui portait à sa patte un message.

_Salut Beauté, c'est moi_

_Ca te tente une petite journée en amoureux? Si oui, rendez-vous au pont sud à midi._

_Ciao :_

_K._

Elle sautilla de joie et prit une heure pour choisir ses vêtements et sa coiffure. Elle monopolisa la salle de bain pendant une heure. Elle prit un long bain et recommença plusieurs fois son maquillage. Elle opta pour quelque chose de frais. Pas de rouge à lèvre ou du fond de teint, mais du bleu pâle sur les. Elle mit un petit haut blanc en coton qu'elle associa avec une mini jupe blanche, en coton, munie de petits voilages, des sandales bleu pâle munies de lanières qui montaient en peu en dessous du genou. Ainsi qu'un collier à pendentif façon tribal, comportant de petits coquillages.

Elle arriva sur les lieux avec dix bonnes minutes d'attente. Elle attendit, attendit, attendit. Finalement, trois heures, puis quatre heures arrivèrent et elle se dit, qu'il était inutile de poireauter plus longtemps. Elle était vraiment déçu et avait envie de pleurer. Puis se reprit et se dit qu'il était inutile de craquer pour une broutille. Elle avait du temps devant elle. Elle alla rendre visite à des amis. Elle alla dans le domaine des Hyûga. Passa la grande entrée et débarqua dans la cour de la maison. Elle entendit des cris autour d'elle. C'était la voix d'une fille et elle reconnut celle de Shino. Elle s'approcha de la porte et voulut sonner. Mais avait-elle à peine posé le doigt sur la sonnette que la porte s'ouvrit violemment. Elle vit Shino, essoufflé, qui tenait par le bout d'une veste, une jeune adolescente qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Hinata, quoique plus jeune et plus jolie. Elle tenait dans sa main les lunettes de Shino, en riant. Lui semblait avoir prit des années et une légère barbe naissait sur son menton.

-« Ah…Euh…Saaaaalut »

-« Shiaka! T'es encore vivante ? »

-« Euh…Ouais...Malheureusement ? »

-« Non, Non…Tiens, voici Hanabi, la petite sœur d'Hinata…Une sale peste qui ne me rend pas la vie facile »

-« Alleeeez, je suis sûre que tu m'adores dans le fond » Dit elle en passant ses bras autour des épaules du brun, qui semblait plus las que jamais.

-« Elle me crève…Elle me crève »

-« Hahaha…Je le remarque »

-« Allez, entre »

-« Merci! »

-« Tu t'appelles Shiaka c'est ça? T'es la sœur au glandeur? »

-« Ouais, ça doit être ça »

-« Hanabi! Parle pas comme ça »

-« Tu peux parler! Tu te plains tout le temps et tu tires toujours la gueule »

-« Tu m'emmerdes! »

-« Ah ouais, je t'emmerdes? Et bien va te faire voir, gros con! » Dit-elle en le frappant dans le ventre avant de s'en aller en courant. Il se plia en deux sous la douleur et prit appui sur le mur.

Shiaka siffla.

-« Hé bé…Elle a du caractère celle-là…C'est le contraire de sa grande sœur »

-« Ouais…Vivement qu'Hinata revienne, c'est la seule qui a un minimum d'autorité sur elle…Putain…L'âge ingrat »

Elle ri aux éclats et demanda où était Hinata. Il lui répondit qu'elle partait toujours à la recherche de Naruto, mais que dès qu'elle le voyait, elle rebroussa chemin, vu qu'elle n'osait pas lui parler.

-« Mais c'est grave, d'être timide à ce point…On devrait faire quelque chose… »

-« Hmmm… »

-« Même parler à Naruto ne servirait à rien, il est trop con pour comprendre »

-« Hmmm… »

-« Tiens, je te sens ouvert à la discussion aujourd'hui…Je sens que tu as envie de faire causette »

-« C'est ironique »

-« Que nenni »

-« Tu bois quelque chose ? »

-« C'est pas de refus, il fait pétant de chaud aujourd'hui »

-« Merde… »

-« Quoi… »

-« Je ne sais pas sortir…Hanabi a piqué mes lunettes »

-« Et ? »

-« Et mes yeux sont sensibles à la lumière »

-« Tiens oui…c'est la première fois que je te vois sans tes solaires, il n'y a pas de grandes différences…C'est noir… »

-« Merci de me le faire remarquer »

-« C'est moi ou tu es de mauvais poil ? »

-« Non, mais je vais ramer pour qu'elle me rende mes lunettes…Elle me casse toujours les pieds quand je suis là »

-« C'est mignon…Tu as une petite sœur maintenant »

-« Mignon ? Tu parles…Au fait…T'as les yeux un peu rouge…tu as pleuré ? »

-« Non, c'est rien…T'en fais pas…Je me suis juste fait posé un lapin »

-« Et tu chiale pour ça ? »

-« T'es vraiment doué pour parler à la légère…Oui, j'ai pleuré car ça m'a énervé d'attendre quatre heure pour rien »

-« Bah…laisse tomber c'est qu'un pauvre gars »

Elle soupira et préféra ne pas argumenter.

Il lui demanda si elle pouvait récupérer ses lunettes pour lui, en essayant la diplomatie avec Hanabi, chose pour laquelle il n'était décidemment pas doué.

* * *

Elle monta donc les escaliers et prit toqua à la porte, indiqué par Shino.

-« Nan! Va te faire foutre! »

-« Euh…Hanabi ? C'est Shiaka…Tu peux m'ouvrir s'il te plait ? »

Il y eut un long silence, avant que la jeune Hyûga daigne ouvrir la porte.

Elle apparut, timidement, les yeux rouges. Shiaka entra dans la chambre. Celle-ci était couverte de photos. Que cela soit des photos de paysages, ou d'elle et de ses amis.

-« C'est à cause de lui ces larmes ? »

-« Non, tu crois? Evidemment, c'est vraiment un pauvre con »

-« Mais tu l'aimes bien, le pauvre con, non ? »

-« Mais ouais! J'ai vraiment trop flashé dessus…grave »

Shiaka était saisi du langage d'Hanabi, comparé au langage plus soutenu d'Hinata ou de Neji.

-« Aïe…Si c'est le cas, tu as trouvé le mauvais gars…Tu vas avoir du mal avec »

-« Je sais, mais il est trop canon »

-« Baaaah…Il n'y a pas que ça »

-« Non, d'office, il est super cool quand il le veut…je peux vraiment bien me poiler avec…Mais il y a des fois où il me traite comme une moins que rien…il change d'humeur du jour au lendemain…Ca m'énerve…Mais je peux vraiment bien être avec lui »

-« Ecoute, c'est toi qui le sens…Je le trouve vraiment chouette aussi…Mais c'est vrai qu'il manque de diplomatie et que ses attitudes peuvent paraître comme hautaines ou antipathiques…Mais il est comme ça…On ne peut pas le changer…Quoique… »

-« Tu parles…C'est un cas désespéré…Mais il peut être tellement cool »

-« Je le sais bien…Mais il ne semble pas être doué en ce qui concerne les relations humaines, il faut juste lui laisser le temps…Tu lui en a parlé ? »

-« Ouais…mais chaque fois que je le lui dit, je reçoit un coussin ou une chaussure dans la figure »

-« Oui, mais…il y a des façons de le dire »

-« J'ai tout essayé ! La gentillesse, la menace, l'humour…rien n'y fait…Il a un sale caractère »

-« Tu es vraiment amoureuse de lui ? »

-« Oui ! » acquiesça la jeune fille, les yeux pétillants.

-« Ca ne te dérange pas qu'il ait cinq ans de plus que toi »

-« J'm'en fou! Qu'est-ce que cela peut faire? »

-« A toi ? Rien…Mais il risque la taule…Enfin je peux parler…J'ai eu une relation avec quelqu'un de dix ans mon aîné…et qui, comme Shino, a un sale caractère »

-« Donc, il n'y a vraiment que toi qui puisse me comprendre !…Neji m'en dissuade…Hinata aussi…Et Shino ne se rend compte de rien… »

-« Franchement…attend un peu…je en pense pas que Shino soit prêt pour ce genre de chose, il est encore trop renfermé…Quoiqu'il est plus causant que d'habitude…C'est un de tes miracles ? »

A ce moment là, Hanabi devint rouge et changea de conversation…Elle donna les lunettes à Shiaka, en lui demandant de dire à Shino, qu'elle était encore très en colère contre lui, et qu'il ferait mieux de s'excuser »

Elle descendit et donna les lunettes au brun.

Ils sortirent à quelques minutes du domaine des Hyûga.

* * *

-« Au fait…Hanabi semblait vraiment t'en vouloir… »

-« Pffff… »

-« Non pas 'pfffff' c'est encore qu'une adolescente…Tu ne peux pas lui parler de façon aussi cru…Elle est vraiment sensible…D'autant plus qu'elle t'apprécie énormément…Et que c'est quelqu'un d'adorable que tu risque de perdre avec ton caractère de merde »

-« C'est toi qui me dit de ne pas parler de façon cru? Tu as vu comment tu m'adresses la parole ? »

-« Car il n'y a que de cette façon de te faire rentrer les choses dans le crâne…Il faut te parler de la même façon que tu parles aux autres »

-« Ouais…Okay c'est…Pas la peine de te mettre dans un état pareil »

-« SI! Justement, il faut que ça change! Change ton attitude envers Hanabi, vu que c'est elle qui en souffre le plus…C'est vrai qu'elle peut dire des choses déplacés, mais n'oublie pas qu'elle n'a que treize ans… »

Il se tut et Shiaka comprit que cela s'imprégnait en lui…ou qu'il n'avait pas envie d'argumenter.

-« Tu es venu me faire la morale, maman ? »

-« Mais nooon…A la base, j'étais venu te dire bonjour, mais de la voir dans cet état, m'avait énervé…Et j'avais envie de te le dire, car je sais bien, qu'elle n'oserait pas… »

-« …Merci de ta visite, hein… »

-« Shino…C'est bon…Désolé de te dire ça comme ça…Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser ça, ainsi »

-« Hmmm… »

Il arrêta sa marche et s'assit au pied d'un arbre, à deux mètres de la rue.

-« Je vais peut-être aller m'excuser…Mais…C'est juste que…Tu sais…Je ne suis pas habitué à être avec des gens...Je suis souvent tout seul, donc je ne sais pas vraiment comment me comporter »

-« Ce n'est pas grave…Il faut juste un peu de temps »

-« Sinon, toi aussi il te faudrait apprendre la diplomatie…Et surtout la politesse et les bonnes manières »

-« Baaaaaah » Fit-elle, avec une grimace.

Il esquissa un léger sourire.

-« En tout cas, ça me fais plaisir de voir que tu vas mieux »

-« Mouais…De toute façon cela ne pouvais pas être pire que chez mon père »

-« Tu as des nouvelles ? »

-« Non, j'ai juste entendu dire qu'il a été transporté d'urgence à l'hôpital et qu'il était en cure »

-« C'est bien…Cela le soignera peut-être de son alcoolisme »

-« Mouais…Mais cela fait longtemps qu'il boit…depuis que ma mère et surtout, ma sœur sont parties »

-« Cela date de quand ? »

-« Ma mère est partie quand j'avais huit ans, j'étais seul avec lui et ma sœur…Puis un soir, mon père est rentré très tard, complètement saoul…Il s'est disputé avec Kira…ma grande sœur…Il l'a frappé à sang…Je ne pouvais rien faire j'étais trop petit…Et elle, à 13 ans…était trop faible…La nuit, elle plia ses bagage et me demanda si je voulais l'accompagner…Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser mon père…Je lui ai dit que non…Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était partie…Et j'ai transporté, mon père…jusqu'au canapé, comme j'ai pu…J'ai fait mon choix…Mais je crois que je le regrette… »

Elle le regarda, les yeux grands ouverts et lâcha un « 'Tain…c'est horrible…Comment un père peut-il en arriver à ce point ? »

Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules en guise de réponse.

-« Tu n'essaierais pas de le voir à l'hôpital ? »

-« Non… »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Il y a un stade où les gens te font tellement de mal, que l'on ne peut plus leur pardonner »

-« Et ta sœur? Tu n'essaierais pas de la retrouver ? »

-« Non… »

-« … »

-« Ecoute, elle a sûrement une autre vie…Elle ne voudrait sûrement pas voir ressurgir les fantômes du passé…Et puis…Elle m'a trahi…Ca, je ne l'oublierais jamais… »

-« Elle ne t'a pas trahi…elle t'a proposé de venir avec elle »

-« Elle m'a demandé de choisir entre elle et mon père…Comment veux-tu qu'à six ans, on fasse un choix pareil…c'était trop lourd à porter, pour moi »

-« Hmmm…Je comprend…Mais je pense que ce serait bien que tu la retrouve pour lui en reparler…Je trouve cela injuste que tu sois le seul à souffrir, alors qu'elle doit être quelque part, fort heureuse…sans soucis…Je trouve qu'elle devrait partager ce que tu portes sur toi »

-« Non…Je n'ai aucune envie de la retrouver »

-« Comme bon te semble…Je ne dis que ce que je pense »

-« Je le sais, et je ne t'en veux pas »

Elle marqua une petite pause, et vit qu'il aurait été trop dur pour lui d'en dire plus.

-« Bon, mon p'tit gars…Ce n'est pas tout…Mais je dois rentrer…j'ai vraiment été contente de te revoir…Si un jour, tu t'ennuie et que tu réussi à t'échapper…Viens me dire bonjour »

-« Je n'y manquerais pas…Seulement c'est un peu dur…Depuis que le père d'Hinata a aperçu que je squattais sa maison, je fais mon possible pour ne pas le croiser dans les couloirs »

-« Essaye de sortir par la fenêtre alors…Salut ! »

-« Ciaooo »

* * *

Shino, après avoir médité sur sa discussion avec la Nara, prit de chemin de la demeure des Hyûga, en prenant soin de ne pas croiser le père d'Hinata et d'Hanabi, qui lui adressait toujours des regards haineux.

Il toqua à la porte d'Hanabi…Pas de réponse…Il ouvrit la porte et vit qu'elle n'était pas à l'intérieur. Il fit le tour de la demeure. Il la vit assise, sur le parquet, devant le jardin zen, relativement tendue.

-« Hanabi ? »

-« … »

-« Je peux te parler ? »

-« … »

Il souffla puis se coucha sur le ventre sur le parquer, juste derrière elle.

Il prit une mèche de cheveu puis se mit à jouer avec, et de l'autre main tira sur le bas de sa tunique.

-« Hanabi…Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure…C'est vrai, je n'avais pas à te parler ainsi… »

Elle se retourna et le regarda.

-« …Mais avoue, que tu as été assez casse-couilles avec moi »

Cette remarque eut pour conséquence une jolie paire de claques sur la figure.

-« Aïe! Bon, je me suis excusé, ça te va ? ¨Pardon…P-A-R-D-O-N »

-« Non, mais sérieux, tu as vu comment tu m'as parlé?»

-« Pardon »

-« Et tu n'as même pas les couilles de venir chercher tes lunettes toi-même »

-« Pardon »

-« Et tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça »

-« Pardon » Termina-t-il, en se relevant, sans lâcher cette mèche de cheveu. Le cœur d'Hanabi se mit à cogner, quand il se rapprocha d'elle.

-« C'est bon? Tu me pardonnes »

-« Evidemment, espèce de crétin » Fit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.


	24. Une nouvelle venue Chapitre 24

**Chapitre 24 : J'ai demandé à la lune, si tu voulais encore de moi…( Indo )**

La soirée chez les Naras était comme toute les soirée Narasienne. Un solide repas préparé par la mère et les morales du père. Shiaka et Shikamaru se regardèrent et soupirèrent à voix haute dès que leur père prenait la parole pour évoquer toutes les décadences de la jeunesse. Ils durent regarder les diapositives du mariage de leurs parents comme tous premiers vendredi du mois, et s'endormirent au bout de dix minutes. Seulement, cette passionnante séance de nostalgie fut écourtée dû à la soudaine venue de leur grand-m ère, et c'était la première fois que la jeune brune la rencontra. La vieille femme rentra dans le salon, se débarrassant de sa veste en la jetant sur son petit fils, qui ne se gêna pas pour lui faire un doigt d'honneur dès qu'elle fut de dos, ce qui valut un regard embrasé de sa mère, qui avait observé la scène.

-« Ah…mes Aïeuls…Quelle horreur cette ville…Les bruits…Ces jeunes…Quel enfer….Ah c'est toi l'adoptée ? »

-« Euh…Oui…Enchanté Grand-mère…Enfin pas exactement adoptée mais… »

-« Mouais…Vous auriez pû en prendre une plus belle…Et elle n'a que la peau sur les os…Elle en pourra jamais faire de bons enfants avec un bassin pareil… »

-« Maman! » Reprit le père

-« Sans vous manquer de respect…Belle-Maman…Shiaka est… »

-« Tu me dois plus que du respect bonne à rien!...Aaah…mon fils tu aurais mieux fait de te marier avec la fille des Saebas…Elle… »

Pendant qu'elle déversa sa haine, le reste de la famille émanait des ondes bouillantes quand soudain Shiaka explosa de rire.

-« Pourquoi tu ris bêtement toi ? » Renchérit la grand-mère.

-« Vous êtes exactement le cliché de la grand-mère! Hahaha…Restez comme vous êtes ! »

-« Tu sais à qui tu t'adresses…Petite insolente… »

-« A la doyenne des Naras, non ? »

-« Exactement…tu me dois donc respect et soumission… »

-« Comme vous venez de me le dire…Je suis adoptée…je en suis pas une Nara en somme...Je ne vous dois donc rien… »

-« Soit heureuse d'avoir trouvé un toit, toi ! »

-« Oh, mais votre lèse majesté…j'en suis bien heureuse…mais cela ne vous donne en aucun droit de m'imposer vos lois…Je ne vit pas sous votre demeure que je sache »

Le reste de la famille lui adresse un regard qui lui faisait comprendre qu'elle serait bien plus de ce monde si elle continuait ainsi, mais aucun n'eut le courage de s'interposer.

La grand-mère ne dit rien mais s'approcha de la jeune fille, en plissant les yeux et dut lever la tête, par a petite taille.

-« Qui est-tu ? »

-« Hein » s'étonna Shiaka.

-« Qui est-tu ? »

-« Euh…Votre petite fille… »

-« Ne me fait pas rire, je n'ai plus l'âge pour ses enfantillages! Roger, veuillez m'apporter mon manteau, je dois aller au bal »

-« Que… ? »

-« C'est pas grave Shiaka…On t'expliquera » Lui chuchota son père, à l'oreille.

Shikamaru apporta la veste et aida sa grand-mère à l'enfiler. Elle s'en alla sans un au revoir, en claquant la porte.

-« Quelle étrange apparition » Déclara Shiaka.

-« Tu parles…Cette vieille peau nous apporte que des ennuis »

-« Shikamaru! Un peu de respect s'il-te-plait »

-« Mais personne ne va la reconduire chez elle ? » S'inquiéta la jeune fille.

-« Bah…Ca lui arrive souvent de s'enfuir de son home…Elle trouve en général son chemin toute seule et si ce n'est pas le cas quelqu'un le fera » Fit le père.

-« Tu sais…Elle n'a pas toujours été comme ça… »Lui expliqua sa mère.

-« Mais on ne peut pas la laisser comme ça, seule » Dit Shiaka, en enfilant un pull.

-« Fais ce que tu veux…Mais cela te fera plus de mal que de bien » Fit le chuunin.

Elle prit la porte et courut à la recherche de sa grand-mère, et vit sa silhouette au bout de la rue.

-« Grand-mère! » Cria-t-elle, en l'arrêtant.

-« Chut! Tu veux réveiller tout le voisinage ou quoi ? »

-« Dé…désolé » Fit-elle, en reprenant son souffle.

-« Alors, ils t'ont dit quoi ces incapables »

-« Au sujet de quoi ? »

-« Mais tu sais bien, fais pas l'idiote »

-« Euh…Que vous n'aviez pas toujours été comme ça »

Cette réflexion fit rire la vieille femme qui déclara :

-« Ca c'est sûr, je n'ai jamais été comme ça ! »

-« Pardon ? »

-« Oh, mais si on en peut pas s'amuser quelque fois…Ce home de vieux est tellement chiant que je dois bien me défouler sur quelqu'un…Et ces larves sont la seule famille qui me reste, donc je fais avec ce que j'ai sous la main »

-« -- ;; Ce n'est pas très correct »

-« Ooh…Qu'ils me détestent cela vaut mieux…Au moins, ils ne me regretteront pas quand je quitteraient cette vieille carcasse pour la mort »

-« Mais… »

-« Mais quoi? Tu ne va pas me dire que j'ai toute ma vie devant moi quand même ? C'est ce que les cons me répètent tout le temps, mais je sais bien que je vais claquer d'un moment ou un autre, il ne faut pas me prendre pour une débile »

Cette déclaration fit sourire Shiaka, qui n'éprouva que de la sympathie pour sa grand-mère.

-« Enfin…Le dit pas aux autres…Hein…J'te le dit à toi, car tu es nouvelle ici…Si tu savais comme je m'emmerde ici »

-« Je vous comprend, un homme ne doit pas être un bel endroit pour passer le reste de sa vie »

-« je ne te le fais pas dire! Tous ces vieux croulant…Ca me dégoûte…Et j'en ai parlé avec ton père…Mais il ne semble pas prêt à débourser un sou pour m'installer à la campagne…Mais, je n'ai pas besoin de son argent…J'en ai! Je suis très riche…J'ai dû supporter pendant 50 ans mon imbécile de mari avant qu'il me lègue sa fortune…Je n'ai pas choisi n'importe qui…Je les sélectionnais, pendant que je travaillais à la banque, à l'époque…Quelle bande d'ingrats…Ca me donne envie de les déshériter »

-« Hahahaha…Vous êtes incroyable! »

-« Non, mais franchement…Vivre 50 ans avec un con pareil…Il faut le faire…Bon, ma taule est au bout de la rue…Merci de m'avoir accompagné même si je ne t'ai rien demandé »

-« Je voulais juste vous dire une chose »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Vous savez…Ils ne sont pas si horrible que ça…J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour eux…Je trouve cela triste que en soyez réduit à cela, pour leur éviter toute peine…Dans le fond, je sais que vous les aimez »

-« …T'es qui, toi ? »

-« Arrêtez…Ce n'est pas drôle…Je vous parle franchement… »

-« Non…Ils trouveront cela louche…J'aime bien mon rôle de fouteuse-de-merde…Mais viens me dire bonjour quelque fois…Je me fais tellement chier ente les parties de scrabble et de belotes »

-« Je vous le promets »

-« Je l'espère bien…Allez Au revoir…C'est quoi ton nom déjà ? »

-« Shiaka… »

-« Oui…Shiaka…J'essaierais de m'en souvenir…Au revoir »

-« Au revoir Grand-mère » Fit-elle en reprenant le chemin de la maison.

Elle était heureuse de cette rencontre mais avait du mal à saisir le raisonnement de sa grand-mère, mais espérait garder cette vivacité à son âge, si elle arrivait jusque là.

Elle toqua à la porte et son père l'ouvrit.

-« Ca va ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Surtout en prend pas mal ce qu'elle raconte… »

-« Oh, mais je ne l'ai pas vu…J'ai cherché mais elle a disparut »

-« Ah…Cela valait peut-être mieux pour toi…Je suis désolé pour ce qu'elle a dit »

-« Ce n'est pas grave c'est déjà oublié »

* * *

Elle monta dans sa chambre, se déshabilla pour enfiler sa robe de nuit. Qui était un léger vêtement que lui avait donné Hinata. Et elle s'endormit comme une masse, sans prendre la peine de créer un clone, comme à son habitude.

Mais une heure plus tard, elle fut réveillée par un léger grattement à sa fenêtre et se doutait bien qu'il s'agissait de Kakashi. Elle n'avait pas oublié ce qui s'était passé la veille et fit semblant de dormir. Le ninja ne voyant aucune réponse, ouvrit la fenêtre et s'introduisit dans la chambre.

-« Shiaka…Ma belle…Ouvre les yeux… » Susurra-t-il.

Elle se retourna dans ses draps, lui faisant dos.

-« Je suis désolé pour hier…Mais on m'a appelé pour une mission…J'ai dû partir tout de suite…Je n'ai pas su te prévenir….Je suis vraiment désolé… »

Shiaka réfléchit si elle allait le frapper sur la tête ou dans le ventre.

-« Allez…Fais pas la gueule…Je me suis excusé…Okay ?... »

Soudains, ils entendirent des bruits dans le couloir. Kakashi se cacha rapidement sous le lit, que Shiaka camoufla en étendant son drap de façon à ne laisser rien paraître.

L'espace était étroit, et Kakashi se sentait écrasé par l'espace.

La porte s'ouvrit et sa mère apparut pour voir d'où venaient ces légers éclats de voix. Pour palier à cela, Shiaka fit semblant d'être dans un rêve agité, et se tourna dans tous les sens dans son lit, sans manquer de donner des coups de poings dans son matelas, dont l'impact touchait Kakashi, qui souffrait le martyr dans son espace étroit. Ainsi, rassurée, la mère referma la porte et prit la direction de sa chambre.

Kakashi sortit de sa cachette, le visage couvert d'hématome et dit :

-« Avoue que tu l'as fait en exprès… »

-« Evidemment! »

-« Je me suis excusé ! »

-« Ca ne suffisait pas »

-« Tu veux que je me fasse empaler aussi…Ca calmera ton esprit de vengeance ? »

-« C'est une bien belle proposition »

-« Bon…Arrête de déconner…Je veux me racheter »

-« Hmmm… » Murmura-t-elle, en se rapprochant de lui…Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un toque à la porte. Il se recacha sous le lit, et dans le feu de l'action oublia l'inconfort que cela lui apporterait.

-« Ouais ? »

La porte s'ouvrit et Shikamaru passa la tête à travers la porte.

-« Je peux te déranger deux minutes ? »

-« C'est pressé ? »

-« Je… » Commença-t-il, en relevant ses yeux, qui étaient embués.

En voyant cela, sa sœur s'empressa de dire :

-« C'est bon, viens » Fit-elle, en tapotant sur son lit. Il s'assit à ses côtés, tandis que Kakashi s'empêchait de lâcher un petit cri de douleur.

-« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, frérot ? » S'inquiéta-t-elle, en passant son bras autour de ses épaules. Il était courbé et murmura :

-« Temari veut que l'on se sépare »

-« QUOI ? »

-« Elle m'en veut que l'on ne se voit pas plus souvent, et a dû mal à vivre cette relation à longue distance »

-« Mais, c'est ridicule…Elle sait bien que tu as tes obligations, elle aussi d'ailleurs… »

-« Je sais! Je lui ai déjà dit cela, mais elle ne veut rien écouter…Ca me fait chier….Je n'arrête pas de penser à elle, tout le temps…Putain…C'est la femme de ma vie… »

-« Et si elle s'installait ici ? »

-« Hein ? »

-« Ben, oui…Ce serait plus simple non ? Tu devrais avoir une discussion sérieuse avec elle… »

-« Hmmm…Ca me casse la tête…J'ai vraiment envie de la voir…Mais j'ai la flemme…Mais ma nouvelle mission me prend la tête »

-« Elle finira quand ta mission ? »

-« Dans au moins une semaine »

-« Ben voilà, quand ce sera fini, tu vas directement la voir…Tu demande des vacances et voilà »

-« Tu crois que c'est si facile de prendre des vacances ? »

-« Mais ouais tranquille…Tu parle à la vieille et elle t'arrange tout…Fais-toi pistonner par Sakura et c'est dans la poche »

-« Espérons que tu as raison »

-« J'ai toujours raison »

-« Mouais…Bon je vais aller téléphoner Temari…Bonne nuit »

-« Bonne nuit…Et t'en fais pas ça va s'arranger »

Elle attendit le départ de son frère pour s'habiller d'une tunique plus chaude.

-« Ooh…c'est mignon, ces amourettes entre jeunes »

-« Toi, le pédophile, on t'a pas sonné »

-« Shiakaaaaa » Susurra-t-il tout en lui caressant les cheveux. « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour être pardonné ? »

Elle se retourna d'un geste et lui dit dans les yeux :

-« Que tu te mettes à genoux, en te traînant à mes pieds en criant 'oh, maîtresse, j'ai été trèèès méchant, punissez-moi' »

-« Hahahaha…Dans tes rêves »

-« Au revoir » Chantonna-t-elle.

-« Non, allez…Viens, j'ai un truc à te montrer »

-« Non »

-« S'il-te-plait »

-« NAN ! »

-« Pfffffff…Tête de mûle »

-« Don Juan à deux balles »

-« Konoichi de seconde zone »

-« Mais tu m'emmerdes! C'est bon, je VIENS! »

-« Parfait, allons-y, mon amour »

En deux trois mouvements, ils quittèrent la chambre sous le toit, en direction des champs à l'extérieur de Konoha. Ils atteignirent une vieille grange.

-« Atchouuuum ! »

-« Ca va ? »

-« Ouais…C'est mon allergie au foin »

-« Aaah…Dommage, on aurait pu faire de chouettes choses dans ce foin »

-« Pervers »

-« Attends…Tu ne l'es pas plus que moi, ma belle »

Ils se déshabillèrent, mais Shiaka arrêta Kakashi en lui mettant le doigt sur la bouche.

-« Que ? »

-« Chut ! »

Ils tendirent l'oreille et entendirent d'étranges halètements. Ils parcoururent, à quatre pattes, sans faire de bruits cette énorme grange. Ils s'arrêtèrent quand les halètements se firent proches. Tout d'un coup ils s'arrêtèrent. Kakashi tenait fermement la main de Shiaka. Il prit le briquet qui se trouvait dans sa poche et l'alluma.

-« AAAAAAAAAAHHH ! »

-« WOUAAAAAAAAAAAAH »

-« WAAAAAAH ! »

-« Yo ! »

-« KAKASHI ! » Firent un homme et une femme que Shiaka ne connaissait pas.

-« Asuma et Kurenai…Quelle surpriiiiise »

Shiaka n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, que le couple déguerpit comme une fusée.

-« Qui c'était ? »

-« Ha-Ha-Ha…On est dans une très très TRES mauvaise situation »

-« Qui c'était ? »

-« Deux ninjas »

-« QUOI ? »

-« Deux ninjas, les sensei de ton frère et ses amis »

-« Putain! Kakashi, tu foires! Ils ne diront rien, hein ? »

-« … »

-« Ka… »

-« Avec Asuma, ça ira…Mais c'est Kurenai qui en sera pas facile à convaincre »

-« Putain, Putain, Putain… »

-« Arrête de dire ça… »

-« C'est mieux que de rester là sans rien faire! »

-« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasses ? »

-« J'en sais rien! Que tu leur cours après pour expliquer, dire une connerie…Invente un truc…mais PREND UNE INITIATIVE BORDEL! »

-« Okay….Tu veux que je prenne une décision ? »

Elle ne lui répondit pas, mais se contenta de regarder par terre, tout en remettant sa tunique.

-« TU VEUX QUE JE PRENNE UNE INITIATIVE, c'est ça ? »

-« … »

-« Si ç'est ça que tu veux…okay…C'est fini entre nous »

-« Quoi ? » Sursauta-t-elle, en lui saisissant le bras.

-« De toute façon, argumenter avec ce glaçon de Kurenai, serait peine perdue…Autant nous séparer »

-« Tu déconnes ? »

-« Non… »

-« Kakashi… » Dit-elle, avec un tremblement dans la voix.

Il souffla puis s'assied en serrant, au niveau de la taille, Shiaka, qui était immobilisée.

Il l'a fit s'asseoir devant lui, en lui prenant les mains. Ils étaient devant une fenêtre et la pleine lune reflétait leurs visages. Kakashi pouvait voir les yeux de la konoichi. Il suffisait d'un rien, pour que celle-ci pleure, mais il voie bien qu'elle se retenait. D'ailleurs le tremblement qui parcourait son corps, la trahissait.

-« …Tu es mon élève…On a enfreint une règle essentielle… »

-« Mais tu avais dit que… »

-« J'attendait que l'on splitte notre équipe…Que tu ne sois plus mon élève…Mais on s'est fait prendre avant… »

-« …Je ne pourrais jamais… »

-« Ne crois pas que tu sois la seule à souffrir…Une séparation se fait toujours à deux »

-« Pourtant, j'ai bien l'impression que cela ne te fais ni chaud ni froid…Que tu as juste perdu un coup »

-« Je vois que tu as toujours une aussi bonne opinion de moi »

-« Mais que veux-tu que je dises ? Tu ne me raconte jamais rien…c'est à peine si je te connais »

-« Il y a des choses qui ne sont pas racontables »

-« Justement! Raconte-les moi…Mais ne nous arrêtons pas là…Je t'en prie »

-« Shiaka…Le problème ne vient ni de toi ou de moi…Ce sont les règles… »

-« Tiens ? Tu les suis les règles maintenant ? C'est nouveau »

-« Viens, je vais te raccompagner chez toi »

-« Ouais…change de conversations…c'est facile »

-« Shiaka…Ne me force pas à me répéter…Tu sais bien que je t'aime et que l'on va souffrir tous les deux…Ca va être dur…Mais il y a des choses que l'on ne peut pas enfreindre…Quelles que soient les circonstances…Nos titres de ninjas sont en jeu…Tu n'en a peut-être rien à foutre de cela…Etant donné que tu l'as eu facilement…Mais moi cela fait des années que je le porte…Ce n'est pas un titre sans valeur, tu comprends cela ? »

-« …Désolé…J'ai été trop conne…Toujours à vouloir en faire à ma tête »

-« Bien…Habille-toi, je te ramène »

Ils s'habillèrent, sans un mot. Il la quitta, lorsqu'ils furent sur le toit de la demeure de Nara. Elle aurait voulu crier, exploser, pleurer, mais savait bien que cela l'aurait exaspéré, plus qu'autre chose. Elle l'aimait et voulait le retenir. De son côté, Kakashi ne revenait pas de ce qu'il avait dit. Il savait bien que cette situation allait avoir lieu, un moment ou un autre. Il ira sûrement se saouler dans un bar pour oublier cela et fumer à n'en plus finir et finir dans un état d'épave, incapable de réfléchir à quoique ce soit, et ainsi ne plus voir l'image de Shiaka.

Quand à la konoichi, elle ira s'enfermer dans sa chambre, ne parlant à personne nous menace de faire exploser la maison.


	25. Une nouvelle venue Chapitre 25

**Chapitre 25: I Know – Placebo **_(I know…You want the sin but not the sinner…I know…The past will catch you up as you run faster)_

Quelques semaines passèrent et tout deux était dans des états déplorables. Kakashi était à moitié absent durant les missions tout comme Shiaka. Il se cognait aux arbres, ne marchait plus droit, buvait de plus en plus. Quand à elle, elle fuyait de plus en plus sa maison, à la grande inquiétude de ses parents. Elle allait se saouler à l'extérieur de la ville, et c'était Shikamaru, qui savait bien où elle allait, qui devait la ramener tous les petits matins, pour sauver les apparences. Un jour, le chuunin, eut sa petite amie au téléphone, qui voulait une rupture temporaire, c'est à ce moment, qu'il rejoignit sa sœur dans les buveries nocturnes.

Gaara qui eut vent de cette situation, via la cousine de Neji, appelait sans cesse chez la konoichi. Il n'eut que ses parents au bout du fil, qui étaient en pleurs, vu la situation de leurs deux enfants et supplièrent le kazekage de faire quelque chose. Il s'excusa de son impuissance face à cela. Il ne pouvait pas se déplacer.

Les choses allèrent dans ce sens, jusqu'à un certain matin où l'équipe de Kakashi était convoquée chez l'Hokage pour annoncer la dissolution du groupe dû à l'examen de juunin que Sakura avait passé et réussi. Naruto lui, n'en était soit disant pas au courant et rendit son papier d'inscription trop tard. Shiaka lui proposa de passer cet examen avec lui l'année prochaine. Entre. Les autres ninjas de Konoha ayant réussi cet examen étaient Sakura, Shino, Shikamaru et Neji, qui avait fait spécialement le voyage pour cette occasion, malheureusement, Hinata et Kiba, étaient dans le même cas que Naruto…Il le ratèrent et durent rester au stade de chuunin. Shikamaru appris par la suite que Chouji, abandonna la voie du nindô pour se consacrer à l'art de la pâtisserie, mais s'en voyait réjouit en voyant le visage épanouie de l'apprentie pâtissier. Quand à Ino, n'ayant pas tenté l'examen, resta au modeste rang de chuunin. Le soir, ils allèrent dans un restaurant de ramens pour fêter cela…Sur le compte de Kakashi, bien évidemment. Naruto ne se gêna pas pour se resservir cinq fois. Shiaka participait peu aux conversations. Le fait d'être là, assise à côté de Kakashi la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle évita son regard et lui, fit de même.

Elle se demandait pourtant, si sa relation avec Kakashi pouvait reprendre un nouveau tournant, si la désagrégation de l'équipe, entraînerait d'autres circonstances qui permettrait le renouveau d'une liaison.

-« Dites-moi, Sensei…Qu'allez-vous faire à présent que vous n'êtes plus notre professeur ? »Demanda Sakura-chan.

-« Et bien, je te donnes la permission de m'appeler Kakashi, et ensuite soit je passe ambu soit je me taperais une autre bande d'adolescents ingrats…Comme il se doit... »

-« Arrêtez votre cinéma, Sensei, je sais bien qu'on va vous manquer » Déclara le blond.

-« Quelle clairvoyance, Naruto » Se moqua Shiaka, qui avait peu pris la parole jusque là.

-« Tiens…Et toi, Shiaka…Tu vas faire quoi ? »

-« J'en sais rien…Je sais même pas si je veux continuer à être ninja…Je ne sais même pas où on va m'envoyer… »

-« Tu ne veux plus être ninja ? » S'étonnèrent-ils

-« Non…J'en sais rien, j'ai dis…Je me verrais tout aussi bien, proprio d'une boutique de fringue…ou… »

-« C'est ça! »Commença Kakashi « Etre Ninja n'est qu'un passe-temps pour toi! Tu te sens tellement au-dessus de tout ça…Tu es passée de rien du tout à chuunin, en un clin d'œil…Cela ne fais pas de toi, quelqu'un de si exceptionnel »

-« Mais je n'ai jamais… »

-« Le titre de ninja, un tas de gosses rêvent de l'avoir…Ils se battent et continuent jusqu'à l'obtenir…Mais toi, tu es tellement unique, c'est bien cela…mais détrompe-toi…tu es juste une ninja banale qui a eu l'apprentissage d'un grand maître….cela ne fais pas de toi une grande ninja…Ninja, c'est une chose qui se ressent dans l'âme, mais c'est une chose que tu ne pourra jamais acquérir…Du chakra, c'est bien…mais faut-il seulement y mettre du cœur…Konoichi de seconde zone… »

A ces mots, elle leva d'un bond, sous les yeux ronds de Sakura et Naruto, qui ne comprirent pas le sens des mots de leur maître. Elle prit son verre, le jeta sur le ninja aux cheveux gris, avant de défoncer la table d'un coup de poing et de s'en aller, en furie.

-« Sensei! Vous êtes fou! Qu'est-ce que… » S'empressa Sakura.

-« Ca suffit! Ca ne vous as donc, pas énervé sa nonchalance face aux arts du ninja ? »

-« Un peu, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour… »

-« Je suis conscient de ce que je viens de faire, c'est le mieux pour elle »

-« Vous êtes trop sévère, senseiiii…Mangez un ramen ! » Fit remarquer Naruto, en prenant une bouchée de ramen.

Sakura n'en revenait toujours pas du discours de son maître et de la réaction de Shiaka, pourtant toujours ouverte aux discussions et tolérante sur toute critique.

* * *

Shiaka était partie du restaurant, à la quatrième vitesse et voulu s'enfuir le plus loin possible. Elle se cacha dans une ruelle pour pleurer à en crier, elle avait mal. Une douleur glaciale parcourait son ventre. Elle vomit dans un caniveau et déambula dans les rues de Konoha qui fonçaient avec la nuit. Elle alla là où elle n'allait jamais d'habitude. Elle longea les rues et finit par s'asseoir devant les portes de la piscine publique. Cela faisait plus que trois heures qu'elle marchaient comme une somnambule sans but précis, si ce n'était que pour dissiper sa haine et sa tristesse. Mais ceux-ci ne disparaissaient pas et lui donnait des crampes. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la fontaine la plus proche pour boire un peu d'eau.

-« Shiaka ? »

Elle plissa les yeux pour reconnaître la silhouette qui s'avançait. Elle vit les traits de Kiba, fort inquiet.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tout seule ? Naruto et Sakura sont inquiet, ils te cherchent partout. Et ils m'ont demandé de te chercher, vu qu'ils savaient bien que je suis insomniaque et qu'ils peuvent m'appeler n'importe quand »

Heureusement, l'eau de la fontaine, dans laquelle elle s'était plongée le visage, camouflait ses larmes, et la nuit, ses yeux gonflés par les larmes.

-« Ah…Rien…je me promenais »

-« Tu te promenais ? A deux heures du mat' Hahaha…Drôle d'heure pour faire une ballade? »

Le rire de Kiba lui réchauffait légèrement le cœur, mais elle était incapable de le lui rendre. C'était une des personnes avec qui elle avait le moins d'affinité, mais le voir sourire suffisait à lui remonter le moral. Elle pensait qu'il l'appréciait peu, vu qu'il s'échappait à chaque fois qu'elle venait le voir. De son côté, Kiba faisait de gros efforts pour paraître cool, en réalité il avait les mains dans les poches et se pinçait la cuisse pour éviter de stresser ou de s'enfuir.

-« Ouais…Non, en fait je ne suis pas trop dans mon assiette pour le moment…T'en fais pas, ça va passer »

Elle se leva de la fontaine et se mit à marcher, suivi de Kiba. Sa tête allait exploser, elle essayait de ne pas pleurer ou de frapper contre un mur, elle tenait de tout contenir en elle.

Tout était, soit tout noir, soit tout blanc pour elle. Ce soir là, lui semblait un des pires qu'elle ait vécut…Les mots du senin l'avait réellement blessés.

Ils prirent une petite ruelle, quand tout d'un coup Kiba s'arrêta. Elle s'en rendit compte quelques mètres plus loin et revint sur ses pas.

-« Shiaka…Je…Il y a quelque chose que je voulais te dire… » Commença-t-il, les joues rougissantes.

-« Mmmh… » Marmonna-t-elle, en regardant au dessus d'elle.

-« Je…JE T'AIME! » Cria-t-il.

Cette phrase résonna dans la tête de la jeune fille et son cœur se mit à cogner.

-« Quoi ? »

-« Je t'aime! La fille dont je t'avais parlé dans l'auberge, c'était toi! J'ai eu le coup de foudre pour toi, dès que je t'ai vu, depuis tu es toujours dans ma tête et…et…Je t'aime »

Il l'a prit par la taille et l'embrassa. Elle se laissa faire. Ses doigts de Kiba étaient maladroits. Ils parcouraient ses cheveux, ses épaules, son dos et ses fesses. Elle finit par laisser échapper ses mains sur les boutons de son pantalon et se donna à lui dans cette petite rue.

* * *

Shiaka se releva avec quelques courbatures. Elle se trouvait sur un futon et se demandait chez qui elle était. Elle souleva la couverture et en voyant le visage de Kiba sous son bras, elle se remémora les épisodes de la veille.

-« Et Meeeeerde…je sens que j'ai fait une grosse connerie » pensa-t-elle.

Cependant elle trouvait Kiba attendrissant, toujours à la recherche d'une caresse, contrairement à Kakashi qui était indépendant. Il cligna des yeux et les leva vers Shiaka.

-« Coucou » Susurra-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou, pour après s'emmitoufler, bien au chaud sous la couverture.

Shiaka aurait voulu s'excuser, dire n'importe quoi et s'en aller. A contraire, elle entoura sa tête, de ses deux mains et lui caressa les cheveux. Leurs corps étaient lents et lourd. Ce sont les meilleurs moments de la journée…Etre au chaud, sous une couverture, sans que rien ne se passe. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Il y avait très peu de meubles et elle aperçu un cerisier par la fenêtre.

-« On est où ? »

-« Chez moi »

-« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

-« Non…Il sont partis »

-« Où »

-« A un mariage »

-« Tu n'y va pas ? »

-« Non »

-« Pourquoi »

-« Je n'en avais pas envie »

-« C'est quelqu'un que tu connais ? »

-« Non »

-« Alors ce n'est pas grave »

-« Non… » Acheva-t-il en se levant.

Elle eut le loisir de l'observer. De légers muscles recouvraient son torse, son corps était d'un blanc laiteux, si blanc que l'on a envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réchauffer. Il ne marchait pas droit, lui aussi, devait avoir des courbatures. Il devait être habitué aux lits et non au sol, cela devait être une chambre d'ami. Il ramassa un pantalon, l'enfila et passa sa main dans les cheveux pour les recoiffer, ou plutôt, leur donner un aspect plus présentable. Chacun de ses gestes étaient nonchalants comme s'il venait d'ailleurs…Comme s'il avait l'éternité devant lui, pour répéter chaque geste à la perfection. Il n'avait plus rien du Kiba habituel, qui se chamaillait sans cesse avec Naruto, il semblait plus âgé et plus sûr de lui-même. Elle regarda cela avec amusement. Il sortit de la chambre, et elle l'entendit descendre l'escalier d'un pas rapide, pour remonter dix minutes plus tard avec un plateau.

-« le thé de mademoiselle est servi »

Elle applaudit en lui adressant un timide sourire et bu le thé pour se réchauffer. L'été jouait des tours, il faisait parfois plus froid qu'en automne, obligeant ainsi ses habitant à sortir, muni de gros pull ou de parapluie. La maison était glaciale, il lui expliqua que le chauffage était hors d'usage et que le seul moyen d'avoir chaud était de se coller à quelqu'un ou de rester sous la couette…Voir de faire les deux, ajouta-t-il en rejoignant la brune dans le futon. Il se colla à elle, et enfouit son nez dans le cou de celle-ci. Puis se releva d'un bond.

-« Akamaru! Sors de la tout de suite! »

Un chien ressortit du futon.

-« C'est passé l'âge où tu pouvais te cacher dans les futons, maintenant tu es trop gros, ta place n'est pas ici! » Fit-il, en montrant, la porte de son index.

Le chien s'assit à côté de Shiaka, qui riait aux éclats.

-«Akamaruuuu…Je ne le répéterais pas »

Le chien sortit en adressant un regard espiègle à son maître, du genre « Hin Hin Hin » puis sortit.

-« Il est grave ce chien…Un jour, il va draguer à ma place »

-« Moi, je le trouve chouette, il est entré en appuyant sur la clinche et est venu m'apporter des chaussette aux cas où j'aurais froid…Il est trop mignon »

-« Tu parles, c'est un don juan! » Fit-il, en retournant sous la couverture, en la soulevant pour vérifier s'il n'y avait pas d'autre chien caché.

-« Nooooon, y'en a plus ! » Commenta-t-elle

-« Parfait…On est plus que deux ? »

-« On dirait bien » Confirma Shiaka, en le recoiffant.

Ils passèrent la journée à s'envoyer en l'air, sans se soucier de rien. Kiba était aux anges et Shiaka ne cessait de culpabiliser, elle avait peur de lui donner de faux espoirs. Si Kakashi ne l'avait pas parlé ainsi, se serait-elle donnée à Kiba? Elle se répétait cette question sans cesse. Kiba, voyait bien qu'elle se tourmentait, mais préféra d'ignorer cela.

Elle rentra chez elle vers cinq heure de l'après midi. Elle vit ses parents assis sur la table. Ils avaient les traits tirés et semblaient au bout du rouleau. Elle savait bien que ces cheveux blancs naissants, ils les devaient à elle et son frère. Ses parents n'eurent même pas la force de la gifler et lui demander où elle avait passé la nuit. Ils étaient bien plus inquiets que si elle était partie en mission.

-« Bonjour »

Ses parents ne disaient rien.

-« Shika est là ? »

Sa mère désigna l'escalier et elle comprit qu'il devait se morfondre dans sa chambre.

Elle monta à l'étage et toqua à la porte de son frère.

-« Non! » Cria une voix d'outre-tombe.

Elle rentra cependant et vit la chambre, complètement saccagée, tout était sans dessus dessous.

-« Qu'est-ce que… »

-« Shiaka…Je ne peux plus vivre sans elle…Je me sens encore plus inutile que d'habitude »

-« On est deux alors »

-« … »

-« Il m'a traité comme une merde »

-« … »

Elle s'assit à côté de son frère, qui était tapissé dans un coin de la chambre.

Elle l'entoura de son bras et se mit à pleurer. Il caressa sa tête et posa un baiser sur son front.

-« Et bien…On est gâté…On a vraiment l'air de deux cons, là »

Il attendit que les pleurs de sa sœur s'apaisent.

-« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé »

-« Il m'a cassé pendant un repas avec Naru et Sakura, je n'ai pas apprécié donc j'ai cassé la table du resto »

Il l'a regarda en levant les sourcils.

-« Sérieux ? Ce n'est pas ton genre pourtant… » Puis il se remémora l'épisode avec Jiraiya « Enfin, quoique… »

-« Bref, à cause de ça, j'ai fait une grosse connerie »

-« Quoi ? »

-« J'ai couché avec Kiba »

-« Hein? »

-« Hier, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, et…je ne sais pas, mais…J'étais tellement triste que je…je ne me suis pas contrôlé…mais j'ai peur de lui faire du mal…s'il savait pourquoi j'ai couché avec…Oh, mon dieu…C'est quelqu'un de bien et je lui ai vraiment…C'est pas vrai, je m'en veux vraiment… »

Shikamaru avait cessé de lui caresser la tête et lorsque Shiaka releva sur lui, ses yeux humide, elle le vit bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés.

-« Grand frère ? »

-« C'est pas…Tu as couché avec… »

-« Oui, ça va je sais…là, tu peux me traiter de traînée »

-« Kiba a couché avec toi ? »

-« Oui, oui…je sais…Mais j'étais vraiment pas bien »

-«Tu as couché avec Kiba ? »

-« O…Oui »

Il se leva « Laisse-moi, le temps de digérer ça » Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, et lorsqu'il en ressortit, il avait la tête trempée.

-« Tu as couché avec Kiba ? »

-« OUI ! »

Il retourna dans la salle de bain et recommença le rituel.

-« Tu as eu une relation sexuelle avec Kiba? L'homme-chien ? »

-« O-U-I ! »

Il retourna dans la salle de bain, revint et s'assit en face de sa sœur.

-« Temari m'a largué…C'est pas pour autant que je me tape la première venue »

-« Oh excusez-moi, votre seigneurie…Tout le monde n'a pas atteint votre degré de perfection »

-« Shiaka…Coucher va pas faire que tu aille mieux »

-« MAIS PUTAIN ! QU'EST CE QUE TEN SAIS TOI ? Tu n'as jamais rien fait avec elle! Quand tu as un chagrin, la première chose dont tu as besoin de sont des bras qui réconfortent, peu importe à qui ils appartiennent »

-« Pffffff…Trainée »

-« Loser »

-« le loser a mit une fin définitive à sa relation »

-« Hein ? Ce n'était pas une rupture temporaire ? »

-« Ouais, mais je savais bien que si l'on faisait cela, elle irait se taper n'importe quel mec, comme toi »

-« Hého, ne me traite pas comme une putain…Et puis, tu sais bien que ta sœur est une traînée, et que toutes les filles ne sont pas comme elle »

-« Tu parles, je sais bien que si elle a fait ça, c'était pour se taper d'autre mec »

-« C'est peut-être pour te tester »

-« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'elle me teste ? »

-« Je ne sais pas…Pour voir si ton amour est vrai ou une connerie du genre »

-« Donc, si je comprend bien, je viens de faire une grosse connerie ? »

-« Ouais »

-« Tu savais pas me le dire avant ? »

-« Non, tu ne m'as rien demandé…Et c'est pas à un mec, qui me traite de traînée, que je donnerais de bons conseils »

Il se leva, l'embrassa sur la joue et prit le téléphone pour téléphoner à la demoiselle.

-« Tsssss…Il est décidemment trop con » Se dit-elle, en se levant.

* * *

Elle alla dans sa chambre, et vit un oiseau devant sa fenêtre, elle ouvrit et prit un message, attaché à sa patte, avant de le relâcher :

_Bonjour Shiaka_

_J'ai essayé d'appeler des dizaines de fois chez toi, mais personne ne répond. Je m'inquiète. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu ne me donnes plus de nouvelles. J'ai quelques rares échos de Neji, par sa cousine, disant que tu te comportais étrangement. Essaye de ne pas faire de connerie. Temari aussi est bizarre, il s'est passé quelque chose avec ton frère, mais elle ne me dit rien. Tu as mon numéro, s'il y a un quelconque problème, appelles !_

_Gaara_

Ce message lui faisait vraiment plaisir. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'elle n'avait plus de contact avec lui. Il lui manquait, elle aimerait le rejoindre là-bas. Etant donné, qu'il est une des rares personnes, qui la comprenne. Elle se promit de l'appeler dès, qu'elle aurait les idées au clair. Une autre chose fit irruption à sa fenêtre, c'était une main qui tenait un bouquet d'orchidées.

-« Ca te plait ? » Fit une tête regardant de droite à gauche de la fenêtre.

-« Kiba ? »

-« Ouais! C'est moi! A ton service » Dit-il, posant le pied à terre et en lui offrant le bouquet, agenouillé devant elle.

-« Oh…Merci » Bafouilla-t-elle, en le posant sur sa table « Il faut que je te dise un truc… »

-« Baaaaaah…On a tout le temps, si ce n'est juste un truc… » Fit-il, en la prenant par la taille « Il n'y a toujours personne chez moi…et il fait horriblement froid…Tu veux venir ? Comme ça tu pourras me dire ce…truc ? »

-« C'est la seule solution ? »

-« Hmmmmmm…Il me semble que oui »

-« Bon, je n'ai pas le choix alors » Dit-elle « Attend, dehors je vais me changer »

-« Pourquoi dehors ? » Demanda-t-il, en s'asseyant, en tailleur, sur le lit.

-« Ouais, c'est vrai…C'est bon…J'en ai pour cinq minute »

Elle troqua sa tunique, en coton pourpre, pour un jean bleu, sur lequel elle superposa une robe kaki, surmonté par un petit pull noir. Elle s'attacha les cheveux. Il sortit par la fenêtre, tandis qu'elle pris le couloir, dit à ses parents qu'elle allait passer la nuit chez une amie et qu'elle reviendrait demain. Elle le retrouva devant et, ensemble, prirent la direction de la main de Kiba, qui se trouvait à un quart d'heure de là.

* * *

Ils rencontrèrent en route, Kankuro, au bras d'une petite blonde aux cheveux crollés.

-« Shiakaaaa! »

-« Kankuro ? Tu es encore là ? »

-« Et ouais, je te présente Etolrak, ma copine »

-« Gneuh ? »

-« Salut » Fit Kiba, en adressant un clin d'œil à la jeune fille.

-« Tu l'as connais ? » Demanda la brune.

-« Mais ouais, nos parents se connaissent en tout…J'habitais à côté de chez elle quand j'étais môme…Alors la vue, ça va toujours ? »

-« Hahaha…Rigole, va…J'ai des lentilles maintenant »

-« Aaah…Merde… » Soupira Kiba.

-« Enfin, je compte m'installer ici »

-« Hein? Mais tu es quand même quelqu'un d'important pour le village. Ton frère compte sur toi, et je ne pense pas qu'il ait bon que tu vive ici »

-« Mais non, j'ai réussi à pourparler avec »

-« Tu parles, il s'est fait engueulé comme un gosse qui a fait une bêtise » Ajouta la blonde.

-« Enfin, je compte travailler pour suna no Kuni et Konoha en même temps, c'est bon pour les alliances »

-« Euh…Kankuro, je crois qu'en ce qui concerne les alliances, on est bien servi »

-« Pas sûr, Imagine que Gaara et Neji cassent…On a plus aucune assurance »

-« Merci! Dit tout de suite que je suis une assurance » Dit la blonde.

-« Mais non, mon ange »

-« Enfin, contente que vous vous soyez trouvé vous eux…A propos…Kankuro…C'est moi, ou tu es moins con que d'habitude ? »

Kiba écrasa trop tard le pied de Shiaka, qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire cette remarque.

-« Euuuuuuuh… »

-« J'y travaille sérieusement…Il y a encore beaucoup de boulot » Termina Etolrak.

-« Aaaaaaaah » Dirent les deux ninjas, en même temps « Bon, sur ce…On vous laisse »

Ils se quittèrent et les deux ninjas gravirent la rue qui menait à la maison de Kiba.

Ils restèrent un moment dans la cuisine à boire du thé et manger des sandwichs en silence. Ce n'était pas un silence de malaise, plutôt de la réflexion.

Il posa sa tasse, s'approcha de Shiaka et lui caressa le dos, l'épaule puis les cheveux. Il l'embrassa dans la nuque et l'aida à retirer sa robe et son pull. Elle était incapable d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire ce quelle avait à lui dire. A la place, elle se contenta de l'embrasser et de l'attirer en elle.

* * *

Quelques heures de batifolages passèrent. Et elle attendit qu'il s'endorme. Quand sa respiration devint régulière, elle en profite pour s'éclipser du lit et commença à s'habiller. Lorsqu'elle finit de nouer ses baskets, elle sentit un regard se poser sur elle, elle se retourna et le vit qui la regardait en souriant.

-« Tu t'enfuis déjà ? »

-« N…Non…Je dois rentrer…Il est tard… »

-« Je pensais que tu avais dit à tes parents que tu rentrerais demain ? »

-« … »

-« C'est à propos de ce que tu devais me dire ? »

-« Non, ça n'a plus d'importance » Dit-elle, en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Il passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, puis longea son visage sans cesser de la regarder. Puis il se leva et s'habilla, toujours dans cette lenteur qui lui était propre. Il enfila un caleçon, prit un sweat à capuche qui était dans son placard, et mit son pantalon noir. Elle ne posa pas de question, mais le suivi jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée où il ouvrit la porte pour la laisser passer. Il ferma derrière lui et mit ses clefs dans sa poche. Akamaru sortit et aboya.

-« Chuuut! Tais-toi »

Il grommela.

-« Je crois qu'il veut venir avec » Fit-elle.

-« Booon…Okay, viens…Mais pas de couilles! » Le chien acquiesça et marcha entre eux deux. Ils se promenèrent et elle ne lui demanda pas où il se rendait. Il s'arrêta sur une petite muraille, près d'un grand arbre portant des lampions où ils s'assirent. Il s'absenta et revint avec deux cannettes de café qu'il avait acheté dans un distributeur au coin de la rue. Il ne faisait pas si froid que ça, la température avait augmenté, mais pas au point de se promener en t-shirt. Il lui donna son manteau en voyant qu'elle frissonnait légèrement. Mais son corps se réchauffa en buvant quelques gorgées de café. Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment. Puis ils entendirent quelques éclats de voix.

-« Ah…Ca doit être deux-trois mecs complètement beurrés » Dit-il, en lui adressant un sourire chaleureux et en lui passa le bras autour de ses épaules pour la réchauffer. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse. Les éclats de voix se rapprocha, quand ils passèrent en face d'eux, il senti le corps de Shiaka se raidir. Il vit maître Kakashi aux côtés d'une splendide blonde au décolleté profond. Lorsqu'il leur adressa un vague regard, il en profita pour rouler une pelle à la blondasse. Kiba sentit une aura de chakra émaner du corps de sa compagne. Kakashi était bourré et Kiba se demandait s'il avait vraiment aperçu leur présence. Le ninja aux cheveux était précédé par maître Jiraiya, qui lui, était accompagné d'une blonde décoloré et d'une grande rousse. Ils étaient saoul et chantaient à tue-tête de vieilles chansons paillardes.

Ils s'éloignèrent et prirent la direction d'un love hôtel.

-« Eh bien…Ils ont mérités leur réputation de débauchés »

-« Sans doute » Fit-elle froidement.

Il la regarda. Elle fixait le sol, sans cligner des yeux. Il prit une profonde inspiration et lui dit :

-« C'est sans doute pour essayer de t'oublier qu'il fait ça »

Elle sursauta.

-« Qui ça ? »

-« Kakashi, évidemment…Qui d'autre »

Elle se releva et se recroquevilla.

-« Tu le savais ? »

-« Evidemment…Ce n'est pas dur à deviner »

-« Depuis quand ? »

-« Je t'ai toujours observé de loin…Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas…mais ce soir a confirmé mes doute »

-« Pourquoi tu m'observais ? »

-« Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, cela faisais longtemps que…Enfin tu sais…Que je t'aimais »

-« Mais tu ne sais rien de moi…Comment tu peux dire ça »

Il haussa les épaules et fixa le sol.

-« Je suis désolée…Tu dois sûrement être déçu par moi »

-« Non, non…C'est juste que…Tu n'es plus comme avant…La Shiaka que j'aimais était toujours joyeuse et de bonne humeur…Là, je en vois qu'une fille triste et fermée sur elle-même »

-« Raaaaah…Putain, putain…Pardon…Si je suis allé vers toi, c'était simplement car il m'a mal parlé et…Désolé…Tu es trop bien pour moi…Je ne ferais que te faire du mal si… »

-« Je le savais…Naruto et Sakura m'ont expliqué ce qui c'était passé…Je suis pas con…Et j'en ai profité sachant que tu étais dans une position vulnérable »

-« En gros, on est deux sales personnes »

-« Non…Je ne pense pas…Mais il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre »

Un ange passe.

-« On fait quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

-« J'en sais rien…Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

-« Tu m'aimes toujours ? »

-« J'ai malheureusement l'impression que le charme est rompu » Soupira-t-il.

-« Parce qu'on a couché ensemble »

-« Non mais…Tu sais quand tu attend quelque chose avec impatience…Que tu attend trop longtemps…Tu finis par être déçu »

Elle lui tira une oreille et lui dit : « Comment ça déçu? »

-« Aïe! Mais non, pas dans ce sens là…C'est juste que mes sentiments ne sont plus les mêmes…enfin tu sais bien »

-« Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ou c'est pour me faciliter la tâche ? »

-« Bah…J'en sais trop rien…Je ne suis pas mental, moi…Je vis dans le feu de l'action…Je ne pense pas »

-« Ouais, c'est ça »

-« Enfin…Soit je pense trop…Soit je ne pense pas assez… »

-« Kiba, qu'est ce que tu essaye de dire ? »

-« Eeeuh…Je ne sais plus, j'ai perdu le fil de mes idées…On parlais de quoi encore ? »

-« Kibaaaaa… »

-« Euh…ah ouais…C'était sympa ces deux nuits avec toi…Mais je crois que tu penses comme moi, que cela n'ira pas plus loin »

Elle le regarda d'un air compatissant.

-« Tu le penses vraiment…Je suis désolé de mettre comporté de façon à te filer de faux espoirs »

-« Bah, bah, bah…ce n'est pas grave…Ca arrive de n'être pas bien dans ses baskets et de lâcher prise »

-« Kiba…S'il-te plait »

-« Bon...Okay…Ouais, tu me plaisais bien, mais je le penses vraiment quand je te dis que je ne ressens plus la même chose pour toi…Et puis je ne suis pas celui qui te faut…celui qui est pour toi, vient de passer il y a un quart d'heure avec une pouffe blonde »

-« Pfffff…Je ne pourrais jamais le récupérer…De plus je suis mineure, et c'est mal vu…Et j'ai l'impression que je lui casse les couilles…je ne sais pas comment faire…Si je dois être naturelle, masquer ou en faire trop »

-« Je ne sais pas…je ne le connais pas…Mais il me parait comme quelqu'un de très posé, très sage et qui ne se prend pas la tête sur des détails insignifiants »

-« 10/10 »

-« Alors soit naturelle, ne le colle pas mais ne soit pas trop distante, sinon tu risque de le perdre…mais quand je l'ai vu, on aurait dit qu'il était jaloux de moi…De te voir dans mes bras »

-« Tu crois ? »

-« Ouais, et je pense qu'il va regretter de coucher avec la blondasse »

-« Ca encore, ça passe, je sais bien qu'il n'est pas du genre à mêler cela avec les sentiments »

-« Tu n'es pas jalouse? »

-« Non…Je ne pense pas »

-« Hahahahaha »

-« Quoi ? »

-« T'es vraiment bizarre comme fille »

-« Gné ? »

-« Non, rien…Bon, on ferait mieux d'y aller au lieu de se geler les fesses ici »

-« Mmmh… »

Il la raccompagna chez elle, et après qu'il la quitte, elle l'appela.

-« Kiba au fait…Je…Encore désolé…T'es quelqu'un de bien…Tu te trouveras sûrement de supers gonz' »

-« oO Euh…Merci…Haha…Allez, ciao ! »

Elle rentra chez elle, sur la pointe des pieds et se coucha sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller.

* * *

Kakashi était donc allé à un love hôtel, accompagné de sa blonde au décolleté et de maître Jiraiya. Deux heures plus tard, Jiraiya toqua à la porte de Kakashi…Il n'entendit aucune réponse donc ouvra la porte. Il le vit étendu sur le lit, sans blonde.

-« Ben alors, mon grand? Elle t'a faussé compagnie ? »

-« Tu vas rire… »

-« Quoi ? » Dit l'ermite pervers, en s'asseyant sur le lit.

-« Vide...Le néant…J'étais incapable de…Enfin, quand elle était à genoux devant moi…Bref, je lui ai dit de se barrer »

Un silence intersidéral passa entre les deux hommes.

Jiraiya avait deux yeux ronds.

-« Toi ? Kakashi Hataki…En…PANNE ! »

-« -- ;;;»

L'ermite fit un énorme sourire, puis prit la tête de Kakashi dans ses bras en lui frictionnant la tête.

-« Le petit Kakashi est amoureux ! C'est merveilleux…Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? »

-« -- Si je te le dis, tu vas me tuer »

-« Mais non, mais non! Le noble Jiraiya ne sera que fier de toi que tu ai enfin découvert ce sentiment si grand qu'est l'amouuuuuur »

-« Shiaka »

-« oO Pardon ? »

-« Shiaka Nara »

-« … »

-« Shiaka… »

-« C'est…Tu déconnes ? »

-« Non…Je suis sérieux »

-« Ma…Ma toute petite Shiaka ? »

-« Petite ? Elle a bien grandit »

-« Tu…Tu as couché avec mon petit ange ? »

-« Pas qu'une fois… »

-« Kakashi…Je te donne dix minutes d'avance, avant de te déchiqueter »

-« Ecoute…Si tu crois que c'était volontaire, tu te trompes…Je suis vraiment amoureux d'elle…Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie…Elle me plait…Et c'est réciproque…Du moins, je le crois…Mais je lui fais confiance »

Jiraiya lui saisi le bras en serrant, et Kakashi se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas lui montrer sa douleur.

-« Tu as osé la toucher ? »

-« Je ne l'ai pas violé…Elle était plus que consentante »

-« C'est comme ça que tu la traite! En te tapant quelqu'un d'autre DANS UN LOVE HOTEL! »

-« C'est fini entre nous depuis quelques jours» Fit-il en posant ses mains sur son visage.

-« Hein ? Ca a commencé quand? Cela ne fait que quatre mois qu'elle est dans ce village »

-« Euuuuuuh…Il y a moins de deux mois »

A présent, en plus des yeux ronds, il eut la bouche grande ouverte.

-« Jiraiya ? »

-« Je suis sous le choc »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Je la pensais pure et innocente »

A ces mots, Kakashi éclata de rire.

-« Il n'y a pas de quoi rire »

-« Désolé…Enfin, je regrette amèrement de mettre séparé d'elle, mais nous étions dans une situation dangereuse…Deux de mes compagnons genins nous ont aperçu »

-« Hmmm…D'autant plus qu'elle est mineure, mais surtout ton élève »

-« Elle n'est plus mon élève »Dit-il, en s'allumant une cigarette.

-« Oui, c'est vrai…Tu n'avais pas arrêté de fumer? »

-« Si… »

-« Pourquoi ne retournerais-tu plus avec ? Elle n'est plus ton élève »

-« …Car je ne supporterais pas une seconde rupture…j'ai déjà du mal à m'en remettre…Cela fait un mois…Et je n'arrive pas à l'oublier »

-« Tu es con »

-« Je sais… »

Des cris féminins se faisaient entendre dans la chambre d'à côté.

-« Bon, je crois qu'elles ne sont pas encore crevées, j'y retourne »

-« Haha…Te pète pas une durite, ce n'est plus de ton âge…Bon, je m'en vais »

-« Comme bon te semble…Sache que Jiraiya est éternel!...Mais évite de lui faire du mal…Je tiens à elle, comme à ma propre fille »

-« C'est pour ça que tu l'as abandonné pour te taper des putes »

-« …Euuuh…A la prochaine ! »


	26. Une nouvelle venue Chapitre 26

**Chapitre 26 : Guess What ?**

Le lendemain matin, ce fut le tonnerre qui réveilla Konoha. Il n'avait pas plu depuis un mois, et les conséquences se firent sentir. La place principale fut inondée. On dut déménager les familles qui vivaient là, pour les installer plus haut dans le village. Etolrak en faisait partie et Kankuro se porta, bien évidemment, volontaire pour les aider, en particulier la famille de la blonde. La pluie fit place à la grêle, qui était un phénomène des plus rares en plein été.

Un ninja sonna à la porte des Naras, Shikamaru ouvrit, puis appela sa sœur, en lui hurlant à travers la maison, que c'était un message pour elle. Le ninja lui dit de se rendre immédiatement chez l'Hokage. Elle sauta dans un jean et un pull et courut aussi vite qu'elle put en essayent de mettre un imperméable. Elle monta cinq par cinq les escaliers du bâtiment et toqua, tout en faisant la bisa à Sakura, qui traînait toujours dans le coin.

Elle entra et vit plusieurs personnes assises près de la grande table ovale. Il y avait quelques personnes âgées ne semblant pas faire partie du village, Tsunade et…Kakashi ainsi que Kankuro. Elle les regarda avec des yeux ronds. Kankuro était trempé, il n'a pas eut le temps de se changer après avoir aidé les habitants. Et Kakashi, ne lui adressa pas un regard.

-« Ah…Shiaka Nara…Je t'en prie… » Dit-elle en lui indiquant un siège à côté du ninja du sable.

Sa voie lui était plus douce que d'habitude.

-« Soit elle m'a pardonné soit elle essaie de faire bonne impression aux vioques juste devant moi » Se dit-elle.

-« Bien…messieurs, nous pouvons commencer la réunion…Qui a pour sujet les prochains examens pour passer au rang de chuunin »

Shiaka ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un « Heiiiiiin ? »

Kankuro lui esquissa un sourire et Tsunade un regard hautain.

-« Comme je le disais, nous allons mettre au point le prochain examen…Avec l'aide de trois volontaires que voici…Kakashi Hatake…ninja de niveau supérieur, ayant fait ses preuves dans bien de domaines…Kankuro, du village du désert…Ayant prouvé sa bravoure envers notre village et…Shiaka Nara…Ninja talentueuse, venue d'on ne sait où »

Elle sursauta et regarda Tsunade en voulant dire « Qui ? Quoi ? Moi ? Volontaire ? », mais Tsunade ainsi que Kakashi la regardèrent semblant répliquer « Un mot…et tu es morte »

Elle se renfonça dans sa chaise… « Mais quelle meeeeeerde » se lisait sur son visage.

Cette nouvelle la surpris tellement qu'elle manqua la suite du discours et des discussions.

Cependant, elle entendit son nom.

-« ….Shiaka Nara…Nara ! »

-« Hein ? Euh…Oui, c'est moi ? »

Un vieillard à la barbe courte la regarda avec ses yeux clairs.

-« Eh bien, mademoiselle…Acceptez-vous d'être notre prochain juge pour cet examen »

Son bandeau indiquait qu'il venait du village caché de la pierre.

Elle leur attribua à tous son plus fabuleux sourire jaune et articulant d'une voix mielleuse :

-« Mais bien sûûûr…Avec joie…Ce serait un véritâââble honneur pour moi, d'être juge de cet honorable examen »

Kankuro se tape la tête avec sa main hésitant entre la honte et le fou rire.

-« Bien, la séance est levée…messieurs, je vous remercie de votre présence…Nous nous reverrons au prochain examen »

Les vieillards s'en allèrent, elle comptait sortir lorsque….

-« Nara! Tu as encore du travail…viens ici »

Avec des pieds de plomb, elle fit demi-tour et retourna à la table où étaient assis Kakashi et Kankuro.

-« Gnouiiiiii ? »

-« Ca suffit! Arrête de faire l'idiote…Tu ne devines pas pourquoi je t'ai proposé de devenir juge ? »

-« Parce que vous m'avez proposé quelque chose ? »

-« peu importe…Ce serait une bonne occasion pour toi de nous prouver que l'on peut t'accorder notre confiance…Pour cela, je souhaite que tu t'associe avec Kakashi qui est un ninja de bonne réputation et de confiance, et qui est bon juge de la nature humaine »

Shiaka mit sa main devant la bouche pour s'empêcher de rire.

-« …Quand à Kankuro, en plus d'être en parenté avec le kazekage, il est un ninja d'une intelligence et d'une force rare… »

Là, c'était l'apothéose, elle explosa de rire et les larmes jaillirent de ses yeux.

Tsunade leva les yeux au ciel, et prit la porte de son bureau, pour les laisser seuls.

-« Allez…Shiaka…T'es pas cool…C'est pas sympa pour moi »

-« Désolé…mais c'était trop fort »

-« Bon… » Fit le ninja aux cheveux gris, en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir. Elle s'assis à côté de lui et lui tendit la main.

-« Bonjour…je m'appelle Shiaka Nara »

Il leva un sourcil, d'étonnement…Et lui serra la main.

-« Kakashi…enchanté »

Kankuro ne comprenait pas l'ambiance néfaste qui imprégnait les lieux, mais prit la parole pour dissiper cette impression.

-« Bon, je crois qu'on a du boulot devant nous…Ca ne doit pas être facile de trouver des idées…ma sœur a déjà fait ça, et je me rappelles qu'elle me racontait toute les nuits blanches qu'elle devait subir »

-« Kankuro ? »

-« Oui ? »

-« C'est marrant…tu fait des phrases plus longues maintenant »

Il perdit le fil de son idée et se contenta de sourire.

-« Ecoute, on est pas là pour déconner ou pour arranger une fête d'école, il s'agit d'un examen, alors abstiens-toi de ce genre de réflexion » Dit, sèchement Kakashi.

-« Bon, bon… »Dit-elle en soufflant « Comment se passe en général un examen pareil ? »

-« Il y a d'abord une épreuve qui nécessite la capacité de collecter des informations, une seconde plutôt basé sur les qualité d'analyse de situation et de survie et la dernière épreuve est une confrontation entre apprentis »

-« Hum…Bref on est sensé trouver les idées c'est ça ? »

-« Oui »

-« Bon, qui a du papier et un bic ? »

Kakashi se leva et le lui donna. Elle marqua « Examen de chuunin » en grand majuscule, en soulignant et en dessinant un petit ninja sur le côté.

-« Sinon…Vous étiez volontaire vous ? »

-« Non…A vrai dire, j'en avais déjà parlé avec Gaara, qui me rapportait lors de son dernier voyage qu'ils allaient préparer cet examen, et il m'a proposé de le faire…Je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée, donc j'ai pris contact avec l'Hokage pour lui confirmer cela. Voilà »

Elle se tourna vers Kakashi.

-« Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire » Aligna-t-il.

Cela avait le mérite d'être clair. Elle aurait au moins voulu qu'il ne soit pas froid avec elle…raté.

-« Allez…Au boulot » Déclara-t-elle, en s'étirant.

Chez les Hyûga, tous étaient déjà réveillés à l'exception d'Hanabi, qui profita que les inondations avaient empêchés ses missions habituelles, du genre ramasser les ordures ou repeindre un mur, pour faire une grasse matinée.

Shino était assis sur les couloirs extérieurs, qui donnaient lieu sur la cour. Il buvait du café en regardant la pluie. La demeure était située en hauteur, il n'y avait donc rien à craindre. Hinata était occupé à donner les indications aux employés de la maison. Les autres membres de la famille le regardaient toujours d'un mauvais œil. Il aurait, du moins, souhaité la présence de Neji, pour le soutenir parmi les Hyûga seniors et les filles. Il était à présent dix heures passées. Il entendit quelqu'un dévaler l'escalier et devina bien de qui il s'agissait.

La benjamine des Hyûga haletait :

-« C'est fou! Toute la place st inondé parait-il! J'ai reçu un message via oiseau d'une amie qui habite sur la place…Tout! Tout! »

-« Eh oui » Dit-il, en se relevant et en prenant quelque chose dans sa poche qui cacha dans son dos.

-« C'est quoi ? »

-« Devine…Gauche ou droite »

Elle esquissa un sourire et utilisa son Byaku Gan.

-« Non! Pas comme ça, tricheuse! »

-« Beuh » Fit-elle, en tirant la langue.

-« Alors ? »

-« Gauche »

Il lui tendit son poing et l'ouvrit. Il était vide. Elle s'en approcha, il en profita pour lui saisir l'oreille et la pincer.

-« Wouaiiiiille »

-« Tu es vraiment irrécupérable…Tu te reposes trop sur tes lauriers…Je ne te vois jamais t'entraîner…Tu passes tes journées à faire du shopping quand tu ne va pas en mission avec ton Sensei et tes camarades »

-« Mais…C'est pas trop mon truc…Surtout pas les deux imbéciles qui me servent de camarades »

-« De plus, ton père est le seul qui t'entraîne, mais il n'est quasi jamais là…Il faut que tu te reprenne »

-« Pfffff…Et c'est toi qui va m'entraîner peut-être ? »

-« Oui… »

-« Grblblb…Et t'es quoi ? »

-« Ninja de rang supérieur : juunin »

-« C'est vrai ? Je pensais que t'étais chuunin »

-« Non…Mais cela fait depuis peu…C'était le week end où j'étais soit disant parti m'entraîner, Hinata, elle aussi l'a passé…raté mais bon…Et tu crois que je fais quoi de mes journées ? J'ai des missions comme tout le monde… »

-« Mmmh…Mais c'est nul, c'est pour ça que tu n'es jamais là…et tu veux m'entraîner quand? »

-« Maintenant »

-« Quoi, maintenant ? »

-« Ouais…Va te changer…je veux te voir devant la porte dans cinq minutes en tenue avec quoi te changer et dormir»

-« Maaaaiiis…On peut pas partir comme ça…J'ai mes missions ! »

-« On est vendredi, tu n'as pas de missions le week-end »

-« Et meeerde »

-« Allez…va te changer »

-« Mais… »

-« ILLICO! DISCUTE PAS ! »

Elle dressa comme un piquet et courut dans sa chambre.

Il avait déjà préparé un sac avec le strict minimum pour lui. C'est-à-dire à boire, à manger, du feu et un sac de couchage.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle tentait de descendre l'escalier avec un sac aussi gros qu'elle. Il la rejoignit et lui demanda d'ouvrir son sac. Elle s'exécuta, et en voyant son contenu, il déversa le tout sur le sol.

-« Alors les débardeurs roses à froufrou, tu oublie…Les cds et le diskman…Tu oublie…l'album photo de toi et tes copines…tu oublies…Les dix milles fringues inutiles…Pareil…le parapluie…encore plus…Mais tu crois quoi ! Qu'on part on colo ! On part S'ENTRAINER !Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois une des meilleures aspirantes du village et tu penses encore à des conneries pareilles! »

-« Arrête de crier »

-« Mais enfin Hanabi! T'as quoi dans la tête! »

-« Okay…Pardon…mais arrête de GUEULER ! »

-« …Bon, allez…Prend un pull…Ton, sac de couchage, de quoi te rassasier…Limite ta brosse à dent et du dentifrice…Et si tu veux, un putain de ruban pour les cheveux…Mais, on y va ! »

-«B…Bon…D'accord…Et Hinata ? »

-« Je lui en ai déjà parlé…Elle trouve que c'est une bonne idée »


	27. Une nouvelle venue Chapitre 27

_**Kelly In-the-desert **:Mouhahaha on a beaucoup aimé ta petite ( ) ça nous a fait bien rirecontinue a nous écrire !_

_**Adaska** :Moi aussi je trouve qu'on est génialissime lol ça me fait trop plaisir que tu nous suive comme ca alors comme tu m'a écrit un roman je vais essayé de répondre sans rien oublié. Alors pour notre petit Shino OUI il sera casé mais avec qui, tu le saura pas avant d'avoir lu :p , sa soeur et biiiiien deso top secret jusqu'a ce que le chapitre soit publier (tu a le temps de cogiter la dessus car en aura de la lecture ).Pour le yuri , il est existent mais TRES cacher : Sakutsunade oui c'est incroyable je sais mais bon ya pas photo faut voir comment Sakura lui parle : elle dévore ses paroles c'est tout juste si elle l'enregistre pas sur un cd et qu'elle se le passe en boucle toute la nuit donc vala... euuuuh... Ah oui, merci de ne pas nous maudire avec un peu de chance on vivra alors asse longtemps pour écrire la fin lol._

_Le sac d'Hanabi... tellement typique de la gente féminine c'est un truc qui nous hante et que dont, perso, je ne saurait jamais me débarrassé, en fait dans cette fic on a mis un peu de notre quotidien (genre la grand-mère). Bisous ! nous on t'adoreuuuu lol amuse toi bien_ !

* * *

_**Une nouvelle venue…**_

**Chapitre 27 : Elista – Tout ce qui me retienne **_(Ce qui m'est cher, m'enchaîne…Tout ce qui me retienne c'est ta main dans la mienne…)_

-« On est bientôt arrivé ? »

-« Non »

-« On est bientôt arrivé ? »

-« Non »

-« Et là ? »

-« Non »

-« Et… »

-« Pour la dernière fois Hanabi…On est loin de notre destination, on y arrivera ce soir, alors en attendant…Tais-toi »

-« Mais…J'm'ennuie moi »

-« Occupe-toi »

-« Pfff…J'aime bien parler quand je voyage »

-« Ecoute » Fit-il, en stoppant sa marche « Un jour, je suis allé m'entraîner avec un de mes oncles…On partait pour le désert…Le voyage a duré trois jours, pas un seul jour il n'a ouvert la bouche, c'est alors que nous sommes arrivé en fin de journée dans le désert de Wû. Il a contemplé le ciel orangé, il a levé le doigt et a dit 'Wû'…Ce fut un excellent voyage »(1)

-« C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu cette histoire dans un film »

-« C'est ton imagination qui tourne…Bon on y retourne »

-« T'as pas envie de courir ? »

-« Non »

-« Pffff… »

-« Hanabi, je ne le répèterais pas… »

-« Bon, bon…P'tin…J'vais pas me fendre la poire ici »

-« On ne part pas en colonie de vacances »

-« Je sais, je sais…On part pour m'entraîner et blah blah blah »

La journée ne fut pas aussi paisible que Shino l'espérait, la jeune fille lui parlait sans arrêt.

Ils arrivèrent à la tombée de la nuit à l'endroit voulu.

-« Quoi? C'est ici? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de particulier ici ? »

-« Tu verras, déballes tes affaires, on va planter la tente »

-« D'accord »

-« Hihihihihihi…je vais dormir dans la même tente que Shino » Jubila-t-elle dans sa tête.

-« Hanabi…Tu attend que tes affaires se déballent toutes seules? »

-« P…Pardon! »

Après avoir monté la tente, ils mangèrent un léger repas et allèrent se coucher. Les battements de cœur d'Hanabi s'accélérèrent en imaginant Shino en pyjama. Manque de bol, il se contenta juste du t-shirt et du pantalon qu'il porta la journée. Elle fit une petite grimace et mit son pyjama, en se cachant derrière deux ou trois arbres. Lorsqu'elle rentra dans la tente, elle vit qu'il dormait déjà. Il avait oublié d'enlever ses lunettes. Elle se pencha au-dessus de lui et les enleva. Elle eut un léger sourire en voyant son visage, qu'il tenait tant à cacher. Elle voulait l'embrasser, mais une envie pressente la retint. Elle sortit de la tente, la nuit venait de tomber.

Elle se soulagea dans quelques fougères. Quelque chose, cependant, attira son attention. Elle avança vers le bruit qui l'intriguait. Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un l'observait. Elle entendit des bruissements de feuilles. Elle s'arma d'un kunai, qu'elle sortit d'un pochoir qu'elle portait toujours sur elle. La présence semblait avoir aperçu Hanabi. Elle s'arrêta de respirer. Il faisait noir et les arbres étaient si haut qu'elle ne pu apercevoir un rayon de lune. Elle se demanda si elle devait foncer dans le tas ou attirer l'inconnu dans un endroit éloigné pour ne pas révéler l'endroit du campement. Elle courut entre quelques arbres, l'inconnu la suivait toujours. Elle s'était cachée dans un arbre, l'ombre la vit. Elle se rua sur la silhouette, le kunai en avant quand…

* * *

-« Shiaka ! »

-« Hanabi! »

-« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Demanda l'adolescente.

-« Je suis en réunion secrète…Je suis juge de l'exam de chuunin, dingue non ? »

-« Vraiment? J'y participe cette année! »

-« Ah ouais? Mais et toi? »

-« Je suis venue m'entraîner avec Shino…Enfin, disons qu'il m'y a un peu forcé »

-« Hahaha…Bonne occaz' pour emballer »

-« Tu parles…C'est Shino quand même »

-« Bah…Si t'as un problème, dis-toi que je ne serais pas loin…Mais je crois que tu n'aura pas le temps de penser à des amourettes avec Shino comme maître »

-« Moui…Mais je suis quand même folle de joie à l'idée de passer plusieurs jours rien qu'avec lui » Fit-elle, en faisant des tours sur elle-même.

Shiaka se retourna et lui chuchota :

-« Ecoute…Essaye de faire ton campement plus loin, on est supposé être là incognito, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ne dit à personne que nous sommes là et surtout n'essaye même pas de nous espionner en cachette, on le remarquera »

-« Pourquoi tu veux que je t'espionne »

-« --»

-« Ah…Oui…C'est vrai »

-« Et pour Shino, force-lui un peu la main également, cela ne pourra pas lui faire de mal »

-« D…D'accord! »

-« Allez je te laisse, ils m'appellent »

-« Qui ? »

-« Les deux autres juges, je te laisse la surprise, le jour prévu »

-« Salut »

-« Ciao ! »

Shiaka était vraiment étonnée que son ami s'occupe de l'entraînement de la petite Hyûga, elle se dit qu'il était peut-être en train d'évoluer dans le bon sens, et que cela ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Elle retrouva Kankuro et Kakashi autour du feu.

-« Désolé du retard…J'étais allé voir dans les environs s'il y avait quoi que ce soit de suspect »

-« On est dans la forêt la plus paumée du pays du feu, pourquoi veux-tu qu'il y ait une autre bande de con que nous qui y campe ? » Répondit froidement Kakashi.

-« On ne sait jamais… »

-« BON! Et si on commençait la réunion » Fit Kankuro pour dissiper l'ambiance glaciale.

-« Bonne idée, faire ce que nous étions supposé de faire est une proposition des plus acceptable »

Elle s'assit à leurs côtés. Ils discutèrent de toutes les éventualités pour la première épreuve. Kakashi souhaiter quelque chose qui traite plutôt de la capacité à espionner, Shiaka d'une épreuve qui utilise la maîtrise de soi et Kankuro voulait quelque chose qui touche à la concentration et à la réflexion. Au bout d'une longue nuit blanche, la première épreuve fut bouclée. Elle occupait plutôt la maîtrise de l'esprit et de la réflexion. Kakashi trouvait l'épreuve tordue et sans aucun sens. Mais Shiaka riposta en lui disant qu'un ninja doit savoir faire preuve de stoïcisme dans n'importe quelle situation. Kankurô rajouta que l'épreuve était excellente, qu'il faut avoir confiance en soi pour avoir confiance aux autres. Plus Shiaka écoutait Kankurô plus elle se demandait s'il était la même personne qu'avant, si il faisait le con pour se rendre intéressant ou par maladresse. Elle trouvait amusant de le voir sérieux et impliqué dans quelque chose.

-« Shiaka…Shiaka ? »

-« Hein quoi ? » Fit-elle, en sortant de ses rêveries.

-« L'aube se lève, on va aller se coucher » Lui répondit le ninja aux marionnettes.

-« Ah oui…Bien sûr…Mais où est… »

-« Il est allé fumer près du lac »

-« Ah…Bon…Je vais aller…Me dégourdir les jambes avant d'aller dormir »

-« Ouais…C'est ça…Attaque! »

-« M'enfin… »

-« C'est pas au vieux singe que l'on apprend à faire la grimace »

-« Sauf que moi j'ai au moins 1 de chance de sortir avec »

-« Ca c'était petit »

-« Oui, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai » Dit-elle en riant, tout en lui posant un baiser sur le front.

Il grimaça et rentra dans la tente.

* * *

Shiaka se concentra pour sentir la présence d'une grande étendue d'eau, vu qu'elle arrivait là-bas pour la première fois. Elle courut dans la direction que ses sens lui avaient indiqués.

Elle était perchée sur un arbre et le voyait au bord de l'eau entamer une énième cigarette.

Il avait retiré son bandeau frontal et son masque. Ses cheveux tombaient sur son visage. Il finit sa dernière clope en tourna les talons. Il se redirigea vers la forêt. Avait-il à peine fait 10 mètres, qu'elle se rua sur lui pour l'immobiliser. Il tomba par terre, tenta de se relever mais celle-ci avait déjà son coude sous la gorge du ninja.

-« Lâche-moi! »

-« Pas question »

-« OK…Tu veux parler »

-« Exactement »

-« Lâche-moi alors »

-« Non »

-« LACHE-MOI ! »

Elle avait trouvé une position pour le paralyser complètement.

-« Bon…Vas-y » Lui lâcha-t-il entre ses dents.

-« Voilà, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu s si désagréable avec moi »

-« Je ne suis pas désagréable »

-« Hahahaha…Très drôle »

-« Ecoute, je ne suis pas d'humeur… »

-« Si tu n'es pas d'humeur maintenant, tu ne le sera jamais »

-« MERDE! On ne pourra plus jamais être ensemble, tu t'en rends compte? »

-« Qui te parle d'être ensemble ? Je te promet que cela sera seulement sexuel »

-« Arrête…Tu ne sais même pas à quel point cela me fait mal… »

-« désolé, mais dans l'acte, c'est moi qui suis supposé avoir mal »

-« ARRETE! Tu te met à parler comme ton frère »

-« Désolé, cela doit être génétique »

-« Allez…Soit gentille, lâche-moi »

-« Non Kakashi…Pas avant que tu me dises tout »

-« Tu sais pourtant tout…On a été surpris par Kurenai et Asuma…C'était contre le règlement…Une élève ne peut pas être avec un prof, c'est illégal. Le mieux est que je t'oublies et que tu fasses pareil »

-« Cela t'obliges à me parler comme un chien »

-« C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé »

-« Bien sûr…Ne dis-t-on jamais que la haine est le sentiment le plus proche de l'amour ? »

-« C'est ça! Enfonce le couteau dans la plaie » Dit-il en la frappant sur le coude, la déstabilisant. Elle tomba en arrière, et il se plaqua contre elle.

-« Ne t'en fais pas, je vais enfoncer le couteau le plus profondément possible pour que tu souffres autant que moi, vieux con! » Fit-elle en lui crachant à la figure. Elle se releva pour s'enfuir, mais elle tomba et vit qu'il avait attrapé un de ses pieds. Il rampa jusqu'à elle. Elle lui jeta de la terre pour l'aveugler, mais il eut le réflexe de fermer son œil droit, étant donné que je gauche était occupé par le bandeau frontal. Il se stoppa devant elle et lui donna un coup de pied dans la jambe, ce qui la fit tomber à genoux. Il la tenait fermement par les épaules.

-« C'est fini, Shiaka! FINI! On y peut plus rien… »

-« Je ne suis plus ton élève! Ne te trouve pas de fausses excuses »

-« Ce ne sont pas de fausses excuses! Tu n'as que 18 ans, la majorité dans ce pays est à 21! »

-« Mais merde! Depuis quand tu respectes les règles, toi. Arrête de faire ton faux rebelle à 28 piges! Dis-moi juste que tu ne m'aimes plus et arrête ton cinéma. Tu veux juste avoir le beau rôle dans l'histoire. Laisse-moi te dire que c'est pitoyable. »

-« Je me fous d'être le bon ou le méchant dans l'histoire. Mais TOI! Qu'est-ce que diront tes parents quand ils le sauront ? »

-« Ca y'est! Je savais bien qu'elle arriverait tôt ou tard l'excuse des parents…Tu as trouvé quoi après? Une allergie aux brunes ou aux petites poitrines? »

-« Tu me gonfles…Je vais aller me coucher »

Il se leva et elle marqua rapidement un arc de cercle avec son pied sur le sol ce qui le fit tomber.

-« QUOI ENCORE ? »

-« Je n'ai pas fini, mon cher »

-« Il n'y a plus rien à dire, c'est fini, fini, FINI! »

Elle le retint par le bas de sa tunique noire. Il se retourna surpris de ne pas se prendre un pied dans la figure pour l'arrêter.

-« Alors? La violence ne marche pas donc tu utilises la manière douce ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voie grave.

-« Non…Un dernier recours…Je t'aime…Je ne te laisserais pas me quitter aussi facilement »

-« On est déjà séparé, tu as oublié »

-« Je m'en fous…C'est trop con…On peut toujours essayer de se voir secrètement comme avant »

-« Tu as bien vu le résultat » Fit-il d'une voix plus douce.

Elle s'en approcha pour se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et passer ses bras autour de son cou.

-« Kakashi… »

-« Ca suffit… » Marmonna-t-il en tentant de retirer les bras de la jeune fille.

Elle le tenait toujours fermement et tentait de l'embrasser, il détourna cependant la tête.

Les mains la brune se mit à parcourir tout son corps de façon nonchalante. Elle le plaqua contre un arbre et voulut le débarrasser de son pantalon. Il la retint mais elle en profita pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Les gestes du ninja étaient à présent hésitants, la tentation était devant lui. Il ne savait plus où mettre ses mains, mais la fille les mit dans les siennes. Il céda et l'embrassa, son corps n'était plus aussi crispé que tout à l'heure. Il se laissa tomber contre l'arbre et l'invita à se baisser. Elle s'assit sur lui, tout en l'embrassant. Il l'aida à retirer son t-shirt et passa sa main sur son dos et sur ses seins. Elle souleva la tunique noire et se mit à lécher son torse. Il baissa sa tunique en entendant un bruissement de feuille. Elle retint un petit rire et lui dit de se relaxer. Il se sentait un peu stupide d'agir comme un ado dans sa première fois, lui qui était pourtant expérimenté dans ce domaine. Elle baissa son pantalon, et parcourut ses lèvres le long de son torse jusqu'au bas-ventre…Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, et émit un long râle de jouissance.

Après l'acte, Shiaka avait l'habitude de s'endormir contre son torse. Il «était appuyé contre l'arbre en jouant avec ses cheveux.

-« Toi…Je ne te laisserais à personne d'autre » Susurra-t-il avant de fermer les yeux à son tour.

_(1): référence à « The English patient », Splendide film avec Ralph Fiennes._

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Shino vit que la petite Hyûga était blottie contre lui. Il bailla et chercha à tâtons ses lunettes noires. Il les senti à côté de lui et les posa sur son nez. Il se leva, en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller la petite. Il devait être dans les six heures du matin. Il prit un savon et une serviette. Il suivit la direction que lui indiquait ses insectes et déboucha sur l'endroit voulut. C'était une splendide cascades et labyrinthe de pierres, de mousses et de bambous. Il rentra dans l'eau en frissonnant. Il se jeta un peu d'eau dans le cou et sur le visage afin que le choc ne soit pas trop brutal. Il retira son t-shirt, ses sandales et son pantalon pour en garder qu'un caleçon noir et ses éternelles lunettes teintées. Il monta sur une pierre plus haute et plongea dans l'eau. La vue était vraiment splendide à cette heure là. Les premiers rayons de soleils perçaient les arbres pour se réfugier dans l'eau. Il se dirigea vers les fuites de lumières pour atteindre une eau chauffée par le soleil. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se faufilant sous les rayons. Il s'approcha de la cascade pour se laver au savon. Après sa douche, il finit par s'asseoir où le niveau de l'eau n'était pas trop important. Il attendait que l'eau se réchauffe. Il leva le visage au ciel et lorsqu'il les baissa vit une chose étrange suspendu à un arbre. Il se leva et marcha à travers le petit lac pour voir ce dont il s'agissait. Il décrocha la masse sombre de l'arbre et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un pantalon. Il s'approcha un peu plus et vit maintenant une chaussette. Il tenait les deux objets en main d'un air intrigué. Il continua quelques mètres plus loin et vit deux corps nus, l'un à côté de l'autre. La jeune fille se réveilla d'un bond et se mit à hurler à l'agonie. Elle fit un geste sur lui, qui le propulsa vingt mètres en arrière pour le jeter dans l'eau. Il tenait toujours fermement les deux habits et se demandait si la masse d'eau qui venait de l'entourer et de le propulser était bien réelle. Il réfléchit deux secondes et se dit qu'il ne connaissait qu'une personne pouvant manier cet élément.

Il était toujours à la renverse dans l'eau, puis lorsqu'il se remis au bon endroit, il vit le ninja aux cheveux gris, qui cachait sa partir intime à l'aide d'une petite fougère, se diriger vers lui.

-« Kakashi ? »

-« Ah…Shino… » Dit-il en tentant de tenir sa fougère comme il put « Comment tu vas? Enfin trêve d'utilité d'usage…Veux-tu bien me donner ma chaussette et mon pantalon s'il-te-plait ? »

-« Euuuh » Fit-il en lui tendant les deux vêtements complètement trempé « Voilà »

Kakashi les prit d'une main, étant donné que l'autre était sensé camoufler ce qu'il avait entre ses jambes.

-« Bon…C'est pas tout ça » Fit le ninja avec un sourire nerveux « Mais…Je dois y aller…Allez…Sur ce, bonne journée! »

-« C'est ça…Bonne journée »

Shino avait l'impression d'halluciner…Il venait de voir son amie et le maître de Naruto et Sakura nus, dans les buissons et les arbres. Il venait aussi de voir un des ninjas les plus reconnus de Konoha sans le masque qu'il arborait toujours. Il regarda autour de lui et se mit à rire. Il ria de plus belle en repensant à la situation gênante dans laquelle Kakashi venait de se fourrer.

-« Shino… »

En entendant cette voix, son rire s'arrêta net. Hanabi le regarda d'un air des plus intrigué. Elle s'était changée et portait une simple tunique blanche avec un pantalon trois quart. Elle rougissait en le voyant se relever, torse nu. Elle essaya de détourner le regard. Pourtant elle l'avait maintes fois admiré sur les photos que lui avait prise ses cousins.

-« Ca va ? » Demanda-t-elle en feignant de regarder les buissons qui étaient derrière elle.

-« Oui…Ca va…Bon, viens tu dois te laver avant l'entraînement.

-« Mais…Je n'ai pas pris mon maillot de bain… »

-« Qui te parle de maillot? Tu n'as qu'à te mettre en sous vêtements comme moi »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-« Mais…Non…Je… »

-« Quoi? Tu dois te laver avant c'est très important, tu dois purifier ton corps »

-« Non, non, non…Je…je me mettrais pas ne sous-vêtements devant toi… »

Il leva un sourcil et arbora un air amusé.

-« Bon…d'accord…Garde ta tunique alors… »

-« Bon…Okay… »

Elle enleva son pantalon et mit un pied dans l'eau qu'elle retira vivement.

-« C'est froid! »

-« Justement c'est excellent pour la santé » Dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle. L'eau lui arrivait aux hanches. La voyant hésiter, il la prit par la taille et la fit tomber dans l'eau.

-« Aaaaah… »

-« Chochotte… » Soupira-t-il « Dire que c'est le futur leader des Hyûga…Désespérant… »

-« Je voudrais t'y voir, moi! »

-« Eh bien, j'y suis »

-« Oui…Bon…d'accord, d'accord… »

-« J'ai laissé mon savon là-bas…Ca te permettra de te laver comme sous une douche » Dit-il en indiquant la cascade.

-« Noooooon? Non-non-non, je n'irais jamais là-dessous »

-« Si tu iras…Dis-toi que cela fait partie entre autre de l'entraînement »

-« Bon… »

Ils montèrent sous la cascade, le sol était glissant et elle manqua de se glisser si les insectes de Shino ne l'avaient pas rattrapé à temps. Il dût la pousser pour la mettre sous la cascade. Au début le froid de l'eau lui brûlait à la peau, mais elle finit par s'y habituer. Shino s'était éloigné plus loin pour observer les bambous. Lorsqu'elle finit sa douche, elle s'assit sur une pierre plate pour se démêler les cheveux.

-« Tu n'y arrivera jamais comme ça… »

-« Comment alors? J'ai oublié ma brosse à la maison »

Il sortit de l'eau et se plaça derrière elle. Voir son corps la fit rougir et elle essaya de regarder ailleurs. Elle se demanda ce qu'il allait faire, elle ferma les yeux, mais sentit qu'il lui prenait une mèche de cheveux.

-« Tu fais quoi ? »

-« Un truc que Sakura, l'élève de Tsunade, m'a appris »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Un jutsu pour démêler les cheveux »

-« Ca existe ça ? »

-« Evidemment, tout existe, il suffit de les inventer…Je paris qu'il doit même avoir moyen de se couper les cheveux »

-« J'inventerais ce jutsu! »

-« Concentre-toi sur des jutsus de combat plutôt que ces idioties »

-« Tu as bien appris celui-ci »

-« C'est Sakura, qui a insisté pour me l'apprendre quand elle était bourré »

-« Ah…C'est bien ça »

Il prenait quelques mèches à la fois et passait ses mains dessus. Elle frissonna de sentir les jambes du ninja contre les siennes.

-« Shino…Je » Commença-t-elle ne sachant si ses tremblements étaient dû à l'eau glacé ou à l'émotion.

-« Oui ? »

-« Je…Non, rien » Se reprit-elle « Tu vas m'enseigner quoi aujourd'hui? »

-« A marcher sur l'eau »

-« Je sais déjà faire ça… »

-« A marcher à la verticale sur les arbres ? »

-« Je sais aussi faire ça… »

-« Malaxer ton chakra pour le concentrer dans une partie de ton corps ? »

-« Je sais aussi…j'ai été la meilleur de ma classe en malaxement de chakra »

-« Ah…Il va falloir trouver autre chose »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Je sais pas, je réfléchis »

-« Ben…Il y a sûrement des tas de choses à apprendre, je vais te dire ce que je sais faire…je sais malaxer mon chakra, Byaku gan, Hakke Rokujyu Yonshou,… »

-« C'est quoi ce dernier ? »

-« En gros c'est 'Vas-y que je te bouche tous les trous à chakra et que tu tombes' »

-« Ah oui…je me souviens…Redoutable… »

-« Je n'aimes pas cette technique, je la trouve trop cruelle »

-« Hanabi »Dit-il en lui tirant une mèche « Ton adversaire n'aura pas peur de te frapper, lui »

-« Oui bon je disais, Hakkeshou Kaiten… »

-« C'est quoi ? »

-« Le tourbillon divin »

-« Ah…Bon…Laisse-moi réfléchir, en attendant…Fais moi trois cent fois le tour du lac sur les mains »

-« Pfffff…. »

Le ninja sentit la lumière peser sur ses paupières. Il passa machinalement la main sur son visage pour l'aider à se réveiller. Il se leva, ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui.

-« Ben…OUékilsonpassé ? »

Il observa que les lits n'avaient même pas été défaits. Il réfléchit deux secondes et se mit à rire. Cela lui faisait penser à sa propre copine qui l'attendait à Konoha. Il venait de se disputer avec. Elle avait arrangé un week-end pour eux deux, mais son travail de juge pour l'examen était une priorité. Il comprenait bien qu'elle lui en veuille mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il soupira et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire pour se faire pardonner. Des fleurs? Un bijou? Non, c'était bien trop banal. Il devait lui trouver quelque chose de plus saisissant. Il se leva et s'habilla. Il entendit quelques bruits, il s'en rapprocha et vit Shiaka et Kakashi qui se baignaient dans l'eau en sous-vêtements.

-« Hey! Kankuro! »Fit la brune, en lui faisant signe « Viens! Elle est bonne! L'eau est délicieuse à midi…Viens vite! »

Il roula des yeux.

-« Eh bien…Ce n'est pas comme ça que je m'imaginais bosser »

-« On s'en fous » Fit Kakashi « On peut tout autant trouver dans idées en se baignant. L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Ca rafraîchi les idées »

Kankuro fut assez étonné, et celui-ci se traduisit sur son visage par un froncement de sourcil.

-« Bah…Après tout… » Se dit-il.

* * *

De leur côté, Shino et Hanabi avaient commencé l'entraînement. Shino lui fit faire des exercices pour qu'elle s'habitue à prendre les coups. Elle devait renforcer son corps, elle ne possédait pas le don de guérison du renard à neuf queue, au contraire, elle était dune constitution assez faible, tombant facilement malade ou sentant vivement la douleur. Elle devait souffrir au maximum au point de ne plus sentir la douleur. Elle devait encaisser les coups de Shino. Plusieurs fois, elle tombait Ko et Shino dû lui envoyer quelques insectes pour la revitaliser. Elle du par la suite, frapper dans des troncs d'arbres. Ses poings étaient en sang, mais elle ne montra aucun signe de faiblesse ou de douleur, elle ne voulait pas le décevoir. Elle se surpassa durant la journée. Elle s'entraîna même la nuit jusqu'au petit matin, au point de tomber de fatigue. Shino la vit éreinté et la posa sous la tente, en ordonnant à ses insectes de la remettre sur pieds pour reprendre l'entraînement. Elle finissait par perdre ses airs de petites filles difficiles et gâtées. Elle en se plaignait plus et faisait des efforts jusqu'à l'intolérable. Shino, quand à lui n'eut aucune pitié et s'entraîna de son côté dans quelques voltiges aériennes. A la fin du second jour, ils se battirent un contre un. Il para ses coups facilement, mais fut emporté par un de ses tourbillons divins qu'elle avait perfectionné durant la nuit. Elle riposta en lui infligeant les coups de Hakke. Il était à terre.

-« Merde Shino…Ca va… »

-« …Argh…Impecc' » Agonisa-t-il en levant son pouce.

Shiaka avait espionné la scène et sortit de ses fougères.

-« Hanabi! »

-« Merde! Shiaka, je te jure que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès…C'était un accident, j'étais tellement dans le combat que je ne faisais pas attention à… »

La Nara se mit à rire et lui frotta la tête.

-« Eh bien Bravo...Tu as réussi à mettre à terre un juunin…C'est formidable ça…Hein, Shino? Ohé? Petit zizi, là d'un coup? Tu t'es pris une branlée par ton élève »

Elles entendirent Shino murmurer un léger « Va…mourir…Nara »

-« Ooooh…Tiens donc? Tu as entendu ce qu'il m'a dit Hanabi ? » Demanda-t-elle en s'accroupissant près de lui.

-« Il t'as dit d'aller mourir »

-« C'est bien ce que j'ai cru entendre…Dis-moi mon petit Bishou…Si j'appuie là ça fait mal ? »

Elle pressa son doigt sur le torse du ninja.

-« Aaaaaaaaargh »

-« OUhhhh…Je crois que ça fait mal » Fit-t-elle avec un grand sourire « Je crois que ton maître est Ko…Il va falloir que quelqu'un d'autre s'occupe de ton entraînement »

-« N…Noooon » Guttura-t-il.

-« Shino, même avec tes insectes, il te faudra une bonne nuit pour te remettre, tu me la prête pour une nuit, j'ai envie de lui apprendre deux-trois trucs marrants…Attention…OU je te fais des chatouilles…Non, allez…Je vais t'apporter une pommade de soin que m'a filé Hinata au cas où… »

Shiaka s'éloigna pour chercher son baume.

Hanabi était toujours à genoux auprès de Shino.

-« Je suis vraiment désolé, Shino…Tu sais bien que je ne voudrais jamais te faire du mal »

Le ninja leva faiblement la main pour la poser sur la joue de la konoichi.

-« C'est…Pas grave... »

-« Désolé encore… » Dit-elle en baissant son visage pour cacher ses joues rouges « C'est Neji, c'est lui qui m'a quasi tout appris avec mon père. Ils n'étaient pas tendre non plus, mais on dirait que ces 6 derniers mois, ils ne faisaient plus vraiment attention et donc ne m'entraînaient plus »

-« … »

On entendit un bruissement et les trois voisins arrivèrent.

-« Houlàààà… » Fit Kankuro avec une vilaine grimace.

Kakashi le regarda et posa ses mains sur le corps meurtri de Shino. Un vent chaud de chakra passait par ses mains. La douleur s'estompa légèrement.

-« Voilà, c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour le moment, hélas mes capacités de guérisons ne vont pas au-delà »

-« Tu parles…Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Kakashi? On dirait qu'il a encore plus mal qu'avant » Fit la chuunin.

-« C'est parce que tu lui as appuyé sur le torse » Renchérit Hanabi.

Kakashi pris le ninja dans ses bras sans montrer aucun signe de relâchement et s'apprêta à le déposer dans un coin d'ombre près de la rivière. Shiaka le suivit pour appliquer la pommade.

Hanabi resta avec Kankuro.

-« Tiens ? »

-« Oui ? » Fit le ninja du sable.

-« Je te connais toi ? »

-« Euh…Je ne penses pas, je ne crois pas t'avoir croisé »

-« Attend…SI! Je t'ai vu au tournois pour l'exam de chuunin il y'a cinq ans »

-« Ah…C'est fort possible, mais désolé de ne pas t'avoir aperçu dans les gradins, il y avait des milliers de personnes »

-« Oui, je m'en doute bien… »

-« T'es une frangine de cousins Hyûgas ? »

-« Hahaha…Comment t'as deviné »

-« -- C'est relativement visuel »

-« Ah…Oui, c'est vrai » Fit-elle en tirant la langue de gêne.

-« T'es la sœur de Neji »

-« Raté, je suis la petite sœur d'Hinata »

-« Petite sœur ? Mais tu es aussi grande qu'elle »

-« Oui, je sais…Je suis plus grande que les filles de mon âge…Quoique mon amie Ema fait au moins dans les mètres septante »

-« Qui ? »

-« Oui, bon évidemment tu ne l'as connaît pas, mais c'est une amie à moi »

-« Ah…-- ;;; »

-« Qui va participer comme moi à l'exam de chuunin »

-« Exam de…Mais t'as quel âge ? »

-« 13 ans, évidemment! »

-« 13 ans…Mon dieu, la jeunesse n'est plus ce qu'elle était…Même ma copine a l'air plus jeune que toi »

-« Elle a quel âge ? »

-« 17 ans »

-« Bah…Pour moi, du moins c'est flatteur…Je pourrais sortir avec quelqu'un de plus âgé »

-« Mais non…Trouve-toi quelqu'un de ton âge…Pourquoi tu irais t'enticher d'un vieillard ? »

-« Baaaaah…Trop tard »

-« Hein? Je sais que mon charme est irrésistible, mais comme je te l'ai dit j'ai déjà une copine »

-« Baka! Pas toi! Shi… » Commença-t-elle avant de mettre sa main devant la bouche.

-« Hahahaha…Ca marche toujours…Shi qui? Shiiiiiiii-no ? »

-« Nononononon »

-« Shino ? »

-« Chut! »

-« Shino ? »

-« Tais-toi! On va t'entendre! »

Kankuro était entendue sur le sol à calmer son fou rire.

-« Gnegnegne…TRèèèèèèèèèès drôle » Fit Hanabi en râlant.

Shiaka et Kakashi réapparurent.

-« Très bien, il est loin…On peut commencer »

Hanabi les regardait tous les trois avec des yeux ronds.

-« Commencer quoi ? »

-« Tu es prête? » Demanda la ninja aux cheveux gris.

-« O…Oui…mais »

-« C'est parti » Fit Kankuro

Chacun créèrent un clone, excepté Kakashi qui en créa deux. Hanabi se mit rapidement sur ses gardes et créa deux clones.

Elle fit un bond vers les arbres, elle était plus à l'aise dans les combats aériens. Elle courut d'arbres en arbres pour s'éloigner de leurs campements. Dix minutes de courses plus tard, elle se posa et attendit. Une première série de clone arriva…C'était deux de Kakashi et un de Shiaka. Elle le remarqua à leurs pieds, ils n'avaient pas d'ombres. Shiaka évita un piège qu'elle avait posé. Hanabi reçu un assaut de la réelle Shiaka. Un clone de la Hyûga tenta de la toucher avec un kunai, mais Shiaka le fit tomber en appliquant un rapide coup de poing sur le bras du clone. La vraie Shiaka lança des shirukens aux clones de Kakashi. Un des clone préparait un chidori tandis que le second se battait à main nu contre le second clone d'Hanabi. La véritable Hyûga était caché dans les arbres, lorsqu'elle entendit un léger claquement, elle se retourna et vit une marionnette. Elle lui donna un coup de coude dans le visage, mais celui-ci bougea rapidement et lui attrapa le bras. Elle tenta de le retirer mais les tentacules de bois de la marionnette étaient solides. Elle se demandait d'où Kankuro pouvait la manipuler. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais ne le vit nulle part. Elle avait un bras valide et concentra du chakra dans son index et son majeur. Elle l'injecta dans les yeux de Karasu. Le visage se fendit en deux, mais les bras mécaniques tenaient toujours. Elle concentra son chakra dans une partie supérieure de son corps et inspira profondément. Elle cria de toutes ses forces, le chakra produit dans ses cordes vocales avaient décuplé son cri. Sa voie était perçante, tous les oiseaux aux alentours s'envolèrent ou tombèrent, les tympans explosés. Elle culpabilisa pour les pauvres oiseaux et sentit un craquement plusieurs arbres plus loin. Elle vit une masse noire ainsi que la marionnettes tomber à terre. La chute était de plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Elle vit un clone de Kakashi rattraper à temps Kankuro. Il semblait complètement sonné et ses oreilles lui faisaient mal. Il vit en dessous Kakashi lui ordonner de partir, ce qu'il fit sans attendre. Kakashi leva les yeux vers elle, et remonta l'arbre à la verticale, en courant. Tandis que quelques mètres plus loin, ses deux clones combattaient toujours Shiaka et Kakashi. Shiaka avait décidé de n'utiliser aucun jutsu, préférant le corps à corps, sachant que ses jutsus étaient bien trop dévastateurs. Elle n'utilisa cependant que des shurikens de glace, qu'elle produisait facilement. Elle n'avait qu'à tendre la main, ce qui était un gain de temps incroyable quand on sait que le fait de prendre un shiruken dans un pochoir peut souvent être fatal si l'on n'est pas assez rapide. Hanabi les évita sans problème avec son tourbillon divin, les renvoyant à ses adversaires. Elle appliqua de nombreux dommages aux trois ninja avec son jûken, qui permet de toucher les cavités de chakra. Le sharigan de Kakashi ne servait à rien dans ce cas. Shiaka évita ses coups de jûken et la plaqua contre un arbre en lui lançant des shuriken sur les coins des habits. Elle s'approcha et utilisa un rasengen qu'elle appliqua dans le ventre de la jeune fille. Le clone disparut, il n'en resta plus qu'un avec la véritable Hanabi. Shiaka regarda autour d'elle. Le clone de Kakashi semblait avoir disparut, elle leva les yeux au ciel et vit l'adolescente et son clone combattre son amant. Elle frappa le clone dans le dos qui se paralysa, tomba puis disparut. Ce n'était à présent que du taijutsu. Hanabi était très rapide, mais pas assez pour ses deux adversaires. Shiaka lui prit les bras et immobilisa ses jambes avec de la glace. Kakashi s'approcha d'elle avec une flamme de chakra dans l'index qu'il pointa dans sa direction. Elle ferma les yeux d'horreur. Quelques secondes passèrent et elle entendit des applaudissements. Elle se dégagea de Shiaka et Kakashi pour rejoindre une branche d'arbre plus loin. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit au dessus d'elle une masse d'eau flottante sur laquelle reposait les trois ninjas.

-« Que… »

-« Rupture » Dirent Kakashi et Shiaka en même temps. Soudain les deux qui se tenaient à son niveau disparurent.

-« QUOI? Des clones? Pourtant j'étais sûre que… »

-« Des clones aqueux… » Fit Kakashi en descendant de la masse d'eau, il était suivit de Shiaka et Kakashi. La chuunin fit un geste de la main et la masse d'eau tomba et trempa Hanabi par la même occasion, qui ne réalisa tellement elle était préoccupée par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

-« Hein? C'est ça un clone aqueux? Mais, c'est fou! J'étais persuadée que… »

-« On sait…C'est une version améliorée des clones normaux… » Expliqua la Nara « Mais bien plus compliquée à imiter…Si celui-là sait en faire, c'est simplement parce que son sharigan le permet…Et moi, j'apprend trop vite…Le seul qui ne sache pas en faire Kankuro… »

-« Ouais » répondit ce dernier « D'ailleurs tu m'as cassé les oreilles…je n'entend plus que de l'oreille gauche…Faudrait que j'aille voir Sakura pour qu'elle répare ça »

-« Désolé »

-« Non, ne soit pas désolé…heureusement que j'avais mon couvre-chef sinon j'aurais pû être sourd…Je t'interdis de faire ça durant le tournoi »

-« Promis » Dit-elle, un peu embarrassée « Mais cette histoire de clone aqueux est intéressante, j'aimerais bien… »

-« Demanda ça à ton Sensei, c'est son boulot » Renchérit Kakashi qui avait la flemme de le lui enseigner.

-« En tout cas, c'était bien divertissant » Fit Shiaka en passant son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille.

-« Mais pourquoi… »

-« Pourquoi on a fait ça ? » Complète Kankuro.

-« Oui »

-« C'est simple » Commença-t-il « On bloquait pour les épreuves, ne sachant si elles étaient trop dures ou trop simples, on s'est dit qu'il serait mieux de combattre une genin qui allait participer pour se forger une opinion »

-« Ah…Mais vous auriez pu tester chez quelqu'un d'autre… »

-« C'est vrai » Dit Shiaka, en prenant la pommade de sa poche et en en couvrant le visage d'Hanabi qui était boursouflé par les coups et dont le corps, d'ailleurs avait fort subi « Nous supposons que tu es une candidate qui se situe entre les moyen et les bons…C'était une bonne opportunité »

-« Mais…Je n'ai pas pu déployer toute ma puissance, je venais de m'entraîner avec Shino…et...mon chakra n'était pas à 100 »

-« Ca, on le sait ma belle, on en a tenu compte…On a utilisé des clones et on a pas mit toute notre force, sinon tu risquerais de n'être plus de ce monde »

-« Fort aimable à vous » Fit-elle en soufflant sur ses coupures.

-« Et on n'a pas utilisé de jutsu sur toi, mais sur tes clones »

-« Hmmm… »

-« Tu nous en veux ? » Demanda Kankurô.

-« Non…Mais c'est juste que c'est déprimant de savoir que je me suis prit une raclée par des clones qui ne sont même pas à 20 de vos véritables puissance »

-« Hey! » Fit Kakashi en lui tapant sur la tête « On est des pros, nous…Tu n'as que douze ans, tu ne vas pas t'arrêter de progresser tu verra, même moi, je progresse encore »

-« Mouais… »

-« Je crois qu'elle boude » Fit le ninja aux cheveux châtains.

-« Bon…J'y vais » Fit-elle en se levant de la branche, d'où ils étaient tous assis.

Elle s'éloigna sans leur dire au revoir.

Les ninjas regardèrent dans la direction où elle était partie.

-« C'est génial » Fit la konoichi.

-« Ouais… »

-« Je ne savais pas que l'héritière des Hyûga avait ce niveau…On voit bien que Neji a été durant quelques temps son professeur…Elle va suivre le même chemin que lui » Exclama Shiaka.

-« Même plus loin » Fit Kankuro.

-« Quand je constate tout cela, je me dit que ce n'est pas de l'Hokage ou des meilleurs ninjas du monde dont il faut avoir peur…Mais des futurs générations de ninjas, qui ont tout appris de leurs maître ou de leurs parents » Dit Kakashi.

-« Tu n'as pas tort…Quand j'ai vu les ninjas du sables qui allaient participer à cet examen, j'ai ressenti des sueurs froides. Ce n'est pas à dire qu'ils sont tous aussi fort que mon frère mais…Dans quelques années, ils auront une force redoutable…Cette nouvelle génération est une arme redoutable, on ne cessera jamais d'élever ces enfants comme des machines de guerre »

-« C'est comme ça les ninjas…Des machines de guerres…Heureusement il n'y en a plus eut depuis longtemps » répondit le senin.

-« Oui, on peut encore se contenter de missions ou d'être professeur » Fit la brune.

-« Pas sûr Shiaka, on ne peut pas toujours savoir quand une guerre va commencer. J'aime ce que je fais mais les sacrifices sont parfois lourds en conséquences…Quand j'observe cela, je me dit que je n'encouragerais pas mes enfants à faire ninja »

-« C'est stupide…Si tu as un potentiel de ninja, autant le développer dès la naissance »

-« Si tu le dis, Kakashi, ce n'était que mon opinion sur la chose…Bon en ce qui concerne les épreuves… »

-« Oui…Je penses qu'on est pas obligé de se mettre une barre de difficultés…Hanabi a démontré que les ninjas de son niveau peuvent facilement le réussir…Il y aura de toute façon un tournoi d'éliminatoire au cas où il y a trop de candidats » Déclara Shiaka.

-« C'est juste… »

-« Bon, maintenant que l'on sait cela…On peut s'attaquer à la seconde épreuve… » Fit Kakashi ne se levant.

-« Ouais, et on va foutre la paix à Hanabi…Elle nous as suffisamment aidé et je pense que ce petit combat lui était instructif » Dit Kankuro.

-« C'est 50/50…Echange de bons procédés » Fit la konoichi en se levant à son tour et en quittant la branche.


	28. Une nouvelle venue Chapitre 28

**Chapitre 28 : Lovely head – Goldfrapp **_( Stuck in my belly…And up to my heart…Into my mouth…I cant keep it shout...)_

Le lendemain, Shino fut remis sur pieds et les trois ninjas ne les interrompirent plus.

L'entraînement était tout aussi rude que les autres jours, mais le combat qu'elle avait enduré avec les trois ninjas semblait avoir augmenté ses facultés en déplacements et stratégies, même si ses dons dont ce domaine n'étaient même pas à 5 sur l'échelle de Shikamaru. Le fait d'avoir été entraîné avec les plus grands, lui a monté la pression, comme s'il était évident pour elle de faire des progrès tels qu'elle devienne un des meilleurs espoirs de Konoha. Elle avait souvent déçu son père à l'académie, elle n'était pas première de classe. Pourtant elle faisait des efforts, elle étudiait bine plus que sa sœur et son cousin. Elle n'avait pas le don d'étude d'Hinata, mais c'était en équipe qu'elle se démarquait. Son talent inné était pour le combat et le sang des Hyûga n'y était pas pour rien. Sa famille l'a entraîné depuis l'âge où elle a su tenir sur ses jambes.

-« Plus vite ! » Hurlait Shino.

Elle para un coup et sauta en arrière pour ralentir l'impact.

Il envoya ses insectes qu'elle évita en leur lançant de la paume une onde de chakra. Ils tombèrent tous à terre.

Il lui lança un kunai qui trancha une mèche de ses cheveux. Elle s'arrêta et hurla.

-« Non mais t'es con ou quoi! Tu sais combien d'année ça m'a pris pour atteindre cette longueur? Je vais devoir tout égaliser maintenant »

Shino roula des yeux et s'approcha d'elle, il lui prit par les épaules et se mit à la secouer.

-« BON SANG HANABI! QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX QUE CA FASSE A L'ADVERSAIRE! »

Elle profita de la proximité pour lui donner un coup de paume de chakra dans le ventre, ce qui le fit valser en arrière, manquant de chuter de sa branche.

-« L'ennemie ne doit pas se faire distraire par une facétie de l'ennemi »

Il se releva avec l'aide de ses insectes.

-« D'accord…Tu veux jouer à ça… »

-« Non, non, non je déconnais… »

Il fit des signes rapides et pointa ses deux mains en direction d'Hanabi. Des insectes en jaillirent et foncèrent sur l'adolescente. Elle tenta de s'échapper mais les petites bêtes se faufilèrent sous ses vêtements et la chatouillèrent. Elle tomba sur un branche, prise de spasmes.

-« Hahahaha…Arrête…Hahahahahahah »

-« On ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi »

-« Hahaha…Pardon !...Pitié…Wouahahahahaha »

Il souffla et fit un geste en direction des insectes. Ceux-ci se retirèrent et réintégrèrent la peau du brun. Elle était étendue sur l'arbre réfléchissant à une nouvelle stratégie qui pourrait le faire tourner en bourrique.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Shiaka, Kakashi et Kankuro étaient toujours en train de bûcher sur la seconde épreuve. Plusieurs propositions avaient été retenues mais aucune ne semblait leur satisfaire grandement.

-« On devrait faire quelque chose qui est simple à la base mais qui les pousserait à choisir la voie la plus difficile » proposa la brune.

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Ben…Euh, chais pas…juste comme ça »

-« Réfléchit avant de dire quelque chose »

-« Quand je réfléchis vous me dites de me taire, j'en ai marre à la fin, donc maintenant je penses tout haut »

-« Arrête de penser alors »

-« Ta gueule Kakashi, tu m'emmerdes! Tu n'as rien proposé de valide jusqu'à présent hormis des épreuves suicidaires que même toi, tu ne pourrais pas réaliser »

-« Ma proposition n'était pas suicidaire »

-« Excuse-moi, pauvre con, mais les envoyer chacun dans le désert sans eau ni rien et que les rares qui survivent seront ceux qui participeront à l'épreuve finale est une proposition plus que suicidaire »!

-« Tu exagères tout »

-« NON! Je n'exagère rien, oh et puis TU M'EMMERDES! J'me casse ! »

-« Ca fait la septième fois que tu te casse…Tu veux emporter une corde avec toi cette fois »

Elle lui balança le tas de feuilles qu'elle tenait en main et partit en furie.

-« Kakashi…T'es vraiment désagréable… »

-« Non…J'adore la tourner en bourrique, c'est vraiment amusant » Fit-il, en classant les feuilles mises pêle-mêle.

-« Oui mais avec ça on est en avance sur nos retards »

-« Oh…Kankuro, tu deviens poète »

-« Non, je suis sérieux…Arrête de l'énerver…Elle est déjà sous tension »

-« D'accord, d'accord, j'arrête…Bon allez Kankuro, au boulot… »

-« Non, je n'irais pas la chercher. Débrouille-toi »

Kakashi le regarda avec un air ahuri.

-« C'est bon je sais que tu t'es recasé avec. Alors assume tes actes »

Kakashi eut un grand sourire sous son masque, il ne savait pas si c'était le fait que ce n'était plus un secret ou son dialogue avec Kankuro.

Il se leva et cria à travers la forêt.

-« Shiaka! Reviens! Et pour me faire pardonner, je t'achèterais la robe sur laquelle tu as craquée dans ce magasin très très cher »

Deux secondes plus tard, elle était devant eux.

-« La robe noire ? »

-« Oui »

-« D'accord! Bon où en étions-nous ? »

Les deux ninjas roulèrent des yeux et se rassirent pour reprendre leurs notes.

Plusieurs heures passèrent sans qu'aucune idée lumineuse ne parcoure l'esprit des trois ninjas. Pour résoudre à ce problème, Kakashi apporta une caisse de bière qu'il avait caché dans les fourrés.

-« En quoi, se bourrer la gueule va nous permettre de trouver de bonnes idées »

-« En rien, j'avais juste envie de boire un coup »

Kankuro lâcha un gros soupir et dit.

-« Ce n'est pas sérieux, nous sommes ici pour un travail de premier ordre. Tout alcool est proscrit »

-« Kankuro a raison » Reprit Shiaka « Sans alcool la fête est plus folle! »

Kakashi ouvrit une canette en la regardant d'un air blasé.

-« Bon d'accord » Fit-elle en prenant la cannette « Je voulais juste avoir l'air crédible trente secondes »

-« Ah non! Ca suffit! Pas d'alcool »

-« Décoince toi Kanku et prend une chope avec nous » Fit la brune.

-« Mais vous êtes pas possible! »

-« Mais allez, un peu de bière ne va pas te tuer…Sinon…Tu veux un ptit joint ? » Demanda le senin

-« Kakashi ! »

-« Bah…Quoi ? »

Après vingt minutes de pourparler, Kankuro se dérida et se mit à boire avec eux. Ce qui ne fut pas vraiment une mauvaise idée. Les idées fusionnèrent, les plus délirantes les unes que les autres. Et à l'aube, les deux premières épreuves de l'examen de sélection de passage de ninja de rang supérieur étaient bouclées.

* * *

Le lendemain matin à l'aube, Hanabi et Shino dormaient tranquillement sous leur tentes.

Mais des bruits vinrent les interrompre.

-« DEBOUT LA-DEDANS ! »

-« Hein? » Fit Hanabi qui ouvrit à peine les yeux. Elle vit trois têtes passer par la tirette de la tente.

-« YOUHOUUU! »

-« Qu'est…Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là? » Fit Shino, qui se raidit.

-« ON venaaaaait juste vous dire au revwaaaaar »

-« Vous avez bu? » Demanda le ninja.

-« Nouuuuuus ? Nooon » répondit le ninja du sable « Enfin un petit peuuu »

-« On voulait vous dire donc au…aurevwaaaaar…Et bonne fin de camping…Bizzzzzzzzoux » Fit Shiaka, se tenant en équilibre sur Kakashi qui évitait de parler pour ne pas étaler sa connerie, contrairement à ses deux compagnons.

Ils partirent et les deux dans la tente, entendirent plusieurs bruits de chute, comme s'ils ne tenaient pas sur leurs jambes.

Shino mit son t-shirt et souffla :

-« Ceux-là… »

-« Hé noon! Pourquoi tu t'habilles? Je veux encore dormir, moi »

-« Tu peux dormir, moi je vais aller prendre une douche dans la rivière »

-« Gnnnn ? » Fit-elle avec un sourire tendant jusqu'aux oreilles.

-« Quoi ? »

-« Rieeeen ? » Dit-elle en s'entortillant dans ses draps.

Shino la regarda d'un air méfiant et sortit de la tente, en embarquant ses habits et sa serviette.

Hanabi compta jusqu'à cinquante et courut à tout vitesse hors de la tente en enfilant un short en jeans et un débardeur. Elle se dirigea discrètement vers l'étang, mais au lieu de voir son bel étalon en train de faire trempette, elle vit Shino déblayant quelques bambous sur l'étang.

-« Hanabi! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda Shino, sans détourner ses yeux de son ouvrages.

Elle essaya de nier l'affaire mais elle savait que cela ne servait à rien.

-« Hanabi…Je sais que tu es là »

-« Je…je cueillais des mûres » Bafouilla-t-elle.

-« Des mûres? Dans du houx ? »

-« Beeeeen…oui ? »

-« Le houx appartiennent à la famille des aquifoliacées. Les fruits consistent habituellement en des drupes rouges, renfermant de deux à huit noyaux à une graine. Alors les mûres poussent dans des buissons à piques »

-« Bon…Ca va…Dès que je parle avec toi, je me sens conne »

-« Ne t'apitoie pas sur ton sort…je t'ai vu m'espionner pendant que je préparais le terrain pour ton entraînement »

-« Aaaah…C'était pour ça que tu allais soit disant te baigner »

-« Non, je comptais vraiment me baigner, mais vu que tu es là, on va commencer l'entraînement tout de suite »

-« Quoi? Si c'est comme ça je retourne me coucher! »

-« Bien essayé! Allez, échauffe-toi pour commencer…Malaxe du chakra dans tes doigts pour frapper dans un tronc de ton choix…Et ne prend pas un bouleau, prend un grand conifère ou un chêne »

-« D'accord, d'accord »

Quelques heures plus tard, Hanabi revint, les mains ensanglantées.

-« C'est fait! J'ai tué cinq arbres »

-« Bien…On peut commencer »

Ils se positionnèrent l'un en face de l'autre. Shino, fidèle à lui-même, resta debout, les mains dans les poches quand à Hanabi elle se positionna dans une stature de tourbillon divin, pour une défense.

-« Tu m'attaques! » Dit le brun.

Sa position changea et elle concentra le chakra dans ses mains afin de lui imposer des dommages par le hakke. Elle courut sur l'eau pour l'attaquer, mais il se retourna et courut plus loin. L'étang était recouvert de diverses plantes sauvages, des nénuphars, des bambous et plusieurs plantes aquatiques, dont quelques unes carnivores.

Elle se retrouva dans un labyrinthe de Bambou. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Les bambous faisaient entre cinq et dix mètres de haut et devait faire une dizaine de centimètres de diamètre.

Elle vit Shino debout sur l'un deux à l'attendre. Il savait bien qu'elle avait un mal fou dans les combats aériens. Elle sauta pour se poser sur un des bambous. Elle manqua de tomber par un mauvais équilibre. Shino lui se tenait sur une jambe sur un bambou, l'autre repliée devant lui, elle les coudes levés pour garder un équilibre parfait (1). Hanabi chancela et tomba, mais se raccrocha à un bambou, qu'elle monta comme un singe.

-« Bon…Ca va maintenant ? »

-« Pffff…Pfff…Ouais…Attend, je reprend mon souffle »

Il n'attendis pas et commença à l'attaquer. Il envoya plusieurs insectes sur elle. Elle retomba et fit une chute brutale de huit mètres, qui fut amortie par l'eau. Elle rejaillit de l'eau et retourna aux bambous.

Plusieurs tentatives passèrent. Elle retombait à chaque fois. Finalement à la dixième tentative, elle réussit à se déplacer de bambous en bambous. Shino n'eut même pas à faire de quelconques efforts, ses insectes faisaient tout pour lui. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il a toujours eut le look d'un mec nonchalant, on la rarement vu en intense exercice. Il était un garçon doué et ses insectes lui procuraient une défense et une arme absolu, entre autre une confiance en lui-même. Hanabi se clona pour avoir plusieurs chances. Le soleil d'août tapait sur ses cheveux noirs. Et ses chutes dans l'eau allaient lui provoquer une insolation. Elle arracher le bas de son débardeur et l'attacha sur sa tête.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle réussit à parer ses coups et même à quasi lui en affliger quelques-uns. Elle avait arraché deux fins bambous pour s'en servir comme armes. Avec cela, elle avait plus de chance de l'atteindre et lui infliger plus de dégâts. La jeune fille n'était pas dans un bel état, son corps était bien plus meurtri que les autres jours. Il y avait ses nombreuses chutes dans l'eau et à chaque fois qu'elle se confrontait à l'eau, son corps lui brûlait. Elle finit par traverser les bambous, en insufflant du chakra dans ses pieds et ainsi mieux les adhérer aux bambous. Evidemment cela lui faisait consommer du chakra inutilement, et elle le savait. Elle améliora au fur et à mesure son taijutsu, son équilibre servait de point d'appui à son corps. Elle arrivait à se déplacer plus lentement et à réduire son poids pour effectuer des sauts plus haut et avoir un gain en agilité.

L'entraînement dura toute la journée et elle ne réussit qu'à lui infliger deux ou trois coups sans conséquences, contrairement à la veille. Au coucher du soleil, elle était vannée. Son corps était si abîmée, qu'il du la ramener en la portant dans ses bras. Elle n'avala pas une miette du repas, couvrit son corps de pommade (la vidant à moitié) et partit de coucher sans un mot. Shino la rejoignit une heure plus tard, le temps de manger et de garder le feu allumé pendant quelques temps.

Le lendemain, Hanabi dû récupérer une demi-journée. Shino n'avait pas vraiment de pitié pour elle, il l'entraîna de nouveau directement. Il soigna sa force physique et essentiellement ses coups de poings qui étaient, d'après lui, trop faibles. Il la faisait boire une boisson vitaminée concoctée par Sakura, et lui faisait manger des racines, des noix, des fruits et du poisson. L'entraînement dura encore trois jours. Trois pénibles jours, pour elle, qui se surpassait de plus en plus chaque jours.

La veille du dernier jour, Shino l'avait entraîné en ninjitsu. Il lui avait appris une technique, qu'il avait lu dans un vieux livre qu'Hinata lui avait un jour montré. Il s'agissait des techniques interdites du clan Hyûga. Il n'en avait étudié d'une seule. Mais il avait la faculté d'emmagasiner une formidable quantité d'informations. En deux jours, elle réussit à manier son principe. Il s'agissait d'une technique utilisée avec Byakugan. Il s'agissait de confondre son propre chakra à celui de l'adversaire en insérant une quantité minime mais décisive. Celle-ci, se confondrait parfaitement et dirigera le chakra de l'adversaire dans un point précis du corps. Le chakra serait tellement concentré dans un point qu'il en engendrerait l'explosion ou la dégradation. Elle s'était bien sûr entraînée sur des arbres. Elle posait un poing sur le tronc, elle contrôlerait le chakra de l'arbre pour le diriger dans une branche, et celle-ci volerait en éclat. Bien sûr, on peut toujours modérer le taux de chakra si l'on ne veut pas trop infliger de gros dégâts à l'ennemi.

Une technique interdite qu'elle ne devrait utiliser qu'en cas extrême. Bien sûr, elle ne savait pas vraiment bien l'utiliser. Elle devra s'entraîner longtemps, très longtemps.

* * *

Ils passèrent la fin de la journée autour d'un feu à soigner ses blessures.

-« Alors…Tu as pensé quoi de moi pendant ces quelques jours ? »

-« Hmmm… » Fit-il, en refermant un bandages autour de sa tête « Pas mal… »

-« Quoi ? » Renchérit-elle avec une moue boudeuse « Juste pas mal ? »

Il leva la tête dans un soupir et lui frotta la tête.

-« Non, t'es la digne cousine de Neji »

-« Sérieux ? »

-« Arrête de me poser cette bête question…Si je te le dit c'est que c'est la pure vérité »

Elle lui sourit et rougissait. Il était juste à côté d'elle, accoudé sur le sol à regarder le feu.

-« C'est quand même beau un feu…Il n'y en a pas deux pareil » (2)

-« Ca va ? »

-« Hein…Oui, c'est pas grave…Je pensais à autre chose »

-« Hmmm… »

Le rythme cardiaque de l'Hyûga s'accelerait.

-« _j'le fais ou j'le fais pas ? j'le fais ou j'le fais pas… »_

-« Shino… »

-« Oui ? »

-« Dis…Sinon…Tu… »

-« _Allez Hanabi! T'as des tripes ou pas ?_ »

-« Ca va? T'es toute rouge…Tu as de la fièvre? » Demanda-t-il en lui posant la main sur le visage.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi ? »

-« Hein ? »

-« Qu'est…Qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi en temps que personne ? » Demanda-t-elle sans oser affronter son regard…ou du moins ses lunettes.

-« Euh…C'est quoi cette drôle de question… ? »

-« J'aimerais franchement que tu me répondes » Dit-elle en lui retirant ses lunettes du nez. Ses yeux étaient vraiment splendides. Noirs jais, il ne semblait peu humain lorsqu'elle les voyaient.

-« Bah…Tu es une gentille fille…Je ne sais pas moi…Pourquoi ? »

Elle prit une grande inspiration et déclara :

-« Parce que…Je…je crois que je suis sérieusement tombée amoureuse de toi »

Un ange passe et Shino la regardait toujours, la bouche ouverte.

-« Pardon ? »

-« J'ai pas envie de le répéter »

-« Ecoute, Hanabi…Tu es peut-être un peu jeune pour ça, et…et j'ai tout de même cinq de plus que toi…Et puis, imagine la réaction de ta sœur…Toutes ces raisons m'empêchent de… »

Hanabi se retenait de pleurer, elle voulait le lui dire depuis si longtemps et lui déblatérait toutes les raisons pour lesquelles ils ne pourraient jamais être ensemble. Le râteau du siècle, pensait-elle.

Il posa sa main sur son épaule.

-« Mais c'est pas grave… »

_-« Si c'est grave, enculé_ »

-« …Tu tomberas sûrement amoureuse de quelqu'un de ton âge… »

_-« T'as qu'à voir les deux crétins de mon équipe pour te faire une idée des garçons de mon âge »_

-« …Et puis je suis sûre que tu trouvera parmi eux quelqu'un de bien mieux que moi »

-« MAIS JE NE LES AIME PAS, C'EST TOI QUE J'AIM… »

A ce moment là, Hanabi se retint, elle s'était mise à parler, ou plutôt à crier, à voix haute.

Elle soupira et prit dans ses mains le visage du ninja, qui toujours très doué dans les relations sociales, ne savait pas comment réagir face à ce genre de situations.

Il la laissa l'embrasser. Elle garda durant un petit moment ses mains sur son visage. Leurs respirations s'entremêlèrent durant quelques secondes, qui semblaient paraître une éternité. Une gêne mutuelle les saisissait. Elle se leva, lui souhaita bonne nuit et alla dans la tente.

* * *

Il resta là longtemps, à regarder le feu, son pouls s'était mit à battre plus fort que d'habitude et se demandait pourquoi. Se leva et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Il s'assit parmi les arbres environnant et sortit un objet de ses poches. La lumière de son Gsm créa une ambiance étrange dans ce coin. Il fit défiler son répertoire de numéro, qui finalement ne comportait pas vraiment beaucoup de numéros. Il se demandait qui appeler. Il pensa à Hinata mais repensa à son intarissable instinct de grande sœur, puis pensa à Neji et se dit que cela devait être pire. Il pensa un moment à Shiaka, mais ne préféra pas se confier à une fille, de peur de paraître ridicule. Il finit par compose un autre numéro…La sonnerie retentit.

-« Allô ? » Fit une voix embrumeuse.

-« Kiba? C'est Shino »

-« Shinooo…Pourquoi tu m'appelles? Je suis en mission nocturne…Elle ne commence qu'à minuit…J'ai encore eux heures de sommeil devant moi »

-« J'ai… »Il se racla la gorge « J'ai besoin de toi »

-« Wowowow » Fit la voix du ninja qui semblait un peu plus réveillé.

Shino lui expliqua en gros la situation.

-« Et ? » Demanda Kiba.

-« Et je ne sais pas quoi faire, moi! C'est mon élève, et elle me sort ça comme ça, comment je suis supposé régir ? »

-« Comme un homme »

-« … »

-« Ecoute Shino…Tu l'aimes bien ? »

-« Je ne sais pas »

-« Tu t'es déjà branlé en pensant à elle »

-« C'est quoi cette question ? »

-« Une question toute simple…Tu t'es déjà masturbé en pensant à elle »

-« Qu'est-ce que ça change ? »

-« Ben en gros, moi à me sert à savoir si j'aime quelqu'un ou non…je peux t'assurer que je ne me suis jamais touché en pensant à Ino, Hinata ou Tenten »

-« Hein? Shiaka et Sakura » S'étonna le ninja aux yeux noirs.

-« Beeen…Shiaka, tu sais bien…Quand à Sakura…Elle a un beau cul quoi »

-« Mais t'es immonde! »

-« Ben non…Je suis un mec comme un autre…Et parles-en avec les autres mecs…Je peux te dire que Sakura ou Ino ne sont pas toutes blanches…Surtout Sakura…Souple au pieu celle-là »

-« Hein? »

-« Ben Ino, elle s'est déjà farcie Sasuke et un ninja de deux ans notre aîné…Quand à Sakura, ben on a bien déconné une fois en fin de soirée, mais elle s'est tapé Naruto et quelques autres gars »

-« Quoi ? »

-« T'en fais pas, apparemment c'était toujours une sorte de compétition entre elles deux »

-« … »

-« Enfin, revenons à ton problèmes…Ou est-ce qu'elle est ? »

-« Dans la tente »

-« Ca c'est une grosse invitation à la rejoindre »

-« Mais elle a 13 ans! »

-« Mais c'est pas grave, la majorité sexuelle est à 12 ans. Et puis tu as 18 ans, n'oublie pas que la majorité officielle est à 21 ans. En gros, tu ne risques rien… »

-« Mais…Qu'est-ce que.. »

-« Ecoute, ce n'est pas à moi e t'expliquer que les abeilles ne butinent pas en réalité les fleurs »

-« Mais ça je sais espèce d'époxiconazole ! »

-« C'est quoi ça ? »

-« C'est un parasite qui dont l'objectif consiste à réduire les effets néfastes de divers agents pathogènes sur les végétaux cultivés, de manière à améliorer le rendement et la qualité des cultures… »

-« Ouais, ouais…C'est bon, j'ai compris…En gros, suit tes instinct de mâles cochenilles »

-« les cochenilles sont hermaphrodites »

-« Ouais bon, c'est malin. Quand tu nous donnes des exemples d'insectes, je ne retient pas toujours leurs caractéristiques…Mais allez! Tu fais quoi encore au téléphone? Va la rejoindre! »

-« Mais je ne vais pas la violer quand même »

-« Qui te parle de ça! Allez! C'est enfin l'unique chance de te débarrasser de ton pucelage »

-« Kiba…Un mot à qui que ce soit et tu te retrouve sous terre »

-« Ouais, ouais…Quand à moi, je vais aller dormir…Bu trop de saké, moi »

-« T'étais pas en mission ? »

-« Sisi…Allez ciao… »

Shino se sentait ridicule de cette conversation. Il avait honte de devoir demander de tels conseils…En particulier Kiba…Surtout Kiba.

* * *

Il finit par se lever en direction de la tente. C'était la première fois qu'une telle chose le bouscule intérieurement et qu'il perdait toute confiance en lui-même.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées, qu'il était arrivé plus vite à la tente qu'il ne l'espérait. Il se déshabilla et mit un t-shirt qui pendait à la tente et garda son caleçon. Il ouvrit la tirette de la tente en faisant le minimum de bruit et s'installa sous sa couverture. Il se tourna vers la droite et vit le dos d'Hanabi, qui, il le savait, ne dormait pas. Il respira lentement pour calmer les battements de son cœur tout en caressant les longs cheveux noirs de la jeune fille et passa sa main sur son dos. Il retira une mèche de cheveux et l'embrassa dans la nuque pour descendre dans son dos.

Il sentait qu'elle tremblait légèrement puis elle se retourna et le fixa de ses yeux blancs. Elle l'entoura de ses mains et l'embrassa. Il se positionna un peu au-dessus d'elle en faisant passer sa main sous sa couverture. D'une main, il lui caressait les cheveux et de l'autre remontait le débardeur de l'adolescente. Il caressa ses seins qui n'étaient pas encore fortement développés, cela ne l'empêchait pas de frissonner. Il l'aida à retirer son débardeur tout en posant ses lèvres sur le corps de la jeune fille. Elle sortit de son sac de couchage, ce qui lui permettait de toucher ses jambes blanches. Son régime l'avait un peu affaibli et fait perdre ses couleurs. Les blessures la faisaient souffrir et il fit attention à ne pas trop se poser sur son corps. D'un geste il baissa la culotte le long de ses cuisses, puis elle l'aida à enlever son t-shirt, qui finalement n'avait pas été porté très longtemps. Tous leurs gestes étaient imprécis et hésitant. Cette nuit là, ils n'eurent pas le temps de récupérer et finirent au petit matin, un bain de minuit, sous le chant des grenouilles et des criquets. Ils finirent, endormis au pied de la tente. Ils n'avaient plus aucune force, ne serait-ce que pour s'installer sous les couvertures.

Ils se réveillèrent le lendemain en début d'après-midi. Shino s'étant réveillé le premier, défit le camp et prit soin d'installer Hanabi, sans la réveiller, plus loin sous les arbres, avec une couverture. Lorsque la tente retourna dans son sac, il se décida de la réveiller. Elle s'étira et vit une tête avec des lunettes de soleil, au-dessus d'elle lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux.

Elle sursauta ce qui fit tomber le ninja en arrière. Elle éclata de rire, ce qui semblait ne pas vraiment amuser le ninja, qui lui dit de s'habiller car ils devaient partir.

Il lui avait déposé son sac à côté d'elle, dans lequel elle piocha un petit t-shirt noir et un pantalon beige. Elle insista pour s'habiller sous la couverture ce qui fit lâcher un léger soupir de la part de Shino. Elle remballa ses affaires et ils se mirent en route main dans la main. Le chemin du retour semblait plus court que celui à aller, pourtant le parcours était le même.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à dix minutes des portes de Konoha, Shino lâcha la main de l'Hyûga.

-« Bon, à partir de maintenant, tu es de nouveau mon élève… »

-« … Je sais…On en pourra plus… »

-« Du moins pas dans l'immédiat et surtout pas chez toi… »

-« Mais… »

Il se baissa un peu pour l'embrasser.

-« Mais on peut toujours s'aimer en cachette, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cette idée lui décrocha un sourire et elle lui sauta dans les bras.

-« Hey! C'est bon! N'oublie pas que si on nous voit c'est un suicide! Et n'en parle à personne!»

-« Ce serait romantique! Comme Shiaka et Kakashi! »

-« Comme? Noooon ? »

-« Tu savais pas ? »

-« Que…Evidemment je le savais » Fit-il, de mauvaise foie.

-« Ouais…C'est ça… »

-« Je t'assure… »

-« Bon, on y va ? »

* * *

Plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard, ils posèrent les pieds dans cette vieille demeure. Hinata les attendait à l'entrée, plutôt contrariée que Shino lui ait laissé la tâche ingrate d'annoncer son départ, ainsi que celui d'Hanabi pour s'entraîner. Mais le soir, Shino réussit à s'expliquer avec le père, qui faisait pour une fois une légère preuve de laxisme à la sauce Hyûga. Lorsque Hanabi revint des missions, ils se retrouvaient souvent dans un bosquet pour s'entraîner ou s'aimer. Mais toujours avec une inquiétude constante. Bien sûr, même Hinata n'était pas au courant, personne ne devait l'être.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent sans que rien ne se passe jusqu'à un certain jour de septembre…

_(1) : Clairement une référence à Ranma 1/2_

_(2) : Phrase citée par notre bon prof de dessin, lorsqu'il était bourré, comme nous tous, en voyage scolaire 2005._


	29. Une nouvelle venue Chapitre 29

**Chapitre 29 : Le jour J…**

Ce jour là, tout le village était actif. Il venait des étrangers de partout, et très vite, tous les hôtels, auberges et pensions de la ville furent complet. Certains, mêmes, campèrent à l'extérieur de la vile, pour être sûre de ne pas rater un tel événement : L'examen de sélection de ninja de classe moyenne. Il était bien sûr préparé par Kankuro, Shiaka et Kakashi, qui avaient passé des nuits blanches à le peaufiner. L'examen de chuunin était au centre de toutes les discussions. C'était la première fois depuis trois ans, qu'il se déroulait à Konoha.

La seule parenté du groupe d'amis, participant à cet examen était Hanabi. Konohamaru l'avait déjà passé l'année passé, et l'avait d'ailleurs, réussi avec succès, chaperonné par Naruto.

L'action était donc à son comble dans la demeure des Hyûga.

-« Tu as tes kunaï ? » s'inquiéta Shino.

-« Ouais »

-« Et tes shurikens ? Tu en as assez ? » Ajouta Hinata.

-« Ouais »

-« Ta gourde ? »

-« Ouais ? »

-« Ton bandeau frontal ? »

-« Il est sur mon front…En face de toi, Hinata »

-« O…Oui, mais…Oh je sais…des mouchoirs ! »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fiche avec des mouchoirs ? »

-« Si tu prend froid »

-« Hinata! Je ne suis plus une gamine ! Laissez-moi tranquille vous deux, vous me déconcentrez ! »

-« Bon, Bon » Soupira sa grande sœur.

Ils étaient tous les trois, devant la demeure.

-« Bon, ils sont un peu en retard tes équipiers » Renchérit Shino.

-« Mais nooooon…C'est juste la pétasse rouge, qui doit retarder Tsuke »

-« Ah…Au fait, tu ne l'a jamais parlé de ton équipe » Continua le ninja.

-« C'est parce que je ne tiens pas spécialement à en parler »

-« Hanabi… » Lui dit-il, en lui adressant un fin sourire, auquel elle ne su résister plus longtemps.

-« B...B…Bon, Il y a d'abord Tsuke…Un mec avec des cheveux bouclés…ce n'est pas vraiment une lumière, mais il reste sympa…Ensuite, il y a Gackt, un mec aux cheveux rouges, con comme ses pieds et aux jutsus les plus débiles au monde. Il est quelque peu imbu de lui-même »

Hinata leva les yeux au ciel.

-« Ah…Celui-là » Marmonna-t-elle, avec une mine de dégoût.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est quoi ce Gackt qui ne t'inspire pas confiance ? Et c'est quoi ces jutsus débiles ? »

-« Bah…je t'expliquerais une autre fois… »

-« Eh bien…Tu ne semble pas réjouie de faire équipe avec eux, pour cet examen »

-« Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est de rater cet examen à cause de ces deux trous-du-c… »

-« Hanabi ! » Cria Hinata

-« Oui, pardon…bref, je donnerais n'importe quoi, pour changer d'équipe »

-« Pourtant c'est important une bonne entente dans une équipe…ne voit pas cela comme un fardeau mais plutôt comme une épreuve à réussir »

-«C'est toi, qui dit ça ? » Se moqua Hinata.

-« Oui…Bon, avec Kiba c'était autre chose…et puis, je n'étais pas la même personne »

-« Heureusement » Ajouta Hanabi, de façon spontanée.

-« Mouais…C'est ça…moquez-vous…enfin, une dernière chose, Hanabi »

-« Oui ? » Fit-elle, en profitant de ces derniers instants en sa présence.

-« Dis-toi bien, que tu réussira de toute évidence cet examen…Tu as déjà un beau niveau de nindô…Tu aurait pu déjà passer l'examen il y a un an, si ton âge te le permettais…alors, ne montre pas trop ta force, d'accord ?…Tu fais partie de la lignée des Hyûga. Ne t'abaisse pas à déployer ta puissance pour une raison aussi quelconque »

-« C'est tout de même l'examen de chuunin »

-« Oui, mais après cela, tu as celui de juunin et ambu, et cela je peux t'assurer, qu'à côté, celui de chuunin est une partie de plaisir »

-« Tu es sensé me rassurer là ? »

-« Ecoute-moi…Utilise ta tête pour cet examen, en particulier pour la première et la seconde épreuve…Je ne peux rien te dire hormis cela…D'accord…Utilise surtout ta tête »

-« D…D'accord »

-« Arrête de lui faire peur » Fit Hinata.

-« Je suis sérieux, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi »

Quelques minutes passèrent à faire le check pour la dixième fois, quand deux garçons arrivèrent en courant vers la demeure.

-« Ah…Hinata, désolé pour le retard » Cria le plus grand des garçons, essoufflé.

Quand ils arrivèrent au niveau de la demeure, Shino ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire crispé pour s'empêcher de rire.

Le premier des garçons, Tsuke avait une allure et une démarche de chevalier. Il avait de long cheveux, bouclés de couleur miel. Avec de superbes yeux verts. Il faisait dans les 1m70. Il était habillé d'un t-shirt verdâtre sur lequel reposait une petite armure en cuir cloutée, coupé en croix, de façon à créer de petits pochoirs pour ses kunai. Il avait un pantalon en cuir brun, également et des sandales, tout aussi, en cuir. Il porta à sa hanche, une petite dague.

Le deuxième équipier, Gackt, avait une allure des plus étranges. Il avait des cheveux courts rouges, coiffé en piques à l'aide de gel. Il était habillé d'un pantalon en cuir noir. Et d'une tunique noire également, d'où sortaient des manches, de superbes plumes aux reflets mauves et bleus. Et le bout de sa tunique s'effilochait sur dix centimètres et il portait autour du cou, un boa noir. Il avait pour chaussures, des plates forces de 15 centimètres de haut.

Ainsi que sur ses jambes de petits pochoirs pour placer ses shurikens et sur son torse un petit sac rouge, de la même couleur que ses cheveux, pour y mettre ses kunai.

Hinata regarda sa petite sœur, comme pour la réconforter. Shino n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux jusqu'à ce que sa bouche s'ouvre toute seule.

-« C'est à l'examen que vous allez ou au carnav…Aïe »

Hinata le pinça rapidement avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase.

-« Bon, on vous la confie…Bon courage »

-« Ne vous en faîtes pas, gente dame » Commença Tsuke « Notre courroux fera face aux personnes lui voulant du mal »

-« B…Bien… » Fit Hinata. Puis elle prit a sœur dans ses bras « Courage ma puce »

-« Hinataaaa…c'est bon, lâche-moi » Dit-elle, en essayant de se dégager des bras de sa sœur.

Puis, elle se mit face à Shino.

-« Bon, au revoir…hein…No stress…il ne va rien m'arriver…Et Puis… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il la prit dans ses bras, et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-« Courage…je sais très bien que tu va t'en sortir…Tu en as vu d'autre avec moi »

C'était la première fois, qu'il était si proche d'elle. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête chauffait comme une bouilloire, elle en rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles et bafouilla :

-«E…Euh…On doit y aller au revoir ! » Puis courut en direction du bâtiment des examens, suivi de ses deux coéquipiers.

En chemin, Gackt lui demanda.

-« La grande c'était ta sœur, mais lui ? Qui est-ce ? »

-« Shino…Un ami de ma sœur »

-« C'est son copain ? »

-« NON ! »

-« T'emballes pas, c'était une simple question »

Ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment où leur Sensei les attendaient. C'était une jeune femme de 23 ans, appelée Nao Ekawa. Elle avait les cheveux et les yeux bleu marine. Elle était de bordeau et de noir vêtue. Elle portait une tunique bordeau en cache cœur avec un t-shirt, noir en résille en dessous. Ainsi qu'une courte jupe noire avec des sandales, noires également, sur talon.

-« Alors…Gackt…on assorti ses cheveux à ses sacs aujourd'hui ? »

-« Bien sûr sensei… Le style prime avant tout »

Elle lâcha un soupir sonore et marmonna :

-« Tu en changera donc jamais…le mois passé tu avait les cheveux blonds pour aller avec tes chaussures, avant les cheveux brun pour revenir à une couleur plus naturelle, encore avant ils étaient vert pour aller avec ton nouveau vernis à ongles…Tu es vraiment…Enfin, passons…Vous êtes prêt les enfants ?...Qu…Que fais-tu Tsuke ? »

Il était à genoux par terre, à remplir une petite boîte de terre.

-« Votre honneur…Je remplit ma boîte de ces quelques grains de terre. Pour que si une arme me pourfend dans cette noble quête, mon cœur reste près de mes terres natales »

-« Tsukeee… » Soupira Nao « L'examen se passe à Konoha, tu n'a donc pas besoin de remplir cette boîte de conserve de terre…Mais surtout, arrête de parler comme un dégénéré de l'avant-guerre »

-« Rhoooooo…C'est bon Sensei, pas besoin de vous énerver pour ça »

Elle ne daigna pas lui répondre et se tourna vers Hanabi, qui la regarda d'un air compatissant.

-« Hanabi… » Commença-t-elle, en la prenant par les épaules « …Courage…je suis de toute cœur avec toi…Et…COURAGE ! » Termina-t-elle, en s'éloignant.

-« Bon, on peut y aller » Commença Gackt « Veuillez me suivre »

-« C'est bon Gackt, lâche-nous la grappe…On sait très bien où aller…les flèches ne sont pas là que pour décorer »

-« Pfffff…Ces filles…Bon allons-y »

Ils montèrent jusqu'au troisième étage de l'immeuble, poussèrent une lourde porte et débarquèrent dans une énorme salle, rempli d'au moins deux cent ninja venus de tous les continents. La plupart avaient un air hostile et des regards agressifs. Hanabi pensait finalement être contente d'être en compagnie de Tsuke et Gackt. Bien que leur compagnie de lui donnait pas lui de se réjouir, les savoir prêt d'elle la rassurer. D'autant plus que Tsuke avait envers elle une attitude protectrice. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs s'il n'avait pas un faible pour elle, mais se débarrassa vite de cette penser en se remémorant le visage de Shino.

Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle et vit son groupe d'amies. Elles étaient toujours trois.

-« Ohé! Rin! Ema! » Deux jeunes filles se retournèrent en entendant leurs noms.

-« Héé! Hanabi! Contente de te voir ! »

La première, Ema, était une grande fille menue de trois grains de beauté près de son œil droit. Elle avait d'épais cheveux noir, lui arrivant jusqu'aux reins. Elle portait une courte veste beige avec de nombreuses poches. Ainsi qu'un pantalon trois-quarts qu'elle portait en dessous d'une jupe fendue de couleur bleue nuit. Elle avait un petit tic, elle clignant sans cesse de l'œil gauche.

La seconde, Rin était plus petite, elle avait les cheveux, brun clair, mi-longs et en faisait toujours deux tresses. Elle avait un franc-parler des plus spontané et portait toujours des robes coupées façon salopette aux couleurs vives avec des bas et des gants en résilles.

-« Alors… » Commença cette dernière « Toujours entichées de tes deux boulets ? »

-« Et oui…D'ailleurs Gackt doit avoir trouvé son fan club » Elle se retournèrent toutes les trois et virent un amas de konoichis se ruer sur le ninja aux cheveux vermeils en hurlant son nom, à l'agonie. Il se trouvait que Gackt possédait une beauté sans équivalent et en était fort conscient. Il souriait autour de ces filles et leur signèrent quelques autographes, certaines avaient même prévu le coup en prenant des appareils photo.

-« Pitoyable » Lâcha Rin.

-« Ca tu l'as dis » Soupira Hanabi « Le pire ce sont ces groupies qui me couvrent d'insultes lorsque j'ai le malheur de passer devant elle »

-« Tu veux que je leur plante un kunai dans la gorge » Demanda Rin

-« Rin…Allons…La force est l'arme des faibles…ne l'écoute pas Hanabi, contente-toi de les ignorer » Fit Ema.

-« C'est ce que je fais »

-« Hanabiiii » Fit une voix lointaine suivi de cris hystériques.

-« Que vient-il faire ici, celui-là…qu'il reste où il est…c'est-à-dire très loin »

Gackt se rapprocha du trio, suivi de la horde de fan, et de Tsuke qui le suivait pour le surveiller.

-« Ah…Tu es là… »Fit-il, en les rejoignant.

-« Non, non…elle n'est pas là…Regarde elle est toute au bout de la salle…Vas-y…va! Cours! Vole ! »

-« Haha…très drôle Rin » Fit-il, pour masquer sa vexation. « Je savais que si je te trouvais, tu serais avec Rin et Ema…Bonjour à vous deux »

-« Salut »

-« B'jour »

-« Haha…Euh…C'est joli ce que tu portes Rin »

-« Enchantée que cela te plaise » Répondit-elle, froidement.

-« haha…Hem…Je vous laisse »

-« C'est ça, et prend tes esclaves avec, cela fera un peu d'espace vital pour respirer » Fit Rin.

-« Hum…A bientôt peut-être…Hanabi, on se retrouve près de la porte dès que l'examen commence »

-« Okay » Fit l'Hyûga, en lui esquissant un sourire, pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas prendre au sérieux les dires de Rin.

-« Au revoir » Fit Ema, chaudement. Elle était d'un caractère des plus chaleureux. Elle ne s'énervait jamais et était indispensable au trio pour calmer l'agressivité de Rin.

-« C'est ça! Adieu, avec un peu de chance »Déclara la petite brune.

Gackt repartit le torse, bien moins bombé qu'à son arrivé. Tsuke ne le suivait plus.

-« Je n'en peux plus » Déclara-t-il.

-« Alors pourquoi tu le suis comme un chien alors ? »

-« Je…Je dois faire attention à ce qu'il ne commette rien de grave »

-« Il est assez grand pour faire attention à sa précieuse personne…pas besoin de larbin pour ça »

-« Je…je » bafouilla Tsuke, ne sachant quoi répondre aux froides paroles de Rin.

-« Ce qu'elle veut dire » Commença Ema « c'est que tu ne dois pas te sentir obligé de le surveiller constamment. Il a peut-être quelques lacunes de maturité mais c'est avant tout un bon ninja. Il a une force incroyable, on peut donc le lâcher dans la nature sans rien ne lui arrive. Il est solide. De plus tu n'as aucun compte à lui rendre. Tu as bien sûr, en tant qu'aîné de l'équipe, ce sentiment de paternité envers ton équipe, mais tu ne peux pas prendre une telle responsabilité. N'en fais pas trop »

-« Elle a vraiment voulut dire ça ? » Fit Hanabi en riant.

-« J'imagine qu'elle a voulu faire comprendre ce que j'ai dit, d'une façon plus littéraire »

Ils rirent de bons cœur, malgré quelques piques lancées par Rin de temps en temps sur la personne de Tsuke, dû à son côté quelque peu candide.

Ils s'arrêtèrent quand ils virent apparaître devant la sale une dizaine de ninja. Au devant se trouvaient Kankuro, Shiaka et Kakashi.

-« Bonjour les mômes! Je suis Shiaka Nara et je suis chargée de la première épreuve de l'examen de passage au rang de ninja de rang supérieur. Et je vous préviens que ce sera tout, sauf une partie de rigolade. Vous avez encore le droit de partir si vous ne voulez pas risquer votre précieuse vie. Je vous laisse quelques minutes de réflexions…Non ? Vraiment personne ? Vous tenez tellement à vous faire défoncer la gueule…Très bien… » Fit-elle, en mettant sur son visage un petit masque qui recouvrait son nez et sa bouche. Tous les ninja de rang supérieur, se trouvant derrière elle, firent pareil.

Les aspirants se regardèrent d'un air déconcerté, jusqu'à ce que du gaz vienne envahir la pièce via des trous dans le sol.

Hanabi sentit ses paupières s'alourdir, la seule chose dont elle avait conscience était les bras de Tsuke qui l'entourèrent pour la protéger, puis elle s'endormit, comme les autres sous l'effet du gaz soporifique.


	30. Une nouvelle venue Chapitre 30

**Chapitre 30 : Première épreuve…**

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Hanabi avait la tête lourde, comme si un marteau lui était tombé sur la tête. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'elle était dans une salle blanche. Elle était dans une salle cubique, d'où une étrange lumière semblait baigner le lieu. Pourtant il n'y avait aucune lampe, aucune fenêtre, mais surtout aucune porte. Elle se frotta les yeux et trébucha sur une chaise. Elle la remit droite. Puis elle regarda le mur en face d'elle et vit une chaise collée au mur. Elle était fort intriguée, et s'en rapprocha. Elle la prit pour la décoller, mais la chaise vint toute seule, comme si elle lévitait. Elle ne comprit pas vraiment et la reposa à la verticale et vit qu'elle tenait en équilibre. Elle tourna autour d'elle et cria : « Tsuke! Gackt! Où êtes-vous ? »

A ce moment une voix semblant venir de nulle part retentit « Bonjour, je suis Shiaka Nara »

-« Shiaka! Shiaka! Où est-tu ? » Cria Hanabi prise de panique.

-« Comme vous pouvez le constater, l'examen a déjà débuté…vous êtes dans une cellule intérieure…Le but est d'en sortir…sachant qu'il n'y a ni porte, ni fenêtre…Vous n'avez pour cela que les trois chaises qui sont autour de vous…Bonne chance »

La voix était préenregistrée et Hanabi savait qu'il était inutile de crier. Elle s'assit par terre et se bascula de gauche à droite pour se calmer.

-« Bon, ne stresse pas...Tout va bien…Rappelle-toi de ce que Shino te disais…Je le passerais sans problème cet exam…Pas de soucie…Pourquoi paniquer…ta tête…Ta tête…Utilise ta tête, putain Hanabi! »

Hanabi souffrait de claustrophobie et savait que rester plus longtemps dans cette cellule la rendrait folle. Elle réfléchit « Bon…Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit encore ? Hum…Cellule intérieure…Ben…ouais intérieur…mais à l'intérieur de quoi…t'es marrante toi…bon…Trois chaises… Y'en a que deux ici…Ou est la troisième ? »

Elle se coucha par terre et passa sa main sur son visage en fermant les yeux. Elle les rouvrit et vit quelque chose d'étrange sur le plafond. La chaise…la troisième chaise était suspendue sur le plafond…Elle voulut la décrocher, mais le plafond était trop haut pour son mètre cinquante-six. Elle s'appuya sur le mur et sentit une étrange chaleur en venir. Une chaleur douce. Elle retourna vers la chaise collée à la verticale pour l'étudier.

-« Comment elle fait pour se scotcher au mur comme ça ? »

Elle prit la chaise et la posa à côté de la première…elle en examina les pieds et les contours…Elle prit la première chaise et vit également qu'elle se collait bien sur le mur vertical. Elle tourna sur elle-même pour comprendre cela. Elle prit sa gourde pour verser un peu d'eau sur sa tête, histoire de se rafraîchir les idées. Elle se versa une rasade dans la main en en faisant tomber quelques gouttes par terre, qui se divisèrent en quatre pour se poser sur chacun des quatre murs.

-« Tain…C'est quoi ce truc…Y'a des gouttes au plafond maintenant…a croire qu'il n'y a plus de pesanteur…Mais ouaiiiiiiiiis…C'est ça! Une salle sans pesanteur ! »

Elle prit sa gourde la lança au plafond et vit qu'elle y restait sans tomber.

-« Ca expliqua la chaise alors »

Elle se plaqua au mur et l'escalada sans aucune prise. Elle se leva et vit que le mur qu'elle venait d'escalader faisait également office de sol.

-« Okay…Ce qu'il semble être n'est pas ce qu'il est réellement…le sol n'est pas sol, mais sol, plafond et mur…Okay…Ce n'est donc pas vraiment de la gravité, sinon je léviterais…Il ne faut pas donc que je me fie à ce que l'on m'a appris…Merde! J'en sais rien…y'a pas de porte… »

Soudain elle sentit un léger tremblement et vit que ce qui lui faisait office de sol, bouger. Elle regarda en haut, à droite et à gauche et vit que ce n'était pas que le sol qui bougeait…Tous les autres murs aussi…Ils rétrécissaient, la pièce elle-même commençait à tout doucement rétrécir.

A ce moment prise d'une crise de claustrophobie, elle cria et éclata en sanglots.

-« MERDE! MERDE! MERDE! » Hurla-t-elle, en se cognant contre les murs « PAS CA! »

Elle frappa aussi fort contre les murs, mais rien n'y faisait. Sa peine effaça sa douleur. Elle hurlait sans cesse, elle prit une chaise et l'explosa contre un des murs.

-« SORTEZ-MOI DE LA » Cria-t-elle, en voyant les murs rétrécir de plus en plus. Elle prit un des pieds de la chaise, à présent totalement déboîté, et le frappa contre le mur. Par un accès de colère, elle se coupa avec le morceau de bois. La coupure était profonde mais elle ne lui faisait pas mal, elle ne vit même pas une goutte de sang en sortir. Elle se mordit le bras pour se faire saigner, mais pas une goutte.

-« Putain, c'est quoi ce délire! »

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et essaya de se calmer.

-« Allez Hanabi…Ne panique pas…Il n'y a aucune putain de raison…C'est juste dans ta tête…Tu n'es pas claustrophobe…Juste dans ta tête… » Elle resta ainsi quelque secondes puis redressa la tête « Attend…Dans ma tête ? Une cellule intérieure ? Une salle cubique sans aucun sens…Cela n'est pas possible...Aucune loi de la physique permettrait une telle chose…Ce n'est pas réel…Je ne saigne même pas…Il n'y a que dans mes rêves où je en saigne pas…Mais pourtant tout ceci est bien réel…OU peut-être que non…Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire par cellule intérieure…Cellule…Cellule…Cellule prison ou cellule humaine ? Ce serait une cellule dans ma tête ? Mon cerveau ? Une cellule du cerveau ? A l'intérieur du cerveau ? Je dois juste me réveiller…Okay » Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra « Réveilla-toi, Hanabi…Réveille-toi…REVEILLE-TOI ! » Mais rien n'y faisait et les murs se rapprochaient toujours, au point que si cela continuait elle devrait se courber.

-« Les chaises…les chaises…Qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec ça ? Comment se réveille-t-on d'un rêve ? Il y a toujours une astuce…Un passage secret ou quelque chose du genre…MAIS IL Y A RIEN ICI! » Elle inspira profondément et essayant de faire sécher ses larmes. « Dans mes cauchemars soit je me faisait bouffer par le monstre, soit je trouvais un passage secret…Quand il n'y en avait pas, j'en fabriquais »

Elle cassa les chaises et prit les pieds et les posa par terre pour forcer une porte. Elle s'assit à côté et ferma les yeux. Elle se concentra et penser aussi fortement qu'elle put à une porte. Au bout d'une minute, un petit tremblement de terre se fit sentir, elle regarda autour d'elle et vit que les murs avaient cessé de bouger, elle regarda sur le sol et vit une petite porte rouge, elle l'ouvrit comme une trappe. L'intérieur était noire et elle sentir un courant d'air en sortir. Elle plaça ses jambes au dessus, en s'asseyant sur le bord. Elle hésita à sauter dans ce trou vide, elle regarda autour d'elle. « Tant pis, de toute façon il n'y a plus rien ici » Et elle sauta dans le vide. Elle cria dans sa chute, et plus elle tombait plus elle semblait entendre un autre cri, un cri qui lui donnait des frissons, ce cri l'approcha de plus en plus et…


	31. Une nouvelle venue Chapitre 31

**Chapitre 31 : Seconde épreuve…**

Elle se réveilla. Elle écarquilla les yeux et murmura « Oh non, pas encore »

Elle était étendue sur le sol et vit qu'elle était de nouveau dans une salle blanche et cubique, mais cette fois bien plus vaste, le plafond devait faire entre six et huit mètre de haut.

Elle regarda le plafond plus profondément et vit une porte dans celui-ci.

-« Ben, tiens…Une porte sur le plafond…Facile »

Elle marcha vers le mur, posa un mur sur celui-ci, mais lorsqu'elle posa le second, elle tomba et se cogna la tête sur le sol.

-« Wouaille…Et merde !...Cette fois c'est la réalité…Aïe…ma tête »

Apparemment cela ne marchait pas dans cette pièce.

-« Shino…Pourquoi tu n'es pas là » Songea-t-elle.

Elle vit autour d'elle, les même trois chaises. Elle l'es superposa et monta dessus. Il lui manqua au moins quatre mètres. Elle déboîta les chaises et s'assit sur l'une d'elle.

-« Mais c'était quoi l'autre truc? Un rêve ou quoi ? » Elle se mordit légèrement le bras et du sang jaillit « Ouais, en tout cas, là je suis vraiment, mais vraiment dans la réalité »

Elle resta assise longtemps et se remémora son entraînement avec Shino. Puis leva sa tête vers la porte, sur le plafond.

-« Mais je suis vraiment trop conne »

Elle s'avança vers un mur, concentra son chakra dans ses pieds, arriva jusqu'a la porte et posa sa main sur la poignée. Mais lorsqu'elle la tourna, vit qu'elle ne s'ouvrait pas.

-« Evidemment ce sera trop simple » Se dit-elle la tête à l'envers

Elle utilisa son byaku gan pour voir ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté de la porte et vit un long passage en brique « Okay, c'est bien la sortie…Mais j'ai pas envie de me casser la tête à chercher une clef…Surtout qu'il n'y a pas de serrure ». Elle concentra alors du chakra dans son poing droit, en faisant attention à ne pas doser de façon déséquilibrée, le chakra qui se trouvait dans ces pieds, afin de ne pas risquer une chute fatale de sept mètres de haut. Elle frappa dans la porte, et celle-ci vola en morceau. Elle se cramponna à une petite échelle qui se trouvait dans le tunnel sur lequel donnait la porte. Elle le monta sur environ trois mètres et celui-ci déboucha sur un passage dans lequel, elle pouvait à présent marcher dans le bon sens. Elle avança dans un long couloir sombre, sur plusieurs mètres et vit au bout une faible lumière. Elle courut vers celle-ci. Elle fut éblouie par une forte lumière.

Elle se retrouva dans une salle ronde, il y avait à ses côté Gackt et Tsuke. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle fut heureuse de les trouver. Elle les serra dans ses bras, malgré les mugissement de Gackt, qui lu disait qu'elle allait lui froisser ta tunique.

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux. Ils étaient dans une salle ronde avec cinq petites portes. Chacune des portes était surmontée d'un petit chiffre. Elle examina chaque porte jusqu'à ce que Gackt s'apprête à ouvrir celle avec le chiffre un.

-« Gackt! Arrête ! » Cria-t-elle. Il sursauta et recula en arrière après avoir posé sa main sur la poignée.

-« Mais t'es con ou quoi ? »

-« Je t'interdis de me parler de la sorte »

-« Oui, bon pardon…mais réfléchis un peu…Tu en sais même pas ce qu'il y a derrière ces portes »

-« C'est pour cela que je veux l'ouvrir »

-« -- Imagine qu'il y a un piège, avant de faire quelque chose, concerte-toi auprès de nous »

Il la regarda d'un air étrange. Soudain une voix se fit retentir.

-« Bonjour, ici, Kakashi Hatake. Si vous êtes parvenu dans cette salle, c'est que vous avez réussi la première épreuve. Félicitation au passage. Vous êtes donc dans la seconde épreuve de cet examen. Sachez que seulement treize équipes y sont parvenues. Les autres sont devenus fous ou mangé par leur fort intérieur…C'est triste, mais ce sont les choses de la vie.

Soit! Le but de cette épreuve est simplement de trouver la sortie, et je vous laisse 72 heures pour y parvenir. Les treize autres équipes sont éparpillées partout dans cette épreuve, vous les trouverez en voyageant. Si au bout de 72 heures, si vous êtes mort, si vous êtes indisposé à continué ou si vous êtes grièvement blessé, je serais obligé de vous éliminer ainsi que toute votre équipe. Hahaha…c'est le jeu! Que dire d'autre…Hum…bruits de chuchotements…Ah oui, il n'est pas interdit de tuer les autres équipes….voilà, sur ce…Bon courage »

Trois raclements de gorges résonnèrent dans la salle ronde.

-« Bon…Apparemment, il parlait des treize autre équipes…j'imagine que cela doit être vastes…et que nous devrons tester chaque porte »

-« Ah! Tu vois, espèce d'idiote, j'avais raison. Essayons la première porte » Fit-il, le menton haut. Elle écrasa et se contenta de le suivre, accompagné de Tsuke, qui avait déjà dégainé sa dague.

Ils ouvrirent la porte et découvrirent un tr ès long passage de pierre éclairé par des torches. Ils le parcoururent longtemps, sur une distance de deux ou trois kilomètre. Puis arrivèrent à un cul de sac.

-« Tant pis » Fit Gackt « Demi-tour »

-« Attend » Dit Hanabi « Ce n'est pas normal »

-« Mais si regarde, y'a rien…Pas de porte, c'est que ce n'est pas le bon passage »

-« Non, ce serait trop facile »

-« Tsssss…tu cherches toujours la complication »

-« Regarde bien…Il y a des torches »

-« C'est pour nous éclairer » articula le ninja aux cheveux rouges.

-« Oui, mais si c'était un cul de sac, elles seraient éteintes, vu qu'il n'y aurait pas d'oxygène »

-« Et les torches ont besoin d'oxygène pour rester allumer » Fit timidement Tsuke.

-« Exactement…De plus tu ne sens pas comme une courant d'air »

-« Hmmm » Grommela Gackt, qui avait les bras croisés.

-« Si il y a un courant d'air, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une sortie quelque part »

Tsuke s'approcha du mur pour y tâter une quelconque porte cachée, mais rien.

-« Non,la sortie n'est pas là » Continua Hanabi « Un ninja doit toujours savoir analyser une situation dans laquelle il est »

-« Bon! Dis-nous où est cette sortie, à la fin » S'énerva Gackt.

Coupé par sa mauvaise humeur, elle se contente de pointer du doigt le plafond.

Tsuke regarda le plafond, il gratta la poussière pour y faire apparaître un carré parfait.

-« Comment tu as su ? »

-« Le courant d'air venait de là-haut » Soupira Hanabi, consterné par le peu de jugeote de ses coéquipiers.

Le ninja-chevalier prit Gackt sur ses épaules, pour qu'il ouvre le passage, étant donné que le plafond était à environ trois mètres de haut. Gackt sortit le premier et tendit sa main pour aider Tsuke. Gackt s'en alla et Tsuke aida Hanabi à sortir.

Ils étaient à présent dans un endroit désertique. Ils étaient au bord d'une falaise. Ils se penchèrent et virent un énorme précipice, aux bords totalement lisse. Il y avait cependant une petite plate-forme à mi-hauteur. Tsuke les appelait, il avait trouvé un coffre. Ils s'approchèrent et virent qu'il contenait une corde. Ils la déroulèrent et vit un papier sur lequel il était marqué « 30 mètres » ils calculèrent et virent en effet qu'il faisait bien trente mètres de long.

-« A ton avis, Hanabi…A quelle hauteur sommes nous ? »

-« A bien plus de trente mètres, ça c'est sûr…Gackt…Tu peux nous dire à quelle hauteur nous sommes ? »

-« Alalah…que feriez-vous sans moi... »Il s'approcha de la falaise, marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible en regardant le sol et conclu « quarante mètre »

-« Tout rond »

-« Oui, quarante mètre…Ni plus ni moins…bon, il doit sûrement avoir une corde de dix mètre caché derrière une fougère…Je vais chercher »

Il revint dix minutes plus tard « En fait, je n'ai trouvé aucune fougères »

-« Sans blague…On est dans un désert, Gackt » Riposta Hanabi.

-« Bon, je vais voir s'il y a quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent » Fit Tsuke en empoignant sa précieuse dague.

-« C'est ça, va chasser pendant que l'on se creuse la tête à trouver une solution »

Il ne dit rien et s'en alla.

-« Dis donc, mademoiselle-je-sais-tout, qui te dit que l'on doit descendre cette falaise, c'est peut-être un piège »

Elle indiqua un panneau avec une énorme flèche vers la falaise.

-« Oui, bon…c'est peut-être une fausse indication »

-« Non »

-« Et pourquoi donc ? »

-« Car il n'y a pas de raison de mettre un coffrer avec une corde, ainsi que deux mousquetons sur la falaise si cela ne servait à rien. De plus, si tu regarde bien, au loin il y un énorme mur, et dans tous les cas on devra l'escalader pour arriver de l'autre côté »

-« Justement s'il y a un mur, c'est que l'on ne doit pas passer par là »

-« Ecoute, de l'autre côté il y a une île »

-« Comment tu sais »

-« Grâce à mes yeux! A l'aide de mon Byaku gan »

-« Ah oui, ces yeux là…Dieu qu'ils sont laid »

-« Ils sont peut-être laid, mais bien pratique » Fit-elle sèchement. »De plus aller à l'opposé de la falaise ne servirait à rien…car il n'y a qu'un désert…Donc en toute logique on doit aller dans ce sens là »

-« Hum…Si tu le façon je le savais »

-« Ah oui » Se moqua-t-elle. »Bon, on va devoir trouver une solution pour cette falaise…On a trente mètre…il nous manque dix mètre, et une chute de cette distance serait mortelle »

-« Donc ? »

-« Donc on réfléchit! On a une hauteur de quarante mètre, une corde de trente mètre, une plate forme à mi-hauteur, et deux mousquetons, dont une ici juste au bord de la falaise, et un second à la plate forme…Ce qui veut dire qu'il y a une astuce…Ou sinon il n'y aurait pas cette plate-forme »

-« Hum...Laisse-moi réfléchir à cela » Il s'assit par-terre, en faisant attention à ne pas froisser sa tunique et posa sa main sur son front, en signe d'intense réflexion.

-« J'ai trouvé » déclara-t-il en se levant d'un bond.

-« Ah oui ? » s'étonna Hanabi.

-« Il suffit d'accrocher la corde de trente mètre au premier mousqueton. Puis, de descendre, de la décrocher du premier mousqueton, puis de la raccrocher au second mousqueton, c'est simple il fallait y penser…en plus on a dix mètre de corde en plus »

Elle le regarda avec des yeux rond, et la bouche ouverte, puis lui demanda.

-« Et comment tu peux décrocher la corde du premier et du second mousqueton, qui se trouve vint mètre au-dessus de toi »

-« Euh…Je…je…Eh bien, on demande à la personne qui est au-dessus de la décrocher pour soi »

-« Et la personne se trouvant vingt mètre au dessus de toi…comment va-t-elle descendre alors »

-« Eh bien…Hum…Oui…Tu n'as pas tort sur cet aspect là, je te l'accorde »

-« Je n'ai tort nulle part, c'est toi qui a tout faux »

-« Ne me parle pas sur ce ton…Moi au moins, je propose des solutions »

Elle ne répondit même pas et continua à réfléchir.

Une heure plus tard, Tsuke revint. Il avait dans ses bras un maigre butin.

-« C'est quoi ça ? » Demanda Gackt d'un air dédaigneux.

-« C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour que l'on se remplisse la panse…Ce sont des racine…C'est peu mais nourrissant »

-« Je ne mangerais pas ça »

-« tant pis pour toi » déclara Hanabi « C'est tout ce que l'on aura dans le ventre pourtant »

-« Grblblbl…Bon, femme occupe-toi du dîner pendant que nous nous occupons de l'histoire de la falaise »

-« Ne m'appelles pas comme ça, espèce de phallocrate…Et puis il n'y a pas de quoi cuisiner, tu dois les manger cru »

-« Tout d'abord je ne viens pas de Phallocratie, et de deux, essaye au moins de leur donne un aspect mangeable »

-« Phallocrate veut dire misogyne, ce n'est pas un pays »

-« Hum…Soit! Occupe toi de toute façon, pendant que nous deux, nous nous occupons de la corde et de la falaise »

Elle écrasa et commença à retirer la terre des racines.

Elle s'assit par terre et les regarda faire. Ils accrochaient la corde sur le mousqueton et firent plusieurs essais sans succès.

-« Je sais… » Commença Hanabi, il faut… »

-« Tais-toi » Dit Gackt « On réfléchit à une solution, on a pas le temps d'écouter tes histoires de bonne femmes »

-« Quelles histoires ? C'est pour la fal… »

-« tais-toi, j'ai dit! C'est une affaire d'hommes »

-« Il a raison, Hanabi » Coupa Tsuke « Ne nous déconcentre pas »

-« Bon… » Fit Hanabi, en essayant de contenir sa colère.

Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

Ils revinrent près d'Hanabi, totalement essoufflés.

-« Je peux dire quelque chose maintenant ? »

-« Ouais…Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

-« On peut facilement descendre la falaise »

-« Ah ouais? Et qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'on a essayé de faire depuis trois heure mademoiselle-je-sais-tout » Fit-il en riant avec Tsuke.

-« On doit couper la corde en deux…On a une corde de dix et une de vingt mètres…On accroche la corde de dix mètre au mousqueton en prenant garde à faire une boucle avec l'autre bout de la corde. Pas trop grande ni trop petite. On descend cette corde…il manque dix mètres…On va prendre la corde de vingt mètres, la faire passer dans la boucle…la corde passée dans al boucle, nous permet de descendre les dix mètres restants…vu q u'elle n'était pas totalement accrochée, on peut la retirer en tirant dessus…On est sur la plate forme…on accroche la corde de vingt mètre au second mousqueton…Et on arrive sur le sol sans encombre »

Les deux garçons avaient les yeux ouverts, ils ne savaient pas quoi dire.

-« Et pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? » S'énerva Gackt.

-« Mais c'est toi qui… »

-« Non! Tais-toi, je ne veux rien savoir…bon, on y va. On a déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça » Fit-il en se levant et en lançant un regard glacial à Hanabi.

Un quart d'heure plus tard la falaise n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Ils marchèrent dans le petit désert, pendant deux heures, jusqu'à arriver au grand mur…il faisait dans les cent mètres de haut, voir même plus. Ils levèrent la tête jusqu'à son sommet. Des rapaces volaient au-dessus d'eux d'un air menaçant. Ils devaient être une trentaine d'oiseaux.

Près du mur, se trouvait un second coffre, avec tout un appareillage d'escalade, il y avait une corde de vingt mètres, des pioches, des mousquetons et bien d'autres.

-« Bon, on va devoir s'amuser à grimper » Fit Tsuke.

-« Non, on a besoin de repos » déclara Gackt, tel un chef « Reposons-nous une heure ou deux, nous reprendrons après, cela »

Hanabi ne se sentait pas fatiguée, mais préféra ne pas discuter les ordres de Gackt. Elle ne le supportait vraiment plus…Tsuke également, il a fait preuve de bêtise en s'associant à Gackt, dans leurs idées machos. Elle se disait juste qu'elle n'avait plus que septante heures à tenir avec eux. Elle repensait à Shino, et sa vision la faisait sourire. Elle s'endormit cependant en y pensant. Neuf heures plus tard, Tsuke la réveilla...

-« Mince quel heure est-il » Fit-elle, en voyant au loin, le soleil se réveiller »

-« Quatre heure et demi…Gackt a oublié de mettre en marche le réveil de sa montre…résultat on a dormi plus qu'il ne fallait »

-« Et surtout on a perdu énormément de temps »

-« Oh! Ca va, vous deux! Mes piles étaient presque à plat…et l'erreur est humaine, même si je suis d'une perfection sans reproches »

-« Tu parles » marmonna Hanabi.

-« Bon, nous allons commencer à escalader le mur » Fit Tsuke, un regard plein de défi.

-« Vos êtes fou! Vous n'y arriverais jamais »

-« Bien sûr que si! » Fit Gackt avec un rire sonore.

-« Cela semble trop simple » Se dit Hanabi.

Elle se leva et examina le mur. Il était couvert de mousse et de branchage et leur offrait de belles prises pour escalader le mur. Elle du s'approcher très près car le soleil se leva derrière le mur, leur offrant que très peu de lumière.

Les deux garçons enfilèrent leur matériel d'escalade et commencèrent à monter.

-« Hahaha…Trop facile » déclara le ninja aux cheveux rouge.

A peine avait-il déclaré ces mots, qu'une multitude de vautour vinrent les attaquer. A y voir de plus près, ce n'était pas des vautours habituels. Ils possédaient deux têtes sur un corps énormes. Leurs griffes étaient en acier ainsi que leur bec. Ils se mirent à piquer dans les corps des deux garçons qui hurlèrent de mal, pourtant ils n'étaient montés que de dix mètres. Ils n'avaient pas encore accroché leur corde aux branchages sur le mur et tombèrent dans le vide. Hanabi courut comme elle put pour les rattraper. Elle se déplaça à une vitesse fulgurante pour les rattraper tous les deux.

-« Fiuuu…il s'en est fallu de peu »

-« Lâche-moi » Fit Gackt. Il se mit à hurler.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu es gravement blessé? Montre-moi tes blessures »

Il fit des tours sur lui-même et hurlait « Ma tunique! Ils ont déchirés ma belle tunique…Et regarde mon pantalon en cuir! Je ne vais plus pouvoir le mettre! Il m'a coûté les yeux de la tête! C'est horriiiiiiible »

Hanabi leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers Tsuke.

-« Rien de cassé ? »

-« Non ça va…quelques plaies »

-« Attend... »Fit-elle en sortant un tube de sa poche gauche « C'est une pommade pour les blessures…Appliques-en un peu sur tes blessures »

-« Merci… »

Ils regardèrent Gackt crier mille insultes aux oiseaux et leurs réclamèrent de lui rendre ses morceaux de vêtements déchirés.

-« Bon…On y retourne » fit Gackt en prenant une rasade de pommade des mains de Tsuke ainsi que la direction du mur.

-« Mais tu es fou, tu viens de voir ce qui vient de se passer! »

-« Et alors…On sait à présent à quoi s'attendre…viens Tsuke…Hanabi tu restes là »

Elle ne protesta pas et les revit monter le mur. Ils avaient des kunai en main et essayaient de tuer les vautours en même temps que de monter l'immense mur. Ils tombèrent après de nombreux essais et elle dû à chaque fois les rattraper de justesse. A peine relevé, ils coururent remonter le mur, sans se lasser. Leurs visage finissaient par ressemble à d'énormes hématomes. Il y avait moins de cadavres de vautours sur le sol, que de plaies sur leurs corps.

Elle longea le mur qui semblait n'avoir pas de fin. Soudain son regard fut attiré par une faible lumière verdâtre semblant sortir du mur. Elle prit un kunai et dégagea la mousse et les branchages qui l'obstruait. Le signe apparaissait petite à petit. C'est un carré vert avec un signe blanc dessus.

Pendant ce temps, les deux garçons essayèrent pour la énième fois de monter. Le tas de cadavre de vautour augmentait…ainsi que leurs blessures. Mais rien ne semblait les arrêter. Quelques fois on entendait Gackt hurler « Mon visaaaaaage…mon beau visââââge »

Cela faisait rire Hanabi intérieurement, mais c'était surtout autre chose qui la faisait rire.

Les deux garçons arrivèrent bientôt au bout de leur mur. Ils finirent par l'escalader. Le mur faisait au moins cinq mètres de large. Et il était solidement fait de béton sous les branchages.

Ils arrivèrent au bord du mur, de l'autre côté. Quand ils baissèrent la tête pour voir le paysage ils entendirent une petite voix les appeler.

Ils baissèrent les yeux et virent….Hanabi.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent. « Comment elle est arrivée de l'autre côté, elle! »

Ils coururent de l'autre côté du mur, pour voir…mais Hanabi avait disparut de leur point de départ. Ils conclurent que c'était bien leur coéquipière qui était du bon côté.

-« Comment as-t-elle passé le… » Bafouilla Tsuke.

Ils descendirent le mur à la vitesse de la lumière, tout en évitant les becs des vautours. A vrai dire c'était plutôt Hanabi qui leur lançait des shurikens pour les éloigner.

Lorsqu'ils furent à terre, ils se laissèrent tomber à terre en s'essoufflant.

-« Co…comment…Tu…As » Articula Gackt.

-« Par magie » Siffla Hanabi « Je suis allée plus vite que vous »

-« Hein ? Mais par où tu es passé »

-« Hihihi…Je suis allée si vite que vous ne m'avez même pas aperçue »

-« Sorcière » Fit Gackt.

-« Ca y est, toute de suite les grandes phrases »

-« Bon au lieu de rire bêtement, vas-tu nous dire comment tu es parvenue de ce côté »

-« Simplement par là » Fit-elle en indiquant tu doigt une porte sur le mur.

Les deux ninjas étaient bouche bées.

-« Il y avait une p…pp…porte ? » Fit Tsuke, ahuri.

-« Eh oui…Au lieu de vous casser la tête à monter le mur, vous auriez dû m'écouter et prendre la porte »

-« Comment as-tu fait apparaître cette porte ? » S'indigna Gackt

-« Je n'ai pas fait apparaître de porte, Gackt. Elle était déjà là »

-« Que…Que »

-« Ben oui…Il y avait une étrange lumière verte près du mur…j'ai dégagé quelques branches pour voir ce dont il s'agissait…et bien c'était un insigne 'EXIT' juste au-dessus d'une porte menant à l'autre côté du mur »

Gackt et Tsuke continuèrent à bafouiller des choses incompréhensibles pour masquer leur gêne.

Ils se relevèrent rapidement.

-« Bon, continuons » Fit Gackt.

Hanabi baissa la tête et se dit « Arf…Il ne comprend décidemment rien à rien, le pauvre bougre »

Ils firent face à un océan. Ils voyaient d'où ils étaient une grande île, qui devait se trouver à moins de deux kilomètres à la nage. Ils plongèrent rapidement et l'eau salée de cette étendue, piquaient les blessures des deux garçons, qui essayaient de subir sans crier de douleur. Ils étaient extenués à l'arrivée. L'escalade et la nage semblaient leur avoir vidé de leur force.

-« Bon…Vous avez l'air vanné…Reposez-vous un peu, je vais chercher de quoi faire un feu et de quoi vous nourrir »

Ils ne répondirent rien et s'allongèrent à l'entrée de la forêt.

Hanabi prit la dague de Tsuke pour dégager les liane et les branchage durant sa ballade dans la forêt. Cela semblait être une jungle qui recouvre toute l'île. L'île faisait une circonférence de plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres. Ce n'était pas une grande île à parcourir, en soit.

Elle trouva quelques fruits qu'elle mit dans une feuille de bananier, en guise de panier.

Elle tua en route quelques sangliers sauvages qui voulaient lui foncer dedans, en faisant attention de ne pas renverser ses fruits. Ces sangliers étaient étranges, ils étaient munis de cornes sur la tête et de trois cornes sur la truffe. De plus, ils étaient un peu plus gros que la moyenne. Elle en traîna un derrière elle. D'autres animaux étranges peuplaient cet îlot, tels que des oiseaux avec deux pairs d'ailes, des serpents ailés ou des moustiques de la taille d'une petite souris. Elle réussit à les faire fuir, en faisant émaner d'elle un chakra menaçant.

Elle revint une demi-heure plus tard auprès de ses coéquipiers qui dormaient comme des loirs.

Elle déposa les fruits et le sanglier près d'eux et repartit dans la forêt pour chercher du bois mort pour un feu. Elle revint plus tard avec une montagne de brindilles et de troncs. Elle disposa des pierres et des branches pour le feu. Elle alluma le feu à l'aide d'un katon.

Deux heure plus tard, les deux ninjas se réveillèrent par une alléchante odeur. Ils suivirent cette odeur, tels des somnambules. Lorsqu'ils approchèrent, ils virent Hanabi tourner un énorme sanglier sur un feu, façon méchoui. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux. Les racines ramenées par Tsuke, leur avait plus vidé que rempli le ventre. Ils voulurent sauter sur la viande quand…

-« Hop hop hop…Pas si vite…Il doit cuir encore une petite demi-heure et il sera prêt. Il y a avec ça quelques légumes et pour desserts, de nombreux fruits. Pour boire, vous devrez vous contenter de l'eau de ma gourde, mais il y a une rivière plus loin, l'eau est potable. J'ai fait le tour de l'île et j'y ai rencontré une équipe. Ils venaient du village caché de la pluie et ne semble pas nous vouloir du bien. Donc plus vite on trouvera la sortie mieux ce sera »

Ils avaient tous les deux un sourire béat.

-« Vous avez écouté ce que je viens de dire ? »

-« M..Maaaanger…Manger...manger »

-« Ce sera prêt dans vingt minutes…Prenez des fruits en attendant »

Ils prirent allègrement plusieurs fruits dans leurs mains et les dévorèrent en quelques instants.

-« Hanabi… »Commença Tsuke « Tu es une véritable fée du logis, tu es mon soleil dans les ténèbres de mon âme »

-« Gné ? »

-« Tsuke…Parle un peu normalement » Fit Gackt d'un œil méprisant.

Puis il voulut s'asseoir quand il vit que ses blessures ne lui faisaient plus mal. Il souleva discrètement sa tunique et vit ses blessures soignées et enroulées de bandages. Il eut un sentiment de culpabilité.

-« Oh…Hanabi » Chantonna Tsuke « C'est toi qui as soigné nos blessures…C'est génial tu te débrouille comme une chef »

-« C'est rien »Dit-elle, en souriant « Tiens…Gackt, vu que j'avais du fil et des aiguilles dans mon sac, j'en ai profité pour recoudre ta tunique »

-« Hum…Merci » Bafouilla-t-il.

Elle fut un peu surprise par ce mot, mais sourit à pleine dent.

Ils se régalèrent du sanglier rôti. Le soleil était à son zénith, il ne leur restait que deux jours pour trouver la sortie. Ils explorèrent la forêt et trouvèrent un petit coffre à bijoux. Ils l'ouvrirent et découvrirent trois objets dedans ; Un couteau, une feuille de papier et un bic.

Gackt prit le parchemin et lut à haute voix : « Voici un objet qui vous sera fort utile dans cette île »

-« Cool, un bon couteau. Ce sera plus pratique pour explorer la jungle » fit Gackt en l'accrochant à sa ceinture »Puis il prit le bic et marque sur le parchemin « Gackt was here »

-« Gaaackt » Soupira Hanabi.

-« Quoi ? Rien de dramatique, c'est au cas où une de mes fan viendrait »Répondit-il jetant le bic par terre.

Hanabi le ramassa et l'examina. Il y avait dessus un petit cachet dessus et lu « Examen de sélection de ninja de classe moyenne ». Elle sourit et se dit que cela ferait un chouette souvenir à offrir à Shino en le fourrant dans sa poche. Ils firent rapidement le tour de l'île et ne virent rien de particulier. Ils s'assirent au beau milieu d'une forêt et soufflèrent.

-« On a fait trois fois le tour de l'île et RIEN! » Râla le ninja aux cheveux rouge.

-« Ne nous énervons pas…On a peut-être choisi la mauvaise porte »

-« Tiens, c'est vrai… » Ajouta Tsuke « la sortie est peut-être dans une autre porte »

-« Bravo » Déclara Gackt.

Soudain Hanabi sursauta et fit un signe aux autres de se taire.

Elle ne cilla pas et utilisa son Byaku gan. Elle chuchota à ses membres d'équipe :

-« Dans les arbres…un derrière nous, un à 65 degré vers la droite et un second à 40 degré vers la gauche.

Ils se concentrèrent à une solution tout en essayant d'être naturel. Soudain Gackt se leva d'un air sérieux et cria :

-« Montrez-vous bande de lâche, moi, Gackt vais vous détruire »

Hanabi tomba presque par la stupidité de son coéquipier.

-« Mais t'es complètement débile! Ruse tu connais ? »

-« la ruse est le moyen des faibles! » marmonna Tsuke

-« Non, c'est une façon de gagner INTELLIGEMMENT! » Hurla-t-elle. Elle sentit une veine se gonfler sur son front par colère.

Soudain trois rires retentirent dans la forêt.

-« C'est bon, montrez-vous maintenant » Souffla-t-elle.

Dans un éclair, trois silhouettes apparurent sur le sol à dix mètres d'eux.

-« Eh bien, eh bien, chers bleus. Heureux de voir quelques bleus de Konoha…Nous n'en avions pas encore rencontré un seul…peut-être se cachaient-ils dans les fourrés comme des lâches »

-« Nous autres, ne sommes pas lâches » Dit Tsuke, s'enflammant toujours lorsqu'il était question de courage ou de fierté.

Les trois ninja rirent en cœur. Hanabi vit qu'ils étaient tous les trois du village du brouillard.

-« Avez-vous vu des ninja du village caché de la pluie »

-« FuFuFu…Vouiiii…Si vous voulez parler des trois ninja que nous venons d'abattre…Vouiii…Nous les avons bien vu…FuFu…ils sont tous froid à présent »

Celui qui venait de parler était petit, mais il avait de longs doigts munis de griffes et portait une longue veste grise. Les deux autres semblaient jumeaux, ils étaient tous les deux habillé avec une veste, un pantalon beige et un casque sur la tête.

-« Hahahaha…Si vous pensez que vous me faîtes peur » Ria Gackt « Je vais vous réduire à néant à l'aide de mon tout nouveau jutsu »

Il prit une grande inspiration, sous les regards moqueurs des ninjas du brouillard.

A ce moment Hanabi fit un geste à Tsuke et en même temps, ils se bouchèrent les oreilles.

Cinquante seconde plus tard, elle vit les ninjas du brouillard étalés par terre...inconscient.

Gackt était toujours occupé à danser, se tortiller et chanter :

-« lalala…Wa ta si ni..A su waaaaarunoooo lala »

-« C'est bon Gackt ! » Hurla-t-elle.

-« Hein ? Oh pardon…j'étais tellement pris de passion pour ce que je chantais que je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'ils étaient tombé dans les pommes en entendant ma belle voix suave »

-« Ouais c'est ça…Mais regarde-les » Fit-elle en les retournant « Tu as failli les tuer ! »

-« Hahaha…On me dit souvent que j'ai une voix qui tue »

-« Gackt…Pitié… »

-« Tu as l'air triste…Veux-tu que je te chante une chanson pour te réconforter ? »

-« NON! Non! NON! C'est trèèèèèès gentil…Mais…NON! Je t'assures »

-« Si tu le dis… »Fit-il d'une petite voix « J'ai tout de même réussi à mettre hors d'état de nuire ces fléaux »

-« Pitié Gackt…Tu te met à parler comme Tsuke »

-« On parle de moiii ? » Fit une voix à quinze mètre au loin.

-« Non, Non » Affirma la konoichi.

Ils passèrent les minutes suivantes à cacher les corps dans les fourrés.

-« Bon comme cela nous en sommes débarrassés » Fit Hanabi à Gackt qui terminait de transporter le derniers corps, pendant que Tsuke s'occupait d'effacer leurs pas et les traces de leurs passages dans la clairière.

-« Au fait… » Commença Gackt d'un air un peu gêné « M…Merci pour les bandages et…hum…Désolé si j'ai pu être désagréable… »

Hanabi le regarda d'un air surpris et éclata de rire.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? »

-« Oh, rien rien…C'est juste surprenant »

-« Gblblbl…Tu sais…Je…Je sais bien que je peux être quelques fois difficile »

-« Oh, si peu »

-« Mais bon…si il y a un problème ou quoi…Dis-le moi » Fit-il en se redressant et en reprenant l'air qu'il avait d'habitude.

Elle sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-« Faut croire que tu peux être sympa » Dit-elle joyeusement.

-« Et… »

-« Oui ? »

-« TupourraismedonnerlenumérodetéléphonedeRin ? »

-« Qué? Le numéro de téléphone de Rin? Pourquoi ? »

-« …Baaaaah… »

-« Tu es amoureux de Rin »

-« Pas du tout ! » Fit-il en se raclant la gorge, tout en essayant de garder un air fier.

-« Mon pauvre… »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Mais personne ne te déteste plus au monde que Rin »

-« Tu mens! Tout le monde m'aime »

-« pas Rin »

-« Elle changera d'avis en me voyant chanter »

-« Elle s'est toujours bouché les oreilles, quand tu chantais devant la classe »

-« Hrum…Finalement elle ne doit pas être digne de moi » Termina-t-il, en rejoignant Tsuke. Sa marche rapide traduisait une réelle colère.

Ils explorèrent une demi-heure de plus l'île et en voyant rien de particulier, le trio revint sur ses pas. Ils retraversèrent la mer, passèrent le mur, via la porte et reprirent soin de cacher l'entrée de la porte par quelques fougères.

Ils remontèrent la falaise grâce à l'équipement d'escalade qu'ils avaient trouvé près du grand mur, et retournèrent dans la salle ronde aux cinq portes. Ils ouvrirent la porte avec l'inscription « 2 ». Ils se retrouvèrent après une longue course dans un pays glacial. Ils y retrouvèrent l'équipe de Ema. Ils s'échangèrent quelques mots sur la sortie, mais aucun d'eux ne l'avaient trouvé. Ils savaient donc à présent qu'il n'y avait rien à voir dans ce monde là. Les deux équipes revinrent sur leurs pas. L'équipe d'Ema était composée d'une petite fille aux cheveux carrés ébouriffés, qui portait dans son dos un sabre. Elle portait une petite chemise chinoise vert émeraude et une robe noire courte mais surtout, SURTOUT, c'était une fan acharnée de Gackt, du nom de Sumiko, qui était prête à lui arracher ses vêtements. Elle fut calmée lorsque Kei, un garçon au visage balafré, lui donna un coup sur la tête. Un ninja très terre à terre et calme. Ema et Kei était complémentaire en ce qui concernait le fait de calmer les ardeurs de Sumiko. Dans la salle ronde, ils prirent la troisième porte.

Au bout du tunnel, Hanabi cru entendre comme un tremblement ou un éboulement, mais Tsuke lui fit signe de ne pas s'en inquiéter. Les deux équipes se trouvèrent à présent dans une grande forêt aux arbres centenaires. Ils furent pris en embuscade par une équipe du village de la pierre. Tsuke fonça dans le tas mais fut pris au piège par un filet que l'équipe ennemie avait posé, camouflé par de la mousse, puis assommé par un grand ninja au corps squelettique du village de la pierre, pendant que Sumiko fut heurté à la tête par une balle en acier et pierre qu'avait lancé le plus trapu de l'équipe adverse. Gackt voulut faire une petite démonstration de chant, mais Ema, tout aussi allergique à sa voix que Rin, l'assomma pour le faire taire. Il ne restait à présent que Hanabi, Ema et Rei. Les ninja lancèrent sur eux une pluie de shurikens et de kunai. Hanabi effectua un kaiten, le tourbillon divin, la technique qui consiste à libérer du chakra de son corps et de tourbillonner sur elle-même, comme une toupie, pour stopper les projectiles et les renvoyer à l'ennemi. Mais sa force fut si grande, que son kaiten eut un impact direct sur les trois ninja de la pierre, qui furent propulsés en arrière pour se cogner aux arbres.

A ce moment, Ema fit quelques signes rapides et utilisa son jutsu favori « L'emprisonnement organique ». Une étrange concentration de chakrâ sortit de son corps par sa bouche pour se diviser en trois et se diriger dans les arbres situés juste derrière eux. Les ninja eurent la tête un peu secouée par le kaiten, mais avait-ils à peine ouvert les yeux, qu'ils sentirent une force les emprisonner dans l'arbre. La troisième ninja, une adolescente aux yeux jaune vif, se retourna et vit que l'arbre derrière elle, avait une texture souple, et deux bras formés d'écorce de dégagèrent du tronc pour l'emprisonner et l'entraîne dans l'arbre, elle, ainsi que ses coéquipiers avaient beau se débattre, impossible de se libérer. Ils avaient à présent la tête ainsi que les pieds qui dépassèrent du tronc. Kei s'approcha d'eux et leur donna à chacun un coup de masse sur la tête pour les assommer.

-« J'ai l'impression que je passe le plus clair de mon temps à frapper ou assommer les gens, que de me battre sérieusement »

-« Mais non… »Commença Ema « La preuve, pour Gackt c'est moi qui ait dû me charger du sale boulot »

-« Il ne t'avait rien fait pourtant, le pauvre » Dit Hanabi.

-« Non…mais je n'aurais pas supporter de l'entendre encore une fois »

-« Hahaha…Bizarre d'entendre ça de ta voix » Fit le balafré « Toi qui est pourtant non violente et tolérante »

-« Oui, mais faut pas pousser mémé dans l'escalier »

Ils éclatèrent dans rire jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendre une faible voix derrière eux les appeler à l'aide. C'était Tsuke. Ils coupèrent le fil qui le retenait prisonnier, ce qui lui provoqua une belle chute de quatre mètres.

-« Aïïïe » Articula-t-il.

-« Ca va ? » S'inquiéta Hanabi.

-« Oui, oui » Fit, rapidement en se relevant « Un noble chevalier ne connaît pas la douleur, ô Hanabi »

-« Ca y'est il remet ça » Se dit-elle dans sa tête.

Ils regardèrent les trois corps dans les arbres.

-« On va les laisser comme ça ? » Demanda le ninja-chevalier.

-« Quelqu'un viendra bien les chercher » Répondit Kei.

Ce dernier prit Sumiko sur son dos, pendant que Tsuke s'occupa de Gackt. Ainsi chargés, ils commencèrent tous les quatre l'exploration de la forêt. Ils virent une équipe adverse, mais préférèrent s'éloigner que de les affronter, d'autant plus qu'ils avaient l'air coriace.

Lorsque les deux ninja se réveillèrent, ils purent continuer à plus grande allure. Ils virent un coffre, mais son contenu était vide, il ne restait plus que le parchemin et le stylo, avec lequel on écrivit le message. Ils explorèrent pendant une heure de plus mais ne voyant rien de nouveau, se replièrent et retournèrent dans la salle ronde. Ils ouvrirent la quatrième porte, coururent le long du tunnel et débouchèrent sur…le désert!

-« Hein ? » Fit Gackt, d'un air consterné.

-« Que se passe-t-il ? »Demanda la grande ninja aux cheveux sombres.

-« On est déjà venu ici…Mais c'était la première porte » Fit Hanabi.

-« Quoi ? » Cria Sumiko.

-« Qu'aviez-vous derrière la troisième porte ? »

-« Rien » répondit Kei.

-« Comment ça rien ? »

-« Un mur en brique »

-« Vous l'avez détruit ? »

-« «On a essayé mais il est trop épais »

-« De quelle épaisseur ? » Demanda Gackt, qui semblait vraiment faire parti de la conversation.

-« Aucune idée » Fit Sumiko, qui tentait avec un quelconque dialogue, mais celui-ci ne vit même pas sa présence.

-« Retournons dans la salle » Déclara Hanabi.

-« Pourquoi te mets-tu à donner des ordres? Tu penses être le leader ? » Dit Gackt

-« Est-ce qu'on a le choix ? » Répondit-elle en le fixant dans le blanc des yeux.

-« Hum…je suppose que non…En route ! »

Tous, hormis Sumiko, levèrent les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération.

Ils retournèrent à la salle ronde. Et ouvrirent chacune des portes. Tout avait changé le désert se trouvait à présent derrière la cinquième porte, le mur de brique derrière la première, le paysage glacé derrière la seconde, la jungle derrière la troisième. Il y avait une porte que l'équipe d'Hanabi n'avait pas visitée. L'équipe d'Ema leur expliquait rapidement que cette dernière n'était pas très intéressante. Ce n'était qu'une forêt comme les autres avec d'étranges créatures. Dont un buffle géant à queue de serpent et ailes de dragons qui était immortel. A vrai dire, il mourrait mais ressuscitait chaque heure, ce qui faisait qu'au début, ils crurent à des clones de cette race mais virent l'effet de la résurrection et décidèrent de courir à toute jambe hors de ce monde.

Ils restèrent dans cette salle ronde à la recherche d'une quelconque salle cachée. Hanabi utilisa son Byaku gan mais ne vit aucun passage derrière ce mur, et ce dit qu'elle était bel et bien condamnée.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils sentirent un tremblement dans le sol, le même son qu'Hanabi avait entendu dans l'un de ces tunnels. Ils tombèrent tous à sol par le choc. La salle se mit à tourner sur elle-même et ils virent, par les portes ouvertes, que même les tunnels prirent une autre direction.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? » Cria Tsuke.

Une minute plus tard, le sol se stabilisait.

-« Bon…Ca a le mérite d'être clair » Fit le ninja balafré.

-« Oui… » Acquiesça Ema « Comme je le pensais, c'était la salle qui bougeait et les insignes qui changeait, nous menant plusieurs fois au même endroit…Haha…C'est vicieux et cela nous a fait perdre beaucoup de temps »

Gackt regarda attentivement la porte au mur de brique, après avoir poussé Hanabi et déclara :

-« Eh bien…La solution était là. Nous sommes aveugles. Laissez-moi arranger cela…Moi, Gackt, je vais vous sortir de là »

-« J'espère bien » Commença Kei « Car il ne nous reste que six heures pour en trouver une »

Sumiko regarda le ninja chanteur avec des yeux pétillants.

Gackt commença une suite de geste superflu, puis fit quelques signes rapides et cria :

-« Rupture des illusions »

A ce moment, la porte en brique se mit à trembler et fit place à un couloir.

-« Hahahaha…Que feriez-vous sans moi ! »

-« Tu es formidable » S'écria Sumiko, la petite fan écervelée.

Aucun ne répondirent. Ils étaient subjugués par la simplicité de la solution, seulement aucun d'eux n'avaient le don pour l'illusion.

-« Nous n'ont attendions pas moins de toi » Fit Ema, avec un doux sourire.

Gackt fit un rire sonore qui résonnait dans la salle.

Ils fermèrent chacune des portes et entrèrent dans la nouvelle porte. Gackt prit soin de réinstaller l'illusion pour que les suivant se cassent également un peu le cul.

Ils débouchèrent dans une seconde petite salle ronde avec une simple porte et l'insigne « exit » dessus.

-« C'est peut-être un piège » Fit-il en prenant une allure de défense.

-« Mais nooooon » Dit Hanabi, nonchalante « Y'a pas moyen »

Elle ouvrit la porte et une tornade envahit la porte les plaquant ainsi sur le mur.

Ils retombèrent par terre. Ils levèrent la têt et virent…Leur Sensei leur lançant des confettis le sourire aux lèvres.

-« Sensei Nao » Hurla Hanabi de joie, tandis que Sumiko sauta dans les bras de son Sensei.

Le maître de l'équipe d'Ema était une belle grande femme aux yeux verts et aux cheveux longs d'un blanc pur.

-« Hohoho…Calme-toi Sumiko…Ca va vous deux ? Pas de… »Elle regarda Sumiko et continua « …dégâts ? »

-« Non… »Rassura Kei « Aucune crise dangereuse, ne vous en faîtes pas »

L'équipe de Nao Ewaka ne compris par vraiment grand-chose à cette allusion mais s'empressèrent de s'enthousiasmer auprès de leur professeur respectif.

-« Sensei! Vos auriez dû voir…j'ai réussi à venir à bout de toute une équipe adverse » Annonça Gackt.

-« Et moi! Sensei! Vous en savez pas ce que j'ai dû endurer avec ces deux machos »

-« Ma lame a pourfendu bien des ennemis »

Nao les regarda d'un air fier et attendrit, mais savait que le plus dur restait à venir.

-« Les enfants » Commença Mika Oda, le second professeur « Nous n'étions ici que pour vous accueillir et vous indiquer la voie à suivre. Nous êtes parvenu jusqu'ici, et nous vous en félicitons…Nous allons devoir partir… »

-« Noooooon…Pas maintenant » Pleurnicha Sumiko.

-« Sumiko… »Commença Mika « …Tu es une grande fille…Il est vrai que tu as cinq ans de moins que tes camarades mais…Je ne peux pas toujours être là… »

Gackt, Hanabi et Tsuke n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux…comment une si petite fille pleurnicharde et hystérique pouvait être aspirant ninja.

Les deux professeurs disparurent…Ils étaient en réalité des clones.

Les deux équipes franchirent la porte, et déboucha sur une grande salle où attendait quatre autres équipes.

Il y avait une équipe du village du sable dont deux ninja et une konoichi. Le premier de ceux-ci avait le visage couvert de bandages et une paire de lunettes, son corps entier était recouvert de bandages et un turban couvrait ses cheveux. Il était habillé avec une belle tunique aux motifs travaillés. Le second était un ninja aux cheveux châtains hirsutes et au regard de fouine. Il portait le haut d'un kimono et un pantalon trois quarts aux multiples poches. Il portait sur son dos un long bâton, de couleur rouge. Et la konoichi était une jolie fille aux yeux clairs, en petite robe bleu ciel dont les jambes était elles, recouvertes de bandages. Elle avait de grandes bottes avec, en guise de semelles, des pointes aiguisées. Elle avait autour de la taille un petit sac et portait sur sa poitrine, sur un petit corset, quelques kunai et parchemin. Ses shurikens étaient sur sa jambe. La seconde équipe venait du village de la pierre. Il était composé, comme précédemment d'une fille et de trois garçons. Le premier garçon avait un air grave, il avait une moitié de crâne rasé et une moitié de crâne couvert de superbes cheveux noir. Il portait une tunique de moine. Celui qui semblait être le leader était plus petit et avait de très longs cheveux marron. Il avait un regard pénétrant et portait un grand bouclier sur son dos. Quand à la troisième, une grande konoichi, elle portait une tunique simple avait un short et une jupe. Elle avait un morceau de tissu qui lui recouvrait le nez. Et à la voir de profil, on pouvait observer que son nez avait été arraché. L'équipe du brouillard était, elle, composée d'un géant, de deux mètre de haut, habillé d'un simple pantalon. Il y avait une petite gothique lolita à l'allure sans défense mais aux yeux menaçants. Elle avait de belles boucles blondes qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Quand aux troisièmes membres, il était le plus particulier. Ses mains avait le double de la longueur normal et était muni de très longues griffes. Il semblait avoir une crinière qui lui couvrait de la tête au bas du dos. Il portait juste un pantalon trois quart beige. Son visage était allongé, lui donnant un profil de lion. En observant ses pieds, on pouvait voir qu'il était menu se griffes rétractés. Et les derniers furent l'équipe de Rin. Hanabi eut un haut le cœur en la voyant, elle en était folle de joie. Elle était avec ses deux équipiers. Il y avait Tama et Endô. Cette dernière était une konoichi grande pour son âge…de la même taille qu'Ema. Elle avait des cheveux crollés de couleur prune. Elle portait une grande veste qui lui arrivait au niveau des cuisses et portait de longues bottes lui arrivant un peu en dessous de sa veste. Elle avait un maquillage assez particulier, son visage était coupé en deux, une partie peinte en noire et l'autre en blanc, pareil pour la veste. Le second était un garçon au torse recouvert de bandages aux bras couvert et manches en fourrure, de même que son chapeau. Il avait un pantalon noir de type ninja. Rin tourna la tête et hurla :

-« Hanabiiii ! Ema!Ca fait du bien de vous voir »

Les trois équipes se rejoignirent. Sumiko tirait le bas de la tunique de Gackt qui tentait de s'en défaire en voyant Rin, qui elle, l'ignorait totalement.

Tama frappa amicalement Kei sur le dos. Endô regardait avec amusement Gackt qui tentait de parler à Rin et qui se faisait casser à chaque réplique. Les trois autres équipes les regardèrent d'un air sinistre.

Quelques minutes passèrent quand dans un brouillard de fumée, plusieurs ninja, dont leurs maîtres, apparurent en compagnie du cinquième Hokage.

Elle leur expliqua le baratin habituel, sur les guerres miniatures entre pays et leur distribuèrent à chacun un numéro. Elle leur expliqua que la loterie était destinée à la mise en place des combats, qui se déroulera dans un mois, ce qui leur laissait le temps de s'entraîner.

Les aspirants étaient surpris de constater que la dernière épreuve comprenait de simples combats. Tsunade demanda si aucun ne voulait abandonner à cet instant, et la konoichi du village de la pierre leva la main. Elle n'était plus en état de se battre. Elle avait perdu son nez lors d'un combat à mort avec des ennemi durant la seconde épreuve dans le paysage glacial. Elle n'avait plus d'odorat et dû se résoudre à abandonner.

Aucun de ses équipiers ne firent un geste compatissant.

Une heure plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent à Konoha et durent prendre de bonnes initiatives pour débuter un long entraînement de un mois pour la troisième et dernière épreuve de l'examen de sélection de ninja de classe moyenne.


	32. Une nouvelle venue Chapitre 32

**Chapitre32 : Conclusion de la seconde épreuve de l'examen de chuunin…**

-« Pfffffff…C'est long »

-« Cela ne fait que vingt minutes que l'on attend »

-« Patience, elle va arriver »

-« Quelqu'un veut du thé ? »

-« Volontiers »

Shiaka, Shino, Kayoko (la vieille servante) et Hinata attendaient devant la demeure des Hyûga avec des banderoles et des fleurs. Ils avaient l'air assez bêtes devant les rares promeneurs qui passaient devant la maison. Shiaka tenait le panier de fleurs, Hinata et Shino la banderole avec inscrit « Bravo Hanabi, tu as réussi » sur le recto, et sur le verso (au cas où) « C'est pas grave, tu recommenceras »…Le verso était une idée de Shiaka même si Shino la contredisait en lui disant qu'elle ne pouvait que réussir.

-« Réussir ? Ah oui, parce que tu étais son professeur particulier ? »

-« Exactement »

-« Tu semble avoir la grosse tête tout d'un coup »

-« Non! Tu la sous-estime »

Hinata s'amusait de voir Shiaka tournait Shino en bourrique, en critiquant Hanabi.

Bien sûr il ne s'en rendait pas compte et le prenait comme une insulte envers lui-même.

Mais Shiaka le savait bien, elle l'avait vu de ses propres yeux durant l'examen qu'elle avait préparé

Kayoko se tenait bien droite à attendre le retour de la petite Hanabi. Elle déposa le plateau de thé par terre et ramassa un petit panneau avec écrit « Bravo » dessus.

Ils attendirent encore un bon quart d'heure et virent au loin quatre silhouettes.

Il y avait Hanabi, Gackt, Rin et Ema. Gackt, bine évidemment monopolisant la conversation.

-« Je vous assure ! Tous à terre au bout de quelques secondes »

-« Ta gueule, t'es lourd. Ca fait la dixième fois que tu nous la raconte ton histoire » Lâcha Rin.

-« Riiiiin » Souffla Hanabi, qui ne savait pas quoi faire pour calmer son amie.

Ils entendirent des cris au loin et virent le cercle d'Hanabi.

Elle ouvrit les yeux ronds en les voyant tous les quatre avec le sourire aux lèvres pour l'accueillir. Elle utilisa ses dernières forces pour courir et sauta dans leurs bras. Shiaka tenta comme elle put de balancer quelques pétales sur sa tête. Les trois autres s'avancèrent et s'étonnèrent en voyant Shiaka.

-« Je vous connais, vous » Fit Gackt.

-« Bravo! C'était l'examinatrice, imbécile »

Il ne pipa pas mot et Shiaka se mit à rire.

-« Oui, c'est moi! A propos, bravo Gackt, ton intervention musicale m'a bien fait rire »

-« Rire ? » S'indigna-t-il.

Elle adressa un clin d'œil aux deux konoichis qui avaient un rictus sur le coin des lèvres.

-« Quand à toi, Ema, tu as le beau jutsu qu'il m'ait été donné de voir »

A cette remarque la grande brune rougit.

-« C'est vrai ? »Fit Rin « C'est quoi ? Elle n'a jamais voulut me le montrer »

-« Normal un ninja ne montre jamais ses justu » Répondit Shino.

-« Quand à toi Rin… » Commença Shiaka.

-« Oui… »

-« Soit un peu plus diplomate »

-« Quoi ? »

Hanabi ria avec les autres de la surprise de Rin.

Ils se séparèrent et les quatre aînés étaient aux petits oignons pour Hanabi qui s'en sentait un peu gênée. Même Shino était agréable avec elle. Au dîner, Hanabi leur racontait tout dans les moindres détails. Son père les avait même rejoint, dans la cuisine, où ils prenaient habituellement leur dîner, tandis que lui mangeait dans la grande salle à manger.

* * *

-« Au fait… » Fit Hanabi à Shino « Tiens, je t'ai rapporté un souvenir »

Elle prit le stylo et le tandis à Shino. Shiaka eut un petit rire malicieux. Ils se retournèrent tous.

-« Je crois qu'il n'y a que l'équipe de la pierre et du brouillard qui a compris »

-« De quoi ? » Demanda l'aspirante.

-« Ouvre-le »

Elle s'exécuta et vit un petit parchemin enroulé dans le tube en plastique.

-« Et oui…la solution était là aussi…Un bête parchemin de transportation…C'était tout con…Décidemment les gens de Konoha veulent vraiment se casser la tête »

Hanabi avait la bouche ouverte.

-« Cela devait être un examen très simple » Fit le père.

-« Pas tant que cela, monsieur. Plus de la moitié des aspirants ont été éliminés à la première épreuve, qui était considéré comme la plus dure »

-« En quoi consistait-il ? »

-« Une sorte de combat mental imaginé par moi et Kakashi Hatake »

-« Huumm...Contre quoi as-tu dû te battre, ma fille ? »

-« Et bien, j'étais dans une salle blanche qui rétrécissait »

-« C'est tout ? »

-« Ce n'étais pas facile père, je ne savais même pas que cela se situait dans mon esprit »

-« Tu as été hypnotisé »

-« Vraiment ? Ah… »

-« Seul les esprits fort ont pu s'en sortir »

-« C'est bien, Hanabi…Je suis fier de toi » Dit-il, en lui posant la main sur la tête et en s'en allant. Hinata fut assez choqué par ce geste, que son père n'avait jamais eut envers elle et en éprouvait une curieuse jalousie.

-« Enfin, la seconde épreuve était marrante » Fit la petite dernière.

-« Ah oui ? » Dit Shino.

-« La porte scellée était une idée de Kakashi…Toujours aussi tordu… »

Kayoko apparut avec un grand plateau dans les mains.

-« Quelqu'un veut encore un beignet ? »

-« Ouiiiiii » Firent-ils en chœur.

* * *

Au beau milieu du repas Hanabi s'écroula sur la table de fatigue. Shino la prit dans ses bras et l'amena dans sa chambre, pendant qu'Hinata et Shiaka prenait un dernier thé.

Après le joyeux repas, Shiaka prit difficilement le chemin de chez elle. Elle avait mangé comme quatre et sentait que son ventre allait exploser. Après tout, elle n'avait quasi pas mangé pendant quatre jours à suivre le déroulement des examens. Plusieurs caméras étaient cachés derrières les portes et dans les salles. Elle déambula, jusqu'à chez elle. Il était onze heures du soir

-« Shiaka, ma chérie… » Fit sa mère qui l'entendit rentrer.

-« Oui, maman. C'est moi »

Sa mère débarqua dans le hall, toute excitée.

-« Alors ? Comment cela s'est passé ? »

-« A merveille, on a à peine dix morts, quelques fous et deux personnes qui sont dans un état de légume…Ils devront abandonner la voie de shinobi »

-« Mais c'est horrible »

-« C'est la vie, maman. Ainsi est le destin des ninja »

-« Oh…mais ma pauvre, tu ne dois avoir rien dans le ventre…Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose ? »

La seule idée de manger, lui provoqua des nausées.

-« Euh…non, c'est gentil »

Sa mère s'installa avec elle dans le salon où son frère et son père étaient installés.

-« Ah…Ma grande…Beaucoup de morts ? » Demanda joyeusement son père.

-« A peine dix… »

-« Bah…Cela devait être trop facile » marmonna Shikamaru

-« Peut-être pour toi, monsieur le super juunin »

-« Combien sont-ils ? » Lui demanda le père.

-« Hum…dix-sept »

-« Mais c'est énorme »

-« Non, ça va »

-« Allez…Il y a un beau cru ? »

-« Pas mal… »Répondit-elle « Hanabi s'est très bien comporté, surtout en compagnie de deux ninja assez…spéciaux… »

-« Ah oui ? » Fit Shikamaru, en détournant ses yeux de la télé »

-« Oui, un des garçon…Tsuke semble assez faible…Mais je pense qu'il y a beaucoup de potentiel en Gackt »

-« Ce nom me dit quelque chose » Ronchonna le père.

-« C'est un ninja aux cheveux rouges, qui…chante »

-« Hum… » Fit le père en te tortillant le bouc « …oui, je vois…C'est le fils d'un ministre…et d'une konoichi assez excentrique…Alors comme ça c'est une bonne graine ? »

-« Je pense que s'il travaille beaucoup, il deviendrait un excellent élément tout autant que la petite Hyûga »

-« Ah…Etonnant » Fit-il.

-« Et dans les autres villages ? » Interrogea le juunin.

-« Ah…Là, c'est d'autant plus intéressant…Surtout l'équipe de Suna no Kuni…Le leader est une fille… »

-« N'importe quoi ! »

La mère frappa sur la tête de son fils.

-« Ne l'interrompt pas, veux-tu »

-« Haha…je disais, le leader est une konoichi assez effrayante, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tous les trois dégagent d'eux une force incroyable. La ninja s'appelle Minâra. Mais je pense que le meilleur élément, de cette équipe est le ninja du nom de Kimi, un beau gosse qui a pour seule arme un bâton rouge…je ne sais pas quel est l'étendue du pouvoir de ce bâton, mais une chose est sûre, ce n'est pas un simple morceau de bois. Quand au troisième, je ne saurai pas dire. Il n'a pas eut besoin de déployer le tiers du quart de sa force…C'est un type avec un turban…je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble son visage, il est recouvert de bandage. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il s'appelle Yuki. »

-« Les ninjas su sable ont toujours été effrayants en ce qui concerne leur force » Fit le paresseux.

Elle lui lança un drôle de regard et continua.

-« Ensuite il y a le village du brouillard…alors là, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire…le moins fort est le colosse de deux mètres de haut, du nom de Masa, par contre les autres membres semblent extrêmement fort. Il y a une gothic lolita, Natsumi, mais je me méfie de son air innocent, il suffit de regarder ses yeux pour s'apercevoir qu'elle n'est pas toute blanche. Durant l'examen, elle a tué à elle seule toute une équipe de ninja avec son regard…Ne me demande pas ce qu'elle leur as fait, je n'en ai pas grand idée…Quand au dernier…C'est une sorte de mutant…Un gars vraiment pas net du nom de Hatsu…Avec un sourire sadique…Un mélange entre un lion et un homme mais muni de griffes énormes et des mains gigantesques. Il est extrêmement rapide. A tel point qu'il pourrait rivaliser avec Lee »

-« Avec Lee ! » s'exclama Shikamaru.

-« Eh oui! Sinon pour finir avec les autres villages, il y a l'équipe du village caché de la pierre. Enfin, ils ne sont que deux à présent. Leur équipière a été grièvement blessée au visage. C'est le Hatsu, le mutant, qui lui a arraché le nez d'un coup de griffe »

-« Quelle horreur ! » s'exclama la mère

-« Ses griffes sont vraiment très très dangereuses. Cela s'est passé durant un affrontement entre l'équipe de la pierre et l'équipe du brouillard. A vrai dire c'était l'équipe de la pierre qui avait tenté une embuscade sur l'équipe du brouillard. Ils s'attaquèrent d'abord à Natsumi, la gothic lolita de l'équipe du brouillard. Chose qu'ils auraient dû éviter, car ses deux camarades semblent la considérer plus que comme une simple équipière. Les trois de la pierre, tenaient fermement Natsumi prisonnière. Ils voulaient la libérer que si ses deux amis leur donnaient le parchemin. Chose que bien sûr, ils refusèrent. A ce moment, Liz, la konoichi de l'équipe de la pierre prit un kunai et le plaça sous la gorge de la gothic lolita, en voyant quelques gouttes tomber, Hatsu devint comme fou, lui fonça dessus et arracha le nez de la pauvre fille. Elle courait dans tous les sens sous la douleur. Ses deux équipiers n'auraient jamais pensé qu'il attaquerait et se sont enfui avec leur équipière maintenant…sans nez »

-« Quelle horrible histoire » Fit la mère, avec sa main sur sa bouche.

-« Donc l'équipe de la pierre compte l'estropié et qui sont les autres ? »

-« Huuuum…Il y avait…Takeshi…Un gars qui semble beaucoup s'y croire…Il porte un bouclier sur son dos et a de très longs cheveux décoiffés. Et puis, il y a You, une espèce de moine avec la moitié du crâne rasé. Il dégage une sérénité autour de lui. Il porte juste une corde sur lui, il se peut qu'il cache autre chose sous sa robe de moine, mais c'est tout ce que je sais pour le moment »

-« Et nos aspirants de Konoha ? » Demanda la mère.

-« Ah...Ils sont en majorité…Il y a trois équipes et le plus drôle, c'est que ce sont les équipes des amies d'Hanabi »

-« Hanabi ? » Fit la mère, un peu à côté de la plaque.

-« L'héritière des Hyûga » répondit le père, exaspéré.

-« Oh oui, je me rappelle de cette petite. Très mignonne, mais je n'apprécie pas du tout son père. Ce qu'il a fait auprès de son neveu est absolument scandaleux. Il a failli provoquer une guerre à cause de ce conflit familial, c'est stupide »

-« Bah…Je pense juste que c'est quelqu'un de très fier et de peu ouvert…je en pense pas qu'il soit mauvais en soit » répondit la chuunin.

-« Je le méprise autant que je l'admire » Fit le père.

-« Enfin…Continu » Fit son frère.

-« Hum…A oui, l'équipe d'Hanabi…Je ne connais pas encore leur vrai force, mais comme je vous l'ai dit j'attend beaucoup de Gackt…Ensuite il y a l'équipe de Rin. Tama, semble un peu comme Tsuke, de l'équipe d'Hanabi. C'est-à-dire, beaucoup dans les bras mais peu dans le cerveau »

-« Ce n'est pas gentil de dire ça » Fit sa mère.

-« Non, mais c'est vrai, écoute. Je suis resté à les observer et franchement ce n'est pas une lumière. Donc voilà pour Tama de l'équipe de Rin. Quand à cette dernière, elle semble assez impulsive, un peu comme Naruto et ne manque pas de courage. Ensuite il y a Endô, une autre fille. Je ne sais pas vraiment pour elle. Je ne pense pas qu'elle va passer la troisième épreuve, tout comme Tama et Tsuke »

-« Ne fais pas de conclusion hâtives »

-« Oui, pardon Papa. Ensuite il y a l'équipe d'Ema, une autre amie d'Hanabi. Elle a un bon potentiel. A mon avis, elle doit faire partie d'une famille qui contrôle les éléments organiques tels que les arbres ou les plantes. C'est la première fois que je vois une telle chose, c'est assez impressionnant »

-« Ah…Attend…Chéri, ne serait-ce pas les Kishiwada » fit la mère.

-« Oui, Kishiwada, c'est ça ! » Interrompit Shiaka, qui venait de se rappeler du nom qu'elle avait lu sur la liste.

Shikamaru prit un air surpris.

-« Je pensais que les Kishiwada avaient renoncé au nindô »

-« Pourquoi cela ? » Demanda Shiaka.

-« C'est une ancienne famille » Commença la mère « Ils ont un don génétique qui consiste à commander aux arbres et à la nature…Mais ils ont décidés de garder leurs don caché et de l'oublier…Car cela leur avait provoqué bien de malheurs »

-« Plusieurs d'entre eux avaient été tué » Continua le père « Certaines personnes trouvaient leurs pouvoir trop dangereux et préférait les voir mort. S'ils devenaient trop puissant ils risquait de prendre le pouvoir du village »

-« c'est l'Hokage qui a commandé cela ? » s'indigna Shiaka.

-« Non…Ce sont quelques extrémistes…Pourtant ils n'étaient pas dans leur intention d'attaquer qui que ce soit à cause de leur pouvoir génétique…Au contraire ils étaient très pacifistes…Tu sais bien, ce qui est différent fais toujours peur…et une des conséquences de la peur est la violence. Résultat la plupart des ninja de cette famille ont été tués. Apparemment quelques-uns ont du survivre » Expliqua-t-il.

-« Je me rappelle avoir eu une fille de cette famille, dans ma classe quand j'étais petite…Elle avait été placé dans une école normale pour ne pas attirer l'attention comme dans une académie de ninja. Elle était très renfermée et ne parlait pas aux autres, où plutôt c'était les autres qui ne lui parlait pas. Un jour elle a cessé de venir à l'école. J'ai essayé de m'informer et j'ai appris qu'elle était morte, assassinée…C'était une horrible histoire. En fait la véritable raison était de ces extrémistes étaient en réalité quelques comploteurs qui voulaient faire tomber Konoha et ne voulaient pas voir dans leur pattes des gens qui auraient le pouvoir de les arrêter. Cela avait fait scandale à Konoha à l'époque…Mais tout le monde semble avoir oublié cela…OU se forcent à oublier » raconta la mère.

-« Ouais…Ils se forcent toujours à oublier…comme avec Kyûbi…On ne raconte rien aux enfants afin que l'histoire disparaissent avec la prochaine génération »

-« Eh oui, Shikamaru, tu sais…Certaines chose ont été tellement dures que l'on préfère ne plus y penser »

-« Humm » Marmonna la brune « Enfin…Donc dans l'équipe d'Ema Kishiwada, il y a Sumiko, une ninja d'un an plus jeune que la moyenne. Elle est vraiment toute petite aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Elle pleurniche tout le temps. Et vit mal le fait d'être un boulet pour ses deux compagnons. Je ne l'ai jamais vu se battre, elle était la plupart du temps protégés par ses deux équipiers. Quand au dernier, c'est Kei. Une sorte de barbare qui frappe avec une massue…Voilà, c'est tout…Vous savez tout sur tout…Mais que cela en sorte pas d'ici, je n'aimerais pas être engueulé par l'Hokage parce qu'une rumeur circule par ma faute »

-« Ne t'en fais pas » assura son père qui se leva pour chercher son journal.

Le frère et sa sœur discutèrent joyeusement, quand le téléphone se mit à sonner. Le père décrocha et sa voix se fit plus sérieuse et respectueuse. Il tendit le téléphone à son fils d'un air grave.

-« Allô ? »

-« Oui, Shikamaru Nara ? C'est Tsunade…Bon écoute, à partir de maintenant tu va être Sensei de trois aspirants…ils ont tous les trois douze ans et sortent fraîchement de l'académie. Tu vas devoir les rencontrer demain, à l'académie. Tu dois t'y rendre à dix heures du matin, sans faute »

-« Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je voudrais être prof…Je n'ai pas de talent pour… »

-« Tous les ninja aimeraient enseigner…Si tu veux rendre service à ton village… »

-« Hokage…Vous me prenez par les sentiments »

-« Là, est l'arme des femmes, non ? »

-« Voilà pourquoi je ne les ai jamais aimés »

-« Voyons, Shikamaru…D'ailleurs dans ton équipe, il y'en a deux…Enfin, plus ou moins deux »

-« Ca veut dire quoi çà ? »

-« Je te laisse la surprise, demain »

-« Attendez ! »

-« Quoi ? »

-« …Non, rien…Bonne soirée »

-« Au revoir » Chantonna-t-elle à l'autre bout du téléphone.

Il raccrocha le téléphone, son visage était livide.

-« Shikamaru ? » fit le père.

Il leva la tête, les regarda tous les trois et lâcha.

-« C'est la merde…A partir de demain je suis Sensei »

Un ange passa et tous les trois éclatèrent de rire.

-« C'EST PAS DROLE » Hurla-t-il.

-« Hahahaha…toi! Prof! A mourir de rire »

-« C'est la merde…Je déteste les mioches…Et je ne pouvais même pas dire non…Putain…fais chier »

-« Hahaha…mon chéri…Que je suis fière de toi »

Il râla et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre sous les rires des membres de la famille.

Il claqua la porte de sa chambre et donna un coup de poing dans le coussin. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Shiaka toqua à sa porte.

-« Frangin, c'est grand-mère! Elle veut te féliciter »

-« Qu'elle aille se faire voir! Et toi aussi »

Après cela, on ne revit plus le ninja de la soirée.

P_ersonnelement ca m'a soulé de faire cet examen, genre prise de tête avec Evalia on a eu des jours de discution pour essayé d'inventer des épreuve et franchement chapeau a ceux qui savent pondre ça d'un coup ! par contre pour la partie qui vient on s'est éclatés XD on devait s'enregistrer pendant qu'on parlait car on oubliait la moitiés des trucs qu'on disait mais bon on comprenait plus grand chose a cause des fou rires qui nous on casser deux ou trois cotes BONNE LECTURE 295_


	33. Une nouvelle venue Chapitre 33

_Bonjour c'est Evalia (qui a enfin le net après deux ans) je voulais écrire ce mot pour vous dire…N'écoutez pas ce que Clara vous dit…-- …lol_

_-Pour la déclaration d'amour entre Neji et Gaara…Baaaah quoi…Il y avait pas trente-six mille façon d'écrire ça…Bon…Si c'est comme ça, je réécrirais le chapitre boude je ferais une version pas niaise et une version hard yaoi XD_

_-Et…NON SASUKE NE SERA JAMAIS ERMITE VENDEUR DE GAUFRE DS LES MONTAGNES !(Claraaaavoix aux bord des nerfs…Enfin…Chiche? Si tout le monde veut je peux le faire un vendeur de crêpes lol)_

_-Pour le yuri…Beeen…Vous connaissez la relation amant-ami, chez les grecs? Et bien…C'est pareil entre Tsunade et Saku, comme la précisé Clara _

_-MERCI!Merci, merci, d'avoir pris la peine de lire cette fic, cela me fait énormément plaisir. larme qui perle lol Non, vraiment…J'espère qu'on en vous décevra pas pour la suite…Je suis en train de taper la seconde partie Evidemment, cela avance moins vite que lorsque j'écrivais pendant les vacances, donc le rythme de parution sera plus lent…Faut bien qu'on bosse un peu pour l'école, et dieu sait s'il y a du boulot -- (entre parenthèse, c'est l'anniversaire de Clara vendredi……Même si vous vous en foutez…Elle aura 17 ans )_

_

* * *

_

_**Une nouvelle venue…**_

**Chapitre 33: Un senin au bout du rouleau **

Le lendemain matin, Shikamaru traîna les pieds jusque l'académie de ninja. Cela faisait six ans qu'il n'y était pas retourné, et il n'en ressentait toujours aucune envie. Il resta immobile dix minutes devant la grande porte.

-« J'ai pas envie d'y aller…Ca me fait chier…Ca me fait VRAIMENT chier » Marmonna-t-il.

Cette porte lui semblait peser une tonne. Il prit le couloir jusqu'à l'auditoire et se donna une claque avant d'y aller.

-« Bon, quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller »

Il ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque et fixa un instant ses pieds en entrant. Il releva la tête et durant l'espace d'un millième de seconde il crut voir une drôle de vision. Il plissa les yeux pour voir si il voyait clair. Puis écarquilla les yeux. Il avait devant lui ses trois élèves, debout au milieu de la salle en train de parler.

-« Sensei ? » Firent-ils en même temps.

-« P…Pap…Papapa…Pas possiiible » Bafouilla-t-il. Il avait devant lui exactement le trois genre d'élève qu'il aurait le moins voulu avoir.

Sur la gauche, il y avait une grande kogaru aux cheveux blond platine et bouclés, telle une poupée. Elle était maquillée de façon outrancière. Avec une couche énorme de fond de teint et de fard à paupière. Quand à son rouge à lèvre, il était rouge puissance mille. Sa bouche était en cul de poule. Elle portait un corsage en forme de cœur, rose et rouge. Avec une mini jupe rose également. Et avec cela, des talons de dix centimètres de haut, en paillettes roses.

Shikamaru se demanda si elle avait été habillée dans une boule à facette.

Le second élève était une fille, ou du moins il le pensait. Il repensa à la remarque de l'Hokage et vit pour qui elle parlait. Cette « fille » portait son bandeau frontal sur la tête. Mais l'on ne voyait pas son visage. De longs cheveux noirs lui recouvraient tout le visage et le peu que l'on voyait était recouvert d'un masque. L'on voyait juste la peau qui se situait entre ses deux « sourcils ». Elle portait un long manteau noir. Il se demandait vraiment si c'était une farce qu'on lui avait faite.

Quand au dernier, il avait le look du glandeur, exactement comme Shika.

Il avait de grands yeux endormis. Et portait sur l'œil gauche, un étrange signe. Le contour des yeux était noirci et une croix doublée semblait en couler. Il était habillé de façon ample. Il avait une veste kaki et rouge brique et un pantalon noir.

Shikamaru n'arrivait pas à penser la seule chose qui lui venait en tête était « Un kogaru, un sac et un glandeur…Putain…exactement sur quoi je ne voulais pas tomber… »

Il entendit au loin des petites voix qui le sorti de son état de comas intellectuel.

-« Sensei ? »

-« Euh…ouais…Ouais…Okay, les mioches…Bon, pour commencer, j'aimerais que vous vous présentiez…Style me dire ce que vous aimez, ce que vous détestez, votre âge, vos rêves pour le futur…Bref le genre de truc que l'on pose partout » Fit-il en s'asseyant sur un banc.

Les trois aspirants se tenaient devant lui, droit comme des i.

La kogaru commença, en bombant la poitrine.

-« Bon, et bien je m'appelle Miu. J'ai douze ans. Ce que j'aime dans la vie c'est…Hihihi »

Shikamaru leva un sourcil devant cette hilarité solitaire.

-« Ca va…euh… »

-« Miu! » Reprit-elle « Ce que j'aime dans la vie…Eh bien…c'est…les beau grand ninja qui ont de longs cheveux noir et un air cool…Un peu comme vous »

Shikamaru écarquilla les yeux et se demandait s'il était tombé dans une autre dimension.

-« Ca y'est! Je suis tombé sur une nympho » Pensa-t-il.

Le garçon a droite eut un petit rire discret pendant que Miu souriait de façon exagérée et que le sac sur patte restait impassible.

-« Continu » Fit Shikamaru pour cacher son malaise.

-« Euuuuuh…Ce que je déteste…»Elle fit un regard vers sa gauche « Ce sont les gens ternes, sinistres et sans style vestimentaire »

L'adolescente en noir ne fit rien.

-« Ensuite » Reprit Miu « Mes rêves pour l'avenir sont de faire des études d'esthéticienne »

-« D'esthéticienne ? Mais que ce que tu fais chez les ninjas alors » Demanda le juunin, maintenant senin.

-« Eh bien…c'est Papa qui as insisté pour que je fasses cela, mais Maman m'encourage de faire les études que je veux…Donc pour le moment je fais plaisir à Papa »

-« Aaaaaah » Fit Shika avec une once d'ennui dans la voix.

Voyant que la kogaru avait fini, le « sac » commença.

-« Je m'appelle Maho, j'ai onze ans. Je n'aime rien et je déteste tout. Mon rêve pour le futur est d'épurer le monde des êtres superficiels qui la pollue » Fit-elle, en se tournant vers la blonde, qui tapait du pied.

Le troisième se redressa et dit :

-« Bon et bien, moi c'est Tetsu. J'ai douze ans et ce que j'aime c'est l'aventure et l'action sans trop en faire. J'aime aussi le shogi et le go. Ce que je n'aime pas ce sont les gens prise de tête et la bêtise humaine. En ce qui concerne mon rêve pour l'avenir…bah…je n'en ai pas vraiment, hormis que je veux gagner ma vie facilement.

Shikamaru les regarda les uns à la suite des autres et pensa que Tetsu était exactement son portrait craché il y a six ans.

Il y eut un blanc et le senin reprit la parole.

-« Bon, pour ce qui est de la suite et de… »

-« Sensei ? » Fit Miu en se dandinant.

-« Oui ? »

-« Et vous ? »

-« Quoi moi ? »

-« On ne sait rien de vous et j'aimerais vous connaître mieux » Fit-elle en le regardant dans le blanc des yeux.

-« Euh...Je m'appelles Shikamaru Nara… »

Miu agitait la tête comme en signe d'approbation sur tout ce qu'il disait.

-« Mon âge ne vous regarde pas, j'aime Temari, je n'aimes p… »

-« Vous aimez qui ? » Répéta Tetsu.

-« Quoi ? »

-« Vous aviez dit que vous aimiez…Temari, c'est bien cela ? » Dit Miu d'un air indigné.

Shikamaru ne s'était même pas rendu compte de ce qu'il disait. Il pensait avoir oublié ses sentiments pour Temari. Apparemment non, à tel point qu'il l'avait dit inconsciemment. Elle était toujours là, dans sa tête.

-« Temari…eh bien...C'est mon chien »

-« Aaah » Dit Miu qui semblait rassurée.

-« Je n'aime pas les pleurnichardes et les prises de tête. Et mon rêve pour l'avenir est de ne pas rester prof »

-« Sensei ? »

-« Ouiiii, Miu » Fit-il entre les dents.

-« Pour ne parlez-vous qu'au féminin »

-« Plait-il ? »

-« Vous aviez dit que vous n'aimiez pas les pleurnichardes et les prises de tête, je penses que… »

-« Tout d'abord, évites de penser et deuxièmement, en effet je n'aime pas ce genre de personnes »

-« Nous n'aimez pas les filles alors ? » Dit-elle, la voix tremblante.

-« Non, je ne les aime absolument pas »

-« Vous aimez les hommes alors ? »

-« pas dans le sens où tu l'entend »

-« Dans un sens purement sexuel alors ? »

-« Dis donc, jeune fille. Il me semble que tu pose trop de question…Reprenons…Rendez-vous demain au bois devant la stèle d'hommages aux ninja dans le bois sud de Konoha. Demain à dix heures sans faute. Voilà, c'est tout, au revoir »

-« C'est tout ? » Fit Tetsu.

-« Ouais »

-« Ca valait la peine que je me réveille si tôt »

-« Tetsu! Ne soit pas impoli devant notre nouveau et cher professeur…Vous partez déjà sensei ? »

-« Comme mon 'au revoir', l'indiquait si bien…en effet, je vais y aller »

-« Vous voulez que je vous accompagne ? »

-« Non, je m'en sortirais tout seul Miu…mais c'est trop gentil à toi de me le proposer de façon si spontanée » Articula-t-il en grinçant des dents. Il sortit de la salle dans une nonchalance poussée à l'extrême.

* * *

En sortant, des sueurs froides lui coulaient le long de la nuque. Il se dirigea vers le bâtiment de l'Hokage, y monta les marches quatre par quatre et débarqua dans son bureau sans crier garde.

-« Désolé de venir sans crier garde – Ah, Bonjour Sakura – Mais je dois m'entretenir avec vous. C'est extrêmement important »

-« Ah oui ? » Fit Tsunade, les mains sur le menton, tandis que Sakura était à ses côtés, en train de lire un gros volume de médecine.

-« Je dois vous informer que…JE NE PEUX PAS! »

-« Hahaha…Cher juunin…vous ne pouvez pas vous occuper de trois élèves »

-« Shika…Senin ? » Marmonna Sakura, avant de tomber dans un fou rire, qu'elle tentait de masquer.

-« Oui…Senin…mais je ne compte pas le rester…Hokage…Je vous demande de me décharger de cette fonction »

-« Non »

-« Pardon ? »

-« C'est non » Fit-elle calmement en reposant le stylo qu'elle avait en main.

-« Je vous en prie…C'est la pire chose que l'on peut me demander »

-« Justement, c'est pour cela que j'ai fait appel à toi. Ce sont trois élèves que personne n'a voulu prendre comme aspirants, donc je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée de te les confier. D'autant plus que tu es un très ninja mais il te manque quelques notions de…pédagogie »

-« En quoi un ninja a-t-il besoin de ces notions »

-« Hum…Je ne sais pas…Sans doute lorsque tu auras des enfants…Avec…Cette ninja du sable ? »

Sakura ouvrit grand ses oreilles en se cachant derrière le gros volume.

-« Comment ? »

-« Je sais toujours tout Shikamaru. Et je trouve que t'es comporté en goujat avec…voilà ta punition pour t'être mal comporté avec la gente féminine »

-« En quoi cela vous regarde-t-il ? »

-« Mais je veille sur mon village, c'est normal de vouloir aider un garçon comme toi, plein de préjugés sur les femmes et les enfants. Je veux juste faire de toi quelqu'un de bien, Shikamaru » déclara-t-elle avec un air sympathique et moqueur.

-« Mais laissez-moi mes idées reçues…Je n'ai rien demandé…et vous ne pouvez pas m'imposer ainsi une bande de cas sociaux… »

-« Oh que si, je peux…La preuve…Ne discute pas et rend-toi demain à ton rendez-vous…Si tu laisses tomber, je risque de me mettre en colère »

Il la regarda elle, puis Sakura qui lui faisait des signes comme quoi, il ne valait mieux pas la mettre en colère.

-« Bon…Très bien » Conclut Shikamaru.

-« Cela fait plaisir de te l'entendre dire…Allez, bonne journée…Laisse-nous à présent, nous avons du travail »

Il tourna les talons et traîna les pieds par terre.

-« Et cela ne servira à rien de claquer la porte » Fit Tsunade.

Il grommela et s'en alla et ferment lentement la porte, en s'empêchant de pulvériser celle-ci.

* * *

Shiaka revenait d'une mission. Elle avait dû s'introduire dans un immense domaine appartenant à un ministre pour l'espionner. Chaque couloir était regorgé de ninja. Elle réussit cependant à leur échapper grâce à sa technique de camouflage et à sa grande vitesse. Elle avait un micro et envoyait ses informations au quartier général des ninja. Elle avait dû filmer et enregistrer un entretien entre le ministre et le directeur d'une usine.

Le directeur offrait une grande valise d'argent contre la possibilité de verser des déchets toxiques dans les rivières de Konoha. Ce n'était pas une usine de Konoha. Elle se situait à cinq kilomètres de là. Elle prit une dizaine de photo et enregistra la conversation. Puis repartit dans le quartier militaire pour tout leur faire parvenir. Avec cela, elle eut assez pour se payer quelques belles fringues et peut-être, s'il lui reste de l'argent un dîner avec Kakashi. Pendant ce temps, lui, était en mission dans la forêt. Il s'occupait d'organiser une exposition qui regroupait chaque artiste de chaque village. C'était un grand événement. Il élaguait quelques arbres, construisait des scènes et des podiums avec quelques ouvriers et d'autres ninja, qui s'occupèrent des tâches les plus rudes. Il transportait des troncs d'arbres et creusait de nombreux trous. Il voulait faire un parcours à travers la forêt, pendant la journée et la nuit. Ils durent acheter des milliers d'ampoules pour tout éclairer. Chacun, de leurs, côté étaient occupés. Cela faisait une bonne semaine que Shiaka était occupée avec cette histoire d'usine. Et Kakashi avait commencé les travaux de l'expo depuis deux jours, mais avait élaboré l'expo, en elle-même depuis deux bonnes semaines, mais était aussi fort occupé avec l'examen de chuunin. Etant donné que Tsunade avait complètement oublié cet événement, il dû organiser cela à la va-vite et imaginer tout le parcours. Elle dit amen à tous ses projets et lui donnait carte blanche. Il avait donc décidé de faire une expo dans la forêt, à travers les arbres, via des passerelles et des ponts aériens. Il y aurait des concerts et de nombreuses activités pour les enfants et les aspirants ninjas.

Shiaka et Kakashi ne s'étaient pas vu une fois depuis le début de la seconde épreuve de l'examen.

Cela faisait donc cinq jours. Shiaka a dû gérer seule, le contrôle de l'examen pendant que Kakashi et Kankurô notaient les morts et rapatriaient ceux qui n'étaient plus en état de se battre. Elle ne l'eut qu'au téléphone à la fin de l'épreuve.

Elle revenait donc un peu lassée de sa mission, en début d'après midi. Elle monta dans sa chambre, tout en mangeant une gaufre que sa mère lui avait préparée. Elle passa devant la chambre de son frère et n'entendit rien. Elle toqua mais n'entendit aucune réponse. Elle rentra dans la chambre et vit son frère effondré sur son lit.

-« C'est un cauchemâââââr » Lança-t-il.

-« Shika ? Bon sans qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? C'est la première fois que je te vois comme ça, sans compter la fois où tu as splitté avec ton ex »

-« J'ai une équipe de cas sociaux »

-« Houlà…laisse-moi deviner…Il y a des filles dans ton équipe ? »

-« Ouais…deux…Enfin je crois, car la deuxième, on ne voit même pas son visage…A mon avis elle doit être déformé ou quelque chose comme ça, en plus elle porte un masque un peu comme Kakashi. Donc la seule chose qui peut me dire que c'est une fille c'est sa voix »

-« Oh…la pauvre…Ca ne doit pas être chouette pour elle. Fais un peu preuve de compassion, c'est la pire chose pour une fille d'avis son visage brûlé ou déformé »

-« Mouais…Bof… »

-« Ensuite je parie que la première fille est une pétasse finie »

-« Gagné… » Marmonna-t-il dans son oreiller.

-« Et le troisième est…hum…je ne sais pas…Un Shika numéro deux »

-« Ouais… »

-« Hahaha…L'Hokage a dû s'amuser…je parie qu'elle a constitué cette équipe rien que pour toi »

-« Ca ne m'étonnerais pas…Enfin, c'est une équipe dont personne ne voulait »

-« Pauvre frérot »

-« Gnnnnn….Enfin j'dois y retourner demain pour l'épreuve des clochettes »

-« la quoi ? »

-« Ah ouais, c'est vrai…tu ne l'as jamais passé, tu as été pistonné »

-« Je n'ai jamais été pistonné »

-« Enfin soit…Il y a trois poteaux et deux clochettes…Chaque équipiers doit attraper une clochette avant l'autre, celui qui ne l'a pas attrapé doit rester la journée accroché au poteau »

-« Ah…Et c'est toi qui porte les clochettes, j'imagine »

-« Ouais »

-« Hum…Ca semble cool »

-« Ouais…A mon épreuve, c'est Chouji qui est resté collé au poteau »

-« Le pauvre…Enfin, maintenant il n'est plus ninja…Cela semblait plus le déprimer qu'autre chose »

-« Ouais, l'aventure ce n'était pas son truc…Et toi ? Tes espionnages ? »

-« Bah…Ca va, facile » Fit-elle d'un ton naturel

-« C'est marrant…Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment vu te battre…hormis la fois avec Jiraiya »

-« Hmmm…Ce n'est pas ce que je préfère…Mais ça défoule »

-« Tu as usé ta vraie force avec le pervers » Demanda-t-il sérieusement.

Elle se contenta juste de lui sourire en guise de réponse en tirant la langue.

-« Haha…je le savais » Dit-il « décidemment tu m'étonnera toujours…T'es un vrai mystère…Bien plus que toutes les autres gonz' »

-« Héhé…les seules fois où je me battais vraiment c'était lorsque je faisais parti de ma bande il y a quelques années…Sinon, non…Ici à Konoha, jamais… »

-« Même durant les mission de classe A ou B »

-« Mouais…Bah, j'en ai pas fait des tonnes non plus...Les A tombaient toujours en pleine période de soldes…donc j'ai du refusé les plus dur »

-« Tu as refusé des missions…A CAUSE DES SOLDES ? »

-« Ben ouais…Quand même »

-« Putain…ces filles »

-« Enfin, sur ce…Je te laisse, tu vas devoir dormir pour reprendre des forces pour demaiiin »

-« Raaaah…Ta gueule, je n'ai même pas envie d'y penser »

Elle referma la porte avec soin et parti dans sa chambre, car elle aussi avait du boulot demain. Ayant à présent les preuves pour sa mission, elle devra se réveiller à cinq heures du matin pour arrêter le ministre et le directeur de l'usine en pleine transaction.

* * *

Pendant ce temps là à Suna no kuni…Gaara s'en faisait de plus en plus pour sa sœur. Cela faisait un bon mois que lui, Neji et Kankuro devaient subir les pires humeurs de Temari.

Pour un rien, durant les repas, elle pouvait entrer dans une rage folle et renverser la table. Chacun prit l'habitude de réfléchir longuement à ce qu'il allait dire quand il voulait lui adresser la parole, même si ce n'est que pour lui demander le sel à table.

Les repas à quatre devenaient de véritable mise à l'épreuve de patience et de maîtrise de soi. Car bien évidemment, ils ne restaient pas toujours à subir sans rien dire. Le plus mémorable était une engueulade entre Kankuro et elle. Ils avaient fini à l'extérieur de la ville, quasi en combat à mort. Heureusement plusieurs personnes étaient là pour les calmer et Gaara dû mettre un bandeau de sable autour de la bouche de Temari pour la faire taire. Ils finirent à l'hôpital à cause des blessures. La raison de la dispute était le fait que Kankuro avait malheureusement mis ses chaussettes rouges dans le sac de linge blanc de sa sœur et que tous ses sous-vêtements avaient tournés au rose. Elle avait débarqué dans la chambre de son frère avec une masse et s'était mise à tout casser. Gaara n'avait su que deux semaines après le début des sautes d'humeur que la raison était sa rupture avec Shikamaru. C'était via une conversation téléphonique avec Shiaka qu'il appris la chose. Etant donné qu'à chaque fois qu'il demandait des quelconques explications à sa sœur, sur son comportement, il se faisait envoyer balader.

Pourtant ce soir là, il était bien résolu à lui parler.

Il toqua à sa porte et entendit un grand « CASSE TOI » via la porte.

Il entra tout de même et la vit couché sur son lit, les yeux rouges.

-« Ecoute Temari, ça suffit…On ne supporte plus tous les trois, ton comportement…Soit tu changes, soit je vais devoir te mettre dehors »

Elle le regarda d'un air glacial, mais ne dit rien.

-« Bien sûr j'aimerais éviter la dernière hypothèse…J'ai parlé avec sa sœur…Elle m'a tout expliqué »

-« La sœur de qui ? » Hoqueta-t-elle.

-« Tu le sais très bien »

-« Je m'en fous…je ne veux plus voir ce salaud »

-« Je ne te parle pas de le revoir, mais seulement de changer ta manière de te comporter…Tu te rend compte au moins? Tu as envoyé Kankurô en urgences…bien sûr tu n'as pas eu beaucoup de dégâts, vu qu'il faisait tout pour empêcher le combat »

-« Si c'est pour ça, je me suis déjà excusé »

-« Temari…Tu l'as envoyé en urgences, et tu crois qu'un petit pardon va suffire à changer les choses…De toute façon, tu ne le verra plus beaucoup »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Il fait beaucoup de voyages entre Suna et Konoha…Mais cette fois-ci ce sera son dernier voyage…Il compte s'installer là-bas »

-« Hein ? »

-« Il a rencontré une fille là-bas »

-« Une…FILLE ? Comment il a fait » Dit-elle, en oubliant sa colère passée.

-« Je ne sais pas…Il m'a vaguement parlé qu'il l'avait bousculé et que c'était parti sur les chapeaux de roues »

-« Mon dieu…Je vais être tante »

-« Oui non, ça ce n'est pas dit…je voulais juste te demander…Tu veux partir avec lui ? »

-« Pourquoi ? » Fit-elle, d'un air hautain.

-« Tu sais très bien pourquoi, ma sœur »

-« Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus le voir »

-« Bon, très bien…Je n'insisterais pas…Si tu ne vas pas jusque la montagne, ce sera l montagne qui viendra jusqu'à toi »

-« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

-« Rien, du tout…Bon sur ce… »

-« Gaara…Je te connais…Tu ne parle jamais pour rien dire… »

-« Hum…C'est vrai…Pourtant 80 de ce qu'on raconte est purement inutile »

-« Gaara, ne change pas de sujet »

-« Ne t'en fais pas, Temari, je ne ferais rien qui pourrais te fâcher…par contre, toi…fais un effort de ce point de vue »

-« C'est BON! PARDON! Pardon, pardon d'être aussi chiante…Ca te va ? »

-« Hmmm…Je ne suis pas sûre »

-« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Un gâteau au chocolat ? »

-« Ce n'est rien ça »

-« Deux gâteaux au chocolats? »

-« Non je veux, que cela soit toi qui t'occupe de la bouffe durant le mois qui suit… »

-« Mais je ne sais pas cuisiner ! »

-« J'en ai marre de bouffer du gazon…Depuis que Megumi est au régime, c'est nous aussi qui devons bouffer ces sales trucs…Je veux donc que tu fasses la bouffes pendant un mois…Je veux du sucre, de la viande et des tonnes de mauvaises chose à manger »

-« Je n'ai jamais cuisiné! »

-« Et bien, tu apprendras…Tu feras d'abord des plats surgelés mais tu apprendras auprès de Megumi, comment cuisiner »

-« Pas question! »

-« C'est la moindre »

-« …Bon okay…T'es chiant! Casse-toi »

* * *

Il repartit de sa chambre, fort satisfait et heureux à l'idée de manger de la bonne chaire.

Il contourna le couloir, descendit dans le salon et sortit dehors.

-« Alors ? » Fit Neji, qui était assis sur les escaliers menant à la sortie de la maison.

-« Ca va…Je pense qu'elle a compris »

Neji le regarda de la tête au pied, pendant, qu'il s'asseyait à ses côtés.

-« Pas de dégâts ? » s'inquiéta le juunin aux cheveux bruns.

-« Non…Aucun…Mais on a gagné un mois de bonne bouffe…Enfin, je suppose qu'au début on aura droit à des steaks brûlés mais ça s'améliorera avec le temps »

-« Espérons » Dit-il, en lui passant le bras autour des épaules.

* * *

Le ciel se couvrait petit à petit. Cela leur arrivais souvent de se retrouver l'un à côté de l'autre sans dire un mot à contempler le paysage. Leur maison se trouvait en retrait et en hauteur comparé au village. Ce qui leur donnait une vue des plus resplendissantes.

-« Konoha te manque? » Demanda le ninja décoloré.

-« Oui… »

-« Tu veux y retourner ? »

-« Pas sans toi »

-« Je ne peux partir facilement d'ici…la fois où je t'ai rencontré était une exception »

-« Je le sais bien…Je vais juste devoir les voir sans toi… »

-« …Pourtant j'aimerais les voir…Naruto, Shiaka, son frère… »

-« Je vois, tu n'as pas vraiment crée de lien avec les autres »

-« Non »

-« On dirait que tout nous rapporte à ce village…Ton frère va partir et ta sœur sans doute…Pourquoi pas nous »

-« J'aime être Kazekage…Je veux protéger mes habitants »

-« Mais Gaara, tu en comprend pas qu'ils ont toujours aussi peur de toi…Tu as beau avoir changé, ce n'est pas le cas pour eux »

-« … »

-« C'est comme avec Naruto…il a sauvé le villages mais les habitants ont tout de même développé une haine envers lui »

-« J'ai trouvé ma place ici »

-« Je le sais Gaara…Et je suis là pour te soutenir, mais je ne fais que te répéter les faits »

-« …Hum…Bon je vais aller me balader…Je reviendrais au petit matin »

Neji savait que lorsqu'il était contrarié ou fâché, au lieu de faire sortir ses sentiments, il partait pour méditer sur cela. Et il n'y avait pas moyen de lui adresser la parole avant qu'il ne revienne. Il vit sa silhouette et s'éloigner et repartit. Le grand ninja aux cheveux noir rentra dans la demeure. Il devait reprendre des forces après sa mission du jour. Il avait beau porter le bandeau frontal de Konoha, il aidait tout de même Suna no Kuni dans quelques missions mineures tel que l'enseignement des aspirants sur quelques matières d'Histoire des autres villages ou de contrôle du chakra. Il aidait surtout Gaara dans la paperasse administrative, dont Gaara ne semblait décidemment pas doué. Il alla dans la salon lire un salon puis lorqu'il sentira ses paupières s'alourdir, ira dormir.

* * *

Le soleil lui tapait dans la figure.

-« Raaah…Qui a ouvert les rideaux ? »

-« Allez! Lève-toi fainéant, il est neuf heures, tu vas être en retard »

-« Baaaaah…Pas envie… »

-« Oh que si, tu vas y aller…Et tu as intérêt à le faire sinon ce sera la honte sur notre famille, alors LEVE-toi » Cria la femme en soulevant la couette.

-« OUaaaaargh…Okay, c'est bon, c'est bon…Je vais y aller, Maman…je t'en prie ne balance pas le lit »

-« Je compte jusque trois…Un…Deeeeeux »

A ces mots, Shikamaru décampa aussi vite qu'il pu en direction de la salle de bain. Il se regarda dans la glace.

-« Arf…Quelle tête ce matin » Il passa sa main sur ses joues et se dit qu'il n'avait pas le temps de se raser. Il chercha des yeux son élastique pour attacher ses cheveux et se demanda s'il s'était défait pendant la nuit, il reprit le chemin de sa chambre et vit tous les draps enlevés.

-« M'man ? Tu n'as pas vu un élastique ? »

-« Non…je viens de descendre ton sale linge…Tu ne va pas faire un drame…Tu es mignon avec les cheveux lâchés »

-« Grblblbl…Le but n'est pas d'être mignon » Marmonna-t-il.

Il resta dix minutes chrono dans la salle de bain, prit son déjeuner et prit la direction du bois. Il voulait arriver dix minutes à l'avance pour observer ses futurs élèves arrivés. Lorsqu'il atteignit la stèle aux ninjas mort pour Konoha, il grimpa au sommet d'un arbre et cacha sa présence en faisant son chakra aussi minime que possible.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il les vit tous les trois arriver. Miu se remaquillait en se mettant une énième couche de rouge à lèvre, Tetsu déposa son sac à dos et prit un sandwiche qui était dedans et mordit à pleine dent. Quand à Maho, il l'a vit redresser la tête vers lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment si elle avait aperçu sa présence ou non, vu qu'il ne voyait pas ses yeux et encore moins son visage. Lorsqu'il fut l'heure il descendit de son perchoir.

-« Bonjour les enfants »

-« Ooooh…Sensei…Que vous êtes beau avec vos cheveux lâchés…Vous faîtes bien plus mâle »

-« …Hrum…Donc nous sommes là pour une sélection »

-« Une sélection ? De quoi ? » Demanda Miu, qui rajusta son décolleté.

-« Avoir votre bandeau frontal ne suffit pas…Ce test servira à me déterminer si vous êtes aptes à être mes élèves…Dans le pire de cas vous devrez retourner sur les bancs de l'école »

-« Hein ? » Fit le garçon « Ah non…J'me suis pas fait chier à rester six ans en académie pour me retaper ça et les idioties de maître Iruka »

-« Un peu de respect pour maître Iruka » Renchérit Maho, qui ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée.

-« Je disais donc… »Continua le senin « Si vous ne vous montrez pas assez bon, j'ai le pouvoir de vous renvoyez là de où vous venez…Sachant que le taux d'échec est supérieur à 60 »

-« QUOI ? » Crièrent Miu et Tetsu.

-« Eh oui…Venez près des poteaux, je vous prie…voilà…parfait…J'ai en main deux clochettes ce qui signifie d'un de vous trois devra rester attaché au poteau…Vous devrez me les arracher…Compris ? »

-« Et à partir de nos compétences vous allez juger ni nous sommes digne de faire parti de votre équipe ? » Demanda Tetsu

-« C'est ça…Vous avez jusque midi…Ceux qui ne réussiront pas à m'arracher une clochette devront retourner à l'académie…Vous pouvez utiliser des shurikens…Voilà à trois vous pourrez partir…Un…Deux…Deux et demi…TROIS ! »

* * *

A ce moment quatre ombres se dispersèrent. Durant une heure les aspirants essayèrent de lui arracher les clochettes en vain. Quelques minutes plus tard, Shikamaru était assis par terre. Il se demandait par où allait venir la prochaine attaque. Il trouvait cela trop facile et s'ennuyait.

Soudain il entendit quelques craquements de branches et soupira sur le manque de discrétion de ses élèves. Il se releva et vit Maho ensanglanté. Il remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'un clone et l'acheva d'un shuriken sur la figure, par cela son masque tomba. Et la curiosité fut plus grande que lui. Il s'approcha pour ôter une mèche de cheveux et une chose étrange sortit de son corps, comme une sorte de spectre. Il recula d'horreur et prit la direction opposée. Il courut et vit un second spectre lui barrer le chemin. C était la première fois qu'il était confronté à ce genre de chose. Il avait beau prendre toutes les directions possibles, le spectre le suivait toujours. Il se dit que Maho devait le commander d'un lieu, mais où ? Il regarda à gauche à droite, en dessous et au-dessus. Mais il ne vit rien. Il alla dans la direction des trois stèles et vit ses trois élèves. Ils étaient autour de Maho. Shikamaru comprit alors qu'elle avait prit la forme d'un spectre et était alors dans ce cas, sans défense. Il utilise sa technique des ombres et immobilisa ses victimes. Il pensait immobiliser ainsi Maho mais le spectre s'infiltra immédiatement dans la gorge du senin. Il avait l'impression d'être parcouru par un immense frisson. Il avait lâché ses ombres et était toujours dans un état de grand frisson et ne fit pas attention aux gestes que Tetsu exécuta. Quand il les vit, il était trop tard. Il sentit ses deux jambes le lâcher. Comme lorsqu'ils étaient endormi. Il ne sentit aucune force dans ses deux membres. Il leva les yeux et al dernière chose qu'il vit était Miu qui lui infligea le plus solide coup de poing qu'il n'avait jamais reçu.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ils vit ses trois élèves assis sur chacun d'un poteau avec chacun une clochette en main.

-« Comment… »

-« Pour ce que vous venez de recevoir…C'est notre petit secret à nous trois…On forme une sacré équipe, Sensei » répondit Miu, enthousiaste « On nous a toujours appelé les Freaks…bah les gens ce comprendrons jamais ce qui est différent…On a toujours été ensemble, et nous sommes toujours entraîné ensemble…Si on vous a donné une fausse image, d'équipe peu unie c'était pour mieux vous avoir maintenant…hihi »

Shikamaru était abasourdi, c'était la première fois qu'il se faisait avoir de cette façon.

-« Quand aux clochettes » Continua Tetsu « On en a cloné un…On ne laissera jamais un de nous, seuls à l'académie…Si un de nous doit partir, on partira ensemble…Si on doit former une équipe, ce sera à trois et pas autrement »

Shikamaru esquissa un grand sourire, il reçut à la figure une gifle phénoménale, des gosses avaient réussi à le battre sur son propre terrain.

-« …Je me demande si vous méritez vraiment d'être mes élèves » Dit-il en se levant « Descendez »

Chaque élève descendit de son perchoir. Shikamaru s'avança et les regarda chacun dans les yeux.

-« Je ne sais pas s'il vous reste quand chose à apprendre…Vous formez une excellente équipe, je n'ai même pas du vous apprendre cet esprit là…De plus pour ce qui est des stratégie, c'est pas mal…Maho tu possèdes de belles capacité pour l'espionnage, Tetsu tu semble une la tête pensante et Miu tu as une force digne de Sakura et Tsunade. Mais là question est… »

Il les regarda avec un grand sourire.

-« Est-ce que je mérite d'être votre professeur…Pour tout vous avouer, j'ai toujours eu une sainte horreur des mioches mais vous semblez être les ninjas les plus tapés de tout Konoha, et j'ai l'impression que je vais enseigné des choses à des élèves qui ne vont pas tarder à me surpasser dans quelques années...Il me semble que je commence à bien vous apprécier… »

Miu cria de plus belle et fonça sur son professeur pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle était quasi en train de le soulever dans les airs, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui crie de le reposer par terre.

-« Pour tout vous avouer » Dit Maho « Vous êtes notre cinquième professeur…La plupart sont tombé en dépression ou ont simplement abandonné…Et d'autres ne nous a simplement pas plus, et nous nous sommes débrouillé pour nous en débarrasser…Nous n'avions eut que des incapables…Et c'est la première fois que nous avons un professeur comme vous…Votre honnêteté m'a surpris. Et après discussion, nous avons décidé que vous seriez le seul ninja capable de nous apprendre de grandes choses, vous êtes réputé pour votre intelligence et ce n'est pas un élément qui semble automatique chez les ninja que nous avons pu voir… »

-« Hahaha…C'est la première fois que je vois ça…C'est un professeur qui doit se montrer digne de ses élèves » Dit Shikamaru profondément blessé dans son orgueil « Au moins, je sen que l'on va pouvoir brûler des étapes et que ma seul expérience ne va pas suffire… »

-« Senseiiiii » Cria Miu « je vous veux comme professeur, s'il vous plait faîtes de nous vos élèves, s'il vous plaiiiiiiiit…Vous êtes le plus beau de tous ceux que nous avons eu jusqu'ici »

-« Hahaha…Evidemment, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser avec vous »

-« Bon, je crois que tout est dit » Fit Tetsu « Nous serons honorés d'être vos élèves, maître Shikamaru »

-« Ouais, ouais…Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir…Allez…On se retrouve demain pour commencer les missions, quand à moi, je vais m'occuper de la paperasse pour la nouvelle équipe, à demain… »Dit-il en disparaissant.

Les élèves restèrent ainsi quelques minutes.

-« Je sens qu'il va me plaire ce nouveau professeur » Fit Tetsu.

-« Ouais, mais le pauvre, cela ne risque pas d'être rose tous les jours pour lui…Au fait, Maho…Quand tu t'es introduit en lui…Tu as vu ? »

-« Oui, c'était étrange…Il s'agissait de deux filles »

-« Deux filles ?...Hum…Moi, je ne sais pas en ce qui me concerne » Fit Tetsu.

-« Tu sais bien que je ne vous ferais jamais subir ce genre de jutsu… »

-« On le sait Maho…Bon, on va aller manger quelque chose »

-« Des sushis! » Dit Miu.

-« Va pour les sushis » Dit Testu, en souriant.


	34. Une nouvelle venue Chapitre 34

**Chapitre 34: Nara-Sensei !**_(Chapitre écrit avec la participation d'une Clara pour tout ce joli chapitre, enjoy )_

Le lendemain : Première mission en équipe.

-« Maho en position, j'ai 2 pellicules sur moi »

-« Tetsu je suis à 2m de la cible et j'ai également 2 pellicules »

-« Ici moustique 3… »

-« Moustique3 ! »

-« Bah oui…Ca fait plus fun ! » répondit la blonde, innocemment.

-« Miuuuuu…On te demande pas que se soit fun, on te demande si tu es en positon ? » Grinça le senin.

-« Bah…Tout à fait en position…Et même plutôt bien placée, elle a une de ces paire de nichons…Waw…Elle s'est fait gonfler, ça peut pas être autrement et… »

-« MIU ! »

-« Bah quoi ? »

-« RIEN ! Bon à trois, allez-y mitraillez-moi ça ! »

-« Un… »

-« Deux… »

-« TR….. »

-« WWWWWWWOUHAAAAA ! Tout le monde a terre ! Bombardier en 2ième ligne et maintenant FEU A VOLONTE ! »

Caché derrière sa fougère, Shika était tétanisé, Tetsu, le seul élément normal de son équipe, venait tout d'un coup de péter un plomb. Il était sorti de sa cachette en trombe et hurlait encore des truc sans queue ni tête, apparemment, il se croyait sur un champ de bataille aux alentours du 17ième siècle et donnait ordre à la soit disante cavalerie de charger l'ennemi, qui semblait redoutable.

Evidement, la femme du seigneur qu'ils devaient prendre en flagrant délit avec son amant avait filé à toute vitesse.

Shikamaru se releva, s'avança vers Tetsu qui provoquait en duel une chenille sorcière et lui mit 2 claques.

Tetsu s'endormi et mit quelques minutes pour se réveiller. Il regarda Shikamaru avec interrogation :

-« Bah quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?J'vous ai pas dit, mais MOI, je touche pas aux mecs ! »

-« Ca ne va pas… Ca ne va pas du tout… du tout...du tout ! » Dit Shikamaru au comble du désespoir« Je vais aller me coucher eeeeet vous allez en faire autant. Et le premier qui ouvre sa bouche, je lui offre un séjour d'une semaine à l'hôpital aux soins de chèèèère 5ième Hokage…Alors, à demain…Si pas de chance ! »

-« Mais Sensei » dit Tetsu sans comprendre

-« NON! Surtout pas toi…Toi, ta gueule, ok ? Tu n'ouvreras jamais plus ta bouche en ma présence, sinon je te la coud » dit il avec un regard meurtrier

Il se retourna et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

-« Tetsu! Espèce d'imbécile! »Hurla Miu « Tu l'a froissé avec tes propos complètement fermés, il faut être ouvert à toute sorte de vie. Si notre prof s'intéresse a toi, tu devrais être aux anges, tu ne sais pas ce que MOI, je donnerais pour être a ta place ! »

Miu courut pour rattraper notre pauvre dépressif qui essayait de se remémorer l'endroit ou il avait rangé la corde.

-« Sensei …. Ne vous en faites pas, Tetsu ne comprend rien a rien … »

-« Laisse-moi…. »Marmonna t-il au bord de l'apoplexie.

-« Vous savez…Je peux aisément remplacer Tetsu et… »

-« HEIN ? »Répondit-il. Le senin était sorti tout d'un coup de sa réflexion, car il venait de remarquer que Miu avait saisi sa main et lui faisait palper son entrejambe qui durcissait et grandissait à vue d'œil. En réalisant à la fois ce qu'il faisait et ce qu'il venait de découvrir, il poussa un hurlement que tous les habitants de Konoha entendirent à la ronde.

Il s'encourut à toute jambe et en s'arrêta que devant un certain bâtiment…

* * *

Une femme était en train de lire un document puis la baissa pour révéler un visage déformé par un fou rire refoulé.

-« Shikamaru…Pffffffhouahaha…Tu es sûr de ce que tu me donnes ? »

-« TOUT-A-FAIT! On ne peux plus certain, Tsunade-sama »

-« Tu viens de me remettre une plainte pour harcèlement sexuel par un de tes élèves doublé d'une plainte pour escroquerie et tromperie sur la véritable nature de tes aspirants ? »

-« OUI ! J'EN PEUX PLUS! Comment avez-vous pu me faire ça ? C'est carrément inhumain ce…ce…MERDE ! »

-« Cher juunin, un peu de tenue et de modération s'il-te plait…Jusqu'à maintenant je me suis toujours contenté d'être honnête avec toi… »

-« HONNETE ? HONNETE ? Ca c'est la meilleure! Vous me refiler trois cas sociaux dont personnes ne veux dont un schizo, une parano et…UN TRAVELO ! »

-« Oh, joli…Belle rime »

-« VOUS SAVEZ OU VOUS POUVEZ VOUS LES FOUTRE VOS RIMES ! »

-« Si j'étais toi…je ne dirai pas où je pourrais me les foutre.. » Dit-elle, avec une petite flamme de chakra pointé dans sa direction.

-« B…B…Be…D'accord…Excusez-moi…Je…je vais prendre un café, si ça ne vous dérange pas »

-« Bonne idée…Et prend un siège, mon ami...Sakuraaaaaaa ?...Oui, je saiiiiis que tu es là à écouter aux portes…Entre dooooonc » Fit Tsunade, avec un large sourire.

Sakura entre dans le bureau, la main sur le visage pour cacher son fou rire.

-« Me voilà…Pfounfunfunfu….Tsunade-sensei…Je vous apporte vos cafés, tout de suite.

En rouvrant la porte, ils entendirent derrière un énorme éclat de rire. Apparemment tout le bâtiment avait dû être alerté des cris et se positionnaient derrière la porte.

-« Ah, oui…Sakuraaaaaaa…Reviens… »

-« Oui ? » Dit-elle, le sourire crispé.

-« Apporte-moi aussi… » Elle jeta un regard rapide à Shikamaru avec un visage des plus enjoué « …Apporte-moi aussi la liste des missions de classe D »

Shikamaru, se retourna machinalement vers Tsunade.

-« NON ? »

-« Et siiiii »

Shikamaru masqua une crise d'hyperventilation.

-« Tout va bien, mon ami ? »

-« TRRRRRRRRES bien…Fufufufu…aaaaarf….fufufu » Haleta-t-il.

-« Bon, où en étions-nous ? Ah oui…L'escroquerie et la tromperie… »

-« C'est cela oui… »

D'un geste, l'Hokage déchira la belle feuille de plainte qu'il avait rédigé avec empressement.

-« Que…Que…Quequeque….KWAAAA ? »

-« Oui, pour ce qui est ce point, je ne t'ai pas menti. Je t'ai dit qu'il s'agissait d'un groupe de presque deux filles et d'un garçon »

Shikamaru semblait gober les mouches.

Sakura entra dans la pièce. Tsunade fixa d'un air amusé, la vingtaine d'employés qui passaient la tête par la porte.

-« Aaaaah….Les missions… » Fit-elle en ouvrant le parchemin maudit.

-« ôôôôôôô joie » marmonna le Nara.

-« Merci Sakura » dit-elle en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil « Bon…Ta prochaine mission aura pour but…de rrrrrrenforcer…tes liens avec ton équipe » Dit-elle en refermant le parchemin et en lui adressant le pire sourire.

-« Kwa ? »

-« Tu devras aller cueillir des fleurs pour le mariage de la fille du ministre des affaires étrangères…ààààààààààà…Suna no Kuniiiii »

-« Où ? »

-« A Suna No Kuni » répéta Tsunade d'un air joyeux.

-« C'est une plaisanterie… »

-« Mais non…pourquoi ? »

-« Je ne peux pas les cueillir autre part ? »

-« Quel dommage…Elle ne pousse que là-bas…cocasse, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Très »

-« Heureuse de te voir enthousiaste à l'idée d'effectuer cette mission »

-« Bon…Je…je crois que je vais aller voir mon amie 'la sortie'… »

-« Ah oui, c'est bien…tu es un ninja consciencieux…Tu vas te reposer avant demain…J'enverrai un messages à tes petits protégés…Rendez-vous à quatre heures devant les portes de Konoha »

Il tourna les talons.

-« …Quatre heures du matin, évidemment »

Shikamaru tourna la tête d'un air abattu.

-« Evidemment, Tsunade-sama »

Tsunade se mit à lui chantonner un petit air connu pour l'encourager :

-« Fais comme l'oiseauuuuu…ça vit d'air pur et d'eau fraîche, un zoziaaaaaaaaau…Et jamais rien ne l'empêche ce zoziôôôô, d'aller plus hôôôôôô »

-« Merci, Tsunade…»

-« J'en ai une autre si tu veux… Chaaaaante la vie, la vie, chaaaaaaante, comme si tu devais mourir demainnnnn…Comme si plus rien n'avait d'importaaaaance…Aiiiiiiime la vie, aiiiiiiime, pour un oui, pour un non, pour un rien, comme si tu tenais ta chaaaaaance...Encooooore ? »

-« NON-NON-NON ! »

Il sortit du bureau en claquant la porte et en s'écartant des vingt employés collés à la porte et prit le chemin de sa maison.

* * *

La famille du juunin était déjà au courant, comme tout Konoha d'ailleurs, et l'attendait devant la demeure familiale. Ils étaient debout en rang d'oignon et lorsqu'il se présenta à eux, ils se mirent à prendre une grande inspiration :

-« C'est votre anniversaire, soufflez les bougies, ayez toujours l'air sincèère et extrêmement gentiiiiiiiil » Firent-ils en lui jetant des confettis au visage. Son père avait arboré un chapeau pointé à pompon et sa mère tenait une petite banderole « Joyeux anniversaire ». Même la grand-mère était là, elle tenait dans ses mains un gâteau tandis que Shiaka allumait les bougies.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Demanda-t-il sèchement.

-« mais c'est ton anniversaire » Fit sa mère.

-« Mon quoi ? »

-« Bon, c'est vrai.. » dit le patriarche « C'est dans deux jours, mais comme tu seras parti en mission, il nous as semblé bon de… »

-« La mission ? Comment es-tu au courant de ça ? »

-« Mais par ta grand-mère bien sûr… »

-« Hein ? »

-« Mais oui, fils d'imbécile…Tu sais bien que je sais toujours tout avant les autres »

-« Mais bien sûr…Bon, désolé…Je vais prendre ma douche »

-« Ah non! » Dit Shiaka « J'avais déjà réservé ma place »

-« BON! Je vais donc dans ma chambre… »

-« Tu ne veux pas souffler tes bougies ? » Lui demanda sa mère.

Il cracheta rapidement sur le gâteau et monta les escaliers.

Shiaka prenait déjà sa douche. Il avait entendu, sa chambre étant à côté de la salle de bain, la douche se mettre en route. Il commença à faire son sac, lorsqu'il entendit sa sœur, chantonna un étrange refrain, il tendit l'oreille.

-« Moi, je m'appelles Lo-li-Taaaa…Nanananana…Du pareil au mêêêêmeuh…C'est pas ma fôôôteuh…Et quand je donnes ma langue au chat…je vois les zôôôtreuh, tous prêt à se jeter sur moi, c'est pas ma faute à mwaaaaaaaaa…(1) »

-« TA GUEULE ! »

-« … »

-« Ptin…Jusqu'au bout, on va me faire chier »

Il entendit tout d'un coup sa sœur reprendre de plus belle, en éteignant le jet d'eau pour qu'il soit plus attentif aux paroles.

-« Puisqu'il faut choisir, à mon tour je peux le dire, sans contre façon je suis un garçooooon. Et pour un empire, je ne peux me dévêtir, puis que sans contrefaçon je suis un garç…(2) »

-« SHIAKAAAAA ! »

-« Bon, bon, bon… »

Il crut avoir une pause, quand tout d'un coup :

-« lalalala…Je m'ennuie, je suis au dernier rang…lalala…Mais il parait que je fais peur aux garçons, je leur plais mais il se posent des questions….lalalalalala…Je sais pas comment c'est les histoires, c'est comme ça…on peut pas tout savoir…Je marche seule sous la pluie…je n'ai pas vuuuu que j'étais sans amiiiiiiiis(3) »

-« C'EST FINI, OUI ! »

-« Rhooooo…On ne peut même plus chanter sous la douche maintenant »

-« Tout sauf ce genre de chanson… »

-« Ah tu préfère…J'PETE LES PLOMBS PUTAIN J'PTETE LES PLOMBS JAI TOUT PERDU…(4) »

-« NOOOOON ! »

-« Rho…Monsieur, n'est pas mélomane »

C'est sur ses bonnes intentions que la famille Nara s'endormit.

* * *

_(1): "Moi Lolita" de Alizée __(2):"Sans contre façon" de Mylène farmer_

_(3): "Je fais peur aux garçon" (un peu modifiée) de melissa Mars_

_(4) Jpète les plombs" de Diziz lapeste (euh chuis pas sure du nom du groupe et du titre ;;;;)  
_


	35. Une nouvelle venue Chapitre 35

_Evalia:Hahahaha...je l'ai aussi écrit avec Clara celui-là__ il devait être deux ou trois heures du mat', on s'était ien marré à le faire. C'était vraiment un bon souvenir, on s'est bien défoulé avec Asuma, mais chuuut...je vous laisse savourer XD (désolééééé pour les fans -y'en a?- d'Asuma héhé)_

_

* * *

_

**_Une nouvelle venue…_**

**Chapitre 35: Shika-sensei en mission et arrivée de Rin.**

Pendant ce temps, dans un bar, à Konoha.

-« Hey, les gars! »

-« Bonsoir Asuma »

-« Yo »

-« Vous connaissez la nouvelle ? »

-« Non, quoi ? »Répondirent Kakashi et Kurenai avides de savoir.

-« C'est chez les Nara…. »

-« QUOI qui a tout découvert ? »S'angoissa Kakashi.

-« Hein ? »S'interrogèrent les deux autres.

-« Bah oui qui a découvert que Shiaka et moi on sortait ensemble ? »

-« Mais personne voyons ! aaaaaaaaaah…Alors, c'était elle la jeune fille dans la grange .mmmmmmmmmmmmmmh »

-« Quoi vous aviez pas deviner? Vous ne saviez pas qui c'était ? »

-« Bah non, mais bon, c'est pas ça qui est important…euh, qu'est-ce que je disais…Ah oui, Shikamaru a une équipe ! »

-« Shi… »

-« Kamaru ? »

-« Et oui… »Fit Asuma, avec une pointe d'orgueil dans la voix « C'est le seul des aspirants de sa génération, qui est parvenu jusqu'à ce stade »

-« Et alors ? » Fit Kakashi « Naruto a la plus formidable réserve de chakra du pays, quand à Sakura, elle est élève de l'Hokage et est plus grande konoichi de sa génération… »

-« Quand à Sasuke…Il est hors-la-loi » Ricana Kurenai

-« Oui, mais moi j'ai eu un Uchiwa…Toi tu peux parler… »

-« Excuse-moi…J'ai eu un Hyûga…Shino qui a une défense imparable et Kiba qui a un flair aussi puissant que le tien…Et puis, c'est bien Asuma » Dit-elle en regardant le barbu « …enfin un peu de gloire pour ton équipe…Parce que le reste c'est pas brillant…Un apprenti pâtissier et une folle hystérique qui possède juste un petit jutsu héréditaire, seulement compatible avec ceux de Shikamaru »

A cela, Asuma s'étouffa avec la fumée de cigarette.

-« Bon, changeons de sujet » Fit Kakashi, le sourire aux lèvres « Qu'est-ce qui en va pas Kurenai…je te sens un peu tendue ce soir…Asuma n'a pas assuré la nuit dernière? »

-« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que…Ca ne te regarde pas, Kakashi » Dit en rougissant dangereusement Asuma.

-« Panne totale…je me suis démené…je me suis cassé le cul à faire ce qu'il fallait…Non, rien! Pas un signe, un espoir…a croire qu'il est le seul mâle à être frappé par la ménopause »

-« Kurenai! » Dit le brun.

-« Quoi, Kurenai, Kurenai…mais c'est à la fin…On devrait aller un sexologue, je crois…Tu es impossible… » Continua-t-elle.

-« C'est vrai ça ? Ohohoh…Pauvre Asuma…Je comprend, cela doit être dur…Surtout que je tiens toujours la forme…Kurenai…Si tu es en manque…Sache que je serai toujours là pour toi…Moi, ça ne m'es jamais arrivé »

Asuma, dont la peau avec prit un teint vermeil, riposta.

-« AH! Tu peux parler! Et au love hôtel il y a pas longtemps… »

-« Qu'es-ce que vous foutiez dans un love hôtel, tous les deux ? » Fit-elle, en se levant de sa chaise.

Kakashi pour enfoncer Asuma dit :

-« Ce qu'on y fait habituellement dans ce genre d'établissement…Ecoute, un jour Asuma se plaignait de ta frigide et est venu me voir… »

-« QUOI ? »

-« Kurenai…ma douce…Mon oie aux ailes d'or…N'écoute pas ce que cet épouvantail raconte, ce n'est pas vrai…tu es la seule de ma vie, mon soleil, mon pélican…Je t'aime…Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi »

-« Hein? Tu me dis toujours que tu m'aimes pour te justifier »

Kakashi les regarda dans leur dispute de couple tout en se demandant quel stratagème il allait entreprendre pour voir Shiaka.

A ce moment, une rafale ouvrit la porte du bar et tomba devant nos trois compères.

-« Qu'est-ce que j'ai entendu ? » Fit une voix qui n'était malheureusement pas très étrangère au ninja aux cheveux gris.

-« R…RIN ? »(1)

-« Eh oui, Kakashi…c'est moi, revenue à Konoha après dix ans…Tu me trouve changée ? »

Asuma la regarda des pieds à la tête et dit :

-« Rin? La Rin ? La seule à qui Kakashi a promis la lune ? D'ailleurs tu ne devais pas te marier avec ? »

-« Mais c'est déjà fait mon cher Asuma…J'ai malheureusement été appelé deux jours après ma lune de miel…Pour dix ans! Vous vous rendez compte? C'est inadmissible…je vais aller me plaindre auprès du syndicat des ambus…Désolé, les gars…Kakashi et moi, on a du temps à rattraper » Dit-elle, en lui prenant le bras.

-« Rin, je… »

-« Tututut…On en parlera chez toi »

Elle le prit par le bras et la tornade s'en alla.

-« Wow! » déclara le ninja, la cigarette au bec.

-« Quoi Wow ? N'essaye pas de changer de conversation…On parlait d'aller voir un sexologue… »

-« Kurenai…te rends-tu compte de ce que l'on vient de voir ? »

-« J'en ai rien à foutre, je te parle de notre avenir, Asuma…Je te remarque que nous, nous ne sommes pas encore marié »

-« Oh non, tu ne vas pas remettre ça, mon petit hibou »

-« Laisse-moi continuer, je parle…je veux des enfants Asuma…Et parti comme ça, ça ne sera pas demain la veille que Maman, risque d'être Grand-mère »

-« Elle est morte, ta mère »

-« Pas la peine de retourner le couteau dans la plaie Asuma, Tu es insensible...Monstre, j'ai énormément souffert de son départ…Si c'est comme ça, je m'en vais »

-« Et tu vas où ? Tu habite juste l'appartement à côté de chez moi, ma petite fleur en sucre »

-« Tu m'énerves…Ca suffit! » Cria-t-elle, pour tout le bar en prenant soin de jeter par terre tous les verres de la table.

-« Mon castor des marais… »

-« Ta gueule, c'est fini… »

-« Qu'est-ce qui est fini, mon poussin »

-« TOUT! NOTRE RELATION et SURTOUT LES SURNOMS DEBILES DE PIAFS QUE TU MA TOUJOURS DONNE! »

-« Mais…Mais…Ma violette des Andes, mon edelweiss sauvââge »

-« ARRETE AVEC CA! ADIEU » Cria-t-elle, en sortant du bar, telle une furie.

Asuma ne se rendit pas compte que tous le regardaient dans le bar, il s'adressa au barman :

-« Et cinq double scotch, patron, Cinq ! »

(1): konoichi qui était dans l'équipe de Kakashi lorsqu'il étaient enfant. Dans les chapitres consacrés à la jeunesse de Kakashi, tome 30, il me semble.

* * *

_(chapitre écrit sans Clara comme tous les suivants ; mais qui va sûrement pas tarder à écrire un autre jour un chapitre avec moi merci à elle et ses idées farfelues)_

_

* * *

_

Le lendemain, vers trois heures du matin, un petit réveil sonna dans la maison des Nara.

-« OUaaaaaaaaaaargh » Fit le ninja, avant de tomber par terre. Il se traîna comme il put sous son lavabo où il se prit une bonne rasade d'eau glacé dans le cou pour se réveiller. Il mangea sans enthousiasme une tartine au choco et s'habilla de sa combinaison noire et de son gilet verdâtre.

-« Sensei » Fit joyeusement Miu, en le voyant.

Lorsqu'il la vit, il sursauta, mais s'approcha tout de même des portes de Konoha. La ville était éteinte, pas un chat pas une ombre, hormis celle qu'il traînait derrière lui. Il n'avaient pour seule lumière que le jet blafard d'un lampadaire qui leur donnait un teint malade.

-« Sensei…Pour hier, je… »

-« NON! Tais-toi…Je ne veux pas t'entendre »

-« …Mais, je…Désolé » Dit-elle, en baissant la tête.

-« …Hum…T'es quoi ? Une fille ou un mec »

A cette question, elle se racla la gorge mais ne sut rien répondre.

-« Je t'ai posé une question, Miu »

-« Je…Jeee…Jejeje…suis…uuun… »

-« Mec? Homme? Mâle? Garçon? Hermaphrodite? »

-« Raaaaaaaaaaah…Quelle horreur… » Cria-t-elle.

Shikamaru eut un frisson d'horreur et décida tout simplement d'ignorer la présence de Miu. Au bout de cinq minutes, ses inlassables questions et remarques l'affligèrent.

-« Putain, Miu! Ta gueule! »

-« Mais…Sensei…Pourquoi êtes-vous si dur avec moi ? »

-« Tu oses me poser la question ? »

-« Mais…Que puis-je faire pour me faire pardonner ? »

-« T'assumer et t'habiller en mec! »

Miu recula dans un élan de frayeur.

-« En…En… »

-« En homme, ouais…Tu as bien entendu »

-« Je…Jamais! Ce serait la pire humiliation de ma vie… »

-« Tant pis pour toi… »

-« Non, attendez…Sensei…Je…Je n'ai pas toujours été comme ça »

-« Encore heureux! Il ne manquerait plus que tu sois né avec une jupe rose et une paire de couilles en dessous »

-« Non…Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire…Ca dépend des périodes…il y a des fois où je me sens homme et des fois où je me sens femme…Cela fait deux ans que je suis dans ma période femme »

-« Et bien, change! Je ne veux pas de travelo dans mon équipe »

-« Ce n'est pas si facile que ça… »

-« FORCE-TOI! »

A ces mots, Miu éclata en sanglots.

-« Ah non, hein…Comporte-toi en homme…Chiale pas comme une gonz' »

-« Mais je suis une femme! »

-« Ah OUAIS? Et qu'est-ce que tu as entre ts jambes alors ? »

-« OUIIIIIIIIIIIN! »

-« Et galère »

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Fit Tetsu, qui venait d'arriver « Pourquoi Miu pleure ? »

-« Merde, l'autre timbré est arrivé »

-« C'est horriiiiiiiiible » Sanglota Miu « Sensei veut que je m'habille en…en »

-« Homme » Dit Nara.

-« OUiiiiiiiii » Hurla Miu jusqu'à l'agonie.

-« Sensei…Pourquoi voulez-vous qu'une jolie fille comme Miu s'habille en homme ? »

-« Quoi? Tu ne sais pas ? »

-« Savoir quoi, Sensei? Oui, je sais…Mais Miu est une fille dans sa tête…Du moins pour le moment, qui a-t-il de dérangeant là-dedans ?…Attendons que sa nature change »

-« A t'entendre parler, on pourrait croire que c'est tout à fait normal » Fit la troisième de l'équipe, qui venait d'arriver.

-« AH! » Déclara Shikamaru.

-« Cependant… »Continua-t-elle « J'y suis totalement indifférente…J'ai tellement vu Miu sous toute les coutures, que je me pose encore des questions que sa véritable nature…j'ai décidé de ne la considérer ni en homme ni en femme, mais en être humain…je l'aime en temps qu'être humain, et le reste je m'en fiche »

-« C'était très beau » Dit Miu, en effaçant ses larmes de crocodiles.

Shikamaru ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Sa sœur devait finalement avoir raison que sa fermeture d'esprit. Les simples mots d'une adolescente de douze ans avaient servi pour remuer ses idées reçues.

-« Touchant ton petit discours » Dit-il, avec un brin d'ironie dans la voix « Allons-y, ne perdons pas de temps à cause de ces bêtises d'adolescence…En route! »

Ils bondirent et prirent la route du sud.

Durant la route, Miu s'approcha de son Sensei qui ressentait toujours un brin d'horreur en la voyant. Elle lui parla de façon à ce que les autres ninja n'entendent pas.

-« Sensei…Je voulais vous dire…Excusez-moi pour hier mais, j'ai entendue que…Vous vouliez présenter votre démission pour notre équipe envers l'Hokage…Si c'est à cause moi, je ferais des efforts je vous assure…Mais ne nous laissez pas, personne n'a jamais voulu de nous à cause de nos différences, alors…Ne vous basez pas sur les apparences. Nos différences nous ont réuni tous les trois. Personne n'a voulu comprendre mon malaise, la maladie de Tetsu et le look de Maho. Et je vous en prie, n'en parlez pas à Tetsu, on a fait tout notre possible pour le lui cacher, ça le tuerait de savoir pourquoi durant toute sa vie, il a été la tête de turque de sa famille et de l'école »

-« Tu devrais lui en parler, cacher la vérité n'est pas toujours une bonne chose »

-« Mais il y a certaines circonstances…On le connaît, ça le détruirait de l'intérieur »

-« Je veux bien garder le secret, mais en comptez pas sur moi pour arranger les dégâts en cas de crise »

-« Promis, Sensei…Mais, laissez-nous une chance »

-« D'accord. Mais n'abusez pas, hein »

-« O…Oui! Promis »

Il s'en éloigna pour prendre un peu d'accélération.

Les deux aspirants s'approchèrent du premier.

-« Alors? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »

-« Ce qu'il fallait…Mais il ne semble pas très… »

-« ouvert et tolérant » complète Tetsu.

-« Ne parle pas comme ça Tetsu…c'est nouveau pour lui, il lui faut le temps pour accepter nos personnalités…C'est un long processus, surtout pour les personnes bornées »

-« Comme lui! »

-« Je n'ai jamais dit cela. Je ne le connais pas, je ne peux donc pas le juger ainsi »

A la tombée de la nuit, ils s'arrêtèrent. Shikamaru ordonna à Tetsu de chercher du bois, pendant qu'il demanda aux filles de chercher de l'eau et de préparer le dîner pendant qu'il regarda aux alentours s'il n'y avait ni intrus ni fruits à cueillir. Lorsque les filles revinrent, ils entendirent un énorme hurlement.

-« Oh non! Encore une crise de Tetsu » Cria Miu .

Ils virent le brun débarquer à dos de sanglier.

-« YIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAH! Come on cow-boy! » Cria-t-il dans un étrange accent. Il se prenait apparemment pour un cow-boy chevauchant un taureau sauvage. Le sanglier se débattait comme un fou, mais Tetsu tenait bon sur son dos.

Il faisait un lasso avec une corde et l'agitait dans les airs.

-« Ca suffit, oui! » Hurla le senin.

-« Tetsu! »Cria Miu.

Mais il n'écouta rien et leur menaça en les traita d'immondes peaux-rouges en leur jetant des shuriken, qu'il évitèrent de leur mieux.

Maho bondit dans les airs et plaqua Tetsu au sol, Miu en profita pour soulever le sanglier et le jeter. Le pauvre sanglier perdit connaissance. Miu le jeta quelque part plus loin dans les fougères et se rapprocha de Tetsu.

Il se releva et bafouilla :

-« Qu'est…Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? »

-« Rhalala…Tetsu…Espèce de maladroit…Tu as encore trébuché sur un caillou et est tombé sur la tête »

-« Ah bon ? Il faudrait que je perde cette habitude de tomber partout » Fit-il avec un rire gêné.

Shikamaru alla prêt du feu en se répétant que tout était normal et qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Mais il ne croyait pas vraiment en ces paroles.

Tetsu se rapprocha de lui en se grattant la tête.

-« Haha Sensei…désolé pour ça…j'ai tendance à oublier tout lorsque je tombe »

-« Pas grave…Ramène-moi du bois en attendant »

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard.

-« C'est dingue…il y avait un gros fagot de bois plus loin…A croire que ceux qui se sont arrêté ici avant, n'en avaient pas besoin »

-« Dingue…En effet, Tetsu » Grinça-t-il.


	36. Une nouvelle venue Chapitre 36

_Evalia: Petit message pour rien dire, hormis..MERCI, de prendre la peine de lie cette fic _

_

* * *

_**_  
_**

**_Une nouvelle venue…_**

**Chapitre 36: Rumeur peu appréciée…**

Le matin de cette même journée, quelques heures après le départ du juunin, Shiaka se réveilla et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Sa grand-mère ainsi que les parents de Ino étaient là.

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-elle les yeux encore mal ouverts.

-« Hahaha…Si tu savais… » Ricana l'ancêtre.

-« C'est amusant » Fit sa mère.

-« Quoi… »

-« C'est aux bords de tous les ragots de la ville » Expliqua le père d'Ino.

-« Il se trouve que Rin est de retour »

-« Qui ça ? »

-« Ah mais oui, tu ne la connaît pas encore…c'est la fiancé de ton ancien professeur »

-« Gné ? »

-« La fiancé de Kakashi Hatake » Expliqua son père « Ils se sont fiancé au même âge que toi. Ils étaient fou l'un de l'autre, c'était le plus beau couple de l'époque. D'autant plus qu'elle était d'une grande beauté. Une des plus belles femme que Konoha a connu » Avait-il rajouté avec un brin de nostalgie.

-« Reviens-en à l'essentiel » Fit sèchement la mère.

-« Ah oui…Donc, ils étaient fiancés mais lors d'un de leurs voyages en amoureux, elle fut appelé pour son travail. Elle était ambu et Konoha avait mise au point un projet d'espionnage contre le village de la pierre qu'ils croyaient comploter contre eux, donc le village envoya ses meilleurs ambus comme espion et elle partit. Cela faisait dix ans qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vu et elle arrivé hier soir. Sa mission avait duré dix ans, tu t'en rends compte? C'est aberrant, bien sûr elle ne lui donna aucune nouvelles de peur qu'elle se fasse intercepter une lettre et soit démasquée. La mission ayant démontré que ce village n'avait pas comploté pas contre nous, elle fut renvoyée ici. Tu n'imagines pas la tête de Kakashi, il parait qu'il était tellement fou de joie, qu'il avait à peine su prononcer son prénom. Ils repartirent ensemble. »

-« Quelle belle histoire » Dit la mère d'Ino en versant une larme.

-« Gue…Gue… » Articula Shiaka, les yeux grands ouverts.

-« Ils ne sont pas encore marié mais ça ne saurait tarder » Fit le père blond.

-« Ah ? Vous ne savez pas ? » Demanda la grand-mère.

-« Quoi donc ? » Firent les parents en rapprochant d'elle.

-« Ils sont mariés! Un mariage secret étant donné que le père de Rin était contre un mariage à dix-huit ans. Ils se sont marié dans un autre village, durant leur voyage qui était en réalité un mariage de noces… »

-« Etonnant! »

Shiaka descendit une à une, les trois marches qui lui restaient. Elle a prit sa veste et est sortie sans un mot et sans prendre son petit déjeuner. Les adultes la regardaient faire sans bouger.

* * *

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive? » Demanda la mère aux cheveux d'or.

-« Oh, elle doit sûrement être allé dire ses félicitations à ce crétin décoloré. Elle devait sûrement être tellement heureuse pour lui qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler » Fit la grand-mère.

Shiaka courut à toute allure à la résidence de Kakashi. Elle était tellement choquée par ce qu'elle avait entendu qu'elle en oublia de parler mais ressentir une énorme colère qui allait sortir d'elle. Tout son corps bouillonnait comme jamais. Elle arriva a bâtiment des ninja et grimpa les escalier dix par dix et atterrit devant la porte de l'appartement de Kakashi.

Elle attendit devant la porte quelques minutes pour calmer un peu son chakra menaçant et toqua. Derrière sa porte, elle entendit faiblement le rire de Kakashi. La porte s'ouvrit et la première chose qu'elle vit était ne femme en petite tenue, endormit dans le lit du maître des lieux. Ce lit dans lequel elle avait maintes fois, étreint le ninja aux cheveux gris.

La femme était belle et le soleil tombait sur ses jambes d'une blancheur immaculée. Ses cheveux recouvrait son visage et était d'un superbe blond vénitien. Elle baissa les yeux pour voir qui l'avait ouvert et vit une adorable petite fille en yukata. Elle avait les cheveux en pétard d'un gris intense et de superbes yeux verts pétillants. Elle souriait et son visage donnait un éclat rare chez les enfants de cet âge. Son visage lui rappelait celui de quelqu'un mais à ce moment, son cerveau refusa de fonctionne correctement. Elle sentit une odeur de crêpe qui envahissait la pièce. Elle entendit quelqu'un chantonner dans la cuisine, c'était lui.

-« Papaaaaa » Fit la petite fille.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » Dit-il avec tendresse en arrivant dans la chambre qui donnait sur la porte d'entrée.

En la voyant, il laissa tomber l'essuie qu'il avait en main et son regard prit un autre tournant, son visage enjoué tourna par la peur. En le voyant, Shiaka ressentit cette colère remonter, un rasengan sortit de sa main et ses yeux tournèrent au rouge.

Par mécanique, Kakashi recula la petite fille et lui mit les mains sur les yeux.

-« NON! Shiaka, pas ici, je t'en prie…Je t'expliquerais tout mais pas devant Shirin »

-« Quoi? Expliquer quoi? Mais tout est clair, espèce d'enculé, tu t'es foutu de ma gueule. En plus de t'être foutu de ma gueule, tu t'es bien marré. Tu t'es servie de moi pour me tirer quand cela te plaisait alors que tu avais une femme et une fille »

-« Shiaka…Ce n'est pas ça…Pa…Pap…pas devant elle, tais-toi…Je t'en supplie…Mes sentiments pour toi étaient réels…Je ne te mens pas…Ne…Ne fais rien que tu puisse regretter, du moins pour elle » Dit-il en bafouillant, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais dû à son assurance.

-« C'est qui Papa ? » Fit Shirin en essayant d'enlever les mains de Kakashi.

-« Personne ma chérie, c'est une erreur…Hein, Shiaka ?...Shiaka ? »

-« C'est ça oui » Répondit-elle en regardant l'enfant. « Adieu » Termina-t-elle sèchement en faisant demi tour.

Elle courut le plus rapidement du bâtiment mais là…les larmes ne cessèrent de couler.

* * *

Kakashi tenait toujours les mains sur le visage de la petite fille qui réussit à s'en défaire.

-« Ca va, papa? Tu es tout blanc?»

-« Ca va, ma chérie. Tout va bien »

-« T'es sûr ? »

-« Oui, tout va bien…»

-« Cool! Je peux reprendre une crêpe? »

-« Oui, ma puce…Installe-toi dans la cuisine, les crêpes sont prête et il y a du sucre sur la table…Sers-toi, je dois parler avec maman »

-« Merci » Fit-elle en lui posant un baiser sur la joue.

Il la regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire sur les lèvres, mais qui s'effaça rapidement en voyant le corps de la femme sur le lit. Il s'assit dessus et dit :

-« Ca va? Tu es contente? »

-« Huuuum? » Fit-elle en s'étirant.

-« Ne dit pas que tu n'as rien entendu, je ne te croirais pas »

-« Oui, bon…Encore une de ces pimbêches à qui tu as promis la lune…Tu les as collectionné parait-il…Et oui, mon cher mari…je me suis renseigné à ton sujet et il parait que tu t'es bien amusé pendant mon absence »

-« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, Rin! Cela a été dur de t'oublier. Très dur, durant cinq ans je pleurais ton départ. Il n'y avait pas un instant sans que je ne pense à toi. Depuis notre enfance, on a été ensemble, on s'est aimé. Mais je ne comptais pas me détruire comme ça encore longtemps »

-« Oh Oh, tu t'es abstenu pendant cinq ans ? »

-« Oui, et ne rigole pas…Tu as dû toi aussi bien en profiter pendant cette période…Putain, dix ans, Rin…DIX! Tu m'as manqué à crever mais après cette période, je me suis résolu et j'ai décidé de faire une croix sur toi. Oui, j'ai eu des relations avec des tas de filles, même un ou deux mecs…Mais rien n'y faisait…Je ne tombais pas amoureux, jusqu'à ce que je rencontre cette pimbêche, comme tu disais…je l'aime, je suis amoureux d'elle, tu comprend? Alors, ne viens pas tout gâcher »

-« Touchant… » Fit-elle un sourire narquois aux lèvres, en lui caressant le visage « Mais il y a un point sur lequel tu as raison… »

-« Lequel? » Dit-il en lui tournant le dos.

-« J'en ai en effet profité pendant mon absence »

-« Tu m'étonnes…Et Shirin n'est pas de moi, tu vas dire »

-« Non, elle est en effet ton enfant, mais elle a été conçu le premier jour de notre voyage…Et, je ne viens pas pour te poser de problèmes » Dit-elle en cessant de caresser le dos du ninja.

-« Raté…Les dégâts sont fait…Avec ça, elle ne me le pardonnerais jamais »

-« J'irais lui parler si tu veux…Je veux arranger les pots cassés…Ce que je voulais te dire c'est que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un durant ma mission. Huit ans après mon départ et je compte refaire ma vie avec…Mais je voulais que Shirin connaisse son père c'était important pour moi »

-« Et où vas-tu aller avec ton don juan ? »

-« Ici, à Konoha…Il a tout quitté pour me suivre…C'est un homme en or, il s'appelle Yoshitaka, il est médecin…Mais ne t'en fais pas, nous ne t'importuneront pas…Shirin viendra sûrement beaucoup ici…Je lui parlais souvent de toi, tu sais. Je ne t'ai jamais oublié mais j'ai refait ma vie. Mais tu resteras à jamais mon premier amour, sache-le. Mais le vent tourne » Dit-elle, en souriant. Il se retourna et vit que ses yeux brillaient.

-« Mamaaaaan » Fit une petite voix qui débarquait dans la chambre.

-« Oui, mon ange? »

-« Dis, on va vivre ici ?»

-« Oh non, ma chérie…On va trouver une jolie maison où l'on pourra vivre avec Yoshi »

-« Ah…Dommage…J'aime bien cet appartement » Dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit.

-« Tu pourra venir voir Papa, quand tu voudra » répondit le ninja.

-« Chouette! »

-« Tu abandonne la voie du nindô? » Demanda-t-il, en caressant la tête de sa fille.

-« Oui et non…je ne peux plus prendre autant de risques à présent…Mais je compte toujours travailler comme ninja dans des missions mineures tel que de l'espionnage ou arranger des conflits, voir pourquoi pas de l'administratif »

-« Konoha perdra une excellente konoichi »

-« Bah…Quand on a quelqu'un de cher à protéger… » Fit-elle en regardant Shirin « Tu connais le refrain… »

-« Hum…Très bien…Je suis content pour toi que tu ait refait ta vie…C'est une bonne chose…Essayons de redevenir ami comme autrefois » Dit-il en lui tendant sa main. Elle la serra avec enthousiasme mais eut de la peine de la retirer de celle de son ancien mari.

* * *

Rin s'était habillé d'une jolie robe rouge bordeau qui faisait ressortir sa blancheur. Elle sonna à la porte d'une maison et une femme aux yeux rouge vif ouvrit.

-« Snif…Que veux-tu ? » Dit la femme, en essuyant ses larmes

-« Je suis venue voir Shiaka Nara…mais…Que se passe-t-il ? »

En entendant ce nom, sa mère pleura de plus belle.

-« Entrez, mademoiselle » Fit une voix d'homme derrière.

Des hommes et des femmes étaient là, elle les connaissait de vue, ils étaient ses aînés de cinq ou dix ans. L'homme au centre, un homme balafré lui dit :

-« Qu'est-ce que l'on peut faire pour toi, Rin? »

Il avait également les yeux rouges et les autres semblait les soutenir lui et sa femme.

-« Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec votre fille »

-« Ca va être dur…Elle vient d'être arrêté…Elle a détruit la moitié d'un hectare de forêt à l'extérieur de Konoha…Heureusement qu'elle n'a rencontré personne…Elle serait criminelle en plus d'être délinquante…En plus, on a trouvé…de…de la drogue dans son armoire…Quelle…déchéance pour la famille Nara »

-« Bah…Tu ne vas pas chialer pour quelques grammes de shit » Fit une vieille femme derrière lui.

-« Maman! Je t'interdit de parler comme ça » Fit l'homme « C'est un triste jour…Si vous voulez la voir, allez en prison, on la retient grâce à des fudas spéciaux…Parait-il qu'ils ont eu du mal à la calmer, plusieurs fudas ont été détruit par sa puissance mais maître Hokage y a remédié »

-« Si tu veux y aller. Vas-y mais fais attention à toi, elle a déjà blessé plusieurs ninja de niveau supérieur » Dit un homme avec une queue de cheval blonde.

-« J'y veillerais…Excusez-moi du dérangement » Dit Rin qui se sentait mal, rongé par la culpabilité.

* * *

Elle courut jusque la prison de Konoha. Elle s'avança dans les couloirs de pierres et vit dans une cellule éloigné, où une odeur de brûlé s'en échappait, une jeune fille recroquevillée sur elle-même qui se tortillait.

-« Shiaka ? » Dit-elle incertaine.

Elle se retourna et un chakra immense jaillit de son corps, mais il lui brûla à cause des fudas et poussa un cri des plus perçants.

-« Non, calme-toi…Je suis venue tout t'expliquer… »

Elle hurla de rage mais se tordit sous la douleur des fudas.

-« Ecoute, oui j'ai été marié à Kakashi à l'époque, mais c'était il y a dix ans. On a chacun nos vis à présent, je suis juste venu lui présenter sa fille, mais je t'assure que nous ne te dérangeront pas. Je sais qu'il est amoureux de toi, il m'a dit t'aimer sincèrement. Je t'assure, c'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça. J'ai refait ma vie, j'ai un mari et je porte dans mon ventre son bébé, alors s'il te plait, n'en veut pas à Kakashi mais à moi…Je suis la seule fautive…Shirin n'est qu'une enfant… »

Shiaka se leva et bondit sur les barreaux mais tomba en arrière à cause de la barrière protectrice. Il a fallu plus de cinq ninja pour la façonner à cause de sa force.

-« Calme-toi Shiaka…Je t'assure que je te dis la vérité…Je n'ai pour seul crime d'avoir eu un enfant avec lui et d'avoir été sa femme…Mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne, je ne l'aimes plus et il ne m'aimes plus, IL T'AIME TOI! »

Elle vit le dos tourné de la jeune fille et il vit quelques tremblements…Elle pleurait.

Rin se leva et repartit, sous les regards interloqués des ninjas, prêt à intervenir en cas de problèmes. Mais ceux-ci semblaient plus craindre leur détenue qu'autre chose.


	37. Une nouvelle venue Chapitre 37

_Evalia: Aaaaah...C'est bientôt, la fin de la première partiiiiiiie...Et je ne suis quasi nulle part dans la seconde partie TT_

_A propos, petite question comme ça, on écrit comment aux responsables de ce site? j'ai cherché partout je nai rien trouvé, à croire qu'ils ne veulent pas qu'on les contacte, ils doievtn avoir des choses à cacher oO Enfin, car j'ai dans mon grenier, une fic sur Nana, et..Il n'y a aucune catégorie "Nana", bizarre...Pourtant c'est vraiment connu...enfin..tant pis...j'avais juste envie de la mettre, de toute façon elle n'est pas finie, j'ai encore du boulot, je dois encore pendre Reira et faire brpuler Misato hahahaha...meuh non, je l'aime bien Misato (enfin bcp plus, depuis que des amies m'ont surnommé - je ne sais pourquoi -ainsi)_

_Enfin, pour ce chapitre...Très drôle à écrire égalemment Vous verrez Pov' neji _X3

_Bonne lecture à tous _

_

* * *

_

_**Une nouvelle venue…  
**_

**Chapitre 37 : On the bound – Fiona Apple **_(All my life is all you know…And the page is turning and the futur is all about…I don't know my fury…You're all I need…You're all I need…You're all I need…)_

Le lendemain les quatre ninjas arrivèrent à Suna no Kuni. Une vieille femme avec un tablier était là pour les accueillir.

-« Bonjour à vous trois, je suis la responsable de la serre de Suna no Kuni. Je vais vous montrer la fleur dont vous avez besoin. On m'a prévenue hier, mais je vous ai déjà préparé tout ça…je vais vous montrer où vous allez dormir…C'est une petite maison à côté de celle de monseigneur kazekage »

Ils marchèrent dans la ville, sous les regards des habitants, étonnés de voir une ninja en robe rouge et avec des talons.

-« Regardez-moi ça…ils n'ont jamais dû voir une ninja d'une telle beauté »

-« Miu…Tes chevilles enflent » Dit Maho.

-« Tu es jalouse, c'est pour cela »

-« Vous me fatiguez » Fit le juunin, traînant ses pieds tel un condamné.

Ils arrivèrent près de la place centrale quand quelqu'un tapa sur l'épaule de ce dernier.

Ils se retourna, eut un air de surprise et se prit un énorme poing dans la figure.

-« C'est qui ça ? » Fit l'aspirant aux cheveux bruns.

-« Te…Temari » Bafouilla Shikamaru, en se relevant de l'impact.

-« Temari ? » Demanda Miu, en s'approchant du visage de la jeune femme avec un air curieux « C'est donc toi sa chienne ? »

Le visage de la juunin s'empourpra et d'un geste rapide se positionna devant le corps de Shikamaru pour lui donner un vif coup de poing dans le ventre et lui balancer son pied dans la figure. Le senin fut propulsé quinze mètres en arrière et s'écrasa dans un mur, dont l'impact eut un effet destructeur.

-« Ca, c'est pour ce que tu m'as fait, salaud » Lui dit-elle assez fort pour qu'il l'entende, avant de s'en aller le visage haut.

-« Wouahaha…Sensei, on peut dire que vous ne l'avez pas volé » Fit Tetsu, en s'approchant de son professeur pour l'aider à se relever.

-« Oh mon dieu, mon dieu…C'est malheureux, cela fait un mois que mademoiselle Temari est dans cet état…tout à fait affreux…je vous pris de ne pas prendre cela comme un incident diplomatique mais comme la mauvaise humeur d'une habitante du village…veuillez nous pardonner » Bafouilla la responsable de la serre.

Shikamaru savait bien qu'il était la cause de son état. Deux rires attirèrent son attention. Il leva la tête sur un immense bâtiment et vit deux silhouettes, morts de rire à une fenêtre.

-« Neji! Gaara! Vos gueules, c'est comme ça que vous m'accueillez ! Ne comptez pas sur moi pour faire la pub de cette ville »

Les deux reprirent leur souffle, Neji cria par-dessus la fenêtre.

-« Ca, avoue que tu l'as mérité, espèce de don juan. On en reparlera, hein? A ce soir! »

-« Tsssssssss…Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ce soir ? »

-« Oh, vous êtes cordialement invité par monseigneur kazekage et sa famille à manger chez eux »

-« Et…sa famille? Oh non » Dit-il avec un air de crainte.

-« Dites-moi Sensei…Cette Temari…C'est votre ex? Je suis bien plus belle je trouve »

-« Toi, le travelo mêle-toi de tes affaires, je ne t'ai pas adressé la parole »

Miu se redressa et eut un regard néfaste envers son professeur.

Ils arrivèrent à la maison d'hôtes. La décoration était sobre. Quelques cadres étaient affichés aux murs, de simples aquarelles de paysages. Les meubles étaient en pin aux motifs finement ciselés aux emblèmes du village. Il y avait trois chambres. Une pour le professeur, une pour les aspirants de sexe masculin et une pour les aspirantes de sexe féminin. Il eut un long silence d'hésitation dans la répartition des chambres, que la jardinière ne comprenait pas. Elle fut surprise en voyant Miu intégrer la chambre de Tetsu, malgré ses protestations. Tetsu lui, râla intérieurement, mais ses yeux le trahissaient.

* * *

A Konoha, tous les habitants étaient au courant du désastre de la forêt environante.

Kiba était allé à la maison des Hyûga, pour voir Shino. Il vit Hanabi qui courait dans les couloirs et Hinata qui étudiait des manuels de malaxement de chakra.

-« Ah! Bonjour Kiba-kun…Tu cherches Shino je suppose ? »

-« Bonjour Hina-chan…En effet, tu sais où je peux le trouver ? »

-« Oui, il est dehors, au petit bosquet. Il est parti s'entraîner »

-« Merci…Ca avance les études? »

-« Bof…Pas beaucoup…J'ai dû mal à étudier en ce moment avec tout ce qui arrive »

-« Ah…tu es au courant ? »

-« Oui…je voulais aller la voir, mais mon père m'a interdit de sortir avant d'avoir appris tout ça » Fit-elle, en désignant un tas de feuilles.

-« Arf…Dur…Bon, j'y vais…Bon courage…Au fait, tu n'as toujours pas invité Naruto à un rencard ? »

Le visage de la konoichi tourna au rouge.

-« Au…Au revoir Kiba »

Il sortit et arriva au bosquet, mais il ne vit personne.

-« Kiba! » Fit une voix. Akamaru, qui était à ses côtés aboya. Il leva la tête et vit le ninja aux lunettes de soleil, qui descendit de l'arbre.

-« On y va ? » Demanda le juunin.

-« Euh…ouais »

La prison était à vingt minutes de là, ce qui leur laissa le temps de discuter.

-« Tu le seul à vouloir aller la voir ? »

-« Tu vois bien que je t'attendais » répondit Shino.

-« Non, mais…et les autres ? »

-« Son frère est à Suna, Gaara et Neji également…Hinata est privée de sortie. Sakura est en mission pour Tsunade, Naruto en escapade avec Rock Lee pour une mission d'intimidation au village du brouillard…Quand au reste, ils ne faisaient pas parti de ses amis proches et je crois qu'ils la craignent plus qu'autre chose. Et toi ? »

-« Eh bien…Je t'en ai déjà parlé… »

-« Je sais…Un amour unilatéral et stérile… »

-« Merci de le dire si délicatement » Fit-il, en faisant grincer ses dents.

-« Autant appeler un chat, un chat…Si je viens, c'est simplement parce qu'elle est la seule qui m'a vu autrement. Elle m'a aidé et je lui en serai profondément reconnaissante. Et toi, tu l'aimes toujours »

-« Non! Enfin, je ne sais pas… »

-« Quand à moi, je l'aimes profondément…Pas dans le sens où tu l'entends…Je l'aimes pour sa personne et e qu'elle représente à mes yeux »

-« Hmm…Cela doit être ça que j'éprouve à son égard…J'en sais rien, je n'arrive pas à le décrire, comme si elle exerçait un charme étrange sur moi »

-« Tu sais bien, elle séduit tout ce qu'elle voit, mais pas dans le sens où tout le monde l'entend »

Une petite voix les rattrapa.

-« Shino! Shino! Attend-moi ! »

-« Hanabi…Qu'es-ce que tu fais là? »

-« Je viens avec vous la voir! Oh…Bonjour Kiba »

-« Hanabi…Tu ne peux pas venir…Si ton père l'apprend, je vais me faire jeter… »

-« T'en fais pas, un clone est assis gentiment au temple…Laisse-moi venir voir grande sœur »

-« Alalah… »Soupira Kiba « C'est donc elle Hanabi ? »

-« Ouais… »

-« Quoi? Shino t'a parlé de moi? » Demanda-t-elle à Kiba, en caressant la tête d'Akamaru.

-« Oui, il m'a dit que tu était une sale gamine, en pleine crise d'adolescence »

-« Shino! Je te déteste! » Hurla-t-elle, en lui donnant un petit coup dans l'épaule.

-« Non, je lui ai dit que tu étais une adorable fille qui fait d'habitude tout ce que je lui dit »

-« Non, je ne rentrerais pas à la maison…Je suis venue voir Shiaka »

-« On ne peut pas faire changer d'avis les filles » Fit Kiba.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent devant la prison, en entrant on leur signalèrent qu'il valait mieux pour eux de ne pas entrer pour leur sécurité. Mais il leur expliqua qu'ils étaient ninja de niveau supérieur et qu'elle était leur ami, et qu'elle ne leur fera jamais de mal. Ils entrèrent, Hanabi marchant derrière eux.

En voyant la légère fumée sortant de la prison, Hanabi courut et s'approcha des barreaux.

-« Grande sœur! Shiaka »

Elle se contenta de se retourner faiblement, mais se replia sur elle-même sur le sol en pierre.

Les deux ninja arrivèrent mais ne savaient pas quoi dire.

Hanabi fit un signe de tête à Shino, qui acquiesça. Il sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et composa un numéro que Kiba ne connaissait pas. Il était simplement inscrit « Sos Shiaka ».

La sonnerie retentit, et Hanabi fit passer le téléphone à Shiaka, en le faisant glisser à travers les barreaux.

On entendit un léger «Allo ? Allo ? ». Shiaka reconnut directement la voix, et prit le gsm malgré sa faiblesse et le rapprocha de son visage.

-« Ga…Gaa…ra » Articula-t-elle, en pleurant. Elle s'était retournée pour faire dos à ses amis.

-« Allô? Shiaka, qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

-« Gaara…Viens… »

-« Shiaka, calme-toi. Explique-moi ce qu'il se passe »

-« V…Viens…J'ai…besoin…d…de...toi »

-« Je ne peux pas venir, tu le sais bien…Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

-« Je t'en prie…J'ai…j'ai froid » Dit-elle, entre deux sanglots. On ne la reconnaissait plus. Son visage habituellement joyeux, s'était creusé et avait à présent un teint blafard. Sa peau s'était brunie à cause des brûlures et ses vêtements étaient déchiquetés.

Elle ferma le Gsm et perdit connaissance.

* * *

Shikamaru et son équipe avait à peine eut le temps de s'installer qu'un messager arriva pour annoncer que le Kazekage les attendait pour les accueillir. Lorsqu'ils débarquèrent dans le bureau, il le découvrit vide. La secrétaire était surprise car elle ne l'avait pourtant pas vu partir.

-« Seigneur Kazekage a du encore sortir par la fenêtre, il est incorrigible » Dit la petite femme ronde à lunettes carrés, qui tapait à la machine à écrire tout en parlant.

-« Par la fenêtre? » S'étonnèrent les élèves.

-« Oh oui, avec son tapis volant de sable, il peut aller n'importe où »

-« Coooool » Siffla Tetsu.

Shikamaru rentra de nouveau dans le bureau et vit un message sur le bureau à son intention. Il était bien évidemment codé mais Shikamaru le décoda en un clin d'œil. Il disait qu'il devait s'absenter quelques jours, qu'il était désolé de ne pas pouvoir les accueillir mais que c'était urgent.

Le senin, pendant un instant se demanda pourquoi un simple message était codé mais se dit que cela devait être une extravagance de l'auteur.

Il annonça cela à ses élèves. Miu semblait désespérée, elle espérait lui faire un numéro de séduction pour qu'il succombe à son charme irrésistible. Après tout, un kazekage était un bon parti! Ils repartirent dans la maison d'hôte où une vieille servante les attendait.

-« Okaeri, je suis Megumi, la domestique de Gaara. Il est onze heures, et nous vous invitons cordialement à un repas donné à midi pile »

-« Oh…On peut se changer ? » Demanda la plus coquette des aspirantes.

-« Euh…Oui, bien sûr, il est même recommandé » Répondit-elle, en jetant un regard furtif vers les vêtements déchirés de Tetsu et au pantalon couvert de boue, du juunin.

Ils se changèrent rapidement, à l'exception de Miu qui tardait dans la salle de bain. Elle revint plus tard dans une robe en mousseline bleu turquoise. A cause de son absence de poitrine, elle dut poster des soutient gorge rembourré. Ils s'avancèrent vers la demeure, mais étrangement, Shikamaru les distança petit à petit.

-« Allez, Sensei. Vite! » Fit le garçon aux cheveux sombres.

-« Hmmm…Mouais, mouais »

Ils furent de nouveau accueillis par Megumi. Elle les dirigea vers le salon. Le cœur de Shikamaru s'accéléra à l'idée de revoir Temari. Il ferma les yeux en ouvrant la porte qui amenait dans la salle en question, mais souffla lorsqu'il vit Kankurô et Neji.

-« Hééé! Qui voilà! » Dit chaleureusement, le ninja aux marionnettes.

-« Kankuro? T'es de retour à Suna? »

-« Eh oui, mais je repartirais avec vous. Je vais aller vivre à Konoha avec ma femme, je suis juste venu chercher mes dernières affaires »

-« Ta femme…T'es…MARIE ? »

A ce mot, Miu soupira à voix haute.

-« Euh…Non, pas tout à fait, mais ça ne saurait tarder…Je suis fiancé à Etolrak et l'on va vivre ensemble »

-« Que c'est beau… » Dit la blonde permanenté du groupe.

-« Euh…Ouais » Acquiesça Kankuro.

-« Alors? Venez…Asseyez-vous…Alors, le Sensei? Tu nous présentes tes élèves? »

-« Hein? Ouais » Fit-il, en s'asseyant sur un canapé, en désignant ses trois élèves. Miu se tenait les « seins » bombés en avant et le menton haut, leur lançant des regards aguicheurs.

-« La kogaru c'est Miu, la gonz' en noir c'est Maho et l'autre là c'est Testu…Quand à eux » Dit-il en désignant les deux ninja « Nous avons Kankurô, frère du kazekage et loser infini en amour, puis on a Neji, ami de Gaara et ninja de Konoha qui nous as lâché pour suivre le mec à la jarre…Voilà »

Un ange passe.

-« Aaaaaah…Voilà donc tes protégés…Enchanté » Fit le ninja du sable.

-« La sœur de votre professeur m'a parlé de vous et de la joie avec laquelle il a accepté d'être votre professeur »

-« N'en faîtes pas trop, Hyûga-sama » répondit calmement Maho.

-« Hahaha » Fit Kankuro dans un rire jaune qu'il avait du mal à dissimuler pour détendre l'atmosphère « Le repas nous sera préparé par Temari, les enfants. C'est ma sœur. Mais soyez indulgent, elle début dans cet art »

Tetsu ouvrit les yeux et dit spontanément :

-« Votre sœur? Alors Temari est aussi la sœur de…Ooooooolalah »

Son commentaire décrocha un sourire à Neji tandis que Shikamaru chercha des yeux un endroit où se cacher.

-« Sinon que pensez-vous de votre professeur ? »

Personne ne réagit à la question du ninja châtain. Les élèves se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête.

-« Eh bien, cela a le mérite d'être clair » Répondit le ninja aux cheveux noirs.

-« Puis-je poser une question messieurs ? »

-« Oui, Miu ? » répondirent-ils.

-« Le kazekage est casé ? »

Neji manqua de s'étouffer tandis que Kankuro avala de travers la gorgée de soda qu'il venait de boire. Shikamaru s'enfonça de plus en plus dans son fauteuil, il aurait voulu être partout, sauf là. Quand à Tetsu, il donna un petit coup de coude à sa voisine de droite, qui ne comprenait pas son geste.

-« Ca…Casé ? » Bafouilla Kankuro.

-« Ben…Oui, est-ce qu'il a une femme, quoi ? »

-« Eh bien… » Commença Neji, avec les joues qui prenaient un teint rougeâtre « Une femme…Non, il n'a pas de…femme »

-« Ah…C'est une bonne nouvelle…j'ai vu sa photo dans le couloir, il est trop craquant, je le trouve canon. C'est vraiment vraiment vraiment une sacrée bonne nouvelle. Vous pensez que je peux lui plaire? »

Tetsu frappa plus fort et Miu lui jeta un regard noir. Le front du senin se couvrait de sueur froides. Kankuro prétexta une envie pressante pour se lâcher de son fou rire et Neji avait la bouche ouverte.

-« Miu… » Commença Shika « Est-ce que tu penses à ce que tu dis, à la situation dans la quelle tu es ET SURTOUT avec qui tu es, avant d'ouvrir la bouche ? »

-« Mais Sensei… »

-« Je ne t'ai pas dit de te justifier »

-« Pardon, Sensei…Je veux juste trouver un bon parti »

-« Tu trouvera un bon parti, UNE AUTRE FOIS » Répliqua le senin, avec une énorme veine qui lui poussa sur le front.

Kankurô revint, mais en voyant le visage de la blonde, se précipita de nouveau dans la salle d'à côté pour rire de plus belle, malheureusement les murs étaient fins, très fins.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard ils s'installèrent à table, moment que Shikamaru redouta. Il prit la chaise à l'exacte opposé de celle où son ex-fiancée devait s'asseoir.

La porte s'ouvrit bruyamment et Temari débarqua dans la salle à manger avec plusieurs assiettes sur les bras.

-« Voilà! » Fit-il, en lançant à chacun une assiette, qu'ils durent attraper avec adresse.

Kankurô cria un « olé » en l'attrapant tandis que Shikamaru garda ses yeux fixés sur son assiette.

-« Bon appétit » Ajouta gaiement Miu « Et merci Temari-san pour le repas » Elle baissa son regard et fit un légère grimace. Ils avaient tous devant eux une assiette de pâte à sauce bolognaise d'une couleur étrangement bleuâtre.

-« Temari-san… » Dit doucement Maho.

-« Oui, ma puce ? » Répondit Temari en se forçant à sourire.

-« Je suis désolé de vous imposer cela mais…Ma religion m'interdit formellement de manger de la sauce bolognaise sur mes pâtes »

-« Moi aussi! » Dirent en, chœur les deux autres élèves.

Neji et Kankuro auraient voulu faire de même, mais ils avaient mangé une semaine auparavant en compagnie de la konoichi dans un restaurant de pâtes, où ils avaient pris chacun une énorme portion de ce plat.

-« Une religion qui interdit la bolognaise ? » S'étonna-t-elle.

-« Oui, nous sommes tous les trois issu de la même église, mademoiselle » Répondit Maho, qui avait baissé son masque pour manger, mais dont ses cheveux cachaient toujours les traits.

-« Oh…Je suis désolé, les enfants » Dit-elle avec un air vraiment sincère « Il me reste un pot de pesto…C'est dommage, j'avais passé l'après-midi à préparer cette sauce »

-« Ce serait parfait, mademoiselle »

-« Quelqu'un d'autre a une allergie a la bolognaise ? » Dit-elle sèchement, en tournant son regard envers Shikamaru.

-« N…Non, non »

-« BIEN! » Conclus-t-elle, en reprenant les assiettes.

Les trois aspirants soufflèrent.

-« Traîtres » Souffla le senin.

Les cinq à table rirent discrètement en attendant le retour de Temari. Neji et Kankuro laissèrent tomber un regard désabusé sur leur plat. Miu regarda celui de Temari.

-« Pourquoi est-elle la seule à manger une salade ? »

-« Parce qu'elle ne préfère pas bouffer sa propre bouffe »

-« Kankuro! » Reprit Neji « Non, Temari est végétarienne, c'est pour cela »

-« Je sens que je vais devenir végétarien, moi aussi » Soupira-t-il.

* * *

Neji et ce dernier, profitèrent de son absence pour vider leurs assiettes par la fenêtre d'un geste sournois. Shikamaru n'ouvrit toujours pas la bouche et au retour de la konoichi s'efforça de manger quelques bouchées de pâtes. La nourriture passait mal, malgré sa faim criante, les pâtes semblaient rester collé à l'estomac et lui donnait un mal de chien. La discussion était joyeuse malgré le froid qui passait entre les deux ninja.

Ils finirent par un délicieux café préparé par Megumi.

-« Excusez-moi, Neji-sama… »

-« Appelle-moi Neji, Miu »

-« Hum…Pourriez-vous me dire où est le combini et les boutiques les plus proches? J'ai quelques affaires que je dois absolument acheter »

-« Bien sûr, tu sors, tu descend le petit chemin, tu vas arriver à une intersection, tu prend à droite et tu tourne à la seconde à gauche, tu arriveras dans une rue commerciale »

-« Merci » Dit-elle, en, s'envolant vers la porte.

Neji adressa un regard étrange à ses invités.

-« Sûrement un problème de fille » Fit Temari, en souriant. Sa remarque eut le don d'amuser Tetsu et d'exaspérer Shikamaru qui ressemblait de plus en plus à un mort vivant.

Miu revint quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'ils entamèrent le thé de quatre heures.

Elle était dans le couloir et cria :

-« Dites? Où sont les toilettes les plus proches? »

-« En haut, à côté de la chambre de Gaara, son nom est inscrit sur la porte » Cria Temari.

Ils entendirent les escaliers craquer, et la konoichi leva un sourcil vers Tetsu.

* * *

Ils parlèrent de Konoha et de la guerre qui avait confronté Suna à ce dernier. Temari expliqua qu'il s'agissait que d'un ordre, lorsque Shikamaru répliqua en donnant le chiffre des dégâts. Le courant glacial se fit de nouveau sentir. Miu qui avait traîné pendant une heure aux toilettes redescendit en se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Neji profita de cette intrusion pour proposer de boire une des bouteilles du meilleur cru de Suna.

-« Pas question! » S'exclama Shikamaru « Tu ne vas rien faire boire à mes élèves »

-« Décoince-toi, Nara! Ils ne sont peut-être pas aussi vieux jeu que toi » Répliqua la konoichi.

-« Temari! Ca suffit! » Dit Kankuro pour calmer le jeu « Ouais, Neji! Bonne idée, ce sera la seule occasion pour ces jeunes ninja de boire un cru exceptionnel…Tu l'as caché où ? »

-« Mystère » répondit-il en se levant.

Il parti à l'étage supérieur. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils entendirent un cri de surprise. Tout le monde sursauta, Shikamaru se leva par réflexe et courut dans l'escalier. Il trouva Neji tétanisé la main sur l'interrupteur. Le senin ne voyait rien à cause des rideaux qui assombrissaient la chambre.

-« Neji? Ca va, vieux? » Dit-il en passant sa main devant le visage du juunin qui ne cilla pas.

Il superposa sa main sur la sienne pour allumer la lumière. Il ouvrit la porte de façon plus ample et appuya sur l'interrupteur pour le reteindre tout de suite. Ce que les deux ninja venaient de voir durant une fraction de seconde était la chose la plus abominable qu'ils aient vu malgré leur expérience de ninja.

-« Neji…Tu…Tu as vu ce que j'ai vu ? »

Le ninja resta immobile. Shikamaru s'avança dans la chambre et alluma de nouveau la lampe.

* * *

Il était maintenant au centre de la pièce et put l'observer tout en gardant son sang-froid. Il commença par les murs. Ils étaient recouverts d'un papier peint aux motifs de lapin rose. La moquette était faite de poil rose bonbon, avec un tapis blanc à motif floral. Le lit…Il était recouvert d'une couette en satin rose assortit au papier peint. Avec des coussins lavandes parfumé à la rose. Il y avait quelques peluches roses sur le lit. Les lampes avaient des abats jours troués de cœur et d'étoiles. Les cadres ont été supprimés pour être remplacé par des photos de bébés et de paysages couleurs pastel. Les rideaux avaient des motifs floraux des plus mauvais goûts. Shikamaru leva les yeux et vit des fresques au dessus des murs. Ils représentaient des illustrations du monde imaginaire de Peter pan. Quand au plafond…Il était décoré de petits anges et d'un énorme lustre digne d'un conte de fée.

-« Q…Que…Que… »

-« Neji…Ne panique pas…On va trouver une solution…C'est… »

Mais le ninja ne l'écouta pas, il descendit machinalement les escaliers et se posta devant la salle à manger.

-« QUI? »

-« Pardon? Ca va Nej' ? » Demanda Kankuro.

-« Toi! Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu à ma chambre? » Fit-il d'un air menaçant.

-« Hein? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » Fit le ninja du sable en adressant un air ahuri à Shikamaru qui était debout derrière Neji.

-« Neji-kun ? » S'inquiéta la konoichi.

-« TOI! » Hurla-t-il en la pointant du doigt « Tu te venges? C'est ça? »

-« Mais t'es pas bien, toi! » répondit-t-elle.

A ce moment Miu passa dans la salle en sifflotant, une caisse à la main. Neji vit dépasser de la caisse, le même ruban qui ornait la poignée de la porte.

-« C'est…C'est….Q…Quoi ça ? » Articula-t-il en regardant Miu.

-« Hein? Quoi ça? Moi? Oh rien, j'ai décidé de décorer la chambre de Gaara. Si je veux devenir sa femme, le changement commence par là. La déco était immonde, il devra s'habituer à mes goûts. Mais je suis sûre que nous nous entendrons à merveille. Dans la caisse c'est juste quelques cadres et albums photos »

-« Album photo de quoi? » Demanda Tetsu.

-« Mais de nos futurs enfants bien sûrs. Bon, ils ne sont pas encore nés, mais ça ne saurait tarder. J'ai hâte qu'il revienne. Nous serons très heureux » Dit-elle, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Un blanc immense parcourut la pièce. Shikamaru s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour et à courir très vite lorsque la voix de Neji l'arrêta.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as osé faire à MA chambre? »

-« Non, non…C'est la chambre du kazekage, pas la votre, il y a son nom dessus »

-« Il y a le mien dessus »

-« Non, non…je vous assure, ne vous en faîtes pas, il est écrit Gaara-le kazekage »

-« Viens » Fit-il, glacialement « Allez viens! »

Miu, le suivit, incertaine avec sa caisse dans les mains. Ils se postèrent devant la porte.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu lis là ? »

-« Gaara-le kazekage »

-« Non, LA! En petit »

-« et…N…Neji ? »

-« Oui, et NEJI….Donc…MOI! »

Tout le monde les avait suivi. Kankuro, Temari et Tetsu passèrent leur tête par la porte et éclatèrent de rire.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle! » Cria-t-il, hors de lui.

-« PFFF…OUarf Ouarf…R…Rien! » Hurlèrent-ils en courant dehors pour éviter sa colère.

-« Ecoute…Petite fille… » Dit Neji, en tentant de se contenir, tandis que Shikamaru, toujours derrière lui faisait des signes à Miu.

-« Tiens, c'est bizarre. Vous avez une grande maison, pourquoi vous devez dormir dans la même chambre que lui… »

-« Miu…-- »

-« Oh, mais…Cela va dire que l'on va devoir vivre à trois dans cette chambre…Ah non, je veux garder avec lui une intimité de couple »

-« Miuuuu…-- ;;;; »

-« Ce que Hyûga-sama essaie de te dire Miu, c'est qu'il est actuellement en concubinage avec Gaara. Il est donc impossible pour toi d'espérer une quelconque relation et encore moins un mariage avec le kazekage. Ils sont ensemble, ne te mêle pas de leur vie de couple. De plus pour des enfants, cela est scientifiquement impensable étant donné que tu es du même sexe que lui » Fit une petit voix, qui semblait surgir de nulle part. Maho venait d'apparaître, ou plutôt était toujours là, mais personne n'avait fait attention à elle.

-« Hein? » S'interrogea la blonde.

Neji était surpris par le débit de parole de Maho, qui n'avait pourtant quasi pas ouvert la bouche de la soirée. .

-« Vous voulez dire que… »

-« C'est ça… » Répondit-il.

-« Vous êtes une fille? »

A cette réponse, Neji manqua de se casser la gueule par terre.

-« Dis-moi, petite…Tu le fais en exprès ou quoi ? »

-« Miu » Reprit la petite voix « Hyûga-sama est un homme autant que le kazekage…ils sont tout simplement homosexuel, autant que toi, étant donné que tu es un garçon »

Un cri perçant retentit dans la maison.

-« ELLE A DIT LE MOT TABOU! AAAAAAAAAAAH » Hurla Miu qui fonça dans tous les murs. Neji, Maho et Shika tentèrent de la retenir de força afin qu'elle ne casse pas toute la baraque. Au même moment, ils entendirent un cri dehors.

-« Oh nooon » Dirent Maho et le senin en chœur.

Devant la maison, Tetsu s'était repris d'une crise de dédoublement de la personnalité. Il se prenait pour un chat sauvage. Il courait à quatre pattes dans tous les sens et griffa Kankuro et sa sœur. Maho lâcha prise pour courir vers son coéquipier en descendant l'escalier d'un bond en faisant voler sa cape-veste.

-« Vite, rejoignez les autres…Miu est incontrôlable…et avec sa force elle risque de toute casser »

-« Mais et toi ? » Siffla Kankuro.

-« Je sais quoi faire…Vite! Et appelez Sensei »

Tetsu était sur Temari prêt à la mordre ou à la griffer, elle se débattait tant bien que mal.

Shikamaru apparut quelques secondes plus tard.

Il vit la situation et comprit pourquoi Maho l'avait appelé.

Il manipula l'ombre de Tetsu et l'immobilisa. Il continuait de rugir comme un lion ou un chat.

Temari s'éloigna tandis que Maho s'approcha.

-« Non, petite! Fais attention »

-« Je sais ce que je fais! » Dit-elle, d'un ton autoritaire.

Elle s'approcha de Tetsu et le regarda dans les yeux en lui caressant la tête.

-« Chuuuuuut, du calme Tetsu….Gentil… »

Les yeux de Tetsu s'alourdir, il se replia sur le sol. Maho s'assit et il vint se frotter à ses genoux en ronronnant. Shika avait lâché son jutsu. Elle caressa son front et son dos, tandis que le pseudo félin miaula de plus belle.

-« Eh bien…C'est une drôle d'équipe que tu as là » Lâcha Temari qui se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait dit d'un ton naturel, ce qui la fit légèrement sursauter.

-« Et tu n'as encore rien vu » Lui répondit-il avec un fin sourire, en passa sa main sur le visage pour voir où il était griffé.

* * *

Dans la maison, Miu se calma à l'aide d'un coup de poing administré par Kankurô et Neji.

Maho resta l'après-midi avec Tetsu sous un arbre, à attendre qu'il retrouve son état normal.

Miu se dépêcha de remballer tous ses froufrous et promit d'offrir un ballotin de pralines à Neji pour se faire pardonner, tandis que Kankuro essayait avec Megumi de ramasser les dégâts causés par les élèves de Shikamaru. Dans la salle de bain, lorsqu'ils pansèrent leur plaie, Shikamaru dit, en s'inclinant envers ses trois amis.

-« Excusez-les, ils sont jeunes…et inexpérimentés…je m'excuse pour leur comportement »

-« Hahahahaha…C'est pas grave » déclara Temari qui semblait avoir retrouvé son naturel « Cela fait longtemps que l'on a pas eu autant d'ambiance dans cette baraque »

-« Pas faux » Dit le ninja de Suna en posant un sparadrap sur sa joue droite « On s'ennuyait à mourir »

-« Et j'ai vu ma chambre sous un nouvel angle »

-« Gomen »

-« T'excuse pas Shika…Tu dois avoir l'équipe la plus excentrique de tout Konoha, tu dois être fier d'eux »

-« Euh…Chacun sa vision des choses »

-« Ils sont où là? Ca me semble trop calme d'un coup » Demanda la konoichi.

-« Tetsu et Maho sont toujours sous l'arbre quand à Miu, elle est parti faire du shopping pour se consoler d'un amour perdu » répondit Neji.

-« Tsss…Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'eux…On doit cacher les crises de Tetsu, Miu ne fais que des gaffes… »

-« Et Maho? » Demanda-t-elle.

-« Je ne sais pas…Maho est la seule que je n'arrive pas à cerner, elle est aussi causante que Shino… »

-« Oh, méfie-toi…il parait que Shino a beaucoup changé ces derniers temps en compagnie de mes cousines » Répliqua l'Hyûga.

-« Enfin, soit…Maho, je en sais pas…j'ai tendance à croire que c'est la seule plus ou moins normal du groupe »

-« Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a visage, pourquoi le cache-t-elle ? »

-« Je ne sais pas…Sûrement une déformation ou une brûlure…Aucune idée »

-« Hmm…On dirait que c'est le leader du groupe » Commenta Neji.

-« Maho ? »

-« C'est vrai ça » S'exclama Temari « Elle a la tête sur les épaules, elle a un langage adulte et semble sûre d'elle »

-« Je n'avais jamais étudié cette perspective…A début je pensais que Tetsu leadait, puis Miu…mais Maho…Je ne sais pas »

-« Je suis sûre qu'elle regorge de talent cachés »

-« Mouais…En tout cas, elle est flippante…Elle extirpe des esprits de son corps pour faire je ne sais quoi…Et je l'ai surpris l'autre jour avec des poupées voudous et hier soir à invoquer des esprits avec des bougies et un cercle sur le sol »

Ils écarquillèrent les yeux et rirent aux éclats.

-« Tsss…Y'a pas de quoi rire »

-« Hahahaha...Ca donne envie d'être prof…Mais je ne trouverais jamais des aspirants aussi originaux que les tiens »

-« Temari…Si tu veux, on peut se partager le boulot…C'est un boulot à plein temps »

-« Je devrais donc venir à Konoha… »

Leur regard se croisa et Kankuro déclara :

-« Ouuuuh…Neji, je sens que l'on va aller cueillir des fraises dans un bois très très loin d'ici »

-« Et des framboises, des tonnes de framboises »

Ils s'en allèrent en un éclair et les laissa seuls. Ils eurent un petit rire de malaise.

Temari se releva pour fermer la porte de la salle de bain.

-« Quelle bande de débiles »

-« Temari… »

-« Ouais ? » Fit-elle en se retournant verse Shikamaru, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste que celui-ci l'avait déjà entouré de ses bras.

-« Pardon, Temari…Je ne suis qu'un pauvre con…Je ne voulais pas faire de pause, je ne voulais pas que tu ailles vers d'autres mecs, je voulais te garder pour moi »

-« C'est pour cela que tu as cassé en me raccrochant à la figure » Dit-elle, en se dégageant de ses bras, pour s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il s'assit à ses côtés.

-« Temari…C'était sous l'impulsion du moment, j'ai été lâche, c'est vrai. J'ai préféré couper les ponts avec toi plutôt que de voir en face la possibilité que nous étions un couple qui doutait de nos véritables sentiments… »

-« Shikamaru…Cela ne faisait même pas un an que nous étions ensemble »

-« Je sais! Mais alors, pourquoi voulais-tu faire une pause »

-« Je….Je voulais réfléchir…J'en avais marre de cette relation à longue distance…En fait je…Je voulais te faire la surprise…je comptais démissionner de mon poste à Suna pour venir te rejoindre à Konoha...Je voulais réfléchir plus amplement à cette hypothèse. C'est dur de s'imaginer abandonner son rêve…Je voulais juste m'isoler »

-« Tu voulais venir à Konoha…Avec moi ? »

-« Oui » Dit-elle en détournant les yeux.

Il lui passa le bras autour des épaules.

-« Tu sacrifierais ton avenir de ninja pour rejoindre un pauvre con tel que moi »

-« O…Oui »

-« Tu laisserais Gaara à Suna ? »

-« Oui »

-« Tu continuerais la cuisine ? »

-« OUI! »

-« Tu te verrais ninja à Konoha? »

-« OUI! »

-« Tu t'habitueras au climat de Konoha »

-« OUI! »

-« Tu m'épouseras ? »

-« OUI! Oh, Putain!...Hein…Quoi ? Que…je ? »

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds, il avait un petit sourire gêné.

-« Ouais…Hehe…Ca te dirais de…Devenir ma femme? »

-« Euh…B…B…Je… »

-« Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre tout de suite, mais…J'aimerais bien savoir » Fit-il en passant sa main sur sa nuque.

-« Mais, tu n'a que dix-huit ans! »

-« Je vais avoir dix-neuf ans demain! Et Sakura peut facilement falsifier des documents, elle l'a fait pour le permis de conduire de Ino, donc elle pourra sûrement faire quelque chose pour moi…Donc… »

-« Ah…Bah…C'est…oui….Oui…Oui…OUI! » Fit-elle, en secouant sa tête pour voir s'il s'agissait de la réalité, d'autant plus qu'elle commençait à voir des étoiles.

Il redressa sa tête et vit le visage éberlué de sa future compagne. Ils eurent un rire nerveux.

-« Je…Mince » Bafouilla-t-il « Je crois que là, maintenant, je dois être le mec le plus heureux de la terre… »

-« Y'a intérêt » Susurra-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

* * *

La soleil tapait sur le visage de Tetsu et Maho plaça sa main devant pour ne pas qu'il soit ébloui. Il finit par se réveiller et vit qu'il était dans les bras de Maho. Il se redressa rapidement.

-« Ola…Qu'est-ce qui se passe »

-« Encore la même chose que d'habitude »

-« Je suis tombé? Mais de où ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui sans voir d'escalier au alentours, forcément vu qu'ils étaient dans un jardin.

-« Tu n'es pas tombé, Tetsu. Je crois que tu devrais aller voir un médecin…Tu dois souffrir de quelque chose »

-« Hein? »

-« Je te conseille vivement d'aller voir un médecin avec tes parents, si tu en veux plus que ce genre de situation se reproduise »

-« De quoi tu parles ? »

-« Tetsu…Tu ne tombais jamais, tu rentrais dans un état second que tu oubliais à chaque fois. Si je te le dis c'est pour le bien de notre équipe et surtout de notre professeur. A l'académie cela passait encore, mais à présent nous ne pouvons laisser cela passer, cela serait trop dangereux en situation réelle de combat »

-« Quoi? Tu veux dire que j'agis bizarrement avant de me réveiller sans me souvenir? »

-« Tetsu…Quand tu t'es réveillé dans mes bras…Tu te prenais pour un chat! »

-« Moi? Attend, tu déconnes? »

-« Non »

-« Hahaha…C'est une blague? »

-« Non »

-« Ah…Pourquoi personne ne m'a rien dit ? »

-« Pour ton bien, mais je crois qu'à présent tu es suffisamment grand pour assumer tes actes. Va voir un médecin lorsque nous rentrerons »

-« Je…Waw…J'ai l'impression de m'être pris un sale coup dans la figure »

-« La vérité fait souvent cet effet »

-« P'tin, Maho. T'essaye pas d'être plus délicate avant de dire un tel truc? »

-« Quelle importance? Le résultat sera le même »

-« Ouais, ouais…Mais…Enfin, tu vois quoi »

-« Non »

-« C'est pas grave, laisse tomber…Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai pu faire »

-« Ce n'est pas de ta faute »

-« Ohé les amoureux! » Cria une voix qui se cachait derrière un tas de sac.

-« Miu…Mon intuition me dit que tu as été faire des courses » Lui dit Tetsu en lançant un drôle d'air à la montagne de sac et de vêtements.

-« Y'a des magasins de fous, ici. C'est dingue »

-« Miu…Fidèle à elle-même » décréta cyniquement la brune.

-« Hahahahaha…Et où, tu va mettre tout ça pour le retour? »

-« Bah…Je ne sais pas trop…je n'y avais pas pensé…Bon j'avais essayer de voir s'ils ont une valise à prêter »

-« Ouais, vaut mieux ! »

* * *

Miu tituba jusque l'entrée et dû déposer les sacs en voyant que ceux-ci étaient trop haut pour passer la porte. Elle monta dans la salle de bain pour se laver les mains. Elle avait cette drôle de manie de se laver les mains en sortant et en rentrant dans une maison. Elle entendit de drôles de bruits dans la salle de bain. Elle força un peu la porte et vit son Sensei en compagnie de Temari dans la baignoire. Son professeur était torse nu et sa compagne en soutien gorge et jupe. Quelques vêtements étaient éparpillés par-ci, par-là. Shikamaru la regarda comme s'il voulait la tuer.

-« Oups, pardon! »

-« C'est quoi ça? Qui te permets de forcer les portes des gens? »

-« D…Désolé…J'y vais »

En un clin d'œil elle disparut de l'étage.

-« Pfff…ben c'est malin, ça m'a coupé l'envie » Soupira-t-il.

-« Et bien, merci! »

-« Ma chérie…On fera ça autre part, okay? »

Elle marmonna en remettant son dessus.

-« Tu râles? »

-« Oui! »

-« Désolé, ce n'est pas à cause de toi que l'envie m'est passé. Je te promet qu'elle va s'en prendre une »

-« Pfffffff…Shika…Je viens avec toi demain »

-« Hein? Quoi? Demain? »

-« Oui, je vous accompagnerais avec Kankuro »

-« Pas question! Tu as tes obligations envers ton village et je ne veux pas être accusé d'un enlèvement »

-« Qui te parles d'enlèvements ? »

-« Hein ? »

-« J'ai déjà parlé à mes supérieurs et à Gaara. Ils sont d'accord pour que je travaille comme Kankuro comme diplomate a Konoha »

-« Tu…Tu avais prévu cela? »

-« Oui et non. Je comptais venir à Konoha pour t'obliger à me supporter 24/24h…Mais comme dis le proverbe, si tu ne vas pas vers la montagne c'est la montagne qui iras à toi…et te voilà, mon amour »

-« C'est…C'est…j'en suis sur le cul »

-« Hihihi…Quand je suis amoureuse, je suis prête à tout »

-« Mon Dieu » Dit-t-il en roulant des yeux.


	38. Une nouvelle venue Chapitre 38

_Bonjour, c'est Evalia. Si vous voulez voir des illustrations de la fic allez sur evalia. evidemment je le met à jour, donc vous devrez retrouver l'article en question, le titre c'est "fan fic) voilà :-)_**_  
_**

**_Adaska_**_: Merci pour tes comentaires, ça me(nous) comble à chaque fois Et pour Kankuro, eh bien c'est uhn homme comme les autres avec des besoins comme les autres lol Moi, je l'aime bien Kankuro, même si je le fais passer pour le denrier des cons...J'adore les cons dans son genre _

_**Kika, Kratos** : Merci bcp vous deux...On essayera de ne pas vous décevoir, je vais carburer la semaine prochaine vu que c'est les vacances, je vais défoncer mon clavier sur Word! X3_

_**Lilly-in-the desert**: peu de review...Mais tu peux en faire autant que tu veux, on est preneuse lol_

_**Pino1080**: mais Naruto EST complètement idiot lol Tant fais pas je le ferais intervenir dans la seconde partie, il aura des chapitre qui lui seront consacré, enfin je crois, il faut que les écrive ;;;;_

_**Tout le monde**: Continuez à poster des reviews lol, ça fait plaisir  
_

_Et pour ce chapitre...Baaah...Une scène de combat, je déteste écrire ça, je préfère faire des dialogue ou décrire les vêtements lol, mais bon j'étais obligée de passer par là, alors...  
_

_

* * *

_**_  
_**

**_Une nouvelle venue…_**

**Chapitre 38: Zorro est arrivééééé ! XD (les rideaux tombent)**

L'histoire de la jeune fille qui avait décimé plusieurs kilomètres carrés de forêt avait fait le tour de plusieurs villages. Kakashi après le savon que lui a passé sa femme, s'est enfin décidé de rendre visite à Shiaka. Il fut à peine dans le couloir de la prison, qu'il sentit le chakra se dégager. Il se plaça devant les grilles.

-« Shi… »

Elle sursauta se retourna et hurla à plein poumon. C'était un cri perçant, non humain. Elle se leva. Ses yeux avaient tournés au bleu. Elle fixa le ninja aux cheveux d'argent. Elle leva son poing pour le taper au sol. Mais ce n'était pas un simple coup. Un cratère énorme se forma sur le sol. Il traversa toutes les cellules à plusieurs mètres de profondeur. Kakashi perdit l'équilibre et tomba dans le trou béant. La prison trembla et finit par s'écrouler. Kakashi s'accrocha à une paroi. Tout tombait en morceau. Il devait sortir de là au plus vite s'il ne voulait pas faire engloutir. Il remonta le plus rapidement possible à la surface, faisant attention à ne pas se faire fracasser le crâne par des pierres qui tombaient. Tous les ninjas aux alentours évacuaient les lieux, mais certains cadavres trônaient dans les décombres, des prisonniers et quelques ninjas. Il utilisa un chidori pour percer le mur qui aller tomber sur lui et ainsi regagner la surface. Quelques secondes plus tard, les derniers murs de la prison n'étaient qu'un souvenir. Il leva les yeux et vit Shiaka recourbée qui détacha les fudas qui étaient collés à sa peau et qui la brûlait.

-« Shiaka! Qu'est-ce que tu… »

Elle releva la tête. On ne la reconnaissait plus, ses écailles avaient petit à petit recouvert son corps. Des lambeaux de vêtements entouraient son corps et ses mains étaient à présent munies de longues griffes. Elle fonça sur Kakashi à une telle vitesse, que même lui ne put l'éviter. Elle planta ses griffes dans ses épaules, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger correctement ses bras sans souffrir d'intenses douleurs. Il lâcha un cri lorsqu'elle retira ses griffes de sa chair.

Elle allait prendre son envol, quand il se releva et fit :

-« Shiaka…Bordel…Tu… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer qu'il reçut de plein fouet, plusieurs shirukens de glace qui étaient sorti des mains de la brune. Plusieurs atteignirent sa jambe, trois dans le bras droit et un ricocha sur son bandeau frontal.

Elle bondit et courut à travers la ville. Elle galopait à une vitesse impressionnante, bien plus spectaculaire que celle de Rock Lee ou Gai. Des gens crièrent à sa vue. Elle leur lança des piques et des shirukens de glace, tuant et blessant plusieurs civiles. Elle gravit la ville et atteignit la falaise où étaient sculptés les kazekage. Une silhouette à cape noire à nages rouge l'attendait.

-« Eh bien, Gia. Je n'espérais pas te voir si tôt »

-« Seigneur Uchiwa…Le sceau qui me retenait prisonnière n'a pas tenu aussi longtemps que vous ne l'espériez »

-« Viens ici » Fit le ninja aux sharigans.

Elle s'approcha à sa hauteur. Il la contempla de la tête aux pieds avec un léger sourire, puis la prit par la taille pour l'approcher de lui. Elle se laissa faire sans rien dire, soutenant toujours son regard.

-« Alors? Tu as des informations pour moi? »

-« Oui, seigneur. J'ai collecté pas mal d'infos via cette fille. Je sais tout ce que vous devez savoir sur les clans Aburame, Hyûga, Uzumaki et les autres. Je connais leurs faiblesses. Voyez par vous-même »

Il leva ses deux mains vers la tête de la jeune fille et un léger lien de chakra faisait passer les informations.

-« Hmmm…Je vois…Cette petite nous as bien servie »

-« Puis-je garder ce corps? Sans elle, je meurs. Vous le savez »

-« Hmmm…Si tu veux…J'avoue que j'imaginais que ce corps aurait pris plus de formes féminines »

-« Elle peut encore grandir, Seigneur »

-« Je demande à voir » Fit-il, en passant sa main dans son dos.

Elle se retourna vivement.

-« Seigneur…Des ninjas… »

Il leva les yeux et vit une vingtaine de ninja de Konoha s'approcher d'eux d'un air menaçant. Gai, Jiraiya, Kurenai et Asuma menaient la marche.

-« Itachi? Encore toi? » S'exclama le ninja à la coupe au bol.

-« Comme tu peux le voir Gai…Je vois que ma petite protégée est passée entre les maille du filet, elle m'a été fort utile » Déclara-t-il, en lui caressant les cheveux.

-« Qu'est…Shiaka? » Dit Kurenai.

-« Shiaka? Ah oui, c'est vrai, c'est pour elle que Gia se faisait passer. Désolé de vous décevoir, mais elle n'était qu'une de mes sbires. Une jolie petite nymphe qui a prit le corps d'une petite fille de cinq ans »

-« Tu as pris Shiaka comme hôte pour… »

-« Tout juste

-« Après avoir tué son ancien propriétaire…Un vieil ermite…J'ai donné à Gia un nouveau corps…Je l'ai élevé et entraîné, quand Gia ne prenait pas possession de son corps. Elle avait déjà un très bon potentiel, excellent même…Merci Jiraiya de m'avoir épargné le plus dur de l'enseignement »

-« Espèce de salaud…Tu as osé…A ma petite… »

-« Merci de ne pas m'interrompre dans mon speach…J'ai entraîné la gamine sur le côté. Il faut dire qu'en grandissant elle devenait de plus en plus belle. Ne t'en fais pas Jiraiya, j'en ai bien profité, contrairement pas toi »

Le rythme de la respiration du ninja légendaire s'accélérait, il était prêt à lui sauter à la gorge.

-« Ah…Cela me semblais hier, quand j'avais rencontré Gia. Elle était dans ce vieux corps, je l'en ai extirpé…Elle est devenue belle, vous ne trouvez pas? Ne faîtes pas cette tête voyons, profitez-en, dans quelques minutes vous serez morts. J'imagine que vous voulez savoir la suite de l'histoire. C'est simple. J'ai posé un sceau sur la fille qui endormirait Gia durant deux ou trois ans, cependant il semble n'avoir pas tenu aussi longtemps que je l'espérais…ce n'est pas grave, je l'ai toujours observé, je savais donc intervenir au moindre problème. Il a cédé libérant ainsi petit à petit Gia. Avant d'envoyer la soit disante Shiaka à Konoha, j'ai bien sûr dû effectuer quelques séances d'hypnose pour la rendre fraîche à sa mission qui était de vous espionner sans qu'elle se rende compte de quoi que ce soit. Je lui ai bien sûr introduit quelques données imaginaires comme son passé de tueuses à gages dont j'étais moi-même à la base de ses avis de recherche. Autant faire les choses jusqu'au bout, non ? »

-« Que veux-tu Itachi ? »

-« Moi? Rien excepté détruire Konoha » Dit-il en levant le menton. « Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour m'attaquer? »

Kurenai, Asuma et Gai foncèrent sur Itachi malgré les protestations de Jiraiya. Shiaka eut un geste rapide de la main, qui fit valser les trois ninjas en arrière. Gai se releva rapidement, lança des shurikens pour attirer l'attention de Shiaka. Il se retrouva derrière Itachi, qui ne cilla pas. Il s'apprêta à lui enfoncé un kunai dans le dos, mais Shiaka fut plus rapide et son arme ricocha sur les griffes de la jeunes fille qui fit valser le kunai plus loin et pointa ses griffes sous le cou du ninja.

-« A ta place, j'éviterai Gai »

Les autres ninja entourèrent les deux, leurs armes à la main.

-« Alors? Serez-vous prêt à tuer une de vos ninja? N'oubliez pas que la Shiaka dort encore paisiblement dans l'inconscient de Gia, elle est toujours là. Etes-vous prêt à la tuer ? »

-« Peu importe » Cria un ninja « C'est le village qui est en jeu! Attaquons! »

-« Non ! » Interrompit Jiraiya « C'est ma…Elle est comme ma fille, je ne vous laisserais pas la tuer »

-« Maître, sauf votre respect, c'est notre unique chance, nous en pouvons pas courir ce risque »

-« Je…Gai ? »

-« Ren a raison…Nous ne pouvons prendre ce risque »

-« …Soit… »

* * *

Ils attaquèrent tous ensemble les deux ninja. Shiaka, ou du moins, la nymphe protégeait son maître. Les vingt ninja n'avaient aucune chance contre eux deux, ils faisaient tous les deux partis de l'Akatsuki. Les illusions de Kurenai n'avaient pas plus d'effet que la vitesse de Gai. La nymphe mit à terre quasi tous les ninja, ils ne restait que Gai, Asuma et Jiraiya.

-« Kurenai! » Cria le barbu en voyant son amante plaquée au sol, couvertes de blessures.

-« Plus tard, Asuma! » Dit Gai.

Itachi, tout comme sa nymphe n'avaient aucune blessure.

Gai ouvrit sa sixième porte et sa vitesse doubla. Asuma et Jiraiya en profitèrent pour attaquer Itachi, mais un bouclier de chakra le protégeait. Asuma fonça sur la nymphe, mais ses nageoires lui coupaient comme des lames. Elle se battait avec Gai. Itachi leva le doigt vers Jiraiya et gai, qui évitèrent son regard. Il serra son poing, à ce moment Jiraiya et Asuma hurlèrent de douleur. Il avait réussi à briser les os de leurs jambes à distance. A ce moment une tornade de sable frappa de plein fouet l'Uchiwa.

Itachi leva rapidement les yeux et fit un second geste pour briser les nuques des deux ninjas au sol.

-« Gaara… »

La nymphe leva les yeux au ciel et lui lança des piques de glaces, qu'il esquiva facilement grâce à son sable. En la voyant ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-« Shiaka! »

-« Attention! » Cria Gai « Ce n'est plus elle… »

Gaara les dévisagea.

-« Uchiwa…Comme dit les rumeurs, tu as finalement extrait la nymphe du vieux…Dans le corps de…Shiaka…Tu va mourir »

La nymphe sauta jusque sa hauteur, elle volait grâce à ses nageoires qui s'étendaient à la taille d'ailes. Elle fut plus rapide de son sable et lui griffa légèrement le visage. C'était la première fois depuis des années que quelqu'un réussissait à le toucher. Elle inspira et cracha une lance en glace. Elle le prit et le lança vers Gai. Gaara eut le réflexe de retenir la lance ou du moins de dévier sa trajectoire grâce son sable, elle en profita pour lui donner un coup de pied dans le visage. Il fut propulsé en arrière, elle se plaça au dessus de lui pour lui donner un coup de poing dans le visage. Il tombait, elle glaça sa jarre pour l'empêcher d'amortir sa chute. Mais il utilisa les minéraux et le sable qui se trouvait autour de lui, dans les roches. Son sable était infini. Gai avait attrapé la lance de glace et la dirigeait vers Itachi, elle le vit et la fit fondre, ayant contrôle sur tout forme liquide, solide ou gazeuse. Gaara avait à ce moment l'occasion de l'attaquer, il prépara son sarcophage de sable, mais quelque chose en lui le bloqua quand il voulu le projeter sur elle. Il sentait l'aura de Shiaka. Elle lui lança une pluie de givre, il ne réagit pas, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un le pousse. Naruto, Kakashi, Tsunade et Kankuro venaient d'arriver.

-« Gaara! T'es con ou quoi, t'as failli te choper des glaçons dans la figure ! »

Le kazekage regarda son ami, le tenait par le col.

-« C'est quoi cette merde ? »

-« C'est Itachi et Shiaka… »

-« Hein ? » Fit le blond en plissant les yeux « Et mais ouais! C'est cet enculé! Attend je vais te faire voir… »

-« Naruto! » Cria Tsunade « Réfléchis avant de faire quelque chose! Shiaka…J'avais raison de ne pas lui faire confiance…Merde ! On s'est tous fait avoir! »

La nymphe fonça sur Tsunade, qui la renvoya avec une pinchette. Elle freina sa chute et leur lança des shurikens. Kakashi se clona, il lui lança à son tour des shuriken et son clone utilisa un chidori qui percuta Gia. Il avait mit toute sa puissance dans son chidori, ses blessures l'avaient épuisés, il tomba sur le sol.

-« Sensei! » Cria Naruto

Mais Kakashi ne répondit pas. Kankuro lança sur Itachi quatre de ses marionnettes tandis que Tsunade frappa Gia, qui était tombé au sol par le Chidori. Godaime la plaqua au sol et en profita pour la frapper de toutes ses forces. Itachi n'eut pas de mal à se débarrasser des marionnettes et plongea Kankuro dans illusion qui le faisait tortiller de douleur mentale. L'Uchiwa savait qu'il était inutile d'en faire autant sur Naruto, étant donné qu'il connaissait la faille de ce jutsu et le moyen de s'en défaire. Gaara attaqua celui-ci à distance. Itachi évita facilement le sable également. Le ninja cernés tourna la tête et vit sa protégée, évanouie subissant toujours les coups de la kazekage. Il fonça sur elle, avec kunai à la main. Elle le détourna à l'aide de son poing. Elle ferma baissa les yeux, à ce moment Naruto lui lança un rasengan dans le ventre. Il se propulsa sa en arrière, il se releva et sorti de sa veste un katana. Il renfonça sur eux, puis au dernier moment bondit. Ses trois adversaires bondirent au même moment. Gai lui cracha des boules de feu, qui n'eurent aucun effet sur Itachi. Il avait recouvert son visage et son corps de sa cape qu'il avait concentré de chakra. Etant donné que Naruto n'était pas à l'aise dans les combats aérien, Itachi le blessa à la cuisse sans problème à l'aide de son katana. Un clone de l'Uchiwa apparut derrière Tsunade. Elle utilisa un scalpel médical pour les couper ses nerfs visuels. Le clone disparut. Lorsqu'ils baissèrent les yeux sur la plate forme, ils virent le véritable Itachi au-dessus du corps de la nymphe. Il extirpa sa protégée du corps de Shiaka. Les deux de Konoha et Gaara plongèrent sur lui, mais il arracha l'esprit de la nymphe d'un coup net et recula sur plusieurs mètres. Gaara essaya d'attraper l'esprit qui se présenta sous petite flamme bleue dans sa main.

-« J'en ai finis pour le moment, on se reverra »

Il leva son index devant son visage et disparut.

Rock Lee arriva.

-« La jeunesse est prête à défier les terroristes de Konohaaaaaa »

Les ninjas se tenaient devant le corps de Shiaka, noirci par les brûlures des futons. Un hôte dont l'esprit vient d'être extirpé est condamné à mourir.

Tsunade passa sa main sur le corps de la jeune fille.

-« Rock! Porte-là! On doit se diriger à toute vitesse à l'hôpital! »

Ni une, ni deux, ils foncèrent vers l'hôpital.

Les ninjas restant regardèrent les cadavres et les blessés autour d'eux.

Gai, Gaara et Naruto les transportèrent également en direction de l'hôpital. Gaara en transporta une dizaine à l'aide de son sable, les deux autres en transportaient trois. Les infirmiers les amenèrent dans différentes pièces et leurs posa des fudas de soins intensifs. Trois ninjas étaient déjà morts et quatre autres périrent sur place. Il restait Jiraiya, Kurenai, Kakashi, Kankuro, Asuma et dix ninjas qui avaient survécus. Les plus sérieusement blessés étaient Gai et Jiraiya, les jambes te leur cou étaient brisés et ils souffraient de blessures, d'hématomes et Jiraiya était dangereusement blessé au niveau du foie.

Les ninjas ne ressentir aucune victoire, Itachi était toujours en liberté et de nombreux ninjas étaient mort. L'hôpital habituellement blanc, était parsemé de corps ensanglanté qui étaient entourés de médecins qui les opéraient ou soignaient d'urgence.


	39. Une nouvelle venue Chapitre 39

_Et oui, c'est la fin de la première partie, snif, snif...Mais la suite arriveraaaaaaaaaaaahahaha  
_

_**Adaska**: Oui, désolé pour le cheveu tombé dans la soupe, je devais être très fatigué ce soit là ou alors j'ai du avoir uen panne qui ma fait écrire un truc nul  
Shino...C'est pas dérangeant avec une gamine...Si? bah, elle fait très mature, hmmm, physiquement lol Et, c'est bon j'ai compris, je vais insérer un bon yuri pour toi, prochainement. d'ailleurs c'était prévu hahaha, je vais inventer un nouveau personnage surprise Miu, je compte le/la caser avec quelque chose, j'hésite encore _

_"En plus, il a une fille le con ...Oo" XD, et oui la vie est pleine de surprise hahaha et tu avec apprendre à aimer Rin, sisi  
Merci, à toi chère fidèle lectrice!  
_

_A tous ceux qui ont lu cette fic: Bravo, moi, à votre place je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de lire un truc aussi long _

_**

* * *

**_

_**Une nouvelle venue…**_

**Chapitre 39: Wild World, Cat Stevens **_(Baby, It's a wild world. And I will always remember you like a child girl. Baby, I love You…But if you wanna leave take good care, I hope you'll make a lot of nice friends out there …But just remember that there's a lot of bad out there and beware)_

Ses membres lui faisaient mal. La pièce était entourée d'un froid ambiant. Elle entendit un léger tic tac à côté d'elle. Ses poumons lui faisaient mal quand elle respirait. Ses doigts étaient gelés. Sa peau lui faisait souffrir comme si elle était transpercée de piques acérées. Elle battait des cils. Ses paupières étaient lourdes. Elle entendit des bruits de pas, des talons hauts. Un visage était penché au-dessus d'elle, une femme en robe blanche. Elle se demande si les anges lui ressemblent, si c'est cela le paradis. Si des images célestes pouvaient lui permettre de subir ses douleurs. Elle se sentait morte et vivante. L'ange se retourna et se mit à parler, mais elle n'entendit pas, ou du moins elle ne comprenait pas ce langage, elle avait des bourdonnements dans les oreilles. Les paupières de faisaient plus lourdes. Elle ferma les yeux et retomba dans un état d'inconscience. Quand elle rouvrit ses yeux, les douleurs s'étaient estompées. Elle voyait un ciel blanc. Elle arrivait à respirer plus facilement. Un masque la couvrait, un oxygène synthétique parcourait les fils. Elle se demande pourquoi elle est encore vivante. Elle secoua légèrement ses épaules et sentit au bout, ses doigts engourdis. Elle leva son bras et attrapa une han,se qui était au-dessus d'elle. Elle se redressa difficilement et regarda autour d'elle. C'était une chambre de l'hôpital de Konoha. Elle connaissait ses chambre pour y être souvent allé lorsque Naruto y séjournait à cause d'une multiple fracture dû à ses escapades ou lorsqu'un de ses amis revenait d »une mission qui avait mal dégénéré. Mais elle ne pensait jamais s'y retrouver un jour. Elle baissa les yeux et vit une silhouette aux cheveux gris s'appuyer sur son lit, la tête sur les bras à dormir. Elle regarda par la fenêtre, il faisait nuit et la chambre était éclairée par un néon blafard. Elle vit une perfusion à son bras. Un éclair semblait passer dans son esprit. Les souvenirs d'avant et de pendant le combat lui revinrent à l'esprit. Apparemment quelques bribes de souvenirs de la nymphe semblaient toujours présentes. Elle arracha la perfusion. Elle tenta de se lever de son lit mais chuta au sol. Ses jambes ne répondaient plus. L'homme aux cheveux gris se réveilla. Elle s'approcha du mur et se mit à frapper sa tête dessus. Elle voulait mourir et n'avait pas trouvé d'objets contendants pour s'ouvrir les veines ou se trancher la gorge. Un liquide chaud se mit à ruisseler sur son crâne. L'homme la tient dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de se blesser, il hurle mais elle n'entend rien. Des infirmiers arrivent et lui font une piqûre. Sa tête semble peser une tonne. Quand elle rouvre les yeux, elle est dans une chambre différente. Le décor est le même mais ses bras sont attachés par des lanières de cuir. Cette fois, un vieil homme à longue chevelure était de dos, regardant par la fenêtre. Il tourna la tête et la regarde. Ses traits étaient forcés, comme s'il venait de prendre plusieurs années. Il s'approche et lui dénoue les lanières de cuir. Elle baisse les yeux et se frotte les poignets qui étaient rougis. Quand elle relève la tête, il la regarde toujours. Elle se met à pleurer comme une enfant et la serre de toutes ses forces. Il l'entoure de ses bras et lui caresse la tête en lui susurrant que tout va bien et qu'il était maintenant là pour lui.

-« Jiraiya…Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? »

-« Chuuuut, ma puce…Ca va, ce n'était pas toi… »

-« Je les ai tués »

Il la serra plus fort, ils passèrent une heure ainsi.

Le lendemain quand il revint, on lui annonça qu'elle avait fait une tentative de suicide et qu'on avait dû la placer dans une cellule d'isolement. Il n'avait dit à personne qu'elle s'était réveillée excepté à Tsunade, qui donna ordre de ne prévenir personne.

Il regarda par la petite vitre de la cellule et la vit en tunique de lin blanc assise par terre à gratter sur le mur rembourré. Elle avait arraché quelques morceaux et des mousses tombaient des murs blancs. Un plat et des couverts en plastique étaient renversés sur le sol.

-« Elle s'est physiquement rétablie, exceptés quelques problèmes de respirations, mais son esprit est toujours atteint. Elle peut retrouvé son esprit et quelques secondes plus tard tomber dans des états seconds de folie. Heureusement elle ne possède plus la même force qu'avant, ce qui nous évite de nombreux dégâts » Lui expliqua l'infirmier.

-« J'entre »

-« Mais vous en pouvez pas! »

Il le regarda et l'infirmier se tétanisa sur place, lui ouvrant automatiquement la porte.

-« Ma belle ? »

Shiaka se retourna. Elle avait un bandage sur la tête et autour des poignets, son visage était couvert d'hématomes et ses jambes étaient plâtrées. Tsunade lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait saisi son couteau de repas, l'avait aiguisé et s'était coupé les poignets avant de sauter par la fenêtre quand l'infirmière l'avait surprise, et ce deux heures après le départ du maître. Heureusement les infirmiers réussirent à l'attraper après sa chute de sept étages, avant que quiconque ait pu la reconnaître.

Elle ne savait plus bouger à cause du poids des plâtres. Il s'approcha d'elle et vit que ses yeux étaient rouges.

-« Shiaka? Tu me vois »

Son regard était absent, elle leva la tête au plafond. Il prit son menton pour l'obliger à le regarder.

-« Shiaka…Je t'interdis de refaire cela, je t'interdis de mourir »

Mais elle ne répondit pas, et laissa tomber sa tête comme une poupée de chiffon. Il regarda à côté d'elle et vit quelques déchets de médicaments. Il les examina et vit qu'il s'agissait de puissants sédatifs. Il était contre ce genre de procédés mais savait que les médecins avaient agis ainsi par mesure d'urgence. Il soupira, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il savait que lui parler ne servait à rien, elle était dans un état proche du coma. Il sorti après lui avoir posé un baiser sur le front. Tsunade avait renvoyé les infirmiers et l'attendait dehors.

-« Jiraiya… » Murmura-t-elle en lui posant une main sur les épaules.

Le vieux ninja avait sa main droite sur le visage, il semblait faible et abattu. Il prit dans ses bars son amie, qui lui caressa le dos et qui le senti trembler. En quarante ans c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait pleurer.

-« J'ai…J'ai…C'est de ma faute…Elle n'y est pour rien »

-« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Jiraiya »

-« Si! Je savais qu'Itachi l'avait emmené. Si je ne l'avais pas laissé seule ce soir là, elle ne serait pas…Merde! Je l'ai livré à ce salaud…J'ai cru, en la voyant deux ans plus tard dans la capitale, qu'elle lui avait échappé mais…mais… »

-« Jiraiya… »

-« Je n'ai pas osé l'aborder à cette époque, pensant qu'elle m'en voudrait à mourir…Je ne pensait pas qu'Itachi l'avait…Il était encore Ambu à Konoha à cette époque c'était avant qu'il décime sa famille…Il avait tout calculé…Je me sens si…monstrueux…J'ai abandonné Shiaka… »

-« Ecoute Jiraiya » dit-elle en le prenant par les épaules le ninja qui faisant bien trois ou quatre têtes de plus qu'elle « Il l'aurait quand même kidnappé, il avait dû l'observer et voir sa puissance, déjà enfant. Tu l'as entraîné pendant dix ans, elle ne pouvait être que forte…Mais tu aurais dû m'en parler! Itachi ne l'aurait jamais laissé partir ainsi, c'était évident qu'il l'avait préparé à quelque chose, il n'est pas du genre à enlever une fillette, à la violer et à la jeter, c'est bien plus vicieux que ça…C'est un monstre de la pire espèce…Un…Tu n'es pas le seul fautif, tu m'entend ! »

-« Si…Tu ne sais pas tout, je suis bien pire que lui… »

-« Comment ça? »

-« Je ne l'avais pas vraiment enlevé à ses parents…Enfin si…Au début, je l'avais confondu avec de la bière et je m'en suis rendue compte le lendemain. J'ai voulu retrouver ses parents, mais ils étaient déjà partis. Je les ai recherchés, mais au fil des mois je me suis attaché à cette petite, au point que je ne voulais plus m'en séparer…C'est pareil que ce qu'à fait Itachi, c'est un enlèvement…Quand j'ai vu Naruto pour la première fois…J'ai ressenti…je pensais qu'il pouvait me la remplacer… »

-« … »

-« Tu ne dis rien…C'est que j'ai raison… »

-« Ecoute, c'est…C'est compliqué…Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi penser de tout ça…Il est évident que si tu ne l'avais pas prise à ses parents, rien de cela ne serait arrivé…Mais tu es mon ami. Mon rôle de kazekage voudrait que j'organise un procès autour de cette affaire mais…Je ne peux pas…Je ne peux pas te faire cela, je n'en ai pas le courage…Ecoute, je ferais comme si je n'avais rien entendu »

-« Tsunade, tu ne peux pas faire cela…J'ai enlevé cette gosse, bon sang! Et je savais qu'Itachi l'avait enlevé! »

-« Parles-en avec elle…Il vaut mieux, c'est à elle s'en décider »

-« Elle va aussi devoir subir un procès »

-« Elle n'est ni espion ni meurtrière. C'était la nymphe d'Itachi. Shiaka n'y est pour rien. Il y a eut plusieurs polémiques autour de cette affaire, plusieurs prônaient la peine de mort, pourtant abolie dans ce pays. Ils ne comprennent pas qu'elle n'y est pour rien. Je sentais bien que quelque chose clochait chez elle, mais je n'avais pas perçu le sceau de la nymphe. Il était sous sa peau, mais j'avais ressentit cette énergie néfaste autour d'elle, lorsque nous nous sommes combattu pour son titre de chuunin. Elle avait utilisé une force que je n'avais jamais rencontrée avant. A présent cette force est estompée mais il reste des séquelles de chakra. Je suis aussi fautive dans cette histoire, nous le sommes tous. Nous nous sommes tous fait bernés, normal la nymphe reposait dans le sceau. »

-« Merde…Je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout ça »

-« Moi non plus, mon ami…Laissons cela derrière nous pour aujourd'hui, j'essaierai d'y réfléchir »

-« Et elle…Va-t-elle s'en sortir ? »

-« Cela ne dépend que d'elle »

Shiaka se réveilla après avoir gobé ses médicaments, elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle dormait ou combien de temps avait passé depuis le carnage. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Elle se rappelait de son enfance avec Jiraiya, de ses moments passés avec Itachi, lorsqu'il la violait et la battait, du meurtre de vieillard qui portait la nymphe, de son expérience de tueuse à gage. Pourtant elle ne se rappelait pas de son aventure avec Nobuo et de son soit disant meurtre et de tout ce qui tournait autour de cette époque. Elle se rappelait que son sceau avait cédé et que la nymphe avait tué toute l'organisation. Le chef s'appelait bel en bien Nobuo, mais elle l'avait tué de sang froid. Les souvenirs superflus qu'elle avait de cette époque semblaient avoir été rajouté par Itachi. Elle était en réalité une espion dans l'organisation du Thanatos et avait suite au dessellage dus sceau par Itachi, décimé celle-ci. Il l'avait ensuite entraîné pendant quelques mois et l'avait préparé à sa nouvelle mission qui consistait à s'infiltrer dans Konoha, sous sa véritable identité. Avant ses deux missions, il prenait soin de lui laver le cerveau pour effacer tous ses souvenirs de lui et lui en rajouter d'autre, pour la rendre vierge aux interrogatoires. Itachi prenait contact avec Gia, lorsque Shiaka dormait, il pouvait ainsi se rendre au courant de tout et attaquer lorsque la plupart des ninjas étaient en mission à l'étranger.

Shiaka se rappelle avoir passé plusieurs jours et plusieurs semaines dans cette cage blanche. On lui avait enlevé ses plâtres, ses jambes avaient guérit. Elle ne savait pas si son organisme la soignait plus vite ou si le temps s'était écoulé plus vite qu'elle le pensait. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi en la retenait prisonnière. Deux semaines auparavant, un infirmier venait lui apporter son déjeuner. Elle s'était caché derrière la porte, lui avait arraché l'oreille avec sa bouche et s'était enfui. Finalement une dizaine de ninjas et d'infirmiers avait réussi à la stopper et l'empêcher de se poignarder avec un morceau de verre qu'elle avait extirpé d'une fenêtre qu'elle venait de casser, elle était resté trois jours dans un mitard pour se calmer, puis fut de nouveau renvoyé dans sa cellule d'asile. Jiraiya et Tsunade lui rendait souvent visite mais elle était toujours droguée par les médicaments. Elle se leva et fit un tour sur elle-même. Elle avait fait sa troisième tentative de suicide dans un état second contrairement aux deux premiers où elle voulait vraiment mourir. Elle avança en se tenant aux murs, ses jambes étant toujours aussi faibles. Elle regarda par la petite fenêtre, elle voulait voir Jiraiya. Il y avait à côté de la porte un petit bouton avec un haut parler. 

-« Jiraiya! »

-« Oui, mademoiselle? Vous désirez? »

-« JIRAIYA! »

-« Mademoiselle, calmez-vous! »

-« JIRAIYA! Viens, bordel! »

-« Monsieur Jiraiya est passé ce matin comme à chaque fois »

-« JIRAIYA! Qu'il vienne! » Cria-t-elle avant de donner un coup dans le haut-parleur qui le réduisit en miettes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le ninja en question arriva sur le seuil de la porte en haletant.

-« Shiaka! »

Elle leva les yeux et le vit entouré de trois infirmiers. Il leur dit de partir d'un signe de la main. Il referma la porte derrière lui et se mit à genoux devant la brune.

Il la prit dans ses bras.

-« Vieil ermite…Je ne comprend plus rien, mes souvenirs se confondent, je ne sais plus ce qui est vrai de ce qui est faux…J'en ai marre….Je veux mourir…C'est trop dur »

-« Non! Tu ne vas pas mourir. Je ne te laissera jamais faire ça, tu es trop importante pour moi »

-« Moi ? » Hoqueta-t-elle.

-« Oui, ma puce…Je t'ai cherché partout…Tu es la chose la plus importante à mes yeux, tu es comme ma fille… »

-« Vieil enculé » Dit-elle, en se forçant à sourire « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit çà, lorsque nous nous sommes revu à Konoha…Après que je t'ai foutu une raclée »

-« Bah…Tu sais…Ce n'est pas facile pour un vieillard comme moi, de dire ça »

-« Depuis combien de temps je suis ici »

-« Oh…Eh bien, tu es resté dans le coma pendant trois mois, tu t'es réveillé et tu es retombé dans un coma pendant deux semaines. Puis tu as refait un tentative suicide et cela fait trois semaine que tu es dans cet asile… »

-« Cela fait plus de…quatre mois que… »

-« Hmmm…Bon calcul »

-« Je…je vais aller en prison ? »

-« NON! Ce n'est pas toi la responsable, c'est Itachi et Gia. Et encore Gia, je en suis pas sûre, si ça se trouve elle a été hypnotisée comme toi »

-« Hypnotisée? Je ne sais même pas faire la différence entre le vrai et le faux »

-« C'est Itachi Uchiwa, personne ne peut l'égaler dans l'art des illusions et de l'hypnose »

-« Je…Je me rappelle de lui et de ce qu'il m'a fait… » Dit-elle avant d'éclater en sanglot, elle tenait fermement un pan du kimono de son maître.

-« Pardon Shiaka…Je n'aurais pas dû partir ce jour là…J'ai vraiment été un tuteur pitoyable… »

-« Ca tu peux le dire » Fit-elle en lui pinçant la joue « Mais je ne t'en veux pas… »

-« Si tu le dois…Car…Je…Je t'ai enlevé à tes parents »

-« C'est qu'ils doivent être trop con pour ne pas s'être aperçu. Encore heureux que je n'ai pas passé dix ans avec ces imbécile »

-« Que? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis sale petite peste? »

-« Et toi? Tu réalises ce que tu viens de m'annoncer, espèce d'enflure? »

Il lui donna une petite tape sur la tête.

-« Tu m'énerves! Tu me tournes en bourrique! »

-« Si c'est le cas, rien ne te retient ici, sale pervers »

-« Dis donc toi, qui t'as permis de me traiter de pervers! »

-« Tu es même un obsédé! »

-« Raaah, mais ça suffit oui! »

Elle se retourna et croisa ses bras.

-« Shiaka….t'as passé l'age de bouder »

-« Et toi, tu as passé l'âge de draguer les filles, tu vas finir par te péter une durite »

-« Tiens? Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me le dit »

Elle se retourna et l'entoura de ses bras.

-« Je veux sortir d'ici, cela fait un temps infini que je suis enfermée…C'est fini les crises. Ils continuent de me bourrer de médicaments, mais c'est fini. Dis-leur…J'en ai assez de me réveiller avec de la migraine…Je veux….Je veux le voir, j'ai…j'ai besoin de lui »

-« Qui? «

Elle ne répondit pas, il s'imaginait qu'il devait s'agir des Gaara ou son frère.

-« Je ne sais pas…Les visites sont interdites et seuls moi et Tsunade sommes au courant que tu es dans un asile… »

-« Combien de gens ai-je tués »

-« Combien de fois faut-il que je te dises que ce n'étais pas toi »

-« les gens m'ont vu! C'était mon corps! »

-« Ils savent que ce n'est pas toi »

-« Combien! »

-« Il ne vaut mieux pas… »

-« Combien! Répond! »

-« Une dizaine, dont sept ninjas »

-« Mon dieu… » Fit-elle en tremblent.

-« …Shiaka…je sais que c'est extrêmement dur, tu es passé très prêt de la mort. »

-« Hein ? »

-« S'il ne restait pas des séquelles de chakra de la nymphe, tu serais morte à l'heure qu'il est. Itachi n'a pas entièrement extrait sa protégée de ton corps. C'est pour cela que tu es encore là. Si elle était vraiment partie, tu ne serais plus de ce monde »

-« Elle est encore là »

-« Non juste des parcelles de chakra, son esprit à été extirpé »

-« Ah… »

-« Ecoute, je vais devoir y aller…Courage ma belle » Dit-il en lui caressant le visage d'un geste paternel « Je viendrais tous les jours, mais des responsabilités me retiennent »

-« Ouais, toujours la même excuse bidon »

-« Rah, fais pas chier, hein ! »

-« Ouais! » Cracha-t-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et essuyer ses larmes « Je t'attendrais gentiment comme avant… »

**Fin de la première partie (snif…)**

**

* * *

**

**Un petit mot pour la fin de la première partie ?**

**Auteur (Evalia)** : Baaah…Ce fut très intéressant à écrire, agréable et même défoulant…Scusez pour les fautes d'orthographes mais quand on arrive à ce nombre de pages on a plus le courage de toute relire pour corriger…Gomeeeen…Et je m'excuse envers les personnes de Naruto (en particulier Shika, pov' Choupi va!) pour ce que je leur ai fait subir, enfin je suis sûre qu'il en verra d'autre dans la seconde partie Hahaha moi, sadique ? Désolé aussi de m'être aussi vite débarrassée de Sasuke mais je ne peux vraiment pas le saquer, allez Hop! Du vent! Et merci aux correcteurs : Clara, Royco Minut' Soup (elle se reconnaîtra) et Bazil (qui a corrigé juste une ou deux pages, mais bon…) J'espère juste que d'autre personnes auront le courage de la lire, je sais c'est long…Si ça se trouve personne n'arrivera jusque là et ce que j'écris pour le moment tombera dans l'oubli. Bouah! C'est vrai que c'est con…Mais je ne voyais pas le moyen de réduire ma fic à vingt pages. Gné…Allez bonne lecture pour la suite!

**Co-Auteur (Clara)** :

Pff c'est nul moi je voulais qu'elle crève ça aurai été plus drôle mais bon comme Sabri s'est amouracher de Shiaka (yuri ?lol ) non elle c'est Gaara-Neji for ever elle leur donne plein de surnom débile, que je ne citerai pas ici de peur que vous mourriez d'une crise cardiaque donc voila merci de nous avoir supportées pendant 300 pages ça nous a demander des heures de travail, de dispute, de fous rires et de thé (oui, ça fait pas vraiment partie de la même catégorie mais on en a bu des litres, genre piscines de thé, il était donc essentiel de le mettre)bonne lecture pour la suite ,on va essaye de ne pas vous décevoir . Vala a pluche !

**PS** **de l'auteur**: Pour Etolrak…Il s'agit d'une blondinette de ma classe qui s'est écrié « Il est trop canon ! » en voyant un de mes dessins de Kankurô « C'est qui ? » Je lui ai répondu qu'il s'agissait d'un personnage que j'utilisais dans une de mes fics. Je lui demande si elle veut que je l'insère dans la fic et que je la case avec. Elle me répondit vivement et ainsi est né « Etolrak », c'est le surnom que je lui ai donné vu que ETOLRAK ETTOLRAHC CHARLOTTE. Voilàààààààà, et une ptite photo pour vous donner une idée du personnage. (arf ça marche pas, je narrive pas à mettre des url, donc euuuh imaginez un truc blond aux yeux super bleus et mingon à croquer.


	40. End Of Sorrow Chapitre 01

_Et nous voilà pour la seconde partiiiiiiiiiiie! _

_**

* * *

**_

_**Titre** : Human Behaviour_

_**Auteur** : Evalia featuring Clara qui a toujours autant contribué à cette fic!...(Enfin je suis à la page 90 et elle a encore rien foutu ! )_

_**Genre**: Faut de tout pour faire un monde_

_**Base** : Naruto_

_**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à Kishimoto Masashi excepté Shiaka, les parents de Tenten, la rousse à Tenten, Etolrak, Kayoko, Megumi, les parents d'Etolrak, Maho, Tetsu, Miu, la grand-mère Nara, Kimi, Minâra, Yuki, Tama, Endô, Rin, Liz, Takeshi, You, Natsumi, Masa, Hatsu, Ema, Kei, Sumiko, Gackt, Tsuke,Yoshi Konno, Hideki Ann, la jardinière de Suna no Kuni, Gia, Yoshi Konno, l'infirmière sadique, et autres)_

_

* * *

_

Seconde partie:

**End of Sorrow…**

* * *

_**End of Sorrow...  
**_

**Chapitre 1: You don't care about us - Placebo**

Plusieurs jours avaient passés. La dose des médicaments semblait réduite au fur et à mesure. Ses migraines également s'estompèrent. Pour occuper le temps, elle s'entraînait mais voyait bien que son nindô s'était affaissé. Sa force était toujours supérieure à celle des ninjas, mais son endurance était moindre étant donné que la nymphe était sa ressource de chakra qui lui conférait des jutsus plus puissants. Pour la peine, des infirmiers avaient consolidés les murs de mousses, ce qui lui permettait de s'entraîner sans pour autant détruire sa cellule. Elle avait quelques problèmes au niveau de la respiration, ce qui faisait qu'elle ne pouvait faire de trop gros efforts trop longtemps. Une côte avait transpercé son poumon. Elle devait avaler chaque jour une potion qui permettait à l'air de circuler correctement dans cet organe, mais elle devra subir à la fin de son séjour une opération. Il lui arrivait encore quelques fois, de perdre sa lucidité, elle devait prendre pour garder son état normal, prendre quelques médicaments sous formes de petites pilules noires. Jiraiya lui rendait tous les jours visite, comme il l'avait promis. Il lui racontait ce qu'il faisait et ce qu'il voyait. Shiaka avait besoin de ces descriptions, cela fait un mois qu'elle était réveillée et qu'elle n'avait rien vu en dehors de ces murs blanc.

Son maître répétait chaque jour qu'il fallait attendre que ses crises s'espacent. La cause de ces crises était souvent due à sa culpabilité envers Konoha et de ses souvenirs avec Itachi. Tsunade lui posa un sceau pour permettre au chakra de la nymphe de circuler normalement dans le chakra de la jeune fille. Elle repensait à Kakashi, à vrai dire elle y pensait toujours. Elle avait demandé de ses nouvelles à Jiraiya qui feignit de ne pas savoir la nature de leurs relations. Il lui répondit que depuis le carnage, il était venu tous les jours à son chevet, mais que, depuis sa tentative de suicide, il s'était retiré et avait quitté Konoha. Elle pensait beaucoup à cela et se demandait pourquoi il n'était tout simplement pas resté à Konoha avec sa fille. Elle se demandait comment allait son frère, si ses parents n'avaient pas fait une crise cardiaque en apprenant ce qui s'était passé, si sa grand-mère continuait de colporter les rumeurs, si Hinata sortait enfin avec Naruto, si s'en était de même entre Shino et Hanabi, si Kiba avait trouvé quelqu'un qui était digne de lui, si Lee s'était enfin décidé de changer de coupe de cheveux, si l'examen de chuunin avait bien eu lieu, si Kakashi pensait à elle, si Sasuke était revenu, si Konoha était toujours la même…

Elle n'arrivait plus à contrôler aussi bien l'eau qu'elle le pouvait avec la nymphe, cependant avec ses semaines d'entraînement elle réussit à créer de nouveaux jutsus, tout aussi efficaces mais qui demandaient moins de chakra. Elle réussi à créer un moyen de paralyser des adversaires en leur glaçant une partie du corps, mais il demandaient une grande concentration. Jiraiya était là pour la guider et la conseiller. Elle inventa également un jutsus qui permettait d'envoyer des bulles d'eau à ses adversaires dans lesquels elle pouvait cacher des bombes. Elle put même débuter à utiliser son talent génétique, sa manipulation des ombres. Bien sûr, il n'était pas aussi performant que celui de son frère, mais elle arrivait à paralyser pendant trois minutes son adversaire. Sa capacité d'apprendre était supérieure à celle des autres ninjas et sa force était quasi équivalente à celle de Sakura, elle avait juste des problèmes d'agilité. Son coma avait engourdi ses membres, et il faudra encore du temps pour retrouver son agilité naturelle. Quelques temps après, elle se réveilla à l'hôpital. Elle souleva ses draps et sa tunique et vit qu'elle avait reçu son opération. Tsunade lui avait placé une petite machine, intégrée dans le poumon qui permettait de recréer les tissus qui étaient abîmés et ainsi regréer entièrement son organe. Elle se retourna et vit ses parents endormis sur des chaises.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre et vit les premiers bourgeons dans un arbre.

-M_ai? Avril? Quel mois sommes-nous? Le carnage a eu lieu en août, cela voudrait dire que j'ai été enfermée pendant…8mois! Je suis resté quatre mois dans cet asile!_

-Maman? Papa?

Le ninja balafré fit une moue puis cilla des yeux.

-Shiaka!

-Papa! Répéta-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Son père se leva de son chaise, suivi par sa mère, qui venait également d'ouvrir les yeux et qui se ruèrent sur leur fille pour l'étreindre.

-Shiaka, ma chérie…On est si heureux de te voir, on nous as dit que tu étais aux soins intensifs, on a pas pu te voir pendant quatre mois…Si heureux… Dit sa mère en pleurant.

-Vite, il faut que l'on prévienne ton frère, ajouta le père en courant dehors téléphoner.

Sa mère lui tenait fermement la main. Shiaka ne savait pas vraiment pas quoi dire en ce moment. Sa mère la regardait les larmes aux yeux.

A ce moment, son vieux maître était apparu sur le pas de la porte, il la regarda, fit un pas en avant mais recula en voyant la mère. Il marmonna qu'il allait revenir une autre fois. Elle savait qu'il se serait senti mal à l'aise avec elle, avec son sentiment de lui avoir enlevé sa fille.

_Jiraiya, c'est toi que je voulais revoir à mon réveil. Je te considère plus comme mon parents qu'eux. Ils n'ont fait que tenir ce rôle pendant un an alors que toi…_

Ses pensées elle les gardait pour elle, mais ne put s'empêcher de réellement pleurer à cette idée. Une infirmière vint prévenir sa mère que les visites étaient finis et que Shiaka devait a présent se reposer. Sa mère s'en alla après l'avoir serré dans ses bras. Quand le ciel devint noir, elle essaya de se lever. Sa respiration était toujours aussi difficile, on lui avait prévenue que cela prendrait au moins un mois avant que les cellules de ses poumons soient tout à fait régénérées. Elle commença à s'endormir quand un léger frottement se faisait entendre à sa fenêtre. Elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer qui était derrière, sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle se leva et s'approcha de la vitre. Shikamaru tenait en équilibre et manquait de tomber. Elle ouvrit rapidement la fenêtre et aida son frère à entrer. Il n'eut pas le temps de frotter les saletés sur son pantalon qu'elle lui sauta au cou.

-Shikamaru! Si tu savais comment tu m'as manqué!

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais dire ça, soeurette! Riposta-t-il en lui tendant un sac avec un ruban. Tiens! C'est pour toi!

-Sérieux! Trop gentil!

Elle se dépêcha d'ouvrir le sac et d'y sortir une petite boîte. Il s'agissait d'un…épilateur.

- Baaaah…T'es pas gentil!

-Ca fait quand même huit mois…La forêt vierge a dû avoir son temps pour pousser.

Elle baissa ses yeux sur ses jambes. Sa tunique lui arrivait aux genoux. Elle sauta sur son lit et se dépêcha de recouvrir ses jambes de son drap.

-Mais merci de tes bonnes intentions, c'est vrai que c'était quelque chose de vraiment capital.

- J'ai essayé de mettre à ta place et de me dire la première chose dont tu pouvais avoir besoin. J'ai longtemps hésité entre ça et un vibromasseur.

-Shika! Tais-toi ou je t'offre une pastèque!

-Quel rapport ?

-Tu n'as pas vu le film?

-Quel film ? Demanda-t-il, interloqué

-Ca s'appelle Mr Butterfly. C'est l'histoire d'amour entre deux personnes, seulement l'homme ne sait pas que sa compagne est en réalité un homme également. Pour garder le secret le travesti avait recours à un procédé des plus particuliers. Il droguait son amant avant de faire l'amour, évidement ne possédant pas de vagin il introduisait l'engin de l'homme dans…une pastèque ! (1)

-Aaah! Mais c'est dégueux!

-Ouais…Je trouve aussi, c'est pour cela que depuis…Je suis allergique aux pastèques

-Hahahaha…T'en fais pas je n'ai pas besoin de pastèques !

-Hein ?

-Ca fait perpet' que je l'ai fait avec Temari

-Tu t'es réconcilié avec ?

-Oui, même lui, dit-il en lui montrant l'anneau à son doigt.

-QUOI? T'es…marié !

-Non…Juste fiancé, on s'est promis de se marier à ton réveil

Shiaka se mit à sangloter de plus belle.

-Hey? Quoi? T'es déçue que je me marie avec? No soucy, c'est un super bon coup

-Mais je ne parlais pas de ça, espèce de snul!(2)

-Hein ?

-Mais ça me touche à fond que vous ayez attendu que…Et si je m'étais réveillé deux ans plus tard ?

-On aurait attendu deux ans…C'est juste un signet sur un papier, on a pas attendu pour consommer et on habite déjà ensemble.

-Kwa ?

-Ouais, on s'est trouvé un super appart avec vue sur un certain étang où nous nous étions vus sous l'œil de plusieurs ninjas.

-Comment tu…

-C'est Naruto qui m'a tout avoué

-Ah…le chien!

-Hahahaha…Mais pas de problèmes et puis une idée aussi farfelue d'allumer des stalactites sur les arbres ne pouvait venir que de toi. Il y avait aussi les insectes de Shino…Laisse tomber, n'importe qui aurait deviné.

-Baaaaah…Fit-elle en faisant semblant de regarder ailleurs.

-Sinon…Ca va ?

-Impec' je me sens aussi fraîche qu'une rose après avoir dormi aussi longtemps, quoique j'espérais qu'un prince vienne me réveiller d'un langoureux baiser comme dans les films.

-Désolé…Ce serait incestueux…

Elle eut un rire clair et fit une accolade à son frère.

-J'adore…T'es toujours aussi con, je t'adore.

-Je dois le prendre comment ?

-Comme tu veux, mais prend le positivement.

-C'est difficile

-Mais j'en reviens pas…Tu vis avec elle et tout! Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi.

-Ouais, ça craint juste au niveau bouffe mais je suis vraiment heureux…

-C'est bien, tu as trouvé ton bonheur…Moi, je…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et se mordit une lèvre.

-Ecoute, commença son frère, je ne sais pas où il est. Il a quitté Konoha, un mois ou deux, après que tu sois tombé dans le coma. On n'a pas de nouvelles

-Hmmm…J'imagine que…Je vais aller le chercher…

-Tu ne sais même pas où commencer

-Je suis sûre qu'il l'a dit à sa femme…CERTAINE!

-Bon, si tu le dis…Tu peux quitter ce lieu quand? Je veux te montrer mon nouvel appart et puis tu dois voir un tas de trucs…Ah oui, j'oubliais…Sinon il va me tuer, je lui avais promis…

-Quoi? A qui?

Shikamaru lui adressa un petit clin d'œil malicieux et sorti de sa poche son téléphone portable.

-On ne peut pas téléphoner dans les hôpitaux

-« Viens avec moi à la fenêtre alors…Mais nooooon…T'en fais pas, allez sors je ne regarderais pas tes jambes!

Elle fit une moue et enleva son draps pour le nouer autour de ses jambes, elle manqua à deux reprises de se prendre les pieds dedans, mais fut retenue par son frère qui se contenta se rouler des orbites.

Il composa un numéro et le donna à Shiaka qui lui demandait quoi, des yeux.

-C'est ton copain du village du sable.

Un sourire s'étira le long de son visage, elle attendait quelques tonalités et quelqu'un décrocha.

-Gaara!

-Hein? Shiaka! T'es de nouveau parmi nous! Dit Gaara, avec la voix qui traduisait un état d'excitement.

-Ouais! C'est moi! Comment ça va, beau gosse ?

-C'est pas à moi qu'il faut le demander! Je dois absolument venir te voir!

-Moi aussi, tu me manques trop

-Je trouverais une excuse bidon pour le conseil…Ah! Je sais, le mariage de ton frère, il avait dit le faire direct après que tu sortes de là.

-Oui, viens vite, cela fait des siècles que je ne t'ai pas vus.

-Oui, je sais mais cela va être dur, la dernière fois je suis venue en trombe à Konoha après ton appel.

-Tu es vraiment venu?

-Oui.

Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche pour éviter de pleurer de nouveau.

Elle entendit une seconde voix derrière Gaara, ils semblaient s'engueuler pour avoir le téléphone.

-Shiaka! Fit la voix de Neji

-Hey, top model

-Mais arrête avec ça!

Elle entendit ce dernier se disputer avec Gaara. Elle perçu de légers « Mais dégage », « Rend-moi ce téléphone! », « T'as fini? »

- Ohé, les gars, du calme…Faudrait pas que vous fassiez chambre à part à cause de moi.

Gaara semblait avoir reprit le téléphone.

- Shiaka, c'est décidé! On part après-demain pour mission diplomatique, on trouvera quelque chose

- Tu ferais ça ?

-Quelle question! Fit la voix de Neji

-Alors, à…A dans deux jours mes bishonens!

- Au revoir! Firent-ils en chœur.

Elle appuya sur une touche du téléphone et le rendit à son frère.

-C'est bizarre, ils semblent…Changés.

-Oui, c'est l'impression que j'ai eu aussi, il y a quatre mois, quand j'ai été là-bas pour lui demander la main de sa sœur.

-Ta demandé la main de Temari à Gaara?

-Ouais, leurs deux parents sont morts, et c'est lui le chef de famille, malgré qu'il soit le benjamin. Ah, je te jure, il s'est bien foutu de ma gueule quand je lui ai fait la demande, Temari aussi, vu qu'elle était à côté de moi. Mais bon, c'est le protocole.

-Hahaha…J'imagine bien…C'est chouette, ils semblent s'ouvrir de plus en plus, ces deux là…Je suis heureuse pour eux.

-Ouais…Enfin…Je vais devoir te laisser, je suis parti à toute vitesse de chez moi et je n'ai pas eu le temps de laisser un mot à Temari, elle travaille assez tard ces jours-ci. Elle s'occupe de l'exportation des produits de Konoha et de Suna. Ah oui, Kankuro, lui est vraiment marié

-Kan…Kuro?

-Oui, avec Etolrak…C'est vraiment un truc de dingue leur mariage. Enfin, je vais vraiment de voir y aller.

-D'accord, tu reviendras?

-Je reviens demain avec tout le monde.

-Très bien, à demain!

Il sauta par la fenêtre pour rejoindre d'autres toits. Son cœur faisait des bonds. C'était dû à tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle sentait aussi excitée que la veille d'un Noël, elle ne parvint pas à fermer les yeux, tellement elle se retournait dans ses draps.

* * *

(1): Mr Butterfly de David Cronenberg avec Jeremy Irons. 

(2): petit belgicisme que Clara semble apprécier.


	41. End Of Sorrow Chapitre 02

_Salut! C'est Evalia._

_**Maetelgalaxy**: pour répondre à tes remarques...sincèrement, quand je vois les engueulades des couples( adultes pourtant) de mon entourages... ce n'est pas loin des "gamineries" entre ces deux persos lol _

_**666NakuHakumani**a: eh bien...Toutes mes sincères félicitations, je me demande comment tu as fait Respect! Hahaha, moi aussi je me suis bien poilé à faire l'équipe de Shika avec Clara, surtout qu'elle...avec ses idées...lol...Elle ne tarit pas ...MERCI! (mais tu nous embête pas voyons, au contraire, j'aime bien répondre au reviews )_

_**Adaska** (alias la fidèle et eternelle :p): Euh, ouais, de toute façon le rythme de parution va vraiment relantir d'un coup, étant donné que j'écris moins que je ne poste lol Cela doit faire unn peu moins d'un mois que je n'ai pas avancé TT...dur dur, le boulot à l'école.Pour kakashi et Shiaka...Tu verraaaaaas héhé...Quand à Hanabi et Shino et bieeen, faut que j'écrive...Mais je pensais plutôt suggérer que décrire étant donné que cela doit être plutôt secret, à moins que...oooooooh...j'ai trouvé une idée hihihi. POur Miu, je me suis décidé, mais il yaura quelques petites choses qui risquent de te surprendre, et qui j'epsère ne te decevront pas çç Quand au thé, eh bien sachant qu'on habite toute les deux à Bruxelles, ce sera un peu dur , mais si un jour tu passes par le plus grand des hasards à Bruxelles et que tu veux boire nos piscines de thé, tu es bienvenue je suis réputé pour mon thé au miel et au citron haha. Quand à mon Etolrak (la vraie), elle n'a toujours pas achevé le premier tome de Naruto que je lui ai filé, c moins marrant donc...Enfin, je vais me muscler les doigts pour écrire comme uen dératé la semaine prochaine , promis!_

_**

* * *

**_

_**End of sorrow…  
**_

**Chapitre 2: Women - Susheela Raman**

Le lendemain lorsqu'elle se réveilla une nuée de fleurs avait envahi sa chambre.

Ino, Sakura, Kiba, Shino et Hanabi se tenaient autour d'elle.

- Hello! Ca en jette non ? On s'est tous cotisé pour t'offrir des fleurs du magasin de mon père, fit la blonde.

Shiaka tourna la tête et ne vit même plus les murs, d'ailleurs ses amis avaient dû se frayer un chemin parmi les corbeilles de fleurs pour passer leur tête.

- Grande sœur! » Cria Hanabi en se jetant sur elle.

- Hanabi, dit Shino, en la recula par un pan de sa robe, elle est encore faible !

-Non, ça va, je vous assure, confirma la brune en prenant l'adolescente dans les bras.

-Sûrement! Tu n'as pas reçu les soins de Tsunade-sama pour rien. C'est la meilleure en médecine, d'ailleurs…

-Ecrase, Sakura! On le sait que tu es l'élève chérie de l'Hokage.

-Sakura, Ino, pitié…Vous nous gonflez avec vos engueulades de gamines, soupira Kiba.

-Mais, firent-elles en même temps.

-Il a raison, fermez-là, Ajouta Shino.

-Wowowow…Peace, les gars! Fit Shiaka, qui sentait deux ouragans surgir.

-Sinon! On a des tas de choses à te raconter…S'enflamma Hanabi, qui avait à présent quatorze ans. Elle avait grandit en l'espace de plusieurs mois. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts et son visage semblait plus mature. Elle semblait avoir bien plus que son âge.

-Oui, bon pas tout, mais on te racontera les grandes lignes…N'est-ce pas Hanabi? Fit Shino avec un début de sourire fortement crispé.

Shiaka essaya de comprendre les sous entendus. Elle fit un regard rapide à Hanabi pour l'interroger, celle-ci lui adressa un grand sourire et Shiaka comprit la situation. Shino ne put s'empêcher de se taper la main sur le front.

-Bon…C'est quoi ce langage sourd-muet-tétraplégique là?

-Rien, Dit Hanabi pour masquer la situation.

-Bon! Interrompit Kiba, qui avait un doute sur la situation, On doit donc t'informer de plusieurs choses. Tout d'abord l'examen de chuunin.

-Ah ouais! C'est vrai ça…Finalement il s'est déroulé ?

-Attend, je t'explique. Vu que tu es tombé dans le coma on a fait des combat de pré-selection.

Tu te rappelles des noms de tous les participants?

-Plus ou moins…

-Bon, commença Shino, le premier combat confrontait Sumiko et Masa. Sumiko est la petite de l'équipe d'Ema et Kei. Sumiko est déclaré vainqueur, ne me demande pas comment cette gamine a battu ce géant, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Ensuite second combat, est déclaré vainqueur Gackt contre You.

-You est le garçon habillé en moine, expliqua Hanabi.

-Oui, vaut mieux que tu expliques ces détails, car j'ai un peu oublié, avoua Shiaka.

-Je disais, continua Shino. Le troisième combat confrontait Hanabi à Endô, une fille au maquillage noir et blanc qui est dans l'équipe de Rin et Tama.

-Oui, je lui ai bien éclaté la gueule. De toute façon, je ne l'appréciais pas vraiment. Elle jouait les leaders et je ne supporte pas cela. Ca na pas duré des lustres. Elle a voulu jouer en me lançant des balles explosives mais je ne lui ai rapidement envoyé. Elle croyait me faire peur avec ses gadgets de clowns.

-Un ninja reste modeste, Siffla Sakura.

-Tu peux parler! Riposta Ino.

-Vos gueules! Reprit Shino dont l'autorité semblait incontestable, je disais donc…le quatrième combat confrontait Ema, l'amie d'Hanabi à Hatsu, l'espèce de mutant aux mains griffées. Le vainqueur est Ema, mais d'après Hanabi le combat a duré excessivement longtemps. Cela s'était joué à un cheveu près.

-Oui, elle a réussit à déposer une graine sous une griffe du mutant, pendant qu'il l'avait transpercé d'une de ces griffes. Elle a fait pousser la graine, ce qui lui a arraché un doigt et mis hors de service sa main droite, dont la douleur le paralysait jusqu'à l'épaule, la douleur était si insupportable qu'on a dû arrêter le combat. Et Ema a mit quelques temps à se remettre de ses blessures. Expliqua Hanabi.

- Pour le cinquième combat, c'était un affrontement entre Natsumi, la petite gothique lolita et Rin, une autre amie d'Hanabi. Un combat qui n'a pas duré très longtemps. Rin n'était pas préparée pour le genjutsu, et c'était la spécialité de Natsumi. Grâce à ses yeux, elle réussit à faire perdre le contrôle de l'adversaire.

-Rin m'avait raconté qu'elle s'était retrouvée à tomber dans un long tunnel noir et qu'un cri se rapprochait de plus en plus d'elle. Elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque et le combat fut arrêté, on la transporté d'urgence aux soins intensifs, mais finalement elle s'en est sorti à l'aide de massages cardiaques.

-Ah, Fit Shiaka, Encore une Rin…Je déteste ce prénom.

-Hrum, reprit Shino, le sixième combat était la rencontre entre Yuki et Kei, Yuki est un ninja aux visage recouvert de bandages, faisant parti du village caché du sable et Kei est un ninja de l'équipe d'Ema.

-Kei est balafré de partout.

-Ah oui…Assez faible, ce gars, se souvint Shiaka.

-En effet, il a été battu à plate couture.

- Pour le septième combat il confrontait Takeshi, du village de la pluie contre Tama de notre village.

-Takeshi est le ninja au bouclier et Tama est un ninja de l'équipe de Rin.

-Bref encore une défaite pour notre village. Lâcha Kiba.

-Le huitième combat confrontait Minâra, la ninja du sable contre Tsuke.

-Minâra l'a battu en peu de temps aussi…A croire que tous les mecs de notre village sont nul.

-Hé! Firent les deux garçons présents.

-Quand au huitième combat? Demanda Shiaka.

- Vu qu'il y avait un nombre impair de combattant, on a du faire combattre, Kimi du village du sable, contre Takeshi du village de la pluie avec son bouclier.

-Ce combat était le plus long, ils étaient deux excellent ninja. C'était la première fois que j'assiste à un tel combat, c'était passionnant. Il a duré au moins un quart d'heure ou vingt minutes. Finalement Kimi a gagné, mais en arrachant un bras de Takeshi. Le pauvre ne pourra plus être ninja, à moins de lui intégrer un bras articuler, mais il sera dur pour lui d'utiliser des jutsus.

-Hmm…J'aurais voulu voir ces combats. Fit Sakura avec un vague sentiment de nostalgie.

-Et la troisième épreuve? Elle a eut lieu? Demanda Shiaka.

-Non, on t'attendait. Répondit Ino.

-Quoi ? Vous avez attendit six mois?

-Non, juste sept. Répondit Sakura en comptant sur ses doigts.

-Mais c'est dingue, vous n'alliez pas attendre tout ce temps!

-Ecoute, le temps que quelques bâtiments de Konoha soient rebâtit, oui.

-Oh punaise…Tout ça c'est ma faute.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, intervint Kiba, c'était cette salope de nymphe et ce connard d'Itachi.

-Ouais…Enfin, mettez-vous un peu à ma place.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, répéta-t-il.

-Mais…Demanda la Nara…Shino, comment tu savais tout ça? Sur les combats et leurs déroulements, tu n'y étais pourtant pas présent.

-Hanabi m'a tout raconté, mais j'ai préféré te le résumer car elle serait partie dans des explications interminables et je préfère l'esprit de synthèse.

-Et…En fait il y avait un examen de sélection? Ce n'était pas prévu.

-En réalité, commença Ino, Kankuro et Kakashi ont trouvé qu'il y avait trop de participants et au lieu de faire la troisième épreuve, ils ont fait des combats de sélection sans public.

-Alors ils ont eu des mois et des mois pour s'entraîner.

-Ouais…Mais ce en sera que plus intéressant, décréta Kiba.

-Hmmm…Il a lieu quand?

-Après demain. Répondit Hanabi.

-QUOI? Déjà?

-Ouais, on a fixé cette date même si tu ne te réveillais pas, lâcha Kiba.

-Eh ben, je me suis réveillé à temps alors.

-Haha, ça tu peux le dire, sinon on a d'autres trucs à te dire…Fit Sakura avec un petit air de mystère.

-Quoi? Naruto se marie avec Hinata! S'exclama Shiaka.

-Non, Renchérit Kiba avec une grimace, ne brûlons pas les étapes veux-tu, ils doivent commencer par se tenir la main, stade qu'ils ne semblent toujours pas avoir dépassés.

-Traduction, Hinata a eut un rencard avec Naruto, c'est tout. Fit Ino en roulant des yeux.

-Mais c'est formidable! S'exclama la Nara.

-Ouais…Si on veut…Quoique c'est pas demain la veille que… »

-Kiba, il n'y a pas que le sexe dans la vie. Dit sèchement Sakura.

-Hahaha…c'est toi qui oses me dire ça!

-Oui, bon…Réglez vos affaires personnelles entre vous, Lança Shino.

-Sinon, quoi d'autre?

-Kakashi a divorcé et s'est barré.

-Hein? Fit Shiaka en clignant des yeux.

-Personne ne sait où il est.

-Ah…Dit Shiaka, en réfléchissant à dix mille possibilités.

-Kankuro est marié!

-Ca je le sais, Shikamaru me l'a dit.

-Je suppose que l'on n'a plus vraiment grand-chose à t'apprendre alors, remarqua Ino. Les autres s'excusent de ne pas être venus, mais ils étaient en mission et Hinata étudie comme d'habitude.

-Tant pis, je les verrai une autre fois.

-Bon, désolé mais on va devoir y aller, Fit timidement Sakura.

-Déjà? Bon, bon retour alors. Merci d'être passé cela me fait énormément plaisir.

-Pas de quoi…On était tous mort d'inquiétude et ça nous as rassuré de te voir réveillée, ajouta Sakura.

-Moi, je peux encore rester si tu veux, j'ai du temps, Dit Kiba.

-Cool! Comme ça tu me raconteras les choses pas racontables.

-HRUM! Toussota Shino en direction de Kiba.

-Héhé…On verra ça…

Les quatre ninja sortirent en embrassant Shiaka et refermèrent la porte.

-Alors… ?

Le ninja aux cheveux hirsutes s'assit sur le lit, en poussant quelques bouquets.

-Hmmm? Je suppose que tu me demandes des informations sur Hatake?

-Oui. Tu sais où il est?

-Pas exactement, mais j'ai des vagues idées.

-Comme?

-On m'a dit qu'il était parti vers le nord.

-Tu peux me rendre un service ?

-Tout ce que tu veux.

-Va chez sa femme et demande-le lui. OU au pire, demande à sa fille. Je suis qu'une des deux le sait.

-Si tu veux…Et tu m'offres quoi en échange? Demanda-t-il posant ses mains autour d'elle.

-Une boîte de praline. Répondit-elle sèchement.

-De toute façon…A quoi cela te sert-il de le retrouver…? Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille en faisant passer sa main le long du corps de la jeune fille qui ne cilla pas d'un poil, Si j'étais toi, je…HEEYYY ! Hurla-t-il en reculant.

-Quoi? Quoi? Si tu crois que ta mauvaise blague m'a fait marcher sache que ce n'est pas le cas, je détecte tout de suite quand quelqu'un me ment ou pas et…

-Mais ce n'est pas ça ! Fit-il en s'approchant de nouveau d'elle d'un air méfiant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à la fin ?

-Regarde sous ta tunique…

-Quoi --? Fit-elle tout en soulevant sa tunique hospitalière. Hé! Mais c'est trop cool!

- Alors ce n'est pas moi qui fabule?

-Non! Oh super! Yahaaa! J'ai gagné un ou deux bonnet de soutient gorge!

-Dis-moi…On t'a fait bouffé des hormones ou quoi pendant ton séjour chez Morphée?

-J'en sais rien…Oh super! Je vais pouvoir me taper des soutiens-gorge super sexy! Trop cool, je devais toujours prendre des soutards chez les enfants à cause de mes deux boutons de moustiques. La jeune fille jubilait à cette idée assez…particulière.

-Pffff…Si j'avais attendu plus longtemps…

-Oh ça va…Dit-elle en riant. A mon avis, c'est la nymphe qui a dû stopper mon évolution ou quelque chose du genre, enfin je ne sais pas trop, et puis je m'en fous.

-Ouais…On va dire ça. Dit-il en se demandant si son coma ne lui avait pas endormi les trois-quarts du cerveau.

-Enfin, tu disais…

-Euh…Je sais plus…En gros, je dois aller faire le coursier chez sa femme…

-Oui, son ex femme à vrai dire.

-Oui, d'ailleurs je me demande ce que tu lui trouves.

-Tu ne l'a jamais vu sans son masque. Fit-elle en souriant les yeux levés au plafond, comme si elle attendait la venue d'un ange.

-Boarf…Chuis pas un beau gosse, moi? Demanda-t-il en utilisant son sourire le plus frimeur.

-Sisi…Bah…pas mal pur les petites pisseuses.

-Je t'emmerde! T'as fait parti des petites pisseuses.

-C'était par dépit, articula-t-elle, en lui adressant un sourire moqueur.

-Baaaaah…le monde est injuste avec moi.

-Pauvre petite victime, va! S'exclama-t-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Il est si bon que ça au pieu? Meilleur que moi?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, blasée qu'il ne semble attiré que par la chose.

-Mais non…C'est juste que…C'est pour lui que mon cœur s'emballe dès que nos corps ne font qu'un. Fit-elle d'un air théâtrale en levant les bras au ciel.

-Ouais…Ouais…En tout cas, si un jour pour te venger de lui, tu veux le cocufier, sache que je serais toujours là pour te rendre service.

- -- ;; Merci Kiba, j'y penserais sérieusement.

-Hahaha…Je déconne...

-Une plaisanterie a toujours une part de vérité, assura-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Ouais…Sûrement, Dit-il en se levant et en faisant le tour de la chambre, au fait tu sors quand?

- Ce soit normalement.

-D'accord, je te dirais quoi, ce soir, en toquant à ta fenêtre.

-Merci, c'est gentil.

-Sinon…commença-t-il, en passant sa main sur sa nuque, t'as une copine plutôt mignonne qui n'est pas casée ?

-Hahahahaha…

-Hé…Rigole pas…C'est une question naturelle.

-Mes amies, sont les même que les tiennes.

-Mouais…On en sait jamais.

-Bah…Sakura?

-Ah, non…Elle me saoule.

-Ino ?

-Autant me filer une corde directement.

-Tenten?

-Elle est lesbienne.

-T'es sûr?

-De source sûre. Je l'ai draguée un soir où j'étais un peu bourré et elle m'a sérieusement remballée…

-Ca ne veut pas dire qu'elle est lesbienne. Tu n'es pas le mec le plus canon sur terre, que je sache.

-Je l'ai retrouvé dix minutes plus tard, en train d'embrasser une rousse, en lui passant la main sous la jupe.

-Ah oui, là il y a de fortes chances que cela soit le cas…Bon, sinon…Hinata est folle de Naruto, sinon qui reste-t-il ?

-De notre génération pas grand monde…Bah, je vais devoir piocher chez les plus jeunes.

-Kiba, il ne s'agit pas d'une partie de pêche.

-Ouais, je sais…Enfin, je vais devoir y aller. Ma sœur m'attend pour l'entraînement journalier. On doit apprendre de nouvelles techniques à nos chiens.

-Ah…Comment va Akamaru?

-Bien…Il a eut des petits…Cinq en tout…va falloir l'arrêter, sinon on va en avoir une centaine.

-Tel maître…

-Evite cette comparaison.

-Pardon…

-Bon, je file…Je suis vraiment content que tu t'en sois remise, ça commençait à être mort sans toi. Shikamaru allait devenir un vieux con sénile, si les choses avaient continués. Je l'ai revu ce matin, il semble avoir repris du poil de la bête.

-Bah…Il a sa fiancée, maintenant.

-Il devait avoir besoin de quelqu'un chez qui se plaindre…

-Eh bien…Allez bon entraînement

-Merci…Au fait, je suis juunin maintenant, la classe non? Neji, Shino, Naruto et Shikamaru sont ambus.

-Bon, ça va j'ai compris, je vais devoir en faire autant, j'imagine?

-Ouais…Ciao! Fit-il après lui avoir posé un baiser sur le front et dégagé quelques bouquets pour parvenir jusqu'à la porte.


	42. End Of Sorrow Chapitre 03

_**End of sorrow…**_

**Chapitre 3: Then the clouds will open for me – Placebo **

Après le départ de Kiba, Shiaka passa le restant de la matinée à regarder par la fenêtre. Cela lui faisait du bien de sentir le vent sur son visage et d'entendre des gens. Elle voyait par sa fenêtre un petit parc avec une plaine de jeux. Elle voyait des enfants avec leurs mères. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'amis lorsqu'elle était petite. Elle vivait reculée avec son maître. Elle pensait d'ailleurs qu'ils étaient seuls au monde, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'amène à l'âge de sept ans dans un village à une journée de marche de leur maison de bois. Elle se rappelait de la première fois qu'elle voyait des enfants de son âge. Ils étaient, tout comme ceux qu'elle observait de sa fenêtre, en train de jouer naturellement. Elle était restée trois heures à les observer sans oser les aborder. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment faire à cette époque. Tout d'un coup, la ninja sortit de ses rêveries, en entendant quelqu'un toquer à sa porte.

-Oui ?

-Alors? Comment tu vas aujourd'hui? Il paraît que tu as eu de la visite?

-Jiraiya! S'exclama-t-elle en lui sautant dans les bras.

-Ow! Attention, ce n'est plus de ton âge…Et mon dos n'est plus ce qu'il était.

Elle se recula, huma l'air autour de Jiraiya et lui dit :

-Ouais…Ton dos tu parles! T'as encore passé la nuit dans une maison close...

-Comment imagines-tu que l'ermite pervers va passer la fin de sa vie? En moine? Non, mais tu rêves…J'assume ma réputation.

-Un jour, cette réputation te tueras…T'as quel âge? Septante ans? N'en fais pas trop, ton corps n'est plus celui qu'il était.

-Vas-y, traite-moi de vieux pendant qu'on y est! Et je n'ai que soixante et un ans.

-« Que »…Hahahahaha…

-Eh bien...Dire que je te rendais visite pour te remonter le moral…Je préfères m'en retourner à…

-Mais non, mais non…je suis contente de te voir…Alors quoi de neuf ?

-Bof…Pas grand-chose

-C'est bon, tu peux me dire les choses concrètement.

-Bon…Alors je suis à ma 694ème tentative de drague sur Tsunade, elle a refusé ma 521ème invitation à un lovehotel.

-Tu imaginais, trente secondes, qu'elle accepterait une telle chose?

-Evidemment…Sinon, on a retrouvé une trace d'Itachi et de Kisame.

-Et?

-Ils étaient près du village de la brume…Mais on les a perdu. Il ne semble plus t'en vouloir.

-Dommage, je l'aurai volontiers tué.

-Je sais bien, ma puce, mais arrête d'y penser.

-Oui, je sais…Mais bon, le passé nous rattrape toujours, même si l'on court plus vite (1)

-Oui…Sinon, pas grand-chose à te dire, hormis cela.

-C'est bien dommage. Je rentre ce soir, tu veux venir manger à la maison.

-C'est gentil, mais je ne préfère pas.

-Je vois, après tout je te comprends. Et j'imagine que cela doit être pareil du côté de mes parents. Mais j'espère, que l'on se verra plus souvent maintenant.

-Ne t'en fais pas, chaque fois que je retournerais dans ce village, tu seras la première femme que j'irais visiter.

-Hahahaha…Je ne sais pas si je peux te croire.

-Ca ne tient qu'à toi.

-Mmmh…Je vais essaye de te croire.

-Allez, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai rendez-vous avec une superbe blonde.

-Tssss…Finalement, je n'ai plus envie de te croire.

Il la serra dans ses bras en lui annonçant qu'il partirait pour plusieurs semaines dans une région voisine mais qu'il tenterait de lui envoyer une carte postale ou au pire un pigeon voyageur pour donner de ses nouvelles.

(1): Phrase tiré de la traduction d'une chanson de Placebo « I know »

* * *

Finalement, on la laissa sortir, lorsque ses parents arrivèrent vers cinq heures de l'après midi. Le ciel était relativement sombre. Après tout c'était normal, l'hiver, malgré sa fin, était toujours présente. Mais il ne faisait pas glacial pour autant, malgré que la couverture, que la mère insista pour enrouler les épaules de sa fille, juste un peu frais. Les arbres commençaient à attraper leurs premières feuilles, et le ciel envoya une petite pluie. Toute sa famille, ainsi que de nombreux amis l'attendaient chez elle. Elle se sentait un peu ridicule avec cette couverture et finit par la balancer lorsqu'elle arriva chez elle. Tout le monde était là et la première personne à lui sauter à la gorge était Temari, qui semblait lui être reconnaissante de, par son réveil, de donner plus de punch à Shikamaru. Apparemment Shikamaru la comblait bien plus depuis quelques jours.

Bien sûr tout le monde n'était pas là, il y avait Chouji, Ino, Sakura, Rock Lee, sa famille, Hinata et Naruto.

Elle s'amusait de voir Hinata suivre du regard Naruto. Apparemment, elle lui parlais bien plus qu'avant. Elle observait sa grand-mère en train de ridiculiser devant tout le monde son fils et Chouji présentant la pièce montée qu'il avait préparé pour elle, non sans petite fierté.

Elle leur parlait à tous en essayant de paraître naturelle mais au fond d'elle, elle ne voulait qu'une chose, c'était de s'enfuir loin de tous. Elle avait envie de se boucher les oreilles pour en pas les entendre rire et de fermer les yeux, pour ne pas voir leurs visages faussement réjouit. Etre loin…Juste très loin de tout ce bruit et de toute cette hypocrisie. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'ils faisaient cela pour lui redonner goût à la vie, mais elle sentait une sale impression d'exagération, les seuls qui lui semblaient sincères étaient son frère et Temari. Vers minuit, ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls et elle ne se sentait plus capable de tenir une conversation sensée. Elle s'excusa et alla se coucher, tandis que les autres continuèrent boire et à rire. Elle monta ses marches qu'elle semblait parcourir pour la première fois, tout cela était si loin. Le plancher grinçait toujours autant et les portes étaient toujours aussi vieilles et dures à ouvrir. Elle l'ouvrit machinalement d'un geste brusque et vit un ami à elle couché sur son lit.

-Kiba ?

-Yep…Ca fait deux heures que je poireaute…j'ai commencé ç lire le bouquin qui était à côté de ton lit, mais j'ai abandonné à la dixième page, c'est chiant.

-Je sais, c'est Shikamaru qui me la prêté…Etonnant qu'il ne l'ai pas récupéré après autant de temps.

-Si tu savais…Tes parents n'ont voulu toucher à rien, comme une chambre d'un enfant qui est mort et où les parents tente de préserver la moindre poussière ou la moindre odeur.

-Pfff…Ils sont véritablement pitoyables…Sinon pour le bouquin, je l'ai lâché à la quinzième page. E, gros c'est l'histoire d'un glandeur qui aime le shogi. A croire que c'est Shika qui l'a écrit.

-Je dois avouer que cette hypothèse m'a frôlé l'esprit.

-Alors? Demanda-t-elle en se posant sur le lit à côté de son ami. Elle entendit un léger ronflement et regarda sur le côté.

-Tiens? Akamaru est avec toi?

-Toujours, tu sais bien…

-Hahaha…

-Je l'ai retrouvé, on y va?

Elle le regarda en écarquillant les yeux et articula un OUI.

-D'accord…Mais tu ne veux pas te reposer un peu? On dirait que tu serais prête à me claquer dans les doigts.

-Non…

-Shiaka…Tu ne va pas tenir tout la nuit…Tu as déjà du mal à tenir sur tes deux jambes…Comme ça j'essaierai de passer au moins à la page seize.

Elle acquiesça, tandis que Kiba s'assit dans un fauteuil dans un coin pour lire. Deux heures plus tard, il la réveilla. Elle mit un pull, et ils sortirent par la fenêtre.

Ils traversèrent la ville pour sortir par un des quatre grandes portes. Ils prirent celle du nord et se dirigèrent vers al montagne. Ils coururent à grande vitesse par la forêt pendant deux heures. Le froid semblait avoir engourdis les muscles de Shiaka. Kiba lui donna son manteau. Akamaru les devançait avec son flair. Kiba avait cherché un t-shirt dans l'ancien appartement du ninja et l'avait fait flairé à son chien. Les paysages changeaient, les chênes se changeaient en grands pins, qui supportaient plus facilement un climat un peu plus rude. Ils parcoururent encore quelques kilomètres et arrivèrent dans un hameau. Les maisons étaient particulières, elles étaient encastrées dans des arbres, à une petite dizaine de mètres du sol. Les arbres étaient réellement gigantesques, ils devaient faire en moyenne dix mètres de diamètre.

Il n'y avait pas un chat, ils dormaient tous. Une fine pellicule de gel recouvrait le sol. Kiba huma dans l'air et indiqua une petite maison dans un arbre qui se situait à deux cents mètres.

-Je vais te laisser ici, ça ira?

Elle leva les yeux vers les arbres et dit :

-Oui…Merci, c'est gentil.

-Si tu as un problème…

-Ca ira, Kiba, Fit-elle en lui esquissant un fin sourire et en posant sa main sur son épaule.

-Bon, Prend ça au cas où.

Il lui tendait un petit poignard. Elle releva les yeux vers lui.

-On ne sait jamais…

Il soupira puis rajouta :

-En tout cas…Enfin…Je crois que je t'ai menti la dernière fois, quand on s'est séparé.

-Kiba…

-Je crois que…J'ai toujours un petit faible pour toi mais…Ne te soucie pas de moi. Fais comme si je n'avais rien dit…Mais j'avais besoin de lâcher ce que j'avais sur le cœur depuis un petit temps, sinon j'allais exploser tôt ou tard.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant?

-Désolé…C'est égoïste sûrement. Tu vas penser que cela doit être une ultime chance mais…Je ne sais plus, moi-même. Je ne sais plus si mon désir est purement sexuel ou si c'est autre chose, je…Non, finalement…Ne t'occupes de rien, je peux essayer de t'oublier…Ca ne doit pas être si dur que ça…Non? Je…

-Arrête, arrête…Que veux-tu que je fasse? Tu m'as dit il y a une dizaine de mois que tu en m'aimais plus…Il en faut pas dire ces choses là à la légère, on finit toujours par les regretter.

Il baissa la tête puis la releva avec un sourire.

-Allez…Va le rejoindre…Tu en crèves d'envie…Si il y a un malaise, je serais là pour te dépanner okay? Conclut-il avant de repartir en courant à sens inverse.

Elle resta à la regarder s'éloigner puis se rendit compte qu'elle portait toujours son manteau sur ses épaules, mais il était déjà trop loin.

Elle arriva devant la maison et fit attention à ce que personne ne l'a voit.

La porte n'avait pas de serrure et à peine avait-elle posé un pied dans la pièce, qu'elle sentit son odeur. Il n'était pas là, mais son odeur baignait la pièce. D'après celle-ci, il n'était plus revenu depuis dix heures. Elle s'assit sur le futon et ramassa un pantalon qui traînait sur le sol. Une étrange impression lui parcourait le corps, elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Tout était sombre et les fenêtres étaient fermées. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit sur le futon. Elle somnola et ouvrit les yeux en sentant un objet métallique sur sa peau. Elle cligna des yeux et vit que quelqu'un lui tenait une lame à la gorge.

-Pas un mot…D'où viens-tu? Qui t'envoie?...Ton odeur me rappelle…Qui t'envois?

Elle reconnut la voix de son amant et tenta de parler et de se dégager mais il fut plus rapide, la bloqua au sol. L'obscurité était quasi-totale. Elle ne voyait que sa silhouette. Le manteau de Kiba avait recouvert sa propre odeur, normal qu'il ne la reconnaisse pas.

-Kakashi…C'est…Moi.

Il se releva en sursaut et recula.

Elle se relava et se dirigea vers lui et ne put s'empêcher de l'enlacer de ses bras et d'éclater en sanglot.

-Kakashi…Tu m'as manqué…Tellement manqué…Ne t'éloigne plus, je ne veux plus être séparé de toi.

Le ninja semblait paralysé. Il ouvrit un rideau ce qui permit aux rayons de lune d'éclairer la pièce. Il mit ses mains autour du visage de Shiaka. Elle le regarda et vit un visage sensiblement différent de celui qu'elle connaissait. Il était mal rasé et ses reflétaient un sentiment de trop vécut et de fatigue psychologique. Il ne portait ni son masque ni son bandeau, chose qu'il ne faisait quasi jamais avant de sortir. Voir ces yeux si tristes lui donnait envie de le serrer encore plus fort. Il n'avait encore rien dit, il se contentait de regarder son visage sans ciller. Il se raclait la gorge pour empêcher des larmes de monter, comme s'il était las de pleurer et qu'une larme lui brûlerait le visage.

Ses doigts parcouraient le visage de la brune, de façon à le redécouvrir. Elle se laissa faire, il prenait son temps et elle ne voulait pas brusquer ses retrouvailles.

Elle souleva une mèche qui lui barrait le visage et lui sourit.

-Ca va? Susurra-t-elle.

Il passait les cheveux de la fille derrière ses oreilles et lui murmura :

-Tu es en retard, cela faisait longtemps que je t'attendais…

Ils couchèrent toute la nuit, tantôt avec nonchalance tantôt avec violence comme s'il ne le restait qu'une nuit. Ils ne s'étaient rien dit, les mots dans ce cas ne valaient rien dire ou n'étaient pas assez fort pour exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient. Après l'acte, ils n'osaient pas fermer les yeux pour dormir malgré la fatigue de peur qu'un des deux disparaisse le matin.

Cependant vers sept heures du matin, la fatigue les prenait à tel point qu'un raclement de gorge leur demandait un effort immense.

Ils dormirent douze longues heures et se réveillèrent vers six heures du soir.

Ils avaient ouvert les yeux en même temps. Elle se blottit dans ses bras dans ce futon d'une personne, de toute façon peu importe la grandeur du futon, ils restaient collés l'un à l'autre. Et un courant froid envahissait la pièce. Ils étaient bien au chaud l'un sur l'autre. Ils restaient ainsi ensemble sous la couette une bonne heure à se serrer, à s'embrasser ou à simplement se sentir présent.

-Tu viens avec moi? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-A Konoha ou n'importe où…Toujours…

Elle lui sourit puis ajouta :

-Je te trouve changé…C'est à cause de moi?

-Surtout…Ce n'était pas vraiment des mois agréables à vivre…

-Je sais…Pour moi non plus…

-Hmmm…Toi aussi tu as changé…Ton visage s'est affiné…Tu sembles avoir grandit.

-Quand elle est sortit de mon corps, ma croissance a reprit…

-C'est surtout ton regard…Tu sembles à bout…

-Toi aussi.

-…

-Tu as fait quoi pendant ce temps?

-Le lendemain de la scène où…Enfin, je n'en pouvais plus donc je suis parti…Je ne supportais plus la vue de quiconque. Je suis donc venu ici…C'était le repaire de mon père quand il était encore de ce monde.

-Ton père? Il était ninja.

-Oui…Mais il a fini par se suicider.

-…

-Donc voilà, je suis resté ici…J'ai fini par croire que tu ne reviendrais jamais, chuchota-t-il en passant son doigt sur le front de Shiaka.

Elle soupira et se retourna sur le dos pour regarder le reflet des feuilles sur le plafond. Cette cabane semble avoir été inhabité pendant longtemps. Des branchages rentraient par la fenêtre et l'habitation semblait en plus faire qu'un avec l'arbre.

Elle s'étira de tout son long et s'assit, dévoilant de dos, sa nudité. Kakashi suivait des yeux la courbe de son dos et passa sa main sur sa colonne. Sa peau était douce mais plus blanche qu'avant. Elle ressemblait à une poupée avec ses yeux sombres et sa peau laiteuse. On pouvait des veines se dessiner le long de ses bras, pourtant les Naras n'ont pas la peau blanche.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Shiaka?

-Quoi? Fit-elle en se retournant avec un visage étonné.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après que tu as tenté de…Devant moi…Tu es vraiment restée endormie tout ce temps.

Elle se leva pour enfiler ses vêtements.

-Non…

-Quand t'es-tu réveillée vraiment ?

-D'après Jiraiya-sama, je suis resté pendant trois mois dans le coma, comme tu le sais, puis après…je suis retombée pendant deux semaines. J'ai refait une tentative et là on m'a placée dans une sorte d'asile pendant quatre putains de mois. On ne voulait pas me laisser sortir, je faisais, parait-il des crises d'hystérie.

Le ninja s'assit, s'appuya contre le mur et s'entoura de la couverture.

Il lui tendit une main pour l'inviter à s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

Il l'entoura de cette même couverture comme s'il s'agissait d'un enfant.

Elle le recoiffa d'un geste curieux et ajouta :

-Ca fait huit mois…Tu m'as trompé.

Il exorbita ses yeux et éclata de rire, cela devait bien faire ces huit mois qu'il s'avait plus rit.

-Il n'y a rien de drôle, espèce de bête mec! Je suis sérieuse.

Il contrôla son fou rire comme il put et répondit.

-Hahahaha…Mais non, Shia…Cela fait huit mois que j'ai une vie de moine Hahahaha.

-Mouais…T'as de la chance. Allez, enfile ça! Renchérit-elle en lui mettant son caleçon sur la tête. Au fait, tu as des nouvelles de Sasuke?

-Ouais…Il vend des crêpes sur la montagne d'à côté.

-C'est vrai?

-Mais non, idiote! Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il est devenu.

- Ah…Personne au village non plus…Pourquoi il est parti…Ce n'est pas à cause de toi? Demanda-t-elle ne mimant un regard accusateur.

Il se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

-QUOI? Hurla-t-elle.

-Hein? Quoi?

-Kakashi…Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Je le connais ce regard là.

-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta tête.

-Kakashi, articula-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

-Mais rien, je…Je…Je, Bafouilla-t-il, en voyant son regard se plonger de plus en plus profondément dans le sien.

-Ne me dis pas que…

-Mais merde! Tu lis dans la pensée des gens ou quoi?

-Non…Je sais juste ce que traduit ton regard luxueux et lubrique.

-Enfin…Shiaka.

-Tu lui as fait quoi à ce Sasuke. Ne me mens pas, Kakashi.

-Je…Ben…Une fois que j'étais…Et que lui, on…Enfin…Voilà…

-Tu te fous de moi?

-Baaaah…

-Tu as joué au dominé dans un club SM avec lui?

-Ah non! Là, tu interprète mal…S'indigna-t-il

-Tu as…

-Je préfère faire le dominateur…

-Kakashi…Mon poing me ronge…

-Bon d'accord…J'ai simplement couché avec un soir, c'est tout…

-Ah…ben voilà, tu l'as dit…tout va bien…Bon, on y va ?

-Gné?

-Je voulais juste que tu me confirmes ce que Sakura m'avait dit un jour.

-Q…QUOI? Qui est au courant ?

-Personne d'autre, ne t'en fais pas, mon chéri…Allez habille-toi ou je vais être en retard à la réunion d'examen de chuunin.

-Il n'a toujours pas eu lieu?

-Je t'expliquerais en chemin, mon canard.

-Ah non! Ne me dit pas que tu as attrapé cette sale manie qu'à Asuma.

-Hihihihi…je rigole, ne t'en fais pas je ne te donnerais jamais de surnoms débiles de piafs…Allez dépêche-toi.

-Ouais, ouais…Marmonna-t-il en enfilant son caleçon.


	43. End Of Sorrow Chapitre 04

_lapin bleu sans patte: Pour répondre à ta question, si j'ai crée Shiaka, c'ests simplement pour avoir un événement qui bouleverse le quotidien de nos petits ninja. Merci et bravo à toi  
_

_**

* * *

**_

_**End of sorrow…**_

**Chapitre 4: Pourtant – Vanessa Paradis **

**(_Tu me demandais hier mon avis sur le bonheur, Voilà rien que tu t'inquiètes, la paix te ferait donc peur. Je l'attise cet amour…Tu n'y vois que du feu…C'est sa vie secrète…Pourtant, Pourtant...Pourtant les mots sont , les mots font, les mots_**

_**Disent…les mots coulent, les mots roulent sur la vie…)**_

_**

* * *

**_

Le ninja aux cheveux sombres semblait nerveux ce matin-là. Il attendait contre un arbre tout en regardant sa montre jusqu'à ce qu'une adolescente en compagnie de deux garçons arrivèrent.

-Bonjour Sensei, fit la fille toute de sombre vêtue.

-UNE HEURE! CELA FAIT UNE HEURE QUE JE VOUS ATTENDS!

-Sensei…Ne criez pas, c'est le matin. Marmonna le garçon au visage tatoué d'une croix.

-Tetsu…Ne me force pas à m'énerver.

-Vous êtes déjà énervé! Fit un garçon aux cheveux longs qui semblait accompagner Maho.

-Toi, la plante décorative, premièrement tu te tais et deuxièmement tu n'as rien à faire ici…Allez Du vent!

-Mais…

-Dégage, je t'ai dit…Tu dragueras mes deux élèves une autre fois...Bon, où est Miu…Elle fout quoi? Elle perd son temps à assortir son vernis à ongle ou quoi?

-Sensei…Essayèrent les deux élèves tandis que le garçon aux longs cheveux noir et au costume blanc leva un sourcil.

-Commencez pas, vous deux! Si elle n'est pas là dans dix minutes, je la jarte de l'équipe!

-Sensei…C'est moi. Fit le garçon aux cheveux longs.

Shikamaru tourna la tête lentement pour dévoiler une tête horrifiée.

Il recula de deux pas et bafouilla :

-…M…M…MIU !

-Ouaip! C'est moi…pas la peine de faire toute une histoire, mon vieux.

-MIU! Interrompit Maho, scandalisé par le langage de son coéquipier.

-Tu…Tu..Tututu…Bafouilla le juunin.

-On ne va pas y passer toute la saison, Sensei. Nous sommes en retard, veuillez nous excuser, mais nous avions quelques difficultés avec la mère de Miu, qui a manqué de faire une crise cardiaque. Elle a eu le cœur brisé en voyant que Miu s'était décidé à ne pas reprendre son salon d'esthéticienne. Ne retardons pas les choses plus longtemps, voulez-vous ?

Shikamaru tourna les talons pour s'abriter derrière un arbre cent mètres plus loin et hurler.

-PUATINMAISC'ESTQUOICETTEEQUIPEDETAREEEEEEEEEEES !

-Ca va, Sensei? Demanda l'adolescent aux longs cheveux sombres.

-OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Hurla Shikamaru, en entoura sa tête de ses mains. Il hurla ainsi encore quelques fois et réapparut avec sa nonchalance et son calme habituel.

-Bon, ça va maintenant les mioches. On y va.

Tetsu le regarda et laissa échapper un léger rire.

-Tetsu, une remarque ou un fou rire et je te plante contre un arbre.

-Nfunfunfupffhihihi…D'accord…fff…Sensei…A vos…pfffffha…Ordres!

-Je vais bien, tout va bien…je vais bien tout va bien, se répéta Shikamaru sur tout le chemin.

* * *

Leur mission se passait au village même. Il devaient aider des déménageurs à transporter de fragiles œuvres d'art. Comme à son habitude Shikamaru se contentait de donner les grandes lignes du travail et alla, pendant se temps, contempler les nuages ainsi qu'une photo de Temari et se disant « C'est à moi…Elle est à moi…Entièrement à moi…j'ai la plus jolie fille du monde rien qu'à moi…Elle n'est pas jolie, elle est canon et toute à moi…Qu'est-ce que cela m'a rendu fou amoureux qu'elle tombe amoureuse de moi….je suis chanceux…j'ai une chance de cocu…Putain, non pas de cocu, je suis heureux,…Elle est à moi, juste à moi… »

Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour Tetsu le prenne en flagrant délit, depuis ce jour, ce n'est plus à voix haute qu'il se répète ces choses.

Il sorti de son blouson une chaîne sur laquelle pendait un anneau en or, son anneau de fiançailles, Temari portait le sien à son doigt. Shikamaru le préférait au cou, prétextant qu'un homme à bague n'était pas un homme. Il resta ainsi plusieurs heures te fini par s'endormir jusqu'à ce qu'une masse sombre et informe se pose près de lui.

-OUAh!...Ah Maho, c'est toi…Ne me fais plus jamais une peur pareille…Ah au fait, je voulais te parler.

-Oui?

-C'est au sujet du papier de permission pour sortir du territoire du feu. D'habitude, on ne demande jamais ça, mais pour une des prochaines missions nous devrons prendre l'avion. Et apparemment on aurait besoin de la signature d'un de tes parents. Enfin, je t'ai déjà dit cela auparavant. Miu et Tetsu m'ont déjà donné leur papier, mais j'attend toujours le tien c'est important. Tu dois absolument me donner cette permission avant la semaine prochaine.

-Vous…Vous ne pouvez pas me la signer?

-Bien sûr que non, c'est tes parents ou un tuteur légal qui doit te le signer.

-Vous êtes certain?

-Maho…C'est tes parents qui doivent le signer.

-Mais je n'ai plus mon père donc…

-Tu as ta mère?

-Oui.

-Tu vis avec elle?

-Oui, mais…

-Demande-lui juste de te signer ce papier, ce n'est pas compliquer.

-…

-Maho…Ca va ?

Elle redressa la masse capillaire qui lui recouvrait le visage et reprit.

-Cela va parfaitement, Sensei. Excusez-moi de vous imposer ces caprices. Je vais le faire signer et je vous le rapporterai sans faute le jour après le tournoi d'examen de chuunin.

-Parfait! Bon, où sont les autres?

-Ils nous attendent, pour le payement de la mission.

-Ah…

-Vous trouvez normal d'exploiter vos élèves. Vous êtes payé pour en rien faire, pourtant vous n'êtes pas au chômage et…

-Il posa son doigt sur ce qu'il imaginait être la bouche de la jeune fille et lui dit en souriant :

-Je sais…Cela s'appelle profiter de son rang, tu comprendras cela aussi lorsque tu seras dans ma situation.

-Sensei…C'est intolérable.

-Je sais…Et je sais aussi que tu es une petite fille très intelligente, tu sais donc que…

-Que je n'ai pas intérêt à rapporter à quiconque ce que je sais. J'ai droit à du chantage?

-Que veux-tu?

-Une mission de rang B.

-Je ne peux pas…

-Sensei…

-Bon, je vais voir…Je te promet…Au fait…Entre nous…Miu…

-Pour Miu, cela lui arrive rarement rassurez-vous…Il ne change pas de sexe comme de chemise. Cela lui arrive lors d'un choc émotionnel important. Il a apprit hier qu'il allait avoir une petite sœur. Il était fils unique avant. Des chocs du genre, il n'en a eu que trois dans sa vie. La seule chose qui reste, c'est…sa sexualité…Il m'a dit avoir toujours un faible pour vous et qu'il se fiche bien que vous soyez fiancé ou pas…Sur ce, on nous attend.

Elle disparut d'un coup tandis que Shikamaru prenait l'habitude de gober les mouches après un discours « Mahosien ».

* * *

Il retourna auprès de ses trois élèves. Il regarda Miu de la tête aux pieds. Finalement Maho donnait bien en jeune homme. Son grain de beauté près de la commissure des lèvres lui procurait un côté féminin reconnaissable. Il était classe dans son costume blanc, il avait une prestance de dandy. Il passait de la kogaru au jeune homme en costume. Ses cheveux n'étaient ni blonds ni permanenté, il était d'un noir splendide et quelques mèches retombaient sur son visage, qu'il dégageait d'un geste de la tête. Il sortit de cette rêverie et demanda :

-Au fait…Miu…C'est toujours ton prénom?

-Ouaip…Même si c'est un prénom de fille, on le garde en cas d'un autre changement.

-Ah…car t'es conscient que…

-Que j'étais un travelo…Ouais, j'le sais bien…Ca ne me dérange pas…Au moins, j'aurais eu l'occasion de tester des string en dentelle, c'est déjà ça de gagné.

Tetsu étouffa un petit rire.

-Oui…C'est ça…C'est déjà ça de gagné…marmonna le juunin d'un air consterné…Bon, et maintenant.

-A L'ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAQUE!

Tetsu refaisait une crise. Shikamaru et Miu sautèrent quasiment sur le pauvre Tetsu qui tentait de ramper sur le sol pour éviter des soit disant bombes.

Maho prit une boîte d'une de ses poches et fit gober une petite pilule à Tetsu, qui le fit tomber de sommeil.

Shikamaru se redressa et lui demanda ce qu'elle lui avait donné.

-C'est son médecin qui m'a donné cette boîte, apparemment il a oublié de prendre sa pilule de matin et je dois lui en faire avaler une en cas d'oubli ou de crise.

-De mieux en mieux…Ronchonna Shikamaru, en traînant Tetsu par une jambe, qui se réveilla doucement…Bon, commença-t-il avec vraiment moins d'enthousiasme que tout à l'heure…On y va…

* * *

Après deux autres mission rapides que Tsunade leurs confiait avec un enthousiaste non partagé, Shikamaru prit enfin le chemin de chez lui. Il passa par le petit pont où il avait embrassé Temari pour la première fois. Il passa sa main sur la rampe par nostalgie. Il monta les quatre pénibles étages de son immeuble qui menait à son nid. Il introduisit la clef et se demandait si Temari était déjà arrivé. Elle était pour le moment assez nerveuse en ce qui concerne son travail. Elle devait régler les formalités et les papiers d'autorisation d'entrée sur el territoire de Konoha pour les autres pays. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une journée pour tout arranger. Et elle avait apparemment une équipe d'incapables qui ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

En entrant dans le hall, il entendit des bruits de clavier d'ordinateur. Il enleva ses sandales et sa veste kaki de ninja qu'il accrocha au portemanteau. Il vit par terre quelques vêtements éparpillés et se dit que sa femme n'avait pas eu le temps de s'occuper du ménage. Il entra dans le salon et vit toutes sortes de papier étalés sur le sol aux emblèmes appartenant au pays du feu, au village du brouillard ou d'autre. Le téléphone sonna.

Il décrocha.

-Bonjour, Isumi Kagrra du service d'administration du village caché de la pluie. Je vous appelle au sujet de…

-Vous désirez parler à Mademoiselle Temari?

-C'est cela?

-Désolé, je me voix dans l'impossibilité de faire parvenir votre requête, ma femme est souffrante et a besoin qu'on lui foute la paix, au revoir.

Il claqua le téléphone et s'approcha de la porte fermé du bureau, où Temari passait la plupart du temps ces derniers jours.

Il toqua mais n'entendit aucune réponse hormis des hurlements de sa femme.

Il ouvrit la porte et vit un amas de feuilles et une Temari hurlant de rage au téléphone. Elle lança le portable sur le mur, mais Shikamaru fut plus rapide et réussi à l'attraper avant que celui-ci ne se casse en mille morceaux.

-Bonjour, ma chér…

-J'EN AI MARRE! ILS NE SONT MEME PAS CAPABLE DE ME FAXER LES BONS DOSSIERS !

Elle hurlait et tournait en rond dans le bureau, puis s'assit devant l'ordinateur et martela le clavier qu'elle leva pour le balancer. Shikamaru la retint et lui dit :

-Il y a une semaine c'était la chaîne hi fi, hier le servie en porcelaine de ma mère, mais pitié, ne réduit pas en miettes cet ordi qui m'a coûté les yeux de la tête!

Elle se rassit sur sa chaise et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

-JE VAIS PETER UN CABLE, SHIKA!

Il se plaça derrière sa fiancée et passa ses bras autour du cou de la jeune femme.

-Mon cœur, j'ai passé une journée épouvantable, ce que je veux trouver en venant ici est un havre de paix.

Elle leva la tête vers le juunin et ses yeux s'apaisèrent.

-Désolé…je suis vraiment désolé…Mais cet examen me prend la tête, je ne m'en sors plus.

-Tu prend tout cela trop au sérieux, tu vas te ruiner la santé. Tu es la seule qui t'investit autant.

-Oui, tu as raison…je vais essayer de calmer la cadence. Ta journée a été si épouvantable que ça? Demanda-t-elle en l'embrassant.

-Ouais…Tetsu s'est prit pour un lion enragé alors qu'on accompagnait des vieux retraités, Miu a failli les tuer en en inversant la bouteille de saké et de white spirit et pour finir lors de notre dernière mission, pour laquelle on a du promener une vingtaine de molosses, Tetsu a eu la bonne idée d'essayer de mettre du poivre sous le nez du plus féroce pour voir ce qui allait de passer.

-Mon pauvre petit Sensei…ils te rendent la vie dure.

-Pffff…Encore heureux que Maho est là pour me filer un coup de main, car avec ces deux dégénérés, je ne suis pas sorti de l'auberge.

-Shika…Tu vas apprendre à les aimer…Lui dit-elle en lui détachant les cheveux pour y passer ses doigts.

-Oh mais je les aime bien ces freaks…C'est juste un peu délicat…Affirma-t-il en passant sa main sur la poitrine de sa fiancé.

-Non…Shika…J'ai du travail…Dit-elle, tout en l'embrassant de plus belle, ce qui en confirmait pas vraiment ses dires.

-Tu peux bien faire une pause de temps en temps non? Chuchota-t-il en lui retirant son pull. Et puis, ce putain d'Isumi Kagrra peut bien attendre deux sec que…

-QUOI? Kagrra a téléphoné ?Dit-elle, en se relevant et en courant vers le téléphone, tout en faisant basculer Shikamaru par terre.

-Temari, tu n'as aucune once de romantisme.

-TA GUEULE! C'est important! Et surtout ne me dis pas que tu lui as raccroché au nez!

-…

-TAIN! Shikamaru t'es vraiment trop con!

Elle claqua la porte pour téléphoner.

Shikamaru resta là, assis, au beau milieu de la paperasse et marmonna :

-Vivement que ce tournoi finisse…

Il sorti du bureau en râlant et la vit au téléphone, bafouillant quelque mots d'excuses.

Il soupira et alla dans sa chambre pour se changer et mettre quelque chose de plus confortable. Il réapparut cinq minutes plus tard en sweat-shirt et jeans noir.

Elle redressa la tête vers lui puis retourna à ses papiers.

Il s'approcha d'elle pour masser ses épaules mais elle s'en dégagea.

-J'ai du travail. Dit-elle sèchement.

-Pardon, je m'excuse, ça te va? Je n'ai pas envie qu'on s'engueule pour des conneries. Encore désolé pour Kagrra machin. Okay? Relax?

Elle soupira puis lui adressa un regard.

-Je sais, que c'est aussi difficile pour moi que pour toi, mais c'est réellement important. On a perdu quelque part le dossier d'un des participant et une copie n'arrivera pas à temps. De plus, quelques numéros d'identifications en correspondent pas et surtout je n'arrive pas à trouver des hôtels libres pour Gaara et Neji qui m'ont confirmé leur venu il y à peine un jour.

-On peut les loger.

-Shika! Notre appartement n'est pas immense et puis je veux un peu d'intimité pour quand le tournoi sera fini.

-Ma sœur peut les loger…Il y a ma chambre qui est libre.

-Tu crois…Bon, il y a déjà ça d'arrangé alors…Mais, il y a toute sortes de choses que je dois vérifier…Je suis vraiment désolée.

-Tant pis…Je sors alors…Mais quand je reviens, je ne veux plus voir un seul papier, et surtout je veux te voir en tenue sexy en me disant « Okaeri-Nasai » avec du champagne…D'accord? Allez, à tout à l'heure!

* * *

Shiaka revenait tout feu tout flamme de sa nuit en compagnie de Kakashi. Il était huit heures du soir. Ils avaient étrangement tardé sur el chemin du retour qui ne devait prendre que trois heures maximum au lieu de dix.

Elle vit quelqu'un sur le seuil de la porte, prêt à toquer.

-Hey! Frérot!

-Ah…Comment va la Belle aubois dormant?

-Pfff…Trèèès drôle…Enfin soit…Tu passe la soirée à la maison ?

-Je voulais juste te rendre visite.

-Oh…Le petit frère attentionné.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de dire deux mots de plus, que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et la mère apparut pour les serrer dans ses bras.

-OUh…Mes chéris, vous m'avez manqués…

-Maman…Tu écrases mes côtes…Dit le juunin.

-Venez, venez…Vous avez déjà mangé ?

-Non! Dirent-ils en chœur.

Toute la famille Nara dîna ensemble, chose qu'ils n'avaient pas faite depuis très longtemps. Et pour couronner le tout, la grand-mère était invitée, à vrai dire elle s'était plus imposée qu'autre chose et ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Ils passèrent tout le repas à l'entendre médire sur untel ou autre. Ils réussirent à la faire rentrer chez elle au dessert et ainsi avoir la paix à quatre.

Ils s'assirent au salon, en buvant du thé.

-Alors ma petite Shiaka, quelles nouvelles, demanda le père.

-Euuuuuuuuh…Commença-t-elle en lançant un regard interrogateur à son frère, beeeen…J'ai bien dormi, merci.

-Hahahaha…Je ne te parle pas de ça…Alors, il parait que tu as un petit ami dont tu nous as parlé?

A ces mots la mère ainsi que Shikamaru, recrachèrent leurs gorgées de thé. Les appels de phares de Shiaka envers son frère, semblaient appeler au secours.

-Eh bien, je…Je…Jejejeje…Bafouilla-t-elle.

-Tu n'as pas à te sentir honteuse, ma chérie…Comment s'appelle-t-il? Continua le père.

-Baaaah…Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai quelqu'un?

-Je sens ces choses là, ma chérie…

-Shiaka…Tu as un…petit ami? Demanda la mère, en se réservant du thé.

-Baaaah…Euuh…Gnoui?

-Oui ou non? Interrogea la mère.

-Euh…On peut dire que oui, tout comme on pourrait dire que non. Dit-elle en pensant que quelque chose ou quelqu'un pourrait la sauver, tandis que Shikamaru masqua un rictus.

-Bon, si tu ne veux pas en parler ce n'est pas grave…Fit le père.

-Si! Je veux savoir! Renchérit la mère.

-Ma chérie, ce n'est pas grave…On comprend, n'est-ce pas? Shiaka, si un jour tu veux en parler, sache que l'on sera toujours là…

- -- ;;;…Euh, je n'y manquerais pas, Papa…Sur ce, je crois que Mon frère et moi-même, devons avoir une petite conversation, on vous laisse.

-Très bien, fit le père satisfait, Shika, tu dors ici cette nuit?

-Non, c'est gentil…Mais Temari m'attend, annonça-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle poussa son frère dans les escaliers, tandis qu'il lui adressait des regards moqueurs.

Elle attendit d'être dans sa chambre et d'avoir refermé la porte pour lui demander :

-Tu as vendu la mèche, sale traître.

-Quoi? Mais jamais! Je ne sais pas ce qui ils ont appris ça, mais je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas de moi. Qui est au courant de ta relation?

-Euh…Toi, Gaara, Neji, Kiba…Hum…Asuma, Kurenai, Rin…Je crois que c'est plus ou moins tout, ah si! Sakura, je crois…Enfin, elle ce n'est pas sûr…j'ai un peu du mal à la cerner.

-Aaaah…Asuma est un grand pote de Papa…C'est sûrement lui…Je vais aller l'engueuler, un de ces quatre.

-Asuma? Non, je ne le crois pas…Et puis, c'est ton Sensei !

-Tu parles! On est au même rang à présent.

-Hum…Ca m'énerve…Et toi, au lieu de railler, tu aurais pu me filer un coup de main!

-Tu voulais que je fasse quoi?

-Je en sais pas moi, genre prétexter n'importe quoi pour me tirer loin de là!

-Oooh…Pfff…Tu me saoules…

-T'es chiant!

-T'es une gourde!

-Crétin!

-Mollusque unicellulaire!

-…Je te détestes!

-D'accord…Je me casse!

-Non! Hurla-t-elle en lui sautant dans les bras.

-Mais…Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? C'est quoi cette soudaine démonstration d'affection? Tu veux une croquette? Gentil-gentil…Coucouche panier!

-Beuh...Marmonna-t-elle en s'asseyant sur son lit.

-Alors, tu l'as retrouvé ton homme?

-Ouiiiiiiiii! Dit-elle avec de grands signes. Elle s'arrêta un instant, puis enleva ses pantoufles. Elle mit un doigt sur sa bouche et marcha à pas de souris vers la porte, pour l'ouvrir violemment. Bien sûr, la porte s'ouvrit de l'intérieur, et elle vit ses parents derrière, la main sur l'oreille pour écouter ce qui était dit.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes là?

-Huuuuum…Fit le père.

-On…On vérifiait si toutes les clinches étaient parfaitement collés?

-Vrrrraiment? Dit sèchement la jeune fille.

-O…Oui! Dit la mère…D'ailleurs, on va vérifier celle de la porte d'entrée…N'est-ce pas chéri?

-Oooooh oui, nous y allons de ce pas.

Ils se depêchèrent de redescendre l'air de rien.

Elle referma la porte et reprit :

-Je disais donc…Oh ouiiiiii…C'était super bien…On a fait l'amour comme des bêtes et il…

-Je te demande les grandes lignes…Tu peux garder les détails pour toi.

-Hihihi…Pardon, c'est mon enthousiasme débordant, je disais donc…Ah ouais…Trop cool, je suis vraiment heureuse…Mais j'en ai marre que l'on doive se voir en secret, finalement j'ai dix-huit ans…Je pourrais le voir quand je veux.

-Hum…Mouais, c'est une façon de voir les choses…Mais…

-Quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu cris qui lui ferais plus plaisir? Un bijou ou un voyage?

-Heiiiiin? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Mais à Temari, enfin! Je veux lui offrir quelque chose après le tournoi qui lui fasse plaisir!

-Grand frère…On était en train de parler de MES problèmes…

-Ah pardon…De quoi tu parlais…

- -- ;;;….Mais de rien, cher frère adoré…Tu disais?

-Ouais, bon voilà en gros le truc…j'ai un certain budget…Plutôt bijou ou plutôt voyage?

-Bah...Bijou ça sert à rien et pour le voyage, vous n'aurez pas vraiment e temps libre.

-C'est vrai, tu proposes quoi alors?

-Tu lui offres le must du must…une super belle soirée, un restau hyper classe, puis tu l'amène genre dan un endroit avec une belle et tu l'emmène au septième ciel, mais tout cela dans des choses très chères, genre tu réserves une suite…Bref quelque chose pour laquelle tu en auras pour ton argent.

-Ah…je note…Au fait…

-Quoi ?

-Elle est belle, hein?

-QUI CA?

-Temari bien sûr…

- --…Bien sûr…Oui, elle est jolie, mon frère.

-Hahaha…je sais, je sais…Inutile de me le dire, je sais très bien que je suis un gars hyper chanceux.

- --

-Hahahaha

-Shika…On t'a déjà dit que l'amour rendait con?

-Je te renvoie l'expression.

- Je ne suis pas conne à ce point quand je parle de Kakashi.

-C'est parce que tu ne t'entend pas parler.

-Mais moi, au moins, je ne me trimballe pas avec une photo de mon amoureux en lui parlant comme une truite saumonée (1)

-Comment ?

-Shikamaru…On vivait sous le même toit, il y a peu.

-Peu…peu…Façon de voir les choses. Marmonna-t-il.

-Oui, bon…Tu m'as compris.

-Ouais…bon…Euh de quoi on parlais ?

-J'en sais rien! Chaque fois que je parle avec toi, cela n'a ni queue ni tête…

-Beuh…T'a lu mon bouquin ?

-Quel bouquin?

-Celui du mec névrosé qui…

-Ah…le glandeur fini, qui a tout raté ?

-Ouais…C'est cool, hein? C'est mon auteur préféré, il écrit de supers trucs.

-Euh...Ouais…Hahaha…Si tu le dis…Dis, c'est demain le tournoi?

-Ouaip…

-Et c'est normal que personne ne soit venu me chercher ou quoi que ce soit?

-Bah…T'as rien à faire, en plus c'est Kankurô le responsable de la dernière épreuve, tu n'as qu'à croiser les doigts et admirer le spectacle.

-Cool…J'ai hâte d'être demain pour voir les exploits d'Hanabi et de Gackt.

-Qui ?

-Hanabi, la petite sœur de…

-Oui, ça je sais, mais l'autre?

-Lui? C'est un de ses équipiers…Trèèèèès beau…

-Shiaka…N'y pense même pas, ce serait de la pédophilie.

-M'enfin, je ne pensais pas à cela…Enfin, il est génial, j'adore son style de combat...On dirait que…Je en sais pas, à croire qu'il ait fait de la danse, mais il est très gracieux dans ses gestes avec ses bras et ses jambes longs et fins…Magnifique.

- oO Euh, je te crois, ma sœur!

-Nonk, je te jure, ça va tuer….Et Ema aussi.

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Une excellente genin, tu verras!

-Arrête de me dévoiler tout et de me dire « Tu verras » après, ça m'énerves.

-Rhooo…Un rien t'énerve, toi aussi. Impossible d'avoir une conversation sensée avec toi.

-C'est le roquefort qui dit au camembert tu pue, là.

-Gné ?

-Non, rien…laisse tomber. Fit-il en cherchant un papier dans sa poche. Tiens!

-C'est quoi? Demanda-t-elle en ouvrant le papier.

-Héhéhé…C'est mon adresse ou mon numéro de téléphone, quand les vieux te saouleront. Tu es toujours bienvenue…

-Merci…J'en aurais besoin…

-Bah…Les parents sont un peu cons, mais ils ne sont pas méchants…Tu verras…Papa est plutôt cool, non?

-Ouais, moi, c'est Maman, qui me tape sur le système.

-Pareil…Mais bon, c'est notre mère…faut se dire qu'on est fait des mêmes gênes qu'elle.

-Argh…

-Je sais, c'est dur.

-Konichiwaaaaaaaaaa beauté! Fit une voix de l'autre côté de la fenêtre.

La fratrie tournait leur tête et virent Kakashi qui semblait un peu surpris.

Ils explosèrent de rire, et Shiaka lui ouvrit la fenêtre. Il entra, par l'étroite fenêtre.

-Bonsoir le beau-frère! Annonça l'incruste.

-Ah non! Ne m'appelles pas comme ça, toi!

-Hahahaha…Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire? Demanda la brune.

-Rien…je passais dans le coin, mentit-il.

-Tu parles…Ronchonna le juunin, Bon j'ai compris, je vous laisse, y'a ma blonde qui m'attend.

-Temari est blonde maintenant?

-Non, mais façon de parler, ça fait toujours classe de dire ça…Allez à plus soeurette, Ciao Kakashi!

Le juunin, referma doucement la porte derrière lui, et descendit pour saluer ses parents.

-A la prochaine, bonhomme. Viens avec ta femme la prochaine fois, comme ça on mettra au point les arrangements pour le mariage.

-Okay…Pour les fleurs, le père d'Ino nous fait moitié prix comme d'hab', et pour le gâteau, Chouji s'est proposé.

-C'est gentil à lui…enfin ça nous coûtera moins cher…Et tu as une idée du lieux?

-On a pensé faire un mariage en plein air.

-C'est une bonne idée! Fit la mère qui sortait de la véranda. Vous voulez faire un mariage bouddhique?

-Ben…On s'en fous un peu…Aucun de nous n'est croyant…Mais elle le veut bouddhique pour porter une robe traditionnelle. Bon allez, je vous laisse. Bonne soirée.

Sur ce, le juunin s'en alla. Et sourit à l'idée de retrouver sa future femme.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, c'était la déception qui fit place. Au de la retrouver en tenue sexy, il l'a vit en soutien gorge de sport et en bas de training avec un verre de coca à la main.

Elle sourit un peu gênée.

-Désolé…Je n'ai pas eu le temps de laver mes sous-vêtements et d'acheter du champagne, mais Okaeri-nasai, quand même!

Il explosa de rire et la prit dans ses bras.

-Aaaah…je t'adore, toi! Même en survet', t'es sexy!

_(1): En référence à Tohru Honda (Fruit Basket) qui parle à une photo de sa mère…Oui, oui c'est bien elle, la truite saumonée (expression piquée à mon Hachi Bonjour twa On voit tout de suite, qu'elle apprécie de personnage )_


	44. End Of Sorrow Chapitre 05

_**

* * *

**_

_**lapin bleu sans patte** (j'ai un peu du mal avec ce pseudo lol): Merci! mais je pense que cela va sérieusement ralentir (argh on est mardi et jai encore rien fait pour l'école TT) il faut que je bosse un peu ;;   
_

_**kakashi-le-meilleur**: Désolé ça va être un peu lent, durant un petit moment, attendons les prochaiens vacances  
_

_**666NakuHaku mania**: Euuuuuh...oui oui il est de nouveau ninja ;;;; merde j'avais pas calculé ça hahaha ouiiii, il a eu...UN CONGE DE PATERNITE du tac o tac suivi d'un prolongement de congé payé, bref il a accumulé tous les congés qu'il n'a pas pu prendre à Konoha, pour se taper des petites vacances de 8 mois, voilà voilà comment ça pas crédible? Tiens, tiens..;la rencontre entre monsieur et madame Nara avec le futur gendre...hahaha...ça me donne envie de l'écrire tiens fau!t dabord que jetemrine ce que je suis en train de faire...j'ai de stas de projets mais l'écriture n'avance pas...bah..._

_BONNE LECTURE! _

_**

* * *

**_

_**End of sorrow…**_

**Chapitre 5: The Passenger – Iggy Pop/ Siouxsie and The _Banshees (ou la dernière épreuve de l'examen de chuunin)_**

Le lendemain débuta l'examen de sélection de chuunin. Kakashi et Shiaka s'étaient levé à la bourre. Ils devaient arriver sur les lieux trois heures à l'avance pour aider Kankuro, qui ne les as pas accueillis avec le sourire.

-C'EST A CETTE HEURE-CI QUE VOUS ARRIVEZ ! VOUS FOUTIEZ QUOI ?

-Bonjour Kankuro, moi aussi cela me fait plaisir de te voir, Fit Shiaka, essoufflée.

-OUI! BONJOUR! Bon, grouillez-vous!

-Cool, Kanku…Toi qui est zzzzzen d'habitude. Zozota Shiaka

-NON! DEPECHEZ-VOUS, ON A PAS QUE CELA A FAIRE!

Ils passèrent les trois heures à préparer les éventuelles défenses en cas de débordement de combat, à surveiller les paramètres de sécurité ou autre.

Ils finirent tout juste et purent, entrer dans l'arène, saluer les Hokage, Kazekage et autre.

Les concurrents étaient face à eux, il y avait donc Hanabi, Ema, Sumiko, Gackt, Yuki, Minâra, Kimi et Natsumi.

Les applaudissements retentissaient et faisaient trembler le sol. Les participants restaient calmes. Gackt s'époussetait les épaule, en faisant clinquer son nouveau costume. Il avait à ce jour, une combinaison en cuir des plus particulières. La combinaison finissait en haut des cuisses façon short et avait des manches courtes, mais moulait son corps. Il avait de hautes cuissardes de cuir et de résilles sur les jambes et les bras. Il portait des gants et sa combinaison se fermait à l'aide d'une tirette qui se trouvait sur le devant. Il avait à présent les cheveux châtains foncés avec des mèches noires. On entendait au loin, de faibles gémissements qui hurlaient son prénom. Il fit un signe aux dizaines dont filles, dont quelques-unes s'évanouirent. Il se tenait droit aux côtés d'Hanabi, elle lui chuchota :

-Si tu gagnes, je te donne son numéro.

En entendant cela, il se racla la gorge et lui adressa un sourire timide, tout en regardant des yeux la foule, pour apercevoir Rin, qu'il ne trouva pas.

Ema, se tenait à côté de Gackt. Elle avait mis ce jour, une longue robe chinoise noire, aux bords fendus, qui dévoilaient des bas résilles et des bottes noires.

Il y a avait après Minâra, Kimi et Yuki, les trois du désert. Minâra, était en bustier pourpre et pantalon noir sur ses hautes bottes dont les semelles étaient faites d'épaisses aiguilles. Ses cheveux roux étaient attachés en chignon et retenu par une baguette. Kimi était dans son habituel haut de kimono et jeans noir, quand à Yuki, il revêtait une longue tuniques aux décorations travaillées qui ne dévoiler aucune partie de son corps.

Puis il y avait Sumiko qui se tenait légèrement en retrait, près de Gackt, en le regardant avec de grands yeux. Puis à l'extrême gauche, on pouvait noir Natsumi, qui était la seule de son équipe, à passer le second cap.

Elle était petite mais quelque chose émanait d'elle. Quelque chose d'attirant et d'effrayant, sans doute était-ce ses grands yeux noirs. Elle avait aujourd'hui une petite robe blanche à fleurs bleues. La robe était courte mais bouffante. Des fleurs bleues étaient accrochées à ses cheveux avec un peu de dentelles. Elle avait un haut col de cette même dentelle blanche et des fleurs montaient sur ses épaules. Kakashi ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui adresser quelques clins d'œil, que Shiaka fit cesser en écrasant le pied du ninja. La genin se contenta de lever un sourcil et d'adopter un air d'arrogance en guise de réponse.

Kimi aussi passait sa tête, pour lui jeter quelques coups d'œil, auquel elle ne répondit pas.

D'ailleurs Minâra semblait agacée que son compagnon lui porte autant d'intérêt et était à cause de cela, assez nerveuse.

Kankuro s'avança et dit à faute voix :

-Bienvenu à tous et à toutes. Nous allons commencer cette première épreuve par le combat de…

Chaque participant retint son souffle tandis que Kankuro semblait s'amuser de cette longue haleine.

-DE…Kimi de Suna et Gackt Kamui de Konoha.

Le ninja du désert émit un rire sonore embrassa Minâra sur le front et s'avança au milieu du terrain.

Gackt se tint droit devant lui, l'air grave, comme si une peur mal dissimulée s'emparait du visage. Il avait vu les prouesses de son adversaire et cela ne le rassurait pas le moins du monde. Il prirent chacune une pose de combat lorsque Kankuro signala le commencement du combat.

* * *

Gackt réfléchit sur quel point le battre, mais le ninja du sable avait plus de force, de vitesse et de technique que lui. Ils avaient tous les deux un air orgueilleux. On percevait au loin les légers « Gackt! Gackt! On t'aime »

Il se concentra quelques secondes et lorsque ces cris reprirent de plus belles, il cria « Taisez-vous » et soudain, on n'entendit plus un murmure.

Kimi baissa sa garde et émit encore un de ces rires chaud et glacial à la fois.

-C'est quoi ça? Un Gackt Kamui fan-club….Hahahaha…C'est pitoyable.

-Toi la grande gueule, je ne te permet pas de porter un quelconque jugement sur ma personne, surtout lorsque l'on est pas capable de changer de vêtement.

-Hein?

Au loin, Minâra et Yuki, observaient le combat. Elle chuchota à son équipier :

-Ah…Je le lui avait dit de changer de vêtement, C'est dégoûtant, il ne la lavé que cinq fois depuis le temps.

- -- ;;; (Yuki ne s'abaissera pas à répondre à une telle remarque)

Gackt attaqua en premier et tenta un genjutsu, que son adversaire évita sans problème, tant qu'il restait en mouvement ce n'était pas un problème. Ils combattirent ainsi cinq minutes. Ils avaient tous les deux des blessures équivalentes. Kimi arborait toujours son sourire sadique. Il enleva l'objet qu'il avait sur le dos et sortit de son étui un long bâton noir.

Gackt se demandait ce que ce bâton pouvait avoir de si redoutable et attaqua sans se poser de question. Le ninja de Konoha utilisa un jutsu et entama le refrain de « Vanilla(1) », un air populaire fort connu, pour paralyser son adversaire. Mais n'eut-il le temps, de chanter deux mots, qu'il reçut un violent coup de bâton dans la gorge. Cela lui brûlait, comme si on venait de lui inciser les cordes vocales. Il tomba à terre et se releva tant bien que mal.

-…Argh…Que…Suffoqua-t-il en tenant sa gorge entre ses mains.

-Oh, trois fois rien…Un bâton qui m'a été légué par ma famille, lorsque je le tiens, il ne fait qu'un avec mon chakra. Je n'ai même pas besoin de le malaxer. Excellent, non? De plus sa longueur varie en fonction de mon intention. Enfin passons aux choses sérieuses.

Son bâton prit une longueur de deux mètres, il courut et prit appui sur le bâton, comme du saut à la perche, pour gagner de la vitesse et administrer à Gackt un violent coup de pied suivi d'un coup de bâton dans les côtes. Du sang coulait de la bouche de Gackt. Il recula et vit son sang sur la terre. Il marcha jusqu'à l'enceinte et vint s'appuyer dessus. Sa respiration s'accélérait. Kimi fonça de nouveau sur lui, le bâton en avant. L'arme le transperça au niveau du flanc. Lorsque le ninja aux vêtements de cuir, releva la tête, ses yeux prirent une teinte jaune vive. Kimi n'eut pas le temps de réaliser que l'effet de l'illusion avait déjà commencé.

Il se vit transpercé de mille aiguilles, dans un lieu chaud qui lu brûlait le corps. Il sentait de la lave qui lui parcourait le corps et vit son corps prendre une teinte noire. A ce moment, son sourire déserta son visage et il se mit à hurler de douleur. L'illusion lui faisait aussi sentir la douleur. Il eut droit à cinq minutes de supplice, après quoi, Gackt n'eut plus la force de tenir l'illusion. Kimi se retrouva à genoux devant Gackt, qui avait toujours le bâton dans le flanc. Ce dernier, prit le bâton à deux mains et le retira lentement, tandis que des sueurs froides parcouraient le front des deux garçon. Un jet de sang, sortit aussi et il jeta le bâton sur le garçon maintenant à terre, sous l'effet de l'illusion. Kimi baissa la tête et vit deux parchemins sur son torse que Gackt posé durant l'illusion. Il était inscrit « bombe ». Il réussit à les retirer avant qu'elles n'explosent. Il vit l'impact des bombes et se retourna vers Gackt, qui lui adressa un sourire, d'un visage. Ce denier ce releva et appliqua divers signes d'une rapidité telles que Kimi ne sut les reconnaître.

-LE COURROUX DE LA CHIMERE! Hurla le genin de Konoha, tandis qu'une petite tornade semblait l'entourer. Les arbres se déformaient sous la force du vent. Kimi se releva et recula d'une dizaine de mètres, en reprenant son bâton couvert du sang du genin.

Les yeux se Gackt, tournèrent du jaune à l'orange et sa peau se noircissait à vue d'œil et se couvrait d'étranges écailles. Il semblait grandir de manière effrayante et un chakra vif l'entourait. Kimi ne put s'empêcher d'avaler sa salive en signe de stress.

Gackt, dont on avait du mal à reconnaître les traits fonça sur le ninja du sable. Ses forces augmentaient. Il lança sur le ninja décoloré des flèches de chakra. Il les évita toutes sauf une qui lui déchira un pan du kimono.

Gackt émit un cri strident, qui résonnait aux oreilles du ninja.

Le combat était à présent du corps à corps, Gackt griffa et infligeant de profondes blessures à Kimi, tandis que sa blessure au flanc continuait de le vider de son sang.

-LE HURLEMENT DE LA STRYGE!(2)

Il prit son inspiration et poussa un cri si strident, que plusieurs spectateurs perdirent connaissance. Cela avait comme effet, d'émettre une puissante douleur dans le cœur de Kimi, qui s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Mais Gackt, ne lui permit pas de s'arrêter et l'empoigna par le cou, le soulevant ainsi à un mètre du sol. Kimi tenait les mains de Gackt, pour ne pas mourir étouffé, il saisi un kunai pour l'enfoncer dans le bras de Gackt.

-Ahaaa! Chancela Kimi, avant le jeter un coup d'œil à son kunai, ET MERDE! Hurla-t-il, en voyant son kunai tordu. Gackt le lança plusieurs mètres plus loin, le faisant cogner contre un arbre.

Le ninja du sable se releva et regarda son kunai.

-C'est étonnant, c'était pourtant des kunai de qualité, souffla-t-il.

Il fit un saut vertical et s'enfonça dans le sol.

Gackt se retourna pour essayer de détecter la présence du ninja, puis se tordit sous la douleur au flanc. Puis se releva en voyant que Kimi apparut à ses pieds, mais il fut plus rapide et lui trancha la gorge à l'aide d'une de ses mains pourvue de griffes, tandis que l'autre tenait de stopper le sang qui s'écoulait. Mais avait-il à peine coupé le ninja, que deux autres clones étaient apparut et le frappèrent, dont un le heurta à l'aide du bâton du la tête.

Gackt valsa cinq mètres en arrière sur la tête et heurta le mur. C'était à présent un filet de sang qui s'en écoula.

Kimi s'approcha de lui, attendit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle, le salua et tourna les talons. Kankuro descendit et annonça :

-Premier tournoi, Le gagnant est Kimi de Suna no Kuni.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement remplit le silence qui le précédait.

On transporta Gackt sur une civière. Il avait reprit son aspect normal, mais sa blessure était sérieuse. On entendit au loin, les sanglots du fan club.

Hanabi avait courut à sa rencontre.

-Gackt!

Il ouvrit faiblement un œil et lui dit :

-J'ai…per…d…

Elle eut un air grave et prit sa main. Elle ne dit rien mais lui souriait d'un air compatissant.

Les infirmiers l'emmenèrent, mais sur sa civière Gackt entendit au loin la voix de Rin, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle disait, mais était heureux de l'entendre.

Kimi n'était pas blessé au point d'être emmené en civière. Minâra voulut aller à sa encontre mais Yuki l'arrêta d'un geste de la main. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se comporte comme ces gens de Konoha, qui laisser libre à leurs sentiments en face de tout le monde. Il trouvait cela humiliant et inutile.

Tsunade alla dans la loge de Kimi pour soigner ses blessures et ainsi le permettre de reprendre ses forces pour pouvoir entamer un combat lors du second tour.

(1) : _Faut-il encore préciser de quel chanteur, hein? Lol Ce titre apparaît sur « Mars »_

(2) : Finalement Hanabi n'a rien inventé

* * *

Près de la tribune de l'Hokage, Temari se retournait nerveusement pour voir ou se trouvait Shikamaru. Elle l'aperçut au loin et cria son nom. Il se retourna et vint à sa rencontre.

-Alors? Premier combat? Demanda-t-il en mâchonnant des pops corn, qu'il avait acheté plus loin.

-Kimi a gagné contre Gackt.

-Hein? C'est qui ça Kimi?

-Un ninja de mon village. Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais? Tu as raté un bon combat.

-J'ai été acheter des pop corn et un soda.

-Tu as prit une demi-heure pour acheter ça?

-Tu as vu la file qu'il y a? Fit-il sèchement.

-Bon…Allez file-moi des pop corn

-Tsssss…

* * *

Kankuro réapparut tenant une feuille en main.

-Prochain combat : Ema Kishiwada contre Hanabi Hyûga!

Le cœur des deux jeunes filles s'était arrêté de battre.

Bien sûr, aucun des participant n'était au courant de leurs adversaires, mais jamais les deux amies ne s'étaient imaginées devoir se battre l'une contre l'autre.

* * *

Plus loin, Shiaka regarda Kakashi en guise d'interrogation.

-Ah…Ca…Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut en vouloir, je n'étais pas au courant. C'est Kankuro et Tsunade qui ont organisé ça. Ils n'ont pas pipé mot.

-C'est horrible, ils ne peuvent pas faire ça!

-Justement, je trouve cela très intéressant.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et prit de nouvelles feuilles pour noter le match. Ils devaient en effet commenter le match pour le journal de Konoha. Mais l'examen était enregistré et ils devront passer des heures à visionner les combats au ralenti pour donner des descriptifs détaillés pour les journaux spécialisés. Mais c'était bien rémunéré, donc ils le faisaient sérieusement.

* * *

Plus loin, Hinata et Shino observaient le spectacle.

Hinata s'indignait du choix des combattantes.

-Ce n'est pas possible, on ne peut pas…

-Hinata, si ils ont prévu ce combat, ce n'est pas par pur hasard. C'est une épreuve psychologique très intense.

Shino ne semblait pas vraiment affecté, ou du moins cachait-il bien son jeu.

* * *

Les deux jeunes filles s'avancèrent dans l'arène, l'une en face de l'autre. Hanabi semblait déstabilisé tandis qu'Ema gardait les yeux fermé en guise de concentration.

Kankuro annonça le début du combat, mais aucune ne bougea.

La Kishiwada, leva une main au ciel, c'était le signe qu'elle allait utiliser un jutsu.

Elle prit une légère inspiration pour lancer à voix haute son jutsu, Hanabi prit une position de défense jusqu'à ce que :

-J'abandonne.

-Hein?

Kankuro apparut entre elles.

-Tu es sure Ema?

-Certaine.

-Bon…VAINQUEUR : HANABI HYUGA!

Une foule de chuchotement et de déception retentit. Hanabi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et ses yeux.

Ema s'approcha d'elle avec un fin sourire et s'excusa de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Hanabi fronça les sourcils et s'en alla sans lui adresser un mot.

Ema sourit et s'en alla du côté opposé. Dans les tribunes, la petite Rin se demanda le pourquoi du geste d'Ema. Elle se demanda pourquoi Ema a laissé passer sa chance de battre son amie et rivale. Mais elle se dit, que l'amitié qu'Ema éprouve pour Hanabi était si forte, qu'elle se serait retrouvée incapable de lui porter le moindre coup.

* * *

Le prochain combat confrontait Minâra, la ninja de seize ans, venant du village du sable contre Natsumi, la gothic lolita de douze ans.

Les deux konoichis se saluèrent et Kankuro lança le combat.

Minâra connaissait bien le genjutsu, pour avoir eu un maître connaisseur en la matière, elle savait qu'elle devait éviter son regard et privilégier le corps à corps.

Elle créa quatre clones et courut vers Natsumi qui se tenait toujours droite, les deux index sur ses lèvres. Minâra lui lança des lames acérées et un boomerang de chakra.

La gothic lolita avait crée une sphère protectrice autour d'elle ce qui fit ricocher les lames. Mais le boomerang déchira ses collants et le bas de sa jupe, ce qui dévoila une chose assez particulière. Ses deux jambes étaient faîtes de métal, un métal si solide qu'il ne plia pas sous le boomerang de Minâra.

La ninja du sable fit disparaître ses clones et réfléchit à d'éventuelles perspectives.

Natsumi rouvrit les yeux et effectua une suite le signes et posa ses mains à terre.

-PANTIN DE GLAISE!

La terre se mit à trembler et la terre s'ouvrit pour faire apparaître des êtres informes faits de terre.

Minâra écarquilla les yeux et se dit qu'elle était vraiment dans la merde. Mais elle sortit quatre autres boomerangs et les lança sur les deux êtres de glaise. Leurs têtes furent décapités mais se reformèrent directement.

Durant dix longues minutes, Minâra essaya de combattre les deux êtres qui se reformaient sans perdre de leurs forces. Elle s'approcha de Natsumi qui était à semi consciente, elle voulut la frapper, mais la protection faisait toujours son effet. Elle concentra du chakra dans sa main la frappa en plein cœur. Les deux poupées de terre tombèrent en miettes, tandis que Natsumi reprenait ses esprits et fit un bond en arrière. Elle tenta de chercher le regard de Minâra qui l'évita comme elle put. Natsumi lui infligea un coup de pied dans les côtes, qui eurent un sérieux impact à cause du métal, mais elle riposta en lui donnant un coup de ses bottes à piques qui griffèrent le visage de la gothic lolita. Le combat persista mais ce fut finalement Minâra qui remporta la victoire. Elle réussit à briser la protection de Natsumi, lorsque celle-ci baissa sa garde pour lancer un jutsu. Elle l'avait renversé au sol et piétina ses mains, qui furent transpercée de ses aiguilles, l'empêchant ainsi d'utiliser ses jutsus. Etant en impossibilité de continuer le combat, Minâra fut déclarée vainqueur.

* * *

La ninja du sable retourna auprès de son frère et de Yuki, qui la félicitèrent.

Tandis, qu'Hatsu et Masa, qui regardait au milieu du public, allèrent vite en loges pour retrouver leur coéquipière. Masa, par sa grande taille, fit fuir quelques infirmières mais fut le premier à avoir une mine attristée par l'état de Natsumi. Elle les regardait en leur disant que cela allait s'arranger, mais se crispa pas la douleur de ses mains, ses doigts avait été écrasés et craignit qu'ils ne retrouvent plus leur état premier. Mais Sakura, qui était à la tête de l'infirmerie, l'examina et lui dit qu'elle devrait subir une opération mais que ses mains retrouveront leurs formes originales.

* * *

Masa serra saura dans ses bras en la remerciant, et manqua de lui briser les côtes, tellement son gabarit était imposant.

Shiaka et Kakashi étaient toujours dans leurs loges à commenter le combat.

-Finalement, elle n'est pas mal non plus la Minâra.

-Kakashi, écrit et tais-toi.

- XD

* * *

Hanabi se tenait près d'une des petites terrasses qui permettait d'avoir une bonne vue l'arène.

Ema vint la rejoindre tandis qu'Hanabi essaya de ne pas s'apercevoir de sa présence.

-Hanabi…Ne fais pas la tête voyons, tu aurais pu, toi, te battre contre moi?

-Mais…Pourquoi tu as fait ça? Tu n'as même pas essayé de…

-Je sais, mais le résultat aurait été le même, tu le sais bien.

-Oui…Tu as sans doute raison, mais je trouve cela dégradant de gagner de cette manière.

-Tout autant qu'il est dégradant de perdre de cette manière.

-Hé! La faute à qui? C'est toi qui a abandonné.

-Hihi…Mais j'aimerais vraiment te voir te battre contre ce ninja du sable. Ce sera un beau combat.

-Tu pourrais le battre toi aussi!

-Non, je ne pense pas…Sa vitesse est trop puissante pour que je le batte avec mes jutsus, mais toi tu as une chance de le vaincre. Ta vitesse et ton endurance ont incroyablement augmenté, tu ne t'en rend même pas compte, mais c'est incroyable les progrès que tu as fait. Je t'ai un jour t'entraîner et…waow.

Hanabi rougit et bafouilla :

-Oui…Bon, ça va, hein!

-Hihi...Allez, on va aller voir Rin…Elle nous attend au neuvième rang.

Elle acquiesça et la suivit.

* * *

C'était maintenant le tour de Sumiko et Yuki.

Minâra et Kimi l'encouragèrent de tout cœur, tandis qu'Ema la prit par les épaules et lui chuchota que tout allait bien se passer.

Sumiko entra dans l'arène, et la foule autour lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux, après tout elle n'avait que huit ans, et c'était fort impressionnant à son âge.

-MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS! Commença Kankuro d'une voix claire, Voici le dernier match de notre premier tour : Sumiko Kekkô contre Yuki du village du sable.

* * *

Mika Oda, son professeur, était aux côtés des autres Sensei. Elle joignit ses deux mains en signe de prière. Nao Ewaka, le professeur de l'équipe d'Hanabi la regarda faire et l'interrogea :

-Mika, tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop?

-Nao, tu ne sais pas en réalité qui est Sumiko?

-Bah…Non pourquoi…

-Si tu le savais, tu ne resterais pas aussi calme

-Allez…ne me fais pas languir, qui est-elle…

Elle marqua un instant et répit et lui dit :

-C'est…

Mais elles furent interrompues par quelques anciens Sensei, qui discutèrent entre eux.

-Kekkô…Kekkô, fit le premier, Cela me dit vaguement quelque chose.

-Voyons, Ryûsuke…Hayate Kekkô (1), évidemment, répondit le plus âgé.

-Tu veux dire que…

-Exactement!

Nao se retourna vers Mika, écarquilla les yeux et dit :

-Noooooon ? C'est elle?

-Oui!

-Oh mon dieu, mais comment tu as fait pour que…

-De la patience, beaucoup de patience, ma chère Nao.

-Qu'est-ce que je suis contente avec mes deux écervelés, tout d'un coup.

-Ca tu peux le dire!

* * *

Yuki n'avait pas assisté aux combats de sélection lors de la seconde épreuve. Il avait fait son combat et est parti se reposer d'une blessure qu'il avait à la cuisse et avait ordonné qu'on le laisse seul, sans infirmier, il n'a donc pas pu suivre les autres matchs et donc n'était pas au courant des talents de Sumiko. Il n'avait non plus, demandé aucun renseignements à ses deux coéquipiers, qui pourtant, insistaient pour le lui révéler. Mais Yuki aimait les défis et préférait ne rien savoir.

Il regarda la petite Sumiko. Son visage était couvert de bandages et ses lunettes teintées lui donnaient encore plus un air imperceptible.

-Alors, commença-t-il, dévoilant ainsi une légère voix cassée, Qu'est-ce que tu fais là petite, tu t'es perdue? Je te laisse une minute pour partir d'ici, avant que je ne te brise en plusieurs morceaux.

Sumiko tremblait et ses yeux se mouillèrent.

-Quoi? Tu as perdu ta maman, reprit-il d'une voix toujours aussi froide, tu ne veux pas souffrir? Si tu le souhaites, je veux bien te tuer d'un coup sec pour ne pas te faire souffrir.

Sumiko se mit à réellement pleurer et hoqueta.

-Genin…Futur Chuunin…Ca? Non mais tu rêves? Tu sors à peine du berceau, tu n'as jamais connu la souffrance, toi…Tu as être couvée, ça se voit…Sale petite gamine.

Elle se replia sur elle-même.

On entendit au loin un faible « Allez, Sumiko!Ne te laisse pas faire ! »

-Sensei…Fit-elle d'une voix faible, en passant ses mains sur les yeux, pour faire sécher ses larmes.

-Allez attaque, fillette…OU c'est moi qui viens te casser la nuque.

Mais Sumiko se releva et sortit l'épée, qu'elle portait sur son dis, de son étui.

La lame brillait, et aveuglait Yuki, qui portait, pourtant des lunettes.

Sumiko releva la tête et ses yeux semblaient différents, ainsi que son expression.

Elle émit un rire grave, qui ne correspondait pas à celui d'une petite fille, mais à celui d'un homme adulte.

Ce rire passa en Yuki, tel un frisson.

-Qui est-tu? Demanda le ninja à la tunique se soie.

-Hayate Gekko…Désolé, mais cette fois, ce sera contre moi que tu devra te battre.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que…

-LA DANSE SOUS LA NOUVELLE LUNE !

Le corps de Sumiko, habité par l'esprit d'Hayate, courut vers Yuki. La lame semblait de dédoubler et Yuki ne sut plus lesquelles étaient vraies ou fausses et finit par être coupé au bras droit. On voyait du sang imprégner la tunique et descendre le long du bras.

Sumiko ou plutôt Hayate utilisa la danse du loup, les épées semblaient tourbillonner et se diriger vers Yuki. On aperçut un violent déchiquètement de tissus, mais Yuki semblait avoir disparut.

Hayate regarda autour de lui mais en vit rien. Le problème ave ce corps était qu'il était limité, il n'avait pas la même force ni la même vitesse. Soudain, une présence se fit derrière le corps de Sumiko, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide et un bras lui saisit le coup et un second lui barrait les bras derrière le dos.

-Que…

Hayate s'aperçut que Yuki avait profité du trouble de la tunique pour s'éclipser.

Hayate donne un coup de pied sur les genoux de Yuki qui recula et prit une pose d'attaque.

Lorsque Hayate se retourna ce n'était plus un jeune garçon, enroulé de bandelettes blanches et sous une large tunique qu'il vit, mais une adolescente aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés. (2)

-Quoi? T'es une fille en plus?

-Observateur en plus…Dis-moi ce n'est pas fair-play de combattre à sa place.

-Nous sommes dans le même corps, il n'y a aucune tricherie là-dedans.

-Pffff…On finit l'échauffement…Passons au choses sérieuses.

-Quand tu veux…

Hayate reprit une danse de la nouvelle lune et trancha Yuki en deux, mais le corps bougea et semblait exploser. Hayate se recula et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une multitude de petits insectes. Il sursauta et se retourna, mais une main sortant du sol accrocha son pied et l'entraîne sous terre. Yuki remonta et grâce aux insectes, forma une longue lame sur son bras. Hayate réapparut et tenait à présent une lame dans chaque main. Les épées s'entrecroisèrent et d'où jaillirent quelques étincelles. (3)

L'épée d'Hayate atteignit une nouvelle Yuki, mais la plaie se referma rapidement grâce aux insectes, étant donné que Yuki les hébergeait dans son corps. Hayate créa deux clones, qui attaquèrent Yuki de dos, pour ainsi en profiter pour lui porter un coup fatal.

Il dirigea la lame vers sa tête, mais Yuki le stoppa avec sa main, qui était à présent transpercée, mais il referma sa main pour tenir l'épée.

Hayate, saisi rapidement une dague qui était caché sous la jupe de Sumiko, pour l'enfoncer dans le ventre de Yuki. Yuki ne put l'esquiver car elle tenait l'épée avec ses deux mains, abandonnant ainsi l'épée qu'avaient formé ses insectes. La konoichi du sable, cracha un flot de sang, lorsque Hayate retira la dague de son ventre pour lui porter un nouveau coup dans l'épaule gauche.

Yuki leva son bras pour frapper Hayate, mais n'eut pas la force suffisante. Hayate reprit sa dague et son épée, pensant que le combat était fini.

-Je n'ai pas fini avec toi...Fit la jeune fille ensanglantée. RESTITUTION.

Elle dressa deux doigts devant son visage et une étrange brise semblait infiltrer ses plaies pour les refermer. Hayate était étonné de voir une telle capacité de récupération.

Yuki créa deux clones avec ses insectes qui ôtèrent l'épée des mains de Hayate, pour le plaquer contre le mur et le rouer de coups. Puis les clones furent tranchés par des lames qui semblaient sortir des poignets du corps de Sumiko. Après quelques voltiges et combats aériens, Yuki se retrouva à terre, ses insectes avaient consommé trop de chakra et ne pouvait plus soigner ses blessures, Sumiko, qui se réveilla à la fin du combat, ne comprit pas grand-chose à sa victoire, mais l'accepta vivement.

_(1): Vous avez peut-être oublié son nom, mais je suis certain que vous vous rappelez de son visage…Allez, je vous aide…Quelqu'un de trèèèèèèèèèès cerné…Non? Allez revoir vos tomes de Naruto alors, dans le huit!_

_(2): En gros, imaginez Anne Parillaud, dans Nikita (De Luc Besson), mais à l'âge de douze ans….Mignonne non ?_

_(3): Un peu style Star wars _


	45. End Of Sorrow Chapitre 06

_lapin bleu sans patte_ Comment ça se fait quelle soit dans son corps...eh bieeen...c'est la magiiiiiie lol Disons que la famille d'Hayate ne supportait pas sa mort et on demandé à une grande chamane (vous verrez qui dans la suite) qui a transféré son esprit dans le corps de la gamine...hum...je m'enfonce lol

_666nakuhakumania: _Haha..la rencontre des parents et du futur genre est enc ours d'écriture

Bonne lecture!

_**

* * *

**_

_**End of sorrow…**_

**Chapitre 6: Keep on livin' – Le Tigre**

L'équipe du sable, avait regardé le combat avec attention.

-Tu le savais toi que Yuki était une fille ?

-Evidemment.

-Mais tu ne m'a jamais rien dit, s'indigna Kimi, je l'ai toujours considéré comme un de mes potes.

-Cela confirme ta connerie profonde.

-Mais…Quand je pense à tout ce que je lui ai dit…

-Ecoute, tu t'inquiétera de ça une autre fois, on va aller voir comment elle se porte…C'est la première fois que je la vois comme ça.

-Mais…Elle est vachement mignonne, en réalité.

-Ah, non! Pas ça! Ne commence pas! Tu n'as pas à t'intéresser à elle!

-Pourquoi, tu es jalouse ?

-Kimi…Tu n'es pas plus que mon crétin de frère, alors range ton ego dans ta poche et surtout ne dit rien qui pourrait la blesser.

-Bon…Bon…Fit-il, avec son indéniable sourire moqueur.

Les deux ninja du sable se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie et la retrouvèrent dans une salle où plusieurs médecins l'entourèrent.

-Vous n'avez rien à faire ici! Leur cria une des infirmières.

-Nous faisons parti de son équipe!

-Vous êtes de la famille?

-N…Non

-Alors…vous n'avez rien à faire ici, attendez dans le couloir !

Ils attendirent sur le banc devant la salle, et virent plusieurs personnes aller et venir dans le couloir, et se dirent que cela devait être la pause en attendant le second tour.

La seconde phase de l'examen devait opposer Kimi à Hanabi et Sumiko à Minâra.

-Ca va aller ton combat? Demanda Minâra.

-Hmm? Mouais…C'est contre?

-La Hyûga, une des familles plus prestigieuses de Konoha, si pas, la plus prestigieuses.

-Ah…La gamine...Mouais tranquille.

-Elle n'a peut-être que 13 ans mais tu as vu son combat contre l'autre ninja de Konoha, ne crois pas si vite en ta victoire, déclara la jeune fille en regardant son frère compter sur ses doigts, Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Treize ans…Hahahaha…Cela ne fait que trois ans de différence avec moi, sachant que la majorité sexuel est à douze ans…

-Kimi…Quand je te parle, j'ai l'impression que c'est autre chose que tu as à la place du cerveau.

-Tsss…C'est bon, on ne peut jamais rigoler avec toi.

-Non, mais ce n'est pas drôle, je te signale que l'on est à un examen qui permettra de nous promouvoir au rang de chuunin.

-Relaaaax…On sera d'office chuunin, on est en demi-finale là, tous les deux…Tout va bien.

-NON! Je dois combattre la gamine schizo, moi! Tu as vu dans quel état elle a réduit Yuki!

-Ca va, soeurette, je suis sure que tu peux la vaincre et surtout venger Yuki.

-Tu prend cela trop à la légère!

Une infirmière, plus aimable que la première, leur signala que leur coéquipière allait mieux et qu'ils pouvaient la voir.

* * *

Ils rentrèrent dans la chambre de Yuki, qui avait toujours ses lunettes noires. 

-Salut, Yuki! Sympa le papier peint de la chambre, alors comme ça tu…

Minâra lui donna un coup de coude et dit :

-Salut ma belle, comment tu vas?

-…

-Tu t'es vraiment bien battu, on est fier de toi, tu as fait ce que tu pouvais.

-Ouais! Tu t'es battu comme un chef! Surtout pour un genin de douze ans, je suis sûre que Minâra à ton âge ce serait retrouvé dans un état de steak haché et…

Il se tut en voyant le regard réprobateur de sa sœur.

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu…

-Laissez-moi seule! Fit Yuki.

-Quoi? S'étonna Minâra, de voir sa coéquipière, d'habitude introvertie et posée, lui répondre sèchement.

-Elle t'a dit de la laisser seule! Fit une voix au pas de la porte.

-Qui te crois-tu pour nous parler ainsi…Nous sommes…Renchérit Kimi.

-Je sais qui vous êtes, et je suis juunin de Konoha. Elle vous a dit de la laisser tranquille!

Soudain, une petite femme, passa sa tête, haletante.

-Kimi et Minâra du village du sable?

-Oui! Répondirent-ils en chœur.

-Venez, les combats vont bientôt commencer, je vous ai cherché partout.

-On arrive, fit la konoichi.

Kimi passa devant le juunin, en lui adressant un regard hautain et s'en alla en lui adressant un dernier regard, tandis que Minâra le traînait par le pan du kimono, tâché du sang de Gackt.

La chambre de Yuki était peu éclairée et els rideaux étaient fermés.

Le juunin, retira ses lunettes et ferma le porte.

-Bonjour, je suis Aburame…

* * *

Le juunin s'avança vers le lit de la jeune fille qui lui tournait le dos. 

-Je t'ai vu combattre…Tu utilise des insectes, et il n'y a qu'une famille qui possède ce don héréditaire.

-…

-Cela m'étonnerait qu'une autre famille possède ce don dans le village du sable.

-Que viens-tu faire ici? Demanda la jeune fille en se retournant, en enlevant ses lunettes, dévoilant des yeux noirs.

-J'essaye de comprendre qui tu es et comment tu as acquis ces dons, car nous ne sommes plus qu'une dizaine de membres dans le clan Aburame.

L'adolescente passa sa main sous sa tunique pour en extirper une lettre qui semblait usée et jaunie.

-C'est pour toi…

Il prit la lettre sur laquelle, son nom était écrit, en reconnaissant l'écriture ses mains se mirent à trembler et il du s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit pour ne pas se faire envahir par les émotions.

-Ca va ?

Shino fit un petit geste de la tête pour lui répondre et ouvrit délicatement la lettre qui ne contenait qu'une feuille.

_« Bonjour Shino._

_Si tu lis ceci, c'est que la maladie m'a emporté. Je suis désolé, profondément désolée, pour ce que je t'ai fait. Si tu m'en veux, tu as raison de m'en vouloir. Mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de revenir à Konoha, à cause de Papa. Chaque nuit, je souffre en te pensant seul avec notre père. Bien sûr, je comprends que tu n'as pas voulu m'accompagner cette nuit là, tu étais trop jeune pour prendre une telle décision. Mais, je dois t'avouer quelque chose. Un secret trop lourd, pour ne pas être dévoilé. Il y avait une raison, pour que ce soir-là, papa me frappe plus fort que d'habitude. J'attendais un enfant. Cet enfant est ma fille et ma sœur. (1)_

_Tu l'auras compris…C'est Papa…Chaque nuit devenait un supplice et mon estomac ne nouait quand je l'entendais ouvrir ma porte. J'aurais tellement voulu que tu viennes avec moi. Excuse-moi, petit frère, je me sens si coupable. J'ai juste une chose à te demander, Occupe-toi bien de Yuki, s'il-te plait, tu es à présent sa seule famille. Tu verras, elle te ressembles beaucoup._

_Je t'embrasse très fort, Pardon :_

_Kira »_

Le cœur de Shino battait à tout rompre. Il baissa la feuille et retira ses lunettes pour mieux voir les yeux de Yuki, qui semblaient sans expression. Ils ne disaient rien, tandis qu'il se raclait la gorge.

-Vous allez bien? Qu'y avait-il dans cette lettre?

Il la regarda, elle ressemblait tant à Kira, lorsqu'elle avait quitté la maison, elles avaient le même âge. En voyant à travers Yuki, le visage de sa sœur, il éclata en sanglot. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus pleuré. La dernière fois était lorsqu'il avait quitté son père, qui remontait à un peu de moins de deux ans. Il redoubla de larmes en repensant à tout ce qui s'était passé. Yuki se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, elle ne savait jamais comment faire dans ce genre de situation, étant donné qu'elle pleurait rarement et encore moins devant des gens. Elle lui tapota maladroitement le dos. Il l'a prit entre ses bras et la serra aussi fort qu'il put. Elle ne comprenait pas ce geste et se sentit étrange, elle n'avait pas l'habitude des contacts humains.

Mais les bras du juunin étaient chauds, si chaud qu'elle aurait voulu être une petite chose pour y être bercé. Ils lui rappelaient quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas décrire, mais elle aimait cette sensation. Elle entoura ses fins bras, en retour, autour du dos de Shino.

* * *

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, en attendant que les sanglots de Shino se calment. 

-Vous allez mieux?

-Tutoie-moi s'il te plait…Nous n'avons que sept ans de différence.

-Très bien.

-…Tu…Tu sais qui je suis?

-Quelqu'un de ma famille.

-Oui, entre autre…Je suis le petit frère de ta sœur.

-Shino Aburame c'est v…c'est toi?

-Oui, c'est moi…

-C'était une lettre de ma mère…Que disait-elle ?

-Juste qu'elle regrettait de ne pas m'avoir vu avant de…Enfin…Et qu'elle te confiait à moi.

Les sourcils de l'adolescente de froncèrent.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi…Je peux me débrouiller toute seule. Si je suis venue ici, c'est simplement pour te donner cette lettre et tuer mon grand-père.

-Simplement tuer mon père…Et pourquoi veux-tu le tuer.

-P…Car ma mère le détestait.

-Et pourquoi le détestait-elle?

-J…je ne sais pas…Elle ne voulait jamais m'en parler.

-Parce qu'elle ne parle pas d'une personne, fait qu'elle la déteste.

-Je m'en fiche, je la tuerai…Peu importe ce qu'il m'arrive, je la tuerai.

-Ecoute, ton grand-père n'est à présent qu'un vieil homme, malade et alcoolique…Tu serais fière de tuer un infirme dans son sommeil? C'est d'une vengeance pareille que tu veux?

-Je…

-Ecoute Yuki, je déteste mon père autant que ta mère, mais la vengeance n'est pas un bon sentiment, elle te fait avancer du mauvais chemin. Je ne te dis pas d'oublier tes sentiments, mais simplement qu'ils évoluent. Tu éprouves de la haine pour une personne, mais elle s'en voit doublée car tu ne la connais pas. Il est vrai que ton esprit de vengeance ait pu t'amener ici et t'ait aidé à progresser, mais je peux t'assurer que…Il marqua une pause et reprit, Yuki, le tuer n'arrangera pas le passé, tu te sentira peut-être apaisé, mais cela ne réparera rien. Et cela m'étonnerait que ta mère ait voulu cela.

Yuki, s'était repliée sur elle-même et senti les larmes monter mais se clama pour ne pas qu'il la voie pleurer. Elle remit ses lunettes.

Shino voulut la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle dégagea son bras en réflexe.

-Yuki…

-Va te faire voir…Tu ne sais pas! Tu en sais rien, comment peux-tu me déballer ça, comme ça?

-Parce que je suis al mieux placé pour comprendre ta situation.

-Ouais…Cause toujours…

Il soupira et ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet.

-Ecoute, que vas-tu faire après l'examen.

-J'en sais rien, je vais retourner au village du sable.

-Tu sais le clan Aburame, ta famille est ancrée à Konoha et…

-Non! Ma vie est à Suna, j'ai tout là-bas.

-Ah oui? Tu as de bons souvenirs là-bas? Des amis? De la famille?

-Tais-toi! Fit l'adolescente en se bouchant les oreilles.

-Tu veux rester là-bas? Tu veux continuer à te dégrader la vie par un esprit de vengeance qui vieillira avec toi? Tu crois que c'est une solution?

-Tais-toi, tais-toi! Pourquoi es-tu venu? Pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie c'est ça! Casse-toi, je me portais mieux avant que tu arrives.

-Tu te portais mieux, hein? Quand je te vois, ce n'est pas une jeune file épanouie que je vois, mais une fille sombre qui garde tout pour elle.

-Mais tu n'en sais rien.

-C'est ce que je vois. Une fille triste qui se cache sous les allures d'un iceberg.

En entendant cela, elle hurla. Des infirmières rentrèrent, attiré par le cri, mais il bloqua la porter avec ses insectes. Il plaqua Yuki contre le lit en étouffant ses cris, en lui mettant la main sur la bouche.

-Ouvrez! Ou l'on appelle les ninjas! Crièrent les infirmières dehors.

Yuki continuait de se débattre malgré la douleur de ses blessures.

-Yuki! Ca suffit! Je t'en pris! Ma sœur est partie! Je ne veux pas te voir partir aussi, ta mère t'a confié à moi, je dois réaliser sa dernière volonté! Ce n'est pas que pour elle que je fais cela, j'ai quitté le clan et tu es ma seule famille maintenant.

Yuki se calma au fur et à mesure des paroles de Shino et se mit à réellement pleurer. Elle pleura comme une petite fille et s'agrippa à l'anorak de Shino.

Il lui caressa doucement ses cheveux frisés. Il rappela ses insectes et une dizaine d'infirmières entrèrent puis sortirent en voyant ce qu'il se passait.

Elle avait la même odeur que Kira, une petite odeur sucrée et agréable. Il ne comptait pas lui révéler le contenu de la lettre, Yuki ne tiendrait pas. Elle était sa petite nièce, il ne voulait vraiment pas la perdre, définitivement pas.

_(1): Réplique piquée dans « Chinatown » par Roman Polanski avec Jack Nicholson_.


	46. End Of Sorrow Chapitre 07

_lapin bleu sans patte: bon ecoute pour l'hsitoire avec hayate, jen parlerais avec la co-auteur Sinon, tu va le revoir le shika, oh que oui, on ele verra trèèèès bine mouahahaha...le pauvre, je le plains déjà_

_  
_ _Sayura chan: merci pour ton mignon petit message o Je n'arrêterais pas de publier! Je compte finir cette fic un jour, sauf que ça se ralenti, jai bcp de boulot ces tps ci ds trois semaines c'est les examens, donc je dois un peu la mettre de côté TT_

_**

* * *

**_

_**End of sorrow…**_

**Chapitre 7: Deuxième partie de la dernière épreuve.**

Shino quitta la chambre quelques minutes plus tard, étant donné qu'elle avait besoin de repos, il lui avait cependant laissé son numéro de téléphone sur la table de nuit.

Il monta les escaliers menant aux gradins et s'assit aux côtés d'Hinata. Kiba s'y trouvait également, apparemment il venait d'arriver et avait écourté une mission pour venir ici.

-Hey! Shino, comment tu vas?

-Tu sèches tes missions.

-Baaaah…Non, non…pas du tout.

-Kiba, tu n'as pas changé depuis l'académie.

-Merci du compliment.

Il s'assit à côté d'Hinata.

-Alors comment ça se présente.

-Hanabi a assez bien commencé, mais la vitesse de Kimi est trop élevée pour elle, malgré le Byakugan. Son adversaire est très fort et elle se bat avec une hargne peu égalée.

-Dis donc, tu ne serais pas un peu trop fière de ta petite sœur?

-Kiba-kun…Elle est juste une excellente konoichi…Malgré nos cinq ans de différence, elle a deux fois plus compétente que moi.

-Elle a aussi eu d'excellents professeurs, fit Kiba en regardant vers Shino avec un sourire narquois.

-Ca veut dire quoi ça? Fit sèchement Shino.

-Chuuuuuut! Firent deux hommes derrière eux.

Kiba se contenta de lui répondre d'un œil mystérieux.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Kakashi et Shiaka abandonnèrent petit à petit leur travail de commentaires et se mirent à une activité un peu moins barbante faisant voltiger ci et là, une paire de chaussette ou un jeans. 

Mais ils avaient quand même commenté les autres matchs, même si Shiaka avait surtout fait du copié collé du dossier de Kakashi. Il avait tout tapé à l'ordinateur, tandis que Shiaka trouait ses feuilles avec son crayon, tant elle essayait de rattraper le rythme de Kakashi. Elle finit par lancer son crayon à l'autre bout de la salle, ce qui fit un joli trou dans le mur, elle n'était pas vraiment patiente pour ce genre de chose et cela amusait Kakashi.

-Hey!

-Quoi? Demanda-t-il, arrêté net.

-Le combat a commencé!

-Evidemment qu'il a commencé…Fffufffu….cela fait depuis au moins cinq ou…Pffuuu…ffffuufu…dix bonnes minutes! Lâcha le ninja, en reprenant son souffle.

-Mais attend! C'est important…On doit le regarder!

-Shiaka…C'est toi, qui m'a sauté dessus en déclarant que le combat précédant t'ennuyait…

-Mais non! Il ne m'ennuyait pas…C'est juste que…Enfin…Tu vois…Dit-elle, en rougissant.

-…Je vois…

Enfin, gageons que cela les aidera à trouver de l'inspiration…

* * *

Du côté de l'arène, les deux ninjas se donnèrent au maximum. 

Le bâton de Kimi s'était fendu en deux de manière à avoir une arme dans chaque main. Les deux bâtons tournèrent à une vitesse folle et il se dirigea vers Hanabi qui courait à reculons, elle prit un élan, sauta sur le mur pour mieux sauter en arrière et ainsi se retrouver dans le dos de Kimi pour lui lancer des shuriken, qu'il évita facilement. Ses deux bâtons qui tournoyaient lui procuraient une attaque et une défense solide. Elle fonça vers lui, pour, au dernier moment se baisser, passer entre ses deux jambes pour le frapper derrière les genoux, ce qui le fit tomber, genoux contre terre et abandonner ses armes. Hanabi voulut les lui prendre, mais leur contact lui infligea un choc électrique. Apparemment, il n'y avait que Kimi qui pouvait les utiliser. Il se releva, les jambes un peu tremblantes. Elle se clona et voulut lui appliquer les 64 coups de Hakke, elle ne parvint à lui en infliger que deux ou trois, stoppé par un violent coup de pied dans les côtes. Il était toujours supérieur d'un point de vue de vitesse, il rivaliserait presque avec Rock Lee. Elle retomba sur le sol, et Hinata eut durant un instant un haut le cœur. Mais le corps d'Hanabi s'était renforcé depuis quelques mois, grâce à ses entraînements avec Shino. Si le combat avait eut lieux neuf mois plus tôt, elle ne se serait pas relevée d'une telle attaque.

Elle se redressa d'un bond, lança des shuriken pour attirer son attention et créa huit clones qui surgirent de tous les côtés.

Kimi lui lança des kunai et regarda les ombres sous les pieds pour voir où était la véritable Hanabi mais ne la trouva pas, il regarda de nouveau et ne la vit pas, tout en combattant ses clones. Hanabi était caché dans un arbre à dix mètres de Kimi et de ses clones. Elle sortit un petit objet de bois, long et creux. Elle posa une petite fléchette à l'intérieur et posa l'arme à ses lèvres, elle souffla vigoureusement. Lorsque la petite fléchette empoisonnée s'apprêta à le toucher, il se retourna fit un « Mawashi Uke » (1) parfait, pour repousser la fléchette.

C'était un blocage circulaire, fusion des meilleures techniques martiales de défense.

Les juunin, senins et autre ninja de rang supérieurs émirent des bruits d'admiration. Il était rare qu'un ninja de rang inférieur arrivent à réaliser une telle technique, à vrai dire les ninja sachant réaliser une telle chose était rare.

* * *

Tsunade, observa le combat, et eut un air pensif. 

-Tsunade-sama…Qu'est-ce que c'était? Demanda Sakura.

-Un mawashi uke

-Un quoi?

-C'est une technique ancestrale, c'est du taijutsu, pratiqué à grande vitesse. Je me suis souvent entraîné à cela sans jamais réussir, je pense qu'actuellement à Konoha, les ninja sachant le pratiquer se comptent sur les doigts d'une main.

-Qu'est-ce que cette technique a de si particulier.

-A vrai dire je ne sais pas grand-chose de cette technique, je sais qu'il fait placer ses mains à grande vitesse pour décrire deux cercles. Cela exige un grand savoir dans le taijutsu et la précision des gestes, qui est malheureusement une de mes faiblesses.

-Vous? Tsunade-sama?

-Sakuraaaa…Etre Hokage fait encore de moi un être humain…Ne crois pas que je sois parfaite…Mais…Ce garçon m'intrigue vraiment…Il est dur de croire qu'il n'a que seize ans…Il faut dire qu'il est particulièrement séduisant pour son âge.

-Tsunade-sama!

-Quoi? Il ne te plait pas ce garçon…C'est vrai qu'il est un peu jeune mais…

-Tsunade-sama…Vous ratez le combat…

-Sakura, ne fait pas la vierge effarouché…Tu n'es ni l'une ni l'autre, fit-elle le sourire au lèvre.

Sakura rougit jusqu'au oreilles et prétexta une envie pressante pour s'éloigner.

L'Hokage reporta son attention sur le match, en jetant des regards furtifs sur les spectateurs.

Elle voyait Shino, Kiba et Hinata se pencher de plus en plus en avant, par le suspens du combat. Naruto était plus loin, en compagnie de Jiraiya et de Iruka. Le renard avait apporté de la soupe miso dans un thermos et en mangea goulûment en se tachant. Plus à gauche, il y avait Shikamaru, Ino et Chouji qui commentaient le match, énervant les personnes autour. Puis Tsunade regarda à côté d'elle et vit le kazekage, qui était arrivé, elle en savait quand.

-Tiens? Fit-elle en se redressant, Gaara-sama?

Il se retourna et la salua.

-Bonjour, Hokage-sama.

-Alors, mon petit, cela fait longtemps que tu es arrivé? Dit-elle en prenant une voix de maman.

Cela ne fit rire qu'elle et Neji, qui étaient aux côtés de Gaara.

-C'est bon, excuse-moi…Cela fait des années que je tente de la placer, celle-là.

-Heureux, d'avoir réalisé votre rêve, maître Hokage, si vous permettez…Je suis venu ici pour suivre le match.

Après cela, il ne dit plus rien. Tsunade s'en voulut un peu de l'avoir vexé, mais Neji peut après vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, pour lui expliqué qu'il n'était pas de bonne humeur.

Ils s'étaient déplacés grâce au sable dans les airs, mais malheureusement, ils ont rencontré un vol de pigeons en migration et c'était évidemment Gaara qui se trouvait devant, juste en plein champ de vision des oiseaux. Cela l'avait surpris, et il lâcha son attention. Ils avaient failli tomber à plus de cent mètres du sol, heureusement il stoppa net leur chute grâce au sable, mais il garda un très mauvais souvenir de cela et en particulier des pigeons.(2)

Cela fit rire ouvertement l'Hokage, qui reçut des regards désapprobateurs de la part des anciens de Konoha.

De retour, au niveau de l'arène, Hanabi se trouvait vraiment dans un sale état. Kimi lui avait cassé quatre côtes et a failli lui casser un bras. Dans un ultime effort, elle tenta de se relever, mais hurla de douleur tandis que Kimi lui pointait un kunai sous la gorge.

Le combat fut interrompu, Kankuro jugeait Hanabi incapable de terminer le combat. Kimi fut déclaré vainqueur.

(1) : _me demandez, pas si ce terme existe vraiment, je l'ai lu dans « Baki » de Keisuke Itagaki. C'est un manga violent et gore, mais je peux vous assurez qu'après une journée merdique ça défoule. C'est assez drôle par l'exagération des combats, par exemple deux hommes se combattent, un des hommes lui coupe la main via un fil ultra solide et ultra invisible inventé grâce à la quintessence des sciences, (blabla le fil à 1 000 dollars le centimètre)  
le mutilé le remercie de lui avoir coupé la main, car lorsqu'il donnait des coups dans les liasses de bambous, il lui arrivait de rêver de ne plus avoir de doigts étant donné que l'exercice était très douloureux. Et vas-y qu'il lui donne un coup un coup avec son moignon! Bweuaaaaaark…Mouahahaha…Trop drôle, enfin j'aime bien Hrum…Soit, passons ;;_

(2) : _C'est sérieux! C'est vraiment dangereux les pigeons, une amie à moi (Stracc') s'est fait attaqué par une horde de pigeon à paris, depuis elle en a une peur bleue XD_

_

* * *

_

Des brancardiers vinrent la chercher tandis qu'une foule d'applaudissements retentit pour Kimi qui faisait une révérence. Hinata était descendit à l'infirmerie pour voir l'état de sa petite sœur et vit Neji.

-Frère Neji!

-Hinata?

Un sourire s'élargissait sur son visage et la prit dans ses bras.

-Comment vas-tu? Ca fait longtemps.

-O…oui! On s'ennuie sans toi…viens nous voir plus souvent.

-Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas si facile que ça.

-Je sais, je sais. Et puis Shino est là.

-Ah oui? Il est toujours…

Il s'interrompit quand les brancardiers arrivèrent.

La jeune fille dormait profondément mais se réveilla lorsqu'elle entendit son nom. Elle ouvrit faiblement les yeux.

-Neji! Aïe! Elle avait tenté de se relever mais ses côtes cassées et ses poumons lui faisaient mal.

-Chuuut…ne parle pas, cela va te faire encore plus mal…J'ai vu ton combat…Je suis impressionné.

Ces mots lui arrachèrent un sourire. Les deux cousins la quittèrent, car les médecins devaient s'occuper d'elle mais ils promirent de repasser tantôt.

Kimi avait fait quelques victimes. Gackt se reposait à quelques chambres de là et Hanabi devra rester là encore quelques temps. Les seules personnes à qui l'on donnait un soin express étaient les gagnants qui devaient de nouveau se battre tels que Minâra, Sumiko ou Kimi.

Ce dernier était juste passé pour soigner deux ou trois blessures superficielles. Quelques ninja-médecins débloquèrent ses voies de chakra qu'Hanabi avait bouché.

Puis il retourna auprès de sa sœur qui était fort nerveuse à l'approche du prochain combat.

Il lui tapota à l'épaule en guise d'encouragement.

Malheureusement Minâra était très stressé et sa concentration s'en voyait dégradée.

Sumiko, ou plutôt Hayate, la battit à plat de couture. Hayate était après tout un ninja expérimenté et Minâra ne faisait pas le poids, mais elle s'était battu jusqu'au bout. Kankuro du de nouveau annuler le combat vu qu'elle ne pouvait plus se battre. Elle était couverte de blessures par épées. Kimi était vraiment sous le choc. Sa sœur était pourtant d'un excellent niveau et cela le déplorait de la voir battue en à peine dix minutes. Elle était la meilleure konoichi de son âge et était une des meilleures élèves de son académie, contrairement à lui qui n'avait pas le goût pour les études. Mais Minâra n'était pas un rat de bibliothèque, elle avait juste de la facilité dans les études, et cela l'énervait un peu. Il était assez jaloux. Il avait l'impression que sa sœur jumelle avait prit toutes les facultés intellectuelles lorsqu'ils étaient dans le ventre de leur mère. Mais ils étaient complémentaires. Elle réfléchissait aux stratégies tandis qu'ils les exécutaient. Lorsqu'on leur confia des missions individuelles, on les mettait toujours sur le même coup, on ne change pas les équipes qui gagnent.

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment beaucoup d'affinités avec Yuki, elle servait surtout à les séparer lorsqu'ils se disputaient. C'était surtout Minâra qui faisait des efforts pour la comprendre et l'écouter. Pour preuve, Kimi n'avait même pas comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une fille.

Enfin, n'étant pas vraiment de nature observatrice, il ne vit pas plus loin que les vêtements masculins qu'elle arborait. D'ailleurs avec ce look, elle avait beaucoup de succès auprès des filles, qui revenaient attristée en découvrant qu'il s'agissait d'une fille, tandis que d'autres redoublaient de fanatisme. Il y avait une sorte de rivalité entre eux d'eux, vu que Kimi lui, abusait de ses charmes auprès des adolescentes de Suna No Kuni, pas au même point que Gackt, mais il était clair qu'il avait son petit succès. Yuki, elle, ne le faisait pas exprès. C'est pour cela, que cela le choqua davantage lorsqu'il appris qu'elle était en réalité une fille de douze ans, qui paraissait comme une garçon de seize. Sa sœur apparemment n'avait pas autant de chance avec les garçons, mais ce qu'elle en savait pas c'était que son frère menaçait de mort les rares garçons qui osaient l'approcher.

Minâra rejoignit Yuki et Hanabi dans la chambre. Elles n'en sortirent pas avant la fin du tournoi.


	47. End Of Sorrow Chapitre 08

_**666NakuhakuMania**: en même temps, le fait qu'Hanabi gagne serait trop prévisible :p  
_

_Bonne lecture! _

_**

* * *

**_

_**End of sorrow…**_

**Chapitre 8 : La fin de l'examen de chuunin.**

Kakashi et Shiaka après dix minutes, s'en retournèrent à leurs occupations habituelles.

Mais au bout d'un moment la porte s'ouvrit.

-Bonjour, je viens pour…Oups…je reviendrais, Dit une journaliste, qui referma la porte, rouge pivoine.

-Eh ben, bravo mon grand…Je pensais que tu avais fermé la porte.

-Shiaka…Tu l'as déverrouillée, en allant aux toilettes.

-Ah oui…Tiens…C'est cocasse…Hihihi

-Shiakaaaaa…Maintenant c'est toi qui vas nous attirer des ennuis.

-Oooh…Pour une fois que c'est moi…Bon, d'accord…J'avoue…Allez, un peu de sérieux, on va se remettre au travail.

Ils se relevèrent et s'habillèrent. Shiaka tout en mettant son pull, regarda par la petite vitre qui leur donnait une excellente vue sur l'arène.

-Tiens? Apparemment on est déjà à la finale.

-Ah oui? Qui?

-Euuuuuh…Elle plissa les yeux pour regarder sur le tableau…Oh! C'est mon chouchou! Kimi…Cooontre…Sumiko!

-C'est bon, ma belle, amène les chips, on va le regarder

* * *

L'heure était venue de la finale. Tout le monde avait hâte de voir les deux meilleurs aspirants se battre. Kimi avait un esprit de vengeance, tandis que Sumiko se demandait toujours comment son « seconde elle » a réussit à vaincre les adversaires précédents. Elle était au courant qu'Hayate habitait son esprit. Elle le laissait faire dès qu'elle se trouvait dans un trop grand état de stress, d'ailleurs elle trichait souvent de cette façon à l'académie. Mais bizarrement, elle ratait à chaque examen oral. Mais elle redoublait d'efforts, elle aimerait un jour pouvoir se battre sans. Comme Hinata, elle se faisait violence et s'entraîner jusqu'à pas d'heures.

Des foules d'applaudissement se faisaient quand ils rentrèrent tous les deux.

Sumiko tournait sur elle-même en regardant les spectateurs.

Kimi lui lançait des regards noirs, après tout elle avait mis KO ses deux équipières, dont sa sœur jumelle. Il sortit son bâton de son étui et le fendit en deux, comme lors du combat contre Hanabi. Il n'avait besoin que de faire appel à son esprit pour transformer son bâton, après tout cette arme et lui ne faisaient qu'un. Il incorpora deux lames au bout pour en faire deux aran. (1)

Kankuro annonça le début du combat. Sumiko se prenait un combat mental contre Hayate. Elle voulait combattre seule, mais Hayate lui répétait que Kimi était beaucoup trop fort pour elle. Elle s'en moquait et laissa Hayate dans un coin de sa tête. Elle sortit son épée et fonça sur Kimi qui la bloqua et lui brisa la nuque. Puis, il lui donna une série de coups dans le corps. Il la souleva par les cheveux et vit que ses yeux étaient noirs. Il ne sentit pas le chakra d'Hayate.

-Où es-tu enculé ? Lui fit-il, en voyant le visage de la petite fille de huit ans, dont un filet de sang sortait par un coin de sa bouche.

Ses yeux reprirent la même teinte que lors des combats précédents.

- Haha…Tu n'as pas…lésiné ta force…

-Merde! Comment je pouvais le savoir, moi, que c'était elle!

-Elle ne m'a pas laissé combattre…Elle est…têtue…Ma nièce.

Il ferma les yeux et Sumiko cracha du sang. Elle était touchée à l'artère, il la prit dans ses bras, tandis que les brancardiers arrivèrent. Il la déposa délicatement et retourna au centre de l'arène. Il leva sa main droite et décréta :

-J'abandonne!

Kankuro s'approcha près de lui.

-Tu abandonnes? Mais tu as gagné.

-Je m'en fous…Gagner de cette façon ne m'intéresse pas. C'était elle! Elle n'a que huit ans, bordel!

-Mais…Kimi…C'est une victoire...

Kimi se rapprocha alors de Kankuro et lui chuchota :

-Allez, cousin! Tu peux bien me faire ça…

-Pas question! Si ta mère apprend ça, je…

-Kankuro…Tu te rappelle lorsque l'on avait sept ans…Quand on jouait et que tu as malencontreusement cassé le vase que ma mère a hérité et qui se passe de génération en génération dans notre famille, je n'ai jamais dit que c'était toi le coupable…Aloooooors…

-C'est bon, tu as gagné…fit-il entre les dents et reprit à voix haute, MATCH NUL!

Les gens hurlèrent, ils ne comprenaient pas. On entendait des « Kimi, gagnant », mais il n'en tint pas compte. Après tout Kimi avait sa fierté, et se battre avec une fille sans défense était le summum de la chute. Les gens huèrent le résultat, mais il s'en foutait après tout, au pire, il repasserait l'examen l'année prochaine. Il sortit en pensant à un bon bol de ramen et huma une odeur de soupe dont il n'arrivait pas à trouver la provenance.

(1): _Arme utilisé par les samouraï. Voir le tome deux de « L'habitant de l'infini », il y a un explicatif sur les armes au bout du volume._


	48. End Of Sorrow Chapitre 09

_**Michiyo Uzumak**i : Mais non..Pq faudrait être excentrique pour draguer gaara Moi je laime bien _

_

* * *

_

_**End of sorrow…**_

**Chapitre 9 : Ashita, genki ni naare - Miyavi **

Kimi semblait avoir disparut. Tout le monde le cherchait pour le féliciter mais il semble s'être volatilisé. Pendant ce temps, Kiba alla voir Hanabi, Hinata l'avait précédé mais Naruto l'avait interpellé en chemin. Evidemment, étant folle de lui, elle en oublia même sa petite sœur. Shino, lui avait annoncé qu'il avait quelque chose d'urgent à faire, mais en réalité, il préférait passer plus tard pour voir sa nièce.

Kiba alla donc tout seul. Il échappa à la vigilance de l'infirmière antipathique et rentra dans la chambre en faisant attention à fermer, sans bruit, la porte derrière lui.

-Que fais-tu ici? Un geste de travers et j'appelle cette sorcière d'infirmière.

-Non, non, non, Chut, je t'en prie…Je suis juste venu voir comment allait Hanabi…Vu que les visites sont à présent interdites. Il releva les yeux et vit Minâra, en petite tunique blanche, assise sur le lit, apparemment mieux rétablie depuis son combat. Elle était couverte de bandages et ses hémorragies étaient, à présent stoppées.

-Bonjour…Cela m'étonnerait que tu sois de sa famille…Tu fais partie des…, elle regarda Akamaru et reprit, …Des…Inuzuka ?

Il écarquilla les yeux et fit :

-Chapeau! Comment sais-tu cela…Tu es une espionne? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

-Hihihi…Non, j'ai juste étudié les grandes familles de Konoha ainsi que leur histoire.

-Oh…Notre famille, n'est plus ce qu'elle était, maintenant c'est les Hyûga, qui ont le monopole de la célébrité, encore plus depuis les performances d'Hanabi je suppose.

-J'ai ouïe dire, que vous étiez une des plus grandes famille de Konoha, à ses débuts…mais les guerres ont décimés beaucoup des vôtres…

-Ah…Possible…Tu sembles connaître mieux ma famille que moi.

-Hahahaha…C'est bien possible, je passe ma vie à lire des livres, donc je sais quasi tout sur Konoha, le village du brouillard, de la pluie, de la pierre…

-Eh bien…Respect…Il se tourna et regarda Hanabi, profondément endormie.

Minâra reprit :

-Elle dort profondément, on lui a administré un profond sédatif…Elle dormira encore plusieurs heures…Alors? Les combats ?

-Ah…Match nul…

-QUOI?

-La petite a claqué après deux secondes et le gars de ton équipe a déclaré qu'il abandonnait, ne me demandes pas pourquoi.

-Mais quel con!

-Hmmm…Personne n'a compris. J'ai demandé à un pote, qui a demandé au juge, mais apparemment il ne sait pas.

-Je demanderais à Kankuro-kun…Non mais quel con, ce Kimi!

-Kankuro-kun?

-Ouais…C'est mon cousin…Il va voir, celui-là quand il va revenir…

-Ton…Cousin?

-Mais oui! Je viens de te le dire…

-Donc…

-Donc quoi?

-Tu es la cousine de Gaara et de Temari ?

-Ben oui…Pourquoi?

-Euh…Non, rien…Ca me surprend, c'est tout…

- oO…Pourquoi ?

-Pour rien…Euh…Il est où là, le mec de ton équipe? Fit-il, un sourire malicieux.

-Kimi? Je sais que lorsqu'il sort d'une défaite, il s'enferme dans les toilettes…mais…pourquoi?

Kiba s'assit à côté d'elle en lui tendant sa main.

-Salut, je suis Kiba, enchanté!

* * *

Kimi après avoir démoli une toilette, sorti guidé par l'odeur du ramen, qui le conduisit vers un groupe de trois hommes. 

Il cria :

-Ramen!

Le plus jeune des trois, se retourna vivement et cria :

-OU CA? OU CA?

Kimi le regarda, avec étonnement et s'en approcha pour humer les environs.

-Je sens une odeur de ramen au bœuf…

L'adulte à la queue de cheval se tapa la main sur le front en disant :

-Naruto, tu t'es encore renversé du ramen partout, tu pues l'ail! Je vais encore passer des heures à nettoyer tes vêtements.

-Hé! Ca va Sensei! Chuis plus un gosse! J'ai pas besoin qu'on fasse mon linge, je me débrouillais bien avant.

-Avant, je devais te séquestrer pour que tu nettoies ton appartement et pour que tu te changes de temps en temps.

-Vous me fatiguez! Fit Jiraiya, Iruka, t'es pire qu'une mère poule.

-On va aller manger des ramens? Demanda Naruto à Kimi.

-OUAIS!

Ils y allèrent en courant, tous les deux heureux de trouver des comparses fan de ramens.

Ils allèrent chez Ichikaru, en laissant derrière eux Jiraiya et Iruka.

-Je m'appelle Kimi et toi ?

-Naruto Uzumaki!

-Sérieux? Tu es LE Naruto?

-Hahahahahaha…Je suis si connu que ça ?

-Mais ouais, mon cousin me parlait de toi tout le temps!

-Hahahahaha…je sais, je suis une star, ici….Ca te fais quoi de manger avec une célébrité? Demanda-t-il en riant.

-Baaaaah…Tu n'es sûrement pas aussi connu que mon cousin…

-Ca dépend, c'est qui ?

-Narutoooooo! Cria une voix plus loin, c'était Neji et Gaara, qui faisaient le tour de la ville. Puis Neji fronça un sourcil en voyant Kimi. Kimi? Tu connais Naruto?

-Non! On vient de se rencontrer…C'est cool, tu m'en parlais si souvent.

-Quoi, c'est lui ton cousin? Demanda Naruto, assez déçu.

-Mais non! Yo, cousin, comment ça va ? Dit-il à Gaara, en lui tapant dans le dos.

-Kimiiiiii…Toujours aussi limité mentalement…Tu ressembles à ton autre cousin, tu sais…Un jour, tu auras peut-être aussi une illumination d'intelligence, tout comme lui…Puis, le kazekage se dérida et reprit, Mais ça me fais plaisir de te voir, dit-il en lui faisant une accolade. Gaara regarda Naruto en lui adressant un large sourire mi-reconnaissant, mi-soulagé.

Mais ce dernier écarquilla les yeux et avait la bouche grande ouverte.

-Naruto? Fit Neji.

Le blond se tourna vers Kimi.

-QUOI? T'es le cousin de Gaara? Puis, il se tourna vers Gaara et lui dit, Mais tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu avais un cousin!

-Je n'ai aucun contact avec les membres de ma famille, excepté mes frères et sœur et la famille de mon cousin. Ma famille n'est pas une chose à laquelle je suis vraiment attaché, hormis eux. On va dire que j'ai eu quelque différents avec ceux-là, dans le passé.

Neji soupira te déclara :

-Gaara a toujours eu un noble sentiment envers sa famille.

Le kazekage lui adressa un regard noir, apparemment il ne s'était toujours pas remis de l'incident avec les pigeons.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le marchant de ramen. Naruto prit cinq bols énormes lorsque Neji les annonça qu'ils les invitaient.

Gaara félicita son frère, pendant que Naruto était plongé dans une grande réflexion.

-Au fait Kimi, c'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu.

-C'est parce que tu l'a vu combattre il y a dix minutes, répondit Gaara.

-C'était toiiii?

-Sans blague, lâcha Neji, en riant.

-Ah ouais…T'es plutôt balèze…Un jour, peut-être nous combattrons ensemble!

-Ouais!

-Kimi, ne place pas la barre trop haute, Dit Gaara, en avalant ses nouilles.

-On verra, lui fit Neji.

-Au fait, Naruto, Commença Gaara, tu étais avec Hinata, il y a quelques minutes…Où est-ce qu'elle est ?

-Ben…Je sais pas…Elle est parti comme un bolide…

-Tu lui as fait quoi?

-Mais rien!

-Naruto…

-Il y'avait plein de monde à la sortie, alors je l'ai protégé en la prenant dans mes bras. Elle est si petite, qu'elle se serait fait écrasé.

Neji et Gaara eurent un sourire complice.

-Franchement, il y a des fois où je ne la comprends pas…

-Ecoute, fit calmement Neji, elle est un peu…Timide…

-Pas vraiment…Quand on parle, elle n'est pas timide pour un sou…

-C'est qui Hinata? Demanda Kimi, qui se sentait un peu exclu de la conversation.

-Peut-être la future copine de Naruto, Déclara Neji, le sourire narquois.

-Mais non! Riposta, le concerné en rougissant, Enfin bref, sinon comment vous allez?

-Eh bien, commença Gaara, Ca va, il y a eut beaucoup de boulot à cause de l'examen, c'est un événement important, beaucoup de personnes sont impliqués.

-Pfffff…Ouais, je sais…Shikamaru m'a expliqué, ta sœur passe son temps à bosser, du coup, côté pieu, c'est pas la joie.

-Il t'as dit ça? Demanda Gaara.

-Non, il ne m'a pas dit ça texto, mais c'est la version rapide de ses dires.

-Tiens, il faut que j'aille dire bonjour à ma sœur…Et Shiaka! Où est-elle?

-Chais pas…Lâcha le blond.

Gaara et Neji finirent rapidement leurs bols de ramen et partirent, Gaara s'impatientait de voir son amie.

Lorsqu'ils partirent, Naruto demanda à Kimi…

-Dis, entre nous...Y'a pas un truc bizarre entre Gaara et Neji.

Kimi lâcha ses baguette, ébahi et éclata de rire. A cela Naruto se remit en question et commença à comprendre…

* * *

Kakashi et Shiaka, comme à leurs habitudes roucoulaient. Ils ne faisaient même plus attention aux gens qui les voyaient. Ils virent la journaliste qui les avait surpris et, gênés, leur sourit. 

Ils virent sur leur chemin Asuma et Kurenai qui semblait être plus que réconciliés, car Kurenai avait le ventre étrangement arrondis. Asuma, plus fier que jamais, leva la tête en voyant Kakashi et Shiaka. Soudain un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges se dirigea vers eux, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Gaara! Hurla-t-elle en courant vers lui.

Kakashi leva les yeux au ciel et vint à leur rencontre.

-Gaara, Gaara…Comment tu vas? Tu m'as trop manqué! S'agita-t-elle, manquant de l'étouffer.

-Argh…Shiaka…Tu m'écrases.

-Pardon, pardon…Ah, je suis heureuse de te voir…Top model! Elle passa de l'un à l'autre, surexcitée.

Kakashi marmonna :

-Tu semblais moins enthousiaste quand tu m'as vu ce matin.

-Mais…Ca fait un bail que je ne les ai pas vu!

Gaara passa sa main autour des épaules de la brune en lui disant :

-Pourquoi? Jaloux?

Shiaka se remémora les mauvaises expériences de Suna No Kuni, et dit, nerveusement :

-Euh…Gaara, je crois qu'il vaut mieux éviter ce genre d'allusion.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment de l'Hokage, où ils devaient tous se diriger.

Shiaka discuta joyeusement avec Gaara, dont la mauvaise humeur semblait d'être dissipé, tandis que Kakashi et Neji échangèrent quelques renseignements sur Konoha et le village du sable.

Kakashi appris de Neji, des informations classées secret, tel que la mort de la nymphe. Quelques ninjas suivaient Itachi secrètement. La nymphe avait succombé. Il n'avait pas réussit à lui trouvé un hôte de la même trempe que les précédents. Il lui fallait un hôte avec un parfait chakra. C'était un peu comme le groupe sanguin, il n'avait pas trouvé de porteur qui possédait le même chakra. L'on perdit la trace d'Itachi, mais l'on savait qu'il était passé par le village de la pierre il y a un mois, mais dieu sait où il est à présent.

Kakashi et Shiaka passèrent déposer leurs notes ainsi que la cassette des combats, dans un des bureaux, sur lesquels ils travailleront demain. Tandis que Gaara devait faire une visite officielle chez Tsunade, qui n'avait pas intérêt à le charrier. Neji, du s'en aller. Il devait rendre visite à Hanabi.

Lorsque Neji, arriva près de l'infirmerie, il vit Kiba et Minâra dehors.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là?

-Ton oncle est venu voir ta cousine, donc on a préféré les laisser seuls…

-Ah….Elle est réveillé?

-Bof…Un peu dans le gaz, répondit la konoichi.

Neji pensa un moment, prit une profonde inspiration et posa sa main sur la poignée.

-Attend! S'écria Minâra, Neji, tu sais ce que tu fais?

-Tôt ou tard, je devrais avoir une conversation avec lui.

-Mais, tu ne penses pas que…

-Minâra, je n'aurais pas d'autres occasions…

-Bon…Je te fais confiance…Courage…

Neji entra dans la salle et referma la porte.

Kiba se tourna vers elle.

-Hey! Comment ça se fait que tu le connaisses lui oO ?

* * *

Neji prit une profonde inspiration. Son oncle était de dos, assis sur une chaise près du lit d'Hanabi. 

-Mon oncle…

-Tu t'es enfin décidé Neji Hyûga.

-Oui, nous devons avoir une discussion.

-Je le pense aussi…Comment vas-tu dans ce nouveau village ?

-La vie m'y plait Hyûga-sama.

-Et comment va ton…ami ?

-Il se porte bien, il est venu à Konoha pour l'examen.

-Hmmm…Neji le devoir d'un aîné est de veiller sur les plus jeunes.

-Je sais Hyûga-sama.

-Je te pardonne pour tes actes, mon neveu. Le clan est quelque chose d'important à mes yeux et un berger se doit de s'occuper de son troupeau. Si une seule brebis s'égare, il doit pouvoir laisser son troupeau sans attention pour récupérer cette brebis égarée.

-_Et c'est parti pour la morale --, _se dit le jeune homme

-Je le sais, Hyûga-sama et je vous remercie pour vos attentions.

-_Argh…J'aimerais m'enterrer très très profondément_, continua-t-il se penser.

-Neji, J'aimerais que tu rejoignes le clan.

-_Non, décidemment j'en peux plus…_

Neji, ressortit de ses pensées et dit à son oncle, Hasashi

-Mon oncle, je vous remercie de votre bienveillance, mais ma vie est à présent à Suna no Kuni, mon compagnon a de grandes responsabilités là-bas et je ne veux pas me séparer de lui.

Une parcelle de _mépris_ traversa le visage du doyen.

-Comme il te plaira…Mais sache que tu seras toujours le bienvenu dans le clan…

-_Cours toujours, vieux con…_

-…Et cela enchanterait tes deux cousines.

-_Enfonce le couteau dans la plaie, surtout._ Finit-il dans son for intérieur, il avait dû déteindre sur Sakura.

-Je vous remercie réellement mon oncle, vous avez toute ma gratitude. Je tenterais de revenir souvent pour honorer notre clan et…

-Je comptais faire de toi, mon héritier.

-Pardon?

-Je comptais faire de toi le plus grand Hyûga, j'attendais ton vingtième anniversaire. Mais, tu comprendrais qu'avec ces…ton…enfin ce qui s'est passé, que ce serait impossible.

-Ab...Absolument…Mais il me semble qu'Hanabi, ne va tarder à tous nous surpasser, elle serait donc plus apte à succéder au clan.

-Oui, tu as sans doute raison…Mais c'est une fille…Nous devrons lui trouver un bon parti.

-Sans vous manquer de respect, ne pensez-vous pas que cela doit être à elle de…

-C'est la tradition, reprit son père, nous devrons lui trouver un homme de bon clan, tels que les Aburame ou les Nara.

-Pour ce qui est des Nara, les rares mâles sont déjà tous promis.

-Hmmm…Marmonna l'oncle…Nous avons encore du temps.

Ils se saluèrent et Neji quitta la chambre.

Il se retrouva évidemment nez à nez avec Kiba et Minâra.

-Alors, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Neji lui fit signe de baisser la voix et d'aller plus loin pour parler. Ils allèrent dans le parc de l'hôpital où ils s'assirent sur un petit banc de pierre.

Neji soupira, à croire qu'il avait fait un effort surhumain.

-Bon, alors, ne me fait pas languir.

-Eh bien, commença-t-il, c'était éprouvant.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Kiba.

-Pour lui parler, il faut s'armer d'une patience et d'une hypocrisie sans faille.

-Aïe, à ce point là?

-Oui…Enfin, sa majesté me reprend dans son clan et devinez quoi?

-Quoi? Firent les deux en chœur.

-Il voulait faire de moi son héritier… mais finalement à cause des événements, il a dû annuler cette pensée et fait d'Hanabi la future héritière. Sachant qu'elle sera le nouveau leader du clan, il a pensé lui trouver un homme du clan.

-Qui? Fit Kiba.

-Devine…

-Naruto?

-Mais non, dit Neji comme s'il avait dit une énormité.

-Chouji?

-Chouji n'est plus ninja depuis un certain temps, il ne servira à rien à Hasashi.

-Uchiwa? Tenta Minâra.

-Sasuke a disparu de la surface du globe, Minâra…Lâcha Kiba.

-Hum…Aburame? Tenta-t-elle une nouvelle fois, en repensant à ses livres.

-C'est ça!

Kiba explosa de rire sans que les deux y comprenne quoi que ce soit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle? Demanda Neji.

-Oh rien, s'exclama Kiba, qui bien sûr était au courant de sa liaison avec Hanabi.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière en chef surprenne Minâra hors du lit. Elle la traîna et l'emmena dans sa chambre sans qu'elle ait eu le temps de dire au revoir aux deux ninjas.

Lorsqu'elle disparut, emporté par l'infirmière, Kiba se retourna vers Neji et lui fit un énorme sourire.

-Nejiiiiiiii…Mon pote…Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'admirâââble, tu sais.

- oO Kiba…Désolé, je n'aime pas les bruns.

-Mais non, je ne te parle pas de ça ! S'exclama-t-il, comme si l'idée d'aimer les hommes était pour lui un affront.

-Que veux-tu?

-Eh bien…Commença-t-il en se tortillant sur son banc.

-Si tu veux mon avis, laisse tomber.

-Quoi?

-Oublie là.

-Mais comment tu savais que j'allais te demander ça?

L'Hyûga roula des yeux et lui dit :

-Kiba…Il suffit de te regarder. On peut lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert.

-Mais non! S'écria-t-il les joues rougissantes.

-Ecoute mon conseil, c'est une très mauvaise idée de tomber amoureux d'elle. Enfin, si on peut parler d'amour, tu ne l'as vu qu'une heure.

-Mais pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si terrible? C'est un mec?

-Euuuuh…Je peux t'assurer que c'est une fille.

-Comment ça, tu peux me l'assurer? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? S'énerva Kiba.

-Mais rien. Arrête de t'ancrer cela en tête. Il nous est arrivé d'aller aux sources d'eau chaudes avec la famille de Gaara, forcément elle était là…Et donc je peu te dire qu'il s'agit bel et bien d'une fille.

-Tu l'as vu en…maillot de bain?

-Ben ouais…

Kiba sembla dégoûté.

-Tu l'as souillé de ton regard.

Neji le regarda les yeux ronds et exposa de rire.

-QUOI? Je ne te permets pas! Et depuis quand ça rit, un Hyûga, maintenant ?

-Kiba…Ahahahaha…Tu sais, moi, les femmes…

-Ah…Oui…C'est vrai…Aurais-tu l'obligeance de te reculer à cinq mètres de moi.

- Hé…Ce n'est pas parce que je n'aime pas les femmes, que je vais sauter sur tous les mecs dans le coin.

-Mouuuuuais…Acquiesça-t-il, peu certain. C'est bizarre.

-Quoi?

-Chais pas…T'es plus comme avant…On dirait que…Tu as régressé…

-Tu peux parler!

-Non, mais ce n'est pas une insulte.

-Quand je parle avec toi, je me le demande…

-Non, c'est vrai. Avant, j'aurais été incapable de tenir une conversation avec toi…tandis que maintenant…Enfin, il y a communication…Il y a un retour…je crois que je préfère ce nouveau Neji.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Neji qui répondit.

-Merci…C'est gentil…

-Ce compliment vaut bien le numéro de Minâra, non?

-NON

-Pourquoiiiii? Supplia-t-il, avec une moue.

-PARCE QUE! Je la considère comme ma petite sœur, je ne te permettrais pas un sale pervers, tel que toi de l'approcher.

-MAAAAAIIIIIIIIIS…

-Oh, et puis fais comme bon te sembleras, essaye toujours mais tu vas le regretter.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu le verras en temps utile…

-Bon sang, c'est quoi son problème?

-Tu verras…

-Pffffff…

* * *

Le soir arriva à petit pas et chacun rentraient chez eux ..ou faisaient la fête. 

-Okaeri-nasai Kankuro.

-Comment va la plus belle?

-Comme d'habitude, je passe mes journées au labo, dans le noir, au point de ne plus savoir regarder la lumière sans avoir mal aux yeux.

-Tu ne devrais pas te fatiguer comme cela.

-Mais ces études me plaisent tellement…

Il lui sourit, et l'embrassa sur le front.

Il prit une bière dans le frigo, la posa sur la table basse et prit une douche.

Il en ressorti vingt minutes plus tard, et but d'une traite la boisson.

-Kankuro! Tu mets de l'eau partout!

.Il ne s'était pas pris la peine de s'essuyer, il avait simplement noué une serviette autour de ses hanches. Il soupira et dénoua sa serviette pour s'essuyer les cheveux.

-Kankuro?

-Oui?

-Tu es en plein devant la fenêtre.

Il regarda par la vitre et vit une vieille femme le regarder d'un air choqué.

-Bah…Au moins elle en verra un de sa vie.

-Kankuro!

-Hey…Ca va…Plaisanta-t-il, repassant l'essuie autour de lui et en se laissant tomber sur le divan, tout en lui faisant signe de le rejoindre.

-Etolrak…Je suis désolé...Cela fait trois mois que nous sommes mariés et nous n'avons pas encore eut le temps de partir en voyage de noce. Mon travail ne m'en a pas laissé le temps. Mais à présent, que mon travail de juge est fini, que penserais-tu d'une petite île au soleil, durant quelques semaines.

-Tu me poses la question? Renchérit-elle en passant ses doigts sur le torse du ninja du sable.

-Hihihi…Non, non pas là tu me chatouilles, ria-t-il en enlevant les mains de la blonde, de ses côtes.

-Je vais devoir regarder le planning. Je pense avoir des vacances bientôt…

-On peut toujours les prolonger…Tu feras de splendide photos là-bas…Dis que c'est un voyage d'étude.

-Mais bien sûr…

-Mais oui…On peut faire encore mieux…Tu peux demande une bourse pour partir.

-Hahahahaha…Baka! Je ne ferais jamais ça. Hihihi…Et l'examen?

-Oh…Ca s'est bien passé…Il y aura une retransmission demain à la télévision, on le regardera et je te le commenterai.

-D'accord…Mais tu sais bien, que je n'y connais pas grand-chose.

-Je ne connais rien à la photographie, fit-il en haussant les épaule et en l'embrassant, alors, on part ?

-Ce soir !

-Ce soir !Tu sècheras tes cours pendant deux semaines?

-Je les sècherais.

-Chiche…

* * *

Les Nara logeaient Gaara et Neji, au grand bonheur de Shiaka, qu se sentait fort seule sans la présence de son frère. 

Avant d'aller dormir, elle toqua à la porte de ses amis, tandis que Neji prenait un bain.

-Hey!

-Gnnn…Marmonna-t-il en enfilant un t-shirt.

-Pourquoi tu t'habilles pour dormir, tu ne dors jamais.

-Et alors, je peux me mettre à l'aise si j'en ai envie…

-Hmmm… Elle ferma la porte et s'assit sur le canapé de la chambre.

Les parents avaient changé la décoration et avaient amené le vieux canapé dans la chambre de Shikamaru qui servait de débarras.

-Raaaaaaah…Ce vieux canapé m'a manqué…Ceux en cuir, dans le salon ne sont pas aussi confortable, dit-elle en s'étirant dessus. Tiens? Gaara…Viens un peu.

Il se leva et se posa à côté d'elle en passant sa main sur le visage.

-J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un truc qui cloche, déclara-t-elle en le dévisageant.

-Ah oui? Fit-il en esquissant un sourire mystérieux.

-Oui…AAAH! Ton tatouage! Il a disparut…

-Tu as mis du temps, pour trouver…

-Oh non…

-Hein?

-C'était si beau, cela faisait tout ton charme.

-Tant pis, dit-il en haussant les épaules et en se servant un verre d'eau.

-Pourquoi il a disparut?

Il but une gorgée et leva les yeux au plafond.

-Et bieeen…J'ai reçu cette cicatrice lorsque j'étais enfant, comme tu le sais. Ce signe signifie l'amour, une chose que je n connaissais pas étant donné que ma vie a été tissé de haine et de sang.

-Mais…Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas disparu lorsque tu as rencontré Neji.

-Eh bien…Sans doute parce que l'amour se développe, grandit au fur et à mesure, dit-il en reprenant une gorgé d'eau.

-JE SAIS! Elle a dû apparaître la première fois que tu as « stoempé(1) » avec lui!

Gaara avala de travers et eut une violente crise de toux.

-Ca va? Demanda Shiaka, en lui tapant sur le dos.

-KofKof…Euaaaaark…Kekekeke

-C'est bon, n'en rajoute pas…

Il se releva le visage en braise, et elle ne savait pas si c'était dû à la toux ou à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Alors, c'est ça? Ca a disparut quand tu as kéter (2)?

Son visage était de plus en plus vif.

-Mais…Ma…ma vie sexuelle en te regarde pas! Bafouilla-t-il.

Elle explosa de rire et lui gratta la tête.

-Kawaiiiiiiii, quand tu es gêné.

-Lâche-moi!

-Mon p'tit bishou adoré.

-Tu veux bien enlever tes mains de lui ? Dit, Neji, en rentrant dans la pièce.

-Beuuuuuuh…Râla-t-elle.

Gaara inclina légèrement la tête pour admirer le corps de son ami, seulement recouvert d'un essuie, noué autour de la taille.

-Gaara?

-Hein? Fit-il sortant de sa rêverie.

-Pourquoi tu es tout rouge? Demanda son compagnon d'un air méfiant. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Shiaka?

-Oh…Si tu savais…Lâcha-t-elle en prenant un air consterné.

-Quoi? Fit la voix glaciale de l'Hyûga.

-Hein? Quoi? Mais, rien! Se justifia le Kazekage.

-Un véritable fauve…

-N'en rajoute pas! S'écria Gaara, en s'adressant à la brune.

Neji disparut derrière le paravent pour se changer et réapparut deux minutes plus tard en yukata.

-Tu te mets toujours en yukata pour dormir ?

-Oui.

-C'est bizarre, c'est une habitude de grand-père pourtant…

-Laisse-le mettre un yukata s'il en a envie…De toute façon ça lui va bien, Dit Gaara, en esquissant un sourire.

-Shiaka, tu as le téléphone?

-Oui, dans le salon ou dans le couloir, à ton choix.

-Merci, je vais téléphoner aux parents de Minâra et Kimi pour les prévenir de l'état de leur fille.

Il partit en prenant soin de refermer la porte sans faire de bruit.

Pendant ce temps, Gaara s'amusait à faire voler une petite poignée de sable et de lui faire prendre des formes étranges.

-Dis…Je me suis toujours posé une question.

-Quoi?

-Tu ferais quoi si tu n'avais plus ton démon?

-Il m'est arrivé une fois de me le faire prendre.

-C'est vrai? Mais comment tu as réussi à le…

-Oh…C'est une longue histoire…C'était en rapport avec l'Akatsuki…

-Ah…Encore eux…

-Ouais…Itachi est le seul survivant, comme tu le sais.

-Enfin, si tu le perdais définitivement ton démon…Tu ferais quoi?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, que crois-tu que je serais capable de faire?

-Hmmm…Ce démon a toujours fait parti de toi…Ce serait un déchirement, et tu ne pourrais plus être kazekage…Tu peux toujours être secrétaire ou trieur de papier.

-TRES drôle, cracha-t-il.

-Non, je te demande ça car…

-Oui, je sais, cela doit être dur pour toi…

-Non, ça va, je travaille dur mais…c'est surtout le regard des autres qui me blesse. Quand je me promène à Konoha, je ressens le regard haineux de ses habitants. Ils pensent que c'est moi qui ai tué tous les ninjas, oui c'est moi, mais je ne suis qu'en parti fautive.

-Tu n'es PAS fautive.

-C'est ce que je me force de penser. Mais j'entends des mots telles que « Assassin »ou « Monstre » derrière moi, et ça je ne le supporte plus.

-Naruto est exactement dans le même cas que toi avec Kyûbi. Tu sais, ce mec a toujours subit la haine des habitants mais il n'en ressortait que plus fort. J'ai toujours eu une grande estime pour lui, il m'a appris sa philosophie et c'est grâce à lui que je suis différent du monstre d'avant. C'est vraiment quelqu'un…

-Hmmm…Je devrais peut-être discuter avec lui un de ces jours…C'est juste que…J'ai un peu peur de sortir seule, ces temps-ci.

-Tu as des amis qui sont toujours là pour toi, ne l'oublie pas.

-Ouais…Je…

-Et avec ton ninja comment ça va?

-Kakashi, eh bien, commença-t-elle en se mordillant une mèche de cheveux, Ca va bieeeeeen.

-Juste bien?

-Non c'est parfaaaaaait, roucoula-t-elle avec un large sourire et un air stupide.

-On dirait qu'il ne m'aime pas beaucoup.

-Bah…Il est juste un peu jaloux.

-Mais tu lui a expliqué que…

-Oui, il sait qu'il n'y a rien…Mais c'est plus fort que lui…

-Tant mieux.

-Tu sais, Gaara, dit-elle se rapprochant, je t'aime profondément, je t'aime plus que quiconque. Mais ce serait insultant pour toi, de considérer simplement comme un petit copain si c'était le cas.

-Shiaka, qu'est…qu'est-ce que tu racontes, bafouilla-t-il en rosissant.

-Juste que je t'aime vraiment…Pas au sens amoureux, mais au premier sens du terme…bien sûr…Tu es juste mon être cher. Je voulais juste que tu le saches, c'est tout. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi, j'ai Kakashi et il me suffit amplement. Dit-il en se relevant pour quitter la chambre, mais Gaara la retint par le bras.

-Attend! Tu veux dire qu'entre nous…Si c'était possible, je veux dire…dans l'hypothèse où…

-Ca je n'en sais rien. On a chacun trouvé quelqu'un qui nous correspondait, on ne le saura jamais, dit-elle en s'abaissant pour se retrouver à hauteur de Gaara, qui était toujours sur le canapé. Tu es l'homme de ma vie, mon âme sœur…Mais, je ne pense pas que cela aurait marché entre nous, on se ressemble trop.

Elle lui posa un baiser sur les lèvres et repartit, mais lorsqu'elle voulut poser sa main sur la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit rapidement et Neji sursauta puis lâcha un léger rire. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue puis rejoint sa chambre.

Neji referma la porte et Gaara vint le rejoindre pour l'entourer de ses bras et enfouir sa tête sur son torse.

-Hé…Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas toi ? demanda-t-il, en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Gaara se contente de faire non de la tête et lui murmurer qu'il l'aimait.

_(1) : Si, si…Ce mot existe, c'est un belgicisme…Haha…Je l'aime bien ce mot…Stoemper, qu'est-ce que c'est bourrin. Petite précision, le stoemp est un plat belge, un mélange de purée et carotte et de pomme de terre, délicieux _

_(2) : Autre belgicisme signifiant la même chose._


	49. End Of Sorrow Chapitre 10

_Naruhaku: tu verraaaaaa lol _

_**

* * *

**_

_**End of sorrow…**_

**Chapitre 10: Medicine Jar - Queen Adreena _(I dry my tears, I hide my fears)_**

Le lendemain matin, Shikamaru réussit à dénicher une mission de type B, pour ses trois élèves. Il s'agissait de prendre dénoncer un complot prenant part dans un des village voisins. Quatre aînés du village tentaient de faire assassiner un jeune espoir du village, ayant les idées trop révolutionnaires pour eux. Ils devaient donc l'escorter et lui tenir de garde du corps. Il s'appelait Hideki, il voulait faire changer les choses dans ce village, qui empêchait les gens de s'exprimer librement. Il n'y avait pas de travail, et les chômeurs finissaient souvent assassiner. Plusieurs personnes ont tenté de faire tomber le régime, mais le village avait de puissants alliés et de puissants guerriers. Les malades et les vieillards « disparaissaient » et les personnes jugées, trop rebelles, finissaient repêchés dans le fleuve.

Konoha avait souvent tenté d'intervenir mais sans succès étant donné qu'il n'était pas allié avec le village de l'écorce, le village en question. Il était donc hors de question de sacrifier une équipe ou des ninja pour un village. Tsunade trouvait cela injuste, mais n'avait pas le choix. Aucune équipe ne se serait sacrifiée pour sauver un village inconnu, et Konoha n'avait pas d'argent à dépenser pour payer une équipe de ninja de rang supérieur. A vrai dire, Shikamaru avait réellement dû insister, elle ne voulait pas leur confier cette mission, elle l'a trouvait trop dangereuse. Mais au final, le sciage de côtes avait fait son effet. Elle l'avait prié d'annuler la mission au cas où la vie de ses élèves serait exposé à un trop grand danger, étant donné que c'était une mission pour ninja de rang moyen, minimum.

Mais elle céda et la lui confia, d'ailleurs cette mission était excessivement bien payée, Tsunade avait dû puiser dans les fonds secrets pour cela.

L'équipe de Shikamaru partit tôt le matin, aux aurores pour quatre heures de route au pas de course.

-Sensei?

-Quoi?

-Pipi…

-Rah…Non! Miu, ça fait la sixième fois depuis ce matin. C'est non.

-Sensei…C'est urgent…

- TOUS AUX ABRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!

-Merde! Tetsu refait une crise, Maho tes pilules roses et…S'excita le juunin.

-Hahahaha…J'déconne, Sensei…Détendez-vous un peu, plaisanta le ninja à la joue tatouée d'une crois.

Shikamaru s'arrêté net, les sourcils plus froncés que jamais.

-Ecoutez les gars, si vous faîtes cette mission, ce n'est pas pour vos beaux yeux. Je ne voulais pas vous emmener dans un terrain si dangereux, mais Maho m'a persuadé du contraire, alors ne lui faîtes pas honte, en vous comportant ainsi. ET SURTOUT, ne me taper pas la honte, pas vos actes de boulets! Grandissez, bon sang! Un peu de maturité, bordel!

Les deux garçons gardèrent la tête baissée de gêne.

-Sensei, devança Maho, je vous promets de prendre la responsabilités de leurs bêtises…

La voix de Shikamaru se radoucit :

-Non, Maho…Tu n'as pas à ramasser les pots cassés pour ces deux crétins, Compris, vous deux?

-Oui! Dirent-ils au garde à vous

-Parfait en route, il nous reste une longue heure de trajet devant nous.

Une plus tard, ils durent se rendre dans un gîte à vingt minutes du village de l'écorce, ils devaient y rencontrer un indic, qui se révélait être un ninja du même âge que Shikamaru, de niveau chuunin et aux longs cheveux noirs attachés à l'aide d'une petite cordelette, le type d'homme que Miu appréciait particulièrement.

-Kiaaaaaaah…Hurla le jeune homme en voyant l'indic.

-Un problème , répondit celui-ci.

-Hrum…Grommela le juunin, ce n'est rien, ne faîtes pas attention à cet élèves.

L'indic semblait surpris qu'un cri si…féminin sortait de la bouche de cet adolescent à l'air si adulte et masculin. Miu portait un ensemble deux pièces, blanc, sans chemise. Ce qui faisait étrange, était cette paire de bottine, qui ne convenait pas au reste, mais sur Miu même une paire d'espadrille serait d'une élégance rare. Il avait réussi à prendre la quintessence de son ancien côté féminin pour le transposer sur son nouveau lui, et ce grain de beauté, lui donnait vraiment un air irrésistible, du moins pour les adolescentes de son âge, après…

-Je suis Shikamaru Nara, continua le brun, pour dissiper l'envie de tuer Miu, et voici mes trois élèves, sortis de l'académie de Konoha, les meilleurs élèves de leurs promotions. Voici Tetsu Koma, fils d'une légendaire famille de Konoha, ensuite il y a Maho Mononoke, fille de la grande Polraga (1), grande chamane de Konoha et pour finir voici Miu Kajiura, fils de…de…de…Ses parents.

Les trois élèves étaient surpris, de voir qu'il 'était un peu informé sur eux, tandis que l'indic les regardait d'un air un peu surpris.

-Bien…Je suis Yoshi Konno, espion chuunin pour la ligue rebelle et allié de Konoha. Bon, je vais vous présenter Hideki, la personne dont vous êtes chargé de la protection.

Ils rentrèrent dans le gîte et s'attendirent à voir un homme fier, de la trentaine respirant le charisme, mais ils virent à la place un garçon de seize ans, aux longs cheveux noirs lâchés, qui lui arrivaient aux hanches. Il avait les yeux noirs, si noirs qu'ils semblaient amputés de pupille ou d'iris. Il était devant le feu, et avait recouvert ses épaules d'une chaude couverture. Il se leva brusquement pour saluer les quatre ninja. Il n'était pas très grand, il devait faire à peine dix centimètres de plus que Miu, dans les mètres soixante ou septante. Il avait un petit squelette mais ses membres semblaient, au contraire fins et élancés. Miu pencha légèrement la tête pour dévisager des pieds à la tête, en laissant quasi couler un filet de bave.

-Bonjour, je suis Hideki Ann. Je me bats pour la liberté de mon peuple, hélas je pense que cela tient plutôt de l'utopie que même l'hypothèse. C'est malheureux, nous sommes en minorité et le climat de peur, qu'à engendrer les quatre érudits, n'est pas là pour nous faciliter la tâche.

A peine avait-il parlé, qu'une étrange aura semblait l'entourer comme si le fait d'évoquer les faits lui donnait plus de prestance.

Il y avait une grande table et plusieurs hommes dont deux femmes, étaient assis autour. A voir leurs visages, il s'agissait de guerriers et de ninja. Le village de l'écorce n'était pas vraiment développé en art ninja, depuis la dictature, qui durait depuis sept ans, mais les rares ninjas étaient d'un niveau plus que satisfaisant. Pas au point de surpasser les meilleurs ninja de Konoha, mais au point de pouvoir défendre leur village en cas d'attaque.

Ils se présentèrent de nouveau et prirent place autour de la table, où les ninja, Hideki et Yoshi Konno leur expliquèrent le plan. Ils étaient asse surpris du jeune âge des élèves, mais furent rassurés en entendant Maho, étant donné que Shikamaru lançait des regards de feu aux deux autres élèves, dès qu'ils tentaient de prendre la parole.

(1) : _Référence claire à « La Belgariade », roman en pleiiiiins de tomes d'héroicfanasy écrit par David Eddings. La grande sorcière s'appelle Polgara, changement de syllabe s'impose. Lisez ces livres, c'est excellent. Malheureusement, je en suis qu'au tome trois…Je suis une larve pour lire…Clara a  
déjà seize tomes d'avances sur moi XD (lu deux fois -- )Oui, c'est une trèèèèèès longue série de livres_

_

* * *

_

A Konoha, étant donné que Shikamaru était parti en mission, Temari eut quelques jours de libre et s'occupa des préparatifs du mariage avec Shiaka, Gaara et Neji.

Le malaise de Gaara vis-à-vis de Shiaka persistait toujours mais il comprit en voyant l'attitude de celle-ci, qu'il ne devait pas voir plus loin qu'une déclaration d'amitié et essaya d'enfouir ces idées de sa tête, même si l'ambiguïté était présente. Il est vrai qu'il ait du avoir quelques sentiments plus fort pour elle, mais au fond, c'était inévitable. « _Pour l'amitié entre homme et femme…Impensable…Parce qu'il y a toujours un sous-jacent de désir animal_ (1) » Il se força de ne pas y penser et de garder pour elle des sentiments d'amitié, car l'ambiguïté serait toujours là. Plus il pensait à Neji, moins l'image de la Nara lui venait en tête. De son côté la jeune fille y pensait sérieusement, elle voulait vraiment le lui dire, elle voulait être honnête. Elle ne savait pas dire si elle avait été amoureux de lui ou non, mais il y avait « quelque chose », elle pensait que c'était un sentiment d'amour pur, peut-être avait-elle raison. Juste un sentiment d'amour profond, du même amour qu'elle pourrait portait à son frère ou à Jiraiya, son tuteur. De toute façon, pensait-elle cela n'aurait jamais marché, du moins essayait-elle de s'en convaincre. Tous les quatre furent surpris en trouvant une lettre sur la porte de l'appartement de Kankuro et d'Etolrak. Cette lettre disait :

_« Salut les gens! On part sous le soleil pour notre nuit de noce, on sera de retour dans deux ou trois semaines. Ne vous en faîtes pas pour nous. Ciao_

_Kankuro et Etolrak_

_P.s : Soeurette, tu viens bien venir arroser les plantes, une fois par semaine, s'il-te-plait. Tu as les doubles de mes clefs. Ah, oui, tu peux prendre notre courrier aussi? Merci. Et si le mariage se fait, appelle-moi sur mon GSM, on viendra! »_

Temari était assez énervée que les recommandations fassent plus de lignes que leur note. Mais elle s'engagea à faire ce que son frère aîné lui demandait.

Gaara fut un peu déçu de n'avoir pas encore vraiment rencontré sa belle-sœur. Il ne l'avait vu qu'à la cérémonie de mariage, de manière express étant donné qu'il ne pouvait venir d'une demi-journée, pour repartir aussitôt à Suna no Kuni.

Shiaka, Gaara et Neji, furent traîné par Temari dans les boutiques de liste de mariage, dans les magasins de robes de marié, les fleuristes, les restaurateurs, etc etc. A la fin d'une vingtaine de boutiques, ils furent lessivés…Surtout fatigué par l'enthousiasme de Temari, qui ne se fatiguait pas, pire…elle avait plus d'énergie à chaque boutique effectuée.

Ils prétextèrent des points de côtés et des rendez-vous urgents pour écourter la corvée, ils raccompagnèrent Temari ainsi que la multitude d'achats, qui avaient du mal à s'encastrer dans le petit appartement. Mais ils se donnèrent rendez-vous aux bains publics afin de se prélasser de cette mauvaise journée.

_(1): Citation de Serge Gainsbourg, que l'on peut entendre au début de la reprise de« Melody Nelson » interprété par Placebo._

_

* * *

_

A l'extérieur du village de l'écorce, l'équipe de Shikamaru continuait de travailler. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient enfermés dans ce gîte, à pourparler avec les ninja, Yoshi et Hideki. Miu lançait ses regards ravageurs à Yoshi, qui semblait tout simplement les ignorer. Cela semblait enrager Miu, qui lançait son dévolu sur deux trois autres ninjas. Maho partit avec un des ninja en éclaireur et Tetsu, doué de sa stratégie, essaya avec l'aide de son Sensei et de quelques ninjas d'imaginer un plan pour parfaire les défenses de la citadelle où résidaient les quatre érudits en question. Maho revint pour compléter leurs informations tandis que Miu aiguisait les kunai. Un ninja aux cheveux rouge ardents essaya, par curiosité de dégager les cheveux de Miu de son visage, mais il comprit rapidement après, une légère décharge électrique, reçu il ne su comment, qu'il n'avait plus intérêt à le refaire.

* * *

Durant l'après-midi, Miu profita que de l'entraînement de Yoshi pour se rapprocher de lui.

-Je peux vous accompagner, monsieur Konno ?

-Euh…Ouais, si tu as envie…Et arrête de m'appeler monsieur, c'est Yoshi, compris.

-D'accord Yoshi, dit-il avec ses yeux de biche.

Yoshi leva un sourcil en guise d'étonnement et se dirigea avec lui vers un bosquet, à quelques minutes du gîte.

L'adulte, se mit torse nu, afin d'être plus à l'aise et ne pas être gêné. Miu se délecta de son corps musclé. Il commença quelques mouvements rudimentaires et échauffements.

-Tu ne t'entraînes pas.

-Si si, décréta-t-il en enlevant le haut de son costume blanc avec une grâce infime, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'avait pas de spectateur. Yoshi !

-Ouais, ouais, répondit le chuunin, à une dizaine de mètres de là.

Yoshi frappait contre des troncs d'arbre, tandis que des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front. Miu, peu discret admirait son corps en plein exercice. Il avait un tigre tatoué sur son dos et les mouvements, donnaient l'impression que l'animal dansait. Soudain, il s'arrêta net.

-Un ennemi, vite!

Miu réagit rapidement lorsqu'un shuriken lui frôla la joue. Il frotta d'un geste le sang qui coulait. L'ennemi apparut tandis que le chuunin fit un bond en avant pour lui sauter dessus, mais ce premier fut plus rapide et bondit sur Miu. L'adolescent reçut un violent coup de poing dans le ventre et fut propulsé plusieurs mètres en arrière, pour finir contre un arbre. Yoshi lui lança des shurikens, l'ennemi se retourna pour les éviter et c'est ce moment que Miu choisi pour le saisir par derrière, par la poitrine, l'immobilisant. Il serra de plus en plus fort.

-Pitié, suffoqua l'homme volé d'un masque.

Yoshi s'en approcha pour le lui retirer et lui demander :

-Qui t'envois?

L'ennemi ne répondit rien et Miu commença à serrer de plus en plus fort.

-Argh…Les seigneur…citadelle…AAAAH!

Miu venait de lui casser une côte.

-Si tu ne veux pas qu'il te les casse toutes, tu ferais mieux de nous en dire plus.

-Kof…Kof…Je ne sais rien…je suis…Aaaah…Venu voir où se trouvaient les espions…

-Et tu nous as trouvé, tu es fort dis donc…Mais je suis sûre que tu as encore des tonnes de choses à nous dire.

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel et lui cracha du sang sur le visage.

A ce moment un deuxième homme masqué apparut derrière eux et donna un violent coup de masse sur le crâne de Miu, qui tomba dans les pommes. Yoshi lui planta un kunai dans la poitrine ainsi qu'un second dans le ventre, puis le jeta quelques mètres plus loin. Il s'approcha de Miu.

-Miu, ça va ?

Il ne répondait pas. Le chuunin approcha son oreille du visage de l'adolescent et n'entendit aucune respiration, il mit sa main sur sa poitrine et entendit des battements qui diminuaient.

-Merde, pensa Yoshi, je n'ai pas le choix.

Il posa ses lèvres sur la bouche de Miu, s'apprêtant à lui faire du bouche à bouche, quand, soudain, la langue du jeune homme semblait bizarrement s'introduire dans la bouche du chuunin ainsi que les bras s'emblait l'entourer.

-Aaaaaaah! Hurla-t-il en se reculant de Miu.

-Oh…Ben, quoi…vous n'attendiez que cela, pas vrai?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu…

-Et quoi? Tu me plais, c'est tout, j'attendais la bonne occasion et je l'ai trouvé.

-Mais c'est dégueulasse, hurla-t-il en courant vers le gîte, laissant Miu là, avec un cadavre et un homme aux côtes fêlées.

-Pffff…Merde, un hétéro…Ce n'est pas grave, j'en trouverais bien un dans le tas qui a des tendances.

* * *

Il rentra au gîte en traînant l'ennemi encore vivant. Il vit Yoshi qui semblait faire tout pour ne pas croiser son regard.

-_Tssss, la petite prude_, se dit-il.

Les ninjas attachèrent l'otage pour le faire parler, mais rien ne semblait sortir hormis des insultes et des grognements.

Hideki, le leader du groupe, semblait en pleine réflexion en compagnie de Tetsu et Shikamaru. Maho enduisait le torse de l'otage d'un onguent.

-Tu fais quoi? Questionna Miu.

-Ben, tu le vois bien, j'essaye de soigner ces côtes.

-Pourquoi, ce n'est qu'un otage.

-Justement, vaut mieux un otage en pleine santé qu'un otage à moitié mort. Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu as essayé de faire là en lui cassant les côtes?

-Ben…Le paralyser, pour qu'il en bouge plus.

-Bravo! Fais attention à ta force, tu ne la contrôles pas assez bien. Un de ces jours, tu vas vraiment faire mal sans le vouloir.

-C'est bon…désolé, dit-il d'une petite voix en s'en allant plus loin.

-Ah! Miu! Tu peux venir une minute? Interpella Hideki, avec un fin sourire, qui en arracha un à Miu.

-Oui?

-Tiens regarde, dit-il en indiquant la carte sur la table, que regardait Tetsu, Shikamaru et deux autres ninjas.

-Quoi?

-Tu te crois capable de détruire cette porte? Car nous n'avons, hélas, plus d'explosifs.

-C'est en quoi?

-En bois, et elle fait entre quarante et cinquante cm d'épaisseurs.

-Oui, facile.

-Parfait, on commence l'opération ce soir. Miu peux-tu venir s'il-te-plait ?

L'adolescente les rejoint, déposant l'onguent sur la table.

-Bon, commença Hideki, les yeux pétillants, Tetsu fera équipe avec Miu, et toi Maho tu iras avec ton professeur.

-On va devoir infiltrer à quatre la demeure, trouver les chambres des quatre vieillards, les prendre en otage, voir les tuer…

-Non, pas les tuer, Shikamaru, rectifia Hideki.

-Bref, les ramener ici, et commencer le chantage…

-Les capitulations, compléta Hideki.

-Tsssss…Chantage, capitulations, c'est kif-kif, non?

-Non, dit Hideki en riant. Et bien sûr, vous serez muni d'un micro pour nous prévenir en cas de problèmes, mais je ne pense pas que vous en aurez.

-Mieux vaut prendre des précautions.

-Oui, donc Shikamaru et Maho seront les premiers à partir suivi de Miu et Tetsu.

-Pourquoi je ne peux pas faire plutôt équipe avec Maho? Demanda Tetsu.

-C'est vrai ça, pourquoi je ne peux pas faire équipe avec Shikamaru-sensei? Dit Miu, en posant ses mains sur les épaules du juunin, qui les retira vite fait.

-Eh bien…Commença Hideki, sans trop savoir quoi répondre.

-Parce que les choses sont décidées ainsi, ne faîtes pas les difficiles, articula sèchement Shikamaru, en leur jetant des regards glacials.

-Pffffffff, firent les deux en même temps.

* * *

Ils devaient tous attendre la nuit, pour commencer leur mission. Chacun était nerveux et s'occupait à une tâche avant l'heure venue.

Shikamaru était près du feu avec Hideki à discuter. Tetsu les rejoint. Le juunin et le leader se regardèrent un moment, puis jetèrent un œil sur Tetsu, puis eurent un rire discret.

-Quoi? Dit Tetsu, méfiant.

-Alors comme ça, tu voulais être dans l'équipe de Maho?

Il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles :

-Chuuuut, elle va entendre !

-Comment veux-tu qu'elle entende, elle est dehors, dit Shikamaru.

-Même, elle entend tout!

-Tu exagère un peu, non? Fit Hideki.

-Alors, Pourquoi tu rougis?

-Je ne rougis pas!

-Ah pardon, je dois être daltonien car là, je vois ta tête en rouge vif!

-Shikamaru-sempai, ce n'est pas gentil, Dit Hideki en se forçant à ne pas rire.

-Arrêtez de vous moquer! Clama-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Hahahaha…d'accord…Fit le Sensei.

-Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle !

-D'accord.

-Et je ne rougis pas!

-D'accord.

-Ne le répétez à personne.

-D'accord.

Il partit en furie, le visage toujours aussi empourpré.

-C'est mignon, dit Hideki.

-Hahaha…Je me demande sur quoi il a flashé parce…

-Ce n'est pas correct de dire ça…

-Avoue…

-Bon, d'accord…Mais je trouve que c'est une fille très intelligente…Tu l'as déjà vu sans…

-Non…Je n'ai jamais essayé…J'imagine que cela ne doit pas être beau à voir.

-Hmmm…Une brûlure ou une cicatrice…

-Oui, je me suis dit la même chose, continua Shikamaru, j'ai fait quelque recherche et j'ai appris que son père est mort lors de l'incendie de sa maison, il y avait deux survivants, elle et sa mère, donc c'est une hypothèse plus que probable.

-C'est horrible…Elle a du vivre seule avec sa mère…

-Hmmm…enfin, il y a pire, imagine qu'elle ait été la seule survivante, c'est ce qui est arrivé à un de mes amis, il a toujours vécut tout seul, il n'avait aucune famille, expliqua le juunin.

-Hmmmm…

-Je peux me joindre à vous ? Demanda Miu, qui avait envie de se réchauffer auprès de son Sensei.

Ils acquiescèrent, tandis que Miu s'assit entre les deux tout en se frottant contre son professeur.

-C'est fini, oui? Dit-il, sèchement.

-Rhooooo…Marmonna l'élève.

Hideki eut un léger rire en les voyant tous les deux, en particulier la tête de Shikamaru.

-Et toi, Miu, tu as une petite amie? Demanda, malicieusement Hideki.

Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel.

-Quoi? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas? S'empressa de dire le jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs, sans comprendre l'air de juunin.

-NON! Je n'ai pas de petite amie, répondit Miu en le dévisageant.

Hideki ne comprit pas, sa réponse et son air intéressé.

-Et vous, monsieur Ann ? Dit-il avec des yeux larmoyants de bambi.

-C'est ne manie chez toi, d'appeler tout le monde « monsieur » Hahaha…je n'ai que quelques années de plus que toi…

Miu s'approcha de lui et lui demanda directement :

-T'es casé?

-Hein, euh…Bafouilla-t-il par la proximité du visage de l'adolescent près du sien.

Par un geste furtif, Shikamaru, tira Miu via le col de son costume pour le ramener à une distance correcte du leader de la ligue rebelle.


	50. End Of Sorrow Chapitre 11

_**End of sorrow…**_

**Chapitre 11: Satsuki - Kagrra**

La nuit allait tomber sur Konoha. Tout le monde s'était donné rendez-vous aux bains public après un repas spécialisé dans la cuisine, du village du sable.

Il y avait Shiaka, Kiba, Minâra, Kimi, Tenten, Saya (la petite amie rousse de Tenten), Naruto, Hinata, Shino, Hanabi, Ino, Chouji, Sakura, Lee, Neji, Temari, Gaara et Yuki.

Leurs Sensei les rejoignirent après le repas. Kakashi embrassa Shiaka sans gêne, ce qui provoqua sa surprise ainsi que celles de ses amis. Hanabi en voyant cela, jeta un regard à Shino, qui fit lui répondit clairement : Non!

Kiba chercha une occasion, qu'il ne trouva pas d'aborder Minâra, qui était constamment en compagnie de Neji, de Gaara ou son frère.

Hinata était resté le long du repas à côté de Naruto, sous le regard attentif de son cousin, qui lui jetait des regards encourageants.

Ils allèrent tous en direction d'une grande station thermale, à dix minutes du restaurant. Jiraiya, Tsunade et Shizune les attendaient devant. Tsunade s'était placée entre eux deux, afin d'empêcher Jiraiya de se montrer trop entreprenant avec son élève. L'Hokage, leva un sourcil en voyant Kakashi et Shiaka, et leur sourit, elle en profita aussi pour admirer le ventre rond de Kurenai, et soupira de ne jamais être tombé enceinte.

* * *

Les hommes et les femmes se séparèrent, pour se retrouver dans une immense source séparée par une palissade en bois.

Chez les hommes, l'ambiance était calme comparé à chez les femmes, où la plupart des filles s'empressaient autour de Shiaka, pour lui poser des questions sur elle et Kakashi.

-Et sans son masque? Il est comment? Se dépêcha de demander Sakura, qui tout au long de sa vie avec l'équipe numéro 7, elle et ses coéquipiers, avait essayé par tous les moyens de lui arracher son masque.

-Beeeen…Euh…Beau…Il a un nez, une bouche…Euh…

-T'as pas une photo?

-Sans le masque ? Non…

-C'EST FINI, OUI ? Hurla une voix par-dessus la palissade, c'était Jiraiya, IL NA RIEN DE TRES SEXY SANS SON MASQUE, MOI PAR CONTRE…

-TA GUEULE! Firent les douze filles en même temps.

-Hahahaha…Raté, ermite pervers! Railla Naruto.

-Toi, essaie de ne plus être puceau, avant 25 ans et on en reparlera!

-Raaaaaah…Ero-sensei! Ca fait longtemps que je ne le suis plus!

-Ah ouais…Se moqua Jiraiya…Je parie que tu as du lui mettre un sac en papier sur le visage…

-TA GUEULE! C'était saku…

Hélas, la palissade était fine et quelques filles entendirent leurs propos dont Hinata et Sakura. Sakura jeta à L'Hyûga un regard désespéré mais la jeune fille sortit de l'eau sans rien dire la tête baissée.

-Hinata, supplia Sakura, en lui courant après.

-L…Laisse-moi, Susurra la petite brune, en refermant la porte menant au vestiaire.

-Alors, Sakura? Tu viens? Lui cria Tsunade

-J'arrive, Tsunade-sama, fit-elle d'une petite voix.

* * *

-Sakura, hein ? Chuchota Kakashi à l'oreille de Naruto.

-Ouais, ouais, ça va Sensei…Grogna le blond.

-Elle devait être désespérée…

Naruto envoya un direct droit vers Kakashi, que ce dernier évita facilement en éclaboussant Naruto. Au grand dam, des hommes présent, Kakashi, portait un masque blanc, pour ne pas attraper les soit disantes maladies que l'on attrape dans les sources d'eau chaudes.

Asuma, de son côté, questionna Gai sur sa vie sexuelle qui se résumait à bien peu de chose. Kiba essayait avec Naruto et Jiraiya de trouver un moyen de percer un trou dans la palissade, tandis que les autres les regardait faire avec amusement, malheureusement la palissade était glissante et l'on ne comptabilisait même plus leurs chutes. Lorsque les trois réussirent à atteindre le haut de la palissade, ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec Tsunade lui leur envoya des pinchenettes fatales qui provoqua trois jolis cratères.

-Et que je ne vous y reprenne plus! Fit la voix de la Godaime.

-Vous n'y êtes pas allé de main morte, Fit Kurenai.

-Raaaah! Ils me saoulent, voilà que je dois me taper trois obsédés maintenant! Déjà qu'avec Jiraiya ce n'était pas rose tous les jours…

* * *

-Alors, Shiaka…Tu es un peu dans la lune? Cela fait depuis un quart d'heure que tu fixes le ciel sans rien dire.

-Hein, quoi ?…Ah, Tenten…Non, non, je regardais juste les nuages.

Les deux filles levèrent le nez au ciel d'un air amusé.

-Tu fais comme ton frère?

-Euh…Oui, c'est possible…

-Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air dans ton assiette, d'habitude tu es toujours joyeuse et bavarde.

-Non, non, c'est rien…Tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis juste un peu dans la lune. C'est Saya ton prénom c'est bien cela ?

-Oui, et toi, si je ne me trompe tu as la petite sœur de Shikamaru Nara ainsi qu'une des organisatrices de l'examen de chuunin de cette année, comme me l'a expliqué Tenten.

-…Tiens, au fait…Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés?

Saya rougit légèrement jetant un regard à Tenten.

-Eh bieeen…Disons que c'était dû aux conséquences d'une soirée un peu trop arrose, pour résumer la chose.

-Aaaaaaaah…Fit Shiaka, se souvenant des dire de Kiba et de son râteau avec Tenten. Finalement, on peut y trouver des bonnes conséquences.

-Oui, on peut dire cela comme ça.

Shiaka jeta un regard aux alentours.

-Tiens? Où sont passé Hinata et Hanabi?

-Aucune idée, répondit Tenten, Hinata est partie soudainement, peut-être à cause de la chaleur, Sakura l'a précédé, puis est revenue. Elle est allée dire deux mots à Hanabi, qui est partie subitement.

-Rien de grave, j'espère? S'inquiéta la Nara.

-J'en sais, je suppose que non, termina Tenten.

Ils sortirent au bout d'une petite heure, lorsque Ino fut la première à tomber dans les pommes à cause de la chaleur des sources.

* * *

Ils décidèrent d'aller boire un dernier verre avant de se quitter. Ils choisirent un petit café à terrasse donnant un splendide panorama sur le village. Kiba réussit à emmener Minâra dans un petit coin à l'écart.

Ils étaient dans un petit recoin sombre d'un jardin, il avait son coude appuyé contre un arbre et l'autre bras sur sa hanche. Il était fin prêt à emballer.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici ?

-Je ne sais pas, je trouvais que c'était un bel endroit à te montrer…Je…

-Oh...Oh…Je crois que ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée.

-Pourquoi pas, je ne fais rien de mal…Tu sais, je trouve que…Tu es très belle ce soir.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et rougit faiblement.

-Tu sais, commença-t-il en s'approchant de son visage…Je…

-A ta place je n'y penserais même pas…Fit une voix au-dessus d'eux, c'était Kimi. Il descendit de son perchoir s'interposant entre eux deux.

-Mais qu'est-ce que…

-Pas touche à ma sœur, compris, sale pervers ?

-Kimiiiii…Soupira la jeune fille qui essayait de dégager sa main de celle de son frère jumeau.

-Mais de quoi je me mêle, commença Kiba.

-Je me mêle de ce qui me regarde! En l'occurrence, ma sœur. Allez viens, Minâra, je ne veux plus que tu te retrouve seule avec lui.

Elle eut un regard fâché qui semblait se muer en un air culpabilisateur.

Ils s'en allèrent laissant Kiba seul.

-Merde, marmonna-t-il.

* * *

-Où est Hinata ? Questionna Naruto.

-Aucune idée, répondit Shino, d'ailleurs Hanabi a disparut aussi.

Sakura s'avança devant les deux garçons.

-Sakura, ça va? Demanda le blond, peu habitué à la voir ainsi.

-Euh...je crois que tu ferais mieux de voir où se trouve Hinata.

-Gné…Bon, d'accord, on y va!

-Non, juste…toi.

Naruto eut du mal à comprendre, mais acquiesça.

Il se demanda où elle pouvait être, il inspecta tout le village sans la trouver.

Il vit en chemin Hanabi, qui rentrait rejoindre les autres vu qu'elle ne l'avait pas retrouvé.

Il continua ses recherches, allant à ses endroits favoris, ne la trouvant nulle part. Puis, il se souvint, du petit parc où ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous pour manger des ramens, et se dépêcha de s'y rendre. Il la trouva près de la petite fontaine, recroquevillé en train de pleurer.

-Hina-chan ? Murmura Naruto.

Mais elle en répondit pas, enfouissant sa tête entre ses bras. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, en penchant sa tête pour tenter de voir son visage.

-Eh alors? Pourquoi tu pleures?

-Va…va t'en.

-Non, je ne m'en irais pas avant que tu me dises pourquoi tu pleures.

-Sa…

-Sa quoi?

-J'ai entendu…Snif…Aux b…bains publics…

-Hein? Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu?

Naruto se remémora toutes les discussions sans savoir ce qui aurait pu la blesser.

-Tu as…Sakura-chan.

-Gné? Ah ouaiiiiiis…Mais faut pas pleurer pour ça, je ne lui ai pas fait de mal.

Hinata redoubla de sanglots et se leva pour s'encourir mais Naruto lui retint le bras.

-Non, je ne te laisserais pas t'en aller. Ne fais pas attention à ça…Sakura est gentille, mais souvent c'est une Marie-couche-toi-là. Sans doute un constant besoin d'affection ou je en sais quoi, voir une saloperie de rivalité avec Ino mais…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'Hinata l'embrassa maladroitement et partit en courant. Le laissant complètement hébété.

* * *

A petit café, où restaient les autres, l'ambiance était toujours excellente, excepté pour Kiba qui grommelait à la vue de Kimi, qui lui lançait des regards de foudre. Minâra se contentait de hausser les épaules. Gaara et Neji s'assirent à côté de Kiba, en lui lançant des sourires moqueurs.

-Je t'avais prévenu, lui dit l'Hyûga.

-Oh, ta gueule…

-Qu'est-ce que tu as essayé de lui faire à ma petite cousine?

-Mais rien, putain…Je voulais juste…euh…Lui parler…Et voilà que cet espèce de chien enragé vienne nous déranger.

-Ah…Ca…Kimi…Deux jumeaux…Quand tu en veux un des deux, tu dois avoir l'autre aussi…C'est les deux ou rien.

-Mais je ne veux pas sortir avec les deux, je veux juste la fille.

-N'en parle pas comme si c'était du bétail.

-Ouais, déso…mais ça me fous la haine.

-Hmmm…Il faudrait…Commença Gaara.

-…Trouver un moyen…où elle…Compléta Neji.

-Serait…seule….Termina le kazekage.

-Hé, les gars.

-Quoi?

- On vous as jamais dit que vous ressembliez à un vieux couple, à compléter les phrases de l'autre.

- -- ;;;

-Non, mais le prenez pas mal, hein.

-CA VA LES GAAAAAAAAARS! Hurla Shiaka, en leur sautant au cou.

-Tu m'étouffes, tu m'étouffes, suffoqua Neji.

-Argh…

-Oh, pardon, hihi…Bah alors, Kiba, c'est quoi cette tête d'enterrement.

-Rien, grogna-t-il.

-Ohoh…Ca veut dire que tu t'es encore pris un râteau?

Neji et Gaara explosèrent de rire, tandis que Kiba déversait des ondes négatives et des pulsions meurtrières.

-Ca doit être le syndrome de Kankuro, Railla Gaara.

-Hahaha, ouais…Tant fait pas Kiba, tu t'en trouveras une. Evite juste de tomber amoureux d'une fille qui a un frère qui mord. Et n'essaie même pas de rivaliser avec ou de le défier.

-Tu te ferais écraser comme une mouche…Ajouta Temari, qui vint prendre part à la conversation. C'est mignon, le petit chiot est amoureux de la tigresse.

-Raaaaah…Vos gueules!

-Tu prends vraiment tout au pied de la lettre, mon petit, dit Temari.

Kiba s'en alla fou furieux à quelques mètres de là.

Il reçut une petite tape sur l'épaule et lorsqu'il se retourna il vit Minâra, essoufflée d'avoir courut, elle tenait un petit morceau de papier dans la main.

-Ca va? Demanda-t-il, en jetant des coups d'oeils furtifs aux alentours.

-Ne t'en fais pas, il est en train de draguer la petite cousine de Neji, j'en ai profité pour…euh…

Elle hésita une seconde, puis l'embrassa sur la joue et dans le cou tout en lui fourrant le petit papier dans la main. Elle repartit, un peu mal à l'aise dans le café, tandis que Kiba déplia le papier, où était inscrit son numéro et son adresse, là, il commença à avoir des visions d'angelots et de musique céleste.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle revint, elle vit son frère la chercher du regard, puis lorsqu'il la vit, continuait sa conversation avec Hanabi.

D'ailleurs celle-ci semblait un peu déconcertée. Shino avait passé sa soirée avec une brune qu'elle ne connaissait pas, hormis à l'examen de chuunin, c'était Yuki. Plus Shino s'approchait de cette fille, plus Hanabi brûlait de colère. Elle profita de la présence de Kimi pour le rendre jaloux, mais cela semblait lui faire ni chaud ni froid.

-Non sérieux, je trouve sur que tu t'es vraiment bien battu.

-Merci, à part ça, tu en m'a cassé qu'une ou deux côtes et j'ai quelques fractures, dit-elle en lui montrant un bandages à sa jambes et à son bras gauche. Je ne saurais plus utiliser mon bras gauche pendant un bout de temps.

-Voyons, comme si les coups ne venaient que de moi. J'ai enchaîné trois combats, j'ai pas mal souffert, dit-il en prenant un air affecté.

-C'est ça, ouais.

-Hanabi…C'est moi ou je t'emmerde ?

-_Bingo, pensa-t-elle._

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, je n'ai juste à le cœur à…Enfin…

Kimi jeta un regard aux alentours.

-C'est le brun là? Qui est avec Yuki?

-Mouais…C'est qui cette fille? Il ne l'a pas lâché de la soirée…

-C'est mon équipière, mais c'est bizarre, elle ne m'a jamais parlé de lui. En plus, l'autre jour, ce mec est venu lui rendre visite lorsqu'elle était à l'hosto, il nous a foutu dehors, ma sœur et moi, pour lui parler.

-QUOI?

-Ouais, je en sais pas combien de temps il est resté, car je devais m'en aller avec Minâra, on devait poursuivre notre examen.

-Ca veut dire qu'il la connaissait avant? S'indigna Hanabi.

-J'en sais rien, peut-être qu'il a flashé sur elle et…

Kimi rejeta un dernier coup d'œil et reprit :

-Qui sait ? Regarde-les. Ils sont peut-être frère et sœur.

-Hahaha…T'es con. Jamais, il n'a pas de sœur ou alors il ne m'en a jamais parlé. Non, ce n'est pas possible. Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur cette pouffe?

-Ne dis pas ça d'elle, elle est sympa. Enfin, avant l'examen je pensais que c'était un mec. Elle état toujours habillé comme un mec, d'ailleurs toutes les filles de l'académie étaient folle d'elle.

-Ouais? Elle est peut-être lesbienne, dit Hanabi, dans une lueur d'espoir.

-Non, sûrement pas.

-Tssss…Les garçons manqués, c'est ça qui lui plait?

Hanabi regarda Yuki, elle était pourtant banale…enfin, pas si banale que ça. Elle avait une belle peau blanche, un petit visage et elle était grande et élancé. Elle devait faire un mètre soixante-cinq. Cependant, pas un sourire emblait éclairer son visage, pourtant Shino semblait lui adresser quelques sourires, qu'il n'accordait normalement qu'à Hanabi. Cela l'enrageait encore plus. Elle portait un pantalon kaki large, relié par une ceinture au niveau des genoux ainsi qu'un t-shirt moulant de couleur bordeau. Shino paraissait beaucoup lui parler, ce qui provoqua la curiosité des quelques ninjas, peu habitué à le voir communiquer.

-A qui? Ton copain brun?

-Il s'appelle Shino.

-Hmmm…Tu es avec?

-Oui et non.

-Oui ou non?

-C'est compliqué, commença Hanabi.

-Si c'était oui, je en ferais rien, si c'était non, je tenterais bien ma chance avec toi….mais oui et non, je fais quoi dans ce cas là ?

Elle le regarda d'un air interloqué et plissa légèrement les yeux.

-Tu peux toujours tenter ta chance.

* * *

Hinata, s'était arrêté près du terrain de football. Elle s'était assise sur les tribunes, devant l'immensité désertique du stade. Elle rêvait à l'instant qu'elle venait de vivre. Ce seul souvenir suffisait à la rendre immensément heureusement. Elle était contente d'avoir réussit à faire cela, mais regrettait d s'être enfuie comme une petite fille. Il suffisait de voir, d'entendre ou de penser à Naruto pour se sentir transportée.

-Pffuuuuuuuppfuuu…Je t'ai retrouvé, Fit le blond, essoufflé, qui montait les escaliers qui menaient aux gradins.

-Naruto-kun…Je…

-Ah, non! Je ne te laisserais plus partir…

-Je…Je…

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, mais elle ne réussit pas à soutenir son regard.

-Pfiouuuuuuuh…Un peu froid ce soir, non? Commença-t-il pour dissiper le malaise.

-O..Oui.

-Haha! Tu veux que je te montre un super endroit.

Elle le regarda, un brin méfiante, puis lui sourit.

-Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup.

-Go! On décolla.

Il l'a prit par la main, de peur qu'elle trébuche sur les gradins, ce qui la rendit livide.

-Ca va, Hinata? Tu es toute blanche…

-Ca…ca va, je t'assure.

-D'habitude, tu es toute rouge, c'est le stade final? Hahaha…

Ils contournèrent quelques maisons et arrivèrent devant une demeure abandonné.

-Tatsaaaaa…C'est là! Dit-il, non sans fierté.

-Quoi? Cette maison?

-Ben, oui, répondit-il, déçu, que son enthousiasme ne soit pas partagé.

Ils entrèrent dans cette grande bâtisse, poussiéreuse. Hinata éternua quelques fois et Naruto lui dégagea le chemin. Il faisait fort sombre, mais une faible lumière se faisait au loin. Ils longèrent un long couloir, montèrent un escalier assez raide et débouchèrent, après avoir passé une porte grinçante, sur une immense salle. Il y avait là une grande fenêtre, noircie par la poussière, mais les vitraux coloraient la pièce. Cela donnait une ambiance romantique et magique à la fois. Ils se déchaussèrent et Naruto s'approcha d'un interrupteur pour l'allumer. Une série de petite lumière s'allumèrent, sans pour autant les éblouir. Les ampoules étaient toutes cachées, tamisant ainsi l'éclairage. Certaines était cachées dans des vases où derrières des tissus.

-Sympa, non? C'est moi qui ai aménagé ça. C'est ma base secrète, dit-il, un peu gêné.

Elle jeta un regard circulaire, cela devait être une ancienne maison, car l'architecture datait. Il y avait des moulures au plafond et le sol était en parquet. Il y avait au bout, un feu ouvert. Naruto enleva un grand drap pour faire apparaître quelques brindilles et morceaux de bois.

Il s'activa à faire le feu, en voyant Hinata frissonner. Il y avait un matelas devant le feu, où elle s'installa. Le feu prit bien et il s'assit à ses côtés.

-Comme ça, tu ne seras pas malade.

-…Merci, Naruto-kun…

-Pas de quoi!

-…Dis…

-Hmmm, marmonna-t-il en admirant le feu.

-P…pourquoi, tu m'as monté ta...base secrète.

-Je…A vrai dire, j'en sais trop rien…J'avais envie, parce que tu es une fille que j'apprécie beaucoup, sans doute…

-…

-Et j'imagine, que si…Hum…Si tu m'as embrassé tout à l'heure, c'est que tu dois penser plus ou moins, la même chose de moi…Haha, fit-il nerveusement.

Elle se racla la gorge de nervosité.

-Et si…Ca ta rendu ainsi de savoir que moi et Sakura, on a…Enfin, juste une fois, c'est que…

-Je t'aime!

-Hein?

Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de se qu'elle venait de dire, elle pensait avoir pensé trop fort, mais non, ces mots étaient bel et bien sorti de sa bouche. Ces mots qu'elle voulait lui dire depuis si longtemps. Sa tête semblait être un fer chauffé à blanc.

Il eut un sourire qui semblait fendre son visage, tandis qu'elle cachait son visage derrière ses mains. Il les retira et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de l'Hyûga, et de l'autre prenait son menton.

Elle gardait ses mains serrées sur sa poitrine.

-Tu sais, moi aussi je suis nerveux…Pas la peine de me stresser encore plus…

Elle émit un petit rire, et calma ainsi les battements de son cœur.

Elle lui retira le bon, et qu'il avait sur la tête. La pièce s'était réchauffée de ce mauvais mois de mars. Il lui retira son anorak pour le jeter plus loin et enleva son propre pull.

Hinata portait une petite chemise blanche à dentelle et une longue jupe noire, qu'elle retira en prenant soin de ne pas la déchirer. Il l'embrassa le long de son corps et sentit son cœur battre contre sa poitrine, tout comme le sien. Elle était à présent en sous-vêtements et lui, en pantalon, couchés sur le matelas, devant le feu qui crépitait. Elle caressa ses cheveux blonds hirsutes et lui l'embrassait sur le ventre et descendait jusqu'à ce que…

-QU'EST-CEQ UE VOUS FAITES CHEZ MOI! HALTE-LA, VIOLEUR DE PROPRIETE PRIVE OU JE…Oups…

-Konohamaruuuuu…Siffla Naruto, en lançant le regard le plus furieux possible.

Hinata, effrayé mit la couverture sur elle et se cacha derrière Naruto.

-Je n'ai rien vu, je ne vois rien et je m'en vaiiiiiiiis…Cria-t-il en dévalant les escaliers.

Ils entendirent une petite chute, puis de spas pressé et finalement une porte claquer.

-Je vais le tuer, ce sale gosse…Grommela le blond.

-Hihihihi…Ria Hinata, en l'entourant de ses bras et en embrassant son dos musclé.

-Désolé, Hinata…

-C'est…C'est pas grave, Naruto…Je suis heureuse.

-Pas moi! Si il n'y avait pas eu ce sale petit fouineur, je…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'elle lui tourna la tête pour l'embrasser…

-C'est bizarre, d'un coups, tu as l'air beaucoup moins timide.

Elle eut des yeux ronds et en rougit davantage, puis se recula un peu.

-Non, désole…je en voulais pas dire ça…Je…Je t'aime beaucoup, tu sais, dit-il en regardant sur le côté…Tu…On va ailleurs?

-Où ça? Demanda-t-elle en se rhabillant.

-Je ne sais pas…Chez moi ?

Elle lui sourit en guise de réponse et quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient partis, bras dessus dessous.

* * *

Au petit café, Jiraiya, quelque peu plein, essaya une nouvelle tentative de drague sur Shizune, qui débouche sur un bon direct droit sur le nez. Neji parlait avec Rock, Tenten et Saya, Gaara prenait part à une conversation avec Kakashi, histoire de tisser de meilleurs liens, Shizune dû après Jiraiya supporter les tentatives de Gai, Kimi se rapprochait de plus en plus méchamment d'Hanabi, Ino et Sakura avaient déjà des vue sur l'agréable barman, Chouji…mangeait, Shino parlait avec Yuki et Tsunade discutait avec Asuma et Kurenai.

Kimi commençait à être plus intime avec Hanabi, qui ne semblait pas être contre. Il lui passa le bras autour des épaules et lui murmurait des choses à l'oreille. Ils sortirent discrètement et s'assirent près d'une petite place. Il lui caressait le visage et rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes. Il embrassait divinement bien. Elle passa sa main sur son visage, caressant le léger bouc qu'il arborait.

-Ca va, je te dérange pas? Dit Shino, qui les surprit.

Mais ils ne semblaient pas si étonné de le voir, ils l'attendaient même.

-Et toi ! Tu te prend pour qui pour en plus m'adresser la parole préférant cette gamine à moi.

-Elle n'a qu'un an de moins que toi…Franchement, tu me déçoit Hanabi, je en te pensait pas si stupide et futile.

-Et toi! Je ne te permet pas de…Interrompit Kimi.

-Toi, n'essaye même pas d'ouvrir la bouche! Ajouta Shino, d'une voix si impérieuse, que Kimi s'enfonça dans le banc, sans oser faire quoi que ce soit.

-TU TE PREND POUR QUI SALE CON? Ca y'est, tu dragues une autre fille et je suis supposé resté là, les bras ballants.

-Tu es vraiment ridicule…Tu me fais pitié…Ajouta-t-il en s'en allant.

-Shino! Je en te laisserais pas partir comme ça!

-Tu me saoules…C'est la seule manière que tu as trouvé pour te faire remarquer…

-Arrête de me traiter comme une gamine, je…

-Alors, agis comme une adulte…Pour info, la fille en question est ma petite sœur…Salut…

-Je…CRETIN!

-Pourquoi crétin?...Fille facile…

- Parce qu'il fallait bien trouver quelque chose! Je te déteste!

-Tu sais quoi? Ca ne vaut même pas la peine de te parler. Ciao…

Il se tourna vers Kimi :

- Fais attention, elle n'est pas aussi sainte Nitouche, qu'on voudrait le croire.

-Ca veut dire?

-Elle sauterait n'import qui!

-T'es dégueulasse! Ce n'est pas vrai! On se demande c'est qui le gamin ? Hurla-t-elle.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il s'en alla d'un pas nonchalant.


	51. End Of Sorrow Chapitre 12

_**sakamoto Juliette**:__Meric beaucoups, mais tu sais, avant tout ce qui me fais le plus plaisir est le fait que les gens prennet le temps de la lire Cela me fait égelemment très plaisir que tu la toruve humaine, c'était le but après tout et je n'ai aps donné ce titre de fic pour rien, j'essaye juste de m'inspirer des gens qui sont autour de moi.(en particulier pour Shikamaru ) En tout asn narrête pas de faire des reviews lol_

_**NakuHakumania**: Euh, oui, il est jaloux lol ca arrives des fois un Shino énervé, c rare mais ça arrive. En meme temps, il ya de quoi, perosnellement on me ferait ce coup, je...enfin bref la suite arrive en ten fais pas ;)  
_

_**

* * *

**_

_**End of sorrow…**_

**Chapitre 12 : J'craque monsieur – Zazie**

L'équipe de Shikamaru et lui-même, s'habillèrent pour la mission, ils se vêtirent de tunique noire afin de se camoufler dans la nuit.

-Vous n'avez pas un modèle plus moulant ? On ne voit pas assez bien mes formes et mon corps de Dieu.

-Miuuuuuuuu, siffla la voix du juunin.

-Rhoooo…J'ai compris…mais c'est pas élégant ces sacs poubelles, je me croirai habillé en Maho.

-Quelle tristesse fit la voix de l'adolescente après lui avoir infligé un coup de manche sur le nez.

-Vos gueules, souffla Shikamaru.

Ils munirent Miu et Maho d'un talkie walkie.

Les deux groupes partirent de leurs côtés. Miu et Tetsu prirent les remparts et le second groupe. Shikamaru immobilisait les gardes avec sa manipulation des ombres tandis que Maho les endormaient avec un puissant chloroforme, étant donné qu'elle ne voulait pas tuer si c'était inutile. De leur côté Miu et Tetsu n'étaient pas aussi méticuleux, ils se contentaient d'une bonne baston. Miu écrasait les gardes contre les murs et Tetsu les assommaient.

Ils avaient dû ainsi mettre KO une cinquantaine de gardes et de ninjas. Ils arrivèrent chacun devant les chambres des érudits quand soudain…

-Ooooooooooh…C'est la ranch roveeer! Le seul modèle qu'il me manquait dans la collection « Des voitures de série » de la collection Atlas!

A peine avait-il effleurée la petite voiture en plastique, qui reposait sur un petit socle, qu'une immense alarme retentit dans tout le domaine.

Une vingtaine arrivèrent et les entourèrent.

-Miuuu…Mon petit Miuuuuuu…As-tu loupé queeelque chose, dans le mot « mission discrète »? Cracha leur Sensei à l'attention de l'adolescent aux longs cheveux noirs.

-Euuuuuuuuuuh…Mais c'était une occaz en or, vous en savez donc pas que…

-JE NE VEUX RIEN SAVOIR!

-Ahahahaha, fit un vieil homme qui sortit de sa chambre en robe de nuit blanche écarlate.

-Vous pensiez nous avoir comme ça? Fit un second, totalement identique au premier.

-Logiquement cela aurait du marcher, répondit Miu, avec une mine désappointé.

-Peeeeeeersonne, ne peut violer notre domaine, répondit un troisième clone.

-Je ne vois pas où on a pu faire une erreur, s'interrogea toujours l'adolescent.

-Vous êtes nos prisonniiiiiiiiiiiers, fit une derrière voix sifflante.

Shikamaru ayant usé quasi la totalité de son chakra, ne pu faire quoi que ce soit.

A ce moment, Tetsu roula des yeux et tomba par terre.

-Je suis un poissssssssssssssooooon…J'ai besoin d'eau de l'eaaaaaau…ou je vais mourir, balbutia-t-il en ouvrant et fermant la bouche tel une carpe.

-Eh c'est parti, pensa Shikamaru en pensant que sa dernière heure venait de sonner.

Les gardes les emmenèrent dans les sous sols et les enfermèrent dans une prison gardée par deux ninjas. Ils prirent soin évidemment de détruire les talkie-walkie.

Au bout d'une heure, Tetsu reprit ses esprits, se demandant où il était.

Miu lui expliqua la situation et il n'eut pour seule réaction qu'un long « Meeeeerde »

Shikamaru prit son portable qu'il avait caché dans la doublure de sa veste, il voulut appeler quelqu'un mais son crédit d'appel était si bas, qu'il ne put envoyer qu'un message.

Il envoya un message à sa sœur disant cela : « JSUI DS LA MERDE, AIDEMOI,AVEC EQUIP.MISSION DANGEREUZ.VILLAGE ECORCE.APEL RENFOR.URGENT! »

Il attendit quelques secondes et reçut un réponse : « LUT!DESO MAIS C FIN D SOLDE AUJ.SUPER OCCAZ.SUPERFRINGUE.DEMAND KELK1 DOTRE.BIZ »

Il écarquilla ses yeux et explosa.

-PUTAIN! QUELLE CONNE!TOUT CA POUR QUOI POUR DES PUTAINS DE…

-Sensei, calmez-vous, l'énervement n'a jamais aidé personne…Lui dit calmement Maho.

Il frappa contre le mur et se plia sous la douleur.

-Ah c'est malin, dit Miu.

-TOI! TA GUEULE!

-Mais…

-Miu, n'en rajoute pas…Fit Tetsu, avec un regard un peu craintif envers son professeur.

Une heure plus tard, Shikamaru dormait, il tombait de fatigue et avait besoin de reprendre des forces pour récupérer son chakra.

Maho était en position de méditation, un étrange spectre sortait de sa bouche comme lors de l'épreuve des clochettes. Il déambulait dans la cellule.

-Maho, vite s'il-te-plait…Grimaça Miu.

Le spectre s'introduisit par la serrure de la porte, on entendit vaguement un bruit sourd au dehors. La porte s'ouvrit lentement sur un des ninjas qui gardait la prison. Il avait les yeux blancs. Miu lui donna un violent coup dans la nuque pour l'assommer.

Tetsu, secoua lentement Maho par les épaules et lorsque celle-ci réintégra son spectre, elle reprit conscience.

-On fait quoi de Sensei? Demanda le ninja aux longs cheveux noirs.

-Il est fatigué, il a utilisé trop de chakra, il vaut mieux que l'on se débrouille sans lui.

Les trois ninjas coururent furtivement en faisant attention à éviter tout ninja ennemi.

Ils se tenaient à présent dans une salle de réunion, où se trouvaient les 4 érudits qui sirotaient un verre de cognac devant une grande carte, de nombreux plans ainsi qu'une vingtaine de ninjas autour. Miu sauta de son perchoir, malgré les protestations de Maho et Tetsu.

Il tendit un doigt accusateur :

-Ahaaaaaaa…je vais vous écraser!

Les quatre érudits et surtout la vingtaine de ninjas bien costaud regardèrent de haut en bas Miu et éclatèrent de rire.

Tetsu et Maho se regardèrent et le rejoignit.

Maho s'adressa au ninja aux longs cheveux :

-Miu, je te jure qu'on jour, tu vas y laisser ta peau, et la notre par la même occasion.

Trois heures plus tard, Shikamaru se réveilla et fut surpris de ne plus voir ses trois élèves.

-Ca y'est…Ils sont passé sur l'autel du sacrifice et je serais le dernier pour l'apothéose…Tsss…Ca craint.

Il jeta un regard aux alentours et vit la porte ouverte.

-Soit le gardien est con, soit c'est un piège….soit…

Il leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna un long « Oh nooooon »

Il se leva et sentit quelques courbatures à cause de la dureté du sol, sur lequel il a dormi.

Shikamaru sortit de la cellule en regardant de droite à gauche, craignant que quelque lui tombe dessus à un moment ou un autre…En effet, avait-il à peine sorti le nez dehors que Miu lui sauta à la gorge en le serrant de toute ses forces.

-Aaaargh…Miu…Lâche-mouaaaaaah…

-Sensei…Je suis si heureux de vous voir…

-Miuuuuuu…Je ne le répéterais pas.

-Rhooooooo…Grogna-t-il en défaisant ses bras du cou du juunin.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

-Rieeeeen…Chantonna l'adolescent.

-Miu, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Si vous m'embrassez, je veux bien vous le dire, dit-il, la bouche en cœur.

-Je vais me débrouiller tout seul, merci de ton aide, lâcha-t-il un brin dégoûté.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Sensei? Vous ne me trouvez pas à mon goût.

-Miu, il y a deux gros obstacles : Je suis Hetero et futur marié, compris?

-Maiiiiiis…Les goûts change…et puis d'après un sondage dans « konoichi, jeune et jolie », plus de 40 des habitants de Konoha ont déjà eut une relation extra-conjuguale…Ca tome bien, vous pourriez faire monter la moyenne.

Lorsqu'il finit son speech, Shikamaru était déjà fort loin.

Il tourna dans les couloirs et déboucha sur une immense salle tachée de sang frais. Il recula, avec une envie de vomir.

-Ca va Sensei ?

-Whouaaaaaaaaaaah! Hurla-t-il, saisi par Maho qui venait d'apparaître derrière lui, il ne sut comment.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ?

-Nous avons nettoyé pendant que vous repreniez des forces, déclara Tetsu, en refermant la porte du conseil.

-Vous les avez tous buté?

-Non, juste les ninja,s les quatre vieux, sont dans une cellule plus bas…Bon, la mission est fini on y va ?

-Oui, mais il faut passer au gîte d'abord, fit Miu, les yeux gourmands.

-Oui, évidemment, répondit Tetsu.

-On y va, Dit Maho.

-Wowowow! J'ai peut-être mon mot à dire dans l'histoire! Vous êtes ennuyeux! Vous pouvez m'expliquer comment se fait-il qu'il y ait une pile de ninjas dans cette salle?

-On les as battu, répondit calmement Miu.

-Vous trois?

-Bien, évidemment, Fit Tetsu, le plus naturellement du monde.

-Je…Bon, moins j'en saurais mieux ce sera.

-Il le vaut mieux en effet, commenta la konoichi.

Ils retournèrent au gîte et expliquèrent la situation très vaguement, étant donné que Shikamaru, ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé et que ses élèves semblaient lui cacher quelque chose. Il se dit qu'il finirait bien par savoir un moment ou un autre.

Yoshi en voyant Miu, s'était éclipsé pour ne pas devoir subir ses harcèlements, ce qui semblait chagriner l'adolescent. Shikamaru rejoignit Hideki, qui semblait de plus en plus faible et malade. Il était assis près de la cheminée, mais son visage traduisit un excitement et un profond soulagement.

-Shikamaru, je te remercie sincèrement pour ce que toi, et tes élèves ont accompli, vous avez fait bien plus que nous tous en cinq ans.

-C'est plutôt mes trois freaks que tu dois remercier, c'est eux qui ont fait la plupart du boulot.

-Tu as des élèves bien exceptionnels.

-Ca tu peux le dire…

-Mais…oooh…Regarde comme c'est kawai, dit le leader aux longs cheveux d'ébène, en pointant son doigt sur Maho et Tetsu.

Il était légèrement blessé et Maho avait insisté pour panser ses plaies.

Il était assis sur un tabouret torse nu, laissant Maho bander les plaies qu'il avait sur les épaules et sur les bras. Il était rouge comme une pivoine et tenter de cacher cela.

En voyant Shikamaru et Hideki le regarder et le pointer du doigt, en rigolant, il se mit à tourner au rouge vif et tentait, sans succès, de cacher sa tête entre ses épaules.

Il leur jeta des regards de foudre, ce qui leur fit redoubler de fou rire.

Miu était toujours à la recherche de Yoshi, sans succès, celui-ci avait finalement prit la fuite.

Il soupira et s'approcha d'Hideki, un sourire colgate aux lèvres.

-Alors...Miu ? Dit Hideki en lui faisant soigne de s'asseoir à leurs côtés, Ton Sensei m'a raconté tes exploits.

-C'est vrai? S'enthousiasma Miu, en regardant Shikamaru.

-Pas du tout, répondit glacialement celui-ci.

-Brrrr…Il fait froid, je vais aller chercher du bois pour alimenter le feu…

-Miu, accompagne-le, ordonna le juunin.

-D'accord, S'enthousiasma-t-il tout feu tout flamme.

Il prit un hache et accompagna Hideki quelques mètres plus loin pour hacher de grosses bûches.

-Il est sympa ton Sensei, tu dois bien rire avec lui.

-Tout est relatif, disons qu'il n'a pas vraiment le sens de l'humour, expliqua-t-il en regardant les longs bras du leader. Ils étaient vraiment blancs et crémeux, ce qui le rendait fou.

-Hahaha…Moi, je le trouve sympa, il me fait un peu penser à mon grand frère, il lui ressemble beaucoup.

-Ah…Et il est où ce frère? Demanda Miu, d'un air intéressé.

-Aucune idée, il est parti de chez moi quand j'avais dix ans. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu, il est sans doute mort. Il avait neuf ans de plus que moi.

-Ah…

-Enfin, ce n'est pas grave, je ne veux pas plomber l'ambiance, Hahaha, dit-il en posant des bûches dans les bras de Miu, qui avait les yeux de bambi.

-Vous n'avez pas d'autres frères et sœur?

-Arrête de me vouvoyer s'il-te-plait, je te rappelle que je n'ai que seize ans. Haha. Et pour te répondre, non je n'ai pas d'autre famille. Mais je suis bien entouré, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais seul au monde. Il se pencha pour ramasser d'autres bûches et lorsqu'il se releva, Miu avait la bouche grande ouverte. L'adolescent laissa tomber les bûches qu'il portait.

Hideki eut une mimique boudeuse adorable et sourit.

-Fais un peu attention, dit-il en se penchant vers Miu pour ramasser les bûches, mais lorsqu'il releva la tête vers l'adolescent, celui-ci l'embrassa, sans réfléchir.

Mais Hideki ne sursauta pas, il se laissa faire en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'adolescent, qui pour la première fois, rougit vraiment.

Hideki lui souriait jouant avec une des mèches de Miu, qui le dévorait des yeux.

Il passa sa main sur son visage et le long du costume blanc, en rapprochant les pans près de lui. Hideki n'avais que qu'une petite dizaine de centimètres de plus que Miu, mais son corps était aussi fins. Délicat et fragile. Miu l'embrasse de nouveau.

* * *

-Atchouuuuuum!

-Alors, vous avez attrapé un rhume? S'inquiéta Shikamaru en les voyant rentrer.

-Il fait un peur froid dehors, Dit Miu, sans oser affronter le regard de son maître.

Maho et Tetsu se regardèrent, puis jetèrent un air à Miu et Hideki, pour ensuite agiter la tête en signe de consentement.

-Ce n'est pas sérieux, surtout pour toi, Hideki, d'autant plus que tu m'as dit que tu avais une mononucléose.

Miu sursauta et se tourna vers Hideki, puis vers ses camarades et éternua.

-Tiens, on dirait que c'est contagieux…Lâcha Tetsu.

-Mais non, la mononucléose n'est contagieuse que si…Shikamaru s'arrêta net. Miu, dans une heure on repart, fais tes affaires.

-Déjà?

-Ecoute ce que dit Sensei, c'est capital…Confirma Tetsu.

-Tetsu garde ton ironie pour toi

-Bien, Shikamaru-sensei, dit-il avec un sourire d'ange.

Hideki vint se rasseoir près du feu. Shikamaru semblait embêté de l'avoir laissé seul avec Miu. Il avait pendant une fraction de seconde oublié son côté nymphomane et craignait d'avoir laissé Hideki dans un piège. Il s'approcha près du jeune leader et lui chuchota :

-Dis…Ca va ?

-Evidemment…Pourquoi tu dois me chuchoter ça?

-Pour rien…Mais…Ca a été avec Miu ?

-Ben oui, on a juste été chercher du bois.

-Ah…Bon…Très bien…Tout va bien alors, conclut-il un peu surpris que Miu ne lui ait pas sauté à la figure.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois devant le gîte à faire leurs adieux.

-Eh bien, Shikamaru, Maho, Tetsu, Miu, je ne vous dit pas adieu, car j'espère vous revoir de nouveau.

-Bien évidemment, tu passes quand tu veux à Konoha.

-Et vous serez toujours bienvenu ici, il faudra un peu de temps pour réinstaurer une démocratie mais cela se fera petit à petit.

-Comme dans toute guerre…

-Bon voyage…

-Ouais, allez on se phone, lâcha Miu.

-Miu, tu détruit le côté dramatique de la scène d'adieu, soupira Maho.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Ria Hideki, j'ai ton numéro ainsi que de vous trois…Au revoir.

Ils se serrèrent la main et repartirent.

Lorsqu'ils disparurent de l'horizon, ils entendirent une petite voix au-dessus.

-Ca va? Ils sont partis?

Hideki explosa de rire :

-Yoshi, je peux savoir ce que tu fais sur le toit.

-R…RIEN! Bon, on a du boulot, non ?

-Oh, que oui, termina-t-il le sourire aux lèvres…


	52. End Of Sorrow Chapitre 13

_**Adaska**: Je sais on voit large mais on essaie de tout mettre quand même, no soucy on gère plus ou moins le truc '**  
**_

_**Sakamoto Juliette**: Euh, non cela va faire deux ou trois ans que je ne suis plus dans cette maudite école lol Je suis à St luc maintenant Collège...St Pierre? Sinon un gars comme Miu...Euuuuuuuuuuh...je n'ai pas l'immense honneur d'en connâitre désolé Mais sache que j'iamerais beaucoups, mais je pense être constamment confronté à la folie de mon entourage, donc c'est un peu la même chose. j'laime bien ce petit Miu, on peut tout écrire sur lui bah, de toute façon avec cette fic j'ai rendu tous les personnages plus cons qu'ils ne le sont vraiment...surtout kankuro, il s'en ai pris plein la gueule, mais j'ai pour principe que les loser et le cons c'est toujours plus touchants que les héros, on peut tout faire avec les perdants  
_

_**

* * *

**_

_**End of sorrow…**_

**Chapitre 13 : Le passage obligé – La grande Sophie (**_ L'amour ça va ça vient et puis…)_

-Allez! Debout !

-Hmmm…Laisse-moi encore dormir un peu…

-Kakashi! Il est 10.40 et la séance est à onze heures! Dépêche-toi, je ne veux pas être en retard…

-Shiakaaa…Je suis crevé…

-Oh la bonne blague! Et c'est à cause de qui que tu n'as pas dormi…Tu en peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même…J'ai aussi peu dormi que toi, je te signale.

-Hmmmmm…Marmonna-t-il en s'enfonçant dans son oreiller, puis il tourna la tête vers la brune en lui adressant un sourire, les yeux à moitié fermés. Mais avoue, tu ne le regrette pas, c'était bien cette nuit…

-Papapapapap! Je ne veux entendre aucune excuse, lève-toi ou je jette toute la collection de romans pornos par la fenêtre!

A cet instant, lorsque Shiaka jouait avec les pages par la fenêtre, le ninja jaillit de son lit, à la vitesse de la lumière, avec des sueurs froides en arrachant les livres des bras de celle-ci tels des objets précieux.

-TOUT! Sauf ça…Suffoqua-t-il comme si elle avait joué avec sa vie.

-B…Bon…D'accord, excuse-moi…De toute façon, ils sont chiants ces bouquins…

-Je t'interdit de dire du mal sur…

-Oh, c'est bon…Alors, tu sembles réveillé là? Je te laisse dix minutes pour t'habiller!

Kakashi ne trouva rien à dire et remit délicatement ses romans à leurs places et se dit qu'il devrait les mettre sous verre un de ces jours.

-Et plus vite que ça, cria la jeune fille, dans la cuisine.

Kakashi lâcha un gros soupir et enfila un pantalon noir. D'habitude il avait de la réparti pour toute situation, mais il semblait avoir trouvé plus forte que lui. Si à l'extérieur il semblait un homme sûr de lui, dans le couple, il doutait tout le temps. Il n'osait quasi plus la contredire, à croire qu'elle avait finit par l'apprivoiser. Après tout, ils se complétaient et il en se verrait avec personne d'autre. Il avait passé l'âge des relations sans lendemain.

-Tu rêves? Lui demanda-t-elle en l'observant regarder par la fenêtre.

-Hein? J'arrive dans cinq minutes.

-Okay…J'ai déjà préparé de quoi manger pendant la séance étant donné que l'on aura pas le temps de se remplir le ventre avant.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent au cinéma avec quelques minutes de retard et entrèrent dans la salle. 

-Tu vois, c'est les pubs…On va devoir se taper trois quart d'heure de pub…Grimaça le juunin.

-Arrête de râler…Je me croirais avec mon frère.

* * *

Kakashi dormi durant toute la durée du film et lorsque ses ronflements furent trop dérangeants, ils furent expulsés dehors. 

-Bravo! J'applaudis des deux mains…

-La faute à qui ? Railla-t-il en l'imitant avec une voix fluette.

-Hahaha…D'accord, d'accord, j'avoue…

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du cinéma et se rendirent vers un snack, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec le père de Shiaka et Shikamaru.

-Ooooh! Mais qui voilà…Fit le père en souriant. Ils s'approchèrent d'eux, tandis que Shiaka et Kakashi se transformaient petit à petit en statue de pierre.

-A trois, on court…Chuchota Shiaka…

-Mes jambes en veulent plus bouger, Grinça-t-il.

Ils adoptèrent tous les deux, de formidables sourires jaunes et crispés.

-Bonjouuuuuur, dit Kakashi, avec un tremblement dans la voix, tandis que Shiaka se mit à écraser, sous le stress, la main de celui-ci.

-Hahaha…Alors c'est vous, l'ami de ma fille, enchanté de te connaître.

-Moi de même, Dit Kakashi en lui tendant la main pendant qu'une sueur froide lui parcourait le visage.

Le père s'approcha d'eux en plissant les yeux.

-Tiens, je ne vous imaginais pas si vieux…Enfin, ça m'a fait un peu un choc en vous voyant la première fois…Après tout…Shiaka fait ce qu'elle veut…

-Papaaaaa…Fit-elle en souriant tout en fronçant les sourcils.

-Hahaha…Pardon…Vous êtes bien sûr invité à manger avec nous ce soir, mon fils vient de rentrer de sa mission, il m'a dit devoir absolument avoir une discussion avec sa sœur, donc je l'ai invité à la maison également. Malheureusement sa fiancée ne pourra pas venir, elle passe sa soirée avec son frère et son beau-frère.

-Non, euh…je crois que tu as beaucoup de boulot ce soir, non ? Coupa Shiaka en s'adressant au ninja.

-Ouiiiiii…

-Je suis sûr que vous pouvez te libérer…ma femme s'est montré très enthousiaste pour le dîner…elle a préparé du Nabemono(1) , du Omu raisu(2), des Yakitori(3) et de la soupe Miso.

-Des…Des yakitori? Bafouilla Kakashi avec des yeux rêveurs.

-Oui, elle les prépare comme personne. Dois-je comprendre que vous serez des nôtres ce soir, Kakashi?

-Bien sûr!

-Parfait! A ce soir alors, Shiaka rentre plus tôt, tu dois aider ta mère.

-Mais…

-Sois rentré pour quatre heures.

-D'accord…

-A la bonne heure, dit-il en souriant, ravi de vous avoir rencontré Kakashi Hatake, un ninja tel que vous, c'est un honneur. A ce soir…

-A ce soir, Fit Kakashi tout sourire.

* * *

Lorsque le père était assez loin, Shiaka lui adressa un regard noir. 

-Mais t'es con ou quoi?

-Les yakitori sont ma faiblesse.

- Putain, Kakashi…Tu ne connais pas mes parents!

-Si…je viens de rencontrer ton père, il a l'air cool.

-Kakashi…le problème c'est ma mère dans l'histoire, tu ne la connais pas…

-Si je vais la rencontrer, ce soir…

-Kakashiiiiiiii…

-Tu dramatises un peu tout, j'ai l'impression…

-Je ne dramatise pas, je constate!

-Allons, ça ne peut pas être si terrible que ça, ce sera la première fois que je rencontrerais les parents d'une de mes copines, ça peut être drôle.

-Ce sera tout, sauf drôle.

-De toute façon, je ne peux plus refuser maintenant.

-C'est malin…

-Hahaha…Comment je devrais m'habiller ce soir?

- --

- Allez Shiaka, ce n'est pas la fin du monde…

-Ca t'amuses toi…

-Oui, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser ce soir.

-Kakashi, un faux pas et je t'étrangle…

-C'est pas mon genre…

-Je connais ton genre! Bon…Ne viens ni en jeans troué ni en costume cravate…

-Héhé…

-Kakashi, je t'en prie, ne me tape pas la gêne, déjà que mes parents vont me taper la gêne devant toi.

-C'est bon…Relax…

-Mouais…

-Avec ou sans le masque?

-AVEC!

-Pourquoi, demanda-t-il un peu stupéfait.

-Sans, t'es tellement beau, que ma mère risque de te mettre la main à la cuisse…

-Hmmm…Ca me plairait bien…WOUaille!

Elle lui avait gentiment tordus les doigts.

-Encore une pensée de ce genre et je te les arrache.

-D'accord, d'accord…

_(1) : fondues japonaises_

_(2) : mélange de riz et de morceaux de poulet enveloppé dans une omelette._

_(3) : brochettes de poulet grillé sur feu de bois_

_

* * *

_

Shiaka le quitta une heure avant que celui-ci ne doit se rendre chez ses parents. Il la charia durant toute l'après-midi, la rendant plus stressée que jamais.

Elle rentra, en prenant soin de ne pas claquer la porte. Elle aurait pu rentrer par sa fenêtre, mais ses parents eurent la bonne idée d'y placer des barreaux depuis la dernière fois où ils l'ont surpris en train de s'échapper. C'était il y a quelques jours, elle voulait faire une petite escapade nocturne pour rejoindre son amant et malheureusement sa mère alla dans le jardin voir l'état de ses géraniums et eut une splendide vue sur un vol plané qu'effectua sa fille pour rejoindre le toit voisin. Shiaka en la voyant, sursauta et trébucha sur une tuile, pour s'étaler dans le jardin voisin, tombant dans une roseraie.

Depuis cet accident, elle sympathisa avec la porte grinçante et le trou qu'elle creusa dans le mur de sa chambre, masqué par un poster. (1)

En refermant la porte, elle s'éclipsa doucement vers sa chambre. Et lorsqu'elle y accéda, elle y trouva son frère, assis sur son lit, le regard plus enragé que jamais.

-Oh! Salut Shika, dit-elle enjouée.

-Comment ça « salut » ? Grinça-t-il.

-Ben quoi?

-Shiaka, ne me prend pas pour un con, Articula-t-il les bras croisés, le regard lançant des éclairs.

-Hein?

-Je te signale, que pas plus tard qu'hier, je te demandais de l'aide et tu m'as envoyé balader. J'étais prisonnier par des putains de vieux fous qui n'allaient pas tarder à me tuer et TOI! Toi, tu me laisserais crever pour des PUTAINS DE SOLDES!

-Aaah…C'est pour ça…Bah, la preuve tu n'es pas mort.

Il s'avança et la plaqua contre le mur.

-Ne rigole pas avec ça! J'allais crever, bordel!

-Lâche-moi! Dit-elle en dégageant son coude qui se situait sur sa gorge.

Elle se tourna mais il la retint en lui saisissant l'épaule.

-Shiaka, ne déconne pas…A cette heure là, il n'y a aucun magasin d'ouvert…Où étais-tu ? Avec Kakashi?

-N…Non.

-Tu étais avec qui?

-Je n'étais avec personne!

-Tu vas me dire qu'il y avait des nocturnes dans les magasins?

-Ouais, c'est ça!

-Te fous pas de moi!

-Oh, la paix!

-Ouais, c'est ça! Tu t'en fous que je crève ou pas…tu n'as aucune excuse. T'es vraiment pitoyable.

Il s'en alla en claquant la porte, ce qui provoqua la curiosité de sa mère.

-Oh, ma chérie, tu es entrée, je ne t'avais pas entendue…

-_C'est fait exprès…_

- Va vite te changer et viens m'aider à la cuisine.

-D'accord…

Elle enfila rapidement un pantalon et un simple t-shirt pour aider sa mère dans les préparatifs. Elle se sentait vraiment nerveuse, pourtant il n'y avait pas vraiment de quoi s'inquiéter, c'était une simple rencontre.

Elle dressa la table rapidement. Son frère était sorti dehors. Il voulait s'en aller mais sa mère avait insisté pour qu'il reste. Neji et Gaara allaient partir d'ici moins d'une semaine et restèrent chez Rock Lee, qui les hébergea avec joie, libérant ainsi la chambre de Shikamaru.

Celui-ci, vu l'interdiction de sa mère, se terra dans son ancienne chambre, refusant d'ouvrir à quiconque, sa mère ne le comprenant pas, cru à une soudaine saute de mauvaise humeur et en s'en préoccupa pas.

Dix minutes avant l'heure, Shiaka enfila une petite robe noire courte et classique ainsi qu'un pantalon large de couleur rouge naphtol. Son père râla, mais finit par enfiler un pull à col roulé, changeant de son habituel habit de ninja. Son père était le portrait craché de Shikamaru. Il avait une apparence de paresseux mais possédait une intelligence hors du commun. Et même s'il possédait une attitude de nonchalance et de je-m'en-foutiste, il devait faire parti e ceux qui prenait le plus soin de son entourage. De plus, ils étaient tous les deux engagés avec des femmes qui les mettaient à leurs places. Quand à sa mère, Shiaka faisait tout pour ne pas ressembler à cette femme capricieuse et difficile, mais malgré tout elle a su leur donne rune excellente éducation basés sur de bonnes valeurs. Elle était sévère, mais n'avait pas un mauvais fond. Lorsque la sonnerie retentir son cœur fit un bond en avant, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir lorsqu'il arriverait ou comment…Elle respira un grand coup et descendit l'escalier.

Elle vit son amant, les cheveux éternellement décoiffés, habillé d'un simple jean bleu, d'un t-shirt blanc imprimé et d'une chemise aux motifs militaires. La tenue était simple, mais sur lui, resplendissait. Elle resta béate trente seconde dans les escaliers, et lorsque sa mère et Kakashi se tournèrent vers elle, la jeune file se redressa et lui adressa un sourire des plus chaleureux tout en se disant : _Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?_

Son père s'approcha et lui tendit la main en guise de bienvenue, ne cessant de passer sa main sur son cou qui l'irritais à cause du col roulé, qu'il e portait qu'une fois l'an et qui l'irritait.

Finalement, cela se passait mieux qu'elle le pensait, sa mère ne passa pas son temps à lui poser des questions stupides et eut même des propos pertinents, à croire qu'elle ne gardait son intelligence que pour les grandes occasions.

Lorsque le repas commença, la mère appela Shikamaru étant donné que c'était la moindre des politesses, il descendit lourdement les escaliers sans prêter attention à sa sœur mais salua Kakashi.

Ils se mirent à table et commencèrent le repas, Kakashi eut un pétillement dans les yeux, quand les brochettes de poulets apparurent sur la table.

-Alors cela fait depuis combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ? Demanda le père, curieux.

-Eeeeeeuh…Hésitèrent les deux.

-Plus longtemps que tu ne le crois, lâcha Shikamaru.

-Hein? Fit le père en se tournant vers son fils.

Shiaka et Kakashi écarquillèrent les yeux sans savoir quoi dire.

-Enfin, je lui avais dit que ce n'étais pas une bonne idée…Evidemment elle ne m'a pas écouté…

-Que…

-D'autant plus, qu'à l'époque elle était mineure et en plus élève de Kakashi, un double viol de règlement.

La mère avala une brochette de travers et les sourcils du père se froncèrent vers Kakashi qui arborait un immense sourire de gêne.

-Héhé…N'écoutez pas ce que Shikamaru vous dit…héhé…_Shikamaru, tu es mort…_Il plaisante bien sûûûr, tenta Shiaka, mais son père n'était pas dupe.

-Mineure dis-tu ?

-Ouais, enfin j'essayais de lui en dissuader mais bon…Elle ne m'écoute jamais…

-Shiaka, s'il-te plait, je ne penses pas que cela intéresse Papa…

-Oh que si, cela m'intéresse ce que tu fais derrière mon dos.

-Monsieur, si je puis me permettre, votre fille est en âge à…

-Ecoute, je ne sais pas qui tu es pour t'intéresser à des filles aussi jeune, ma fille dans en l'occurrence! Elle vit sous mon toit, j'ai le droit de…

-Shikamaru, qu'est-ce que tu coulais dire ? Intervint la mère.

-C'est pas difficile à deviner, c'est qu'une fille facile.

-SHIKAMARU! Hurla-t-elle.

-Je…Tenta Kakashi.

-La sortit est au fond à gauche, répliqua sèchement le père.

Shiaka lança un regard de désespoir à son amant, mais celui-ci ne lui esquissa un sourire mi-triste, mi-gêné.

Il sorti rapidement, en les saluant. Lorsque la porte se referma, la jeune fille se leva s'approcha de son frère et lui frappa à la joue, les larmes aux yeux.

-Sale connard, tu vas me le payer.

-Shiaka! Hurla son père, en se levant de sa chaise.

-Ca, tu l'as mérité, petite conne.

-Arrêtez vous deux, cria la mère.

-Oh ta gueule! Vous n'avez absolument aucun droit, sur moi. Et si le fait d'habiter chez vous, m'oblige à cela, c'est décidé, je pars.

-Je t'interdis de…

-Tu en m'interdiras plus rien, à présent, dit-elle en lançant un regard glacial à sa mère.

Celle-ci se mit à tomber en sanglots, ne sachant que faire pour retenir sa fille.

-Shiaka, interpella le père en la retenant par le bras. D'un geste de dégoût, elle s'en dégagea et prit la porte.

_(1): SPOIL Comme dans « The Shawshank Redemption» (en français: « les évadés ») avec Morgan Freeman._

* * *

Shikamaru était toujours assis sur sa chaise, dépassé par ce qu'il venait de voir. De l'autre côté de la table, il y avait sa mère qui pleurait. Il l'avait rarement vu pleurer, la dernière fois datait de la mort de son grand-père. Sa mère paraissait comme une femme forte, agaçante et sévère, mais là elle semblait faible et démunie. Cela lui faisait mal au cœur, de plus que la situation s'est passée plus mal que prévu. Il était sous al colère et a dit cela pour dire du mal à sa sœur, mais ne penserait jamais qu'elle quitterait ainsi le foyer. Elle était trop impulsive et ne réfléchissait pas aux conséquences de ses faits. Il se mit à regretter ses paroles, le regretter profondément. Elle ne pourrait sans doute jamais lui pardonner cela. Un vide se fit sentir dans son cœur en repensant à tous les moment passés avec elle. Comment elle pouvait lui redonner le sourire avec ses idioties, comment elle le charriait, lui redonnait confiance. 

Il voulait vraiment revenir en arrière, vraiment…

En y réfléchissant, il se dit que le message que sa sœur lui avait envoyé ne devait pas à prendre au premier degré. Elle devait sûrement faire quelque chose d'important, mais quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui cacher?

Il se leva et s'apprêta à partir, mais sa mère s'approcha et lui colla une gifle entre ses sanglots. Il ne réagit pas, il savait bien qu'il l'avait mérité.

Il s'en alla, pour retourner chez lui.

Sur le chemin, il tournait la tête au cas où il verrait sa sœur, mais savait qu'elle devait sûrement s'être réfugié chez Kakashi. Il monta les escaliers de son immeuble, et vit Temari au téléphone, allongé sur le canapé.

-Okaeri-nasai, Shika.

-Salut, fit-il sombrement.

En voyant sa mine, Temari conclut rapidement sa conversation, pour se rapprocher du ninja qui était assis dans le hall à enlever ses chaussures.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

Il leva les yeux vers elle, ils brillaient et Temari savait bien qu'un mot lui aurait suffit à pleurer. Elle le prit dans ses bras sans un mot, en lui caressant les cheveux. A ce moment, il explosa réellement en sanglots, marmonnant quelques faibles mots entre deux hoquets.

-Chuuuuut…Shika…calme-toi...Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas mon ange?

Il ne répondit pas et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé.

-Café?

-Merci, dit-il en arrêtant ses larmes.

Elle revint deux minutes plus tard, avec un café bien chaud, qu'il but en une gorgée.

-Tu veux bien me dire ce qui s'est passé?

Elle lui adressa un joli sourire en guise d'encouragement et posa son bras autour des épaules du ninjas.

Il lui expliqua la scène, tandis qu'elle fronçait de plus en plus les sourcils.

-…Voilà…

-Shikamaru…Excuse-moi de te dire ça, mais tu es vraiment con…

-…Je sais…

-Tu crois franchement que ta sœur t'aurait abandonné lorsque tu étais en situation périlleuse.

-Non, absolument pas, elle était toujours là quand tu en avais besoin.

-Ouais, je sais.

-Tu ferais mieux de la retrouver et de t'expliquer avec elle.

-Elle ne voudra sûrement plus m'adresser la parole.

-Ecoute, j'ai appris à mieux connaître ta sœur, ces derniers temps, je sais bien que tu comptes plus que quiconque pour elle. Tu es son frère, tu es la seule famille valable pour elle. Elle n'a jamais pardonné le fait que tes parents n'aient pas cherché plus loin pour la retrouver. Couper les ponts avec toi, sera la dernière chose qu'elle voudrait faire.

-Elle va me tuer…

-…Bah, elle est très impulsive.

Un sourire se traça sur le visage du juunin, à cette pensée.

-Ouais…Je vais essayer de la retrouver…Je n'ai pas envie de la perdre.

-Tu veux que je vienne avec toi?

-Non, c'est gentil, ma belle. Je me débrouillerais tout seul.

Il l'embrassa tendrement et se releva pour enfiler ses chaussures, puis partit.

* * *

En sortant de la maison de ses parents, Shiaka n'alla pas rejoindre Kakashi, mais se dirigea au sud-ouest du village, jusqu'à une demeure de taille moyenne, relativement modeste. 

Elle sonna et un garçon à la coupe au bol lui ouvrit.

-Shiaka? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle releva la tête pour montrer un visage humide et noyé de pleurs.

-Haha…Lee…Tu portes cette combinaison même quand tu es chez toi.

Il était surpris de la voir ainsi, elle, normalement si gaie et enthousiaste.

-Euh…Oui, mais j'en ai une dizaine de combinaison du genre.

-Ah…Dis, je peux entrer?

-Oui, oui, bien sûr…pardon, il se recula pour la laisser passer.

-Est-ce que…

-Gaara? Devina-t-il.

-O...Oui, j'aimerais bien lui parler.

-Il est à la bibliothèque, mais Neji est chez sa famille.

-Normal, ajouta-t-elle, en essuyant son visage, il va bientôt partir.

Il la laissa au pas de la porte et elle toqua. Gaara vint lui ouvrir la porte, assez surpris.

-Shiaka? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle voulut lui sourire, mais n'y arriva pas, tant l'émotion stagnait.

-J'avais juste envie…De…Passer te voir.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, dit-il, tout en refermant la porte et ne lui donnant un siège, Il s'est passé quelque chose avec ton frère ou Kakashi?

Elle leva son index en guise de première réponse.

-Ah…Ton frère…Quelque chose grave?

Elle agita la tête en guise de réponse.

-D'accord, quelque chose s'assez grave alors…Tu en l'as pas tué au moins?

Elle leva la tête en lui adressant un regard féroce.

-C'est bon….je plaisantais.

Elle lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé.

-Mais…Je ne comprends pas l'histoire du message.

-Il m'a envoyé un message pour venir le secourir.

-Oui, ça je le sais, mais toi pourquoi n'y es-tu pas allé ?

Elle tourna la tête, hésitant à répondre.

-Shiaka? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé l'aider.

-Je ne pouvais pas.

-Pourquoi?

-Je ne peux pas en parler.

-Tu étais avec Kakashi?

-Non, ça na rien à voir, même si j'étais avec lui, je serais quand même venu aider Shikamaru.

-Mais c'était quoi alors ?

-Je ne peux pas en parler, même pas à toi…Je suis désolé, mais ce que je faisais était réellement important, vraiment…

-Bon, je te crois. Alors maintenant tu es sans toit.

-Euh…Oui, affirma-t-elle, se rendant enfin compte de cela.

-Où comptes-tu aller.

-Ca n'est pas un problème, j'ai des amis ici, et Kakashi.

-Hmmm…Le problème est que je pars directement après le mariage de ton frère…Mais…Tu iras à ce mariage?

-Je ne sais pas encore…J'aurais sans doute toute ma famille après moi, de toute façon, question cousins, oncles et tantes, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'affinités avec eux….Des typiques Nara, fermés et bornés.

Il sourit, rangeant les livres qu'il avait posés sur la table.

-Tu lisais quoi?

-Tien de spécial, des traités de la famille de Lee, c'est une excellente petite bibliothèque, tu devrais la consulter à l'avenir.

-Ouais, j'y penserais.

-Sinon, ça va toujours avec top model?

-Qui? Ah Neji, bien sûr que ça va…Pourquoi cette question.

-Bah, pour savoir, donc c'est toujours le pied.

-Euh…

-Pas la peine de rougir c'est une question comme une autre.

-Ca ne te regarde pas!

-Ca y'est, il prend la mouche…Pfffff…

-Si tu veux m'énerver, sache que je ne veux pas te chercher querelle.

-C'est sûr que tu ne cherches pas grand-chose.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

-Oh, j'en sais rien…Je raconte n'importe quoi, ne fais pas attention. Dis, tu crois que je peux rester dormir ici?

-J'imagine que Lee sera d'accord, de toute façon ses parents en sont pas là, ils ne sont quasi jamais là, il y a une chambre d'ami.

-Hmmm…Je…

-Quoi ?

-Non, rien, c'est pas grave…

-Si…Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je ne peux pas juste dormir avec toi cette nuit, juste cette nuit, c'est promis.

-Que…

-Non, enfin c'est pas grave…Je voulais juste, enfin laisse tomber.

-Neji ne revient pas ce soir, tu peux dormir dans ma chambre si tu veux.

-Mais juste dormir hein, tant fais pas, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus ni quoi que ce soit.

Il lui adressa un sourire, et l'emmena dans sa chambre. C'était un des chambres d'amis de la maison, qu'il avait occupé, il y avait un grand lit. La maison était décidemment trop grande pour Lee, qui n'avait ni frère ni sœur, et dont les parents étaient constamment absent.

Elle retira sans pudeur ses habits, tandis que Gaara, assez Gêné lui tandis un de ses t-shirt, pour qu'elle le mette en guise de pyjama.

Elle se mit rapidement dans le lit, à cause du froid de la chambre. Elle s'enfonça dans le lit, pour n'avoir que quelques mèches de cheveux qui dépassent. Elle entendit son ami fermer la lampe et la rejoindre. Elle se blottit contre lui.

-AH! T'es glaciale, recule!

-Maiiiiiis…

-Sang froid…

-C'est pas ma faute…

-Hmmm…On dirait que rien n'est de ta faute.

-Oh, ça va…

Il se leva pour chercher une couverture, se prenant les pieds dans le pantalon de Shiaka qui traîna par terre.

-Hihihihihi…

-Tiens la voilà ta couverture, dit-en la lui jetant sur la figure.

-Hihihi, merci mais je ne t'avais rien demandé…

-A force d'être gentil, voilà le résultat, râla-t-il en entrant de nouveau dans le lit.

-Merciiiiii, dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Elle se blottit contre lui, et Gaara sentit son côté gauche se refroidir à son contact.

-Shiaka, recule, j'ai pas envie de mourir glacé.

-Pffff, c'est…

-Pas ta faute, je sais!

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est à cause des séquelles de la nymphe, elle avait le sang froid, donc j'ai une température plus basse que la moyenne.

-Ah, et on ne sait rien faire pour ça ?

-Y'a qu'un truc qui peut me réchauffer.

-Quoi?

-Faire l'amour avec mon copain.

Des rougeurs envahirent le visage su kazekage, heureusement l'obscurité les masquèrent.

-Y'a…Y'a que ça?

-Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, oui…Tu veux tester.

-N…non!

-Hihihi…C'est bon, ne prend pas au sérieux ce que je dis.

-Ah…Donc ça ne te réchauffe pas pour autant?

-Quoi? Faire l'amour, oh si, c'est vraiment le seul truc qui marche.

-Bon allez, bonne nuit.

Elle se blottit de nouveau, contre lui.

-Shiaka…

-Hum…

-S'il-te-plait…

-Ah, pardon, je t'empiète ton espace vital?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça mais…Je ne suis pas ton copain.

-Oui, ça je sais, le mien est plus grand et plus musclé, je suis sûre de te pas confondre.

-Mais non! Je en parle pas de ça, je en sais pas…N'agis pas comme moi, comme avec lui.

-Hein, s'interrogea-t-elle en ne comprenant pas l'évidence même.

-Non, rien, lâcha-t-il, sans savoir comment lui expliquer.

Elle était toujours contre lui, et s'endormit ainsi. Il sentit con corps sur lui. Elle ne portait que ses sous-vêtements et son t-shirt, ses jambes et son ventre, étaient contre lui. Il courbe son corps, pour masquer son érection naissante. Ce n'était pas qu'elle l'excitait, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait, mais c'était la première fois qu'il avait une femme, de façon aussi proche de lui. Il se mit à réfléchir, se demandant si son érection était vraiment due à cela, ou si il n'avait pas des penchants pour les femmes. Mais il aimait réellement Neji, plus que n'importe qui. Etre dans les bras de l'Hyûga, lui faisaient tout oublier. Evidemment, il ne pouvait dormir, à cause du démon, et les nuits qu'il passait en compagnie de son amant, lui servait la plupart du temps de méditation ou de réflexion. Seulement avec Shiaka, il aurait souhaiter ne plus pourvoir réfléchir, car l'ambiguïté de la jeune femme lui torturait l'esprit. Il se demandait si son ambiguïté était fait en exprès ou si simplement elle ne se rendait pas compte de leur proximité. Il y réfléchit de longues heures. Le problème était qu'elle bougeait souvent la nuit, au point que Gaara se retrouva à l'extrême bord du lit.

* * *

La sonnerie de la maison retentir, le faisant sursauter et tomber du lit, réveillant la brune. 

-Gaara? Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre?

-Je tricote, grogna-t-il.

Lee ayant le sommeil très profond, n'entendit pas la sonnerie. Gaara descendit ouvrir, habillé seulement de son pantalon de pyjama. Elle se demandait qui pouvait venir sonner à une heure pareil, il devait être entre une et deux heures du matin. Elle enfila son pantalon rouge et gardait le t-shirt noir du pyjama de Gaara, fort large pour elle.

-Alors, qui est-ce qui vient nous déranger à une heure par…

Elle s'arrêta net, en voyant son frère au pas de la porte.

-Shiaka!

-Dégage, répondit-elle, froidement.

-Ecoute, je veux juste te parler.

-De quoi ? Il n'y a rien à dire.

-S'il-te-plait…

-Quoi ? Grinça-t-elle. Allez dégage, je ne veux pas te voir. Gaara, referme la porte.

Gaara se tourna vers elle, et fit entrer son frère, pour après refermer la porte.

-Gaara, je ne t'ai pas dit de le laisser entrer.

-Non, personne ne m'a jamais donné d'ordre, et personne ne m'en donnera. Descend, tout de suite.

-Pas question!

-Descend tout de suite ! Lui dit-il, d'une voix sèche et sévère qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Tu vas descendre et écouter ce que ton frère a à te dire.

Son ordre l'effraya assez, pour qu'elle lui obéisse, sans oser croiser son regard.

Il remonta l'escalier, pour aller dans la bibliothèque.

Elle avait la tête baissée comme une petit fille qui venait de se faire engueuler.

Elle n'osa même pas regarder son frère, préférant s'asseoir dans le canapé.

Shikamaru retira sa veste, la posant sur le divan, dans lequel, il s'assit. Il avait les coudes sur les genoux et les doigts croisés sous le menton, tic qu'il avait quand il devait annoncer quelque chose ou se confesser.

-Ecoute, je voudrais tout d'abord parler de la façon ignoble donc je me suis comporté et j'aimerais réparer les dégâts que j'ai causés. Mais j'aimerais aussi que tu m'expliques la chose que tu me caches.

-Je ne te cache rien.

-Ne me prend pas pour plus bête que je ne suis. Que faisais-tu ce soir là.

-Je ne peux pas en parler.

-Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas?

-Je ne peux pas.

-Bon, j'imagine que si tu ne me dis rien maintenant, il me sera inutile de te tirer les vers du nez.

-Exactement. Comment as-tu fait pour me retrouver?

-Je suis d'abord allé chez Kakashi. Je te pensais chez lui, mais je suis quand même allé m'expliquer avec lui et m'excuser. Il n'était pas au courant du message que tu ma envoyé.

-Je sais, je n'en ai parlé à personne.

-Donc lui non plus, n'est pas au courant de ce que tu nous caches.

-Non…

-Bon…Après je suis allé chercher ton maître Jiraiya. J'ai eu du mal à le trouver, finalement lui non plus ne savait pas où tu étais. Je suis allé voir Naruto, ni lui ni Hinata, qui était chez lui, ne savaient. Je suis allé chez Kiba qui ne savait pas non plus. Puis je suis enfin allé chez les Hyûga, Shino et Neji m'ont dit qu'il y avait de fortes chances que tu sois avec le kazekage qui est hébergé chez Lee.

-Chouette parcours.

-Enfin, voilà j'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire, j'imagine que tu voudras toujours. Et j'aimerais te demander une chose.

-Quoi?

-Je sais que c'est égoïste de te demander une telle chose, surtout après ce que je t'ai fait mais…je te demande de retourner auprès de nos parents. C'est la première fois que je vois Maman comme ça. Elle n'est pas prête à vivre seule dans cette maison avec Papa.

-Et vu que tu es en concubinage, ce serait à moi de me sacrifier pour elle?

-…

-T'es quand même gonflé. Surtout que tu ne t'es même pas encore excusé

-Je sais. Mais je n'ai pas à m'excuser, tu es tout aussi coupable que moi…Tu pourrais aussi t'excuser

-Jamais…Plutôt crever

-On est d'accord de ce point de vue

-Pfffff…Bon…J'irais les voir demain avec toi…

C'était la première fois qu'ils se regardaient depuis le début de la conversation. Elle lui adressa le demi-sourire, qu'elle arborait tout le temps, et il reconnut enfin sa sœur. Elle lui souriait mais il savait qu'à partir de maintenant leur complicité s'en verrait dégradé.

Avant de partir, il la serra dans ses bras.

* * *

Elle rejoignit son meilleur ami dans la bibliothèque. 

-Alors? Dit-il sans lever les yeux de son ouvrage.

-Ca va…

-Bien…

-Dis donc ça t'arrives souvent ces frénésies d'autorité effrayantes?

-Quand il le faut, ou quand je dois donner des indications ou des ordres.

-Oh, je vois…Bon…

-Cela a servit au moins, si je n'avais rien dit, tu serais resté comme un piquet sans pouvoir mettre un pas en avant, comme ça les choses sont réglées.

-Je dois te remercier?

-Comme tu le sens.

Elle l'embrassa su le front et lui chuchota un « merci ».

Ils retournèrent se coucher.


	53. End Of Sorrow Chapitre 14

_Adaska :_pourquoi veux-tu qu'elle soit enceinte ? ca ne m'a même pas efleuré (acreuser hihihih ...de qui ?) t'en fais pas il va y avoir pire mais ils s'adorent litteralement donc ca va

_**End of sorrow…**_

**Chapitre 14 : Au début – La grande Sophie _(Nous recommencerons au début, comme si c'était le fin, comme ces deux inconnus qui se tenaient la main. La mienne est la pour toi si tu me tend le bras. Je passerais les saisons avec toi…Avec toi…) _**

Le lendemain, elle se rendit comme promis, chez ses parents. Sa mère était au bord des larmes, elle était allée chez tous ses amis qui ne savaient pas où était sa fille.

Son père manqua de lui briser les côtes en la serrant tandis que son frère se contentait de les regarder. Il le savait vraiment quoi lui dire. Il prétexta un travail dans les écuries pour s'éclipser. Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Kakashi et ne s'en préoccupa pas tant que ça. Elle alla prendre une douche, s'habilla pour une nouvelle mission. Elle devait aller chercher sa mission vers onze heures et il n'était que dix heures. Le bureau de l'Hokage n'était qu'à ne demi heure de chez elle, quinze minutes si elle se dépêchait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son livret de compte, les missions qu'elle avait entreprises avaient rapporté gros. Elle avait à son actif trente mission de classe A, qui était relativement rare pour son jeune âge. Les génies de son genre étaient rares. Bien sûr il y avait Kakashi, maintenant qu'elle avait perdus la plupart de ses dons, elle se retrouva à un niveau un peu plus faible que le sien, ce qui la heurtait dans son ego. Avant, elle aurait pu le décimer en un clin d'œil mais à présent les choses étaient différentes. Elle avait été fortement affaiblie suite à la perte de son don, mais s'était entraîné dur pour manier ce qu'il lui restait. Elle était douée pour apprendre, en plus d'être autodidacte elle parvenait à comprendre rapidement ce qu'on lui enseignait. Elle avait cependant de grosses difficultés dans la théorie. Shiaka n'a appris à lire que vers l'âge de douze ans et étudier de gros volumes ne faisait pas partie de ses caractéristiques. Malgré ses faiblesses-ci, son intelligence en combat était incontestable, elle n'avait certes pas, les dons de son frère, mais les ressemblances étaient là. Elle regarda donc dans son livret de compte et regarda le joli chiffre. Elle avait largement de quoi s'offrir un chic petit appartement, mais se dit qu'il était trop tôt, que ses parents s'étaient pas prêt à vivre la solitude. La jeune femme avait décidemment toujours du mal à s'avouer, que ses parents étaient réellement ses parents. Elle se sentait si loin de sa mère et prenait en pitié son père, qui semblait usé par les années. Il avait dû vivre de mauvaise expériences durant la période où il était ambu. Il suffisait de voir ses yeux pour s'apercevoir qu'il avait vu des choses qu'il ne devait pas voir. Shikamaru aussi avait ce regard là quelque fois. La veille, il avait regardé Shiaka avec un regard sans pareil, elle faisait son possible pour détourner son regard. Elle reposa son livret de compte dans le tiroir de sa commode. Et s'assit sur le plancher sans bouger. Il était plus de dix heures et demie. Elle se leva et parti pour le bureau administratif de l'Hokage, chercher sa mission.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru se réveilla et vit que le lit était vide. Cela le surprenait car en général, sa femme dormait à ses côtés. Elle travaillait toujours jusqu'au petit matin et en se réveillait que tard dans la matinée. Il se leva, il était onze heures, il se dépêcha car il devait retrouver ses trois élèves vingt minutes plus tard au petit pont. Il avala en vitesse des biscuits et courut dehors. Il n'arrive qu'avec dix minutes de retard. Les trois élèves lui adressèrent un sourire colgate, enfin, du moins Tetsu et Miu, ne sachant voir ce qui se cachait derrière les cheveux de Maho. Il se raidit instantanément.

-Bonjour Senseiiiiiiiiiii, dirent-ils en chœur.

-Quel sale coup m'avez-vous préparé?

-Mais enfin, Sensei, pourquoi vous méfiez-vous?

-J'ai mes raisons, dit-il en levant les sourcils.

-Alors comme ça, vous vous mariez dans deux jours? Questionna Tetsu d'un œil intéressé.

-Et?

-Et vous ne nous avez pas invité, Sensei, dit Miu d'un air affecté.

Shikamaru le dévisagea de la tête au pied. Il portait un pantalon en cuir, éméchés sur les bords, une chemise blanche, une cravate rouges et une veste à rayures noir et blanches.

-Pourquoi vos en nous avez pas invité? Implora Tetsu avec des yeux de bambis.

-Je…Et puis qui vous as mis au courant?

-Eh bien, j'accompagnais Miu au magasin d'armes, commença Tetsu, quand celui-là tourna la tête vers un mec aux cheveux noirs. Il a voulu le suivre pour l'aborder et…Enfin bref, ce mec était avec une fille aux cheveux noirs et un autre gars aux cheveux rouges. Et on les as entendu parler de votre mariage.

-Aaaah…Grimaça le juunin.

-Puis forcément, la fille nous as remarqué et…voilà, termina Tetsu.

-Et voilà quoi?

-Rien…On a finalement remarqué que c'était le kazekage, Neji et…Sympa votre sœur, sourit Miu, avec un air vicieux.

-Putain…Shiaka…

-Mais c'est très gentil à vous de nous inviter, compléta Miu.

-Je…

-Oh, mais je sais bien ce que vous pensez Sensei, nous savons que cela vous touche énormément que nous venions. Nous comprenons votre émotion, renchérit l'adolescent à la joue tatouée.

-Maho? Fit Shikamaru, dans un ultime espoir, ne sachant que faire si l'un ou l'autre provoquerait une catastrophe.

-Nous vous sommes reconnaissant tous les trois de votre invitation, Shikamaru Sensei, dit-elle d'une voix qui traduisait l'amusement.

Il ravala sa salive et se dit qu'il était vain de les contredire. Miu irait sans doute violemment draguer Gaara ou un autre, Tetsu aura une crise durant la cérémonie cassant tout ce qu'il trouve se prenant pour un lapin enragé ou un 4x4 à pleine puissance et Maho se contentera de les retenir vainement.

-Supeeeeer, lâcha-t-il dans un dernier soupir.

Leur mission ne dura pas toute la journée, ils durent simplement nettoyer les vitres d'un grand bâtiment et repeindre une façade.

Lorsque chacun parti de son côté, Shikamaru interpella Maho.

-Je rentre avec toi, je vais aller faire signer cette permission de sortie du territoire chez ta mère.

-Non, je peux…

-Maho, cela fait depuis deux semaines que je te le demande, je viens avec toi comme ça je serais sûre de l'avoir. Je dois la remettre demain au bureau d'administration. Tout de même, cela me déçoit que cela soit moi qui doive te courir après.

-Bien, Excusez-moi Sensei.

-Maho, détend-toi, ce n'est pas un énorme reproche.

-Bien Sensei…

- -- ;;;

Maho habitait une petite maison en bois au bout d'une impasse.

Shikamaru fit un pas en arrière lorsqu'une femme leur ouvrir la porte. C'était la mère de Maho. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de quarante mais son visage semblait tiré et abîméen plus d'en avoir la moitié déformée par une imposante brûlure. La partie intacte du visage, révélait que cette femme était dans le passé d'une grande beauté. Elle avait les yeux bleu vif et perçants. Et une imposante masse de cheveu lui cachait quelques partis de son visage. Elle semblait craintive et étonné de voir le maître de sa fille venir chez elle. Elle fronça les sourcils un instant mais se détendit.

-Bonjour madame, je suis Shikamaru Nara, le professeur de votre fille, c'est au sujet de…

-Excusez-moi…voulez-vous prendre la peine de rentrer.

-C'est bien aimable à vous.

Il entra et prit la peine de retirer ses chaussures pour enfiler une paire de chausson que lui tendit la maîtresse des lieux.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée, Maho? Lui demanda tendrement sa mère.

-Très bonne, merci Maman.

Maho retira sa longue veste noire qu'elle arborait toujours, mais portait en dessous une tunique noire tout aussi large et informe. Il trouvait qu'elle faisait de la peine à voir. Lorsqu'il était encore à l'académie, il voyait souvent des filles mal dans leur peau, qui s'enlaidissaient et se cachaient sous du tissu. Il trouvait cela dommage, mais ne savait pas quoi faire pour se genre de situation. Sa sœur ou Temari aurait été sûrement plus apte que lui, à parler à ce genre d'adolescente. Il sorti de ses pensées en entrant dans le salon. Ce qui le frappa en premier lieu était l'austérité des lieux. On se serait cru dans un temple. D'ailleurs la mère portait un yukata noir aux broderies bordeau sous forme de papillon. A l'intérieur, les mus et le plafond étaient noirs, par les séquelles de l'incendie qui s'y est passé il y a 7 ans. Ils avaient été maladroitement recouverts d'étoffe pour camoufler cela. Les murs étaient vides, aucun tableau ni aucune photo ne les décoraient. Elles semblaient être les seules à habiter dans cette maison. La mère de Maho était connue pour ses dons de chamanisme. Elle débarrassait les maisons d'éventuels « imposteurs » et se faisaient paye pour les croyances des gens. Shikamaru ne croyait pas vraiment en l'existence des esprits et se dit qu'elle devait faire partie du folklore du village. Elle leur servi du thé. Il s'attendait à voir une vieille folle voyant des esprits partout. Mais la mère de Miu était une femme simple, polie et respectueuse. Maho tenait d'elle dans sa façon de se tenir droite et digne. Même sa façon de boire le thé semblait répétée et gracieuse. Shikamaru s'amusait de ces gestes habitués et clairement disciplinés.

-De quoi vouliez-vous nous parler, monsieur? Maho vous cause-t-elle des ennuis?

Shikamaru en avait même oublié le but de sa vie, et esquissa un rapide sourire.

-Non, aucunement. Maho est un excellent élément de l'équipe.

-Quel est donc le problème?

-Il n'y en a aucun, je viens simplement, commença-t-il en prenant une feuille dans la poche de son gilet, faire signer cette autorisation de sortie du territoire.

-Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien, car prochainement nous devrons aller faire une mission en dehors du pays du feu, et que votre fille, étant mineure, ne peut pas en sortir sans une autorisation signée par un parent légale, autrement dit…

-Moi…Puis-je vous demander quelque temps de réflexion.

-C'est impossible, je dois rendre cette autorisation demain au plus tard. Cela fait quelque semaine que j'ai remis une copie à votre fille, de cette autorisation, qu'elle ne m'a jamais fait parvenir. Voilà la raison de ma présence.

Maho prit une tasse de thé et voulut baisser légèrement son masque afin de boire, mais sa mère lui jeta un vif coup de tête, qui glaça sur place la jeune fille, qui reposa immédiatement la tasse, en en renversant un peu sur le sol. La mère soupira bruyamment et dit :

-Ce n'est pas facile pour moi de m'occuper de ma fille et de cette maison. Depuis que j'ai perdu mon mari, je…

-Madame, il en s'agit que d'une simple autorisation de sortie…

-Je vous ai bien compris monsieur, mais Maho compte trop pour moi, je ne peux pas la laisser partir si loin, je suis désolé.

-Madame, sans vous offenser, cette mission n'est pas aussi périlleuse que les autres. L'équipe de votre fille est une des meilleures, et une mission de type C serait d'une grande facilité pour eux. Et si Maho ne vient pas avec nous, je serais obligé d'annuler la mission.

-Si je comprends bien, vous êtes en train de me faire du chantage.

-Théoriquement oui.

La femme qui baissait normalement les yeux, lui adressa un regard d'une colère froide que Shikamaru eu du mal à soutenir.

-Bien, veuillez me donner cette autorisation.

Elle lui arracha le papier des mains et le signa avec un pinceau imbibé d'encre qui se trouvait près de là.

-A présent, si vous permettez, j'ai du travail, dit-elle sèchement.

Shikamaru se leva et adressa un clin d'œil à Maho.

Il se chaussa te parti derrière un claquement de porte. Il se demanda s'il faisait bien de la laisser seule avec sa mère. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il n'avait jamais vécut ce type de situation, hormis avec sa sœur, il n'avait jamais eu de vrais problème dans sa famille.

Il se retourna et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la maison, il n'entendit pas de cri ni de bruit de verre cassé, il se dit que tout ira bien pour elle et s'en alla.


	54. End Of Sorrow Chapitre 15

_**Adaska:**ah oui...Effectivement...bien pensé...je n'avais pas du tout songé à cette hypothèse...merci ...Sinon pour Shikamaru, et oui il est un peu con pour tout ce qui ne touche pas les stratégies de combats, mais bon c'est tjs sympa les cons** ;;;  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**End of sorrow…**_

**Chapitre 15 : End of Sorrow – Luna Sea**

Il rentra chez lui et vit Temari gagatiser devant un magazine de robe de marié. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de sa présence, elle cacha rapidement le magazine sous le fauteuil.

-Inutile de le cacher je t'ai vu.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, se défendit-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

Il leva les yeux au ciel en rigolant. Il la prit dans ses bras en la couvrant de baiser.

-Hé! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Je t'aime, mon amour.

-Oui, ça je le sais.

Il soupira puis dit :

-Temari, tu casses toujours le fin filet de romantisme qui nous unit.

-Shika…je te connais, quand tu rentres, tu passes une demi heure à râler, puis peut-être que tu daigneras me parler, mais là…

-Je n'ai pas le droit, de te montrer que je t'aime et que tu es la plus belle…

-Mon ange…

-Bon d'accord, on aura peut-être deux dangers public au mariage c'est tout.

-C'est tout? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Ouais Ouais.

-Qui ça?

-Mes élèves…

-Ils ne sont pas trois ?

-Si, mais sur les trois, il y a un ange noir.

-Un ange noir? Tu parles de la petite Maho?

-Oui, je t'en ai déjà parlé?

-Oui, plusieurs fois, quand tu te plaignais des deux autre…Tetsu et Miu, je crois.

-Mmmmh…Marmonna-t-il ne s'enfonçant dans les bras de sa femme.

-Hihihi…C'est mignon, tu ressembles à un petit chat qui ronronne.

-Ouais, ouais, allez va préparer la tambouille du chaton, femme, il a faim!

Elle s'empara d'une bouteille d'eau minérale et la lui renversa sur la figure.

-Non, MAIS T'ES FOLLE!

-Oui, mon amour, je suis folle à lier et toi tu es un con.

-Grrrmff…

-Râle, si tu veux mon ange, mais ne me parle plus comme ça.

-C'est bon, je rigolais.

-Une blague a toujours un fond de vérité.

-Rah! T'es chiante!

-Je sais, fit-elle avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Il alla dans la salle de bain prendre une douche et s'habiller de façon décontractée.

Il avait simplement mit un jeans bleu foncé et un sweat à capuchon noir.

Temari était en train de cuisiner tout en jetant un œil à un rapport sur une analyse comparative entre l'économie de Konoha après le désastre de Kyûbi et après le désastre engendré par Orochimaru, tout en faisant un parallélisme avec les problèmes engendré par Itachi et sa nymphe. (1)

Il entoura la ninja du village du sable de ses bras et l'embrassa dans le cou.

-Hahahaha…Arrête, tu me chatouilles.

-Mmmmh…Tu sens bon…

-Hahahaha…Tu es tellement en manque d'affection que ça? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant, arborant un sourire des plus beau.

Il cligna des yeux en la regardant.

-Dis?

-Quoi? Fit-elle, avec un demi sourire d'étonnement.

-Tu es bien Temari et moi Shikamaru?

-Euh…Aux dernières nouvelles, oui.

-Tu vas vraiment m'épouser dans quelques jours?

-Evidemment, bêta! Pourquoi tu poses d'aussi bêtes questions?

-Non, pour rien, c'était juste pour être sûr que j'étais bel et bien le mec le plus comblé sur terre.

Elle leva les sourcils et éclata de rire.

-Fais gaffe, être amoureux te rend de plus en plus con. Je croirais entendre mon frère aîné.

-Ce n'est pas gentil de me comparer à Kankuro.

-Hahahahaha…Mince…Tu sens cette odeur de brûlé?

-Effectivement…

-AAAAAh! Mon poulet !

Elle ouvrit son four et en sorti son poulet rôti. Mais à force de rôtir, il en est devenu carbonisé.

-Hum…Au moins, c'est sûr, cette fois il est cuit. Fit-il, en s'empêchant de rire.

-Mon poulet, mon beau poulet…Il…Il…Oh nooooon…

-Bon, j'ai compris, je vais mettre une pizza dans le four.

-Mais Shika, ça fait deux semaines que l'on mange des pizzas.

-Tu préfères des nouilles instantanées?

Elle jeta le poulet, solide comme du roc, dans la poubelle et déballa une pizza.

-C'est pas grave, tout s'apprend dans la vie.

-Oh, écrase hein.

* * *

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte et Shikamaru alla ouvrir.

Il tomba nez à nez avec Miu.

-Bonjour Sensei! Dit-il avec un grand sourire l'embrassant sur la joue.

-AAAH! Hurla-t-il en reculant de cinq mètres.

-Dites tout de suite que vous n'êtes pas content de me voir.

-QUI t'a donné mon adresse?

-Le bottin téléphonique.

-Ggrrrrrblll…

Temari apparut derrière l'épaule de Shikamaru.

-Bonjour, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, demanda-t-elle, en dégageant Shikamaru de son chemin. Oh mais tu dois être Miu, non?

-Oui, madame, dit-il en regardant Temari et son décolleté d'un air intéressé, avant que Shikamaru ne la redresse.

-Mais entrez, je vous prie…Dit la juunin.

-Non, je vais devoir partir…Quelqu'un…Quelqu'un m'attend...Prenez soin d'elle, s'il vous plait.

Il s'éloigna dévoilant Maho, il posa sa main sur son épaule en guise d'encouragement et s'en alla. Elle était si petite qu'on le l'avait pas vu derrière son camarade. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et calcinés sur les bords. Elle semblait légèrement sangloter.

-Oh mon dieu, ma pauvre chérie, viens avec moi, s'écria Temari. Elle prit la jeune adolescente dans ses bras et s'éloigna dans la salle de bain. Shikamaru n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elles étaient déjà parties. Il courut rattraper Miu.

Il descendu à toute vitesse et vit le garçon en compagnie de Yoshi, le leader des ligues rebelles qu'ils avaient rencontré dans une de leur dernières mission.

-Miu ! Tu…Oh, Yoshi, comment tu vas ?

-Shikamaru…Euh…Balbutia-t-il un peu gêné…Très bien merci…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Eh bien, jeeeee…

-Au fait Miu, pourquoi…

-Demandez-lui vous-même. Mon rôle n'était que de vous l'amener, je ne pouvais rien faire de plus. J'ai jugé préférable de ne pas prévenir Tetsu, en apprenant cela il aurait été capable de tuer la personne en question.

-Hein ?

-Ecoutez, je dois vraiment y aller.

Ils dirent au revoir à Shikamaru qui commençait à saisir tout doucement ce que leur proximité signifiait. Il écarquilla les yeux et s'exclama :

-Oh putain!

_(1) : Oui, tout à fait, je suis en même temps, en train d'étudier mon cours d'histoire_

_

* * *

_

Il évita de réfléchir et retourna en trottinant vers son appartement.

Il retrouve Temari en pleine crise de nerfs. Elle alla de droite à gauche en criant les pires jurons qu'il n'ait entendu venir de sa bouche.

-NON Mais tu imagines! Quelle ordure, quelle conasse, quelle…

-Euh…Temari ?

-QUOI?

-Non, non…Rien, balbutia-t-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour voir comment allait la petite Maho.

La salle de bain était séparée par un paravent, il entendait le bruit de la jeune adolescente dans son bain.

-Qui est là? C'est vous Temari-sama?

-Non…C'est Shikamaru…Ne t'en fais pas, je reste de ce côté-ci du paravent. Je voulais juste un peu discuter avec toi.

- …

-C'est la première fois que je vois ma femme dans cet état. Dis-moi…Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Il n'entendit rien hormis quelques sanglots.

-Maho…Tu dois me parler, si tu veux que les choses s'arrangent. Tu es mineure et tu as le droit d'être protégée. Je ne connais pas ton histoire mais ce que j'ai pu voir n'avait rien de sain. Qu'est-ce que ta mère te fait ?

-…Rien…

-Maho…Je t'en prie…Je veux t'aider…

-…Non…Ca va…

-Si tout allait bien, tu ne serais pas ici…On ne veut que t'aider…Maho ?

Elle ne répondit pas et il savait qu'il était inutile d'insister.

Il retourna auprès de Temari, qui d'après les plumes qui volaient dans l'appartement, s'était défoulé sur les coussins, elle a toujours été quelque peu impulsive.

-Temari, je peux parler ?

-Hein? Ouais, lâcha-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux faire pour elle.

-Pour ce que je connais de la loi en ce qui concerne les mineurs, mes connaissances ne sont pas complètes mais je sais que l'on peut la retirer de son domicile s'il y a situation de danger or…

-Situation de danger il y a…

-Mais là, n'est pas la question Shikamaru, ou irait-elle?

-Je ne sais pas…Elle a sûrement une grand-mère ou…

-Et si elle n'en a pas…

-Je n'en sais rien

-Il en faut pas traiter ces choses là à la légère, Shika. Il s'agit d'une jeune fille et elle est encore sous la responsabilité de sa mère…

-Qui plus est, une personne assez conséquente sur el village, beaucoup de monde la connaît.

-C'est bien là le problème…Cette vieille folle connaît des gens haut placé, elle soigne des parents de ces personnes haut placés. On en peut rien faire, et c'est cela qui est abominable.

-OH non, ça me fous la haine, on doit pouvoir faire quelque chose!

-Mais quoi! Tu n'es que son professeur, autrement dit rien, légalement parlant.

Il prit une grande inspiration et se mit à réfléchir à toutes les possibilités possibles.

-Non, souffla-t-il, je ne sais pas, je n'y connais rien dans ce domaine.

-Ecoute, demain j'irais parler à une des responsables des services sociaux du village, elle saura sûrement mieux nous indiquer que quiconque les procédures à suivre.

-Et qui vous dit que j'ai envie de parler, dit la petite voix.

Ils se retournèrent et virent Maho sur le pas de la porte de la salle de bain. Elle ne semblait pas porter son masque mais ses cheveux noirs continuaient de recouvrir son visage. Elle portait un t-shirt de Shikamaru qui lui arrivait aux genoux ainsi qu'un large petit pantalon noir que lui avait prêté Temari. La ninja du sable avait gardé quelque vêtements de lorsqu'elle était adolescente.

« Avec des si, on mettrais Konoha en bouteille », lui répétait Shikamaru, mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à les jeter, finalement ils ont servi.

Maho se tenait droite et fière, elle avait les cheveux mouillés du bain et trempait avec ceux-ci le tapis sous elle. Elle serrait les poings et l'on voyait qu'elle se retenait de pleurer.

Temari la regarda d'abord étonné et lui adressa un sourire paisible. Elle alla chercher un essuie et invita Maho à s'asseoir entre eux deux. Shikamaru remarqua une chose qu'il n'avait jamais vue avant à cause des vêtements amples qu'elle portait. Ses ongles avaient été arrachés, le bout de ses doigts brûlés et ses bras étaient recouverts de coupures. Temari qui avait pu observer le corps détruit de Maho lorsque Shikamaru parlait avec Miu et Yoshi, ne pu que le regarder avec un air de tristesse et de compassion.

Shikamaru ne préféra même pas imaginer ce que le reste de son corps offrirait.

Maho semblait minuscule entre les deux adultes.

-Je veux bien écouter ce que vous avez à me dire, mais je refuse qu'un service social se mette entre moi et ma mère.

-Bien sûr, Maho, reprit calmement Temari, on essaie juste de voir ce qui sera le mieux pour toi. Elle prit la serviette et sécha ses cheveux, Maho tenait la tête baissée.

Ce qu'elle offrit en levant la tête avec ses cheveux dégagés, laissa Shikamaru sans voix. Ce n'était pas son regard d'une tristesse jamais vue mais sa beauté inégalée qui le stupéfia. Elle était la plus belle chose qu'il n'ait jamais eu l'occasion de voir. Temari sourit en le voyant écarter des yeux admiratifs. Il avala sa salive sans détourner son regard de la jeune fille qui s'en voyait gênée. Maho avait les yeux d'un violet intense et intimidants. Elle portait sur son front deux petits point de beautés situés entre ses deux sourcils, parfaitement tracés, dont le droit portait une légère cicatrice, qui lui donnait un charme de plus. Elle avait un petit nez droit et des belles lèvres pulpeuses et rouge. Sa peau était blanche à cause de la malnutrition, mais sa beauté était là et ne demandait qu'à s'épanouir. Shikamaru n'en pouvait plus, le regard de la petite Maho était tel qu'il fit trembler son professeur, qui la prit dans ses bras. Elle éclata à son tour en sanglots pour la première fois en public. Temari caressa ses cheveux pour l'apaiser. Elle pleura longtemps et lorsqu'elle tenta de se calmer, redoubla de pleurs. Elle finit par s'apaiser dans les bras de Shikamaru et s'y endormit tandis que Temari alla préparer des boissons chaudes. L'odeur du chocolat réveilla la jeune Maho, qui n'osa rie dire de gêne, tandis que Shikamaru se décida de briser le silence.

-Tu veux dormir ici cette nuit ?

Elle secoua la tête, elle avait remit ses cheveux devant le visage. Temari se mit à genoux devant elle, et écarta le rideau de cheveux en lui souriant.

-Ne cache pas un si joli visage, c'est dommage.

-Non, je ne peux pas le montrer.

-Pourquoi?

-C'est à cause de ma marque…

-Quelle marque ?

-Mes deux points de beautés…

-Pourquoi ne mets-tu pas alors un bandeau comme Neji Hyûga?

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre.

-Si tu veux mon avis, ma puce, commença Temari, Je pense que c'est ta mère qui te force à te cacher comme ça. Elle est jalouse de toi et de ta beauté.

-Non…

-Non? Lui demanda Shikamaru qui n'avait pas pensé à cette hypothèse.

-Je…Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle en faisant tourner la cuillère dans sa tasse de chocolat chaud.

-Tu veux retourner chez ta mère?

Elle ne donna aucune réponse.

-C'est ta mère qui ta fait ses blessures? Interrogea Shikamaru.

Pareil, elle ne pipa mot.

-Ecoute, ma chérie, continua Temari, on devine bien ce qui se passe. Et je ne sais pas comment tu as tenu le coup jusqu'à présent, mais cela ne peut pas durer. On ne frappe, mutile et n'abîme pas son enfant comme ça. Un enfant est la chose la plus précieuse que l'on a...On

-Ca…Hésita-t-elle.

-Oui?

-Ca n'a pas toujours été comme cela…C'est…

-Depuis la mort de ton père, j'imagine? Compléta le juunin.

Elle acquiesça et continua :

- Cela a commencé quelques années après sa mort…Je ne sais plus quand exactement…

-J'imagine bien le schéma, continua la juunin, ton père décédé, ta mère a dû assumer toutes les responsabilités de ton éducations et s'est rendu compte qu'elle ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Elle a du se confronter à ta beauté naissante et a voulu la cacher.

-Non…C'est ma marque…

-Mais enfin, Maho. On te la déjà dit, s'il ne s'agissait que de ta marque un bandeau aurait fait l'affaire. Ce n'est pas une solution d'étouffer sa fille comme ça. On aimerait vraiment faire quelque chose pour toi…Si tu ne veux pas y retourner, il y aura sûrement des endroits où tu pourras te réfugier en attendant.

-Non, interrompit Maho, comme des centres d'accueil? Je ne veux pas de cela!

-Non, il y a des familles d'accueil, des…

-Ecoutez, je ne veux pas de tout cela. Si je m'en vais, ma mère serait capable des pires choses et je en veux pas être coupable d'un suicide ou…

-Maho, commença Shikamaru, un suicide est un acte que l'on fait seul. Tu ne seras jamais responsables d'une chose que ta mère fait. Tu as le droit de vivre normalement. C'est intolérable les blessures qu'elle t'a faite. Si ce n'étais pas une femme cela ferait longtemps que je lui aurait cassé les dents. Les deux boulets sont au courant?

-Les…Tetsu et Miu…Et bien, J'ne ai vaguement parlé à Tetsu, il était tellement en colère que j'ai du le retenir avec Miu pour qu'il ne la tue pas…Et Miu, je n'ose pas lui en parler…Je ne sais pas comment il pourrait réagir…Mais je sais bien qu'il devine ce qui se passe, il n'est pas aussi stupide qu'il n'y parait.

-Vraiment ? Fit Shika, sceptique.

-Miu n'est pas stupide du tout, s'emporta-t-elle, il est juste un peu…matérialiste?

-J'ai trouvé qu'il avait un regard pétillant d'intelligence, dit Temari contre le regard levé au ciel de son mari. Enfin bref, on s'égare. Maho, dans ta situation on ne peut pas te laisser comme ça. Je n'aime pas voir les gens souffrir, et même si l'on dit que je me mêle des affaires des autres, je ne peux pas ne pas agir. Tu veux bien m'y aider ?

Maho réfléchit longuement et répondit :

-Si vous en faîtes rien à ma mère qui puisse tâcher sa réputation, je veux bien accepter votre aide.

-A la bonne heure, ajouta Temari, avec un large sourire. Encore un chocolat chaud?

-Volontiers. Merci.

Lorsqu'elle s'éclipsa dans la cuisine, Shikamaru la regarda d'un air admiratif et interrogateur. Il s'approcha de Maho et lui dit :

-T'as vu?

-Quoi donc? Demanda Maho en se reculant pour garder un peu d'espace vital.

-Elle est belle, ma femme, hein?

-Euh…Oui…

-Hahaha, je sais, je sais.

-Ca va Sensei ?

-Mais évidemment pourquoi vous me posez tous les trois cette question toutes les secondes? Je n'ai pas le droit d'être fier de ma femme?

-…

-Bon…Enfin, ah oui…Dis-moi, tes relations avec Miu et Tetsu, sont-elles seulement amicales?

-…évidemment que oui…Pourquoi?

-Tu apprécies bien Tetsu?

-Ecoutez, je considère Tetsu et Miu comme deux frères. Nous sommes amis d'enfance, je n'ai rien à ressentir de plus pour eux.

-Bon, bon, t'emballes pas.

-Je ne m'emballe pas, Sensei. Vous êtes…

-ALORS, MON ANGE? Les boissons sont prêtes? Dit-il pour couper Maho, dans ce qui allait être un discours qui lui aurait sûrement glacé le sang.

-Voilà, voilà j'arriiiiiive, fit la ninja du sable en arrivant, un plateau en main.

- Au fait, Temari, on n'a pas de chambre d'invités et…

-C'est très simple, tu prendras le canapé et Maho dormiras avec moi.

-Mais pourquoi je dois…

-Shikamaru, TU prends le canapé!

-Tssssssss…T'es chi…

-Je suis QUOI?

-Rien, mon cœur. Je t'aime mon amour.

-Ca je l'espère bien, dit-elle en lui donnant sa tasse avec un sourire jaune.

Maho releva ses yeux violets pure et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.


	55. End Of Sorrow Chapitre 16

_**Adaska: **Baaaaaaah..._

_**Gotika: **Bravo de l'avoir lu si rapidement , je ne pense pas la finir tout de suite, d'ailleurs je songe même à faire une troisième partie lol**  
**_

_**Juliette sakamoto:** Meuh non voyons, disons que sa mère est juste un peu folle, caractérielle, schrizophrène, protectrice et..._

_**Jade Black**: merci bien mademoiselle   
_

_**

* * *

**_

_**End of sorrow…**_

**Chapitre 16 : Much Finer – Le Tigre**

Shino après sa dispute avec Hanabi était retourné chez les Hyugâ. Cependant, il n'avait échangé aucun mot avec celle-ci. Il monta dans sa chambre et fit ses valises. Lorsqu'il descendit, il tomba nez à nez avec le chez des Hyûga.

-Ah…Bonjour, Aburame.

-Bon jour Hyûga-dono, je voudrais vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi ces derniers mois. Cependant, il est temps pour moi de me retirer et de retrouver mon indépendance. Merci infiniment Maître Hyûga.

-Au revoir, Aburame. Porte-toi bien. Reviens nous voir quand tu le voudras.

Shino s'étonna quelque peu de la familiarité soudaine que lui portait le père d'Hinata et répondit :

-Merci, beaucoup.

Et il s'en alla.

* * *

Shino se dirigea vers le sud du village vers une maison fort connue et sonna.

-Ouiiiii, c'est pour quoi? Fit une femme d'un certain âge. Oooooh, mais c'est le petit Aburame.

-Euh…Bonjour madame…

-Shiakaaaaaa, c'est pour toiiiii!

-Hum…Merci madame.

Il attendit dix minutes dans le hall et la mère, gênée lui dit :

-Oui, elle doit être occupé ou en train de dormir, tu peux aller voir ce qu'elle fait si tu veux.

Il se déchaussa et monta les escaliers si grinçants qu'il était miraculeux qu'ils tiennent encore.

Il arriva dans le large pas d'escalier et se demanda à quelle porte il devait toquer. Il appela Shiaka puis il entendit, un bruit étrange, comme si un éléphant venait de s'écrouler par terre. Il se dit que le bruit devait provenir de la bonne porte. Il toqua à la porte du fond à droite et entendit d'étranges chuchotements.

-J'ouvre, dit-il.

Il retrouva Shiaka, toute nue, se cachant dans sa couette, ainsi qu'une paire de jambe poilue sortant de dessous du lit.

-Ah, je dérange?

-Mais non, pas du touuuuut…Entre, qu'on fasse une parthouse.

-Je reviens dans cinq minutes.

-Ouiiiii, se crispa-t-elle.

* * *

Lorsqu'il rentra de nouveau, elle s'était revêtue d'un pantalon vert pomme et d'un t-shirt à longue manche imprimé.

-Entre, tu peux t'asseoir. Mais…Pourquoi tu as ces valises?

Il prit un petit temps avant de répondre et en profita pour saluer Kakashi qui s'apprêtait à se volatiliser par le trou qu'avait creusé Shiaka, en raison des barreaux qu'avaient posés ses parents sur la fenêtre et qui était caché par le lit.

-Shiaka, j'ai un petit truc à te demander.

-Bien sûr, je t'écoute.

-Tu peux me sous-louer la chambre de Shikamaru?

-Pardon?

-Je suis parti de chez les Hyûga, tu peux me loger pour un temps?

-Ben…il faut demander ça à mes parents, moi je ne peux rien faire…Viens, on va aller voir mes parents, ils seront content d'avoir une nouvelle rentrée d'argent.

Ils descendirent l'escalier et interrompirent les parents Nara dans une parti de cartes.

-Papa, maman, je peux vous interrompre une minute?

Son père dit, sans lever la tête de son jeu de cartes :

-Quoi donc ma chérie?

-Une rentrée d'argent régulière ça vous tente?

-Hmmm…

-Donc, ça va si on sous-loue la chambre de Shika pour un ami à moi?

-Hmm…

-Tu vois c'est arrangé, dit-elle à son ami avant de remonter l'escalier pour l'aider à emménager.

Elle ouvrit la porte de l'ancienne chambre de son frère. La chambre était encore quelque peu en désordre du passage de Neji te de Gaara. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre pour aérer et Shino posa ses bagages près de la porte pour se laisser tomber dans le canapé.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui l'observa et lui demanda :

-Bon, tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé?

Il lui raconta tout, dans les détails, tandis que Shiaka fronça de plus en plus les sourcils.

-…Voilà…J'ai vraiment été stupide de tomber amoureux d'une fille aussi immature et facile.

-Shino, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis?

-…

-ELLE A 13 ANS! Evidemment qu'elle n'est pas mature, il ne fallait pas t'attendre à une sagesse absolue non plus, tu crois que tu étais plus futé à son âge?

-Je l'étais…

-Putain, Shino, réfléchis…Bon sang…C'est le début de l'adolescence, les fille sont perdues à cet âge là, évidemment qu'elle ne va pas réfléchir à ce qu'elle fait. Enfin, c'est normal. Toutes les filles à cet âge sont comme ça. Elle t'avait vu parler à ta petite sœur, sans savoir qui elle était, elle était jalouse et a voulu se venger comme elle a pu. Kimi était là, elle en a profité, c'est tout…

-C'est stupide…elle…

-Oui, c'est stupide…Autant plus stupide que la façon dont tu as réagis aussi.

-Je n'ai pas mal agit, je n'ai rien fait qui…

-Justement tu n'as rien fait! S'enflammait-elle. Elle aurait voulu que tu lui coures après, j'en sais rien moi, que tu fasses un peu preuve de passion pour une fois! Action réaction, merde! Je sais bien que cela n'est pas dans ta nature, que tu es quelqu'un de plutôt passif, mais tu pourrais faire une exception non? Agis, comme un homme, c'est tout ce que tu as à faire. Si j'étais toi, je me lèverais de cette chaise et je me bougerais jusqu'à chez elle avant qu'elle ne fasse une connerie avec Kimi, par dépit.

-Tu crois qu'elle pourrait…

-Ah ça, j'en suis persuadé, vu la façon dont tu es parti et ce que tu as dit.

-J'en ai marre, pourquoi c'est si compliqué?

-C'est simple, mais c'est toi qui te complique la vie, c'est tout.

-Désolé du dérangement, je vais m'en aller.

-Mais non, Shino. Tu peux rester, je ne fais que te donner mon point de vue c'est tout, même si j'ai un peu tendance à m'emballer dans ce que je dis. Ne le prend pas mal s'il-te-plait. C'est juste des conseils.

-Hmm…Je vais tout de même y aller, je crois que je dois avoir une petite conversation avec Hanabi.

Elle lui adressa un large sourire et l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte et l'encouragea.

Elle retourna du côté de ses parents.

-Alors qui gagne?

-Ta mère, marmonna le père. Au fait il payera combien par mois ce garçon?

-Tiens finalement, tu as écouté ce que je t'ai dit? Je pensais que tu avais répondu pour être débarrassé de moi.

-On fait plus attention à toit, que tu ne le penses, répondit la mère.

-Hmm…Je ne sais pas, combien tu demandes?

-Je n'en sais trop rien, je demanderais le minimum vu que c'est un ami à toi.

-Merci, Papa.

-Enfin, que ce soit le dernier, ca commence à devenir la maison du bonheur ici, on loge toutes les personnes en difficultés.

- Hahaha, ce n'est pas plus mal. Shika est parti et cette maison devient un peu triste, cela fait du bien d'avoir des présences en plus.

-Hmm, fit la mère, Invite le jeune Hyûga quand tu veux. Il est si charmant et si bel homme. Hmmm…

-Chérie, voyons, il pourrait être ton fils.

-Oh ça va, le vieux! Je peux rêver encore…Enfin, par contre son ami le jeune aux cheveux rouges là, je ne l'aimes pas du tout.

-Mais enfin Maman, en plus d'être mon meilleur ami, c'est le kazekage de…

-Oh, je m'en fiche, il ne m'a même pas aidé à faire la vaisselle de tout le séjour.

-Mais Maman, c'est…Ce n'est juste pas dans son habitude de…

-Et alors? Le jeune Hyûga m'aidait bien, lui…Tsssss…Ces jeunes, ça prend des grades et ça se croit dispensé des tâches ménagères!

-Mais c'était des invités et…

-Invités ou pas, ne dispense pas de la vaisselle.

Son père leva les yeux au ciel et ajouta :

-Moi, je le trouvais très instruit et sage pour son âge. C'est un garçon cultivé qui s'intéresse à tout, j'ai eu de bonnes conversations avec lui. Je l'aimais bien, moi. Dit-il en regardant sa femme.

-Tsssss…Vous ne faisiez que parler de politique et de stratégies de guerre, tu es bien comme ton fils, tiens!

Sur ce, elle se leva et laissa son jeu de carte en plan. Shiaka attendit qu'elle soit partie pour demander à son père :

-Entre nous, comment tu fais pour la supporter?

-Hmmm…Marmonna le père en levant le sourcil droit. J'ai des nerfs d'acier. Mais tu sais bein qu'elle a ses bons côtés aussi. Elle est juste exigeante.

-Exigeante ?

-Enfin soit…Belote?

-Pffff…Poker?

-Allez, va pour un poker, va chercher des jetons, on va jouer ton argent de poche.

-Prépare toi à ta ruine.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir, petite mijaurée.

* * *

Shino était devant la maison des Hyûga depuis 15 bonnes minutes. Il espionnait depuis un arbre qui se situait dans la cours. Il observait Hanabi qui était caché sur le toit et qui discutait avec Kimi. Les voir ensemble le faisait bouillonner de rage. Il attendit que Kimi prenne congé pour s'introduire dans la maison. Il prit le chemin qu'avait emprunté Hanabi pour la rattraper. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de sa présence, il étouffa son cri en posant sa main sur sa bouche. Elle se débattait mais la force physique de Shino était fort supérieure à la sienne.

Il l'emmena dans la salle d'entraînement ou les murs étaient mieux insonorisés qu'ailleurs. Lorsqu'elle finit de sa débattre et de lui mordre la main, il la relâcha et elle lui flanqua un poing dans le visage, qu'il n'évita pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je voulais te parler.

-Ah oui, je croyais qu'il n'y avait plus rien à dire.

-Hanabi, écoute-moi.

-Ah ouais? Et pourquoi serais-je la seule à devoir écouter.

-Hanabi, tais-toi et écoute-moi. Et surtout arrêté de prendre tes grands airs et surtout ce regard hautain. OK?

Elle lu flanqua une seconde gifle.

-Bon, dis-moi combien de gifle te suffira avant que tu te calmes, on gagnera du temps.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et lui tourna le dos en serrant les poings.

-Hanabi, tourne-toi.

-Non.

-HANABI!

-Va te faire voir.

Il soupira et s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre par les épaules et la retourner face à lui.

Elle avait toujours les yeux baissés.

- Regarde-moi.

Elle agita la tête en signe de refus.

-Hanabi, je t'en prie.

Elle releva la tête, et deux larmes lui coulaient le long des joues.

-Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça?

Elle regarda sur le côté pour échapper à la gêne et ne trouva rien à répondre.

-Hanabi, je suis désolé pour l'autre soirée. Je venais juste de retrouver ma petite sœur. J'étais si heureux que je t'ai négligé et je m'en excuse. J'aurais pu venir te la présenter mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Sans doute par timidité. Voilà, je m'excuse pour la façon dont j'ai agis. C'est stupide.

Elle le poussa et lui sourit :

-Ouais, désolé aussi…Argh…Ca fait mal de demander pardon. C'est comme si on m'écorchait la langue. Pardon, Shino. Je ne suis pas très futé, désolé.

Elle l'entoura de ses deux bras. Il ne pensait pas que la situation s'arrangerait si vite. Il a toujours eu tendance de voir de côté négatif des choses mais là, il était heureux. Il était heureux d'avoir pris grâce à Shiaka cette initiative. Il était là, dans le dojo vide des Hyûga, tenant dans ses bras la fille dont il était épris. Il se sentait apaisé, il se sentait bien. Il aurait pu mourir demain, cela n'aurait eu aucune importance.


	56. End Of Sorrow Chapitre 17

_**Jade black:** merci _

_**Adaska:** je retiens :p _

_Eh voici un nouveau chapitre, cela doit bien faire un bon mois que ej n'ai rien écrit, je n'ai quasi pas le temps, je passe mes moments de détente à travailler pour l'école TT c triste...enfin espérons que ce chapitre vous ravira. Il est essentiellement centré sur Minâra er Kiba (je les adore ceux là)  
_

_**

* * *

**_

_**End of sorrow…**_

**Chapitre 17 : Bittersweet Symphony – The Verve**

-Room service…

-Hmm…Fit un garçon mal réveillé aux cheveux hirsutes.

-Room service et petit déjeuner pour mademoiselle Minâra répéta le garçon de service.

Il se tourna et laissa entrer le garçon d'étage et referma la porte.

-J'ai essayé d'accéder à la chambre de mademoiselle Minâra mais étrangement sa porte était fermée et vu que je sais que la vôtre communique avec la sienne, et que vous aviez la même réservation, j'ai pensé que…

-Ouais, ouais je sais. J'ai déjà expliqué ça à réception. Je voulais une chambre fermée pour ma sœur, qui communique avec la mienne, comme ça elle ne risque rien.

-Elle risque quelque chose?

-Ouais, y'a un sale pervers de Konoha qui la harcèle.

-Oh, je vois. Eh bien, je ne vous retient pas plus longtemps je vais m'occuper de sa chambre.

-Faites, en attendant je vais continuer mon petit somme, il es quand même 7 heures du mat'!

-Désolé, monsieur. Restriction budgétaire, il n'y a guère que le service de nuit.

-Ah ouais? Enfin bonne nuit, et sortez sans faire de bruit.

Le jeune ninja retourna se coucher tandis que l'employé toqua à la porte de la konoichi ou il perçu un faible « oui ».

Il ouvrit et la vie étirer ses bras.

-Hmmmm…Il est déjà neuf heures?

L'employé referma la porte derrière lui, enleva sa casquette et son postiche et lui adressa un grand sourire de vainqueur.

-KIBA!

-Chuuuuuut, s'empressa-t-il en lui faisant signe de baisser le ton de sa voix.

-Oh mon dieu, comment as-tu réussi à rentrer? Et…Oh, non, ne me regarde pas, j'ai une tête affreuse.

-Mais, je…

-Non, non, reste là…Tu peux t'asseoir, si tu veux. Je reviens dans cinq minutes, je vais dans la salle de bain.

Kiba s'assit sur le lit d'à côté et sentit un présence.

-Faut surtout pas vous gêner, mon vieux.

-Ah!

Il recula et tomba du lit en voyant la jeune fille brune se redresser.

-Qui…Qui…

-Je suis Yuki, la partenaire de Minâra dans son équipe et tu étais sur MON lit, tu m'as réveillé.

-Pardon, pardon…

-Bon, j'imagine que tu vas être occupé avec elle, je vais mieux faire de m'en aller, de toute façon je comptais me réveiller tôt.

Elle se leva et sorti par la fenêtre sans prendre le temps de se changer.

Il avait encore les yeux ronds de ce qu'il venait de voir et ne comprit pas grand-chose de cette étrange apparition.

Quelques minutes plus tard la porte de salle de bain se rouvrit.

Minâra s'était changée et avait mit une petite robe d'été assez courte et séduisante. Il se racla la gorge et alla ouvrir les fenêtres, mais lorsque la lumière se posa sur elle, quelque chose avait changé.

-Tiens, y'a un truc différent tout d'un coup.

-Hmmm… ?

-Tu as changé quelque chose il me semble?

-C'est possible…

Il l'observa et s'exclama.

-J'ai trouvé…Tu as changé ta couleur de cheveu?

-Oui, fit-elle en tournant sur elle-même pour que la lumière tombe bien sur ses cheveux.

-Oui…Effectivement…Ton châtain d'avant était joli, mais je dois avouer que ce vert pomme fait également son effet, ajouta-t-il peu sûr de lui.

-En fait je voulais faire bleu, mais la teinture a tourné dans ce vert bizarre. Puis quand j'ai regardé je me suis dit que ce n'étais pas plus mal au final.

-Oui…ca…Change…

-Tu n'aimes pas?

-Euh…Si…je dois juste m'y habituer.

-Tout le monde me dit ça, Quand Kimi l'a vu, il a failli avoir une crise cardiaque et Yuki dit que je ressemble à une grosse fougère ou à un poireau.

-Il y a de ça aussi…

-Quoi?

-Rien, rien, tu es jolie tout de même avec un poireau sur la tête.

-Tu n'aimes pas.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

-Tu n'en penses pas moins, fit-elle en lui souriant et en se posant à côté de lui.

-Tu es belle, tout court, avec ou sans fougère.

Elle ria discrètement et passa son bras autour des épaules du garçon, qui sentais ses jambes tourner au coton. A vrai dire, elle aussi. Sous ses airs de fille pleine d'assurance, elle tremblait comme une feuille. Il la prit par la taille et approcha ses lèvres des siennes.

-Au fait, j'ai oublié de vous dire que…QUOI? Hurla Kimi, qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce. Il prit le coupe papier qui se trouvait sur la table à gauche de lui et le lança sur Kiba, qui l'esquiva. Le tir était si puissant que le coupe-papier était enfoncé de moitié dans le mur. Il courut après le ninja de Konoha qui réussit à s'échapper par la fenêtre que Yuki avait laissé ouverte. Kimi voulu le rattraper, mais sa sœur lui tenait fermement la jambe.

-Laisse-le tranquille, enfin!

-Oh TOI! Dès que j'ai le dos tourné, tu rameutes tout le village dans ton pieu!

-TU M'EMMERDES!

Depuis qu'ils étaient nés c'était une des premières fois qu'elle lui parlait si méchamment.

-Et si je ramène tout le village dans mon pieu, qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire? On n'est pas marié que je sache, tu peux te taper tout les gonz que tu veux et je suis supposé rester là bien sagement? C'est trop facile, ça.

Son ton avait glacé l'adolescent. Elle reprit une voix plus douce, en passant son bras autour des épaules de son frère jumeau.

-Kimi, on ne sera pas tout le temps ensemble, on doit s'y habituer. Je sais que c'est dur, d'autant plus que notre lien est plus fort que n'importe quel frère et sœur. Mais tu m'étouffes, j'ai besoin de pouvoir agir sans me sentir surveillé. C'est humain ce sentiment. Je t'aime énormément, mais j'aimerais aussi avoir une vie sentimentale avoir des copains si ça me chante, juste comme toi. Pourquoi aurais-tu des privilèges auxquels je n'aurais pas droit?

-Tsssss…On en reparlera quand tu redonnera une couleur descente à tes cheveux.

-Kimiiii, je te parle! Et puis c'est très joli vert pomme.

Il ne se retourna même pas pour lui répondre et claqua la porte. Elle se sentait mal de l'avoir vexé. Elle s'était toujours comportée avec une gentillesse sincère envers son frère.

Mais là, c'était la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase.

Elle ressentait quelque chose pour Kiba et ne voulait pas qu'une jalousie de frère vienne casser tout cela. Elle était quelque fois tombée amoureuses de garçon à Suna, mais Kimi gâchait toujours tout ou les frappait à sang. Elle soupira et se demandait ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Yuki n'était plus dans son lit, à ce stade, elle aurait bien voulu son amie pour parler avec. Elle sortit par la fenêtre et essaya de retrouver la trace de Yuki. Au bout d'un quart d'heure elle laissa tomber ses recherches et se rendit compte qu'elle s'était égarée.

Elle tourna autour d'elle et soupira :

-Et Meeeeerde….

Elle rentra dans un café et commanda à boire, elle avait gardé sur elle son porte feuille.

-Minâra?

Elle se retourna et vit un visage qui lui rappelait quelqu'un.

-Tu te rappelles de moi?

-Euh…Non…

-L'examinatrice de ton examen.

-Oh, pardon…Bonjour, madame Nara, vous voulez vous asseoir?

-Oh, non. Ne m'appelles pas madame. C'est assez humiliant. UN CAFE FRAPPE! Ordonna-t-elle au serveur qui venait de passer.

Enfin, dis-moi, tu attends quelqu'un?

-A vrai dire non, je me suis un peu perdue.

-Ah oui? C'est bizarre tout le monde semble se perdre ici, ce n'est pourtant pas une ville énorme.

-Je sais, mais je n'ai jamais eu un très bon sens de l'orientation.

-Hmmm…A propos, Gaara m'a raconté que tu étais sa petite cousine. Je n'étais pas au courant. Je ne connaissais de sa famille que sa sœur et son frère.

-Oui, je sais. Mais il n'a jamais été très causant.

-Hmmm…C'est étrange tu ressembles très fort à ta grande cousine.

-Temari? Oui, je sais on nous le dit souvent. A vrai dire c'est un peu compliqué, nous sommes les enfants du père de Gaara et de sa maîtresse, la cousine de la mère de Gaara, Temari et Kankuro.

-Quoi? Je n'ai pas très bien suivi.

-Enfin bref, c'est une histoire complexe, en gros, on est demi-frère et sœur. C'est assez tordu comme histoire familiale. Finalement notre mère s'est remariée ainsi la situation était moins choquante pour le village.

-Je vois…Toutes les familles sont tordues dans le coin.

-Au fait je voulais vous demander, quel était votre avis sur le tournoi?

-Et bien, cela ne s'est pas passé comme je le pensais. Je savais que ton frère était fort, mais pas à ce point.

-Oui, je sais, à premier abord, il semble faire en faire un peu trop, se vanter, mais au final, il n'exagère jamais.

- Oui, je vous ce que tu veux dire. Sinon, je te trouvais très compétente dans son domaine. Je n'avais jamais vu le genre d'arme que tu utilisais.

-Les boomerangs. C'est une arme laissée à l'abandon dans notre pays, mais elle est pourtant très efficace.

-Pas facile à manier…

-Non, mais ses dégâts sont assez conséquents. Nos ancêtres, les utilisaient pour décapiter les animaux durant les chasses.

-Ah…Enfin, j'ai bien apprécié ton combat, même si je n'ai pas su en voir l'entièreté.

-Pourquoi?

-Eh bien…Disons que j'avais beaucoup de choses à faire à ce moment, toutes mes mains étaient occupés, je devais faire mille choses à la fois ;;;;

-Oh…D'accord…Mais tous les combats étaient bons. Sauf celui de mon frère et de la petite à la robe chinoise, c'était un peu bidon.

-Ben…Je n'en sais trop rien. La petite avait disons un problème mental et se débattait avec une force intérieure qui normalement l'avantageait. Mais elle a voulu assurer toute seule et finalement cela a fait plus de dégâts qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. J'ai essayé d'avoir de ses nouvelles, apparemment elle se repose chez elle. L'esprit d'Hayate est toujours là, mais au repos. Personnellement, je suis contre. Je trouve que l'on devrait laisser les esprits là où ils sont.

-Moi, je n'y croyais pas. Mais celui qui m'intriguait le plus était le chanteur.

-Oh, Gackt? Tiens, j'irais bien voir comment il va un de ces jours. Il faut dire qu'il s'est prit un bâton à travers le corps. Hahaha.

- Mais enfin, ce n'est pas gentil.

-Bah, il vaut mieux en rire qu'en pleurer. Il n'est pas mort, on fait des miracles de nos jours, surtout avec notre Hokage et son assistante Shizune.

-Oui, je sais. Beaucoup de gens viennent jusqu'à Konoha pour se faire soigner par elle. Certains offrent même des sommes astronomiques.

-Ce qui permet à notre pays d'avoir une économie florissante.

-Oui, acquiesça la ninja du sable.

-Mais, pourquoi tu es sorti de ton hôtel, en sachant que tu te perdrais.

-Eh bien, j'étais à la recherche de Yuki.

-De qui? Demanda Shiaka, en se remembrant tous les noms des élèves de l'examen.

-Yuki, la fille qui est dans mon équipe, avec des lunettes noirs et qui utilise les insectes.

-Ah, mais oui, la sœur à Shino.

-Hein?

-Ben oui, tu ne savais pas?

-C'est qui ça Shino?

-Ben…Yuki version garçon. Hahaha…Un grand brun avec les cheveux frisés et des lunettes noires.

-Mais oui! Il est venu dans sa chambre!

-Voilà…C'est son frère.

-Mais elle ne m'en a jamais parlé!

-Tu crois qu'il m'a parlé du fait qu'il avait une sœur…Enfin deux sœur…Non…une sœur et une nièce…Enfin bref, il ne m'a rien dit non plus.

-Mais enfin…Elle m'énerve à ne jamais rien me dire. J'ai l'impression de tout lui dire et qu'elle en me dit rien.

-Hahaha…ne t'en fait pas, c'est pareil avec Shino. Enfin, je dois toujours lui tirer les vers du nez avant qu'il ne m'avoue quelque chose.

-Ca m'énerve…Enfin, je devais la retrouver et je devais retrouver quelqu'un d'autre.

-Qui?

Elle rougit et balbutia.

-Le…le…le garçon avec les triangles p…peints sur le visage.

-Qui?

-Ki…Ba

-Kiba, pourquoi faire? Ooooooh…Je vois.

-Tu le connais.

-Evidemment que je le connais, j'étais avec toi, lorsque nous sommes tous sorties pour aller aux bains.

-Ah oui…Eh bien, je crois que je suis amoureuse de lui.

-Alleluia, il a enfin trouvé quelqu'un.

-Quoi?

-Rien, Attend trente secondes.

Elle prit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

-Allô, salut Kiba, comment tu vas? Hmmm…Au fait j'ai un truc te dire…Non…Viens…Hmmm…Viens me rejoindre dans la rue où il y a l'antiquaire pervers…Mais si…Bon viens au café de la rue du Commandant Kishimoto, c'est près de la fontaine. OK, à tout à l'heure et dépêche-toi.

Elle raccrocha et regarda Minâra qui semblait nerveuse.

-Ne sois pas si tendue, c'est Kiba, quoi. Il est gentil et puis de toute façon tu l'as déjà rencontré.

Lorsqu'elle se leva pour partir, un garçon s'approcha et demanda s'il pouvait s'asseoir à la table. Shiaka lui fit comprendre avec sa voix la plus glaciale que cette technique de drague était complètement dépassée et si il osait s'approcher de nouveau de Minâra lorsqu'elle tournerait le dos, qu'elle lui arracherait les cils un par un et lui casserait toutes les dents à tel point qu'il serait obligé de manger des bouillis dans une paille jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Sur ce, elle s'en alla en souhaitant bonne chance à Minâra. Et courut vers le bâtiment de l'administration chercher une nouvelle mission. Elle était en retard et savait qu'elle se ferait encore tirer les oreilles par Tsunade.


	57. End of sorrow Chapitre 18

**End of sorrow...**

**Chapitre 18: Hits in the sunshine – Sonic Youth**

Shikamaru arrive sur le lieu du rendez vous avec Maho. Ils étaient sur le pont, Maho se tenait à une distance de dix mètres de lui. Après avoir insister, Temari l'avait convaincu de ne pas cacher son visage. Elle lui avait peigné les cheveux. Elle avait de sublimes cheveux noirs que Temari avait attaché par deux tresses qui partaient du front, sur le côté pour s'arrêter derrière la tête faire retomber ses cheveux sur son dos. Et Temari lui avait donné un petit ensemble qui lui allait à ravir. C'était un une petite robe à larges manches évasés en velours bordeau, d'où un léger voilage sortait lorsqu'elle faisait un mouvement ample des bras, et qui était refermé dans le dos sur un corsage. Le tout sur un petit pantalon bleu cyan foncé. Qui faisait ressortit le violet de ses yeux..

Dans quelques années, pensa Shikamaru, elle ferait tomber n'importe qui. Il n'avait jamais vu personne de plus belle qu'elle, excepté sa femme. Bien sûr, elle était légèrement moins jolie que Maho, mais lui, il ne voyait qu'elle.

Tetsu arriva la tête endormie et salua son maître, sans apercevoir Maho qui était à l'autre bout du pont. Miu arriva ensuite avec un autre garçon. Un grand, avec des cheveux noirs, mais cette fois courts. Il l'embrassa et lui dit au revoir. Shikamaru se dit, définitivement qu'il ne devait plus trop réfléchir à la vie sentimentale de son élève à moins de s'y emmêler les pinceaux.

-Il est gentil, mais il n'embrasse pas très bien.

-Tu n'es plus avec Yoshi.

-Hein? Ah, non c'était juste sexuel, ne vous en faîtes pas, vous serez toujours le numéro un dans mon cœur Sensei. Dit-il en se rapprochant de son maître tandis que celui-ci recula de trois mètres.

-Miu…Deux mètres…Voici la distance maximale à laquelle tu peux t'approcher de moi.

-Mais enfin, vous avez tort, je suis un sacré coup.

-Miu…je vais me marier et je suis profondément hétéro.

-Qui sait? Les tendances changent.

-Miu?

-Oui, Sensei.

-Tais-toi. Bon, vu qu'on est au complet, on peut y aller.

-Et Maho , demanda Tetsu.

-Ben elle est là….Allez on y va.

Les deux garçons ouvrirent les yeux et virent la petite Maho à l'autre bout du pont, trop gêné pour leur parler.

Ils s'approchèrent d'elle sans trop y croire.

-Tu sais que tu me ferais changer de bord, toi? S'exclama Miu, en prenant une voix de séducteur.

-Laisse-là tranquille, s'énerva Tetsu en le poussant. Bon, on y va.

Tetsu marcha à grande vitesse devant eux. Maho jeta un regard interrogateur à son professeur, qui haussa les épaules.

-C'est bizarre, j'ai toujours cru que tu étais un thon, fit finement Miu.

-Ravie, de détruire tes impressions, Miu, répondit-elle platement.

-Ohé, Tetsu, t'as le feu au cul ou quoi? Cria-t-il à l'intention du genin à la joue tatouée.

-TA GUEULE! Hurla Tetsu.

-Mais…Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?

-Miu, entre nous, dit Shikamaru, ne lui parle pas trop, je ne crois pas que c'est le moment, sincèrement. Laisse-lui le temps de se calmer.

Mais Maho s'avança quand même vers le brun et lui demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Tu as des problèmes chez toi?

Sans oser la regarder il répondit :

-Non, tout va très bien merci.

-Tetsu, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien…Tout va très bien.

- Regarde-moi quand je te parle.

Il tourna machinalement la tête vers elle et avala sa salive. Il se sentait ridicule et sentit ses pieds tomber sous lui en la regardant. Il ne l'avait jamais imaginé ainsi. A vrai dire il ne l'avait jamais imaginé. Il la connaissait depuis qu'ils étaient petits et jamais n'avait tenté de voir ce qu'il y avait derrière son masque, contrairement à Miu.

Il avait furtivement vu son visage et essaya de l'éviter mais quelque chose le retint. Il n'avait lui non plus, jamais vu une fille aussi belle, et cela le rendit doublement plus fou d'elle. Mais il essaya d'effacer de sentiment de sa tête.

-Bon…Il faut se dépêcher ou l'on va être en retard.

Elle se demanda pourquoi il était de tel humeur, après tout il était toujours joyeux et souriant, mais là…Elle ne l'avait pas vu ainsi depuis de nombreuses années. Il était toujours là pour lui remonter moral, et maintenant que c'était son tour, elle ne savait pas comment agir.

A la fin de la mission, chacun se séparèrent. Maho essaya de se détacher des bras de Miu. Il avait décidé d'en faire sa poupée. Il la trouvait réellement mignonne et voulait l'adopter.

-Lâche-moi!

-Noooooon, t'es trop mignonne, je te garde avec moi.

Shikamaru et Tetsu lui donnèrent simultanément un coup de poing sur la tête pour détacher la petite Maho.

-Miu, même avec les filles tu es dangereux. Tu t'approche trop près de Maho et gare à toi. Avertit le senin.

-Oh, mais je rigole, je suis juste fan de ma petite Maho, Fit-il en passant son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille qui en avait décidemment marre.

Il reçut un choc électrique dans son dos.

-Lâche-là.

-Hey…Tetsu, tu me fais quoi là? T'es jaloux, ne t'en fais pas, je t'aime aussi, je…Aaaaah…Pas le bras, pas le bras.

-Alors lâche-là.

-Rhoo…Vous êtes lourds…Chouchoute! Fit-il en riant en s'adressant à Maho, qui étonnamment esquissa un léger sourire.

Ce qui les étonna encore plus, vu qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu le faire à cause de son masque, ce qui la rendit encore plus adorable.

-Bon, allez j'y vais…Ciao, les gens. Sensei, n'oubliez pas, je penserais toujours à vous.

-Miu, tu as dix secondes pour déguerpir, fit le juunin.

-Je vous aiiiiiiiiiiiiiime, hurla-t-il en courant.

-Pfiouh…On est débarrassé de celui-là.

-Sensei, vous pouvez déjà y aller, je vous reviendrais plus tard, je dois parler avec Tetsu.

-Bon, tu connais le chemin à tout à l'heure.

Il s'en alla en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire.

Maho attendit qu'il soit à une assez grande disante puis se dirigea vers la gauche. Tetsu la suivit sans rien dire.

Elle trouva un petit banc sur un coin de verdure et lui demanda :

-Bon, si tu me disais ce qui n'allait pas.

-Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça, je t'ai dit que tout allait très bien, affirma-t-il sans lever les yeux.

-On se connaît depuis dix ans, je commence à saisir quand quelque chose cloche.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qui ne va pas?

-Oui…

-Je…

Il commença et hésita à dire ce qu'il pensait. Il se sentait stupide. Il était courbé et regardait le gravier sous lui. Il réfléchit à comment il allait tourner sa phrase. Après tout, cela faisait longtemps qu'il voulait lui avouer ses sentiments mais un esprit de contradiction lui faisait penser le contraire.

-J'attend, fit l'adolescente aux yeux violets.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et fit :

-Chuisamoureudetwaetvala.

-Quoi?

Il soupira de nouveau et ouvrit la bouche sans que rien n'en sorte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui? Tu t'es trompé de médicaments?

-Non…

-Regarde-moi quand je te parle c'est al moindre des choses.

-Je ne peux pas…

-C'est mon visage qui te fais peur? Mais c'est Mademoiselle Temari qui m'a dit que je ne devais plus mettre de masque. Je n'ai jamais dit que j'aimais me montrer comme ça, mais elle a été si gentille que je voulais lui faire plaisir.

-Non…Non…Ca ne me fais pas peur c'est juste que…

-Mes yeux?

-Hmmm…

-Je peux fermer les yeux si tu veux.

-Je…je…

Elle s'exécuta et attendit que Tetsu lui dise ce qu'il avait à dire. Il tremblait en regardant de droite à gauche.

-Eh bien, je…

Au lieu de lui parler, il l'embrassa furtivement et s'enfuit à la quatrième vitesse.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et ne vit plus personne.

-Tetsu, TETSU ?

Elle posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, se racla la gorge et senti de vives rougeurs lui monter aux joues. Elle cacha ses joues avec ses mains et courut se réfugier dans un arbre afin que personne ne la voie.

_-Pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a fait ça ? C'est pour…Pourquoi ?_

Elle se tortura l'esprit tout en évitant l'éventualité de son compagnon soit effectivement amoureux d'elle.

Elle courut vers le café où traînait habituellement son professeur, et le vit par la fenêtre. Elle voulut entrer, mais se sentait ridicule, après tout que pouvait-elle bien dire? Elle ne savait même pas comment le formuler. Finalement elle opta pour une solution à laquelle elle n'aurait même pas songé en temps normal.

-Bonjour c'est pour quoi ?

-Bonjour, madame, est-ce que Miu est là?

-Oui, attend, je crois qu'il est dans sa chambre avec un ami à lui, je vais l'appeler.

-Non, ne vous en faîtes pas, je connais le chemin.

-Ah…

-C'est moi…Maho, madame, fit-elle en relevant ses yeux violets sur la mère, fort jeune, de Miu.

La mère la regarda étonné, de sa transformation. Sa mère, blonde aux yeux bruns, était grande et marchait toujours sur talon. Elle était très belle, fort maquillée et s'habillais toujours avec élégance, chose que Miu, étant fille, semblait avoir oublié. Elle devait avoir dans la trentaine, contrairement à son mari qui était de dix ans, son aîné. Elle avait toujours très serviable avec Maho, lui proposant à chaque visite, une consultation gratuite à son salon de beauté et donné des tonnes de coupons également.

Maho, connaissait le chemin. La maison était confrontée à un combat entre la décoration traditionnelle et des touches fémininement kitsch de la mère. Elle toqua à la porte de Miu, mais n'entendit aucune voix, hormis la musique mise à très grand volume. Elle se dit qu'il était inutile de toquer et entra. Elle tomba apparemment à un très moment. Miu était à califourchon sur le corps d'un jeune homme qui devait avoir dans les 16 ans. Miu n'avait plus sa chemise qui était à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le garçon en dessous de lui, était plutôt mignon avec ses yeux verts, ses cheveux châtains courts et sa cicatrice sur l'arcade. Il semblait surpris en voyant le visage étonné de la petite Maho qui les fixait d'un air interrogateur. Elle eut un léger sourire et referma la porte. La musique diminua un peu et elle perçut quelques éclats de voix. La porte se rouvrit et Miu en sortit sa tête, un peu décoiffé.

-Maho, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Trois fois, je passais dans le coin et…

-Aie, aie, aie…Quelque chose de grave a du se produite, entre…

Elle entra et vit le garçon châtain remettre son pull et ses chaussures.

-Tiens, je te présente Maho, c'est ma co-équipière dans mon équipe.

-Salut.

-Bonjour.

-Et Maho, je te présente…euh…Comment tu t'appelles déjà?

-Yû

-Tiens tu n'es pas d'ici?

-Evidemment que non, je suis marchand ambulant, c'est d'ailleurs à mon étalage que tu es venu me draguer.

-Ah oui, oui oui, c'est vrai. Désolé. Ben Yû, désolé mais ce ne sera pas pour cette fois, je te donne mon numéro de téléphone, si un jour tu repasses par Konoha.

-Euh…Oui, fit le jeune homme, assez déconcerté par l'absurdité de la situation.

Miu termina sa note et la tendit au garçon.

-Allez, c'était sympa de te connaître, Ciao Yû!

-Salut, fit-il en souriant à Maho, et en la regardant en quittant la pièce.

-Pffffffiouh…Je suis quand même gentil, je laisse passer un mignon pour toi.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé.

-Mais si, enfin. C'est la moindre des choses. Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas. Elle tourna en rond dans la pièce sans savoir le lui dire.

-Viens t'asseoir, tu me donnes le vertige.

-Sur ton lit? Non…

-C'est bon, on a rien fait…Les draps sont propres.

Elle le rejoignit et parcourut le plafond des yeux en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

-Miu…

-Ouais…

-Quand est-ce que tu t'es rendu compte que tu aimais les hommes.

-Euh…J'en sais rien, avant je ne faisais pas vraiment de distinction à vrai dire.

-Tu aimais les deux ?

-Non, ce n'est pas vraiment ça…Tu viens me dire que tu es lesbienne finalement?

-NON

-Pas la peine de t'énerver…En fait, je crois que c'est avec mon premier amour, vu que c'était un garçon, je me suis dit que je devais finalement bien aimer les mecs.

-C'est tout?

-Oui et non, bien sûr, il y a des filles qui me plaisent bien, mais y'a un petit truc qui me dérange, je ne sais pas quoi…Pffffffff…Tu me poses de ces questions, ce n'est pas facile, c'est juste que ça te tombe dessus comme ça.

-Mais comment tu as su que tu étais amoureux…

-Euh…Je ne sais pas…

-Tu dois savoir!

-Mais non, je tombe amoureux tous les jours, moi, comment u veux que…Enfin, c'est quand tu penses toujours à cette personne ou que…Chais pas…

-Bon, ce n'est pas toi qui va m'aider…Je…

-T'aider? Ouuuuh, Maho tu as un petit copaiiiiiiiin, dit-il en la charriant.

-Absolument pas…

-Pourquoi tu t'emballes alors?

-Je ne m'emballe pas…

-Regarde moi dans les yeux et dis moi que tu n'es pas amoureuse.

Elle lui prit le visage entre les deux mains, emprisonnant ainsi son regard.

-Je crois que…Je suis amoureuse…

-Youhouuuuuuuuuu

-…de Tetsu…

-QUOI?

-…

-Oh nooooon, moi qui pensais que tu allais me faire une belle déclaration d'amour…

-BAKA!

-Oh, je suis déçu, déçu…Tu brises mon cœur Maho…

-…

-Mais pourquoi tu penses une telle chose? C'est embêtant ça, trouve toi quelqu'un en dehors de l'équipe, je vais devoir tenir la chandelle.

-Je n'ai pas choisi.

-Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas amoureux de moi, hein? Tu pourrais sérieusement flancher du côté des hétéros.

-MIU!

-Je rigole, sauf du fait que tu es devenu très belle.

A ces mots, elle senti les mêmes rougeurs lui envahir le visage.

-KAWAI! TU rougiiiiiis.

-Tais-toi Miu, tu n'arranges pas la situation, dit-elle froidement.

-Maho, pourquoi tu es si froide avec moi?

-…

- Enfin, pourquoi tu crois être amoureuse du psycho?

-Il m'a embrassé après la mission.

-Sérieux.? Il a eu les couilles?

-Ne parle pas de lui ainsi, tu n'as que cinq mois de plus, pas de raisons de te moquer de lui ainsi.

-Mais tu perdrais ton temps avec lui. Il n'est pas assez expérimenté. Tu mérites un garçon plus mûr, avec qui tu pourrais avoir des conversations intelligentes.

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi, que Tetsu est très intelligent. Son QI atteint presque les 200.

-Faciiiiiiiile.

-Miuuuu…

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas que je te présente des amis à moi. Ils sont très hétéros tu sais, et ils ont de tous les âges. Je t'assure qu'ils craqueraient tous pour toi.

-Je n'en veux pas, je te demande un avis…

-Je te l'ai donné : Choisi moi que Tetsu.

-Miu, arrête de dire n'importe quoi…Tu es fatiguant.

-Mais j'aime bien t'énerver, dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Alors?

-Ben, tu l'aimes, il t'aimes...Ou est le malaise?

-Si ça se trouve il voulait se moquer de moi ou…

-Maho, des fois je me demande si tu mérites d'être notre chef avec des raisonnements pareils. Non, une Maho amoureuse ne vaut pas notre ancienne Maho leader…Non, décidemment, oublie-le cela vaut mieux pour nous. Tu es une fille brillante après tout, et je ne comprend pas comment tu peux tenir ce discours de petite fille…

-Bon d'accord…

-Je rigolais…

-Non, tu dois avoir raison.

-OHE! Maho, blâââââgue.

-Ecoute, je crois qu'être venu en discuter avec toi, n'était pas une bonne idée, j'ai la tête encore plus embrouillée qu'avant.

-Non, attend, c'est bon…je vais être sérieux, désolé.

Elle reprit place à ses côtés.

-Bon, j'ai toujours su que Tetsu avait un faible pour toi et je l'ai toujours charrié là-dessus. Il faut dire que je me suis toujours imaginé des horreurs au sujet de ton physique. Et je dois, t'avouer aussi que lorsque je t'ai vu aujourd'hui sans masque, j'ai été assez surpris et charmé.

Tu est vraiment très très belle comme ça. Je pense que tu devrais parler avec Tetsu et lui dire ce que tu ressens, après tout le ridicule ne tue pas. Si tu ne le fais pas maintenant, tu le regretteras toujours. Je t'assure. Je t'envie tu sais. Tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour toi, tandis que je suis toujours à la recherche de quelqu'un. Ces relations sans lendemain, finalement ce n'est pas si bien que ça, je ne sais pas si c'est le fait que mes parents ne m'aiment pas beaucoup ou autre chose, mais j'ai toujours le besoin d'être dans les bras de quelqu'un. C'est parfois stupide je sais, mais j'en ai besoin. A cause de ma naissance, ma mère a dû arrêter sa carrière d'actrice et m'en a toujours voulu. Devant les autres, on a peut-être l'air de bien s'entendre, mais quand les gens ont le dos tournés c'est les insultes qui tombent. Elle me traite de tous les noms. Mon père lui est indifférent à tout. Les idioties que je fais c'est peut-être pour mieux marquer mon opposition à leur éducation. Enfin, je ne sais pas trop. Maintenant le « pédéraste » s'ajoute à son vocabulaire. De quoi l'enrager encore plus. Je me demande si je ne suis pas maso à force de faire ça. Bref j'ai vraiment besoin de quelqu'un auprès de moi, au moins, je ne m'attache pas à mes amants, et je les retrouve quand le besoin d'affection me tient. Peut-être que cela fait de moi une pute comme le dit ma mère, mais tant pis, cela me conviens. Et puis pour Shikamaru-sensei…C'est vrai qu'il me plait bien, mais c'est surtout un pari avec Tetsu.

-Quel genre de pari?

-Que je devais réussir à coucher avec lui avant la fin de l'année.

-Miu!

-Ben quoi? Même si c'est perdu d'avance je continuerais me battre!

-En tout cas…Merci de ce que tu viens de me confier. Cela me fais plaisir…

-Bah, je n'avais jamais vraiment réussi à vous le dire…et puis avec moi, vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises…J'ai encore tellement de mystères qui demandant à être dévoilés.

-Tout comme moi.

-Ouais, on prendras notre temps dans les confidences…

-Hmmm…

-En tout cas, si tu as un problèmes avec ta mère, n'hésites pas à venir chez moi…Ah non, c'est vrai…

-Quoi?

-Euh, je n'habite plus avec ma mère…

-QUOI?

-Je n'habite plus avec ma mère...Mais tu le sais ça! C'est toi qui m'accompagné chez lui!

-Ah oui, c'est vrai…Pardon…

-Toujours des problèmes de mémoire?

-Oui, enfin ce n'est pas incurable je crois.

-Je l'espère pour toi

-Enfin bref, tu habites donc chez Shikamaru-sensei…Ah oui, avec sa splendide femme.

-Elle est très gentille aussi, tu sais.

-Hmmmmm…Il faudrais que je te rende visite un de ces jours.

-Miu…Non…

-Bon, bon…Mais pour ma mère, ne t'en fais pas, cela fait 13 ans que je lui tiens tête ça devrait aller.

-Oui, elle ne te frappe plus maintenant au moins.

-Comment tu sais qu'elle me frappait.

-Quand on était plus petit à l'académie, tu allais dans le vestiaire des filles et je voyais bien comment était ton corps, tu avais des bleus partout. Lorsque je te demandais leur provenance tu me répondant en rigolant que tu étais tombé. Cela faisait beaucoup rire les autres de ta maladresse, mais je ne t'ai jamais cru. Je savais bien comment tu étais nerveux quand on te demandais des choses sur tes parents et en, particulier ta mère…

-Hahahaha…vraiment dommage, que tu sois amoureux de Tetsu…Tu aurais été la seule qui me comprenne à ce point, enfin je lui souhaite beaucoup de bonheur à celui-là, il le mérite. C'est vraiment un chouette mec, en plus il n'est presque plus débile, il prend sagement ses médicaments, comme tu le lui a dit.

-J'irais lui parler un de ces jours, mais Miu…Tu trouveras quelqu'un je t'assures. Tu es plutôt beau garçon…

-Oui je sais…

- --

-Pardon…

-Bref, tu trouveras quelqu'un!

-Oh non, c'est tellement agréable quand tu me dit des compliments, continu.

-Bon je vais y aller.

-Pffffffffff….

-Je n'ai plus rien à dire de toute façon…

-Mais reeeeeeste, j'aime bien parler avec toi, moi…

-Non, Sensei va s'inquiéter s'il ne me voit pas rentrer. Et Temari-san a dit qu'elle rentrerais plus tôt de son travail pour moi.

-Au fait…

-Quoi ?

-Il est comment Sensei sans vêtements?

-Hein?

- Tu ne l'as pas vu tout nu? J'imagine que dans un petit appartement…

-Non, je ne l'ai pas vu nu, désolé de te décevoir, mais ce n'est pas un obsédé comme toi, c'est quelqu'un de correct et d'intelligent, profondément hétérosexuel et amoureux de sa femme.

-Bon…Bon…Ca fait mal comment tu l'as cassé….Bon et bien, je te raccompagnes à la porte.

-C'est bien aimable à toi!

Coucou tout le monde ! comme Evalia a exploser son clavier, c'est moi le co-auteur qui suis de corvée parution en plus on va devoir un peu ralentir (encore) car sans clavier pas d'histoire ! voila desolées!


	58. End Of Sorrow Chapitre 19

_Bonjoru tout le monde c Evalia, mon clavier revit!_

_Xellos Meta: eh ben ca c du commentaire lol merci de prendre le soin den ecrire de si longs  
Au passage, désolé dêtre la cause dexplosion de tes yeux :p  
Shino? pedophile? pff c vite dit ça lol  
Mais pourquoi personne n'aime Shiaka? TT J'laime bien moi, elle a tous les defauts du monde, si c pas formidable ça? _

_Jade Black: oooooh c trop gentil ça (k) ça me fait vraiment plaisir, merciiiiiiii _

_**

* * *

**_

_**End of sorrow…**_

**Chapitre 19: Sunshine Trough the Rain - HULK**

La fin de la journée était le moment le plus agréable pour tout ninja. Après une rude journée, rien de tel que de se prélasser dans un bon bain chaud, enlever toutes les crasses qui collent au corps et se sentir envahir par la bienfaisance de la vapeur jusqu'à ce que…

-Coucouuuuuuu!

Un énorme éclat d'eau vint percuter les murs de la petite salle de bain, causé par une brune quelque peu surexcitée.

-Shiakaaaa, je t'ai déjà dit, de ne pas rentrer par la fenêtre et d'encore moins te jeter à moitié habillé dans la baignoire quand j'y prends mon bain.

-Cette fois, j'ai pris soin d'enlever mes chaussures, mes chaussettes et mon pantalon.

-Bien, la prochaine tu apprendras pour tes sous vêtements et ton t-shirt.

-Mais j'étais si impatiente de te voir, si tu savais ce que l'on m'a refilé comme mission aujourd'hui, c'était éprouvant.

-Que t'a confié Godaime-sama ?

-Je devais jouer les intermédiaires entre deux clans rivaux qui se disputaient une parcelle de terre. C'état agaçant, j'en serais presque venue aux mains. Enfin, ça s'est arrangé, mais après j'ai dû m'occuper d'un groupe de chuunin.

-Chuunin, mais tu est chuunin!

-Ah non j'aie eu une promotion, je suis juunin.

-QUOI?

-Oui, oui, Tsunade a été très satisfaite de mes dernières missions et a jugé bon de me monter d'un grade.

-C'est formidable! S'exclama-t-il en la serrant contre elle.

-Oui, j'étais assez surprise au début. Mais bon, au final cela m'est un peu égal, pour moi c'est la même chose.

-Non, il y a une nette différence dans le salaire.

-Oui, mais comme j'habite encore chez mes parents, cela n'a pas d'importance. Et puis pour l'élevage, la vente des peaux de cerfs a bien rapporté après l'hiver donc on est pas vraiment dans le besoin. S'il ya quelque chose je pourrais toujours aider financièrement mes parents. Et puis, je paye aussi une partie des frais, comme mes vêtements, la nourriture, je donne un coup de main dans l'étable...

-Shiaka…Commença le ninja aux cheveux gris, en balançant sa nuque de gauche à droite.  
En fait, je voulais te demander un truc…Vu que je gagne assez bien ma vie et que tu viens d'être promue…

Il chercha ses mots encore quelques instants et prit Shiaka par les épaules en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Tu ne voudrais pas venir vivre avec moi?

Cette phrase eut sur elle l'impact d'un choc, elle ne s'y attendait pas et répondit honnêtement :

-Kakashi, je suis vraiment flattée de ta proposition, mais je crois que c'est encore un peu tôt. Je pense à mes parents dans l'histoire. Ils vivent assez mal le départ et le mariage de mon frère, je ne peux donc pas leur imposer un double départ. Et puis après ce qu'il s'est passé…je…

-Et si on se marie? Tu…

-Non, Non…Il ne vaut mieux pas…J'ai à peine 18 ans, et tu as une petite fille.

-Et alors?

-Non, je ne peux pas faire ça pour le moment à mes parents. Je sais bien qu'ils ne sont pas les meilleurs parents du monde, mais ils ont fait de leur mieux depuis que je vis avec eux. De plus, le mariage n'est qu'un bout de papier et un état civil, cela ne nous empêche pas de nous aimer…

-Oui, mais…Cela aurait signifié beaucoup pour moi.

-Hey…Tu te mets à parler comme une femme maintenant, monsieur l'ambu.

-J'ai le droit, avec toi, j'ai l'impression d'être marié à un homme, je ne suis pas homo pourtant…

-Ah nooooooooon?

-Oui, non, lui c'était une erreur…Et puis, comment tu sais ça toi?

-Je sais tout, mon amour.

-Tu es effrayante…

-Je sais, mais pour ta proposition, ce n'est pas un non définitif…

-Hmm…Espère que cela ne sera pour dans 30 ans.

-Mais non, voyons…Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais je vais devoir y aller.

-Mais il est à peine 18h !

-Je sais, mais je dois aimer ma mère. C'est aujourd'hui que les grands membres de Suna no Kuni viennent. Je te rappelle que c'est demain el mariage de mon frère.

-DEMAIN?

-Pfffff, tu n'écoutes jamais ce qu'on te dit. Tout le monde en parle pourtant.

-Je vis en autarcie.

-C'est bien cela le problème, tu ne te conviens qu'à toi-même. Enfin, je veux te voir demain d'accord?

-Tu peux toujours crever pour que je m'habille en costume.

-Enfin, Kakashi, fais un effort pour une fois.

-Non, pas de costume.

-Booon…Un pantalon propre et une chemise bien repassé au moins?

-Je peux faire ça…

-Cool…Moi, je vais passer ma journée de demain à me trouver une tenue…

-Et on appelle ça une juunin.

-Hey ! Pas de sarcasmes, dit-elle en sortant de la salle de bain.

-Et tu vas sortir comme ça? Toute trompée ?

-Non, j'ai rangé dans tes armoires des sous-vêtements et quelques fringues propres au cas où. J'ai de quoi me changer.

-Mâââgnifique.

-Au revoir, je te vois demain, hein!

-Mais oui, fit-il en l'embrassant.

-Allez je file, je suis en avance sur mon retard, Ciao.

-Salut…

Elle partit par là où elle était venue tandis que Kakashi s'enfonçait dans son bain en soupirant :

-Je déteste les mariages…

* * *

Tandis qu'il somnolait dans sa baignoire, la sonnerie de son appartement retentit. 

-Et meeeeerde, soupira-t-il.

Il enfila vite une serviette autour de la taille et ouvrit. Il ne vit rien devant lui et baissa les yeux. Il vit la petite Shirin, lui faire un grand sourire en lui tendant un paquet.

-Bonjour Papaaaaaaaa…

-Shirin, ma puce, comment tu vas? Dit-il en prenant l'enfant habillé d'un yukata dans ses bras. Il sortit sa tête dans le couloir et vit son ex-femme arrivée.

-Bonjour Kakashi, dit-elle en lui faisant la bise.

-Salut Rin. Comment va ton mari?

-Il va très bien, on s'est installé depuis longtemps et tu n'es toujours pas venu. Donc comme d'habitude c'est nous qui venons. Shirin a fait un cadeau pour toi.

Kakashi baissa les yeux sur l'emballage maladroit que lui avait tendu sa fille.

-Shirin, tenait absolument a te le donner maintenant, voilà chose faite. On y va Shirin?

-Non, je ne peux pas rester avec Papa aujourd'hui.

-Shirin, je t'ai déjà dit que Papa a beaucoup de trav…

-Non, Rin, c'est bon…Tu peux me la laisser…

-Tu es sûr?

-Oui, comme ça tu pourras en profiter pour sortir avec ton mari.

-Merci beaucoup c'est très gentil, je repasserais te déposer les affaires de Shirin.

-OK, a tout de suite…

-Bye…

Il reposa la petite fille qui lui tenait fermement le cou.

-Pourquoi tu e viens jamais à la maison? Ca fait un baille que je ne t'ai pas vu.

-Cela fait juste une semaine, Shirin.

-Justement!

-Ah non hein! A dix ans, on est plus capricieuse.

-Je le resterais si j'en ai envie.

-Oh punaise, tu me rappelles quelqu'un toi…

-Qui?

-Tu te rappelles de la dame avec les cheveux et les yeux bruns qui est venu un jour ici et qui était un peu fâché?

-Si tu parles de Shiaka Nara, je vois qui c'est. Pas la peine de me parler comme à une attardé, j'ai dix ans, pas cinq.

-Y'a plus d'enfance de nos jours, je vous dit.

-Papaaaa, je rigole...

-Une carrière en sciences-po, ça te dit?

-En quoi?

-Rien du tout…Au fait tu veux faire quoi plus tard?

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai loupé plusieurs années d'école à cause du travail de Maman. Je suis un peu en retard sur les autres. Mais je suis à l'école primaire de Konoha pour le moment, finalement c'est plutôt facile, je ne devrais pas tarder à sauter d'une classe.

-L'école? Facile? De quelle école tu parles?

-L'école privée de Konoha.

-Celle-là! Mais c'est l'école la plus réputée du pays. Comment ta mère a eu l'argent de t'envoyer là-bas? Ta mère ne m'a pourtant pas encore réclamé de pension alimentaire.

-Je sais, mais elle a gagné une jolie petite fortune avec sa mission de dix ans, on vivait aux dépens de l'état, et Konoha vit très très bien pour le moment.

-Tu as vraiment dix ans toi?

-Non…

-NON? S'étonna le ninja.

-J'en ai en réalité 36.

-QUOI? S'égosilla-t-il.

-Hihihi, je rigôôôôle Papa, tu devrais voir ta tête!

-Shirin, ne me fais plus jamais ça! J'ai failli mourir. Mais t'es pas normale pour ton âge!

-Bah…Tu sais, Maman m'a appris beaucoup de choses quand j'étais plu petite, et puis elle me confiait à chaque fois chez des gens différents lors de ses misions dangereuseS. J'allais parfois chez des astronomes, des médecins, des architectes, des soldats, des artistes, des agriculteurs…Ils m'ont tous appris des tas de choses. C'était très chouette. Il parait même, mais j'étais trop petite pour m'en souvenir, que j'étais resté une semaine dans le palais d'un roi qui habitais un château dans les montagnes, il parait que c'était vraiment très beau, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'y retourner.

-Hmmm…Donc, au final, tu ne dois pas vraiment te soucier de ton avenir.

-Si car je ne sais pas quoi faire…J'hésitais entre l'académie de ninja et l'école privée, mais Maman a préféré me mettre dans l'école privée.

-Tu sais te battre en plus?

-Non pas trop, enfin quelques petits trucs que maman m'a appris. C'est tout, mais pas au point de rentrer dans l'académie. Je sais juste manipuler le chakra et soigner des plaies comme maman me l'a enseigné vu qu…

-Vu qu'elle utilisait les jutsus médicaux, oui je sais. Tout comme Sakura-chan et Godaime.

-Voilà, à part le contrôle du chakrâ, je ne sais pas faire grand-chose.

-C'est déjà quelque chose. J'ai une super petite fille alors? Fit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Je sais pas, fit-elle en rougissant.

-C'est quoi ça? Dit-il en désignant le paquet.

-Tu dois l'ouvrir. Mais le paquet a un peu souffert du voyage.

Il s'exécuta et découvrit un petit paquet de biscuit noirâtre.

-C'est des biscuit! En plus, ils ne sont presque pas cramés!

-Hmmmmmeuuuuuuh…Je les goûterais plus tard si tu le permets.

-Pffffffff…

-Plus tard, j'ai dit.

-Pffffffffff…

-Quoi?

-C'est parce qu'ils ne sont pas bons c'est ça?

-Mais non, je…

Elle se mit à pleurer et à se cacher derrière ses mains.

-Non, Shirin ne pleure pas, s'il-te-plait. Fit-il, en la prenant dans ses bras assez ennuyé.

-T'es pas gentiiiiiiiiil…

-Je suis désolé…Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour me faire pardonner…

- Le Yukata en soie de couleur bleu marine avec les papillons blancs dans la vitrine du magasin en face de la poste

Il retira les mains de Shirin qui cachait ses yeux et remarqua qu'elle ne pleurait pas du tout.

-NON

-Maiiiiiiiiiis…

-J'ai dit non! _Génial, j'ai déjà comme fiancé une maniaque des soldes, en voilà une deuxième…_

-Mais Maman veut pas me l'acheteeeeer…Elle dit qu'il est trop cheeeeer.

-C'est toi qui a des goûts de luxe! Je ne peux même pas m'acheter une paire de chaussettes dans ce magasin.

-Papaaaaaa…

-Manipulatrice

-Ah non! J'essaye juste de tirer profit d'une situation

-Opportuniste! Mais enfin qui m'a collé cette gosse! Je préfère les enfants de dix ans qui réfléchissent comme des gosses de dix ans, qui sont mignons et qui jouent à la poupée!

-M'enfin! Personne ne m'a collé à toi, je suis ta fille! Tu me demandes d'agir comme une débile?

-Non comme quelqu'un de ton âge, c'est crevant de parler avec toi. Tu uses encore plus d'énergie que les adultes normaux.

-Bien fait pour toi!

-Suuuuuper, j'ai miss intello comme fille.

-T'es pas gentil!

-Non, je sais je suis trèèèèèès méchant et trèèèèèès fatigué. Il ferme à quelle heure le magasin?

-18.45! Répondit-elle avec impulsion et excitement.

-Yo…Tu as encore trois quarts d'heure pour aller admirer le yukata que tu n'auras jamais, espérons que d'ici là, tu te serais calmée.

-Maiiiiiiiiis…

-Ca va, ca va…j'ai compris, t'a de la chance que ton père ne soit pas sur la paille, ou du moins ne le soit pas encore. Allez grimpe sur mon dos, on iras plus vite en courant.

-Ouaiiiiiiiiiiis, je t'adore!

_-Je me ferais toujours avoir par les femmes, moi…_


	59. End Of Sorrow Chapitre 20

_**Jade Black: **Encore merci Chacune de tes review me fais très plaisir _

**_Xellosmeta_**: _Une sale peste? Mais noooooooon :p Jvais essayer de mettre un peu plus d'action dasn les prochain, promis _

_**

* * *

End of sorrow…**_

**Chapitre 20 : Ta Douleur - Camille**

La jeune fille était relativement chamboulée par ce que Kakashi lui avait annoncé. Cela la mettait vraiment mal à l'aise et elle ne voyait pas comment le repousser sans le vexer et sans que cela nuise à son couple.  
Sur le chemin du retour, Shiaka retrouva Kiba, appuya sur la rampe du pont.  
-Heeeey...hé?   
-Ah...   
-Ben mon vieux, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Et...Oula...Tu t'es crashé contre un mur?  
-Non, ça s'appelle l'effet Minâra, mais je ne connaissais pas l'option Kimi, qui était livré avec.   
-Ouille...Ca doit faire mal...  
-Ben…Franchement, toi tu dois être douée d'un sens inouïe de l'observation.  
-Bon, désolé..je savais pas quoi dire donc...  
-Ben ne dit rien...  
-...   
-...   
-...   
-Oui, bon désolé...Vas-y...  
-Non, je ne vais pas te forcer, désolé...  
-Ben? Tu ne me demandes pas le pourquoi du comment mademoiselle-la-comère-du-village.  
-Oh ça va, ta mauvaise humeur tu peux la passer sur quelqu'un d'autre, comme si je n'avais pas déjà une journée assez pourrie comme ça.  
-C'est toi qui est venue m'emmerder, je te signale.  
-Bon ça va j'me tire!  
-Ouais, c'est ça et basta.  
-Pauve con...  
-Petasse.   
-Crétin des alpes...  
-Quiche lorraine  
-Sous merde  
-Boulette   
-Betterave   
-Tu veux qu'on règle ça avec les mains?  
-Quand tu veux...  
-OK, viens!

* * *

Ils se dirigèrent sur le haut d'un immeuble abandonné.   
Ils se préparèrent et un chakrâ menaçant émanait d'eux.  
Ces quelques mots de travers avaient suffit à finir en règlement de compte.  
Tandis que Kiba s'apprêtait à foncer sur Shiaka, celle-ci concentra du chakrâ dans sa main, mais au dernier instant se rendit compte que son énergie n'était pas assez puissante, et se prit un fracassant coup dans le ventre.  
Elle tituba et pris appuie contre le mur. Elle voulu lui lancer un de ces jutsus, mais son chakrâ était comme limité et elle ne pu éviter ce second coup dans les côtes.  
Kiba n'avait pas mesuré sa force et sa mauvaise humeur n'y était pas pour rien.  
Manque de ninjustu, elle compta se défendre à l'aide de son taijutsu.  
Elle lui lança un coup de genoux dans les parties intimes qui le plia en deux.  
Elle se recula et percuta un clone de Kiba, qui la fit tomber.  
Le clône la prit et la plaqua contre le mur pour lui infliger plusieurs blessures.  
Un mince filet de sang se mit à couler de la bouche de la jeune fille.  
Ils continuèrent ainsi le combat en taijutsu, domaine dans lequel Shiaka pouvait largement rivaliser avec Kiba. La lutte dura un bon quart d'heure et au bout d'un ultime uppercut, ils tombèrent tous les deux.

* * *

Ils étaient essoufflés mais elle était plus blessée que lui, ses jambes étaient recouvertes de griffures   
-Je...Plus de...ninjutsu...  
-...Je...J'ai vu...  
-J'ai...perdu...ma force...Depuis une semaine...Elle ne cesse de...diminuer, dit-elle en reprenant son souffle et en retenant ses sanglots.  
-...Pourquoi...?   
-...Je...Sais pas...  
Elle se tourna vers lui et se mit à pleurer.  
Kiba se releva et la prit par les épaules, et elle s'accrocha à lui.  
Ils ne savaient pas comment ils en étaient arrivé là, mais les mains de Kiba se retrouvèrent à soulever la jupe de la jeune femme. Il lui fit l'amour et ils s'endormirent. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, elle était déjà partie depuis longtemps. 


	60. End Of Sorrow Chapitre 21

_**JadeBlack**: Je pense m'être rattrappée non?lol _

**_Sayura chan: _**_tamtamapadampadam...La suite de nos aventuuuures. Et le fait de couper au moment crucial c'est pour me venger sur les séries qui sont coupées elles aussi au moment décisif lol  
_

**_Tecil: _**_Merci pour ton petit mp il m'a fait très très très plaisir o Et "NON", je n'en pas rien à foutre _

_En esperant que la suite vous plaise _**_  
_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**End of sorrow…**_

**Chapitre 21 : All that glitters – Le Tigre**

-Alors comme ça c'est vous le responsable de ma bru ? (1)

-Non, moi je prend du spa, s'il-vous plait ?

-Plait-il ?

-Pas d'eau gazeuse s'il-vous plait…

-Non, allez Shiaka sois sérieuse, s'il-te-plait

-Ben quoi ? « Imagine la rencontre », j'imagine la rencontre, moi…

-Shiaka…Les frères de Temari arrivent dans une heure…faut qu'on répète…

-Beuh…Bon, je continu à jouer le rôle de Gaara ? J'aurais préféré jouer le rôle de Papa…

-Shiaka…Commença-t-il exaspéré, TU joue le rôle que JE t'ai donné, ne m'énerves pas…

-Booon…d'accord…

Bonjour, enchanté…Je suis Gaaaaaaaara de Suna No Kuniiiiiiiii…Et je suis kazekaaaaage…

-Shiaka…Il n'a pas un accent pareil…

-Non, mais il aime bien le dire qu'il est kazekaaaaage

-On recommence…

-Pffffffff, soupira-t-elle.

La sonnerie de la maison retentit.

-Merde! Shiaka, va ouvrir!

-D'accord…

-Mais…

Elle n'écouta pas et se précipita vers la porte à toute vitesse pour ouvrir.

-Kankuro! Gaaraaaaaaaaaa! Neji! Tema…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Les trois garçons, ainsi que la vingtaine de personnes présentes, exorbitèrent les yeux…

-Hum…Shiaka…Je…Bafouillait Kankuro qui semblait regarder ailleurs, Tu….enfin…

-Ouiiiiiiiii? J'ai un bouton sur la figure?

-Shiaka…Tu as une purée sur la figure, des bigoudis dans les cheveux et tu es en sous-vêtements….Tu as d'ailleurs pris un ou deux bonnets …

-Oui, hein ? T'as vu, t'as vu ? S'exclama-t-elle en admirant ses seins. Maintenant, j'arrive plus à mettre toute ma main dessus! Oh…Aaaaah…Ouiiiiiiii…Je vois…Je vais voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Articula-t-elle en marchant en arrière, lorsque les anciens se mirent à émettre des bruits étranges.

* * *

Les parents Nara, après avoir donné une discrète claque sur la tête de leur fille, vinrent accueillir les invités, quelque peu perdus. 

Shikamaru, qui avait tout observé depuis l'escalier était au bord de la crise d'apoplexie.

-Tu es si pressée que ça de mourir ? Lui dit-il, avec froideur.

-Maaaaais…j'avais oublié que je…

-Que tu étais à moitié à poil, avec des concombres sur la figure ?

-Baaaaaah…Et puis, c'est ta faute à toi aussi...C'est toi qui m'a fait répété ce bête truc…tu vois bien que cela ne s'est pas passé comme prévu…C'était totalement inutile, en fait.

-…

- Et puis, c'est bien les rebondissements…comme…ça ?

-Shiakaaaaaaaaa…

-OUI! J'AI COMPRIS, je vais m'habiller…

Elle détala s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

* * *

Dans sa chambre, elle hésita longtemps entre l'ensemble A et l'ensemble B. Elle opta finalement pour l'ensemble B, qui était plus apte à correspondre à cette ambiance de joie et de fête, après tout c'était la veille du mariage de son frère et de Temari. 

Lorsqu'elle descendit l'escalier, tous les regards se portèrent sur elle. Mais ce n'était pas des regards admiratifs, loin de là. Shikamaru manqua de s'étouffer. Kankuro courut dans la cuisine pour cacher son habituel fou rire. Gaara, Neji et Temari gobèrent les mouches.

-Bonsoiiiiir, tout le monde, ravi de faire votre connaissance, je suis Shiaka Nara, la sœur du grrrand chanceux de ce soiiiiiiir…

Shikamaru commença à s'enfoncer dans le sol et à creuser à côté la tombe de sa sœur.

-Aloooooooors…C'est une grande soirée, ce soir! Je voudrais faire un petit discours… »

Elle sortit un petit morceau de papier tandis que tous, purent décortiquer sa tenue du soir.

Elle avait les dans ses cheveux, une couronne de pâquerettes surmontée de deux macarons qui feraient blêmir la princesse Leïa. (2) Elle avait autour du cou, un pendentif en pâte à sel qui représentait, on suppose, un couple de mariés. En dessous, elle portait LE corset rose en forme de cœur, qu'elle avait acheté au même magasin que Miu, sauf que celui-ci arborait de bruyantes petites clochettes aux bordures qui tintaient à chaque de ses mouvements.

Aux bras elle avait des gants noirs et orange rappelant les fêtes d'Halloween. A bien, y regarder, finalement, il était marqué « Happy Halloween », dessus. Elle avait pour jupe, un amas de froufrou multicolores avec de petites fleurs bleues qui l'accompagnait. Les chaussettes étaient, bien évidemment, assorties aux gants. La cerise sur le gâteau était, sans conteste, ses chaussures, des talons aiguilles pailletées et dorées, avec un ange à la pointe.

-Shiaaaakaaa…Chuchota maladroitement le père, dont des sueurs froides coulaient le long du front.

-Bon, alors…Mesdames, messieurs, petits et grands, vieux et jeunes, prudes ou dévergondés, chauds lapins ou frigides, serrez les fesses, car commence mon discours…Aujourd'hui, je suis plus surprise que je ne l'ai jamais été, notre petit colibri s'est enfin envolé. Et oui, QUI? Qui aurait pu croire que Shikamaru finirait avec Temari? Quel beau couple…Comme partout, le proverbe « Une belle betterave pour un laid cochon » s'applique! OU si vous préférez « Donner de la confiture aux cochons ». Mais on peut aussi utiliser « A bon chat bon rat » mais soyons plus poétique, je dirais « A cœur vaillant, rien d'impossible »…Comme quoi Shikama-chou…T'as vu, hein? Tu as une chance de cocul, dis-moi…Trouver une femme si belle, avec ton physique…Temari, quelques mots pour toi…Tu es une canon du corps et une canon du cœur…Sache que tu auras toujours mon respect, parce que…Il faut avoir les couilles! Enfin, chacun son truc. Regardez Gaara eeeeeet…Euh…enfin, bref, je m'éloigne. Comme me le disais mon maître « Au royaume des aveugles, les borgnes sont rois » et « A vieille mule, frein doré ». Vous êtes pour moi, le modèle universel du couple idéal, Temari je n'avais pas de sœur, Fit-elle avec de légers sanglots dans la voix, à partir de demain, nous ne formerons plus qu'une…Mais ne pleure pas, je vous aimais, je vous aime et je vous aimerais tous les jours…The…EEeeeeeeeend, sanglota-t-elle.

* * *

Quelques mètres plus loin, la mère Nara s'effondrait littéralement dans les bras de son mari, sous le coup de l'émotion, elle parvint cependant, à articuler deux ou trois mots. 

-Shiaka, c'était magnifique…

-De rien, maman. Cela fait des jours que je le prépare…

Shino qui venait de rentrer, en vint même à baisser ses lunettes pour voir si ce qu'il voyait était bien la réalité. Il ressortit en se disant qu'il valait mieux ne pas assister à un spectacle si affligeant.

A côté, Temari fit grincer les articulations de son cou pour se tourner vers son futur mari.

-Mon cœur, aurais-tu oublié de t'excuser auprès de ta soeur ?

-Argh…N…Non…Je…jejejej…Enfin, peut-être bien queeeeee….

-Et bien, je te suggère de le faire rapiiiiiidement…Avant que cela ne dégénère…

-Oh, on ne pourrais pas tomber plus bas, et puis…Moi ? M'excuser? Non, mais tu rêves, je…

-ET MAINTENAAAAAAAANT…C'est parti pour la fêêêêêête…une musique de club de vacances retentit et elle se mit à joyeusement secouer les seins en balançant ses épaules sous le regard toujours ahuri des invités, puis une seconde musique retentit.

-ALLEZ SHIKAMA-CHOUILLE! Avec moi! Dit-elle en le tirant par les cheveux. Il se retrouva au centre de toute l'attention, il attendait avec crainte que la chanson ne débute. Tout d'un coup, l'air tant redouté explosa dans la pièce.

-Tadadada…Allez, shika-ma couille, Danse avec moi! Aloooors….C'EST LA DANSE DES CANAAAAAAARDS QUI EN SORTANT DE LA MAAAAAAAAARE , elle lui prit les fesses et les firent bouger de gauche à droite sur la cadence de la musique, SE SECOUENT LE BAS DES REINS COOOOOIN COIIIIIIIN COIIIIIIIIIIIIIN COIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !

Gaara et Neji rejoignirent Kankuro dans la cuisine, pour se soulager du profond fou rire qui les tenaillait.

Shikamaru se transformait petit à petit en statue de glace et articula deux trois mots :

-Shiaka…Pardon pour l'autre fois…

-EH BEN VOILAAAAAAAAAAA, Ce n'est pas trop tôt, enfin dommage, je t'avais préparé une magnifiiiiiiiiiiiiiique danse chorégraphié et un striptease en fin de soirée. A BIENTOT TOUT LE MONDE, Mais méfieeeeez-vous…Ne retenez pas votre souffle en m'attendant.

Sa mère applaudit vivement des mains, tandis que le père tentait de se camoufler derrière un vase.

* * *

C'est ainsi, qu'elle quitta la maison, pour n'y revenir que très tard dans la soirée, lorsque toute la famille fut partie. Elle se faufila dans sa chambre, quand soudain, elle sentit une présence néfaste derrière elle. 

-Ooooh…ma couille, comment c'est que ça va bien?

-CA-NE-VA-PAS-BIEN-JUSTE-MENT!

-Ah boooooooon?

-JE t'assure! Tu veux que je t'énumère, peut-être?

-Non, non, ça ira…Mais estime-toi, heureux…j'ai voté pour le plan B.

-Et quel était le plan A?

-Eh bieeeeeeen…Figure-toi que…Que j'avais l'intention de venir, ainsi que tes trois charmants élèves, habillés en bunny-girl, pour mettre un peu d'ambiance. On se serait muni de lance incendies avec lesquels on aurait aspergés les invités de bière, on aurait ensuite lancés des confettis, de la farine et des œufs et pour finir, la première phase, nous aurions couru en cercle autour des invités, en hurlant à tue-tête, des cris de sioux. Après, Miu, se serait chargé de deux ou trois hommes présents, quand à Tetsu, j'aurais fait mon possible pour qu'il pique une crise monumentale mais après réflexion, je me suis dit…Hmmmmm…j'en fais peut-être un peu trop là…

-Maho n'aurait jamais permit ça!

-Ahaaaa! Détrompe-toi….c'est elle qui en a eu l'idée…

-Shiakaaaaaaa…Tu as dix secondes pour t'encourir très loiiiiiiiiin…DIS BONJOUR A TON COPAIN LE COUTEAU DE CUISIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh! Mamaaaaaaaaaaan!

La porte de la chambre des parents s'ouvrit brusquement.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Y'a Shikamaru, qui veut me faire goûter de son couteau de cuisine.

-SHIKAMARU! S'exclama la voix impérieuse de sa mère.

-Mais…

-PAS UN MOT! TU ES CONSIGNE ICI, JUSQU'A NOUVEL ORDRE!

-Maman, je me marie demain.

-…Eh bien, jusqu'à demain alors!

Puis, elle claqua la porte.

C'est après une journée et une soirée bien remplie, que la famille Nara s'endormit.

* * *

_(1) : synonyme pour belle fille._

_(2) : Star wars (oui je sais « sans blaaaaaague », mais je me sens obligée de le marquer au cas où)_


	61. End Of Sorrow Chapitre 22

_**Jade Black: **Vous voilà servie en mariage mémorable, mademoiselle :D**  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**End of sorrow…**_

**Chapitre 22 : Today - Mudflow**

Le jour tant attendu était enfin arrive. Plusieurs konoichis s'afféraient dans la loge de Temari tandis que les ninjas venaient charrier Shikamaru.

-Temari-san? Quel ruban dans vos cheveux? Le blanc ou le bleu.

-Le bleu.

-Temari, tu préfères quel modèle de string?

-Je m'en fous.

-Temari, tu veux un chignon ou les cheveux lâchés.

-Un chignon, c'est mieux pour le voilage.

-Temari-san, votre frère et sa fiancé viennent d'arriver des îles, ils demandent s'ils peuvent passer vous voir avant la cérémonie.

-Qu'ils viennent!

-Temari…Dis-moi, mon frère est un tel bon coup que ça?

La future mariée se retourna et serra dans ses bras sa belle-sœur.

-Yooooo, du calme ce n'est pas moi que tu vas épouser.

-Oh, Shiaka, tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point je suis heureuse.

-Effectivement, je ne m'en rends pas compte. Enfin, je me rend surtout compte que ça chahute beaucoup du côté du marié.

-Oui, tu connais les hommes…

-Pfffff, que trop bien…

-Tu es venu avec Kakashi?

-Non, il ne viendra que pour la cérémonie, apparemment, il fait une allergie aux mariages. En même temps, il a foiré le sien donc…

-Shiaka…

- Non, ce n'est pas grave. Je m'en fous…

-Tu t'en fous? Vraiment?

-Oui, bon, peut-être que pour avoir détruit quelques bâtisses, je ne devais pas vraiment m'en foutre, mais…

-Hahahaha…

-Allez, ce soir tu seras officiellement de ma famille, c'est cool…

-Tu n'as pas l'air de croire en ce que tu dis…

-Non, c'est rien. Je t'envie un petit peu…Pas que le mariage, je t'envie pour tout ce que tu as.

-Shiaka, qu'est-ce que…

-Non, c'est rien ne t'en fais pas, je vais voir du côté de mon frère. En arrivant vers la salle où restait son frère et ses amies, une vague odeur de tabac, de sueur et d'alcool se mêlait à l'air ambiant.

-Kof…kof…On voit bien qu'on arrive dans l'ère des hommes ici.

Tous ses amis étaient présents : Chouji, Naruto, Neji, Gaara, Maître Asuma, Lee, Maître Iruka, Shino, Kiba, Maître Gai, Yoshi et bien d'autres que Shiaka ne connaissait pas.

Elle sauta au cou de Gaara, qui en vint à tomber en arrière. Neji tenta de la rattraper mais glissa sur un t-shirt par terre, tout en se raccrochant à un tabouret qui lui tomba sur la tête.

-Ah ben bravo! Tu n'es pas là depuis cinq minutes, que tu fous déjà le boxon.

-Mon frère! Je venais justement pour te voir.

-Ah ouais?

-Oooh, tu râles encore pour hier soir?

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir? Demanda Chouji.

-IL NE S'EST RIEN PASSE DU TOUT! S'énerva le juunin.

-Venez…Allons plutôt dehors, on vous raconteras, continua Neji.

-Neji, je t'interdis de…

Il n'eut même pas finis sa phrase que tous les hommes suivirent le ninja aux cheveux noirs pour entendre son récit, laissant la fratrie seule.

-Tssssssss…

-Alors frérot?

-Alors quoi? Répondit-il aussi sèchement que possible.

-Ne dramatise pas…Je n'ai rien changé, j'ai juste voulu me venger sur ce que tu m'as dit…

-Ce que tu as fait…

-Ce que je t'ai envoyé comme message, n'était qu'une façon détourné de te faire comprendre que je ne pouvais pas venir pour des raisons professionnelles. Mais apparemment tu l'as pris au premier degré. J'étais en mission spéciale, dont je ne peux rien te dévoiler.

-Hmmm…C'était tordu ta façon d'expliquer les choses.

-On filtrait peut-être mes messages je ne pouvais pas prendre de risques.

-Hmmm…Bon, je te pardonne peut-être

-Je ne recherchais pas ton pardon…

- Bon, écoute ce n'est pas que tu me gênes, mais je dois me préparer avant…

- Ouais ouais, tu n'as pas trouvé mieux pour me foutre dehors?

-Non.

Elle soupira et lui sauta au cou.

-Moi aussi, je t'aiiiiiiiiiiime mon frère.

-Ouais, ouais, moi aussi. Et maintenant fais moi le plaisir de sortir.

-Sir, yes, sir!

Elle s'en alla, un peu vexé par ce que venait de dire son frère. Evidemment que ce qu'elle avait dit était un mensonge, mais ce qu'elle cachait, ne pouvait être dévoilé à quiconque.

Elle vit en chemin trois adolescents. Les deux garçons protégeaient la plus petite d'une horde d'adolescents.

-Tetsu? Miu? Maho?

Les trois têtes se retournèrent en même temps.

-Shiaka-sama.

-SI JEN VOIS ENCORE UN L'EMMERDER JE LUI PETE LES DENTS, COMPRIS?

Shiaka venait de s'adresser aux hommes qui couraient avec Miu. En un éclair, leur fougue disparut et ils repartirent en courant.

-Pfiouh…Quelle bande de…

-Merci, fit la petite voix de Maho.

Shiaka se baissa pour mieux la regarder, cligna des yeux et la prit soudainement dans ses bras.

-KAWAIIIIII, fit-elle en la serrant de plus en plus fort.

-Vous étouffez mon espace vital.

-Oups, pardon. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, tu es si choute comme ça.

-C'est justement ça le problème, lâcha Tetsu, fatigué par la horde de fan.

-Oooooh, je te comprends. C'est dur d'être un canon, se lamenta Miu.

-Oh, Miu. Merci mille fois pour ton corset, il a fait un bel effet hier soir.

-Aaaah, je vous l'avais dit. C'était mon corset des grandes occasions que je le réutiliserai un de ces jours. Qui sait, je peux redevenir une fille.

-Hum…Non, reste en garçon, tu es bien mieux ainsi.

-Bah, on ne sait pas ce que l'avenir nous propose.

-Hmm…Et vous faîtes quoi ici?

-Eh bien, on cherche la loge de Sensei, on aimerait le féliciter pour…

-Je crois, coupa Shiaka, que ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne, il est assez friable aujourd'hui.

-Il est constamment friable…Soupira Tetsu.

-Tetsu! Ne parle pas comme ça de notre professeur, il…

-Non, Maho. Tu sais il n'a pas tort. Mon frère a un caractère de chien, bon j'avoue que quelques fois je l'énerve exprès, mais il est toujours de mauvaise humeur, mais bon…c'est mon frère et je l'aime comme il est.

-C'est la fin…

-Hein? Qu'est-ce que tu dis Miu….?

-je vais perdre mon pari…je ne pourrais jamais me taper Sensei.

-QUOI? Quel pari?

-RIEN-DU-TOUT! S'empressa Tetsu.

-Arrêtez vos idioties, trancha Maho, en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Enfin bref, il vaut mieux que vous le laissiez tranquille pour le moment

* * *

En dehors du temple et à l'intérieur, le temps était venu aux retrouvailles, aux ragots et aux discussions. Bon nombre de gens étaient venus. Jiraiya était revenu d'une de ses escapades, au bonheur de Tsunade, même si elle se forçait de prouver le contraire. Elle avait toujours eu de l'affection pour son vieil ami, même si elle était souvent victime de ses mauvaises blagues. 

Tous les ninja de la génération de Shikamaru étaient là, et étaient heureux de se retrouver. Leurs emploi du temps étant fort rempli, ils n'avaient pas souvent l'occasion de tous se retrouver en semble. Puis arrivèrent, Kankuro et Etolrak, bien bronzé de leur voyage de noce. Ils avaient eu, eux, une cérémonie plus modeste et discrète. Kimi se rua sur son cousin et salua Etolrak. Minâra faisait semblant de ne pas connaître Kiba à cause de son frère, mais ils se cherchèrent du regard, dès que le frère détournait le sien.

-Alors Cousin, quoi de neuf ?

-Eh bien, comme tu peux le constater, je suis un homme marié.

-Ah, et les enfants c'est pour bientôt?

-Euuuh, commença Etolrak en lançant un regard stupéfait à son mari, on verra, on verra…Pas pour tout de suite en tout cas. Je n'ai que 17 ans moi.

-C'est vrai? Moi, j'en ai 16, à propos…

-Kimi, recule toi à une distance correcte d'Etolrak.

-Rhoooooo…Pfffffffffff…

Le chuunin du village du sable se retourna et vit Naruto.

-Hey Naruto!

Le ninja blond se retourna et chercha d'où venait la voix dans la foule.

-Kimi? Tu fais quoi ici?

-Ben…je suis le cousin de la mariée.

-Ah wai, c'est vrai…ET LES GARS! J'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter.

Le groupe de ninja s'ouvrit pour leur faire place.

-J'VOUS PRESENTE KIMI! C'est le cousin de Gaara, Temari et Kankuro.

Tous le saluèrent.

-Bon ben là c'est Ino, Sakura, Chouji, Tenten, Saya la sœur ou la pote à Tenten…

-Naruto, je crois que tu n'as toujours pas compris, murmura Sakura…tandis que Saya eut un petit rire gêné.

-Là c'est Hinata, elle c'est ma femme alors t'y touche pas! Ensuite y'a Lee, Shino et bon ces deux là, tu les connaît, termina-t-il en désignant Neji et Gaara.

Mais, il manque quelqu'un non?

-Ouais, Kiba, lâcha Shino.

-Où est-ce qu'il est, ce chien? Se demanda Ino, qui était dans une robe d'un violet foncé, excessivement court et décolleté, sur lequel tombaient ses longs cheveux blonds. On ressentait la rivalité avec Sakura dans leur tenue. Vu que l'experte en médecine était parée d'une robe fort moulante, qui laissait place à ses formes plus de féminines. Lee avait du mal à garder son sang froid lorsque ses yeux épousaient le corps de Sakura.

Tenten avait un petit ensemble de pantalon et veste dans les tons bruns et avait ses cheveux lâchés pour la première fois depuis longtemps, tandis que Saya était habillé de façon plus féminine. Ses cheveux roux et ses yeux verts ressortaient davantage avec sa robe de soie verte émeraude clair. D'ailleurs quelques hommes se retournèrent à son passage mais se glacèrent rapidement lorsqu'ils virent qu'elle tenait la main de Tenten et que ces deux étaient plutôt proches. Hinata était habillé de blanc et de noir. Elle avait une petite chemise noir fermée e corsage derrière avec des manches amples et une courte jupe noir qu'elle portait avec des bottes à talon. Quand aux hommes, ils étaient tous en costume.

Lorsque Kimi entendit le prénom de Kiba, ce fut comme si ses oreilles sifflaient et il courut dans le sens opposé.

-Qu'est-ce que…Commença Naruto.

-Va savoir, termina Shino, qui regarda autour de lui pour voir où était sa petite sœur.

Celle-ci discutait avec Hanabi bizarrement. Il s'en inquiéta un peu et se demanda se qu'elle avait à lui dire. Enfin, de ce qu'il voyait, c'était plutôt Hanabi qui parlait. L'Hyûga, promue chuunin, avait un yukata rose clair avec de fines broderie le long de celui-ci.

Il voyait qu'Hanabi n'arborait pas un visage agressif mais plutôt coupable et anxieux.

Il soupira et s'en alla avec Naruto vers la salle de mariage où Hinata les attendait.

* * *

Neji, le témoin de Temari était assis au premier en compagnie de Shiaka, l'autre témoin de la mariée. Sur l'autre rang, il y avait Chouji et Ino, les témoins et acolytes de Shikamaru. Ino cessait de jeter des coups d'œil de tout les côtés pour s'assurer que la gente masculine admirait bien ses formes et non celles de sa rivale. 

Neji jeta un coup d'œil à Gaara, et accrocha un sourire à son visage en le voyant habillé en prêtre, étant donné que celui-ci devait avec Tsunade, bénir le mariage. Bien évidemment, le kazekage n'était pas très à l'aise dans cet habit qui lui serrait au cou, et se tortillaient les doigts dans son col. Tsunade, elle, avait une splendide tunique blanche parée de pierre précieuse, bien que le folklore de ces costumes était loin de ces kitscheries. Mais elle aimait bien faire les choses en grand et scintillant.

* * *

Les gens se plaçaient petit à petit et le brouhaha s'estompait au fur et à mesure. 

Shiaka jeta un coup d'oeil et vit son frère arriver. Elle voyait bien l'angoisse dans ses yeux. Il jetait des coups d'œil absents aux invités et serrait les poings.

-« SENSEIIIIIIIII! ON est faaaaaaan ! » Hurlèrent Miu et Tetsu, tandis que Maho essayait de se cacher derrière ses fleurs. Oui, en effet, Maho était demoiselle d'honneur.

Shikamaru grinça sa tête vers la gauche et les regarda :

-« Mes charmants enfants…Un faux pas et vous vous retrouvez sous terre »

-« Oui, Sensei ! Allez, 1,2 et 3…SHIKA ON EST AVEC TOI, SHIKA… »

Quand soudain, un panier de fleur leur heurta la tête.

-« Aïe! » Gémit Miu « On a même pas eu le temps de sortir la banderole »

Shikamaru soupira et s'adressa à Maho :

-« Maho, ma petite chérie, je t'en supplie…Tiens les en laisse »

-« Ne vous en faîtes pas Sensei, je m'en occupe ! »

-« Hmmm…Tu veux m'attacher, Maho ? » Gourmanda Miu.

A ces mots, c'était un chandelier qu'il reçut dans la figure, mais celui-ci provenait de Tetsu.

-« Bon, je dois y aller, essayez de ne pas tout faire foirer »

-« Non, nooooooooon, vous nous connaissez » Rajouta Miu, qui arborait un immense bleu en forme de candélabre sur le visage.

* * *

Shikamaru s'avança jusqu'au bout du tapis en face de Gaara et de Tsunade. Il jeta un œil au kazekage et étouffa un rire en voyant celui-ci se débattre avec sa toge. Tsunade lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et un peu triste. Tsunade malgré son âge, ne s'était jamais marié. Et chaque fois qu'elle bénissait un mariage, le souvenir de son fiancé défunt, lui revenait à l'esprit. 

-« Ca va, mon chou ? »

Gaara lui adressa un regard cadavérique.

-« Oh, mon trésor. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu sais très bien que tu ne peux rien me faire devant tout le monde. C'est balot, hein, mon petit cœur. Ne tire pas cette tête, choupinet, allez continu de sourire »

Gaara lui sourit à pleine dent, d'un sourire jaune mal dissimulé.

-« Oui, mamie. Dites-moi, c'est permit le décolleté à soixante ans passé? Dites-moi, c'est quoi exactement votre jutsu, pour tenir votre abondante poitrine en apesanteur, parce là, il faudrait un miracle pour qu'ils ne touchent pas le sol »

-« Hahaha…Mon petit cœur, je te propose minuit au parking pour régler ce petit différent à l'amicale » Déclara-t-elle à pleine dent.

-« Bien, je vous conseille de choisir vite un successeur, car il ne faudra pas laisser ce misérable petit village de compagne sans chef »

-« Merci, mon petit, je te conseille de même »

-« C'est admirablement généreux de votre part, si vous permettez, ne retardons pas ce mariage. Alors minuit au parking, vieille peau »

-« C'est ça, yankee »

Ils se retournèrent devant Shikamaru, qui blêmissait à vue d'œil.

La musique retentit et Temari avança à pas nonchalant.

Shikamaru n'osait pas tourner la tête, de peur de défaillir.

On entendait de longs « ooooooh » et de longs « aaaaah », sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas adressés à Temari mais plutôt à la petite Maho qui se tenait devant elle, avec son panier de pétale de roses blanches.

Tetsu jeta des petits courants électriques vers ceux qui se penchaient de trop près.

Maho était décidemment adorable avec ses grands yeux violets qui tétanisait les gens sur place. Elle était faiblement maquillée. Elle portait un petit voile de dentelle dans ses cheveux noirs. Et sa robe était ancienne et délicate. Elle faite de mousseline et recouverte de dentelle.

Il n'y avait pas de manche, ce qui renfonçait son côté enfantin. Quand à Temari, elle était également somptueuse, dans sa longue robe de soie blanche. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en chignon, et elle avait pris le soin de les lisser. Une petite tiare se dressait dans ses cheveux pour retenir le long voile qui tombait en arrière retenu par une petite demoiselle d'honneur, qui était Shirin. La petite fille de Kakashi était de nouveau en yukata, mais de couleur blanche avec un papillon brodés sur le dos. Les quatre autres demoiselles d'honneur étaient également habillées ainsi. Kakashi se tenait au dernier rang en compagnie de son ex-femme, Rin et du nouveau mari de celle-ci qui tenait un caméscope pour filmer l'avancée de la petite Shirin, qui croulait de honte. Les demoiselles d'honneur et la mariée avancèrent jusqu'au niveau de Shikamaru puis se dispersèrent. Temari était dans le même état que Shikamaru, ils étaient raides comme des poteaux et leurs coeurs battaient à tout rompre. Ils avaient des sourires crispés tout comme Tsunade et Gaara, mais pour des raisons différentes.

Cela faisait sourire la plupart des gens présent et détendit les deux futurs mariés.

Shiaka s'était reculé pour s'asseoir à côté des deux élèves de Shikamaru pour les tenir à l'œil. Tous les trois ne retinrent pas grand-chose de la cérémonie, ils s'assoupissaient même, les cérémonies barbantes n'étaient pas vraiment leurs tasses de thé. Quelques invités toussèrent pour les réveiller trouvant leur attitude impolie. La mère de Shikamaru était inconsolable. L'émotion venait à son comble et le père avait du mal à contenir les sentiments de sa femme. La grand-mère intervint et cessa la fausse comédie de sa belle fille en lâchant un « Ta gueule ».

Tout le monde était là, de la famille aux élèves ayant participé à l'examen de chuunin. Gackt était là, à côté de la petite Rin, qui essayait de s'échapper derrière Ema et Hanabi. Depuis la fin du tournoi, ses sentiments s'étaient renforcés pour la petite ninja, qui n'était toujours pas promue chuunin. « Je te protégerais » qu'il disait, tandis qu'il recevait des directs droits de sa part.

Puis lorsque personne ne s'y attendait, Tsunade prise d'ennui après 1 heure de longs discours et de protocole pour lesquels Gaara était très à cheval, coupa court aux longues paroles balbutiés par un prêtre et déclara :

-«Bon, bravo vous êtes mari et femme, embrasse ta femme toi.

Gaara manqua de lui balancer une poignée de sable dans la figure si le regard de Temari ne l'avait pas arrêté. Lui qui aimait tant les longues cérémonies était déçu de voir celle-ci écourtée par l'impatience de l'Hokage. Shikamaru tourna sur le côté et enleva le voile de sa femme. Elle était décidemment belle avec ses yeux turquoise qui le rendais plus amoureux de jour en jour. Il inspira profondément et approcha ses lèvres de sa promise quand… :

-VAS-Y MA COUILLE, ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAQUE ! Crièrent plusieurs voix à l'unisson.

Shikamaru se raidit sur place, tandis que Tsunade du courir avec Kankuro dans les loges pour ne pas exploser de rire.

-Non, calme-toi Shikamaru, calme-toi, calm…Supplia Temari.

Shikamaru tourna machinalement la tête vers les voix et vit trois sièges vides.

Un vague de fureur tourna dans son ventre et son visage prit une teinte rougeâtre que personne ne lui connaissait avant.

-Euuuuuh…Voilà vous êtes déclaré mari et femme…Félicitation !

Shikamaru embrassa vivement sa femme sur la joue, lui prit la femme et fonça vers la sortie à une allure de furie, tandis que la musique retentissait et que les applaudissements se mêlaient aux fous rires. Les demoiselles d'honneurs durent galoper pour rattraper le rythme des mariés.

* * *

A ce moment, haut perchés sur un arbre… 

-Vous nous donnez combien de temps avant de mourir égorger, demanda Tetsu le sourire aux lèvres tandis que Miu était toujours étouffé dans un fou rire.

-Ouille, je ne sais pas, pas longtemps en tout cas, répondit Shiaka.

-Et vous pensez que l'on va rester encore longtemps dans cet arbre ?

-Je ne sais pas, pas plus de quatre jours en tout cas.

-QUATRE JOURS?

-Ben oui…Disons que l'on a gâché le plus beau jour de sa vie et que cela va être dur pour lui à digérer.

-…

-….

-…C'est encore long ?

- Ouais

-…

-C'est encore long ?

-OUIIIII !

Et c'est ainsi que la petite équipe resta perchée sur son arbre en attendant l'ultime occasion, de s'échapper.

* * *

** Fin de la seconde partie**

**Un petit mot pour la fin de la seconde partie ?**

**Auteur (Evalia) : **C'est avec grande émotion que se clore ici, la seconde partie de notre sublimissime saga de l'été (et des autres saisons) à Konoha. De belles choses se sont passé ici, mais d'autre ne demandent qu'à être écrites…huhuhu. Voilà, les vacances me permettent d'élargir le laps de temps qui me permet d'écrire et de penser à cette fic. Maintenant Clara s'est enfin décidé à se bouger le cul pour m'aider à écrire la troisième partie :D (Aïe, pas frapper…Je retire ce que j'ai dit TT) BREF, à la prochaine (et ne tenez pas en compte ce que dit la Blonde)

**Co-Auteur (Clara)** ( idiote d'Evalia sans moi tu n'est rien et en plus TOUTES les bonnes idées de la deuxièmes partie sont les miennes !...enfin presque :p )Wouhaaaaa déjà la fin de la deuxième partie on a carburer sur ce coup la je suis tt particulièrement fière de la deuxième partie on s'est trop amusée sur le malheur de ce pauvre Shikamaru surtout la présentation au beaux-parents et a toute la famille du sable, on lui en fait voir de belle ! Mais attention c'est pas fini maintenant que c les vacance je vois revenir au galop les barils et océans de citron-miel-thé et je vais harceler Evalia pour qu'elle écrive mes idées génialissimes ( tout en modestie naturellement) bon aller c pas fini en route pour la troisième comme le disent les poppy's « NOOOON noooon rien n'a chaangé, touuuuut touuuuut a continué » voila a bientôt !


	62. Mad World Chapitre 1

_TROISIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEME PARTIIIIIIIIIIE !Hop et voici la suite, ah j'ai plus de temps pour écrire maintenant que je suis en vacances Merci pour les reviews _

_** Sayura chan**: tjs fidèle au poste toi :p on en reparlera du problème, chaque chose en son temps...jdois encore y réfléchir lol Ne t'inquiète pas ce ne sera pas de tout repos cette suite _

_ **Jade Black**: ouiiiiiiii desoléééé j'étais en examen. enfin je me rattraperais tu vois pas ebsoin d'attendre la fn de l'été, je posterais plus vite cette fois et bonne vacances à toi aussi :D_

_ **Monkona Chan**: non je ne pense pas que tu avais deja posté un comm pour la fic mas merci den ecrire un et nooooon shikamaru est dune trèèèèèèèèès grande patience...espérons qu'il la gardera encore longtemps :p mais j'adore le mettre dans d'atroces situations, c'est devenu mon souffre douleur lol  
_

_**Ella**: La lectrice qui poste des comm plus vite que son ombre, waw quelle avalanche. ca me fait tjs très plaisir de recevoir des comm  
Euh, je me rapelle pas d'un quelconque clin d'oeil à la cité de la peur (jdois avoir oublié /) mais pour l'histoire de l'eau oui oui j'ai tout piqué à Cixi (mea culpa :p) Voilà et surtout n'hésites pas à me faire pat de tes commentaires, vu que tu es bien partie lol  
_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Titre** : _**Human Behaviour**

_**Auteur** : Evalia featuring Clara qui a toujours autant contribué à cette fic!...Et qui le continuera j'espère_

_**Genre**: Faut de tout pour faire un monde_

_**Base** : Naruto_

_**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à Kishimoto Masashi excepté Shiaka, les parents de Tenten, Saya, Etolrak, Kayoko, Megumi, les parents d'Etolrak, Maho, Tetsu, Miu, la grand-mère Nara, Kimi, Minâra, Yuki, Tama, Endô, Rin, Liz, Takeshi, You, Natsumi, Masa, Hatsu, Ema, Kei, Sumiko, Gackt, Tsuke, la jardinière de Suna no Kuni, Gia, Yoshi Konno, l'infirmière sadique, tante Celia, oncle Tsutomu, Noa, Gondô, Shinichi, Rei, Mari, Yûri et autres…_

_

* * *

_

**Troisième partie:**** Mad World…**

**

* * *

**

_**Mad world…**_

**Chapitre 1: Mistake – Fiona Apple**

Suite à des encouragements mal interprétés, Shiaka, Miu et Tetsu durent écouter leurs séjour dans le temple pour trouver refuse dans le premier arbre qui leur tombaient sous le nez.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de 10 heures qu'ils étaient perchés sur l'arbre et la faim commençait à atteindre leur pauvre estomac.

-Shiaka-chan, j'ai faim.

-Oui, mon chou, je sais

-Shiaka-chan ?

-Ouiiiii ?

-Je dois faire pipi.

-Oui, mon chou, je sais.

-Shia…

-AH NON CA SUFFIT HEIN! Toi si t'a faim, bouffe les feuilles et toi si tu dois pisser fais le ici, j'en ai déjà vu des plus grosses !

-M'enfin…

-Ecoutez, je…je…OH ET PUIS MERDE !

* * *

Elle descendit de l'arbre dans l'ombre de l'arbre, aiguisa ses sens et courut vers l'odeur

alléchante des mets.

La suite de la cérémonie s'était déroulée à l'arrière du temple dans un jardin, richement décoré. Il était plus de deux heures du matin. Elle rampa jusqu'aux tables et souffla lorsqu'elle en sentit ni la présence de son frère ni celle de Temari.

Ils devaient sûrement accomplir avec grand plaisir et grande minutie leur nuit de noce.

Elle rampa donc entre les tables pour s'approcher près du buffet dont l'odeur l'attirait.

Puis elle se releva quand soudain un obstacle la fit trébucher. Elle se retourna et vit que ce qui l'avait fait tombé était tout simplement Gaara.

-Olà, manant ! Que faîtes vous sur mes terres. Veuille, je te prie, t'en retourner sans faire d'esclandres et ne point revenir, séant.

-Gaara ? Mais qu'est-ce que…Viens ici !

Elle l'entraîna sous la table du buffet. Gaara avait les joues empourprées par l'alcool

-Arrière maroufle ! A moi compagnons, on m'emprisonaille !

-Ta gueule, Gaara!

-Que non, gueuze…

-FERME-LA…Hurla-t-elle en lui foutant un poing dans la figure.

Elle fut surprise de son geste. Jamais avant, ses gestes ne l'avaient touché, son sable protecteur avait toujours repoussé ses éventuels assauts. L'alcool pouvait-il restreindre son pouvoir ?

Gaara s'effrondra par terre telle une épave.

-Gaara, répéta-t-elle en le relevant par le col de sa tunique.

Puis d'un geste, il enleva celle-ci.

-Raaaah…Cette tunique m'incommode fortement, j'eus vite de la retirer avant que mon cou ne se transforme en brûlante…

-Ohé, tu fous quoi là ? Pourquoi tu parles comme un vieux con ?

-Il est certes d'usage, dame Shiaka, dans mon noble pays, où je règne en seigneur et maître incontesté…

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé ça…T'es bourré!

-Que nenni! Cela m'offusque que…

-Mais Putain…Que…C'est…c'est quoi ce calebard ? S'écria-t-telle en regardant plus bas.

-Ceci, ma dame, est un présent de mon seigneur et maître…

-Ah ben, je sais qui domine maintenant !

-Sacrebleu!

-Viens, Gaara, je vais te ramener à la maison, tu ne peux pas rester ici dans cet état, où est ton seigneur et maître ?

-Ne…Neji…

-Oui, continu tu es sur la bonne voie…

-…Est…Parti, il se sentait las…

-Il est vraiment parti pour ça ?

-…Que…Non…Nous nous sommes…Querellé à cause d'une broutille…

-Quelle broutille ?

-…Un…Enfant…

-Félicitation, madame, vous êtes enceinte…

-QUE NENNI, triple buse…Il…n'en veut pas…Dit-il en passant, une main sur son visage.

-Gaara…Susurra-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

La fête était toujours à son comble à côté du buffet sous lequel ils se cachaient.

-Viens, Gaara, on va aller parler plus loin.

Ils s'éloignèrent, toujours en prenant soin de ne pas se faire voir.

* * *

Ils se dirigèrent vers la maison de Shiaka, qui n'était pas loin. Elle le prit sur son dos pour monter l'escalier tout en ayant pris soin, auparavant, de lui remettre sa tunique.

Gaara avait les yeux embués et dans le vague.

Elle l'allongea dans son lit, après lui avoir oté sa tunique et mit un des anciens t-shirts que Shikamaru avait laissé dans la commode de sa sœur.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui pour attendre qu'il s'endorme, puis se rappela tout d'un coup que cette possibilité était impossible à cause de son démon. Gaara se releva et fixa la jeune fille.

-Ca va…Murmura-t-il.

-Tu parles que ça va, tu as quasi un pied dans la tombe.

-Shiaka, je veux vraiment cet enfant…

-Oui, ben je peux toujours convaincre Neji mais pas la nature.

-Je…Ajouta-t-il en retombant sur son épaule.

-Gaara…s'il-te-plait, susurra-t-elle en lui relevant le visage.

Il avait vraiment les yeux plus turquoise que d'habitude avec l'alcool et les larmes.

Cet air d'humilité lui donnait une envie irrésistible de le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler. Son souffle était irrégulier et lourd. Il avait un regard implorant qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Il s'avança et pris le visage de la brune entre ses mains puis l'embrassa sans que celle-ci ne se refuse.

-Et…Nej…

-Chez Hinata, répondit posément celui-ci.

Durant les minutes et les heures suivantes, aucune parole ne fut échangée.

Son corps allait et venait contre celui de Shiaka tandis que celle-ci crispait ses doigts sur le dos du démon en y laissant de profondes marques.

Les mains de ce dernier parcouraient son corps comme s'il l'avait toujours connu.

L'instant ne semblait pas réel.

Elle ne voyait pas que ce qu'elle faisait allait avoir de terribles conséquences.

Mais aucun des deux n'y pensait. Ils se laissaient juste aller…

Ils se contentaient de suivre leurs instincts et cette envie qu'ils avaient éprouvé l'un pour l'autre, depuis le premier jour de leur rencontre et qu'ils s'étaient efforcés de refouler.

Ils s'aimèrent jusqu'à en tomber de fatigue à l'aube.

Ils avaient savouré chacun de ces instants qui leurs étaient interdit.

Il se reposait tranquillement contre le sein de Shiaka, pour entendre son coeur battre tandis que celle-ci dormait à point fermés. Il était régulier et le jeune homme ferma les yeux en écoutant cette mélodie qui résonnait dans son oreille.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, Gaara était assis sur le rebord du lit, le dos tourné et baissé par la culpabilité.

Elle frotta ses yeux avec le revers de sa main et réalisa ce qu'il s'était passé.

Ils ne durent rien et restèrent ainsi quelques longues secondes. Il sentait les draps bougeait et en conclut que la jeune femme se relevait mais ne se retourna pas, par pudeur et par honte.

Puis, elle décida de briser le silence :

-Je suis désolée…

-Moi aussi…

-Non, je suis responsable...J'étais sobre…

-Je n'étais pas aussi saoul que tu le croyais…Je m'en vais…

Bien sûr, aucun mot n'aurai suffit à effacer leurs erreur.

Il quitta la chambre et pris les escaliers pour sortir.

Elle se recroquevilla et pleura.


	63. Mad World Chapitre 2

_**Sayura chan: **il est bo il est chaud voilà leeeeeeee dernier chapitre en liste :p**  
**_

_**Ella: **ahaaaaaa maisz j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux ds cetet fic mouahahahah mais ten fais pas, je n'ai pas envie d erendre les choses encore plus dramatiques quelles le sont, je suis une maniaque du happy end :p et encore félicitation opur toutes ces reviews! quel courage :p  
_

_**jade ** **Black future molly: **c vrai ça, il etait ou Kakashi? lol On va dire qu'il était très occupé je nai pas specialement envie de la faire en plusieurs partie :p j'ai mes lecteurs/trices habituée et ça me convient parfaitement ...et ooooh Sasuke, jl'avais presque oublié lui huhuhuhuhu idée malsaine en tête  
_

_**Hakiru** la louve: baaaaaaah écoute ils se sont mis ds mla merde tous seuls et mnt ils vont se demmerder tout seul aussi :p et merciiiiiiiiiii _

_et derniere petite chose, je n'aurais plus le net avant la fin du mois daout, donc soyez patient, ou alors je demanderais à clara de mettre à jour pour moi _

_**

* * *

**_

_**Mad world…**_

**Chapitre 2: Hide From Time – Queen Adreena**

Le kazekage, Neji et les piliers du village du sable partirent pour leur pays. Elle ne vit pas son ami tant le malaise était grand. Neji n'était pas stupide, il savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, mais n'imaginait pas la gravité des faits. Il mit cela sur le dos d'une dispute habituelle, mais ne comprit pas pourquoi Shiaka refusa de le voir.  
Ils partirent le lendemain et plusieurs semaines passèrent.

Shikamaru et Temari étaient en lune de miel à une destination inconnue, tant ils ne voulaient pas que certains perturbateurs viennent les « déranger ». De toute façon, Shiaka n'avait plus la tête à ça. Son humeur sombrait de jour en jour et commença une dépression et ne sortait que pour les missions. Bien sûr, elle feignit tout devant ses proches, refusant qu'ils s'inquiètent. Elle n'avait pas revu Kiba non plus, elle avait trop honte.

Elle ne savait pas si sa relation avec Minâra s'était améliorée, d'ailleurs elle s'en fichait.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était d'effacer les deux erreurs qu'elle avait faites ces deux derniers jours. Elle se reprochait d'être faible en couchant avec ces deux garçons. Pourquoi était-elle comme ça ? Pourquoi avait-elle toujours envie d'être dans les bras d'un garçon pour se sentir à l'aise ? Elle se sentait stupide, juste stupide...

* * *

Shiaka dû aller en mission à quelques kilomètres du village en compagnie de Naruto et Sakura. Ils devaient apporter des documents top secrets au pays de la roche.  
-Ca va Shiaka, t'as l'air d'être mal ? S'inquiète la juunin.  
-Non, non ça va...  
-Tu parles t'as un pied dans la tombe  
-Merci Naruto, tu es toujours très honnête.  
-Non mais c'est vrai tu fais peur à voir.  
-Tu t'enfonces, ajouta Sakura, Tu veux que je t'examine ?   
-Euh...Non, non ça va, je t'assure...j'ai juste la gerbe.  
-La quoi ?  
-Elle a envie de vomir, traduisit Naruto.  
-Ah...C'est bizarre, cela fait longtemps ?  
-Non, juste une semaine, j'ai dû choper un sale virus.  
-Ouais, Hinata a la même chose. Cela fait au moins trois semaines qu'elle a ça, j'ai été lui chercher des médicaments mais rien n'y fait. Pareil pour Temari, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe en ce moment, peut-être le chaud ou froid.  
-Hinata se sent mal ? Elle aurait dû me le dire, je serais venue...   
-Bah, tu la connais...Elle ne veut jamais inquiéter les gens. Mais bon, dès que je la vois, elle se sent fatiguée, des nausées...  
-Peut-être la mononucléose, suggéra Shiaka, un peu dans le gaz.   
-Hmmm, je sais pas, quoi d'autre Naruto ?  
-Eh bien...Euh...Elle s'affaiblit très vite, comme la mononucléose, t'as raison Shiaka. Et puis elle a mal dans le bas du dos et à la poitrine.  
Sakura s'arrêta et le prit dans ses bras.  
-Félicitations Naruto, s'exclama Sakura, les yeux pleines d'admiration.  
-Quoi ?  
-Naruto...   
-Ouais ?  
-Tu va être papa!  
-Hein? Quoi?  
-Ce sont tous les symptômes d'une femme enceinte que tu m'as cité là...  
-Euh...jejejejeje...   
-Oui ! Cria-t-elle.  
A ce moment, Shiaka était tétanisée sur place, avec un long frisson d'horreur qui lui parcourait le corps.  
-Mais oui, continua Sakura, regarde, Hinata avait des nausées...   
_-Merde_, se dit Shiaka.  
-Elle était très vite affaiblie...  
_-Putain_  
-Elle avait mal dans le bas du dos...  
_-Non..._  
-Elle avait mal à la poitrine  
_-Pas ça..._  
-Elle n'a pas eu ses règles depuis quelques temps...  
-un mois...Depuis le mariage...  
-Elle avait un appétit varié...  
_-Merde..._  
-Irritabilité et sensibilité à fleur de peau.  
_-Merde..._  
Les deux juunins s'excitaient au fur et à mesure, tandis que le teint de Shiaka verdissait.  
Naruto avait les larmes aux yeux et un sourire béât s'accrochait à sa face. Shiaka s'éclipsa quelques secondes quelques mètres plus loin pour se défouler sur un arbre en lui donnant quelques coups de poings.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle revint, ses deux camarades étaient toujours si enthousiastes et elle le félicita, en se forçant à sourire.   
Ils livrèrent à temps les documents secrets mais se firent attaquer par une bande de brigands sur le chemin du retour. Ils étaient une bonne vingtaine. Huit d'entre eux encerclèrent Shiaka. Lorsqu'elle voulu leur lancer un jutsu, rien ne se produisit, comme au dernier combat avec Kiba. De plus, elle avait l'impression que ses coups étaient inefficaces et qu'elle encaissait de moins en moins bien. Naruto et Sakura étaient déchaînés, prenant la bataille à la rigolade.  
Shiaka, se défendit en taijutsu, malgré ses blessures et ses nausées. Mais un dernier lui tailla le bras droit avec un kunai, lui paralysant celui-ci.

Elle tomba et ferma les yeux

* * *

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit le petit visage de Sakura au-dessus d'elle qui traça un large sourire.  
-Naruto-kun, Shiaka s'est réveillée!  
La Nara sentit une seconde présence à côté d'elle, mais perçut mal leur voix à cause d'un bourdonnement dans l'oreille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle reprit ses esprits. Un des brigands l'avait assommé à l'aide d'une masse, d'où l'horrible mal de tête et le bourdonnement.  
-J'ai soigné tes plaies externes, mais tu veux que...  
-NON! Non, non, tu es gentille mais, ça ira je t'assures.  
-T'es sûre? S'inquiéta le blond.  
-Oui, oui, désolé de vous avoir fait perdre du temps, on doit vite rentrer.  
-Bon, très bien, acquiesça Sakura. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu as pu te faire battre par eux...tu es pourtant une juunin.  
-S'il vous plait. N'en dites rien aux autres et surtout pas à Tsunade . S'il vous plait.  
-D'accord, répondirent-ils.


	64. Mad World Chapitre 3

_**Bonjour c'est Evalia, la fonction pour faire des lignes, enfin du moins séparer les parties fonctionne aps, donc si c'est pas bien séparer et clair ce n'est pas de ma faute TT  
**_

_**Sayura Chan: **Surprise supriiiiise haha Et kakashi, il est toujours parti ce con..tssssss...il assume rien décidemment. Il se barre toujours quand on a besoin de luienfin quand Shiaka a besoin de lui.__  
_

_**Molly: **Bah oui ça arrive lol C'est sûr que quand on se farci le premier venu... PLus court? je me suis rattrappé avec celui là:p_

_**Ella**: tout le monde tout le monde c'est vite dit ça lol Rhoooo mais qu'est ce que je vais inventer, j'avais copletement oublié que Temari était enceinte XD_

_**Ai Sensei: ** aaah une groupe de gaara! bienvenue au club, c mon préféré detout naruto (avec kakashi et Neji) et merci pour ces gentilles choses  
_

_**  
**_

_**Mad world…**_

**Chapitre 3: Comme un boomerang – Serge gainsbourg (_Je sens des boums et des bangs / Agiter mon cœur blessé/ L'amour comme un boomerang/ Me revient des jours passés/ A pleurer les larmes dingues/ D'un corps que je t'avais donné)_**

Sakura raccompagna Shiaka chez elle. Naruto dû prendre congé de leur compagnie pour se rendre auprès de sa chère et tendre Hinata. Shiaka était vraiment retourné de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, elle était blanche comme un cachet d'aspirine et respirait rapidement comme prise par une crise d'asthme. Sakura lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'une petite crise d'angoisse, totalement inoffensive.

-Sakura, tu crois que c'est le fait que je suis, enfin que j'attend un…Enfin bref, tu crois que c'est la cause de ma perte de force.

-Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée. Je suis désolé, tu devrais demande à Tsun…

-SURTOUT PAS! Elle ne doit absolument rien savoir…Si elle savait que…Olalah, je ne préfère même pas imaginer les conséquences.

-D'accord, je te promet de garder le secret, mais ne laisse pas la situation s'aggraver…Au fait qui est l'heureux Papa…

-Euuuuuuh, commença Shiaka, en oubliant ce point. Elle en redevint plus livide que jamais et dû s'appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas tomber.

-Shiaka? Ca va pas? Tu veux que j'aille te chercher à boire ?

-Non…Non, non, ça va…je…Et meeeeeerde !

-Quoi ? Qui est le père ?

-Oh non c'est pas possible…C'est pas possible, pas ça !

-Aïe…C'est si grave que ça?

Shiaka acquiesça de la tête. Elle réfléchit, durant cette période elle avait couché avec trois garçons : Kakashi, Gaara et Kiba. Hors elle ne s'était protégée qu'avec les deux premiers…

-J'imagine que si tu es dans de tels état, cela ne doit pas être Kakashi.

La Nara, répondit non de la tête.

-Eh bien…C'est quelqu'un du village.

-Oui.

-Euuh…Bon, on va déjà éliminer Rock Lee, Chouji, ton frangin, Naruto, les Senin…

-Oui, merci t'es gentille…

-Hihihi, bon il reste Shino, mais il est avec Hanabi donc…

-Comment tu sais ça toi ?

-Mais je sais tout, dit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Shiaka lui adressa un fin sourire quelque peu suspect.

-Tu ne divulgues pas tes informations aux services secrets de Konoha, j'espère?

-Nooon, que vas-tu imaginer là ? Clama-t-elle avec des yeux candides.

-Ouais, ouais…

-Bon, sinon ni Gaara ni Neji…

-Euh…Non non, se crispa-t-elle.

-Hum…Alors…Oh non !

-Si…

-Oh mon dieu, Shiaka…Tu veux interrompre ta grossesse?

-Tu crois franchement que je vais garder l'enfant qui n'est pas de mon copain ?

-Désolé, c'était stupide, c'est juste que…Bon, je vais essayer de voir, auprès du service médical. L'avortement est toléré à Konoha, mais pas ouvertement permis non plus…je peux toujours voir, dit-elle d'un air triste.

-Oui, au pire…je peux toujours trouver quelque part ou quelqu'un…Oh Sakura, je suis vraiment dans la merde…Dit-elle en se passant une main sur le front pour essuyer la sueur qui en coulait.

Sakura l'aida à s'asseoir la jeune femme qui faisait une chute de tension.

-Voilà, chuuuuut…calme-toi…Mais…Tu es brûlante !

-Non, non…Ca va…

-Tu ne va pas me la faire, hein…Ecoute on est à deux pas de mon appartement…Je t'y emmène…Ta maison est encore loin.

La juunin médicale la pris sur son dos et l'amena jusque chez elle pour la soigner et qu'elle puisse se reposer.

Naruto prit un chemin qu'il n'avait jamais osé emprunter jusque là.

Il monta le long chemin qui menait à un certain manoir.

-Oui, bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda une vieille servante.

-Salut, j'viens voir Hinata, fit le ninja en passant sous le bras de la servante pour entrer.

Elle le retint par le bras.

-Excusez-moi jeune homme, mais je ne pense pas vous avoir déjà vu par ici.

-Ah…Oui, c'est exact. Naruto Uzumaki, pour vous servir ma dame…Mais je viens tout de même voir Hinata. Si vous permettez, termina-t-il en détachant la main de la vieille servante e son pull.

Il contourna la cour et vit une silhouette bien familière.

-Ah! Ma chérie !

Hinata se pétrifia sur place, devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate, regarda de droite à gauche et courut vers lui.

Il tendit les bras s'attendant à e qu'elle lui saute dans les bras, mais la jeune femme n'eut pas la réaction escomptée. Elle le tira par le col et se réfugia avec lui, dans le dojo qui était inutilisé.

-Ah…Je ne savais pas que cela t'excitait les dojos…

Elle respira bruyamment et finit par lui hurler :

-Naruto-Baka! Qu'est-ce que tu…tu fais ici ! Si mon père nous voit…

-Oh justement, je voulais lui dire un ou deux trucs, où puis-je le trouver, commença-t-il avant de se faire placarder sur le mur par la Hyûga.

-NON!

-Ben alors, Hinata? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu as toujours été si tendre avec moi…se lamenta-t-il d'une voix de chien battu…

-Tu…Tu m'emmer…Tu M'EMBETES! Fulmina-t-elle.

-Je peux savoir la raison de ces crises soudaines? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

Elle se retourna et fit les cent pas.

Il l'a prit par les épaules et la serra de toutes ses forces.

-Naruto, tu m'étouffes…

-Hinata, je t'aime tellement…

Elle sursauta de cet élan d'affection pour lequel le ninja était si maladroite et se laissa aller à son étreinte.

-Uchi si c'est un garçon ou Kisa si c'est une fille?

-Hein?

-Ben oui, ça sonne bien non ? Uchi Uzumaki ou Kisa Uzumaki?

-Quoi?

-Mais on a le temps, non ? Tu peux choisir si tu veux, ça m'est égal tant qu'il vient de toi.

-Naruto, je ne penses pas que…

-Si, Hinata, je t'aime et c'est formidable…

-Naruto…

-Je t'aime tell…

-NARUTO!

-Oui, mon amour?

-Je ne sais pas qui t'a mis cette idée en tête, mais je ne suis absolument pas enceinte…

-….Hein?

-Je viens d'avoir mes dernières règles aujourd'hui même….

-Je…Tu…t'es sûre? Demanda-t-il alors que son sourire béat d'il y a deux secondes se mua en une tête stupéfaite et déçue.

-Euh...plutôt, oui…

-Ah…Je…Marmonna-t-il sans savoir où se mettre, tant la gêne du malentendu le mettait mal à l'aise.

-Non, on s'est toujours protégé…Et je n'ai terminé de prendre la pilule il n'y a qu'un mois, donc…

-Mais…Tes sautes d'humeur?

-Ca arrive lorsqu'une femme est indisposée.

-Tes douleurs aux dos?

-Je te rappelle que j'ai aidé Sakura à déménager. Ses tonnes de meubles pèsent plutôt lourds.

-Et tes seins douloureux?

-Naruto, c'est toujours comme cela lorsqu'une a fait à ses tu-sais-quoi…

-Et ta fatigue ?

-Ca arrive non, d'être fatiguée…Surtout quand on est la copine de Naruto Uzumaki, lui dit-elle à l'oreille en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

Il tenta d'éviter son regard blanc et avala sa salive.

-Donc tu n'es vraiment pas…

-Non, mon chéri…Je ne le suis pas…Mais j'aimerais l'être…

-Ah…ben, ça peut toujours s'arranger…Commença-t-il en la serrant de plus près…

-Euh, n-n-non, non non…balbutia-t-elle en tentant de défaire les mains qui tentaient de la déshabiller.

-Eh quoi?

-Non, tu…tu m'as mal compris…Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup, mais c'est un peu compliqué.

-Eh bien, vas-y, explique-moi, j'ai tout mon temps, annonça-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bois laqué su dojo.

-Euh…Je…Je…

-Oui, c'est toujours comme ça…Dès que je veux être sérieux en parlant de nous deux, tu dévie de sujet, ou tu en dis rien voir tu ne sais pas quoi dire…Souffla-t-il en lui souriant d'un air triste.

-Non, Naruto, ce n'est pas ça…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est alors?

- Je…ma famille c'est compliqué…

-Hinata, ton frère est gay, ton père le sait, alors qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire si sa fille a un copain, un mec normal, un hétéro…Où est le problème?

-Ca n'a rien à voir…

Naruto soupira puis se releva pour lui prendre le visage entre ses mains.

-Hinata, ans un couple, il y en a toujours un qui souffre et un qui s'emmerde. Je crois que tu t'ennuies de moi et que tu ne veux pas me le dire vu que tu es trop gentille. Mais ne me laisse pas souffrir pour rien. A longue durée, c'est plus douloureux que de simplement casser une relation. La balle est dans ton camp, à toi de voir.

Hinata eut le souffle coupé de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. L'émotion était si intense pour elle, qu'elle finit par simplement pleurer.

_-Arrête de pleurer, stupide fille. Dis-lui quelque chose…Dis lui!_ Se criait-elle dans sa tête.

Voyant qu'aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche, Naruto lui déposa un baiser sur son front et s'en alla sans fermer la porte du dojo, laissant là, Hinata effondrée.


	65. Mad World Chapitre 4

_**Mokona Chan**: Ah tu verras tu verraaaaas_

_**sayura**: Il viendra...lentement mais sûrement...jamais là quand il faut celui là, decidemment_

_**Ai-sensei**: Heureusement qu'il a muri...Tu imagines si il gardait sa mentalité d'attardé mental à vingt ans? lol  
_

_**Ella**: Ben c'est la vie que veux tu. les gens se casent, se séparent, se remmetent,se marie, divorcent...La vie continue. Et pour le fait qu'elle soit enceinte, je parlais de Temari lol J'avas oublié qu'elle etait soit disant enceinte. j'hésite, d'un côté le fait qu'elle serait enceinte casserait le couple, je ne pourrais plus faire de Shika tout ce que je voudrais etc etc. Tu aimerais qu'elle sois enceinte? Sinon euh oui on peut dire que j'étais en vacances...en fait non je travaillais et je sortais bcp, d'où le repart en postage :p  
_

_**Molly:** Désolé mais Kiba est loin d'être stérile, au contraire lol! mais bon c'est pas grave, Shiaka s'en remettra, elle en a déjà vu d'autre et puis elle est bien entouré, non? Sinon, je trouve que j'ai posté plutot vite, dhabitude c une fois tous les quinze jours et là on est au dixième _

-------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------

_**Mad world…**_

**Chapitre 4: The River – Joni Mitchell _(I wish I had a river /I could skate away on/ I wish I had a river so long/ I would teach my feet to fly)_**

La fièvre de Shiaka s'empirait de plus en plus au point de délirer. Sakura resta à son chevet mais avait du mal à faire partir cette maudite fièvre. Elle était pourtant un des piliers dans le domaine du jutsu médical, mais ce n'était pas un mal physique dont Shiaka souffrait, c'était somatique. Sakura n'était pas experte en psychologie, et les seuls psychologues de la ville étaient de vils voleurs qui se contentaient de prescrire des anti-dépresseurs, sans compter cette vieille folle qui soignait les gens à l'aide de chamanisme.

Elle leva les yeux au plafond en se demandant quel remède pouvait soigner cet étrange mal. Elle alla dans sa cuisine de faire un thé au jasmin et lorsqu'elle revint, elle vit la juunin assise au bord du thé.

-Ah non non non, surtout ne te lève pas, s'exclama Sakura.

-Non, ça va je t'assures.

-Ton teint blafard ne correspond pas à tes dires.

-J'ai du boulot.

-Non, tu ne peux as continuer la missions spéciales que Tsunade t'a confié, c'est bien trop dangereux…Surtout avec…

-Avec quoi?

-Shiaka, je ne l'ai encore dit à personne mais, je suis au courant. Lorsque tu es venu à la visite médicale mensuelle, je l'ai bien vu. J'ai analysé ton sang et j'ai vu que les cellules de la nymphe, encore présente dans ton corps étaient en train de s'éteindre.

-Tu ne l'as vraiment dit à personne? Demanda la juunin, trop fatiguée pour exprimer de la colère ou de l'inquiétude.

-J'hésitais à en parler avec Tsunade. Je devais le faire, mais il me fallait de….Enfin Tsunade n'est pas stupide, elle se doute bien de quelque chose. La réussite de tes missions de tiennent souvent qu'à un fil. Tu fais partie de l'élite des ambus et elle hésite à te retirer ce titre ou non.

-Je vois, susurra Shiaka, en passant le revers de sa main sur ses yeux embués. De toute façon personne ne savait que je faisais partie de ce service, et cela m'a posé bien des problèmes. Je devais le cacher à on frère et à Kakashi, qui pourtant faisait partie des ambus mais…

-Il en fait toujours parti.

-QUOI ?

-Oups, la boulette.

-Sakura, comment veux-tu garder les pires secrets de Konoha si tu fais des boulettes du genre.

-Non, en fait ce n'était pas une boulette, je l'ai fais exprès.

-Hmmm…Ne plus faire partie des ambus donc…

-Je comprend que cela doit être difficile pour toi, donc je discuterais avec Tsunade-sama de…

-Non, je crois que c'est une sage décision. On ne peut plus me confier de telles missions.

-Oui, elles étaient bien trop dangereuses.

-Bien trop, oui. Mais ça va me manquer, j'aime bien…

-Comme tous les ninjas, ambus est un grade que bien des ninjas convoitent, bien que le salaire soit en conséquences, c'est leur vie qu'ils mettent en jeu. C'est pour cela que la grande majorité de ceux-ci sont célibataire ou sans famille.

-C'est mieux oui, si je meurs…ce serait…

-Vaut mieux ne pas y penser, tu seras toujours juunin.

-Oui, enfin au moins ainsi, avec un salaire raisonnable, ma banque ne me soupçonnera plus de blanchir de l'argent, avec mes surplus d'ambus.

-HAHAHAHA, ça c'est sûr.

-Au fait, maintenant que j'y pense, sympa ton nouvel appart !

-Merci, c'est Ino et Hinata qui m'ont aidé à faire la décoration.

-C'est chouette, c'est un joli mélange entre la modernité est la tradition.

-En effet, entre Ino qui voulait que cela ressemble à un sex shop et Hinata qui volait une déco de temple bouddhiste, j'ai réussi à faire la balance et trouver le juste milieu.

-Bravo, je t'applaudis des deux mains.

-Merci, tu as l'air d'aller mieux.

-Oui, il me fallait un peu de repos.

-Je dirais même que tes joues reprennent un teint humain.

-Euh…Merci, répondit Shiaka en esquissant un sourire.

-Tu veux que je te prenne rendez vous pour euh…

-Oui c'est gentil, je t'en serais reconnaissante.

-Pas de problèmes, miss. Tiens…Je me demande comment cela s'est passé avec Naruto et Hinata.

-Oui, Naruto est sans doute fou de joie, mais je me pose des questions quand à la réaction d'Hinata.

-C'est vrai, je ne pense pas que sa famille se ferait une joie d'apprendre qu'elle est enceinte et surtout que le père ne soit pas le meilleur parti de Konoha.

-Oui, mais d'un côté le père est devenu un peu plus cool, depuis que Neji est parti avec Gaara.

-C'est vrai, j'ai ouïe dire qu'il laissé même Hanabi sorti jusque 8h.

-Hahaha, et qu'il laisse Hinata porter des jupes qui lui vont jusqu'aux chevilles.

- HAhahaha, ce n'est pas gentil de se moquer.

-Non, mais tu te marres quand même.

-Hahaha, j'ai un peu le droit, après tout ce que les gens racontent derrière mon dos.

-Les gens ?

-Shiaka, s'il-te-plait, ne fais pas comme si tu ne savait rien.

-Ben non, je ne sais pas.

-Tous ces gens qui me traite de traînée?

-Ah ça? Ce sont les cons qui le disent, les gens intelligents n'y prêtent pas attention.

-J'ai le malheur de devoir t'annoncer que tout le monde n'est pas intelligent.

-Haha, le monde serait ennuyant sans les gens cons, non ?

-Peut-être, mais je souffre de leur connerie.

-Pourquoi cette mauvaise réputation, de ce que j'ai vu tu n'as rien d'une traînée et tu n'aborde pas tous les hommes.

-Tu n'es vraiment au courant de rien? Cela me rassure de avoir que quelques gens ici ne sont pas au courant.

-De quoi il s'agit.

-Disons qu'il y a un deux ou trois, j'ai eu une aventure avec un juunin plus âgé que moi, il faut dire que j'étais mineure à l'époque, cela s'est fait savoir et il y a un eu scandale.

-Il avait quel âge ?

-Hum…Maintenant il doit avoir 27 ans.

- Bah, et que doivent penser les gens de moi et Kakashi ?

- Tu es majeure.

-Non, j'avais dix-sept ans quand je l'ai rencontré.

- Mais il y a une grande différence.

-Quoi ?

-Les gens cherchent à m'attaquer, car ils attaquent ainsi indirectement l'Hokage. Certain veulent salir sa respectabilité en me salissant moi. Des gens mal attentionnés veulent qu'elle tombe de son siège pour prendre le sien. Et je peux te dire qu'ils sont nombreux.

- Je me doute bien que ces menaces et ces rumeurs sont indirectement adressées à l'Hokage. Mais toi, tu te laisses faire?

-Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Comment veux-tu que j'attaque des rumeurs?

-En t'expliquant à tout le monde.

-Que j'explique quoi? Shiaka, c'était un délit, j'avais seize ans et lui 24, il n'y a rien à expliquer.

-Hmm…C'est pour cela que tu es partie de chez toi ?

-En partie, je ne voulais plus faire supporter cette drôle d'ambiance à ma famille, ils ont essayé de me protéger mais au final c'était eux qui en souffraient le plus. Tu sais les étranges réflexions ou les regards hostiles dans la rue.

-Oui, je connais bien ça. Je suis désolé. C'est bizarre, mais tu étais pour moi un exemple de fille saine, bien dans sa peau, sans problème et voilà que…

-Désolé de gâcher ton idéal, répondit Sakura en riant.

-Haha, tant pis, je devrais chercher un autre idéal, il doit bien y en avoir non?

-Sûrement, qui sait?

-En tout cas merci pour tout, Sakura, je vais aller parler à Tsunade-sama pour tout ça.

-Tu vas donner ta démission?

-En quelque sortes. Puis après je vais aller voir mon chéri.

-Aaaaah…Je vois.

-Et…Je voulais te demander, tu as encore des contacts avec ton…

-Mon ex? Il s'appelait Eiji. Non, je en le vois plus. Il parait qu'il s'est marié, je ne veux pas en savoir plus.

-D'accord, mais si un jour, tu as un problème ou quoi, tu…

-Je t'appellerais, promis. Allez bon courage avec Tsunade-sama., tu sais qu'elle a un caractère terrible.

-Oh oui, je suis au courant, Ciao.

-Salut.

------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------

Naruto, de son côté faisait le tour du centre-ville pour se vider la tête. Rompre avec Hinata n'était pas une chose facile. Il l'aimait plus que tout. Il préférait avoir le mauvais rôle dans l'histoire, ainsi il évitait Hinata de culpabiliser. Ils auraient tôt ou tard rompu. Vivre une relation dans le secret était insupportable. Naruto aurait aimé de se promener et montrer son amour pour elle en plein jour, mais cela lui était impossible, à cause d'elle et de sa crainte d'être découverte par sa famille. Son père aurait sûrement été fou de rage et lui aurait empêché tout contact avec l'extérieur. Et il ne voulait pas cela, il ne voulait pas lui faire endurer de telles choses. Cela devait bien faire deux heures qu'il errait, la tête baissée.

-Naruto?

Le ninja blond leva la tête et un de ses amis.

-Ah...Shino…Comment va?

-J'ai reçu une convocation de Hyûga-sama.

-Et?

-Je crains qu'il soit au courant.

-De?

-A ton avis?... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

-Rien, ça va super. Formidable. Super. Chouette. Extraordinaire. Youhou, regarde je respire la joie de vivre, répondit-il sur un ton monocorde.

Shino se contenta de lever un sourcil en guise de réponse.

-Tu veux en parler?

-A quoi bon? Te parler serait comme parler tout seul, autant parler à une glace ou un mur.

Le ninja aux lunettes ne répondit pas.

-Oh, désolé Shino, ce n'est pas mon jour, tout simplement.

-C'est bien la première fois que je te vois comme ça.

-J'ai mes raisons.

-J'ai bien quelques idées. Soit la ville est en pénurie de ramens, soit tu es banni de la ville ou soit…Fit Shino en baissant son visage sur celui de Naruto, soit c'est fini avec elle.

-…

-Je suis désolé.

-Pas grave, ça passera.

-Au cas où, tu sais ou me joindre.

-Ouais, allez je dois y aller.

-Au revoir.

-------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------

Shino n'avait de toute façon pas les bons mots pour aider les gens et il le savait.

Bien que ses relations avec les gens se soient améliorés, il était toujours délicats pour lui de parler de sentiments avec les gens.

Il monta la petite ruelle qui menait jusqu'au manoir des Hyûga.

Il poussa la grande porte d'entrée et arriva sur la cour, qui donnait entre autre sur le dojo où il s'était réconcilié avec Hanabi.

Il tomba sur la vieille servante qu'il affectionna tant.

-Mon petit Shino.

-Bonjour, lui dit-il en lui posant un baiser sur le front de la vieille femme.

-Monsieur Hyûga t'attend dans la salle de cérémonie du thé avec Hanabi et le doyen de la famille.

-Quoi? Es-tu au courant de ce dont il s'agit?

-Non mon petit, une vielle servante comme moi n'est pas au courant des choses importantes de la maison, elle en veille que sur les petits soin de ses maîtres.

-Oh non, Kayoko. Tu es bien plus qu'une vieille servante pour moi.

-Allons, mon chéri. Ne dis pas de bêtises, Ils t'attendent, vaut mieux ne pas les faire attendre, d'autant plus qu'ils ont l'air très très nerveux.

Shino se contenta de se racler la gorger et monta les marches après avoir soigneusement enlevé ses chaussures.

Ses pas retentissaient dans le couloir et plus il approcha de la salle éclairée plus son cœur battait vite.

Il poussa la porte coulissant et s'assit sans un mot à côté de Hanabi, sur le seul coussin vide, en face du père de celle-ci et du doyen de la famille. Derrière lui se trouvaient quelques autres illustres membres de la famille, à vrai dire de vieux croulants quasi sourds et aveugles.

-Shino Aburame…

-Oui.

-Sache que jusqu'à présent je t'ai toujours considéré comme un fils.

-Et je vous en remercie Hyûga-sama.

Même si la voie de Shino ne trahissait pas son anxiété, sa bouche était sèche et ses mains moites. Quand à Hanabi, il n'avait pas osé la regarder, mais il sentait son coeur battre très vite et sentait une très forte peur émaner d'elle.

-Je voudrais pourtant te parler d'une chose très importante, une chose qui me tient à cœur.

Sache qu'Hanabi est la descendante directe de notre famille, vu que je n'ai pas eu d'enfant mâle et que sa sœur aînée n'atteindra jamais son niveau. Hanabi est une bien très précieux aux yeux de notre clan.

-Je…, murmurai Shino qui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il réfléchissait aux moyens d'excuser sa relation avec Hanabi et se prépara à demander de plates excuses au père de celle-ci lorsque…

-C'est pourquoi Shino, je t'ai choisi en tant qu'homme fidèle et honnête pour être mon héritier direct en t'offrant la main d'Hanabi.

-Plait-il? Articula Shino, comme si une montagne venait de tomber du ciel.

-Je comprends que la proposition que je t'ai faite ne se décide pas en une seconde. C'est pourquoi je te laisse une semaine avant de me donner ta réponse.

-Très bien, j'y réfléchirais Hyûga-sama.

Le père d'Hanabi se pencha près de Shino et posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Je suis très sérieux Shino, je veux un gendre digne de notre famille et tu l'es. De plus tu es quelqu'un de sérieux, je t'apprécie énormément pour quelqu'un qui en fait pas partie de la Soke et…Je pense que tu t'entends bien avec ma petite. C'est pourquoi je te veux pour elle.

-B…Bien, Hyûga. Je vous donnerais ma réponse dans une semaine.

Sur ce, le maître ainsi que les illustres membres de Hyûga sortirent de la pièce tel un sinistre cortège.

Shino se retourna enfin vers Hanabi et vit celle-ci, immobilisé avec les yeux écarquillés.

-Tu ne savais pas non plus?

-N…Non…Répondit-elle avec la voix tremblante.

Ils étaient à présent seuls dans la salle. Shino jeta un coup d'œil circulaire et éclata de rire.

-Ce n'est pas drôle Shino. S'énerva-t-elle.

-Et pourquoi?

-Mais tu te rends compte? Il veut nous marier, toi et moi?

-Et ? Demanda-t-il en passant son bras autour du cou de l'adolescente.

-C'est…c'est merveilleux…Dit la jeune fille en éclatant en sanglots dans les bras du garçon.

Il l'accueillit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux.

-Au pire, le divorce existe, lança-t-il.

-Imbécile…mais je t'aime.


	66. Mad World Chapitre 5

_**Désolé désolé pour le retard, mais il y avait la rentrée, un déménegameent et totu un bazar qui a fait, que oui, je suis en retard su les chapitres, je me rattraperais! par contre mauvaise nouvelle, j'emmenage dans uen nouvelle ville (snif snif adieu bruxelles) et je en suis pas sur d'avoir le net là, mais ej ferais mon possible pour poster, au pire j'demanderais à clara, la co auteuir de poster valaaaaaaaaaa bonne rentrée à tous**_

_**Ella : **ecoute, pour shiaka je vais encore cogiter là dessus et sinon pour hanabi et shino, j'avais vraiment envie de les marier ceux-là. il méritait bien un peu de paix ds sa vie le pauvre shino et le père, baaaah, les gens reservent tjs leur lot de surprise.  
_

_**molly**: bah oui il faut bien qu'elle serve à quelque chose la sakura quand elle ne batifole pas avec tsunde (rhooo c facile je sais). Et sinon Tsunade est uen eprsonne comprehensive, qui plus est, connait la reputation de shiaka, doooooonc ça ira kakashi ben ahaaaaaa et sinon le reste tu verra bien; bah oui shikamaru avec son etroitesse d'esprit, que voulais-tu qu'il dise d'autre? lol_

_**Ai**: gniiiiii jles adore aussi. l'amour rend con, shino deviens con, et j'aime les cons _

_**sayura**: meuh oui meuh oui, je suis du genre à torturer mes ptit perso moi:p  
_

_**------------------------------- **__**-------------------------------**__**------------------------------- **__**-------------------------------**__**-------------------------------  
**_

_**Mad world…**_

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Les Histoire d'A – Les Rita Mitsouko_(Les histoires d'A/ Les histoires d'amour/ Les histoires d'amour finissent mal/ Les histoires d'amour finissent mal en general)_**

-Toc, toc, toc, fit Shiaka en toquant sur la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'appartement de son amant.

Aucune réponse…

-Pfffffff…Il doit encore être en patrouille, je ne sais où...Il doit être midi à tout casser, je reviendrais en fin de journée.

Elle réfléchis en regardant l'activité grouillante de la rue, depuis le toit.

Elle décida d'aller porter sa démission et de s'expliquer à l'Hokage, mais avant, quelque chose de plus pressant était à faire.

Elle marcha dans les dédales de Konoha jusqu'à tomber sur la bâtisse la plus sinistre qu'elle n'ait jamais connus auparavant.

Elle entra et demande à la l'accueil :

-Le service de gynécologie, je vous prie.

-Troisième étage, le deuxième couloir sur votre gauche. Salle d'attente et magazines à votre disposition.

-Je vous remercie de votre amabilité, madame. Au plaisir de vous revoir.

Le ton saccadé de la fonctionnaire lui rappelait celui des automates et elle se demandait en souriant où se trouvait la différence entre elle et un ordinateur.

Elle attendit et après une heure d'attente, elle entra dans le cabinet.

La gynécologue était une femme mûr au visage strict et à la voix perçante.

-Suivante! Ah, vous avez le bon numéro…hum…Déshabillez-vous dans le coin, allongez-vous, écartez et levez les jambes.

-Hum…Attendez…ce n'est pas pour ça, je…

-Et c'est pour quoi alors? Je les connais les jeunes de votre espèce. Allez-y que cela consomme, ça copule dans tous les coins et dans tous les sens, ça se retrouve engrossé comme des bœufs et c'est évidemment bibi qui dois retirer le macchabée de votre petite tripaille.

-Pardon ?

-Allez-y, faîtes la vierge effarouchée, ne me dites pas que vous venez vous vérifier votre vidange, non non non mademoiselle. A TABLE ! euh non…SUR LA TABLE !

-Je m'en vais !

-Pas question! Vous allez me montrer l'intérieur de vos cuisses, oui!

-Adieu!

-Non, je vous…

A peine, la gynéco avait-elle prononcé ces mots qu'elle s'écrasa contre la porte que Shiaka venait de refermer derrière elle.

* * *

Elle s'encoura à toute jambes et alla vers le secteur hospitalier du bâtiment des ninjas. 

Elle y trouva une gynéco bien plus compétente que la dernière.

Celle-ci avait un visage très doux qui rassurait Shiaka.

La femme mûre lui montra les échographies.

-Voici, regardez, il a presque deux mois.

-Euh…Aaah.

-Avant de poursuivre, voulez-vous continuer votre grossesse.

-C'est…Hum…Délicat.

-Je vois. Vous voulez y réfléchir un peu?

-Je voudrais…Oui, j'aimerais y réfléchir encore un peu.

-Très bien, nous pouvons fixer un rendez-vous pour dans quelque jours. Car si vous voulez interrompre votre grossesse, sachez qu'il vaut mieux ne pas traîner, surtout à votre stade.

-Et…Les échographies, je…

-Je vous les ai imprimés. Les voici.

La femme lui tendit une enveloppe brune avec le cachet du service et de l'hôpital.

-Merci.

-N'oubliez pas, vendredi à 14h.

-Je serais là, bonne journée.

-A vous aussi, mademoiselle.

-Au revoir.

* * *

Dans le couloir, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et contempla la tache sombre. Elle le tourna dans tous les sens et le serra contre son cœur. Elle le remit dans l'enveloppe qu'elle tenait près d'elle. 

Elle hésita entre le rire et les larmes et ne savait pas quoi choisir entre l'enfant et l'avortement.

A peine était-elle sorti de l'hôpital, qu'une voix l'appela :

-Shiaka! Ma chérie. Que fais tu ici ?

- Kakashi !...Euh…Et bien….

-Je suis content de te voir tu m'a manqué ! dit-il en la serrant contre lui. Tiens mais qu'est que c'est que cette enveloppe ?

- RIEN ! Rends la moi !Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et se saisit des échographies. Shiaka était pétrifiée.

- Mais c'est quoi toutes ces taches on n'y voit rien !...C'est de l'art abstrait ? Il reporta son attention sur l'enveloppe et remarqua le cachet déposé par la gynécologue quelques instants plutôt. En un instant il passa d'un pale cadavérique à une expression de totale confusion mais l'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux une étincelle de bonheur.

-Attend c'est pas ce que tu crois ! Ce n'est pas pour moi ! C'est une fille du village qui m'a demandé de passer les prendre à sa place, comme elle était malade et qu'…

-Ah bon parce qu'il y a plusieurs Shiaka Nara à Konoha ?

-Quoi ?

-Crois moi si il y en avait plusieurs on serait au courant car ce serait une horrible catastrophe…Pire que l'attaque de Kyûbi qui dévaste le village !

-M'enfin mais non…

-Ecoute y a ton nom sur cette enveloppe qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Un problème ? C'est quelque chose dont tu ne peux pas me parler ? Et ensuite c'est quoi ces exercices d'art foireux ?

-Euh, jejejamisje…

-Ah, Shiaka! Je te cherchais.

-Maho?

-Oui, en fait…Tiens…Des échographies? Temari-nee-san est-elle enceinte?

-Des echographies ? s'exclama le juunin.

-Non, non, non.

-Mais, si ce sont des…Ah mais non, en fait j'ai dû me tromper. Eh bien, euh, à bientôt Shiaka-san, conclut-elle, gênée.

-Shiaka, tu es enceinte ?

-Euh…

-Tu es enceinte?

-Un petit peu peut-être…risqua-t-elle, en fermant les yeux, s'attendant à des foudres.

-Mais c'est merveilleux ! Que dis-je c'est FABULEUX ! Viens, on doit fêter ça.

-Non, Kakashi, il faut qu'on en discute d'abord.

-Bon, il y a un banc là-bas si tu veux…

-NON! Chez toi, plutôt.

-Ah…Si tu veux.

* * *

A quelques milliers de kilomètres de-la, après une superbe lune de miel, le jeune couple alla saluer la famille adoptive de la mariée. Ils arrivèrent devant une modeste maison. 

Ils toquèrent et entendirent des éclats de voix.

Une femme aux cheveux ébouriffés et au visage fatigué, portant un bébé dans ses bras leur ouvrit la porte.

-Oui? Ah, ma poule. Comment tu vas? C'est ça ton jules? Allez entre mon gars qu'on te présente à la famille !

-Je suis enchanté de…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que deux jumeaux aux cheveux blonds s'accrochaient déjà à ses jambes.

-Qu'est-ce que!

-Shinichi! Rei! Mes sales gamins! Ca fait longtemps! S'exclama Temari en prenant les deux têtes blondes dans ses bras.

-Et toi monsieur, t'es qui?

Shikamaru baissa la tête et vit une adorable petite fille aux nattes rousses.

-Bonjour, ma puce. Je suis Shikamaru, le mari de Temari, dit-il en se baissa jusqu'à hauteur de l'enfant.

-Bwaaaaaaaaah! T'es pas booooooo! Temari ta mal choisiiiii! Hurla-t-elle en s'enfuyant à l'intérieur.

-M'enfin, s'exclama le ninja.

-Oh, c'est Mari. Excuse-là, elle est en pleine adolescence…

-Elle a à peine huit ans.

-Ici on est très précoce.

-Ah…

-Entrons, ma sœur doit avoir déjà prévenu tout le monde.

-Tout le monde? Mais vous êtes combien ici?

Elle ferma la porte avec son pied gauche, et déposa les deux enfants à terre.

-Baaaaah, au début il y avait, tante Celia, oncle Tsutomu, Noa, Kimi et Minâra. Ensuite moi, Gaara et Kankûro. Puis Noa s'est marié avec Gondô et a eu avec lui, Shinichi, Rei, Mari et Yûri.

-C'est tout?

-Non, il y a aussi mon grand père paternel, ma grand-mère paternel et ma grand-mère maternelle.

-Ah…Vous ne vivez quand même pas tous ici?

-Non, maintenant je vis avec mes frères. C'est à ce moment que sont venus nos grands-parents, vu que deux chambres se libéraient.

-Ah, la chambre des garçons et celle de la fille…

-Non! Je dormais avec Kankuro, on avait trop les boules de Gaara.

-Aaaaah…Mais il n'avait pas besoin de chambre.

-Oui, mais tante Celia y tenait…Enfin…OUPS! Attention à la poutre. Et, OH! Attention à la marche.

-Aïe, Aïe…

-Ah, mon canapé! Haha, il est aussi vieux que cette bâtisse, dit-elle en s'y laissant tomber.

-Je veux bien le croire…

-Oh, tu sais, c'est peut-être un peu petit et rustique, mais j'y ai passé d'excellents moments.

-Voilà le thé!

Noa arriva avec un grand plateau, il y avait exactement 14 tasses.

-Waow! S'emerveilla Shikamaru.

-Oui, on est une famille nombreuse! Expliqua-t-t-elle avec un large sourire. Mais mon mari ne devrait pas tarder. Il travaille tant le pauvre. Attend j'appelle tout le monde. MAMAN, PAPA, LES VIEUX ET LES GOSSES!

A partir de ce moment, la maison trembla jusqu'aux fondations. Minâra, Kimi sortirent par une trappe qui était dissimulée par un petit tapis. Mari apparut par une fenêtre, Oncle Tsutomu et tante Celia, apparurent par un petit escalier de bois qui descendit d'une trappe, les grand parents vinrent par un petit ascenseur de bois construite dans la cheminée et les deux garçons blonds apparurent de sous la table.

Shikamaru s'émerveilla de ces apparitions.

- Bienvenu mon garçon, dit une grand-mère.

- Qu'il est grand, s'exclama le mari de celle-ci

-Et fringuant, dit la seconde grand-mère.

-NAAAAAAAAN, cria Mari.

-T'es riche?

-T'es connu, enchaînèrent les deux têtes blondes.

-Enchanté, jeune homme, fit l'oncle.

-Bienvenu, dans notre bruyante famille, fit la tante en lui souriant.

Le bébé, qui se trouvait dans les bras de Noa, ne trouva rien de mieux que de brailler.

Shikamaru ne savait plus où donnait de la tête, mais Temari avait déjà commencé à les serrer dans ses bras.

Le brouhaha augmentait au fur à mesure. L'oncle lui donna une accolade familiale, tandis que la tante s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui proposer quelques biscuits. Il refusa poliment, mais la grand-mère maternelle, l'embrassa quatre fois sur la joue d'un baiser sec et aspirant. Les deux autre grands-parents, lui tapèrent amicalement dans le dos. Il serra la main à Kimi et embrassa cordialement Minâra.

* * *

Ils se réunirent tous autour de la table basse du salon, les enfants par terre, et les adultes sur les canapés et les fauteuils, du moins ce qu'il en restait. 

Il appréciait vraiment sa belle famille hormis un ou deux enfants très très fatiguant, dont la petite Mari qui passait son temps à l'insulter et à lui tirer la langue.

Il passa cependant un excellent moment.


	67. Mad World Chapitre 6

_**Mad world… Bon ben finalement j'ai retrouvé une sauvegarde donc on va faire avec ca pour le moment. bonne lecture a tous! **_

**Chapitre 6 : Seven seconds away – Youssou'n Dour and Neneh Cherry _(And when a child is born into this world/ It has no concept/ Of the tone of the skin he's living in)_**

Shiaka tourna ses yeux dans tous les sens, ce qui commença à tout doucement impatienter le ninja.

-Bon, Kakashi. Tu sais que je t'aime énormément.

-Et?

-Et donc…Hum…Nous nous sommes toujours dit de dire tout la vérité, n'est ce pas? Et bien, tout vérité n'est pas bonne à dire.

-Shiaka, mon ange, ne joue pas avec moi, je te prie.

-D'accord. Tu vois ces papiers?

-Les échographies? Oui, je les voie très très bien.

-Eh bien, c'est peut-être les miens.

-Ce SONT les tiens. Est-ce que je dois comprendre ce que je comprends? Dit-il d'un ton sec.

-Ca dépend ce que tu comprends.

-Qui est le père?

-Mais…

-Ne me prend pas pour un con, on s'est toujours protégés.

-Je…commença-t-elle en sentant les larmes monter et son cœur battre.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Ecoute, on peut faire des conneries. C'est humain. On s'était dit qu'une relation uniquement sexuelle était tolérée, tant qu'on y mêlait pas les sentiments. Tu as gaffé, ce n'est pas grave, tu peux interrompre la grossesse.

-Je…Kakashi, je suis désolééé, éclata-t-elle en s'agrippant aux épaules du ninja.

-Désolé, oui. Tu peux l'être. On ira demain à l'hôpital, tu vas interrompre ta grossesse.

-Mais j'ai un rendez-vous pour vendredi.

-Annule-le. On ira demain.

-Kakashi, merci, je…

-Non, tu n'as pas à me remercier, dit-il en se levant. Réponds-moi, qui est le père?

-Non, je ne peux pas…

-Réponds-moi.

-K…

-Qui ?

-Kiba…

-Kiba, je vois. Tu avais déjà eu une liaison avec…Hum…Je vois, je suis trop con. Hahaha…Je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu.

-Kakashi, non, ce n'est pas ça.

-Ah oui? Alors pourquoi Kiba? Pourquoi ce môme?

-Je...Je ne sais pas…Murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.

-Tu ne sais pas, bien sûre. Ecoute la sortie est par là, fit-il en ouvrant la porte.

-S'il-te-plait…

-On en discutera demain, je te donne rendez-vous demain devant l'hôpital çà onze heures, soit là.

-D'accord…

Elle sorti sans se retourner et entendit la porte claquer derrière elle. De grosses larmes coulèrent de ses joues.

De son côté Kakashi, alluma une cigarette et s'appuya sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il vit sur le lit les échographies. Il les regarda et les jeta à la poubelle.

-Un Con…Voilà ce que tu es…Je suis vraiment trop con.

Kiba était en mission pour Suna no Kuni. Il devait apporter les effectifs au niveau des ninja, de leurs formations et du nombre de diplômés au Kazekage.

Il avait surtout accepté cette mission en vue de rencontrer une certaine jeune fille et sourit à cette pensée.

Il arriva en ville et alla au bâtiment général où siégeait Gaara.

Il monta jusqu'à son bureau et vit Shikamaru prit dans une grande discussion avec le kazekage. Il voulut frapper mais entendit quelque chose qui le stoppa net.

-QUOI ? Shiaka est enceinte ? C'est une blague ? Qu'est ce qu'elle t'as dit exactement ?

-Eh bien elle m'a avoué qu'elle était enceinte, après la confirmation de la gynécologue et que de surcroît Kakashi n'était pas directement concerné par cette grossesse.

-Pas Kakashi ? Mais qui alors ?

-Elle n'a pas précisé. Fit-il en perdant son assurance.

La conversation continua et Kiba qui n'avait rien perdu de ce qui venait de se dire, entra dans la pièce.

-Kazekage-sama, Shikamaru, bonjour.

-Kiba? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? S'étonna Shikamaru.

-Petite mission. Gaara, je viens t'apporter la paperasse.

-Bien…Bien, cher beau-frère, j'étais heureux de te parler. Je te retrouve ce soir?

-OK…Ciao.

Il ferma soigneusement la porte laissant les deux hommes seuls.

-J'ai entendu votre conversation…

-Ah…Et?

-Et à cela, sachant que tu es un ami proche de Shiaka, j'aimerais parler avec toi.

-Pourquoi? S'inquiéta Gaara.

-Eh bien, je peux m'asseoir.

-Bien sûr…Tu veux boire quelque chose?

-Euh…Du saké.

-J'ai de l'eau.

-C'est bon aussi.

Il se leva et lui servi un verre.

-Je t'écoute…

-Tu sais qui est le père? Demanda Kiba.

-Je crois…

-Elle te l'a dit?

-Hum…Non, disons que c'est…de l'intuition. Hésita-t-il.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. Je connais la situation mieux que toi.

-Ah…Comment cela?

- Ecoute, on va arrêter les sous-entendus…Elle te l'a dit?

-Dit quoi?

-Pour ce qui s'est passé.

-J'ai dû mal à saisir, je ne pense pas que l'on parle de la même chose.

-Ecoute, continua Kiba, J'ai merdé avec elle c'est vrai et maintenant…

-Attend, répète…

-Bon, on va dire qu'il y a une chance sur deux que je sois le père…

Gaara écarquilla les yeux sans trouver mot à dire.

-C'est me regarde pas comme ça, je sais je suis con, je suis même le roi des cons…

-Je crois que tu fais erreur sur tes statistiques.

-Hein ?

-Ce n'est pas une chance sur deux mais, continua-t-il en se rapprochant de plus en plus vers Kiba, mais sur trois.

-Sur trois? Comment ça sur trois…Qui serait le bouffon qui…qui…Oh non ?C'est pas vrai?

Il ne répondit pas, et eut pour seul geste de se cacher le visage entre ses mains.

Kiba se rassit et s'enfonça dans sa chaise.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une petite secrétaire blonde.

-Kazekage-sama, une dépêche en provenance de…

-Plus tard, fit-il en levant la main ;

-Mais…

-PLUS TARD, J'AI DIT!

-Bien, Kazekage-sama.

Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi assis dans le silence.

-Elle va devoir mettre un terme à sa grossesse.

-Ca c'est à elle de le décider, pas à nous, compléta le ninja du sable.

-Oui, mais…Si c'est le mien…Je ne pourrais jamais.

-Et moi? Je vis avec quelqu'un et j'ai une fonction plus qu'importante pour ce village.

-A propos de quelqu'un, pour ta petite cousine, je…

-Tu crois que c'est le moment ? Soupira Gaara.

-Euh non…C'est vrai…Mais je peux te poser une question?

-Vas-y, on verra si j'aurais la faculté d'y répondre.

-Comment…Je veux dire…Tu n'aimes pas spécialement les filles donc…

-C'est vrai, je n'aime pas LES filles…

-Oui, mais…Ca m'intrigue…

-Ecoute, petit homme, ça ne te regarde pas.

-Hé, j'ai un an de plus que toi.

-Rien que pour ça, je pourrais te faire trancher la tête.

-Pffffffff …Crâneur…

-QUOI?

-Rien, rien…

-ET toi…Monsieur le don juan?

-On va dire que c'est…Un concours de circonstances.

-Un laisser-aller aux instincts mâles c'est ça?

-On pet dire ça…Tiens c'est marrant. Ca me fait space de causer avec toi. Faut dire que j'ai jamais eu l'occaz de tapette convers' avec toi. C'est vrai que dans le fond t'es plutôt sympa, fit-il en lui donnant un coup de coude amical.

-Hum, ça aussi, cela doit être un concours de circonstances…

- Wai…Finalement…pour Shiaka, j'étais très angoissé, mais maintenant que je sais qu'il y a une chance sur trois, je suis rassuré.

-Je ne serais pas aussi enthousiaste à ta place. Shiaka est quand même enceinte d'un de nous trois.

-Wai, c'est vrai…Tiens faudrait l'inviter le troisième…Tu sais comme dans ce film là. L'histoire des trios gars qui se retrouvent avec la garde d'un gosse quand la mère se barre…

-Je déteste les remakes.

-Hum, mais ce serait cocasse comme situation.

-Hilarant, répondit-il platement.

-Tu crois pas qu'on devrait lui téléphoner?

-A qui ?

-A ton avis…A Shiaka, évidemment.

-Non.

-Pourquoi?

-Je ne préfères pas c'est tout. On s'est quitté en mauvais terme à cause de…ça.

-Nous on fait comme si de rien n'était. Enfin, pas vraiment comme si de rien n'était mais…Tu vois on est adulte et…Comment expliquer…On sait qu'on l'a fait et on assume nos actes. Ce sont des pulsions et la seule façon de les vaincre c'est de les assouvir. Cela ne sert à rien de se cacher et d'être frustré en retour. Mais bon, je crois que j'aimerais beaucoup discuter avec elle là-dessus. Non pour ce que l'on a fait mais plutôt sur le fait qu'elle…Enfin qu'elle attend un enfant.

-Je devrais peut-être faire de même. Mais…Hésita Gaara.

-Wai?

-Mais…Non rien, bon ce sont les effectifs?

-Oui, tu dois y mettre les sceaux et ta confirmation par écrit. Je viendrais les chercher demain à la première heure.

-Très bien, bonne journée.

-Hey…Wai…Allez ciao.

-Au revoir.

Gaara attendit que Kiba sorte de son bureau. Il s'assit sur le bord de sa fenêtre et regarda le paysage désertique de son village.

-Eh bien, que vas-tu faire maintenant?

Il regarda autour de lui, croisa ses mains dans son dos et ferma les yeux.


	68. Mad World Chapitre 7

Arf qu'on est triste de n'avoir eu que deux reviews!!! Envoyez en plus svp!!!

_Ella_: Merci pour tes encouragements, on a trouvé une solution je l'ai fait revenir vivre ici lol voila le prochain chapitre!!!

_Molly_: Gros bordel en perspective il y a un dicton qui dit quand on touché le fond on ne peu que remonter chez nous il se transforme en "il n'y a pas de fond on peut toujours trouver pire!!!! Mouhahahaha allez bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 7: Rainy Day Women - Bob Dylan**

Shiaka était assise dans la sale d'attente en faisant des noeuds avec ses doigts. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de clairement réfléchir à la situation malgré sa nuit blanche. Elle a pourtant téléphoné Gaara, à qui elle avait expliqué sa situation. A vrai dire, elle avait seulement bégayé quelques mots entre ses larmes. Elle avait dit raconté le fait qu'elle était enceinte ainsi que la colère froide de Kakashi et que cela sûrement comme conséquences une rupture qu'elle craignait plus que tout.

Kakashi était à côté d'elle, mais elle le sentait loin, trop loin même. Il fixait le mur en face de lui sans dire un seul mot. Elle sentait la tension monter de plus en plus. Fort heureusement ils n'avaient pas rendez-vous avec la gynéco sadique, ils devaient voir un médecin.

Les aiguilles de l'horloge de la salle d'attente résonnaient de plus en plus fort et les minutes semblaient comme des heures.

Tout d'un coup la porte s'ouvrit et un médecin aux cheveux poivre sel apparut au seuil.

-Mademoiselle Nara?

-O...Oui.

-Veuillez me suivre…Non, mademoiselle seulement, dit-il en faisant signe à Kakashi de se rasseoir. Celui-ci ne daigna même pas jeter un regard à sa fiancé.

-Par ici, mademoiselle, fit le médecin. Il n'étais pas si vieux, la quarantaine au grand maximum.

Il ferma la porte et donna un siège à Shiaka, qui sentait sa gorge sécher par le stress.

-Eh bien, quelle tension, déclara le médecin avec un sourire doux.

-Pardon?

-C'était un frère ou un proche?

-Non, c'est mon petit ami…Enfin il ne le sera plus pour très longtemps…

-Je vois, voulez-vous vraiment interrompre cette grossesse?

-Vouloir n'est pas la question. Je ne peux pas me permettre de le garder.

-Seulement pour raison professionnelle?

-Non, je…Si…Enfin, je ne préfères pas en parler.

-Très bien, je ne vous oblige à rien. C'est juste qu'avorter n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère.

-Je sais Docteur.

-Cela signifie aussi…

-JE SAIS TOUT CELA! Cria-t-elle.

Le médecin eut un regard peiné et dit :

-Bien, je voulais juste...C'est le protocole, vous avez refusé toute aide ou intervention psychologique, ce qui est habituellement obligatoire donc…

-Docteur, je ne peux absolument pas garder cet enfant! Le père n'est pas au courant et il ne doit pas l'être. Je pense que le « pourboire » que nous avons donné à l'hôpital est assez suffisant pour que je ne vous donne pas d'amples explications à ce sujet.

-Bien, procédons…Veuillez vous déshabiller dans cette pièce, enfiler la blouse médicale et me suivre dans la pièce d'à côté où nous procéderons à l'opération qui ne durera pas longtemps.

Elle alla dans la cabine, mit la blouse et arriva dans une pièce à la blancheur éclatante.

Là, le médecin l'attendait ainsi qu'une infirmière.

Elle s'étendit sur la table et une infirmière se pencha sur son visage. Shiaka sentit ses paupières s'alourdir de plus en plus. Elle avait beau lutter la fatigue artificielle était plus forte et elle finit par sombrer dans le sommeil.

Shikamaru rentra vers la bruyante famille de Temari. Kankuro était à Konoha avec sa femme.

Noa l'eut accueilli les bras ouvert si elle ne tenait pas Yûri dans ses bras. Il entra et vit sa femme brosser les cheveux des deux jumeaux : Shinichi et Rei, tandis que Mari faisait la sieste dans un hamac suspendu au plafond, tant il manquait de place.

-Tiens, mon mari, dit-elle en l'embrassant tandis que les jumeaux y jetaient des regards intéressés.

-La plus belle, répondit-il. Temari, je dois absolument discuter avec toi.

-C'est grave? Demanda-t-elle en lâchant les cheveux de Rei.

-Cela concerne ma petite sœur, et oui disons que c'est plutôt grave.

-D'accord, suis-moi.

Ils montèrent le petit escalier en colimaçon qui parcourait la maison à la verticale et à l'horizontale. Shikamaru pensait que l'architecte de cette maison devait vraiment être fêlé. Tout était calculé pour que passe les chaises roulantes, on pouvait même voir dans le sol les traces qu'avaient formé les roues à force de nombreux passages. Ils tombèrent devant une petite porte. Ils durent se courber pour rentrer dedans. Ils arrivèrent dans une petite pièce qui contenait un lit superposé et un bureau avec deux chaises. Il avait juste assez de place pour se retourner sur lui-même.

-Euh, c'est rupestre dis donc…Hum, sympa comme placard à balai.

- Shika…On n'a pas tous eu la chance de vivre dans une grande maison. Ne fais pas ton bourgeois comme ça…

-Ouais, enfin non c'est…mignon.

-Ecoute, j'ai d'excellents souvenirs ici. Je sais que ma chambre est plus petite que tes toilettes, mais j'adore cet endroit. J'adore les gens qui y vivent, j'ai tout d'ici.

-J'imagine que cela a du te faire de la peine de tous les quitter.

-Oui, mais tu sais, les parents élèvent leurs enfants pou qu'ils puissent prendre leur envol et quitter le nid familial. Et puis il y aura toujours de la vie ici. Nia et son mari sont ici, mon oncle et ma tante n'ont pas le temps de s'ennuyer. Mais ça m'inquiète, je devrais quand même offrir des contraceptifs à Noa, car à l'allure où elle va, elle repeuplera le village en quelques années.

-C'est qu'elles sont productives les filles de la famille. Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle et en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-Hahaha, disons que Noa ne croit pas vraiment aux bienfaits des petites pilules doooonc…

-Donc ta cousine est une femme comblée, viens ici toi…

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH….

-AAAAAAAAAAH ! Hurlèrent Temari et Shikamaru.

-MARI! Reviens ici immédiatement!!

-NAN! Hurla la petite fille qui dévala l'escalier.

-Mais d'où elle sort ?? S'interloqua Shikamaru qui ne voyait pas d'autres entrées à la chambre.

-De la chatière, attend pousse-toi, je dois refermer la porte, fit-elle en l'enjambant. La chambre était vraiment très étroite.

-Quelle chatière?

-Celle qui est sous le bureau.

-Une chatière sous le bureau ?, dit-il en regardant sous celui-ci et en constatant.

-Oui, vu que la maison est assez restreinte et qu'on a pas pu construire de chatière dans le porte d'entrée vu que le bois était trop précieux et trop épais, on a fait un système de conduit qui prend base en bas d'un mur à droite de la maison et le chat peut arriver dans divers pièce, y a une chatière ici, dans le salon et dans la cuisine.ne chatière sous le bureau ? Dit-il en regardant sous celui-ci. il

-Gné?

-N'essaie pas de comprendre le sens de cette maison, il n'y en a pas. Tout est question de…je en sais pas comment expliquer. Mais on essaye de gagner le maximum de place.

-En omettant une chatière dans la porte d'entrée et en en mettant trois éparpillée dans la maison ?

-Oui, non il n'y a pas que ça…Enfin moi j'aime bien. Ca ressemble un peu à une maison gadget.

-Oui, c'est chouette. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu d'enfance mouvementée avant que ma frangine arrive. C'était calme, enfant unique avec une famille ordinaire. Je t'envie peut-être un peu…

-Et bien, ils font parti de ta famille maintenant ! Bon et le problème de Shiaka ?

-Ah oui, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le petit lit. Shiaka est enceinte.

-QUOI??? De Kakashi?

-Elle est pas sûre, elle pense que non…

-QUOI? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit d'autre..

-Je ne l'ai pas eu au téléphone, c'était ton frère…

-Gaara? Mais il t'a dit quoi?

-Ben juste qu'elle était enceinte…et…que c'est tout…Ah non, il m'a dit « et de surcroît Kakashi n'est pas le père »

-Qui alors… ?

-Ecoute, je sais qu'elle a déjà eu une aventure avec Kiba, il y a de cela très longtemps…Quand elle était séparée de Kakashi…Sinon c'est tout.

-Elle est enceinte de combien de mois?

-Un ou deux mois je crois…

-Hmmm, il faudrait lui téléphoner pour voir comment elle va. Car j'imagine que son état psychologique n'est pas une chose qui vous a inquiété. Elle risque de devoir faire une chose éprouvante.

-Ben, je…Quoi?

-Evidemment! Vous pensez qu'avorter se fait tranquillement sans mauvaise conscience, mais faire…ça…C'est comme…c'est…Je suis déjà passé par là une fois et je ne le referais jamais ! Plutôt mourir !

-Hein?

-Oui, non laisse tomber, c'était avant, bien avant d'être avec toi…Enfin soit, elle a vraiment besoin de toi en ce moment tu sais. Ce qui m'a aidé à surmonter ça, c'était ma famille qui m'entourait. Elle, j'imagines qu'elle n'en a pas parlé avec tes parents…

-Sûrement pas!

-Oui, donc elle ne peut compter que sur toi…Et sur Gaara, vu qu'elle l'a appelé, et c'est sûrement le seul qu'elle a appelé. Si tu n'avais pas été dans son bureau ce moment, tu n'en aurais sûrement rien su. Elle doit sûrement avoir honte de…Appelle là Shika, s'il-te-plait.

-Mais, Je vais paraître con, mais je ne sais pas quoi dire…

-Ecoute, de toute façon il n'y a pas de discours idéal…Montre lui juste que tu l'a soutien.

-D'accord, Dit-il en sortant son téléphone portable.

-Vas-y!

-Oui, oui…Tu restes à côté de moi?

-Mais ouiiiiiii, allez! Soupira-t-elle.

-Temari?

-Quoi?

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aimais?

-Oui, mon amour, tu me le dis au moins dix fois par jours.


	69. Mad World Chapitre 8

**Bonjour, c'est Evalia, de retour de Bruxelles. Alors petite rectification, je ****ne pompe pas les idées (soit disantes genialissime, enfin disons que les basou,nettes sont peut etre quelque fois delle, et encore...) clara et je ne la maltraite pas, alalalalah tjs à se plaindre celle là :p**

** kalyn: tiens tiens un nouvel reviewer cela fait tjs plaisir. mais pour le moment clara et mio avons bcp bcp de boulot, enchainant les nuits blanches, donc on auira bcp moins de tps pour cette fic :( on fera notre possible promis**

** Molly et Ella: Merci vous deux de tjs nous suivre:D**

* * *

_**Mad world…**_

**Chapitre 8: Bear hides and Buffalo – Coco Rosie**

Lorsque Shiaka reprit ses esprits, elle était dans un lit d'une des chambres de l'hôpital. Le calendrier accroché au mur indiquait qu'elle avait dormi deux jours. L'infirmière lui fit comprendre qu'elle était en état de repartir et indirectement qu'elle devait libérer le lit. Elle remit on jeans, son t-shirt bordeau et son gilet noir. Elle sortit et vit Kakashi adossé contre l'entrée qui fumait une énième cigarette. Voyant le tas de mégot au sol, elle en déduit que cela devait faire trois ou quatre heures qu'il attendait. On ne peut pas toujours prévoir précisément à quelle heure les gens se réveillent après une opération.

-Ah…Fit-il en jetant sa cigarette à terre, Viens j'ai à te parler.

Elle savait bien que qu'il allait lui dire. Ils s'assirent dans un petit café non loin de l'hôpital.

-Deux cafés, je vous prie. Lança-t-il au barman.

Shiaka se tordait le bas du t-shirt et essaya de vivement penser à autre chose tant elle ne voulait pas montrer sa tristesse. Son bas ventre lui faisait mal, elle sentait des brûlures.

-Bon Shiaka, je peux te paraître sévère, mais il y a certaines choses que je ne peux pas laisser passer.

-Kakashi…

-Attend s'il-te-plait. Shiaka, j'ai été très longtemps fou de toi, et je le suis sans doute encore. Mais je n'arrive pas à pardonner ce que tu as fait. Non, c'est trop.

-Si tu me quittes, pourquoi m'avoir imposé cela…

-Par égoïsme sans doute.

-Tu es ignoble, tu ne m'as même pas laissé le temps de penser à ça. Tu sais ce que cela coûte à une femme de faire une chose pareille? Tu ne sais même pas…J'ai déjà dû le faire par le passé à cause de l'autre bâtard qui me…Mais merde, c'est pire que de tuer quelqu'un ! Faire ça…c'est tuer une part de soi-même! De toute façon, tu n'y comprendras jamais rien. Tu n'as pas de cœur. Tu fais les choses comme cela t'entend. Quand quelque chose ne te convient pas, tu n'hésites pas à t'en débarrasser. Mais on ne peut pas faire ça avec les êtres humains! S'enflamma-t-elle, tandis qu'elle sentait une montée de larmes lui échapper.

-Ne dis pas ce que tu en sais pas. De plus qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait de l'enfant? Tu couches avec un autre gars duquel tu tombes enceinte, et c'est moi que tu veux faire passer pour le coupable.

-Non, je t'en veux de m'avoir forcé à faire ça, sans m'avoir demandé quoi que ce soit.

-Tu aurais pu refuser que je sache.

-Mais merde, Kakashi! Mets-toi à ma place! Tu apprends que tu es enceinte et tu croises ton mec dans la rue qui découvre ça. Tout s'enchaîne très vite et…et…Tu es injuste!

-Injuste, pas tant que ça…Il n'y en a pas un mieux que l'autre. Bon, sur ce…J'imagine que tu as compris qu'il s'agissait là d'une rupture définitive. Je et serais gré de ne pas me contacter. Adieu.

Il l'a laissa là. Elle retenait ses larmes. Tout son être était meurtri. Elle avait payé une dette bien trop lourde pour son erreur. Elle déposa sir le comptoir plus d'argent qu'il n'en fallait pour payer et s'en alla.

* * *

Shikamaru tournait en rond, cela faisait deux jours qu'il essayait en vain de contacter sa sœur. Il devait absolument repartir pour Konoha. Il n'avait pas osé téléphoner à ses parents, ils se doutaient bien qu'ils devaient être les dernières personnes à qui elle en aurait parlé. Gaara aussi avait essayé de l'appeler, sans succès, pareil pour Kiba. Les trois hommes se retrouvaient souvent pour discuter. Mais ni Gaara ni Kiba n'avaient osé avouer à Shikamaru leur culpabilité dans les faits. Dès qu'ils abordaient la question, le kazekage et Kiba faisaient mine de ne pas savoir et tentaient de vite détourner le sujet.

Shikamaru et Temari avaient décidé de passer le restant de leur séjour chez le kazekage et Neji. Ce dernier avait changé, il avait coupé ses cheveux et les coiffait à présent en bataille sur sa tête. Ils les avaient coupé pour être plus à l'aise, mais ceci eut l'effet néfaste d'attirer le regard de plus en plus convoiteur des femmes du village sur sa personne. Il a déjà dû subir auparavant quelques situations fort gênantes. En effet, il donnait cours à l'académie de ninja mais également à l'université de Suna no Kuni. Dans le premier établissement, il donnait des cours dans le domaine du dosage de chakrâ et d'autres, et dans le second établissement il donnait des cours d'histoire de Konoha, des shinobis et de géographie. Cependant, la plupart des élèves du second établissement, ne venaient pas spécialement pour l'art de l'apprentissage, et il devait subir également les avances des élèves, qu'il repoussait avec difficultés, tant son éducation ne l'avait pas habitué à la gente féminine. Ses récits à l'université avaient le don de faire rire Shikamaru et Temari, contrairement à Gaara qui s'e voyait agacé.

-Et si je vous concoctais un délicieux repas pour notre dernier soir? S'exclama Temari.

Un grand « NON », se fit entendre dans le salon, ce qui fit la déception de Temari qui décida de se terrer dans sa chambre et de les laisser se débrouiller seul en interdisant à Kayoko (la gouvernante) de leur préparer quoi que ce soit.

Les quatre hommes prit au dépourvu décidèrent d'aller au bar-snack situé à dix minutes de là.

-Non merci, pas d'alcool pour moi, fit Shikamaru.

-C'est le dernier soir, tu peux bien prendre un verre, dit Kiba.

-Mais Temari…

-Temari, Temari…Tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche. Ma sœur t'aurait-elle dressé à ce point?

Les yeux de Shikamaru se froncèrent, il leva la main et fit :

-Une bouteille de saké, je vous prie.

-Bien! Tu vois que tu peux faire des efforts quand tu veux, ria Kiba.

-Alors? Demanda Gaara à Kiba.

-Quoi?

-Tu as réussi à l'approcher ma petite cousine.

-Eh bien…Commença-t-il ne hésitant.

-Tu peux me le dire, je ne suis lié à aucun contrait avec Kimi, son frère jumeau.

-On va dire que…Je l'ai vu deux ou trois fois, à l'abri de Kimi, avoua-t-il.

-T'as couché avec? Demanda Shikamaru, qui peut habitué à l'alcool, se sentait déjà joyeux au bout du troisième verre.

-Quoi? Que…Non, non…Dit-il en rougissant comme un collégien, avec un timide sourire.

Neji et Gaara se jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil et sourirent.

-En fait, continua Kiba, je ne veux pas brusquer les choses. A un moment, elle voulait mais…Enfin, je en veux pas que cela aille trop vite, cela risquerait de tout gâcher ; Et je crois que je tiens à elle et…Enfin vous voyez…Fit-il, sans trop oser affronter le regard des hommes.

-Pfffffffffffffff, mais vazyyyyyyy…Qu'est-ce que t'attend? Souffla Shikamaru.

-Toi, le soumis, on t'a pas sonné. Tu n'as rien à me dire, pour un homme qui a peur de sa propre femme, répondit platement Kiba.

-Gu'ess ke t'a dit ??? S'énerva Shikamaru en se levant d'un air de défi, tandis que Neji à sa droite, le refit s'asseoir en lui tirant par le col.

-Du calme, c'est le dernier soir, on ne va pas s'enflammer pour si peur et…

Neji fut coupé par une présence derrière lui, il se retourna et vit une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts.

-Neji-sensei?

-Tiens, Ai-chan, bonsoir.

-Bonsoir, je passais dans la rue et je vous ai vu, je tenais à vous saluer.

-Ah…c'est gentil, je dîne tranquillement avec des amis. Tiens je te présente Shikamaru Nara, le beau frère de notre kazekage…

-Mes respects…Fit la jeune fille en s'adressant à Gaara qui la salua d'un coup de tête.

-Et voici Kiba Inuzuka, un des juunin de Konoha, termina Neji.

-Bien, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Bonne soirée à tous. Bonsoir Sensei.

-Bonsoir, répondit celui-ci.

La jeune fille repartit tandis que Kiba ne manqua pas de la reluquer.

-Dis donc, c'est le paradis Suna. Y'a que des bombes ici!

-Ai Miyazaki, est une de mes meilleures élèves, Kiba. Elle a fini sa première année avec une grande distinction. Et évite de penser à une autre fille que Minâra, ce serait vexant si elle l'apprenait.

-Toutes ces filles…Soupira Gaara. On reçoit des lettres de fan et des fleurs. Tout ça pour une coupe de cheveux…

-Désolé, s'excuse Neji.

-Plains-toi, j'aimerais bien en recevoir des lettres de fan, folles amoureuses de moi.  
-Tu sais, c'est plus gênant qu'autre chose. Si je pouvais les éviter, je le ferais…

-Fais pas le blazzzzé comme ça, commenta Shikamaru, qui se remettait du saké, à coups de verres d'eau que lui versait constamment Gaara.

-Bon, changeons de sujet. Bref, ça s'est donc arrangé entre toi et Minâra?

-Oui, on peut dire ça, fit Kiba d'un air satisfait. C'est vraiment une fille incroyable. Elle est parfaite, gentille, mignonne mais quand même avec un caractère qui me fait fondre, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

-Ch'est mignoooon, roucoula Shikamaru.

-Beau-frère, bois ton eau et laisse les grandes personnes discuter.

-Pfffffffffffffffffff…

La discussion alla de bon train, jusqu'à ce que vers deux heures du matin, Temari arrive d'un air méfiant.

-Toi, t'as bu, dit-elle envers Shikamaru, qui avait dessoulé mais qui avait gardé ses joues bien roses.

-Juste un petit peu.

-Mais tu sais que tu tiens mal ça,dit-elle en faisant dégager son frère de sa place, l'obligeant à chercher une nouvelle chaise.

-Désolé…

-Et heureusement, que j'ai appelé la petite Maho pour voir si tout passait bien.

-Ah meeeerde…J'ai oublié de l'appeler.

-Evidemment!

Les trois autres hommes sifflotèrent et lui jetèrent des regards moqueurs, jusqu'à ce que Temari s'intéressent à leurs sorts.

-un problème?

-Non, non, répondirent rapidement les trois autres hommes.

-Et Maho ? S'inquiéta Shikamaru.

-Et bien, elle semble un peu agacée qu'on l'appelle si souvent et elle dit qu'elle se débrouille très bien à l'appartement. Ah oui, elle m'a dit aussi de te dire que Miu se languissait de ton absence, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ah celui-là…Et on ne l'appelles pas si souvent que ça! On ne l'appelle que quatre fois par jour maintenant !

Kiba roula des orbites et leur dire :

-Hé, elle a douze ans c'est ça, votre petit protégé? Evidemment que vous l'a faîtes chier à l'appeler quarante fois par jour, ce n'est plus un bébé.

-Mais, commencèrent Shikamaru et Temari.

-Il a raison, continua Gaara. De ce dont vous m'avez dit, c'est une fille intelligente et une konoichi, elle peut se débrouiller par elle-même. Vous êtes parti moins d'une semaine, ce n'est pas la mort. Rappelle-toi Temari à son âge…

-Oui, mais c'est différent, marmonna-t-elle en commençant à se ronger les ongles.

-Et puis elle n'est pas toute seule, enchaîna Neji…Elle est avec…comment ils s'appellent encore?

-Tetsu et Miu, grommela Shika.

-Voilà, ajouta Kiba. Pas la peine de faire tout un foin. Putain, Shika et Temari, vous êtes pires que des mères poules, et arrête de bouffer tes ongles ou tu n'en auras plus, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Temari. Et plus Shika, y'a ta mère qui vient les soirs pour lui faire à bouffer, alors je crois qu'elle est mieux entouré que n'importe qui là…

-Peut-être, avouèrent-ils, inquiets.

Les trois hommes soufflèrent devant l'inquiétude exaspérante du couple.

* * *

Vers trois heures et demi, le bar ferma et chacun rentrèrent chez eux.

Kiba avait une chambre dans une petite auberge à l'extrémité du village. Et les deux couples rentrèrent dans le domaine du kazekage. Shikamaru et Temari tombèrent de fatigue et s'endormirent rapidement.

Plus loin, dans la chambre du second couple, Gaara lisait un livre dans la chaise située à côté de la fenêtre. Neji s'était changé et avait enfilé son bas de pyjama pour dormir.

Il se regarda rapidement dans la glace au-dessus du lavabo et dit à Gaara en haussant les épaules. :

-C'est quand même bizarre qu'une bête coupe de cheveu rend des filles hystériques.

Gaara leva les yeux de son bouquin et le posa sur la petite table.

-Peut-être parce que cela te rend encore plus séduisant, fit-il avec un regard appréciateur envers la silhouette de son amant.

-Hahaha… N'importe quoi…Tu lis quoi? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

-Un vieux recueil de nouvelle écrit par un moine, c'est plus de l'ordre des contes qu'autre chose.

-Tu lis ça toi maintenant? Demanda-t-il en prenant el livre en main et en regardant la quatrième de couverture.

-C'est de la simple curiosité, je me lasse des livres de philosophies.

-Tu as raison, c'est ennuyant, répondit-il avec un sourire narquois.

-Hmmm…marmonna Gaara, en reprenant son livre.

Neji qui le connaissait que trop bien, s'abaissa à la hauteur du livre. Le ninja du sable leva son livre, roula des orbites puis serra la tête du ninja contre la poitrine. Il aimait passer ses mains dans ses cheveux pour ensuite l'embrasser dans le creux de l'oreille. Neji se laissait faire et laissa faufiler ses mains dans la nuque de son amant et termina par poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il aida le kazekage à retirer sa tunique tout en l'embrassant en prenant son temps, surtout ne pas se presser. Le ninja aux cheveux écarlates se leva tandis que Neji le poussa contre le mur, tout en l'embrassant du ventre au visage. Gaara essayait de faire descendre le pantalon de son amant en le caressant. Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit à moitié nu et continuèrent ainsi à s'embrasser avec tendresse et lenteur sous la chaleur imposante du désert. Le deux corps se frottaient l'un à l'autre avec une cadence qui les essoufflait. Ils continuèrent à faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que l'aube se lève. Neji s'endormit rapidement tandis que Gaara se leva du lit pour s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. C'était le moment qu'il préférait, après la séduction, les caresses et l'amour, il aimait regarder Neji dormir après le plaisir, et l'enviait parfois de pouvoir fermer les yeux et rêver.


	70. Mad World Chapitre 9

**Bonjour c encore Evalia, eh bien vous dormez que diable, peu de review ces tps ci...Devrais-je conclure cette fic prématurémment dommage mio qui avait prévu quelques retour fracassants de personnages :p Enfin, je compte sur vous tous **

** Molly: **Beeeen wai c Kakashi :p En même tps, ce n'est pas une sainte, j'aurais égalemment très mal pris qu'elle se fasse engrossé par un autre Merci de nous rester fidèle miss

**Tokito**: Bonjour à toi noble nouveau lecteur. Tant faispas, moi non plus je ne peux pas le saquer ce prétentieux de sasuké, bon debarras! De toute façon il est aussi causant qu'un mur et a autant de profondeur qu'un cendrier .

* * *

_**Mad world…**_

**Chapitre 9: Shout – Tears for fears**

Shiaka avait passé la nuit chez Sakura. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de l'élève de Tsunade auparavant. Ce malheureux événement avait fait naître une amitié entre les deux femmes. Sakura connaissait la peine de Shiaka pour être déjà passé par là. Elle était partie bien tôt de chez son hôte. Elle avait besoin d'être seule, et n'avait pas envie de retourner chez elle pour se retrouver face aux fougues de sa mère ; Elle se promenait dans l'est de Konoha et vit un de ses amis.

-Shiaka…

-Shino, quel bon vent t'amène ici? Dit-elle en se forçant à paraître naturelle.

-Je vais chez le bijoutier.

-Le bijoutier?

-Oui…Dit-il, tandis qu'un très léger sourire changeait son visage de pierre.

-Oooooooh, je vois…Avec ou sans le consentement du père?

-C'est à sa demande.

-Ah oui? Il était au courant de ta petite aventure avec sa fille?

-Non.

-Et bien, on peut dire que tu as une chance de cocu, enfin non pas cocu, pardon. Haha. A quand le mariage?

-Très bientôt.

-Ca ira pour choisir la bague…De fiançailles?

-Oui.

-C'est commençons les choses dans l'ordre du protocole. Les vieilles familles adorent ça le protocole, les règles, les obligations blablabla. C'est d'un barbant parfois, je te jure. Enfin, et bien je ne puis que te féliciter pour ça.

-Merci.

-Au fait, elle a quel âge Hanabi? 13 ans?

-14 ans, presque 15.

-Ah oui, le temps passe vite. J'aurais bientôt 19 ans…hmmm…Et tous les autre ont déjà 20 ans. Dire que je suis arrivée ici à 17 ans. C'est drôle, j'ai l'impression d'être restée bien plus longtemps. Enfin, je parle, je parle. Mais tu dois être sûrement pressé d'acheter cette petite bague. Mais ne prend pas quelque chose de trop lourd pour Hanabi. De l'or blanc lui correspondrait très bien avec une petite pierre semi-précieuse. Quelque chose de bleu ou vert. Disons un petit saphir, ce serait ravissant à son doigt. Enfin, je dois y aller. Dit-elle en lui tapotant amicalement sur l'épaule. J'ai été ravi de te revoir mon ami, n'oublie pas de m'inviter au mariage.

-Shiaka?

-Oui ?

-Quelque chose ne va pas?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? Hahahaha. Ca va très bien! Allez je file. Passe mon bonjour à Hanabi. Et à Gackt ou Rin si tu les vois.

Elle s'éloigna, tandis que Shino la regardait s'en aller d'un air perplexe.

_-Evidemment que ça ne va pas. Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure_, pensa-t-il.

* * *

-Pffffff…On s'ennuie sans Sensei. 

-Pourquoi? Parce que tu n'as plus aucune cible à draguer?

-Non, je ne sais pas, je l'aime bien et il me manque. J'adore voir sa petite veine gonfler sur son front quand il me parle avec tendresse.

-Quand il t'engueule tu veux dire.

-Oui peu importe.

-Vous êtes encore occupé à ne rien faire? Fit une petite voix derrière.

-Aaaah Maho. On discute, tu vois.

-Miu, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là? Ta mère m'envoie te chercher. Elle aimerait bien que tu ne quittes plus la maison sans prévenir.

-Ah…Malheur, de malheur, grogna-t-il en s'étirant.

-Vous n'avez encore rien rangé! Vous ne faîtes que dormir et manger toute la journée. Vous pensez que cela ferait plaisir à Sensei de savoir ça.

-Aaah…Mon Sensei, je me languis de son absence…hmmmmmm, marmonna Miu, dans le hamac de la terrasse qu'il partageas avec Tetsu, qui était à moitié endormi.

-Ca suffit! S'énerva Maho, qui retourna d'un coup sec le hamac, ce qui fit chuter les deux garçons.

-Maho, ma douceur, pourquoi tant de violence, fit-il en prenant le visage de la petite fille entre ses mains, avant de recevoir des chocs électriques dans le dos.

-A ta place, je n'essayerais même pas! Grommela Tetsu.

-Aaaaaah, je suis un martyyyyyyr.

-Miu, tu as intérêt à vite déguerpir d'ici. Tu n'es arrivé qu'hier et regarde le bazar que tu as déjà, dit-elle en pointant du doigt le désordre ambiant de l'appartement.

-Mouaaaaaaaais. C'est facile ça comme excuse. Tu veux être seule avec Tetsu pour faire des cochonneries.

Les visages des deux concernés prirent un teint violemment pourpre.

-Je ne m'abaisseras même pas à répondre à cette remarque, riposta-t-elle d'un coup sec.

-Miu, tu veux sentir quelques volts dans ton ventre?

-Bon, bon,bon, fit le concerné en se levant. Je vois que vous ne m'aimez pas et que je ne suis qu'un boulet pour vous…Je m'en vais...Non, ne me retenez pas.

-Personne ne te retient, et la sortie est droit devant toi, déclama calmement la petite konoichi.

-Ah Maho…je sais que sous ton apparence dure ce cache une petite…

-Miuuuu, grinça Tetsu.

-Oui, bon la sortie est par la, je sais. Sur ce, au revoir.

Miu prit sa chemise, embrassa furtivement Maho sur les lèvres et reçu un puissant choc électrique avant de sortir de l'appartement en courant.

-Mais quel boulet! Lâcha le genin aux cheveux noirs.

-Tu veux bien m'aider à ranger? Sensei et Temari doivent rentrer normalement après-demain au plus tard mais on ne sait jamais.

-Bien sûr.

La sonnette retentit.

-Si c'est encore lui, je te jure qu'il va s'en prendre une…

Il ouvrit la porte mais ne tomba pas sur Miu.

-Ah Tetsu, je…Ils ne sont toujours pas rentré?

-Ah, Shiaka-san…Non, ils seront de retour au plus tard après-demain.

-Bon tant pis. Bon et bien à une autre fois les enfants. Ciao Maho! Fit-elle en lui lançant un signe.

-Au revoir Shiaka-san.

Il referma la porte.

-Elle avait l'air bizarre, remarqua Maho.

-Bah, ça arrive de ne pas être tout le temps en forme.

-Tiens, donne-moi les paques de chips vides, je vais les jeter.

-Voilà…Et en fait, je voulais te dire…Enfin, on en a plus reparlé avant…Mais.

-C'est oublié c'est pas grave.

-Ah…Mais…J'espère que cela ne mettra pas de malaises entre nous…

-Non, non.

-Enfin, c'est vrai que…je t'aime beaucoup…Mais je ne peux pas te forcer à m'aimer en retour, je veux dire que…Enfin, tu vois quoi.

-Oui, je vois Tetsu. Et je pense que tes sentiments, je les éprouve aussi, avoua-t-elle.

Tetsu ne percuta pas tout de suite. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois de suite et senti que sa tête chauffait aussi vite qu'une bouilloire.

-Oui, je t'aime beaucoup. Voilà c'est dit. Termina-t-elle sous un air de fausse assurance. Ses jambes tremblaient sous sa jupe.

Le téléphone sonna.

-Oui, Sensei…Oui…oui, je suis toujours vivante….Oui, j'ai bien dormi…Oui, j'ai bien mangé…Oui…Non…Oui…Ne vous en faîtes pas…D'accord…OK…Oui…

Elle raccrocha et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Haha…Ils sont vraiment inquiets ceux-là. Dit-elle, dos à Tetsu. Lorsqu'elle voulut se retourner, les bras du genins se refermèrent sur elle. Il l'embrassa délicatement dans le cou et elle se laissa faire. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps.

* * *

Ce même matin, à Suna no Kuni, Kiba était déjà parti depuis une heure pour Konoha, il avait prit un petit déjeuner express vers huit heure dans le domaine du kazekage tandis que le kazekage, Neji et le reste de la famille prirent leur dernier petit déjeuner ensemble à leur aise. Seulement c'est à ce moment que Gaara reçut un appel sur son portable. Très peu de gens avaient ce numéro, seulement ses proches. 

-Allo…Shiaka ???

A ces mots Shikamaru et Temari sursautèrent. Ils avaient préféré de ne pas parler à Neji de cette affaire.

-Oui…Tu as…Je vois…Pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu à nos appels?...Tu as fait QUOI?...Je…Je vois…Comment tu te sens?...Qui? Oui il est là…

Gaara tendit le téléphone à Shikamaru.

-Shiaka? Oui, Gaara m'a mis au courant…C'est qui? Comment ça qui? Mais le père évidemment! Non, je ne crie pas! Quoi la diplomatie? Oui c'est bon je te la passe.

Shikamaru fila le téléphone à Temari tandis que Gaara palissait de plus en plus, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Neji.

-Salut ma chérie…Courage, on sera de retour dans deux jours à tout casser. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi?...Oui, je m'en doute bien…Désolé pour Shika il est à bout de nerfs. Apparemment deux personnes doutent quand à la chose…Tu leur devra de toute façon une explication…Qui? Il est probablement à cette table?

Tous levèrent les yeux sur la même personne.

-Le téléphone a coupé, elle ne doit plus avoir de batterie.

Gaara garda les yeux baissés sur son assiette et respira avec difficulté. Neji se leva de table sans dire un seul mot et claqua la porte. Temari avait un air grave tandis que Shikamaru arborait un air semblable à celui qui venait d'apprendre que le ciel allait lui tomber sur la tête.

-T…TOI! Bafouilla Shikamaru qui sentait un élan de colère monter en lui, mais Gaara n'en avait que faire, cette nouvelle l'avait complètement déstabilisé.

-Shikamaru, calme-toi…

-QUE JE ME CALME! IL ENGROSSE MA SŒUR ET TU VEUX QUE JE SOIS CALME?

-Calme-toi bon sang, reprit Temari avec un calme absolu. Elle peut se tromper. Elle était enceinte de combien? Un ou deux mois c'est ça? Gaara était ici à ce moment-là….

Gaara leva son visage vers sa sœur ;

-Un ou deux mois, tu dis? Mais c'était il y a un peu plus d'une semaine que nous…

-Là, tu vois. A mon avis, celui qui devait se trouver à notre table était sans doute Kiba. Il est juste parti plus tôt mais elle savait qu'il devait venir ici. Et il était clair qu'il était le moins blanc dans l'histoire. Shika, tu m'avais dit qu'il était déjà arrivé à Shiaka d'avoir une relation avec lui. Et bien voilà. Désolé, chouchou, dit-elle en s'adressant à son petit frère, tu n'es pas Papa. Mais à ta place, si tu veux que ton couple continu à battre de l'aile tu ferais bien mieux de rejoindre Neji, de t'excuser et surtout de lui expliquer le contexte si toutefois un contexte peut te permettre de justifier la connerie que tu as faite.

Le débit de Temari était clair et calme, à croire qu'elle réfléchissait bien plus que tout le monde en un laps de temps moindre. Shikamaru totalement abasourdi, bredouilla un « désolé » à l'attention de Gaara, qui se leva très calmement, mit sa jarre et sorti par la porte d'entrée.


	71. Mad World Chapitre 10

_**Tokito:**Merci!_

_**Xylo**: je suis même sa fan numero un :p_

_**Manhuman**: Ah oui? Et quelle est la plus longue? histoire que je vois jsuquou je peux tenir:p_

_Shiaka? pfff faut pas trop esperer de sa part :p**  
**_

_**  
**_

* * *

_**Mad world…**_

**Chapitre 10 – How can you mend a broken heart – Al green _(And how can you mend a broken heart/ How can you stop the rain falling down/ Tell me/ How can you stop the sun from shining /What makes the world go round)_**

Neji, en apprenant que Gaara avait couché avec Shiaka, n'éprouvait non seulement de la colère mais surtout une profonde déception. Gaara qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie et Shiaka, qu'il aimait et admirait comme une sœur. Il ne pensait qu'à s'éloigner…Juste s'éloigner. Il marcha dans le village sans but précis puis se posa et s'assit au pied d'un mur et passa sa main devant ses yeux. Il resta ainsi quelques longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre se posa sur lui.

-Bonjour Sensei…Vous êtes en avance. Que faîtes-vous assis par terre.

-Ah…Aï…Bonjour. Je me reposais un peu. Cette chaleur devient vite fatigante.

-Ah ça…Il faut dire que planter son village en plein désert n'arrange pas les choses. Mais je suis native d'ici, donc je suis habituée, ce qui n'est pas votre cas.

-Exactement, j'ai toujours vécut dans un paysage boisé et humide.

-Oui, j'ai toujours voulu sortir de Suna. Je n'ai jamais fait aucun voyage et j'aimerais voir un autre paysage que cette étendue désertique.

-Qui sait…Peut-être dans l'avenir…Je t'ai juste dans mon cours d'Histoire, mais hormis ça, tu fais quoi comme études ?

-Journalisme.

-Ah…C'est bien ça.

-Vous allez bien Sensei? Je suis moi aussi un peu en avance, vous voulez que je vous paye un café ou un thé?

Il leva la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds, mit sa main dans poche et constata qu'il était parti sans argent ni rien.

-Si tu insistes, je me verrai obligé d'accepter, répondit-il, ce qui fit sourire la jeune fille aux yeux verts.

Il se leva, s'épousseta et suivi Aï. Celle-ci n'avait que dix-huit ans et était déjà à l'université ; un an d'avance n'était pas quelque chose d'incroyable mais pas quelque chose de banal non plus. Elle était grande et élancée et son visage était constellé de tâches de rousseur qui faisaient ressortir le vert de ses yeux. La plupart des gens de Suna no Kuni avaient les yeux clairs. Elle l'emmena dans un petit café de quartier désert hormis les quelques habitués.

Elle commande deux cafés et quelques pâtisseries.

-Eh bien Sensei. Si vous m'expliquiez ce qui va pas.

-Je ne crois pas que ce serait très correct.

-Pourquoi? Parce que vous êtes mon professeur? Quand je vous ai vu, j'ai juste vu un homme qui avait l'air triste et j'ai voulu vous aider.

-Et comment comptes-tu m'aider?

-Je ne sais pas. En parlant d'abord, parler aide énormément. Par exemple dans les relations amoureuses, les couples qui ne se disent pas tout ou qui ne se parlent pas sont voués à l'échec.

-Tout le monde n'a pas besoin de parler.

-Tout le monde n'a pas quelque chose à cacher, répondit Aï de manière très spontanée, comme si elle lisait en Neji.

Il l'a regarda assez étonné et eut un petit rictus.

On leur apporta leurs cafés et les pâtisseries.

Neji eut du mal à manger cette histoire lui avait calé l'estomac.

-Mangez Sensei, c'est bon.

-Non, c'est gentil mais je n'ai pas très faim.

-Alors sinon? Qu'est-ce qui vous met dans un état pareil?

Il l'a regarda toujours l'air étonné mais n'était pas choqué pour autant par ses questions.

-Eh bien, disons qu'une personne très chère m'a trahi.

-Une personne de la famille? Un ami? Votre campagne?

-Disons que c'est la personne avec qui j'aimerais finir mes jours.

-Ooooh je vois. La trahison est si grave, qu'elle vous mette dans cet état.

-Oui, assez.

-Hmmm…Je vois. Sachant que je n'ai jamais vécut ce genre de situation, je ne saurais pas vous aider. De plus, il n'existe pas toujours une solution à chaque problème mais on peut toujours trouver des plans B ou des solutions d'urgence.

-Comme ne pas pardonner et couper les ponts?

-Non, je n'appelles pas cela une situation d'urgence mais plutôt une réaction de défense.

-Hmm…Enfin, je n'ai pas à t'embêter avec ça.

-Ca ne me dérange pas et j'aime bien avoir de la compagnie le matin pour manger.

-Dans ce cas, dis-il en prenant un petit morceau de pain.

-Sinon, commença-t-elle, tout ce que vous pouvez faire c'est réfléchir, réfléchir jusqu'à ce que votre tête entre en ébullition et en général quand je fais ça, je trouve toujours une solution.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il y a une solution dans mon cas, insista Neji.

-Quel est le problème.

-La personne avec qui je vis m'a…trompé avec une autre personne qui m'est chère.

Neji n'en revenait pas de raconter ça à une personne qu'il connaissait à peine, une de ses élèves qui plus est. Mais la spontanéité et gaieté de la jeune fille le mettait en confiance.

-C'est possible ça?

-De quoi?

-De vous tromper.

-Euh…

-Non mais regardez-vous. La personne qui vous a est déjà très chanceuse alors l'idée qu'elle vous trompe me…Enfin c'est pas possible!

-Eh bien oui, vois-tu. Tu peux arrêter de me vouvoyer tu n'a que deux ans de moins que moi.

-Mais Sensei…

-Quand on est à l'université, tu peux m'appeler comme ça. Mais vu la situation, je me sentirais plus à l'aise que tu me tutoies et que m'appelle Neji.

La jeune fille rougit à cette idée et eut beaucoup de mal à l'appeler par son prénom.

-Bref, je disais…Ah oui…dans ce genre de situation il y a toujours un contexte et j'imagine que la personne qui partage votre vie doit avoir…

-J'aimerais parler d'autre chose si tu le veux bien.

-Oui, pardon, je…

-…

-…je…

-Oui ?

-Non, désolé. C'est juste que ça m'intimide d'être avec vous.

- Pourtant tu ne semblais pas si timide les autre fois, et arrête de me vouvoyer s'il-te-plait, c'est aussi gênant pour toi que pour moi.

-Bien! Alors dites…Dis moi…Neji..sensei?

-Sempai suffit pour moi ou…Sama ?

-Hahaha…Non…Neji sempai?

-A tes aises, tant que j'entend mon prénom et que je me reconnaisse.

-D'accord…Vous allez donner cours aujourd'hui?

-Non, je crois que je vais appeler et simuler une grippe ou une insolation.

-Dans ce cas je vais devoir vous surveiller.

-Tiens donc et pourquoi cela?

-Vous êtes un professeur exemplaire et n'êtes pas du genre à simuler ce genre de choses donc c'est que vous devez être mal en point et je ne voudrais pas assister à votre chute.

-Aï, arrête les romans à l'eau de roses. Un coup de cafard, ça arrive et je reste un être humain.

-Très bien. Je vais donc vous laisser à votre désespoir et vos noirs pensées.

-Cesse de me vouvoyer veux-tu.

-Bien, ô professeur. Nos chemins se séparent ici et je…

-Mais c'est pas vrai, tu parle comme lui en plus.

-Pardon ?

-Hahaha…Rien du tout.

-Enfin un rictus qui vient déchirer ce sombre visage, cela me rassure.

-Aï...

-Très bien. Bon on se tire. On trouvera bien quelque chose plus chouette que de se morfondre sur son sort.

-J'ai l'impression que tu parles pour moi là.

-Quelle idée! Mais non voyons! Fit-elle avec un sourire qui dévoilait ses fossettes.

* * *

Shiaka revenait du bureau de Tsunade-sama avec qui elle a eu une longue conversation en compagnie de Sakura. Ils avaient discuté de l'avenir de Shiaka dans le village. Elle ne faisait donc officiellement plus parti des ambus. Elle ne faisait même plus parti de l'élite des ninja de Konoha tant qu'on ne trouva pas de remède à ses faiblesses. Elle serait donc, pour les prochains temps, recluses aux tâches ne nécessitant pas spécialement de talents particulier pour le taijutsu ou autre art martial. Elle trouva la solution cruelle mais juste. Elle devra donc faire les tâches ingrates jusqu'à ce que Tsunade se penche sur son cas. Sakura n'a rien pu faire…Que pouvait-elle faire après tout ? Shiaka n'a pas cillé lorsque Tsunade a effacé son nom des ambus et de l'élite, elle le savait après tout. Et elle savait surtout que regagner sa place parmi les meilleurs n'allait pas être chose facile, si toutefois elle le puisse un jour.

Elle passa devant un snack de nouilles et entendit une voix familière.

Elle tourna la tête et vit une tête blonde.

-Alors ils viennent ces ramens ??

-Naruto?

-Tiens! V'la la sœur de l'autre.

-Oui, en plus d'être sa sœur, j'ai aussi un prénom.

-Ouais, ouais. Assieds-toi et viens manger avec moi.

-Bon…Mais je n'ai pas très faim…

-C'est bon, assieds-toi quand même.

-Hey !! Interpella le vieux vendeur. Si vous consommez pas, vous vous asseyez pas!

-Bon, un jus d'orange alors, s'il-vous-plait.

Le vieux bonhomme ronchonna et retourna à ses nouilles.

-Sinon quelles nouvelles?

-Oh trois fois rien, je perd quelques grades au sein de l'élite, Kakashi ma quitté, j'ai avorté, ma force me quitte aussi et je en sais pas ce que je vais faire de ma vie mais sinon tout va bien! Récita-t-elle en retenant ses larmes.

Naruto n'eut même pas le réflexe d'avaler sa grosse bouchée de ramen, qu'il déposa des pièces sur le comptoir, prit Shiaka, qui s'essuya les yeux, par le bras, et l'emmena dehors.

Ils allèrent dans un petit parc où Shiaka lui confia ce qui lui était arrivée.

Elle se rappela ce que Gaara lui avait dit un jour. Il lui avait confié que Naruto l'avait aidé et qu'il comprendrait sa souffrance d'être différente. Naruto se montra sérieux avec elle. C'était la première fois que la konoichi le vit ainsi. Elle le connaissait sous le gaffeur ou la canaille mais lors de cette discussion, c'était à quelqu'un de mûr qu'elle parlait.

-Ah…C'est la saison des ruptures à ce que je vois. Automne a toujours été la saison que j'aimais le moins.

-La saison de…Ne me dis pas que…

-Si…Cela va faire plusieurs semaines. Je n'ai même pas le courage de la voir. Mais j'en deviens dingue.

-Je comprends. Cela fait qu'un jour que je en suis plus avec et j'ai déjà le cœur en sang et la tête en ébullition.

-Ouais…Mais je ne la comprend pas. Shino va se marier avec Hanabi et elle refuse de dévoiler notre relation. J'ai donc mis un terme à celle-ci, tant je savais que cela en changerait jamais.

-Tu veux que j'aille lui parler?

-Pour dire quoi? C'est à elle de se bouger. Je crois avoir fait déjà assez d'efforts comme ça.

-Je ne sais pas. Hinata est quelqu'un qui manque énormément de confiance en elle. Je ne pense pas qu'elle aura le courage un jour de venir te voir. Elle a peur de tout : que votre relation soit dévoilée, que sa famille n'accepte pas votre relation et plein d'autres trucs.

-Possible. En parlant de relations…Kiba est au courant que c'est lui le…Enfin tu vois quoi.

-L'ex-père? Bah j'ai téléphoné à Gaara, tout en sachant que Kiba serait du déjeuner et j'ai juste dit que le père se trouvait à table. Donc tu fais les éliminations : Neji, Shika, Gaara, il reste plus que lui.

-Pourquoi pas Gaara ?

-Cela faisait plus d'un mois que j'étais enceinte et moins de deux semaines que j'avais couché avec lui.

-Ah…Bon…Et tu crois qu'il l'a prit comment?

-J'en sais rien et je t'avoue que c'est le cadet de mes soucis. J'espère juste que rien ne va changer et que je n'ai pas provoqué de catastrophes.

-Mouais…Si j'en reparle avec Hinata, comment tu crois que ça va se passer?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est toi qui l'a connaît le mieux.

-Oui, mais à force de connaître les gens tu finis pas en plus savoir les deviner.

-Hein?

-Non rien. Bon, j'fais quoi ?

-Ce qu'il te semble le mieux.

-C'est pas une réponse ça.

-Je ne sais pas. Essaye d'avoir une conversation, tu ne lui as même pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer.

-Wai, juste…Peut-être. Et toi tu va faire quoi?

-Aucune idée. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Kakashi persiste dans ma tête et que j'aurais beaucoup de mal à l'oublier. Je ne sais même pas si je suis capable d'une telle chose. Je l'aimes tellement tu sais, j'aimerais que les choses soient comme avant. Je l'aime vraiment.

-Wai, je sais. Autant que je l'aime « Elle ».

-Pffffff, on est vraiment pitoyable. On ne sait même pas tenir une relation. J'étais avec un mec génial et j'ai tout gâché.

-Quelle idée de coucher avec Kiba aussi…Et…euh Gaara.

-Oh ça va hein. Kakashi était en mission. Je pétais un câble moi. Il me manquait et ma putain de force s'en allait. J'avais beau m'entraîner, rien n'y faisait. Et je n'osais pas en parler à mon entourage. Ma mère est foutrement chiante, Shika est en couple avec Temari donc je n'allais pas les déranger, d'autant plus qu'ils veillent sur la petite Maho. Shino a ses histoires avec Hanabi. Gaara habite à perpet-les-bains avec Neji. Sakura est…Je ne l'a connaissais pas encore très bien à ce moment. Enfin tout ça, je ne savais pas à qui en parler. Et puis Kakashi toujours parti ou de train de passer du temps avec sa fille, enfin, je…

-Tu veux dire qu'il t'a laissé tomber ces derniers temps ?

-Oui et non. Je n'ai pas d'excuses. Ce que j'ai fait était sous l'effet de la faiblesse et de l'impulsivité. Avec Kiba, je ne saurais même pas t'expliquer le pourquoi du comment et Gaara…On avait juste vraiment envie l'un de l'autre…C'est tout.

-Je vois…

-Putain, même humain, on en reste pas moins des bêtes primitivement sexuelles.

-Possible mais j'aime croire que l'on est un peu plus évolué que ça.

-Certains peut-être…

-On ne l'es pas?

-Toi peut-être. Mais moi, quand je vois les conneries que j'enchaîne…J'ai des doutes.

Naruto soupira puis se releva.

-Je crois que…Finalement ça m'a fait du bien de parler un peu avec toi…je pense que…je vais aller la voir. N'imagines pas que je vais aller lui supplier à genoux…Je veux juste…Discuter avec elle.

-En voilà une idée qu'elle est bonne!

-Oui, mais je veux juste discuter…

-Je sais.

-Ce n'est pas à dire que je vais me remettre avec.

-Oui.

-Je vais juste entendre ce qu'elle a à me…

-Allez-y monsieur Uzumaki. Votre dame vous attend. Elle se languit de votre absence.

-Oui…Toi ça ira?

-Comme d'hab.

-C'est justement ça qui m'inquiète.

-Allez casse-toi. Elle t'attend.

-Oui! Ciao!

-C'est ça, à bientôt.


	72. Mad World Chapitre 11

_**Molly Stevensen: **OUla OUla caaaaaalme toi, faudrait pas que je perde une lectrice assidue moi :p** v**oici la suite si attendue **  
**_

_**Manhuman**: Cool, si j'ai du temps libre (ce qui n'est pas vraiment le cas avec les examens) jy jetterais un oeil, bien que je ne penses pas avoir le courage de la lire jusquau bout(c moi qui dit ça? lol) mais bonn si tu me dis que "la flamme perdue" est genialissime je ferais un gros effort**  
**_

_**Bonne lecture! **_

* * *

_**  
**_

_**Mad world…**_

**Chapitre 11: Hier encore – Charles Aznavour _(Hier encore/ J'avais vingt ans/ Je gaspillais le temps/ En croyant l'arrêter/ Et pour le retenir/ Même le devancer/ Je n'ai fait que courir/ Et me suis essoufflé)_**

**-**Ca va, Papa?

-Hein quoi?

-Je te parle et tu ne m'écoutes même pas.

-Pardon, ma puce, tu disais quoi?

-Je te demandais pourquoi les kimonos en soie sont-il plus cher que ceux en coton sachant que…

-Tu m'étonnes que je me sois endormi.

-PAPA!

-Si les kimonos en soie sont plus cher c'est parce qu'ils sont plus coûteux à fabriquer.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que la soie est une matière plus difficile à travailler que le coton.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que les vers à soie sont plus rares que les champs de cotons.

-Pourquoi?

-Mais parce qu'il est plus difficile d'apprivoiser des vers que d'apprendre au coton de se couper tout seul.

-Tu te moques de moi?

-Bien sûr ma chérie.

-Pfffff…

-Bon allez, arrête de râler et amène-moi une bière qui est dans le frigo s'il-te-plait.

-Non mais tu rêves.

-Les enfants ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient.

-Shirin, amène une boisson à ton père s'il-te-plait. Bonsoir Kakashi.

Le ninja aux cheveux gris se retourna et vit sont ancienne femme qui revenait du travail.

-Tiens, bonsoir Rin.

-Salut. Shirin a été sage?

-Un peu casse-couille, elle tient ça de toi.

-Kakashi!

-J'rigole.

-Je suis désolé de te déranger avec ça. C'est que je travaille énormément ces temps, ainsi que mon mari.

-Pas de problèmes. Shirin est ma fille aussi, tu sais.

-Oui, je sais merci. Elle est aussi têtue que toi.

-J'ai tout entendu! Fit une petite voix dans la cuisine.

Les deux parents levèrent les yeux a ciel puis sourirent.

-Sinon, comment ça va toi?

-Bof…

-Allez, viens t'asseoir avec moi, on va en discuter.

La petite Shirin, enveloppé dans son kimono bleu ciel apporta la bouteille de bière à son père.

-Merci la plus belle, répondit Kakashi en réceptionnant sa boisson.

-Shirin…

-Oui, Maman?

-Tu n'as pas envie de jouer dans le jardin, s'il-te-plait?

-Tu peux me dire que tu dois discuter de choses qui ne me regardent pas, je comprends le langage direct.

-Shirin, tu m'as comprise.

-Bieeeeeen…Je vais donc aller…Cueillir des papillons ?

-C'est ça ma chérie, fais donc quelque chose de constructif, comme torturer les insectes.

-Je rigole…Bon, je vais me promener…dans le jardin.

Ils attendirent que la petite fille aux cheveux gris claqua la porte de la cuisine qui menait ua jardin.

-Bieeeeeen…Alors? S'inquiéta Rin.

-J'ai rompu avec elle ce matin.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Elle m'a trompé et est tombée enceinte de ce gars.

-Ouille.

-Comme tu dis. Je pense que c'était une raison plus que raisonnable pour rompre.

-Ah ça…

-Mais je deviens fou. Je l'aime vraiment cette fille. Mais ce qu'elle m'a fait est impardonnable. Ca allait bien nous deux, mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle couche avec ce…Non, je en comprend pas.

-Tu lui a demandé ?

-Oui…Enfin Non. Mais peut importe le faits sont les faits.

-C'est évident.

-Tu te fous de moi?

-Un peu. Ce que j'ai vu d'elle, enfin disons que la fois où je l'ai vu m'a aidé à comprendre cette fille.

-Et?

-Un vrai mystère, je ne la cerne vraiment pas.

-Tu ne m'aides pas là.

-Je sais. Que sais-tu d'elle?

-Quoi?

-J'en sais rien. Dis-moi un peu comment elle est avec toi ou les autres. Raconte moi.

-Ben c'est, comment dire…Une fille…euh…

-Bien, continu. On approche du but.

-Rin, je t'en prie. Bref, elle est gentille, elle aime aider les gens autour d'elle. Même si elle n'est pas spécialement une fille super super canon.

-Oh, je l'ai trouvé fort mignonne.

-Oui, mais tu vois…j'avoue qu'il y a des femmes plus belle dans le village, mais elle a un petit quelque chose que je trouve vraiment…

-Craquant?

-Non, j'aime pas ce mot…Disons attracteur…

-Ah c'est sûr que c'est un mot plus séduisant.

-C'est ça! C'est quelqu'un qui séduit par sa seule présence. Elle a un charme incroyable. C'est le genre de personne qui attire les gens. Quand on la voit on a directement envie de la connaître ou je ne sais quoi.

-C'est décevant Kakashi. On dirait un petit puceau au collège qui parle de la fille populaire de son école. Le genre de petit gars qui n'oserait jamais l'approcher.

-Hé. Tu me demande de raconter je raconte.

-Oui mais tu en parle comme si c'était…

-Oui, je sais. Mais j'aurais tout fait pour elle…

-Plus que pour moi? Demanda Rin dans un demi-sourire.

-Non, c'est différent. Nous c'était…Mettons cela sur la folie et l'impulsion de la jeunesse.

-Je serais donc une erreur de jeunesse?

-Arrête avec tes remarques. Je te connais. On parle d'un truc, tu me lance des remarques cinglantes, pour qu'on s'engueule et…Je te connais.

-Désolé, c'est un mauvais réflexe. J'ai toujours tendance à pousser les gens à bout.

-Je sais. De quoi on parlait?

-Shiaka…

-Oui, je…Tu recommences…

-Continu, fit-elle avec une moue moqueuse.

-Bref avec elle, j'ai l'impression de revivre, de vivre une seconde jeunesse. Il y a entre elle et moi cette même spontanéité dans l'amour que de jeunes gens peuvent ressentir. Ma relation avec elle m'a rajeunit, je pense qu'avec elle je ne terminerais jamais comme un vieux con…Chose qui me fait horreur.

-Alléluia.

-RIN!

-Pardon…Poursuis. Continu de parler d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que je sais d'autre? Eh bien, c'est une fille spontanée, extravertie et ouverte mais parfois trop…Elle met souvent l'accent sur les choses inutiles et préfère taire les choses graves, elle finit par tout refouler et finit par éclater et entrer dans des colères noires.

-Oulà…Oui.

-Oui, non ce que tu as vu était exceptionnel. Disons que l'on s'est disputé très très rarement. La plupart du temps elle ne s'énervait pas ou essayait de s'énerver, amis quand elle était vraiment fâchée…Elle se fâchait vraiment !

-Colère froide, c'est son côté Nara qui ressort.

-Et puis…Elle a du mal à parler de ses vrais problèmes. Comme je te l'ai dit, elle parle des choses futiles. Par exemple, je n'étais même pas au courant qu'elle faisait parti d'une brigade d'élite d'ambus! Tu te rends compte, elle ne me la même pas dit, alors que j'effectue moi-même des missions en tant qu'ambus. Comment peut-elle taire des choses aussi importante tout en me racontant de A à Z ce qu'elle a vu au cinéma ou ce qu'elle a fait pendant le week-end.

-Disons que c'est une fille maladroite qui a du mal à faire la part des choses.

-Oui, mais je ne comprend pas.

-Elle le fait sûrement exprès. Elle ne devait pas être habitué à parler d'elle.

-Mais elle ne fait que ça! Elle parle toujours d'elle, de ses amis, de sa famille, de son putain de shopping à la con.

-Oui, elle parle de ce qui l'entoure, mais d'elle, elle en te parle jamais vraiment de ce qu'elle ressent. As-tu seulement la moindre idée de ce qu'elle a ressent en ce moment ou lorsque tu as rompu avec elle ?

-Non.

-Tu ne t'intéresses pas assez à elle.

-Cela va faire plus d'un an…

-Presque deux…

-Oui enfin, cela va faire un an et demi, que tu as une relation, plus ou moins stable avec elle. Mais au final tu en l'as connais pas vraiment. Elle a l'air d'être une fille très très triste. Et ce visage radieux qu'elle arbore, cette spontanéité, cet enthousiasme, ne te parait pas trop exagéré?

-Non, je pense qu'elle est vraiment comme ça. C'est sa façon d'être.

-Que sais-tu d'elle avant son arrivée à Konoha ?

-Elle abritait cette fameuse nymphe et était le…la…elle était prisonnière de cette ordure d'Itachi. Je n'ai même pas envie de savoir ce qu'il lui a fait, fit-il avec une mine blessée.

-Quoi d'autre?

-Je sais que ce n'est pas quelques gens qu'elle a du tuer pour lui, mais des villages, parfois des villes entière pour le soulager de ses pulsions meurtrières. Je sais très bien que sa vie a été…Je sais tout ça. Et je sais qu'elle était d'abord envoyée ici pour trahir le village mais enfin de ce côté tu sais tout. Tu es aussi bien informée que moi sur les événements.

-Hmmm donc résumons : Une jeune fille qu'on enlève à ses parents à sa naissance, enlevée par Itachi Uchiwa à 5 ans qui en fait son esclave et son hôte pour sa nymphe et qui n'hésite pas à faire avec elle des jeux pervers. Lavage de cerveau et on l'envoie à 17 ans à Konoha pour trahir tout le monde sous l'identité, de toute façon vraie de la sœur de Shikamaru Nara.

Elle te rencontre, tombe amoureuse de toi, puis apprend que tu es père.

Itachi la réutilise, elle détruit malgré elle la moitié de la ville. Elle a sur la conscience plusieurs morts et une partie de la ville détruite. Puis tombe dans le coma, fais des dépressions et enchaîne les tentatives de suicide. Elle finit à l'asile, elle devient folle, et cela pendant plusieurs mois.

-A…A l'asile?

-Oui. Ca tu ne le savais pas évidemment. Tu étais parti pour fuir la vision de la chute de ta petite amie. Elle est restée très longtemps là. Et c'est grâce à sa détermination et grâce à Jiraiya-sama qu'elle s'en est sortie.

Kakashi passa ses mains sur son visage.

-Tu sais comment je sais tout ça n'est ce pas? Tu sais très bien que ma charge ici n'est pas qu'administrative.

-Je sais. Tu es incapable de rester en place et incapable de faire de la paperasse. Tu as toujours aimé l'action. Ton homme est au courant?

-Non, et je t'interdis d'en dire mot à qui que ce soit.

-Promis.Pfffffff…Ca m'a fait mal tout ça.

-Qui crois-tu en a le plus souffert? Et le reste de son histoire tu l'as connais. Tout ça pour te dire que je crois qu'après tout ce qu'elle a subit, qu'elle a le droit de faire des erreurs.

-Pourquoi tu l'as défend ?

-Je ne l'a défend pas.

-Si, Rin.

-Disons que…Je crois que tu as trouvé une fille pour toi. Mais essaye de t'intéresser plus à elle. Elle n'est pas chose acquise. Tu ne lui demandes jamais rien.

-Quand j'essaye, elle me rejette. Tu vas me dire que c'est une réaction de défense et que dans le fond elle souhaiterait que j'aille plus loin?

-Exact.

-Je commence à comprendre ta psychologie.

-Si tu l'avais comprise plus tôt, tu n'en serais pas là.

-Dis tout de suite que si elle est tombée enceinte de ce gars que c'est de ma faute!

-Non, tu y contribues.

-C'est facile ça.

-Oui.

-Pffff….C'est compliqué…soupira-t-il en se lassant tomber dans le divan.

-Non, ce n'est pas facile. Avec mon mari c'est simple. On se dit tout, ainsi on a jamais de mauvaise surprise.

-Ah oui…Tu dis tout?

-Oui, enfin…Tout sauf ça…Il sait tout de ma relation avec toi et de mes anciens amants.

-Hmmm…Mais quand même…Qu'elle soit tombée enceinte de...Lui!

-C'est qui lui?

-Kiba…Un des jeunes de la famille Inuzuka. Il a 19 ans.

-Il a presque l'âge e Shiaka. C'est toi le vieux dans l'histoire.

-Oh ça va hein.

-Hey…C'était pas moi le détournement de mineurs.

-Ce n'était pas un…Raaah…Tu m'énerves.

-Je sais, Kakashi.

-Mais tu sais quoi?

-Quoi?

-Heureusement que je t'ai toi.

-Je sais. Qu'est-ce que tu ne ferais pas sans moi?

-Rin, je suis sérieux. Je suis content que tu sois revenu. Avant d'être ma femme, tu étais ma meilleure amie.

Elle le regarda un peu étonna et l'embrassa sur la joue avec un sourire d'enfant.

-Moi aussi, je suis contente de te revoir. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué ces dernières années.

-Bon allez on va arrêter sinon on va se mettre à pleurnicher.

-Hahahaha…Alors maintenant tu vas faire quoi?

-Rien.

-Comment ça rien? A quoi il a servi mon speech alors?

-A t'exercer.

-Kakashi!

-Non, j'attendrais qu'elle vienne me voir. M'avoir débiter les malheurs de sa vie n'excusent qu'en partie ses erreurs. Et encore, je ne suis même pas sûr que cela excuse quoique ce soit…Elle t'a payé cher pour me dire tout ça?

- Kakashi…Tu es pitoyable.

-Je sais. Mais j'ai du mal à concevoir ce qu'elle m'a fait.

-Tu me l'as déjà cent mille fois. Ecoute tu peux parler toi! Ce n'était que physiques ses histoires. Et ne me dit pas que ça ne t'es jamais arrivé.

A cette réflexion le ninja ne pipa mot et son ex-femme éclata de rire.

-Tu ne changeras donc jamais? Dit-elle entre deux éclats de rire.

-C'est trop tard. Bon allez, je vais devoir filer moi. En tout cas merci. Cela m'a fait du bien de parler avec toi.

-Au plaisir mon cher ex-mari.

-Ouais. Dis au revoir à ma fille de ma part.

-D'accord. Allez Ciao.

-Salut.

* * *

A plusieurs jours de là, à Suna no Kuni, deux êtres s'étaient également rapprochés.

Le ninja passa sa main sous la jupe de la jeune fille. Il humait ses longs cheveux blonds et descendit sa culotte tandis que les mains de celle-ci se hasardaient sur son torse.

Ils se couchèrent sur le lit et firent l'amour. C'était la première fois aussi bien pour Neji que pour Aï, du moins avec une fille pour celui-ci. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par les filles. Il y avait bien Tenten qui avait des vues sur lui durant leur adolescence mais cela n'avait jamais été plus loin. Il avait toujours apprécié la konoichi brune en temps que camarade.

Ils se reposaient à présent. Aï passa sa main dans les cheveux du ninja.

-Je les préférais long.

-Ils me gênaient.

-Il n'empêche qu'ils étaient plus beau longs.

-Peut-être, les cheveux poussent, ce n'est pas une fatalité.

-Vous regrettez n'est-ce pas?

-D'avoir coupé mes cheveux?

-Vous savez très bien de quoi je parles, dit-elle en se levant montrant son dos nu.

-Avoir couché avec son élève n'est pas une chose facile à digérer.

-Dites tout de suite que je vous ai violé, lança-t-elle en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière et en lui lançant un sourire sur le côté.

Neji se retourna pour s'appuyer contre le dossier du lit.

Il la regarda un instant et lui dit :

-Tu savais tout?

-Quoi?

- Tu savais avec qui j'étais?

-Oui…Evidemment, tout le monde le sais.

-Comment ça tout le monde?

-Baaaah écoutez…Vous savez les bruits de couloirs c'est…Disons que toutes vos groupies le savaient et savaient qu'elle le l'égaleraient jamais…C'est quand même le kazekage…

-Ah ça, il ne se le prive pas pour nous le rappeler, dit-il avec un léger sourire.

-Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais envie de vous, vous savez, dit-elle en se penchant sur lui.

-Aï…Je…Je suis désolé mais…

-Oui, je sais ce que vous allez me dire. C'était une erreur et vous ne voulez pas vous attachez, je connais la chanson.

-…

-Vous allez me mettre à la porte?

-Non.

-Tiens, vous êtes plus galant que je ne l'imaginais.

-Aï...

-Oui, oui. On allez, je vais y aller. Je ne voudrais pas rater mon cours de l'après-midi. Promis, ce sera une affaire juste entre nous. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelqu'un à qui le dire. Enfin…Vous vous tournez pendant que je me change?

-Euh…mais…

-S'il-vous-plait.

-Bon.

Le ninja se retourna dans ses draps mais en l'entendant enfiler ses vêtements se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil.

Le corps blanc et laiteux de Ai reflétait la sensualité. Neji ne pouvait détourner ses yeux de ce spectacle. Elle passa sa chemise quand soudain elle sentit des bras se refermer sur elle.

-Tu ne veux pas rester encore un peu? Demanda le juunin, qui n'en revenait pas de ses paroles.

-Mais…Neji-sensei…

Il commença à l'embrasser dans la nuque et sur l'épaule tout en redéboutonnant sa chemise.

Elle se laissa faire et commença déjà à enlever sa jupe qui glissait le long de ses jambes. Il dégrafa ensuite le soutien-gorge de la jeune fille et passa sa main sur sa poitrine.


	73. Mad World Chapitre 12

**_Alala voûs m'avez convaincue allez je ne vais pas laisser m'abattre et tout retaper (waiiii -- lol)_**

_**Miu: **Une nouvelle lectrice est toujours un grand plaisîr :D Lire d'une traite, ça doit prendre une plombe, perso je ne lai meme jamais relue de peur detre effrayees par ce que jai pu ecrire, notamment au debut, c t dun mauvais lol Mais bon cela va faire deux ou trois ans que je traine cette fic derrire moi, c long tout ca seance nostalgie jla trouve bien poisseuse cette shiaka c peut etre pour me persûader quil y a plus poiseuse que moi meme lol Quand a la fin, je peux te dire que c une trilogie et que donc mad world est la dernière parti __**  
**_

_**Lady ange shadow: **Merci toi:D :D :D_

_**Molly : **Bah ecoute jai dessine quelques neji avec les cheveux courts et je peux tassûrer que ça lui va bien :p Et elle est bien cette rin après coup nonEt puis, chais pas merci detre la depuis un bon bout de temps a reviewer, ca me fais tjs plaisîr tes review tu pourrais pas dire un truc mechant pour une fois non? lol  
_

_Xylo: baaaaaaah les cheveux ça pousse hein ce n'est pas une fatalite hehe_

* * *

_**Mad world…**_

**Chapitre 12 : Boys Don't Cry – The Cure**

L'humeur d'Hinata contrastait avec l'agitation du domaine. Il y avait toujours quelque chose à faire : envoyer des faire-part de mariage, organiser la réception, commander les fleurs, la liste de mariage, …

-Hinata, je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans ta chambre au lieu de nous aider à préparer le mariage de ta petite sœur?

-J'étudie Père.

-Tu étudieras plus tard, le temps presse, ma fille.

-Père, veuillez laisser ma sœur étudier, je vous prie, fit une voix derrière celle du père. Il se retourna pour laisser place à la fine silhouette de l'adolescente.

-Hanabi! Tu devais aller chez la couturière pour…

-Pour la robe oui, je reviens!

-Ah, parfait, parfait. Bon dépêche-toi, il y a sûrement quelque chose à faire. Tu pourrais t'entraîner par exemple.

-Pèèèèèèère…Bon je vais m'entretenir avec ma grande sœur si vous le voulez bien.

-Bien, mais en traîne pas.

-Oui, père.

Elle referma la porte en soufflant.

-Alors cette robe?

-Une calamité, ils ont voulu me faire enfiler des choucroutes en soie.

-Ma pauvre…

-Tu ne la pas revu? Demande la jeune Hyûga avec une mine attristée en s'asseyant sur le lit.

-Non et pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il le fasse?

-Ben…Parce qu'il est amoureux de toi, non?

-Ca…J'ai des doutes.

-Ben si…

-Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'aider, mais j'ai bientôt mes examens et…

-J'ai l'impression que tu étudies tout le temps.

-Au moins de cette façon, Père me laisse un peu tranquille.

-Ouais, plus c'est vieux plus c'est bête.

Hinata roula des orbites et reprit ses notes de cours.

-Grande sœur, n'y-a-t-il vraiment rien que je puisse faire pour toi?

-Non, c'est gentil.

-Grande sœur, je ne te reconnais plus. Quand tu étais avec lui, tu étais complètement changée. Tu me parlais à cœur ouvert et maintenant tu…Tu es comme avant. Tu ne dis plus rien et tu restes plongée dans tes études.

-Les gens changent comme les saisons, Hanabi.

-Non. Je…Je te préférais avant. Maintenant c'est à peine si tu souris. Je n'arrive même plus à attirer ton attention. Je veux juste t'aider.

-Non, c'est juste moi. Tu ne peux pas m'aider.

L'adolescente souffla et lâcha :

-Ca y'est tu deviens aussi barbante et ennuyeuse qu'avant.

-Tu sais où est la sortie si je t'ennuie.

-Ca y'est. Même quand on te provoque tu as autant de caractère qu'une larve apathique. Tu pourrais au moins montrer de l'enthousiasme pour mon mariage.

-…

-Bon ça va j'ai compris je te laisse, lança-t-elle en claquant la porte.

Hinata n'avait même pas fait attention aux paroles de sa petite sœur. Elle rêvassait et se ressassait ses derniers moments avec Naruto. Comme à chaque fois ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle se répétait : « Tu es nulle, nulle, NULLE! Tu es pitoyable!

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine que Shiaka n'étais plus rentrée chez elle. Elle savait que les foudres allaient s'abattrent sur elle. Elle ressentit un nœud dans son estomac avant d'entrer dans sa maison, et elle avait raison…

-Tadai…

-C'EST MAINTENANT QUE TU RENTRES ??? ON S'EST FAIT UN SANG DENCRE,TU N'IMAGINES MEME PAS !! ON A CONTACTE LA BRIGADE DES NINJA AVEC TON PERE !!!CELA FAIT DES JOURS QU'ILS NONT PLUS DE TES NOUVELLES !!!!

-Maman, je…

-TAIS-TOI, TAIS-TOI !

-…

-CEST TOUT CE QUE TU TROUVES A DIRE ??

-Mais tu viens de me dire de…

-ET NE SOIS PAS INSOLENTE!

-C'EST FINI ICI? Fit une voix ferme, derrière Shiaka

-Oh, Grand-mère…

-Belle-maman, sans vous manquer de respect…

-Ouais, du respect, comme si tu m'en avais témoigné toi! Bon, viens Shiaka.

-Mais…

-Pas question! C'est une histoire entre ma fille et moi!

-Ouais, ben tu ferais mieux de lui foutre la paix à ta fille. Je souhaite parler a ma petite-fille.

-Mais il n'en est pas…

-Bon, tu viens Shiaka ?

-Oui, Grand-mère.

-MAIS JE NE VOUS PERMETS PAS DE…

-Laisse-là crier, elle s'épuisera toute seule.

Shiaka pris le bras de sa grand-mère et rebroussa chemin, tandis que sa mère continua à piailler. Lorsqu'elles furent à une distance respectable de la maison, la grand-mère lui dit :

-Pénible hein?

-Ah ça…

-Dis-moi. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour en arriver à lui donner une couleur mauvâtre à ta mère?

-Je ne suis pas rentrée depuis une semaine.

-C'est tout ?

-Eh bien…euh…Oui.

-Pffff…Ces vieux quand même.

Cette remarque eut le don de faire rire la jeune fille.

-Ah ben, tu vois quand tu veux. Tu es bien mieux avec un sourire accroché au visage, pas comme cette vieille harpie.

-Qu'avez-vous contre ma mère?

-Cela se voit tant que ça, que je ne l'aime pas?

-Un peu, dit-elle avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Eh bien, disons que j'ai trouvé intolérable sa façon de t'avoir abandonné.

-Elle ne m'a pas abandonné, je…

-Ils t'ont encore raconté le coup du Jiraiya bourré?

-Quoi? C'est quoi cette histoire? Vous me racontez des histoires?

-Non. Je vais te paraître brusque, mais je tenais à te le dire. Je n'ai pas envie de vivre sous ces mensonges, et quand je trouve une chose injuste, je le dis.

-Elle m'a abandonné? Répéta Shiaka, sidéré.

-Mouais…C'est…

-Allez-y, s'il-vous-plait, supplia Shiaka.

-Ecoute, au début tes parents manquaient vraiment d'argent…

-Ils m'ont vendus?

-Non, tais-toi, je continu. Ils ne pouvaient pas te garder, ils n'avaient aucune ressource. Ils avaient déjà beaucoup de mal avec ton grand frère. Ta mère enchaînait les petits boulots et ton père…Pfffffff…Il faisait ce qu'il pouvait. Et puis, ta mère est tombée enceinte. Malheureusement, ton père et elle étaient contre toute pratique d'avortement et disons, qu'à ce moment là, les mœurs n'étaient pas les mêmes.

-Mais, et vous…

-Oui, j'ai toujours été un peu avancé sur mon âge, il faut croire. C'est peut-être pour cela que ton père ne m'a jamais témoigné une once d'amour.

-Comment?

-Disons qu'à l'époque de la guerre contre le pays de l'eau, j'étais faiseuse d'ange, j'imagine que tu sais ce dont il s'agit et je n'étais pas fière de ce que je faisais je peux te l'assurer. Mais j'avais ton père, il était très jeune et le brave papa de celui-ci a foutu le camp depuis longtemps. Donc je peux te dire que pour nouer les deux bouts, ce n'était pas gagné. Et ce métier sur le côté me permettait de nous acheter une petite maison et de vivre hors du besoin. Mais bon, un jour on m'a dénoncé et…Mon pauvre garçon, je comprends qu'il me déteste. Il ne méritait pas ça. Je comprends qu'il me déteste. C'était un risque de faire avorter des femmes, mais je devais le faire pour qu'il puisse manger et aller à l'école. J'aimerais tellement…

La vieille femme passa sa main sur son visage et Shiaka la pris dans ses bras. Son caractère contrastait avec la fragilité de son corps.

-Grand-mère, pourquoi vous me dites tout cela. Pourquoi ne rien dire à Shikamaru?

-Ses parents ont eu le temps de le retourner contre moi, je peux te l'assurer. Et toi, mon ange. Quand j'ai appris ce qu'elle avait fait avec toi, j'étais tellement hors de moi que…Ils ne m'ont pas laissé approcher Shikamaru pendant dix ans! Je ne voulais pas te perdre. Tu ne sais pas à quel point il est horrible pour une mère de ne pas voir ses enfants. Et quand je t'ai vu la première fois…J'avais l'impression de me revoir à mes vingt ans. Une jeune fille sûre d'elle mais perdue.

-Je ne suis pas du tout sûre de moi, vous ne savez pas à quel point. Je me sens tellement nulle.

-Je comprends ça, ma poule. Je me suis sentie nulle d'être en prison, suite à la dénonciation, et de ne pas pouvoir être auprès de ton père. Je me sentais nulle qu'il ait été confié par des services sociaux.

-Combien de temps êtes-vous resté en…

-Oh, un an et demi. Les femmes que j'ai « libéré » ont écrit des lettres, manifesté. Depuis la pratique de l'avortement est toléré, mais, je ne suis pas fière. Mais malgré tout, j'ai gardé ton père. Je ne l'ai jamais abandonné. Si j'ai pris des risques, c'était pour lui offrir une vie meilleure…Shiaka. Même si on ne s'est pas beaucoup parlé, je t'aime énormément. Il suffit de te voir, pour comprendre à quel point tu souffres. Tu n'as pas le regard d'une jeune fille de presque vingt ans.

-Pourtant, je ne demande que ça.

-C'est toujours comme ça, quand on grandit trop vite. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps devant moi, je pourrais mourir dans un jour comme dans un an. J'ai eu beaucoup de regrets dans ma vie et je ne veux pas que tu connaisses ça.

-Alors, pourquoi n'allez-vous pas vous excuser envers mon père. C'était lui la victime dans l'histoire.

-Non, mais tu rêves, ce n'est pas à moi de…

-De bouger? C'est bien beau les discours, mais à quoi servent-ils lorsqu'il n'y a aucun aboutissement? Quand on dit les choses il faut les faire. Les Naras et leur dignité à la con. A quo sert cette soit-disante dignité lorsque l'on n'a aucun principe?

-Parle seulement mais…

-Oui, je parle, car j'ai l'impression que c'est ce que vous avez fait toute votre vie.

-Vous parlez, insultez. C'est bien beau de faire sa petite révolution mais ça en sert à rien. Vous me faîtes rire. Je pensais que vous étiez différente. Mais je me rend compte, que vous êtes une femme égoïste, têtue et acariâtre la caricature de vous-même n'est pas loin de la réalité. Sur ce, je vais rentrer chez moi. Chez ma mère, qui m'a certes abandonné, en me confiant à Jiraiya, mais elle au moins tente de se rattraper en s'occupant de moi et en s'excusant. Au moins, en me criant dessus, elle prouve qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi et qu'elle me porte de l'intérêt. Et non, je ne vous ressemble pas! Au revoir.


	74. Mad world Chapitre 13

* * *

_**Mayalin: **Bonjour chère nouvelle lectrice. non mais sérieux je comprend pas comment on peut lire cette brique d'une traite XD _

_**Molly**: Ah ben oui, ça c'est sûr...la délicatesse de Shiaka n'est pas des plus exemplaire. c'est vraie garce cette fille :p Et arrête avec tes syncopes lol je te promets de me grouiller d'écrire si tu m'évites des crises :p **  
**_

_**Lady shadow: **Et tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises, si tu savais ce qui va arriver hahahahaha même moi je réalises pas :p mais je t'assures que tu vas te delecter  
_

* * *

_**Mad world…**_

**Chapitre 13: The Killing Moon – Nouvelle vague (Echoes & the bunnymen)**

Le soir tombait lorsque Shiaka revint du bureau administratif des ninja. Elle avait du rendre son masque d'ambu, seul signe de son ascension hiérarchique. Elle était cependant toujours juunin, mais pouvait-on garder son grade dans ce genre de cas? Redescendra-t-elle à chuunin?

Elle ne savait pas jusqu'où sa perte d'énergie l'entraînerait. Pourrait-elle en mourir? Elle essaya de ne pas y pensait, mais l'alternative de sa mort ne cessait d'apparaître sous ses yeux.

Elle continuait son chemin et ne cessait d'avoir des sursauts en voyant des ninjas. Elle avait peur de rencontrer Kakashi. Elle craignait de le voir mais aurait également tout ce qu'elle possède pour apercevoir sa silhouette et sa démarche, qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

Elle passa à côté des groupes de ninja qui lui firent des signes de la main, elle leur répondit par un clignement d'œil, ce qui lui valu quelques sifflements. Elle en connaissait bien la moitié pour les avoir eu sous ses ordres durant quelques missions. Ces chuunin et ces juunin qui étaient bien plus âgés qu'elles la taquinaient souvent malgré le grand respect qu'ils lui portaient. D'ailleurs ils leur arrivait de la surnommer « la pucelle » dû à son jeune âge, malgré le fait qu'elle devait bien plus s'y connaître que la majorité de ses sous-fifres, mais elle savait que cela n'avait rien de bien méchant. Elle repensa à quelques anecdotes quand une main vint lui claquer entre les omoplates.

-Heyyyyyyyyyy Shiaka-sempai, comment ça vaaa?

Deux fins bras vinrent l'entourer.

-Aaargh, Hanabi tu me casses les côôôtes.

-Mais où étais-tu passée? Ca fait perpet' que j'essaye de te joindre. J'ai appelé chez toi , mais je suis seulement tombé sur un hystérique qui…

-Cela devait être ma mère…

-Oui enfin bref il faut trop qui je parle avec toi…

-Pour le mariage?

-Quoi? T'es au courant?

-Oui, je ne sais plus qui me l'a dit…Ah oui, c'est ton futur beau-frère.

-Naruto?

-Ben…Oui, fit Shiaka avec un demi-sourire.

-Oh, je vois…D'ailleurs c'est pas la joie entre ces deux là.

-Il n'a toujours pas été parler avec Hinata ?

-Euh, non…Je ne pense pas.

-Mais quel gland! Ils sont fous l'un de l'autre et…Raaah ça m'énerve ces gens qui ont tout pour être heureux et qui gâchent tout.

-Tu lui as parlé?

-Oui, oui. Je l'ai vu hier ou avant-hier, je ne sais plus. Je n'ai plus aucune notion du temps. Enfin bref, la chose est que je l'ai vu et il m'a dit qu'il allait lui parler et blablabla. Tu vois le genre quoi, déclaration enflammé avec les tambours et les feux d'artifice comme dans les films. Bon j'espère qu'il fera ça aujourd'hui, avec ou sans feu d'artifice, j'irais en acheter pour lui q'il le veux, mais qu'il se refoute avec Hinata, bon sang!! C'est pas possible ça, faut vraiment être bête pour passer à côté du bonheur!!!

Sans s'en rendre copte Shiaka était à présent en train de crier dans la rue sous les regards inquiets des passant et de la tête interloquée d'Hanabi.

-Oùla, Shiaka toi t'a soit besoin de vacances soit besoin d'une chambre d'hôtel avec Kakashi.

-Non, c'est fini avec lui et oui j'ai sacrément besoin de vacances car ma tête ressemble à une pastèque tellement elle est remplie. J'ai l'impression que je vais exploser de l'intérieur. En fait, tu voulais me parler de quoi?

-Euh, non non….De rien…hum, bon ben euuuuuuh bone vacances, hein?

-Hanabi, y'a un problème?

-Un problème? Quel problème? Les problèmes je crois que c'est toi qui les as pour le moment, surtout que c'est la première fois que je te vois comme ça, hum…Je voulais juste savoir si tu pouvais m'aider à convaincre la styliste de ne pas m'habiller comme une citrouille c'est tout.

-C'est si horrible que ça?

-Si tu savais…Elle veut me mettre un NŒUD dans les cheveux!

-Pourquoi tu ne mets pas un kimono traditionnel?

-Ah ça…Père veut prouver qu'il n'est pas si ringard en m'offrant une robe moderne, mais tu parles d'une modernisation, on se croirait 50 ans en arrière.

-C'est déjà quelque chose.

-Mais Shiaka, je ne veux pas paraître pour une ringarde, que vont dire mes amis , et puis je vais avoir des remarques assassines de Gackt sur ma tenue, je parie.

-Demande lui d'être ton styliste.

-Ouh, non je ressemblerais à une dominatrice sado-maso avec lui, il a toujours eu une forte attirance pour le cuir.

-Mais il n'a que quatorze ans.

-Bientôt seize, Shiaka, il a un an de plus que nous.

-Ah oui, et ça avance avec Rin ?

-Une catastrophe, il a essayé de lui faire une déclaration, qu'elle a pris comme une agression et il a huit points de suture.

-Pauvre chou…

-Bof, il pourrait lui foutre la paix à Rin, il peut avoir toutes les pouffes qu'il veut! Il suffit de le voir de balader avec sa horde de fan, et il faut toujours qu'il chante, ça m'agace.

-Il chante bien, non?

-Oui, enfin non, il a une voix bizarre. Un peu ça va, mais faut pas pousser mémé dans l'escalier.

-Bah, on veut toujours ce que l'on ne peut pas avoir. Et sinon ta copine végétale là?

-Ma copine végétale? Ah oui Ema…Hahaha…Ouais elle s'entraîne comme une acharnée avec son grand cousin Yamato.

-Tiens, ça me dit quelque chose ce nom.

-Ouais c'est Denzou, il était le maître de Naruto pendant un temps, un ptit problème avec Kakashi, enfin rien de bien important.

-Ah si, je me souviens de lui…Un ambu…Un grand brun avec de grands yeux?

-Oui, c'est lui.

-Ouais, j'l'ai vaguement entrevu dans la bâtisse du kazekage, il parlait avec Sakura.

-Forcément, vu qu'elle était dans la même équipe que Naruto.

-Oh, tiens en parlant de Sakura, faudrait qu'on fasse une soirée entre filles.

-Shiaka, je suis trop grande pour les soirée pyjama.

-Mais regardez-moi cette rabat-joie. Ca y'est ça se marie donc ça en veux plus rien faire pffffff. J'ai bientôt vingt ans et alors? Il n'y a pas d'âge pour s'amuser entre filles. Alalalah, il n'y a donc plus personne de marrant dans ce village.

-C'est bon, j'rigole. Moi, j'veux bien. C'est juste pour vous, si vous avez envie ou pas de vous enticher d'une gamine comme moi pendant la soirée.

-Mais Hanabi, à toit toute seule tu vaux l'addition de l'âge mental de Sakura, moi ou Tenten.

-J'te crois pas. Sakura-san est une fille très sérieuse et…

-Mouahahahaha. Sérieuse la Sakura? File lui une bouteille à aphonner et elle se retrouver sur les tables à chanter. Méfie-toi des apparences.

-Je demande à voir, fit Hanabi, quelque peu réticente.

-Mais ouais, enfin c'est juste une idée, après faut voir si ça arrange les autre.

-Oui, j'espère, ajouta-t-elle très enthousiaste. Et pour ma robe, tu veux bien m'aider? Tu peux venir demain soir?

-Très bien, à huit heures?

-Oui, merci!

-Ok, à demain!

-Salut!

* * *

-Oui, Hinata, je voudrais m'excuser pour mon comportement, je t'aime et…Je donnerais tous les ramens du monde pour te revoir et je…je… 

Naruto bégayait devant son miroir tandis qu'il cherchait ses mots pour prouver son amour à son reflet. Une petite sonnerie retentit et celui-ci se laissa tomber sur son lit tandis qu'il prit son portable pour lire le message qu'il venait de recevoir qui disait :

« Bouge toi le cul. Aimablement. Shiaka »

-Cela a le mérite d'être clair, se dit Naruto.

Il fit un pas en avant, puis trois pas en arrière.

-Peur ? Moi peur ? Se dit le blond, Non mais tu rêves…Hahahaha…haha…Ha…A…Hum…Tiens j'ai pas un truc à faire ? Bon j'ai déjà fait trois fois mon lit, j'ai déjà bourré mon bordel sous mon pieu, euuuuh…J'ai déjà vérifié quinze fois si les fenêtres étaient fermé et si j'avais éteint le gaz…Bon, je suis prêt…Hum…Mouis…Bon, je vais y aller…J'y vais là…Je cours je vole….Bon…ben…Quand faut y aller, il faut y aller…

Il avança par petit pas vers sa porte, jetant sans cesse des regards vers l'arrière. Il déglutit, posa sa main sur la poignée, tourna les clefs et ouvrit la porte, tombant nez à nez avec une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs.

-OUaaaaïïe…

-Oh…Euh…Aaaah…Je passais dans le coin…Je…Je… Ajouta-t-elle aussi rapidement que son teint pris un teint pourpre.

Naruto reprit sa respiration et begaya :

-Hi…Hi…Hinatailfautabsolumentquonparle!

-Quoi?

Il secoua rapidement sa tête, prit la poignée de la fille et l'amena à l'intérieur. Il ferma la porte en passant son bras à côté de l'Hyûga.

Ils restèrent ainsi sans oser parler, évitant le regard de l'un et de l'autre.

-Je…Commencèrent-ils en même temps…

Naruto prit une grande inspiration, s'agenouilla devant elle et déclara :

-Hinata, Pardon, Pardon, je suis un con, je t'aime et…Pardon, je t'aime. Je…J'arrête pas de penser à toi…Rah c'est chiant…Merde, je t'aime comme un fou, est-ce que tu veux encore de moi? Est-ce que tu accepteras le plus grand crétin de la terre comme petit ami de nouveau?

Il y eut un long blanc, qu'Hinata casa avec un petit rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y de drôle, demanda Naruto en levant sur elle ses grands yeux bleus crédules

-Hihihi…Tu es si drôle, Naruto-kun.

-Tu te moques de moi? Fit-il en se relevant, la dépassant maintenant de deux têtes.

-Non…Hihi…Je…Je en passais pas dans le coin, en fait…

-Je suis peut-être stupide, mais ça je l'avais compris.

-Oho, quelle évolution, ironisa-t-elle.

-Bon, si c'est pour te moquer, tu peux partir.

-Vraiment ? Il y a deux secondes, tu étais à genoux à me demander pardon et maintenant tu veux me chasser ?

-Ah oui, merde c'est vrai, je…

-Hihi…Tu es vraiment impossible. Je te pardonne.

-Ah oui, donc euh…On est…Enfin on peut, commença-t-il en préparant sa bouche en cœur.

Il n'eut qu'à la place, ne petite tape sur le nez.

-Maiiiis…

-Baka! Les réconciliations sont toujours trop rapides avec toi.

-Tu préfères qu'on reste fâché ?

-Non, mais…Laisse tomber, bon je suppose qu'on va se diriger vers l'autel de la réconciliation , fit-elle avec un demi-sourire.

-J'imagine, dit-il avec un air candide, la guidant vers sa chambre.


	75. Mad world Chapitre 14

_**ATTENTION CHAUD CHAUD CHAUD LE NOUVEAU CHAPITRE, VOUS L'ATTENDIEZ ET LE VOILAAA  
**_

_**Mayalin **Merci chère __lectrice ( à moins que tu en sois un homme mais ça m'étonnerais :p)! o**  
**_

_**Molly Stevensen: ** Injuste, sans doute, mais bon la grand-mère n'est pas tendre non plus. Hep j'ai vite posté un chapitre pour t'éviter la syncope :p_

_**Lady Ange Shadow:** Il était tps qu'elle la mette en veileuse celle-là, non mais quelle vieille chieuse:p_

_**Miyu Satzuke:** OUille, t'es un peu bizarre toi lol une boulimique de fic sans doute Mais enfin!!!Mais Dors!!! XD C'est quoi? je ne pensais pas que je dégraderais à ce point la vie de quelques personnes lol Et si c'est ta revue la plus longue c aussi une des plus longues que jai eu le plaisir de lire Mais oui je laime bien aussi ma petite Shiaka, même si parfois elle est casse pied, mais c'est ça qui est chouette, le genre d'anti héros, qui as plus de défauts que de qualités. Parfois futile, grave, puérile ou autre Et qu'est-ce qu'il a mon Miu, je l'adore ce petit là, c'est une excuse de tester les capacités de stoïcisme de Shikamaru **  
**_

* * *

_**Mad world…**_

**Chapitre14: Colorblind – The Dresdendolls**

**-**Tetsu?

-Présent!

-Maho-chan?

-Miu, on est que trios, le décompte n'est pas difficile.

-Subordonné je n'ai pas besoin de votre avis.

-Hey, depuis quand on est devenu tes subordonnés, bouffon! S'enquit Tetsu, qui prit Maho par les épaules.

-Subordonné, vous contestez mes ordres?

-Tu veux le sentir le subordonné? Menaça Tetsu, en brandissant ton poing.

-Oh oui oh oui, Testu, je veux te sentiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir, mima Miu avec une voix fluette en touchant le torse de Tetsu du bout des doigts ;

-Raaaaaaaah, tu m'énerves, garde tes doigts chez toi.

-Non ne pars pas. Et toi Maho, tu veux sentir des…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'une décharge électrique lui traversa les épaules.

-Aïe…Tetsu-chou, pas sur tes camarades.

-Alors arrête tes conneries.

-Pffff…Depuis que tu es avec notre princesse, t'es plus marrant. On ne déconne plus comme avant, je me rappelle des fois où nous allions dans le fion faire des choses et…

-Qu…QUOI ??? Maho, n'écoutes pas, ce n'est pas vrai que…

-Et t'en redemandais petit cochon…

-MAIS C'EST FINI OUI?

Cette voix venait de la porte, Shikamaru venait de débarquer une valise à la main, tenant Temari de l'autre.

-Ca va Maho, il ne t'a pas trop fait chier? S'enquit le juunin.

-Non, ça va c'est gentil.

-Et personne ne s'inquiète pour moi? Pleurnicha Tetsu, qui essaya de dégager les mains baladeuses de Miu.

-Meuh, non tu peux te défendre tout seul. Répondit Shikamaru, qui déposa ses affaires, tout en passant un doigt sur les meubles pour veiller à la poussière.

-Mais Maho…

-Oh, arrête de te trouver des excuses…Miu qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Je me languissais de votre absence, mon seigneur et maître des plaisirs charnels.

Temari esquissa un sourire, alla voir Maho et Tetsu rien rater de la confrontation entre les deux mâles.

-De quel droit oses-tu m'appeler ainsi petit vermisseau.

-Il me semble que vous ne vous plaigniez pas de la furtivité et du talent du petit vermisseau autrefois, Sensei…Mon Seigneur et maître…

-Que…Je…N'écoute pas Temari, il raconte des…

-Mon amour, ce n'est pas grave, je t'aimerais toujours…Dit-elle en caressant les cheveux de la petit fille.

-Mais n'en rajoute pas une couche !

-Sensei, je suis si heureux, formons une famille !!!! S'exclama l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, qui se lançait littéralement dans les bras de son professeur.

-Mais c'est fini, oui !!! Tu vas me lâcher, oui ??? Miu, Tetsu dehors !!!

-Mais j'ai rien fait! Geignit Tetsu.

Tetsu posa vite un baiser sur le front de Maho, tandis qu'il fut repoussé avec Miu, par le professeur, qui finit par claquer la porte.

-Bon débarras!

-Tu n'es pas très gentil avec tes élèves, Siffla Temari.

-Hé, attend tu n'a pas ces zigotos, deux fois par semaines à ce que je sache.

-Non mais j'ai tous les soirs, la plus mignonne de toute les petite filles. Kawaiiiiii !

-J'ai douze ans, coupa Maho.

Shikamaru observa sa femme, puis Maho et murmura :

-Kiba a peut-être raison…

-Quoi?

-Oh rien, Sinon Maho, ça va ? Tout s'est bien passé pendant notre absence?

-Oui, Miu a insisté pour venir tous les jours me préparer à manger, bien que je sache me débrouiller toute seule.

-Il sait cuisiner lui?

-Oui, très bien, c'est pour cela que Tetsu insistait pour venir tous les soirs lorsque Miu venait.

-C'est vrai ça ?

-Non, pas du tout. C'est parce que Tetsu ne veut pas me laisser seule trente secondes avec Miu.

-…

-Mais il cuisine quand même très bien, ajouta-t-elle rapidement.

- Je n'en doute pas, répondit le juunin, en déballant ses affaires. Il y a des messages ?

-Oui, Shiaka-san est passé aujourd'hui et…

-Shiaka!!! Merde!! Tu sais où elle est?

-Chez vos parents, j'imagines.

-Oui, OK. Bon Maho, Temari, je files chez les vieux et je reviens.

-Shika, tu veux que je t'accompagne ?…Pas que je doute de tes compétences diplomatiques mais…

-Non, c'est bon, restes ici avec Maho, cria-t-il avant de claquer la porte.

Elles se regardèrent étonnés.

-Cela ne me regarde peut-être pas, mais il me semble que c'est plutôt grave avec Shiaka-san.

-Tu l'as dit, enfin je le laisse s'occuper de ça. C'est une histoire de famille.

-En parlant de famille…

-Oui ?

-Pour ma mère, je…Est-ce qu'elle…Enfin, a demandé de ms nouvelles ?

Temari eut un air attristé et répondit honnêtement :

-Non.

-Je vois, j'imagine que je vais devoir faire une croix dessus. Dit Platement Maho en se levant du canapé.

-Maho, je…

-Merci Temari-san de vous occuper de moi, j'en sais pas si un jour je vous le rendrais, mais sachez que je vous en suis reconnaissante.

-Maho…

-Je suis fatiguée à présent, je vais aller me coucher, bonne nuit.

-Oui, bonne nuit.

* * *

Shikamaru trottina jusque la maison de ses parents. Il vit dans le jardin un des cerfs l'élevage de ses parents. Il attrapa le cerf par les rênes et l'amena à l'étable qui se trouvais a cinq minutes de là, à l'aurais de la forêt. Il entra dans l'écurie et vit sa petite sœur étendue dans une motte de foin à somnoler. 

Il pris une poignée de graines dans le sceau accroché à un boxer et le lui lança dans la figure.

-Heyyy !

-Ca t'apprendra à laisser les cerfs s'échapper.

-Rooooh mais il allait revenir, tiens la preuve !

-Ma sœur…Tu es stupide ou tu le fais exprès ?

-Oui, bon d'accord j me suis peut-être un peu assoupie.

-Tu parles tu ronflais même.

-Mais je ne ronfles pas, s'exclama-t-elle.

-Tu t'entends quand tu dors peut-être?

-Non, mais mes amants ne m'ont jamais dit ça!

-Ce serait le comble, t'es déjà tellement bourré de défauts qu'ils n'ont pas voulu appuyer sur la gachette.

-Gnégnégné…Bon tu viens faire quoi toi ici ? Tu viens de Suna No Kuni c'est ça.

-Ouais, et je suis venu te réconforter.

- Ben Bravo, tu es très convaincant.

-Non Shiaka, je suis sérieux. J'étais là quand tu as dit à Temari que tu étais enceinte de Kiba.

-Ouais et comment a réagit Kiba?

-Figure-toi qu'il était déjà parti...

-Ah, ben je lui dirais moi-même.

-Mais quelqu'un d'autre s'est senti concerné.

-Qui…Oh NON !

-Si…

-OHMONDIEUMONDIEUMONDIEU, oh c'est pas vrai !!! J'étais sûre que Kiba serait là...Oh merde!

-Ouais, mais attend, tu peux m'expliquer comment tu as pu coucher avec Gaara, je comprend pas…Il est tellement.

-Tellement quoi?

-Je sais pas j'le sens pas ce gars…Il fous les boules.

-Non écoute, on va mettre ça sur le dos de l'instant et ça battait un peu de l'aile avec Kakashi.

-Tu ne m'as pas dit ça.

-Ben...J'vais pas tout te dire, tu as déjà assez d'emmerdes comme ça.

-Mais on s'en fous, je suis ton frère quand même.

-Oui, mais on va dire que les rares conversations qui touchaient avec mes remations m'ont…Hum…Convaincu que tu n'étais pas la meilleure personne à qui je devrais me confier pour ce genre de choses.

-Dis tout de suite que je suis un vieux con à l'esprit fermé.

-Oui c'est un peu ça.

-Pétasse

-Larve amorphe.

-Oh ça va, sale peste. Enfin Gaara s'est senti vidé et bon, Neji loin d'être con a tout compris.

-Putain…Faut que je discute avec eux.

-Oui, parce que tu viens de détruire un couple là, bon c'était des pédés, ça me dégoûte un peu mais j'ai de l'estime pour Neji.

-C'est bon, c'est de l'amour, où est le problème?

-Deux mecs qui se trempent le pinceau dans…

-Non, ignore ma question. Mais je dois absolument répare les dégâts. J'en ai marre tout tombe sur ma gueule au même moment là.

-Qui sème le…

-Oui, écrase avec tes proverbes, veux-tu.

-Soit, on rentre à la maison?

-Ouais, enfin je sais pas quoi faire là. Dit-elle en se relevant tout en retirant des brindilles dans ses cheveux.

-J'en sais rien moi. C'est toi la pro de la diplomatie d'habitude. Excuse-toi.

-Mais je n'ai même pas d'excuse valable, j'étais même pas bourrée, bon lui par contre était totalement plein.

-Ah…C'est déjà ça.

-Mais non patate on s'en fous de ça. Enfin, je parle d'abord à Gaara ou à Neji.

-Moi je dirais Gaara.

-Ok, je vais d'abord appeler Neji alors.

-T'as entendu ce que j'ai dis?

-Oui, mais pour faire les choses avec tact je ferais mieux d'exécuter le contraire de ce que tu dis.

-Sympa, Lâcha-t-il avec une moue boudeuse.

Elle roula des orbites et en profiter pour lui piquer l'élastique qui était dans les cheveux de son frère.

-Hé !!!

-Eh bien, ils ont beaucoup poussé tes cheveux depuis le temps. Ils sont presque aussi longs que les miens.

-C'est normal tu vas toutes les semaines chez le coiffeur.

-Non, je n'y vais qu'une fois par moi.

-C'est pareil, tu dépenses quand même ta thune a des conneries.

-Ce ne sont pas des conneries.

-Si, bon allez rend moi cet élastique.

-Rabat-joie.

Ils arrivèrent a seuil de la porte.

-Oh Shikamaru, bonsoir mon chéri. Tu restes manger?

-Non, merci. Temari va me cuisiner de très bonnes conserves.

-Ce n'est pas sérieux ça. Tu en manges plus de légumes, regardes-toi tu es livide. Viens manger à la maison avec Temari et je lui apprendrais de bonnes choses à cuisiner car des pizzas ou des ramens tous les jours ce n'est pas une bonne nutrition.

-Wai wai, dit-il en soupirant.

-Bon, je sers la table, Shikamaru tu restes!

-Mais…

-mais oui, mon chéri, je suis sûre que tu as très faim.

-Non, je…

-Discute pas, coupa Shiaka, elle aura toujours le dessus.

-Shiaka, interpella la mère dans sa cuisine, J'ai fait de la limonade tu en veux?

-Non, ça va.

-Avec des glaçons?

-J'ai pas soif.

-D'accord, je te fais un grand verre alors.

-Là, tu vois, grinça Shiaka. Un vrai mur cette mère, elle n'entend que ce qu'elle veux entendre.

Il passa une tête par la cuisine et demanda à sa mère, qui tendit le verre de limonade à sa petite sœur :

-Il est où Papa?

-Il est chez ta grand-mère, rétorqua-t-elle, va savoir, mais elle veut absolument lui parler.

-De quoi?

-Ah ça…En tout cas elle a dit que c'était urgent.

Shiaka sourit discrètement et se souvint de sa dernière conversation avec sa grand-mère.

-Bon…

Ils mangèrent quelque chose qui ressemblait à du ragoût de lapin, mais ils n'étaient pas sûr de l'origine de la viande.

-Alors Shiaka, comment vont tes missions?

-Ah…J'ai porté ma démission.

-Comment ça! S'exclama sa mère.

-Oui, j'ai eu quelques problèmes donc…

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu va faire de ta vie. Tu penses que ton père et moi allons constamment t'entretenir?

-Si c'est un problèmes, j'ai mis assez d'argent sur le côté pour vivre seule et…

-Non, pas question que tu t'en ailles, je te connais t ferais des bêtises.

-mais, tu viens de dire que…

-Bon écoute, ne me fais pas passer pour une idiote, ma fille, je…

-Au fait! La famille de Temari te fait ses salutations! Coupa Shikamaru pour sauver la mise à sa petite sœur.

-Comme c'est charmant, nous devrions les inviter un jour.

-Oui, enfin ils sont un peu nombreux.

-Combien?

-Entre dix et vingt.

-Ah…Bon, on devra se contenter d'inviter ses parents.

-Euh…Sa mère est décédée à la naissance de Gaara et son père est mort au cours d'une guerre.

-Ah…

-Hrum! En tout cas le repas était deg…délicieux Maman, merci beaucoup, fit Shikamaru en faisant mine de se lever.

-Bon, tu veux en emporter un peu pour chez toi?

-Euh, non c'est gentil.

-D'accord, au revoir mon chéri et n'hésite pas à revenir avec Temari.

-J'y aviserais. Shiaka tu viens?

-Wai…

Ils se levèrent et allèrent dans le petit jardin devant la maison pour discuter un peu.

-Au fait Shiaka, il y a quelque chose dont je voulais te parler depuis longtemps, c'est à propos de ta baisse de chakrâ.

-Ah ouais…c'est affreux, je me sens vraiment pathétique. Je ne sais même plus défoncer un arbre, j'ai autant de force qu'une konoichi de seconde zone. C'est dur de passer d'un extrême à l'autre, je parie que je ne pourrais même pas le défendre si on m'agresse.

-Justement, j'ai peut-être une solution.

-Quoi ça? Le suicide.

-Non tais-toi et écoute moi. Bon, tu vois la tante Nemne ?

-Non

-Mais si, elle était là à mon mariage.

-Ecoute vous êtes des centaines dans ce clan, venant de partout, alors crois-moi quand je te dis que je ne me rappelle pas de tout le monde.

-Bon et bien cette tante a été victime, il y a longtemps d'un mauvais charme et…

-Lancé par qui ?

-Hrum…Par la femme de son amant, enfin lançé par un sorcier mais commandité par elle.

-Tiens tiens.

-Bref, pendant longtemps ce mauvais charme la torturé, elle n'arrivais pas à dormir torturé de douleur la nuit. Et un jour elle est allé voir la chamane Polraga qui l'a aidé à défaire ce mauvais sort.

-Ben tiens, abracadabra!

-Ecoutes, je n'y croyais pas jusqu'à cette histoire.

-Shika, tu as passé l'âge de ces conneries.

-Non, pour ce qui est de cette histoire c'est vrai. J'ai été un jour dormir chez cette tante quand j'étais môme et ce que j'ai vu ce soir là était vraiment…C'était affreux. J'avais fait un cauchemar ce soir donc je suis allé voir la tante Nemne dans sa chambre et je l'ai vu convulsé par terre. Elle se tordait dans tous les sens et quelque chose bougeait dans son ventre, je ne saurais pas dire quoi mais…je peux te jurer que cette histoire est vraie car je l'ai vue!

-Bon peut-être mais qui te dit que ma perte de force est liée à un truc surnaturel.

-Je ne sais pas, mais tu peux essayer. Elle a soigné ma tante donc tout est possible.

-Pfff…Je sais pas, je n'ai jamais vraiment cru à ça…Mais j'y penserais si tu veux, OK?

-Penses-y vraiment.

-Ouais…Attend un peu! Cette sorcière ce ne serait pas la mère de Maho?

-Si.

-OK, je vais la voir mais pas pour qu'elle me soigne, je vais aller lui casser les dents à cette connasse de…

-Shiaka, laisse tomber tu as juste besoin de ses donc…le reste on verra.

-Ca va me foutre la haine de…

-Je sais Shiaka, c'est une vieille folle tout le monde le sait, elle maltraitait sa fille. Mais Maho n'a jamais vu les choses comme ça, pour elle sa mère est juste un peu malade et triste.

-Oui, c'est sa mère, on ne pourra jamais changer ça, mais je trouve cela vraiment triste pour cette petite fille.

-Je sais, mais elle accepte sa situation et…même si ce sont deux boulets, elle a toujours Parano et Nympho qui veillent sur elle.

-Tetsu et Miu j'imagine?

-Evidemment, qui d'autre?

-Oh rien. Bon, si j'ai le temps j'irais voir la mauvaise mère, je te le promets.

-Bon, je vais y aller ou sinon ma splendide femme va s'inquiéter.

-OK, remet-lui mon bonjour.

-Ce sera fait, bonne nuit ma sœur.

-Ciao, frérot.


	76. Mad world Chapitre 15

_**Mad world…**_

**Chapitre15: Dis-lui oui – Benabar**

Réponses aux reviews :

Temari50 :Tiens une nouvelle ! ça nous fait toujours très plaisir ça On est bien contente que ça te plaise et ne te décourage pas par le nombres de chapitre ce serai dommage ! bon courage et bonne lecture !

Molly : Désolées pour l'attente !! On a de gros problèmes avec nos ordi pour le moment pour nous faire pardonner voilà on en met deux d'un coup …Wahou trop fort ca !!!

Lady Ange Shadow : Le mariage Shino-Hanabi ?...mmmmmmh…On y travaille sérieusement mais comme on aime faire les choses en grand ca demande bcp de réflexion pour nos petits cerveaux et donc du temps mais ca vient ca vient !!

Miyu Satzuke : bon comme ton cas a l'air assez radical, voilà une double rasade anti-stress tout frais tout chaud en espérant que la bête n'a pas encore tout démoli sur son passage lol bonne lecture.

Encore un grand merci a ceux qui nous suivent, nous encouragent et nous lisent depuis si longtemps en espérant que ca vous plais toujours autant et si pas faites le quand même savoir .

Tous les matins depuis cinq semaines la même pensée la hante. Lui, toujours lui…Son absence lui casse la tête, qu'il crève et brûle en enfer, stupide, stupide épouvantail grisonnant.

Le réveil sonna, elle soupira et le balança contre le mur. Il cria un dernier gémissement avant de s'éteindre. D'ailleurs un rayon de soleil la narguait, depuis plus de deux ans elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé l'envie d'y mettre un velux. Elle se leva et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa chambre. Elle regarda les photos collées à son mur, à côté de son lit. Elle regarda une photo qui datait de ses vacances à la mer avec ses amis, elle y montrait elle, Gaara et Neji autour d'une énorme bouteille de saké, le jour de la fête au village près de leur auberge. Elle sourit puis eut une vague de tristesse et se remémorant ce qui s'était passé.

Elle enleva le t-shirt qui lui servait de pyjama et se planta devant sa garde robe. Les vêtements dépassaient de ci et là, elle pensa à acheter une nouvelle garde robe. Elle saisi un pull noir à col roulé, un simple t-shirt et un pantalon large kaki. Elle n'avait plus envie de mettre de jolies choses et d'avoir l'air séduisante. Elle ne se maquillait plus et se regardait même plus dans un miroir, elle les fuyait même.

Elle descendit, mit ses chaussures et parti. Elle n'avait pas encore mangé, il devait être neuf heure du matin et se dit qu'elle méritait bien quelque chose de sucré, gras et bien calorifique. Elle se fichait de tout et avait envie de chose qui n'était pas bon pour elle. Elle décida d'aller dans la pâtisserie de Chouji, cela faisait un bout de temps qu'elle n'avait plus vu le meilleur ami de son frère, pas qu'elle ne connaisse très bien mais elle trouvait qu'il avait un sourire et une bonne humeur à réchauffer les cœurs les plus froids.

Elle entra dans la jolie boutique et entendit un grand :

-Shiaka, quelle surprise!

-Hey, Chouji ça fait longtemps!

-Oui et je t'en veux de ne pas être venue plus tôt.

-Désolé, mais avant je faisais attention à mon poids, maintenant je m'en fiche et je veux bien prendre dix kilos!

-Ahahaha, c'est une bonne nouvelle pour mon commerce ça, alors je vous sers quoi chère cliente?

-Huuum, se tâta devant la vitrine, je veux deux de ces éclairs au chocolats, ce petits truc à la crème, une part de ce gâteau et euh…Ces petits machins à la fraise là.

-Hahahahaha…c'est tout?

-Non, tu peux me rajouter un petit gâteau à la banane.

-Et bien, ça te réussi cette nouvelle résolution.

-Et comment!

La clochette au-dessus de la porte du magasin sonna.

-Bonjour Mada…Oh Bonjour Kurenai ! Lança gaiement Chouji.

Shiaka se retourna ouvrit de grands yeux, fixa la femme de sas en haut et…

-Mais vous…VOUS ETES ENCEINTE !!

-Observatrice avec ça ! Dit Kurenai e riant aux éclats. Salut Chouji, un simple pain gris s'il-te-plait mon grand. Ah Shiaka, j'entend toujours parler de toi, si tu savais à quel point il nous casse les pieds celui-là…

-Qui ça?

-Kakashi, pardi! Il nous casse les pieds depuis environ deux mois avec toi, Shiaka par-ci Shiaka par-là…

-Mais c'est lui qui m'a quitté il y a…

-Oui et bien pour la santé mentale de Asuma et de moi-même retourne avec! Il viens tous les soir radoter chez Asuma. Autant au début, je le soutenais autant là j'en ai ras le bol. Il squatte toute la nuit, je n'ai plus de vie intime maintenant et avec l'arrivée du petit…

-Vous savez si c'est une fille ou un garçon à ce stade? Demanda le maître pâtissier.

-Surprise, fit la femme en posant son index sur ses lèvres. Bon je te disais, fit-elle en se tournant vers Shiaka, oui, ma fille, pour le bien être de l'humanité et de mon couple, retournes avec lui!

-Mais il m'a quitté et…Attendez deux secondes, pourquoi vous encouragez tant notre couple, vous n'êtes pas plutôt du genre à être choqué par notre relation?

-Non pourquoi?

-Parce que la première fois qu'il m'a quitté c'était lorsque nous nous sommes mutuellement surpris dans cette grande vous vous souvenez?

-Oui, affirma-t-elle en rosissant légèrement.

-Et après cela il m'a quitté car vous risquiez de nous balancer.

-Moi ?

-Oui.

-Ah ben merci ! Il me voit toujours comme une cafteuse celui-là! J'le retiens.

-Pourquoi « toujours » ?

-Non, mais c'est parce que…Bon il faut savoir que Kakashi est de quatre ans mon aîné, et il sortait à une époque, quand il avait douze ans, avec ma grande sœur. Evidemment quand j'étais gamine, bon j'étais une enfant, j'avais demandé à table, lorsque nous dînions en famille, à mes parents, pourquoi il y avait un ninja aux cheveux gris, qui venait en cachette dans la chambre de ma sœur pour passer sa main sous son t-shirt. Et bon, c'était une question naïve, depuis Kakashi traîne cette vieille rancœur envers moi, vu qu'il s'est fait humilié en se faisant engueuler par mon père publiquement, lorsque Kakashi venait chercher ses missions.

Chouji explosa de rire tandis que Shiaka était abasourdi.

-Ca me tue qu'il soit aussi stupide, dit-elle.

-Ah ça! Dit Kurenai en payant son pain. Bon sur ce, je vais y aller. Je dois passer chez la couturière pour une robe sur les mesures de mon nouveau corps. Pffff, j'ai l'impression d'être une vieille à avoir mal au dos tout le temps.

-Je vous trouve, cependant resplendissante, avoua honnêtement Shiaka.

-Merci, tu es gentille. Au revoir Chouji, et toi penses à ce que je t'ai dit hein !

-Oui oui.

La konoichi s'en alla, son pain sous le bras.

-Bon, on va les payer ces gâteaux non?

Shiaka se tourna vers lui, baissa les yeux pour regarder son ventre sous ce t-shirt déteint et ses fesses dans son pantalon anti-sexy, elle releva son regard sous la montagne de gâteau qu'elle avait commandé et dit :

-Euh…je crois que je vais finalement simplement prendre une bouteille d'eau !

Il était dix heures du matin et Kakashi revenait d'une éprouvante mission dans un pays limitrophe. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis deux jours, il avait dû voler quelques documents bien gardés et pour cela avait dû utiliser toute son acuité. De pénibles poches s'étaient creusées sous ses yeux et il e rêvait que d'une chose, c'était de se glisser sous son lit, mais d'abord il devait se taper la partie ennuyeuse dans la pratique des arts martiaux : le rapport!

Il se traîna comme il put jusqu'au bureau de l'Hokage et eut un haut le cœur et eut le réflexe de se dissimuler. Shiaka allait dans le sens inverse, et avec la foule dans la rue commerciale elle ne l'avait pas aperçu, heureusement pensa-t-il.

Il l'observa portant, il eut du mal à croire que c'était elle. Elle avait les traits tirés, l'air usé et pour une fois ne s'était pas habillé de façon coquette et voyante, à vrai dire à la voir comme ça on aurait presque dit une vétéran ninja.

Il sourit à cette pensée, elle avait bien changé son ancienne petite amie. Il la regarda s'éloigner à quelques mètres de lui. Un homme qui devait faire deux fois la taille de la jeune fille, la bouscula sans s'excuser. Elle lui hurla dessus provoqua un scandale dans la rue, pour finalement le laisser en plan en le traitant de « pauvre puceau en chaleur qui par manque de performance préfère bousculer les jeunes femmes canon dans son genre que d'assumer son manque de virilité » L'homme ne se fit pas prier bégaya des excuses et s'en alla la queue entre les jambes. Kakashi ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à chaude larme. A l'entente de ce rire, elle se retourna et le fixa d'un air infiniment triste. Il détourna son regard et pris rapidement une rue qui l'éloigna d'elle. Il marcha aussi vite qu'il pu et s'arrêta sous le porche d'une porte dans une rue déserte. Il passa une main sur son visage et une sur son ventre qui le tordait de douleur à chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle. Son rythme de respiration s'accélérait et des marteaux cognaient au fond de son estomac.

-« Arrête de penser à elle, arrête, ARRETE! Ce n'est qu'une putain, elle t'a trompé. Tu ne peux pas être amoureux d'une souillure pareille » Se répéta-t-il dans sa tête, mais son corps ne disait pas pareil.

Il prit un moment pour se remettre de ses émotions. Cela ne devait pourtant pas lui arriver, il a eu des entraînements aux émotions depuis ses sept ans, même enfant il ne pleurait pas et restait impassible.

-Connerie de faiblesse, cracha-t-il.

Il réajusta son long manteau et repris le chemin des bureaux de Tsunade.

Il croisa en chemin Sakura qui lui donna tout de suite un baume pour soigner les cernes et le teint pâle. Il trouvait que ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'utilisent les hommes mais la konoichi médicale semblait insister.

Il entra dans le bureau de la représentante de Konoha et la salua comme les us le demandent.

-Salut Kakashi…Alors?

Il s'assit en face d'elle et déposa sur sa table une pile de documents scellés.

-Merveilleux…Il va falloir les porter aux décodeurs, pour qu'ils nous traduisent tout ce charabia codé. Cela s'est donc bien passé?

-J'ai dû tuer un de leur espion…

-Je vois…Cela ne va pas bien entretenir nos relations commerciales mais ces documents étaient trop important. Ils possédaient des données sur Itachi bien trop important pour rester cachées.

-Vous n'avez toujours pas de nouveau?

-Rien…

-J'espère que ces documents vous fourniront les informations nécessaires.

-Je l'espère aussi, tu veux passer maintenant à la comptabilité ou je te fais un virement pour la mission?

-Non, mettez ça sur mon compte, je vais aller me reposer.

-Oui, d'ailleurs, si je puis me permettre, tu as une sale gueule.

-Vous voulez rester éveillé trois jours, à rester une nuit dans un lac et toute une journée dans un conduit d'aération juste assez grande pour que je passe?

-Tu sais bien que je ne passe par le conduit d'aération.

-Vous êtes plus fine que moi et…Ah oui, j'avoue, acquiesça-t-il en baissant ses yeux sur le large décolleté de l'Hokage avec un large sourire sous son masque.

-Bien…Oui, tu peux me regarder dans les yeux maintenant…Je ta laisse quatre jours pour te remettre mais après j'aurais encore besoin de toi.

-Très bien, je me rendrais ici jeudi prochain à la première heure.

-Bien, au fait…

-Oui ?

-Ca va ta vie amoureuse?

-Pourquoi?

- Je ne sais pas, juste comme ça…

-Ecoutez Tsunade-sama, je sais que vous avez une idée en tête donc…

-Donc…Une petite brunette?

-Je vous…Et puis comment vous savez que…Sakura?

-Aussi, elle sait tout cette petite, c'est bien mon élève…

-Si vous voulez des ragots avec Sakura, allez bosser dans un magazine people, mes histoires ce ne sont pas vos oignons…

-Kakashi Hatake, je dis cela pour ton bien, je suis ton aîné et j'ai beaucoup d'expérience à…

-Ecoutez, ce sont mes histoires et ce n'est pas avec ma patronne que je vais en causer, ok? Je n'ai pas besoin d'une psychologue.

-Si tu le prends comme ça…

-Exactement, je le prends sur le ton que je veux! Sur ce, au revoir!

-Au revoir Kakashi.

Il parti sans ajouter un mot. Sakura passa sa tête par la porte :

-Alors?

-Pffffffff…

La konoichi aux cheveux roses s'avança jusqu'au bureau de Tsunade.

-Une vraie tête de mule!

-Mais c'est rare que je le voie énervé pour quelque chose comme ça, avoua Sakura.

-Bon écoute, il veut rester à patoger pitoyablement, après…Ce n'est pas une bête idée son histoire de magazine people, cela arrondirait nos fins de mois.

-Hahahahaha…Non, on ne va pas s'abaissait à faire chose pareille.

-Mouais…Sinon toi, chère élève comment vont les amours ?

Sakura rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Rien.

-Une jolie fille comme toi?

-Vous savez bien que…

-Oui, bon l'histoire avec ce ninja quand tu étais mineure c'est du passé, tu peux passer à autre chose.

-Oui, mais rien ne presse…

-Et vous avec Jiraiya-sama?

-Hein? Quoi?

-Vous savez bien…

-Non et tu vas me l'apprendre…

-Et bien, il y a cette rumeur qui court depuis un petit temps déjà, disant que vous étiez avec lui.

-Je vais simplement dire que…Ooooooh je te suis, en justifiant mes actes, cela sonnerait comme une fausse excuse.

-Tant pis, j'aurais essayé.

-Va travailler, toi au lieux de comploter.

-Si peu si peu, nargua Sakura.

La jeune fille s'en alla le sourire aux lèvres, tandis que Tsunade faisait face à la grande fenêtre de son bureau :

-Pfffff, je n'ai plus l'âge pour ça, susurra-t-elle.


	77. Mad world Chapitre 16

_**Mad world…**_

**Chapitre 16: Silent all these years – Tori Amos**

Shiaka s'approcha de la maison de la sorcière. C'était une très vieille maison qui tombait en morceau, il n'y avait aucune lumière ou fenêtre ouverte, tout était fermé par des voiles noirs, à croire que la maison était inhabitée. Il n'y avait pas une sonnette, seulement une vieille cloche.

-Vive la technologie se dit-elle.

Elle tira sur la petite cordelette de la cloche et fit maladroitement valser la clochette par terre.

-Ouille merde, c'est pourri ce truc…Bon euh, j'vais poser ça sur le rebord de la fenêtre et on va faire comme si de rien n'était, pensa Shiaka.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et toqua sur la porte en bois. La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même dévoilant un couloir sombre avec une faible lumière au bout.

-Waow, super l'effet, on se croirait dans un film d'horreur ouuuuh j'ai peuuur.

Elle avança sûre d'elle tandis que la porte se referma toute seule.

-waiiiii, c'est sûrement un système mécanique, genre il y a un fil relié à une autre salle qui permet de comman…Ah non y'a pas de fil, examina-t-elle. Bon c'est sûrement un truc mécanisé ou télécommandé, se dit-elle.

Elle avança le long du couloir en suivant la lumière.

-Dites! Fit-elle à haute voix, vous devriez nettoyer ça parce que en toiles d'araignée côté déco c'est pas le top hein !

Un courant glacial lui parcouru le dos et la fit frissonner.

Elle atterrit dans une toute petite salle ronde éclairée par les bougies au centre de laquelle était assise une petite silhouette aux longs cheveux noirs et à la longue toge noire également, elle portait un masque blanc.

-Euuuuuh…Bonjour…Je…

-Asseyez-vous, je vous attendais.

-Si vous le dites…En ce qui concernes vos honoraires je…Enfin, voilà j'ai retiré 10 000 en espérant que…

-Tout dépend de la nature du problème, dit la silhouette d'une voix rouillée.

Shiaka lui expliqua la nature du problème, la nymphe, Itachi, sa perte de pouvoir,…

-35 000 devraient suffire.

- 35 000! C'est le prix d'un super appart ça!

-…

-Bon d'accord, je vous donne 10 000 et je vous verserais le reste demain…

-Allongez-vous…

-Déjà? Je….Bon d'accord…

La sorcière murmura d'étranges paroles et mélange quelques herbes dans un pot.

L'odeur de l'encens commença à faire tourner la tête de Shiaka, ça tête devenait de plus en plus lourde. Les mots dans cette langue étrange prononcé par la sorcière Polraga résonnaient dans sa tête, elle finit par tomber dans les pommes.

Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience une odeur de feuilles brûlés parcourait la pièce circulaire.

-Qu'est-ce que…Commença-t-elle, en voyant que son pull était relevée dévoilant un futon sr lequel était écrit des formules indéchiffrables.

-N'y touchez pas, vous devrez le garder pendant deux semaines.

-C'est quoi?

-Votre remède.

-Ah...Ce morceau de papier va donc m'aider à retrouver mon puissant chakrâ quasi équivalent à celui d'un bijuu.

-Oui.

-D'accord, bon et bien merci doc'.

-…

-Au fait, avant de partir, je voulais vous parler de…Enfin, votre fille Maho,…

-Oui, qu'a-t-elle faite?

-Mais…Rien, elle n'a rien fait…Je voulais juste vous dire qu'elle va bien et…

-Vous pouvez la garder si vous voulez, je n'y tiens pas, elle est souillée, je l'ai gardé car je le dois. Je vous demanderais de partir maintenant.

-Mais…

-Au revoir…

-Bon…

Cette ambiance fichait franchement la chair de poule à Shiaka, elle était contente de partir de là. Elle s'en alla, elle avait parfois l'impression d'entendre de faibles murmures, mais mit cela sur le dos de son imagination. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau d'elle-même et Shiaka ne put s'empêcher de courir les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de la porte. Son cœur battait à tout rompre tandis que la porte se refermait.

-Putain, c'est la troisième dimension, j'vais le tuer ce crétin de Shika!

Elle grogna sur le chemin du retour et réfléchis à une vengeance envers son grand frère.

-Et si je gâchais son mariage…Ah non c'est déjà fait…l'équipe de cas sociaux…C'est déjà fait…lui foutre la honte…Je le fais tout le temps…Je sais pas…Réfléchissons…

-Excusez-moi…

-Hein? Fit-elle en sortant de ses pensées, Wai quoi ?

-Etes-vous du village?

Shiaka regarda la silhouette qui lui parlait, et ne voyait pas grand-chose hormis l'énorme manteau et le capuchon qui cachait son visage, elle ne put percevoir qu'un léger début de barbe.

-Ouais, pourquoi?

-Faites-vous partie de l'élite des ninja.

-Oui, enfin non j'en faisais parti pourquoi?

-Connaissez-vous Sakura Haruno, comme vous êtes une jeune fille asexuée de son âge, j'ai pensé que vous pourriez la connaître.

Shiaka le regarda en levant un sourcil et pensa :

-Il veut me chercher ou quoi? Asexuée, j'vais lui en foutre des asexuées, ce n'est pas parce que lorsque je ne me maquille pas et que je ne met pas de décolleté, je ressemble à mon frère, mais là à me traiter d'hermaphrodite…Il se prend pour qui l'encapuchonné j'parie qu'il a tellement une sale gueule qu'il préfère la cacher sous ce carré de tissus. Bon allez non Shiaka, sois diplomate c'est plus ou moins la seule chose que tu réussis.

Elle releva la tête et lui dit clairement :

-Dis donc espèce de dégénéré mental, d'abord sache que je t'emmerde toi et tes pensées perverses. Si les asexués ou les filles avec une queue et les jambes t'intéressent sache que je ne suis pas de ce genre et même si c'était le cas, tu ne serais jamais à la hauteur. Et puis, si tu fais partie des admirateurs de Sakura, sois sûre qu'elle n'ouvrira jamais les bras à un cloporte aussi dégoûtant que toi, non mais tu te crois où ? Tu crois attirer toute les nanas du coin avec ton manteau bouffé par les mites, regardes la couleur date d'il y a six saisons, ce n'est même pas que tu n'est pas stylé, mais il n'y a rien chez toi que…

-Connaissez-vous Sakura Haruno.

-Ouais, ouais j'la connais, laisse tomber je ne te filerais pas son numéro.

-Je ne veux que son adresse.

-Non mais tu rêves!

Il la saisit par son poignet d'une main et l'immobilisa.

-Dis-moi juste où elle habites.

-Non !

Bien sûr, il était bien plus fort qu'elle, bien qu'elle soit encore capable du minimum avec sa faible réserve de chakra. Il serra de son plus en plus fort mais elle ne dit rien. Il finit par lui donner un rapide coup dans la nuque pour la déstabiliser et lui faire perdre conscience.

Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, elle vit que son sa avait été mit sans dessus dessous. Elle vérifia et vit que l'étranger ne lui avait pas seulement prit son carnet d'adresse mais également son téléphone portable. Etrangement pendant un instant elle ragea plus contre son téléphone. Elle pensa à tous les message et les numéros de téléphone qu'elle avait perdu, surtout le numéro de ce traiteur à domicile qui faisait de si bons sushis et surtout de ce sublime acteur du pays de la brume, à qui elle avait fait des pieds et des mains pour avoir le numéro, pendant une mission d'escorte pour le père de celui-ci qui était un riche producteur. Elle avait presque réussi à avoir un rendez-vous avec lui qu'elle avait dû annuler suite à une mission imprévue. Elle refusa de se l'avouer mais il ressemblait très fort à Kakashi mais seulement avec 5 ans de moins et des cheveux noirs. Puis elle se rappela le but de l'agression qu'elle avait subit, se releva d'un trait, eut un haut le cœur en ne sachant pas combien de temps elle était inconsciente et courut aussi vite qu'elle put à l'appartement de son amie konoichi.

-Mais arrête de gigoter dans tous les sens toi !

-J'y peux rien il me gratte ce col

-Essaye encore de bouger et tu te retrouveras le nez dans le mur.

-J'ai trouvé la brosse, dit une troisième voix, Bon j'ai du la nettoyer car elle était couverte de poussière.

-Ah ben bravo! Quelle propreté.

-Ouais mais ça sert à rien ce truc.

-Hinata tu peux me donner la brosse, s'il-te-plait?

-Voilà…

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire avec ce truc?

-Te brosser les cheveux.

-Non mais tu rêves.

-MAINTENANT ECOUTES-MOI ESPECE DE BOULET, TU VAS ARRETER DE FAIRE LA LOPETTE CAR CE N'EST PAS AVEC TA TETE D'EPOUVANTAIL QUE TU VAS POUVOIR TE PRESENTER AU PERE D'HINATA

Naruto se calfeutra dans sa chaise et ne pipa mot.

-Tu vois quand tu peux, dit Hinata en souriant à la konoichi aux cheveux roses.

Sakura prit la brosse et à peine posée sur la tête du ninja :

-AAIIIE !

-Je ne t'ai pas encore brossé les cheveux.

-Oui mais j'ai anticipé.

Les deux filles roulèrent des orbites, tandis qu'Hinata tenait fermement son petit ami pour qu'il ne s'enfuie pas.

Naruto fit une grimace de douleur, Hinata lui dit calmement :

-Ecoute, ne fais pas d'histoires, Sakura est déjà gentille de venir m'aider à te rendre..euh…Bref soit un peu reconnaissant.

-Oui, parce déjà j'ai peu de temps, je fais ça pour Hinata et si en plus tu me mets des bâtons dans les roues, je me déciderais très vite à partir.

-Grrrblblblblblll

-C'est ça grogne, tu bougeras moins

-Si j'fais ça c'est pour Hinata

-Mais moi aussi figure-toi, sale ingrat !

-S'il-vous-plait…Hum…Bon quelqu'un veux du thé?

-Oui, je veux bien, sans sucre s'il-te-plait.

-Naruto ?

-Un valium

-Naruuuuto, dit Hinata, qui commençai légèrement à perdre patience.

-Je t'aime mon amour, dit-il avec un sourire colgate.

-Hmmm, grommelait-elle

Sakura de son côté commença la dure séance de démêlage de tifs

-AAAAAAAAAAH, ça fait maaaal.

-Evidemment, tu as vu la tête de tes cheveux! Mais c'est quoi ça? T'as des saleté de dreadlocks coincés!…C'est pas une brosse mais une tondeuse qu'il faudrait.

-Sakura, j'me rappelle que tu avais utilisés avec Shiaka un super jutsu démêlant sans douleur pendant le voyage à Suna, fais moi ça!

- Non

-Pourquoi?

-J'l'ai oublié.

-Comment tu peux oublier un jutsu?

-Non, mais je n'utilise un jutsu que lorsque c'est nécessaire

-Mais c'est un cas d'urgence là !

-Mais non, on peut faire ça à la brosse

-J'peux te payer pour que tu te souviennes de ton jutsu de gonzesse!

Là, Sakura lui donna un coup violent avec la brosse et lui cracha au visage :

-Ecoute mon vieux, de un je ne suis pas une pute qu'on paye et de deux tu mérites d'avoir mal pour toute les conneries que tu fais et surtout tous les problèmes que tu poses à Hinata, c'est une vengeance de copine mets-toi bien sa dans le crâne !

-Hein! Mais j'lui ai rien fait à Hinata, je l'aime et elle m'aime où est le mal? Dit-il, incompris.

-Mais tu es un véritable boulet, lui dit-elle suffisamment bas pour qu'Hinata n'entende pas de sa cuisine.

-Hein?

-Je devrais t'énumérer les fois om tu l'invitais au resto et qu'à la fin c'était elle qui payait car tu avais soit disant oublié ton porte feuilles, les fois où tu oubliais son anniversaire, vos anniversaires de rencontres, les fois où tu arrivais à la bourre à vos rendez-vous et où carrément des fois tu « oubliais », aux fois où lorsqu'elle venait chez toi en espérant une soirée entre amoureux tu restais stupidement devant ta console de jeu, aux fois où…

-C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris…Frappe-moi si ça te défoules! Dit-il en lui lançant un regard noir. Vu que tu aimes tellement te mêler de la vie des autres, on croirait voir Shiaka.

-Et qui crois-tu t'as fait comprendre qu'Hinata t'aimais bien? Qui t'a bougé que pour que retournes avec Hinata? Et oui, mon petit vieux, c'est l'autre cloche, qui, comme moi, aime bien se mêler de la vie des autres, car sans deux idiotes comme nous tu serais encore ici, seul, malheureux, célibataires avec des poux dans les cheveux alors excuse-moi de vouloir te faire face à la réalité.

Naruto ne savait pas où regarder, il était vraiment gêné. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte de ses détails.

Un long silence pesa puis Sakura explosa de rire et lui dit :

-Allez…C'est parce que je t'aime bien que je te dis ça, mais que ça restes entre nous, lâcha-t-elle en lui tapotant sur l'épaule.

-Qui aime bien châtie bien, hein? Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

-Mais oui, mon petit Naruto. Cela fait dix ans que l'on se connaît, alors ce n'est pas une bête remarque qui va t'anéantir contre toutes les horreurs que j'ai pu déjà te dire.

-Oui, mais là ma relation avec Hinata n'était pas remise en question.

-Stupide, chantonna-t-elle.

-Mais…Ailleuuuuh!

-Bon allez, vu tes seuls attribut angéliques sont tes cheveux blonds, je veux bien apaiser ta douleur en te sacrifiant un peu de on chakrâ.

-Aaaaah, tu vois quand tu peux!

La sonnette retentit.

-On a sonné, dit-il.

-Oui, je sais.

-On est chez toi alors c'est toi qui vas ouvrir.

-Mais c'est qu'il oserait me donner des ordres?

La sonnette retentit de nouveau.

-Bon, j' vais, ne t'enfuis pas de ta chaise toi!

-Pour allez où? M'enfuir par la fenêtre des toilettes?

-Bouges pas!

Elle passa par le hall et ouvrit la porte.

Il y avait une légère pluie dehors, comme tous les mois d'avril et attendait devant la porte, une silhouette dans un long manteau gris à capuchon.

-Oui? C'est pourquoi? Dit Sakura avec la paire de ciseaux dans la main.

-Sakura…

Cette voix, cela allait faire plus d'un an qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu, et elle n'avait jamais cru l'entendre à nouveau. Elle rejoignit ses mains sur son visage et des larmes coulèrent rapidement le long de ses joues.

-T…Toi…

-Bon Sakura, tu…Commença Naruto qui arriva pour qui était derrière la porte.

La silhouette baissa son capuchon de sa main gauche. Naruto eut un haut le cœur, regarda calmement la silhouette, s'approcha en face de lui et lui donna un coup de poing dans le visage, ce qui le fit légèrement valser.

-Comment tu as pu nous faire ça? Tu es parti sans rien nous dire et malgré nos protestations Kakashi nous as empêcher de partir à ta recherche…Tsss…Sale con.

Sakura ne voyait pas les choses de cet œil et sauta au coup de l'homme.

Hinata arriva dans le hall après avoir entendu du bruit, elle eut un hoquet de surprise en le voyant :

-Sa…Sasuke-kun?

Il hocha la tête et se dégagea des bras de Sakura qui pleurait de plus belle.

-Oui, je suis revenu. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, mais je dois partir informer notre Hokage à présent. Je tenais juste à saluer mes anciens camarades.

-Tu va repartir après j'imagines…Demanda Sakura en séchant ses larmes.

-On verra, on se retrouve plus tard, dit-il en s'éloignant.

Ils le regardèrent s'éloigner sous la petite pluie. Hinata s'approcha de Naruto, lui prit la main et dit :

-Je crois que l'on va remettre cette rencontre avec mon père pour une prochaine fois.

-Je crois aussi…

Shiaka arriva une heure plus tard pour retrouver ses trois amis complètement bouleversés. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle s'était retrouvée face à Sasuke, il était encore plus froid que le garçon qu'elle avait rencontré furtivement autrefois. Sakura ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait agressé Shiaka. Puis elle a observé le bras de Shiaka, l'Uchiwa lui avait déboîté le poignet, elle lui fit un bandage après avoir appliqué un baume et un jutsu pour accélérer le processus de régénération de cellules.

Naruto ne disait pas grand-chose. Finalement, après avoir mangé sans appétit, Sakura, Naruto et Hinata reçurent une convocation pour venir immédiatement dans la salle de conseil dans le bâtiment de l'Hokage. Même si elle n'était pas convoquée, Shiaka était décidée à y aller ; Il s'agissait tout de même du frère de celui qui lui avait brisé sa vie, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine animosité envers celui qui partageait le même sans que son ravisseur.

Finalement il est assez court ce chapitre…. Et comme c'est pas demain le veille qu'on pourra poster en voilà un troisième et oui c'est noël tout les jours chez nous !


	78. Mad world Chapitre 17

_**Mad world…**_

**Chapitre 17: Dead meat – Sean Lennon**

En l'espace d'une heure, toute la ville a été mise au courant. Les gens sortaient dans la rue et se demandaient ce que l'hériter des Uchiwa pouvait bien leur apprendre de nouveau. Les ninja étaient au quai vive et couraient dans tous les sens.

Les ninjas qui possédaient au minimum le grade de chuunin étaient convoqués. Shiaka est passée très facilement vu qu'elle connaissait la majorité des ninja, et puis, après tout elle avait fait partie de l'élite des ambus. Une frayeur qui ne lui avait pas encore parcouru l'esprit était l'éventualité de revoir Kakashi, heureusement il était assis près de l'Hokage sur l'estrade. Il semblait avoir était réveillé d'après l'allure de ses cheveux. Shiaka vit Kurenai qui lui faisait un petit signe et ils rejoignirent Kiba, Shino, Hanabi, Lee, Tenten, Kankuro, Ino, Shikamaru et Temari. Shikamaru interrogea sa sœur du regard, qui acquiesça. Il sourit et lui demanda si ça allait, elle lui répondit que perdre aux courses avait les mêmes conséquences pour elle.

-Où est Sasuke-kun, s'empressa Ino.

-Tu n'étais pas sensée l'avoir oublié depuis des années, demanda Sakura.

-Si mais bon…C'est mes retours de fan girl.

Les autres roulèrent des orbites sans ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Tsunade demanda le silence, les ninja étaient debout et se turent.

-Cet après-midi, comme vous le savez tous, Sasuke Uchiwa est revenu à Konoha pour nous apporter des nouvelles concernant le responsable de la plupart des malheurs de ce village. Sasuke, tu peux venir.

Il se leva et s'approcha du centre de l'estrade tandis que Tsunade retourna s'asseoir auprès de Kakashi et de Gai.

Sasuke se tenait droit devant l'immense foule, baissa le capuchon de son manteau qui dévoila un visage vieilli de dix ans en l'espace de deux ans. Il avait les traits creusés, le visage cernés mais gardait ce regard sûr de lui et pénétrant. Il avait les cheveux qui lui tombaient aux épaules, une large cicatrice parcourait sa joue.

-Ninja de Konoha, cela va faire plus d'un an…voir deux…Que je suis parti de ce village, je suis conscient que mon départ a pu inquiéter ou soulager certains de vous. Je suis allé poursuivre le but que je me suis fixé il y a dix ans : tuer mon frère, Itachi.

J'ai parcouru plusieurs pays à sa recherche, tentant de relier les diverses clefs de ses passages ou de ses meurtres. Je suis au courant pour sa venue à Konoha et pour ce qu'il a engendré. Je suis au courant pour la nymphe et je l'ai tuée, elle avait pris le corps d'une jeune fille du nom de Yoko. J'ai du faire un choix et du la tuer, la nymphe aurait de toute façon tuer la jeune fille d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Un frisson malsain parcourut la salle, mais ne sembla pas déstabilisé d'un pouce le discours de Sasuke.

-Pour ce qui est d'Itachi, cela n'a pas été aussi simple, et je n'ai pas eu la pitié de le tuer, mais je peux vous assurer qu'il est incapable de lancer le moindre jutsu. Je l'ai rendu impotent en lui paralysant tout une moitié de son corps et en lui crevant ses deux yeux. Il doit, actuellement traîner dans un quelconque pays en mendiant des restes de repas ou à demander qu'on l'achève. Le rendre impuissant n'a pas été chose facile, j'y ai laissé une part de moi-même, mais j'ai accompli à ce jour ce que je m'étais juré depuis toujours, il ne saliras plus jamais la mémoire des Uchiwa.

Il marqua une pause et retourna s'asseoir. Personne dans la salle n'avait osé ouvrir la bouche, tant le discours de Sasuke les avait refroidi et effrayé.

Tsunade se leva et leur dit :

-Bien, maintenant que vous avez appris ce qui s'est passé, je vous demanderais de reprendre vos fonctions et de simplement affirmer qu'Itachi UUUchiwa est décédé sans donner un détail de plus. Si une information échappe sachez que nous remontrons très rapidement à l'auteur de la rumeur. Je souhaite cependant que les ambus de premiers rangs se rendent dans un quart d'heure dans la salle de conseil pour débattre des procédures suite à la mort d'Uchiwa. Merci, vous pouvez partir.

Le ninja quittèrent la salle, toujours en silence.

Shiaka, Naruto et Sakura restèrent dans le fond de la salle avec l'intention de s'entretenir avec Tsunade ou Sasuke.

Gai, Kakashi et quelques autres juunins se levèrent pour partir. Tsunade dit à Sasuke qu'il devait se rendre dans son bureau dans dix minutes.

Sasuke se leva, devint livide et flancha. Il tomba brutalement par terre et une mare de sang commença à se répandre.

-Shizune, appelle des brancardiers, hurla Tsunade à la femme qui se tenait toujours auprès d'elle. La femme courut en triple vitesse des les couloirs tandis que Sakura, Naruto et Shiaka coururent vers Tsunade. Sakura et Tsunade examinèrent en triple vitesse Sasuke qui se vidait de son sang. Elles retirèrent son manteau et virent que son bras droit et son ventre étaient ensanglantés. Son bras avait été rapidement recouvert d'un mauvais bandage. Sakura s'empressa d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Les brancardiers n'arrivant pas dans la minute, Kakashi se dépêcha de prendre Sasuke dans ses bras pour l'amener à la salle d'opération qui se trouvait au seconde étage. Tsunade et Sakura le suivirent de près et appelèrent avec elle les meilleurs médecins et ninja médecins pour les seconder.

Tout cela s'était passé très vite, Naruto et Shiaka était encore dans la salle de réunion devant la mare de sang. Naruto avait les larmes aux yeux, il avait déjà perdu son ami une fois et ne voulait pas croire qu'à son retour, il puisse déjà le perdre. Shiaka vit Gai et Iruka poser leurs mains sur les épaules de Naruto qui était bouleversé.

Elle l'accompagna dehors. Hinata l'attendait et le pris dans ses bras pour l'apaiser. Il pleura vraiment lorsque son visage reposa sur les épaules de l'Hyûga.

Shiaka les laissa et décida d'attendre Sakura à l'étage hospitalier du bâtiment de l'Hokage.

Elle retourna dans la grande bâtisse et vit sur son chemin de nombreux ninjas qui discutèrent de ce qu'ils avaient vu.

-C'est fini pour lui, il se vidait de son sang, disait l'un.

-Ouais, et crois-moi, je suis sûre qu'Itachi a du lui infliger le pire avant de se faire crever les yeux par son petit frère, disait l'autre.

Elle ne pouvait que confirmer le dernier propos concernant la cruauté d'Itachi, pour avoir passé son enfance avec lui. Il aimait voir les gens souffrir et restait étonnement stoïque lorsqu'il s'amusait à lui planter des aiguilles dans le corps via son genjutsu. Cette pensée lui donna un sale frisson. Elle essayait d'oublier tout cela, mais comment oublier des années de tortures. Sa nymphe lui bouffait de l'intérieur de jour en jour et grandissait en elle.

Elle prit un café dans le distributeur et alla attendre sur le banc devant la salle d'opération. Il y avait beaucoup d'agitation et elle entendit Tsunade donner des ordres par la porte.

Un homme couvert de sang sort de la salle d'opération, Shiaka qui regardait vaguement sa canette de café senti le regard sur elle et leva les yeux pour ensuite vite les rabaisser. Kakashi soupira discrètement et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Il va s'en sortir, demanda-t-elle, toujours sans le regarder.

-Je ne sais pas, il y a peu d'espoir.

-Je peux au moins avoir de l'estime envers l'homme qui a rendu à l'état de larve, l'homme qui a détruit mon enfance.

-…

Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

-Tu as l'air fatigué, lui dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Je n'ai pu me reposer que quelques heures d'une mission d'une cinquantaine d'heure sans dormir.

-Tu as l'air vieilli aussi…

-Toi aussi, j'ai bien failli ne pas te reconnaître ce matin.

-Je sais, j'ai peut-être perdu quelque chose de la fille que j'étais avant.

-Hmm…Tu piques souvent des crises envers les gens comme ce matin?

Elle sourit et pris une gorgée de café.

-De plus en plus.

-C'est névrotique ça.

-Sans doute, après tout je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un de très bien dans ma tête, dit-elle d'un ton léger.

-Ne dis pas ça, tu es quelqu'un de très agréable malgré tes côtés hystériques et psychotiques.

Elle ria doucement et reprit une gorgée de café qui lui brûla la gorge.

-Comment va Shirin?

-Elle va bien, elle grandit et commence à devenir presque insupportable.

-Elle a quel âge?

-Dix ans

-Waow, Ce n'est que dix ans de moins que moi

-Et alors?

-Rien, dit-elle sans trouver de quoi rajouter.

-Et toi?

-Ah…J'ai quitté l'ordre des ninjas comme tu le sais sans doute, et j'ai la confirmation que je n'ai plus une goutte de force dans le sang.

-Pourquoi?

Elle lui montra son poigner gauche recouvert d'un bandage.

-C'est quoi?

-Sasuke m'a gentiment déboîté le poignet parce que je refusais de lui donner l'adresse de Sakura.

-Pourquoi tu ne le lui as pas donné?

-Il avait une tête de pervers avec son vieux manteau mangé par les mites. J'ai trouvé sage de ne pas le lui donner et voilà le résultat.

-Tu ne sais même plus te défendre? Dit-il avec une mine d'inquiétude.

-Il faut croire que non, enfin devant une bande petits pisseux sans connaissance en art martiale peut-être mais face à Sasuke c'est sûr que mon minable petit taijutsu ne fais pas le poids. Mes entraînements se sont toujours concentrés sur le ninjutsu, j'ai bien sûr amélioré mon taijutsu depuis que j'ai perdu ma nymphe mais cela ne suffit pas face à mister Uchiwa et puis je ressortais épuisée de…enfin je n'étais pas en forme.

-Tu ressortais d'où? Demanda Kakashi qui n'avait pas manqué à cette hésitation.

-De…C'est stupide…C'est Shikamaru qui m'a convaincu d'aller voir cette vieille folle de Polraga, me disant que ma perte d'énergie était sans doute liée à une raison mystique.

-Il n'a peut-être pas tort.

-Enfin pour 35000 j'ai droit à ce magnifique bout de papier collé à mon bide, dit-elle en relevant son pull noir, dévoilant un fin papier qui tenait collé à son ventre sans colle

-Je ne connais pas ce sceau.

-Peut-être que cela n'en est pas un. Regarde, ce n'est même pas une langue étrangère ou archaïque, si ça se trouve la traduction c'est « Hahaha je t'ai bien baisé sur ce coup »

Kakashi eut un rire sincère qui rassura Shiaka sur son sens de l'humour.

-Je veux bien t'aider à trouver une solution à ton mal

-Trop aimable…Enfin j'ai cherché dans pas mal de coins de cette foutue planète sans rien trouver alors…

-Je t'aime

-Quoi? Lança-t-elle alors qu'elle venait tout juste de retrouver son naturel.

Il passa une main sur le visage de la jeune fille.

-Shiaka, je t'aime comme un fou, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

-Attend mais…Comment tu peux me dire ça après…Non, tu ne peux pas…

Il baissa son masque et lui dit :

-Je m'excuse sincèrement pour ce que je t'ai fait subir, j'ai été cruel je le sais, mais j'étais vraiment dans une tristesse et une rage folle. Je t'aime à n'en plus finir et savoir que tu étais enceinte d'un autre m'a rendu malade. Je n'ai pas de moyens de te convaincre, je le sais, mais cela me hante depuis deux mois et je tenais à te le dire, je n'en dormais plus la nuit.

Il baissa les yeux et pris les mains de la brune dans les siennes.

-Ecoute Kakashi, je suis sortie brisée de notre relation. J'ai peur de revivre cela donc…

Il releva les yeux sur elle ce qui faisait battre son cœur de plus en plus fort.

-D…Donc…j'aimerais y réfléchir encore un peu, si tu me le permets.

Il la fixa un long moment et la pris dans ses bras pour la serrer très fort en lui chuchotant qu'il l'aimait. Le ventre de Shiaka se déchirait et elle lui rendit son étreinte.

Ils restèrent longtemps silencieusement l'un en face de l'autre à se regarder, faisant abstraction du bruit qui les entourait.

Ils sortirent ensemble du bâtiment et il l'a raccompagna jusque chez elle. Ils restèrent un petit moment près de la maison, puis il tenta de l'embrasser mais elle lui tendit la joue. Il esquissa un sourire faisant mine de comprendre et elle rentra.

Il partit de son côté et baissa les yeux sur sa tunique couvert du sang de Sasuke qu'il avait transporté d'urgence.

Shiaka, elle, rentra discrètement chez elle. Elle tomba sur sa mère qui s'écria en voyant son pull couvert de sang.

-Ma chérie, que t'es-t-il arrivé? Tu es blessée?

-Non seulement un poignet déboîté mais j'ai le cœur qui saigne.

Et voilà laisser pleins de reviews svp ca nous éclate.


	79. Mad world Chapitre 18

Bonjour bonjour c evalia (oui c clara qui a posté les derniers chapitres et ça fait facilement un mois que je lui demande den poster de nouveau mais elle oublie a chaque fois...jamais mieux servie que par soi meme -- ) Donc desolé pour le retard, pour la peine voilà trois nouveaux chapitres tout chaud! 

_**Mad world…**_

**Chapitre 18: Lakmé – Leo Delibes (interprété par Natalie Dessay)**

Cela faisait cinq ou six heures que Naruto et Hinata, la main dans la main, attendaient devant la salle d'opération. Tsunade a commencé à prendre en charge l'opération en début d'après midi et il était maintenant deux heures du matin. Naruto et Hinata burent café sur café et commencèrent à trembler de nervosité. Tsunade finit par sorti du bloc opératoire dans sa longue chemise blanche et son masque sur le visage. Elle retira ce dernier et le jeta à la poubelle. Elle se laissa tomber sur le siège à côté des deux ninjas.

-Pffff…Je suis naze, j'ai bien mérité une petite nuit de sommeil.

-Tsunade, commença Naruto…

-Oui, je sais. Bon pour te résumer la chose, son bras droit était gangrené, on a du l'amputer l'avant bras.

Hinata eut un sursaut d'horreur, mais Tsunade continua :

-Il est artificiellement maintenu à vie via un moniteur, mais celui-ci ne va pas être éternel et ferait mieux d'être vite remplacé pour ce qui est de ses poumons…Je vais devoir faire une greffe du droit et son foie a été bien endommagé. Mes assistants s'en occupent, Shizune est en train de maintenir à nouveau les battements de son cœur et son niveau de chakrâ. Shiaka elle s'occupe de régénérer les tissus et les cellules de ses organes vitaux. Naruto, tu ferais mieux de convaincre Sakura d'aller se reposer, car elle va finir par claquer, elle est restée constamment en éveil depuis cet après-midi et à réguler l'état de Sasuke sans faire de pause.

Naruto se leva pour aller convaincre son amie d'aller se reposer, Hinata resta à côté de Tsunade.

-Comment va ton père, Hinata Hyûga?

-Il av très bien, je vous remercie, il est légèrement nerveux pour le mariage de ma petite soeur avec l'héritier des Aburame.

-Shino?

-Oui

-Ils se connaissent ou c'est un mariage arrangé?

-Les deux, ils se connaissaient et le mariage a été organisé.

-Je vois…Et pour ce qui est du père de Shino, j'ai entendu dire que…

-Oui, je sais, il a été hospitalisé, il est alcoolique et cela va finir par le tuer. Shino est lucide sait bien que son père ne sera plus comme avant.

-Pauvre garçon…Et pour la petite copine de ton père, est-ce que tu…

-QUOI? S'exclama Hinata, comme si on lui avait annoncé la fin de monde.

-Aaaah, tu n'es pas au courant?

-Bien sûr que non, comment êtes-vous au courant, qui est-ce ?

-Ah non, si tu n'es pas au courant, je ne ferais pas l'affront de…

-S'il vous plait, demande Hinata avec une voix de supplication.

-Non, c'est du domaine des services secrets.

-Quoi? Vous enquêtez sur la vie personnelle des gens maintenant? Remarqua sèchement Hinata assez abasourdie.

-Hahahaha…Mais non ma puce, ton père n'est pas n'importe qui, on a le devoir de le surveiller, il a failli nous provoquer une guerre ce grand dadais.

-Revenons à sa vie privée je vous prie.

-Bon, si tu veux tout savoir c'est une actrice de théâtre.

-Mais il déteste le théâtre!

-Et bien écoute, sachant qu'il va la voir dans chacune de ses représentations, cela doit faire facilement une quarantaine de fois qu'il est allé la voir dans le théâtre notre village, c'est un peu beaucoup pour quelqu'un qui n'aimes pas le théâtre tu ne trouves pas? Il est vrai qu'au début nous avions cru à un complot, mais finalement on s'est rendu compte du véritable but de ses séances théâtrales, dit Tsunade avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

Naruto revint de la salle d'opération avec Sakura qui tombait littéralement de fatigue.

-Alors la vieille, vous n'embêtez pas ma copine j'espère?

-Non, je lui racontais juste un des ragots qui parcourt les services secrets.

-Qui est ? Demanda le blond très intéressé.

-Que le père Hyûga va bientôt se marier avec une actrice de théâtre, répondit Tsunade

-Hein! Mais tu m'avais caché ça toi! Dit-il en regardant sa petite amie.

-Mais je n'en savais rien. Cela va faire un gros scandale dans la famille si…

-Ah ben, ça feras deux scandales pour le prix d'un, remarqua Naruto, nous et lui!

-Mais…

-Allez, ça va être drôle, on va leur faire faire une syncope à tous ces vieux schnocks de ta famille. Bon, viens ma chérie, on va aller ramener Sakura chez elle.

Il portait maintenant carrément Sakura dans ses bras, la pauvre était à bout de forces.

Ils s'en allèrent laissant leur Hokage se reposer calmement sur le banc.

Hinata revint cependant une minute plus tard pour demander quelque chose :

-Dites, Hokage-sama, je voulais…

-Elle s'appelle Mae Wayesse (1)

Hinata rougit légèrement et bafouilla des remerciements avant de s'en aller.

Tsunade songea quelques minutes :

-Faudrait que j'y songe sérieusement à ce magazine people, il pourrait beaucoup me rapporter et je pourrais peut-être m'acheter cette jolie maison au bord de la mer pour les vacances…Mais quelles vacances? J'en ai jamais…Pffffff…

(1) : Référence à la scandaleuse actrice américaine Mae West

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Le lendemain, Shiaka se réveilla vers midi, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait de grasse matinée. Elle mangea ses céréales, puis se languit sur le canapé à zapper sur la télé.

Shiaka connaissait peu Sasuke mais voulait à tout prix le voir pour le questionner sur Itachi.

Il y avait de nombreuses questions restées sans réponses. Elle souleva son pull pour observer le sceau que la sorcière avait posée. Elle remarqua que le bord était légèrement calciné, elle n'en connaissait pas la raison. Maintenant qu'elle s'était réconciliée avec Kakashi elle se demandant si elle oserait lui poser la question, lui qui s'y connais bien en sceau, même s'il ne connaissait pas ce lui…Oh et puis zut, c'était une excuse bidon pour aller le voir!

Elle se leva de son fauteuil pour aller chercher son sac pour chercher le numéro de Kakashi, elle l'ouvrit et lança une injure :

-Meeeerde, j'ai oublié que l'autre bouffon m'avait piqué mon carnet d'adresse et mon gsm…Raaaaaah…Bon, quelle dommage, je vais devoir aller le voir moi-même…Bon, j'y vais, j'y vais pas…Je…

Le téléphone de la maison sonna tandis qu'elle songea à la décision à prendre.

-Shiakaaaaa!

-Wai, maman.

-C'est pour toi.

Elle prit le combiné.

-Allô?

-Shiaka c'est moi, je…

-Qui, moi?

-Ben…Naruto, dit-il un peu vexé.

-Ouais, c'est pour quoi?

-Ben écoute, le truc c'était que j'aimerais bien aller voir sasuke quand il sera rétabli, mais…Enfin, je pense que ce serait mieux que…enfin, que tu viennes avec, vu que c'est toi qui l'a vu en premier et…

-Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas directement que tu n'as pas les couilles pour y aller seul?

-Ha! Mais pas du tout! Evidemment que j'oses y aller.

-Vas-y alors, dit-elle malicieusement.

-Non, je…Ce serait mieux pour lui, d'un point de vue…euh…Psychotique…

-Psychologique…

-Ouais, enfin au niveau psychotruc, que, ben…Qu'on y aille à deux.

-…

-Ouais, bon okay, j'ose pas c'est clair, alors viens avec moi! Lui lança-t-il énervé d'avoir à le lui avouer.

-Tu vois quand tu peux et pourquoi Sakura ne t'accompagnerais pas?

-Parce qu'elle va encore se mettre à pleurer.

-Mais non…

-Ah mais, attend, j'imagine qu'elle doit déjà être à l'hosto, à moins qu'elle ait pris une journée de congé. Mais non, vu que c'es Sasuke, elle a du sauter en dehors de son lit pour courir à l'hôpital voir comment il allait et…

-Naruto te casse pas la tête, on se retrouve dans une demi heure devant le bâtiment de l'Hokage comme ça on ira voir Sakura pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

-OK!

Il raccrocha directement, laissant Shiaka un peu pensive.

-Bon, je crois que je n'aurais pas le temps d'aller voir Kakashi aujourd'hui.

Elle monta s'habiller, mit des collants en dentelle, une petite jupe en jeans et un pull noir en laine, et un petit chapeau en feutre.

Naruto et Shiaka se retrouvèrent comme prévu devant le bâtiment de l'Hokage, ils montèrent à l'étage hospitalier. Sakura vint à leur rencontre et leur dit :

-Ecoutez, son état s'améliore certes, mais bon il ne faut pas croire au miracle, il a perdu son avant-bras gauche, on a dû l'amputer pour que l'infection ne remonte pas plus haut. Et puis, j'imagine que vous avez déjà informé par Tsunade-sama, mais son coeur a été remplacé par un cœur artificiel, quand à son foie, les ninjas médicaux font ce qu'ils peuvent pour le reconstituer, on va devoir l'opérer cet après-midi pour remplacer son poumon droit, puis tout à la fin on lui fera une greffe de la peau pour les grandes brûlures sur son ventre et son dos.

Pauvre Sasuke, c'est une chance qu'il soit encore en vie, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-On ne peut pas le voir, ne serait-ce qu'une minute, demanda Naruto.

-Non, je suis désolé, l'hôpital ne le permets pas, mais s'il y a du nouveau je vous préviendrais.

-D'accord, dirent-les deux en chœur.

Ils s'en allèrent penaud, mais décidèrent pour se remonter le moral de manger un petit bol de ramen.

-Alors sinon, comment vous allez annoncer avec Hinata vos fiançailles ou je ne sais quoi au vieux?

-C'est vrai que cela ne va pas être facile, mais bon on ne va pas garder cette relation secrète pour toujours non plus, c'est lourd de se voir genre le soir ou chez moi…

-Ouais, je vois très bien de quoi tu parles.

-Et sinon? Pour ton histoire de force ou de truc là?

-En ce qui concerne la perte de mon chakrâ, je suis allé chez Polraga, et elle ma filé ce sceau pour soi-disant retrouver mon énergie perdue, apparemment cela va faire son effet dans deux semaines, enfin avec ça, j'ai dû lui verser 25 000 ce matin pour compléter le paiement.

-Ah merde, tu dois être ruinée maintenant.

-Ouais, enfin je suis sûre que a marchera pas ce truc, c'est pas avec un morceau de papier abracadabra que je vais…enfin je n'ai pas envie de retourner le couteau dans la plaie, donc s'il-te-plait parlons d'autre chose…

-Hmmm, fit-il en prenant une bouchée de ramen, dis, en fait, il me maque un peu d'argent pour payer ce…

Shiaka soupira et dit :

-Okay, c'est bon, je t'offre ton ramen pour cette fois, mais c'est la dernière…

-Merci! Patron! Vous pouvez m'en remettre un second.

-T'es insortable toi!


	80. Mad world Chapitre 19

_**Mad world…**_

**Chapitre 19 : Scatterhead – Björk**

Shiaka et Naruto durent attendre une longue semaine pour avoir des nouvelles via Sakura. En effet la greffe de poumon, n'avait pas tenue, ils ont dû l'opérer d'urgence pour lui en greffer un autre. Sakura et Shizune n'étaient occupé longuement de Sasuke et il monopolisait bien des médecins. Maintenant il reposait calmement dans une chambre de l'hôpital, on ne l'avait pas transféré dans l'hôpital officiel de la vile car l'on craignait les représailles de sa soudaine célébrité. Ils regardèrent par la fenêtre qui donnait sur la chambre de Sasuke. La chambre était gardée par deux ninjas, mais grâce à Sakura, Shiaka et Naruto purent s'en approcher.

-Dis Naruto, est-ce qu'il lui reste de la famille?

-Non, Itachi les as tous tué…

-Quelle ordure cet…Quel crapule, il est…

-Je sais, c'est fini maintenant, Sasuke lui a rendu sa monnaie, bien que celle-ci ne soit pas proportionnelle aux malheurs qu'il a fait subir.

-Je lui aurais bien crevés les yeux moi aussi.

Naruto la regarda et lui souris en lui donnant une accolade.

-Allez, tout est fini maintenant, tu n'as plus le droit d'être malheureuse.

-Ouais, je l'espère bien.

Sasuke était endormi et Sakura durent leur demander de quitter les lieux, vu qu'aucune personne ne faisan parti du service en pouvait s'approcher de cette chambre.

-Il sortira quand, tu crois? Demanda Naruto à Shiaka.

-Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Sakura? Cela peut-être dans une semaine comme dans un mois, ce n'est pas facile de prédire ces choses là.

-Ouais, enfin j'espère qu'il va se réveiller bientôt.

-Je sais que tu tiens énormément à lui, mais il faut s'armer de patience.

-Ouais, je sais, marmonna-t-il

-Tu vas faire quoi maintenant?

-Ben, je suis allé ce matin voir la vieille et elle m'a confié une mission qui débutera ce soir et qui prendra fin dans deux jours, je dois former une équipe de trois. Kiba est sur le coup et je dois encore convaincre Lee.

-Hmmm, j'ai la nostalgie des missions moi, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, risquer ma vie pour en sauver d'autres…

-Ecoute, je crois au pouvoir de la vieille folle donc…

-Je sais, je sais, mais je n'ai pas envie d'avoir de faux espoirs.

-Bon, je vais te laisser ici, j'dois aller convaincre Lee.

-Ouais, bonne mission!

-Ouais, salut!

Shiaka décida de rentrer chez elle. Finalement la journée n'était pas complètement perdue vu qu'elle avait récupéré son carnet d'adresse et son Gsm que l'on avait trouvé dans les affaires de Sasuke.

Elle alluma celui-ci et vit qu'elle avait 38 appels en absence de Kakashi, elle sourit et sautilla à cette constatation.

-Il m'a appelé, il pense à moiiiiii, pensa-t-elle.

Elle vit aussi que Gaara l'avait appelé et cela la fit tout doucement redescendre de son petit nuage.

-Ah merde, bon s'il appelle c'est que c'est urgent…hrummm…Bon je l'appellerais euh…ce soir…Mince, qu'est-ce que je peux lui dire moi, bon….

Et le soir même...

-Allez courage ma fille, courage ! tu peux le faire...tuuuuuuuuuuuut tuuuuuuuuuuut...Peut-être pas! Bon je l'apelles demain, bon je faisais quoi moi ?

Elle rentra chez elle et se tritura devant son téléphone.

- Nooooon, je vais le laisser patienter.

-Ma chériiiiiiiie...criait une voix du rez-de-chaussée.

-Ouais?

-Descend un peu

-Mais je viens de monter il y a...

-Ne discute pas!

Elle descendit avec de spieds de plomb et vit son père et sa mère assis à table dans leurs habits du dimanche et le service à thé des grandes occasion.

-Ouille c'est grave, pensa la jeune femme.

-Shiaka, assied-toi, fit gravement le père.

Elle s'éxécuta et attendit que l'un d'eux rompt le silence.

-Ma fille, commença le père, Depuis vingt ans, nous cultivons la joie d'être éleveurs de cerfs. Comme tu ne opeux plus être ninja, tu reprendras donc le flambeau.

-Hein?

-Mais oui, ma chérie, continua sa mère, quelle belle perspective d'avenir.

-Moi? Eleveuse de cerfs ?

-De plus, tu representeras alors l'un des partis les plus avantageux de la ville et nous pourrons finir notre vie, ton père et moi au soleil.

-Attendez...Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous voulez finir gateux à mes dépends?

-c'est une façon de voir les choses, mais disons simplement que tu dois rembourser ta dette.

-Quelle dette?

-Eh bien...On élève un enfant, on l'nstruit, on le nourris, ça coûte de l'argent tout ça...

-Et?

-Et donc, tu dois rembourser cette dette.

-C'est une blague?

-Mais non, ma chérie, comme ton frère est très occupé tu fais ça pour les deux.

Les parents la regardait d'un air niais tandis qu'elle commençait à bouiloner de l'intérieur.

-Bon, commença Shiaka qui prenait une grande inspiration, si vous espérer que je vais vous entretenir jusqu'à la fin de vos jorus, vous vous fourrez le doigt très profond. Pourquoi? Simplement parce que je n'habite chez vous que depuis trois ans, et pendant ce temps, je ne pense pas que je vous ai demandé grand chose, tout ce que je me suis acheté je l'ai gagné à la sueur de mon front, de plus je ne vous dois rien car vous m'avez « paumé » à ma naissance, pour en pas dire abandonné! En plus maman, permets-moi e te direr que tu ne fais pas grand chose pour gagner de l'argent, tu es femme au foyer et tu es malade quatre jours sur sept et pendant les trois autres jours tu dois te remettre de ta maladie. Attend, tu vas me dire que tu t'es sacrifié pour tes enfants en ayant dû arrêter tes études en pleine grossesse, mais dis-moi, la faute à qui quand on soulève trop sa jupe? Et toi, Papa? Brave ninja, va...Mais bon à part des mission de type C voir des fois B, tu n'es pas très performant, l'âge tu vas me dire, mais excuse-moi jiraiya et Tsunade pètent la forme, eux. Donc, plaignez-vous si vous voulez, mais je ne m'occuperais jamais d'une bande de bestioles débiles qui passent leur journée à bouffer et à dormir. Voilà, je pars et ne me retenez pas avec une soit disante affaire familiale car JE M'EN BRANLE COMPLETEMENT!

-Maiù iras-tu, dit sa mère avec des sanglottements dans la voix.

-SOUS UN PONT

-Shiaka, calme-toi, continua son père toujours aussi calme.

-Non, mais sérieur vous en avez des bonnes vous! Je dois assumer pour deux en plus! Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous me faîtes, ce n'est pas parce que je glande que je n'ai plus de job, mais parce j'ai perdu ma force, entrez vous ça dans le crâne! Et comment vous pouviez croire que j'allais être fole de joie en...en...MERDE!

-SHIAKA!

-Oui, c'est moi et je vous dis adieu!

-Shiaka, refit son père, ce sera la dixième fois que tu nous dit ça.

-C'est définitif cette fois.

-Comme la dernière fois en gros, ironisa son père tandis qu'il tapotait le dos de sa femme qui rendait hommage aux chutes du Niagara.

La jeune femme monta en trombe dans sa chambre fit sa valises plus deux autres petites « au cas où », et rajouta même une petite malle pour les vêtements d'été et sorti sans leur adresser un mot.

A cent mètres de là avec tout son bazar, elle se redressa et se dit :

- Mais où je vais aller moi?

Prise dans l'action elle n'avait pas du tout pensé à ça.

-Merde alors...

Elle s'assit sur sa malle au milieu de la chaussée, une vieille dame qui passa devant elle lui donna même une petite pièce.

-Non mais oh, j'ai l'air de mendier?

-Non, mais vous aviez l'air si malheureuse.

-Et quoi? Vous donnez du fric à tous les malheureux du coin? Gardez votre pitié madame.

-Petite ingrate.

-Et ta mère en slip! Cracha-t-elle sas trop réfléchir.

-Je...je...

-Bon, tu te casses oui? Dit la jeune femme dans un language de camionneur.

La vieille dame partie outrée.

-Bon, j'disais quoi moi encore...Ah oui, où me barrer...Pas chez Shika, Sakura non plus...kiba encore moins...Je pourrais partir vivre ailleurs...A Suna?...Ah non c'est exclu...Et pourquoi pas dans ma montagne? Ah non c'est vrai...ans un excès de colère, j'ai brûlé la cabane...Bon ben...il reste...Ben oui..Il ne reste que ça...

Comment faire une bonne tartiflette par tata Ronane. Vous épluchez des pommes de terre que vous laissez cuire dans de l'eau salée pendant des heures. Ensuite vous prenez des lardons que vous faîtes cramouiller dans une poêle et attention de vérifier que la poële est bien adapté à votre type de réchaud. Ensuite, vous achetez tout un pack d'oignon que vous coupez et épluchez, puis que vous mettez dans une poêle et que vous cuisez. Pour finir vous achetez un beau paquet de roblochon, fromage douteux que vous coupez en deux par le milieu afin d'en faire deux tranches bien plates. Lorsque les pommes de terre sont cuites, vous les écrasez dans un grand plat vous y rajouter les lardons et les oignons. Vous recouvrez le tout, des tranches de roblochon et vous laissez cuire dans le four jusqu'à ce que le roblochon soit totalement coulachant et fondu. Voilà...c'est prêt.

PS : Accompagnez le tout d'une eau hygiénique qui sent bon la piscine lavée.

PPS : Et en dessert, servez de la mascarpone speculoos bien calorifique et riche.

-Ah, je vais le laisser encore cinq minutes pour que le fromage soit bien fondu, je vais me lire la suite du paradis du batifolage volume 85.

La sonnette retentit, il enleva ses gants de cuisine et son tablier pour en pas paraître trop con et alla ouvrir. Il vit devant lui une petite brune avec une malle et trois grosses valises.

-Bonjour, mon amour, jeviens m'installer.

-QUOI ?

-Ben oui, toi qui voulais tant que l'on vive ensemble.

-Oui, mais non, enfin...Quoi?

-Je dois vraiment le répéter?

-Mais...La maintenant?

-Bien sûr, mais on va faire les petites annonces pour trouver quelque choses qui fasse moins chambre de bonne sit tu veux bien?

-Il ne fais pas chambre de bonne mon appart !

-Baaaah...Je voyais quelqe chose de plus grand et de plus lumineux, tu sais avec un grand balcon d'où je pourrais lâcher des colombes blanches le matin dans ma robe de mousseline.

-Y'a que des pigeons dans le coin.

-Pas grave, je les peindrais en blanc.

-Tu as été viré de chez toi c'est ça?

-Non, je suis partie, nuance.

-Encore?

-Oui, mais cette fois c'est définitif.

-Mais attend Shiaka, on est même pas de nouveau ensemble. Je sais pas moi, on pourrais se revoir fous d'amour l'un et l'autre, des retrouvailles passionnées avec des étoiles et des pailettes dans le fond, mais là...toi avec tes quatre malles et ta mine décoiffée, ce n'est pas très glamour tout ça.

-On peut pas faire les retrouvailles plus tard ou alors je peux refaire mon entrée.

-Non...je...Bon, viens entre.

-Si tu insistes. Mais en t'en fais pas, je squatterais le canapé en tout bien tout honneur.

-Je n'ai pas de canapé.

-Oh mince, on va devoir dormir à deux dans ton petit lit tout serré l'un contre l'autre, pourquoi ô monde cruel?

-...

-Dis, ça sent pas le caoutchou brûlé par hasard?

-MA TARTIFLETTE!!!! Hurla-t-il en se ruant dans la cuisine d'où provenait de la fumée noire

-Ta quoi?

-Ma tartiflette, ma tartiflette, ma tartiflette!! Radota-t-il en ouvrant le fenêtre et en sortant la chose noirâtre du four.

-Ouille

-Nooooooon...Pas ça...Crisa-t-il...J'avais acheté du roblochon au marché justement pour préparer ça. J'étais sûr de la réussir cette fois.

-Oh...Je vais devoir t'emmener au restaurant alors.

-Ouais...Mais c'est moi qui choisis!

-Si tu veux.

-Une bonne fondue!

-Noooon, c'est dégueulasse.

-Oh...Tu as dit que je pouvais choisir.

-TOUT sauf ça.

-En avant pour la choucroute

-Tu rigoles?

-Non, tu ne te rappelles pas que j'ai été nommé champion roi de la choucroute

-Bon, t'es toujours motivé pour la fondue?

-Hmmm...Allez sans transitions, on va se faire une raclette.

-Hrum...Bon, si je n'ai pas le choix.

-Et oui, c'est cela la vie de couple, rien que des compromis.

-Mais on n'est pas ensemble.

-Bah écoute, on peut s'arranger tout de suite.

- (--'')


	81. Mad world Chapitre 20

_**Mad world…**_

**Chapitre 20 : ****Apocalipticodramatique – Tryo**

-Les genins en file s'il-vous-plait.

Les élèves se rangèrent en rang d'oignon.

-Bon les filles à gauche et les garçons à droite.

Ils s'exécutèrent mais une jolie blonde hésitait.

-A GAUCHE!

-Oui, mais...je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre, charmante madame.

-A GAUCHE!

-mais si je vous dis que...

-LES FILLES A GAUCHE!

-Bon, fit la petite blonde qui alla se ranger derrière une de ses amies.

-Tu n'es pas très convaincant, dit la petite fille aux yeux violets.

-Ha...j'lui réserve une surprise à la grosse vache d'infirmière frigide et mal b...

-Miuuu, sifflota Maho.

-Tu vas rire

-Je vais encore devoir réparer tes idioties

-Mais c'est pour ça que tu es là, chef

-Je ne suis pas la leader

-Ben si, moi et Tetsu on est trop bête pour l'être.

-Mais, Tetsu n'est pas...

-Mais si, si tu dis ça c'est parce que l'amour est aveugle.

-Je le connaissais déjà avant de tomb...

-Ah donc tu es vraiment amoureuse?

Elle lui lança un regard glacial et se retourna sans lui répondre. Il essaya de lui reparler mais il reçu un léger choc électrique dans el dos et vit le regard noir de Tetsu qui le menaça.

Il lui fit un ravissant sourire vaseux dans sa jolie robe blanche à col bateau et qui lui arriva à mi-cuisse dévoilant ses superbes jambes qu'il s'es tué à épiler la veille avec l'aide du set de beauté de sa mère, esthéticienne. Le tout bien sûr, surmonté de longue bottes blanches en cuir avec des talons à en donner le vertige.

Il attira bien sûr les regards de tous les garçons, qui étaient à la base surtout intéressé par Maho.

Il prenait son pied à se sentir reluqué de toute part.

Quand tout à coup, surgit de la foule d'élèves, un être lumineux aveuglant le commun des mortels et attirant le regard de toutes les filles et même de certains garçons.

Miu, vexé, regarda qui vola les regards qui lui étaient deux secondes auparavant destinés.

Choc! Il en fut tétaniser, il vit au milieu du tornade de groupies, un grand garçon aux cheveux blonds comme les blés mûrissant sous des rayons de soleil d'un bel après-midi d'été et aux yeux bleus azur comme ces océans si lointains qu'ils semblent inaccessibles, outre son physique avantageux, il dégageait de sa personne une grâce et une pureté digne d'un paradis céleste et peuplé d'anges à son effigie.

Son style était des plus élégants, il portait un magnifique costume de satin noir sur une chemise entrouverte d'un pourpre impérial. Ses yeux étaient finement maquillé et mis en valeur par un cerne de noir qui allongeait ses cils de biche, contrastant lyriquement avec la transparence de sa peau de pêche.

Miu à cette vision arrêta de respirer, jusqu'à recevoir un petit coup de coude de Maho.

-Miu...MIU?

-Je suis amoureux.

-Quoi?

-Avais-je déjà été amoureux? Jurez que non, mes yeux, car je n'avais pas vu la vraie beauté jusque ce soir.

-Shakespeare

-Hm?

-C'est Shakespeare que tu me cites dans « Roméo et Juliette »

-Oui, je veux être la Juliette de ce Roméo aux cheveux d'or, je..JE VAIS ME LE FAIRE! Regarde comme j'incarne bien mon rôle « Oh Roméo, mon beau Roméo, pourquoi es-tu Roméo? Renie ton père et le nom qu'il t'a donné, à la place de ce nom, prend moi tout entière !!! »

-Calme-toi, calme-toi, supplia la jeune fille en le retenant par une mèche de cheveu.

Le garçon si parfait arriva à hauteur de Miu, il le regarda et lui fit un clin d'oeil en jetant un regard intéressé à la longueur de ses jambes.

Miu se sentait réellement excité et se félicita du choix de cette micro robe.

Il continua a suivre du regard cet être hors de ce monde et l'entendit adressé la parole à une jeune fille à nattes fort quelconque.

-MAIS PUTAIN GACKT, TU VAS ME FOUTRE LA PAIX, OUI? JE NE TAIME PAS, JE NE TAIMERAIS JAMAIS FOUS TOI CA DANS LE CRANE !!!!! Hurla-t-elle.

La foule de groupie jeta des regards hargneux envers cette jeune fille qui était debout entre une grande brune aux longs cheveux et une autre jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux étrangement blancs.

-Ma mie, je...essayai l'être de lumière.

La petite nerveuse essaya de lui foutre un poing dans la figure mais la jeune fille aux yeux blancs l'en empêcha.

-Gackt, tenta Hanabi, laisse-là tranquille veux-tu? Tu as toute une troupe de pimbêche à tes pieds alors laisse notre amie!

Il retourna les bras ballants dans la fille tandis que Miu sortait en avant sa « poitrine » pour attirer l'attention du beau blond, qui reluqua les belles jambes de Miu en passant de nouveau devant lui.

Tetsu, qui avait observé la scène fit un regard interrogateur à Maho qui lui fit signe de ne pas essayer de comprendre. Toute l'affaire avait remué la petite troupe de genin attirant l'attention de l'infirmière.

-SILENCE! RESTEZ EN RANG JUSQU'A CE QUE L'ON DISE VOTRE NOM.

-Vous pouvez arrêter de crier, je vous pr...Se risqua Miu

-SILENCE!

Il retourna dans le rang de fille et ne pipa mot.

-LA VISITE MEDICALE CE N'EST PAS POUR RIGOLER!

-Ah ça, on a cru comprendre, chuchota Miu à l'attention de Maho.

L'infirmière commença l'appel par les filles.

-Miu, Maho, Hanabi, venez.

Les trois « filles » s'avancèrent et entrèrent dans le cabinet médical. Elles se changèrent et enfilèrent une longue blouse qui se trouvait dans la cabine et s'assirent sur le banc.

Une vieille femme acariâtre était assise derrière un grand bureau tandis que la grosse infirmière se tenait droite comme un piquet avec trois gobelets dans sa main.

La grosse infirmière donna un gobelet à Miu et Hanabi et leur dit sèchement :

-Allez faire pipi dans ce gobelet, mais pas trop hein! Les toilettes sont derrière cette porte.

Les deux allèrent chacun à leur tour accompagné de leur petit pot.

Maho resta sur le banc seule avec les deux femmes frigides et rigides.

-Toi, l'hippy, viens ici.

Maho s'assied en face du médecin.

-Bon...nom, prénom, maladies et allergies?

-Mononoke Maho, allergie au pollen et peu malade hormis quelques rhumes et fièvres.

-Hum...Profession des parents?

-Mère chamane et père inconnu.

-Hmmm...Une mère coureuse?

-Non, affirma Maho sans montrer une pointe d'hésitation.

-On ne compte plus les enfants sans pères de nos jours, fit l'infirmière en faisant un clin d'oeil sadique à la femme acariâtre.

-Nous sommes à une visite médicale ou à une séance d'assistance sociale?

-Hrum...Mets-toi en sous-vêtements et mets-toi sur la balance.

-Je ne me déshabille pas

-Hein?

-Je préfère me faire peser habillée.

-A POIL, hurla la grosse infirmière.

-Vous pouvez crier, rien ne me fera changer d'avis. De plus cette blouse est si légère que...

-Ecoute, tu vas te déshabiller ou...

-Ou quoi? Fit Miu avec son gobelet dans la main. Il avait l'air sensiblement stupide avec cet objet dans la main.

-DE QUOI JE ME MELE?

-Vous importunez mon amie et cela, je vous vous avouer, me dérange.

-HO LA FAUSSE BLONDE, DONNE MOI TON GOBELET ET TAIS-TOI.

-Fausse blonde moi? Vous voulez que je vous le prouve?

-Hein? Firent les deux vieilles. Il mit une main sur les yeux de Maho et d'une autre souleva sa blouse.

-Non, bien sûr HAHAHAH, je ne suis pas un vrai blond, il s'agit d'une décoloration pour mieux aller avec ma nouvelle chemise et...

Gackt piailla dans la salle d'attente en compagnie de ses groupies quand soudain, ils entendirent deux cris qui leur glaçaient le sang.

Deux femmes en blouse blanche coururent à tout allure hors du cabinet médical en poussant des cris d'angoisse. Les genins passèrent leur tête par la porte et vit Miu avec une tête glorieuse ainsi que Maho dont les yeux étaient toujours masqués d'une main.

-AH! Cela doit être la première fois qu'elles doivent en voir une pour de vrai!

Maho retira la main d'un geste violente :

-Tu n'as pas osé ???

-Faire quoi? Répondit Miu avec un air d'ange.

-Sale type! Siffla-t-elle avant de s'en aller

Tetsu, bien que n'ayant pas vraiment tout saisi de la situation la suivit.

-Mahooooooo, mon petit coeur, reviens, excuse-moi, cria Miu qui regretta vite son idiotie.

Hanabi qui n'avait qu'entendu les cri, sorti des toilettes et fit à Miu :

-Pourquoi « sale type ? », demanda-t-elle intriguée en regardant le visage ô combien féminin de Miu.

-Va savoir, les filles tu sais...

Elle le regarda interloquée, puis se tourna vers la porte où une vingtaine de ninjas avaient passé leur tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait miss?

-Mais rien, dit-il en se forçant de paraître crédible.

Gackt, dans cette foulée d'étoiles et d'anges célestes (du moins, c'est ce que provoquait ses apparitions dans les yeux de Miu, pour les autres il était juste rentré en trébuchant sur une de ses fans) s'interposa :

-Que s'est-il passé Hanabi?

-J'en sais rien, demande à...à...

-Miu, compléta la grande blonde.

-Alors? Demanda Gackt.

Miu, surexcité par la présence du jeune homme, dégagea ses cheveux vers l'arrière, bomba sa poitrine en avant, releva de quelques centimètres sa blouse et lui dit avec un de ses regards à faire fondre la glace :

-Va savoir, peut-être qu'elles n'ont vu en moi qu'une beauté si rare qu'elles n'en furent que troublées.

-Elles sont tout de même sorties en hurlant, remarqua Hanabi.

-Hmmm, et t'as quel âge, demanda Gackt qui commençait à s'émoustiller devant les longueurs astronomiques des jambes de Miu :

-Treize ans, presque quatorze, dit la blonde d'une voix lancinante.

Un éclair passa entre eux d'eux. Miu sentit son corps s'armer d'un grand frisson pour ensuite se sentir fondre. Sa respiration s'accéléra et il commença à avoir de plus en plus chaud. Il détailla Gackt du regard, celui-ci était presque aussi grand que lui, à vrai dire sans ses talons, ils devaient sûrement avoir la même taille. Il avait les cheveux courts blonds relevé par du gel pour donner un peu plus de volume. Il avait les yeux peu bridés mais d'un bleu électrisant, il aurait volontiers passé la journée à s'y noyer.

-Bon, on fais quoi là, alors? Dit Hanabi en coupant le fil harmonieux qui commençait à se tisser entre les deux adolescents.

-On peut aller chez moi? Fit Miu en fixant Gackt.

-Hein, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, toi? Je vais appeler notre sensei et le tien.

-Oh oui, Shikamaru-sensei, il commençait à me manquer.

-Oh, Shikamaru? Le frère de Shiaka? Ohé?

Elle sortit de nouveau Miu de sa rêverie.

-Euh, oui oui.

-Bon, je vois que ce que je te dis te passionne, bon tu viens Gackt, on va essayer de récupérer Tsuke qui doit être à la recherche d'une quête dont seul un digne seigneur peut se montrer digne.

Hanabi se retourna vers Miu :

-Oui, c'est notre coéquipier, il est assez...spécial.

-Aaaah, murmura Miu sans détourner ses yeux du genin-chanteur.

-Bon, on y va Gackt?

-On y va, dit-il en jetant un dernier coup d'oeil à la blonde, salut Miu.

-A la prochaine, dit l'intéressée avec une bouche en choeur.

Sur le chemin, Gackt après d'être débarrassé de son fan club, dit à Hanabi :

-Dis, c'est qui cette fille? C'est la première fois que je l'a voit.

-Normal c'est sa première ou deuxième année en tant que genin, elle est un ou deux ans en dessous de nous.

-Non, je connais bien les deux années en dessous de nous, mais cette fille je ne l'ai jamais vue.

Il signa à deux écervelées quelques autographes tandis qu'Hanabi lui dit :

-Tu n'as simplement pas dû la remarquer c'est tout. Tu sais, il y a des filles qui changent, regarde la jolie fille aux yeux violets dans son équipe...

-Mais non, tout le monde la connaît, la fille de Polraga la sorcière.

-Possible...

-Ecoute, ma petite soeur est genin dans leur année, j'allais la chercher à la fin des cours et je n'ai jamais vu cette fille blonde. Pourtant elle est dans l'équipe de la fille de la sorcière et de l'autre bizarre avec son tatouage en forme de croix sous l'oeil.

-Ne sois pas parano, tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué.

-Non, car ce n'étais pas elle dans l'équipe à ce moment, c'était un gars avec des cheveux noirs.

-Il est sans doute parti.

-Mais attend maintenant que tu me le dis, j'ai déjà peut-être vu cette fille.

-Ah tu vois, dit Hanabi, qui était fort peu à habituée à ce que Gackt utilise son cerveau pour penser.

-Oui, mais c'est bizarre car une fois sur deux c'était le garçon et les autres fois c'était elle.

Il s'arrêta de nouveau pour prendre des photos à la demande de deux groupies.

Hanabi reprit :

-Ecoute, peut-être qu'il y a eu des changements dans l'équipe, ça arrive...

-Non, mais là je sens que quelque chose cloche. Je n'aurais jamais laissé de côté une aussi jolie fille.

-Ca c'est sûr, tu regarde n'importe quel truc qui as des seins.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, la preuve, tu ne m'as jamais attiré, surtout avec ces deux boutons de moustiques qui...

-J'aurais dû laisser Rin t'exploser la gueule…

-Mais ce n'est pas méchant

-A Peine!

-Non, ce que je disais c'est que...

Elle s'arrêta net :

-Ecoute Gackt tu commences sérieusement à me les briser, même quand tu fais preuve de réflexion tu es ennuyeux. Alors comment peux-tu concevoir qu'une fille aussi brillante que Rin veuilles de toi. Tu es égocentrique, immature, pervers et puéril. Je suis désolé, mais je suis à bout de patience. Excuse-moi, mais je vais rentrer chez moi toute seule, j'ai un mariage à préparer, car sache qu'il y a au monde un garçon merveilleux qui m'aime pour moi et mes deux piqûres de moustiques!

Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'Hanabi était déjà loin.

Il était sidéré que quelqu'un puisse le laisser dans une situation aussi humiliante. A cent mètres de là, Hanabi ne regretta pas un mot de ce qu'elle avait dit mais se dit que les retrouvailles en équipe risquaient de se montrer sous de mauvais auspices.


	82. Mad world Chapitre 21

_**Salut Evalia, comme je viens de finir mes exams je vous promets de plus régulières mise a jour**_

_**Molly: Merci mamzelle! et entre nous, jai une bonne dizaine de chap davance, mais chut hein :p  
**_

_**Miyu S: Eh bien, je posterais regulièrement quand jaurais internet a domicile, ce qui nest pas pour demain :p**_

_**Orelindesatanicat: waow! ca c une review! et bien jattend ta fic avec impatience mais bon etudie un peu quand meme hein :p POur shiaka tu exagères elle na eu que...euh...un...deux...trois...trois amants c pas la mort non plus :p elle est...bah elle croque la vie dirons nous  
**_

* * *

_**Mad world…**_

**Chapitre 21: Tendance négative - Guarapita**

-Les fleurs bleues ou les blanches? S'enquit une petite femme forte.

-Les blanches.

-Et pour les nappes?

-Ecoutez madame, je vous paye suffisamment cher pour que vous preniez les décisions nécessaires concernant l'organisation de ce mariage.

-Hyûga-sama?

-Oui? Fit le grand homme aux yeux blancs en se retournant.

-J'ai le traiteur au bout du fil, il…

-Faîtes le nécessaire, je veux que le buffet soit le meilleur qui soit à n'importe quel prix.

-Bien Hyûga-sama.

-Hyûga-sama?

-QUOI? Fit l'homme énervé qu'on l'appelle toute les quinze secondes.

-…

-Ah…Shino, je ne t'avais pas vu, excuse-moi mais ces préparatifs ont tendance à me mettre hors de moi. Que me veux-tu?

-Je voulais simplement savoir si ces croquis sont bien les figurines de mon costume de marié.

L'Hyûga regarda les feuilles et s'exclama :

-Bien sûr! J'ai convoqué les meilleurs couturiers pour cela.

Shino jeta un nouveau regard sur le croquis. Il s'agissait d'un costume blanc à frange avec une chemise rouge à jabot. Il tenta un nouvel essai :

-Ne pensez-vous pas, qu'un costume...disons plus traditionnel, serait plus approprié pour…un mariage si….pour un mariage concernant une des plus grandes familles de Konoha : Les Hyûga.

-Eh bien, je pensais qu'une pointe de modernité pourrait…

-Je vous assure que les traditions ne sont pas à négliger.

-Ma foi, tu as sans doute raison, j'ai dû me montrer trop laxiste envers les envie e ma petite fille, je vais prévenir les styliste de réaliser un costume plus traditionnel.

-Bien…

Lorsque le patriarche de la famille des Hyûga s'en alla, Shino souffla un bon coup.

-Un peu plus et je me retrouvais en jabot à paillette.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Hanabi qui avait fait son possible d'échapper à son père pour ne pas de voir subir ses conseils, sermons et essayages.

-Hanabi?

-Shinoooo, fit-elle en lui sautant au cou.

-Attention, on pourrait nous voir, dit-il en se séparant des bras de l'adolescente.

-Mais…on est supposé se marier…

-…

-Baka! Ca t'excitait que l'on se voit en secret, pas vrai?

Il rougit et tenta de diverger.

-Où étais-tu?

-Chez mon amant, évidemment.

-QUOI?

-Shino, arrête de croire tout ce que je dis, Fit-elle en riant, non je devais aller à une barbante visite médicale qui s'est bizarrement écourtée.

-Pourquoi?

-Je ne sais pas, j'étais dans les cabinets quand soudain j'ai entendit des cris horribles. L'infirmière et le médecin sont sortis de la pièce en hurlant. Il y avait Miu et Maho, la fille de la sorcière là, qui étaient planté au milieu de la pièce. Maho a crié sur Miu, la grande blonde et est partie en furie. Je n'ai pas su en savoir plus.

- C'est la blonde qui les a effrayé?

-J'en sais rien…Enfin, le plus important est que j'ai une après-midi de congé…Hmmmm murmurait-elle en l'embrassant. Ca te dis de faire une…Sieste?

-Hanabi, on n'a pas le temps, tu as vu tout ce que l'on doit faire? Le mariage est dans moins de trois semaines, c'est la folie ici.

-Pfffffff, tu n'es pas drôle, toi.

-C'est pas une blague, il faut faire cela dans les plus strictes traditions, c'est un moment important.

-Hmmmmm…En tout cas si tu me cherches, je serais dans le bois derrière la maison.

-Hanabi…

-Oui, Shino?

-Ce n'est pas…

-Allez, je t'attends, ok? On sera tranquille là…

-Mais…

-J'entend rien, j'y vais, fit la jeune fille en trottinant vers la sortie.

Il resta planté entre les décors du mariage, posa son regard sur les vases puis sur les voilages, soupira puis se dirigea vers a sortie pour la rejoindre

* * *

Chez Kakashi, l'humeur aussi était aussi aux « retrouvailles ». 

-Franchement…Commença-t-il en allumant une cigarette, tu es sérieuse.

-Bien sûr, répondit la brunette qui cherchait sous le lit une de ses chaussettes et son soutien gorge.

-Pourquoi? Tu m'avais fait un discours autrefois, comme quoi tu ne pouvais pas faire ça à tes parents et…

-Ecoute, finalement je me sis rendue compte que mes parents étaient des ingrats et que je n'allais pas jouer les bonnes poires pendant longtemps.

-Hmmm, fit-il en recrachant la fumée.

Elle termina se s'habiller pendant que Kakashi imaginait leur futur « chez eux ».

La sonnette retentit.

-Tu vas ouvrir?

-Non, c'est toi qui es le maître des lieux que je sache.

Il grogna. La sonnette insista. Il enfila son pantalon et un t-shirt, puis se dirigea vers la porte.

Il ouvrit la porte et tomba sur une bien étrange silhouette couverte de bandages.

-T…Toi?

-Bonjour Kakashi, je suis venu voir Shiaka.

Celle-ci traînassait dans la cuisine et à l'entente e son nom, s'approcha.

-Encore vivant ? Lâcha-t-elle fort surprise.

Il entra et s'assit à la table du bureau de Kakashi, il respirait difficilement à cause de ses blessures.

-Tu t'es enfuis de l'hôpital, demanda le ninja aux cheveux gris.

-Si on veux…Shiaka…

-Oui?

Il sortit de sa poche une enveloppe abîmée :

-J'ai retrouvé cela sur mon frère après l'avoir rendu invalide.

Elle prit l'enveloppe à moitié carbonisée et l'interrogea du regard.

- Tu sais très bien ce dont il s'agit. Je suis venu te le rendre, je peux repartir à présent.

-Où vas-tu aller, demanda Kakashi.

-Peu importe. Ravi de vous avoir revu, dit l'Uchiwa avec cette éternelle froideur.

-Rien ne pourra te retenir?

-Non.

Sasuke s'en alla sans refermer la porte, laissant là Shiaka qui observa l'enveloppe sous toutes les coutures.

Kakashi alla fermer la porte et revint vers elle :

-Tu sais ce dont il s'agit?

-Absolument pas, avoua-t-elle en ouvrant l'enveloppe.

Ils regardèrent et virent un parchemin avec une pierre semi-précieuse fort aiguisée.

Shiaka ne connaissant pas grande chose aux sceaux et aux parchemins laissant Kakashi l'examiner. Pendant ce temps, elle gratta son ventre qui la démangeait à cause du petit parchemin qui y étais collé à son ventre, celui-ci devrait faire son effet dans moins de deux semaines, se dit-elle.

Kakashi sursauta.

-Quoi, quoi? C'est la fin du monde c'est ça, s'impatienta-t-elle.

-Non, c'est…je n'avais encore jamais vu pareil jutsu, c'est compliqué mais…Je peux sûrement y arriver.

-Hein?

-Allonge-toi.

-Quoi? Encore?

-Mais non, pas pour ça bête fille.

-Baka, toi-même. Dis, il est vraiment bizarre ce Sasuke, il a apparaît et disparaît comme par magie et entre nous il n'est pas très sympa.

-Bah…C'est Sasuke, en même temps quand on sait ce qu'il a vécut étant petit…Enfin…Tu reconnais cette pierre n'est-ce pas?

Elle regarda, baisa la tête puis lui dit :

-Oui, L'autre ordure…Itachi le portait toujours autour du cou sous ses vêtements.

-Je ne sais pas ce que cela vaut, mais j'ai ici un jutsu de matérialisation de chakrâ d'un point à un autre.

-Hein? Tu veux dire que…C'est impossible, comment?

-Je ne sais pas comment il aurait concentré le chakrâ de la nymphe là-dedans, mais on doit essayer!

-Non…j'ai peur que…

-C'est ta seule chance, si c'est moi qui exécute le jutsu, tu…

-J'ai peur d'être déçue à nouveau, mais…Vas-y.

-Je n'ai pas le nécessaire sur moi, on doit aller chez l'Hokage.

-Chez la vieille, t'es fou elle me déteste.

-Fais-moi confiance, ajouta-t-il, en la prenant par la main pour l'amener dehors.

* * *

Tsunade se tenait droite sur son bureau. Elle essayait de décoder un message venant du pays de la pluie concernant une éventuelle trahison des pays de la brume. Elle entendit quelqu'un courir dans les couloirs et vit une petite femme débouler dans son bureau : 

-Tsunade-sama, c'est horrible !!!

-Du calme, Sakura, que se passe-t-il?

-Sasuke a disparu!!!

Tsunade leva un sourcil et lui demanda :

-Etait-il rétabli?

-Non, il avait encore besoin de repos.

-Dans ce cas, il n'a pas pu aller bien loin

-Mais Tsunade-sama, je…Commença Sakura.

-Sakura, entre nous, tout le monde connaît Sasuke ici, si il était vraiment parti, on l'aurait vite retrouvé et ramené.

-J'aimerais vous croire mais…

-Crois-en mon expérience, il ne partira pas pour très longtemps.

-Bon, hésita-t-elle…Je…Je retourne à mon travail.

* * *

-C'est pour quoi? Fit une secrétaire rousse à lunette. 

-Tiens, vous êtes nouvelle ici? Fit Kakashi.

-Oui, Hokage-sama a décidé d'engager quelqu'un pour mettre au point son planning

Shiaka, cependant l'interrompit :

-Kakashi, on n'est pas ici pour taper causette ! Mademoiselle nous devons voir Tsunade-sama urgemment.

-Quel est votre nom.

-Nara Shiaka

-Et vous ? fit la secrétaire à Kakashi avec un regard plein de sous entendu.

-Hatake Kakashi

Elle prit le téléphone marmonna quelques mots et leur indiqua de s'asseoir devant el bureau de l'Hokage.

-C'est nouveau tout ça, fit Shiaka.

-Ouais, Tsunade voulait quelque chose de plus moderne. Enfin, je dis que c'est une excellente chose, Fit-il en reluquant la rouquine à son bureau.

-Ca va? Tu veux des jumelles, Dit-elle d'un ton cassant.

-Oooh, ça va. On est à peine ensemble depuis moins de 24h que tu commences déjà à jour les femmes jalouses.

-Et toi le mec coureur.

Il sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue, ce qui ne calma pas d'un point sa nervosité.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Sakura.

-Tiens, Kakashi, Shiaka?

-Bonjour Sakura, dit poliment Kakashi.

-Ca va? On dirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme.

-Si tu savais, commença la konoichi médecin, Sasuke a disparu…

-Oui, ça on le sait, il était chez moi il y a vingt minutes, lâcha Kakashi.

Sakura fronça les sourcils et dit :

-QUOI? Et vous n'avez informé personne?

-Euh…on est là, non? Ajouta timidement Shiaka.

-Que vous as-t-il dit? S'empressa-t-elle.

-Eh bien, il nous a remis quelque chose que l'on doit montrer à notre Hokage et…

-OK, venez avec moi.

Shiaka et Kakashi se concertèrent du regards puis suivirent Sakura dans le bureau de Tsunade.

Elle se cassait toujours autant la tête sur ce décodage mais releva la tête en entendant des gens entrer dans son bureau.

-Hmm? Tiens Kakashi Hatake que me vaut le plaisir de ta venue…

-Et moi je sens le gaz ? Se dit Shiaka intérieurement.

-Mes respects, Hokage-sama…

-Et lui, quel faux cul ! Ajouta-t-elle dans sa tête.

-Je viens vous faire part d'un objet que nous a confié Sasuke Uchiwa avant de quitter Konoha.

Elle prit la pierre qui étais dans la main de Kakashi, l'observa sous tous les angles puis analysa le parchemin.

-Sakura prépare-moi la salle numéro neuf.

-La neuf, mais…

-Sakura

-Bien…

Elle s'en alla en jetant un bref regard à l'arrière mais personne ne semblait inquiet.

-Tu vois Shiaka…Commença-t-elle.

-Oh, elle a remarqué que j'étais là, se dit ironiquement Shiaka

-Mon grand-père m'avait confié un objet semblable à celui-ci, j'en ai fait à présent cadeau à Naruto, mais ces pierres ont des vertus bien particulières en ce qui concerne la prise de chakrâ. J'imagine qu'il s'agit ici d'un cadeau d'Itachi ou plutôt d'un héritage.

-Je ne veux pas de cela, je ne veux rien qui…

-Hokage-sama, ceci représente une chance inouïe pour Konoha de retrouver une de ses meilleures ambus. Pour l'avenir de notre village, je vous prie de prendre en considération l'importance de…

-Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi, répéta la femme quinquagénaire avec un fin sourire, je sais bien tout cela. Mais je me dois d'émettre un doute, mademoiselle est tout de même responsable de rien des dégâts en ce pays. Mais je prend en compte évidemment le fait qu'elle ait accompli bien des misions périlleuses pour notre village. Mais nous ne lui avons pas encore demandé son avis que je sache.

Ils regardèrent la jeune femme, qui sentait enfin un peu présente, à force d'être discutée à la troisième personne.

-Hokage-sama, si je pense au bien du pays, je n'hésiterais pas à prendre le risque. Il est difficile pour nous d'étudier la nature exacte de la pierre mais nous pouvons savoir qu'il s'agit de la quintessence d'un chakrâ. Mais si j'écoute ma raison, je dirais sans doute e ne pas y toucher de peur d'avoir des retours de mon ancien maître, qui sait quel jutsu malfaisant il aurait pu façonner. Mais…Je veux prendre le risque.

-Kakashi?

-Je serais votre assistant.

-Parfait…Bon Shiaka, inutile de t'annoncer les risques, tu les connais bien.

-Oui Hokage-sama.

-Bien, en route!


	83. Mad world Chapitre 22

_**ATTENTION MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS**_

_**Ceci est un très très très gros chapitre, il compte au moins pour cinq chapitres, il ma pris enormement de tps a ecrire donc...donc rien en fait, c tout ce que javais à dire. javais envie dapporter deux trois petits changements de dernière minute alors voilà! tadam! jespère que ce chapitre vous plaire, car il a été très agréable a ecrire. Serieux, il est vraiment long...mais n'oubliez pas d'étudier hein...:p (ces personnes se reconnaitront) Bonne lecture! Evalia **_

* * *

_**Mad world…**_

**Chapitre 22: Nagumomo – Susheela Raman & Cheb mami**

De longues journées voir des semaines étaient passées sans que Gaara n'aient de nouvelles de Neji. Il n'osait pas le rechercher. Il craignait les bêtises qu'il aurait pu faire par colère. Il n'avait plus son frère et sa sœur avec lui pour se confier. Temari était mariée à Shikamaru et vivait à Konoha, Kankuro vivait heureux avec la petite Etolrak…et lui? Lui, stupide garçon qui se cachait derrière ses responsabilités mais qui en amour n'assumait rien. Il était anxieux pour sa vie privée, anxieux que Neji disparaisse ou le quitte...L'amour de sa vie l'avait bel et bien quitté. Il se sentait vide et sa jarre de sable ne pouvait pas recoller son cœur brisé.

Même sa tante Célia, son oncle Tsutomu et le reste de sa famille était impuissante. Gaara ne voulait plus voir personne et en voulait surtout pas susciter une quelconque pitié. Son seul vrai lien était Kayoko, la servante des Kazekage depuis plus de quarante ans. Mais même à elle, il e confiait rien, elle voyait bien qu'il n'en avait pas envie et donc, ne le força pas.

Elle repensa au temps où elle s'occupait de la maison du Kazekage au temps où le père de Gaara occupait cette fonction. Elle se rappela du moment où toute trace de sourire disparu du visage de Gaara. Il n'avait jamais fait de mal à Kayoko, car elle avait toujours été douce et aimante envers ce petit garçon brisé. Elle s'était apaisé lorsqu'il reprit le poste de Kazekage à l'âge de seize ans et fut aussi heureuse qu'une mère lorsqu'elle appris que son jeune maître avait trouvé une personne à aimer, bien que quelque peu surprise que cette personne en question ne soit pas une jeune femme belle et douce.

Elle se contenta de préparer ses repas et de le lui servir avec sourire sachant qu'elle ne devait pas espérer grand-chose comme retour.

Gaara savait bien que Neji enseignait à l'académie de ninja et à l'université de Suna, mais ne contait pas y aller. Qu'allait-il dire, « Je suis désolé Neji, mais reviens vivre avec moi » ou « Faisons une croix la dessus, l'erreur est humaine ».

Après ses heures de travail, il aimait faire de longues promenades à l'extérieur de la ville pour contempler l'étendue vierge de sable. Il s'assit sur une dune et entendit le hennissement d'un cheval. Il tourna la tête et vit une enfant chevaucher un cheval blanc. Elle vint à sa rencontre.

-Salut, tu habites Suna? Demanda la jeune fille dans un accent approximatif.

Il hocha la tête.

-Moi, je…de… avec ma tribu…Je chercher un coin pour être à l'abri avec mon clan.

-Tu souhaites, toi et ton clan vous abriter entre les murs de Suna no Kuni pour cette nuit?

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus seize ans, elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux aussi sombres qu'une olive. Elle portait un une longue tunique bleue et elle avait des tatouages sur son visage.

-Je dois parler au chef de ce village, conduis moi à lui.

-C'est moi.

Elle le regarda d'un air moqueur et explosa de rire :

-Non, mène moi au vrai chef du Suna.

Il se leva et lui fit face :

-Tu l'as devant toi.

Les épaules de la jeune fille s'affaissèrent sous l'imposante présence de Gaara.

-Je…Je…

Elle se prosterna devant lui et bafouilla quelques misérables excuses.

Il soupira et lui ordonna de se lever.

-Si tu veux, avec ton clan, passer la nuit à Suna, tu ferais mieux de ne jamais te prosterner devant quelqu'un.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle dit :

-Merci, Vous devez venir à mon clan, pas loin…A quinze minutes de ici. Montez sur mon cheval.

Il monta sur le dos du cheval à l'arrière de la jeune fille et ils galopèrent à travers le désert.

Au loin, il vit de grandes tentes nomades de forme pyramidales de couleur noir ou terre et des éclats de rire en sortir.

La jeune fille le conduisit à la tente centrale, les autres nomades le regardèrent d'un air curieux et certains lui adressèrent de chaleureux sourires. Certains même posèrent leurs mains sur son épaule en signe de bonjour. Il y avait de grands enclos avec des chèvres, des moutons et des dromadaires)

-Viens! Fit-elle en le prenant parla main.

Toute cette proximité et la chaleur des gens le mettaient assez mal à l'aise, à Suna les gens étaient différents, ils étaient froids à premier abord.

Sous un fatras de tissu, de peaux de bêtes et autour d'une grande table ronde en bronze sur lequel reposait de délicieux mets et du thé, se tenait de belle femmes richement parées portant des tunique noires, blanches ou bleues, la plupart s'ornaient le visage de tatouages mauves ou rouge. Mais aucune ne se ressemblaient, certaines avaient le teint clair, d'autre plus foncé ou même noir et leur yeux passaient du gris au noir. Il avait rarement vus des femmes d'une telle beauté. Gaara regarda autour de lui et fut surpris de ne voir que très peu d'homme sous la grande tente, les rares qu'il avait vus étaient dehors à boire le thé ou s'occuper des bêtes.

Les femmes s'arrêtèrent de rire en voyant l'inconnu arriver. Elles se concertèrent dans leur langue, tandis qu'une femme à la peau claire et habillée d'une tunique noire finement brodée se leva. Une pluie de bracelets ruisselait sur son bras, elle portait une petite parure et des boucles d'oreilles et avait les cheveux recouverts d'un fin voile, elle prit la parole :

-Bonjour, mon ami. Vous venez de Suna?

Gaara dont l'attention était attirée par toutes ces femmes et ces enfants si différents de ce qu'il avait déjà pu voir auparavant lui répondit :

-Oui, je me nomme Gaara du Désert, je suis l'actuelle Kazekage de Suna no Kuni.

Le visage de la femme semblait heurté elle dit quelques mots à la jeune fille qui avait accompagné Gaara. Le ton semblait monter entre les deux nomades, tandis que les autres femmes chuchotaient dans une autre langue.

La jeune fille sortit très énervée.

-Pardonnez ma fille, seigneur. Mais Shani a toujours été d'une nature…sans gêne. Veuillez nous pardonner de vous avoir dérange, je suis extrêmement…

-Shani? Répéta-t-il en jetant un bref regard vers l'arrière en regardant l'adolescente qui boudait à l'entrée de la tente.

-Oui, Seigneur, ma petite fille Shani, je m'excuse pour…

-Non, arrêta-t-il, elle ne m'a pas dérangé, je contemplais le désert quand soudain je l'ai aperçu puis demandé de me conduire à vous.

La femme en tunique noire avait écouté Gaara, levé un sourcil puis appela sa fille, qui cracha quelques mots pour ensuite se terrer dans un coin de la tente. Les autres femmes rirent et lui offrirent des gâteaux qu'elle refusa par orgueil, bien qu'elle semblait en avoir envie. Un petit garçon s'assit sur les genoux de l'adolescente qui semblait d'un coup moins déridée. Elle serra le petit garçon contre elle, en lui demandant d'aller lui chercher des gâteaux.

Gaara tourna de nouveau la tête face à cette femme, qui semblait être, sinon la chef, une femme importante dans la tribu, peut-être la femme du chef ?

-Si ma fille ne vous as pas dérangé, elle ne doit donc pas être punie, dit-elle en un ravissant sourire. Je vous ferais cependant une requête…

-Oui, je vous permets de vous abriter au sein de Suna, lâcha Gaara pour ne pas faire durer les gênes des excuses et des supplications.

Elle parut surprise et se tourna vers sa fille, qui semblait tout d'un coup fort intéressé par la nature de la laine de la tente.

-Je vois, ma fille a la langue bien pendue. Je vous remercie, Seigneur…

-Gaara.

-Je vous remercie Seigneur Gaara de nous offrir l'hospitalité de votre village.

- Nos coutumes veulent que l'on offre toujours la protection à ceux qui en ont besoin.

A peine avait-il entamé sa phrase que de grands éclats de voix, d'acclamations et de rire résonnèrent dans la grande tente. De nombreux enfants, femme et hommes regardèrent par l'ouverture de la tente. Cette exclamation avait fait sursauter le Kazekage. Les femmes le prirent par le bras et l'installèrent sur les grands coussins autour de la table. Elles lui offrirent vin, thé et gâteaux. Il prit place entre la mère de Shani et le petit garçon que l'adolescente avait envoyé chercher des gâteaux quelques minutes auparavant. A côté de lui se tenait Shani qui riait aux blagues d'une vieille femme à côté d'elle.

Gaara se sentait mal à l'aise de ne pas connaître leur langue, il l'a trouvait d'ailleurs très belle bien que complètement incompréhensible pour lui. Il se rappela que Neji, passionné d'Histoire et de géographie, lui avait raconté avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme les diverses tribus qui avaient habité ou habitaient dans le désert, on les voyait peu vu qu'ils étaient nomades et ne souhaitaient pas se mêler aux sédentaires, la beauté des femmes aussi étaient fort connus et bien des hommes des villages voisins avaient eux le cœur brisé par ses belles silhouettes qui ne faisaient que passer. En se remémorant ces dires, Gaara eut un serrement au cœur. Pendant quelques instants parmis ces femmes nomades, il avait réussi à ne pas penser à lui, mais son souvenir allait ressurgir d'un moment à l'autre.

La femme en tunique noire, assise à côté de lui vit son chagrin et lui offrit un gâteau qu'il refusa de manger.

-Quoi, seigneur?

-Je vous prie de cesser de m'appeler comme ça, madame.

-Et moi, je vous interdit de m'appeler madame, Fit-elle en buvant une gorgée de thé. Je m'appelle Lakme (1).

-Très bien Lakme, dit-il en ayant du mal à soutenir le regard de la femme. Elle avait les yeux si noirs qu'ils brillaient au point qu'il pouvait voir son visage dedans.

-Dites-moi Gaara, vous êtes fort jeune pour être Kazekage. J'avais rencontré le précédant il y a de cela vingt cinq ans, contrairement à vous, il ne nous a pas donné l'autorisation de venir nous abriter lorsque nous étions souvent victimes de vols et d'agressions de la part de bandit. Il nous avait fermé la porte en nous ordonnant de déguerpir, si on ne voulait pas se faire tuer par ses…ninjas. Mais vous êtes différent, sans doute la jeunesse, fit-elle en lui souriant.

-Cet homme c'était mon père.

Elle balbutia quelques mots dans sa langue puis reprit :

-Et bien, heureusement que cette sympathie innée n'est pas de famille, dit-elle en riant très fort.

Gaara était réellement fasciné par cette femme, elle avait un charisme qui donnait envie d'apprécier tout et de ranger ses problèmes de côtés.

-Oui, de toute façon, je l'ai très peu connu.

-Nous ne sommes pas revenu dans cette région depuis une vingtaine d'année, nous ne voulions pas mais le vent nous a tout de même emporté, Fit-elle d'un geste semblant évoquer le destin, j'ai envoyé ma fille à la rencontre d'un des gardes de Suna.

-Votre fille mais…

-Ne vous en faîtes pas pour elle, elle manie très bien le « takuba » de son père.

-Le quoi?

-Le takuba, l'épée du clan si vous préférez.

-Mais comment une enfant armée d'une épée…Elle aurait pu se faire tuer si…

-Aaaaaaaah…Vous connaissez mal ma petite Shani…Dieu veille sur elle et même les foudres ne la tueraient pas. Elle a été bénie dès l'enfance, fit la femme en levant les bras au ciel, c'est un ange que l'on nous as envoyé lorsqu'elle est née.

Gaara avait un peu de mal à croire en ce qu'elle disait mais poursuivit la conversation.

-A quelle tribu appartenez-vous?

-Nous sommes les Kamakshi, nous existons depuis l'aube des temps.

-Pardonnez-moi Lakme, mais en temps que chef de Suna no Kuni, je me dois de rencontrer le chef de la tribu, est-ce votre mari?

Lakme le regarda un peu stupéfaite et ria, elle parla aux femmes qui l'entouraient quelques mots dans sa langue et le rire fut général.

-Qu'est-ce qu…Commença Gaara qui ne comprenait pas très bien la situation.

Shani, la fille de Lakme saisit le bras de Gaara en riant :

-C'est Maman le chef! Ici les femmes sont le chef!

Gaara avait du mal à croire que c'était les femmes qui avaient le pouvoir dans l'hiérarchie.

Une femme en bout de table dit :

-Ah…Homme de la ville…Homme sédentaire…Mais primaire dans tête.

-Hali, montre du respect à notre protecteur! Fit Lakme d'un air gêné et fâché.

-C'est vrai maman, dit Shani en faisant l'effort de parler dans la langue de Gaara, avoue que hommes en ville traitent femmes et enfants mal.

-Shani, ne généralise pas.

-Hé? Fit-elle, ne comprenant pas le sens du mot « généraliser ».

Gaara lui dit :

-Généraliser cela veut dire que prend d'un cas, un cas contant.

Les yeux de la jeune fille étaient toujours aussi grands.

Il reprit :

-Pour faire simple, si une personne est mauvaise cela ne veut pas dire que toute sa famille, son village ou son pays est mauvais.

-Aaaah, fit-elle, j'ai dû voir seulement mauvaises personnes dans villes.

Gaara se racla la gorge sans avoir à répondre, il est vrai que dans la plupart des villages et dans le sien, l'hiérarchie était patriarcale ou gérée par des hommes, la seule exception qu'il connaissait était Konoha, où trois femmes (Tsunade, Shizune et Sakura) veillaient sur le village.

-Où sont les hommes alors? Demanda-t-il.

-Ils s'occupent des bêtes, vendent sur les marchés, vont chercher de l'eau, tissent, bref ils sont occupés pas comme mon mari paresseux, se plaignit une autre femme.

-Et quand ils pas travail, eux boire thé et fumer, lança une autre.

- Ou alors eux s'occuper bien di nous…durant li nuit, fit une autre petite femme ronde d'un air malicieux, ce qui provoqua un nouveau rire général.

Gaara fut étonné qu'autant de ces femmes parlent sa langue.

-Comment connaissez-vous notre langue ?

Shani lui répondit :

-C'est pour notre commerce! Comme ça nous pouvoir vendre et négocier avec autre gens. Toute les femmes ici parlent autre langue, ensemble nous parlons vingtaine voir trentaine de langue avec patois et variétation.

-Variation, corrigea sa mère, en effet nous envoyons souvent quelques-uns des nôtres apprendre la langue d'un village ou d'une ville, bien sûr les subtilités d'une langues ne sont pas toujours maîtrisé mais nous devons nous contenter du minimum pour la diplomatie et le commerce. Certaines langues sont enseignées dans la tribu, on envoie les nôtres lorsque les personnes maîtrisant certaines langues sont décédées ou inaptes à enseigner aux plus jeunes. Le chef se doit d'en connaître les plus importantes, j'en maîtrise cinq, j'en connais légèrement deux autres et j'ai les bases dans deux autres encore. Mais j'avoue que votre langue m'a été finement apprise dans les règles de l'art par un garçon de vos pays, il est parti à présent, il est resté avec nous six mois et cela va en faire cinq que nous ne l'avons plus vu. Il est venu faire le vide dans son esprit avant de régler une affaire, comme il disait. C'était un homme triste, très triste, j'espère qu'il est plus heureux à présent, ce n'est pas un enfant du désert mais il l'est ans sa passion pour la sérénité et al méditation.

-Comment s'appelait-il?

-Il n'a jamais voulu nous le dire, et vous savez nous respectons son silence, nous l'avons simplement rebaptisé « Yabné » (2) , cela veut dire « fils » en ancien Kamakshi, car malgré la haine et la rancœur qu'il portait en lui il était, malgré lui, fils d'amour et frère de cœur.

-Vous êtes une femme généreuse et surtout très instruite, Lakme, dit Gaara, en admiration pour cette femme.

-Non, j'ai été obligé dès ma naissance, sachant que j'étais l'aînée des filles de ma famille et que le règne se transmet de mère en fille. L'instruction est obligatoire pour mon rôle dans ce clan.

-Et de quoi vivez-vous en temps que nomades ?

- De l'élevage de bovins, d'ovins, de dromadaires, de l'Enaden,…

-L'Enaden?

-Oui c'est l'artisanat.

-Je vois…Et pourquoi venez-vous dans cette région sachant que vous en aviez mauvais souvenir.

-A cause de la sécheresse, répondit Lakme, votre climat est moins rude et les bêtes le supportent mieux, de plus dans cette région, il y a beaucoup de marché et les gens apprécient nos produits, nos affaires son bien plus florissantes.

-Je vois, Lakme, puis-je me permettre de vous offrir à vous et à votre famille de vous héberger sous mon toit, je trouverais un terrain vide et protégé pour votre tribu.

-C'est trop d'honneur, nous…

-Vous êtes mes invités.

-HAHAHAHA, d'accord cher Kazekage, je vous en remercie.

-Je dois vous demander combien de personnes composent votre communauté.

-Nous sommes plus de trois cents personnes et nous possédons plus de quatre cents bêtes.

-Quatre cents? Bien, je m'arrangerais. Je dois cependant, vous demander de m'accompagner devant le conseil de Konoha.

-Bien sûr, devons-nous partir tout de suite.

-Si nous voulons que les choses se fassent rapidement, oui.

Elle dit quelques mots aux personnes présentes, Shani insista pour venir mais Lakme le lui interdit. Ce moment un très grand homme voilé entra dans la tente. Les femmes le saluèrent avec grand respect. Il portait une tunique bleue, il avait le visage voilé du même bleu et portait le « takuba » (l'épée) à la taille et une besace ornée de pierres semi-précieuses à l'épaule.

Shani couru dans ses bras ainsi que le petit garçon, c'était apparemment le petit frère de Shani, ce que Lakme n'avait pas précisé. L'homme posa son front sur celui de Lakme puis il salua ensuite très respectueusement Gaara. Bien que l'on ne voyait que les yeux de l'homme, le reste étant caché par le voile, il lui parut très impressionnant, non par sa taille mais par sa présence. Le couple se dit quelques mots dans la langue étrangère puis l'homme dit d'une belle voix grave :

-Je me nomme Gallo, je suis le mari de Lakme, l'héritière des Kamakshi, notre clan depuis les siècles des siècles. Votre hospitalité est une oasis pour notre long voyage et je vous en remercie.

A vrai dire Gaara se sentait un peu bête à côté de ce grand homme, il lui arrivait à peine aux épaules.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi. J'ai hâte de partager avec vous notre culture. Cependant je me dois d'en faire part aux autorités de mon village.

Lakme dit quelques mots à son mari puis dirent à Gaara :

-On vous suit.

_Petite note : Je me suis inspiré pour créer les Kamakshi de la tribu des « Touaregs » qui est une tribu en Afrique du nord ainsi qu'au Mali. Les femmes touaregs sont en effet très connues pour leur beauté et tout ce qui a été dit est plus ou moins vrai, du moins pour les noms et la société matriarcale, bien que les hommes aient toujours leur mot à dire. C'est une société qui se base essentiellement sur le respect mutuel. Ils sont nomades et d'obédience musulmane (plutôt soufiste, je ne me trompe pas, mais bon tout dépend de la tribu vu que les Touaregs apparaissent aussi bien en Algérie qu'au Mali) Chez les touaregs, les hommes sont voilés et portant constamment leur sabre. Tous les termes utilisés dans ce chapitre sont les termes exacts chez les Touaregs tels que le nom de leur épée ou d'autre à suivre. Voilà si vous voulez en savoir plus, il y a mon ami google_

_(1) __: Nom en référence au plus bel opéra du monde « Lakme » de Léo Delibes. Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas l'opéra, je vous conjure d'écouter au moins « l'air des clochettes » chanté par la sublimissime et magnifique Natalie Dessay. Sa prestation est à couper le souffle._

_(2) __: Je ne sais pas dans quelle langue « Yabné » signifie « Fils », je l'ai trouvé dans « le rocher de Tanios » d'Amin Maalouf, cela doit être en libanais vu que l'histoire se situe dans ce pays, qui est d'ailleurs le pays d'origine d'Amin Maalouf. Oui bon je sais que le Liban n'a rien à voir avec les Touaregs, ce n'est même pas sur le même continent, pas du tout la même culture, ce serait comme comparer des portugais à des coréens, mais bon les Kamakshi sont une tribu fictive bien qu'inspiré des Touaregs mais…Bon ce n'est que de la fiction alors on dit que c'est bon, Ok? Et ceci dit en passant, « le rocher de Tanios » est un très joli conte, pour ceux qui aiment les livres qui font voyager l'esprit._

* * *

Le voyage dura une petite demi heure. Vu que Gaara refusa obstinément de monter sur le dromadaire (en réalité, il n'en avait jamais vu et ne faisait absolument pas confiance en une bête qui menaçait de cracher sur n'importe qui) donc ce fut Shani qui transporta Gaara derrière elle sur son cheval. Arrivé aux portes de Suna, Lakme obligea sa fille à retourner chez les Kamakshi, craignant une erreur diplomatique de la part de sa fille aînée. 

Les gardes de Suna, en voyant les dromadaires arriver pointèrent leur armes en avant, puis en apercevant Gaara s'inclinèrent avec respect :

-Kazekage-sama, nous…

-Traite de bavardages inutiles, laisse-nous passer.

-Bien Kazekage-sama.

Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la cité malgré les regards surpris des villageois. Des chuchotements montèrent, on entendit même quelques « Que font ces bronzés ici ? », « Qu'ils restent chez eux ces barbares », « Ils vont nous envahir » voir même « le Kazekage est devenu fou, ils vont nous piller ces sauvages ».

Gaara fit signe à ses hôtes de ne pas prêter attention à ces mesquineries et les amena jusqu'à la tour des Kazekage.

Les nombreux ninja saluèrent avec respect les hôtes et leur Kazekage.

Il fit irruption dans la salle de conseil où siégeaient les doyens de la ville. Les hommes et les femmes se levèrent fort surpris de recevoir ces nomades entre les murs.

Certains anciens vinrent faire le baisemain à Lakme et serrèrent la main de Gallo, d'autre restèrent assis à la grande table refusant de leur adresser le moindre regard.

Lakme regarda ceux-ci et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, elle leur sourit, ceux-ci détournèrent aussitôt les yeux. Gaara lança un regard franc à Lakme lui faisant signe de ne pas perdre face, de toute façon elle ne le comptait pas, elle n'avait jamais baissé les yeux devant qui que ce soit et cela n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui. Elle prit place à côté de Gaara et de son mari, quelques personnes leur lancèrent des regards hargneux.

Gaara prit la parole :

-Bonjour, messieurs et mesdames. J'ai ici deux hôtes que j'aimerais vous présenter. Voici Lakme chef de la tribu des Kamakshi et son mari Gallo. Leur tribu est en halte dans la région mais subit de nombreuses attaques de la part de bandits, nous leur devons donc l'asile d'après le code 87 de l'alinéa…

-VOUS VOUS MOQUEZ DE NOUS? Hurla un homme au visage rouge de colère.

- Matsuyama, exposez-moi donc la nature de votre colère, dit calmement Gaara.

- VOUS CROYEZ QUE L'ON VA DONNER ASILE A CES…CES…ETRANGERS! VOUS AVEZ LA MEMOIRE COURTE!

-Matsuyama, reprit Gaara, ne confondez pas tout, l'attaque que nous avons subit il y a de cela trente ans ne concerne pas les Kamakshi et…

-C'EST PAREIL, CES GENS LA NE VEULENT QUE LE POUVOIR!

-Matsuyama, baissez d'un ton, je vous prie.

-JE PRENDRAIS LE TON QU'IL ME PLAIRA.

-Soit, dans ce cas je vous demanderais de sortir.

-C'EST CA! VOUS POURREZ TOUJOURS ME SUPPLIER LORSQUE CES SAUVAGES NOUS AURONS TOUT VOLE!

L'homme sortit en trombe en claquant la porte. La plupart des conseillers avaient les yeux baissés de honte, d'autre fixaient les deux nomades d'un air suspicieux, curieux ou malfaisant.

Lakme voulu prendre la parole mais Gaara l'arrêta.

-Cher conseil, je…

Cependant la porte de rouvrit et un homme courut en direction de Gaara, il lui chuchota quelques chose à l'oreille. Il se leva et suivit l'autre homme.

Pendant son absence, le conseil parla entre eux malheureusement ceux-ci ne savaient pas que Lakme et Gallo parlaient leur langue.

-Que pensez-vous de cela, disait l'une.

-Je pense que c'est une supercherie. Cela ne peut pas être possible, notre Kazekage ne peut pas oublier le massacre qui s'est passé il y a des dizaines d'année.

-Cela le Kazekage s'en moque, j'imagine que ces…gens leur ont proposé de l'argent contre la permission de nous voler ou de nous tuer.

-Je suis sûre que le Kazekage a fait un bon choix, en quatre ans, il n'a jamais fait quoique ce soit qui puisse nous compromettre.

-Justement, il prépare le terrain pour mieux nous attaquer dans le dos. C'est un assassin après tout.

-Comment osez-vous dire cela?

-Il a raison, reprit un autre, je ne lui fait plus confiance, bien que je crains sa force.

-Et ces sauvages qu'allons-nous en faire?

Gallo regarda sa femme qui ne cilla pas, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre leur langue. Gallo l'interpella du regard, mais Lakme se contente de lui sourire, il s'apaisa.

Gaara entra dans la pièce et les murmures se turent.

L'homme qui était dehors lui avait annoncer qu'une manifestions pour l'expulsion des nomades avait commencé à se mettre en place. Gaara était peu habitué à ce genre de situation. Les gens de Suna No Kuni n'étaient malheureusement pas habitués à la présence des nomades, malgré leur largesse d'esprit. Il pensa aux personnes de confiance à qui il pouvait confier une mission de diplomatie. Il retourna le problème dans tous les sens et arriva à une conclusion qui ne lui plaisait pas. Il interpella un ninja et lui murmura d'appeler un certain numéro et de demander à cette personne de venir pour l'aider à régler ce problème. Gaara prit une longue inspiration avant d'attaquer le problème.

-Bien, puis-je connaître mes raisons des oppositions à ce droit d'asile? Je vous rappelle que nous parlons de personnes à qui l'on se doit d'apporter note aide selon les lois du désert.

-Baliverne, dit un homme, si vous prenez en compte les lois du désert nous pouvons dire que nos derniers envahisseurs les ont peu respecté, des gens de leurs races! Fit l'homme avec un geste du menton pour désigner Lakme et Gallo.

-Ne faîtes pas d'amalgames, les Kamakshi sont un peuple pacifique qui n'ont aucun rapport avec les Syunk. Les Syunk nous ont bel et bien attaqué il y a une vingtaine d'années, c'était un peuple barbare et sanguinaire qui n'ont pas hésité à tuer de sang froid nombreux des nôtres. Les Kamakshi ne sont pas de ce ceux-là, c'est une tribu instruite, cultivée et très respectueuse de la vie humaine.

-Paroles, paroles, toujours des paroles. Que pouvez vous nous garantir ?! Lança une femme dans le coin de la table.

-Je peux vous garantir qu'il n'y a rien à craindre des Kamakshi, c'est un peuple chaleureux.

-Pfffff, souffla un autre, la seule fois ou nous avons offert notre protection à un peuple, nous avons finis avec une centaine de morts sur les bras, je ne leur fais pas confiance, surtout pas à un homme voilé. Demandez-lui de retirer ce voile ridicule.

-Il n'en est absolument pas question, dit Gaara, vous rendez-vous compte de vos propos, monsieur ? Est-là la parole d'un homme qui a parlé en temps de guerre de notion de fraternité et d'égalité?

L'homme à la tunique et au voile bleu se leva et prit la parole dans un langage noble et maîtrisé qui en surpris plus d'un, gêné d'avoir été compris dans leur derniers propos :

-Messieurs, Mesdames, je m'avoue fort choqué par la tenue de vos propos. Si je prends au premier degré ce qui a été débattu, ma femme et moi serions des bêtes assoiffées de sang tentant de dérober vos biens ou de vous assiéger. Nous ne sommes pas un peuple belliqueux, d'ailleurs…

-Et votre sabre, monsieur, pourquoi portez-vous…

-Mon sabre? Quel sabre? Si vous voulez parler de mon « Takuba », il n'a jamais été souillé de sang humain monsieur. Il s'agit d'ici d'un héritage que ma transmis mon père et que mon père a hérité du sien, et ceci depuis un temps infini.

-Mensonges!

-Monsieur, me permettre-vous de continuer ?

L'homme se tus.

-Je disais en effet que nous étions blessé de votre opinion sur nous. De quoi avez-vous peur? Nous ne possédons pas d'armes hormis notre Takuba que nous en dégainons que pour les célébrations et les danses.

-Enlevez ce masque ridicule, cracha un des membres du conseil.

-Mon voile? Mon obédience religieuse m'interdit de retirer mon voile en présence d'inconnus. Si vous ne respectez pas notre tribu respectez au moins notre religion. Serais-je plus sincère sans celui-ci? Je ne le crois pas

-Monsieur, fit un homme âgé, nous ne remettons pas en question votre sincérité. Mais notre village a été heurté par des gens de votre…couleur, les villageois verraient cela comme une…disons une menace.

-EH BIEN IL EST TEMPS D'EFFACER CES MEPRISABLES PEURS! Fit une voix qui venait de l'entrée.

Tous avaient le regard tourné vers lui, il approcha et fit face à tous.

-Hy…Hyûga-s…bégaya un petit homme sur le côté droit de la grande table.

Gallo comprit que quelqu'un d'important venait d'entrer, il se rassit pour lui laisser la parole.

Neji semblait plus furieux que jamais. Il jeta un regard à Gaara qui détournait le sien, celui-ci avait fait appel à lui mais tremblait comme une feuille à le savoir à côté de lui.

-Suna no Kuni, je suis venir ici sur l'invitation de notre Kazekage. J'y ai découvert une ville accueillante, tolérante et juste, je m'y suis plu tout de suite, et que vois-je ici et en dehors? Une réaction est vile et lâche. Comment un village qui a brillé par sa civilisation peut-il arriver à un tel résultat? Cela me désole, prenez en conscience messieurs et mesdames les représentants de Konoha. Délation injuste envers les représentant d'une grande tribu, sinon une des plus respecté au-delà du désert. Votre ignorance vous a telle rendu aveugle à ce point?

Vous avez devant vous les héritiers des Kamakshi, une culture bien plus ancienne que la nôtre qui existe depuis plus mille ans. Qu'allez-vous leur reprocher après cela? Leur couleur de peau? Je n'ose même pas imaginer que certains des personnes ici, considérés comme faisant parti des plus sages du pays, puisse penser à de telles puérilités. Quoi d'autre? Leur religion et leur coutume? Vous avez peur de quoi? D'un simple morceau de tissu sur le visage? Qu'y a-t-il d'effrayant ou de dangereux à cela. Vous pensez que les fibres des tissus vont venir vous attaquer la nuit. Cessez cette peur inutile, habitants de Konoha. Nous avons de grands ninja en cas de problème et des problèmes nous n'en aurons pas. Quelles autres peurs? Qu'ils se plaisent finalement ici et veulent s'installer? Cela me rendrais heureux et fier messieurs, de partager notre culture avec leur immense civilisation.

-Mais, fit timidement une femme, comment vont-il vivre? Ils vont prendre notre travail.

Neji la regarda d'un regard glacial et lui lança telle une pique de glace :

-Madame, une telle bévue m'offense…

La femme regarda ses collègues ne comprenant pas ce dernier mot. Neji continua :

-Les Kamakshi sont ici de façon provisoire, madame, ne paniquez pas ils n'arracheront pas votre précieux pain de leur bouche. Ils ont très bien vécut en autarcie due à leur nomadisme depuis des siècles, alors je peux vous assurer qu'en ce qui concerne leur consommation, ils ont de quoi faire. De plus, ils seront une profonde aide économique, car s'il me semble juste, celle de Suna est en chute libre, nous devrions les remercier de venir chez nous. De plus la loi du désert oblige les habitants d'un village protégé d'un mur de venir en aide à quiconque le demande…

-Jeune homme, reprit un autre homme, nous avons toujours respecté cette loi jusque…

-Le passé, toujours le passé! Dit Neji en s'emportant. Quand allez-vous cesser de vous référer à ce qui s'est passé et non à ce qui va se passer.

Gaara reprit les rennes avant que Neji ne finisse par fracasser la table. Il s'assit à côté de Gaara la main droite sur son front en tentant de se calmer.

-Merci Neji, bien messieurs et mesdames, je pense que l'opinion de Neji Hyûga est claire, il prône la tolérance contre votre méfiance et votre indifférence, il est pour la partage des cultures tandis que vous vous protéger entre vos murs ne vous mêlant pas aux autres. Je comprend votre peur après le massacre de…

-Excusez-moi, interrompit Lakme qui n'avait pas encore prit la parole, puis-je vous demander qui sont ces gens qui apparemment vous ont causé bien des malheurs.

-Les Syunk, répondit un des hommes de conseil.

-Je vois et vous nous comparez à ces monstres sanguinaires pour une couleur de peau?

Personne ne répondit.

-Pourquoi faire cet amalgame? Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle faignant la surprise et la naïveté, Répondez-moi je vous prie.

-Il n'y a rien à répondre, madame, ajouta Neji. La honte éprouvée après de tels propos est justifiable.

-Neji, taisez-vous, fit un des hommes.

-Me taire? Je me suis assez tu, monsieur. Si je le pouvais je cracherais au visage de chacun des vous ce que je pense de vos attitudes intolérable. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir affaire à la race des hommes en vous voyant.

-Vous exagérez!

-Sans doute, mais cela est pleinement justifié.

Un autre homme du conseil prit la parole :

-Soit, vous avez peut-être convaincu quelques-uns de nous, et que faîtes vous des villageois? Ils sont les premiers concernés.

-Je m'occupe des villageois, dit Neji en regardant Gaara…Si le Kazekage me le permet bien sûr.

-Vas-y, dit Gaara sans détourner ses yeux de chacun des membres du conseil.

Gaara se leva et posa ses mains sur sa table :

-Chers Lakme et Gallo, excusez-moi pour l'ignorance de mes conseillers, vous pouvez rester à Suna aussi longtemps qu'il vous plaira, notre communauté et nos conseillers sont bien sûr à votre entière disposition.

-Mais, commença un des conseillers

-Quelque chose à redire, menaça Gaara d'un regard glacial.

-N…Non….Nous en serons enchanté.

-Bien, suivez-moi, je vous prie, dit-il en s'adressant à ses hôtes. Les membres du conseil avaient la tête bien basse.

* * *

Ils virent Neji sur le balcon du bâtiment s'adresser aux manifestants et leur proposant une réunion pour en débattre dans une heure. Gaara dit à Lakme et gallo de l'attendre sur les chaises près du département de l'administration car il avait d'abord quelque chose de très urgent à faire. 

Lakme lui dit de prendre tout son temps. Gaara partit dans la direction du grand balcon tandis que Lakme regarda son mari et lui dit dans leur langue :

-Je suis heureuse, il y a des gens au grand cœur dans ce village.

-Oui, mais à côté de ceux-là ceux aux cœurs noirs médisent.

-Gallo, je sais bien. On finira par se faire rejeter d'un moment à un autre, mais tout ce dont nous avons besoin pour le moment ce sont des murs pour protéger nos enfant du Kamakshi. Ce Kazekage est un bon homme, il nous aide et nous l'aideront quand le moment sera venu.

-J'ai peur que les choses ne soient pas si simple. Les conseillers étaient contre, une rébellion va se faire sentir.

-Nous verrons au moment venu, dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la main, elle releva ses yeux vers lui, il hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

* * *

Gaara vit Neji adossé sur la porte menant au grand balcon. Neji leva ses yeux vers lui sans bouger. 

-Tu veux parler? Demanda l'homme aux cheveux rouges.

-Pourquoi pas, après tout cela va faire un mois.

Ils se rendirent dans le bureau de Gaara et fermèrent la porte à clef. Neji se laissa tomber dans le canapé gris.

-Il est toujours aussi inconfortable ce canapé.

Gaara s'assit à côté de lui.

-Neji, je vais être bref, aucun mot ne suffira pour pardonner ma trahison.

-Ecoute, je t'ai trompé aussi après cet événement donc disons qu'on est quitte.

Gaara prit une profonde inspiration et se cala dans le canapé.

-Je le connais?

-Non, tu ne l'as connais pas.

-C'est une fille? Fit Gaara, sans pouvoir cacher sa peine et sa surprise.

-Oui, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blond et au corps de rêve.

-Arrête…supplia Gaara.

-Oui, ça fait mal n'est-ce pas de savoir que la personne que l'on a aimé s'en tape une autre.

Les mains de Gaara tremblèrent mais il retint ses larmes tant qu'il pu.

-Bien, j'imagine qu'on est quitte.

-Tout à fait, fit le ninja aux yeux blancs.

-Bon, on a plus rien à se dire à présent, dit-il en se levant.

Neji le retint par le bras et l'obligea à se rasseoir à côté de lui.

-C'est finit avec elle, on a couché que deux ou trois fois, c'était pour me venger de toi. C'est une chouette fille, elle a compris dès la première fois la situation, elle n'est pas tombée amoureuse et moi non plus. Et toi? Tu es toujours amoureux d'elle?

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Je n'ai jamais été amoureux de Shiaka.

- Gaara, je sais que…

-Non, non, tu ne sais pas. C'était juste physique, je n'ai pour elle que de l'amitié.

Neji eut un fin sourire puis repris :

-Gaara, je ne sais pas si l'on peut continuer mon histoire, mais je suis tout de même heureux que l'on se soit réconcilié.

-Non, je veux plus. Je t'aime, tu sais, dit-il en baissant les yeux.

Neji prit ses mains dans les siennes.

-Ecoute, on va y réfléchir mais je ne préfère rien précipiter, Fit-il en prenant Gaara dans ses bras puis rajouta, Tu sais, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer mais parfois il est mieux de prendre ses distances.

-Je vois, tu habites…

-J'habite dans un petit appartement maintenant et ne t'en fais je gagne très bien ma vie.

-Bien, je suis heureux de l'apprendre, je te remercie d'être intervenu aujourd'hui, tu étais très convaincant.

-Merci

-Je vais aller rejoindre mes hôtes à présent.

-Je t'accompagne.

Sur le court trajet qui les séparait du couple de nomades, Gaara observa le grand ninja aux yeux blancs, ses cheveux avaient poussé et une petite barbe de deux jours recouvrait son visage.

Lakme et Gallo se levèrent pour venir à la rencontre de Neji. Gallo lui serra la main tandis que Lakme le prit dans ses bras :

-Merci de nous avoir défendue, votre hargne et votre sincérité m'ont fort émue, avoua Lakme.

-Merci pour vos belles paroles.

Neji rougit de ces compliments, passa une main dans ses cheveux et leur dit :

-Je n'ai rien fait d'exceptionnel, j'ai tout simplement récité ce que l'on nous apprenais à Konoha concernant la richesse et l'apport des autres cultures, de plus j'ai une profonde admiration pour votre tribu

Les deux nomades sourirent et s'inclinèrent en signe de respect, geste que Neji répéta pour la forme.

-Je dois vous quitter, hélas, je dois préparer la réunion avec les délégué des habitants du village.

-Avez-vous besoin de…

-Non, madame, ne vous souciez pas de cela, contentez-vous d'amener les membres de votre tribu devant les portes de la ville.

-Bien, nous serons là dans deux heures.

Gaara raccompagna ses deux hôtes aux portes de la ville malgré le regard lourd des habitants sur eux, mais les trois restèrent digne malgré tout.

-Je vous retrouverais ici dans deux heures, dit Gaara.

-N'ayez crainte, Kazekage, dit-elle en montant au dos de son dromadaire, ni une minute de plus ni une minute de moins.

Leurs dromadaires galopèrent à travers le désert. Gaara regarda leurs silhouettes s'effacer petit à petit. Il retourna dans son village pour préparer la réunion avec Neji. Finalement qu'est-ce que la vie, sinon une montagne de problèmes. Il suffit de prendre chaque petit problème un par un et de les résoudre. Bien sur, il y a de quoi se décourager par cette masse d'ennuis, mais il fait tenir bon. Si l'on en résout quelques-uns d'autre viennes remplacer les disparus, mais il faut continuer et au bout du compte l'on se rend compte que la montagne s'affaissera à un moment ou un autre.


	84. Mad world Chapitre 23

_**miyu: **et voila c pret !_

_**molly:** moi aussi jlaime ce neji :p  
_

* * *

_**Mad world…**_

**Chapitre 23: intermezzo bright violet euphoria – Cinema Strange**

Un rayon de soleil perçant par les rideaux vint narguer son visage. Elle se réveilla et regarda autour d'elle. Une chambre d'hôpital. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là encore? Elle déteste pourtant les hôpitaux mais elle est vivante c'est déjà ça de pris. Elle regarda le calendrier….Avril…Ce n'était pas le mois d'avril dans son dernier souvenir, c'était le mois de mars, un mois pourri pluvieux et déprimant. Elle se releva sur son lit, elle se sentait toute engourdie. Il devait être tôt, elle n'entendit rien, même pas les talons des chaussures d'une infirmière. Elle regarda sous son drap et vit que ses jambes étaient toute blanches tout comme le reste de son corps. Elle vit un bout de papier déchiré dans ses draps. Elle le regarda et souleva instantanément sa blouse. Le sceau en papier s'était déchiré.

-Meeeeeeerde, toute ma thune partie en l'air.

Elle descendit de son lit et se planta littéralement par terre. Elle donna de petites tapes vigoureuses sur ses jambes pour les réveiller. Après quelques petites minutes d'échauffement, elle parvint à se tenir sur ses jambes, elle semblait avoir maigri aussi. Puis elle se rappela de l'opération, des signes tracés sur le sol, de la pierre glaciale sur laquelle elle devait se coucher. De la lumière claire obscure causé par les bougies. De la voix de Kakashi puis de celle de Tsunade, ensuite un trou noir.

Elle enfila ses vêtements qui reposaient dans le placard. En jetant un œil à son téléphone, elle vit qu'elle était restée endormie pendant une semaine et demie. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et vu la position du soleil il devait être une heure ou deux heure de l'après-midi.

Elle passa sa tête par la porte et ne vit personne. Elle avait enfilé sa veste et marcha naturellement pour en pas attirer l'attention. Elle croisa un vieillard bne chaise roulante et une infirmière mais personne ne vit la supercherie.

Plus que dix mètre avant la sortie. Elle souffla de soulagement en sentant l'air frais sur son visage.

-Shiaka!

Elle sursauta et vit Kakashi adossé contre le mur en lisant le « paradis du batifolage ».

-Mon cœur! Dit-elle en tombant dans ses bras.

-Fais attention à mon livre, dit-il en ramassant l'ouvrage tombé à terre.

-On s'en fout de ça, ça se termine toujours de la même façon. Le gars arrive à séduire la fille et la retourne dans tous les sens.

Il la regarda d'un air hautain et lui :

-Non mademoiselle la finesse de l'écriture de ce roman est bien plus subtile que ça.

-Tu parles! Ton bien aimé auteur n'a aucune originalité et ne fais que contenter de ses histoires salaces les plus en manque d'entre nous.

-AH! La faute à qui si je suis en manque?

-Tu es gonflé toi! Je suis resté plus d'une semaine à l'hosto pour me remettre d'une op' et viola comment tu m'accueilles? En m'accusant de ne pas satisfaire tes désirs sexuels?

Shiaka avait haussé le ton et certains passants se retournèrent en passant devant eux.

Kakashi les vit et dit tout bas à Shiaka :

-Ma chérie, s'il-te-plait moins fort.

-COMMENT CA MOINS FORT? APRES CA TU VA ME REPROCHER TON MANQUE DE VITALITE AU LIT!

-Shiaka, s'il-te-plait….

-LE VIAGRA CA EXISTE TU SAIS!

Il la prit par le bras et l'emmena aussi loin que possible.

-Tu aimes bien me faire chier toi

-Je t'aime mon amour…

-Viens…

-Tu m'emmènes où?

-A l'orée du bois pour voir si l'opération a réussi ou non.

Le bois n'était pas très loin. Shiaka était très anxieuse, elle avait peur d'être déçue.

Arrivé sur place, il lui désigna un tas de brique aligné qu'il avait amené là une heure auparavant. C'était un exercice simple que l'on faisait faire aux aspirants pour contrôler leur chakrâ.

-J'imagine que tu veux que je casse le tas de brique?

Il acquiesça.

Elle se plaça devant le tas de brique, elle respira longuement. Elle observa le tas de brique et pria pour que sa main ne soit pas trop bousillée si l'expérience se solde en échec.

Elle leva son bras devant elle, et tendit tous ses doigt.

Puis elle baissa sa tête et son bras droit.

- Vas-y, si ce n'est pas maintenant c'est jamais, lui dit-il.

-Elle respira profondément, releva son bras et frappa violemment dans le tas de brique. Durant la fraction de seconde qui la séparait du choc, elle avait sentit un fin courant de chakrâ parcourir son corps. Le tas de brique n'était pas tout fait éclaté mais l'essentiel était là.

Elle frotta sa main sur son pantalon.

-Shiaka…C'est formidable, tu…

Elle explosa en sanglot et prit Kakashi dans ses bras. Il lui caressa lentement les cheveux et le dos.

-Ca va ma chérie, il faudra du temps, de l'entraînement mais tout redeviendra comme avant.

* * *

-Il arrive quand?

-Mais on en sait rien!!! Ca fait la vingtième fois que tu nous le demandes, s'énerva Testu.

Miu regarda Maho et Testu et soupira. Il avait remis ses vêtements d'homme. Il portait une veste de costume deux pièce sur un jeans noir avec une chemise blanche et une cravate rayée.

-Miu, comme Maho, Cela fait une demi heure que nous sommes là et tu n'as pas encore provoqué la fin du monde, puis-je savoir ce qui te soucie?

-Si tu savais Maho…

-Moi, je ne sais pas, rétorqua Tetsu, Maho n'a rien voulu me dire de l'épisode de l'infirmerie, cela a un rapport avec…euh...Toi?

-Oui, avoua Miu, j'ai rencontré l'homme de ma vie durant cette petite excursion et Maho en a eu le cœur brisé, car oui, je dois te l'avouer Tetsu, mais…Ouaiiille c'était mon pied!

-Donne la version véridique, s'il-te-plait, dit Maho.

-Mon cœur, mon amour, t'es si dure avec moi, oublie ce petit gringalet de T…AAAAAAAH.

Sur ce coup c'était un petit choc électrique qu'il reçut.

-Tetsu! Ce n'est pas moi que tu dois attaquer avec tes satanés pouvoirs de super héros.

-De super héros?

-Ouais, j'parie que tu peux aussi voler dans les airs.

-Miu, reprit Maho, sache qu'il n'y a rien d'anormal dans son don, le corps produit une légère dose d'électricité afin de faire battre le cœur.

-Sérieux?

-Oui.

-Je peux aussi avoir son super pouvoir alors ?

-Tais-toi Miu, soupira Tetsu.

Maho qui avait plus de patience que Tetsu lui dit :

-Eh bien, non dans le cas de Tetsu c'est une particularité génétique.

-Tu le fais exprès d'être si con?

-Tetsu!

-Tu me cherches, Nabot, lança Miu.

-Et toi, tu me saoules, sale Travelo.

-Tu veux que l'on en discute plus loin, nain de jardin.

Maho les prit chacun par le col et les jeta quelques mètres plus loin contre le pont.

-Vous n'avez pas changé depuis vos dix ans. Toujours aussi puéril.

Les deux garçons se sentaient honteux et n'osaient même pas la regarder.

Elle soupira et alla s'asseoir plus loin sur le tronc d'un arbre.

Elle aperçue une silhouette qui portait un capuchon qui lui cachait le visage qui s'approcher d'elle.

Miu et Tetsu en voyant Maho se faire aborder rappliquèrent rapidement. La silhouette parta d'une voix de femme dans un accent très particulier.

-Bonjour, je cherches Uchiwa Sasuke, savez-vous où puis-je le trouver?

Les trois adolescents se regardèrent et répondirent :

-Oui, il est venu il y a de nombreux jours, mais depuis il a disparu, répondit Tetsu.

-Que savez-vous d'autre?

-Euh…Il a été opéré à cause de blessures très graves puis a disparu, répondit Maho, nous ne savons rien d'autre.

-Merci, dit l'étrange silhouette qui s'en alla.

-Bizarre, se dit Miu, il venait d'où cet accent tu crois?

-Aucune idée, répondirent Maho et Tetsu.

Shikamaru arriva.

-Vous êtes en retard Sensei, dit Tetsu.

-Et alors? J'ai bien droit à mon quart d'heure académique.

-Cela va faire trois quart d'heure, mon sensei d'amour, lui dit Miu en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Shikamaru le regard et n'eut même pas la force de l'envoyer balader.

-C'était qui la personne à qui vous parliez là ?

-Une étrangère, répondit Miu.

-D'où venait-elle, demanda leur maître.

-D'aucune contrée que nous connaissons Maho. Nous ne connaissons pas cet accent. Et nous n'avons pas vu son visage.

-Sans doute une touriste un peu fêlée, bon les cancres, désolé de mon retard, on peut tout de suite aller pour la mission qu'il nous a été confié.

Ils firent une petite marche et arrivèrent devant une somptueuse demeure.

-Nous allons rencontre Madame Delasoke, c'est la femme d'un riche industriel que nous allons devoir escorter jusqu'à un lieu encore secret.

-Elle portera des documents secrets? Demanda Maho.

-Sûrement, mais aucun renseignements précis ne m'a été donné. Apparemment il s'agit ici d'une affaire importante.

Ils sonnèrent devant la grille et une voiture noire arriva. Une homme âgé en émergea et dit :

-Monsieur Nara et son équipe?

-C'est nous.

L'homme ouvrit la porte et les pria de monter à bord du véhicule. Il y avait aisément un petit kilomètre d'allée avant de parvenir à la demeure.

Ils descendirent et virent une belle femme d'âge mûr les accueillir. Elle portait une longue robe rouge et était outrageusement maquillée et parlait dans un accent très…particulier.

-Bonjourrrrr, je me nomme Kaya Delasoke, je suis la descendante de l'illustrrrrre famille Delasoke qui est prrrroprrrrriétaire des mines de diamant dans le Norrrrd.

Les quatre ninja la regardèrent et se pincèrent les lèvres afin de ne pas rire.

-Bonjour madame Delasoke, je me nomme Shikamaru Nara et voici Maho, Tetsu et Miu.

-Quels charrrrrrmants bambins.

-Sauf vitre respect, madame mais…Commença Miu pour ensuite avorter sa phrase dû au coup de coude de son professeur.

-Veuillez rrrrrrrremonter à borrrrrrrd, je vous prrrrrie, nous devons nous rrrrrrendrrrrrre au lieu en question.

Ils s'exécutèrent. Sur le chemin la femme se ventait de sa richesse, de la célébrité de son mari et des gens qu'elle connaissait. Shikamaru commençait à sentir une boule de nerf se former dans son ventre tandis que Miu semblait très intéressé par les dires de la femme.

Une fine pluie commença à tomber et sur le chemin, Tetsu pour pallier à son ennui, commença à compter les gouttes de pluie qui tombaient dur le carreau. Maho elle, se demanda si la mission allait encore durer longtemps car la voix de cette femme commença à lui peser.

-C'est encore loin? Soupira Tetsu

Shikamaru lui jeta un regard glacial.

-Ohoh, non mon enfant, nous y sommes prrrrrresque.

Dix minutes plus tard, la voiture s'arrêta. Shikamaru lui à Madame Delasoke :

-Madame, nous vous escorterons jusqu'au lieu dit mais je voudrais avant tout savoir ce dnt il s'agit. Est-ce là des documents secrets ou… ?

La femme le regarda leva un sourcil et lui dit :

-Non, rien de cela.

Ils sortirent de la voiture et virent qu'ils étaient dans le centre d'une des villes voisines.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Je ne sais pas qui vous as dit que je trrrrrransporrrrrtait des documents secrrrrrrrets mais cette perrrrrrsonne vous a menti.

-Mais…C'était une mission de type C donc j'ai pensé que…

-Ohohoh…Mais non, j'avais simplement envie d'un peu de compagnie pourrrrr mon shopping.

Un ange passa et Shikamaru se demanda si ce qu'il venait d'entre était le fruit de son imagination qu'il espérait du coup débordante ou…la malheureuse vérité.

-Waiiiiiii, du shopping, enfin une mission pour moi !! S'enthousiasma Miu.

Les sentiments de Maho et de Tetsu se rapprochèrent de ceux de leur professeur.

-C'est une BLAGUE! Cracha Shikamaru.

Maho tira doucement sur le pull de son sensei en grésillant :

-Senseiiiii…Calmez-vous, je vous prie.

-Madame! Fit Miu en tendant son bras à Madame Delasoke.

-Ohohoh, mais quel charrrrrrrmant garçon avec ça!

Tetsu lança un regard de supplication à son professeur qui disait quelque chose comme « Tout mais pas ça » .

Shikamaru soupira et dit :

-Je sens que cela va être une très TRES mauvaise journée.


	85. Mad World Chapire 24

* * *

_**Molly S: **Allez un peu de rebondissements ds cette histoire!_

_**Miyu:** Rassure toi jai de nouveau internet donc le ryhtme de paruton va accelerer, dautant plus que jai bientot fini la fic**  
**_

_**Bonne lecture! **_

* * *

_**Mad world…**_

**Chapitre 24: Bed scenes – Robots in disguise.**

Tout le groupe d'amies konoichis était réuni chez Temari ce soir là.

-Allez Tem', envoie le saké, lança Ino

-Vous m'avez déjà siphonné quatre bouteilles, répondit l'intéressée

Les filles étaient toutes assises autour de la table qui était couverte de nourriture et de bouteilles vides.

-Hey! Il n'est que 19h, ne me dites pas que vous serez déjà toutes mortes saoûle avant ce soir! Lança Hinata, qui par habitude buvait fort peu.

-Allez soeurette, cul sec!

-Hanabi, arrête avec ça!

-Quoiiii? C'est ma soirée enterrement de jeune fille oui ou non?

-Allez Hinata, laisse ta frangine pour une fois, ce n'est plus un bébé, dit Tenten, en se resservant un verre.

-Au fait Tenten, elle est où ta meuf?

-Elle est partie chez es parents qui habitent la ville d'à côté.

-Hé, elle arrive quand Shiaka? Demanda Sakura

-Chais pas téléphone!

Sakura prit son téléphone et composa le numéro.

-Allooooo, Shiaka c'est ce soir!

Aucune voix ne résonnait, Sakura entendit de faibles éclats de voix et reconnu une voix de mâle.

-Oooooooh, tu n'es pas toute seule, ma vieille?

-Sakura? ( la voix d'homme se fit entendre au loin et Sakura entendu Shiaka qui s'énervait pour que la personne à côté d'elle lui rende son téléphone)

-Tu es avec qui?

-Euuuh…Avec mon frère.

-Ca m'étonnerait, d'après Temari il ne doit rentrer que dans dix minutes de sa mission.

-…

-Aloooors?

-Euuuh…Qu'est ce que je rate là?

-L'enterrement de jeune fille d'Hanabi, rapplique-toi!

-Aaaaaaaah, j'arrive, vous êtes où ? Dans un bar? Dans un club de gogo dancer ?

-Mais non, chez Temari!

-Je suis là dans cinq minutes!

Hinata, Ino, Sakura et Hanabi regarda Sakura pour comprendre des parcelles de la conversation.

-Elle a oublié ? demanda Hanabi, qui s'en voyait un peu vexée.

-Oh je ne pense pas, mais je dirais plutôt qu'elle était fort occupé…physiquement je veux dire.

Les filles se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire :

-Qui ça? Se demandèrent-elles.

-Pas Kiba, j'espère, dit Sakura.

Les filles la regardèrent étonnée :

-HEIN ???

Sakura les regarda et fit une grimace :

-Et meeeeeerde, bon vous n'avez rien entendu, OK?

-Elle était avec Kiba, s'enquit Ino, toujours heureuse d'entendre des ragots.

-Non, non, s'empressa Sakura, c'était juste l'histoire d'une nuit.

-C'est vrai qu'il est devenu plutôt mignon Kiba, avoua Tenten.

-En même temps quand tu vois sa face il y a cinq ans, tu te dis que cela n pouvais pas être pire, dit Ino.

-Arrêtez, il n'était pas moche quand même, intervint Hinata.

-Soeurette, tu dis ça parce qu'il est dans ton équipe et parce que c'est ton ami, forcément tu en peux pas être objective.

-Mais…

-Non, c'est vrai, je trouve aussi qu'il est devenu très beau, affirma Ino.

-De toute façon Hinata s'en fous, elle est comblée avec ce qu'elle a! Garantit Sakura en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Hinata rougit jusqu'aux sourcils.

-Rougis, pas cocotte, on sait toutes que tu es lion d'être timide avec lui…Enfin d'après les dires de Naruto, dit Sakura.

-Hein??? Il n'a p…p pas à te raconter ça! Bégaya Hinata.

-Ne t'en fais, il ne m'a pas raconté les détails de votre vie sexuelle, je lui ai juste un peu tiré les vers du nez, il m'a simplement dit que tu faisais l'amour comme une déesse parce qu'il est lui-même un apollon…Enfin c'est ce qu'il m'a dit quand je l'ai accusé d'être le plus mauvais coup de ma vie et qu'il ferais mieux de te satisfaire avant que tu ne te fasses bonne sœur par dépit.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, sauf Hinata qui sentit ses oreilles rougir, mais fut néanmoins flattée des dires de Naruto, d'ailleurs le fait qu'il ait eu une relation avec Sakura ne lui faisait plus rien du tout.

-C'était qui vous croyez alors avec Shiaka? Continua Ino qui ne voulait pas laisser tomber l'affaire.

-Mais c'est Kakashi! Dirent Sakura, Hinata et Hanabi.

-Comment vous savez ça? Demanda Tenten en voyant la tête abasourdie d'Ino

-Elle…et Kakashi? Fit Ino qui n'en revenait pas. Mais il a dix ans de plus qu'elle!

-Et alors, Dit Hanabi, Je vais me marier avec Shino, qui a six ans de plus que moi.

-C'est vrai, fit Sakura, Comme vous le savez j'ai eu une histoire avec un gars qi avait aussi dix ans de plus que moi.

Ino fit une tête étrange et maugréa :

-Moi aussi je veux un copain!

Elles éclatèrent de rire.

-Alleeeez, t'en fais pas tu trouveras!

-Ouais, ça fait trois ans que je me dis ça.

-Y'a plein de gars chouette ici, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te plains, fit Hanabi.

-Y'a qui? Bon Shino est casé avec Hanabi, Naruto avec Hinata, Kiba avec une ptite de Suna…

-Hein, fit Ino.

-Oui, ma petite cousine, confirma Temari, mais bon il a du courage Kiba, car Kimi son frère veille sur elle comme sur un trésor.

-Je disais donc…Neji, aussi casé…Chouji ?

-Sakura, je l'ai supporté lui et ses sucreries pendant des années dans mon équipe! Grogna Ino.

-Bon, bon…Attend…Oh il y a…Rock Lee!

-A l'entente de ce nom, même Tenten ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

-C'est pas gentil quand même, dit Hinata.

-Non mais tu as vu ses sourcils! Lança Ino.

-Bon…Il y avait Sasuke mais il a de nouveau disparu de la circulation, continua Sakura, qui pourtant gardait espoir qu'il revienne.

-De votre âge, c'est à peu près tout! Conclut Hanabi.

Ino fronça les sourcils et se laissa tomber en arrière :

-AAAAAAAAAH, je ne trouverais jamaiiiiiis.

La sonnette retentit :

-AH! C'est sans doute, miss Nara, Dit Temari qui se leva pour ouvrir.

Manque de bol, la porte s'ouvrit sur son mari et sur Maho.

-Bonsoir ma chérie, tu…

Il passa la tête par la porte et vit l'amas de fille dans le salon.

-Salut Shikamaruuuu, firent les filles.

Il regarda Temari et dit :

-C'est quoi ça?

-C'est Hinata, Hanab…

-Non mais ça fait quoi dans le salon?

-Sensei, je vous rappelle la note qui était inscrite sur le frigo mais que vous ne devez pas avoir vu, Temari-san fête aujourd'hui avec quelques amies à elle le mariage d'une d'entre-elles.

Temari lui sourit et lui fit une bise sur sa joue :

-Merci ma puce, toi au moins tu est attentive…Tu as préparé tes affaires?

-Oui, j'ai fait mon sac, il est sur mon lit, je vais aller le chercher.

Elle passa par le salon et vit Hanabi qu'elle avait entre aperçue durant la visite médicale, elles engagèrent la conversation.

Pendant ce temps, Shikamaru qui était toujours sur le palier avait une mine dépitée.

-Je vais aller où moi?

-Tu pourrais aller voir tes parents.

-Non! Pfffffff….Et Maho, elle va où?

-Elle va aller chez Miu pour la nuit.

-Quoi? Chez ce nympho! Hors de question.

-Chériii, s'il-te-plait…

La porte était toujours entrouverte et Shiaka qui venait d'arriver en profita pour ouvrir discrètement la porte et faire sursauter son frère en lui pinçant la taille.

-AAAAAAAAAAAH!

-COUCOU FRANGIN !!!!

-VOUS ME FAITES TOUTES CHIER, BANDE DE…DE…GONZESSES!

Il partit e claquant la porte rouge de colère.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait? Dit Shiaka.

Temari haussa les épaules et la rassura en lui disant :

-C'est Shikamaru, il a toujours été d'un tempérament assez…impulsif.

-Tu peux dire qu'il a un sale caractère, c'est pareil.

Temari sourit et l'aida à se débarrasser.

-Ca va aller pour toi?

-Ne t'en fais pas, je connais ses sautes d'humeur sur le bout des doigts, je sais comment lui rendre le sourire, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Elles rejoignirent les autres dans le salon.

-Alors, vous prenez racine, dit Ino.

-Oui, oui, on a eu un petit problème avec mon frère.

-C'était ça le cri ? S'enquit Hinata

Shiaka vit Maho et la prit dans ses bras et lui fit la bise :

-Salut ma puce, tu vas bien? Tiens ? Tu connaissais déjà Hanabi?

-On s'est rencontré dans de drôles de circonstances à la visite médicale.

-Je suis désolé mais je dois y aller, Miu m'attend au coin de la rue, je ne voudrais pas le faire attendre.

-C'est qui Miu? Il y avait une fille qui s'appelait comme ça à la visite médicale, dit Hanabi.

-Euh…Oui, c'est plus ou moins elle, je dois filer.

-Tu ne veux pas rester avec nous, Dit Hanabi, je t'invite!

-Non, c'est gentil mais il m'attend.

-Qui ça « il » ?

-Non, je voulais dire « elle », c'est ça « elle ».

Elle alla dans sa chambre, prit son sac et revint dans le salon pour les saluer puis s'en alla.

-Elle est toute chou, cette petit, vous l'avez adoptée, demanda Tenten.

-Non, c'est l'élève de Shika et pour des raisons familiales nous sommes devenu sa famille d'accueil.

-J'aimerais bien m'occuper d'une petite fille aussi mignonne, soupira Ino.

-Pourquoi, vous la traitez de « petite », elle a douze ans ou treize ans que je sache! Remarqua Hanabi.

-Oui, mais elle est si mignonne qu'on voudrais la bercer, dit Temari en mimant.

-Pfffffff, foutaises et niaiseries, Fit Hanabi.

-Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grande, dit sa sœur en riant.

Ino qui venait de se rappeler d'une chose essentielle s'enquit de dire à Shiaka :

-Alors, c'est le grand amour avec Kakashi?

-Comment tu sais ça?

Le groupe se tourna vers Sakura qui ne savait plus où se mettre :

-Hey, ce n'est pas que moi, Hinata et Hanabi l'ont dit!

Shiaka roula des orbites :

-Bon allez c'est oublié pour cette fois.

-Et il est comment physiquement, demanda Ino.

Sakura explosa de rire :

-C'est toujours celles qui en font le moins qui veulent en savoir le plus!

Ino lui lança un regard noir. Apparemment leur éternelle rivalité ne s'était pas éteinte.

-Owowow…Du calme les enfants, Dit Tenten.

Shiaka avoua :

-Chère Ino, sache qu'il me satisfait pleinement! Les avantages de l'âge sont l'expérience et la qualité, et bien…Je confirme!

-A ce point, Demanda Sakura

Shiaka fit un signe avec sa main :

-Si tu savais !

-Aaaah, les filles…Finalement vous êtes pareilles que mes hommes à toujours comparer vos histoires sexuelles, fit Tenten.

-Ah oui, et c'est comment entre femme? demanda Ino qui se dit que si elle ne trouvait personne durant cette année, qu'elle irait voir du côté des femmes par désespoir.

Tenten la regarda d'un air hautain et lui dit :

-Ca…Tu peux toujours courir.

-Ino, arrête de vivre les histoires des autres par procuration, c'est pathétique, Dit Sakura.

-Tu peux parler, t es aussi célibataire que moi!

Un ange passe.

-Bon, qui veux encore du sakéééééé, Lança Temari pour dissiper le malaise.

Tous les verres se dirigèrent vers elle :

-Je crois que l'on devra retourner au combini rechercher des bouteilles.

* * *

Effectivement une heure plus tard les sept femmes titubaient dans la rue pour aller rechercher à boire. Sur le chemin du retour, elles firent une bien étrange rencontre. 

Une silhouette encapuchonnée s'adressa à eux dans un accent qu'elles n'avaient encore jamais entendu auparavant.

-Je cherche Uchiwa Sasuke, savez-vous où je peux le trouver?

Tenten et Hinata, qui étaient les deux seules plus ou moins sobre, enfin plutôt les seules qui ne devaient pas s'appuyer contre le mur afin de ne pas tomber, leur dit :

-Sasuke? Il est venu il y a d…dd…deux ou trrrwaaa semaines, mais depuis il a disparu.

-Waiiiii…Il était amoché graaaf'…Pouf, plus là!

La silhouette les remercia et s'en alla.

-Eeeeh! Vous draguez sans nouuuuuuus, cria Ino, qui était quelques mètres derrière elles.

-Heeeeeeey, c'est fou, j'ai l'impression de marcher sur le plafond, fit Hanabi

Elles explosèrent toutes de rire, et s'étalèrent par terre.

Shiaka prit Hanabi par le bras :

-Allez Hanabi, retour maison, toitatrooo bu.

Elles prirent environ une bonne demi-heure pour monter les deux étages qui les séparaient de l'appartement de Temari, réveillant au passage tout le bâtiment.


	86. Mad World Chapire 25

_**Miiu: **Oh punaise j'lavais oublié cette fic, euh je crois qu'il n'y aura pas de suite, je l'ai écrite il y a 3 ou 4 ans et je n'ose même pas la relire tellement cela doit être mal écrit lol Désolé il n'y aura pas de fin . _

_**Miyu: **OUi enfin encore quelques chapitres et j'aurais fini...Réflechis bien car moi-même je n'ai pas pensé au denouement lol Et on écrit la fic depuis trois ans peut-être? J'avais commencé toute seule il y a trois ans et il y a environ deux ans je l'a fait lire à clara qui m'a donné quelques bonnes idées   
_

_Molly: Baaaaaah tu sais bien que l'alcool dissipe les ninjas :p _

_** Yuitsu: **Eh ben bravo! lol J'espère que la suite te plaira**  
**_

* * *

_**Mad world…**_

**Chapitre 25: Heroes – David Bowie.**

Gaara vit l'attroupement des Kamakshi s'avancer doucement au-delà du désert. Il se tenait debout au devant de la tour de garde. Un des ninjas qui surveillait regardait au loin ce point noir qui semblait avançait à pas de fourmi.

-Dites-moi, commença Gaara, savez-vous si le conseil avec Neji Hyûga a-t-il commença?

-Oui, Kazekage-sama, il y a de cela un quart d'heure.

-Bien…Comment vous appelez-vous?

-Tamayama Jun.

-Dites-moi, Jun, que pensez-vous de cette affaire?

Le ninja était surpris par cette question mais ne montra pas son étonnement.

-Mon avis importe peu, seigneur.

-Si, il m'importe.

-Eh bien, je dirais que les grands progrès sont l'œuvre de scandales qui dû répugner quelques-uns.

-J'espère. Il est temps d'ouvrir nos frontières. Suna a vécut reclus pendant trop longtemps.

-Vous trouvez que c'est une mauvaise chose?

-Et vous?

-Je m'en porte bien.

-Suna a besoin de plus, de nouvelles alliances, Konoha ne suffit pas, j'en veux plus.

-Mais…Les Kamakshi sont un peuple pacifique et…

-Qui vous parle de ce genre d'alliance?

-Je…Excusez-moi, je…

-Les Kamakshis ont beaucoup à nous apprendre.

-…

-Vous n'êtes pas d'accord Tamayama?

-Non…Enfin, je ne vois pas en quoi ces nomades peuvent nous être supérieur.

-Vous voyez…Les mœurs et les idées reçues, voilà ce qu'ils peuvent nous aider à changer.

Gaara alla voir du côté du conseil. Il s'assit derrière et regarda Neji débattre avec quelques-uns de ces conseilles sur l'acceptation des Kamakshi pour une durée limitée.

Il y avait dans la salle une centaine d'habitants. La plupart étaient des parents et d'autres étaient plus âgés. Gaara reconnu le patron d'une petite usine, il vit aussi le directeur de l'école de Suna, un professeur de morale, un politicien, quelques médecins, la propriétaire du centre culturel, des banquiers, leurs femmes parées de bijoux et le patron de plusieurs restaurants.

Il regarda ces personnes avec leurs airs hautains et il sourit en pensant que c'était toujours les mêmes personnes qui s'opposaient à ce qui ne leur ressemblaient pas.

La conversation était au début assez enflammée mais les paroles de Neji arrivèrent à les calmer.

Neji n'avait jamais été un grand bavard mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de défendre ses idées ou ses opinions, il était capable de tout et de dévorer au sens littéral ses adversaires. Gaara avait déjà eu le plaisir de le voir dans des débats universitaires, il avait cassé ses opposants grâce à de brillants arguments et ne faisant qu'augmenter sa popularité dans l'université. Malheureusement, le fait qu'il reste trop dans ce milieu faisait que les habitants de Konoha en le connaissaient peu. Et là, la plupart furent étonné de voir que cet homme taciturne ait changé de visage.

Au bout d'une demi heure les réticences étaient moins agressives et certains acquièrent même aux dires. Les gens réfléchirent un bon moment et remirent en question leurs idées reçues.

Bien sûr, quelques-uns se montrèrent réticents mais on ne peut pas convaincre tout le monde.

Finalement la mesure a été adoptée pour un mois. Gaara sorti avant la fin et attendit Neji.

En sortant quelques-uns voulurent partager leurs opinions avec Gaara et malheureusement, pas toujours pour vanter ses mérites. Certains même lui proposèrent des sommes colossales pour l'expulsion des nomades, mais Gaara les envoya valser. Neji félicita ses conseillers et sorti en dernier. Les deux hommes sortirent de la salle de conseil. Gaara proposa à Neji d'accueillir les nouveaux arrivants avec lui.

-Evidemment. Même sans ton accord, je serais venu, monsieur le grand manitou.

-Tu souffres d'un complexe d'infériorité?

Neji le regarda et sourit. Gaara reprit la parole :

-Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait.

-C'est normal.

Ils arrivèrent aux portes de la ville.

Gaara présenta Neji aux deux chefs de la tribu en tant que « grand négociateur à qui l'on devait tout le mérite ».

-Mon Dieu, vous êtes tous les deux si jeunes et quelle responsabilité tient sur vos épaules, s'exclama Lakme.

Une petite souris se dissimula entre les nomades et se planta devant Lakme et Gallo.

-Salut! Lança Shani.

Gaara lui fit un signe de la tête et lui proposa de lui faire visiter le village ce soir, ce qu'elle accepta avec joie, bien entendu. Elle rougit en voyant Neji et reparti à l'arrière des caravanes.

Gaara et Neji leur expliquairent ce qui s'était passé pendant leur absence, la réunion, les accords, les désaccords. Gallo et Lakme exprimèrent leur gratitude. Les habitants de Suna montrèrent leur curiosité en voyant les nomades. Gaara avait mis à leur disposition un très grand terrain au-dessus de la ville leur donnant une vue imprenable sur le village. Un enclos avait été rapidement construit pour le bétail. Lakme, Gallo, Shani et Tani, leur petit garçon de quatre ans, qui avaient été invité par Gaara se rendirent chez lui. Neji ne les avaient accompagné que pour chercher quelques affaires à lui.

Kayoko, l'employée de la maison, paniqua en voyant tous ces invités qu'elle n'avait pas prévu. Elle courut faire les chambres des invités et fonça aux magasins pour faire quelques courses afin de préparer un petit festin pour ce soir.

-Vous nous quittez déjà, fit Lakme à l'intention de Neji.

-Oui, je dois partir demain à la première heure pour Konoha, ma vile natale, je dois assister au mariage de ma petite cousine.

-Oooooooh, soupira Shani.

-Je reviendrais dans moins de deux semaines, je passerais te voir, proposa Neji.

-Et comment! Fit la jeune fille.

La soirée se passa tranquillement, Shani du aller coucher son petit frère et ne fut pas conviée à la discussion. Gaara discuta de tout avec le couple. Il appris que Lakme avait 29 ans et que Gallo en avait 30, ils avaient été marié à l'âge respectif de 17 et 18 ans. Gallo n'était pas né Kamakshi, il avait été recueilli par une des tantes de Lakme. Cela avait d'ailleurs irrité quelques-uns que l'héritière épouse un homme qui n'était pas de sang pur, mais la plupart avaient aujourd'hui accepté cette idée. Contrairement à ce que Gaara pensait, leur mariage avait été arrangé.

-Un mariage arrangé, ce n'est pas une pratique un peu désuète?

-Cela dépend pour qui, affirma Lakme, L'amour vient toujours après au bout d'un petit moment. Mais vous savez, un mariage arrangé ne se fait pas à la légère. Ma mère, qui est une des personnes qui me connais le mieux, était une des plus aptes à me trouver un mari. Elle connaît mon caractère et avec son expérience de la vie, elle savait quel genre d'homme me rendrait heureuse. De plus elle n'était pas seule, cela fait depuis mes huit ans, que ma mère, mes tantes, ma grand-mère et d'autres femmes cherchent. Je connaissais peu Gallo, mais j'avoue avoir toujours été attiré par lui, il avait quelque chose que les autres hommes n'avaient pas.

Donc, tu vois, le mariage arrangé n'est pas toujours une mauvaise chose, je ne suis absolument pas contre. Surtout quand on voit les problèmes que posent les mariages de passion.

-Je ne suis pas contre, mais j'avoue que si le choix m'était donné, je choisirais le mariage d'amour et de passion, comme vous le dites.

- C'est courant dans nos mœurs, dit Gallo, mais sachez juste que l'on ne force pas nos jeunes au mariage forcé. Mais la plupart le demandent.

-Pourquoi? S'étonna Gaara.

-Peut-être pour éviter de faire le mauvais choix, répondit Lakme.

-Mais, il y a toujours moyen de faire marche arrière, fit Gaara.

-Oui, bien sûr. Mais pour certaines personnes il est difficile de faire marche arrière lorsque des enfants sont impliqués.

-Que faîtes-vous dans ce cas? Un divorce?

-Non, nous n'appelons pas les choses ainsi. Le couple vit séparément, c'est tout. C'est mieux que de rester ensemble et se détester, vous ne trouvez pas, dit Gallo.

-Et pour les enfants, comment font-ils?

-Vous savez notre tribu n'est pas gigantesque, les enfants circulent librement, dit Lakme en souriant.

-De toute façon, le but ici n'est pas de discuter de la meilleur pratique pour le bien être des couples.

-Non, mais j'aime comprendre.

-Hahahaha, mais c'est tout à votre honneur.

-Et votre mode de vie fonctionne bien, j'imagine?

-Ecoute, peu de gens ont eu à se plaindre, jusqu'à présent, répondit Gallo.

-Vous avez en quelque sorte un beau modèle de société.

-Malgré le mariage organisé que vous ne semblez pas adopter, dit Lakme.

-C'est vrai, j'ai dû mal à cette idée.

-Tant mieux, c'est des divergences que naissent les idées, suggéra Gallo.

-Il y a cependant un point que je voudrais vous faire partager, commença Lakme.

-Je vous écoute.

-Il y a trois mois, nous avions eu affaire à une triste histoire, une des notre s'est enfuie et nous n'avons pas pu la retrouver.

-Une femme?

-Oui, une jeune fille pour être exacte, elle s'appelles Thamar, elle a tout juste dix-huit ans, c'est la fille d'une de mes amies. Elle est ravagée par le chagrin depuis qu'elle a trouvé la couche de sa fille, vide. Nous avons lancé des appels de recherches à d'autre tribu de Kamakshis mais personne ne l'a vue. Mais nous gardons espoir qu'elle ait survécut, c'est pour cela que je voudrais vous demander si vous pouviez lancer un appel de recherche dans vos contré ou même dans des pays voisins c'est très important, dit-elle l'air grave.

-Pensez-vous qu'elle ait un quelconque motif de fugue.

-Non, aucun.

-Avez-vous une photo ou quelque chose qui nous aiderais pour la recherche?

Lakme prit dans son sac une photo un peu abîmée, apparemment la photo avait beaucoup voyagé et avait été montrée une centaine de fois.

-Regardez, c'est elle.

Gaara prit la photo et l'observa. La jeune fille avait la peau mate, de longs de cheveux frisés et les yeux très clairs. Elle était très jolie et portait des tatouages au henné sur le visage.

- Vous êtes sûr qu'elle n'avait aucun motif, continua Gaara.

Lakme réfléchit mais ne trouvait pas.

-Tu penses qu'il y a un lien avec notre ami étranger qui est resté plusieurs mois chez nous? Demanda Gallo à sa femme.

- Yabné?

-Oui, elle y était fort attachée.

-Mais, Thamar ne serais jamais partie pour le retrouver. Elle n'est pas si irresponsable…

-Qui sait? Une jeune fille de son âge serait prête à tout pour retrouver une personne auquel elle tient, dit Gallo.

-L'inconnu que vous avait accueilli chez vous pendant six mois, demanda Gaara qui se souvenait de sa conversation de ce matin.

-Oui, Yabné, un garçon très mystérieux.

-Quel était son vrai nom? Demanda Gaara.

-Nous ne le savons pas, avoua Gallo.

-Que savez-vous de lui?

-Pas grand-chose, avoua Lakme, il venait d'un pays où les forêts recouvraient les terres et où les ninjas faisaient la gloire du village où il habitait.

-Et il n'avait aucune particularité physique?

-Si, il avait des cheveux noirs, la peau claire et quelques fois ses yeux prenaient la couleur du feu.

Gaara se crispa sur sa chaise et se leva d'un bond :

-Quoi d'autre ???!!! Qu'est-il venu faire dans le désert?

Lakme regarda son mari puis répondit à Gaara :

-Il a voulu trouver la paix avant de le responsable de ses malheurs : son frère.

Gaara eut un haut le cœur et leur dit :

-Dans ce cas, je sais exactement où Thamar se trouve!


	87. Mad World Chapire 26

_**Miyu: **ça...je me le demande encore :/_

_**Molly: **Ahh, la foudre de la jeunesse:p _

* * *

_**Mad world…**_

**Chapitre 26: Normal Days - Denali**

Shikamaru avait finalement passé sa soirée avec Chouji. Ils avaient passé la soirée à boire et à parler. Il est resté chez lui pour la nuit. Il est cependant parti le matin, pour passer chez lui, prendre une douche avant d'aller au bureau des ninjas pour voir ce qu'il y avait comme mission. Il monta les deux étages et ouvrit la porte. Il entra dans le salon et vit deux carcasses squatter le fauteuil et le divan, il reconnu Tenten et Ino. Il entra dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents mais vit Sakura affalée dans la baignoire. Elle ronflait allégrement.

Il grogna puis, alla dans sa chambre pour chercher des vêtements propres. Il vit attroupé l'une sur l'autre dans son lit : sa femme, sa sœur, Hanabi et Hinata. Hanabi manquait de tomber sur le côté, tandis que Shiaka était couché en diagonale sur tout le monde. Temari, elle, était accrochée à son coussin comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ils regardait les quatre femmes qui roupillaient et ne pu s'empêcher de les comparer à ses cerfs, qui dorment l'un sur les autres en hiver pour conserver leur chaleur.

Il retourna dans la salle de bain, rempli une petite bouteille d'eau, retourna dans la chambre et prit une profonde inspiration. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans l'appartement, on entendit simplement les respirations et quelques ronflements, mais cela n'allait pas durer longtemps. Il élança sa bouteille et en renversa le contenu sur les belles au bois dormant.

-Aaaaaaaaaah, c'est tout mouillééééé !!!!

-C'est froiiiiid

-J'ai mal crâââââne.

-AAAAaaaaaarthoum!

-C'est comme ça quand on abuse de la boisson, dit Shikamaru.

-SHIKA!!!! Sale con!!! Hurla sa sœur.

-Imbécile, dit Temari en lui balançant son coussin tant aimé.

-Stupide! Grogna Hinata.

-T'as vraiment gagné le palme de la connerie! Cracha Hanabi.

Il s'enfuit rapidement, balança le fond de sa bouteille sur Ino et Tenten, mit en deux trois mouvements ses chaussures et prit rapidement la porte.

Des geignements allaient de toute part dans l'appartement.

-J'ai l'impression qu'une centaine de marteaux me cognent sur la tête.

-Et moi donc, c'est carrément un troupeau d'éléphants qui me sont passé dessus.

-Arrêtez de geindre, vous me filez mal à la tête.

-Mais quel con, ce Shikamaru.

-Aaaaah, gémissait Hanabi qui tendit sa main jusqu'au réveil pour voir l'heure.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, il est neuf heures !!!!

-Merde, j'avais une mission pour huit heures !!!

-Et moi, je dois être dans dix minutes chez Tsunade !!

Quelques cris d'effrois s'échappèrent de tout part. Les filles allaient et venaient, stressées comme jamais. Maho qui venait d'arriver, regarda la scène avec un brin d'amusement. Deux trois silhouettes partirent en trombe, deux autres enfilaient leur chaussures tandis que d'autre essayaient de s'habiller tout en étant trempé. En cinq minutes l'appartement était vide, il n'y avait que Temari qui tournait en rond pour trouver sa seconde chaussure.

-Celle-ci, peut-être? Fit Maho en prenait une chaussure traînant sur le sol.

-Oui !!! Merci ma chérie, tu es formidable!!! Je suis en retard, désolé pour le désordre et ferme la porte en partant. A ce soir!

La porte se claqua et Maho regarda le désordre régnant, les coussins jetés par terre, les bouteilles vides, les cendriers débordants de mégots, les verres empilés les uns sur les autres.

Elle soupira et se dit que pour cette fois ce ne sera pas elle qui sera de corvée ménage.

* * *

Shiaka n'avait encore parlé à personne pour sa force. Bien sûr elle devait beaucoup s'entraîner, mais après tout, le ninjutsu, c'est comme le vélo cela ne peut pas s'oublier.

Elle se promis de se cachait dans les forêts pour s'entraîner. Elle n'avait toujours pas repris contact avec ses parents, elle pensait rester définitivement fâchée. Elle allait vivre avec Kakashi mais malheureusement le loyer se payait à deux. Et jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne retrouve la totalité de ses forces, elle dû se résoudre à …trouver un job.

Elle avait rendez-vous à neuf heure quart dans une agence intérim. Elle était exténuée par la course qu'elle venait de faire. Elle avait couru tout le long de l'appartement de Temari à l'agence qui ne se trouvait pas tout près. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Madame Guntai.

Celle-ci était une petite femme menue très serrée dans un tailleur qui devait dater de sa jeunesse, elle ne devait pas savoir qu'elle avait pris quelques kilos depuis. Elle pria Shiaka de s'asseoir et s'assit sur sa chaise les yeux rivés sur son ordinateur.

-Shiaka Nara c'est cela.

-Oui.

-Vous avez dix-neuf ans, vous n'avez aucun diplôme universitaire, aucune diplôme secondaire, aucune diplôme académique et même pas de certificat d'étude primaire!

-Oui, j'ai arrêté à la maternelle, dit-elle pour essayer de détendre l'ambiance.

-…Hum…Dites-moi, quelles sont les postes que vous désirez trouver avec vos…qualifications?

-Un truc qui me permet de payer mon loyer.

-Certes, certes…Mais encore.

-J'ai été un pion majeur dans les services ninjas de Konoha.

-Ah…Et pourquoi un pion majeur se retrouve-t-il dans une agence intérim.

-Pour des problèmes familiaux, mentit-elle.

-Je vois, avez-vous d'autre qualifications?

-Oui, j'ai travaillé il y a cinq ans pendant deux ans dans un salon de beauté dans la capitale.

-Le nom de ce salon?

-Beauty queen.

La petite femme tapa sur son ordinateur et dit :

-Je suis désolé mais je ne trouve aucune Shiaka Nara ayant travaillé dans ce salon.

-C'est normal, j'étais embauché sous un autre nom, essayez Line Sakuishi.

La femme la regarda d'un air méfiant.

-Un autre nom dites-vous?

-Oui, oui, Line Sakuishi, S.A.K.U.I.S…

-Ecoutez, mademoiselle cessez de vous payer de ma tête ? C'est un endroit sérieux ici.

-Mais je suis sérieuse, aidez-moi madame…

-Mademoiselle.

-Oui, aidez-moi mademoiselle Guntai, je dois trouver un travail.

-Ecoutez j'ai des offres pour un salon de beauté, mais il demandent un personnel qualifié et diplômé.

-Mais c'est le savoir faire qui compte! Je peux masser, manucurer et coiffer comme personne.

-Je suis désolé mademoiselle Nara, mais les règles son,t les règles, je dépend de ma hiérarchie et…

-Grrblrblrbsaleconne…

-Pardon?

-Non, rien. Vous n'avez rien pour moi ?

-Hummm, fit la petite femme sous ses lunettes carrées, j'ai bien quelque chose pour vous.

-Ah bien! Quand puis-je commencer ?

-Cet après-midi si vous le désirez.

-Où est-ce?

-En banlieue de Konoha, il y a un bus qui vous y mène si vous le désirez, c'est le bus 60.

-En quoi consiste ce travail?

-Vous serez hôtesse d'accueille

-Formidable et quel est le nom de mon employeur?

-Cela je l'ignore, j'ai juste le nom du responsable de l'emploi dans cette boîte, vous devrez demander Monsieur Sakuma de la part de l'agence FreeHappyJob.

-Très bien! A quelle heure est-ce?

-A midi trente.

-Merci madame Guntai, merci du fond du cœur.

-Attention, ce n'est qu'une journée d'essai aujourd'hui mais vous serez tout de même payée moitié du salaire normal.

-Oui, bien entendu. Merci encore.

-C'est cela oui, au revoir mademoiselle Nara.

* * *

-Funny Jolly Food, vous dit bonjour, que désirez-vous ?

-Aaah, euh…Je…Un paquet de frites avec une portion de viande et…non…Je prendrais plutôt des ramens au bœuf.

-Et comme boisson.

-Un…Non…Plutôt…Oui, de l'eau.

-Je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

-Non attendez…Je crois que je vais finalement prendre les frites.

-D'accord, quelle sauce?

-Vous avez quoi?

-Mayo, ketchup, barbecue, moutarde,…

-De l'andalouse?

-Non, désolé monsieur, nous n'en avons plus en stock.

-Bon, je vais prendre une salade alors.

-Avec ou sans les frites.

-Ben, sans, vu que vous n'avez pas d'andalouse.

-D'accord, alors une salade et de l'eau.

-Non, je vais plutôt prendre une orangeade.

-Vous êtes sûr?

-Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça?

La file devant la caisse ne cessait de grandir. Elle eut en l'espace d'une demi heure un homme lui demander le rayon bricolage, un hold up, une bande de gamins attardés qui sautaient sur les chaises du restaurant accompagné d'une mère trop peu possessive et surtout…

- Funny Jolly Food, vous dit…Tetsu? Maho?

Les deux adolescents plissèrent les yeux pour voir si ce qu'ils voyaient dans une chemise rouge avec un petit badge blanc et avec un petit chapeau portant le nom du restaurant, était bien la personne qu'ils pensaient être.

-Madame l'inspectrice de l'examen de chuunin, s'exclama Tetsu.

Shiaka senti toute sa volonté, son arrogance et surtout son honneur s'envoler en miette.

-Non, non ce n'est pas moi, mais euh…S'il-vous-plait, vous n'avez rien vu et rien entendu OK?

-Mais vous êtes de l'élite qu'est-ce que…Commença Tetsu.

-Rien, rien…C'est…C'est la grève chez les ninjas, OK? Là, c'est mon job de…c'est un job entre deux mission. Oui en fait je suis en mission secrète ici, donc faîtes comme si de rien n'était.

-Mais…

-Viens, Tetsu, dit-elle en l'agrippant par le bras, de toute façon je n'ai jamais aimé les fast food. Au revoir mademoiselle Nara.

-Au revoir Maho. Au revoir Tetsu.

Là Shiaka sentit qu'elle avait atteint le fond, mais elle avait tort.

L'heure de la pause arriva enfin. Elle courut à l'arrière boutique pour souffler un peu et s'en aller de ces odeurs de graisses et de mauvaises bouffes. Elle prit de grosses bouffées d'air, elle n'avait droit qu'à dix minutes de pause et en profita pour manger un petit casse-croûte.. Tooru son collègue, arriva pour prendre également sa pause.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses pour son premier jour.

-Crevant et insupportable, répondit-elle.

-Ca, c'est sûr, les clients sont stupides, agressifs et mal élevé.

-Ca me rassures, moi qui pensait qu'aujourd'hui serait une exception.

-Hahaha, là tu rêves.

Ils discutèrent un peu et elle appris, que comme la plupart des employés de cette restauration rapide, il était étudiante et avait besoin d'un job pour payer ses études.

La pause passa trop vite et elle se fit sermonner la le gérant sur le fait que ses pauses aussi étaient payées et qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à trop les prolonger.

Elle se remit derrière son engin de torture qui ressemblait plutôt à une caisse et repris la locution habituelle :

-Funny Jolly Food, vous dit bonjour, que désirez-vous?

-Un truc bon.

-Je vous conseille dans ce cas un excellent restaurant au bout de la rue.

-Hein?

-Oui, c'est sûr qu'ici niveau qualité prix, il y a surtout le prix mais pas de qualité alors…

-Je…J'ai changé d'avis, je n'ai pas très faim.

-A la bonne heure!

Le gérant qui avait vu la scène, la prit violemment par le bras et attrapa une autre employée pour la remplacer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fais, sale petite maligne?

-J'ai répondu honnêtement à sa question et…

-Ici on ne te demande pas d'être honnête. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas parler inutilement. Le client pose une question, tu réponds en lui proposant une gamme de nos produits, OK? Ici les meilleurs produits sont les plus chers, alors t recommande le maxi Menu, Compris? Et que je ne te revois plus à dire des conneries.

-Mais…

-IL N'Y A PAS DE MAIS!

Si Shiaka le pouvait elle lui aurait volontiers fracassé le crâne sur le mur.

-Funny Jolly Food, vous dit bonjour, que désirez-vous ?

- Manger, répondit un garçon de douze ans de manière insolente, pour impressionner sa petite copine qui ne devait pas en avoir plus et qui riait bêtement.

-Un petit con, se dit intérieurement Shiaka qui sentait ses doigts de crisper.

-Bien sûr, jeune homme, vous avez ici la gamme de tous nos produits. Prenez votre temps pour choisir.

- Vous savez comment aller jusqu'au prochain magasin de daitchu?

-Où ça?

-Dans ton cul! Tonna le petit garçon sous les gloussements de sa petite copine.

Shika le regarda d'un air consterné :

-Vous avez choisi?

-Ouais ce sera deux mini menus, poupée.

-Je vous les apporte tout de suite, dit-elle en tapotant sur sa caisse.

-Ne les tue pas encore Shiaka, voyons ce ne sont que des enfants, pensa-t-elle.

-Voilà cela, fera neuf.

-Je n'ai qu'un billet de cent, ma jolie, répondit l'affreux petit garçon.

Shiaka le regarda en levant un sourcil, tandis que la petite amie de l'adolescent regarda le billet avec une pointe d'admiration dans les yeux.

-Veuillez patienter un instant, je dois aller chercher de quoi changer votre billet, grogna Shiaka.

-Pas trop longtemps, hein, c'est que je suis un homme occupé.

-Un homme tu parles, t'as même pas tes couilles au bon niveau, se dit Shiaka.

Elle partit en retrait chercher la monnaie et revint.

-Et voici 91, de retour, je vous souhaite un bon appétit.

-Ouais, Vous devez pas avoir l'habitude des grosses coupures d'argent dans cette petite boutique minable, allez Tchuss lança le petit prétentieux qui se faisait suivre par la gamine.

La journée semblait très longue et plus, Shiaka regardait les aiguilles de l'horloge tourner plus elles semblaient aller à reculons.

A un certain moment les employés virent un couple de jeunes amoureux qui se bécotaient violemment sur leurs chaises à tel point que le gérant demanda à un employé de leur sommer de calmer leur ardeurs et évidemment la courte paille fut choisie par Shiaka pour résoudre cette affaire.

Le coupe ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-sept ou dix huit ans. La fille était une blonde décoloré horriblement vulgaire dont le maquillage aurait réussi à lui seul, à faire pâlir celui de Miu. Elle avait une jupe rose pailletée très courte, des baskets blanches à hautes semelles. Son top était tout bonnement affreux avec des écriture en perle brillante qui disaient « Besoin d'amour ». le malheur était qu'elle semblait l'avoir acheté deux ou trois taille en dessous, ce qui faisait ressortir des bourrelets de graisse blanche.

Quand sa coupe de cheveux ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un ananas. Sa peau était rougie et sa bouche semblait siliconée par le gloss qu'elle semblait avoir renversée sur ses lèvres. Le garçon lui, la rivalisait sur le plan esthétique, à défaut d'acheter des « vêtements » trop petits comme sa copine, lui les achetait trois tailles au-dessus. Il avait un bas de training et le maillot de l'équipe de foot de Konoha. Il portait une grosse chaîne en or avec un P proéminant en pendentif. Peut-être le P des initiales de sa copine « Pouffe » ou « pétasse ». Il avait le visage détruit par les boutons et les points noirs. Il était grand et maigre et avait des cheveux mi-longs d'un blond-gris-gras innimaginable. Ils tombaient sur son visage, cachant le plus horrible. Shiaka les regarda avant d'attaquer la demande de baisse d'hormones. Ses collègues qui guettaient derrière le comptoir la regardait faire.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. La fille était maintenant sur les genoux de son copain qui lui massait joyeusement ce qui devait être ses seins.

Un long frisson d'horreur parcourut le corps de Shiaka lorsqu'elle les regarda et les imagina en action. Elle faillit même vomir d'horreur.

-Bon t'y vas, c'est toi qui a tiré la courte paille, lui chuchota Tooru, son collègue au visage également peu gracieux.

Shiaka s'approcha du couple qui semblait maintenant faire un échange de salivation.

-Excusez-moi, commença Shiaka.

Le couple continuait à se lécher tandis que Shiaka se forçait à regarder ses pieds.

-EXCUSEZ-MOI !

Le couple la regarda, la fille avait décidemment un regard de poisson mort et le garçon ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau au doyen des cerfs de l'élevage de ses parents.

-Désolé de vous déranger, mais je vous demanderais de bien vouloir vous asseoir et vous comporter correctement. Votre attitude risque de choquer les enfants ici présent, qui forment la majorité de la clientèle et leurs mères risqueraient d'être également choquée de vos actes.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as à draguer mon mec, pétasse, lui lança la blondasse.

-P..Pardon, mais…Commença Shiaka, qui était abasourdie de ce que venait de lui dire la cliente.

-C'est pas grave bobonne, je te trouve vachement plus sexy, Dit le garçon à sa copine en lui léchant les dents.

-Mademoiselle, n'y voyez rien de personnel, mais vous importunez vraiment la clientèle et…

-Mais regarde-moi cette grosse frustrée, ça te choque un couple? Tu dis ça parce que tu es jalouse qu'on soit heureux et que toi tu resteras toute seule jusqu'à la fin de ta vie?

-Mimine, ne te fâche pas.

-Va te faire une mèche, salope, lui cracha la grosse blonde.

Là, le level folie furieuse avait atteint son seuil chez Shiaka qui lui hurla dessus :

-SACHE GROSSE TRUIE, QUE JE SUIS NON SEULEMENT PLUS BELLE, INTELLIGENTE, SEXY QUE TOI AVEC TES T-SHIRT EN TAILLE 12 ANS, MAIS JE SERAIS SUREMENT TOUTE MA VIE BIEN PLUS EPANOUIE QUE TOI, AVEC MON COPAIN QUI NE RESSEMBLE PAS A UN GROS HERPES EN STADE FINAL COMME LE TIEN. NON MAIS REGARDEZ-VOUS A VOUS LECHER SANS CESSE POUR VOUS PROUVER QU'IL Y A SUR TERRE DES GENS ASSEZ DESESPERES POUR SE CASER AVEC DES GENS AUSSI PITOYABLE QUE VOUS! VOUS ME DONNEZ LA GERBE! J'AI VU DES HORREUR DANS TOUTE MA CARRIERE DE JUUNIN, JAI VU DES CORPS DECHIQUETES, EXPLOSES, ENSANGLANTE, ECORCHES MAIS RIEN NE RIVALE AVEC L'HORREUR QUE J'AI EN FACE DE MES YEUX!

* * *

Kakashi avait écourté une mission pour faire des courses et préparer une surprise pour Shiaka. Arrivé chez lui, il déballa toutes ses affaires, mit un cd dans sa chaîne hifi, alluma des bougies achetées expressément, changea les draps, aéra l'appartement et fit un peu le ménage. Il prépara de bons petits plats regardait l'heure tout e se disait qu'elle devait arriver dans deux heures et qu'ils avait aisément le temps. Manque de bol, elle ouvrit la porte de l'appartement alors qu'il était en pleine préparation.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Pourquoi tu es déjà là, toi ? D'après ton message tu devais terminer ta journée d'essai à six heures et demie.

Elle le regarda l'air étonné et lui dit :

-J'ai été viré.

-Quoi déjà?

-Ouais…J'ai été peut-être un peu trop...honnête.

Il essuya ses mains sur son tablier et rit chaudement en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Tu sais que je t'aime à la folie toi, dit-il.

-Ca fait du bien de l'entendre parfois.

-C'était si horrible que ça?

Elle acquiesça et soupira :

-La race humaine est vraiment pourrie.

Elle raconta en détail sa premier et dernière journée d'essai sous les fou rire incessant de Kakashi. Ils étaient sur le lit assis en tailleur, elle lui expliqua avec acharnement les détails du le couple et combien leur laideur l'avait écoeuré à vie.

-Je te jure que même des cadavres écorchés que j'ai pu voir étaient plus charmant qu'eux.

-Mais tu sais, il n'y a pas que le physique, la preuve, dit-il en la narguant.

Elle tira son masque vers le bas et tira sur ses joues :

-Baka, baka, baka

-No, no, no. Ca fait maaaaal.

-Pff, bref cette histoire m'a coupé l'appétit.

-Quoi? Mais j'ai passé des plombes à préparer ce repas.

-Je rigole, je vais les savourer tes petits plats mitonnés avec amour.

-Ca je l'espère. Et tu as gagné de la thune pour avoir bossé comme une esclave.

-Même pas! J'ai été viré je te rappelles.

-Ah oui…On aura le temps pour ton entraînement alors.

-Tu es sûr que tu as le temps.

-Bien sûr, je suis un être privilégié.

-Ben tiens!

-On commence dès demain, mais maintenant c'est notre soirée.

Il prit deux verres, versa du champagne, en tendit un à Shiaka et dit :

-A ton licenciement prématuré!

-A ton ego surdimensionné!

-A nous?

-A nous!

Et ils burent d'une traite! Tandis que la viande cuisait (Kakashi avait prit soin de mettre la minuterie, par peur de brûler sa précieuse viande) ils feuilletèrent un magazine d'agence immobilière. Kakashi voulait quelque chose qui ne soit pas très loin du centre ninja et Shiaka voulait quelque chose dans le centre. Que cela ne tienne, le quartier situé entre les deux était résidentiel mais comportait tout de même une petite série de magasins. Temari et Shikamaru n'habitaient qu'à une petite dizaine de minutes de là, et les parents de Shiaka habitèrent à l'extrême opposé pour son plus grand plaisir. Ils virent quelques annonces intéressantes, ils virent une adorable maison mais le prix était bien trop élevé, en tant que jeune couple, un appartement ferait l'affaire. Le voulait quelque chose de grand et lumineux, lui prônait le côté pratique. Il voulait absolument une cuisine qui donnait sur le salon, pour ne pas devoir aller trop loin, lorsqu'il voudrait prendre un paquet de chips lorsqu'il regarderait la TV et voulait une salle de bain qui donnait sur la chambre sans oublier une terrasse. Elle le voulait dans un bel immeuble, lui voulait quelque chose de pas très haut, pour ne pas encore plus se fatiguer à monter les escaliers.

-Mais tu t'en fiches, tu fais des bonds à longueur de journée, alors ce n'est pas quelques malheureux escaliers qui vont te fatiguer. Même une dizaine d'étages d'escaliers en courant ne suffirait pas à t'essouffler.

-Mais tu imagines, monter dix étage avec des sacs de bouffes ou de n'importe quoi d'autre.

-Mais ça va, on est jeune et athlétique, on…

-Ouais d'ailleurs en parlant d'athlétique…tu te laisses un peu aller.

-Roooh, ça va hein. On reprend l'entraînement demain de toute façon, soupira Shiaka.

-Ah! Ma viande est prête.

-Tant mieux, j'ai la dalle après cette journée pourrie.

Ils mangèrent et Shiaka fut étonnamment surprise des talents culinaires de Kakashi.

Ainsi se termina une journée comme les autres à Konoha.


	88. Mad World Chapire 27

_**miyu**: mystèèèèèèèère...(merde comment jvais finir cette fic . )_

_**Molly**: Ah, l'amouuuuuuur _

* * *

_**Mad world…**_

**Chapitre 27: Isobel - Björk **

Neji était en train de faire a valise, ce matin. Sa petite cousine se mariait et il n'aurait raté ça pour rien au monde. Mais à peine avait-il finit de la boucler, que quelqu'un toqua violemment à sa porte. Il l'ouvrit, en prenant garde d'avoir un kunai à proximité au cas où. Il tomba nez à nez face à Lakme et Gaara.

-Euh…Bonjour…Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Neji, c'est très important. Thamar, une jeune Kamakshi a fui pour retrouver Sasuke. Sa mère en est malade de chagrin et elle n'a plus de père. Accepteras-tu qu'une Kamakshi t'accompagne durant ton voyage pour retrouver Thamar ?

-Euh, bien sûr, qui ça?

-MOI! Fit une petite voix qui venait de derrière Gaara et Lakme.

-Shani, que fais-tu là?

Lakme lui cria quelques mots de sa langue qui ne semblaient as effrayer Shani pour autant.

-Euuuh, commença Gaara, calmez-vous voyons.

-Shani, tu es sans gène…Que fais-tu là? Tu devrais être dans la tente en train de dormir. Comment sais-tu que nous allions ici? Et que fais-tu avec le Takuba de ton père!

-J'ai tout entendu hier soir et le takuba est pour me défendre!

Sa mère lui cria de nouveau des mots dans leur langue.

-Lakme, si je puis me permettre vous disiez que votre fille savait se défendre et je peux vous assurer que Neji Hyûga est un des meilleurs ninjas qui soit.

Lakme le regarda puis donna une petite tape sur la tête de sa fille :

-Monsieur Hyûga en acceptant de prendre Shani avec vous, vous ne savez pas à quoi vous vous engagez.

-Il n'y a pas de problème, si Shani est d'accord.

-Evidemment, que je viens, Thamar est une de mes amies!

Lakme leva les mains et yeux au ciel et soupira :

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Dieu pour avoir ça?

-Ca c'est moi, mama. Je dois retrouver Thamar.

Lakme mis ses mains sur les épaules de sa fille et se tourna vers Neji :

-Bien, je vous confie ma fille pour ce voyage, si elle fait des erreurs n'hésitez pas à la corriger.

-Je pense que je n'en aurais pas besoin, répondit Neji en adressant un petit clin d'œil à Shani.

Lakme donna à Neji mille précautions et Gaara sourit en voyant que Lakme en plus d'être une chef de tribu exemplaire et une femme admirable était finalement une mère comme les autres.

Ils laissèrent Shani à Neji, qui promit de revenir dans moins de quinze jours.

En quittant, Lakme dit à Gaara :

-Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être inquiète pour ma fille, c'est la première qu'elle voyagera sans les nôtres.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas, Neji est une personne exemplaire, il saura la défendre en cas d'attaque et vous me disiez encore hier qu'elle savait parfaitement se défendre avec l'épée de votre mari.

-Je sais, mais je suis une mère et…

-Et il est normal que vous vous inquiétiez.

-Dites-moi, connaissez-vous bien ce Neji?

-Oui, j'ai vécut avec lui durant plus d'un an.

-Comment ça? Il était en difficulté?

-Non, nous vivions en concubinage.

Lakme le regarda d'un air étrange.

-Nous nous aimions, si vous préférez, ajouta Gaara, gêné par la situation.

-Oh, je vois, dit Lakme, excusez ma surprise mais nous n'avions jamais eu ce genre de situation dans notre tribu.

-Jamais?

-Non, nous nous marions toujours entre hommes et femmes, mais il se peut que ceux-ci se séparent pour vivre avec une personne du même sexe. Mais nous ne disons jamais qu'ils s'aiment. Ils vivent simplement ensemble parce qu'ils sont déçu de leur mariage.

-C'est un peu se voiler la face, non?

-Peut-être, mais ils sont une minorité, donc nous préférons nous calquer sur l'idéal d'union que nous voyons depuis toujours.

-Donc l'homosexualité est admise mais tabou.

-Le quoi ?

-C'est ainsi que nous appelons l'union entre deux sexe congénères.

-Je vois, oui c'est une chose que nous n'évoquons pas, non parce que nous trouvons cela contre nature, mais parce que nous sommes assez pudique en ce qui concerne les sentiments. Les femmes en parlent d'amour qu'entre femme et les hommes ne parlent entre eux. Les couples ne doivent former qu'un et doivent se comprendre sans mots.

-Et que faîtes-vous lorsque les couples ne s'aiment plus?

-Vous savez, il faut parfois passer des épreuves en amour. Chez nous, la plupart des couples sont encore ensemble, mais cela n'a pas toujours été évident pour eux, le fait qu'ils soit encore ensemble sont là la preuve d'un véritable amour.

Mais vous êtes jeunes, vous comprendrez cela plus tard.

-Que faites-vous en cas d'adultère.

-Eh bien, nous ne comprenons pas vraiment ce sens non plus, car si le couple s'aime, pourquoi aller voir ailleurs ?

-Je ne sais pas, par instinct et pulsion.

-Les hommes sont vraiment faibles, ils devraient pouvoir contrôler leurs pulsions.

-Ce n'est pas toujours évident, par exemple que feriez-vous si, excusez-moi, votre mari vous trompais.

-Bien que je sache, qu'il ne le ferait jamais, je pense que je lui pardonnerais car nous nous aimons et j'ai confiance en lui.

-Etes-vous le coupable dans votre histoire?

-Oui.

- Soyez juste patient dans ce cas, pardonner est un processus qui prend beaucoup de temps.

-Sans doute. Vous voici devant vos ente, je vais devoir aller travailler.

-Comme bon vous semble, bonne journée Gaara du désert, passez-nous voir ce soir, nous prendrons un thé à la menthe ensemble. Mais je vais devoir aller réconforter la pauvre mère de Thamar. Elle est très malade.

-Voulez-vous que j'envoie un médecin?

-Non, c'est inutile, le mal est dans son esprit, c'est sa tristesse qui la heurte.

-Très bien, je m'en vais.

-Au revoir

* * *

Shani attendit sagement sur le siège dans l'entrée, que Neji règle le payement de l'hôtel. 

-Nous devrons passer par le village, chercher Tana.

-Qui est Tana?

-Mon cheval et il t'en faut un aussi.

- Je pensais y aller à pied.

-A pied, mais tu es fou! Il y'en a pour plus d'une semaine jusque là.

-non, trois jours en courant.

-En courant? Non nous irons à cheval, nous en aurons pour également trois jours dans trop se fatiguer.

-Comme tu veux, mais je n'ai pas de cheval.

-Nous en avons assez, je vais devoir demander au gardien des chevaux de t'en donner un aussi.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'enclos. En chemin, Shani vit que Neji fit un rapide signe de la main à une jeune fille blonde avec longue nattes.

-Tu l'as connais.

-Oui, je l'ai connu.

Ils arrivèrent à l'enclos, Shani pris, Tana, son cheval blanc et donna un cheval blanc tacheté de gris à Neji.

Ils galopèrent sans halte jusqu'à midi. Là, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un petit village en plein désert. Le village était habitué à être l'halte habituelle pour les voyageurs.

Ils mangèrent rapidement et parlèrent peu, Shani comprit que Neji avait le même caractère que la plupart des hommes de sa tribu, c'est-à-dire taciturne et secret. Elle respecta cela, et ne voulu pas le noyer de paroles inutiles.

-Si nous empruntons la route principale nous y arriverons après demain, en fin de journée, juste avant la tombée de la nuit, dit Neji.

-Nous ne sommes pas habitué à cet itinéraire, mais je te suis.

-Quel chemin empruntes-tu habituellement?

-Par les roches.

-C'est trop dangereux, pour les chevaux. C'est pour cela que je préférais y aller à pied.

-Non, nos chevaux sont habitués à ce genre de terrain. Fais-moi confiance.

-Soit.

Les chevaux galopèrent jusque la tombée de la nuit. Le sol était plus rocailleux que sableux.

Ils firent un petit feu et s'allongèrent sous des couvertures. Neji avait pris une fine couverture, et Shani lui en donna une épaisse en peau de dromadaire. Elle était habituée au nomadisme et connaissait tout du climat, du sens du vent et de la baisse de température, elle savait donc qu'à cette saison la nuit était plus fraîche que les autres.

Il la remercia de la couverture et ils se couchèrent. Ce que Neji admirait dans le désert, était l'étendue de firmament. Il n'y avait pas arbres ou bâtisses qui ne viennent souiller la pureté du ciel. Il n'y avait que cela à l'infini. Il regarda un instant le ciel, puis ferma les yeux. Shani, elle, pensa à ce qu'il y avait au-delà du désert, elle pensa aux pays recouvert de végétations dont son amie Thamar lui avait parlé, tenant ces propos de la bouche de l'étranger, qui était Sasuke. Elle savait que Thamar était tombée amoureuse de Sasuke, elle s'y était pourtant opposée, mais son amie était têtue. Elle se demandait ce qu'ils faisaient chez les siens, puis s'endormit.

* * *

La nuit était également tombée sur Suna No Kuni. Gaara s'était rendu comme promis sous la tente principale. Il y avait Lakme, Gallo, leur fils et de nombreux autre Kamakshis, et là les hommes étaient présents. Ils chantaient, riaient et dansaient en levant les mains au ciel. 

Gaara ne comprenaient pas vers quoi ils les levaient.

- Nos tentes noires faites en laine de chameau, de moutons ou de chèvres s'appellent des « Khayma », expliqua Gallo, elles symbolisent l'union des femmes et des hommes. Si vous voulez le sommet de la tente symbolise le corps féminin et les piquets centraux le corps masculin. C'est la fécondité et la naissance. (1)

La musique s'accéléra au fur et à mesure, puis d'un coup tout le monde se leva et alla dehors.

-Que se passe-t-il? Demanda Gaara.

-Vous verrez, dit Lakme en souriant.

Six femmes richement parées étaient au centre d'un grand cercle. La plupart des Kamakshis étaient autour d'elles, cela faisait une foule impressionnante. Il y avait un espace pour que s'assoient Gaara, Lakme et Gallo. La foule les acclamait de cris en tout genre. Lakme leva les mains et dit :

-Que la cérémonie commence.

Le bruit des darboukas et des autres instruments retentit. Un espace se fit dans le cercle et six cavaliers à dos de dromadaires richement habillés mais voilés au visage. Les femmes au centre applaudirent et les acclamèrent.

Les hommes sur leurs dromadaires continuèrent à tourner autour des six femmes.

-Il s'agit d'une cérémonie de mariage, Dit Gallo, ici ce sont les femmes qui choisissent leurs maris en fonction de la richesse de leurs tenues.

-Mais votre femme, me parlait encore de mariage arrangé, e n'est pas arrangé c'est plutôt du hasard dans ce cas. (2)

-Cela dépend du souhait de la femme, répondit l'homme. Ceci est une tradition ancestrale, mais les mœurs ont évolué vers le mariage arrangé et nous évolueront vers autre chose. Nous évoluons en ce moment vers le mariage de passion, mais nous n'y sont pas fervent. Nous avons des jeunes filles qui aiment les valeurs traditionnelles, ces six jeunes filles par exemple, elles pensent que la vie n'est pas faîtes de hasard et que leur choix les conduira directement vers l'homme de leur vie. C'est peut être une façon de tester Dieu et le destin, sans doute.

-Sans doute, répondit Gaara qui avait dû mal à saisir ces notions.

-Vous n'êtes toujours pas convaincu, demanda Lakme qui avait entendu sa conversation avec son mari.

- C'est juste que choisir son mari par rapport à la richesse des étoffes de ses tuniques et de la brillance de ses bijoux me semblent très superficiel comme manière de choisir un conjoint.

-A travers les siècles, dans les autres tribus, c'était les hommes qui choisissaient leurs femmes, celles-ci n'avaient rien à dire. Les hommes les prenaient belles sans se soucier du reste.

-Oui, mais cela n'explique pas la situation présente. Je trouve toujours abscons que l'on choisisse…

-Gaara, commença Lakme avec une voix très douce, savez-vous qu'elle est la règle essentielle pour comprendre une civilisation? C'est de ne jamais la comparer avec la sienne. Il n'y a pas d'idéal de mœurs. Nous avons tous des habitudes et des traditions propres. Il est inutile de dire ce qui est bien ou ce qui est mal, on doit juste se mettre à la place de ses habitants et comprendre.

A cela Gaara, ne trouva rien à redire. Il regarda autour de lui et vit que la foule grossissait à vue d'œil. Mais ce n'étaient pas que des Kamakshis. Il vit de nombreux habitants de Suna qui étaient venus attirés par les chants et les rires. Gaara tourna la tête Lakme, qui lui fit un large sourire et lui dit :

-Vous voyez…Les gens commencent toujours par avoir peur de ce qui est différent, puis se sentirent irrésistiblement attirés par cette discrimination.

Des habitants de Suna continuèrent à affluer. Gaara vit au loin sa tante Célia, son oncle Tsutomu, ses cousines Minâra et Noa, son cousin Kimi, et les enfants de Noa : les jumeaux Shinichi et Rei ainsi que la petite mari et le bébé qui était dans les bras de Noa, sa mère.

Sa tante le vit et lui fit un signe de la main. Minâra le vit également et se fraya un chemin jusque lui.

-Gaara, Gaara!! Dit Minâra. Gaara prit sa main pour l'installer à côté de lui.

Elle vit Gallo et Lakme et les salua.

-Votre sœur? Demanda Lakme.

-Non, c'est Minâra ma petite cousine. Minâra je te présente Lakme, la chef de la tribu des Kamakshis et Gallo son mari.

-Enchanté, répondit celle-ci.

-Vous avez une bien belle cousine, dit Lakme.

-Oui, une véritable allumeuse, dit-il en serrant la joue de Minâra.

-Ne le croyez pas, madame, mon sœur est déjà pris par un habitant de Konoha.

Lakme leva les yeux au ciel et s'exclama :

-Qu'ont-ils ces habitants de Konoha, ils volent les cœurs de jeunes filles.

Minâra eut un sourire malicieux.

-N'est-ce pas? Dit-elle à Gaara. Alors ça ne s'est pas arrangé entre toi et Neji?

-Non, répondit Gaara.

-Pfffffff…Il est où d'ailleurs?

-En chemin pour Konoha.

-Hein? Mais si je le savais, je lui aurais envoyé un message pour Kiba!

-Il est parti pour le mariage d'Hanabi.

-Ah oui…La petite miss de l'examen de chuunin. Je sens que je dois également courir à son mariage.

-Minâra, ce n'est pas sérieux.

-S'il-te-plait, je suis sûre que tu as une petite mission pour moi pour Konoha, je veux voir Kiba.

Gaara n'était pas serein de voir sa petite cousine avec Kiba, après tout il avait déjà couché avec Shiaka et l'avait mis enceinte.

-On verra, ok?

Elle lui fit une petite bise sur la joue pour le remercier.

-Excusez-moi, madame, mais pouvez-vous me dire quel est le sens de cette cérémonie?

Lakme lui expliqua patiemment la cérémonie de mariage. Minâra était stupéfait et trouvait cette coutume ingénieuse, elle qui avait longtemps fantasmé de choisir un mari parmi un harem d'hommes. Gallo fut heureux de voir que les habitants de Suna n'étaient pas si fermés à leurs coutumes. La plupart avaient rejoint les chœurs et les danses. Ils étaient près de 400 000 ce soir là. Les rues de Suna étaient désertées et les rires surplombaient la vallée de Suna depuis le sommet où résidaient les Kamakshis

_(1) __: Wai wai, c'est toujours autant inspiré des Touaregs._

_(2) __: Oui, enfin chez les touaregs, les mariages se font bel et bien de cette façon. Les femmes choisissent leurs maris en fonction de la richesse de leurs habits. Mais pour que cela ne soit pas trop décousu par rapport à ce que j'ai écrit précédemment j'y ai rajouté deux ou trois choses._


	89. Mad World Chapire 28

_**Bonne lecture! **_

* * *

_**Mad world…**_

**Chapitre 28: Ive been waiting for you – David Bowie**

L'aube se levait et Shiaka était incapable de se rendormir.

Elle regarda Kakashi qui somnolait à côté d'elle. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et vit le ciel reprendre des couleurs. Elle se recoucha à côté de Kakashi et se blottit contre lui sas cesser de le regarder. Kakashi ouvrit les yeux :

-Tu sais bien que ça me réveille de me sentir fixé.

-Excuse-moi, dit-elle.

Il se blottit contre elle et replongea sous la couverture.

-Pourquoi tu ne dors pas?

-Parce que je suis perplexe.

-Par quoi?

-Je ne sais toujours pas si ma prise de force est due à la pierre ou au sceau de la sorcière.

-C'est important?

-Non, mais je me pose la question.

-Le plus important est que tu aies retrouvé ta force, le reste on s'en fout. Mais s'il-te-plait, ma chérie, laisse-moi encore dormir une petite heure, dit-il en baillant.

Il se rendormi laissant Shiaka qui fixait le plafond en espérant que cette heure passe le plus vite possible.

* * *

Naruto s'était levé à l'aube aujourd'hui. Il voulut éteindre son réveil, mais ne trouvant pas le bon bouton finit par le balancer contre le mur. Il se leva, se lava et s'habilla. Il mit un pantalon noir et un sweet orange. Il avala un bol de ramen et sorti. Il avait eu une étrange sensation l'autre nuit. Comme ce qu'il attendait était revenu. Il marcha au cœur de Konoha. Il était cinq heures et demie du matin et tout était calme dans le village. Quelques boulangeries ouvraient mais hormis cela, tout était en état de somnolence. Il remonta une rue et tomba devant la bâtisse qui l'intéressait. La plaque devant la demeure était brisée et couverte de poussière. On pouvait y lire « Demeure des Uchiwa ». La demeure était restée à moitié rasée. Personne n'osait y entrer. On disait que les fantômes des Uchiwa y régnaient.

Naruto passa le seuil de la maison et regarda autour de lui. Les arbres, qui n'étaient pas brûlés, poussaient dans tous les sens ; Les herbes folles avaient recouvert les pierres du chemin. Tout était dans un état de chaos. Naruto monta les petites marches et entra dans la bâtisse. Il y avait une étrange odeur, comme un mélange de poussière et un sentiment de profonde tristesse. Il entendit l'écho d'une respiration qui n'était pas la sienne. Il accourut et vit une silhouette qui était couchée dans le dojo.

-Je…T'a…T'attendais…

-Sasuke, mon frère…Je vais t'amener à l'hôpital.

La respiration de Sasuke était haletante.

-Non, pas l'hôpital…Chez…Sa…Saku…

Naruto comprit et l'amena chez leur amie.

Naruto frappa violemment à la porte de Sakura qui était toujours endormie.

Elle enfila un long pull par-dessus sa nuisette et ouvrit. Du sang avait déjà recouvert le pas de sa porte. Elle indiqua à Naruto de déposer le corps sur son lit, qu'elle avait vite recouvert d'un grand essuie. Naruto ne savait pas quoi faire et tournait en rond.

-Naruto, s'il-te-plait, vas me chercher une bassine d'eau froide, avec de la glace, un gant de toilette, et mon nécessaire de soin qui est dans la sale de bain.

Sakura examina le corps de Sasuke. Ses poumons allaient bien. La greffe qu'il avait reçu n'avait pas subit de rejet, son foie non plus. Seulement Sakura vit qu'il avait dû aller dans une ville voisine recevoir une opération clandestine pour son bras. Il était impossible de greffer un avant-bras, et apparemment ceux qui l'avaient opérés de sentaient l'âme de chirurgiens prodiges. La greffe de l'avant bras était sans vie et commença déjà à pourrir dégageant une horrible odeur et provoquant le malaise de Sasuke. Celui-ci était inconscient. Naruto revint avec le nécessaire. Il posa un gant de toilette humide sur le front de Sasuke qui était brûlant.

Sakura fit une injection.

-C'est quoi, demanda Naruto.

-un anesthésiant

-Tu vas lui enlever son avant bras?

-Oui, de toute façon il ne lui sert pas à grand-chose si ce n'est d'empirer son cas.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes que l'anesthésiant fasse son effet.

Sakura prit son scalpel et l'opéra. Après une demi-heure, elle recousu son avant-bras et l'entoura de bandage.

-Ca devrait aller maintenant, dit Sakura en épongeant son front.

-Qu'est-qu'on fait ? On le dit à Tsunade ?

Sakura regarda l'horloge de sa chambre.

-Ecoute, je dois retrouver Tsunade-sama dans son bureau dans une demi-heure. Je lui dirais. En attendant, tu vas rester ici pour surveiller Sasuke, il devrait se réveiller d'ici une heure minimum. Ce que tu peux faire c'est enlever les draps ensanglanté et les jeter avec…ça, dit-elle en lui désignant, le moignon de bras.

-Berk…Je le jette où?

-Tu trouveras un container au bout de la rue, tu emballes le tout dans deux sacs poubelle que tu trouveras dans la cuisine sous l'évier. Bon, je vais prendre une douche pour me débarrasser de cette odeur terrible, et je file chez notre Hokage.

Elle se leva, pris deux ou trois habits dans son armoire et s'en alla dans la salle de bain.

Naruto enleva les draps et en enveloppa le bras. Il mit le tout dans deux sacs comme le li avait dit Sakura et sorti jeter le tout. Lorsqu'il revint Sakura était sur le point de partir.

-Voici un double de mes clefs, au cas où. Je prend ma pause vers midi, tu peux me contacter sur mon téléphone à ce moment, ni avant ni après. A bientôt, lui dit-elle. Elle regarda un instant Sasuke qui était endormi sur son lit. Elle sourit à Naruto et lui dit :

-Il est revenu pour de bon cette fois, tout redeviendra comme avant.

* * *

Naruto observa longtemps Sasuke pendant qu'il dormait. Une heure passe et il pleura. Son meilleur ami, son frère était revenu. Il s'était battu si longtemps pour le sauver. Finalement Sasuke a maintenu son combat jusqu'à la fin. Il était venu à bout de son frère Itachi.

Naruto sanglota et passa une main sur ses yeux.

-Pourquoi tu pleures comme une fille, fit une voix.

Naruto leva les yeux et vit son ami qui tenta de se relever de son lit.

-Je ne pleurais pas!

-C'est ça, tu n'as aucune excuses, fillette!

-Je ne pleurais pas!

-Quelle répartie, tu m'étonneras de jour en jour. Moi qui pensait que tu te serais amélioré en rhétorique depuis ces quelques années.

-Tu te prend pour qui sale con, Dit-il fou furieux.

Sasuke s'assit sur le bord de son lit et le regarda d'un air hautain.

-Comme toujours tu réagis au quart de tour. Toujours aussi puéril.

Naruto se leva et fonça sur lui, Sasuke tenta de se défendre, mais au lieu de l'attaquer Naruto l'avait pris dans ses bras et le serrait très fort. Naruto pleura de plus belle.

-Tu m'as manqué, sale con. Tu m'as vraiment manqué.

Sasuke était d'abord étonné mais retourna l'étreinte de Naruto, à son grand étonnement égalemment.

-Allez, allez…Ca va…Je suis revenu…Dit Sasuke, en se dégageant de l'étreinte de Naruto, je suis revenu avec un bras en moins certes, mais je suis là, alors arrête de chialer.

Naruto passa son bras sur ses yeux et dit:

-Pfffff, qu'est-ce que tu crois. C'est pas pour toi que je pleure.

-Arrête ton char, Naruto. Tu me disais il y a trente secondes que je t'ai manqué.

-Haha, et tu m'as cru! Dit Naruto sans convaincre qui que ce soit.

Sasuke lui donna un coup de coude amical et lui dit :

-Moi…Moi aussi, tu sais…Dit-il.

-On t'a fait une lobotomie du cerveau ou on t'a mis un cœur, pendant ton opération, demanda Naruto.

-Hé, crétin. N'espère pas que je te le redise une seconde fois.

-C'est déjà un miracle que tu me l'ai dit une fois.

Sasuke prit une moue boudeuse.

-C'est quand même bon de te revoir, sale prétentieux, dit Naruto en lui donnant un coup d'épaule.

-Hé! Je suis en convalescence.

-Et alors? Tu mériterais que je te casse les dents pour tout ce que tu nous as fait enduré.

-Pfffffff, je ne t'ai rien demandé, c'est toi qui m'as suivi comme un chien.

-T'es gonflé, rétorqua Naruto.

-Tsssss, désolé mais je suis pas PD si c'es ce que tu espérais.

-QUOI? Mais espèce de sale…Je vais me marier avec Hinata, sale crétin! Plus hétéro que moi, tu meures, si ça se trouve c'est toi le PD.

-Tu m'as bien vu?

-Ouais! D'ailleurs c'est pour ça que t'as jamais cédé à Sakura et Ino.

-Je préférerais être sourd que d'entendre ça.

-Je me casse! Je n'aime pas les pds.

-C'est ça, barre-toi.

Naruto se leva lui se rassit :

-Non, rien que pour te faire chier, je vais rester.

-Tsssssss…

-Arrête avec tes « tsssss », c'est toujours ce que tu dis quand tu n'as rien à dire.

-Tu me saoules, allez casse-toi.

-Non.

-T'as de la chance que je sois amputé.

-Quelle idée de se faire opérer de façon clandestine aussi.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis.

Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment à râler chacun de leur côté.

-J'ai peut-être une idée pour ton bras.

-Ah ouais, ce sera ta première idée lumineuse, alors.

-OK, vas te faire foutre.

-Comme si j'avais besoin de ton aide, riposta Sasuke.

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure d'insulte, Naruto réussi à convaincre Sasuke de le suivre.

Ils se dirigèrent vers un petit appartement qui se situait dans une cours d'autant sur plusieurs maisons. Sasuke avait enfilé une grande cape qui lui cachait le visage, il ne tenait pas à être reconnu.

Naruto sonna. Ils attendirent une minute, puis ils entendirent une fenêtre s'ouvrit. Ils levèrent la tête et virent une petite blonde aux cheveux crôlés et aux yeux très bleus s'adresser à eux.

-C'est quoi? Dit-elle en plissant les yeux.

-C'est moi, dit Naruto.

-Qui ça moi, j'vois rien au-delà de cinq mètres, je te rappelles, lui dit-elle.

-Etolrak, c'est moi Naruto, je dois voir ton mari Kankuro. Tu te rappelles de moi? On s'est vu au mariage de Shikamaru et de Temari.

-Ah oui, j'arrive.

Elle ferma la fenêtre et quelques secondes plus tard, elle leur ouvrit la porte.

-Salut, désolé je ne t'ai pas reconnu tout de suite. Tu sais que sans mes lunettes je…

-Tu es aveugle, dit Naruto.

-Noooon, je suis juste un peu myope.

-Juste un peu?

-Ouais, enfin…Tiens, tu as amené un ami? Bonjour.

-Bonjour, dit Sasuke en retirant sa cape.

Etolrak ne l'avait pas reconnu et les invita à la suivre jusqu'à son appartement.

-Désolé pour le désordre.

-Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Naruto, où est Kankuro?

-En mission, il devait revenir ce matin, il est en retard d'une heure.

-Il ne va pas tarder, dans ce cas, dit Sasuke.

Etolrak le regarda en plissant des yeux et lui demanda :

-On ne s'est pas déjà vu quelque part?

-on, répondit simplement Sasuke.

-Ah, je pensais, ton visage me semblait un peu familier et…Oh, vous voulez quelque chose à boire?

-Non, dirent-ils.

-Cela ne te dérange pas qu'on attende Kankuro ici?

-Non, non…Mais si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais me changer.

-Désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

-C'est pas grave, je devais de toute façon me réveiller dans peu de temps.

Elle alla dans sa chambre en ressortie ave un jeans bleu et un petit pull bleu qui faisait ressortir ses yeux. Elle avait mis ses lunettes.

Sasuke s'était levé pour regarder les très nombreuses photos qui ornaient les murs.

Il leva le doigt sur une des photos et interrogea Etolrak du regard.

-Oui, oui, c'est de moi. Je suis photographe spécialisée dans les photos de combats ninjas, aériens si possible.

Sasuke fit le tour du salon sans rien dire et observa les photos longuement.

Etolrak offrit un verre de café à Naruto.

Sasuke s'était arrêté sur une photo de Gaara. On y voyait Gaara en pleine nuit en train de s'entraîner avec sa jarre de sable.

Etolrak s'approcha.

-C'est une de mes préférées, je le lui ai volé cette photo, il n'état pas au courant, que je me tenais caché entre parois. Je tenais absolument à photographier cet homme. C'est mon mari, Kankuro, qui m'a refilé l'info sur son lieu d'entraînement la nuit. C'était lorsque nous étions parti Kankuro et moi saluer sa famille.

-C'est une très belle photo, dit Sasuke.

-Merci, Gaara est un homme vraiment extraordinaire, il aune capacité de concentration tout à fait hors norme.

Sur la photo on voyait Gaara en plein saut, au dessus d'une grande crevasse. On voyait la lune derrière lui qui éclairait sa silhouette. Son sable semblait l'entourer. Une ambiance étrange semblait émaner de cette photo, une sensation de froid et de grandeur.

-Je pourrais te la développer si tu l'aimes tant que ça.

-Non, je voyage beaucoup, je risque de la perdre.

-Comme tu veux, répondit joyeusement Etolrak.

La porte claqua. Kankuro était revenu. Etolrak courut dans l'entrée et lui sauta dans les bras.

-Mon petit ange, comment tu vas?

-Ca va, il y a des amis à toi qui sont là.

Kankuro s'avança et vit Naruto.

-Heeeeeeey, que me vaut l'honneur de ta venue, dit-il en lui donnant une poigne amicale.

-Ce n'est pas pour moi c'est pour lui, dit Naruto en désignant Sasuke, qui se retourna très absorbé par la photo.

Kankuro écarquilla les yeux et lâcha :

-Bon sang! Sasuke Uchiwa, je te pensais parti pour de bon!

-Je suis revenu.

Etolrak émit un petit cri de surprise :

-Nooooooon, c'est donc toi le fameux Sasuke, s'exclama-t-elle, je savais bien que j'avais vu ta tête! C'était dans les journaux!

Kankuro ria chaleureusement et embrassa Etolrak sur son front.

-J'espère que je ne dois pas craindre ta venue si tu es en compagnie de Naruto.

-Non, en effet, nous avons besoin de ton aide, répondit l'Uchiwa.

Kankuro s'assied à côté de Naruto autour de la table, Etolrak fit de même et invita Sasuke à s'asseoir également.

-Sasuke dévoila son bras à moitié éclopé.

-Ah merde, lâcha Etolrak.

-Voilà, commença Naruto, tu es un membre de Suna no Kuni et je sais que vous pratiquez bien l'art de la médecine, je voudrais savoir si vous pouviez lui greffer un avant bras.

-Naruto, ce genre de greffe est impossible, on peut greffer des organes mais un bras! Quoique…Kankuro se mit à réfléchir et se tourna vers Etolrak.

-Quoi? Fit-elle, tu crois que c'est possible.

-C'est un génie, dit Kankuro, avec lui tout est possible.

-Qui « lui » ? Demanda Naruto.

-Mon père, commença Etolrak, c'est un savant un peu…original…Konoha n'a jamais voulu reconnaître ses inventions. Il m'avait parlé un jour d'une prothèse qu'il avait posée que un chat mutilé.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'une prothèse, mais d'un membre à part entière.

-Oui, je sais mais…Comment dire…, commença Etolrak, c'est une prothèse non pas avec une intelligence artificielle, mais avec un réseau directement lié au cerveau. Il l'a placé sur le chat, et celui-ci a pu se déplacer, courir et bondir à sa guise. Sa patte artificielle réagit comme s'il faisait parti intégral de son corps.

-C'est formidable, s'écria Naruto.

-Cependant, interrompit Sasuke, qui savait bien que ce genre de manipulation était difficile.

-Cependant, ce genre de prothèse n'a jamais été essayé à échelle humaine. Enfin si, mais mon père n'y est jamais arrivé.

-Pourrais-je le rencontrer, demanda Sasuke.

-Bien sûr, son atelier n'est pas très loin d'ici, mais je n'ai pas envie de vous donner de faux espoirs.

-Je dois essayer, dit-il.

-Bien…On peut se retrouver dans dix minutes en bas de l'immeuble, je dois parler à Kankuro avant cela.

-Bien, dit Sasuke.

Naruto et Sasuke saluèrent Kankuro et descendirent.

Elle descendit quelques minutes plus tard et les accompagna jusque devant un café appelé « Le nénuphar d'or ». Elle le contourna et tomba sur une petite cour maison d'où sortaient d'étrange bruit d'une petite maison.

Elle toqua à la porte, mais le bruit continua. Elle ouvrit la porte et invita Naruto et Sasuke à rentrer. Il y avait beaucoup de fumée, et ils virent des tonnes d'objet planté sur les murs et sur le plafond. Il y avait au-dessus d'eux, une machine volante avec des plumes, à leur droite, il y avait un mécanisme sur une harpe avec un boîtier pour des pièces, et à leur gauche il y avait un tas de bric à bras dont sortaient des fils de toutes les couleurs.

Ils virent au loin la silhouette d'un petit homme grisonnant dans une chemise grises qui devait sans doute être blanche au début.

-Papa…PAPA...PAPAAAAAA !!!!

Le bruit de la scie électrique s'arrêta, le petit homme se tourna, il avait le visage couvert de sciure noire et une énorme paire de lunettes sur le visage qui agrandissait ses yeux par trois. Il reposa sa scie et dit :

-Ooooh, ma petite fillotte, tu nous amènes des amis?

-Bonjour Papa, oui ce garçon aurait besoin de ton aide.

-Suivez-moi.

Ils le suivirent et débarquèrent dans une minuscule pièce où reposaient une table, quelques chaises et une cafetière. Il leur servi un verre.

-Bonjour, je m'appelles Sasuke Uchiwa et je fais appel à vos talents d'ingénieur pour me faire faire une prothèse, dit-il en lui montrant son bandage.

-Hmmm, et pour ce monsieur ce sera, demanda le père à Naruto.

-Pour moi? Euh…Rien, je en fais qu'accompagner.

-Bien, montrez-moi ça.

Le père observa le bras de Sasuke et lui fit essayer quelques prothèses pour la longueur et la forme. Il prit de nombreuses mesures. Naruto et Etolrak sortirent pour ne pas les déranger, ils s'assirent sur le banc dans la petite cour.

-Si ce n'est pas indiscret, comment a-t-il perdu son bras? Demanda la petite blonde.

-Il a accompli une vengeance. Il a voulu venir à bout de son frère Itachi et cela lui a coûté son bras.

-Oui, j'ai entendu parler de cette histoire. C'est horrible. Je devais avoir quatre ans quand cela est arrivé. Décimer toute une famille, il ne faut vraiment pas avoir de cœur.

Ils discutèrent un peu, quand soudain deux petites têtes bondes foncèrent sur eux.

-Tolraaaaaaak!!! Crièrent-ils.

-Yun, Ando, vous devriez dormir, on est samedi.

-Non, non…Tu nous a promis de nous amener au parc aujourd'hui.

-Oui, mince j'avais oublié. Allez vous habiller et on ira après, d'accord.

-T'a oublié, vilaine, dit l'un.

-T'es pas gentille, dit l'autre.

-Vous aurez droit à une glace si vous êtes sages.

-Waiiiiiiiiii, dirent-ils en chœur, c'est qui lui? Demanda le blond à gauche.

-C'est Naruto, un ami de Kankuro.

-Bonjour, fit un des blond, Kankuro vient avec?

-Non, il doit dormir, il a travaillé toute la nuit.

-Et notre cadeau avance, dit l'autre jumeau.

-Oui, mon cadeau aussi, hein, fit l'autre.

-Si vous continuez, vous n'aurez rien du tout, leur dit leur sœur.

-Bééééééé.

-Allez vous préparer et ne réveillez pas Maman.

-D'accord, dirent-ils en s'en allant.

Naruto lui demanda :

-C'est tes frères?

-Oui, mes deux petits jumeaux : Yun et Andô.

-Comment tu les reconnais, je ne vois pas une seule différence, ils ont les mêmes pyjamas!

-Je ne sais pas, je les reconnais c'est tout. A force de vivre une dizaine d'année avec des jumeaux, tu t'y fais.

-Tu crois qu'ils en ont fini là-dedans?

-Qui sait? Ils discutent peut-être de la texture de la peau.

Ils se levèrent et entrèrent de nouveau dans l'atelier.

Le père d'Etolrak faisait mille calculs savants sous l'œil inquiet de Sasuke.

-C'est bon, Papa?

-Ah ma chérie, je sens que cela va être le clou de mes inventions.

-Mieux que l'éplucheur de banane? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-Evidemment! Je vous rends votre ami, je n'en ai plus besoin.

- Bon, je vous remercie monsieur. Quand ma prothèse sera-t-elle prête et quel sont vos honoraires?

-On parlera d'honoraires après. Et vous pouvez revenir dans trois jours.

Ils saluèrent le père en s'en allèrent.

Naruto demanda à Etolrak :

-Tu penses qu'il va y arriver.

-Je ne sais pas. Je l'espère. Et toi Sasuke ?

-Je ne préfère pas avoir de faux espoirs.

-Ne sois pas pessimiste, je suis sûre que ça ira. Je vous laisse ici, je dois rejoindre mes deux petits frères. N'oublie pas Sasuke, dans trois jours hein?

-Oui.


	90. Mad World Chapitre 29

_Désolééé je n'ai pas eu d'ordi depuis quatre mois donc j'ai pris énormement de retard, pardon pardon pardon!!_

_Molly: Et celui là il est KYA? :p_

_Shashiin: Eh bien! Merci!! A vrai dire moi aussi je la trouve très longue, punaise je l'ai commencé ya 4 ans cette fic!! hahaha ça me rajeunit pas  
_

* * *

_**Mad world…**_

**Chapitre 29: Walk into the Sun – March Violets**

Sakura travaillais avec Tsunade sur de nouveaux traitements pour les greffes. Sakura ne tenait pas en place.

-Sakura, si tu me disais ce qui se passe au lieu de me contaminer avec ton stress.

-Bon…Je dois vous avouer que j'ai vu Sasuke ce matin.

-Je t'avais dit qu'il finirait par revenir.

-C'est formidable, dit Sakura avec une lueur d'excitation dans les yeux.

-Ne sois pas si enthousiaste, on ne sait pas ce qu'il l'attend, il n'a jamais aimé rester en place.

-Je sais, mais rien que de savoir qu'il est dans notre village, j'en ai le cœur qui frémit.

-Ne me dis pas que tu es toujours amoureuse de lui, Sakura. Il faut pouvoir passer à autre chose.

-Je le sais, Tsunade-sama, mais il était comme un frère pour moi. J'espère qu'il trouvera quelqu'un afin que je puisse ce que je ressens pour lui. Je sais bien qu'il ne m'aimera jamais comme une femme.

-C'est peut-être mieux, tu risques de te faire du mal pour rien. Où est-il à présent.

-Il est avec Naruto. J'ai préféré les laisser seuls, Naruto a une relation privilégiée avec Sasuke depuis toujours.

-Comme chien et chat.

-Oui, mais ils sont indissociable.

-Ca je l'imagines, quand je me rappelles le sciage de côtes qu'il m'as fait subir pour le retrouver ce Sasuke. A propos, il est toujours entier après s'être échappée de l'hôpital ?

-Tsunade-sama, vous ne semblez pas prendre Sasuke au sérieux. Vous en parlez comme s'il était à négliger. C'est tout de même l'homme qui s'est débarrassé d'Itachi Uchiwa.

-Je sais, mais je n'ai jamais eu à faire à lui, je lui ai à peine tenu quelques propos lors de son arrivée il y a de cela plusieurs semaines. Que veux-tu que je te dise, je le considérerais quand il finira pas de défiler et viendra me parler et m'expliquer ses raisons.

-Je transmettrais le message. Naruto l'a trouvé ce matin dans ce qu'il reste du domaine des Uchiwa. Il a tenté de faire une opération clandestine pour lui redonner un bras, mai la greffe n'a évidemment pas tenue, elle a même aggravé son cas.

-Tu lui as retiré le membre mort?

-Oui, je l'ai recousu et je l'ai bandé.

-Bien, mais tu sais que ce que tu viens de faire est interdit.

-je le sais, mais il ne tenait pas à être emmené à l'hôpital.

-Il doit nous faire une allergie au blanc ce pauvre garçon.

-Tsunade-sama!

-Je te charrie, Sakura. Calme-toi.

-Pensez-vous qu'il y a une solution pour son bras?

-Hélas non, aucune. A moins d'un miracle.

Sakura soupira. Shizune entra dans la pièce.

-Bonjour Tsunade, bonjour Sakura, je viens de recevoir une dépêche, une maison a été volontairement brûlée dans Konoha. La maison est encore e flamme, les pompiers sont sur place mais ne pensent pas pouvoir sauver quelque chose, c'était une vieille maison en bois.

-Mon dieu, où est-ce? S'empressa de demander Sakura.

-Un peu en retrait du village, heureusement les autres maisons ne sont pas touchées. Il s'agit de la maison de Polraga Mononoke.

-La sorcière? Elle était encore vivante, elle?

-Oui Tsunade-sama, elle devait avoir votre âge il me semble.

-Oh, ça va Shizune avec tes sarcasmes, je ne suis pas si vieille que cela.

-Mais je n'ai rien insinué, dit-elle avec un demi-sourire.

-Oh! S'exclama Sakura, c'était la mère de Maho!

-Oooh, la petite protégée de Shikamaru Nara, dit Tsunade, qui semblait d'un coup très ennuyée. La sorcière était dans la maison?

-Nous ne savons pas, il faudrait envoyer quelqu'un sur place.

-Sakura tu veux bien y aller? Lui demanda Tsunade.

-J'y vais tout de suite, mais que se passera-t-il pour la petite Maho si…

-Je ne sais pas, dit Tsunade, mais je sens que cela ne va pas être très drôle pour elle. Shizune, tu vas prendre la place de Sakura, j'ai besoin de toi, pour ça.

* * *

Sakura arriva sur place. Il y avait une petite foule autour de la maison et une horrible odeur de brûlé régnait. Le feu avait été arrêté mais rien n'avait été sauvé, il n'y avait là que cendre et bois carbonisé. Elle s'avança du côté des enquêteurs et des pompiers.

-Sakura Haruno, assistante de Tsunade. Je viens pour prendre des informations sur ce qui est arrivé.

Un ninja plus âgé s'avança vers elle :

-Ce n'est pas un incendie criminel, la vieille a mit volontairement le feu dans sa maison. Et nous venons de retrouver le corps, du moins ce qu'il en reste.

-Pouvez-vous être sûr qu'il s'agisse bien du corps de la sorcière?

-Oui.

-Mon Dieu.

-Vous la connaissiez?

-Ici, tout le monde l'a connaît de nom. Mais je connais sa fille.

-Elle est avertie?

-Non, elle doit être en mission. Elle est aspirante ninja. Je préfère lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle moi-même, mais que pensez-vous qu'il lui arrivera?

-C'est le domaine des services sociaux, ça. Je n'en sais pas plus. Si elle n'a pas d'autre parenté, nous devrons la placer dans un centre.

-J'en discuterais avec les services sociaux. Vous n'avez rien noté d'autre dans l'enquête.

-Ecoutez, vu que le feu a été déclenché volontairement dans la maison, nous pensons fortement qu'il s'agit d'un suicide.

-Comment savez-vous que le feu a été propagé de l'intérieur.

-Les parois restantes, le sol et les meubles ont été recouverts d'huile et de matière inflammable.

-Je vois…Je vais en parler avec la famille d'accueil de Maho Mononoke, si vous le voulez. Je pense qu'il serait mieux pour elle que cela soit des proches qui lui annonce la nouvelle et pas un membre des services sociaux.

-D'accord, je transmettrais, dit le ninja en prenant note dans son dossier. Je vous téléphonerais au bureau de l'Hokage dès que j'en serais plus.

-C'est gentil à vous, je vous laisse à votre enquête à présent.

* * *

- Il y a une soirée ce soir avec tous nos potes, viens!

-Non

-Mais alleeez, on ira d'abord tous bouffer un ramen puis…

-Non

-Allez, ne fais pas le con. Y'aura même p'têt une gonz pour toi.

-Non

-J'étais sûr que tu étais PD, c'est ça hein.

Sasuke lui balança une droite dans la figure.

-Waiille…Ce n'est pas une raison pour me frapper.

-Fous-moi la paix Naruto, je veux être seul ce soir.

-Pas question! Tu dois venir! On s'est tous inquiété pour toi, tu es obligé de venir.

-Et qui vas m'y forcer, toi peut-être?

-Moi ou Sakura, et je peux te dire qu'elle est féroce lorsqu'on s'oppose à elle.

Ils étaient dans la forêt autour de Konoha, Sasuke ne tenait pas à aller en ville.

-Pffffff, il y aura qui?

-Moi, Sakura, Ino, Shino, Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, Shiaka, Hanabi, Tenten, Saya sa petite amie, Lee, ma femme, Temari et peut-être d'autres.

-J'y réfléchirais

-Allez, fais pas ton anti-social, comme ça.

-Bon, si je viens, tu me fous la paix?

-Bien sûr!

-C'est bon je viens.

-Tu viens?

-Je viens.

-Attend il faut que je te fasses signer un acte de présence.

-Sois pas chiant!

-Attend, c'est unique! Ce sera chouette, il y aura tout le monde!

-C'est justement ça que je redoute.

-Non mais j'te jure, vise-moi cet incompétent.

-Continu à être chiant et je ne viens plus.

-Alleeeez…

(La conversation pourrait encore durer des heures avec ces deux là)

* * *

-Allo, Ambassade de Suna no Kuni, j'écoute.

-Bonjour, Sakura Haruno à l'appareil, je désirerais parler à Temari Nara.

-Je vous la passe…

-…Allo, Temari Nara correspondante de Suna No Kuni.

-Tem' c'est Sakura, j'ai une terrible nouvelle à t'annoncer.

-Je t'écoute, dit-elle d'une voix sérieuse.

-Je dois t'apprendre le décès de Polraga Mononoke.

-Quoi? La maman de Maho? Mon dieu! Comment cela est-il arrivé?

-L'enquête semble confirmer l'hypothèse du suicide. La maison a brûlé et apparemment elle aurait mis le feu volontairement.

-Mon dieu, comment vais-je annoncer ça à Maho.

-Bon, merci Sakura pour l'appel, je…j'en parlerais d'abord à Shikamaru lorsqu'il reviendra de sa mission avec la petite.

-Ca…Ca va aller?

-Oui, non…Je sais pas…Ecoute, dis aux autres que l'on ne viendra pas ce soir, Shikamaru et moi, OK? Explique leurs, on aura d'autres occasions de se voir.

-D'accord, mais à toi je peux le dire.

-Quoi ça, demanda Temari.

-Sasuke est revenu !

-Sasuke? Quand ça?

-Ce matin.

-Ah, je vois. Ecoute, je suis désolé de ne pas me réjouir, mais je vais t'avouer que cette histoire avec la maman de Maho m'a un peu bouleversé.

-Oui, oui bien sûr je comprends. Désolé. Je tenais juste à t'en faire part.

-D'accord, je dois te laisser maintenant, merci de m'avoir avertie.

-C'est normal. Au revoir.

-Oui, au revoir.

* * *

-Tu veux faire une pause?

-Jamais! Je ne suis pas fatiguée.

-Tu parles, tu halètes comme un bœuf.

-Merci pour la comparaison.

-Allez Shiaka, sois raisonnable, tu vas crever si tu continu. Moi aussi je suis fatigué tu sais.

-Désolé pour toi mon vieux. Mais je suis encore fringante et en pleine santé.

-Pffffffff, ta vanité te perdras.

Ils s'entraînèrent longtemps durant jusqu'à ce que leur ventre crie famine.

-C'est bon Shiaka, arrête, j'ai la dalle.

-J'ai gagné, j'ai gagné, j'ai battu le vieux!

-Heho, je n'ai que trente deux ans!

-Mon dieu, tu es encore plus vieux que je ne le pensais.

-Ah oui? Ce n'est pas ce que tu semblais penser cette nuit.

Shiaka rougit vivement.

-Oui bon…Hum…On manga quoi?

Kakashi déballa quelques affaires de son sac. Il posa une petite nappe par terre et posa des bento et des boissons.

Shiaka sembla aussi émerveillé qu'un enfant devant la vitrine d'un magasin de jouets.

-Ben quoi? Dit Kakashi, en voyant sa tête de petite fille.

-Tu es un amour ma cocotte! Lui lança-t-elle en s'appropriant une paire de baguette.

-C'est bien lâche moi, je ne suis pas une pauvre bonniche! Cracha-t-il en lui reprenant les baguettes dont elle venait de s'emparer

-Mais tu es une parfaite maîtresse de maison, mon amour!

-Pfffff, j'essaye de te faire plaisir et la seule réaction de mademoiselle est de se foutre de ma gueule, Bravo!

-Kakashi, dit-elle d'une façon mielleuse de façon à reprendre les baguettes, merci c'est parfait.

Ils commencèrent à manger quand soudain ils entendirent deux voix d'hommes semblant se chamailler. Kakashi et Shiaka tournèrent la tête et virent sortir de fougères, Naruto et Sasuke.

-Mais où t'as été pendant tout ce temps?

-Ca ne te regarde pas, continua Sasuke qui essaya de se détourner de la conversation de Naruto.

Les quatre s'arrêtèrent de parler. Shiaka les regarda en continuant de manger son bento avec ses baguettes et Kakashi avait l'air surpris.

-Sa…Sasuke! S'exclama-t-il manquant de s'étouffer avec une boulette de viande.

-Bonjour, Kakashi, dit le jeune homme tout à fait stoïque.

Shiaka regarda la scène, prit une nouvelle bouchée, déposa son bento et s'approcha de Sasuke.

-Tu me reconnais? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui.

Elle lui fila une claque sur la joue qu'il n'esquiva pas et retourna s'asseoir, prit une gorgée d'eau et lui dit :

-C'est pour l'autre fois, pour m'avoir frappé, pour m'avoir piqué mon carnet d'adresse et surtout pour avoir abîmé la belle face en édition limité de mon GSM!

Naruto vécut la scène non sans sourire.

-Désolé de t'avoir agressé, lui dit Sasuke.

-Non ça je m'en fous, dit-elle en prenant un objet dans son sac, REGARDE, ma face est complètement griffée! On ne devine même plus les motifs de fleurs! Tu sais combien elle m'a coûté cette face? Non, tu ne vas pas seulement m'en payer une, mais tu vas me payer la même! Je te signale qu'il n'y a que cent cinquante face comme celles-ci dans le monde.

Sasuke la regarda et dit à Naruto :

-Bon, tu me disais?

-Moi, rien.

-Heho, du bateau! Je te parles, mon vieux, lui lança Shiaka.

-Je crois que Shiaka, tente subtilement de t'adresser la parole, Dit Naruto.

Kakahi ria discrètement et dit à Sasuke :

-Sasuke, reviens. Shiaka tenait à ta face de téléphone et tenait à t'en faire part. Maintenant viens.

Le jeune homme s'approcha et s'assit sur la nappe, Naruto le suivit et pris allègrement une canette de soda sans demander.

-Alors, tu es de retour dans nos contrées ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi es-tu revenu? Demanda le ninja grisonnant.

-Pour voir à quoi ressemblait votre visage sans masque.

-Ah ça…Seul trois femmes au monde ont eu le privilège de voir mon splendide visage : ma mère, mon ex femme et la demoiselle que tu as en face de toi. Non sincèrement, pourquoi es-tu revenu?

-J'avais des choses à régler.

-Je vois, je n'en tirerais pas plus de toi, n'est-ce pas?

-Exact.

-Sinon ça va toi, Naruto, dit Shiaka, qui trouvait que la conversation avec Sasuke était fortement pesante.

-Ca va, ça va. Dit Naruto, je peux goûter tes nouilles?

-Vas-y, dit Shiaka.

Kakashi observa Sasuke en silence qui en fit de même.

Puis Shiaka se tourna vers Sasuke :

-Au fait, Sasuke…Bon, elle détourna la tête et leva les yeux au ciel, m…merci pour la pierre, c'est peut-être grâce à elle que j'ai retrouvé ma force.

-De rien, répondit-il simplement.

-Hein? T'as retrouvé ta force, s'étonna Naruto.

-Oui, c'est chouette hein? Je pensais le dire ce soir lorsqu'on retrouvera les autres. Tu viendras, n'est-ce pas Sasuke?

Sans qu'il ait le temps de répondre, Naruto dit :

-Bien sûr qu'il viendra!

Sasuke roula des orbites.

-Et vos professeurs ne sont pas invités? Dit Kakashi.

-Vous viendriez, Kakashi-sensei?

-Evidemment, et je traînerais avec moi Asuma, Yamamoto, Gai et Kurenai si elle est assez en forme, il faut dire que c'est son huitième mois de grossesse.

-Cool ! S'exclama Naruto. Bon Sasuke, il est cinq heures et demie, on devrait retourner chez Sakura pour lui faire une surprise non?

-Ce serait plutôt une mauvaise surprise.

-Mais non, on va lui acheter des conneries, pour lui remercier de ce qu'elle a fait pour toi, non?

-Waow, Naruto je ne savais pas aussi prévoyant, lui complimenta Shiaka.

-Ouais, je sais…C'est ça d'avoir une copine prévoyante pour deux, on finit par se faire contaminer.

-Ce n'est pas plus mal.

-Bon, on va y aller, dit Sasuke.

Les deux garçons se levèrent et laissèrent le couple terminer leur casse croûte et reprendre leur entraînement.


	91. Mad World Chapitre 30

_Helllloo Je tiens juste à vous dire que ça fais tout de même depuis quatre ans que j'écris cette fic...4ans...soupir...je l'ai commencé...oui, fraichement à l'âge de 17 ans et je suis bine vieille auj :p  
_

_Donc merci d'être resté fidèle à cette fic!! :D_

_**Molly:** Toujours la première a reviewer toi! et oui, mon probleme de pc est reglé mnt, sauf que je n'ai pas de son / et tu en veux du kiah! en voilà! _

_**Yaoi**: tant que tu postes c l'important non? :p_

_**cl3o**: Ohoh une nouvelle (ou nouveau?) voilà la suite tant désirée _

_Et je pense que je ne posterais rien jusque fin juin, exam onlige...quoiqu'un petit écart me sera sans doute permit _

_Bonne lecture  
_

* * *

_**Mad world…**_

**Chapitre 30: Your learn – Alanis Morissette**

Il était six heure passés, Temari tournait en rond dans son appartement, elle ne savait pas comment annoncer la chose à Maho. Le bruit des clefs dans la serrure.

Elle s'assied sur le canapé, se noue les doigts. La porte s'ouvre. Elle embrasse Shikamaru et Maho qui reviennent d'une journée de mission.

-Ca c'est bien passé, demanda-t-elle crispée.

-Très bien ma chérie.

-Oh, je suis sûre que vous voulez quelque chose à boire!

-Euh…Ouais, une bière s'il-te-plait.

-Et toi, Ma…Maho?

-Un verre d'eau, merci.

-D'accord! J'y vais.

Shikamaru regarda Maho et haussa les épaules. Ils débarrassèrent leurs affaires et s'affalèrent sur le canapé.

-Comment s'est passé ta journée, Temari?

-Euh…Ca va, ca va, dit-elle de la cuisine.

-Tu es sûre que ça va?

-Oui, oui, dit-elle en revenant avec un verre d'eau et une bière.

Elle s'assit en face d'eux et commença avec une vois un peu tremblotante :

-Maho…J'ai…j'ai quelque chose à te dire…Ce n'est pas évident, il va falloir que tu sois très courageuse…

A ces premiers mots, Shikamaru pris Maho par les épaules

-J'ai reçu un coup de fil de Sakura cet après-midi…Elle m'a annoncé quelque chose de terrible…Elle…Elle m'a annoncé le décès de ta Maman.

Maho eut un énorme vide au creux de son ventre, son corps se glaça de lui-même, elle sentit des nausées monter en elle. Elle posa ses mains tremblantes sur sa bouche. Elle se leva et tomba dans les pommes.

* * *

-Maho? Maho? Firent deux voix en échos.

La jeune fille de treize ans ouvrit les yeux.

-Que…Comment cela est-il arrivé.

Shikamaru regarda Temari. Celle-ci lui dit :

-La maison a brûlé, elle n'y a pas survécut.

-C'est elle qui y a mit le feu?

-Oui, avoua Temari.

Maho se releva du lit et se mit à pleurer. Temari passa ses bras autour d'elle. Les pleurs des petites filles s'apaisèrent.

-Je suis désolé Maho, si je peux faire quoique ce soit…

-Non, fit-elle en passant une main sur ses yeux, c'est gentil. Vous n avez tous les deux fais suffisamment pour moi ces derniers mois, en m'accueillant chez vous.

-Ecoute, vu que tu te retrouves orpheline, commença Shikamaru.

-Shikamaru-sensei, ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi, je ne vous serais jamais reconnaissante pour ce que vous avez fait. Ce n'est pas grave si je dois aller dans un centre, un orphelinat ou je ne sais quoi d'autre.

-Justement, commença Temari, écoute ma puce, je sais que le moment est très mal choisi mais, Shikamaru et moi nous aimerions te parler de quelque chose.

-Maho, est-ce que tu pourrais songer à la possibilité que nous devenions tes parents adoptifs?

-M…Mais, bégaya la jeune adolescente.

-Bon bien sûr, nous ne te demandons pas de réponses subites, mais nous voulions juste t'en faire part et…Réfléchis-y simplement, dit Temari.

-Bien sûr le terme « parents » est un peu lourds pour nous qui n'avons que 20 et 21 ans, mais on pourrait être ta famille d'accueil. On serait heureux de partager cette famille avec toi.

Maho leva sur eux ses yeux violets rougit par les larmes. Elle les rabaissa

Elle secoua la tête en signe d'approbation et les serra très très fort contre elle.

* * *

Le soir, tout le monde était réuni à une grande table dans un petit restaurant. L'ambiance était bonne enfant, chacun faisait bonne chair et Sasuke était évidemment la principale attraction de cette soirée. Tout le monde le questionnait mais peu revenait avec de véritables réponses.

Yuki, la petite sœur de Shino était arrivée également ce soir là, à la grande surprise de son frère. Yuki n'avait prévenu que son sensei de son départ et elle comptait rester mois d'une semaine. Elle s'était rendue chez lui, mais une autre famille y avait déménagé. La famille lui a dit qu'ils avaient acheté cette maison suit à une saisie. En effet son ancien propriétaire était un alcoolique notoire qui s'est donné la mort. Yuki ne savait pas si Shino était au courant pour son père, elle se gardait de le lui dire avant son mariage qui allait avoir lieu dans moins d'une semaine. Elle s'assit aux cotés d'Hanabi, qui l'introduisit à tout le monde. Les gens affluaient au fur et à mesure. Kiba aimait charrier Shino sur sa différence d'âge avec Hanabi mais celui-ci ripostait en évoquant les seize ans de Minâra, que Kiba tentait de nier. Kiba interrogeait aussi Yuki sur les façons dont il pourrait, éventuellement, se débarrasser de Kimi, le frère jumeau de Minâra, qui semblait ne pas porter Kiba dans son cœur. Kakashi, Asuma, Gai et Kurenai arrivèrent plus tard. Hinata et Ino s'approchaient de Kurenai avec des yeux ronds en la complimentant sur sa grossesse. Shiaka se regardèrent en se demandant ce qu'elles pouvaient bien trouver de passionnant à ce gros ventre dont elle expulsera un petit bout de viande dégoulinant de sang et qui hurlera des cris à s'en briser les tympans. Gackt, lui s'état royalement amené à la soirée sans en être invité au grand damne de Rin, Hanabi et Ema ainsi que des tympans de la majorité des invités. Une autre surprise de la soirée était Rock Lee que Sakura avait enfin réussi à convaincre à aller chez le coiffeur. Ce n'était pas brillant mais cela ne pouvait pas être pire qu'avant.

Minuit passa et les restaurateurs commençaient à s'impatienter, ils voulaient fermer et la foule de ninja persistait.

Soudain, une silhouette entra de plein fouet dans le restaurant. Les ninja tournèrent la tête. L'ombre rappelait quelque chose à Shiaka, Hanabi, Sakura et d'autres, mais elle ne savait pas d'où. Cette personne s'avança sous son long manteau noir. Arrivé à leur hauteur, le capuchon retombé sur les épaules dévoilant une jeune femme à la peau sombre, aux yeux gris clairs et aux longs cheveux noirs. Celle-ci prit une profonde inspiration et se mit à hurler dans une langue incompréhensible.

Tous les ninjas semblaient stupéfaits puis se retournèrent en direction du regard de la jeune femme. Ils tombèrent sur Sasuke qui semblait pour la première fois terrifié.

Elle frappa ses poings sur la table. Cette jeune femme dégageait si grande colère d'elle, que la plupart en éprouvèrent la chair de poule. Elle marcha dans la direction de Sasuke, le prit par les épaules et lui hurla :

-Yabné ! Trois mois que je te cherche et je te retrouve en train de te saouler comme un porc! Sale dépravé, sale chien, sale lâche! Je te déteste! Tu es parti sans un mot, tu m'a trahi, tu as triche! Tu mériterais la mort pour l'inquiétude que j'ai éprouvée! Tu… Puis, elle continua à pestiférer dans une autre langue.

Personne ne comprenait la situation et surtout personne ne comprenait qui était cette jeune fille en colère.

Sasuke tenta de retirer les mains de la jeune fille en bégayant :

-Tha…Thamar…Calme-toi…

-Que je me CALME? Je pars à ta recherche pendant trois mois, je ne te trouve nulle part, on me dit que tu es mort, puis vivant, puis que tu as disparu et u veux que je me CALME!

-Dé…Désolé…Mais allons parler de...ça...ailleurs…

Elle le tira par son col et le sorti dehors.

Un ange passe. Tout le monde est ébahi par ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Sasuke…LE Sasuke Uchiwa, l'insoumis, le terrible, le secret, Sasuke Uchiwa qui est parvenu à bout de Itachi, celui qui a menacé Konoha et que personne n'a su battre. Sasuke que tout le monde a toujours admiré et respecté. Sasuke, Sasuke, Le Sasuke dont tout le monde parle…Humilié comme un chien par une étrangère devant tous ses proches.

-C…C'était qui? Dit Naruto.

-J'en ai foutre aucune idée, répondit Shiaka.

-Il l'a appelé Thamar, je crois, dit Hinata.

-Thamar, c'est pas d'ici je crois ça…ajouta Kurenai.

-Non, c'est un nom qui vient du sud, dit Kakashi.

-Je ne sais pas vous, mais j'ai envie de savoir ce qu'il se passe dehors, dit Kiba.

Chacun se regardaient et se ruèrent au-dehors pour suivre la scène de Thamar et de Sasuke.

Elle continuait de lui crier dessus et de lui donner des tapes sur la tête dont il ne se défendait pas. Il n'a suffit que de quelques secondes pour qu'il perde toute crédulité envers ses amis.

Kakashi et Naruto ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire.

Thamar revint avec Sasuke qui avait la tête baissée de honte.

-Alors, tu nous l'as présente? Dit Chouji d'un air malicieux.

-Mais oui, présente-nous ta petite copine, dit Kakashi.

-Mais ce n'est pas ma…Commença Sasuke, puis en sentant des ondes négatives reprit, Je vous présente Thamar, c'est une des filles du clan des Kamakshis qui sont des nomades du désert.

-Enchanté, tout le monde, lança la jeune fille joyeusement, ce qui contrastait avec son attitude d'il y a quelques secondes.

Chacun se présentèrent à elle avec le sourire contrairement à Sasuke qui semblait plus noir que jamais.

Sakura jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke :

-Ben alors? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si terrible, je la trouve jolie et plutôt sympathique cette demoiselle.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu ne l'as connaît pas.

-Non, c'est vrai….Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si terrible?

-Ben…C'est difficile à expliquer comme ça.

-… ?

-Disons que…C'est une femme redoutable.

-Elle était juste fâchée que tu te casses sans rien dire, c'est normal.

-Tu l'as défends…

-Evidemment, à sa place, n'importe qui aurait réagis de cette façon.

Sasuke regarda son ami puis s'en alla.

-Quoi? Toute une tribu de gonzesses? Faut que tu me donnes l'adresse, s'empressa Kiba

-Non, il y a des hommes aussi, répondit Thamar.

-Dommage, soupire Kakashi.

-Mais, où est Sasuke? s'exclama Thamar

-Il vient de partir, dit Sakura.

-Ah non, hein! Je viens de le retrouver et le revoilà qui repart la queue entre les jambes! Au revoir!

Elle partit comme une furie laissant le groupe d'amis dans le restaurant.

-Eh ben! Quelle femme! Lâcha Asuma.

-C'est celaaaaaa oui, ajouta Kurenai.

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que mon Sasuke a trouvé une femme, geignit Ino.

- Bah…Ils n'avaient pas vraiment l'air ensemble, dit Lee.

-C'est vrai, on aurait dit qu'il avait peur d'elle, comme un chien à sa mémère, dit Tenten.

-Ne Parle pas de Sasuke comme ça! Cracha Ino.

-C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette ce soir ce pauvre garçon, dit Gai.

-Ca ne lui fera pas de mal une femme qui a du caractère, remarqua Hinata.

-C'est bon, lâchez-le, il a le droit de faire ce qu'il veut, fit Sakura, en buvant du saké.

-C'est toi qui dit ça? Riposta Naruto.

-Oh ça va, c'est passé cette époque, répondit-elle.

-Pour le bien-être de nos oreilles, conclut Naruto.

* * *

-Yabné, Yabné?

La jeune Kamakshi courut à travers les rues et tomba bien vite sur les traces de Sasuke.

-Laisse-moi Thamar.

-NON!

-Comment ça, non ? dit le jeune homme.

-Non, pas question, je t'ai cherché pendant trois mois et maintenant que je t'ai en face de moi, je ne vais pas abandonner.

Il continua à avancer, elle le suivit. Ils arrivèrent au domaine des Uchiwa.

Ils s'assirent au centre de ce qui restait du dojo.

-Pourquoi insistes-tu à me suivre?

-Il faut vraiment que je te fasse un dessin, Sasuke? Parce que j'éprouve des sentiments pour toi, parce que j'étais morte d'inquiétude quand tu es parti, parce que je n'ai cessé de penser à toi, parce que ne pas te voir me mettait dans des colères noires, parce que pour toi j'ai abandonné les miens. Voilà pourquoi!

-Et comment voudrais-tu aimer un infirme! Hurla-t-il en lui brandissant au nez son bandage.

-Comment tu…

-A cause de mon frère. Je cache ce qu'il me reste de mon bras, je ne veux pas que les autres le voit avec un air de pitié ou de dégoût et…je ne voulais pas que tu me vois à moitié estropié.

-Sasuke, tu crois que ce petit détail va m'empêcher d'être folle de toi?

-PETIT DETAIL? Regarde moi! Je suis un éclopé, je ne suis plus bon à rien, je ne pourrais plus pratiquer le nindô ni…

-Je suis déçue, tu as changé. Tu es devenu faible.

-Thamar, je…

-Réagis bon sang! Tu es devenu une larve ou quoi?

-Tu ne comprends pas…

-Non, je dois être trop bête sûrement. Je ne comprends surtout pas comment j'ai pu faire de telles folies pour un garçon tel que toi! Tu m'énerves!

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé.

-Ben tiens! C'est l'excuse bidon ça! C'est toi que j'ai choisi et je ne compte pas changer d'avis! Alors fais un effort pour redevenir un homme!

-Mais, je…

-Toi, toi, toi! Il n'en y a que pour toi! Je ne comprends même pas comment tu peux mériter tes amis de ce soir. Ils sont formidables et tu ne fais que te terrer dans ton mutisme pathétique. Tu…Je t'aime, tu comprend ça!! Hurla-t-elle tandis que les larmes coulaient de ses yeux.

-Tham…Calme-toi!

-Je me calmerais si ça me chante! Fit-elle en repoussant les bras de Sasuke.

Elle se replia sur elle-même et se cachait le visage de ses mains.

Il passa son bras autour d'elle.

-Tham…Excuse-moi, OK?

-Trop tard…Dit-elle en reniflant.

Il l'embrassa sur le front.

-Si tu crois m'amadouer, dit-elle.

-Et comment, je suis supposé le faire, alors?

-Hum…Je ne sais pas, continu toujours, on verra bien après.

Il sourit et continua à l'embrasser, il passa une main sur le visage de la jeune fille. Elle avait les yeux froncés et semblait éviter son regard.

-Allez Tham, regarde-moi.

-Je te hais.

-Il faudrait savoir.

-…

-Tu râles?

-Oui, en effet, et j'ai de très bonnes raisons.

-Je ne pensais pas que je devrais passer pas la case de la réconciliation.

-Si! Et tu ferais mieux de t'appliquer.

-Bon, fit-il en soufflant.

Il commença à soulever la tunique de la jeune fille et à balader ses mains.

-Hey! Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fais?

-Ben, je veux me réconcilier avec toi.

-En couchant avec moi?

-Ben…Comment tu veux faire autrement?

-Tu as vraiment de l'eau à la place de la tête!

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait!

-Je suis sensée être pure jusqu'au mariage!

-Dans ce cas, on se marie!

-Tu es vraiment stupide!

-Non, je suis sérieux.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'il faille un brin de jugeote avant de prendre une telle décision?

-Si. Exposons les faits. J'ai envie de toi, mais tu n'as envie de rien avant le mariage. La solution serait de me marier avec toi.

Elle le regarda l'air ahuri.

-Mais…Ne dis pas n'importe quoi…Il faut plus se connaître avant, je ne sais pas moi, au moins s'aimer réciproquement.

-Pffffff…C'est ça le problème avec vous les jeunes, vous n'avez plus aucun sens des risques et de l'aventure.

-Oui, mais…

-Oui, mais quoi? On se connaît depuis six mois, c'est déjà assez, répliqua Sasuke.

-Pas assez pour passer le reste de sa vie avec une personne que l'on ne connaît que depuis six mois.

-Tssss…Tu te compliques la vie. Au pire le divorce existe ;

-Mais enfin!

-Tu m'aimes et je…Bref, voilà…

-Mais ça va trop vite, je…La cérémonie!

-Il te faut quoi? Demanda-t-il.

-Du sable des…

-Je suis sûr que tu dois avoir deux grains de sable collé à ta chaussure, bon allons nous marier!

-Tu es vraiment un obsédé!

-Non, on peut aussi vivre dans une vie de totale abstention/abstinence également.

-Nooon.

-Et c'est qui l'obsédé après ?

-Tu vas le regretter si tu te marie avec moi, dit-elle.

-Attends…Tu peux me rappeler qui est venue me trouver en me disant qu'elle a passé des mois à me chercher parce qu'elle m'aimait?

-Je…

-Tu t'attendais à quoi en me retrouvant?

-…

-Tu m'a retrouvé, on se marie…Bon inutile de déblatérer pendant des heures. Bonne nuit Thamar, dit-il en se couchant sur le dos.

-Mais…

-Tu n'es pas d'accord?

-Si mais…

-Mais quoi ? Allez viens, Dit-il en la prenant par le bras et en la serrant contre lui.

La petite discussion qu'ils avaient eu l'avait émoustillé, elle avait un large sourire et réalisa la situation. Elle allait avoir ce qu'elle voulait mais quelque chose la dérageait dans le fond. Il n'y avait eu aucune demande, et elle s'était imaginée quelque chose d'un peu plus romantique. Mais connaissant Sasuke, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas s'attendre à grand-chose.


	92. Mad World Chapitre 31

* * *

_**Molly Stevenson:** L'alcool tu sais...Alalah...Voici la suite , c'est tout chaud! Mais e suis désolé de te dire que ça va bientôt se finir :(  
_

_**Mmaniakducrayon:** Il faut une première fois pour tout. Eh en fait, oui on "tait deux au début mais la demoiselle m'a légèrement abandonné depuis la seconde partie de la fic, donc là on peut dire que c'est un solo project :p En fait j'ai commencé la fic seule, clara est venue pour la fin de la prmeière partie, elle était très présente pour la seconde partie et là elle est partie_

_**Shashiin:**Ben merci dis! Héhé ça me fais toujours plaisir des petits messages comme ça._

_**Diamant**: Merci! Et pour la fic ya toujours la section aide sur fanfiction :)_

* * *

_**Mad world…**_

**Chapitre 31: Pure Morning - Placebo**

Une petite brise passa sur le visage des deux jeunes gens et sorti par la fenêtre.

-Bonjour, dit-il

-Bonjour, fit-elle en s'étirant.

-Désolé pour le confort de la chambre. Ce n'est pas du quatre étoiles.

-Ce n'est rien, j'ai déjà vu pire.

-On fait quoi aujourd'hui?

-Ce que tu veux, répondit la Kamakshi.

-Je vais te faire visiter le village dans ce cas.

-Je le connais par cœur ce village pour y avoir parcouru les rues des centaines de fois à ta rceherche.

-Bon…

-Dis-moi…Comment tu penses vivre ici? Tu n'a ni argent, ni travail et ce n'est pas cette ruine qui va nous protéger de la pluie et du froid.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça.

-Ben, si…Quand même un peu.

-J'ai tout ce qu'il faut.

-Ou ça?

-Tu peux garder un secret?

-Bien sûr.

-Il y a dans cette maison le trésor de ma famille. Je suis le seul survivant donc je suis le seul au monde à connaître son existence.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui.

-J'ai toujours adoré les histoires avec des chasse au trésor.

-Il ne s'agit pas d'une chasse ici, vu que je connais déjà sa cachette.

-Oui, mais c'est quand même troublant.

-Hmmm…Bon, il te faut quoi pour ton mariage?

-C'est le tien aussi. Dans mon village c'était Lakme qui célébrait les mariages.

-A cause de son grade de chef?

-Non à cause de son sang royal.

-Hmmm…Je vois

-On va devoir aller là-bas.

-Hmm…On verra…En attendant, tu préfères vivre ici ou là-bas?

-Ca m'est égal tant que je suis avec toi.

-Ca te plairait Konoha?

-Pourquoi pas.

-Et les tiens ne te manqueront pas?

-Je peux aller les voir quand je veux.

-Rien n'est difficile avec toi.

-Je suis une Kamakshi, la vie dans le désert est rude, on finit par se satisfaire de peu.

Il la regarda puis fit une moue boudeuse.

-Merci.

- Non, je ne te parlais pas de toi.

Il ria en voyant la tête de Thamar perplexe et passe une main dans ses cheveux.

-Je parie que tu ne ris jamais devant les autres.

-Non…

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que ce sont des choses que je ne veux pas partager avec les autres.

-Juste avec moi dans ce cas?

-Exactement, avoua-t-il.

-C'est dommage qu'ils ne connaisse pas le garçon adorable que j'ai en face des yeux.

-Ecoute Tham, mes relations avec eux et avec toi sont différentes. Et entre nous, après m'avoir humilié devant eux hier soir…

-Ca va être ma faute après!

-Et c'est parti…

-Non Yabné, c'est trop facile de tout me mettre sur le dos!

-Tham…

-Ca joue le joli cœur, ça se barre et monsieur espère que je reste sagement chez moi à l'attendre pendant qu'il se fait peut-être tuer…

-Je t'aime

-Tu…je…Quoi?

-Tu as très bien entendu.

-Sasuke, tu…Commença-t-elle tandis qu'il approchait son visage du sien pour l'embrasser.

-TU M'ENERVES! Crachota-t-elle en le repoussant et en sortant par la fenêtre.

Laissant là, Sasuke, complètement abasourdi.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait? S'apitoya-t-il.

* * *

-Konoha est-il encore loin ?

-A une journée d'ici

-Cela fait plus de deux heures que les chevaux courent, ils ont soif.

- Mais on est en plein désert, où veux-tu t'arrêter? Demanda Neji.

Shani leva les yeux au ciel et pointa son doigt vers la droite.

-A moins d'une demi heure d'ici il y a une petite oasis.

-Comment tu….Bon, je te suis, dit-il en sachant très bien que Shani connaissait mieux le désert que quiconque.

Effectivement après une demi-heure ils arrivèrent à l'endroit prévu.

Un petit village y était implanté et Shani semblait parler leur langue.

Ils remplirent leur gourde et se reposèrent une heure pour les chevaux.

-Tu te débrouille bien finalement pur monter à cheval, dit l'adolescente.

-Tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le temps d'apprendre.

-Hahahaha, c'est vrai. Excuse-moi, mais j'étais pressée de la retrouver.

-Je comprends.

-Donc tu es de Konoha?

-Oui, j'ai vécut là-bas.

-Pourquoi es-tu parti?

-Je me suis disputé avec mon oncle.

-A ce point?

-Oui.

- Quel en était la cause, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret.

-La raison n'est pas cruciale au fait que nous ne partagions pas les mêmes opinions.

-Tu regrettes Konoha?

-Oui, je regrette mes amis.

-Tu es content d'y retourner alors ?

-Oui, mais cela fait peur aussi.

-J'imagines, ils ont dû changer.

-Oui, surtout ma petite cousine. Elle doit avoir ton âge et elle va être mariée.

-Dans notre clan aussi les files se marient jeunes. Le mariage de ta cousine est arrangé?

-Oui.

-Ah, et elle ne l'aimes pas?

-Si justement, ils s'aiment.

-Où est le problème?

- Sans doute le marié. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'ils soient fait l'un pour l'autre.

-Tu les as déjà vu ensemble?

-Non, mais les eux familles sont très différentes.

-On verra sur place. Je crois que les chevaux se sont assez reposés. Nous pouvons reprendre la route.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin ans échanger d'autre mots.

* * *

-Vous êtes inquiet.

-Moi? Non…Enfin, si…J'ai laissé partir ce matin ma petite cousine pour Konoha

-Non, je parlais de votre ami.

-Ah…Neji…Oui…Mais je lui fais confiance ça ira.

-Je ne vous fais pas confiance.

-Hrum…Bon, je vous avais convoqué pour que vous me fassiez un compte rendu, dès votre arrivé du nombre de décès et de naissance, c'est…

-C'est ?

-Bon, d'accord! Je suis inquiet pour lui, car il va retrouver à Konoha une personne qui est la raison de notre rupture.

-Ah…la vérité sort enfin.

Gaara faisait des ronds dans son bureau.

-S'il-vous-plait, monsieur le Kazekage arrêtez de me donner le tournis.

-Non, décidemment, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'inquiète, conclut-il en se rasseyant à son bureau.

Lakme le regarda d'un air consterné.

-Vous êtes pire qu'une femme, jeune homme, dit-elle.

-Quoi?

-Rien, bon…Ces chiffres…

-Oui, oui les chiffres.

-Allons discuter de cela sous ma tente avec du thé, voulez-vous?

-Des statistiques?

-Non, de ce…Neji.

-Non, il n'en est pas question, cela n'entre pas dans les fonctions professionnelles de…

-Allez, viens mon petit bonhomme, fit Lakme en le prenant par le bras.

-Mais, Madame, je…

-Tu m'appelles madame, maintenant?

-Je…

-Ecoute, tu as besoin de parler, donc allons parler.

-Mais…

-TUTUT!

-D'accord…

* * *

-Vous avez rendez-vous?

-Oui.

-A quel nom?

-Ecoutez mademoiselle je viens ici quasi tous les deux jours, alors il serait temps que vous vous rappeliez du mien…

La secrétaire le regarda avec des yeux de poisson.

-Hrum…Nara Shikamaru.

-Bien, notre Hokage va vous recevoir dans quelques instants.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Shizune lui ouvrit la porte, lui faisant signe de rentrer.

-Bonjour Shizune.

-Bonjour Shikamaru.

-AH! Le Nara! S'exclama Tsunade derrière son bureau

-Bonjour Tsunade-sama.

-Vas-y quel est le problème?

-Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je viens vous exposer un problème?

-Shikamaru, je suis Hokage, n'est-ce pas? 90 des gens que je reçois viennent me voir parce qu'ils ont un problème et mon boulot c'est justement de les résoudre, donc je te repose ma question, quel est ton problème ?

-Eh bien…Cela concerne Maho…

-Oui, j'a entendu pour sa mère, comment le prend-t-elle ?

-Comme une enfant de treize ans qui vient de perdre sa mère.

-Je vois, et je suppose que tu vas me demander ce qu'elle va devenir ?

-C'est cela.

-J'imagine qu'elle va rester dans un foyer d'accueil jusqu'à sa majorité.

-Voyez-vous, justement j'en ai parlé à ma femme et nous aimerions…enfin…Nous voudrions l'adopter.

-Ce n'est pas si simple que cela Shikamaru, il faut de nombreuses qualifications pour être parents adoptifs, et vous êtes tous les deux trop jeunes…

-Bon…

-Mais vous pouvez garder le statut de famille d'accueil comme avant. Vous ne serez pas ses parents d'un point de vue légal mais vous serez ses tuteurs, vu qu'apparemment Maho n'a pas d'autre points d'attache.

-Oui, tant qu'elle reste avec nous, les titres m'importent peu.

-Bien, écoute je téléphonerais aux services sociaux pour te donner un coup de pouce, mais tu devras te montrer très convaincant et surtout montrer tes capacités à être parent d'accueil, mais je te préviens tout de suite qu'ils n'aiment pas beaucoup les ninjas.

-Oui, je comprends. Les ninjas ne sont pas fait pour être d'excellents parents.

-Voilà, mais il y a un autre soucis, Maho ne peut plus être ton élève, ton jugement s'en verrait affecté.

-Quoi? Je ne pourrais plus m'occuper de l'équipe numéro deux?

-Voyons Shikamaru, ce n'était pas toi qui m'avais envoyé une dizaine de lettre de démission dont une lettre pour harcèlement sexuel de la part d'un de tes élèves…

-Oui, mais…Mais je m'y suis attaché moi à mes élèves.

-Voyons Shikamaru, je ne te savais pas si fleur bleue.

-Ce n'est pas ça mais…

-Tu ne peut plus t'occuper de cette équipe un point final.

-Mais…Les examens de chuunin comment bientôt et…

-Tu les entraînera pendant ton temps libre alors…Bon, laisse-moi, j'ai du travail.

-Bon, je vais aller leur annoncer ça, dit-il tête basse.

-Shikamaru, allons!

-Oui, au revoir Tsunade-sama et merci.

-De rien, au revoir.

* * *

-Sensei, enfiiiiiiiiiiiin, hurla Miu en voyant son professeur arriver.

-Bonjour Miu, dit-il d'un ton morose.

-Un soucis, demanda Tetsu.

-Oui, je viens vous faire part d'un changement. A partir d'aujourd'hui je ne serais plus votre professeur.

-Quoi, hurla Miu, en fonçant dans les bras de son professeur, non, je ne veux que vous.

Shikamaru roula des orbites et caressa la tête de son élève.

-Allez Miu, ce n'est pas grave. Vous êtes grand maintenant, je ne serais pas toujours là pour vous chaperonner et je pense que ces derniers temps je me suis un peu trop attaché à vous, c'est mieux ainsi.

-C'est normal que je ne me suis pas encore pris une torgnolle? Demanda Miu

-Sache Miu, que je ne suis pas de nature une personne violente.

-Allez Miu, lâche-le, Fit Maho.

-Snif, sanglota Miu en misant tout sur ses larmes de crocodiles.

-C'est fini alors? Dit Tetsu, qui va vous remplacer?

-Je ne sais pas, ce sera un choix de notre Hokage.

-J'espère qu'il sera beau, soupira Miu.

-Ce sera peut-être une femme, ajouta Maho.

-Bah…Ca me va aussi, je ne suis pas sectaire.

-Miuuuu, soupira Tetsu.

-On pourra quand même vous revoir, sensei, demanda Miu.

-Bien sûr, vu que Maho habitera chez nous.

Maho leva sa tête vers Shikamaru et lui sourit à pleines dents.

-Hein…Vous l'avez adopté elle et pas moi? Bougonna l'adolescent aux longs cheveux noirs.

-Ooooooh, Miu ça va, grimaça Tetsu, qui pensait que maintenant que Maho était adoptée, qu'il lui était plus difficile de voir Maho.

-Bon, les enfants je vais devoir vous laisser, dit Shikamaru.

-Un baiser d'adieu, supplia Miu la bouche en cœur, tandis que Tetsu lui infligeait un poing sur la figure.

-Allez, j'y vais…C'était sympa avec vous les freaks. Maho, je te retrouve ce soir.

-Oui, oui, répondit-elle.

Les trois élèves étaient tristes de voir leur professeur partir, mais après tout c'était celui qui avait tenu le plus longtemps avec eux. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient c'est que lorsque leur professeur leur tourna le dos pour s'en aller, il était déjà en train de pleurer comme une fillette.

* * *

-Vous m'avez appelé Tsunade-sama? Fit le jeune homme en rentrant.

-Oui. Kiba Inuzuka, 20 ans, juunin?

-C'est moi, dit le brun en s'asseyant face à L'Hokage.

-Dis-moi, n'étais-ce pas toi qui il y a plusieurs semaines de cela, te plaignais de ne pas avoir des missions très passionnantes?

-Oui, enfin non, j'aimerais des missions qui suscitent un peu plus de passion et de risques.

-Bien, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

-Ah oui.

-Oui, oui…j'ai même une très bonne nouvelle, tu vas être senseiiiiiii.

-Q…Quoi...moi…je…QUOI ?

-Ouiiiii, prépare-toi, tu dois rencontrer tes futurs élèves cet après-midi au pont du ceeeeeentre.

-HEIN? Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je…

-Bonne chaaaaaaance!

-Mais…Mais…

-Bye Bye!


	93. Mad World Chapitre 32

* * *

_Shashiin: désolé mais le passage de kiba dans l'équipe sera plutot express_

_molly stevenson: ouarf j'étais tellement absorbée par autre chose que j'ai oublié de mettre la fic a jour, comme cadeau deux chapitres du coups, tuè te rend compte que ca va faire quatre ans que j'écris cette fic? comme le coeur n'y ait plus je vais bientot y mettre fin, désolé :(_

_mathisio: hihi merci :)  
_

* * *

_**Mad world…**_

**Chapitre 32: Death or glory – The Clash **_**( Death or Gloryyyy just another storyyy)**_

-Grrbblll..Moi sensei, j'vous jure…N'importe quoi….J'lui en foutrais moi de ces chantages à cette pétasse de Tsunade-, ça me fais bordel, moi et ma grande gueule, j'vous jure…Brrbbll…Ils ont intérêt à être bien ces élèves ou…Rho putain, qu'est-ce que ça me fais chier.

-Excusez-moi.

-Ouais.

-Seriez-vous Inuzuka Kiba?

-Ouais…

-Kyyaaaaaaah, et il est beau en plus, Fit-le jeune homme en étreignant Kiba.

-Mais tu vas me lâcher oui, saleté!

Miu s'accrochait fermement à Kiba allant même jusqu'à déchirer son blazer.

-Mais tu vas me lâcher la grappe oui?

-Miu, arrête, miaula Tetsu.

-Naaaaan, il est beau, je ne vais pas le laisser sans aller comme ça!

-Aaaaaah, hurla Kiba qui finit par s'enfuir à vive allure.

-Dommage, soupira Miu.

-Baka! Dirent Miu et Maho en chœur.

* * *

-Déjà?

-Oui! Trouvez-vous un autre pigeon, hurla Kiba dans le bureau de Tsunade.

-Ils sont pourtant mignon tous les trois.

-Le grand gars a essayé de me VIOLER!

-Voyons, voyons si peu.

-Je m'en vais! Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre, cria-t-il en claquant la porte.

Tsunade jouait avec un crayon et soupira :

-Pffffff, je ne trouverais jamais personne…Entre Sakura, je sais que tu écoutes à la porte.

Sakura ne chercha pas à se justifier et entra :

-Un soucis, Tsunade-shishou?

-Je ne trouverais jamais de professeur pour l'équipe numéro deux.

-Combien de professeurs ont précédés Shikamaru?

-Une dizaine.

-Je vois, et Kiba ne s'est, apparemment, pas montré emballé.

-Comme tu peux le constater.

-Eh bien, je ne vois qu'une chose à faire, affirma Sakura.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire, mais ce ne sera pas très légal.

-Tsunade-sensei, il n'y a pas d'autres solutions.

-Tu as raison, fit Tsunade en se redressant de sa chaise.

Elle prit son téléphone, chercha un numéro et attendit la tonalité.

-Allô…Oui, c'est Tsunade…Tu as gagné Shikamaru, tu peux reprendre ton équipe numéro deux. Oui, c'est cela…Au revoir.

La femme reposa le téléphone et posa un doigt sur son front.

-Pourquoi tu souris Sakura?

-Pour rien, Sensei.

-Je sens ton petit sourire narquois, ma grande.

-Mais pas du tout, oups j'ai beaucoup de travail devant moi…a tout à l'heure, Hokage-sama.

Tsunade cassa son crayon et soupira :

-Je vais vraiment finir comme une vieille conne si ça continu comme ça.

Elle regarda son téléphone, tourna la tête puis regarda de nouveau son téléphone.

Elle le prit, chercha un numéro et en composa un.

-Oui allô…Oui, je suis bien à l'auberge Mizue…Oui, avez-vous un certain Jiraiya parmi vos clients…Oui, ce grand monsieur aux cheveux blancs…Ah…Il est sorti…Pouvez-vous lui laisser un message?...OK…Dites-lui que Tsunade souhaiterais s'entretenir avec lui…C'est cela, et dites-lui qu'il peut me joindre à son bureau….Hmmm…Merci…Aurevoir.

Elle reposa son téléphone et souffla.

-Il n'est jamais trop tard

* * *

-Lalalala un jourrrrrrr mon prince viendrraaaaaaaaaa, un jourrrrrrrrrrrr…

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais?

-Euh, je fais les bagages, le déménagement, tout ça quoi.

-Shiaka, tu n'étais pas supposé t'entraîner?

-Si mais…

-Et petit détail en passant mais…ON A PAS ENCORE TROUVE D'APPART SHIAKA!

-Oui, mais j'aime bien anticiper.

-Oui et bien anticipe le mariage qui aurait lieu demain! On n'a pas encore trouvé de cadeau de mariage, Shiaka!

-C'est bon, on a qu'à acheter…Je ne sais pas moi…une assiette en porcelaine, un stylo ou un bête vase…

-C'est un mariage important, on ne va pas leur caser un cadeau pourri, Shiaka!

-Oooh la paix! Je sais très bien comment je m'appelle!

-Hein?

-Mais oui, tu as cette sale habitude de ponctuer tes phrases avec mon prénom quand tu es énervé! Comme si j'étais trop stupide pour savoir que c'est à moi que tu t'adresses, on est que deux dans cette pièce!

-T'as tes coquelicots ou quoi?

-Que…Non! Mais tu me parles comme une attardée et j'en ai marre.

-C'est normal mon cœur, c'est parce que tu agis comme une attardée. Tu empaquettes nos affaires alors que nous n'avons même pas trouvé d'appartement, tu ne t'entraînes pas alors qu'il s'agit d'une priorité et de plus tu veux offrir un vase ou un bol comme cadeau de mariage à Hanabi Hyûga et Shino Aburame.

-Bon, bon d'accord…C'est vrai que j'ai un peu agis à ma guise ces derniers temps.

-Ravi de te l'entendre dire, maintenant, déballes mes affaires que je me trouve une tenue décente pour le mariage de demain.

-Pourquoi tu prends ce mariage tant au sérieux, c'est plutôt de mes amis dont il s'agit.

-Toute l'élite de Konoha sera présente, je tiens à bien me faire voir.

-Ah je vois, il ne s'agit que de ta réputation.

-Non, en fait j'adore les mariages.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'on y mange très bien.

-Tu es aussi pathétique que Naruto

-Voyons, ma chérie. Ne dis pas de telles sottises sous l'impulsion de la colère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi au fait?

- Euh…je suis chez moi.

-Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure? Va travailler pour nous ramener de l'argent toi!

- Tu me tues! Toi, habituellement féministe jusqu'au bout des ongles tu joue le rôle de la femme entretenue.

-Ah non pas entretenue! Je travaille aussi que je sache.

-Le dernier job que tu as eu, que tu n'a pas vraiment eu, soit dit en passant, n'a même pas duré un jour avant que tu ne te fasses virer!

-Je…Tu…Je…POTAGER!

-Quoi potager ?

-J'en sais rien, je ne trouve rien d'autre à dire. En tout cas je redeviendrais la ninja que j'étais! Et grouille-toi de t'habiller, on va le trouver ce vase!

-Quel vase?

-Mais le cadeau, greluche! Allez hop, met ton petit manteau, tes petites chaussures et en avant.

-Mais, tu…

-Hop, hop, hop et je paries que tu vas encore me traiter de lunatique avec ça! Les hommes je vous jure, allez au trot!

* * *

Temari tapotait que son clavier à son bureau d'un air morose. Elle devait comparer une suite de chiffre très ennuyeuse.

Elle s'enfonça sur sa chaise et soupira suffisamment fort pour que son assistante l'entende.

-Un problème madame Nara.

-Non…Si…Je trouve cela terriblement ennuyeux.

-Vos statistiques?

-Oui…Les missions, l'action me manquent. Une juunin n'est pas faite pour rester le cul vissé sur sa chaise. Je m'ennuie, c'est d'un mortel. Etre ninja c'est comme une drogue, je suis en manque d'adrénaline.

-Pourquoi ne reprenez pas votre travail? A cause de votre mari?

-Oui, et surtout à cause de notre petite fille adoptive, cela comprend bien trop de risques.

-Je vois. C'est votre choix, c'est votre sacrifice. Mais vous n'êtes pas juunin pour rien.

-Comment cela?

-Vous n'êtes pas du genre à mourir au premier coup de vent à ce que j'ai entendu dire.

Temari sourit.

-Je vois, j'ai une telle réputation?

-C'est une bonne réputation.

-Hmm, ce n'est rien, je dois simplement me sentir un peu nostalgique.

-Il n'est pas trop tard pour faire marche arrière, madame Nara.

-Sans doute, ce n'est rien qu'un brin de nostalgie c'est tout.

Temari regarda par la fenêtre puis prit son téléphone.

-Allo…Shikamaru c'est moi…Oui…Non, je m'en fiche, il faut absolument qu'on parle, oui maintenant. Je me fiche que tu sois dans ton bain ou occupé à autre chose, rendez vous au café au coin de la rue où je travaille, c'est ça mon chéri. TOUT de suite! A tout à l'heure.

Temari remballa ses affaires.

-Mais Madame Nara, je…

-Merci, ma chère, j'ai décidé grâce à toi à refaire quelque chose d'intéressant de ma vie. A bientôt j'espère! Oh…Juste une chose, peux-tu écrire une lettre de démission pour moi?

-Bien sûr, je…

-Merci, tu es un ange.

-Oh..je…

-Oui, dit Temari par l'embrasure de la porte en enfilant sa veste d'été.

-Je…Bonne chance…cela a été un plaisir de travailler pour vous.

-De même, allez je file!

-Au revoir, madame.

Temari détestait qu'on l'appelle « madame », elle se sentait vieille à cette appellation.

Elle bondit dans l'ascenseur, celui-ci lui paraissait d'une longueur indescriptible. Elle l'arrêta et descendit la dizaine d'escalier en courant.

Un espace énorme lui gonflait le ventre, elle se sentait heureuse d'avoir pris cette décision mais brûlait d'envie d'en parler à son mari. Elle savait que Shikamaru désapprouverait mais elle s'en fichait.

Elle tomba devant le café, entra et commanda un alcool fort, qu'elle but d'une traite au comptoir.

Après cinq minutes, Shikamaru arriva totalement essoufflé dans le café. Il l'a prit par les épaules et lui dit :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Quelqu'un est mort?

-Non, mon chéri, calme-toi, allons-nous asseoir à une table.

Ils s'installèrent. Shikamaru regarda Temari en anticipant une horrible nouvelle.

-Bon, dis-moi.

-Bien…J'ai décidé de laisser tomber mon travail ennuyeux à mourir et de redevenir ninja et pourquoi pas, faire partie de l'ambu.

-C'est une blague?

-Pas du tout, c'est une décision longuement mûrie, mentit-elle.

-Quoi? Mais…Mais non…Je…

-Mais si!

-Mais Temari, la situation est différente maintenant, nous avons Maho, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit orpheline de nouveau.

-Tu es juunin que je sache.

-Oui, et?

-Et je ramène assez d'argent pour nous faire vivre, tu n'as pas besoin d'en faire plus.

-Shikamaru, je suis venue m'installer ici pour nous, mais je m'ennuie ici, je veux faire quelque chose de plus palpitant, le nindô est toute ma vie.

-Mais…Comment…J'ai peur pour toi et…

-Et alors? Comment crois-tu que je me sens lorsque tu pars pour une mission? Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, nous connaissons les risques et c'est l'adrénaline de ce risque qui nous pousse à vivre.

-Je ne veux pas que tu redeviennes ninja.

-Je voulais t'en parler, je ne voulais pas ton accord.

-Shikamaru, ta sœur a raison, niveau évolution des mœurs, tu es encore à l'âge de pierre.

-Elle a dit ça ?

-Oui, et j'espère ne pas lui donner raison.

-Mais…Ce n'est pas du machisme, je t'aime donc…

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon petit vieux, cela ne t'empêche pas de te laisser faire ce que tu veux de ta vie, tu pourrais aussi mourir et laisser Maho sans père adoptif. C'est trop facile cet argument.

-Tu es si malheureuse que ça dans ton travail, tu ne crois pas que c'est une phase?

-Ecoute, dans la première phase, j'étais heureuse d'avoir trouvé ce travail pour pouvoir vivre avec toi, maintenant…

-Tu ne m'aimes plus?

-Mais si, laisse-moi seulement terminer ma phrase. Maintenant j'ai besoin de plus, j'ai besoin de faire ce qui régit sur ma vie, le nindô.

-Tu peux enseigner aussi c'est…

-Shikamaru, le Nindô! Je veux refaire ce que je fais le mieux.

Il soupira et bu d'une traite le verre de Temari.

-C'est ta vie, tu fais ce que tu veux.

-Merci de me le rappeler.

-Raaaaah, pourquoi toutes les femmes que je connais sont toutes des féministes acharnées? Ma mère, ma sœur puis toi. Manquerait plus que les femmes aient le droit de vote.

-Shikamaru, tu es pathétique de machisme.

-Désolé, c'est juste que…Non laisse tomber.

-Bon, tu vas parler à ton Hokage pour moi? Je sais qu'elle t'aime bien.

-Tu veux en plus que je te pistonne?

-Non, oublie. J'irais après le mariage. C'est à quelle heure demain?

-C'est à quinze heure.

-Hmmm…J'espère que ça ne va pas durer trop longtemps.

-C'est un mariage…Tu te rappelles du nôtre?

-Il a été écourté, tu t'en rappelles?

-Oui, bon…Cela durait aussi longtemps. Tellement longtemps que je pensais m'effondrer de douleur, les talons aiguilles sont horriblement vicieux lorsqu'on les porte trop longtemps.

-Et moi? Mes chaussures étaient une taille en dessous, j'avais l'impression qu'on m'enfonçait cent lames dans mes pauvres pieds.

-Pauvre de toi. Bon c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire.

-Ah…Je suis de nouveau le professeur de l'équipe.

-Comment ça, mais…

-Enfin momentanément, j'imagine, jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent quelqu'un de compétent, Sakura m'a dit que Tsunade avait envoyé Kiba, il est parti la queue entre les jambes.

-Miu?

-Evidemment, qui d'autre veux-tu?

-Il est étonnant ce garçon, je le trouvais plutôt gentil.

Shikamaru la regarda d'un air étonné puis sourit.

-Je suis heureux d'être de nouveau professeur même si c'est pendant un court laps de temps.


	94. Mad World Chapitre 33

_**Mad world…**_

**Chapitre 33: Bang Bang – Nancy Sinatra**

Le lendemain, cinq heures avant le mariage…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH C'EST LA FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

Hanabi était dans tous ses états et Hinata accourut sous les cris de sa sœur.

-Hanabi, calme-toi…Hanabi…HANABI, C'EST FINI OUI?

La petite sœur cessa de crier mais de grosses larmes coulaient de ses yeux.

-Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

-Je ne retrouve pas ma culotte porte-bonheur.

-Ta…quoi?

-C'est avec cette culotte que j'ai…enfin…la première fois avec Shino et depuis dès que j'ai une épreuve, un examen ou quelque chose de stressant à faire je la met…Et crois-moi ou non, elle me porte bonheur!

-Hanabi, si tu as réussi tes examens, ce n'est sûrement pas grâce à ce bout de tissu.

-Ah non, de la dentelle s'il-te-plait.

-Je m'en fiche, écoute, arrête de te prendre la tête avec ça…

-Mais c'est ma nuit de noce ce soir et…

-Hanabi, ce n'est pas comme si c'était ta première fois avec Sh…

-Chhhuuuuut, fit-elle en regardant autour d'elle. Je vais me faire tuer s'ils savent que je ne suis plus enfin…

-Plus fraîche?

-Grande sœur, enfin!

-Ecoute, je suis très stressé moi aussi et surtout très occupé, bon je dois m'absenter. Je reviendrais tout à l'heure.

-Ne me laisse pas!

-Mais non.

-Je parie que tu vas aller voir tu-sais-qui, n'est-ce pas?

Hinata rougit vivement puis s'en alla en trébuchant sur une paire de chaussures.

-Pffff, c'est moi qui doit être stressée, pas elle.

Une voix retentit dans la maison.

-Mademoiselle Hanabiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, où êtes-vouuuus? La cosmétologue vent d'arriverrrrr.

Hanabi leva les yeux ciel.

-Pitié, on va encore me maquiller en clown, saleté de tradition, gémit-elle en donnant un coup de pied dans un coussin.

Dans l'autre aile du bâtiment, Shino était calmement assis en face de la fenêtre.

La porte coulissa, il se retourna et vit sa petite sœur.

-Yuki, je suis heureux de te voir.

-Bonjour, mon oncle. Félicitation pour ton mariage.

-Merci, mais…Tu es venue seule?

-Non. Minâra m'a accompagné mais elle est partie chez ton ami.

-Quel ami ?

-Le garçon aux cheveux brun hirsute qui sent le chien mouillé.

-Ah…Kiba…KIBA ??

-Oui, ils sont amants.

-Elle et Kiba? Mais elle est si jeune.

-…

-Je t'interdis d'énoncer la moindre remarque entre la différence d'âge entre moi et ma future femme.

-Je pensais que mon silence serait assez parlant, dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de son frère.

-Tu as réfléchis à ce que je t'ai proposé l'autre fois?

-Oui, et non, je ne quitterais pas Suna no Kuni.

-Comme bon te sembles, mais si un jour...sache que ma proposition tient toujours.

-Bien.

Shino regarda sa petite sœur de bas en haut.

Elle portait une tunique ample et des braies de couleur sombre, elle avait les cheveux décoiffés et ses lunettes noires étaient empreintes de griffes.

-Tu comptes venir ainsi au mariage.

Cette remarque sembla la surprendre mais elle répondit :

-Oui, pourquoi?

-Disons que…Tu…N'es pas présentable.

-Qui est-tu pour me dire ça?

-Ton oncle.

-Je serais à l'arrière personne ne me verra.

-Tu es ma nièce, tu seras donc au premier rang.

Yuki fit le tour de la pièce, se mit en face de lui et lui répondit :

-S'il le faut vraiment…Mais rien de trop…Quelque chose de normal.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu portera juste une petite jupe et un charmant…

Yuki fit une étrange mou et hoqueta :

-N…Non! Pas de jupe!

-Tu ne vas tout de même pas porter une burne de moine

-…

-Bon, fais comme tu veux, je ne vais pas t'obliger non plus.

-Merci.

-Tu vas faire quoi jusqu'à la cérémonie?

-Je ne sais pas, je marcherais dans Konoha.

-Tu ne veux pas rester un peu avec moi? C'est pas mal stressant comme situation un mariage.

-…

-Tu ne veux pas me faire un petit sourire, dis?

-Quoi, fit-elle en se reculant.

-Je sais que la morosité est génétique dans notre famille mais je t'assure que tu es plus mignonne quand tu souris.

Yuki prit un teint violacé.

-Je…

-Bon, alors tu veux bien les essayer les robes.

Elle fit une moue ennuyée et soupira.

* * *

-Minâraaaaaaaa!

-KIbaaaaa !!

Un cataclysme retentit dans Konoha, c'était bien la première fois que villageois habitant près des portes de la ville assistent à des retrouvailles si…démonstratifs.

-Hého, calmez-vos ardeurs, les jeunes. Ce n'est pas un hôtel ici! Allez vous bécoter et embrasser ailleurs ! Fit un des gardes des portes.

-Scuzez-nous, dit Minâra d'un air canaille.

Ils marchèrent bras dessus-dessous.

-C'est génial que tu ais pu venir, s'enquit Kiba.

-Hey, dès que je peux avoir une excuse pour me tirer de Suna.

-Tu as raison! Vive la vie, lança-t-il en l'embrassant.

-hey, hey, du calme.

Il se resaisit.

-Pourquoi le serial killer est dans le coin, s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Le serial…Ah…Kimi, mon frère…Non il n'est pas venu, il est en mission spéciale, il a été directement promu juunin, c'est un petit génie, et un petit génie a d'autres occupation que de surveiller la vie de sa petite sœur.

-Tant mieux, il m'a fêlé plusieurs côtes la dernière fois.

-Ne lui en veux pas, il est un peu…Il a du mal à se contrôler.

-Peut-être mais il y a des limites à tout, c'est un fou furieux.

-Hrum…Bon qu'est-ce que tu me propose de beau à faire.

-Euuuuuh, je connais un petit hôtel sympa dans le coin si tu…AÏE, ne me frappe pas comme ça !

-Ca va faire des mois que l'on ne s'est pas vu et la première chose à laquelle tu penses c'est ta matraque!

-Non, non, je plaisantais, je…Pas frapper.

-Pfffff…Allez montre-moi quelque chose de chouette à faire ici.

-Euh…Tu aimes les jeux vidéo?

-Kiba!

-J'étais sérieux là.

-Tu n'as pas envie des fois de contempler la beauté de la simplicité de la vie telle une ballade au bord d'un étang ou le regard langoureux de deux êtres aimés qui s'attirent par les effluves du sens affectif de la vie?

-…

-Bon laisse tomber, reprit Minâra, le simple fait d'être avec toi me rempli d'allégresse.

-C'es génétique cette façon de parler?

-Quoi?

-J'ai l'impression que tous les gens de Suna parlent comme s'ils étaient mille ans en arrière.

-Bon viens mon canard, je suis sûre que les lits de ton hôtel sont très moelleux.

-Wai !!

* * *

-Il est où ton trésor ?

-Thamar, tu as finis de me poser des questions à tout va?

-Tu m'intrigue avec cette histoire.

-Elle est sous une latte du dojo. Tu es contente? Maintenant tais-toi.

-Pfffffff

Ils étaient sur une des artères de la ville. Thamar avait un petit guide dans les mains.

-Oh regarde, Yabné! C'est un patrimoine culturel ce bâtiment en ruine.

-Thamar, de un je m'appelles Sasuke et de deux je suis né ici je connais ce village.

-Cher Sasuke, ce magnifique nom t'a été donne par notre chef Lakmé, c'est la preuve de ton appartenance à notre clan et de deux, je suis sûre que tu ne sais même pas le nom de ce bâtiment.

Il la regarda et soupira. Il se tourna vers le bâtiment en question et déblatéra :

-Ce bâtiment est une des très anciennes constructions de la ville. Il était là avant que le village ne devienne le Konoha que l'on connaît. Il a plus de 300 ans. C'est un ancien bain public appelé « Mizu », il pouvait accueillir plus de mille visiteurs des deux sexes, c'était un des plus grands de la région. Les murs sont de bois recouvert de fresques d'illustres artistes de l'époque. Le dernier propriétaire connu a été tué lors d'une chasse de loups sauvages. Il n'a laissé aucun héritier derrière lui. Une histoire abracadabrantesque dit que son fantôme hanterait toujours les lieux. A cause de cela, personne n'a voulu reprendre la succession du bain. Il a été mis à disposition du village qui l'a fermé pendant deux ans. Au bout de ce laps de temps un riche négociateur l'a acheté et en a fait un musée. Il a conservé les carrelages et les fresques, c'est effectivement un très beau patrimoine que nous avons conservé. Alors, heureuse.

Thamar était abasourdi par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, il n'était peut-être pas si stupide après tout.

-Hrum…Oui, c'est plus ou moins ça…Et peux-tu me dire le nom du riche négociant?

-Nobuo Takana, il habite dans une grande demeure à plusieurs lieux de Konoha. Sa maison abrite une grande collection d'œuvre d'art.

-Bon…Ca va…hrum…

-Avoue que je t'épates, lui dit-il en la prenant par les épaules.

-Pffff c'est du bluff, lança-t-elle de mauvaise foi.

-Hum? Fit-il en approchant son visage près du sien.

-SHANIIIIIIIIIII !! Hurla-t-elle à l'agonie en poussant Sasuke sur le côté et en courant droit devant elle.

-Arf…Elle brise mon romantisme à chaque fois, marmonna l'Uchiwa.

Il tourna la tête et vit sa future femme dans les bras de la fille de Lakme : Shani.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, c'est fou! Dit l'une

-Je suis venue à ta recherche!!

Elles sautillèrent de joie sous les yeux interrogateurs de Neji, qui accompagnait Shani.

Sasuke s'était rejoint à eux.

-Bonjour Neji.

-Tiens…Sasuke, je te pensais mort.

-Je vois…Tu n'as jamais été très démonstratif en ce qui concerne ma perte.

-Non, fit-il avec un rictus.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant et se serrèrent la main.

-Heureux de te revoir parmi nous, dit Neji.

-De même, lui répondit Sasuke.

-Pourquoi es-tu revenu dans ton village après avoir provoqué un ulcère d'inquiétude à tes amis?

-Trois fois rien, je suis parti à la recherche de mon frère, je suis revenu mais j'ai dû laisser mon bras derrière.

-Ah…

-Oui…

-C'est…fâcheux.

-Oui, la perte d'un bras est toujours une chose ennuyante, dit Sasuke d'un air désinvolte.

-On en peut rien faire?

-Il y a un savant fou qui m'a promit un bras mécanique mais je en préfère rien avancer là-dessus.

-Hmm…

Juste à côté la conversation était bien plus vive. Les deux jeunes filles rièrent, hurlèrent, parlèrent, déblatèrent, bafouillèrent, discoururent, parfois dans leur langue d'origine parfois dans la langue du pays.

Les passants étaient surpris de voir ces deux filles si belles et si jeunes montrer un tel enthousiasme à se revoir en contraste avec les deux hommes droits comme des piquets.

-Ah, Shani, tu connais Yabné, et tu sais? On va se marier!

-Sérieux, félicitation Yabné, lança Shani en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Et ce garçon, demanda Thamar d'un air malicieux.

-Oh, c'est l'ami du chef chez qui nous restons pour le moment?

-Hein? Demanda Thamar.

-Oui, on a eu des problèmes avec des voleurs, nous avons donc demandé l'asile à Suna no Kuni. Nous allons rester là pour un peu plus de deux mois.

-Mais…

-Oui, je sais que l'on a déjà eu des problèmes là-bas il y a des dizaines d'années, mais le nouveau chef est correcte, ma mère a confiance en lui ne t'en fais pas.

-Et ma mère?

-Ta mère est malade d'inquiétude à ton sujet, elle ne quitte plus son lit, inconsciente!

-…

-Enfin, sinon tout va bien!

-Enchanté, mademoiselle, dit Neji à Thamar pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Thamar le regarda, cligna des yeux et se mit à violemment rougir, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Sasuke.

-Bon, on doit y aller, content de t'avoir revu! Dit-il d'un ton sec à Neji.

Sasuke prit le bras de Thamar et s'en aller.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend, se demanda Neji.

Shani le regarda et lui dit :

-Il est jaloux c'est tout, Thamar a toujours craqué sur les grands bruns.

-Moi?

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'es pas le seul, c'est un vrai cœur d'artichaut cette fille.

-Ce n'est pas un peu…Enfin, elle est avec Sasuke donc…

-Ah ça…ne t'en fais pas elle est sérieuse avec lui, elle l'aime vraiment. Mais comme on dit, lorsque le repas est servi il n'est pas interdit de regarder le plat du voisin, si j'ose dire.

-Bon, tu l'as retrouvé, tu peux repartir non?

-Ca ne va pas être facile, je l'ai retrouvé oui, mais comment la convaincre de revenir chez nous à présent.

-C'est ton devoir de la convaincre non?

-Oui, mais, elle est si…butée…Je ne sais pas si je pourrais.

-C'est également son choix, on ne peut pas la forcer.

-Je sais bien, c'est très égoïste ce que je fais.

-Non, c'est normal, c'est ton amie. D'ailleurs vous vous ressemblez très fort…au niveau du caractère…A moins que cela soit un gène des femmes de ta tribu.

-Peut-être, mais…Tu ne devais pas retrouver quelqu'un ici toi?

-Oui, mais je ne vais pas te laisser seule.

-Je peux me débrouiller.

-D'accord, le mariage se trouve dans le grand temple ou bout de la grande allée, là-bas, ça ira?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. C'est dans deux heures c'est ça?

-Oui.

-A dans deux heures alors.

Neji remonta la rue et prit un petit chemin sur la droite. Il connaissait bien ce chemin pour l'avoir parcouru des milliers de fois. Il tomba sur la demeure qu'il connaissait par cœur et entra. La vieille servante Kayoko eut un haut le cœur en le voyant et courut vers lui.

-Maître Neji, il est si bon de vous revoir.

-Kayoko, cela fait si longtemps.

- Vos cousines sont en train de se préparer, venez.

-Je ne veux pas les déranger en…

-Venez, jeune maître, elles seront heureuses de vous revoir.

La servante fut si enthousiaste qu'il en pu dire non.

Malheureusement en chemin, il croisa son oncle. Il s'arrêta net.

-Neji…

-Mon oncle…

-Que viens-tu faire ici?

-Je viens voir les cousines.

-Hum…Bien…je te laisse pour cette fois.

-Bien mon oncle.

-Et j'espère te voir à la cérémonie.

-Oui mon oncle.

La rencontre avait été froide et distante, comme toute les fois om l'on croisait le père d'Hinata et d'Hanabi.

Kayoko semblait avoir l'air gênée de cette rencontre mais poussa la porte des quartiers d'Hanabi et le pria d'entrer. Les pièces semblaient enfouies sous une pile de tissu blanc et de fleurs. Il entendit des rires qu'il connaissait bien. Il poussa la porte du salon et vit Hanabi entourée de tissu blanc aux côtés de ses deux amies Rin et Emi.

-Neji !! Hurla-t-elle en voyant la silhouette de son cousin, elle sauta dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces.

-Doucement, jeune fille.

-Je suis si heureuse de te revoir, dit-elle en relâchant son étreinte.

Il salua les deux amies de d'Hanabi.

-Bon, on va vous laisser, dirent les deux jeunes filles.

Elles sortirent en referant la porte coulissante.

-Alors, tu viens pour mon mariage? Demanda-t-elle d'un air fier.

-Ah oui? Tu te marie?

-Baka! Fit-elle en lui lançant des coupes de tissus dans la figure.

-Je plaisante. Eh bien, on dirait que ma petite cousine est devenue une belle jeune femme.

-On dirait.

-Eh bien…Je ne te reconnais presque plus mais tu ressembles de plus en plus à ta mère.

-Merci.

-Et en ce qui concerne ton…enfin…ton futur…

-Mari? C'est Shino Aburame, tu le connais.

-Oui, mais tu ne pense pas que…Enfin, je ne le connais peu mais…

-C'est bien cela le problème. Tout le monde veut m'évoquer ce mariage avec un homme que les gens connaissent peu et qui finalement, sont totalement incapable de le juger sur des critères aussi fastidieux.

-euh…

-Ce que je veux dire c'est que…Il n'est pas comment on peut croire qu'il est. Je le connais bien. C'est le garçon le plus adorable de la terre, je t'assure.

-Bon…Je ne te dirais plus rien là-dessus.

-Je l'espère bien, t'ai-je déjà charrié sur ta relation avec monsieur le maître de Suna.

-Hrum…Bon tu devrais te préparer, ton mariage est dans moins de deux heures.

-Je sais, ma costumière attend dans la salle d'à côté pour les derniers ajustements.

-Je vais te laisser, je dois aller voir une amie.

-Bon, tu remettras mon bonjour à Shiaka, dans ce cas.

-je…A tout à l'heure!

-Bye Bye.

* * *

-On avait dit UN cadeau, ronchonna Kakashi.

-Baaah…Un ou six c'est du pareil au même.

-Non, car c'est MOI qui ai du les acheter.

-Tu chipotes, mon cœur. Allez déposes tout cela sur le lit.

Il laissa tomber la montagne de cadeaux.

-Pfffffff, c'est la dernière fois que j'achète un truc avec toi.

-Ahaha, ils disent tous ça.

-Qui ça « ils »? Interrogea-t-il en se relevant.

-Eh bien le dernier en date…c'était mon frère.

-Ah…

-Tu n'as pas envie de me faire du thé pendant que je le choisis la robe que je porterais.

-Si tu veux.

Elle prit une énorme valise qu'elle sortit de sous le lit.

-C'est quoi ça?

-Quelques affaires.

-« Quelques ? »

-C'est deux trois fringues. Je les ai pris la nuit dernière chez mes parents pendant qu'ils dormaient

-Ce ne serait pas plus simple que tu te réconcilies avec eux?

-Je te signale qu'ils espéraient que je les entretienne jusqu'à leur mort.

-Je sais tu m'a déjà raconté ça cent cinquante fois.

-Justement! Je n'ai aucune raison de leur reparler.

-Comme bon te sembles…Choisis en attendant…thé vert, fruits rouges, citron, tilleul?

-Un café, bien fort!

-Bon, soupira le ninja.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

-Shiaka va ouvrir!

-Ouais, ouais…soupira-t-elle.

Elle se leva et vint ouvrir la porte, à sa grande stupeur, Neji s'y tenait droit.

-Ne…Neji.

-Bonjour Shiaka, j'ai eu du mal à te trouver.

-O…Oui, je suis partie de chez mes parents il y a un petit temps.

-Je vois…Je peux entrer?

-Bien sûr, dit-elle en se reculant.

Neji tourna la tête vers la gauche.

-Bonjour Kakashi.

-Tiens…Salut l'Hyûga.

-Je peux te parler seule à seule, dit Neji à Shiaka.

-Bien sûr, il y a un café dans la rue.

Ils rouvrirent la porte pour sortir.

-Shiaka! Et ton café?

-Je le prendrais tout à l'heure.

-Mais il sera froid.

-Je le réchaufferais, je reviens dans pas longtemps. Prépare-toi en attendant.

La porte claqua.

Shiaka et Neji arrivèrent au café et s'installèrent à une petite table au fond.

-Deux cafés, s'il vous plait, lança Shiaka au barman qui leur en servit deux cinq minutes plus tard.

-De quoi voulais-tu me parler, demander Shiaka.

-Tu n'en a pas une petite idée?

-Bien sûr, mais j'espère ne pas avoir à l'évoquer.

-Hélas, il vaut mieux creuser la souche du problème pour mieux l'extraire et cicatriser.

-Je vois…Comment va Gaara?

-Ca va…On s'est séparé depuis qu'il me l'a annoncé…J'ai eu une liaison avec une de mes élèves mais c'est fini…Gaara est revenu me parler il veut recommencer à zéro notre relation, je lui ai dit que j'y réfléchirais.

-Avec une de tes élèves?

-Shiaka, as-tu écouté le reste de mes paroles ou t'es-tu focalisé sur ce détail?

-Non, non…Mais…C'est ton kiff les filles maintenant?

-Je me sens outrée de ta question.

-C'est ton voyage à Suna qui te fait parler comme ça? C'est drôle Gaara aussi semble parler comme un vieux chevalier.

-Quoi?

-Ah ben forcément quand on est dans le bain on ne s'en rend plus vraiment compte.

-Hrum…Bref…Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'aimais pas les filles, je les ai toujours aimées.

-Et? Tu as déjà été avec une fille?

-Cela m'est arrivé de façon brève mais je n'en trouvais aucune à mon goût.

-C'est quoi ton type de fille?

-Euh…J'aime bien Saya.

-La copine de Tenten?

-C'est pas de bol ça un gay qui flashe sur une gouine.

-Je ne te permets pas et puis je ne suis pas…Enfin ça!

-Mon coco, tu couches avec un garçon pourtant.

-Je…Je ne vois pas pourquoi je parles de ça avec toi! Tu n'es pas mon psychanalyste.

-Tu en aurais besoin, c'est qu'il en a gros sur la patate le p'tit Neji.

-J'ai fait une erreur en venant te parler.

-On ne fais jamais une erreur en venant me parler. Enfin, tu aimes bien les rouquines c'est pour ça que tu es avec le rouquin, dit-elle d'un air malicieux.

-Hrum…Et…Ce n'est pas juste un homme…C'est lui, il est unique…Mais ça ne me rend pas …ça… pour autant!

-Non, non je comprends. Tu aimes bien les filles mais lui ce n'est pas pareil, j'imagine. J'ai eu ça une fois.

-Toi? S'étonna Neji.

-Oui, oh c'était avant que je vienne à Konoha, mais finalement elle me cassait tellement les pieds que je l'ai rembarré. Ca n'a pas duré longtemps mais c'était plutôt intense. Elle s'appelait Mitsuko.

-Je ne te vois pas avec une fille.

-Moi non plus. Comme toi avec un garçon.

-C'est étrange la vie nous réserve parfois bien des surprises. Je me suis toujours imaginé me marier avec une femme du clan, avec des enfants et une vie bien ennuyeuse.

-Moi je n'imaginais rien, car je n'avais pas grand-chose à espérer. Mais je trouve que je m'en suis plutôt bien sortie non?

-Oui c'est pas mal. Et moi je suis sortie de mes sentiers battus, conclut-il.

-Hmmm…Je crois que tu n'étais pas venu ici pour me parler de cela, ajouta Shiaka.

-C'est vrai, je suis venu te parler de ce qui s'est passé avec lui.

-Je n'ai aucune excuse, bien que l'alcool ait fait son effet. Tu peux toujours me frapper si cela te soulage.

-Non, je t'ai pardonné pour ce qui s'est passé.

-Ah…Merci.

-Faire preuve d'animosité n'est pas dans mon caractère, enfin ne l'est plus du moins.

-C'est aimable de ta part. Donc qu'attends-tu de moi.

-Rien, je tenais juste à te le dire.

-Ah…je peux encore te faire des excuses.

-Ce n'est pas la peine. Je suis en paix à présent avec cette histoire.

-Bien…Le mariage est dans une heure et demi, il faut que l'on se prépare.

-Oui, je serai au premier rang avec les autres Hyûga.

-Bien. Si tu me cherches je serais dans la plèbe.

-Bon, à tout à l'heure alors, dit-il en se levant.

Il avait pris le soin de déposer de l'argent sur la table pour ne pas laisser la note à son amie.


End file.
